Harry Potter and his minds torment, part three All is revealed
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Still more things seems to happen to Harry or anyone close to him, but more so for his wife Ginny. After a lot of changes and surprises, finally everything is revealed. But even then can Harry Potter ever get that peaceful life he has been after for so long. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Thousands of people were still cheering and applauding when Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart. Harry caressed Ginny's face, then turned to face everyone and held up a shaky hand.

When everyone fell silent, Harry stared around at all the people smiling up at him. 'I…I,' Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, 'I really don't know what to say,' Harry could feel his voice choke and Ginny sent her feelings of happiness and love. He looked down at her, then looked back at the crowd. 'Thank you, everyone, I really don't deserve any special treatment, but you don't know how having you all here means to me and what you've done for me is just amazing even though it shouldn't have been necessary, so thank you.' Harry's voice started to choke more as tears came to he's eyes. He pulled Ginny into his arms as the sobs escaped him.

Harry pulled himself together, looking Ginny in the eyes, then took her hand and made he's way off stage, down to his parents, and brother and sister.

'I sorry for everything I've put you through the last couple of days.'

James and Lily handed their son and daughter to Harry's in-laws and pulled him into their arms, holding him tight. 'You never have to be sorry Harry, not after everything you've gone through in your life. Now you can have a happy life with your wife, you're family and friends.' James said putting his hands to Harry's face. 'We love you son, and we'll always be here for you.'

'Thanks dad.'

'You're father is right Harry, you can have the life you deserve. We love you very much and we feel so happy to be able to share that life with you. You're my son Harry, and I just want you to be happy, but you are loved, and not just by your family and friends, but by everyone.' Lily kissed Harry as tears came to her eyes.

'Thanks mum.'

The crowd started cheering and chanting Harry's name again, wanting him to sing again.

'Everyone wants you Harry, and they want you to be happy. Go sing for them.' Ginny said putting her hands to his face again. 'I love you Harry, and nothing will come between us ever again.' she kissed him tenderly. 'Now go.'

Harry nodded, kissed Ginny again, and made his way back on stage. 'Harry, let's do you'll never walk alone.' Liam said smiling at him.

'Alright, Nicky can take the piano.' Harry said and he decided he'd just stand and sing for everyone. He felt the tears fall down he's face as he was singing, but he let them fall. He stared out at everyone and saw the caring looks on all their faces and felt his voice choke a bit but pulled it together to finish the song for everyone. When he finished the crowd erupted in applause, shaking the walls of the atrium.

'Thank you, and I can't tell you how much it's meant to me that you were all here to support me.' he stepped back down off the stage and put his arm around Ginny. 'Let's go home sweetheart.'

'Yes, Harry, let's go home.' Ginny kissed him and they made their way through the crowd, everyone parting to let them through. They made it to the fireplace and Harry turned around once more and looked at everyone. He nodded, and stepped into the fire with his wife and went home.

Harry stepped out of the fire with Ginny and he looked around. 'I really thought I'd never see our home again Gin. I never wanted any special treatment, I wanted to be treated like everyone else.' he looked back down at Ginny kissing her fiercely. He never noticed he's parents, Sirius and Nicky, all the Weasley's, Kingsley, and Minerva had all stepped out of the fire not long after them.

'You're not like everyone else Harry, you are special and everyone knows it that's why they came to support you. After reading what a hard life you had and you were still willing to die to let everyone live in peace, then everything that's happened since, they wanted to do anything they could to help you for a change.' Kingsley said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'What do you mean after reading what a hard life I've had, how did they read about that?'

He's father walked over to Harry and handed him the copy of the Daily Prophet that told the story of Harry's life.

Everyone noticed how badly he's hands were shaking as he held the paper. Harry sat down reading he's life story, with tears falling down he's face. At the bottom he saw that it was written by James Potter.

Harry looked up at his father, 'You wrote this, I don't understand, why did you do this?'

'Son, just like Ginny, we will do anything to protect and help you in any way we can. When Kingsley asked me to put together a story of your life for people to read, we knew that it would make everyone stop and think about what you had to put up with all your life and we also knew they'd want to help because if it wasn't for you, they knew a lot of them wouldn't be here, or they'd be living under Voldemort. None of us, not one person in this room or that was there today was going to let them send you away and was willing to do anything to stop it.'

Harry stood up and faced everyone, 'I appreciate that you all care, I really do…' Harry looked down, shaking his hands out. 'I just need to be alone for a while.' he walked off into the studio, leaving everyone in the sitting room.

'He's still thinks he should have been locked up for what happened. I don't know how to get through to him, I really don't.' James said as he sat down putting he's head in his hands.

'I'm going to go see if he's alright.' Ginny said.

'Gin, let me go. You saw how badly he's hands were shaking, let me talk to him.' Charlie said putting a hand to his sisters shoulder.

'Alright Charlie,' Ginny gave her brother a small smile before sitting down.

'I think we should all leave, give him time.' Arthur said as he looked around at everyone.

'Yes, I think that is a good idea Arthur. Ginny if you need anything, please let me know. I've got to get back to the ministry and talk to the Wizengamot.' Kingsley went over to her and gave her a kiss and a hug. 'We just need to give him time Ginny.'

'I know Kingsley.'

Everyone came over and kissed Ginny goodbye, then Katie sat down next to her. 'He'll be alright Ginny.'

'I hope so Katie,' she looked over at her sister in-law. 'Let me take Harry,' Katie nodded and handed her son to Ginny. Little Harry touched her face, and Ginny giggled. 'You're getting so big, aren't you Harry.'

'Well, there almost 1 now, just over a month to go.'

'Merlin that's gone fast, I remember being there when they were born, it seemed like only yesterday.' Ginny kissed little Harry's cheek and he tried to grab her nose making her laugh.

Charlie walked into the studio and saw Harry leaning against the back of the couch, he's back to Charlie. He walked slowly over and instantly saw a drink in Harry's hand.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Charlie went to take the class from Harry but he pulled it away and took another drink. 'Harry, don't do this.'

'I shouldn't have gotten off just because I'm Harry Potter. I just can't handle this at the moment, because I know something else is going to go wrong, something bad will happen, just like every other time I've finally started to put my life together. Something comes along and fucks it up. But this is my fourth class I've downed Charlie and it doesn't seem to have any effect on me anymore.' Harry poured another one and downed it.

'Harry mate, you need to stop this, let's just talk please.' Charlie put his hand on Harry's shoulder turning him to face him and he saw Harry's face looked resigned.

'This is my life Charlie, there's always going to be something bad happening to me, so I've decided to just live and let it happen but I'm going to do it drinking.' Harry moved away and sat down and the couch, downing another drink. 'It's not having any effect on me and I really wish it did right now.'

'Harry, please, think about this. You know what you'll be like, you said you never wanted to put Ginny through that again.'

'Charlie, I just think everyone should just leave me alone before anyone else gets hurt or killed. Someone always does you know, whenever they get close to me.'

'That's not true Harry, you know the deaths during the battle was not your fault.'

'Maybe, but all the others were, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Hedwig, Dobby, Mad-Eye, that woman, there all my fault, everyone single one of them.'

'No, they weren't Harry. They were Voldemorts fault, not yours, except maybe the woman's, but Harry, she tried to kill Ginny. You did what you did because of your love for her.'

'You really don't know how I'm feeling do you Charlie,' Harry said downing another drink. 'I can't live with what I've done, I always knew I was capable of doing something like that, like killing. Do you remember when you got me of the drink the first time, do you remember what I said to you about what I'd do for Ginny?'

'Well, you always said you'd do anything for her, and you always have.' Charlie said puzzled at where Harry was going.

'I said I would probably kill to keep her safe, well I've proven that I will, haven't I. What sort of person does that make me, how am I different from Voldemort. He killed to gain power or just because he wanted to, because he liked it, I killed for Ginny. I killed, not to protect, not because of a war, because I was angry that she hurt Ginny.'

'I know Harry, I know how you feel…'

'No you don't,' Harry yelled, 'No one can,' Harry got up and walked back over to the back of the couch, leaning against it. 'Have you killed anyone Charlie?' Harry voice was quiet again as he turned and looked at him. 'I'm not talking during the battle, just killed, taken someone's life because you could?' Harry saw the look on Charlie's face, 'See, how could you know how I feel?' Harry shook his head. 'Just leave me alone Charlie, please.' Harry turned back away from Charlie and downed another drink.

'I might not have killed anyone Harry, but I am here for you, remember that. When you decide you want to talk, I'll be here.' Charlie looked at Harry's back but he never responded, just downed another drink. 'I'll leave you alone Harry, for now.' Charlie knew he could tell Harry something that might help him, but now was not the time. He walked out of the studio and back into the sitting room.

'Charlie, how is he, I heard him yell?' Ginny asked looking worried.

'He's drinking, that's how he is Gin. I tried to get through to him but he won't listen.' Charlie said sitting down looking at everyone. 'One thing though, the alcohol doesn't seem to have any effect on him this time. He downed nine large drinks while I was in there and nothing.'

'I'm going to go talk to him, see if I can get through to him,' Ginny handed little Harry to his mother and walked into the studio. She saw Harry leaned against the couch. 'Harry, can I talk to you please?'

'Sure Gin, you can talk to me anytime.' Harry said but didn't turn around, just down another drink. 'It's not working, you know. I've finished off this bottle and I'm not feeling anything. I was hoping it would numb me for a while.'

Ginny walked over and stood in front of him and saw the pain on his face. 'Why are you doing this again?' Ginny put her hands to Harry's face.

Harry pressed his hand over Ginny's and looked into her eyes. 'I want to forget what I did,' he put his glass down on the lounge and put his other hand to Ginny's face. 'I love you Gin, but I don't want to feel this way anymore. Knowing that something is going to go wrong again, and it always does. That's what my life is, pain, death and sorrow.' Harry picked up his glass, poured another drink, downing it. 'But this isn't even going to help stop me remembering, even for a while.'

'Come sit with me Harry.' Ginny said taking Harry's hand.

'Alright,' Harry followed Ginny around the couch and sat down, pulling Ginny onto his lap, putting his arms around her. 'I know your worried sweetheart, I can't help that at the moment. I just don't know how I'm going to get through this, to stop feeling this way. And I keep wondering what's going to happen next.' Harry kissed Ginny's neck.

Ginny could hear how down Harry sounded, 'Nothing is going to happen Harry,' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'Something always does sweetheart, and I can't stop it. I haven't been able to stop everything else from happening. I might be powerful Gin, but it means nothing, not if I can't stop whatever comes next. Listen, I'm tired, I'm going to go up to bed and sleep. Do you want to come with me?'

'Alright Harry,' Ginny got up off Harry's lap and held her hand out to him. 'Come on sweetheart.' Harry took Ginny's hand, put it to he's face and walked out of the room with her. Ginny saw everyone look at them, she shook her head and just kept walking up the stairs with Harry, into their room.

'I just want to hold you,' Harry stripped his clothes off, and got into bed with his wife, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. 'This feels nice.'

'Yes it does,' Ginny held Harry's hands tight to her body. 'Harry, everything will be alright, it'll work out.' he didn't answer her so she looked over her shoulder and saw he was asleep. 'Sleep my love, I'll always be here with you, no matter what.' Ginny waited for a while, then gently slipped out of bed, got dressed and went back down stairs.

Lily, James, Sirius, Nicky, Charlie and Katie were still sitting there, talking quietly. 'How is he Ginny?' James asked as she walked back in and sat down next to Charlie.

'He's depressed, talking about how he's life is all about pain, death and sorrow and wondering what bad thing is going to happen next.'

'Yeah, he pretty much said the same thing to me. He said he was just going to live he's life and let whatever bad thing comes along but he was going to do it drinking this time.'

'I think it's going to take some time for him to come to terms with everything. He's not going to listen to anyone at the moment.' Ginny felt the tears come to her eyes and put her head on Charlie's chest. 'I don't know what to do Charlie.'

'I know Gin, we'll all just have to be here for him and hope to get through to him, because let's think about this, none of us really does knows how he's feeling, we can't. That's basically what he said to me, because I'd never killed anyone just because I could, I couldn't know what he was feeling.'

'No, none of us can know.' Sirius said looking over at his friends and wishing he could tell Harry about something he knew would help him through this, but he knew he wouldn't listen at the moment.

Everyone sat around thinking of ways to help Harry, as they watched little Ginny and little Harry crawl around the floor.

'I know he's blocking he's feelings from me at the moment, because he doesn't want me to worry, but that just makes me worry more.'

'Yeah, that's something he would do.' Charlie held he's sister close to him. 'We'll help him, somehow, I just don't know how at the moment.'

'Ginny, do you mind if I go up and see him?' Lily asked her daughter-in-law.

'I don't mind Lily,' Ginny gave her a small smile.

Lily walked up the stairs and into her son's room and over to the bed. She looked down at him before sitting down and taking he's hand.

'I wish there was something I could do to help with the pain you're in Harry.'

Harry opened he's eyes and looked at his mother. 'I know mum,' Harry put his mother's hand to his face. 'I just need time.'

'I thought you were asleep.' she gave him a smile.

'No, just didn't want to worry Ginny anymore.'

'Why don't you come down and have some lunch Harry, you didn't eat breakfast.'

'I might come down, but I'm not hungry. I need to get some clothes on, you go down, I'll be down in a moment.'

'Alright Harry,' Lily leaned over and kissed him. 'We're all here for you and we all love you. Let us all help you for a change.' Lily stood up and waited for Harry to say something but he didn't. 'You need to let your family help you Harry.'

'I don't think anyone can help me. Go down and eat mum, I'll be there in a minute.' Harry looked down and waited for his mother to leave.

'Alright Harry, don't take too long.' she leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head then left the room, walking back downstairs. 'He said he's coming down.'

'I thought he was asleep,' Ginny said looking at her mother-in-law.

'No, he said he just didn't want to worry you anymore.'

Harry got up put some clothes on, and walked over to the large windows. He looked out at the beautiful scenery in front of him with snow covering all the trees. He turned on the spot and a few seconds later, was walking through the snow and stood looking down at the ice covered water, letting the snow fall on him.

'Look,' James said pointing out the windows. Everyone turned and saw Harry walking through the snow towards the water.

'I didn't think you could apparate or disapparate from inside the wards here.' Katie said looking at Ginny.

'You can't, that's one of the things Harry made sure of when he did the wards. You have to go outside them to apparate.'

'It's he's power Ginny,' Dumbledore said from he's portrait. 'He's just like me there. I was the only person who could apparate or disapparate from inside the Hogwarts grounds. If Harry can do it here, he could apparate inside Hogwarts.'

Ginny stood up and walked to the windows, looking out at her husband. She could tell by the way he was standing that he was still down. She closed her eyes, concentrating on sending her love to him and also that she wanted to help him through this. She saw Harry turned and look at her, giving her a small smile before turning back to the water.

'Why don't we all have lunch, he'll come in soon.' Ginny looked at everyone and they all nodded, making their way to the kitchen.

Everyone sat quietly eating lunch, all still lost in their own thoughts of how to help Harry, when he made he's way back inside.

'You want something to eat Harry?' Ginny looked over at him.

'Not hungry, thanks Gin,' Harry went straight over and sat on the couch.

They all heard how down Harry was and how depressed he looked. They kept watching him when little Harry crawled over and pulled himself up on Harry's legs.

'Hey there little man, look at you.' Harry lifted his godson up into his arms. 'You're getting around really good now aren't you?' Harry gave the little boy a cuddle, and everyone saw how Harry held onto him, when little Ginny made her way over and pulled herself up. 'You want up too, do you?' Harry leaned over and picked little Ginny up into his other arm and she put her hand to he's face. 'You're just like your aunt Ginny you are.'

Everyone could hear how Harry's voice choked up before putting both the children back down. Ginny got up and made her way over to him. She knelt in front of Harry and saw the pain on his face as he's tears flowed down.

Harry looked at Ginny and wrapped he's arms around her, sobbing hard into her shoulder. Both little Harry and little Ginny kept putting their hands on Harry's legs.

'Shhh, baby, everything's going to be alright.' Ginny could feel her own voice choke as she held onto her husband.

Harry pulled back, 'It's not going to be alright Gin, not this time.' Harry moved he's niece and nephew off he's legs and stood up. 'Nothing going to be alright, not anymore,' Harry walked away and into the library.

Ginny stood looking towards the library as she broke down completely. Charlie came over and pulled her into his arms.

'Give him time Ginny, it's only been a couple of days.'

'He looks so heartbroken Charlie, like he's lost everything.'

'We just have to be here for him, try and get him over this depression he's sunk into.'

'I'm going to keep trying to get through to him.' Ginny moved away from Charlie and walked down to the library. She turned the handle but it wouldn't open. 'Harry, please let me in.' she got no answer. 'Please sweetheart, talk to me.' she waited but he still wouldn't open the door or show any sign he'd heard her at all. Ginny thumped on the door and yelled, 'Harry open the door.' Ginny sank to the floor, leaning against the door. 'Please,' she said as her voice got quiet.

Charlie, Katie, James, Lily, Sirius and Nicky all stood watching Ginny sitting on the floor outside the library and they all hurt for her and for Harry.

'If you don't want to let me in Harry, at least let me know what you're feeling, stop blocking me, please.' she put her head to the door, 'Oooohhhhhhhhhh,' Ginny gripped her chest and lay down, crying hard.

'Gin,' Charlie raced over and pulled her into his arms. 'What is it Gin?'

'It's….it's Harry, he's in so much pain. He stopped blocking me, and I can feel it Charlie. He's hurting so much, what are we going to do? How can we help him?' before Charlie could answer the door opened.

Harry stood looking down at Ginny, 'I told you, nothing can help me, and now you know how I'm feeling, that's why I blocked you, so you wouldn't be hurt.' he turned away and went back into the library, looking out the window and not bothering to close the door. 'You deserve someone who won't cause you pain and that's all I seem to do Gin, cause pain to everyone around me.'

Charlie helped Ginny up off the floor and watched as she walked into the room. 'Harry, please don't say that.' she stood in front of him, seeing the anguish on he's face. 'I love you Harry, we all love you. Please, just let us help.'

'You felt what I'm feeling Ginny,' Harry yelled. 'Nothing can help me, I killed and I'm not sorry.' Harry's voice softened, 'Do you how that makes me feel, knowing I can kill someone and not care. She was someone's daughter, might have had sisters, or brothers, maybe she was even a mother, and I don't care. I always knew I'd turn out like him, evil, cold, kill because I could, because I wanted to kill.' Harry turned to walk away but Ginny gripped his arm.

'You're nothing like him, how could you even think that.' Ginny put her arms around Harry and held him tight, not letting him move, She put her head on he's chest. 'You could never be like him Harry.'

Charlie, Katie, Lily, James, Sirius and Nicky all stood watching Ginny try to get through to Harry. Little Harry and little Ginny crawled to the door and started to move towards them when Katie went to pick them up.

'No Katie, let them go, let's see what they do.' Charlie said taking his wife's hands and watching his children crawl towards their uncle.

The twins stopped on either side of Harry and pulled themselves up on he's legs. They kept grabbing up high on his leg trying to get Harry to pick them up. Ginny looked down at her niece and nephew and she moved back slightly to let them get closer to Harry.

Harry looked at his godchildren, seeing that they both wanted him to pick them up. He reached down, put an arm under each of them and pulled them into his arms and they both wrapped their arms around his neck and cuddled into him. Harry let a sob escape him as he sat down holding the little boy and girl.

'If you were like him Harry, why would your niece and nephew want to hold you like that? Their innocent children and the innocent can usually sense evil and they don't. If you don't want to believe me, believe what their telling you,' Ginny said looking down at Harry then turned and looked back at everyone still standing at the door. She saw Katie and Charlie both crying as their children comforted their uncle.

James, Lily, Sirius, Nicki, Charlie and Katie all had tears falling down their faces as they watched little Harry and little Ginny comfort their uncle. Harry held them tight as he cried into the two baby's shoulders.

Ginny sat next to Harry, 'You see Harry, Ginny and Harry can sense how much love you have inside you, and they can sense your pain and they want to help, just like we all want to help. Let your family help you for once Harry. We understand that none of us can know how you're feeling Harry, not really, but we do want to help you get through this. Yes it will probably take time, a lot of time, but you can't do it alone. This time, you are going to need help, so please, let us help you.'

Harry moved his head back and looked at his niece and nephew, 'ary,' little Ginny said patting his face. Harry sobbed quietly upon hearing he's niece say he's name.

Katie gasped as she looked at her daughter. 'Her first word,' Katie couldn't stop more tears falling down her face and Charlie put an arm around his wife and they moved slowly into the room with the others following.

'Ginny's right Harry, they can tell you're a good person.' Charlie said looking down at his children. 'They love you Harry, just like the rest of us loves you.'

Harry kissed his niece and nephew, then looked at Ginny, leaning over and kissing her tenderly. 'I…' Harry took a deep breath trying to get he's voice to work. 'I…' he shook his head when he couldn't speak.

'It's alright sweetheart, you don't need to say anything. Just know we're here for you, and when you're ready to talk, we'll be here to listen to whatever you have to say and to help in any way we can.'

Harry nodded to he's wife, then looked back at the two little children he was holding as they both kept touching he's face then they put their heads back on Harry's shoulder at the exact same time and fell asleep. Harry leaned back against the lounge, letting the twins sleep in he's arms.

'Let's leave them alone for a while.' Charlie said to everyone. They all nodded and went back into the sitting room and sat down.

Lily knelt down in front of Charlie and Katie. 'I think your children has just saved Harry a lot of pain and given him a lot to think about.' she put her arms around both of them, kissing each on the cheek before standing back up then sat with her husband.

'I just can't believe what I saw, the way they were comforting him.' Charlie said looking around at everyone.

Ginny sat watching Harry hold he's niece and nephew as they slept in he's arms and noticed Harry falling asleep as well. She stood up and waved her hand and the back of the lounge slowly lowered then expanded until it was like a bed. She walked out of the library to the sitting room.

'Come have a look at this,' Ginny said quietly.

Everyone followed Ginny to the door of the library and saw Harry asleep with he's arms around the two sleeping babies. Little Harry and little Ginny each had a hand over Harry's chest, sleeping peacefully.

'Oh, that's so beautiful,' Lily said look at her son.

'Yeah, it is.' James said putting an arm around he's wife.

'Let's leave them sleep for a bit.' Charlie said and they all walked back into the sitting room.

'I think my twins are awake, probably hungry.' Lily said and walked into the nursery. 'Hello my sweet babies,' Lily picked both her children up and took them both back into the sitting room. 'James, you take Holly, I'll feed Hayden.' he nodded and took he's daughter from his wife's arms.

'Do you think he'll be alright Ginny?' Sirius asked her.

'I don't know Sirius, I hope so. The feelings I'm getting from Harry now are peaceful, healing, calm, helpful and it's strange. Those four feelings are all jumbled together. It's not like the feelings I usually get from Harry.' she sat there concentrating, then gasped and looked up at everyone. 'Those feelings aren't from Harry, there from the twins.'

'What do you mean there from the twins Ginny, how can they be from them?' Charlie asked.

Tears started to fall down Ginny's face. 'There sending those feelings to Harry, their trying to help him.' Ginny said looking over at her brother and he's wife. 'Their trying to heal the pain in he's heart.'

'But how can they do that, and how do you know it's from them?' Katie asked as she sat up looking at her sister-in-law.'

'Because I can also feel Harry,' she concentrated, 'There's pain, hopelessness, but…those…feelings…seems to be getting…weaker as the peaceful, healing, calm and helpful feelings are getting stronger. It's Harry and Ginny, their doing it.'

'But I still don't understand how they could be doing that and how you can feel it. You feel Harry because of your bond, but how can you feel the twins?'

Ginny shook her head, 'I don't know, I just can,' Ginny stood up, 'I'm going to watch them for a while, see if the feelings change, if the pain feelings gets weaker and the others get stronger.' they all nodded and she walked back into the library and sat gently down at the end of the makeshift bed and watched.

The twins hands were both moving very gently over Harry's chest, but they were still asleep. Ginny watched for a long time, until the twins started to wake.

'I see their waking up Ginny,' Katie said from the doorway, 'They have never slept that long before.'

'How long was it? I never took any notice.'

'Just over four hours Ginny, the most they usually sleep through the day is about an hour or two.' Katie walked into the room watching her children stir. 'What are you feeling from Harry now Ginny?'

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Acceptance, there's still pain, but it's a little weaker. Nothing like before and there's also a calmness as well.' she opened her eyes and looked down at Harry and the twins. Harry was still asleep but the twins were finally awake. They were both looking at Harry, touching he's face before they turned to face their mother.

Katie walked over and picked them both up, 'I bet you are both hungry,' she kissed them both, 'I'll go get them something to eat Ginny, it's past dinner time. Do you want to come out and get something?'

'No, I'll wait until Harry wakes up, hopefully I might be able to talk him into eating.'

'Alright, I'll leave you alone with Harry.' she smiled then turned and walked out of the room.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and very gently put her head down on he's chest, listening to his gentle, even breathing.

'Hey sweetheart,' Harry said looking down at Ginny.

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry and saw instantly he looked a little better. She moved up and kissed him fiercely and felt he's arms wrap around her, caressing her body as he kissed her back. Ginny finally pulled back, and looked into Harry's eyes.

'How are you feeling sweetheart?'

'Better, how long was I asleep for?'

'You and the twins slept for four hours, they just woke and Katie took them in to get them something to eat.'

Harry lifted himself up, and saw the couch has been changed. 'Who did this?'

'I did, when I saw you had fallen asleep with the twins in your arms.'

'I don't understand why I fell asleep, I wasn't even tired.'

'I think it had something to do with the twins Harry.'

'Why would the twins have anything to do with me falling asleep?'

'Well, there's something I need to tell you, but it's going to be hard to understand.'

Harry looked at Ginny, concentrating on her. 'By your feelings it's not bad news, so tell me.'

'We should fix the couch first, and sit properly, don't you think?'

Harry looked at Ginny, then the couch and he looked a little anxious, 'Why don't you do it?'

Ginny had seen the look on Harry's face but decided to ignore it. 'Alright, hold still,' she waved her hand and the couch went back to its original condition. 'There.'

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and lay down, pulling her with him until she was lying on top of him, kissing her fiercely. He's hands roamed all over her body, moving them under her top.

'Can we talk later Gin?' Harry looked at her and he's breathing was heavy.

'Oh yeah, why don't you seal the door?' Ginny said and saw the scared look come to Harry's face, 'Unless you want me to do it for a change?'

'Good idea,' Harry smiled at her, 'why don't you give it a go.'

Ginny noticed Harry relaxed instantly, 'Alright,' Ginny waved her hand at the door and it closed and sealed. 'Now, where were we,' Ginny grinned as she started kissing Harry again and felt him trying to get her top off. 'Why don't we take these off?' Ginny stood up and Harry did as well and stripped their clothes off then Harry pulled Ginny back to him, kissing her fiercely.

'Merlin, I need you Gin,' Harry moved he's mouth down and over her breast as he slipped a hand down between her legs and started to feel her then slipped a finger inside, moving it around.

'Oh Harry, that feels good,' Ginny groaned loudly.

'Sit for me,' Harry said and waited until Ginny sat on the edge of the couch and opened her legs wide, knowing that's what he wanted. Harry knelt in front of her, moving he's hands up the inside of her legs but stopped just before he reached her. 'I love you sweetheart.'

'I love you too Harry,' Ginny said as she panted in anticipation.

Harry moved closer and put his mouth over her, pushing his tongue inside, thrusting it back and forth. Ginny's groans were getting louder the longer he went. He started to flick his tongue against her, holding her hips tight to control her movements as her climax hit, but he kept going until Ginny screamed he's name over and over, trying to pull him up.

Harry sat down, and pulled Ginny over him, making her straddle him. Ginny looked into he's eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto him and Harry groaned loudly. Ginny started to move over him, getting faster and harder until she saw Harry's face and knew he was very close. She kept moving fast until she felt herself about to cum, and saw Harry was about to as well. She moved even faster, until she groaned loudly just as Harry groaned.

Ginny put her head on Harry's chest, 'I've missed you Harry,' she kissed he's chest.

'I've missed you too, but it has only been a day.' Harry ran he's hand down Ginny hair, looking at the way it covered he's chest.

'I know, but it felt longer.' Ginny concentrated on Harry's feelings, he was still in pain, but not like before. 'I need you to tell me Harry, how you're really feeling?'

Harry felt how worried Ginny was, 'Confused, guilty because I shouldn't have gotten away with what I did. I'm still not sorry and that frightens me, wondering how much farther I will go if I'm pushed. I'm scared of my power and how I'll use it, and I hurt.'

Ginny heard Harry's voice choke at the last bit. She sat up and put her hands to his face. 'It will take time Harry, but please don't push me or anyone away. Let's us help you get through this, please.'

Harry caressed her face and kissed her tenderly, 'I won't push you away, but I just don't know how I'm going to be for a while. I can feel how depressed I am, but the pain in my heart is the worse. I don't know if it will heal, if I'll ever heal.' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly. 'If I can't get through this, I'll understand you know, it'll probably kill me, but I'd understand.'

'Understand what Harry?' Ginny felt nervous.

'If you can't love me anymore, if you can't put up with everything anymore and leave me.' Harry kept caressing Ginny's face sending all his love to her.

'Harry potter,' Ginny said loudly, 'don't you ever think that, how could you think I would do that. I'll always love you and I will be here with you always.' Ginny pulled him into a fierce kiss, holding him tight. 'Believe me Harry, I'm not going anywhere and I don't care how long it takes for you to get over this or even if you never do, I will be here for you.'

'I hope so sweetheart, because I think you are the only one that can help me. I wouldn't survive if I didn't have you.'

'I'm not going anywhere without you, now, I want you to do something for me.'

'You know I'll do anything for you Gin.'

'Sing for me.'

Harry looked at his wife, 'Alright, let's get dressed.' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly and helped her up. They both dressed and Harry sat at the piano, 'Why don't you unseal the door now.' Ginny nodded and waved her hand at the door and it also opened. 'You're getting good at that.' Harry started to play, then looked at Ginny as he sang. He got near the end and felt he's voice choke. He finished and sat with he's hands on the keys, looking down.

Ginny sat down next to him, 'It's going to take time Harry.'

Harry looked at her, 'I know sweetheart.' Harry put his head on Ginny's shoulder and they both sat there.

Lily, James, Sirius, Nicky, Charlie holding Ginny, and Katie holding Harry stood there listening and watching Harry and they could hear the sadness in he's voice.

'ary,' little Harry said looking over at him and he was wiggling to get out of his mother's arms.

Harry looked up and saw them all standing there as Katie put Harry down and he crawled over to him. 'Hey little man,' Harry picked he's nephew up and hugged him. 'You're starting to talk as well I see.' little Harry touched Harry's face, 'Why is it every time you or your sister touch me I instantly feel better.' Harry gave his nephew a kiss on the cheek.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about before we got…ah…distracted.'

'Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,' Harry said and he gave Ginny a small smile before he looked back down at little Harry.

'Why don't I take Harry from you, so you can talk?' Katie asked.

'Before you do Katie,' Ginny said to her, then looked back at Harry. 'This is going to sound strange, but I'm getting two lots of feelings from you at the moment Harry and I think only one is actually from you, the other is from little Harry.'

Harry looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression, 'What you do mean from Harry, how can you feel anything from him?'

'Before I explain, I want you to concentrate on Harry for a moment. See if you can feel anything.'

'Okay,' Harry looked down at little Harry still touching his face and felt a peaceful, healing feeling and he widened he's eyes and looked back at Ginny.

'How is that possible?'

'I have a theory, but first,' she looked over at her brother, 'Charlie, bring Ginny over here for a moment.' Charlie walked over and Ginny took her niece from him then looked back at Harry. 'Tell me if you can feel anything from Ginny?'

Harry concentrated but felt nothing, 'No, nothing.'

'Here, take Ginny, and give me Harry.' Harry nodded and took he's niece as he handed he's nephew to Ginny. Little Ginny instantly put a hand to Harry's face. 'Now can you feel anything from Ginny?'

Harry looked down at Ginny and it happened again, he's eyes widened and he looked back at his wife. 'I felt the same from Harry before, now I feel it from Ginny.'

'Tell me what you felt from them?'

Harry concentrated again, 'Healing, peaceful. I don't see how that is possible.'

'I think when you are holding them, there trying to heal you Harry, heal your heart, heal the pain inside you. I felt it when you all fell asleep. They both had their hands over your chest, and they both were moving their hands, just a little. But when they did your feelings changed. Your pain got less, and you said just now, that you instantly felt better when you picked up Harry.'

Harry looked back down at his niece and felt it again. Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes as he watched Ginny.

'ary,' little Ginny said again, and put her hand over he's chest again and Harry gasped.

'I felt it, the pain eased.

'Ginny, I still don't understand how their doing it and how you and Harry are able to feel it?' Charlie asked her.

'One thing is, I can feel Ginny at the moment, but not Harry, even though I'm holding him. Harry and I can only feel them when Harry is holding one or both of them. And I think it's because Harry healed Katie and made it possible for her to get pregnant with them.' Ginny looked at Katie, 'You fell pregnant not long after. I think that has formed a bond between them.' Ginny looked back at Harry.

'How…how did you work this out Gin?' Harry looked astonished as he stared between he's wife and he's niece and nephew.

'It's just a theory and I'd like to talk to Baily about it as he knows about the bond between us and knows you healed Katie.'

'Ginny, Harry,' Albus Dumbledore called from he's portrait in the sitting room. Everyone made their way out of the library and looked up at the portrait. 'I think you're theory is right Ginny. You and Harry shared you're bond the moment he saved your life in the chamber of secrets. Then Harry saved Katie, healed her and made it possible to have these two precious little beings.' Albus smiled at Ginny then looked at Harry, 'So, yes I think they have formed their own bond and are trying to heal you Harry.'

Harry looked from the portrait back to he's niece, 'Gin, can you hand me Harry.' Ginny placed little Harry in her husband's arms and he went and sat down with them. They both put a hand over Harry's chest and started to rub it. 'They are, it's stronger now that I'm holding both of them.' Harry sat back, keeping he's arms around he's godchildren, watching their faces as the tears flowed down he's face.

Ginny pulled Charlie and Katie away, she didn't want Harry to overhear. 'I was hoping that you might help Harry by bringing the twins over once a day, or we can go over to your place. It just might be what Harry needs right now. Every time he's holding them, he's pain eases, the heartache I feel from him, is a lot less. It does come back when he's not holding them, but it's always a little weaker. So it's still going to take time.'

'I don't mind Ginny, after everything Harry has done for us, I just want to see him happy and healthy again and I'd do anything to help with that.' Katie said smiling as she watched her children with their uncle.

'You know we will Gin, and you can see it. Harry's face has less pain on it when he's holding them. I saw that the instant he stopped playing. The pain on his face was very visible, but the moment he picked up Harry, it eased. So whatever we can do to help sis.'

Ginny put her arms around her brother and sister-in-law and held them tight. 'Thank you.'

James walked over and sat beside Harry, 'How you feeling son?'

'Okay at the moment, it eased a bit. I still feel guilty that I never got any punishment for what I did. That's what I told Ginny, I shouldn't have gotten away with that even if I'm not sorry for what I did.'

James could see there was more to it. 'And what else Harry, I know there's more.'

'I'm…I'm frightened of how far I could go, if I could do it again if I got angry enough.' Harry looked back down at his godchildren and saw they put their hands back on he's chest and he couldn't help smiling. 'Your both so precious, and I hope you can help.' Harry kissed both he's godchildren before turning back to he's father. 'I'm sorry for putting you and mum through everything, but that seems to be what my life is like. There always seems to be something bad happening around me.'

'Harry, you never have to be sorry, we've told you that, and you have to stop thinking like that.'

'But it's true, you and mum have only seen a small part of what's happened in my life. Not including what the Dursleys did to me, but every year from the moment I turned eleven, something has happened. And even though I finished Voldemort off there's still bad things happening and I don't know how to stop it from happening again, and…I'm…scared of…what it…will be next time.'

'I know we've only seen or heard a small amount of what has happened in your life Harry. But you've had some good times as well, and you've got lots of people that care about you, so it's not all bad.'

'It doesn't even out, nowhere near it. There has always been more bad than good.' Harry looked back down at his godchildren again. 'Let's put you both down for a while.' Harry lowered them so they were standing on their feet and he stood up, walking over to the window, staring out at the darkness.

'Gin, we might head home, but we will be back tomorrow. Let you and Harry be alone for a while.' Charlie said and kissed his sister.

'Alright Charlie, and thanks again.'

'No need sis, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow Ginny, and for how long it's needed.' Katie hugged her sister-in-law.

Charlie and Katie each picked up one of their children and walked over to Harry. 'Harry, we're off. We'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry turned, 'Yeah, okay.' Harry kissed Katie, then the twins and gave Charlie a hug. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Give it time Harry, it'll get better.' Charlie said smiling at his friend.

'Yeah,' Harry turned back to look out the window.

Charlie and Katie made their way to the fireplace saying goodbye to everyone and flooed home with their children.

'Well, it's been a long day, I might head to bed.' James said and walked over to he's son. 'Harry, we're here for you, all of us.'

Harry turned back around, 'I know dad, now go to bed.'

'I love you son, never forget that.' James pulled Harry into his arms and held him for a moment wishing it was the right time to explain to Harry that there was something that could help him, but he knew it wasn't.

'I won't, and I love you too.' Harry gave his father a small smile as he's mother walked up holding the twins.

'I love you Harry, we'll see you in the morning.' Lily leaned over and kissed Harry.

'I love you too mum,' Harry leaned down and kissed he's brother and sister. 'I love you both as well. I'll see you all in the morning.' he gave a small smile and turned back to the window.

James and Lily looked at their son, then walked over to Ginny saying goodnight, then went into their rooms.

'Harry, see you in the morning mate,' Sirius came up to him and hugged him. 'Love you Harry.'

'I love you to Sirius, go, take your lady to bed.' Harry looked at Nicky, 'Night Nicky.'

'Night Harry,' Nicky took Sirius' hand and they made their way upstairs.

Ginny walked back over to Harry and put her arms around him. 'You need to eat Harry, you haven't eaten all day.'

'I'm not really hungry sweetheart,' he could feel how worried she was about him. 'But I might have a little.'

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him over to sit down at the table and Kreacher brought them over some food. Ginny watched as Harry picked at he's food, hardly eating any of it.

'I can't eat anymore, I'll be in the studio.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny. 'I love you Gin, just give me time.'

'You can have as much time as you want, go and I might have a shower and head to bed.' Harry nodded and walked into the studio. Ginny got up and walked over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. 'I'm worried about him Albus, and I think he's scared to use magic.'

'Why do you think that Ginny?' he looked down at her.

'In the library before, when I asked him to seal the room, he looked scared, so I offered to do it and he instantly relaxed. Apart from when he healed me, the last bit of magic he did was when he…when he…'

'Yes, you might be right Ginny. You might have to keep an eye on him, see if he does any magic if he doesn't then we'll have to work on that.'

'Thank you Albus, good night.'

'Good night Mrs. Potter.' Albus smiled down at Harry's wife and watched as she walked up stairs. 'We'll get Harry back, some way. But it's going to take a long time before he will be able to come to terms with what he's done.' Albus closed he's eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry sat at he's piano in the studio, touching the keys but not playing. He saw he's hands shake, he got up and poured another large drink. He stood there looking at it.

'Let me feel it,' and he downed the whole thing, 'No, nothing.' he sat on the couch with his head down and felt the sobs start and he broke down completely. 'I can't do this.' he shouted and pulled himself forward until he was sitting on the floor, and put he's head in he's hands.

Ginny was lying in bed and felt how much pain Harry was in, and she didn't know what to do to help him. She made her way down stairs and to the studio. She stood at the door and watched Harry as he cried, wishing she could take away he's pain. Harry looked up at her and she could see the anguish on he's face. She went over and sat with him and he pulled her into he's arms.

'I can't deal with this Gin, it hurts too much.'

'I know sweetheart, I can feel how much you're hurting. Please just give it time, it'll get better, and I'll be here for you.'

Harry pulled away and stood up, 'How, tell me how it's going to get better.' Harry shouted, 'Too much has happened, before I just got drunk to make me forget, but it doesn't work this time. Nothing will work,' Harry's shoulders slumped as he leant against the back of the couch. 'I need help.' Harry's voice was quiet. 'I killed her Ginny, and I know I'm not going to make it, not this time.'

Ginny stood up and went over to Harry and put her arms around him. 'I'll help, everyone will help Harry, and you will get through this.' she put her hands to he's face. 'You will, and I'll do anything to make sure you do,' she kissed him tenderly. 'Why don't you come up to bed, just let me hold you Harry.'

Harry stared for the longest time into he's wife's eyes, seeing all the love she had for him and he could feel it. 'I want to believe it, it's just…' he shook he's head.'

'Just what sweetheart,' Ginny caressed he's face. 'Tell me, just what?'

'It's just how do I deal with the fact I took a life for no other reason other than I wanted to, what if I want to again?' Harry put he's head down on Ginny's shoulder.

'Please Harry, let's not think about it anymore tonight. Come to bed with me,' Harry looked at Ginny and nodded, Ginny took he's hand and they made their way up stairs.

'I might have a shower first, you get into bed, I'll be there in a minute.' Harry kissed her tenderly and walked into the bathroom. He stood under the water letting it flow over him. When he finished he walked back out and saw Ginny still awake, waiting for him.

'You feel better?'

Harry shrugged, 'Not really. Come on, let's just get some sleep. He lay down and Ginny put her head on he's chest and Harry brushed he's hand down her hair until she fell asleep. 'I love you, with all my heart Gin.' he leaned over and kissed her tenderly before curling up and tried to sleep, knowing it was going to take a while before he did.

Ginny woke to the sound of screams, loud, violent screams and she saw Harry having a massing nightmare. 'Harry, wake up sweetheart, come on.' she kept touching he's face but he's movements were all over the place. James and Lily ran in and saw what was happening and they came over to help.

James held Harry's shoulders, while Lily tried to keep he's legs still. 'Harry, wake up son.' James said shaking he's shoulders but keeping a firm hold at the same time.

'Please Harry, wake up.' Ginny caressed he's face, trying to get him to hear her. Slowly, he's movements eased and he's screams stopped. 'Harry, Harry sweetheart, can you hear me.'

Harry jerked awake, and looked around. He saw Ginny, and he's parents holding him and Sirius was standing near the end of the bed. He sat up, gasping for breath, trying to control himself as he swung he's legs out and sat on the side of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

He felt Ginny's hands on him, 'Take deep breaths Harry,' Ginny rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

'Oh god,' Harry got up and bolted to the bathroom and everyone heard him being violently sick.

Ginny pulled her robe on and walked over to the door. 'Harry, are you alright sweetheart.' she waited but he didn't say anything and tried the handle but it wouldn't open. 'Harry, open the door.'

'Just leave me alone for a minute, please Gin.'

Ginny turned towards Harry's parents and Sirius, 'Why don't you go back to bed, he'll come out when he's ready.' they nodded and left the room, Ginny got back into bed to wait for Harry but it took about an hour before he finally opened the door and made he's way back to the bed and Ginny saw how badly he was shaking. She decided not to say anything and just held him as soon as he lay back down.

Over the next week Harry's nightmares seemed to get worse and he's screams were terrible. He never said anything, they were just screams, violent, guttural screams and whenever anyone tried to talk to him about them he just shouted and stormed out of the room.

'I don't know what to do, he won't talk to anyone about anything. He hardly eats, he sits for hours staring into space and he's nightmares are getting worse and he gets sick after everyone.' Ginny said as the tears flowed down her face.

Charlie put he's arm around her, 'I know, I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen, he just ignores me whenever I try. The twins keep touching him, and it makes him better for a while, he even smiles when their with him.' Charlie looked down at his sister. 'Gin, I think you might need to speak with someone about this, maybe Baily might be able to offer a suggestion on how to help him.'

'I have to do something Charlie, he hasn't touched the potion at all, but he doesn't seem to want touch me.' Ginny broke down into sobs on Charlie's chest.

'Then I think you should definitely talk to Baily, why don't I floo him, and see if he can come here?'

Ginny sat up, 'Thanks Charlie.' he kissed her head and got up and went over to the fireplace.

Harry wondered out from the studio and sat down next to Ginny. 'Hey.'

Ginny put her head on he's shoulder. 'Hey you, do you want anything to eat?'

'No thanks Gin, not hungry.' he sat back and closed he's eyes, 'I'm sorry sweetheart for putting you through this.'

'You never have to be sorry, I just want to help you Harry.'

'Like I said, I don't think anything or anyone can help me, not this time.'

'You need to talk to me Harry, tell me what you thinking. Tell me what your nightmares are about.' Ginny felt him shudder, she looked up at him and saw he was scared, he's face saddened her.

'I can't, at least not yet.'

Ginny got up and straddled him, putting her hands to he's face. 'Why haven't you used any magic Harry?' he moved he's head so he wouldn't look at her, but Ginny kept her hands to he's face and made him turn back. 'Tell me sweetheart, I know you haven't since you healed me and I see the look on your face. I know you scared, just tell me what you're scared of.'

Harry kept shaking he's head, 'I can't.' he moved Ginny off of him and walked back into the studio.

Charlie had heard what Ginny said as he came back over. 'He's not using magic Gin?'

'No, he hasn't since…well, you know, whenever it's brought up, he gets scared and starts to shake.'

'Well Baily will be here soon, we'll tell him about that as well.'

'I just hope he might have some idea on how to help him,' Ginny sat thinking for a moment. 'Charlie, it's Christmas in a few days, we were all going to go to the Burrow. But I don't think Harry will want to go, he doesn't want to go anywhere.'

'Let's wait and see what Baily says first.' Charlie said, putting his arm back around he's sister and she nodded. They sat quietly together until Baily walked over to them.

'Hello Ginny, Charlie. Where is he?'

'In the studio Baily, but we wanted to talk to you first.' Ginny said.

Baily sat down and looked over at Ginny. 'Okay, what about?'

'Well, apart from Harry being really depressed, he's having these massive nightmares and after each one he gets sick and he won't use magic, not for anything. He hasn't since that day.'

Baily sat there looking at Ginny and could tell there was more. 'And Ginny, there's more, I can see it on your face.'

'He hasn't touched the potion but he doesn't seem to want…well, to have sex.'

'Well if he hasn't touched the potion, then there is a problem. I was hoping to talk to Albus's portrait about something. In private, if that's all right with you?'

'Of course Baily, why don't you take it into the library. You can talk without any disruptions.'

'Thanks Ginny, it's just an idea I had, but I want he's opinion first.' Baily smiled at Ginny, 'We'll work something out Ginny.' she nodded and he stood, looking at the portrait and Albus Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded. Baily waved he's wand and floated the portrait into the library and he closed the door.

'Do you think they will be able to help him Charlie?'

'I don't know Gin, Albus has always come through with something to help Harry, hopefully he will this time. Why don't we get some lunch while we're waiting.'

'Alright Charlie, where's Katie and the twins?'

'There in the nursery with Lily and the twins, getting them fed and changed. They'll come out as soon as their ready.'

Charlie and Ginny got up and went into the kitchen for lunch. Katie, little Harry, and little Ginny came out not long after, then James and Lily, both holding Hayden and Holly. They sat eating lunch and Charlie explained about Baily talking to Albus' portrait.

Baily walked back out, floating Albus' portrait and re-hung it on the wall above the fireplace then turned to everyone.

'Alright, we've got an idea on helping Harry, but he's not going to like it and we need to keep him calm while I explain what he has to do, any suggestions on how to do that?'

'What if we get Harry to sit with the twins, they seem to be able to keep him calm and if he does start to get upset when you explain, I'll be on one side and Ginny can be on the other to take the twins if needed.' Charlie said looking over at his wife, 'Is that alright baby?'

'Of course Charlie, Harry would never hurt them.'

'Ginny, do you want to go tell Harry I need to talk to him, see if he'll come out here?'

'Alright Baily,' Ginny got up and walked into the studio and saw Harry sitting on the floor again, drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey. 'Harry,' she walked over and knelt down in front of him. 'Harry, Baily wants to talk to you, can you come out with me please?'

'Merlin I wish this would work, oh well, at least I'm not getting angry and hitting anything.' Harry took another drink then looked up at Ginny. 'Baily wants me does he, alright, but I don't think he can help either Gin, but I'm willing to try anything at this point.' Harry stood and put his hand out to Ginny and helped her stand. 'I know you're hurt and confused because we haven't made love sweetheart, and I really can't explain why that is at the moment.'

'You…you do still love me though, don't you Harry?'

'Oh, of course I do Gin, I will always love you. Please, just give me some time.'

'Alright, then let's get out to see Baily.' Ginny put her arm around Harry and they walked out into the sitting room.

'Hi Baily, it's good to see you,' Harry said and everyone could still hear how down he sounded.

'It's good to see you too Harry, Charlie told me you're having a bit of a hard time at the moment and wanted to know if I could be of help.'

Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat next to him. 'Yeah, you could say that.'

'You're not eating, not really talking about what happened…'

'What happened Baily, I think you can say it, I murdered someone,' Harry snapped before getting up and started to pace.

'Yes Harry, you're not talking about when you killed that woman,' Baily saw Harry flinch before he walked over and stood at the window, not looking at anyone. 'And that you're suffering from some bad nightmares and you won't use magic.' Everyone watched Harry but he didn't say anything just kept staring out the window but they all noticed he's body shaking. 'Harry, I spoke with Albus and we've come up with something that might help but you're probably not going to like it.'

Harry slowly turned and everyone saw the pain etched across he's face and the tears in he's eyes. 'Well, what else is new, why don't you just tell me what I have to do?'

'Alright Harry, first, you do need to talk about everything but you're nightmares are sort of blocking you from healing and talking about what happened and what your feeling, so we need to work on those first, can you tell me what there about?'

'No…I…I can't…no, I can't tell anyone,' Harry started to shake worse than ever and he turned away from everyone again.

'From you're reaction Harry, tells me that I'm right. You're nightmares are stopping you from healing.' Baily moved over to Harry and put a hand on he's shoulder turning him to face him. 'You need to face what's in your nightmares Harry or you'll never heal. Come and sit down Harry and let me explain what you need to do.'

Everyone saw how frightened Harry looked as Baily led him back over to the couch and sat him down. Harry gripped Ginny's hand tight in he's and Charlie took he's other one.

'It'll be alright Harry, we're all here for you.' Charlie said looking at him, feeling terrible that he can't help take Harry's pain away or he's fear.

Baily gave Charlie a look and he nodded. He stood up and took little Harry from he's wife and Katie stood up as well. They placed both of their children onto Harry's lap and he instantly put he's arms around them. Harry and Ginny both put their hands over Harry's chest and were moving them again and Baily noticed that Harry started to relax.

'What's going on?' Baily asked Charlie.

'Ginny found out that the twins share a bond with Harry and their trying to help him. They seem to be able to make him feel better, at least for a while. What's Harry feeling now Gin?'

'He's calm, still scared, but…not as bad as before.' Ginny touched Harry's face as he looked down at he's godchildren. 'And the twins are sending the same feelings as before, healing, calm, peaceful, helpful.'

'I've never heard of anything like that.' Baily said watched as Harry's shaking stopped and he's breathing became normal.

'I think it was because of when Harry healed Katie and that made it possible for her to fall pregnant with Ginny and Harry and they've formed a bond,' Ginny said still watching Harry.

'Now I understand why you suggested this Charlie. Alright, Harry, there's this procedure that we do on patients at St. Mungo's that have suffered from traumatic experiences causing them nightmares and it has proven to be very successful.'

'Okay, now let's hear what it is,' Harry said still looking scared but not as bad and the twins kept rubbing he's chest.

'We have a technique so the patient can watch their nightmares…'

'What!, no…no.' Harry's hands started to shake violently. 'Take them, take them now.' Charlie and Ginny both took the twins from Harry and he stood up and started to pace again. 'No, I can't.'

Lily was crying hard watching her son suffer and not be able to help him, James kept his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Ginny got up and handed Harry to Katie and went over to Harry and gripped his hands.

'Harry, it's the only way to help, please, Harry, do this so you can get better.' Harry stood looking down at Ginny as he's whole body shook. 'Please Harry, can't you do this for me, I want you back.' Ginny felt the tears fall down her face as she saw how much this was scaring Harry. She moved he's hands to her chest and put one of her hands to his face, 'Please Harry.'

Harry felt how much Ginny wanted this and he leant into her hand, 'Al…a…' Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, 'alright.'

Ginny led him back over to the couch and they sat down and she looked at Baily. 'What does he have to do Baily?'

'It's like a pensieve, but instead of working on memories, it works on nightmares and dreams. It attaches to your head Harry and brings the nightmare out just like you can bring memories out.

Harry was wringing he's hands, gripping them tight and pulling at he's fingers in agitation. Charlie got up and handed Ginny to her mother then went back over and took Harry's hands in he's to help stop he's movements.

'Are you ready Harry?' the healer asked him.

'No, take the kids out of here, now.' Harry said and he's voice was shaky, 'and I want everyone else to leave as well. I don't want anyone seeing this.'

'Harry, that's part of the healing process, to let your family see what you've been dreaming about so they can help you through it.'

'No…no…' Harry's whole body looked like it was convulsing and Charlie gripped him tighter.

'Harry calm down, it doesn't matter what we see, we'll still love you no matter what.'

Harry looked at Charlie and saw he was serious, 'O…okay, but take…the kids out first.'

Charlie looked over at Katie and Lily. They nodded and left the room and put the two sets of twins down in their cots, waited for a few minutes until they fell asleep and went back out and sat down. James put his arm around Lily, holding her tight and Sirius put his arm around Katie, so Charlie could stay with Harry.

'Are you ready now Harry?'

'No, not really,' Harry closed he's eyes and took a deep breath, 'I just want to say…I'm sorry for what you're about to see.' he said looking around at he's family. 'Alright Baily, let's just get this over with.'

Ginny could feel how scared Harry was. 'Harry, it doesn't matter what this shows, we're all with you, you don't have to be scared sweetheart.'

Harry turned to his wife, 'Scared, I'm more than scared, I'm fucking terrified.' Harry voice was shaky, but he turned back to Baily. 'Do it Baily.'

Baily nodded and brought over a strange small headpiece, 'As soon as this sits on your head Harry, the dream that's most conscious on your mind will come out and play through, alright?' Harry nodded and gripped Ginny and Charlie's hands tighter in he's. He closed he's eyes as Baily placed it on he's head.

Everyone watched as Voldemort strode through the atrium at the ministry of magic with death eaters following him. He stepped up on the dais and turned. Harry heard everyone gasp then looked at him then back to the dream.

Harry stood in front of everyone, bald head, shirt open and large dark mark on he's chest and he's death eaters kneeled before him.

'Bring them in,' they all heard Harry's voice, but it was nothing to what they were used to hearing from him, it was cold, cruel, hard, evil.' Four death eaters brought in the professors of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall in front along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and Charlie Weasley, all bound. 'You were told Minerva, things were changing around here. Only my magic is to be taught at Hogwarts, and you will pay for you disobedience.' they all heard how cruel Harry's voice sounded, then they watched as Harry looked intensely at the all the professors and they started to scream in pain as Harry hit them with the cruciatus curse.

'Harry stop this,' Kingsley shouted at him.

Harry looked down at Kingsley, 'You can't stop me, I'm not Voldemort and there is no saviour to help you this time.' Harry concentrated and Kingsley started to scream as he fell to the ground.

'Harry, where's Ginny?' Harry saw everyone look at him then Ginny and he gripped her hand tighter.

'You do not need to worry about my wife Arthur, she's always beside me,' Harry turned to the death eater next to him and the mask faded away, revealing Ginny's blank, scared face underneath. 'Now, that is for disobeying me by trying to take her from me and this,' Harry turned back to face he's prisoners and a green light hit everyone, 'is because I can.'

Harry started to shake worse than ever and he ripped the piece off he's head and bolted from the room straight down the hallway to the bathroom. Ginny broke down and Charlie pulled her into he's arms.

Baily walked over to Albus' portrait, 'Is that what you thought it was going to be Albus?'

'Yes, it's exactly what I thought Harry's nightmares were about. After everything he's been through, and with having a piece of Voldemort inside him for so long, then to hear what he's been saying over the last few days, it made sense that Harry's nightmares were about him becoming the next Voldemort, especially after killing that woman.'

Ginny got up and ran down the hall towards the bathroom and tried to turn the handle but again it wouldn't open. She heard Harry being sick, so she leant against the door.

'Harry, that's not you, please come out and talk to me,' after a while Harry stopped being sick but he still didn't open the door. 'Come talk to me baby, please.'

'Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh,' Harry screamed and Ginny could hear smashing noises coming from inside the bathroom.

Charlie, James, Sirius, Katie, Lily and Baily all ran up to Ginny. 'What's going on Ginny?' Charlie asked he's sister.

'I don't know Charlie, I can't get in and he won't open the door. Harry, please listen, we know that's not you, that could never be you.' it fell silent inside the bathroom but still Harry didn't open the door. 'We need to get this door opened Charlie.'

'Gin, you said he's not using magic right?' Charlie asked.

'No he's not.'

'Hang on,' Charlie pointed he's wand at the door, 'Alohamora,' and the door swung open.

They found Harry unconscious on the floor, bleeding badly from the head. Baily pushed past everyone and started to wave he's wand over him. The bleeding stopped, but he remained unconscious.

'We need to get him up to bed, he's got a concussion, I've healed it but it's still going to take a while for him to wake.'

Charlie knelt down and picked Harry up and carried him upstairs and placed him on the bed. Ginny instantly started to undress him as James came over to help her.

'Albus knew that's what he's nightmares were about Baily?' Sirius said looking down at Harry.

'Yes, he worked out that it would have been Harry's worse fear, that he would turn into the next Voldemort after killing that woman and he would take Ginny with him.' Baily said sadly, looking down at Harry.

'No wonder he screams with he's nightmares, how is watching that going to help him.' James said as he sat next to he's son.

'Now he knows that you all know, it will make it easier for him to talk about it. It still might take a while for him to open up about it and he will still suffer from nightmares, but they shouldn't be as bad but not until he starts to talk. And he will still suffer from depression but that should ease eventually too. We've had a great success using this technique on patients it just takes a while before it starts to work.'

'How long Baily,' Ginny said as she looked down at Harry. 'How long before he will be back to himself?'

'It's hard to say Ginny, not until he talks about everything. But once he does, he will probably be back to he's old self fairly quickly. Ginny, with the amount of damage he did to he's head, he'll be out to if for a while, why don't you go down and get something to eat, and I recommend that for all of you. Watching Harry's nightmare was a shock to all of you, so you need food.'

'That's a good idea Baily, I'll get Kreacher to start dinner. Ginny why don't you come down as well?'

'Not yet Charlie, I'll come down when it's ready though. I want to stay with him for a while.'

Charlie looked at his sister and knew she would stay with him until Harry woke and there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind.

'Alright Gin, we'll be downstairs if you need us.' Ginny nodded but never looked up from watching Harry. 'Come on everyone, let's get some dinner.' Charlie kissed Ginny on the head then did the same to Harry before he left the room with he's wife.

'When he wakes, tell him we love him Ginny.' Lily said giving her daughter-in-law a kiss.

'I will Lily.'

Lily went round and gave her son a kiss and James did the same thing, then kissed Ginny and left the room.

'We'll make sure he know that he's not like that Ginny.' Sirius said kissing her on the head.

'Yeah, we will, but will he listen, that's going to be the hard part, getting him to believe he's not like that.'

'We'll make him believe,' Sirius said then walked around to Harry. 'We love you Harry, you're not Voldemort, you could never be like him.' Sirius leaned over and kissed he's godson, then walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and joined the others.

'I'll be off, if you need me call me straight away.' Baily nodded to everyone and walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

Charlie, Katie, Lily, James and Sirius all sat around the table pretending to eat but they were all thinking about Harry's nightmares. And wondering how they were going to convince him that he wasn't a bad person, that he wasn't an evil person, that he wasn't Voldemort. James, Sirius and Charlie all knew there was something that would help Harry eventually, but now was definitely not the right time to tell him what that was.

Ginny never took her eyes off Harry the whole time he was unconscious, she kept talking to him, telling him that he wasn't Voldemort and that he was loved by everyone, she did this until she finally fell asleep. She dreamed Harry was making love to her, making her body tremble under his touch until her consciousness finally won out, she woke and saw Harry looking down at her and he was running his hands over her body.

'Hey you,' Ginny smiled up at Harry.

'Hey yourself,' Harry was sending his feelings to her, then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely, 'I want you sweetheart.'

'You've got me anytime you want,' they both touched, caressed, fondled, played, kissed and licked until they were losing control, then Harry rolled over until Ginny was lying on top of him, she saw up then lowered herself onto him.

They made love until the early hours of the morning, then as they kept looking into each other's eyes, they fell asleep holding each other tightly.

When they woke late the following morning, neither of them wanted to move, 'Let's have a shower and have Kreacher bring up some breakfast up here, how's that sound?' Harry's hand was running up and down Ginny's body.

'Sounds like a dream come true, now let's get that shower,' they made their way to the bathroom, washed each other, made love to each other, washed again before getting back into bed. They had Kreacher bring them food all day and they never left the bedroom once.

For three days no one in the Potter house, whether it was a resident or visitor, no one saw Harry or Ginny. They were heard, but never seen.

'How long do you think it will be before they make it downstairs?' Sirius asked James.

'I thought after the first day they would make an appearance, now I just don't know.'

'They'll come down when their ready but by the sounds of it their not coming down anytime soon,' Charlie said as he walked into the sitting room with Katie and the twins. They put the twins down on the ground to let them crawl around.

'Do you think he'll be alright Charlie?' Lily asked.

'Until he comes out of his room, I really don't know, but I think we can be hopeful that he will. Like Baily said though, he still might have he's bouts of depressing, we just have to wait and see. I am hoping he'll be out soon though, I need to find out if he's coming to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. All of you are still coming aren't you?'

'Yes, we're still coming, I just hope Harry decides to come with us. It might be just what he needs, to be with his whole family,' James said.

'ary,' both little Harry and little Ginny said, then they started to crawl towards the studio, then everyone heard the piano and Harry singing. They all got up and made their way into the studio, they stood there watching Harry sing to Ginny.

'Looks like they made it out of the bedroom,' Charlie said quietly.

When Harry finished singing, Ginny sat beside him, they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately until the twins crawled up to them.

'arry,' both said again as they tried to get Harry's attention.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked down, 'Hey, where did you two come from?' Harry and Ginny picked up their godchildren, 'Oh Ginny, you make your uncle feel so good,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'Can you feel it Gin?'

'Yes, I can, she's happy that you're feeling a little better,' Little Harry was trying to get out of Ginny's arms to go to Harry, 'I think Harry wants you too,' Ginny smiled then handed her godson to her husband.

Harry laughed, then kissed little Harry's cheek, 'You are both little miracles, do you know that?'

Charlie, Katie, Lily, James and Sirius walked further into the room, they stood near the piano seeing the happy look on Harry's face.

'You look better son,' James gave Harry a smile.

Harry looked up, he saw them all standing there and he got a little anxious. The twins put their hands over his chest, Harry glanced down at the and he instantly felt better.

'Thanks,' he kissed the twins before looking back up, 'I feel better, not completely, but better and these two make me feel good.'

'We were wondering when you were going to emerge,' Charlie said as he looked at his children still touching Harry's chest.

'Yeah, sorry about that, how long has it been anyway?' Harry looked at Ginny, 'We never took any notice, did we Gin?'

'No, we were too occupied,' Ginny smirked at her husband who grinned.

'Three days,' Lily said, 'We've been worried about you.'

'I know, but Ginny and I did a lot of talking, among other things,' Harry smiled at his wife.

'Yeah, we know about the other things, we heard you,' Sirius smirked.

'Figured you would,' Harry shrugged.

'Harry, can you feel what the twins want, concentrate on them,' Ginny said.

Harry looked down at the twins, 'Is that so, well, I suppose I can do that. But not if you're sitting on my lap, so how about you go back to your parents?' the twins touched Harry's face then turned to their parents and put their arms out to them.

'I don't believe it, they understood you,' Charlie and Katie took their children into their arms.

'That or felt what I was saying,' Harry gave the twins a smile.

'What did they want?' Katie asked.

'They want me to sing again,' Harry kept smiling at his godchildren, 'I know exactly the song to sing for them,' Harry started singing as he stared at the twins.

Everyone looked from Harry to the twins and saw they all had tears falling down their faces, but they weren't the only ones, Ginny, Lily and Katie did as well.

'That's beautiful Harry, I've never heard that one before,' Ginny could feel a more peaceful feeling coming from Harry.

'It came to me the other day when you first showed me that the twins were trying to help me, I haven't even written it down yet,' Harry looked back at the twins and smiled, 'I think of them as my angels.'

The twins held their arms out for Harry, so Charlie and Katie walked back over and put their children into their godfather's arms, they touched his face again, Harry grinned down at them.

'They make me feel like I can get through anything, they give me hope that everything will be alright,' Harry gave his godchildren a kiss on their cheeks.

'Well, I was just about to get them some lunch,' Katie moved closer.

'Alright, I'll take them out,' he looked back down at the twins, 'How about it, you both hungry?' they nodded to Harry with smiles on their faces, 'Then let's eat,' Harry stood with the twins in his arms and followed their mother out of the room.

Charlie put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, 'Ginny, how is he, really?' Lily, James and Sirius all stood waiting to hear the answer.

'He's better, especially when he's holding the twins, but he still won't use magic, apart from apparating and still stares out the window for hours. He's cried a lot, but he's dreams are better though, he still wakes, but his no longer screaming, just breathing heavily, still shaking badly and sweating, until he calms down. It's still going to take a while, but there's more of a peaceful feeling there at times, I think he's going to be alright, with a little time.'

'What about tomorrow Ginny?' Charlie saw the confused look on his sister's face, 'Christmas, remember, dinner at the Burrow.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot. We can talk to him about it later, but just wait until he's holding the twins before we mention it because I don't think he'll want to go anywhere. But you heard what he said when he was holding the twins, they give him hope that everything will be alright, so he just might with their help.'

'Let's head in, see how he is at the moment,' Charlie put his arm around his sister's shoulder as they walked into the house with Lily, James and Sirius following.

They all saw Harry sitting at the table with the twins sitting on his lap, he was letting them pick up their food and feed themselves as well as feed Harry, they heard him laugh, actually laugh. They all sat down around the table and watched Harry and the twins, they started to eat their own lunch, but never took their eyes from Harry and the twins.

'Harry, I want to ask you about tomorrow,' Ginny said feeling anxious.

'What about tomorrow sweetheart?'

'Christmas at the Burrow,' Ginny instantly saw him stiffen, but the twins put their messy hands to Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at the twins before he looked at his wife, 'I don't know Gin, I'm not sure I want to go anywhere just yet. I don't think I'm ready,' he could feel what the twins were wanted, 'But it looks like the twins are trying to change my mind,' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on their feelings.

'What are you feeling from them Harry?' Katie asks.

Harry kept his eyes closed, then a small sob escaped him, 'They said…' Harry swallowed, then took a deep breath, 'If I get down they'll sit with me,' Harry opened his eyes and stared down at the twins watching them touch his chest, 'How can I say no to them,' he looked up at Ginny, 'Alright, I'll go, but I just don't know what sort of mood I'll be in, I don't want to spoil the day for everyone by bringing them down.'

'You won't Harry, it's family, they understand,' Ginny caressed Harry's face and felt him lean into her hand.

'Then it's lucky I did all my Christmas shopping weeks ago,' Harry kissed Ginny before he went back to watching the twins. He noticed they had finished their lunch, so he stood up with them and went into the sitting room, sat on the floor then let them crawl over him.

'Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be,' Charlie said as he watched Harry with his children.

'Yeah, everything the twins are sending him seems to be making all the difference,' Ginny stared at Harry and everyone could see she was concentrating, but they also saw a smile on her face.

'What's Harry feeling?' Lily asked.

'He's content, happy,' tears fell from Ginny's eyes.

'Katie, Charlie,' Harry called quietly.

Charlie and Katie got up and walked over to Harry, they saw their children asleep on Harry's legs, 'I think it's time for them to go to bed,' Charlie knelt down and picked up little Harry, Katie picked up little Ginny, 'We'll just go put them down,' they walked out of the room, Harry stood up and went over to the window, staring out.

'You can instantly see the change in him, the moment the twins left his side, he's down,' Lily said watching her son.

'Yeah, he is, as well as anxious and scared, but it's not like before. He's a little better than he was though,' Ginny said then got up and walked over to Harry, she slipped her arms around his waist, 'Are you okay sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Gin, you don't need to worry,' Harry kissed his wife, but saw the look on her face, 'Alright, I'm not fine, but I'm doing okay,' He pulled Ginny closer, holding her tight to him.

Charlie and Katie walked back out and saw Harry standing near the window, they sat down with the others, 'Is he alright?' Katie asked.

'The moment you took the twins he instantly got down again, then went to stare out the window. Ginny said he was scared and anxious, but not like he was before,' James said.

'I hope he'll be alright later, we've got to do some last minute Christmas shopping,' Katie said.

'He's going to have to learn to cope without them being with him all the time. Don't get me wrong, I wish the twins were here all the time, seeing how good Harry is when their with him, but it's just not possible,' James said.

Charlie and Katie smiled, then nodded, 'I think it is possible, at least for a while,' Charlie said.

'What do you mean?' James asked.

'I think we should stay here for a while, keep the twins as close to Harry as possible.'

Lily looked over at Charlie and Katie, 'Thank you, I think that will make all the difference,' she hugged Charlie, then Katie.

'You don't have to thank us Lily, we love Harry, we'd do anything to help him, especially after everything he's done for us. We wouldn't even have the twins if it wasn't for him,' Katie smiled.

'I'm going to suggest to Harry and Ginny about us staying here for a while, see how Harry feels about it,' Charlie got up and walked over to the couple still near the window, 'Harry, Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure Charlie,' Ginny said.

'If it's alright with you, Katie and I thought we could stay here for a while with the twins. If they make you feel better Harry, then I think we should keep them as close to you as possible,' Charlie saw Harry's shoulders instantly relax and his eyes moistened.

'You wouldn't mind?' Harry asked and they heard how hoarse his voice was.

'Of course not, like Katie just said to your mum, if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't even be here. We just want you to be well, if they twins help with that, then that's what we'll do.'

Harry let Ginny go then hugged Charlie, 'Thanks Charlie, you always come through for me.'

'Anytime, we always said we'd be here for each other,' Charlie gave Harry a squeeze, because he knew Harry had started to choke up, 'I always will be here mate.'

'I'm…I'm really sorry about,' Harry sniffed, 'about the nightmare.'

'You never have to be Harry, we know you don't really mean it,' Charlie squeezed Harry again then released him.

'No, I don't, thanks Charlie,' Harry sniffed again then Ginny put her arms back around Harry, but also Charlie, so the three of them stood there holding each other.

'Come on, let's go sit,' Charlie let go, touched Harry's face, letting him know he would always be there for him, then went back over to his wife. Harry and Ginny also walked over and sat with their family, but Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'Why don't you do the expansion charm on the spare room Harry, that way the twins can have their own room while their here?' Ginny felt Harry shudder.

'Charlie can do it, can't you Charlie?' Harry said trying to keep his voice casual but he was sure they all heard the slight tremor in his voice.

'Yeah, no problem Harry, I'll do it after we get back from shopping,' Charlie stared at Harry with a worried expression, 'We're just going to wait until the twins wake up.'

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder at Charlie, raising her eyebrows. She looked back at Harry, noticing he was shaking slightly. So she got up off his lap, took his hand and led him back upstairs into their room. She led him over to the bed and sat down.

'Harry, you're going to have to use magic sooner or later, you can't keep putting it off.'

Harry stood and walked over to the large windows, 'I…I can't, not yet.'

Ginny got up and went over to Harry, slipping her arms around his waist, 'Why, tell me why you can't?' she felt Harry shudder again.

Harry shook his head, 'I'm scared, scared of what I might do, that I might hurt or kill someone else.'

Ginny knew this was the problem, but hearing Harry say it confirmed it for her, 'Harry, you won't hurt anyone. When you,' Ginny hesitated.

'You can say it Ginny, when I killed that woman,' Harry snapped.

'Yes, when you killed that woman, you did it because she hurt me. Do you realise how that makes me feel, knowing I can get you to kill for me.'

Harry gasped in shock, 'No, you didn't make me do anything, it was my choice, not yours.'

'Maybe, but you still did it because she was trying to kill me. So it's partially my fault and I feel just as guilty as you do.'

'You have nothing…nothing,' Harry's voice raised slightly, 'to feel guilty about, you didn't do anything. You could never do something like that.'

'I think I could, if someone was trying to hurt you, I think I would kill to stop them,' tears started to flow down her face as she put her head on Harry's chest, 'I would do anything to stop someone hurting you.'

Harry took Ginny over to the bed and lay them down, holding her tight, 'Don't think like that sweetheart, please,' Harry buried his face into Ginny's chest, 'I wouldn't want you to do anything like that, it can scar your soul, I wouldn't want that for you.'

'I don't want that for you either, you have a beautiful soul,' Ginny felt Harry shudder.

'I'm not so sure that's true anymore,' Harry rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, 'My soul is damaged because of what I did.'

Ginny got up and lay on top of Harry, 'No it's no, I can feel it, you're soul is pure and beautiful, it's not damaged at all.'

'I wish I could believe you, but I feel it, deep inside. I'm not the same as I used to be, that's why I'm so scared. That my nightmare could become real because my soul is damaged, and I'd rather die than let that happen,' Harry sighed, 'I don't want to talk about this anymore, not now,' Harry lifted Ginny off him, then got up and walked back to the window, he stared out at the snow covered trees, 'I just want to be alone for a while Ginny, can you do that for me, just leave me alone, give me some space for a while, please?'

Ginny sighed wondering how she could get through to Harry that there was nothing wrong with his soul, 'Alright, if that's what you want, I'll leave you alone for now. But you are going to have to believe me because I can feel how good you are, inside, I can feel how much love you have, so can Harry and Ginny. But I won't try to make you believe me, you're going to have to do that yourself. I'll be downstairs if you need me, or need anything,' Ginny stared at Harry's back, he was still tense, but he never said anything or moved, so she just hoped he would take in what she said because she knew he was right, Harry's soul was beautiful, now he just had to believe it. Maybe he just needed more time, so Ginny would give him that, give him time and space.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ginny walked slowly back downstairs and went straight over to Albus' portrait. 'He thinks he's soul is damaged and that's why he believes he could turn into the next Voldemort.' Ginny said sadly as she stared up at Albus Dumbledore.

'Yes, that is what he's main problem is Ginny. Because Voldemorts soul was so damaged from splitting it so often and you do that from killing, Harry will believe that because he has killed, his soul would be damaged as well. But what do you feel from him Ginny, what do you sense about Harry's soul?'

Ginny didn't know it but Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her. 'It's beautiful Albus, I can feel it when I look at him, it's pure and whole. There's so much love inside him but he just won't believe me.' Ginny felt the tears fall down her face. 'How do I get him to believe what we all know?'

'He will realise that eventually, and he will eventually believe you do not always damage your soul when you kill, time and the people that love him will make him believe.' Albus looked over at Harry, then back down at Ginny. 'It is my fault that he believes that, I told Harry that Voldemort damaged he's soul when he killed. But there's a big difference between Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort killed for pleasure and for no other reason than he liked to kill. Harry did it to protect, he did it because he loved you Ginny and that makes all the difference. That protected he's soul.'

Ginny heard a sob behind her and turned, she saw Harry sit down heavily on the bottom step, and started crying into he's hands. She walked over to him and pulled he's hands away, then put her hands to he's face.

'Do you believe me now Harry, your soul is beautiful and it's not damaged in anyway.'

'Oh sweetheart, if that is really true, then I could never be like him. And I want to believe that more than anything.'

'You can believe it my boy, your soul is not damaged in any way, and you did not create a horcrux.' Albus stared at Harry and saw the shocked look on he's face.

'How did you know I was thinking that?' Harry stood up and made he's way towards the portrait.

'Because I know you Harry, I know how you think and what you feel. I once told you that Voldemort and you were similar in a lot of ways, do you remember that?'

'Yes, it was after I saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets.'

'The similarity does not include how evil he was. It was just simple things from when you were both children. When you set your mind on something, you were determined to do it, no matter what the cost. Voldemort was determined to lead and control the wizarding world and you were determined to save it, which is what you have done.'

Harry stared up at he's old headmaster for a few minutes, 'How do you really know that I never made a horcrux?'

'Like I was saying to your beautiful wife Harry, you only killed to protect because of your love for Ginny. That wouldn't have allowed you to create one. If you're intent was evil or to gain power through killing, then yes, it could have, but that's not why you did it.'

'You're sure, you're absolutely positive that I never made one. That one day I could die when it was my time.'

'Yes Harry, I am positive.' Harry took a deep breath and tried to speak but couldn't so he nodded. 'I would like to ask you something Harry, about those similarities. That is if you're up to it?'

Harry took another deep breath, 'I'm up for anything you want to ask me, what about them?' Lily, James, Sirius, Katie and Charlie were standing behind Harry listening to he's conversation with Albus Dumbledore.

'Can you still speak parselmouth, or understand it?'

'I don't know, the last time I heard it was when Voldemort set Nagini on Snape in the shrieking shack and I haven't had to speak it since I opened the locket so Ron could destroy the horcrux inside it.'

'Why don't you give it a try?'

'I usually need to be looking at a snake for it to work.'

'Conjure one Harry, that's a simple enough spell to do.'

Harry instantly stiffened, and he started to shake slightly. Ginny put her hands to his face making him look at her. 'Try Harry, just try.' Ginny kissed him tenderly than looked back into he's eyes. 'Nothing will happen.'

'Trust in your love for Ginny and her love for you Harry, remember.' Albus said from he's portrait.

Everyone stood watching Harry for a while as he tried to control he's breathing. 'Alright,' he took a deep breath, then concentrated and a large snake appeared in front of him. Harry tried to get the words out but nothing came and he heard the hissing sound from the snake but couldn't understand it anymore. 'Nothing, I can't speak it, or understand it anymore.' he concentrated and the snake vanished, then he took a deep breath and looked back up at Dumbledore. 'Why is that, why can't I do it anymore?'

'Because you no longer have that piece of soul inside you, it was that piece that allowed you to speak to snakes.'

Harry stood there staring at the portrait when something occurred to him. 'Why did you have me do that?'

'I think you know why Harry.' Albus looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses with a twinkle in he's eye.

'To get me to use magic,' Harry shook he's head as Albus nodded. 'You could always get me to do things I never wanted to do or was afraid to do.'

'That is because you trust me to do right by you Harry, just as I always trusted you to do right by me.'

'Thank you, you don't know how much everything you've said means to me.'

'You are very welcome Harry, now why don't you snog that beautiful wife of yours while I take a nap.'

'You know, that's a great idea Albus,' Harry watched him close he's eyes and he pulled Ginny to him and kissed her passionately.

When Harry and Ginny finished kissing, 'Harry, you thought you damaged your soul?' Lily asked him as she put a hand on he's arm.

'Yeah, I did.' Harry took he's wife's hand and he's mother's and led them over to the couch, sitting down with them and the others sat down opposite them. 'I thought when I killed her I damaged it and tore a piece away.'

'That's what you've been worried about, hasn't Harry. You were blocking those feelings from me so I wouldn't know.'

'I didn't want anyone to know and I didn't want to worry you. You were possessed by Voldemort Ginny, because of that diary and that diary was a horcrux. I thought if you found out I made a horcrux it would have frightened you.'

'There, you see Harry, you were worried about me. That proves you haven't damaged your soul, if it was damaged, you wouldn't have cared so much.' Ginny caressed he's face.

'Yeah, I know that now.' Harry sat back and closed he's eyes, breathing deeply.

'You never mentioned you were a parseltongue Harry.' James asked his son.

'I never thought about it, like I told Albus. I haven't had to use it since the battle.'

'That was how he saved me in the chamber. He found the entrance in the girls bathroom and noticed a picture of a snake on one of the taps and he told it to open in parseltongue. He found me, I was almost dead.' Harry sucked in a breath and gripped Ginny's hand. 'He fought the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, then killed it but not before one of its fangs pierced he's arm. He punctured the diary with the fang and the memory of Tom Riddle disappeared and I woke up. But Harry was dying,' Ginny put her hand to he's face, 'Then Fawkes walked over and dropped he's tears into he's arm, healing him, then flew us all out of the chamber.'

'How old were you Harry?' James asked looking in amazement at he's son.

'Twelve, Ginny was eleven and that's when Albus said our bond started.' Harry looked at Ginny letting her know how much he loved her.

'He received an award for special services to the school.' Ginny said looking at Harry and sending all her love to him. 'But now you have other awards. You know Harry, you're going to have to hang them up sometime instead of having them stuck in the back of a draw.'

'What awards are those?' Lily asked her son.

Harry smiled at he's mother, then concentrated and two medals flew into his hands. He handed them to he's mother.

'The order of merlin: first class and the order of the phoenix.' Lily looked up at her son, then her husband. 'I'm so proud of you Harry.' Lily leaned over and kissed him.

'What's the order of the phoenix medal?' Sirius asked, 'I'd never heard of it before.'

'It's a new award, I was the first recipient to receive it. It was for most valour, loyalty and courage, it was voted on by the Wizengamot and the public.' Harry shrugged.

'When Harry did the benefit at Hogwarts, Kingsley sprung it on him, along with the rest of the DA, me included.' Ginny smiled at Harry remembering the look on Harry's face. 'I received the order of merlin: second class for leading the resistance within Hogwarts.'

'There's so much we still don't know about your life, isn't there Harry?'

'Yeah, but we've got time now, eventually you'll hear everything, whether I tell you or someone else does.' Harry smirked at Ginny and she kissed him.

'Oh, that sounds like the twins are awake,' Katie said as she went to stand.

'Would you mind if I got them Katie?' Harry asked.

'Of course not Harry,' she smiled at him.

Harry made he's way into the nursery and saw he's brother and sister still asleep, as he went over and picked up Harry and Ginny.

'Hey you two,' Harry kissed each on the cheek then walked out of the room, 'Hayden and Holly are still asleep.' Harry sat down with the twins on he's lap and they instantly touched he's face. 'Yes, I'm fine now, and thank you.'

'They wanted to know how you were?' Katie asked him.

'Yeah, they sensed I was better.' Harry held them close to him.

'Well, we should get going, we still need to get a few things before tomorrow.' Charlie said standing up and looked down at he's children and saw them touch he's face again.

'Yes, I'll be fine while you're gone,' Harry kissed both their cheeks again, then handed them to their parents. 'They are so sweet and caring.'

'Yes, they are, we'll see you later,' Katie said as they left.

James looked over at his son and saw the change in him. 'Are you doing okay Harry?'

'Yeah, I still don't know how long it'll take for me to get over what I did, but now that I know my soul's in one piece and I never made a horcrux, yeah, I'm doing better.'

'And now that you can do magic and know nothing will happen.' Ginny said looking at Harry.

'Yeah, that too.' Harry grinned at her as he concentrated and summoned he's guitar, and Ginny laughed.

Harry started to play softly, then started to sing a Christmas song, and he's mother started to sing with him. Harry grinned at her as they sang together.

'I never got a chance to put up the tree or any decorations.' Ginny said looking around the sitting room.

'I can take care of that,' Harry concentrated and a Christmas tree appeared and was decorating itself, the decorations appeared all over the room. Harry took a deep breath, as he looked around the room.

'That's great Harry,' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'That Christmas song was nice you two.' Sirius said, 'Why don't you sing a couple tomorrow for everyone?'

'We'll see Sirius,' Harry said and he put he's guitar down.

Everyone noticed Harry sounded down again, so they left him and Ginny alone and made their way to other parts of the house. For the rest of the day Harry stayed depressed, not saying much, but Ginny noticed he'd eaten a little more. He ended going to bed right after dinner, leaving everyone hoping that it won't take long for him to get back to he's old self.

Harry woke the following morning, saw Ginny was still asleep and made he's way into the bathroom to have a shower. He stood under the water remembering he's nightmare. They were still the same but he didn't wake up screaming anymore, so he thought maybe they will ease off. He made he's way back into the bedroom to get dressed when he noticed Ginny was awake.

'Hey,' he said and sat on the bed next to her. 'Merry Christmas sweetheart,' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Merry Christmas my sweet Harry,' Ginny smiled and kissed him again.

'Sorry about last night Gin.'

'You don't need to be, Baily said you'd still have bouts of depression.'

'I know, but I felt really good yesterday, I was hoping after speaking with Albus that it might not happen again.'

'Give yourself time sweetheart,' Ginny pulled Harry into her arms when she noticed tears in he's eyes. 'It'll get better Harry.'

Harry moved back and took Ginny's face in he's hands, 'I know, and I love you so much.' Harry kissed her again very tenderly.

'I love you too Harry, now, do you want your gift?' she smiled at him.

Harry grinned, 'Alright.'

Harry watched as Ginny waved her hand and took the disillusionment charm off the large picture on the wall opposite the bed. Harry walked over to it. It was a large picture of Harry and Ginny, sitting by the pond at the Burrow, then he turned back to Ginny. 'It's beautiful Gin, I remember that day. That was when you dragged me away on my seventeenth birthday.'

Ginny got up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. 'Yeah, well, after Ron interrupted us in my bedroom, I still wanted to snog you while I still could and that was the day I realized how much I loved you, but I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want anything to spoil the small amount of time we had left.'

'Yeah, I knew I loved you then too, but knowing I had to leave I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to make it harder to leave. It was already killing me not knowing when I was going to see you again and I was worried that you might end up with someone else while I was away.'

'Never Harry, I was already deeply in love with you and I was going to wait for as long as it took.'

'I'm so glad you did Gin,' Harry pulled Ginny into he's arms, holding her tight. 'Do you want yours now?'

Ginny pulled away excitedly, 'Of course.'

Harry walked over to he's bedside and pulled something out, then went back to Ginny and handed it to her.

Ginny looked at it, then pulled the wrapping off. She glanced up at Harry looking puzzled. 'It's a picture of a house on the beach.'

'It's a picture of your house on the beach, in Australia.' Harry grinned when he noticed Ginny's smiled.

'You bought me a house?'

'I was remembering our honeymoon and the little cottage right on the beach, I found this one in Australia and I know it's not a little cottage, but it just gave me a good feeling.'

'It's beautiful Harry,' she hugged Harry tightly, then pulled back 'When can we go?'

'Anytime you want, it's not like we have anything we really have to do right now.'

'Let's go soon, right after new year.' she grinned excitedly.

'Okay, I just have to lodge an application for an international port key. I can do that the day after tomorrow.'

'Oh, I can't wait Harry, imagine just me and you right on the beach just like our honeymoon. Let me go have a shower so we can get to the Burrow.' Ginny kissed him and ran into the bathroom.

Harry walked down stairs and found he's parents, Hayden, Holly, Sirius, Nicky, Charlie, Katie, Harry and Ginny all sitting in the sitting room.

'Merry Christmas everyone,' Harry said and got a heap of Merry Christmas' back. Harry went around to everyone giving them hugs and kisses. 'I see Harry and Ginny have been opening some gifts this morning.' Harry said as he sat down and the twins crawled over to him and pulled themselves up. Harry picked them up, putting them on he's lap and they put their hands to Harry's face. 'You have to wait until your aunt Ginny comes down first.' Harry grinned at them.

'What did they want Harry?' Katie asked him.

'They wanted to know what I got them for Christmas.' Harry laughed, 'and they don't want to wait.'

As soon as Ginny came down everyone started handing out their gift to each other. Harry picked up the two parcels for the Weasley twins, and handed one to each of them. They pulled and ripped the paper until their gifts were revealed.

'I thought it was appropriate for their godparents to get them their first brooms, as it was my godfather who got me my first broom on my first birthday.'

'How did you know that Harry?' Sirius asked smiling over at him.

'I found a part of a letter and photo mum sent you in your old bedroom at Grimmauld Place.' Harry concentrated and an envelope flew into he's hand. He handed it to Sirius.

Sirius pulled out an old letter and a photo, 'I remember this, and look at you Harry. You were a natural on a broom, even then.' Sirius showed Nicky the photo before handing it to Lily.

'I remember taking this photo, you can see your father's legs as he chased you Harry.' Lily said as tears came to her eyes and James put he's arm around her. 'A couple of months later…' Lily put her head to her husband's chest and cried.

'It's alright Lily, Harry's here, safe and we're back with him. I know we missed a lot of years, but we're making up for it now.'

Lily sat back up and nodded, 'Yes we are,' she smiled over at Harry.

'I know we have to go, but there's something I've got for you Sirius. It's in the studio, come and have a look.' Harry said as he got up and everyone followed him. When they stepped into the studio, Harry took Sirius hand and led him over to the corner. He concentrated and the disillusionment charm lifted.

'Harry, is that…?' Sirius looked at Harry with surprise on he's face.

'Yep, you're old motorbike. I repaired it for you.'

'But how did you get it?'

'You remember when Hagrid turned up and got me out of the wreckage of my bedroom when I was a baby. You told him to take the bike to get me away.' Sirius nodded. 'He kept it, and when he helped get me out of the Dursleys just before I turned seventeen. He brought that and we escaped on it, before we crashed into Andromeda's garden.'

'Yeah, I remember that. I was going to go after Pettigrew because I found out that he had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. That was right before I was sent to Azkaban.' Sirius pulling Harry's into he's arms, holding him tight. 'Thank you Harry, I always loved this bike.'

'Well apart from repairing it so it can be ridden or flown, I also put an invisibility charm on it. But you're going to have to leave riding it till later, we have to go.'

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Nicky, Charlie, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Hayden and Holly all walked out past the wards and apparated to the Burrow. When they got there, they were greeted by the rest of the Weasley's. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione, along with Liam, John, and Patrick, then there was Andromeda and Teddy as well as Baily, Kingsley and Aleena.

'Ginny, did you give Harry the painting?' Hermione asked her.

'Yes, he loved it, but you wouldn't believe what he got me.'

'Well, you going to tell me?'

'A beach house in Australia, we're going just after new year.' Ginny grinned as they made their way to the table.

'You're kidding, a beach house in Australia.'

'What's a beach house in Australia, Mione?' Ron asked.

'Harry bought Ginny a beach house in Australia.'

Ginny showed everyone the photo of the house while they were eating the fabulous spread Mrs. Weasley put on, and told them they were going after new year.

Hermione nudged Ginny, and pointed at Harry. Ginny looked over and saw Harry sitting playing with he's food and she could tell he was down again. She looked around and saw everyone had noticed Harry and she shook her head, then looked at Charlie and he nodded. Katie and Charlie saw the twins already reaching their arms out towards Harry, they got the twins out of the high chairs and let them down and they instantly crawled over to Harry, pulling themselves up on he's legs.

Harry looked at down and picked them up, placing them on he's lap. They put their hands over he's chest, then to he's face. Harry smiled down at them.

'I'm alright.' Harry kissed them both on the cheek before he grinned at them. 'You do, do you?'

Everyone around the table looked at Harry with a puzzled expressions on their faces, Ginny smiled at them. 'Their making Harry feel better and their asking him something.'

'What are you talking about Ginny,' her mother asked her.

'Harry, what are you feeling from the twins?'

'Calmness, happiness and soothing,' Harry smiled down at them.

'And what do they want?' Charlie asked him.

'They want me to sing their song for them.'

'What is going on?' Arthur said watching Harry and the twins.

'We found out that Harry and the twins have a bond. When Harry's holding them, he can feel what their sending them. They have been making Harry feel better by trying to heal him, and he can understand when they want something.' Ginny caressed Harry's face and he turned he's head and kissed her palm. 'Why don't you sing the song for them Harry.'

'There's no piano here Gin.'

'Yes there is Harry, I had your one shrunk and brought here, it's in the sitting room.' Charlie said smiling at him. 'I had a feeling the twins would want you to sing to them.'

Harry looked down and felt what the twins wanted and he laughed. 'Alright, if you really want me to, come on.' Harry stood up with the twins in he's arms and walked into the sitting room. Everyone followed, and Charlie and Katie took the twins from Harry and he sat down at he's piano and started playing. When Harry finished singing the twins reached out for him, and he took them back into he's arms and they put their heads down on he's shoulder and started to rub he's chest. Harry kissed both their heads and looked up at everyone and saw almost all had tears flowing down their faces. 'They make me feel like everything will be alright, they give me hope.' Harry put he's head back down near them as Ginny sat down beside him.

'Are you feeling better now Harry?'

'Yeah, thanks to my little guardian angels.' Harry grinned.

Everyone apart from Harry, Ginny and the twins all walked back into the kitchen and sat down, looking shocked. 'What just happened Charlie?' Molly asked.

'Like Ginny said, Harry has a bond with them. The other day, Harry was really depressed and the twins crawled up to him and he picked them up and they started to rub he's chest. Ginny felt what they were doing. They were healing the ache in Harry's heart. They fell asleep in he's arms and not long after Harry fell asleep still holding them. When he woke, he was feeling betting, now every time Harry gets depressed or down, they crawl over to him and start to rub he's chest again.'

'And it's working, their helping him?' Hermione asked looking hopeful.

'Yeah, every time they do it, Ginny said he's pain is less. He was actually laughing yesterday, singing for Ginny, that was after they finally left the bedroom after 3 days straight.'

'What do you mean 3 days straight.' Bill asked Charlie.

'I mean after Baily and Albus came up with something that would help Harry, they were in their room for 3 days and they never left it. They had Kreacher take them food up there as well and when they did emerged, Harry had apparated them straight to the studio and the twins knew straight away and crawled in there. Then we heard Harry singing to Ginny.'

'That's amazing that is. I've never heard of a bond like that, not between an uncle and he's niece and nephew.' Arthur said, looking around at everyone.

'No, Baily hadn't either when he found out.' Charlie glanced over at Baily.

'Charlie, Katie,' Harry said as he walked over to them, 'There asleep again.'

Everyone looked at Harry and saw the twins asleep on he's shoulders. 'That's so sweet,' Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

'Let's go put them both down,' Charlie said and he walked over to Harry with Katie and took the twins from Harry's arms. Everyone noticed the change in Harry, he seemed content, peaceful and he was even smiling. And they hoped he could put all this behind him and get on with he's life.

'How are you feeling now Harry?' Baily asked him.

'Better, I always feel better when I've been holding the twins.' Harry sat down at the table and noticed everyone watching him. 'I'm alright.'

'Ginny mentioned that you spoke with Albus yesterday about some things that were bothering you. And he also got you do to magic, did it help?' Baily said watching Harry intently.

'Yeah, it helped a lot, it always does when Albus explains things.'

'You weren't using magic Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'No, I was too scared too.' Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and knew she wanted an explanations, 'I was scared of what I might do, that I might hurt or kill someone else.'

Ginny walked up to Harry and sat on he's lap, putting her arms around him. 'Albus knew what Harry was worried about, explained some things to him, then tricked him into using magic to show that he could without anything bad happening.'

Harry put he's head on Ginny's chest, holding her tight. 'Harry, what did Albus explain to you?' Hermione asked him then seen him stiffen. 'It's alright, you don't need to tell me.'

'No, it's alright Hermione. I thought I had damaged my soul after what I did, and I also thought I'd made my own horcrux. But he explained that Voldemort killed for pleasure, or for gain, where I killed to protect Ginny and that kept my soul in once piece.'

'I bet that gave you some nightmares Harry.' Ron said smiling over at him.

'You could say that Ron, but after Baily helped me, there've gotten better.' Harry saw the puzzled look on Ron's face and he sighed. 'Baily made me confront my nightmares with a technique they use on patients at St. Mungo's. There able to bring the nightmare out like a memory so I could see it.'

'He didn't want to do it at first, then wanted everyone to leave because he didn't want anyone else to see what he's nightmare was about. But that's part of the healing process, letting your family see your nightmare so you could talk to them about it. After he watched it he banged himself up pretty good, we found him in the bathroom, unconscious, bleeding badly from the head.'

'I saw the new scar on your head Harry and was wondering what had happened,' Hermione said.

'I tried to bash the nightmare out of my head,' Harry shrugged.

'Did watching the nightmare help?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, it did. Harry still has nightmares, but there not as severe as before.' Ginny said and she kissed him tenderly as Harry held onto her tight.

'It will probably take Harry a while before the nightmares go completely and he'll still suffering periods of depression but the twins are helping with that.' Baily said.

'That's why we're staying at the Potter house for a while, to keep the twins close to Harry, because when he gets down, the twins help him, and he's a little better each time. Isn't that right Harry?' Charlie said putting a hand to he's shoulder.

'Yeah, their little miracle workers those two.'

'Why do you think you've formed a bond with them Harry?' Andromeda asked.

'Ginny worked it out, it was because I healed Katie and made it possible for her to become pregnant with them.' Harry sat thinking for a moment trying to get the subject changed, then he looked at Kingsley. 'Kingsley, how long will it take to get an international port key? I'm taking Ginny to her house as soon as I can arrange one.'

'Well, if you lodge it say the day after tomorrow, it will be ready the second or third day after new year.'

'That's perfect Harry, we'll have new year here, then straight to the Australian beach right in the middle of their summer.'

'Yeah it will,' Harry looked at Charlie, 'I know I'll miss having the twins with me, but I think some time away is just what Ginny and I need right now.'

'How long are you planning on going for?' James asked he's son.

'Haven't really decided, we'll just go and come home when we feel like it.' Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck.

'Hey, did Harry or Ginny mention that they became animagus. I tell you, it took James and me three years to work that and Harry and Ginny did it straight away.'

'You're kidding Harry, you can change?' Ron said looking stunned.

'Why don't we show them Harry?' Ginny asked, he nodded. They both stood up, looked at each other than the orange and white tigers walked around the kitchen. Harry/tiger went over to Teddy and kissed he's cheek, he giggled, while Ginny/tiger stood between her parents. They changed back and sat back down.

'You know you're going to have to register those, don't you?' Kingsley said laughing as he looked over at Harry.

'Yeah, we could do that when I lodge the port key. Dad, Sirius, why don't you both do yours at the same time?'

'Yes we better, Kingsley mentioned it to us ages ago, but we just forgot.' James said.

'Dad, I had Sirius change, have you changed since you've been back?' Harry asked.

'No, I haven't.' Harry nodded to him and James stood up and instantly there was a large stag walking around the kitchen. He changed back and sat back down. 'I forgot how good that feels.'

'Harry dear, I was hoping you might sing a couple of Christmas songs for us?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, alright, let's head back into the sitting room.' Harry went to stand and saw the looks Charlie and the Flames were giving each other. 'What are all you up too?'

'You'll see Harry,' Liam smirked as they all made their way into the other room.

Harry instantly saw the rest of the bands instruments sitting there and the room had been enlarged and he started laughing.

'Alright, let's start with have yourself a merry little Christmas, mum, you want to sing with me?'

'I'd like that.' Lily said and she sat down next to Harry at the piano as the band started to play, then Harry and Lily sang. When they finished, Lily turned to Harry. 'Would you play this for me Harry, it's one I use to like to sing to your father, you'll need your guitar for this one though.'

James walked over and held Harry's guitar out for him, Harry laughed, shaking he's head and stood up with the band.

Sirius walked over to him, 'You will be surprised when you see this Harry.' Sirius smirked then sat down with the others.

Harry studied the music then started to play then Lily started to sing as he's parents started to rock and roll around the room. Harry looked absolutely stunned and laughed as he watched he's parents dance. When they finished everyone applauded them.

Harry walked over to them. 'That was magnificent, I've never heard rock and rolls Christmas songs before.'

'Do you remember when we use to dance like that Arthur?' Molly said.

'Yes I do, we use to cut up the dance floor when we did that,' Arthur kissed he's wife.

'Harry,' Liam called him over and showed him a song sheet, 'You want to do this one for you parents and the Weasley's.

'Good idea Liam,' Harry studied the music sheet for a few minutes. 'Alright, mum, dad, and mum, dad, your both up with this one. Come on, the four of you.'

'Katie, come join in the backup, you always liked this one.' Patrick said looking over at her. She nodded and joined the band.

Arthur, Molly, Lily and James stood together and waited for Harry to start. When he started to play, the four couples danced rock and roll around the room, with everyone cheering them. When they finished all four hugged each other and sat back down.

'Now that's something I'd never thought I'd see my parent's do.' Ron said laughing.

'We still have a few surprises up our sleeves, don't we Molly dear?'

'Just a few Arthur.'

Harry started to play an instrumental track and the band played quietly with him. 'He's better, isn't he Ginny?' Baily asked, as he watched Harry.

'He's getting there Baily, but like you said, it's still going to take time. As you can see, he's happy one minute and down the next. I'm hoping going away might help.'

'I think some time alone will do him good, get away from all the memories.'

'Ginny, I have some news for Harry, but I'm not sure if it's the right time.' Kingsley said and saw the worried look on Ginny's face. 'It's not bad news Gin, if it was I wouldn't be telling him, at least not now. I can see he wouldn't be able to handle any sort of bad news right now.'

'Why don't you tell me, then I can let you know whether you should tell him now or later, Baily you should hear this as well, see what you think?'

Kingsley, Baily and Ginny walked into the other room while Harry was occupied. Kingsley explained he's news to Ginny and Baily. Ginny looked absolutely shocked and Baily smiled.

'You're kidding?'

'No, they told me the other day. So what do you think, should I mention it to him now?'

'If you explain it like you did to me, then yes, I think he will handle it. And I think it's absolutely brilliant.'

'Alright, let's head back in and as soon as I get a chance I'll tell him.' Kingsley said and the three of them walked back into the sitting room.

'I was wondering where you went sweetheart, if you were alright. I felt a shock go through you, then happy, care to tell me about it?'

'I think I'll leave that for Kingsley to tell you.' she looked over at him and nodded.

'Oh, do I want to know Gin?' Harry was looking a little worried.

'It's fine Harry, you don't need to worry and I think it's great.'

'Alright then.' Harry looked at Kingsley. 'Ginny said you want to tell me something Kingsley?'

'Yes, I do. Why don't everyone sit down and let me explain.' Kingsley waited until everyone took a seat. 'The Wizengamot have been bombarding me with meeting after meeting. First, they wanted me to tell you that not one of them wanted to charge you Harry after everything you've been through and everything you have done for the wizarding world. They agreed with you, that people were getting off too lightly, sentences weren't matching their crimes. It was all Charles Hargrave, the head of the Wizengamot, or should I say the former head of the Wizengamot. He's been sacked, they voted him out because the rest of the Wizengamot found out that he has always been jealous of you Harry.'

'I still think I should have had some sort of punishment, I should never have gotten away with that.'

'No Harry, because you knew she would have got little to nothing in her sentence for what she did to Ginny, and so did the Wizengamot. You did what you had to do because she was willing to kill Ginny and could have gotten off with next to nothing, everyone understands that.'

No, I didn't have to do that Kingsley, I could have stopped at just torturing her but it was my choice to kill her and I shouldn't have gotten away with that.' Harry stood up and started pacing and ringing he's hands.

'Harry, will you please sit and just listen to what I have to tell you.' Kingsley said calmly waiting for Harry to sit. 'Alright, this all started when I went to the Wizengamot about Helen Briston. They agreed her sentence was too light so they increased it to 10 years. Since then all of them apart from Charles have wanted changes made to sentences, that's why he was sacked. They've elected a new head of the Wizengamot who will make the sentence fit the crime and also he's ability to get to the truth. They haven't approached him to offered him the position because their not sure how he will react or if he will take it, so they wanted me to do that.' Kingsley waited to see what Harry's reaction would be.

'Well as long as he does the right thing, giving people the sentences they deserve, then you shouldn't have a problem.' Harry said.

'I'm glad you think that Harry, because it's you who has been offered the position.'

Harry looked at Kingsley, completely stunned. 'You're kidding, right Kingsley?'

'No, I'm not. The whole Wizengamot voted unanimously for you to take the position. They believe you will be the perfect person to be their head because you're fair, honest and truthful.'

Harry looked at Kingsley then around at everyone in the room and saw they all had smiles on their faces. 'I don't know Kingsley, you've seen what I can get like when I lose my temper. If someone came in and got off or got a light sentence, I will probably lose it again and take everyone out.'

'Don't say that Harry,' Ginny said touching he's face.

'But you would have that control Harry. Look, let me explain how it works.' Harry nodded. 'Alright, you basically discuss all the evidence with the rest of the Wizengamot, all of you decide whether their guilty or not, but the sentence comes down to you, or whether they get off. Harry, you also have enough power to get the truth out of anyone, so you'll be able to find out if someone is lying or not and sentence them accordingly. So there should be no way for you to lose your temper since you're the one giving what you believe is the right sentence for the crime.' Kingsley watched Harry while he took in all the information and decided to tell him one more thing. 'Harry, there's also something else you'd have the right to use. You could take anyone's memory with that spell you came up with, and pass any new spells or charms that either you or someone else creates.'

'That's a hell of a lot responsibility for any one person to have Kingsley.' Harry said looking over at him.

'Yes it is, but you meet with the Wizengamot, myself and the heads of relevant departments and you discuss it with them. Now you can override all of us if you feel strongly about something, but I know you Harry. You will listen to everyone's advice, and because you can read if people are lying or telling the truth, you can make you're final decision.'

'I really don't know about this,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'Take a walk with me.' Ginny nodded. 'I'll be back.' Harry and Ginny left the room and walked down to Arthur's shed, then cast some warming charms. Harry pulled Ginny into he's arms before kissing her fiercely. 'What do you think about all this Gin?'

'I think you should do it Harry, you will be perfect for this job. Like Kingsley said, you're honest, fair and truthful. We have both been affected because people got off to lightly or lied and got away with their crimes, like Lucius Malfoy. All those years he was really a death eater but the Wizengamot let him off because he played the victim really well. You will be able to get to the real truth and their real memories Harry.'

'You have that much faith in me sweetheart, you don't think I'll lose it?'

'I don't think you'll lose it Harry, and yes I believe in you and think you'd do a brilliant job.'

Harry sat down against the bench and pulled Ginny down to sit with him. He wrapped he's arms around her, holding her tight.

'I need time to process this, plus I'm still getting depressed. How will taking this job help that?'

'Why don't you think about it, we're going away for a while. That will give you the time you need to realise you are the perfect person for this position.' Ginny smirked at him as Harry shook he's head.

Harry lay down and pulled Ginny on top of him, kissing her passionately before they felt a shiver go through them.

'What did you do Harry?'

'Put my charms up,' Harry started to pull her top off, and started to fondle Ginny's breasts.

'Now, that sounds like the best idea you've had all day.' Ginny sat up and they both stripped off.

Back in the house everyone was still looking shocked at Kingsley. 'They really want Harry as head of the Wizengamot Kingsley?' James asked he's old friend.

'Yes, they do and so do I. I think with he's power, he'll always get to the truth out of someone. And there are a lot of criminals out there who are terrified of Harry. If they found out he was head of the Wizengamot, they might just change their careers instead of having to face him.'

'Kingsley, what about when someone is up for release, someone like the Malfoy's, how will that work?' Charlie asked him.

'Harry will decide if they get released or not, or if they just have their sentences lowered. Lucius Malfoy has a life sentence, so Harry won't have to worry about him. Narcissa and Draco will be up for release early in the year and Harry will get to decide if they do get released or not. The more personal ones like the Malfoy's will be the hardest on Harry, but I don't think he'll let their personal issues override he's good nature when he makes he's decision.'

'No, he won't Kingsley. Harry might hate someone but he will wait until he has all the evidence first.' Hermione said.

'What about he's music Kingsley, will Harry still have time for that?' Liam asked.

'Well, the Wizengamot only do trials twice a week, and one day a week to discuss the evidence for those trials. Then there is the occasional meeting with me but we can do them anytime and at he's place. You do realise that if Harry takes this position, he will technically be my boss.'

'What do you mean by that?' Arthur asked. 'I thought you were their boss, were everyone's boss.'

'No, it was all changed after Fudge. When he started to change the rules to suit him, like putting Umbridge as high inquisitor at Hogwarts and Harry in front of the full court just for underage magic, the Wizengamot along with me decided that the minister shouldn't have that type of power where they could change things to their liking. So now, the head of the Wizengamot will pass any changes the minister might want but only after discussing things with the rest of the Wizengamot, myself and the heads of the relevant departments.'

'What about him teaching at the orphanage or Hogwarts Kingsley?' Molly asked.

'Well, Ginny could take over the orphanage if she wanted to, Harry let her do it a few times so she could get used to it, as for Hogwarts,' Kingsley turned to Lily. 'I was hoping you might take Harry's position there. You have a beautiful voice Lily, you could teach the children how to sing and play the piano, and the rest of the band will still be teaching their instruments. How about it Lily, you want the job?'

Lily looked amazed. 'I don't know Kingsley, I wasn't expecting to work again for a while, not with Hayden and Holly.'

'It's only one day a week Lily and I'm sure that all the professors at Hogwarts will play babysitter for you during your lessons.'

'Speaking as one of those professors, I will look after them for you,' Hermione smiled at Harry's mother.

'I think you'd do great Lily, you love to sing and play the piano and you're great with kids.' James said smiling at he's wife.'

'Well, if Harry takes the Wizengamot position, then alright, I'll take the teaching position.' Lily grinned.

'Thanks Lil.' Kingsley said kissing her cheek.

'What do you think Harry will do?' Bill asked the room at large.

'I don't know, he's never wanted to be treated special in any way and being offered this position at he's age, he will probably think he's getting special treatment. But after everything Harry's been through, especially since Helen Briston, I think he just might take it,' Hermione said.

Ginny was lying on Harry's chest, panting. 'That was exactly what I needed my sweet Harry.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean sweetheart, but I suppose we should get back in. I need to tell Kingsley something,' Harry said running he's hands down Ginny's hair.

'Tell him you want to think about it while we're away, that will give you the time you need to decide.'

'Yeah, I think I will because I do need time to consider this.'

'Come on then, let's get dressed and head back up to the house.' Ginny kissed Harry's chest and stood up.

Harry looked up at Ginny standing over him with nothing on, 'You sure we have to go back up now?' Harry tilted he's head as he looked between Ginny's legs.'

Ginny giggled, 'Yes, we can always get back to this later.' she started to dress.

'Alright,' Harry stood up and dressed. 'But you're a spoil sport.'

'Harry, you feel a lot better, but how are you really?'

'I'm good actually Ginny. Charlie always said talking about things was the best thing to do, and it has. I can still feel that I'm going to get down, but hopefully that will ease especially once we are completely alone in our house in Australia.'

They walked back to the house with their arms around each other and walked into the sitting room. They noticed everyone was talking about the offer, and fell silent when they noticed Harry.

'I'm going to need some time to think about this Kingsley,' Harry said as he sat down and pulled Ginny onto he's lap. 'I'll let you know after we get back.'

'I thought you would Harry, and I understand. This is a big decision to make, I already told the Wizengamot that you'll need time and there fine with you taking some. They have temporarily given me the position until they get your answer.'

'What about my teaching at the orphanage and Hogwarts, I won't have time to do all of it if I decide to take it, especially with my music, I won't give that up.'

'We were just discussing that,' Kingsley looked at Ginny. 'Ginny, I was hoping you would take over the teaching at the orphanage.'

'Well, Harry did show me what to do, so if he takes the Wizengamot position, then yeah, alright Kingsley, I would love to.'

'Thanks Ginny, now about Hogwarts, I've already got someone lined up if you take the job.' Kingsley smirked at Harry.

'Okay, you going to let me in on who that person is Kingsley?'

Kingsley looked at Harry, then to Lily, then back to Harry. 'You're mother.'

Harry stared at he's mother and saw she was excited about it. 'You will be great mum.'

'That's only if you take the offer Harry.' Lily said to her son.

'And because you only work 3 days a week, you'll still have time for your music Harry, that's not a problem.' Kingsley smiled at him.

'Harry, Kingsley was just telling us that if you take it, you'll be technically he's boss.' Charlie smirked at him.

'What?! What are you talking about Kingsley? I thought the minister was the boss?' Harry looked completely shocked.

'No, like I was explaining to everyone. It was all changed after Fudge, because he kept changing the rules to suit him. Like Umbridge, and your trial for underage magic. There's a lot of things, but the Wizengamot and myself thought that the minister shouldn't have that type of power anymore. The head of the Wizengamot will pass any new laws, after discussions with the rest of the Wizengamot and myself.'

'Are you trying to talk me out of taking the position Kingsley.' Harry shook he's head then got lost in he's own thoughts and didn't notice everyone watching him until the twins crawled over and pulled themselves up on he's legs. Ginny got up and sat next to Harry so he could pick up the twins. 'I'm alright,' they put their hands on he's chest again, rubbing lightly. 'But that does make me feel better.' Harry leaned down and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, then they touched he's face and he smiled.

'What do they want Harry?' Katie asked.

'Can't you guess,' Harry laughed, 'to sing again,' Harry thought for a moment. 'I'm going to try something.' he picked them both up and sat at the piano with them on he's lap. 'Alright, you want me to sing, why don't you choose the song.' Harry and everyone watched as the twins moved all the music sheets around with their hands then they both touched the same one. Harry picked it up and looked at it then showed the band.

'They want that one?' John asked.

'Yep, that's the one they choose, but you're going to have to go back to your parents.' Harry put them gently on the ground and watched as they crawled back over to their parents. He turned back to he's wife, 'Ginny, you want to come up here near me, this song was originally written for you,' Ginny walked up and stood next to Harry, as he turned back to the band, 'Ready.' Harry raised he's eyebrows and they nodded and Harry started to sing to Ginny and she laughed.

When he finished, Ginny kissed Harry, 'I think they did that to cheer me up.' Harry looked over at the twins and they were smiling at him.

'You can't feel what they want when you're not holding them Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, only when their touching me can I feel what their feeling or asking,' Harry walked over and knelt in front of them, and they both put their hands to he's face. 'Yep, they picked that song because they knew it would make me happy.'

'Well, I think it's dessert time,' Molly said and walked into the kitchen.

'Great, I'm starved.' Ron said and Harry couldn't help laughing loudly. 'What?' Ron asked.

'Some things never change Ron, that's all.' Harry grinned at him.

For the rest of the night, everyone enjoyed the last few hours of Christmas day with family and friends. Harry was happy and content, laughing with things that was brought up about he's days with Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Ginny thought this was exactly what he needed, to be reminded how much being with family can help when you need it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

For four weeks Harry and Ginny have been enjoying their time alone in Australia. The house was large, spacious with large windows that allows you to watch the ocean from anywhere in the house. There was a large decking just off their bedroom and another one of the living area.

Harry and Ginny had relaxed, made love a lot, walked along the beach and spent time in the city. Ginny had noticed a real change in Harry, he smiled almost all the time and rarely got down and started to sing some of he's more upbeat songs, not just he's ballads.

Ginny woke up in her large spacious bedroom and noticed Harry wasn't in bed. She showed and made her way down stairs and noticed Harry sitting outside on the decking playing his guitar. She grabbed a cup of tea and walked out to join him.

'Morning sweetheart,' Ginny kissed Harry tenderly before sitting down.

'Morning beautiful,' Harry smiled at he's wife before he continued to play. 'What do you want to do today?'

'Haven't thought much about it, I'm enjoying my time with my husband so anything we do is fine with me,' she smiled and looked out at the beach. 'It's beautiful here, isn't it Harry?'

'Yeah it is. I've been watching a couple of surfers all morning, I love the way they ride the waves all the way into the beach.'

'Yeah, I was amazed the first time I saw someone do that. No one does anything like that in the wizarding world.'

'It's be too easy, we could just use magic to do it, where the muggles have to do it themselves.'

They both sat quietly watching the people on the beach, surfers in the water, children playing in the sand making sandcastles and young people riding the waves in towards the sand.

'You know, we're going to have to leave soon,' Harry said as he stopped playing and put he's guitar down. 'I've loved this time alone with you, but I've really missed everyone back home.'

'Yeah, I have too.' Ginny looked at Harry and saw the contented and peaceful look on he's face. 'Harry, have you decided what you're going to do about the offer?'

Harry looked down at Ginny, 'I've been thinking hard about it. If I take it, I'll have more power in the ministry than any one person should have and that worries me. Will I handle having that much power in my position. I know Kingsley said that I discuss things with him along with the rest of the Wizengamot but I can still override their decisions. But I don't want people getting off for serious crimes or getting light sentences when they deserve tougher ones.' Harry walked over to the edge of the decking and leaned on the railings, looking out at the vast ocean. 'I'm going to take it Gin, I want people to realise that if you do something wrong than you deserve to be punished and have the sentence fit the crime. I still think I should have gotten punished for what I did, but I finally understand why the rest of Wizengamot didn't want to do anything to me. They knew she would have gotten off, or only got a year or two and that was wrong. She tried to kill you and she wouldn't have gotten what she deserved.' Harry turned and looked at he's wife and saw she was smiling at him. 'Is that alright with you sweetheart?'

Ginny stood up, walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry, looking up at him. 'It's perfectly alright with me, and Harry, they let you off because of who you are as well. I know you don't like to think about that, but you did save the wizarding world and you have to realise what that means to everyone, what you mean to everyone and I think you're doing the right thing. You can read me if you want, you'll see I'm telling you the truth.' she smirked at him.

'I know you would never lie to me Ginny, I don't ever have to read you.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly before looking back into her eyes. 'I've come to realise why I got off and why everyone stood by me and supported me. You know how I've never wanted to be treated different Gin,' she nodded, 'but I came to realise that when I was treated different because I was the boy who lived, and I didn't want to be treated different because my parents died and I happened to live. But when I stopped Voldemort, I realised now why everyone does treat me special, even if I don't like it, I do understand it now.' Harry looked back at the all the people on the beach then back to he's wife. 'I'm still going to record and play the occasional concert, that won't change. I love to sing but becoming the head of the Wizengamot is going to be a lot of work especially at first and probably stressful, and singing still relaxes me, keeps me calm.'

'Since you're going to continue singing, then sing something for me,' Ginny smiled, kissed Harry again and sat back down.

Harry walked just inside the doors and sat at the piano then started to sing. Ginny leant against the railing watching Harry sing to her. When he finished he made he's way back to he's wife and saw a couple of people standing on the beach watching him.

They walked closer, 'Sorry to interrupt but that was beautiful.' the woman said.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled at them.

'Are you Harry Potter, from Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames?' the man.

'Yep, that's me.' Harry walked down the steps and shook their hands.

'Is that song going to be on your next Albus Mr. Potter?' the woman asked.

'It's Harry, I haven't really thought about the new album yet, I've been so busy lately.'

'Do you think you'll ever do some concerts here in Australia?'

'I don't know, I'd like too, I'll talk to the band and my manager and try and work something out. Why don't you give me your names and address, and if we do, I'll make sure you get tickets.' Harry smiled at them then turned to Gin. 'You grab a pen sweetheart?' she nodded and walked inside, grabbed a pen and paper and handed them to her husband and he wrote down the couples names. 'I'll let you know.'

'Is that your wife, the one you always sing the first song too when you do your concerts?'

'Yep,' Harry looked back at Ginny, smiling, 'that's my Ginny.' he turned back to the couple.

'She's beautiful,' the man said as he looked from Harry to Ginny.

'I think so.' Harry grinned at the man.

'Do you think we could get your autograph before you go?' the woman asked.

'Sure,' Harry scribbled he's name and handed the paper over to them. 'It was nice to meet you.'

'Thanks, it was nice to meet you too, and I hope you do play here.' the man said and shook Harry's hand then walked away with he's wife.

Harry went back up and wrapped he's arms around Ginny. 'Did you hear what he said, he thought you were beautiful, but I've always known that,' Harry kissed Ginny passionately.

Ginny smiled at him, 'Thank you, and I think your absolutely gorgeous,' Ginny kissed Harry again.

'You know, I think I might see about doing a few concerts here, give us an excuse to come back. What do you think?'

'I think it's a great idea, and the house is plenty big enough for everyone to stay here. Well, I'm going to get some breakfast, have you eaten yet?'

'Yeah I did, you go eat, then when you're finished we can go for a walk along the beach, maybe go for a swim.' Ginny kissed him again and went into the kitchen to eat. She sat watching Harry as he started to play the piano again, realising that he was going to be alright.

Harry was lost in the music when Ginny sat next to him. 'You want to go for a swim now Harry?'

'Yeah, but first, we really should think about going home soon gin. I need to start at the ministry, then I can work on the concerts for here.'

'Why don't we stay just a couple more days then?'

'Sounds good, come on, let's go for that swim.' Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked down to the beach. Harry picked Ginny up and walked into the water before letting her stand.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, lifted slightly and wrapped her legs around him, while they were standing in the water and saw Harry's breathing start to get heavy before he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

When he finished, he looked at Ginny, concentrating. 'You've learned how to block your feelings from me.'

Ginny smiled, 'Yeah, I've been working on it while we've been here, I thought I had it and decided to try it. I wanted to see if you could feel what I wanted and when you didn't, I decided to show you.' Ginny started to kiss Harry's neck.

'I'm starting to get what you want sweetheart, let's head back inside.' Harry sent he's feelings to he's wife.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back inside the house and Harry pulled Ginny down onto the rug on the floor in the living room.

'I can't get enough of you Mrs. Potter.' Harry kissed Ginny's neck making he's way down between her breasts. 'Now why don't you lose the bikini?'

'Why don't you do it for me,' Ginny stood up and waited for Harry to stand.

'Okay,' Harry stood up stripped he's shorts off then turned Ginny around and pulled her tight up against him. He moved he's hands around her and lowered them past the band of her bikini bottoms.

'Oh god Harry,' Ginny leaned her head back onto Harry's shoulder. 'Oh that feels good.'

Harry leaned back slightly and moved he's mouth down her back, grabbed the ties of her top with he's teeth and pulled, letting them fall.

'Reach up and take your top of Gin, I'm not moving my hands just yet.' Harry saw Ginny pulled her top over her head and throw it to the ground. 'You've been driving me crazy the whole time we've been here, so I think it's time to give some back.' Harry started to rub he's finger and he could feel her legs weaken as she groaned. He kept going until she climaxed then lifted her up and walked into the kitchen. He stood her back down still with he's back to her. 'Take them off Gin, make sure you bend over to take them off though, so I can watch.' Harry took a step back and waited to see if Ginny would do what he wanted. Then Ginny slowly lowered her bikini bottoms, bending over as she went. As soon as she got them off, and before she could stand up, Harry moved her over the table, bending her over it. 'Now stay there and open for me.' he watched Ginny move her legs apart as wide as they would go. Harry moved he's hands back to her and pushed a finger inside. 'You like that?' Ginny groaned, so Harry pushed up further, 'Tell me, do you like that.' Harry waited but Ginny just groaned again. 'If you don't tell me I'm moving away.'

'Don't you dare, yes I like it, you driving me absolutely crazy Harry.' Ginny groaned loudly as Harry pushed further, then moved he's finger back out as he watched. 'Don't please.'

'Don't what sweetheart, tell me.' Harry lightly touched her back, running he's fingers down her spine very slowly. 'Tell me Gin.' Harry could feel her tremble under he's touch.

'Put your finger back inside me,' Ginny panted.

Harry kept he's finger moving down her back until he reached her and pushed he's finger back inside then put he's mouth over his wife, tasting her.

'Harry, oh god,' Ginny's breathing got heavy.

Harry moved he's mouth away, 'Are you enjoying that sweetheart.' Harry saw her nod and slowly moved he's tongue over her and started to flick as Ginny groaned loudly. He moved he's tongue faster and kept he's finger moving.

'Harry, don't stop, please.' Ginny panted hard.

Harry moved he's mouth away and leaned over her, but kept he's finger inside. 'Tell me,' Harry said softly in her ear as he moved he's finger around. 'Does it feel good, because I like the feel of it.' Harry kept he's finger moving waiting for Ginny to tell him. 'Gin, tell me, how does it feel?'

'It feels so good.' Ginny panted.

'I want you to enjoy what I do to you.' Harry said as moved back down and pushed he's tongue back and started flicking it against her making her tremble. He kept both he's tongue and finger going until her climax hit then stood up behind her, thrusting in hard then held. 'Gin, you okay?'

'Yeah, please, don't stop Harry.'

Harry started to move slowly, he knew Ginny wanted it fast, but he kept it slow, letting it build. When they were both nearly there, he moved faster until they both groaned loudly. Harry slowly moved out of Ginny, and turned her around to face him.

'I love you Gin, and I will never hurt you.'

'I know Harry, I love you too.'

'Come lay down with me,' Harry took Ginny's hand and they moved over to the rug. Harry looked into her eyes, 'Gin, if there's anything you want me to do or not do, tell me.' Harry caressed her face.

'Everything you do to me is wonderful, absolutely wonderful.' Ginny smiled.

'Come here.' Harry pulled Ginny into he's arms and held her tight. 'I love to please you and will do anything you want.'

'I know Harry, and you do please me, very much so.' Ginny kissed Harry's chest.

Harry lay back keeping he's arms around he's wife until he fell asleep and Ginny fell asleep not long after him.

A couple of days later, Harry and Ginny arrived at the ministry by port key and they went straight to the lifts to speak with Kingsley before they went home.

'Morning Melanie, do you think I could speak with the minister for a few minutes?' Harry asked.

'I'll see if he's free Mr. Potter, please take a seat.' the secretary smiled, then got up and knocked on the door. 'Excuse me minister, Mr. Potter would like to speak with you.'

Kingsley walked out of his office, 'Harry, Ginny, it's good to see you both.' Kingsley walked over and hugged them both. 'Looks like your holiday agreed with you and look how tanned you both are.'

'Yep, it sure did, Australia was wonderful. Can we talk for a minute Kingsley?'

'Of course, come in to my office.' Kingsley, Harry and Ginny walked into Kingsley office and they sat down. 'What can I do for you?'

'I wanted to let you know that I'm going to take the offer as head of the Wizengamot.' Harry said and saw Kingsley smile at him.

'That's wonderful news Harry, I'm happy you're taking it. You will do a great job, I know it.'

'Thanks, I just wanted to let you know, before we head home. I wanted a couple of days before I got started, do you think that will be alright?'

'Not a problem Harry, I'll set up a meeting for Thursday, how's that sound?'

'That's great, thanks Kingsley. Well that's it for now, I'll see you then.' Harry and Ginny stood up, hugging Kingsley again, and they left the office.

'Oh Harry, I'll have to put an announcement in the Daily Prophet about your position. Do you want me to get it ready straight away or wait until Thursday?'

'You can do it straight away.'

'Okay, I'll get onto that, then I'll talk to James. I'll see you both later.' Kingsley smiled as he watched Harry and Ginny leave.

Harry and Ginny made their way back down the lifts and walked straight over to the fireplaces to floo home with all eyes still watching Harry.

The moment they stepped out, 'Not the sight I was hoping for when I got home, my father groping my mother on the couch.' Harry laughed watching he's mother turn red as they both stood up.

'Oh, we've missed you both so much,' Lily wrapped her arms around Harry and Ginny, then James did as well.

'We missed you too,' Harry sat down with his parents and pulled Ginny onto he's lap. 'But it looks like you kept yourselves entertained.' Harry grinned at them.

'Yes, well,' James smiled at he's son. 'You look a lot better than when we last saw you Harry.'

'I'm great actually, I think that holiday is just what I needed. Where are Hayden and Holly, I can't believe how much I've missed them.'

'There in their room playing, go and see them.' Lily said seeing how happy Harry looked.

'Yeah, I might.' Harry lifted Ginny off he's lap, 'I'll be back in a minute.' Harry smiled and walked into he's parents rooms.

'Is he really alright Ginny?' James asked.

'Yes, he's fine. The whole time away he only got down a couple of times and he hardly stopped smiling.'

Harry stood at the door watching he's brother and sister lying on the ground grabbing for toys and sticking them in their mouths. He walked over and knelt beside them.

'Hi there,' both of them looked up at Harry and smiling. 'Come here you two.' Harry picked them both up and hugged them both. 'I've missed you both,' he kissed them both and walked out of the room and sat down with them. 'I can't believe how big they are.' Harry looked over at he's parents.

'There growing fast and putting everything they can grab into their mouths.' James said watching Harry with he's brother and sister.

'I thought you would have been at the Daily Prophet,' Harry said.

'I'm going in soon, one thing about being boss, I can be late, so if I want to I can grope your mother.' James laughed as Lily punched him. 'I didn't think you'd mind as I always see you grope Ginny.'

'But there's a difference there, you're groping my mother,' Harry laughed loudly, 'Well, Kingsley will probably contact you later, he wants to put a release out about my appointment.'

'You're taking the offer Harry?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, we stopped by there to tell him before we came home.'

'I'm proud of you and you'll do a great job.' James said smiling over at Harry.

'I hope so, it's still a lot of responsibility for one person to have, but I've got a lot of good people around me to keep me from doing the wrong thing.' Harry said as he laughed as watched his sister pulling at his hair.

'I'm going to go put our things away Harry,' Ginny leaned over and kissed him, then Hayden grabbed her hair.

Harry laughed again, 'Hayden, let Ginny's hair go,' Ginny managed to get her hair free, kissed them both and walked up the stairs.

'You really are alright, aren't you Harry?' James said smiling at he's son.

'Yeah dad, I'm really alright, you don't need to worry anymore. Where's Sirius? Is he in he's room with Nicky?'

'No, he moved into he's place why you were away. He said he'd see you as soon as we let him know your home.'

'It's going to feel strange not having him here. But I can understand that he wants he's own space.'

'Yes, he's always been independent Harry, from a young age. He's a lot like you in that way.' James smiled at he's son.

'Well, I didn't really have a choice, but I suppose Sirius didn't either, not from that family of he's. Well, I'm going to have a shower, so I should put these two back in to play.' Harry stood up with he's sister and brother and took them back into their room.

'He really is alright, isn't he James?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, he is. You can see it on he's face.' James turned to his wife. 'It looks like you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts.'

'Yes, I guess I am. I'll get Harry to mention it to Kingsley, then find out when I have to start.'

'Start what?' Harry said as he walked back into the sitting room.

'Teaching singing at Hogwarts now you're taking the Wizengamot job, I'll be taking you're Hogwarts position.'

'Oh, I forgot about that, and you'll be great. But now, shower time,' Harry kissed both he's parents and went upstairs and saw Ginny sitting on the couch staring out the window. 'Everything alright Gin?'

'Fine Harry, I loved Australia, but I'm glad to be home.'

Harry put he's arms around Ginny. 'Yeah, I know what you mean, I love this place.' Harry nuzzled her neck. 'I was just about to go have a shower, want to join me?'

'Not this time Harry, I'm hungry. I'm going to go down and get something to eat.' Ginny turned around in Harry's arms. 'I love you Harry.' Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

'I love you to Gin, always will.' Harry held Ginny tight against him for a while. 'Why don't you go eat and I'll take a shower, I'll come down when I've finished.' Harry kissed her and let her go.

'Alright Harry,' Ginny turned and walked out the door as Harry went into the bathroom

Ginny walked into the kitchen, 'Kreacher, could you make something for lunch, Harry will be down in a few minutes.'

'Of course Mistress Ginny,' Kreacher bowed and Ginny sat down and waited for Harry to join her, when Lily walked in and sat down next to her.

'How was the holiday Ginny?'

'Really good, it's just what Harry needed.'

'I think it's just what you both needed. You've gone through almost as much as Harry has, you needed some time to yourselves.

'Yeah, I guess I have and it was good to get away for a while, just the two of us.' Ginny smiled at her mother-in-law. 'So with Harry taking the job, are you going to teach singing at Hogwarts?'

'Yes I am. I'm looking forward to it actually, but I hope the twins will be fine when I'm teaching.'

'Well, when Harry taught, it was on a Tuesday, so if you're worried at all, I could watch them. I don't go to the orphanage on a Tuesday, so I'm free.'

'Are you sure Ginny, they can be a handful now?'

'I'm sure, and it'll be good practice for when I do have my own and there Harry's brother and sister and I love them.' Ginny grinned. 'You know, after all this time, that still sounds strange, Harry's brother and sister.'

'I know exactly what you mean Gin,' Harry said as he walked up behind his wife. 'It's still strange to me, I never thought I'd have any siblings.' Harry sat down with he's wife and mother. 'I overheard what you said about minding the twins, if I can work it so I don't have to work Tuesdays, I could look after them with you.'

'That'd be great Harry, but let's see what days you're working first. When are you going to contact the band about the concerts in Australia?'

'I thought I'd do that tomorrow, I just want to relax today.'

'Sounds good, sweetheart,' Lily smiled at her son, 'Why don't I contact Sirius and have them over for dinner?'

'Yeah, that's a great idea. I've missed everyone so much.'

'I hope he's not in the bedroom with Nicky, every time I've tried to floo him, he's always been in there.' Lily said as she stood up.

'Why don't you send a patronus mum, that way it'll go straight to him.'

'I never learned how to do one Harry, do you want to send one. That way he will get the message and come for dinner.'

'Alright, but mum, I could teach you to do a patronus if you want. I'll teach you anything, all you have to do is ask.'

'I know, it's just you've had a lot on your mind and you've been so busy.'

Harry stood up and went over to he's mother. 'I could never be too busy for my mother, so do you want to learn?' Harry put he's arms around her and looked down into her eyes and saw the excited look on her face.

'Yes, I would love to,' Lily hugged her son. 'Now why don't you send your patronus to Sirius and Nicky, let them know you're back and to come for dinner.'

'Alright,' Harry let go of he's mother and turned to he's wife. 'Why don't you floo Charlie, see if they want to come too?'

'Good idea Harry, you patronus, I'll floo.' Ginny laughed as she stood up.

Harry shook he's head at his wife, and concentrated and he's stag erupted into the room then took off. He smiled and turned back to sit down and saw he's mother's face.

'Mum, everything alright?' Harry put he's arms around her.

'Yeah, I've never seen your patronus Harry, it's a stag, like your father's animagus. I knew that, but I never saw it before.'

'Yeah, when Remus first taught me, it was just like a mist, but when all the dementors were trying to get to Sirius I conjured a proper one and it was a stag. That's when Remus told me about dad's animagus form, so whenever I needed to conjure one I always thought of dad and it made it easier to do.'

'I think your father would be very pleased that your patronus took he's form Harry.' Lily smiled, 'But it's time for your sister and brother to have a nap, I'll be back out in a moment.' Lily kissed Harry and walked into the other rooms.

Harry sat on the couch, summoned he's guitar and started to play softly. Ginny stood there watching for a while and Lily walked back up and stood beside her. She put her arm around her daughter-in-law and they both stood watching Harry and saw how content and peaceful he looked. Lily and Ginny watched Harry play he's guitar seeing the look of contentment on he's face as they held each other.

'He's going to be alright, isn't he Ginny?' Lily said quietly, but Harry overheard her.

'I'm going to be fine mum,' Harry said as he turned and looked at he's wife and mother. 'You don't need to worry anymore. I did a lot of thinking and soul searching while we were away.'

Lily and Ginny walked over and sat on either side of Harry. 'I know Harry, I can see it, you look peaceful.' Lily leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek.

'Yeah, I am. I've finally come to terms with why I got off, why everyone was there to support me and who I am.'

'That's very good to hear Harry,' Albus Dumbledore said from he's portrait, 'and who are you?' he smiled down at Harry.

Harry grinned as he got up and walked over and stood in front of him. 'When I first went into the wizarding world and to Hogwarts, I was Harry Potter the boy who lived, and I hated being known as that, having people stare and talk about me. I got known as that because my parents died and I happened to survive. But now people don't see me that way anymore. They see the saviour of their world, and I've come to terms with that. I didn't do it all alone, far from it, but I did stop him and helped bring peace to the world we live in. And I've accepted that people will always see me as their saviour and why they respect me, and I'm finally learning to live with that.'

'That Harry is why you will be alright, from now on.' Albus smiled. 'So I take it you are taking the offer as head of the Wizengamot?'

'Yes, I am. I'm still not comfortable with the amount of power I will have but I want to see people who do the wrong thing get the sentence they deserve and that is another reason why I got off, everyone thought I'd already suffered enough, I'd served my sentence you could say.'

Albus nodded, 'Yes Harry, that is exactly what people thought. And as for the power you will hold, do you remember what I told you, at King's Cross station, about why I never took the minister's job all the times it was offered to me.'

'Yeah, those that are suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like me, you said, have leadership thrust upon them and take up the mantle because they must and find to their own surprise that they wear it well.' Harry grinned.

'Yes, I was not meant to have that type of power, but you Harry, are. You never wanted to lead or have that type of power, that's why you will succeed.'

'I hope so Albus, I just don't want to abuse that power like others have.'

'You won't Harry, what have I told you for years now? Before I died and after.'

Harry grinned at him. 'That I have more love in me than anyone you've ever know.' Harry laughed. 'Yes, I know, but will it be enough?'

'Yes, that and the people who love you will always keep you grounded. Trust in that love, remember.'

'Yeah,' Harry looked around at Ginny, smiling and sending he's love to her before turning back to the portrait. 'I do trust the love Ginny has for me and the love I have for her. See, this is why I like having you here, you can always make me understand things, just like you've always done. Thank you Albus, for everything.'

'You are very welcome Harry, now go back to your wife and mother. I need to visit one of my other portraits.' Albus smiled once more at Harry and walked out of he's frame.

Harry walked back over and sat down with his mother and wife, and they both put their arms around him, holding him tight. Harry grinned and grabbed both their arms and held the two most important woman in he's life.

'I wish I had a camera right now,' Sirius's voice came to them all as he stepped out of the fire with Nicky and walked over to the three people sitting holding each other.

Ginny and Lily let go of Harry and he stood up, 'Sirius, it's good to see you.' Harry hugged he's godfather, then kissed him.

'It's good to see you too Harry, and you look good.' Sirius said keeping a hold of him.

'I'm great Sirius, really good.' Harry grinned, then let him go and went over to Nicky, 'Good to see you too Nicky.' Harry hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before going back to he's wife and mother.

'Good to see you Harry, and that you're okay.' Nicky said as she sat down with Sirius.

'Yeah, I am okay.' Harry put he's arms back around he's wife and mother.

'Looks like Australia agreed with you and look at how tanned you both are,' Sirius grinned at them.

'Well, I think I just got more freckles and they joined together.' Ginny laughed.

'Yes, my sweet Gin, but I love every one of your freckles.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Sirius looked at Lily, raising her eyebrows and she nodded. 'You really are okay, aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I really am. Like I was telling mum before, I did a lot of thinking while I was away and that's why I'm taking the offer.'

'To be head of the Wizengamot, that's wonderful Harry, you'll do a great job, I know you will.'

'Thanks Sirius, I think I will. I'm still concerned about the amount of power I will hold, but,' Harry looked at Ginny, touched her face, then he's mother's. 'I have a lot of good people around me, they'll keep me in line if needed.'

'Yes, you have but I don't think it'll be needed Harry, you've got a kind heart and good soul. You'll do the right thing.'

'Thanks Sirius, I'm glad you think so.' Harry grinned at his godfather, 'Does anyone want some tea, I know I do.' Harry got nods from all. 'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you bring tea in for everyone?'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher snapped he's fingers and was gone.

Sirius shook he's head, 'I still have trouble believing that's the same house elf I grew up with. Oh that reminds me Harry, when we were first back in the portraits, Ginny told me that you gave Kreacher something, that's why he changed, something that belonged to Regulus.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Harry and with a crack Kreacher returned.

'Here's your tea Master Harry,' the elf bowed.

'Kreacher, do you still have Master Regulus' locket?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf pulled the locket out of he's tea towel shirt and showed it to Harry.

'Could you show it to Sirius, please?' Kreacher turned and showed the locket to Sirius. 'Thanks Kreacher you can go now.' the elf bowed, snapped he's fingers and was gone. Harry concentrated and a small pouch flew into he's hand. 'I found out that one of the horcruxes was a locket, that used to belong to Salazar Slytherin. Ron, Hermione and I remembered it being at Grimmauld Place.'

'You're kidding, how did it get there?'

'Well, bit of a long story, but basically it was your brother Regulus that had it.' Harry saw the shocked look on Sirius' face so he pulled the letter out and handed it to Sirius.

'To the dark lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B,' Sirius sat looking stunned, 'Regulus Arcturus Black, is that why he went missing Harry, why he died?' Sirius looked up at Harry.

'Yeah, when Ron, Hermione and I stayed at Grimmauld Place trying to work out where the horcruxes might have been hidden, I saw Regulus' name plate on his door and it hit me. R.A.B, then we remembered a locket being there when we cleaned the place out of all the dark objects, but we couldn't find it. So I spoke with Kreacher, he told me the story of what happened to Regulus and that Mundungus had stolen the locket. The one he's got around he's neck was the substitute Regulus put in the cave the day he died, the same cave that Albus and I went to on the night he died.'

'What happened to him?' Sirius' voice was soft.

'He went to the cave where Voldemort hid the locket, there was a potion there.' Harry shuddered and Ginny gripped he's hand, Harry looked at her, 'I'm fine Gin, just remembering,' Harry turned back to Sirius, 'The locket was in the potion and the only way to get it was to drink it. Regulus did and when the thirst got too much for him he went to get a drink from the lake water inside the cave, because agumenti wouldn't work. So he went to drink from the lake not knowing it was full of inferi. He took Kreacher with him, told him he had to go home and destroy the locket and never to tell anyone what had happened to him. Kreacher watched as the inferi pulled him into the lake.'

Sirius looked at Harry in complete shock, 'So…he did the right thing, in the end?'

'Yeah, he did. When he found out what Voldemort was up to, he knew he had no choice and was willing to die to help stop him.'

'That's why he's body was never found, he's in that cave. Do you think he suffered Harry, before he drowned?'

Harry looked at his godfather and knew there was no easy way to tell him. 'Yes Sirius, he did. When I went with Albus he drank the potion to get the locket. I offered but he wouldn't let me, Albus screamed with the things he was seeing and hearing, like the night he's sister Arianna died, anyway, that's why he was so weak when I apparated him back to Hogsmeade on the night he died, but then I found out he was dying anyway. I'm sorry Sirius, but your brother did try to help bring about the end of Voldemort.'

'That's okay Harry, I'm just glad he did the right thing in the end.' Sirius gave Harry a small smile.

'You never told me about that Harry,' Ginny looked at him.

'Yeah, sorry Gin, but unless I'm reminded of something, there's still probably a lot I haven't told you. A lot has happened to me over the years.' Harry pulled Ginny into he's arms, 'You'll hear everything, eventually.' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly, but Ginny pulled Harry down to deepen the kiss.

'Looks like their holiday didn't cure their passion for each other,' Charlie's amused voice said from behind them.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and went over to hug and kiss Charlie, Katie and the twins. 'We've missed you,' Ginny said as she hugged little Harry and little Ginny, then saw them reaching for Harry, 'They want you Harry.'

'Hey you two,' Harry took both the twins in he's arms and they touched he's face. 'I'm really good,' Harry kissed them both and sat down with them before looking at Charlie and Katie. 'When we first got to Australia, I really wished they were with me. But after a while, I was doing okay, I still missed them though. And nothing will cure the passion Ginny and I have for each other.'

'Well, I can't believe how good you look Harry, no more dark circles under your eyes, you look healthy and well-tanned.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I'm good, really good.' Harry felt the twins touch he's face and he laughed.

'What did they ask you Harry?' Katie smiled over at her children.

'Can't you guess, they won't me to sing.' Harry kissed them both again, 'Alright, but you have to go back to your mum and dad.' they crawled down off of Harry's lap and over to their parents as Harry shook he's head and concentrated and he's other guitar flew into he's hand.

Everyone watched as Harry sang an upbeat song, then another ballad, and they really saw the change in him. He was happy, and content.

'They were great Harry, are they new songs?' Nicky asked.

'Yeah, I wrote a lot while I was away.'

When they all sat down to dinner, Harry laughed a lot, talked about everything and Ginny couldn't stop smiling seeing her happy Harry back and everyone saw he had finally come to terms with what happened.

Harry woke on Thursday morning, showered and went down to breakfast and saw Kingsley and Aleena sitting at the table.

'Hi Aleena, and Kingsley, I thought I was meeting you at the ministry?' Harry went over and hugged them both.

'Morning Harry,' Aleena smiled at him.

'Yes, but I thought I'd come get you and we could go together, Harry.'

'Sounds good, Kingsley,' Harry looked at he's godmother, 'You going to spend some time with mum, Aleena?'

'Yes, I thought I would, and the twins as well.'

'That's a good idea Aleena,' Harry turned back to Kingsley. 'I wanted your opinion on something Kingsley, do you think it's possible that Tuesday's could be one of the days I'm not at the ministry?'

'I don't see a problem with that Harry, you can work out which days you want with the rest of the Wizengamot once you get into the first meeting. Is there a reason you don't want to go in on Tuesdays?'

'Yeah, that the day mum's going to be a Hogwarts, I wanted to stay and look after Hayden and Holly with Ginny.' Kreacher brought over Harry's breakfast and placed it in front of him. 'Thanks Kreacher.'

'Trying to get a bit more practice Harry, for when you do have your own.'

'Something like that, plus I don't really get a lot of time with them and I want to. Because apart from the Wizengamot, I start rehearsing for some concerts in Australia soon.'

'When did that come about?'

'When we were there, I was singing to Ginny and this couple who was walking on the beach heard me, knew who I was and asked if I was ever going to do some concerts there, so I thought why not. Needs a lot of planning, apart from rehearsals, I have to make sure I can do the concerts without taking time away from the Wizengamot trials as well.'

'Well, you would have found out today at your first meeting, but the Wizengamot take a month break in the middle of the year and again at Christmas and new year.'

'That would be perfect, we could be ready for the middle year break. I'll have to get the band started as soon as I can, then get Paul to organise the concerts. I'll only do five or six probably.'

'Morning Kingsley, Aleena,' Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Harry.

'Morning, Ginny,' Kingsley gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Morning Ginny,' Aleena smiled over at her.

'Hey beautiful, what are you doing up so early?'

'I wanted to see you before you left for your first day.' Ginny grinned.

'You just made it, I'm just about to leave in a few minutes, but I would have come see you before I left.' Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly. 'What have you got on today?'

'Going to meet with mum, have to go over a few things with her about the orphanage.'

'Well, I think we should head off Kingsley. I want to try and get comfortable with everything.'

'When you're ready Harry.'

Harry stood up and pulling Ginny into he's arms and kissed her passionately before pulling slightly back. 'What am I going to do with you Mrs. Potter?' Harry shook he's head.

'I wanted to give you something to think about while you stuck in meetings all day.' Ginny grinned wickedly at him.

'If you do that to him Gin, he'll be of no use to anyone.' Kingsley laughed seeing the look on Harry's face. 'Come on Harry, let's go.'

'Ah, yeah,' Harry's breathing was very heavy, 'right,' he shook he's head again. 'You Mrs. Potter, are going to get yours later.' Harry kissed her again. 'Now I really have to go, I'll see you later. Bye Aleena, tell mum I'll see her tonight.' Harry gave Aleena a kiss on the cheek then waited while Kingsley kissed her and they both left to floo to the ministry.

When they stepped out of the floo, 'I'll be in the first meeting with you Harry, then when we meet from then on, it'll be either in my office, your office or at home.'

'At least I'll have one friendly face in there.'

'I'll take you and show you your office first, it's on the same floor as mine. Then we'll get to the meeting.'

They both walked towards the lifts and stood talking until it arrived. They went to the first floor and Kingsley showed Harry he's office.

Harry stared at the name plate on the door. 'That is going to take some getting used to, seeing that.' Harry read the plate on the door. "Harry Potter Head of the Wizengamot" he shook he's head and opened the door to a large, spacious office. 'You could live in here, it's so big.'

'Well, you'll probably need the space once you start meeting with heads of other departments. Oh and you'll meet your secretary when we take a break and Harry, remember, your secretary has to call you Mr. Potter, or sir, so no more, it's Harry, like you do with everyone.' Kingsley grinned at him.

'Yeah, alright Kingsley, I'm starting to get that.'

'Come on, let's head into the meeting.'

Kingsley led the way down a large corridor until he opened a door and let Harry walked in first. All eyes turned to him and the room went quiet.

'You still do it Harry, silence a room the moment you walk in,' Kingsley said softly.

'Don't I know it,' he looked at the members of the Wizengamot, 'Morning everyone.' Harry said as he and Kingsley moved over and sat down. Harry noticed he's chair was larger than the rest.

'Morning Minister, Mr. Potter, I'm Mafalda Hopkirk, I'll be acting as spokesperson today for any questions or queries you might have. Now as I understand it, Minister Shacklebolt has already explained to you what your role as head of the Wizengamot entails?'

'Yes, he has.' Harry said looking around at everyone.

'Then unless you have any questions, we can begin this meeting. One thing I will say Mr. Potter is that you are the youngest person to ever be appointed to the Wizengamot let alone as head and we all understand if you'll need time to adjust to your new appointment.'

'No, I don't need any time. I'm happy to get underway.'

For the next few hours Harry listened intently to all that was said by the members of the Wizengamot. He read what trials were coming up in the next month and saw a familiar name. He explained that he couldn't work on Tuesdays, but any other day was fine. So they decided on Monday's and Wednesdays for the trials and Thursdays to go over everything else, unless any major arrests were made that would be all for the week.

'Before we adjourn this meeting, there is one thing we'd like to discuss with you Mr. Potter.'

'Go ahead.' Harry said.'

'Your singing career, a few members have thought that I might not be the look we're after if the head of the Wizengamot is doing rock concerts.'

'Then I suggest you look for someone else to fill the roll. Apart from my wife, my music is the most important thing to me, and I do not intend to stop. I leave that decision to you.' Harry turned to Kingsley and noticed he didn't look surprised. 'You knew about this Kingsley.' Harry said in a quiet voice.

'Yes, they mentioned it to me when I set the meeting. I told them what you'd say but I don't think they thought I was serious, that you'd turn down the position as head of the Wizengamot for music.'

Mafalda Hopkirk cleared her throat to get Harry and Kingsley attention. 'Very well Mr. Potter, you can continue you're music and we have decided we do not want anyone else for this position as we all still believe you are the best person for this job. I've given your new secretary all the new applications for spells and charms that have been lodged, anything else will come to you in time. Now, I'd like to welcome you officially as our new head of the Wizengamot Mr. Potter.'

Mafalda got up and shook Harry's hand as did every other member of the Wizengamot. Harry noticed that most stared at him through the entire meeting, but he'd gotten so use to it now, that it didn't bother him anymore.

'Why don't we head back to your office Harry, and have some lunch sent up.' Kingsley said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Good idea Kingsley, I feel like I've already been here all day.' Harry shook he's head and they left the room and went back to Harry's office.

'Harry, this is Karen Hillside, you secretary, Karen, your boss, and my boss, Mr. Harry Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you Karen,' Harry put he's hand out to shake her and saw she looked a little nervous.

'Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. Is there anything you need right now sir?'

Harry looked at Kingsley, raising he's eyebrows and saw him shrug before turned back to he's secretary. 'Not right now Karen, I'll be in my office with the minister for now. Since its lunch time you might as well go on your break, but when you return I'll get you to bring in all the new applications and I'll need to discuss some things with you.'

'Yes sir, I'll be back in one hour. Minister.' Karen gave a small nod of the head and left her office, walking away.

'You handled that very well Harry.' Kingsley said as they walked into Harry's office.

'Well, I've had a lot of practice in the last two years. What with managers, producers, fans and security people I have around me when I'm doing a concert.' Harry sat down behind he's desk, pulled a small box out of he's pocket, concentrated and it enlarged to become a large box. Harry saw Kingsley looking at the box. 'Ginny put some things together for me to put in here, I'm not even sure what's in here.'

'Why don't you take a look and I'll floo down for some food and tea.'

'Yeah, thanks Kingsley.' Harry opened the box and smiled. He found some photos on top, first of Ginny and himself at their wedding. He placed that on the desk closest to him, then saw another of he's parents, then Hayden and Holly, then pictures of Sirius, all the Weasley's, the band, Kingsley and Aleena and even one of Baily.

'What are you grinning about Harry?'

'Come look,' Harry pointed to all the pictures and Kingsley laughed. 'Ginny wanted to make sure I had everyone I cared about here with me.'

'Yes she did, and she also wanted you to have these hung up as well, since you never got around to hanging them at home.' Kingsley picked up a picture frame with Harry's medals inside it. 'Since she packed this, you might as well hung them up. You should be proud of them and display them Harry.' Kingsley handed him the medals.

'Yeah, I suppose I should, if I don't and Ginny see's, she'll just do it for me.' Harry concentrated and the medals hung on the wall behind he's desk.

A house elf appeared in the room carrying a tray of food and tea and placed it on the small table near the couches.

'Thank you,' Harry said to the elf and he bowed. Harry and Kingsley went over and sat down and started eating while they discussed the meeting.

'Harry, there is one thing I'd like to ask you about?'

'Go ahead Kingsley,'

'Well, normally when meetings are held in private offices people usually have a drink and I wasn't sure whether to have some brought in or not.'

'It's fine Kingsley, it doesn't affect me anymore. I don't know why really, but after I got off that charge, I had some, had a lot actually, no affect what so ever. So yeah, I'll have some brought in.' Harry thought for a moment. 'I don't know if that still makes me an alcoholic or not, I might have to speak to Baily about that.'

Harry heard a knock at the door. 'Come in,' he looked up and saw he's secretary walk in with a stack of parchments. 'Well, Kingsley, it looks like I've got to start work. Karen take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment.'

'Yes sir,' she sat down on the chair opposite the desk and waited.

'Harry, one more thing I forgot to mention to you. With your reputation with defence against the dark arts, you've been ask to oversee the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's at Hogwarts. Being head you can appoint someone else if you want too.'

'No it's fine Kingsley. I'll take any excuse to go to Hogwarts and see everyone.'

'Alright Harry, I'll let you get to work.' Kingsley hugged Harry and went to walk out the door. He watched as Harry sat at he's desk, and started to go through the parchments and Kingsley saw that Harry would indeed do a great job as head of the Wizengamot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and he's secretary were sitting in he's office, going over all the requests for new spells and charms. When they finished, Harry turned to he's secretary.

'Now Karen, there's a few things I'd like to discuss with you. First, if my wife ever turns up, she is to be allowed in straight away, no matter what I'm doing or who I might be meeting with, is that clear?'

'Yes sir, but can I ask, do you have a picture of her, I'm not sure I know what she looks like?'

'Of course,' Harry picked up he's wedding picture and showed he's secretary.'

'She's beautiful, I'll make sure that she will always be permitted.'

'Thank you, now unless I tell you otherwise, there are a few other people who I don't want to have to wait if they want to see me. My parents of course, my godfather, Sirius Black, all the Weasley family and Baily Horton, Kingsley of course and he's girlfriend, who is also my godmother, Aleena Straun. I've got the list of their names here. So unless I'm in a really important meeting, they should be shown in straight away as well.'

'Of course sir,' Karen took the list of names, gave them a quick read, then put it in her folder when they heard a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Harry said and looked up from he's parchment. 'Now this is a great surprise.' Harry got up and pulled Ginny into he's arms and kissed her passionately. 'I can't believe how much I've missed you already sweetheart.'

'So have I, I'm not use to being away from you for this long, it's going to take some getting used to.'

'Hi mum, dad, what are you all doing here?' Harry kissed his mother and father and took he's brother and sister from their arms.

'We just thought we pop in and see you on your first day.'

'I'm glad you did, oh since you're here, Karen Hillside, is my secretary and I gave her a list of names of people to be allowed in at any time, so now she'll know what you look like. Karen, my wife Ginny, my mother Lily Potter, father James Potter, and these two are my brother Hayden Potter and my sister Holly Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you all, I'll let you visit, then we have the meeting with Mr. Johnson sir, the head of the department of mysteries.'

'That's fine Karen, I'll be ready.' she nodded to everyone and left, closing the door behind her.

'Sir?' Ginny raised her eyebrows, 'That's something I never thought you'd allow someone to call you Harry.'

'Yeah I know, but I've got no choice. Kingsley reminded me, since I'm basically everyone's boss, I have to let them call me sir or Mr. Potter. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it.' Harry grimaced at them.

'But apart from that, how has it been so far Harry?' James asked as they all sat down.

'Been good so far, had a meeting this morning with the Wizengamot, Kingsley was also there. They actually told me they thought that someone who performs rock concerts wouldn't be a good look for the head of the Wizengamot, so I told them they would have to get someone else, that my music was important to me. They gave in, and said they didn't want anyone else.'

'Throwing your weight around already Harry,' Ginny smirked at him. 'I'm glad you told them that, your music is important to you and you shouldn't have to give that up for anyone.'

'Thanks sweetheart,' Harry pulled Ginny into him and kissed her fiercely, 'But I can't wait to get home, it's feels like it's been all day and I'm only just over half way through my first day.' Harry heard a knock at he's door. 'Come in.'

Karen opened the door a crack, 'Mr. Johnson is here for your meeting sir.'

'Thanks Karen, tell him I'll be with him in a moment.' she nodded and closed the door again. 'Well, it looks like I've got to get back to work, I'll walk you all out.'

They all stood up and walked out the door. 'Mum, dad, here you go,' Harry kissed Hayden and Holly on the head and handed them back to he's parents, then turned to Ginny, kissing her passionately. 'I'll see you all tonight.' they said their goodbyes and Harry watched them walk away before turning around. 'If you'd like to come into my office Mr. Johnson, we'll get started.' Harry followed the man through the door and closed it behind him.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had settled into he's new job and everyone felt that he was definitely the right person for the job. He was fair, always honest with everyone and knew what he was talking about. Now they were waiting to see how he handled the first lot of trials that started on Monday, as one of them included an old enemy.

Harry woke the morning of he's first day of trials, he thought about when he had his first meeting about the trials, how he listening to arguments of why certain people should have their sentences lowered or allowed to go free. He showered then went down to breakfast to join he's parents before he needed to leave.

'Morning,' Harry kissed both his mother and father before sitting down.

'Morning,' they both said at the same time.

'You alright Harry, you look tired?' James asked.

'I'm fine dad, had a bit of a restless night. Trials start today and there's one in particular that I'm concerned about.'

'Thought you would be Harry, that's why I decided to drop by and go in with you.' Kingsley said as he walked up behind Harry.

'Hi Kingsley,' James said giving him a hug, then Lily hugged him as well.

'Morning,' Kingsley smiled then turned back to Harry. 'You'll do fine Harry.'

'Yeah, I know I will and I know what I saw, so I'm going to read him really well, just to make sure I was right.' Harry saw the puzzled look on he's parents faces. 'Sorry, I can't really go into details, at least not until the trials over.'

'An old enemy's of Harry's is on trial today, he's trying to get early released.'

'Kingsley,' Harry said looking over at him, 'We're not supposed to discuss the trials with anyone outside the Wizengamot.'

'I'm not a member of the Wizengamot Harry, remember.' Kingsley smirked at Harry. 'You're not going to sack me are you?'

'Of course not, you know I wouldn't do that, so stop being a smart arse. I'm trying to do everything by the rules here, and you're making that difficult.' Harry laughed at his friend.

'You've only got the one today, haven't you?' Kingsley asked him.

'Yeah, then I start rehearsals with the Flames tomorrow. But I can tell you now Kingsley, the one on Monday, is one I'm looking forward too. If she thinks she can get the Wizengamot to let her go, she's in for one hell of a surprise.' Harry flexed he's hand and saw he's parents watching him again. 'I'll tell you after the trial on Monday.'

'Well, we should get going.' Kingsley said looking at Harry.

'I'll just go let Ginny know, be back in a minute.' Harry got up and walked up the stairs into he's bedroom and saw Ginny still asleep. He sat on the bed next to her, and put he's hand to her face. 'Gin, sweetheart.' Harry leaned down and kissed her softly.

'Hmmm, Harry,' Ginny murmured in her sleep, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled Harry to her and started to kiss him fiercely.

Harry pulled away panting, 'Gin, I have to go sweetheart, I've got the trial today.' Harry closed he's eyes trying to control himself.

'I know, but I can't help myself.' Ginny moved her hand over Harry, moved he's robes aside and grabbed him through he's jeans.

'Gin, please.' Harry groaned loudly, 'Oh what the hell, if I'm the boss, then they can wait.' Harry lay down on top of he's wife and started to kiss her hungrily, as he ran he's hand down her naked body, then pulled away. 'Let me get out of these clothes,' Ginny let Harry go and he stood and stripped off, then moved back on top of her. 'Now, where we're we,' Harry kissed her again and slowly moved he's hand down between her legs and felt how wet she was. 'You woke up like this, what were you dreaming about?' he asked as he started to play, feeling Ginny's body tremble under him.

'Just about this,' Ginny pushed Harry so he was on he's back and she kissed down he's body until she reached him. 'I've been wanting this all night.' she lowered her mouth over he's erection and felt it pulse in her mouth before she started to move back and forth.

'Oh, god Gin,' Harry groaned loudly, lying back and letting he's wife do whatever she wanted to do.

Downstairs, James, Lily and Kingsley looked up towards the ceiling when they heard the noises coming from upstairs.

'I think you're going to be late Kingsley,' James smiled over at he's friend.

'Well, at least I can't get sacked for coming into work late, as it's my boss that's made me late.' Kingsley laughed, James, Lily and Kingsley sat around talking until Harry decided to make it back downstairs an hour later.

'Sorry, I know, we're late.' Harry said as he walked into the kitchen, he quickly kissed he's parents. 'Come on Kingsley, let's go.' Harry couldn't help laughed as he saw the look on Kingsley's face. 'Alright, let's just go. I'll see you all tonight.'

Harry and Kingsley stepped into the fire and hurried towards the lifts then to the courtrooms. 'I'll see you later Harry,' Kingsley said as he walked off Harry heard him laughing.

Harry took a deep breath and walked inside. All eyes turned to him. 'Sorry I'm late.' he hurried over to he's seat, grabbed a drink, then looked at the members of the Wizengamot before turning to the two aurors at the door, 'Alright, bring him in.' Harry called.

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy was brought in to the court room, head lowered but no shackles. He was escorted by two aurors, they placed him on the seat and put the restraints over he's arms and moved back towards the door.

'The parole hearing of Draco Malfoy is now in session.' Harry called and saw Draco look up at him in surprise. 'Draco Malfoy, you have asked to come here today to speak to the Wizengamot asking for an early release, is that correct?'

'Yes…sir, I have.' Draco said and he couldn't believe he had to say sir to Harry Potter.

Harry concentrated on Draco while he watched him. 'Tell us why you believe you deserve an early release?'

'As I've stated before, I was made to do the things I did under threat of death from the dark lord.'

'Did he ever place you under the imperius curse?' Harry concentrated, reading him carefully.

'No sir, he just threatened to kill me, but when the dark lord threatened anyone he usually would do what he threatened.'

'Is that what Voldemort threatened you with when he assigned you the task of killing Albus Dumbledore?'

'Yes, he said he'd kill me and my parents if I didn't do it, but…' Draco hesitated and took a deep breath and looked down.

'Yes, you were saying Mr. Malfoy?' Harry asked and he kept reading him and knew he was right.

'I couldn't do it, I didn't want to kill anyone.' Draco stared straight at Harry, looking him in the eye.

Harry concentrated for a while, then nodded. He turned and spoke to the woman beside him, then turned back to face Draco Malfoy.

'You'll be taken down to the holding cells while we discuss the matter, then I'll give you my decision.' Harry said looking directly at Draco. All he could do was nod and waited until the aurors took him out. 'He's telling the truth, he didn't want to do it?'

'Are you sure Mr. Potter, he is a death eater after all.' one of the members asked him.

'As I'm sure you're aware, I was on the tower the night Albus Dumbledore died. I saw the whole thing, Draco Malfoy was scared, and he was lowering he's wand. He would never have done it and I think the three years he's already served should be sufficient, but with a warning. Please raise your hands if you agree to Draco Malfoy's immediate release?' Harry's secretary counted hands, then handed the parchment to him. 'All that do not agree, please raise your hands. Again Harry's secretary counted then handed him the next piece of parchment. 'Thank you Karen.' Harry said and studied the two pieces of parchment, 'Looks like a fairly easy decision. We'll take a ten minute break before we bring the prisoner back in.' Harry nodded to everyone and he stood up and walked out the door and wasn't surprised to find Kingsley standing there.

'How's it going Harry?' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'We're just having a break before we bring him back in. I thought I'd stretch my legs for a bit. What are you doing back down here?'

'There's something I needed to tell you and thought you might be having a break soon.'

'Alright, let's go stand over here, away from everyone.' Harry led Kingsley away from all the other members of the Wizengamot. 'Alright, I'm listening.'

'With everything that happened, when Ginny was poisoned, I never got a chance to tell you about that memory you got from Voldemorts heir.'

'Oh, yeah, I forgot all about that myself, so what did it reveal?' Harry looked up expectantly.

'There's one more out there Harry, one more of Voldemorts sons. But he must have taught them well, because there was no name, no description, nothing. Only that they contacted each other by floo and that's all. They never saw each other.'

'Damn, how are we going to find him?'

'I don't know, Mark and William assigned to it at the moment, but we really haven't got much to go on.'

'No, there isn't, is there? Can you keep me informed of any new developments Kingsley?'

'Of course Harry, but you are going to have to start giving me orders you know, instead of just asking me.'

'I really don't want to think about that and since we're alone, let me just ask you for now, alright?'

'Fine Harry, but when we're not alone?' Kingsley left the sentence hanging.

'Yeah, alright, but I can tell you now I'm not going to like doing it.' Harry grimaced.

'Mr. Potter, Minister, I was hoping for a word.' Arthur Weasley walked over to the two men.

Harry closed he's eyes, 'Now is that really necessary, since you are my father-in-law.'

'Sorry, but while we're on duty, yes, but one thing is, you can call me Arthur at work as you're my superior, but I have to address anyone above me by their official names or sir. And I didn't think you would have like me to call you sir.'

'No, I definitely would not like that. Anyway what did you need to speak to me about Arthur? I've only got a few minutes before I have to get back in.'

'I've got this request from the department and control of magical creatures, they need a new keeper for their dragons and would like you're permission to advertise the position.'

Harry grinned at Arthur and saw him grinning back. 'Let them know that they do not have my permission, at least not untilIi speak with Charlie.' Harry laughed.

'I thought you might, I better let you get back in. Here, give this to Charlie and see what he has to say, sir?' Arthur couldn't help laughing at the scowl on Harry's face.

'Don't do that,' Harry grimaced and shook he's head. 'I'll talk to you both later,' Harry shook both their hands and walked back into the courtroom. He sat down and waited for all the other members to take their seats. 'Alright, we're ready to resume the session of Draco Malfoy, bring him in.' Harry called to the aurors. A few minutes later he watched as Draco as he was brought back in and placed in the chair. 'I must tell you Mr. Malfoy that it was a close vote, but since I know what happened that night, and I have the final say…I have decided that you will be released with a warning.'

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. 'Yes sir.'

'You will never have any contact with death eaters again, you will not be involved in any dark magic, potions, anything that is considered dark by our laws and you will not be allowed to hold a high security position within the wizarding world, is that clear Mr. Malfoy?'

'Yes, sir, very clear, and…' Draco swallowed before continuing, 'thank you.'

Harry nodded to him, 'You can release Mr. Malfoy,' Harry said to the aurors and watched as they took the arm restraints off him. 'Remember my warning Mr. Malfoy, if you are seen with death eaters, if you have contact with them in anyway, you will be returned to Azkaban, where you will spend the rest of your life.'

'I won't sir, and thank you again.'

'You're free to go,' Harry said and he watched as Malfoy nodded then left the courtroom. 'Alright, we'll meet Wednesday morning before the next trial, see you all then.' Harry stood up and spoke quickly to Mafalda Hopkirk, she shook he's hand and Harry walked out of the courtroom with he's secretary following him and went back to he's office. 'Karen, bring in some Firewhiskey please.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said and looked at Harry for a few seconds before walking over to one of the cabinets. She crabbed a tray, a bottle and some classes and walked back into her boss' office. 'If you don't mind me saying Mr. Potter, but what I read in the Daily Prophet about you…' she couldn't continue.

'Oh, I understand, no it's fine. Yes as far as I know I'm still an alcoholic, but I recently found out it doesn't seem to have any effect on my anymore, so until I get a chance to speak with someone, I don't know if I am or not. Could you contact Baily Horton for me, I'd like to talk to him about it, if he hasn't got time today, ask him to come to my place tonight for dinner?'

'Yes sir,' Karen put the tray down and left the office.

Harry sat back at he's desk, going over everything that Kingsley told him, wondering how they were going to find the last heir when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Harry said as he looked up.

'Sorry to disturb you sir, but there's a Nicky Castle here to see you.'

'Send her in Karen,' Harry said and stood up and watched Nicky walk into he's office, 'Nicky, everything alright?'

'Everything's fine Harry, I just wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want Sirius to overhear.'

Harry looked at her for a few minutes, 'Why don't you sit down and tell me what it is you want.'

She nodded and sat down, Harry sat on the opposite couch. 'It's nothing serious Harry, it's just this,' she pulled out a music sheet and handed it to him.

Harry studied the music and the words, then looked up at her. 'When did you write this?'

She shrugged, 'I think you know Harry, but it doesn't mean anything now, but I thought it was a really good song. I wanted to ask you if we could do it or not, or even if we should do it, I don't want to upset Sirius.'

'No, I don't want that either, but from what I've read it is good Nicky. Why don't you play it, I've got my guitar here, and let me sing, then I'll see if I we might record it or not.'

Nicky nodded, as Harry got he's guitar from he's cupboard and handed it to Nicky. She started playing as Harry started to sing. When they finished Harry looked over at her.

'It's really good Nicky, but I can understand why you might be worried about Sirius.' Harry noticed Karen standing at the door, 'Did you want something Karen?'

She looked slightly embarrassed, 'No sir, sorry, it's just when I heard the music and you started singing, I couldn't help myself.'

'That's quite alright Karen, Nicky here is in my band. She was just showing me a new song she'd written.'

'Well, I liked it,' Karen got embarrassed again, nodded and left the room.

'I think we should do it Nicky, but maybe we could get one of the boys to say they wrote it if Sirius asks, if he doesn't then we'll leave your name on it, how's that.'

'Thanks Harry, and I'm sorry for bringing this up again.'

'Not a problem Nicky, but I really need to get back to work. I'll walk you out, I need to see Kingsley.' she nodded and they left the office. 'Nicky, I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals.'

'I'm looking for to going to Australia to play, but B forgot to ask, where are we all going to stay, in a hotel?'

'No, I bought Ginny a beach house there, its large enough for all of us, so we're going to stay there. Are you going to ask Sirius to come with you?'

'If you don't mind Harry, I would like too.'

'I don't mind, he's my godfather, I'd love to have him with us and he can keep Ginny company while we're on stage.' Harry kissed Nicky on the cheek, 'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, and thanks again Harry.' she walked away as Harry turned back to Karen. 'I've got to go see the minister, so I'll be there if anything comes up.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said as she watched her boss walk away. 'I hope he sings more when he's a work,' Karen said to herself, the looked around to make sure that no one was around and heard her.

Harry walked along the corridors deep in thought until he came to Kingsley's outer office. 'Hi Melanie, is he in?'

'Ah, yes he is Mr. Potter, but he's with Miss Straun at the moment.' Harry noticed she looked nervous.

'It's fine, she is my godmother.' Harry smiled at her and walked to the door, giving a quick knock and walked in. 'I had a feeling,' Harry said laughing as he caught Kingsley and Aleena snogging on the couch.

'Harry,' Aleena said, fixing herself up and standing up looking embarrassed.

'It's fine Aleena, how many times have you and Kingsley caught me and Ginny, I had to get one back on you.' Harry laughed again.

'Is there something you wanted Harry,' Kingsley said in amusement.

'Yeah, I wanted to know where Mark and William are now, I thought I'd go talk to them, since I've finished for the day.'

'Last time I saw them they were in the auror office, still trying to work on that problem we talked about.'

'If you need to talk, I can leave,' Aleena said.

'No, it's fine Aleena, I'm going to go.' Harry gave her a kiss, 'Why don't you go back to what you were doing, but I would suggest you lock the door.' Harry smirked as he walked out to head to the auror offices.

As he walked through the corridors, everyone still stopped and stared, some talked amongst themselves and Harry heard he's name mentioned quite a few times. He had hoped it would have eased off by now, but it doesn't seem to have happened yet. He ignored all the voices and stares as he made he was into the auror offices, closing the door behind him.

Harry entered the auror offices and went straight over to Mark. 'Mark,' Harry said as he walked up to him.

'Harry, sorry, Mr. Potter,' Mark smiled.

'Oh don't you start with that Mark.' Harry grimaced.

'Sorry Mr. Potter, as you are my superior, I have to address you accordingly, unless you want me to say sir.'

'Don't you dare,' Harry said shaking he's head. 'Can we go into your office I need to talk to you?'

'Whatever you want Mr. Potter, this way.' Mark smirked at him and led him towards he's office, as soon as the door closed, 'Sorry Harry, but that's the rules.'

'Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. I had my own father-in-law calling me Mr. Potter.' Harry sat down on the couch and waited till Mark sat as well. 'Kingsley told me about what was in the memory, nothing basically. Have you been able to find out anything?'

'No, sorry Harry. We're putting everything we have into it but haven't found anything.'

'I was thinking about pulling some more memories from him again. Kingsley mentioned that he communicated with the other one by floo, I thought I might be able to find a memory of them speaking. Try to get some information that way, what do you think?'

'You're the boss Harry, but speaking as your friend, I think it's worth a try. When do you want to do this, I could have him brought to the holding cells.'

'Do it straight away, the quicker we can get any information the faster we might be able to find this last one and stop him.'

'As ordered Mr. Potter,' Mark smirked at Harry.

'Cut it out, will you.' Harry said scowling at him. 'Can you just go and organise it, I'll be back in my office.'

Mark and Harry left the office and walked along the corridor together, 'I'll come to your office as soon as he's been brought here.' Mark shook Harry's hand.

'Thanks Mark, I'll see you then.' Harry walked off and headed towards the lifts to go up to he's office. He stepped in and saw Arthur in there alone. 'Hi Arthur,' Harry said smiling at him.

'Hi Harry, sorry about before, but it's the rules.'

'Yeah, I know it is, but it feels terrible, having friends and family having to call me sir, or Mr. Potter.'

'I know I does, try not to let it get to you.'

'I'll try, it doesn't make me feel any better though, especially with you, having my own father-in-law address me like that.'

'We all do what we have to Harry,' Arthur thought he'd change the subject. 'Where were you coming from just now?'

'Auror offices, I went to see Mark. Do you remember that memory I got from the bloke who tried to kidnap Hayden?' Arthur nodded. 'Well it didn't shed any light on anything except there's one more of Voldemorts heirs out there somewhere, but they never spoke face to face, only by floo. So I went to Mark to see about getting some more memories, maybe I can find out what they spoke about in the floo. Find him that way.'

'Worth a try,' Arthur said as the lifts opened, and they both stepped out. 'Are you heading back to your office?'

'Yeah, I told Mark to come get me when he's got him into the cells.'

'If you don't mind…' Arthur looked around, then lowered he's voice, 'Harry, I might come back with you.'

'Sure Arthur, come on,' Harry said and they walked down to he's office. 'Karen I'm expecting Mark Gowan from the auror office, so unless it's important I don't want to be disturbed.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said.

'Come on in Arthur,' Harry said and he let Arthur into the office. 'Would you like a drink, or some tea, I'm having a drink myself, try and settle down for a bit.'

'You're not drinking again Harry?' Arthur said looking worried.

'Don't worry, it doesn't do anything anymore.' Harry walked over and poured them both a drink and sat down. 'I had my first trial today, Draco Malfoy.'

'What was he up for?'

'He wanted an early release, I granted it. I tell you, he looked surprised when I did.'

'I'm surprised that you did that Harry.'

'I know he wouldn't have done it, he was lowering he's wand, and I read him very carefully while he was sitting there. He was telling the truth, he wasn't going to do it. But I did give him a warning though and he even thanked me.' Harry sat back and took a sip of his drink, as there was a knock on the door. 'Come in.'

'Sir, the aurors are here to see you.'

'Send them in Karen.' Harry stood up as Mark and William walked in. 'Hi William, how's it going?'

'It good Mr. Potter.' William said.

Harry rolled he's eyes, 'This is getting ridiculous,' Harry said and sat back down.

'It's the rules Mr. Potter.' Arthur said.

'The doors shut, now cut that out, all of you.' the three of them started to laugh and Harry couldn't help himself, he started to laugh with them. 'Is he in the cells Mark?'

'Just waiting for you sir, sorry couldn't help myself. Whenever you want to go down Harry, we're ready.' Mark said still laughing.

'Let's go then,' the four men walked out of the office and Arthur stopped. 'I forgot to tell you Mr. Potter, Ginny invited Molly and me around for dinner, so I'll see you tonight.'

'Great Arthur, we haven't had enough time since we've been back. Could you floo Charlie, ask if they want to come as well, I need to show him that parchment you gave me today.'

'Will do,' Arthur shook hands with all and walked off.

'Come on, let's get this over with.' Harry said and he walked off with the two aurors to take the lifts down to the bottom floor and to the holding cells.

Mark stopped outside a cell, 'He's shackled to a chair at the moment, hands behind he's back, so it safe, not that you really need to worry about that. Are you ready Harry?'

'Yep, let's do this.' Mark opened the door and Harry walked in with the two aurors following. 'Mark, William.' they both nodded and stood on either side of the man in the chair. Harry stared at the man, concentrating and a strand of silver of memory came away as the man struggled, Harry conjured a vial and sent the strand into it. He concentrated again and another strand came away. He did this until he had ten vials full of memories.

Harry took a deep breath, 'You can send him back now, let's go and see what in these.'

Harry and William walked out of the cell and waited for Mark. He joined them a few minutes later.

'Let's head back to my office and have a look.' Harry said and the three of them walked off. 'I might see if Kingsley wants to have a look as well.' Mark and William nodded and they all got out of the lifts and went to the minister's office. 'Is he free Melanie?'

'Yes, Mr. Potter, go right in.'

'Thanks, come on.' the three of them walked straight into Kingsley's office. 'Kingsley,'

'Harry, Mark, William, what's up?'

'I had Mark bring that bloke to the holding cells and took some more memories from him. Wanted to know if you want to come to my office and see what they showed?'

'Yes, definitely, let's go.' the four men walked out of the office. 'Melanie, I'll be in Mr. Potter's office if I'm needed.'

'Yes sir,' Melanie said smiling as she watched the for men walk off.

They got to Harry's office and he turned to he's secretary, 'Karen I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency, or my wife.'

'Yes sir.'

'Come on,' Harry opened the door and they all walked in. Harry got his other pensieve out of he's cupboard and put it on he's desk. 'Ready,' the three men nodded and he poured the first memory in, then brought it out for all to see.

It showed the man speaking in the fire about their plans if one of them was caught. Never mentioning names or what those plans were. The memory ended and Harry turned to the others.

'Might need to go back a little further,' Harry took the first memory he got from the man and pour it into the pensieve, then brought the memory out.

'Now remember, if either of us get caught, we both know what to do. We take her, and make sure she's hidden. He must never be able find her again.' Harry, Mark, William and Kingsley looked at each other as the man in the fire got he's response but they couldn't hear what was being said, then the first man spoke again. 'He is our one danger of bringing our fathers way of life to the wizarding world. We have to do everything we can to stop him. Yes, we owe him for taking the life of our father.'

'What?!' Harry sat down heavy on the couch. 'Ginny,' Harry sat and concentrated for the longest time.

'Harry, what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

'They took Ginny, I can't feel her Kingsley, there've taken my Ginny.' Harry looked up at the three men. 'They were talking about me and they said they were going to take her and keep her hidden. We need to find her.'

'Alright Harry, calm down. Let's go to your place first, see if she's there.' Kingsley said calmly.

'Now, let's go,' Harry said and stood up and raced out the door with Mark, William, and Kingsley running after him.

Everyone in the ministry stopped as they saw Harry Potter, the minister of magic and two aurors running through the halls until they got to the floo and vanished.

Harry, William, Mark, and Kingsley stepped out of the fire.

'Ginny, Ginny, check everywhere,' Harry ran up the stairs and into the room. Nothing, he checked the bathroom, still nothing. 'Ginny, are you home?' Harry felt the tears falling down he's face as he ran back down the stairs and saw he's mother. 'Mum, have you seen Ginny?'

'No, not since she left this morning to go to the orphanage.'

'Kingsley, the orphanage, let's go. Mark, could you stay here, just in case?'

'Of course Harry, go, find her.'

Harry, William, and Kingsley went outside the wards of the house and apparated just outside the wards of the orphanage. They ran through and straight up to the building, through the doors until they came to the room they used for teaching. There was no one there, so they all went to Molly's office.

'Molly, have you seen Ginny?'

'Harry, what's going on?'

'Have you seen Ginny, come on?' Harry shouted as stood there and felt he's body start to shake.

'Not since before lunch Harry. She was going home for a while, and was supposed to come back.'

Harry collapsed onto the floor. 'He's got her Kingsley, he's taken Ginny.'

'Kingsley, what's going on?' Molly asked looking down at Harry.

'We're not sure at the moment, but we think one of Voldemorts heirs has got Ginny. But we don't know for certain, we need to check everywhere.' Kingsley turned to William, 'Go get the rest of the aurors, and inform Arthur to come straight to Harry's. We'll set up there.'

'Yes sir,' William ran back out of the building to apparate away.

'Harry, Harry, you need to pull it together, try and feel Ginny.' Kingsley helped Harry stand and saw how badly he was shaking. 'Harry, come on.'

Harry took a deep breath and closed he's eyes concentrating. As he stood there, Molly and Kingsley could see the strain on he's face.

'No, I can't feel anything, but Ginny learned to close her feelings to me. Kingsley, what if he's got her, he said they were going to hide her from me.'

'Let's get back to your place Harry, Molly you should contact the family, get everyone there so we can organise things.' Kingsley put a hand to her shoulder. 'We'll find her Molly, now hurry.' she nodded and left the room. 'Come on Harry, let's go.'

Harry and Kingsley hurried back outside the wards and they apparated to the Potter house. They walked through the wards, spotted all the aurors and Arthur standing there.

'Kingsley, Harry, William said someone's taken Ginny.'

'We don't know for certain, but…' Kingsley looked at Harry, then back to Arthur, 'it looks that way. The memory we saw, the two men were talking about taking and hiding her from him and then they mentioned owing him for taking the life of their father.' Kingsley glanced at Harry again, watching as he concentrated, 'Anything Harry?'

'No, nothing, we need to search everywhere.'

'You can't feel Ginny, Harry?' Arthur said looking at he's son-in-law in panic.

'No, but Ginny learned to close her feelings from me, so I just don't know if it's her or him. Ooooohhh,' Harry buckled over in pain.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Kingsley kneeled down in front of him.

'It's Ginny, she's in pain. Oh god, he's hurting her.' Kingsley could see the pain and anguish on Harry's face.

'Harry, let's get inside, we need to organise things and I brought the rest of the memories to see if we can find anything else.'

Kingsley helped Harry stand, 'Kingsley, she's got to be in a lot of pain for her to stop blocking me, oooohhh.'

'Let's get inside,' Kingsley looked at Arthur and they both helped Harry into the house.

'Harry, what's wrong,' Lily ran to Harry as the two men sat him on the couch.

'It's Ginny mum, oh god, she's hurting.' Harry bent over gripping he's head in he's hands.

'Harry, I know you probably won't want to do this, but you need to close your feelings off from her for a while so you can concentrate on the memories,' Kingsley kneeling down in front of him. 'Come on Harry, concentrate.'

Harry nodded and closed he's eyes, 'Alright,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Let's see the rest of the memories, see if we can find out where he's taken her or who he is.'

'Alright, let's go into the library, go through the memories. Mark can you get Marcus to stay inside while we're in the library.' he nodded, 'Harry, come on.' Kingsley helped Harry stand and they walked into the library. He saw Harry's hands shaking badly, 'Let me do it Harry,' he nodded and handed the vials to Kingsley.

He poured it in and they stood watching as the man spoke in the fire again. 'We will take everyone he cares about, one by one if we have to until he has no one left. First he's woman, then he's parents and the brats, then the rest. He will lose everyone just like he took everyone from us.' as the memory ended, Kingsley, Mark and Arthur looked over at Harry and saw the pain etched on he's face.

'I knew this could happen, I can't do this anymore,' Harry shouted and ran from the room.

Arthur went to follow him, 'Let him go Arthur, let's just watch the rest of these, try and find out something that will help us find Ginny.' Kingsley put a hand on he's shoulder, 'We'll find her Arthur.'

'But what's he doing to her? Harry said she was in pain that he was hurting her.'

'Who's hurting her,' Charlie said as he walked into the room. 'What's going on? Mum said something about Ginny being taken.'

'We found out there was one more of Voldemorts heirs, so Harry took some more memories. The one we've got was talking to another in the fire. They said they would take her because they owed him for killing their father. They were talking about Ginny and Harry.' Kingsley said as Charlie walked closer to them. 'Harry couldn't feel Ginny at first, said she'd learned to close her feelings from him. Then he collapsed, he said she was in pain, that he was hurting her, she couldn't keep her feelings closed because of the pain.'

'We need to find her, is there any way to try and find out who's got her?'

'Not yet, that's why we're going through the rest of the memories, trying to get some idea of where he might have taken her or who he is.'

'The last memory we just saw, they said they were going to take everyone from Harry, starting with Ginny, then Lily and James, and Hayden and Holly, then the rest. Harry ran from the room after saying he knew this would happen.' Arthur said as he put hand to he's son's shoulder.

Just then they all heard Harry's anguish screams, 'Let me go.' Charlie said and he raced out of the room and into the studio. 'Harry, what is it?'

'He's hurting her Charlie, she's in so much pain.' Harry's legs wobbled as Charlie caught him. 'He's…he's… oh god,' Harry fully collapsed into Charlie's arms and he walked him over to the couch.

'He's what Harry, what's happening?' Charlie saw the pain on Harry's face. 'Harry, what's he doing to Ginny?

'I…can…feel…' Harry swallowed, 'feel…her disgust…and pain…he's…he's raping her Charlie. Oh god, I've got to find her.' Harry started to pant heavily as Charlie looked at him. 'Oh god, the pain.' Harry said as he doubled over, gripping he's head.

'Stay here, I'll be back.' Charlie got up and ran from the room. 'Kingsley we need to do something now.'

'I know Charlie, but there's nothing in the memories that will help us. We don't know where to look. What's Harry feeling from Ginny?'

Charlie looked around at everyone. He's parents, Kingsley, Harry's parents, he's wife and the three aurors.

'He…he said she's in a lot of pain, that…' Charlie took a deep breath, 'that he's raping her.'

'Oh my poor baby,' Molly said as she sank to the couch and Arthur put he's arm around he's wife.

'I've got the aurors inside the wards, and the magical law enforcement outside the wards.' Kingsley said as he looked at Lily and James. 'One of the memories, he said he was going to take everyone from Harry, including you. So you need to stay inside the wards, and not go anywhere. We need to get Sirius, Ron, Hermione, everyone here, to keep them safe.'

'James, send a patronus to Sirius, tell him to get here now, by floo only.' Lily said, looking frightened.

'Arthur, you better start to floo everyone, I'll send a patronus to Hogwarts and the shop. Get Ron, Hermione and George here,' Kingsley said anxiously.

James pulled he's wand and he's stag patronus that looked like Harry's, erupted from the end of it and bounded out the door. Kingsley pulled he's wand and he's lynx appeared before he took off to deliver its message. Arthur had he's head in the fire, talking to he's family. When he finished he stood back up and turned to face everyone.

'Bill's contacting Percy, then they will be here.'

Charlie saw Harry staggering in, clutching he's stomach and ran over to him. 'Harry, what, what is it?'

'The pain, she's in so much pain Charlie. Oh god, it hurts, we need to find her now.' Charlie led Harry to the couch and sat him next to he's parents. James put he's arm around him. 'She's hurting so much, I've got to find her.'

'We will son,' James said then looked up at Kingsley, 'There must be some way to find her and who's done this.' before Kingsley could answer, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy and Audrey stepped out of the fire. Followed by George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione and Minerva, then Sirius and Nicky arrived.

Hermione saw Harry and ran over to him. 'Harry, what's wrong? They said Ginny's been taken.'

'She's….she's in pain, Hermione, I can feel…what he's…doing to her. Oh god,' Harry sank to the floor as everyone saw how much pain there was on he's face.

'Now everyone's here, let me make myself clear. The people in this room are the closest to Harry, the ones he loves the most. And everyone in this room is someone we can all trust, implicitly. So whatever we talk about stays between us, no one else.'

'What are you talking about Kingsley?' Bill asked walking further into the room.

'Someone knew Ginny's routine to be able to take her. Now it may not be someone we know, but we can't take any chances. We've all known each other for a long time, and we all trust each other with our lives, so it's got to be someone else. Now I need all of you to think, is there anyone that's been here that caught your attention or acted suspiciously, anything at all. Someone new that's come into Harry and Ginny's lives, maybe just in the last couple of years, anything?' Kingsley said looking around as saw everything concentrating.

Charlie looked at Kingsley and jerked he's head. 'I'll be back in a moment, try to think of anything suspicious.' Kingsley and Charlie walked into the library. 'What is it Charlie?'

'Well, there's one person, I don't like to think it's him but he's connected to Voldemort.'

'Who?' Kingsley said looking surprised.

Charlie took a deep breath, 'When I was researching Katie's family for her, we found the woman who left her at the orphanage, that's where Karl lives, on their farm. But Kingsley, their not Katie's aunt and uncle like I told her, Katie and Karl's mother took them there to get them away from their father.' Charlie saw that Kingsley made the connection straight away and he nodded.

'Voldemort is their father?'

'Yeah, they never told Karl, and I never told Katie. Only Harry and Ginny know.'

'Do you think it's a possibility Karl did know and it's him that's taken Ginny?'

'I don't know Kingsley, but I just thought I should tell you just in case. I'd go and check out the farm but I don't want to spook him in case it is him and he's got Ginny somewhere else.'

'Well even with a disillusionment charm on you, if he was taught by Voldemort in anyway, he will be able to detect it.' Kingsley thought for a few minutes. 'What about Harry's cloak, I could send Mark under that and he could poke around without being seen or detected.'

'Why don't I go, I already know where it is?'

'No Charlie, you are close to Harry, everyone knows that. And if he's powerful like the one's Harry's already caught, you wouldn't stand a chance. I'll send Mark, but do you know where Harry's cloak is, could you get it?'

'Yeah, I can get it. I'll do it now, be back in a moment.' Charlie left the room, heading upstairs. Kingsley walked to the door.

'Mark, can you come in here a moment?' Kingsley called then waited until he walked in and he closed the door behind him. 'Mark, I'm going to send you to the farm Karl lives on to have a look around.' Kingsley saw the puzzled look on the aurors face. 'Charlie just told me that Karl and Katie are Voldemorts kids. We know for sure Katie has no idea, but Karl we're not so sure about and Charlie didn't want to say anything in case he's wrong.'

'What do you think Kingsley?'

'It had to be someone close, but I just don't know.'

Charlie walked back into the library with the cloak over he's arm. 'Here it is Kingsley.' Charlie handed the cloak to him.

'Mark, this is Harry's invisibility cloak, I want you to wear it now, and we'll get you out past everyone so no one notices. Now, I don't know if you know this Mark, but this cloak is not like other invisibility cloaks, it's undetectable in every way. It's one of the deathly hallows, just like the wand.' Kingsley saw the surprised look on the aurors face then he nodded. 'Alright put it on and we'll lead you out.'

Kingsley and Charlie watched Mark put the cloak on. 'Charlie you walk in front, Mark stay close to the back of him, and I'll follow until we get to the door and let you out.'

The three of them walked out of the library and walked casually towards the door. Kingsley opened it, looked out for a minute then closed it again. Then joined everyone else as they all talked about who might have taken Ginny. Harry was still sitting on the floor, clutching he's stomach feeling Ginny's pain and Hermione sat next to him, with her arms around him. No one knew what to do or how to find Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

For hours everyone sat around the Potter house all trying to come up with something to help them find Ginny. Harry was still sitting on the floor feeling Ginny's pain and no one could do anything to help. Mark walked back inside and over to Kingsley, raising he's eyebrows.

Charlie, Mark and Kingsley walked into the library and closed the door. 'There was no sign of him at all around the farm and I heard he's aunt and uncle talking about him always going missing for hours and they didn't know where he went.' Mark handed the cloak to Charlie and he put it on Harry's desk.

'That's suspicious right there, I might have a couple of aurors stake the place out, keep a look out for him, and hopefully he comes back and they can follow him next time, because I'm running out of ideas of what to do.' Kingsley said as he sat down on the couch.

'I could go Kingsley, talk to them. They might know have some idea where he might go.'

'No Charlie, remember. He wants everyone Harry cares about, you're one of those people.'

'I don't care Kingsley, I have to do something to help my sister.' Charlie started pacing around the room.

'But you might not help Charlie, he might just decide to kill you. That wouldn't help Ginny at all.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, I get your point Kingsley, I just feel so helpless. I can see the pain Harry's in, which is the pain he's feeling from Ginny and it's killing me.' Charlie sat down next to Kingsley.

'I know Charlie, let me go assign a couple of aurors to keep an eye on the farm. Hopefully they might find out where he is and if he has Ginny.' the three of them went back out into the sitting room. Kingsley walked out the door to speak with the aurors.

Charlie went over to Katie, 'Where's the twins baby?'

'I just put them down upstairs, they kept wanting Harry all the time. But I don't think anything can help him at the moment.' Katie said as she looked over at Harry still on the floor.

'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh,' Harry screamed loudly doubling over.

Charlie knelt beside him. 'Harry what is it?' when it looked like Harry couldn't answer, Charlie grabbed he's arm and pulled him up. 'Harry, tell us what's going on.'

Everyone saw the anguish on Harry's face, 'It…it, oh god, it feels like… he's killing her, oh god Ginny.' Harry collapsed again.

'We have to do something now,' Charlie yelled standing up and looking around.

'Oh, Harry, I just thought of something,' Hermione said.

Harry slowly lifted he's head and everyone saw the anguished look on he's face. 'What, do you know who might have taken her Hermione?' Harry was panting heavily.

'No, but remember, Ginny found you in the room of requirement, when you collapsed. She said she felt the pain you were in and she found herself running, not knowing where, just that she ended up at the room of requirement. She could feel where you were.'

Harry sat up straighter, 'But all can feel…is the pain she's in…nothing else.'

'You need to concentrate Harry, try to ignore the pain and see if you can sense it leading you somewhere.' Hermione said and she saw Harry trying to stand up, so Hermione and Charlie put a hand under Harry's arm and helped him.

Harry stood up, breathing heavily, then gripped he's stomach again, bending back over. 'It's too strong, there's so much pain.'

'Try Harry, if you concentrate you might be able to find out where she is?' Charlie said as put a hand on he's shoulder. 'Please Harry, try and ignore the pain she's in and find her.'

Harry nodded, and closed he's eyes, concentrating. Charlie took he's hand away and took a step back to give him space to do what he needed to do. Harry's eyes flew open, 'Ginny,' he turned on the spot and disapparated away before anyone could stop him.

'Damn, I should have seen that coming.' Charlie said as he looked around at everyone. 'What are we going to do now, how can we find them?'

'We can't do anything Charlie, we just have to hope Harry can get to Ginny in time and bring her home. I might contact Baily just in case. If Harry is right, then she'll need a healer when he brings her home.' Kingsley said and he walked over to the fireplace.

Harry apparated to the edge of a large wooded area, he slowly walked towards it and came up against a barrier. He took a deep breath and closed he's eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes he felt a shiver go through him.

'I'm coming for you Gin, hold on baby.' Harry walked slowly into the woods, looking from one side to the other, changing directions from right to left until he saw the opening of a cave. He moved slowly towards it and stood just outside it and listened but he couldn't hear anything. He stepped into the darkness and waited until he's eyes adjusted then kept moving slowly further inside. Then he heard her screams, and felt he's stomach heave with relief that she was still alive. He but took a couple of deep breath to get himself under control and took a few more steps. He peered quickly round the corner and saw the man's back as he stood in front of Ginny's bleeding body. Harry saw she was shackled to the wall and completely naked and he could feel he's anger rise but knew he had to think or the man could kill her.

Harry took a few deep breathes to calm himself down, then walked around the corner. 'Let her go.' Harry said forcefully.

The man spun around but kept he's wand pointed at Ginny. 'You come any closer Harry, and I'll kill her.'

'Karl, it was you?'

'I was a good actor wasn't I? I even fooled the great Harry Potter and I'm going to make sure you lose everyone you ever loved.'

'Harry,' Ginny's weak voice came to him.

'Shut it,' Karl yelled, and he reached a hand back and gripped her between the legs but kept he's eyes on Harry, and he saw Ginny wince and groan loudly, 'We've been having some fun, but I don't think your wife's body can take anymore, not with what I've done to it.' Karl smirked as he saw the look on Harry's face.

'Let her go and you can keep me.' Harry said calmly.

'Now why would I do that, when I could keep both of you?'

'Because you know I could kill you, you know what I can do Karl, but I'm willing to not do anything if you let her go. Do whatever you want to me, and I won't stop you, just let Ginny go.' Harry could see Karl thinking about what he had said. He knew he had to be careful as Karl still had he's wand pointed at Ginny.

'Harry, no.' Ginny's weak voice said.

'I said shut it,' Karl put he's wand at her chest, but still kept he's eyes on Harry.

'You know I always tell the truth Karl, keep me, do what you want to me, just let Ginny go.' Harry said again, but kept he's voice calm and soft.

'If I let her go, you know I will kill you, eventually, but not straight away. I will enjoy torturing you first.'

'Yes I know, I said you could do whatever you want to me if you let Ginny go, I won't stop you.' Harry watched as Karl stood there staring at him for the longest time, but he kept he's wand touching Ginny's chest.

'Alright, you've got a deal. Stand over there,' he pointed to the other side of the cave and Harry moved slowly towards the other wall. He quickly waved he's wand at Ginny and she fell to the ground. Harry took he's cloak off and threw it over towards her. 'Leave, now.' Karl's voice was hard but he kept he's eyes on Harry, but he's wand pointed at Ginny on the ground.

'No, I'm staying with Harry.' Ginny said from the ground.

'Gin, go, now. Do what I say, take the cloak and go,' Harry said but was watching to make sure Karl didn't change he's mind.

'No, Harry.'

'Ginny go, please. Your family is waiting for you, tell everyone I love them,' Harry felt the tears falling from he's eyes. 'I love you Gin, now please, do this for me, go, get yourself out of here.' he looked down at her and pleaded with he's eyes, and telling her with he's feelings that he'd be alright. He knew he wouldn't be and he hated lying to her even with he's thoughts. 'Please sweetheart, go.' he nodded to her.

She nodded, 'Alright,' Ginny slowly stood up, wincing, and clutching her stomach in pain and put the cloak on. She wanted desperately to go to him but knew Karl would never let her. 'I love you Harry.'

'Alright enough, go, before I change my mind.' Karl said as he kept he's wand on Ginny waiting for her to leave.

Harry nodded to her again and she nodded and slowly back out of the cave looking at Harry the whole time until she was out of sight. Then she stumbled outside of the cave and apparated back home. The moment she arrived she collapsed onto the ground on the lawn outside the house groaning in pain. She felt someone pick her up and walk into the house.

'Ginny,' everyone called as the auror walked in with her.

'Take her straight upstairs,' Baily said as he got up and led the way up the stairs with Molly following. 'Molly pull the covers back,' Baily turned to the auror, 'Very gently, put her down.' the auror walked over and placed Ginny on the bed and she groaned loudly before she passed out. 'Thank you.' Baily waited until the auror left and closed the door.

'Molly get the cloak off of her,' Baily waited until Molly had done what he asked, and heard Molly gasp and start crying, 'Molly, I need to get to her.' she moved away and Baily walked over and started to wave his wand over Ginny's battered, bleeding body. 'Could you gently turn her over please Molly?' she nodded and turned her daughter over and Baily waved he's wand again, seeing all the cuts and damage done to her. 'Alright, turn her back, I've fixed all her injuries but she's going to need a lot of potions, more than what I've got and she'll still be in a lot of pain for a while. I'll give her the potions I brought with me, then I'll go get the rest. Help sit her up,' Molly moved back in and sat Ginny up gently, as Baily poured three potions into her mouth, then Molly lay her back down. 'Why don't you clean her up and I'll go get the potions.'

'Will she be alright Baily?'

'Physically, yes, emotionally, I don't know. You saw what he'd done to her, you know the pain she would have suffered Molly. It's going to take a lot of time and the love from everyone around her. I'll go get the potions.' Baily walked out of the room and down the stairs.

'How is she Baily?' Arthur asked.

'I've healed her injuries, but like I just said to Molly, emotionally I don't know how she'll be after everything he did to her. I need to go get some more potions for her.'

'Did she say anything about where Harry is?' Kingsley asked.

'No, the pain was too much for her and she passed out.' Baily said sadly, 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Everyone watched as Baily walked over the fireplace before they heard Molly's voice call. 'Charlie, can you come up here please.'

Charlie ran up the stairs and saw he's mother standing just outside the door. 'How is she mum?'

'Not good Charlie, I need to clean her up and without Harry here to help, you're the closest to Ginny. But I need to know if you can handle seeing her like that, naked, and badly cut up.'

'I'll be fine mum, I want to help.' Molly nodded and opened the door, walked in with Charlie following her. 'Oh dear merlin,' Charlie said as he saw the state of he's sisters body.

'I know Charlie, can you handle this, if you're not sure, I'll get your father.'

'No, I'm fine, it…it's just a shock. What do you want me to do?'

'Gently lift her so I can clean her properly.'

Charlie walked over to the bed and gently lifted Ginny up. He kept he's eyes on her face as he's mother went about cleaning her. But he'd seen what had been done to her and he felt the tears fall from he's eyes as he saw the amount of cuts and blood that was all over her, especially between her legs.

Molly quickly changed the linen on the bed. 'Alright Charlie, put her down very gently,' Molly waited until her son helped he's sister, then covered her up.

Charlie sat on the bed next to he's sister, and took her hand. 'Do you think she'll get through this mum?'

'I don't know Charlie, if Harry was here I'd say she'd have a good chance, but without him, I just don't know. I'm going down to let everyone know how she is, will you stay with her.'

'Yeah, I'm not going anywhere.' Charlie never took he's eyes off he's sister as he heard his mother leave the room.

As soon as Molly stepped into the sitting room, she started crying and Arthur pulled her down onto the couch and held her tight.

'We'll help her get through this Molly.' Arthur said.

'She'll need Harry to help her, we all know that.' Molly said but she kept her head on her husband's chest.

Everyone stood around, first hoping Ginny will get through everything that had happened to her and second, all wondering where Harry is and hoping he was still alive.

Harry was screaming on the ground as Karl kept him under the cruciatus curse. 'That's for my father,' he stopped the curse and stood back watching the man that killed he's father.

Harry was panting heavily as he lay on the cave floor. He slowly got to he's knees before standing up and facing Karl again.

'I know you can do wandless magic Harry, but you said you wouldn't do anything and it seems you were telling the truth.' Karl moved closer to Harry and stood right in front of him. 'I had a lot of fun fucking your wife Harry, and by the feel of some of the things I did to you, felt like you've never done to her.' he kept he's wand pointed at Harry's chest. 'I touched every bit of her, inside and out.' Karl could see Harry's anger but he still didn't do anything. 'I don't get you Harry, I've seen the way you were with Ginny, how protective you are of her, but you still won't do anything, even though you know what I did to her.' Karl pulled a large knife from he's pocket and dug deeply into Harry's scar on he's chest.'

'Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh,' Harry screamed loudly. Then Karl hit him again with the curse and watched as Harry collapsed, screaming in pain again as he laughed.

Charlie was still holding Ginny's hand when he felt her start to stir. 'Ginny,' Charlie gripped her hand letting her knew he was there.

'Harry,' Ginny said as she started to move more. 'Oh Harry,' she opened her eyes and saw Charlie. 'He's hurting him Charlie.' Ginny groaned as she tried to sit up.

'Don't move Gin,' he put a hand to her shoulder, very gently keeping her from getting up 'Can you tell me where he is?'

'In a cave, but I don't know where Charlie, Harry made me leave.' Ginny started crying and Charlie put he's arms around her.

'Why didn't he leave with you?'

'He told Karl that if he let me go, he'd stay and wouldn't do anything.'

'So it was Karl?'

'Yes,' Ginny started to shake and her breaths came in pants. 'He did things Charlie,' Ginny kept her arms around him as she cried.

'We know Ginny, Harry felt it. He knew what was happening to you.' Charlie gently ran he's hands down her hair.

'You have to find him Charlie, he told me he was going to kill everyone Harry ever cared about before he kill him. We need to find out where he is before he decides to kill Harry now.'

'Let me get Kingsley up here, so you can describe everything. Maybe he can find where Harry is.' he felt her nod and Charlie pulled he's wand and produced he's dragon patronus. A few minutes later, Kingsley stood at the door.

'Can I come in?'

'Yeah, Kingsley, come in.' Charlie said as he looked around but kept hold of Ginny. 'describe where you were being held, anything you can remember.'

'I was in a cave in some woods, but I didn't see anything else.' Ginny slowly moved back from Charlie and looked at Kingsley. 'You need to find Harry Kingsley, he's being tortured.' she put her head back onto Charlie's chest, then suddenly looked up. 'How did Harry find me?'

'Hermione told Harry how you found him when he collapsed at Hogwarts so he concentrated and apparated before any of us could do anything.'

'I could do the same thing, let me get some clothes on.' Ginny went to sit up again.

'Ginny, you're hurt and you've had a traumatic experience, you need to rest.'

'No, I need to find Harry Charlie, I can rest later. Will you help me or not?' Ginny looked at her brother.

Charlie saw the determined look on his sisters face, 'Alright, but you will not enter the cave, you will stay with me outside.'

'Alright Charlie, now can you get me some clothes, Kingsley, you'll have to come with us to help stop Karl.'

'Why isn't Harry stopping Karl?'

'Harry told him if he let me go, he'd stay and wouldn't try anything. He's being tortured Kingsley, I can feel Harry's pain.'

'Alright, I'll let you get dressed and have Mark ready, we'll all go together.' Kingsley left the room.

'I'll get your clothes Gin, stay still until I help you.' Charlie got up and went over and grabbed some jeans and top for Ginny, then her bra and undies. 'Now do you want me to help or you want me to get mum to help you.'

'No time Charlie, you help.' Ginny threw the covers off of her and Charlie handed her underwear to her, then helped her with her jeans, then to stand while he slipped her top on her. 'Thanks Charlie, if you can take as much of my weight as possible, I should be able to apparate us there.'

'Alright, here,' Charlie slipped he's hands under her arms and slowly made their way downstairs.

'Kingsley told us what you're doing Ginny, you need to rest.' Molly said.

'No, I'll rest later, I can find him mum.' everyone heard how weak Ginny's voice sounded. 'Come on, he's in a lot of pain right now, we have to get there.'

'Okay, Mark and I will let you guide us Ginny, then Mark's coming straight back to bring more aurors to where we're going and he'll bring you back as well.' Kingsley looked at Ginny, waiting for her to answer, she nodded.

'Alright, let's move.' Charlie said as he felt how weak Ginny was in he's arms. The four of them walked outside the wards, then Kingsley and Mark put a hand on Ginny's arms, 'When you're ready Ginny.'

Ginny closed her eyes, and concentrated, then turned on the spot. When they arrived near some woods, Ginny pointed, 'There, that way.'

Charlie felt her getting weaker and sat her down on the ground. 'Mark, I've got Ginny, you go get the rest of the aurors.' he nodded and left as Kingsley kneeled down next to Charlie and Ginny.

'Ginny, how far inside will they be?'

'No far, but it's very dark.' Ginny panted heavily.

The three sat there until all the aurors turned up. 'Alright, William, you stay with Ginny and Charlie, the rest of you very quietly follow me.' they all nodded, and Kingsley and the aurors walked off.

'How long before they reach the cave Ginny?' William asked her.

'A couple of minutes,' Ginny leaned heavily against Charlie and he put he's arm around her.

Kingsley and the aurors saw the opening of the cave, 'Alright, we need to keep it as quiet as possible. If he hears us he'll kill Harry. Ginny told me that Harry told Karl that if he let Ginny go, he'd stay and wouldn't fight or try anything, that's why he hasn't got away. When Harry gives he's word about something, he'll stick with it. Let's go.'

They walked quietly inside the cave and waited for a moment until their eyes adjusted, then started walking again. They heard Harry's screaming and slowly made their way towards the sounds. Kingsley took a quick look round the edge of the cave wall and saw Karl pointing he's wand at a bleeding Harry, he also saw a large knife in he's hand.

'When he lifts the curse, then we go straight in, I'll have my wand on Karl, along with Marcus, the rest make sure there is no one else around and get to Harry.' they all nodded.

They stood there for a long time as Harry's screams got louder before he finally fell silent. Kingsley nodded, and he put he's wand out and looked round the edge of the wall, then nodded again, and they all moved. Kingsley quickly disarmed Karl, as Marcus kept him covered and some went to Harry while the others checked out the cave.

'Harry, you alright mate,' Kingsley said as he knelt down next to him and saw he wasn't moving. 'We need to get him out of here.' Kingsley pointed he's wand at Harry's unconscious body and levitated him slowly out of the cave and towards Charlie and Ginny.

'Harry,' Ginny tried to stand but was too weak, so Charlie helped her move closer to Harry. 'Oh sweetheart,' Ginny caressed he's face gently. 'We need to get him home.'

'Ginny if you let Kingsley take you, I'll take Harry.'

'Alright Charlie,' Ginny looked at Kingsley, 'Did you get him Kingsley?'

'Yeah, we got him Ginny. He's bound and the aurors are taking him straight back to the ministry. Let's get you home.'

'Ginny,' Harry mumbled as he started to move.

'Harry, baby, I'm here sweetheart.' Ginny caressed he's face as he slowly woke up. 'Harry,' Ginny looked into he's eyes as the tears fell from them.

'Ginny,' Harry slowly lifted he's hand and touched her face. 'What…are…you doing…here?'

'Doing what you did, helping you get out. Come on, we're going home. Charlie's going to help you and Kingsley's going to help me.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'Let's go home sweetheart.'

'Yeah,' Harry panted as he tried to sit up.

'Let me help Harry,' Charlie got he's hands under Harry and pulled him to he's feet but kept he's arms around him holding him up, taking all he's weight as he felt how weak he was.

'Come on Ginny,' Kingsley lifted Ginny into he's arms, holding her firmly. 'Let's go Charlie,' Kingsley said and the four apparated back outside Harry's wards. They walked slowly back towards the house and one of the aurors opened the door.

'Harry, Ginny,' Hermione screamed as she got up off the couch.

'Let us get them upstairs, then you can see them.' Kingsley said and he jerked he's head towards Baily and the five of them made their way up stairs and placed Harry and Ginny on the bed. 'We'll let Baily check you both over but we'll be right outside the door.'

'Thanks,' Harry said weakly as he looked at Ginny. 'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I will be Harry,' she gave him a small smile.

'Ginny, I'll check you first.' Baily waited until she lay down and he waved he's wand over her then felt all over her as checked her over, seeing her wince. 'Sorry, we'll you haven't started bleeding again, so that's good news. I've got the rest of the potions,' he handed vials to Ginny, one after the other until she drank all four of them. 'Now you Harry, let's get your shirt off, you're bleeding badly.' Baily helped take Harry's ripped shirt off and waved he's wand over the large lightning shaped scar that had been cut open. 'Alright, I've got potions for you as well,' Baily handed Harry a few potions then waiting for him to swallow them, then waved he's wand again. 'Alright, I've stopped the bleeding. Now you both are going to need bed rest, at least a few days, especially you Ginny. You had a lot of damage, you're not to move off this bed without help, understood?'

'Yeah, thanks Baily, I'm not going anywhere.' Ginny cuddled up next to Harry and he slipped he's arm around her and pulled Ginny closer.

'We're both staying right here Baily, don't worry, and thanks my friend.' Harry shook he's hand then looked back at Ginny, putting he's forehead to hers.

'You're welcome, both of you. Now I better let everyone know they can come and see you.' Baily walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

'Are you alright Gin?' Harry kissed her tenderly.

'I will be,' tears leaked out of her eyes as she started crying.

'Oh sweetheart,' Harry pulled her closer to him, keeping he's hands loose around her. 'Everything will be alright, I'm not letting you go.' Harry couldn't stop the tears falling as he felt Ginny's pain.

Molly opened the door a little and saw Harry and Ginny crying in each other's arms, she closed it again and looked at everyone.

'Let's give them some time,' everyone nodded and walked back down the stairs and sat down.

Kingsley touched Charlie's should and walked into the library. 'Charlie, you're going to have to talk to Katie, you do realise that.'

'Yeah, I know, I just don't know what to tell her.'

'Why don't you leave it for tomorrow, unless she actually asks you? Everyone needs some time right now, Harry and Ginny are going to need all of you around them, especially Ginny.'

'I know. When mum called me before, I had to help her with Ginny. Kingsley you should have seen what he'd done to her. She had cuts all over her body and one was shaped like the dark Mark. Harry also told me that he'd…that he'd raped her and with the amount of blood she was losing, he used other things beside himself.' Charlie could feel himself getting angry and took a deep breath.

'Calm down Charlie, he'll pay for what he's done. Remember, Harry decides he's punishment. We might have to leave he's trial for a while until Harry's up to it though. Why don't we head out and see how everyone is and maybe see about dinner. No one's eaten all day, I think we could all use it.'

Kingsley, Charlie joined everyone else in the sitting room, but no one was really talking. They had Kreacher make dinner for everyone, no one really ate much. They all hoped Ginny and Harry would be fine, with a little time.

Harry held Ginny until she fell asleep before he got himself up. He sent he's patronus down to Molly and waited until she came up.

'Harry,' Molly said as she and Arthur walked in the room.

'I just wanted someone to stay with Ginny while I have a shower. She shouldn't be alone at the moment.'

Arthur and Molly heard Harry's hoarse voice and Molly walked over to him and pulling him into a hug. 'We'll all help get her through this Harry, we're all here for you both.'

'I know, and Ginny's going to need her family around her now.'

'Go have your shower Harry, we'll be here.' Arthur said.

'Thanks, I won't be long.' Harry grabbed he's robe then went back to Ginny. 'I love you sweetheart, I'll always love you.' Harry leaned down and kissed the cut on her face very gently, then walked into the bathroom.

'Do you think Ginny will be alright Arthur, she hasn't seen herself yet?'

'I don't know Molly, all we can do is be here and help her through it.'

Molly sat down next to Ginny, taking her hand. 'You should have seen her Arthur, seen what he'd done to our baby girl.'

'I know Molly, seeing how Harry was when he felt her pain, I can just imagine.' Arthur sat in the chair beside the bed, watching he's daughter sleep.

'How is she?' Harry said as he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

'She hasn't moved Harry.' Arthur said as watched Harry cuddle back up next to Ginny.

'Harry, do you want something to eat, I can bring it up for you?' Molly asked him.

'No thanks, not hungry.' Harry answered but never looked away from Ginny.

'Why don't we let you sleep then Harry, we'll come back tomorrow, alright.'

'Thanks Molly, that'll be good.' Harry kept touching Ginny's face, running he's finger lightly over the cut down her face.

'We'll be back tomorrow Harry, get some sleep.' Arthur patted he's shoulder and they both left and went downstairs.

'I think we should all head home, Ginny's asleep and Harry, well, he won't leave her side, just like always.'

'That's a good idea Molly,' Kingsley said. 'I've got Mark and William staying here again, until I can confirm there is no more out there and I'm keeping the law enforcement squad outside the wards, so I'll see you tomorrow.' Kingsley said goodbye to everyone, spoke with Mark and William, before stepping into the fire and vanished.

One by one, the rest of the Weasley's left by floo, except Charlie, Katie and the twins. 'Lily, James, if it's alright with you, we might stay at least for tonight?'

'Of course you can Charlie, the room should still be expanded from when you used it last time.' Lily smiled at him. 'I might go and check on Harry, see if I can get him to eat something, I don't hold out much hope though.'

'You're probably right Lily, try anyway.' James said.

Lily walked upstairs, opened the door a little and saw Harry touching Ginny's face. 'Harry, can I come in?'

'Of course you can mum,' Harry said, but never took he's eyes off he's wife.

Lily walked over and sat on the chair beside Ginny so she could look at Harry. 'Harry, you need to eat, now I know you probably don't want to but you're going to need to stay strong for Ginny.'

Harry broke down into sobs as he looked at he's wife. 'You should have seen what he did to her mum,'

'Oh Harry, we'll all help her get through this.' she sat on the other side of the bed and pulled Harry into her arms.

When Harry pulled himself together, he looked at his mother. 'Mum, I could use some female advice.'

'Anything,' she touched Harry's face.

'You should know by now how Ginny and I like to sleep, but…I don't know if I should undress her. Normally I would, but after…' Harry took a deep breath.

'It's alright Harry, why don't you get her out of her jeans and bra and put a t-shirt on her, that way she's comfortable, but still covered.'

'Thanks mum, could go over to the dresser, grab her one of mine, she likes to wear them.'

'Of course Harry,' Lily got up to get a t-shirt, why Harry carefully took Ginny's jeans and top off, then carefully reached around and undid her bra.

'Oh god, look at what he did to her.' Harry couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as he's mother walked back over to the bed.

'Here Harry, let's just get this on in case she wakes up.' Lily stared down at the cuts all over her daughter-in-law's body as she helped Harry put the t-shirt on and lay her back down. 'How's your chest Harry, I saw the amount of blood that was on you when you came in.'

Harry looked down at he's robe and pulled it aside to show he's mother. 'It's still a bit sore, but the potions Baily got me has helped.'

Lily reached her hand out and gently touched the large red scar on Harry's chest. 'Oh Harry.'

'It's fine mum,' Harry pulled he's robe closed and lay back next to Ginny.

'Will you try to eat something Harry, you have to be strong to help Ginny through this.'

'Maybe just a little then, could you send Kreacher up with something?'

'Okay, I'll go down now, try not to worry darling. We'll all help her through this.'

'I know, I just hope she can get through this.' Harry kept caressing her face as he's mother left the room. 'Oh my sweet Ginny, I'll be here for you always. I'll help you in any way I can, I love you so much.'

Ginny started moving slowly around on the bed. 'Nooooo, Harry, help, no, no, Harry, help, help, nooooooooo.'

'Gin, I'm here baby, wake up.' Harry gently touched her face. 'Ginny, sweetheart, please wake up, Ginny, wake up.' Harry kept touching her face trying to calm her down. 'Sweetheart, please wake up, I'm here baby.'

'What happened Harry,' Charlie ran into the room.

'She must be dreaming. Ginny baby, come on, I'm here sweetheart, wake up, wake up.' Harry felt her slowly stop moving, 'Ginny, sweetheart, I'm here baby.'

'Harry,' Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Oh Harry,' she threw her arms around him, holding Harry tight.

'It's alright sweetheart, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you again.' Harry ran he's hands down her back very softly and he felt Ginny trembling under he's arms. 'Everything's alright sweetheart, I've got you, and I'm not letting you go, shhh, shhh.'

Charlie, James, Lily, Katie and Sirius all stood there watching Harry try to calm Ginny down then all but Charlie left the room. Charlie walked closer to the bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

'Harry, I'm so scared,' Ginny gripped him tighter.

'You don't need to be sweetheart, I've got you, I've always got you, shhh.' Harry held Ginny a little tighter but tried not to put too much pressure on her. When she started to calm down and got her breathing under control. 'Are you okay now?' she still wouldn't let Harry go. 'Gin, sweetheart, everything's alright baby, I won't let you go, ever.'

Ginny slowly leaned away from Harry and looked at him, 'I…I…' she took a breath.'

'It's alright sweetheart, take your time.'

'I…need to use the bathroom, can you help me?'

'Of course sweetheart,' Harry hesitated a moment. 'Gin, I need to tell you something first.'

'It's alright Harry, I know, my face.' Ginny started to cry again and wrapped her arms back around him.

'Please don't, it'll be alright. Let's just get you to the bathroom.'

'Do you want some food brought up?' Charlie asked.

'Are you hungry, do you want Charlie to bring something up?'

'Maybe a little,' Ginny turned to Charlie and started to cry again.

'Oh sis, it's alright. We're all here for you, let Harry take you into the bathroom, and I'll get you both some food.' Charlie leaned over and kissed her head and left the room.

'Stay there, I come round and pick you up.' she nodded and Harry got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. 'You ready?' she nodded again, and Harry pulled the covers back and picked her up. 'Come on sweetheart,' Harry carried Ginny into the bathroom and she instantly looked in the mirror and broke down. 'Shhh, sweetheart, it's alright, please Gin, calm down.'

'I look terrible Harry,' she held onto Harry, gripping him tight.

'You could never look terrible, never, shhh, please don't Ginny.' Harry could feel he's own tears start to fall. 'Please, calm down.' Harry held her tight until Ginny stopped crying, 'It'll be alright sweetheart, now are you right if I put you down, I'll be right here.' she nodded and Harry put her gently on her feet, 'I've got you Gin, take it easy.' Harry helped her, and felt the pain she was in, then picked her back up again and took her back into the bedroom. 'Here, let's get you back in bed, do you want to sit up, or lay down?'

'I'll sit for now,' Harry sat her on the bed, pulled the covers over her and put he's pillows behind her. 'Are you alright, I felt how much pain you were in.'

'I'm alright, it hurt a bit.' Ginny looked down as tears fell down her face.

'I'll get Baily back here alright?' Harry waited but Ginny didn't look up. 'Gin, sweetheart,' Harry sat next to her and took her hand. 'Ginny, look at me please?' Ginny still wouldn't put her head up, 'Ginny, please, it doesn't matter to me, I love you baby.'

'Look at me Harry, how, how can anyone love me, I look horrible and what he did.'

'I don't just love you because of the way you look, I love you, your heart, your soul and I don't care what he did, I'll always love you sweetheart. You can feel how much I love you, now please look at me.' Harry waited as Ginny slowly looked up at him. 'See, I know you can feel it sweetheart, now please try and calm down. I need to go contact Baily, alright.'

'No, don't leave me Harry,' Ginny pulled Harry to her, holding him tight. 'Stay with me please.'

'Alright, shhh, I won't go anywhere.' Harry held onto Ginny but kept he's arms light again. 'It's alright, he can't hurt you ever again.'

'Harry, I'll contact Baily,' Charlie said walking in with a tray of food.

'Thanks Charlie, tell him Ginny's in pain.'

'Okay, here, why don't you both eat until he gets here, Gin you need to eat sis.' Charlie put he's hand gently on he's sister's shoulder and felt her shudder. 'It's alright, no one can hurt you.' Charlie looked down at his sister, then walked out the door and down the stairs.

'How is she Charlie?' Katie asked her husband.

'She won't let go of Harry, I heard her talking about the way she looks. Harry's trying to calm her down, but I need to contact Baily, she's in pain.' Charlie looked at Katie then walked over to the fire, spoke for a few minutes then withdrew he's head. 'He'll be here in a few minutes. Merlin Katie, you should have seen the cuts all over her.'

'We'll help her get through this Charlie, just like they helped me. We'll stay as long as they want and do whatever we have to.'

'I know this must bring up bad memories for you but you're still willing to stay and help her.'

'Of course I would Charlie, I love Ginny and I'd do anything to help her through this.' Katie wrapped her arms around her husband when they saw the fire turn green.

'I'll go straight up,' Baily nodded to everyone and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. 'Ginny, Harry,' Baily walked over to Ginny's side of the bed. 'Charlie said you were in pain Ginny, can you tell me where?'

Ginny kept her face buried in Harry's shoulder and he felt her shudder. 'I took her into the bathroom Baily, and I felt the pain she was in.'

'Yes, that's going to take a while Ginny, there was a lot of damage,' Baily hesitated before sitting down. 'I need to ask you something Ginny, if you're up to it, but it is important.'

'Gin, are you okay to answer Baily.' Harry ran he's hand down her hair. 'Sweetheart, Baily needs to know.' he felt her nod and she slowly moved back slightly from Harry and looked at Baily.

'Harry, do you want to stay while I talk to Ginny. It might be hard for you to hear.'

'You should know the answer to that Baily.' Harry said but kept he's eyes on Ginny.

'Alright, Ginny I know what he did, but can you tell me what he used on you?'

Ginny started to shake badly and Harry put he's arms around her again. 'Shhh Gin, I've got you sweetheart.' Harry held her until he felt her shaking ease.

'A knife, a big one.' Ginny broke down again and gripped Harry harder. 'It hurts Harry,' Ginny cried harder.

'I know sweetheart, I've got you.' Harry felt the tears falling down he's face before he turned to Baily. 'We're not going to be able to have kids are we Baily?' Harry's voice choked up.

'I can't say for sure, but…I don't think so, I'm sorry.'

Harry nodded and put he's head back on Ginny's shoulder. 'Shhh, baby, everything will be alright.'

'I brought the potion for your pain Ginny, and I brought extra in case you need it later.'

'Sweetheart, you need your potion.' Harry slowly pulled Ginny back and Baily handed her the vial and she drank it and put her head back on Harry's shoulder. 'Thanks Baily.'

'There's one more thing, I know you won't want to but it's the law.' Baily sighed.

Harry turned to him, 'What's the law?'

'Well, it's for the official records. When someone has been attacked in anyway, they need pictures of the injuries. I'm sorry, but it's got to be done straight away before they heal too much.'

'You've got to be kidding, I can't let Ginny go through that, not now.'

'I know and I'm sorry, but I can do them if you want, unless you would like a female healer brought in.'

Harry could feel Ginny shuddering under he's arms as he looked at Baily. He shook he's head, 'Gin, baby, look at me.' Harry waited until she calmed down enough to look up. 'You heard what Baily said, they need pictures of your injuries, do you want Baily to do them or we can get a female if you want?'

'I don't want to.' Ginny gripped Harry hard, burying her face in he's chest.

'I know you don't sweetheart, but you've got too, and I'll be right here with you.' Harry waited, 'Gin, please, I know this is hard on you but it's got to be done.'

Harry felt Ginny nod and lifted her head, 'Alright, but stay right beside me Harry.'

'I will sweetheart, don't worry. Now do you want Baily to do them or do you want a female healer?'

'No, Baily can do them, he's seen what I look like.'

'Alright, Ginny, I know this is going to be hard on you, but I need your shirt and pants off.'

'Let me help Gin,' she nodded and Harry pulled her top off then her pants.'

'And I'll need you to stand, if you need help Harry can take your weight.' she nodded and Harry helped her stand up. 'Harry, try and keep your hands away from any of the cuts so I can get the pictures.' Harry nodded and moved he's hands around her back to help her stand. 'Alright, Ginny, put your arms out,' Baily waited and as soon as she moved her arms out he took a couple of pictures. 'Alright, now stay there, but I'll move around you and take pictures of you back.' Ginny nodded and Baily walked around and Harry moved he's hands to her front. 'Alright Ginny, there's just one more. I need you to lie down and open your legs for me, I need a picture of the injuries.' Baily said shaking he's head and waited.

'Is that really necessary Baily?' Harry said as he helped Ginny lie down.

'Yes, I'm sorry.'

'Ginny,' Harry said and looked at her, he could feel how upset and embarrassed she was. 'Last one sweetheart, alright.' she nodded and moved her legs apart and closed her eyes as Baily quickly took a picture.

'There all done, you can get something on now, and I'm sorry.'

'Who…who sees the pictures Baily?'

'Well, as I'm you're healer, I do, then the head of the Wizengamot does when it goes to trial and he only shows the rest of the Wizengamot if he thinks it's necessary.' Baily gave Ginny a small smile. 'I know that it's Harry, but they still needed to be done and put into the official file of your attack.'

Ginny looked up at Harry, 'You won't show them, will you Harry?'

'You know I won't, you've got nothing to worry about sweetheart.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Alright, unless there is any problems, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you Ginny. Remember, stay in bed and have Harry carry you to the bathroom, at least for a few days. If you start bleeding again, call me straight away and I'm sorry to have to put you through that Ginny.'

Harry felt Ginny nod. 'We understand, and thanks.'

'No problem, I'll see you both tomorrow,' Baily walked back downstairs into the sitting room.

'How is she Baily?' Charlie asked.

'Not good, she's in a lot of pain, the potion should work soon.'

'And, I can see there's something else.'

'I had to take pictures of all her injuries for the official file in case their needed when it goes to trial, and I had to tell them that they probably won't be able to have children, not after the damage he caused and what he used.' Baily sat down on the couch as he saw the looks on everyone, 'After losing the baby, this is going to be hard on them.'

Charlie walked over and sat down next to the healer, 'What did he use on her Baily?' Charlie was breathing heavily as he waited for an answer.

Baily look at Charlie, 'A knife.'

'Oh god, that's why there was so much blood,' Charlie said as he put he's head in his hands.

Katie walked over and sat beside her husband. 'We'll help her get through this Charlie.'

'It's going to take a long time for her to heal properly but I don't know how long it will take her to come to terms with what she has been put through. She will need all of you around her, but especially Harry. Look it's late, I need to go but I'll be back tomorrow to check on Ginny, I suggest all of you head to bed, it's been a long day.'

'That's a good idea Baily,' James said as he stood up and shook Baily's hand. 'We'll see you tomorrow.' he nodded and walked to the fireplace and vanished just as Harry's patronus appeared.

'Katie, could you come up for a moment.' Harry's voice said.

Katie walked up the stairs, 'Is everything alright Harry?' she walked into the room.

'Yeah, she's asleep, could you sit with her for a moment?'

'Of course Harry,' Katie walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed.

'I won't be long, if she starts having a nightmare, call me straight away.' Harry said as he got up and walked to the door.

'I will, take your time, I'm not going anywhere.'

Harry nodded and walked down the stairs and went straight into the library, unsealed he's desk and pulled out the wand before pouring himself a large drink and downing the whole thing.

'You know you shouldn't have that Harry. It might not affect you but you're still an alcoholic.' Charlie said as he stood at the door.

'Yeah, maybe, but right now I need it Charlie.' Harry poured himself another drink and sat down on the couch twirling the wand in he's hand. 'I told you didn't I Charlie, something always happens.'

'You have to stop thinking like that Harry.'

'I could have gotten those memories weeks ago, but I didn't. It probably wouldn't have made a difference, it probably still would have happened, just like everything else. I don't want to talk about that anymore,' Harry downed his drink and sat back with he's eyes closed. 'How am I going to help Ginny get through this?' Harry's voice was soft as he spoke. 'Did you see what he did to her? Do you know what he used, and I wanted…' Harry's voice had gotten hard.

'Harry don't, you've just gotten over killing that woman because of what she did to Ginny, don't put yourself through that again. Do it the right way this time. Remember, it's you, as head of the Wizengamot that decides he's fate, and yes I saw what he did to her and I know what he used, and I want to kill him too.' Charlie sat down next to Harry, 'But this time I'm leaving it for you to do what you have to do, then we'll all help Ginny get through this.'

'Will she get through this, I'm not so sure Charlie,' Harry downed his drink and got back up, pouring himself another.

'Yes Harry, she will. With your love and all the family around her, but it's going to take time, a long time for her to put this behind her.' Charlie watched Harry's back seeing how slumped he's shoulders were. 'Harry, what are you doing with the wand?'

'While I lying down next to Ginny, she kept saying she looked terrible, and how could anyone love her. I don't care how she looks, she's my Ginny. But she does, I can feel how much it's hurting her. So I'm going to tweak my healing spell, try and fix her face if she wants me too.' Harry downed he's drink again before turning back. 'I'm going to ask her in a few days, but first I have to let her know that it doesn't matter to me how she looks, I love her no matter what she looks like. I just want her to be happy and healthy. I'll do anything…' Harry took a deep breath and shook he's hands, 'anything to let her know I love her and if she's got scars, she won't mean any less to me.'

'But that's not all you're going to do is it Harry?' Charlie got up and walked over to him. 'Baily told us Harry, that she won't be able to have children. You're going to try and heal her like you did Katie, aren't you?' Charlie saw the tears start to fall from Harry's eyes and he pulled him into his arms. 'I understand, you know I do.'

Harry jerked out of Charlie's arms. 'Ginny,' Harry ran from the room and up the stairs and saw her thrashing about in bed and Katie trying to wake her. 'Gin, sweetheart,' Harry said as he got on the bed next to her. 'Baby, wake up, come on.' Harry kept touching her face with one hand while he's other hand tried to get Ginny to hold still.

'Noooooo, help me Harry, no, no, no, Harry, noooooo.' Ginny screamed in her sleep. Charlie came over and helped Harry hold her.

'Gin, sweetheart, I'm here, wake up. Come on baby,' Harry touched her face again and felt her start to ease. 'Gin, baby, I've got you.'

'Harry,' Ginny opened her eyes, looking around with a scared look on her face. 'Oh Harry,' Harry pulled her into he's arms, holding her tight.

'I'm here sweetheart, I've got you.' Harry turned to Charlie, 'Do you know how to make a dreamless sleep potion?'

'Yeah, not a problem Harry,'

'Everything's in the potions room.'

'I'll do it now and bring it straight up.' Charlie and Katie left the room leaving Lily and James standing near the bed.

'Is there anything we can do Harry?' James asked he's son.

'No dad, there isn't, so why don't you both get some sleep, it's late.' Harry never lifted he's head from Ginny.

'Alright son, but we are here if either of you need anything,' James said as he watched Harry trying to soothe he's wife, 'We'll see you in the morning.' James and Lily walked back downstairs.

'Come on Gin, lay down with me,' he felt her nod and she moved back and lay down. Harry lay with her and she cuddled into him. 'You're safe now sweetheart, and I've got you, I've always got you.'

'We can't…have…kids…' Ginny broke down in tears again.

'Please don't Gin, try not to think about that now. You need to stay calm and rest.' Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes and Harry slowly lowered he's head and kissed her cut on her face. 'Everything will be alright sweetheart.'

'Harry, I've got the potion.' Charlie said walking back into the room.

'Gin, I want you to take that, sit up for me.' she nodded and Harry helped her up. 'Thanks Charlie,' Harry took the vial from Charlie and handed it to Ginny. She swallowed it and handed it back to Harry. 'That's my sweet Ginny,' Harry kissed her tenderly then handed the vial back to Charlie. 'Why don't you get some sleep Charlie, we'll be fine.'

'Alright,' Charlie walked over and kissed Ginny's head. 'I love you sis, we're all here for you.'

Ginny didn't say anything, just nodded. 'Go to bed Charlie,' Harry gripped he's hand and gave him a small smile.'

'Yeah, okay, night,' Charlie walked back towards the door then looked back at Harry and Ginny. They were both looking into each other's eyes again and Harry was running he's finger down her cut cheek. He walked out, closing the door behind him and went into the bedroom.

'How is she?' Katie asked.

'Not good, it's going to be hard on her, but we just have to do whatever we can to help her and Harry through this. Let's get some sleep, before the twins end up waking up.' Charlie stripped he's clothes off and got into bed with he's wife, then Charlie kissed her tenderly.

'Charlie, I need you to hold me.'

Charlie put he's arms around he's wife and they cuddled up together. Charlie wondering how he was going to tell Katie that it was Karl that did this to Ginny and who their father was and thinking of ways to help Harry and Ginny through the next few weeks and months, before they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry stayed awake most of the night watching he's wife. The potion worked and she never woke once with a nightmare and had a feeling that Charlie also put a sleeping draught in with the dreamless sleep potion. But he knew from the moment Ginny woke up she was going to be in pain. Pain from her injuries, pain of what she went through and pain of knowing she could never have children and Harry knew it was going to take a long time if ever for he's wife to get over this.

'Did the potion kept Ginny from having nightmares Harry?' Charlie said from the doorway.

'Yeah, she never woke once. You put a sleeping draught into it, didn't you Charlie?'

Charlie nodded, 'Yeah I did, I thought she'd need a proper night's sleep, you stayed awake all night watching her thought, didn't you?'

'You know me too well Charlie.' Harry said as he pulled himself up and gave he's chest a rub.

'How's your chest Harry?'

'A little tender, but it's fine.' Harry moved he's robe aside and looked down at he's scar then pulled the robe back over it.

'Ginny told us what you said to him so he'd let her go, is that why you let him do that to you?'

'Yeah, if he let Ginny go, I was willing to do anything and I knew he was going to kill me when he finished playing.'

'I know you like to keep your word Harry, but this time you shouldn't have. You could have had him bound and came straight back.'

'I know I could have, it would have been easy, but…' Harry shook he's head and looked back down at Ginny.

'But you thought you would have killed him.'

'Like I said, you know me too well Charlie.'

Charlie moved closer to the bed, 'I have to tell Katie today, before she hears from someone else.'

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'I know you do and it's going to be hard on her and hearing not just about her brother,' Harry clenched he's fists, then shook them out, 'But also about her father.'

'Yeah, I never wanted her to know that, but now I have no choice.'

'Why don't you head home to tell her, you know everyone's going to be dropping in here today and you're going to need privacy.'

'I thought of that, but I just wanted to stay close.'

'You can always come back later Charlie, you know that.'

'I know. Alright, I think I will take her home to tell her because you're right, everyone will be here at one point today. I spoke with Mark when he got back before, Kingsley's going to get some memories from him today just to make sure there is no one else. He said because they always kept their identities secret from each other, that they might not have known if there was more out there.'

'I thought of that yesterday after I saw the first memory and knowing Voldemort, there could be a lot more out there. We don't know how long he was doing that, apart from Bellatrix back before I was born. We've caught ten so far, I just hope that's it, otherwise I'm never going to let Ginny out of my sight again,' Harry looked back down at Ginny.

Charlie smiled. 'Yeah, I figured that Harry.' Charlie looked at Harry for a few minutes, 'You seem alright Harry, but how are you really? I know you must be angry right now.'

'I am angry, but after…I killed that woman, it took me a long time to come to terms with everything and I don't want to put Ginny through that again. So I'm trying as hard as I can to control my anger so not to do anything rash and Ginny's going to need me to help her get through this, so I need to stay calm for her.'

'You really are amazing sometimes Harry.'

'Like I said when we got back from Australia, I did a lot of thinking and soul searching and I understand things a lot better now.'

'Yeah, I know. Alright, I might get Katie and the kid's home, but we will be back later.'

'Okay, I'll see you then. Charlie, tell Katie we all love her no matter what.'

Charlie smiled, 'I know you do, and I will.' Charlie left the room and Harry looked back down at Ginny again and noticed her eyelids flickering.

'Sweetheart,' Harry very gently kissed Ginny and felt her start to move. 'Gin, you awake?'

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry leaning over her. 'Yeah,' she reached her hand up and caressed he's face, 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too sweetheart, how are you feeling?'

'It hurts,' Ginny started to cry again and Harry pulled her into he's arms. 'It hurts Harry.'

Harry felt himself get choked up, 'I know sweetheart, I know. Baily left a potion for you, do you want it now?'

Ginny took a couple of death breaths, 'After I use the bathroom, and I could use a shower. I'll probably need it after that.'

'Alright, let me get everything ready first. What do you want to put on sweetheart?'

'Same as what I've got now, nickers and a t-shirt. Harry, why have I got clothes on when usually I don't?'

'I wasn't sure how you would be feeling, so I spoke to mum, and we thought you might like to be covered.'

'Thanks,' Ginny gave him a small smile.

'You never have to thank me, you know that. Now let me finish getting everything set up and I'll get you up.' Harry got Ginny's clothes and took them into the bathroom and put them with some towels then walked back out and over to Ginny. 'Are you ready sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

Harry lifted he's wife and took her into the bathroom. 'Alright, I'll put you down, ready?' she nodded, and Harry gently lowered her feet to the floor. 'Okay, take your time and then I'll get you in the shower.' he felt Ginny's pain again but tried to keep it from showing on he's face.

'You don't have to hide it Harry, I know you can feel it.' Ginny said as she put her hand out to grab hold of him.

Harry lifted Ginny up, 'I know sweetheart, I'm just trying to make it easier on you, I don't want you worrying about me. Now come on, let's get you in the shower.' Harry took Ginny into the shower cubicle, waved his hand and Ginny's pants came off, 'Alright, let me sit you and I'll get your top off.' Harry gently sat her down and saw her wince, 'Here, sweetheart,' Harry pulled her top over her head and saw Ginny look down at her body as her tears started to fall. 'Gin, don't.' Harry kneeled down in front of her. 'It'll be alright,' Harry gently caressed her face. 'Look at me sweetheart,' she slowly looked up, 'It doesn't matter, you're still my sweet Ginny no matter how many scars you've got.' Harry gently kissed her. 'Remember what you said about my scars?'

Ginny gave him a small smile, 'Yeah, I remember Harry.'

'I feel the same way sweetheart, you survived and that's all I care about.'

'I know Harry, I can feel it.' Ginny looked down again and ran her hands over all the cuts over her body, then touched her left arm, 'But what about this one, I don't want to see this one Harry.' Ginny started to cry hard and wrapped her arms around him.

'I know sweetheart, shhh, let's just get you showered and back to bed.' Harry felt her nod, 'Let me get the water warm for you. Harry turned the water on then started to gently wash Ginny. When he finished, he picked her back up and got her dressed and back into bed. 'Now I think it's time for you to eat something.'

Ginny nodded, 'Alright, but call Kreacher to bring it up, I don't want to be alone just yet.'

'You won't be sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny, then caressed her face. 'I'll always be with you,' Harry gave her a small smile. 'Kreacher.'

'What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?' the elf bowed.

'Could you bring breakfast up for both of us please?'

'Of course Master Harry, would you like tea as well?'

'Yes, thank you.' the elf bowed and snapped his fingers.

'Harry, how's your chest feeling?' Ginny put her hand gently to he's chest.

'It's better Gin,' Harry saw the look on her face. 'Look, I'll show you.' Harry pulled he's robe aside, 'See, it's healing, so please don't worry.'

Ginny ran her finger alone he's scar before kissing it, 'Alright, but Harry, why are you wearing your robe to bed?'

'I just wanted you to feel secure sweetheart.' Harry caressed her face again. 'I didn't know how you would be feeling.'

'You don't have to worry about that Harry, I always feel safe with you.' Ginny tried to push herself up more and wince and felt Harry's concern. 'I'm okay Harry, it's going to take time.'

'How about you take the potion Baily left for you?'

'Okay,' Harry handed her the potion and she drank it.

'Can I come in?' Lily asked holding a tray.

'Course you can Lily,' Ginny said and gave her a small smile.

'I ask Kreacher if I could bring this up for you.' Lily placed the tray on the bed and sat down, 'How you feeling Ginny?'

'I'm okay, a bit sore, but it'll get better.'

'Just remember, if you want or need anything, just ask. We're all here for you.'

'I know and I appreciate that, I really do. I don't need anything at the moment, well except Harry.' Ginny looked at her husband and caressed he's face.

'You've always got me, now eat.' Harry moved the tray closer to Ginny as she nodded.

'As long as you do too Harry.'

'Alright, we'll both eat.' Harry looked back at he's mother. 'Mum, don't you have Hogwarts today?'

'Yes, I'm leaving in a few minutes, Minerva's opened the floo in her office so I wouldn't have to apparate to the gates. She and Hermione are going to watch the twins, you both need rest, especially you Ginny.'

'Thanks mum, Hermione and Minerva will look after them.'

'I'll leave you to eat,' Lily gave Ginny a kiss on the head, 'We love you Ginny, and we're here for you, alright.' she nodded and Lily walked round the bed and gave her son a kiss, 'We love you too, now both of you rest, and I'll be back later. Molly will be here shortly, if you need anything.'

'Alright mum, I love you too and we'll see you later.' Harry watched he's mother leave the room, then turned back to Ginny. 'Come on Gin, eat. You need to eat to get healthy.'

'Okay Harry,' she started to pick at her food and felt Harry's worry, and looked up at him. 'I just can't eat too much yet, I'll try again later.'

'Alright sweetheart, are you tired?'

'No, I just want to sit here with you. Harry will you sing for me?'

'You know I'd do anything for you sweetheart,' Harry concentrated and he's guitar flew into the room. 'Any song in particular?' Harry smiled at her knowing which song she wanted.

'Do I have to say it?'

'No,' Harry looked seriously at Ginny, 'Gin, please don't close your feelings off to me again, I nearly didn't find you.'

'I just thought it'd be easier for you at work if you weren't feeling me all the time, but when…' Ginny's voice chocked.

'Don't sweetheart, it's alright,' Harry put he's guitar down and pulled her into he's arms. 'Shhh, please don't cry Gin, I've got you and nothing will hurt you again.' Harry ran he's hands gently down her back until he felt her cries ease, before he moved back slightly. 'I'm not letting you go again, ever.' Harry caressed her face gently before kissing her. 'Are you alright now?'

'I'm fine, why don't you sing.' Ginny gave him a small smile and Harry nodded. He picked up he's guitar again and started to sing. Ginny lay back against the pillows and watched as Harry sang to her. When he finished, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. 'That's such a pretty song Harry.'

'Yes, it is.' Molly said as she walked into the room with Arthur and they sat down next to the bed. 'How are you feeling Ginny dear?'

'I'm okay mum.' Ginny's eyes started to tear up again.

Molly sat on the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms and Arthur looked at Harry and jerked he's head. 'Gin, I'll be back in a moment why you're mum's here, is that alright?'

'It's fine Harry, but don't be long.'

'I won't.' Harry kissed her again, got up and walked out the room and down the stairs into the library. Harry poured himself a drink, downing the whole thing.

Arthur noticed Harry's hands shaking, 'Harry, are you alright?'

'Not really Arthur, I gave Ginny a shower this morning…' Harry poured another drink downing it again before he turned to face he's father-in-law. 'Oh god, what he did to her, there's not one part of her not cut.' Harry shook he's head and poured another drink, downing it again.

'How's her pain?' Arthur said as he sat down.

'I had Baily give her some more potion last night, and he left one for this morning. I had to have Charlie make her a dreamless sleep potion for her nightmare last night and he put a sleeping potion in it as well. But I can feel it, even with the potion, she's still in a lot of pain.' Harry sat down next to his father-in-law. 'Are you going into work today Arthur?'

'No, Kingsley basically ordered me not too, he said he'll be by later to talk to you.'

'Yeah, I need to talk to him too. I have to get tomorrows trials delayed, I can't leave Ginny alone just yet. Even if she'd let me, I don't want to.'

'I think that's what he wants to talk to you about.' Arthur looked at Harry and saw the pain on he's face but he was trying to hide it. 'Harry, what else is wrong, I can see it on your face.'

'Baily said…' Harry's voice choked and he took a deep breath. 'He said, Ginny can't have kids,' Harry put he's head in he's hands when he couldn't stop the sobs.

'Oh Harry, I'm sorry son.' Arthur put a hand on Harry's shoulder until he could get himself under control. Harry stood and got another drink, 'Harry, that's not going to help.'

'Probably not,' Harry downed he's drink, 'I better get back to Ginny.' he walked out of the room and back up to he's room and saw Molly still holding Ginny. He felt the pain Ginny was in and why. He made he's way back to he's side of the bed and looked at he's mother-in-law. She shook her head very slightly, so he nodded and just lay back and waited until Ginny got herself under control.

Ginny sniffed, and pulled back from her mother, 'I'm fine mum, I might lay down for a while.'

'Here, let me help Gin.' Harry moved closer and helped her lay down.

'Hold me Harry,' Ginny said looking up at him.

'You know I will.' Harry moved down and put he's arms around he's wife, holding her and they looked into each other's eyes.

'I'll let you get some rest,' Molly stood up and left the room with her husband and went back down stairs and sat down. 'Did Harry tell you what Baily said Arthur?'

'Yes, he did, after everything and now this. I don't know how they're going to get through it.' Arthur put he's arm around he's wife as Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace.

'How's Ginny?' Kingsley said as he sat down across from Molly and Arthur.

'Not good at the moment Kingsley, Baily gave them some bad news.' Arthur saw the questioningly look on Kingsley's face. 'They won't be able to have kids Kingsley. He'll be back soon to check on them and to bring more potions for the pain Ginny's in.'

'Merlin, how are they going to cope with that?'

'Ginny was telling me to get someone else to teach at the orphanage, she just can't. Whether she will later on, I just don't know.'

'No, I wouldn't think she will, not after everything. That's what I need to speak to Harry about, work.'

'He said he wanted to talk to you as well, about putting tomorrow's trials off.'

'I've already done that, I need to find out if he wants Monday's trial left though. I know he really wanted to get to that one.' he saw the look on Molly's face. 'Dolores Umbridge has asked for early release Molly, but we all know Harry won't give it to her. I should go talk to him, see what he wants to do.'

'Go up Kingsley, we'll be here.' Arthur said.

He nodded and walked up the stairs, when he looked in and saw Harry and Ginny, it reminded him of the time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

'Harry, Ginny, can I come in?'

'Course Kingsley,' Harry said as he looked over at him.

'I need to discuss a few things regarding work Harry. I've already talked to the Wizengamot about tomorrow's trials. Their going to delay them and just want you to let them know about the ones after that, especially Monday's.'

'I'm doing Monday's Kingsley but thanks for working tomorrow's out for me. I don't really know about the others,' Harry thought for a moment. 'My secretary, she's been thoroughly checked out, hasn't she Kingsley?'

'Yes, Harry. I did it myself.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I read her, but I still wanted to check. I'm going to need her to come here, I might work a few things from home and just do the trials at least for now, apart from tomorrow's,' Harry looked down at Ginny, 'Would you mind Gin, if I had Karen work from here?'

'I don't mind Harry, that way you can stay with me, but what's the trial on Monday?'

'Dolores Umbridge, that's why I don't want it delayed. I want to make sure she stays locked up.'

'Definitely, she can't be allowed to be set free. I'll have mum, or Charlie stay with me on Monday Harry. You just make sure she gets what she deserves.' Ginny picked up Harry's scared hand and kissed it.

'Oh, I intend to,' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny very tenderly and ran he's finger down her cut.

'Um, there's one more thing I need to talk to you both about, I really didn't want to bring it up just yet.'

'It's fine Kingsley,' Harry looked down at Ginny and sent all he's love to her. 'What is it?'

'You're going to have to decide when he's going to be brought to trial, along with the one who tried to kidnap Hayden.'

'I want them as soon as I can organize it, I'll work through everything will Karen.' Harry felt Ginny get upset. 'Gin,' Harry pulled her into he's arms, 'shhh, it's going to be alright, I've got you sweetheart.' Harry held onto her until he felt her settle. 'You okay sweetheart, if this is too much, I can go down to the library and talk to Kingsley.'

'No, I'd rather you stay here, it's fine.' Ginny kept her arms around Harry and nodded to him. 'It's fine.'

'Alright sweetheart,' Harry kissed her tenderly, then turned back to Kingsley. 'Is there anything else Kingsley?'

'Yeah, there is,' Kingsley hesitated for a moment.

'Just get it over with Kingsley,' Harry knew he wouldn't like it whatever he had to say.

'There's some talk that you won't be fair when you sentence both of them, so Mafalda Hopkirk who doesn't believe this at all, has asked you and Ginny to consider something before it goes to trial.'

'Okay, now tell me what they want?'

'Alright, they want to know if you will get the memory from Lily about the attempted kidnapping,' Kingsley looked at Ginny before looking back at Harry, 'and, look I'm sorry to ask this, but they want to know if Ginny will show her memory of when he took her.'

Ginny looked horrified, 'No, no, I can't.' Ginny broke down in tears and grabbed Harry hard.

'Shhh Gin, it's alright, I'd rather not handle that trial, than let you do that, shhh, please, Gin.'

'Before you both decide, just listen, if you can show the memory only to the Wizengamot, than Ginny won't need to testify at the trial. If you won't show the memory than I'm afraid they will want Ginny there and I thought it would be too hard on you both, since he'll be in the court room as well.'

'This is just too much, I can't put Ginny through that.' Harry held Ginny as he felt her shudder, 'Shhh sweetheart, let's not worry about it now.' Harry looked back at Kingsley. 'Can we talk about this later Kingsley, maybe tomorrow?'

Kingsley nodded, 'I'm sorry to bring this up, I just thought you needed to know. I'll get back to the ministry and let the Wizengamot know you'll be there on Monday, and I'll bring Karen through the wards tomorrow.' Kingsley left the room and went back down stairs to the sitting room. 'That was hard.' he said as he sat down.

'What happened Kingsley?' Arthur asked him.

'There's been talk that Harry won't be fair in sentencing because it's he's wife, so instead of having Ginny testify, they want to know if she will give the Wizengamot her memory of what happened, but only the Wizengamot will see it. It's got to be one or the other, memory or Ginny has to testify.'

'It won't be soon thought, will it Kingsley, because I don't think Ginny could do either at the moment.' Molly said.

'No, that's up to Harry. He's going to work from home apart from the trial on Monday. He needs to go through all the upcoming trials and decide what can be put off and what can't and then decide when the trial for the one who tried to kidnap Hayden needs to be held, then Karl's one. I'm going to bring Karen here tomorrow, she can work in the library along with Harry that way he can stay with Ginny.'

'Who's Karen?' Molly asked.

'Harry's secretary, she's going to organize whatever Harry decides. Harry thought it would be better if she worked from here, he doesn't want to leave Ginny unless he has too. Well I better get back to the ministry, let the Wizengamot Harry will be there Monday, and organize Karen to come here to work. I'll talk to you both later.'

'Bye Kingsley,' Arthur said, 'I think Harry working from home is a good idea, I would have hated if Harry decided not to continue working because of what has happened to Ginny.'

Arthur and Molly both sat thinking about how to help their daughter either go through with the trial or show the memory of her ordeal. Either one was going to be hard on Ginny and on Harry.

The following morning Harry was lying in bed watching Ginny sleep. He'd had to give her another dreamless sleep potion to stop her nightmares. The moving about had caused her pain to increase, so Baily had left some more potions for her.

'She still asleep Harry?' Molly asked as she walked in the room.

'Yeah, her nightmares, it took me a while to talk her into take the dreamless sleep potion.'

'Just wanted to let you know Kingsley and your secretary are here, I told them to wait in the library.'

'Thanks Molly, will you be right staying in here with Ginny, I don't know how long I will be.'

'I'll be fine, but maybe you could ask Kreacher if it's alright if I call him, that way I won't need to leave.'

'Good idea Molly, Kreacher.'

'What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?' the elf bowed.

'Molly might need to call you today Kreacher, make sure you come when she does.'

'Of course Master Harry, when Mistress Ginny's mother calls, Kreacher will come.'

'Thanks Kreacher, you can go now.' the elf snapped he's fingers and vanished.

'Alright, I'll just go into the bathroom and change, if Ginny does need me Molly, let me know and I'll come straight back up. I really don't want to be away from her for too long if I can help it.'

'Yes I know dear, and I will, now go change, I'll look after her.'

'I know Molly.' Harry smiled, got he's clothes and walked into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt, when he came out he leant over Ginny and gave her a gentle kiss. 'I'll be down stairs if you need me.' Harry gave his mother-in-law a hug and left the room and walked into the library, 'Morning Kingsley, morning Karen.' Harry gave him a hug.

'Morning sir,' Karen said.

'Morning Harry, how's Ginny doing today?'

'Baily said she's healing, but it's still going to take a long time. Her hardest part right now is knowing we can't have kids.' Harry felt his voice choke up before he poured himself a drink and downed it. 'Sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize Harry, this has got to be hard on both of you and it's going to take time to come to terms with everything.'

'Yeah, I know. It's just with everything else that's happened I don't know how Ginny will cope. Molly's up with her now, she's been having nightmares, so I've had to keep giving her dreamless sleep potion just so she doesn't cause herself any more pain, she's in enough now.' Harry could feel himself getting angry and shook he's hands out.

'You alright Harry, got it under control?'

'Yeah, I can control it better now, but it's still hard though.'

'Alright, I have to get back to the ministry, so I'll leave you to get to work, oh, Aleena said she might stop by sometime today if she gets time, if not tomorrow.'

'Okay, and thanks Kingsley, I'll talk to you later.' Kingsley nodded and left the library and Harry turned to he's secretary. 'Thanks for doing this Karen, I didn't want to leave my wife just yet.'

'It's fine sir, I brought all the files for the upcoming trials. I wasn't sure for how long, so I brought the next two months' worth.'

'That's good Karen, I've set up that desk for you,' Harry pointed at another desk next to he's. 'Now if there's anything you want, please let me know.'

'Thank you sir, but I'm fine.' Karen walked over to her desk and placed all the files on it as Harry sat down at he's and she handed him the first one. That sat going over some of the trials for a few hours, before Harry called a break.

'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you bring in some tea, hang on, Karen do you want tea or coffee?'

'Tea's fine sir.'

'Tea for both of us and make some sandwiches as well, and has Molly called you at all yet?'

'Not yet Master Harry, but I will go when she calls, I'll go get your tea and sandwiches now master.'

'Thank you Kreacher,' the elf bowed and snapped he's fingers. 'We'll eat then get back into it,' she nodded to her boss and Kreacher appeared carrying a tray and placed it on the coffee table. 'Thanks Kreacher.' the elf bowed and left. 'Let's eat.' Harry sat on the couch and Karen came over and sat on the other one. He handed her a cup of tea, 'Help yourself Karen.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Harry, you about?'

'In here Liam.'

'Nicky told us what happened, how's Ginny?' Liam said as he walked in with John and Patrick.

'Having a hard time, she's upstairs with Molly.'

'Do you want me to let Paul know that we'll be cancelling the concerts?'

'Let's leave it for now, I'll see how she is in a few weeks, just let Paul know it's a maybe at the moment.'

'Alright, now, how are you coping, I don't see any holes in the walls.' John asked looking around.

Harry laughed, 'No, I stopped punching out the walls, but I'm doing okay, trying to stay calm for Ginny, but you know she feels it anyway.'

'Yeah we know Harry, you feel her she feels you, you can't hide your feelings from her, and if you did it would make her worry more.'

'Yeah, that's why I'm not blocking them, so she doesn't worry.'

'Nicky told us you talked him into letting Ginny go and that you'd stay and wouldn't fight him.'

'Yeah I did, I just wanted to get Ginny out of there, I didn't care what he did to me as long as she was safe.'

'You were covered in blood when they got you out of there, on your chest.' Patrick said looking at Harry.

'Yeah, he decided to make my scar bigger, it's fine though. Baily gave me some potions, it's healing.'

'Damn Harry, I know you like to keep your word but to let him do that to you and not fight back.' John said.

'If I would have fought back I didn't know how far I would have went, I was so angry when I got there, seeing what he'd done to Ginny,' Harry shook he's head and went over and grabbed a drink, downing it again. 'You should have seen her,' Harry kept he's back to them but they could see how upset he was.

'You'll help her through this Harry, and she'll be fine.' Liam said as he walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'When you and Ginny are together, you can get through anything.'

Harry turned and looked at him. 'I hope so Liam, if you want to go see her, you can.'

'You sure Harry, I mean she might like a lot of blokes near her at the moment.'

'She doesn't have a lot of choice, with five brothers and her dad always popping in, then there's dad, Kingsley, Sirius as well.'

'Yeah but there family Harry, it's different.' John said.

'Your family too, that's how we think of you, just as more members of the family. So if you want to go up, go, just try not to show any shock at how she looks.' Harry saw the questioning looks on all their faces. 'He cut her up pretty good, her face as well.'

'Oh merlin Harry, I'm sorry. We might leave it for now then, just tell her we love her.'

'Alright, I will. Before you go, I want to play this new song Nicky wrote, it's really good.'

'Yeah Nicky mentioned it to us, she said you've written quite a few more as well.'

'When we were away in Australia, I wrote a lot.' Harry picked up his guitar and handed it to Liam. 'You take the guitar, I'll take the piano since Nicky's not here. Here's the sheet music.'

Liam studied the music sheet then nodded and sat on the edge of the couch, 'Ready whenever you are Harry.'

Harry sat at the piano and they both started to play, then Harry started to sing. When they finished, all three members had smiles on their faces.

'That's really good Harry, we going to put that on the next album?'

'Yeah I think we should, while you're here, I've got this other one I want to add. Let me play it, let me know what you think.' they nodded and Harry started to sing again.

They watched Harry sing and they knew he was thinking of Ginny as they could see the tears in he's eyes. 'That's nice Harry, it has to go on the next album.' Patrick said as he walked over to stand next to Harry.

Harry stood up suddenly, 'Ginny needs me, I'll be back,' Harry ran from the room and up the stairs.

'Do you think he's really alright?' Liam asked the other two.

'Hard to tell with Harry sometimes, he can hide he's feelings really well and other times there out there for all to see.' Patrick sat down before he turned to the woman sitting on the couch. 'I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are.'

'I'm Karen Hillside, Mr. Potter secretary.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Patrick, this is John and Liam, we're in Harry's band.'

'Yes, I figured that. Those songs were really good, I've never been to any of your concerts, but I do have your albums.'

'Do you like them Karen?' Liam asked.

'Yes I do, there very good. Mr. Potter does some nice loves song for he's wife.'

'Yes he does, when he writes them all he does is think of her and songs just come to him.'

'Ginny wanted to see you,' Harry walked in carrying Ginny and placed her on the other couch.

'Hey Ginny,' Liam said as he walked over and gave her a hug, then John did, then Patrick.

'Hi, I heard Harry singing, and I thought you were probably here.'

'You fine with us here Ginny?'

'Of course I am, you're like my brothers, so instead of five, I have eight.'

'What are you doing down here Ginny,' Charlie said as he walked in carrying the twins.'

'I asked Harry to bring me down for a while, I heard him singing.'

'ary,' both the twins said, holding their arms out to them.

'Looks like they want you Harry,' Charlie walked over and handed he's children to their uncle and they touched he's face.

Harry laughed, 'Of course you do.'

'What do they want, as if I have to ask.' Charlie said smiling at his children.

'Yep, they won't me to sing, they always want me to sing.' Harry saw Karen looking at the twins. 'Karen, this is Ginny's brother Charlie, and these two are mine and Ginny's godchildren. This is Harry, and this is Ginny.' Harry kissed each one on the cheek. 'Charlie, this is Karen Hillside, my secretary, we're working from here for a while, so I can stay close to Ginny.'

'Nice to meet you Karen,' Charlie said shaking her hand.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley.'

'Why don't you show everyone the song the twins helped you write Harry.' Ginny said as she watched her husband.

'The twins did what?' Liam asked.

'Just before we went to Australia, I was having a hard time as you know. The twins would make me feel better and I started writing. Go back to your father and I'll sing.' Harry sat at the piano and played he's angel song for everyone. When he finished he looked up at the twins and saw their arms out to him again, so he went and picked them back up.

'I think of them as my guardian angels,' Harry kissed them both again and sat gently next to Ginny.

'You have to put that song on the album Harry, it's fantastic.' Patrick said.

'Are you alright Karen?' Ginny asked looking over at her.

'Yes, it's just that song, it was beautiful.'

'Yeah, it is.' Ginny smiled at her, then yawned.

'Alright Mrs. Potter, back to bed, here Charlie, take your children, and I'll take my wife. Come on sweetheart,' Harry gently lifted her up into he's arms.

'Feel better Ginny,' John gave her a kiss, then Patrick, then Liam. 'We'll see you later.' Ginny smiled at them.

'I'll come up in a moment sis,' Charlie said and gave her a kiss.

'Alright Charlie, okay Mr. Potter, let's go.' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder as he carried her back up stairs.

'Merlin,' Patrick said as he sat down.

'I know Patrick, but what you just saw is nothing compared to the rest of her.' Charlie said as he sat down with the twins on he's lap.

'They caught him right, he's locked up?'

'Yeah, he is.'

'She fell straight to sleep so you might have to see her later Charlie.' Harry said as he walked in.

'She's still having trouble sleeping?'

'Yeah, I had to talk her into the dreamless sleep potion last night.'

'Is she going to be alright Harry?' john asked.

'She will be, it's going to take a long time though.' Harry shook he's head and walked over and poured himself a drink, downing it, then another.

'Harry, that's not going to help.' Charlie said as stared at he's back and saw the twins reaching for him.

'It's just that she's in so much pain at the moment, she tries to keep it from me, but I feel everything.'

'I know you do Harry, she'll get better. Has Baily left more potions for her?'

'Yeah, he was here yesterday with some more, he'll be by again later.'

'We're going to get going Harry, we might stop by in a few days unless you still want to rehearse tomorrow.'

'Yeah, we'll still rehearse, just in case. I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry hugged each one of the band before they left then turned to Charlie. 'How's Katie, Charlie?'

'Having a hard time, that's why I brought the twins here for a while, give her some time.'

'It can't be easy on her, we'll be here for her.'

'I know Harry, I think she's worried how you and Ginny will be with her though.'

'I figured she'd be worried about that. We love her, the rest doesn't matter. Do you think I should talk to her, get her to understand how we feel?'

'I think you should, you always have a way of explaining things so people understand.'

'Try and get her to come over tomorrow then. I really should get back to work though. Sorry Karen, but this is what my place is usually like.'

'It's fine sir, I'll go get the next batch sorted.' Karen stood and went over to her desk.

'Sir, Harry?' Charlie asked with raised eyebrows.

'Don't start Charlie, I don't like it either. You know you father has to call me Mr. Potter or sir? My own father-in-law.'

'I bet your just loving that aren't you? Anyway, I'll let you get to work,' Charlie looked down at he's children. 'Say goodbye to Uncle Harry.' Charlie handed them to Harry and they put their hands to he's chest for a minute then he's face.

'Thanks, I will,' Harry kissed them and handed them back to their father and saw the questioning look, 'They want me to tell Ginny to get better.'

Charlie nodded, 'I'll go see mum. Talk to you later Harry and don't drink too much, alright?'

'I'll try Charlie,' Harry gave him a small smile and watched him leave. 'Alright Karen, let's get back into it. Tomorrow before you come over, check any appointments with heads that can be put off, if there important, I'll do them after the trial on Monday.'

'Yes sir,' Karen wrote in her notebook, than handed Harry a new folder. 'I'm not sure what you want to do with this one sir.'

Harry studied the parchment for a while. 'This can be put off for a while.' Harry handed Karen back to folder and she wrote on it, then put it aside.

Harry and Karen worked for a few hours before Harry called it a day. 'That's it for today Karen, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and you have to go outside the wards to apparate, did Kingsley show you were they were?'

'No sir, he didn't.'

'I'll show you, let's go.' Harry led the way outside and past the wards. 'Alright, see you tomorrow.'

'Yes sir, see you tomorrow.' Karen turned on the spot and apparated away as Harry walked back into the house and straight upstairs.

'Hi sweetheart, sorry I took so long.' Harry sat on the bed and put his arms around he's wife and kissed her tenderly.

'That's alright Harry, I knew you were downstairs so it wasn't that bad.' Ginny cuddled up next to Harry.

'Thanks Molly, it won't be as bad from now on, Karen sorted all the trials, now it's just basic stuff.'

'She seems nice Harry,' Ginny said looking at her husband.

'I suppose, she works hard, does more than I do, and I think Patrick took a liking to her.'

'You think?'

'By the looks he was giving her, yep. Have you eaten today?'

'No, she hasn't.' Molly said looking at her daughter.

'I just haven't felt like it.' Ginny said and saw the worried look on Harry's face. 'I'm fine, just not really hungry.'

'Well, I suppose it'll be fine until dinner.' Harry moved down the bed and pulled Ginny into closer to him.

'I might head off, do you need me to come back tomorrow?'

'No, it's fine mum, you need to get to the orphanage.'

'Alright, I'll see you in a few days, try to eat though.' Molly kissed her daughter than Harry then walked out the door.

'Did Charlie come up and see you?'

'Yeah, he stayed for a while,' Ginny kissed Harry's chest before looking up at him. 'You might have been downstairs, but I still missed you.'

'I did too,' Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

'I miss kissing you properly,' Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

'Sweetheart, don't. You will soon, you just need to heal first.' Harry ran he's hand down her hair before he looked back at her. 'You know I felt it, when you were downstairs.'

'Felt what?' Ginny lowered her head so Harry couldn't see her face.

'You know what, you were jealous of Karen. You never have to be of anyone, ever. Gin, look at me,' Ginny looked up. 'You know I love you, always will.'

'I know Harry, I know you love me, I just can't help it sometimes.' Ginny put her head back on Harry's chest. 'I know it was silly, it's just now.'

Harry felt what she was feeling, worried because they couldn't make love for a while. 'Gin, don't,' he moved he's hand, put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. 'Just because we can't make love, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere else. I wouldn't do that, please don't think I would.'

'I'm sorry Harry,' Ginny started crying again, 'It's just everything, the way I look, I'm not going to want to go out and have people stare at me, and now we can't have kids, oh Harry, what are we going to do.' Ginny completely broke down on Harry's chest.

'We'll get through this together sweetheart.' Harry thought it might be time to talk to her and waited until she calmed down. 'Are you alright now sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'm alright,' Ginny sniffed and looked back up, 'Help me sit up,' Harry nodded and gently sat her up. 'Thanks.'

'Gin, you know it doesn't matter that you have these, I'll always love you no matter what,' Harry touched her cut on her cheek, 'But I can feel how much it's hurting you. I want to ask you something, but please just remember, it's not for me, it's for you.'

'Alright Harry.'

'Do you want me to try and heal them, I don't know if I can. When I healed before, it was inside, Katie still has her scars, so I'm not sure if I can, but I wanted to ask?' Harry waited to see what she would say. He saw her thinking about it before she looked back at him.

'Alright, could you try Harry, if it doesn't work, well, it doesn't. But I'd like you to try.'

'Okay, but I'll have to wait till Baily gets here, and for mum to get home. You know I'll probably end up unconscious if it works and I don't want you left alone. I just want you to be happy sweetheart, but just remember, it might not work.'

'I know sweetheart,' Ginny kissed him tenderly, 'But if it does, then I'm going to snog you for the longest time.' Ginny smiled at him.

'And I'll let you, now, do you need anything, the bathroom at all.'

'Some tea would be nice.'

'Kreacher,' Harry smiled at he's wife.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you bring up some tea please?'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and snapped he's finger and a few minutes later he was back.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Kreacher bowed again and left. 'Here,' Harry handed Ginny a cup and poured himself one. 'Are you comfortable sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Harry, it still hurts but as long as I don't move too much.'

Harry and Ginny sat cuddled up together, just enjoying being together and waited until Baily and Lily turned up so Harry could see if he could heal the cuts on Ginny but also he just might be able to heal her so she can get pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up waiting for Baily to arrive, when Lily walked into their room.

'Hi, how are you feeling?' Lily asked as she sat on the bed next to Ginny.

'I'm okay Lily, always better when Harry's holding me.'

'Mum, I'm just waiting for Baily, but I'm going to try and heal Ginny's face. Now I don't know if I can, because usually when I heal it's the inside, but if it works I'll be unconscious for a while, will you be able to look after her for me, maybe ask Charlie to come over for a while as well.'

'Are you sure Harry?' Lily asked her son.

'I'll be fine, you should know that by now and it's something Ginny wants,' Harry looked at he's wife, 'and if Ginny wants something, I'll do anything I can to achieve it.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'Alright Harry, I know you'll be fine, I'll go speak with Charlie, see if he can come over, because if I get busy with the twins, none of us want Ginny to be alone.'

'Thanks mum,' Harry smiled as he watched he's mother walked out the door just as Baily walked in.

'How's my two patients today?'

'Well, I'm good Baily, Ginny still has some pain.'

'Then let me check you over Ginny, see how you're healing.'

'Before you do Baily, I wanted to let you know I'm going to try and heal Ginny's face. Now I've told her that I don't know if I can, but she wants me to try. I've been waiting for you to get here before I do it.'

'I knew this was coming Harry, and I know you'll probably be alright. Okay, let me check Ginny first, then I'll check you.'

'Thanks Baily, mum's gone to see if Charlie will come over to help look after Ginny while I'm unconscious.

'Alright Ginny, lay down for me.' Harry helped Ginny lay down and watched as Baily checked her over. He saw her wince a few times before he finished. 'You're healing really well Gin, but you still need rest and no walking. But you could probably lay down on the couch downstairs tomorrow, if you want. Now take you potion while we wait for Lily and Charlie.' he handed Ginny the potion and she drank it. 'Now Harry, let me check your chest first okay.'

'Alright Baily,' Harry took he's t-shirt off and Baily waved he's wand at it.

'It's healing nicely too, are you getting any pain in it?'

'Just a little, nothing much really.'

'Alright, but if you do, I gave you the potion for it.'

'Thanks Baily.' Harry smiled at him.

'Charlie's on he's way and he wasn't too happy about it either.' Lily said as she walked back into the room.

'I knew he wouldn't be, he never is. Alright Gin, are you ready, now remember, I don't know if this will work.'

'I know Harry, and I'm ready.'

Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then reached over and grabbed the wand. He took a deep breath, closed he's eyes and started to wave it all over Ginny's body. He kept going for over an hour, he's hands shaking, and he was sweeting before he's eyes flew open and he collapsed onto the bed.

'Did it work?' Ginny looked at Baily.

'It worked Ginny,' Baily waved he's wand and conjured a mirror. 'Have a look,' he smiled as he handed her the mirror then started to check on Harry.

'Oh, he did it,' Ginny started to cry as she looked from her face down to Harry. 'How is he Baily?'

'The same as all the other times, it took an hour this time, so he might be awake by morning, maybe late tomorrow, I don't know.'

'Thanks Baily, I know you never like it when he does this, but he will do it anyway.'

'I know, and I know he'll be alright. But now, I want to check you again, Harry didn't just wave the wand over your face, he waved it over your whole body, Lily do you want to close the door in case Charlie comes up.'

'It's fine, Charlie's seen all of me anyway, it doesn't bother me.' Ginny said and smiled at the healer. 'I'll need help with my top though.' Lily helped Ginny take her top off, then helped her lay back down. 'Oh,' Ginny looked down and saw all her scars gone. 'He healed all of me,' Ginny started to cry just as Charlie walked in.

'He did it, didn't he?' Charlie said as he walked over to the bed. 'Sorry Gin.' Charlie turned around.

'It's fine Charlie, you've already seen me, but look. Harry healed all of me, not just my face.'

Charlie turned back around and saw all of Ginny's scars were gone and he couldn't help but smile before he looked at Baily as Lily helped Ginny put her top back on.

'How long do you think he'll be out for Baily?'

'Probably tomorrow morning, Ginny, I'll come back in the morning just to check, but like always, he'll be a little weak but fine, but I still like to check.'

'Thanks Baily,' he gave Ginny a kiss and left.

'How do you feel Gin,' Charlie said as he sat on the bed.

'I feel pretty good,' she moved a little. 'I've got no pain,' she looked up at Charlie with a surprised look on her face, 'He healed everything Charlie.' Ginny started to cry again and Charlie put he's arms around her.

'Shhh Gin, you're alright.' Charlie couldn't stop the tears coming to he's eyes as he held he's sister.

'I'm going to see if I can get up Charlie, but stay close just in case.'

'You sure Gin, you might still need to take it easy.'

'I'm sure Charlie,' Ginny moved her legs over the side of the bed and she smiled. 'No pain,' she stood up and waited, then took a step. 'It's alright Charlie, there's no pain at all.' she wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him tight, then hugged Lily. 'Your son is a miracle worker.' Ginny walked around the bed and sat next to Harry. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'Now I wish you were awake.' Ginny caressed he's face as she sat there watching him.

'Since you're feeling better Gin, why don't you eat now? You haven't eaten all day.'

'Alright, but I'll get Kreacher to bring something up here,' Ginny said but stayed looking down at Harry.

'Yeah, that I was expecting, I'll go down and get him to get you something.' Charlie smiled as he left the room with Lily. He put he's arm around her as they went down stairs, 'What are we going to do with your son Lily?'

'Your guess is as good as mine Charlie,' Lily laughed as they walked down stairs just as Molly stepped out of the fire.

'Hi Charlie, Lily, I thought I'd stop by and check on Ginny before I headed home.'

Charlie and Lily looked at each other then back to Molly. 'Go on up mum,' Charlie said smiling at he's mother.

Molly walked up the stairs and entered the room. 'Ginny, what are you doing sitting up and what's wrong with Harry?'

'Come look mum,' Ginny said but still looked at Harry.

Molly walked over to Ginny as she looked up at her mother. 'Oh my, did Harry do that dear?' Ginny nodded, 'and that's why he's unconscious?'

'Yes mum, but he didn't just heal all my scars, he healed all of me, I've got no more pain at all.' Ginny couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. 'He asked me if I wanted him to try, he didn't know if he could have healed me, but I wanted him to try and it worked.'

'Oh Ginny, I'm happy for you, now are you going to eat?' Molly said as Ginny laughed.

'Yeah, Charlie's getting Kreacher to get me something now, but I want to stay with Harry.'

'Of course you do Ginny, well, since you're alright, I'll go home and get your father's dinner ready.' Molly hugged her daughter. 'Tell Harry we love him.'

'I will mum,' Ginny watched her mother leave the room and turned back to Harry. 'Sweetheart, I wish you were awake to see what you've done.' she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

'Gin, where are you, are you okay?' Charlie's voice said from the bedroom.

'I'm fine Charlie, I'll be out in a moment.' Ginny walked out a few minutes later and sat back next to Harry.

'Here, I brought this up for you.' Charlie placed a tray on the bed. 'Come on Gin, over here and eat.'

'Alright Charlie,' Ginny stood up and went back to her side of the bed and sat down. 'Thanks, I'm starved.' Ginny started eating but kept glancing at Harry, waiting for the first sign that he's going to wake up.

'It's going to be a while before he wakes Gin.'

'I know, but I just can't help it. I'm anxious for him to wake up.'

'He will, like always, just give him time.'

'Yeah, but I'm not moving until he does. Why don't you go home Charlie, I'm fine now.'

'Alright, I'll be back tomorrow, Harry wants to talk to Katie.' Charlie leaned down and kissed he's sister. 'I'm glad you're okay sis.'

'Thanks Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Ginny sat on the bed watching Harry for the next few hours, Lily and James had both come in to check on him, but he was still out to it. Ginny decided it might be morning until he woke up, so she took Harry's clothes off to make him comfortable, took hers off and cuddled up next to him, until she fell asleep.

Ginny woke slowly the next morning, and opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling as he looked down at her. 'Hi sweetheart,' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Hi yourself,' then Ginny's eyes widened, and she pushed Harry back and kissed him fiercely. 'You did it Harry.'

'Hey, take it easy Gin, you're still healing remember.'

'No, I'm not, you healed me completely Harry, not just my scars, look.' Ginny stood up and showed Harry how she looked and felt, then got back into bed. 'All of me Harry, now no more talking,' she kissed him again, and ran her hands up and down he's naked body.

'Whoa, Gin, are you sure you're okay.' Harry looked at he's wife and saw the big grin on her face.

'Yes, now please, just seal the room.' she grinned at him.

'You've got it,' Harry concentrated and felt the shiver go through him. 'Now, come here Mrs. Potter.' Harry pulled Ginny on top of him and started to kiss her as he's hands roamed all over her. 'Gin, you sure you're up for this.'

'I'm sure Harry, it might hurt a bit, just like before when I healed, but it'll be fine. Now please Harry, I want you.' she moved her hand down until she wrapped her hand around him softly before she started to slowly move it back and forth.

'Alright, hmmm, I'm getting the picture.' Harry started to kiss her again as he's hand moved between her legs and felt how wet she was. He knew she might be a little sore, but hopefully not too much. He moved his finger inside very slowly and felt how tight she was. 'Gin, if it gets too much, tell me.'

'It'll be fine Harry, now please, I need you.'

Harry and Ginny started to fondle each other until their groans got very loud as they both couldn't control themselves.

'Well, it sounds like Ginny's fine.' James said.

'Yes, it does sound like that.' Lily couldn't help smiling as Baily and walked over to them.

'Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?' he said as he sat down.

'Yep, after you left yesterday, Ginny realised Harry had healed her completely. So now,' Lily looked to the ceiling then back at Baily. 'I don't expect them for a while.'

'No, I wouldn't think so. I might as well come back later, no use me hanging around. Tell them I still want to check them both later.'

'We will Baily, see you then.' James said as he watched the healer leave.

'I'm happy for them James, after everything they've been through, they deserve to be happy.'

'Yes, they do.'

'Am I hearing right?' Liam asked as he walked in with John and Patrick.

'Yes you are, Harry healed Ginny yesterday.' James said looking at the three members of the band.

'Well, it looks like we're in for a long wait, do you mind if we have breakfast?' Patrick said as he sat down.

'Course not, help yourselves, I've got to get to work.' Lily stood up with James and kissed him on the cheek.

'Oh, not you two as well,' John said as he sat.

'I'll see you later Lily, tell Harry and Ginny I'll see them tonight.'

'I will, see you later.'

James walked towards the door and saw Karen standing there. 'Hi Karen, come in.' James waited until she walked in. 'Um, I just thought I'd warn you, you might have to start without Harry for a while.' he looked up at the ceiling. 'Harry healed Ginny last night, and no one expects to see them for a while, so go into the library if you want, but I can't tell you how long it will be before Harry comes down.'

'Thank you Mr. Potter,' Karen said slightly flushed as she walked in. 'Hello Mrs. Potter.'

'Hello Karen, would you like something to eat or some tea?'

'A cup of tea would be nice, thank you.'

'Sit down then,' Lily poured some tea for Karen as she sat down and saw she looked a little uncomfortable. 'Don't let it bother you Karen, when Harry and Ginny are together, that is normal around here.'

'You can say that again, I thought we might have got some rehearsals done today, but now, I doubt we'll get much done.' John said grinning.

'Well, one good thing, looks like the concerts are on again.'

'Morning all,' Sirius said as he walked in with Nicky. 'Um, what's going on?' he said jerking he's head at the roof.

'Harry healed Ginny yesterday,' Patrick said.

'Oh, well, looks like I'm in for a long wait, looks like you are too Nicky.' Sirius sat down and pulled Nicky onto he's lap then leaned over and kissed Lily. 'Where's the twins Lil?'

'Asleep at the moment.'

'Nicky, Harry played us a couple of he's new songs, the angels one that he did for Charlie's twins, that was amazing.' Liam said.

'Yeah, it is, weren't you in the sitting room at the Burrow, when he played it on Christmas day?'

'No, when we saw him get depressed, we went outside for a while. Thought we'd give him some time with the family. We came in just as he finished, so we never heard it.'

'Sirius, are you going to come to Australia with us for the concerts?' John asked him.

'Yep, I'm not being away from this lovely lady for that long.' Sirius tilted her back and kissed her fiercely.

'It's gotta be this house, all anyone does is snog and shag.' Patrick said smiling, then looked over and gave Karen a smile.

'Morning all,' Harry walked in holding Ginny tight to him. Harry kissed his mother, then Sirius before sitting down and pulling Ginny onto he's lap.

'Wow,' John said as he looked over at Ginny.

'Yeah, Harry's a miracle worker,' Ginny kissed Harry fiercely.

'See, all the time.' Patrick said smiling.

When it looked like Harry and Ginny were never going to stop Sirius spoke. 'Harry,' he waited then yelled. 'Harry.'

Harry jerked away from Ginny, 'What, can't you see I'm snogging my wife.'

Sirius laughed, 'I like to see my godson happy, but I wanted to ask you something.'

'Alright, I'll go back to snogging her in a minute,' Harry laughed.

'You're fine with me coming to Australia with you?'

'Course I am Sirius, I love you and I know you want to be with Nicky. Now can I go back to kissing my wife please,' Harry didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed Ginny again and started kissing her again.

'Harry, we are going to get to rehearsals soon aren't we?' Liam asked. Harry and Ginny slowly moved apart and everyone saw the look they were giving each other. 'Oh no, we need to rehearse Harry, can't you shag your wife later.'

Harry took a deep breath, 'Yeah,' he shook he's head, 'yeah, we need to rehearse, there's a lot of new songs. I just have to get a bit of work done with Karen. Why don't you all head into the studio, study some of the new music sheets I've left in there, I'll be in soon.'

'Good idea, come on,' Liam said as he stood up, 'See you later Lily,' he smiled at Harry's mother as they all made their way into the studio.

'Gin, what are you going to be doing while I'm working?'

'Well, I'm still not ready to go anywhere, I might get some things done for the orphanage. I'll get my stuff from the library and bring it out here to work.'

'You could work in there you know,' Harry smiled at her.

'If I'm that close to you, I don't think either of us will get much work done.'

'You're probably right,' Harry smiled then turned to his mother. 'Let me know when the twins are awake, I've missed seeing them.'

'I'll bring your brother and sister in later, go work for a while.'

'Thanks,' Harry turned to Karen, 'Let's get some work done Karen.' she nodded and the three of them got up and walked into the library.

'I'll see you later sweetheart,' Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and kissed him passionately, 'But not too much later.' she picked up her papers and left the room.

Harry stood there staring at the door, then shook he's head. 'Alright Karen,' Harry sat at he's desk as she handed him a stack of parchments and they got stuck into it for a couple of hours when Charlie walked in.

'Harry,' he walked over and hugged Harry, 'My sister is almost back to her old self.'

'Yeah, she is and Charlie, I'm having trouble breathing mate.' Charlie let Harry go and they both laughed. 'She's still going to have some bad times, she had a couple of nightmares about the attack, that's going to take time, but she's doing okay, more than okay.' Harry smirked at he's brother-in-law.'

'Yeah I figured, with the way my sister was looking at you when I left last night. So she's alright, in that way I mean?'

'Yeah, she was a bit sore at first but that's to be expected with all the healing she went through.'

'Yeah, it would be, anyway I'll let you get back to work. Oh Katie will be here later, are you still going to talk to her?'

'Yep, O want her to understand that it doesn't matter to us, we love her for who she is, not anything else. Before you go, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, why don't you sit.' Charlie and Harry sat on the couch. 'Arthur gave me something the other day, and I wanted to see if you might be interested before we advertised it.' Harry handed Charlie a piece of parchment and watched as he read it and saw the smile come to he's face. 'So, you want the job Charlie, I know how much you miss working with the dragons.'

'I'd love it Harry, you mean it, I can have it?'

'Course you can, you've worked with dragons for year, you've got the experience to handle them, so if you want it, it's yours.'

'Thanks Harry,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms again, giving him another Molly type hug.

'Charlie, you're going to have to learn not to hug me so tight. I don't think you realise how strong you are.' Harry rubbed he's chest but laughed.

'Sorry Harry, is your chest alright?'

Harry saw the worried look on Charlies face and opened he's shirt, 'Yeah, see, it's fine, just tender, and your sister didn't help it this morning either.' Harry laughed, 'But I'll put up with any type of pain when your sisters is involved.'

'Have you got any more potion for it Harry?' Charlie asked seeing the large red scar on Harry's chest.

'Yeah Baily left me some just in case.' Harry concentrated and a vial flew into he's hands and he drank it. 'That'll help, now, you hanging for a while until Katie gets here?' Harry did he's shirt back up and stood up.

'Yeah, I am, but it's going to seem strange to go back to work, I know I don't ever have to thanks to you, but I do miss the dragons, I hope Katie's fine with it.'

'I'm sure she will be, and it's only four days a week and she knows how much you miss working with dragons.'

'Alright, I'll let you get back to work.'

'Actually, I'm going in to rehearse for a while, you want to come watch until Katie gets here.'

'Yeah I will, I love watching you play, I'll go in now, see you in there.' Charlie hugged Harry gently, kissed him and left the room.

Harry laughed then turned back to Karen. 'Just finish off those applications Karen, then come and show me when you're done. I'll be in the studio, rehearsing. Just off the kitchen and follow the noise.'

'Yes sir,' Karen nodded as she watched her boss walk out still looking stunned at seeing the large lightning shaped scar on he's chest.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny sitting staring into space. 'Gin, you okay sweetheart?' she moved around and saw the tears falling down her face. 'Oh sweetheart, come here.' Harry pulled her into he's arms. 'It's going to take time Gin.'

'I know, I think about it more when I'm alone.' Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

'Why don't you come into the studio for a while, that way you won't be alone.' Harry held her for a few minutes. 'Gin, why didn't I feel you were upset?'

'Sorry Harry, I just wanted to let you work.' Ginny looked up into he's eyes.

'Please don't worry about that, don't close your feelings, please?'

'Alright, I won't.' Ginny put her head back on Harry's chest until she felt better. 'I'm fine now, let's go.'

'You sure Gin?' Harry caressed her face.

'Yeah, I'm sure.' they both walked into the studio and Harry went over to the band and Ginny sat with Charlie and Sirius and watched the band go through some new songs, changing things, discussing what to add, when the backup would come in. Ginny noticed Karen standing at the door listening but she was looking at Patrick and thought she might just have to play match maker.

Charlie, Sirius and Ginny were watching Harry and the band rehearse when Ginny leant closer to Charlie so she could whisper to him.

'Charlie, look over at Karen?'

Charlie looked over at the door and noticed Harry's secretary staring at Patrick as he played he's drums. 'Looks like Harry's secretary has a thing for Patrick.' he grinned.

When the band finished the last song, Karen stepped into the room. 'Excuse me Mr. Potter, I've got those applications finished.'

'Give me a minute,' Harry walked over to Karen and looked at the parchments she handed him. 'That's great Karen, thanks. You can lodge them tomorrow if you like, so I think that's it. We're all done for the day, why don't you stick around for lunch. We're got another couple of tracks then we'll break.'

'Thank you sir, I'd like that.' Karen nodded and Harry pointed over to the couches as he walked back to the band.

'Sir, Harry?' John smirked at him.

'Don't you start John, it's bad enough I have Arthur calling me Mr. Potter at work, as well as Mark and William.' Harry shook he's head, 'Let's do this one next, Nicky take the piano on this.'

'Sure Harry, no problem.' Nicky walked over and sat down and started to play.

As Harry started to sing, he walked over to stand in front of Ginny. She stood up and looked into he's eyes as Harry took Ginny into he's arms dancing with her as he sang. When he finished, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her passionately.

Everyone watched Harry and Ginny but for a change no one said anything, knowing they would probably leave the room and they were right. Harry picked Ginny up and walked out of the room.

'Why don't we go have lunch, we don't know how long it will be before they come back.' Charlie said as he stood up. Everyone walked back into the kitchen and sat down. 'Kreacher is lunch ready?'

'Yes Master Charlie, I'll bring it right over.'

'Um, does Mr. and Mrs. Potter do that a lot?' Karen asked.

'Yes.' everyone said at the same time, then laughed.

'Karen, Harry could be in the middle of a conversation with Kingsley and him and Ginny will just leave the room. It's not unusual for them to take off at any time.' Charlie smiled at her, then spotted Katie and the twins. 'Hey baby,' Charlie stood up and went to he's wife taking little Harry from her.

'Hi,' Katie leaned in a kissed her husband then they sat at the table.

'Hi Katie,' the band said together.

'You lot been rehearsing?'

'Yep, until Harry and Ginny took off.' John said rolling he's eyes.

'Is Ginny alright?' Katie looked at Charlie.

'Yeah, when I told you Harry healed her, well, he healed all of her, and as you can hear, she's fine, physically anyway.'

'Yeah, emotionally it will take her a while, but as long as Harry and Ginny are together, they can get through anything.'

'We definitely know that.'

'Has Harry been writing new songs?' Katie said looking back at the band.

'Yeah, and there great,' Patrick saw the look on her face. 'You miss playing with us Katie?'

'Yeah I do, but I wouldn't give these two up for anything.' she looked at her two children.

'Hi everyone,' Kingsley said as he walked in and joined them all. He got hello's from everyone, 'Where's Lily, I need to speak with her for a moment.'

'I think she's in her rooms, why don't you go in.'

'Yeah, I will. Tell Harry I need to see him too.'

Charlie saw the look on Kingsley's face. 'What's up Kingsley?'

'The Wizengamot want the two trials for Voldemorts sons done straight away, Monday and Wednesday. I need Harry to decide if Ginny's going to testify or just give us her memory, I need Lily to decide what she wants to do as well. I tried to get them to give them some time, but they want it done straight away.'

'They want Ginny to testify already, she's not up to that just yet Kingsley.'

'I know, that's why I hope Harry and Ginny agree to just let the Wizengamot to see her memory of the attack.' Kingsley saw the angry look on Charlie's face. 'Only the Wizengamot will see it Charlie, no one else. They want to make sure Harry stays fair in he's sentencing as it concerns he's wife.'

'Excuse me minister, but Mr. Potter gave me an application for a spell concerning the man that attacked he's wife. He wants me to lodge it tomorrow because he knew the trial would be soon.' Karen said.

'What spell Karen?'

'Dolorem cojecto, the one he created for a Mr. Sutton, but he changed it a bit.'

'I knew he was going to do that, the pain spell that works on the subconscious.'

'Yes, he said since the dementors are gone, the prisoners don't suffer and he thinks they should.'

'Alright, thanks Karen, where is Harry anyway?'

'Can't you hear them Kingsley,' Charlie asked.

'But…how?'

'Harry healed Ginny yesterday.' Charlie raised he's eyebrows.

'Well, I might go see Lily, since I have to wait until Harry and Ginny decide to come down. I'll be back soon.' Kingsley walked into to Lily's rooms.

'That's all Harry and Ginny need now,' Charlie said. 'I don't think Harry will want anyone seeing what that man did to Ginny.'

'Charlie, what was that spell Harry did for…?' Katie's voice choked up.

'Katie it's alright, I didn't want to tell you.' Charlie put he's hand to her face caressing it until she regained control. 'Harry came up with a spell, every time he thought of you he would feel the pain he put you through and,' Charlie hesitated for a moment, 'Harry let me cast the spell on him.'

'It's alright baby, I can understand.' Katie leaned over and kissed him. 'But Harry's going to do it again.'

'Yeah, I had a feeling he would. I think we all know what Harry's like by now.'

'What am I like,' Harry's voice came from behind them as he walked in with Ginny and he noticed the looks on everyone's faces. 'What's wrong?' Harry sat and pulled Ginny onto he's lap, waiting for someone to answer. 'I can see the looks on your faces, now what's going on?'

'Kingsley's here Harry, he's in talking to your mum at the moment,' Charlie said wondering how to tell Harry what Kingsley wanted.

'About Charlie?' Harry could feel himself getting angry.

'Harry, calm down,' Ginny put her hand to he's face, 'Take it easy sweetheart.' Harry stood up with Ginny and moved her aside and strode into he's mother's rooms.

'Oh shit,' Charlie said as he stood up, then turned to Ginny. 'Gin, what's he feeling at the moment?

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Angry, anxious, worried,' she opened her eyes again, 'He's worried about me.' Ginny felt the tears fall from her eyes and Charlie put he's arms around her.

'Shhh, Gin, it's alright.' Charlie held her until she calmed down.

'It's too soon, Kingsley, I don't want to put Ginny through that.' Harry shouted as he walked back out and pulled Ginny into he's arms.

'I know Harry, but you need to decide, it's got to be one or the other.' Kingsley said as he walked into the kitchen will Lily behind him.

'They want either the memory of for me to testify, don't they Harry?' Ginny said as she gripped Harry tighter.

'Come in here for a moment,' Harry led Ginny into the sitting room and sat her back on he's lap. 'Yeah, they do. They don't want these put off, Monday will be the man that tried to kidnap Hayden, mum's going to give her memory, she doesn't want to testify.'

'I can't testify Harry, I can't face him.' Ginny broke down in tears as she held onto Harry.

'I know sweetheart, I don't want you to either but I don't want anyone seeing what he did to you.' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Look I'm sorry, but it's got to be one or the other,' Kingsley said as he sat down opposite them as Charlie sat beside Harry and Ginny.

'What about my memory Charlie, when I first got there, you could see how bad Ginny was.'

'No, I already asked about that. They want Ginny's whole memory or for her to testify. They want to make sure what is in the testimony is what really happened and make sure the sentence you give him, matches what he did, there not sure you can be impartial.' Kingsley said shaking he's head.

'Gin, I know you don't want to, I don't either, but if it's just the Wizengamot then you won't have to go.'

'But you'll see it Harry,' Ginny said looked at him.

Harry felt what she was feeling, 'Your worried what I'll do when I see what he did to you, aren't you?' she nodded and put her head back on Harry's shoulder. 'I'm worried about that myself.'

'As head of the Wizengamot you have to be present Harry, but are you going to be able handle seeing that and not…?' Kingsley hesitated.

'Not what, kill him Kingsley?'

'Yes,' Kingsley said looking at Harry.

'Right now, I don't know. When I think of what he did, I want to kill him, but to actually see it, I just don't know.' Harry felt scared of what he might do if he saw the memory.

Ginny could feel that Harry was scared and she had a thought. 'Harry, I want to talk to you about something, come into the library for a moment.'

'We'll be right back.' Harry and Ginny walked into the library.

'I want you to see it first before the trial.' Ginny said looking into Harry's eyes.

'What, why?' Harry asked looking shocked.

'I think if you see it first, here, then when you have to watch it again with the Wizengamot, then have to face him, it won't be quite as big a shock for you, and you might be able to control yourself better.'

Harry looked at he's wife, wiping away the tears from around her eyes before he kissed her tenderly. 'It might work, I won't know until I see it.'

'Just one thing Harry, I can't watch it. I'll give it to you but I can't.' Ginny gripped Harry's hard, putting her head on he's chest.

'Shhh, I wouldn't want you too sweetheart.'

'Harry, one more thing, when you watch it, have Charlie and Kingsley with you, just in case.' Ginny kissed Harry's chest before looking up at him. 'If it gets too much for you, they might be able to calm you down, please.'

'Alright, but are you sure you want them to see it Gin?'

'Their family Harry, and if the whole Wizengamot are going to see it, then I'm fine with Charlie and Kingsley seeing it. I'll stay with Katie and Lily.'

'Okay sweetheart, if you want to get it out now, then you can go into the other room.' Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on the memory and Harry saw her shudder before the memory came away and Harry concentrated until it went into a vial. 'Go out Ginny, and tell Kingsley and Charlie to come in here.' Harry kissed her tenderly, then watched as she walked out of the room.

Harry put the pensieve on the desk, staring down into it. 'Harry, Ginny said you wanted us.' Charlie said he walked in with Kingsley.

'Yeah,' Harry didn't turn around but held the vial up with the memory in it. 'Ginny wants me to watch it first before the Wizengamot, and she thought having both of you here will keep me calm and under control.'

Charlie and Kingsley could see Harry's body shaking as he stood leaning on the desk and knew that nothing will probably keep him calm. Charlie thought maybe this might be a good time to tell him about what can help men when their stressed, but then he thought Harry might not take anything well at the moment and decided to see how he was first.

'Well Harry, all I can say is, we'll try. When do you want to do this?' Charlie asked feeling a little anxious about watching what Karl did to he's sister.

'Now, let's just get it over with.'

'Alright Harry, when you're ready.' Kingsley said watching Harry's back and saw him nod. Harry took a deep breath, then poured the memory into the pensieve and brought it out.

They saw Ginny walk out of the orphanage and through the wards when Karl approached her. They saw them talking for a while before Karl stunned Ginny. The memory went dark, then reformed and they saw Ginny chained naked in the cave as she came too.

'Hello Ginny,' Karl said smiling at her before he ran he's fingers down her body until he put them between her legs. Charlie looked at Harry and saw that he looked like he was going to be sick. 'I had to take you a little sooner than I had planned, but you and me Ginny, are going to have a bit of fun for a while.' Karl moved he's hands around between her legs, then moved he's wand over her, then he pulled a large knife from he's coat and sliced down Ginny's stomach and they heard her scream.' Harry was shaking badly and had he's hand over he's mouth as if to stop himself from throwing up. They watched as Karl raped her, both ways and they could hear Ginny scream with more pain, then he kept slicing cuts all over her body, then down her face. She passed out and the memory went dark then reformed. Ginny was weak as she hung from the chains before Karl walked back over to her holding he's knife, 'I haven't finished with you yet Mrs. Potter. What I'm about to do next is for your husband because he killed my father,' then he thrust the knife hard up into her and Ginny's screams pierced the room.

'Oh god,' Harry ran from the room with he's hands over he's head. Kingsley and Charlie ran after him and saw him pacing back and forth in the sitting room. Harry was shaking all over, gripping he's head.

'Everyone stay back, he's losing it.' Charlie shouted, as Lily, Ginny, Katie, John, Patrick, Liam, Sirius, Nicky and Karen stood up. 'Harry, calm down,' Ginny moved forward, 'No Ginny, let him calm down.' Charlie put he's arm in front of Ginny to stop her going over to Harry. 'Harry, breathe, come on, breath, get it under control.'

Harry kept pacing, and gripped he's head harder. 'I should have killed him, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh,' Harry yelled as the whole back of the house exploded outward, before he sank to the ground.

'Harry,' Ginny ran over and pulled him into he's arms, rocking him back and forth.

'What happened Charlie?' Lily asked.

'Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.' Charlie ran up the hall into the bathroom.

'We just watched the memory of what Karl did to Ginny.' Kingsley said looking over at Harry and Ginny.

'Karl?' Liam asked looking from Kingsley to Katie.

'Let's go into the studio where it's warmer. Harry will fix the wall later.' Kingsley said as he led everyone back to the studio.

'How did Mr. Potter do that, Minister?' Karen asked looking shocked.

'When Harry gets angry or really upset, he can't control the amount of power inside of him and it just explodes from him.' Karen nodded, 'Now please keep this to yourselves, it's for Katie's sake.' he saw everyone nod. 'Remember when Harry found out that Voldemort had imperiused woman, got them pregnant so he could have he's own children as death eaters.' they nodded again. 'Well, that's what happened to Katie's mother. Voldemort was Karl and Katie's father, but Katie only found out yesterday. Karl always knew and he planned all this to get close to Harry so he could take Ginny.'

Everyone sat down not knowing what to think as Charlie staggered back in. 'Charlie,' Katie went over to him and he pulled her into he's arms.

'God, Katie, you should have seen what he did to her.' Charlie sat down heavily, pulling Katie with him.

'It's lucky she's alive,' Kingsley said looking around at everyone, looking a little sick as well.

'Will that satisfy them now Kingsley?' Harry asked, his voice viciously cold and hard as he walked in holding Ginny close to him.

'Yes Harry, they won't be able to deny what happened or whatever you decide to do to him.'

'All I want to do is have him feel what he did to Ginny, then I want to kill him.' Harry stared at Kingsley, then looked at Karen. 'You can go and lodge that application now please Karen, I want that in.' everyone heard how hard Harry's voice was.

'Yes sir, I'll do it straight away. Do you want me to come back tomorrow sir?' Karen asked as she got up.

'Yeah, you better and thanks,' Harry said as he sat down, keeping he's arms around Ginny and putting he's head on her shoulder.

'Ginny, one more thing before I head back, since you won't be there to testify, you'll need to fill out a testimony form about what took place. Harry, you just have to sign it, then you can give it to Karen tomorrow and she can lodge it with the Wizengamot. Lily's doing her one tonight.'

Ginny nodded to Kingsley, 'Alright Kingsley, I can do that.'

'Harry, I have to give you my memory as well, can you help me do that later?' Lily asked her son.

'No problem mum, I'll do it after dinner.' Harry was still shaking under Ginny's arms.

'Harry, you alright?' Ginny touched he's face. 'I know that would have been hard to see and I'm sorry you had too.'

'I know sweetheart, I'm just glad I got to you in time. I never realised how close I was to losing you,' Harry couldn't stop the sob escape him, 'I'm sorry about the sitting room, I might go repair that now.' Ginny nodded and she got up to let Harry get up.

'Gin,' Charlie walked over to he's sister and put he's arms around her, crying hard.

'It's alright Charlie, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I was hoping you could have kept Harry calm.'

'Nothing could have calmed Harry down after seeing that Ginny.' Kingsley said as he looked at her.

'We might head out for today Ginny, we'll be back tomorrow.' Liam said as he walked over to her.

'Alright Liam, you can tell Harry as you leave.' they all kissed her cheek and left. Ginny looked up at Charlie, 'I'm fine Charlie, thanks to Baily and Harry, I'm fine.'

'I know Gin,' Charlie kissed he's sister and let her go and he went back over to Katie.

'I better go,' Kingsley hugged Ginny, then kissed her and left.

'Why don't we head back inside, I'm sure Harry's fixed the wall by now.' Lily said as she got up and everyone walked back into the sitting room.

The wall was fixed but no sign of Harry, Ginny walked into the library and saw him downing one drink after another.

'Harry,' she walked over to him and put her arms around him. 'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'No, but I will be.' Harry couldn't stop the tears falling from he's eyes and he held onto Ginny, 'God Ginny.' Harry sobbed.

Ginny pulled him over to the couch and sat Harry down and she straddled him, holding he's face. 'It's alright Harry, I'm fine. You and Baily healed me. I know it's still going to take time get over it, but as long as I have you I can get over anything, and I'll always be fine.' Ginny leaned in and put her head on he's chest, holding him tight.

'You'll always have me sweetheart,' Harry lowered he's head and kissed Ginny's hair, running he's hands up and down her back.

'Harry, I wanted to ask you something.' Ginny sat up and looked into he's eyes.

'You can ask me anything sweetheart.' Harry touched her face gently.

'When you healed me, you were waving the wand over all of me…do…do you think you healed me so I can get pregnant?'

'I thought if I could heal your cuts then I might just be able to heal the rest of you, but there's no way of knowing if it worked though.'

'All we can do is hope Harry. I love you so much.' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly but then deepened the kiss as she felt Harry's desperation. She pulled slightly back, 'Let's go upstairs sweetheart.' Ginny hopped off Harry's lap and held her hand out to him.

They walked out of the library and up the stairs into their room and Harry's wrapped he's arms around Ginny, kissing her passionately as he moved over towards the bed. Harry stepped back and started to take Ginny's clothes off and stood there looking at her, then took he's own clothes off and moved back to he's wife.

'Let me love you Gin,' Harry lay down and pulled Ginny down next to him. He ran he's hands all over her as he slowly lowered he's head to her breast, sucking gently, flicking his tongue against her nipple.

'Oh Harry, that feels good.' Ginny groaned softly as her hand slowly lowered and she wrapped her hand around him.

Harry moved he's hand down and pushed Ginny's legs apart, then started to kiss down her body. When he reached her he lowered he's mouth over her, tasting her, then started to flick he's tongue against her as he inserted a finger and gently played.

'Oh god Harry, please, don't stop,' Ginny groaned loudly as Harry took her to a climax, then he rolled on top of her.

'I love you Mrs. Potter,' Harry lowered he's head and kissed her fiercely as he moved and slowly entered her, never breaking their kiss.

They lay in each other's arms, just happy to hold each other, knowing that things could have been very different if Harry didn't get to Ginny in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Ginny were lying in bed after making love, when Ginny leaned up on her elbow. 'Harry, this testimony form I have to fill out, I don't know if I'm going to be able to hold a quill. When I think about what happened, my hands start to shake.'

Harry reached up and caressed her face. 'I would do it for you, but I'm not allowed. Do you want Karen to fill it out for you in the morning, as my secretary, she can take testimony's?'

'Alright, she's going to hear everything anyway right?' Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry.

'Yeah, she's always at the trials, taking notes or whatever I need her to do.'

Ginny nodded, 'Did you see her watching Patrick today, she could hardly take her eyes off of him.'

Harry saw the look on Ginny's face, 'You want to play matchmaker, don't you?'

'Yeah, Patrick's a nice guy, he needs a woman in he's life, especially after that one he brought to our party that time. She only was with him to meet you.'

'Yeah, that was hard on him. I'll get her to come over whenever we're rehearsing, see how it goes.'

'You're so sweet, Mr. Potter, but you know what, I'm hungry, let's get dressed and get down to dinner.'

'Good idea,' Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her fiercely before getting up to dress. 'Let's go,' Harry took Ginny's hand and they went down stairs and saw Charlie, Katie, the twins Lily, James, the twins, Sirius and Nicky in the sitting room, Harry and Ginny sat down next to Harry's parents.

'Are you feeling better now Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?' Harry asked raising he's eyebrows.

'Yeah, I'm okay now, at least you fixed the wall.'

'Lily told me what happened, how are all of you doing?' James asked looking between Harry, Ginny and Charlie.

'We're fine dad, but I really lost it, almost destroyed the house.' Harry's arm tightened around Ginny, 'I'm just glad all the kids weren't in the room.

'ary,' both the twins said and reached for him, and everyone laughed as Charlie and Katie put them on the floor.

'I already know what they want,' Harry lifted them up and they instantly touched he's face. 'Yep, always the same with you two,' Harry leaned down and kissed them, 'But you're going to have to wait for a bit, I want to speak with your mother.' they touched Harry's face again and he put them down.

'You want to talk to me Harry?' Katie asked looking a little nervous.

'Yeah, will you come in the library with me for a moment,' she nodded and they both turned to their partners, 'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry said as he kissed Ginny and he walked into the library with Katie, closing the door behind them.

'Katie, I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to worry about how Ginny and I will be with you, knowing who your father is. We love you, we don't care that he was your father.' Harry could see how scared Katie looked.

'But look Harry, first my father, than my brother, how can you even look at me after what they've done?'

Harry saw the tears fall from Katie's eyes. He went over and pulled her into he's arms. 'Katie, you are part of our family, we love you, and you're nothing like them. You have a good heart and a sweet nature, please don't ever think we wouldn't love you.'

'But what about what Karl did to Ginny, I saw the way you were today.'

'Yes, when I saw what Karl had done, if he was here I know I would have killed him Katie, but he's not you. Both Ginny and I know that, we know you. You're too good a person to be anything like them.' Harry held her until he felt her calm down. 'Are you alright now Katie?'

'Yeah, thanks Harry, after everything you've been through with Voldemort, now Karl, how can you still be so sweet?'

'According to Dumbledore, love and we all love you, remember that.' she nodded, 'Are you ready to go back out now?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry,' Katie kissed he's cheek, 'You are still the best, you know that?'

'Thanks Katie, now come on,' Harry took her hand and led her back out to the sitting room and they both sat back with their partners.

'Are you alright baby?' Charlie asked seeing tears still in Katie's eyes.

'I'm fine Charlie, and Harry never ceases to amaze me.' she cuddled up to her husband.

'Yeah, my husband is a truly amazing man,' Ginny said as she pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely.

'Do you think they'll come up for air soon, it's nearly dinner time.' Sirius said as he laughed.

Harry and Ginny pulled away panting heavily, 'Yeah, I'm up,' then turned sharply to Sirius. 'Don't say it.' and everyone broke up into laughter

'Let's head in to dinner,' James said still snickering.

'You all go in, mum, can you stay for a minute?' Harry asked.

'Of course Harry,' Lily looked at her son.

Harry waited until everyone went into the kitchen before he turned to he's mother. 'I'll do your memory after dinner, but will you be alright doing the testimony form?'

'I don't know, I was worried about that, whenever I think of how close he came to taking Hayden…'

'It's alright mum, the reason I asked is, Ginny can't do hers, and I'm not allowed to, but Karen can. I'm going to get her to do Ginny's in the morning, do you want her to do yours as well?'

'Yes, I might have to Harry. Look, just talking about this, my hands are shaking again.'

Harry reached over and took he's mother's hands in he's before kissing her. 'It's fine mum, and just think, on Monday, I'll send him away for life, so you don't have to worry about him anymore.'

'I know, Harry,' Lily kissed her son, 'let's go eat.' Harry nodded and they both went into the kitchen and sat down.

'Everything alright?' James asked looking between he's wife and son.

'Yeah dad, I wanted to know if mum would be able to fill the testimony form out, but like Ginny, she can't. So I'm going to have Karen do them in the morning.' Harry felt Ginny get upset and turned to her, and pulled her into he's arms. 'Shhh Gin, it's alright.' Harry rubbed down her back, 'Gin, everything's going to be alright, don't cry baby.' he kissed her neck while she kept her head buried in Harry's shoulder. He felt her shudders ease and she sniffed. 'Are you okay now sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Harry,' she leaned in and kissed him tenderly and felt Harry's concern. 'I'm fine, let's just eat.'

'Alright sweetheart,' Harry kept a hold of her hand while they started eating.

'Why can't you take the testimony Harry?' James asked he's son.

'Not allow, because it's my wife and mother, I'm too emotionally involved.' Harry shrugged at he's father. 'But it doesn't matter anyway, both are being sent away for life. Nothing will stop me doing that.'

'Doesn't it come down to a vote though?' James asked.

'Yeah, but I can overrule it, and if the vote goes against it, then I will overrule, I don't care if they want to vote me out of the Wizengamot after that.'

They all heard the hardness in Harry's voice and Ginny gripped he's hand tighter and felt himself relax. When they finished dinner, the Weasley twins kept reaching for Harry.

'Looks like they still want you to sing for them Harry.' Katie said looking at her children.

'Yeah, it does, alright you two,' Harry picked them up and headed for the studio, 'But you choose the song again.' Harry sat down at the piano and pulled all the sheet music towards them. 'Alright, go for it.'

Charlie, Katie, Sirius, Nicky, James, Lily and Ginny all watched as the twins ran their hands over the sheet music and stopped on the same one again. Harry looked at it then down at the twins.

'Alright, go to your parents,' Harry said. 'Gin, come over and sit with me.' Harry waited until Ginny sat down beside him then started singing. Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder as he sang, sending all her love to him.

When he finished, Harry turned and kissed her tenderly. 'That's beautiful Harry, is that one of your new ones?' Katie asked.

Harry slowly turned away from Ginny to look at Katie, 'Yeah, we rehearsed it today.'

'It's nice son,' James smiled.

'Thanks,' Harry felt Ginny's emotional pain, and put he's arms back around her, feeling her tremble under his arms again. 'Gin, please.' Harry put he's head down on her shoulder, and tightened his hold as he lifted her onto he's lap. 'I've got you baby, I'll never let you go.' Harry saw out of the corner of he's eye, everyone walk out of the room. 'Please don't cry sweetheart.' Harry ran he's hands up and down her back. 'Shhh, I've got you Gin.' she slowly started to calm down and looked up at Harry. 'Are you alright now sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I can't seem to control it at the moment.' Ginny put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

'It's going to take time sweetheart and that's another reason I don't want you to block your feelings. If you get upset I want to be there to hold you, I want to help you in any way I can.' Harry kissed her head, then pulled her slowly back, 'Alright, let me feel what you're going through sweetheart.'

'Alright, Harry, I won't block you anymore, let's go have a bath, I feel like soaking for a while.'

'Okay, sounds good.' Harry and Ginny walked out of the room with their arms around each other and walked straight up the stairs and into their bathroom. They ran the bath and Harry stripped off and got in and Ginny sat between he's legs, putting her head on Harry's chest.

'This feels good Harry,' Ginny ran her hands up and down he's arm.

'Yeah, it is sweetheart, I think this is exactly what we both need right now, to just relax.' they both stayed in the bath holding each other until the water started to cool, before they got into bed and instantly wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning and saw Ginny was still asleep. She was still having nightmares and he kept some dreamless sleep potion next to the bed for her. He showered and went down stairs and saw he's parents eating breakfast.

'Morning,' Harry kissed them both and sat down.

'Morning, Harry.'

'Morning son.' how's Ginny doing?' James asked.

'Still having nightmares, I keep some potion next to the bed now.'

'You're not getting a lot of sleep are you?' Lily said and touched Harry's face.

'Not a lot, but I'll be alright. I just want to help her as much as possible.'

'You will Harry,' James said and put a hand on he's shoulder.

'Sorry I didn't get your memory last night mum, I'll do it after breakfast.'

'It's fine Harry, Ginny needed you.'

Harry heard a knock on the door and looked over. 'Come in Karen.' Harry watched he's secretary as she made her way over to him. 'Why don't you sit and have some tea, I've just gotten up.'

'Thank you sir.' Karen sat down and Lily poured her a cup of tea.

'Karen, I'm going to get you to take mum and Ginny's testimony's today, neither of them were up to doing it themselves.'

'That's fine sir, as soon as there ready, I'll get it sorted.'

'Thanks,' Harry rubbed he's face before he started to eat.

'You really didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did you son?'

'No, actually I only sleep for about four hours. I can't stop watching Ginny, I can feel how badly she's hurting. She was blocking me for a while, but I made her promise to stop doing that so I can help her through this.'

'Do you have much to do today, if not you could sleep later.' Lily said looking at her son.

'Apart from some work with Karen, I've got to rehearse again with the band. They should be here soon,' Harry glanced as Karen and saw she immediately looked excited.

'You talking about us Harry,' John said as the three male members of the band walked in.

'Yes, I was actually.'

'Merlin Harry, you look like shit.' Liam said as he sat down.

'Thanks a lot Liam, I didn't get a lot of sleep.' Harry saw the look on Liam's face. 'No, Ginny had a bad night.' everyone nodded, knowing there wasn't much they could say. 'Help yourselves to some breakfast, you know Kreacher always makes enough for everyone.'

'Great I'm starved,' Patrick said but he smiled at Karen and she smiled back at him, and Harry noticed.

'I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight you lot, maybe rehearse after as well? I was going to take tomorrow off from doing anything and just relax for a while.'

'Sounds good Harry,' Liam said looking at the other two and they nodded. 'We'll be here, can't beat a free meal.' and they all laughed.

'Morning everyone,' Ginny said as she walked in and sat down on Harry's lap.

'Morning,' everyone said together.

'Morning sweetheart,' Harry kissed her tenderly, 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah, sorry about last night.'

'You never have to be sorry,' Harry put he's forehead to hers before kissing her again. 'Now, why don't you eat, then we'll get this testimony done, mum, we'll go do yours first if you want?' Ginny nodded and sat down next to Harry.

'Alright Harry,' Lily said.

'Karen, why don't you go in with mum and get started I'll be there in a moment?'

'Yes sir,' Karen stood up and Lily did as well and they both walked into the library.

Harry leaned in to Ginny and whispered. 'You should have seen the looks they were giving each other, I've got them staying for dinner, but need an excuse to get Karen to stay.'

Ginny whispered back, 'I'll think of something.' Ginny kissed him and noticed Liam, Patrick, John and James watching them. 'Nothing,' Ginny said and went back to eating her breakfast.

'I've got to get in the library, dad, I'll see you tonight, and you blokes can go in whenever you want. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but Nicky hasn't even got here yet.'

'See you son,' James said as he got up.

'We'll eat, then head in Harry.' John said.

'Gin, when you're done.' Harry said touching her face and she nodded.

Harry walked into the library and saw the tears falling down he's mother's face and he sat next to her, taking her hands why she finished describing the attempted kidnapping. When she finished, Harry wrapped he's arms around her.

'It's done now mum, all I've got to do is get your memory, then you don't need to worry about it again.'

'I know Harry, why don't we do that now, and I'll go check on Hayden and Holly.'

'Okay, come over here,' Harry stood and went over to grab a vial. 'Alright, I need to you think of that day, make the memory fill you up, I know it'll be hard, but try and concentrate. When you've got it, just nod and I'll take it, alright.' Lily nodded and closed her eyes thinking of the day Hayden almost got kidnapped and she nodded. Harry concentrated and the memory came away and he held the vial to it and it slipped in. 'There, all done mum.' Harry hugged he's mother again, then looked at Karen. 'Is that all my mother needs to do?'

'She just needs to sign it, sir.' Lily walked back over and signed the parchment then Harry gave her another hug before she left the room. 'You just need to read it and sign it as well sir.' Karen handed the parchment to her boss.

'Thanks,' Harry took it, sat down and read the testimony. 'Alright,' Harry stood back up, went to Karen's desk and signed the parchment, handing it back to her. 'Here's the memory to go with it Karen. Oh, and I'll give you my memory of it as I was there.' Harry walked over to he's cabinet and grabbed the memory and handed it to he's secretary.

Karen put the parchment and memory's into a folder and labelled it Mrs. Lily Potter and put it aside. She pulled another folder out, labelled it Mrs. Ginevra Potter and left it on the centre of her desk.

Harry went to he's desk and went over the parchments Karen had placed on it when Ginny walked in. 'Hey you,' Ginny said as she walked over to Harry.

'Are you ready to do this sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

Harry took her hand and they sat down on the couch, 'Whenever you're ready Karen.' Harry said but kept he's eyes on Ginny. 'I'm here, sweetheart, don't worry.' Ginny nodded, then looked at her husband's secretary.

Ginny started to tell her story of what Karl had done to her, she had to break a few times to stop herself from crying. Harry kept holding her until she'd calmed down enough to continue. When she got to the last part, Ginny started to tremble badly, but kept going. When she finished she collapsed onto Harry's lap.

'Shhh, sweetheart, it's done now.' Harry ran he's hand down her hair, trying to soothe he's wife. 'Please don't cry Gin, it'll be alright.' Harry felt he's own tears start to fall as he felt her pain. They sat like that for a long time until Ginny was able to pull herself together. 'Are you alright now sweetheart?'

'I'm fine, I might go wash up.' Ginny stood up.

'Excuse me Mrs. Potter, but you just need to sign this.' Karen said.

'Okay,' Ginny walked over and signed the parchment before turning back to Harry. 'I love you sweetheart.' and she kissed him tenderly.

'I love you too my sweet Ginny.' Harry caressed her face. 'Go clean up, you can meet me in the studio if you want, I'll be in there soon.'

'Alright, you know I never get tired of you singing.' Ginny kissed him again and left the library.'

'God,' Harry walked over and poured himself a drink, downing the whole thing, then poured another, downing it as well. 'Alright, I don't need to read that, I'll just sign it.'

'Yes, sir,' Karen handed the parchment to her boss, waited until he signed and put it in the folder. 'I'm going to need the memory as well sir.'

'Yeah, right,' Harry walked over to he's desk and concentrated and he's draw opened. He picked up the vial, looking at it, shook he's head and gave it to he's secretary. 'Make sure that only the Wizengamot sees this.'

'Of course sir.'

Harry waited until she put the vial in the folder and sealed it, putting Ginny's folder with he's mothers. 'Why don't you come in and watch us rehearse for a while Karen, we can do some more later?'

'I'd like that sir.' she smiled at him.

They walked into the studio and Harry noticed that Patrick grinned. Karen walked over and sat down on the couch with Sirius and Ginny.

'Alright guys, I want to do this track, but Pat, when you come in, come in strong.'

'You've got it Harry,' Patrick said.

'Alright let's do it.' they started to go through the song and everyone looked happy at the sound of it.

'That's cool, I like that.' Liam said smiling.

'I want to set the next one to record a film.' Harry said as he showed the band which song and they nodded. Harry walked over to the others. 'I'm going to record the next track, so try and stay quiet, Gin, I want you up here for this one.' Harry held out he's hand and led her over to stand at the piano. 'Is everyone ready?' Harry got nods from all, he sat at the piano, cast he's charm and started to sing to Ginny. When he finished he stood and walked over to Ginny, wiped her tears away before kissing her passionately. When they finished, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, sending he's feelings to her and she nodded. He stopped the charm, picked her up and walked out of the shed and up into their rooms.

'Do you think they'll be back soon?' Patrick asked.

'I doubt it,' Sirius said as he walked over to Nicky. 'We're probably in for a long wait, so why don't we go in and have some lunch.'

'Great, I'm starved,' John said as he walked into the kitchen with Liam, Sirius and Nicky following.

'You going to stay for lunch Karen?' Patrick asked her.

'I'm not really hungry at the moment.' Karen smiled at him then walked over to stand near him. 'You play great.'

'Thanks, I enjoy playing, especially with Harry.' then Patrick couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and kissed her softly, then looked at her and she smiled so he kissed her deeper.

Liam watched Patrick and Karen, then walked back into the kitchen. 'It's got to be this house,' he said as he sat down.

'What are you on about Liam?' John said.

'Either someone is snogging or shagging, now it's Pat and Karen.'

'You're kidding, I thought I saw a few looks going on between them two,' Nicky said smiling.

'Yeah, I spotted Pat staring at her yesterday when she brought it those parchments for Harry.' Liam smiled.

'You could be right Liam, the moment I saw Nicky, I haven't stopped snogging or shagging her.' Sirius said laughing.

'Sirius,' Nicky punched him in the arm.

'Maybe it might be both your turns next.' Sirius said looking at Liam and John.

'Not me, I like playing the field.' Liam said smiling.

'Yeah, he has a different woman everyone night.' John said laughing.

'What about you John, like playing the field?' Sirius asked him then saw the looks between Liam, John and Nicky. 'What?'

'I haven't found anyone yet, I did play the field for a while, but after seeing everything that Harry and Ginny have gone through, I realised I don't want to do that anymore or hide who I am. Life's too short and I want to live my life instead of hiding,' John saw the puzzled look on Sirius' face. 'I recently came out Sirius, I'm gay.'

'Good for you John,' Sirius smiled over at him.

'You're okay with it?' John asked him.

'Love's love, mate, and I think your right. Life's too short not to go after what you want and live the life you want.'

'Thanks Sirius.' John smiled at him, then looked worried. 'Do you think Harry will be okay with it?'

'Yeah, I don't think it'll worry him any, as long as you don't come on to him.' Sirius said laughing, then everyone started to laugh.

'No problem, Harry's not my type,' John said and laughed harder.

The four of them had fun while they ate lunch and waited for Patrick, Karen, Harry and Ginny to join them, before they could start to rehearse again.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back down stairs and joined everyone at the table for lunch. Harry noticed Patrick wasn't there or Karen.

'Where's Pat?' Harry asked the other members of the band.

'In the studio snogging your secretary Harry.' Liam said smiling. 'It's this house, it's got to be.

'I'm not surprised, not with the looks they've been giving each other.' Harry smiled, then looked at he's wife. 'Looks like you don't need to play matchmaker now sweetheart.' Harry leaned over and kissed her.

'No, looks like they did it themselves.' Ginny smiled.

'Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.' John said looking at him.

'You can tell me anything John,' Harry saw he looked a little nervous, 'Everything alright mate?'

'Yes,' John hesitated for a minute. 'Well, the thing is…I'm gay Harry.' John watched Harry to see he's expression.

'Hey, whichever way you want to swing is fine with me, and love's love, no matter who it's with, just don't go coming onto me.' Harry said as everyone broke up in laughter, 'What?'

'I just said that to him, I said you'd be fine as long as he didn't come onto you,' Sirius said then looked at John, 'And what did you say John?' Sirius smirked at him.

'I said you weren't my type.'

'Oh I'm hurt,' Harry said then blew him a kiss before laughing himself as everyone broke up again.

'Alright, enough, and no gay jokes.' John said but couldn't help laughing.

'Why don't we head back in and rehearse?' Harry said standing up and everyone nodded, 'You coming back in sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I will for a while.' Harry took Ginny's hand and led the way back to the studio, he stopped at the door and saw Patrick and Karen snogging on the couch.

Harry glanced over he's shoulder at Liam. 'I think your right Liam, it must be this house.'

Karen jerked away from Patrick and stood up. 'Sorry Mr. Potter.' she said looking extremely embarrassed.

'Hey don't worry about it Karen, you can snog Pat whenever you want just not while we're working.' Harry smiled at her.

'Your one to talk Harry, you snog Ginny anytime, whether you're working or not.' Patrick said putting he's arm around Karen.

'Yeah, Pat, but I'm the boss, I can get away with doing that.' Harry laughed, 'Let's get back into it.' Harry walked Ginny over to the couch, kissed her passionately, then walked back over to the piano, then turned back to Karen. 'We'll get back to work soon, there's a few more things we need to do, but I just want to get a couple more songs done.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said still looking embarrassed as she sat down.

'Harry play the recording, see how it looks.' Liam said.

'Yeah, alright,' Harry concentrated and the room darkened and the film started to play and everyone watched intensely at the look Harry was giving Ginny while he sang, then as he stood and wiped her tears away before kissing her.

'That's beautiful Harry, you've definitely have to put that film on the album, especially with the way you wiped Ginny's tears away.' John said looking over at him and saw the look on Harry's face as he looked at Ginny.

'Yeah,' Harry said as he walked over to he's wife and pulled her into he's arms, holding her tight, 'I love you Ginny.' Harry could hear he's voice choke and feel he's own tears come into he's eyes as he held he's wife.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, as she caressed he's face, 'I love you too sweetheart, it's alright. You saved me, just like you've always done.' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'It's just knowing how close I came to loosing you Gin,' Harry shook he's head, and caressed her face.

'I know Harry, but it's alright now. Between you and Baily, I'm fine.' Ginny stared into he's eyes as she kissed him. 'Now why don't you go back and sing?'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry kissed her fiercely, 'Okay.' he let Ginny go and watched as she sat back down, Sirius putting he's arm around her, and Harry couldn't help but smile before he walked back over and picked up he's guitar. 'Okay, one more then I've got to do some more work and we can get back into later.

Harry and the band played a heavy rock song, before Harry told everyone to take a break as he walked over to Ginny.

'Try and stay with mum, Sirius, or the others until I finish, alright?'

'Okay, but I'm fine Harry, go work.' Ginny kissed him before he left the room with Karen.

When Harry and Karen entered the library, Harry closed the door. 'Karen, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'It's not about what happened with Patrick is it? I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again.'

'No, no, I'm fine with you and Pat. No, this is something else I wanted to discuss with you, why don't you sit.' Harry sat on the couch and waited until he's secretary took a seat. 'Now, you only work the three days I do, is that right?'

'Yes sir,' Karen said.

'Okay, if you're interested I could use a personal assistant for my music. At the moment my manager Paul Wentworth handles everything. It would only be one or two days a week, maybe three once Paul starts promoting the concerts or albums, so you interested?'

Karen looked at her boss in shock. 'I would love to, but I don't really know anything about the music business sir.'

'That's not a problem, I could take you through what you need to do, and Paul will sit down with you as well and show you the ropes.'

'Then yes, thank you sir.' Karen smiled at him.

'Great, I'll talk to Paul and work out your wages, and let you know. He handles all my finances at the moment, that's another reason I need an assistant. Paul's doing about four jobs at the moment and he's supposed to just be my manager. Now, if you want to hang around, have dinner here, I can show you some of the things that needs doing for the upcoming concerts in Australia. That's another thing, you will probably have to travel with us as well, will that be a problem?'

'No problem sir,' Karen smiled hugely as she couldn't believe her luck.

'Okay then, let's get back to the Wizengamot work.' Harry stood and went behind he's desk as Karen did the same thing.

'I got this yesterday from the minister, it's a memory from the owner of the Eyelops Owl Emperium. He witnessed the attempted kidnapping of your brother. The minister wanted to know if you wanted to watch it before the trial on Monday?'

'That's a good idea,' Harry took the vial from Karen and poured into the pensieve. He saw he's mother holding Hayden, looking at owls through the window and Harry was standing up a little further holding Holly, when a man approached he's mother and tried to take he's brother out of he's mother's arms. He was flying across the street as Harry turned and handed he's sister to he's mother before going over to the man lying in a heap on the ground, disarming him and watched as he screamed. He saw Kingsley, George, Ron and Angelina run up to them. Then aurors joined them before Ron took he's mother up to the flat, then Kingsley took Harry up there as well. The memory went dark and Harry put the memory back into the vial.

'Put that with my mother's file.' Harry said flatly.

'Sir, can I ask you something?' Karen said looking a little nervous.

'Sure,' Harry turned back to look at he's secretary.

'How did he fly across the road like that? You were facing the other way.'

'I'd already put a charm around my brother, sister and mother before we went out, so only family or close friends could touch them.' Harry saw the puzzled look on her face. 'I had a vision of someone trying to kidnap the twins the day before.'

'I heard you used to see into you-know-who…'

'Voldemort, you can say the name, I'm always telling everyone. You don't need to be afraid of a name, or Voldemort anymore, he's dead.'

'Yes sir, you use to see into Voldemorts mind, and this man was Voldemorts son, is that why you had the vision?'

'Yeah, that's why, I was connected to Voldemort, I could see what he was looking at or doing, and I could feel how happy or angry he was, how cold and evil he was. Until I had the vision, I didn't know that I'd see into he's son's head as well.' Harry shook he's head, 'Let's get back to work.' they both went back to their desk and started to go through folders and parchments. They stayed there for a couple of hours until Harry called it a day. 'That's it for today, I'll go rehearse some more, and after dinner, I'll take you through what you need to do as my personal assistant, alright?'

'Yes sir.'

They both walked out of the library and back into the studio where everyone was still sitting. He went over to Ginny and pulled her into he's arms and whispered to her.

'Come out here for a moment, I want to talk to you about something.' she nodded and Harry turned back to everyone. 'I'll be back in a moment and we can get started.'

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat down. 'Gin, you remember a while ago, you mentioned that I needed an assistant for my personal use, music, concerts, fan mail, so forth.'

'Yeah, I remember, Pauls doing it all at the moment.'

'Well, I offered it to Karen, I thought since it looks like her and Patrick are going to be spending time together, this would be perfect, but what do you think? You know I always like your opinion.'

'And you call me a matchmaker,' Ginny smiled, then kissed him fiercely. 'I think it's great, but does she know anything about the music business Harry?'

'No, but I'm going to go through everything with her after dinner,' Harry raised he's eyebrows. 'Then I'll get Paul to sit down with her as well.'

'I love you Mr. Potter.' Ginny pulled Harry to her and kissed him fiercely.

'I love you too, let's get back in now before they think we've taken off on them again.' Harry kissed Ginny again they walked back in with their arms around each other. 'Alright, I'm back.'

'Harry, what's this.' Liam asked as he held a song sheet and handed it to Harry.

'Oh that, well, I wrote that when I was depressed.' Harry looked down at the words he'd written.

'Pretty heavy Harry.'

'Yeah, well, you saw the way I was, I was in a bad place at the time.'

'Yeah we remember, do you want to record it?'

'No, it's the past.' Harry shook he's head and put the sheet music back under the others.

They rehearsed for a couple more hours then called it a day. 'Let's have dinner, and we might leave any more rehearsal until Sunday, what do you say?' Harry said as they walked into the kitchen.

'Sounds good to me, we got a lot done today.' Liam said as he sat down with everyone else.

'Hi everyone,' Paul said as he walked in. He got hello's from everyone around the table.

Harry stood and hugged him, 'Hey Paul, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.'

'I've been getting together everything for the concerts in Australia, needed to talk to you about it.'

'Well, you're timing is perfect. Paul, this is Karen Hillside, my secretary for the Wizengamot, but I've hired her as my personal assistant.'

'It's about time Harry, I'm swamped.' he turned to face Karen, 'It's a pleasure to meet you and you've got your work cut out for you, let me tell you.'

'It's nice to meet you too.'

'I need you to go through everything with her Paul, she's a great secretary, but doesn't know anything about the music business.'

'No problem, I can take you through everything now if you want.'

'Well, we're about to have dinner, why don't you join us then me and you can show Karen what she has to do.'

'Sounds good Harry,' Paul sat down with everyone else. 'So how were rehearsals?'

'Brilliant, got a lot done today.' Liam said smiling over at their manager.

'I've booked eight shows, three in the first week, three in the second week, then two in the third week and I've spoken to the magical transportation department in Australia, their going to have your floo at the house connected so you can get around to them all.'

'It's got to have restrictions on that, did you tell them?' Harry said looking over at him.

'Yep, there fine with whatever restrictions you want, you have to meet with them and let them know who's allow before they can do it.'

'Great, thanks Paul,' Kreacher brought dinner over for everyone. 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry said, then everyone started eating.

'Is the house going to be big enough for all of us Harry?' John asked him.

'It's got six bedrooms, a couple of large living areas, so yeah, it's big enough and it's right on the beach. Ginny and I in one room, Nicky and Sirius in another, Karen will be with us as well, so she'll have one, so that leaves three.' Harry said and looked at Patrick.

'Well that definitely sounds like there's plenty of room, but won't it be their winter when we there?' Patrick asked.

'Yeah, but Australia's winter is nothing like ours, it's more like our spring.'

'Perfect, late night swims,' Patrick said smiling and he glanced at Karen.

'Are you going to film one of the concerts while your there Harry?' Paul asked him.

'Yeah, not sure which one yet, I'll let you know.'

'When do you think you'll start the new album?'

'It's just time at the moment Paul, I'm working from home for now, apart from trials.' Harry felt instantly get upset and turned to her. 'Sweetheart,' Harry wrapped he's arms around her as she started to cry and he could feel how upset she was. He picked her up and went into the sitting room, and sat Ginny on he's lap. 'Shhh, baby, I've got you, no one can hurt you again.'

Back in the kitchen Paul looked around and saw everyone looked upset, 'What's going on, what's wrong with Ginny?'

'Sorry Paul, haven't had a chance to tell you.' Liam said as he leaned closer. 'Ginny was kidnapped and attack a couple of days ago, Harry rescued her.'

'Merlin, who did it, did Harry catch whoever it was?'

'It was one of Voldemorts son's, you should have seen Ginny yesterday Paul. Cuts all over her, on her face as well. Harry healed her, but Harry never caught them. He made a deal, if the man let Ginny go, Harry would stay and not fight. Harry found out where he was keeping Ginny through their bond, he went and made Ginny leave, when she got back here Baily healed her, he just couldn't do anything about all the cuts, but he saved her. Then she took Kingsley, Charlie and Mark to where she had been, again she felt Harry through their bond. Kingsley disarmed him and they got Harry and Ginny both back here. Harry's scar on he's chest was cut open again.'

'No wonder Ginny's upset, how has Harry been coping with it? We all know what he's temper can get like when someone hurts Ginny.'

'He's been coping, until he had to watch the memory of the attack.' Sirius saw the puzzled look on Pauls face. 'The Wizengamot wanted either Ginny to testify or her memory, they weren't sure if Harry could be impartial with the sentencing as it's he's wife. He almost destroy the house after he saw it Paul, he completely lost it. From what Charlie said, the man had raped her a few times before he…' Sirius swallowed and took a deep breath, 'he used a knife on her. She would have died if Harry didn't find her.'

'Oh merlin, do you think we should cancel the concerts then?' Paul said looking at Sirius.

'Not at the moment,' Liam said. 'Harry said he'd see how Ginny is in a few weeks before he decides. Sometimes she's fine, and as you've seen, sometimes she's not.'

'I'm not looking forward to seeing it after taking Mrs. Potter's testimony today.'

'Why would you have to see it Karen?' Sirius asked her.

'As Mr. Potters secretary, whenever he is with the Wizengamot, I have to be there as well.'

'I see, oh, Harry's coming back.'

'Paul, could you take Karen through everything, I'll be back down later.' Harry said as he held Ginny close to him.

'No problem Harry,' Paul said seeing the looks on both their faces. Harry nodded and they walked up the stairs. 'Man, how are they going to get through this?'

'Like they have with everything else there've been through, Paul, with each other. Their bond makes it easier for them as they can feel when each other is having a hard time.' Sirius said.

'Excuse me but what's this bond you're talking about?' Karen asked.

'Harry and Ginny have a special bond, it started when they were only kids, but it got stronger once they got married. They can feel what each other is feeling. It also lets one find the other one, no matter where they are.'

'I heard of bonding through marriage, but nothing like what you've just described.' Karen said.

'No, it's very rare, doesn't happen very often, Albus Dumbledore said he saw it when Harry rescued Ginny from the chamber of secrets. That was when Harry was only twelve, there've been basically soul mates ever since then.'

'Well, if you're done Karen, we can go into the library and I'll take you through what your duties will be?'

'I'm done,' Karen said as she stood up, she gave Patrick a smile and followed Paul into the library.

'Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of Karen now,' Liam said and he glanced at Patrick and saw him smiling.

Upstairs, Harry was holding Ginny trying to get her to stop crying. 'Shhh, baby, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I've got you.' Harry ran he's hands up and down her back and felt her grabbing at him. 'Gin, I've got you, please try and calm down.'

'I'm so scared Harry,' Ginny kept grabbing at Harry.

'I know you are sweetheart, but I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Just please try and calm down.' Harry could feel Ginny's shaking getting worse. 'I think you need a calming draught Gin, I've got one here.' Ginny didn't say or do anything just kept holding Harry and sobbed. 'Please, sweetheart, can you take it for me.' Harry could feel himself choke up and tried to keep himself under control. 'Ginny, come on baby, will you take it?' Harry felt her nod. 'Alright, I just need to turn for a minute to get it, then I'll hold you again.' he felt her nod again, Harry turned slowly, grabbed two vial, added one to the other one, then turned back to Ginny. 'Here sweetheart, drink this.' Ginny sniffed and sat up, taking the potion from Harry, then lay back down on he's chest, holding him. 'You'll feel better soon, and I've always got you.' Harry kept rubbing her back until he heard her even breathing and knew the sleeping draught he put in the calming draught had worked. 'I've always got you Gin, and I'll always been here for you.' Harry leaned down and kissed her, then got up, undressed her and covered her up. He stood staring down at he's wife for a while, feeling the tears falling down he's face. He walked back down stairs and straight into the library and downed a couple of drinks.

'How's Ginny Harry?' Paul said going over to him and putting a hand on he's shoulder.

'Not to well at the moment, I had to give her calming draught and sleeping draught to get her to settle down, she's asleep at the moment.' Harry downed another drink, 'Anyway, how's everything going in here?' Harry turned and looked at Paul and Karen.

'It's good, Karen has picked things up pretty quickly. I'm going to bring over all the information she needs to work on for the concerts on Sunday, if that's okay Harry?'

'Yeah, Sunday's fine. So Karen, do you think you'll have any problems?'

Karen could see how upset her boss was, 'No sir, I don't think I'll have any problems at all.'

'Alright, normally the days aren't quite this long, so why don't you head out and I'll see you on Sunday.'

'Yes sir,' Karen nodded and walked out of the room.

'I heard what happened Harry, I'm really sorry. But how are you doing?'

'I'm trying to keep it together for Ginny.'

'You sure you don't want to cancel the concerts Harry?'

'No, like I told the others, I'll wait and see how Ginny is in a few weeks, if she's still having a hard time, then I will. It's still a few months away, so we've got some time.'

'Harry,' Liam said as he walked in with John, 'We're going to head out, we'll be back on Sunday, if you still want to rehearse that is?'

'Yeah, Sunday's fine, where's Patrick?'

'He left with Karen,' Liam smirked. 'Alright, we'll see you then.'

'Yeah, I'll see you then,'

'I might head off too Harry, I'll be back Sunday.' Paul said.

'Alright Paul, see you then.' Harry watched as he left, then had another drink.

'Is that helping Harry?' Sirius asked as he walked in.

'Not really Sirius,' Harry sat down, putting he's head back on the couch and couldn't stop the tears falling from he's eyes.

'How's Ginny?' Sirius sat down next to he's godson.

'I gave her a calming draught with a sleeping potion in it. She's scared, anxious, angry, and I don't know how to help her.' Harry sat forward as a sob escaped him.

Sirius pulled Harry into he's arms, 'You are helping her Harry, just by being here for her.' Sirius held Harry until he got himself under control and sat up.

'Sirius, if we go ahead with the concerts, I want you to stay with Ginny while we're on stage. I don't want her alone at all.'

'You know I will Harry, when will you know if you're going ahead with them?'

'A few weeks, I'll see how Ginny is then before I decide. It's too soon to tell at the moment how she'll be.'

'Yeah, one minute she's fine, the next she's not. But she will get better Harry, as long as you're by her side, she will.'

'I hope so Sirius, she might be healed, but it's going to take a long time if ever for her to get over what she's been through. Oh, Sirius, you should have seen what he did to her.' Harry completely broke down and Sirius pulled him back into he's arms.

'I know, Charlie told me what happened. All anyone can do is be here for her, especially you. Now why don't you finish your drink and go up and hold her Harry and get some sleep.'

'Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?' Harry said but didn't move.

'What are you really worried about Harry. I know you're worried about Ginny, but there's something else, isn't there?'

'Like I said when I killed that woman, something always happens, and I can never stop it. I wonder what's next, and I just don't know how much more Ginny or I can take. It's like all the bad luck is pointed at us and nothing I do will change that.' Harry finished he's drink and went over and grabbed the bottle again, with he's back to Sirius. 'You know what my life is Sirius, it's pain, sorrow, suffering and for anyone that's close to me as well. I sometimes think I should have gone it alone years ago, I was going to you know, but Hermione and Ron talked me out of it. I think that might have been my biggest mistake, letting people get close to me.'

'No Harry, you haven't caused any of this. It's all down to Voldemort, everything is down to Voldemort. The pain in your life is down to him.'

'Not all of it is down to Voldemort. Losing the baby wasn't, sleeping with that woman wasn't, then her trying to kill Ginny wasn't, all that comes down to me and my mistakes.'

'Everyone makes mistakes Harry, everyone.' Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him around to face him, 'Even you, the great Harry Potter, the one that took down the dark lord can make mistakes. It doesn't mean something is always going to happen Harry. Yes, you've made mistake but going it alone is not the solution to anything. You need your family and you're friends around you.'

'But is what Ginny has gone through worth me staying? If I left years ago, nothing would have happened to her. I caused this, just like I caused your death and my parent's death. Just because you and them are alive doesn't make me less responsible.'

'Harry, you are not responsible for all the bad things that's happened to the people around you. You are not a bad person, you are a good person that bad things have happen to. Remember when I said that to you, it still the same today. If you weren't a good person why would you have so many people care and support you?'

'I don't know Sirius, I really don't. I don't know anything anymore.' Harry sat back down with he's head in he's hands. 'I just don't know how much more I can take. When things got bad before, I'd drink, but it doesn't numb me anymore, it doesn't help me forget.'

'Harry,' Sirius sat back down next to him. 'You're tired and emotionally exhausted. You were tortured a couple of days ago and had your chest cut open. That's a lot to go through for anyone, now why don't you go get some sleep?'

Harry sat up and looked at he's godfather and nodded. 'Yeah, I think I will. I'll see you later Sirius.' Harry and Sirius stood up and Sirius pulled Harry into he's arms.

'Remember, we're all here for you and for Ginny. Now go sleep and I'll see you on Sunday.' Harry nodded and walked out of the room and up the stairs and Sirius took Nicky's hand and went home, hoping he'd gotten through too he's godson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry walked through the ministry heading for the lifts, and he could hear he's name mentioned a lot and thought word had gotten out about what had happened to Ginny. He ignored everyone as he got into the lift and went up to he's floor. He walked down the corridor towards he's office and saw Karen at her desk.

'Morning Karen.' Harry smiled at her.

'Morning Mr. Potter, is there anything you want before we go sir?'

'No thanks, let me just grab my things and we'll get in there.' Harry walked into he's office, and went straight over and had a drink. He downed a couple then picked up papers, and walked back out. 'Alright, let's go.'

Harry and Karen walked along the corridors until they came to the main court room. Harry closed he's eyes, took a deep breath and walked in. He sat down in he's seat as Karen took her seat next to him.

Harry looked at the two aurors standing at the door. 'Bring him in,' Harry watched as the aurors walked out the doors, and a minute later walked in with the man who had tried to kidnap he's brother. He was shackled and the aurors placed him in the seat and fastened the arm restraints on him.

'The Wizengamot has already gone over the testimony's of Mrs. Lily Potter, the victim's mother of the attempted kidnapping, Mr. Oscar Hambling, the owner of Eyelops Owl Emporium who witnessed the attempted kidnapping and myself, Mr. Harry Potter who also witnessed the attempted kidnapping. You have therefore been found guilty for the above charges, is there anything you would like to say before we announce your sentence?'

'Yes, you should not be overseeing this case, you will not be impartial and could have coerced your mother into lying on her testimony.' the man glared at Harry.

'We have the memories of what happened that day from all three and are willing to play them. So it does not matter who is overseeing this case. Do you wish for us play those memories?' Harry couldn't stop the small grin coming to he's face as the man in the chair glared viciously at Harry.

'No,' the man said glaring again at Harry.

'If I may Mr. Potter, I wish to show a memory before you announce sentencing,' Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and was looking at Harry.

'Is this memory relevant to this case Minister Shacklebolt?' Harry asked looking curiously over at he's friend.

'Yes it is, it shows he's intent.' Kingsley gave Harry a small smile.

'Very well Minister, you may show the memory.' Harry said knowing Kingsley wouldn't have left this until the trial if he didn't want the man to know how much they knew.

Kingsley floated a pensieve to the small table on the floor below Harry's seat. He poured the memory in and brought it out for all to see.

The whole Wizengamot saw the man who was on trial with he's head in the fire talking to someone. 'He is our one danger, with everything you have told me, he is too powerful to take on, so we will take everyone he cares about, one by one if we have to. Now just remember, we stick to the plan unless one of us is captured. Has there been any talk about her getting pregnant yet?'

Everyone heard another man's voice reply, "No, nothing yet".

Then the first man spoke again. 'The moment she does, we take her, keep her alive until she has the kid, then we kill her slowly and make sure he finds her mutilated body, then raise Harry Potters kid in the ways of our father, the great Lord Voldemort.'

"I will keep vigil, the moment I hear anything, I'll let you know, in the name of our father, Lord Voldemort". The first man withdrew he's head from the fire and the memory finished.

'Well, it seems I spoiled your plans, doesn't it?' Harry said trying to control he's anger, 'Just as I spoiled Tom Riddle's plans when I killed him.'

'How dare you speak of him?' the man yelled at Harry. 'We will not stop until you and everyone you love is dead Potter.'

'Enough, I've had greater men than you threaten me and it didn't impress me then just like your threats don't impress me now.' Harry turned away and looked at Mafalda, and lowered he's voice. 'Do you want to take a vote or just let me sentence him?'

'He's all yours Harry,' she smiled at Harry as he turned back.

'You will have two sentences places on you today, first is life in Azkaban, for the attempted kidnapping of Hayden Potter and for the plans you were putting in place concerning Mrs. Ginevra Potter. As for the second sentence, you will have a charm placed upon you that will cause you more pain than the cruciatus curse can cause every time you think of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter. Which I will perform just before you are taken to Azkaban,' Harry looked at the two aurors, 'Take him to the holding cells until I make my way down there,' the two aurors gave Harry a small bow, unfastened the restraints of the man's arms and stood him up.

'Do what you want to me Potter, it will not stop us. We will kill your wife and everyone else you love.'

'Get him out of here.' Harry said fairly calmly. He watched the two aurors stride out with the man between them, then took a deep breath and looked down at Kingsley. 'Why didn't you tell me Kingsley?'

'Sorry Harry, but I thought it was better if I waited until today, let everyone see it at the same time, besides I only got this one yesterday.'

'So they always wanted Ginny but they wanted her pregnant.' Harry shook he's head and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, 'But when he got captured they had to change the plans, take Ginny straight away.'

'Yes they did Harry, that was always their plan. They wanted your child, one to hurt you and two they thought your child would be powerful, that was another memory we just got.'

Harry looked at Kingsley for a few minutes, then turned to the rest of the Wizengamot. 'We'll break for lunch before the next trial, meet back in one hour.' everyone nodded and filed out of the room. 'Let's go up to my office Kingsley.'

Harry, Kingsley and Karen walked along the corridors to Harry's office. 'Karen you go have lunch, I'll see you back here in an hour.'

'Yes sir.'

'Come on Kingsley,' Harry opened he's office door and walked straight over and poured a drink, 'You want one?'

'No thanks Harry,' Kingsley watched his friend for a moment before sitting down. He saw Harry down four drinks, one after another. 'Are you alright?'

'Maybe it's a blessing that Ginny can't get pregnant,' Harry said as he shook he's hands out, trying to stop them shaking as he started pacing when there was a knock on the door and Charlie stuck he's head in.

He saw the state Harry was in, 'Harry, what's wrong?' he went over to him and gripped he's hands. 'Did he get sent away?'

'Yes, he did Charlie, but I showed everyone a new memory we got from him and that's why Harry's upset at the moment.' Kingsley said still watching Harry.

'We have to make sure Ginny never hears about this,' Harry said as he pulled he's hands out of Charlie's and got another drink.

'Tell me Kingsley?' Charlie said but he kept watching Harry.

'They had always planned to take Ginny, but they wanted her to be pregnant. They were going to keep her until she had the baby, kill her, then raise Harry's baby themselves, they wanted to hurt him, and they thought Harry's baby would be powerful.'

'Oh man, no wonder your upset Harry and I agree with you, Ginny can never be told that.' Charlie walked back over to Harry. 'Take it easy Harry, you saved Ginny, she's safe and their locked up. Now try and calm down.' Charlie keep thinking, maybe it's getting time to explain to Harry knowing it would help when he's stressed like this.

Harry looked at Charlie and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm trying Charlie. But I've got to get down to the cells and perform the spell, before the next trial.'

'Alright, but how about we both go with you Harry?' Kingsley said standing up.

'Yeah, might be a good idea. Come on.' Harry downed one more drink and they three of them walked out of the office and headed to the lifts. They got off on the bottom floor and walked towards the holding cells, and the two aurors standing outside one of the cells. 'Alright, let's get this over with, open it up.'

'Yes Mr. Potter.' one of the aurors said and he waved he's wand at the door and opened it. Harry, Kingsley, Charlie and the two aurors walked in.

The man glared at Harry, 'We will get her eventually, and you Potter, will not stop us. Our father taught us to never give up and we won't.'

'I'm tired of listening to threats,' Harry concentrated on the man and within seconds he started screaming. 'Let's go, I don't want to look at him anymore. Take him to Azkaban, and I hope he rots there.' Harry turned and walked out of the cell and up the hallway towards the lifts. He stood waiting for it to arrive, not saying anything. He stepped in with Kingsley and Charlie behind him and they made their way back up to the first floor and to Harry's office.

'You alright now Harry?' Charlie said as he watched Harry sit behind he's desk and picked up a picture.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Harry never took he's eyes from the picture, he just kept looking at it.

Charlie walked around the desk and saw the picture Harry was staring at. 'You're wedding.'

'Yeah, we thought all the bad things were behind us, but they never will be.' Harry put the picture back on he's desk and put he's head down on the desk.

'You have to stop thinking that Harry. There's no more left, Ginny is safe.'

'Until the next thing comes along, I just want it to be like the day we got married. No danger, no death eaters, no Voldemort.'

'It will be now Harry, there've all been captured, mostly by you.' Charlie said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry lifted he's head, 'Until the next lot, they might not be Voldemorts kids, but there's always some people out there that thought Voldemort was going about things the right way.'

'Yes, no one can deny that Harry, but that doesn't mean they will come after you or Ginny.' Kingsley said watching him.

'Yeah right, you really believe that Kingsley,' Harry saw the look on he's friends face, 'Exactly, sometimes I wish…forget it.' Harry stood up and walked back over to pour another drink, but just stood there with he's back to Kingsley and Charlie.

'Wish what Harry, they you could go back, change things. Leave when you were going to after you killed Voldemort.' Charlie said looking at Harry's back.

Harry turned sharply. 'Why do you say that?'

'Because I know you Harry, and Sirius told me what you said last night, that you were going to leave, go it alone, so no one could get close to you and get hurt.'

'It would have been better for Ginny if I did leave before she had to go through all this hell.'

'No it wouldn't have Harry, hasn't your bond taught you anything. If you would have left, Ginny wouldn't have survived, not for long anyway.' Charlie walked over and stood in front of him. 'You really need to stop thinking like that Harry, because you don't know what would have happened if you did leave. No one can know the what if's in life. You could have left and Ginny could have been killed anyway, any of us could have, Ron, dad, me. With all of Voldemorts kids out there at the time, all of us could have been killed and they could have ruled the wizarding world.'

'I just love her so much Charlie, and she's suffering, again.' Harry sank down on the couch and put he's head in he's hands.

'I know you do Harry, just like she loves you. She's probably going crazy right now wondering why your upset.'

'No, I've been blocking my true feelings. I didn't want her to worry about me, which I know she would have been because of the two trials today.'

'She's not going to like that if she finds out, you know what Ginny can get like when she's angry.'

'Don't I know it.' Harry rubbed he's jaw, then grinned. 'Thanks Charlie,' Harry stood up and hugged him.

'Anytime Harry, you know that.'

'I better get back to it. Dolores Umbridge is up next and I can't wait to see her face when she sees me sitting there.' Harry couldn't help laughing.

Charlie took Harry's hand and looked at it. 'Ginny told me about that, you can still see it.'

'Yeah, all the DA was made to do it, me though, I had to a few times, that's why mine is so visible. Ginny's you can hardly see now, just like Ron's and George's.'

'Go give her heaps Harry, are you heading home after that?'

'Yeah, I want to get back to Ginny as soon as I can.'

'Figured you would, well I'll see you later Harry,' Charlie hugged him and walked to the door. 'Try and keep calm Harry,' Charlie thought, he had to find a good time to explain things to Harry.

'I'll try Charlie, I'll see you later.' Harry smiled as he left the office. 'What are you doing now Kingsley?' Harry asked as they both walked out of he's office and saw Karen was back from lunch.

'I'm heading back to my office to do some work. I'll stop by your place later if I get time.'

'Okay Kingsley,' Harry gave him a hug and watched him walk away before turning to Karen. 'Okay, let's get back in there.'

'Yes sir,' Karen stood and they both walked back down the long corridors until they reached the court room and sat back down.

The rest of the Wizengamot were making their way back to their seats. When everyone had sat they looked at Harry.

He turned and looked at the two aurors at the door. 'Bring her in.'

Harry sat up straighter in he's chair while he waited for the doors to open. When the doors open and the aurors walked her in, Harry saw too he's delight, she looked dishevelled. She was in shackles and was place in the seat and the restraints fastened to her arms, and she never looked up once.

'Dolores Jane Umbridge, you wanted to be brought before the Wizengamot to ask for lenience in the rest of your sentence, is that correct?' Harry asked as tried to stop the grin come to he's face when she looked up shocked and saw who was head of the Wizengamot.

'Ah hem, yes, I believe I was unfairly treated and have lost the last three years of my life.'

Harry glared down at her, 'You think you were unfairly treated, for torturing children, ordering dementors to go after a 15 year old without permission from the minister, using veritaserum on the students of Hogwarts again without ministry approval and you were going to use an unforgivable curse on a student. Then there was the muggle born registration act, where you sent innocent witches and wizards to Azkaban just because they were muggleborns.'

'I never tortured anyone, naughty children had to be taught a lesson. I had no pleasure in teaching those hard lessons to bring order to Hogwarts.'

'No pleasure you say, I remember you sitting there with a smile on your face as children as young as eleven where forced to cut into their own hands.' Harry saw a small smile come to her face so he turned to the rest of the Wizengamot. 'If you all wish to see the memory of what Miss Umbridge did to the children of Hogwarts, then I'll be happy to show it.' Harry saw the grin disappear as she glared at him.

'That won't be necessary, and as for the dementors. I believe I was doing what Minister Fudge wanted me to do.'

'Did he tell you in any way to send two dementors after me?' Harry asked and saw she was getting sulkier with every word Harry said.

'No he did not. As for using veritaserum, I was trying to get information regarding illicit groups inside Hogwarts.'

'Regardless of your reason, you still did not have ministry approval. You acted on your own, isn't that correct?'

'Yes,' she glared at Harry Potter knowing he was not going to release her. 'I never used an unforgivable on anyone.'

'You did threatened to use the cruciatus curse on a student, did you not?' Harry raised he's eyebrows at her, giving her a wicked grin.

'Yes I did, but I would never have done it.'

'And the muggleborns, what do you have to say regarding that Miss Umbridge?'

'I was following orders.'

'I think we can take a vote now, everyone in favour of giving an early release to Miss Umbridge, raise your hand,' Harry looked around and so did Karen. Not one person had their hand up. 'Well, looks like I don't need to say much more, your request for early release is denied. Take her back to Azkaban.' Harry said looking at the aurors. They nodded and undid the restraints and walked her back out of the courtroom.

'That was great Harry, I never did like that evil toad faced woman.' Mafalda said chuckling, 'and you stayed relatively calm, considering it was you she sent dementors after, and was going to use the cruciatus curse on, and that she made you cut your hand open.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, she never seemed to like me very much. Well, let's call it a day, I want to get home to Ginny.'

'One thing Harry, I know we didn't have to use the memories today, he gave in fairly quickly, but Karl Riddle is still refusing to speak. He won't deny or confirm anything, so I'm afraid we will all need to see the memory of your wife's attack.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I was afraid of that. We can do that first thing on Wednesday before he is brought it.'

'I'm sorry about this Harry.' Mafalda said putting a hand on Harry's arm.

'Yeah, so am I Mafalda, anyway, let's all get out of here.' Harry turned and looked at the rest of the members of the Wizengamot. 'We'll meet back here Wednesday morning, see you all then.' Harry stood up, 'See you then Mafalda.' Harry shook her hand and he left with Karen following him to go back to he's office. 'Karen, if you want to head out you can, I'll see you at my place tomorrow to go over the advertisements for the concerts.'

'Yes sir, can I ask you something sir?' Karen looked at Harry.

'Of course.'

'Did she really make you cut open your hand sir? I had heard rumours that she did that.'

'Yeah, she did.' Harry held he's hand out and showed her. 'It wasn't just me, the whole DA was forced to do it.'

Karen stared at Harry's hand, 'I must not tell lies, she's an evil woman.' Karen looked up at her boss, slightly embarrassed, 'Sorry sir.'

'Don't be sorry Karen, she is an evil woman and deserves to be in Azkaban.'

Karen nodded, 'I'll see you tomorrow sir.'

Harry watched her walk away, then went into he's office, picked up he's things and left. He walked down the corridor to Kingsley office.

'Is he free Melanie?'

'Yes Mr. Potter, go right in.'

Harry nodded and walked into Kingsley's office, 'Hey Kingsley.'

'Harry, how did it go, as if I have to ask?'

'That felt good,' Harry said laughing, 'You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me.'

'I could just imagine Harry, she never did like you very much.'

'No, she didn't and I can't imagine why.' Harry grinned. 'Before I head home, I just wanted to ask you if you had anymore memories that you haven't told me about?'

'There is one more Harry, from Karl.' Kingsley saw Harry instantly clench he's fists. 'Calm down Harry.'

'Yeah,' Harry shook he's hands out. 'So what did this one show?'

'Just that he was going to try and convince Katie that you were evil and needed to be stopped. He knew it was going to take a long time as he'd seen how close you and Katie were.'

'Katie's too nice a person to be taken in by that.'

'Yes she is, but he would have tried anyway.' Kingsley saw Harry was distracted by something. 'What's wrong Harry? I can see your upset about something.'

'He still won't talk, so they need to see the memory.'

'Yes, Mark told me he's tried to get something out of him so it wouldn't have to be shown.'

'He's a good friend, do you think you could have Mark and William be the two aurors on Wednesday, I think I'll need some friends there when that memory is shown.'

'I've already assigned them there Harry. I had a feeling if two aurors had to be present and see what had happened to Ginny, you'd want it to be Mark and William.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I really wish no one had to see it.'

'I can understand that, it's going to be a shock for everyone when they do see it. How do you think you'll go seeing it again?'

'I haven't stopped seeing it. It's always going through my mind.'

'That's why you haven't been sleeping, isn't it?'

'That and I can't stop watching Ginny. Whenever I do fall asleep, I see myself not getting there in time. Finding her bleeding body still chained to that wall.' Harry shook he's head trying to clear the visions going through he's mind.

'It'll get better Harry, you just need time.'

'Yeah I know, anyway, I'm off, I'll talk to you later.'

Kingsley hugged Harry, 'See you later Harry.'

Harry walked out of Kingsley's office and headed for the lifts. He got out in the atrium and started walking towards the fireplaces.

'Excuse me, Mr. Potter.' Arthur's voice came to him.

'Hey Arthur,' Harry said grimacing at hearing he's father-in-law call him that.

'I just want to find out how Ginny's going, we wanted to give her some time.'

'She's still having a hard time, nightmares, until I can talk her into taking the dreamless sleep potions. One minute she's fine, the next she's shaking and crying.'

'Yes I would expect that. It's going to take a long time before that eases I expect. What about your concerts Harry, what are you doing about that?'

'There still on at the moment, I'm leaving it for a while, see how Ginny is in a few weeks before I decide if I'm cancelling. It's three months before they start, so I've got time.'

Arthur looked around, and lowered he's voice. 'Alright Harry, give her our love. Tell her we'll stop by in a couple of days.'

'I will Arthur, I'll talk to you later.' Harry shook he's hand and walked straight over to the fireplace and flooed home. Harry walked into he's house and saw Ginny and Katie sitting in the living room.

'How did it go sweetheart?' Ginny said as Harry sat down next to her and gave her a kiss.

'He caved pretty quickly, so we didn't have to show any of the memories.' Harry pulled Ginny into he's arms. 'Hi Katie.'

'Hello Harry, you look tired.'

'Yeah am a bit.'

'What about Umbridge Harry?' Ginny felt the tension from Harry and she rubbed he's chest.

Harry smiled at her, 'She tried to explain her actions, but when it came to a vote, not one person voted for her to be released. So she still got 12 years to serve, and she wasn't happy when she saw me heading up the Wizengamot.'

'No, I don't expect she would have been, at least she's still locked up.' Katie said, 'Anyway, I'll go get the twins and head home.'

'Thanks Katie, I know Lily's here, but she get busy with the twins, just like you do, but between you both, I feel better and I don't like to be alone just yet.'

'I know how you feel Ginny,' Katie gave her a smile then stood and walked into the other rooms. She came back a few minutes later holding her children.

'Harry,' they both said as they saw him.

Harry stood up and went over to them and took them into he's arms. 'I'm fine, just tired.' Harry kissed them both and gave them back to their mother. 'Thanks again Katie, and I'll see you on Wednesday.'

'Anytime Harry,' Katie kissed him on the cheek, then gave Ginny a hug. 'See you then.'

Harry and Ginny watched as she stepped into the fire and vanished. Ginny turned to Harry and sat him down and she sat on he's lap.

'Now are you going to tell me what's wrong Harry?'

Harry put he's arms around Ginny, holding her tight. 'He won't talk, so they have to show the memory. Even Mark has been trying to get something out of him, but no luck.'

'Well, if they have to, then they have to Harry. But you will make sure he's sent away right after.' Ginny could feel herself getting upset and put her head on Harry's chest.

'Shhh, sweetheart, I've got you, and yes, I will make sure he's sent away for life and I'll make sure he'll suffer as well.' Harry ran he's hands up and down Ginny back. 'Calm down sweetheart, everything's going to be alright.' Harry kept holding Ginny until she calmed down. 'Are you okay now sweetheart?'

'Yeah, why don't we go and have dinner.' Ginny put her hand to Harry's face.

'Good idea, I am a bit hungry. Let mum know and I'll be there in a moment.' Harry leaned in and kissed her, then let her up. Harry walked into the bathroom, splashed some water on he's face, then walked into the library and poured himself a drink, downed it and walked back out to the kitchen. 'Hi mum,' Harry gave he's mother a kiss, gave Hayden and Holly a kiss and sat down.

'Hi Harry, long day, you look tired.'

'Yeah it was a long day. I'm going to soak in a hot bath after dinner.'

'Good idea Harry, it'll help you relax.' Ginny leaned in and kissed he's cheek. 'Now eat, then you can go do that, and I'll give you a massage.'

'Oh, you are the best Gin.' Harry grinned at he's wife and they all started eating. Harry watched he's brother and sister trying to pick up their food themselves, but kept missing their mouths, so took turns. Feeding the twins then himself until all three plates were empty. 'I didn't realise how hungry I was, but I missed lunch, I just got too busy.'

'Harry, you can't do that, you need to eat.' Lily said looking at her son.

'Yeah I know, time just got away from me. Anyway, I'm going to soak,' Harry leaned over and kissed he's wife, then he's mother then he's brother and sister before walking up the stairs and into he's bedroom. He stripped off and strode into the bathroom, turned the water on and sank into the water, closing he's eyes.

'You look so good lying there.' Ginny said as she walked over and knelt beside the tub, reached her hand in and moved it over Harry, gripping him firmly.

Harry slowly opened he's eyes, and looked at he's wife. 'That feels good, you definitely know how to help me relax Mrs. Potter.' he grinned knowing what she was feeling.

'I've missed you today,' Ginny slowly moved her hand back and forth, 'Missed every bit of you.'

'Then why have you still got your clothes on then.' Harry grinned again as he watched he's wife stand and start to take her clothes off. He looked up and down her naked body, then grabbed her and pulled her closer. 'Open for me,' Harry looked up and felt Ginny as she moved her legs apart. He moved he's mouth to her, then started to flick he's tongue very lightly and felt her quiver. He slipped a finger inside as he kept he's tongue flicking. As he's finger got faster so did he's tongue until Ginny's groans got loud as her climax hit.

'Oh god Harry,' Ginny stood there as her body shuddered at he's touch.

'Get in here Gin,' Harry watched as she stepped into the bath and slowly lowered herself onto him. 'Oh merlin that feels good.' Harry gripped Ginny's hips as she started to move and put he's mouth over her breast, sucking slowly to match Ginny's movements.

'Oh, I'm not going to last Harry,' Ginny's movements started to gain speed as Harry's mouth sucked harder.

'Keep going sweetheart, god keep going.' Harry groaned loudly as Ginny got faster. 'Oh god,' Harry felt himself release just as Ginny groaned loudly. She lay down with her head on he's chest. 'I needed that sweetheart.' Harry ran he's hands down he's wife's back, then held her tight.

'So did I,' Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry, then took the soap and started to wash he's chest, shoulders and arms. 'Lean forward Harry,' when he sat up, Ginny reached around and washed he's back, then slowly lifted herself off of him, washed herself. 'I think you can take care of the rest.' she stepped out of the bath, dried off and walked into the bedroom and waited for her husband.

Harry looked at the door and shook he's head and finished washing, stepped out and walked into the bedroom.

'Lay down for me Harry,' Ginny said as she sat watching her husband walked towards her, 'On your stomach.'

'Really,' Harry walked closer to her and kissed her fiercely falling back so he was lying on top of her.

Ginny slowly pushed Harry over and leant up on her elbow. 'Roll over Harry.

Harry looked at her and rolled until he was lying on he's stomach and felt Ginny sit on top of him. 'Do you realise how good that feels.'

'I haven't done anything,' she leaned closer and kissed he's back, 'yet,' Ginny squeezed some lotion onto Harry's back and started to rub he's shoulder and he's back.

'Oh god that feels good.' Harry closed he's eyes enjoying he's wife's hands massaging him.

'You're so tight Harry,' Ginny increased the pressure as she moved from the shoulders right down to he's lower back. She kept going until she heard Harry's even breathing and knew he'd fallen asleep and she smiled. 'Sleep my sweet Harry.' she kissed his back then moved off of him and lay down and cuddled up next to him.

Harry woke up on his stomach and looked over and saw Ginny asleep with her arm over him. He rolled slowly and looked down at he's wife, feeling her start to wake up.

'Hi sweetheart,' he lowered he's head and kissed her tenderly.

'Hi,' Ginny yawned, then looked at Harry. 'You must have been tired, feel asleep right as I was massaging you.'

'Yeah, it felt great, so relaxing. Gin, do you realise you didn't wake once last night?'

'Oh…yeah.' she grinned and pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely. 'I don't remember dreaming at all last night.'

'I'm glad sweetheart. Are you hungry?'

'Yeah, I am. Let's go have some breakfast.' they both dressed and Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked down stairs and saw Karen sitting with his mother at the table.

'Morning mum,' Harry kissed her and sat down, 'Morning Karen.'

'Morning sir, Mrs. Potter.' Karen smiled at the both of them.

'Morning darling, you look a lot better than when you came home last night.'

'Yeah, Ginny has magical hands,' Harry grinned and kissed he's wife, and noticed Karen looking uncomfortable. 'She gave me a massage Karen, I fell asleep during it,' then Harry smiled wickedly. 'Although,' Harry tilted he's head at Ginny, 'you have got great hands.'

'Harry, Karen hasn't been around us long enough to get used to what we're like, give her a chance. Anyway,' Ginny laughed, then kissed he's cheek, 'I hardly started and he was out to it,' Ginny said looking at Lily. 'When do you head out to Hogwarts Lily?'

'A few minutes, I thought I'd keep Karen company until you made it down, but since you're here, I'll go get the twins.' Lily stood up and walked into her rooms.

'It's later than I thought,' Harry said.

'You needed to sleep, you've been staying awake watching me.'

'Yeah I know sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.' Harry leant over and kissed her.

'Well, we have to go.' Lily said walking in carrying the twins.

'Over here for a moment mum, I've hardly seen them.' Lily handed the twins to her son. 'Hey, I've missed you,' Harry kissed each of their cheeks. 'How's Minerva coping watching them?'

'She's doing great, she keeps saying how much they remind her of you when you were a baby.'

'Yeah, she told me that when you went to order of the phoenix meetings with me as a baby, she use to hold me. That's still strange to hear things like that. That Professor McGonagall used to hold me.' Harry laughed. 'Please tell me she never changed me mum,' Harry grimaced.

'No, she didn't, although she did watched while I changed you and she did help me bath you once.' Lily laughed as she saw her son look embarrassed, 'Now that's something I don't usually get to see, my son embarrassed about something.'

'How could I not be, I've got the picture in my head of Minerva McGonagall bathing me.' Harry shook he's head and Ginny laughed loudly.

'Anyway, you did get passed around a lot at meetings. Albus hardly ever put you down when you were there.'

'That's because he had something special about him even then, and you couldn't help but love him.' Albus said from he's portrait.

Harry got up and made he's way to the portrait, he's mother kissed him. 'I'll see you later darling.'

'Yeah mum, see you tonight.' Harry watched he's mother go, then looked back at Albus. 'You've been gone for a while Albus.'

'Yes, I've been visiting some of my other portraits. How are you and Ginny doing?'

'Coping, like we always do,' Harry said flatly.

'You don't sound too happy with me Harry, did I do something wrong?'

'Well, yeah. I really needed to talk to you and you were nowhere around.' Harry could feel the tears start to fall from he's eyes.

'I'm sorry I was not here for you Harry, Minerva told me what happened so I came back to see how you and Ginny were.'

'We're doing alright Albus,' Ginny said as she walked up and put her arms around Harry.

'I've got to get to work, Karen, let's get into the library.' Harry said and walked away and into the library.

'Charlie told me that Harry's not doing as well as he likes me to believe. He's been closing he's feelings off, well not closing them, making me think he's alright. He saved me Albus, but he had to watch the memory of what happened and he almost destroyed the house.'

'Yes, is he still thinking something bad is always going to happen and that he shouldn't have anyone close to him because they will always get hurt.'

'Pretty much, we've all tried to talk to him but…but…after…' Ginny couldn't go on as the tears started to fall down her face.

Harry raced out of the library, 'Ginny.' he pulled her into he's arms, 'Shhh baby, I've got you.' Harry could feel her tremble under he's arms. 'I've got you baby, please don't cry.' Harry led her over to the couch and sat her on he's lap, keeping he's arms around her. 'Shhh, sweetheart, I've got you and I'm not letting you go,' Harry ran he's hands up and down her back trying to soothe her, 'Please Gin, it's alright, I've got you.' Harry could feel her shaking ease and she sniffed a few times. Harry leant away and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'He can't hurt you anymore sweetheart, you know that and I won't let anything happen to you.'

'I know, I was just so scared. He hurt me Harry.' Ginny broke down again, grabbing at Harry hard.

'I know sweetheart, I know.' Harry couldn't stop his own tears start to fall and he held Ginny tighter. 'It's alright now, I've got you baby.'

Ginny settled and looked back at him, 'I always feel better when you hold me Harry.' Ginny reached up and brushed he's tears away.

'I'll hold you whenever you want sweetheart, you know that.' Harry caressed her face, 'Why don't come into the library while I'm working?'

'No, I'm fine Harry. I told mum I'd go over some details for the orphanage.'

'You sure sweetheart, I could stay with you if you want?'

'I'm sure Harry, you go do everything you need to do.' Ginny kissed Harry tenderly and got up off him.

'Alright, but if you need me, just let me know, alright?' Harry kissed Ginny again and walked back into the library.

'He'll talk to you once he's calmed down a bit.' Ginny said to Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

'Yes, I expect he will. How are you doing Mrs. Potter?'

'I'm doing okay, have my ups and down. It's been better since Harry healed me though. Anyway, I better get back to my paperwork.' Ginny gave Albus a smile and walked away.

Harry was downing a couple of drinks before he turned back to Karen. 'Alright, where we're we?'

'We need to work on the advertising pictures. They need new pictures of you and the band to be put up.'

'Right, Paul would have given you the name of the photographer we've used before. Get onto Joan, see if she can come out next week. Of course it will have to be Tuesday or Friday, unless she wants to do them on the weekend or at night, but I'll need to know to let the band know.'

'Of course sir,' Karen started to write in her notebook.

'Karen, when you here doing work for me, not the Wizengamot, you can call me Harry. It's just at the ministry that you can't. I know it might get a bit confusing,' Harry shrugged.

'Alright…Harry.' Karen smiled, then went back to writing in her notebook.

'Contact Paul and let him know we might start recording the new album next week, time being the issue at the moment. Otherwise it'll be the following week.'

Karen nodded and added more notes in her book. 'Paul did ask you if you would be interested in having pictures of you and Mrs. Potter put with the advertising. He said because you always start your concerts singing to her, that he thought the fans would like to see some pictures of you together.'

'Oh, okay. I'll have to talk to Ginny about that, see what she thinks.' Harry walked over and leaned against the desk.

'Talk to Ginny about what?' Ginny said as she walked in.

'Paul wants to know if we want pictures of you and me to put with the advertising pictures.'

'Why would he want pictures of me?'

'Because I always start my concerts singing to you and he thought the fans might like to see some pictures of us together.' Harry pulled Ginny to him, holding her close and nuzzled her neck. 'What do you think?'

'I don't mind, but are you sure your female fans would like it.' Ginny tilted her head back letting Harry have better access. 'Hmm, that's nice.

'They see me when I sing to you, so they must be used to seeing how I feel about you. Everyone always says they just have to look at us to see how much we love each other.'

'Actually, Mrs. Potter, you get a lot of mail from fans as well, quite a lot from females as well as males.'

'Karen, call me Ginny alright,' she nodded. 'I didn't know anything about fan mail.'

'Paul usually handles all that, but I suppose you are now Karen.' Harry said looking at her.

'Yes, there's quite a lot. Mostly asking for signed pictures of you and the band, and as I said for Ginny as well. You do also get sent quite a few gifts Harry, usually around your birthday and Christmas.'

'What sort of gifts?' Ginny asked.

'Well, things like stuffed animals, dragons, owls, hippogriffs, things like that. They all know about how you flew the dragon when you broke out of Gringotts and in the triwizard tournament, and they knew about your owl Hedwig, and also about your hippogriff, Buckbeak. But there are a few items of a personal nature.'

'What type of items?' Harry asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

'Mostly woman's underwear, and the odd man's as well.'

'Oh great, wait till John hears that, I'll never live it down. You can give all the stuffed toys to Ginny, she can get her mum to take them to the kids at the orphanage.'

'The kids will love them,' Ginny said as she kissed Harry fiercely.

'There's quite a lot, Paul put them in storage until we could sort everything out.' Karen said.

'We might see Paul about having them sent here and sort through it,' Harry was finding it hard to concentrate as Ginny started to suck he's neck, 'Hmmm, um, is there anything else Karen before my wife decides to race me off?'

'Harry, I told you, Karen's not use to how we are.' Ginny lightly punched he's arm.

'Um, I'm getting the gist of it and you're mother explained some things to me.'

'Oh, I could just see my mother telling everyone how we like to race each other off all the time. But have you noticed Ginny that my mother and father seem to be in their rooms quite a lot lately. I wonder if their planning on giving me more brothers and sisters.'

'You never know Harry, they always said they wanted a large family.'

'Well, as long as I don't have to deliver them next time. I mean it was great to bring Hayden and Holly into the world, but I really don't want to do it again.' Harry looked over at Karen, 'So was there anything else just now?'

Yes, we need pictures of you to send to fans. So I've been doing some research about that. Some pictures of you from the waist up, head shots basically. Some full length shots, posed and casual, some with the clothes you wear on stage, and some casual clothes, some with your guitar, some with at the piano and of course some with Ginny, same goes for John, Liam, Nicky and Patrick and of course group shots.'

'Oh I'm hurt, no one wants naked pictures of me,' Harry laughed.

'Harry,' Ginny said punching him again.

'Actually, you do get requests for those as well.' Karen said smiling as she saw the shocked looked on Harry's face.

'Well, they definitely won't be getting those, I'm the only one who can see you naked.' Ginny said as she leaned into him and kissed him fiercely.

'Only you my sweet,' Harry said then turned back to Karen. 'When you contact Joan, you can ask her about the pictures for the fans as well. But they might be best left for the weekend, especially if we have to change from the clothes we wear on stage to casual. The weather is starting to warm up, so maybe we can do a lot of those outside. Down under the tree or at the water. I'll let Joan work on that.'

'Harry, if you and Karen are going to be doing all this from home from now on instead of Paul handling everything, maybe you should do the expansion charm on the library, so you have both got more room.'

'That's a great idea sweetheart. Alright, stay still.' Harry concentrated and the room doubled in size, then Harry organized a nice size space for Karen to work from, with her own desk and couch. 'There, plenty of room now and the piano isn't stuck in the corner anymore.' Ginny started on he's neck again and she pressed herself closer to him. 'Hmmm, Gin.' Harry closed he's eyes as he could feel himself getting very turned on.

'Yes Harry,' Ginny looked into he's eyes and grinned wickedly then started sending Harry her feelings. She could feel him getting aroused fairly quickly. 'Did you want something sweetheart?' she asked sweetly.

'Um…yeah, Karen, why don't you get in contact with Paul and Joan and organise all that, I'll be back later.' Harry picked Ginny up and left the room and went straight upstairs and into their bedroom. Harry leaned Ginny up against the door. 'I felt like taking you right there,' Harry kissed her fiercely as he gripped her around the waist, then moved to her skirt and undid it, letting it fall to the ground. 'That's going to cost you.' Harry and Ginny touched, kissed, stroked, caressed, fondled and made love to each other until they were both very satisfied and exhausted.

Harry lay down just off Ginny, both panting heavily. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' Harry said as he's breathing became normal.

'I love you to Mr. Potter, and that was great. I love to feel you inside.' Ginny ran her hands down Harry hair.

'I love to be inside you, can't get enough of that.' Harry leaned up on he's elbow and looked down at her and started running he's hand down her chest to her stomach then all over her. 'I can't get enough of you, of all of you. Merlin I love you Gin.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'I love you too Harry,' Ginny caressed he's face, before running her hand down he's chest, along he's scar. 'We almost lost each other again, didn't we Harry?'

'Yeah, we did Gin.' Harry hesitated for a moment, 'When…I felt the pain you were in, I couldn't concentrate on anything until Hermione reminded me how you found me when I collapsed. It took me a while before I could ignore your pain before I felt where you were.' Harry felt the tears come but let them fall. 'When I got there and…heard you screaming, I wanted to charge straight in but I was so scared he would have killed you. It took everything I had to stop myself and calm down enough to walk in. But when I saw you…I almost lost it again, but he had he's wand on you and I couldn't take the chance.' Harry started to sob hard and he lay he's head on Ginny's chest.

Ginny let Harry talk, letting him get it out and she felt he's pain. 'When I saw you come in, I was both relieved that you found me and frightened that he was going to kill you. I knew you could have stopped him, but I also knew you didn't want to risk me getting hurt or killed. But I always knew you would come for me, just like you've always done. When he first started to…' Ginny took a deep breath, feeling her voice choke, 'I had my feelings closed, I didn't want you to feel what was happening to me and I knew you would. But I knew if you were to find me I had to let you feel it even though I didn't want to. So I opened my feelings again and I felt your pain as you felt mine, I didn't want to put you through that but I wanted to do anything I could to give you the time to find me.' Ginny started to shake and she took another deep breath. 'We will always find each other Harry and always be there for each other and I'm never going to close my feelings off from you anymore, can you do the same Harry, keep your feelings open to me all the time. I panic when you close them off, I've never told you that, but I need to tell you now.'

Harry leaned back up and looked into Ginny's eyes. 'I'll never close them again Gin, no matter what. We need to feel each other, it's the only way for us to know each other is safe even if one of us isn't happy for whatever reason, but we need to do this, for both our sakes.' he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 'I know I've said everyone would have been better if I never came back, but I could never be away from you and I'm sorry if things keep happening, but I can't live without you in my life Ginny.'

'Neither can I Harry, I think we've both learned that. Our bond proves that we need each other. We might love each other dearly, but we need to be together, forever, no matter what happens.'

Harry lay back down next to Ginny, touching he's forehead to hers and they looked into each other eyes and stayed that way for the longest time, sending each other all their feelings of love, of sadness, of pain, of happiness and contentment, everything they were feeling they let the other know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry and Ginny were lying together, looking into each other's eyes. Letting each other know exactly what the other was feeling, when Ginny caressed he's face.

'We should head back down, Karen's probably wondering if you're going to get back to work or not.'

'I suppose we should.' Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny tenderly. 'I love you Gin.'

'I love you to Harry,' Ginny kissed Harry again, 'let's get dressed.

They both dressed and walked back down stairs and heard voices coming from the sitting room.

'Hey, when did you get here,' Harry said as they walked in and saw the Phoenix Flames sitting there talking to Karen.

'A while ago now, wasn't sure if you were going to make it down or not by the sound of things before.'

Harry shrugged as he sat down with Ginny on he's lap. 'We usually come back down sooner or later, you should know that by now.'

'Yeah we know that, just wasn't sure how long it will be, are we going to rehearse for a while?' Liam asked seeing that both Harry and Ginny had been crying as their eyes were red and a little puffy.

'Yeah, we'll just have some lunch first. Let's got eat then we'll get stuck into it.' they all made their way to the kitchen and sat down. Kreacher brought food over for everyone and they started eating.

'I spoke with Joan she wants to do the pictures on the weekend if that fine with all of you.' Karen said as she smiled at Patrick.

'What pictures?' John asked.

'All the publicity pictures for the concerts as well as individual shots for the fans, we get a lot of requests for signed pictures.' Harry said and felt what Ginny was thinking about and he couldn't help smiling. 'Karen also said we get sent quite a few gifts as well.'

'What sort of gifts?' Patrick asked as he looked from Karen to Harry.

'Karen, why don't I let you tell them.'

'Well, you all receive things like stuffed animals. Your fans have found out things about you all, so like with Harry he gets a lot of dragons, owls and hippogriffs,' Karen couldn't help the small laugh as she looked at her boss with raised eyebrows and Harry nodded. 'Harry also receives some items of a more personal nature.'

Sirius looked at Harry and saw the embarrassed look on he's face. 'What sort of items does my godson get sent Karen?'

'Well, he gets a lot of female underwear sent to him,' everyone broke up into hysterics when Karen said that and they saw the look on Harry's face. When everyone started to settle down, Karen continued, 'As well as some male underwear as well,' they all fell about laughing hard at this news, even Harry and Ginny.

When Harry pulled himself together, 'Alright, I think I've had enough embarrassment for one day, let's go rehearse.' Harry stood up and shook he's head as he saw the look John was giving him. 'Alright John, enough,' John lost it again and could hardly walk straight as they all made their way into the studio.

Harry had the band do the song the twins picked on Christmas day to cheer him up and had Ginny stand with him while he sang it to her again and she couldn't help laughing as Harry circled her and pressed himself up against her back when he sang the chorus and everyone laughed when they finished before Harry sang a love song to Ginny then kissed her passionately for a long time, before she went and sat down with Sirius and Karen.

Harry talked the band through another song, telling them how he wanted them all to do a section of the song themselves. He showed them when each was coming in and they rehearsed it until they had it down, then called it a day. Sirius and Nicky left together and Karen and Patrick did as well. John and Liam left last, leaving Harry, Ginny, Lily and James together all playing with the twins. Not long after the two couples went to their own bedrooms for the night.

Harry woke early the next morning feeling very anxious about the trial today. He showered and went down stairs and found Katie, Charlie and the twins sitting with he's mother.

'Morning,' Harry said giving he's mother and Katie a kiss and Charlie a hug before sitting down and he got morning back from all three. 'Thanks for doing this Charlie, I promised Ginny I wouldn't close my feelings off to her anymore and today is going to get to me and it will probably upset her.'

'Not a problem Harry, between the three of us we should be able to keep her from getting to upset.'

'I hope so, she's been good, hasn't had a nightmare the last two nights and I would hate for them to start again.'

Everyone could see how agitated Harry was. 'Why don't you eat Harry, it'll make you feel better.' he's mother said to him.

'I couldn't, not yet. I'll eat after it's over. I'm just going to go and get this over with.'

'You really should eat first Harry.' Charlie said putting a hand on he's shoulder. 'It's going to be very hard on you today.'

'Yeah I know, that's another reason I don't want to eat, I don't think I'll hold it in.' Harry stood, gave he's mother and Katie another kiss and hugged Charlie. 'Tell Ginny I love her, and I'll see you all later.' they watched as Harry stepped into the fire and vanished, knowing today was going to be really hard on him.

When Harry stepped out of the fire at the ministry he strode straight over to the lifts and saw Mark and William standing there.

'Hi, what are you doing down here?'

'We knew you'd be here early, knowing what was happening today, thought we'd keep you company for a while.'

'Thanks, but I don't think I'll be good company right now.' the three of them got into the lifts and went up to Harry's office. Mark and William sat down and Harry went straight over and poured himself a large drink, downing the whole thing. 'I'm not looking forward to this.' Harry said as he poured himself another drink before turning back to look at them. 'I do appreciate you both being the two aurors there today, but I must warn you, it's going to be a shock when you see Ginny's memory, and I wish no one had to see it.'

'Yeah, Kingsley already told us that Harry, but we want to be there for you.' Mark said watching Harry.

'I appreciate that, I really do. So he's still not talking then?'

'No, sorry Harry, we've tried everything to get him to admit what he did, but nothing. He never said a word the whole time we were in there with him.' William said as when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Harry said, looking towards the office door.

Karen opened the door. 'It's time Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded, poured himself another large drink, downing it, then turned back. 'Alright, let's get this over with.'

The four of them walked out of the office. 'We'll see you in there Harry, we're going down to get him and bring him up.' Mark put a hand on he's shoulder. 'Just remember Harry, he can't hurt Ginny again.'

'Yeah, I know Mark. Go on, I'll see you in there.' Harry watched he's two friends walk off then turned to Karen. 'Let's go Karen.' they walked off down the long corridors until they came to the court room doors. Harry could feel he's body shaking so he took a deep breath then opened the door, walked in and sat down, seeing all the Wizengamot watching him. He saw Mark and William walked back in and stood at the doors. They both gave him a nod.

Mafalda turned to him, 'Harry I know this is going to be hard on you and I'm sorry, but everyone has tried to get him to talk.'

'Yeah, I know. Let's just do this before he's brought in. Karen can you get the memory ready?'

'Yes sir,' Karen picked up the file with Ginny's name on it and took out the vial containing the memory of Ginny's attack.

'As soon as you pour it in, I'll bring it out.' Harry nodded to her and she poured the memory into the pensieve and Harry brought it out, then lowered he's eyes.

The Wizengamot, Karen, Mark and William watched as Ginny walked out of the orphanage before Karl approached her. They saw them talk for a while before he stunned her and the memory went dark.

Harry shook he's head knowing what was coming next. He saw everyone watching intensely as the memory reformed and they saw Ginny chained to a wall and naked before Karl walked over to her, putting he's hands on her, then cut her. Harry put a hand over he's mouth as he heard he's wife's screams and saw everyone look at him before they turned back to watch the rest of the memory. They watched as Karl raped her and cut every bit of her including her face when the memory went dark again as she passed out.

Harry could feel he's body shaking as he knew the worst was coming. The memory reformed again and they saw Karl walk back to a very weak and bleeding Ginny. When he thrust the knife into her and her screams pierced the room as the memory finished, Harry heard the loud gasps and cries and also some members of the Wizengamot trying not to be sick, as he felt Karen put a hand on he's arm.

He looked at her and nodded before Mark and William walked up to him. They both crouched next to him, and put their hands on he's shoulders and they could feel how badly Harry was shaking.

'Aurors are supposed to stand guard at the door,' one member of the Wizengamot said.

'Harry and Ginny are our friends, that friendship overrides duty right now.' Mark said fiercely as he looked at the member before looking back at Harry. 'I'm really sorry Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'I…I,' Harry took a deep breath, 'I...think we should break for fifteen minutes.'

'Yes, I think we should.' Mafalda said and they all got up and left the court room, apart from Harry, Karen, Mark and William.

Mark, William and Karen could see how badly Harry was shaking, 'Harry, can you handle it when we bring him in?' William said worried what Harry will do.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Yeah, I'll be okay, but I could use a drink though.' Harry said shaking he's hands trying to get himself to calm down.

'Here,' Mark said and pulled a bottle from he's jacket pocket, 'I thought you might need this.' he smiled as he handed the bottle to Harry.

'Thanks,' Harry said looking grateful, then opened the bottle and started drinking until there was nothing left. 'Man I needed that.'

'Feel better Harry?' Karen asked looking at her boss.

'Yeah, I'm okay now.'

'How's Ginny Harry? We haven't wanted to come over, thinking she might not be too comfortable with too many men around her.'

'Like I said to the band, she doesn't have a lot of choice with that, five brothers, her dad, my dad, Sirius and Kingsley at the house all the time. But she's doing okay, especially since I healed all the cuts over her. She still has her ups and down, she cries at nothing, she angry, scared, but getting there. We talked a lot yesterday about it and she was a little better after, even laughing with the band. It's going to take a while but she'll get there, that's why I'm working from home, apart from the trials, trying to help her as much as I can. Karen's been great, organising everything for me.' Harry gave her a smile then looked back at the two aurors. 'You know what I'm going to do to him after the trial though, don't you?'

'Yeah, we figured you would. Is it the same as the other one?' Mark asked.

'Yeah it is.' Harry took a couple of deep breaths as he saw a few members of the Wizengamot come back in. He vanished the bottle, then looked back at Mark and William, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime Harry,' Mark and William stood up and made their way back to the doors as the rest of the Wizengamot sat down and all looked at Harry.

'Do you need more time Harry?' Mafalda asked.

'No, I'm fine Mafalda, I just want this to be over.' she nodded and turned back in her seat. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Mark and William. 'Bring him in.' Harry called and felt himself tense as he watched them walk out and a few seconds later walked back in with Karl shackled, each gripping one of he's arms and they roughly pushed him into the seat and put the restraints on him, then stood behind him.

Harry looked at the man that had hurt Ginny with a fierce look on he's face. 'Karl Riddle, you have been found guilty of the kidnap and rape of Mrs. Ginevra Potter and will be sentence to life in Azkaban and a charm will be placed upon you to feel everything you put her through whenever you think of Tom Riddle, Voldemort, Ginny Potter and Harry Potter. Do you have anything to say before you are escorted to Azkaban?' Harry saw Karl smile at him.

'Yes, she will never be able to be with you again, she will always suffer and never have a happy life again and that will make you suffer, which you deserve for killing my father, the great Lord Voldemort.' Karl sneered at Harry.

Harry sat there looking at Karl, when a thought came to him and he turned to the Wizengamot. 'I would like to play a memory from yesterday to show the prisoner that he is very much mistaken and he really doesn't know what real love is.' Harry saw the Wizengamot all nod to him. Harry concentrated and brought the memory of the day before out and placed it in the pensieve and brought it out for all to see.

Everyone sat and watched as Harry, his wife, his band members, his secretary and his godfather all sitting around the table talking and laughing about things Harry's fans send him. Harry glanced at Karl and saw how angry he started to look as Ginny laughed in the memory. Then they all watched as they walked into the studio and saw Harry singing to Ginny, dancing around her, making her laugh. Then as Harry sang a beautiful song just to her then saw them kiss passionately before the memory ended.

Harry looked at Karl, and he couldn't stop the smile coming to he's face as he saw how angry Karl looked. 'You can take him away now and I'll be down to perform the charm on you very soon Karl.' Harry said calmly then watched as Mark and William unshackled him and he started to struggle, 'Keep it up Karl and I'll do worse than what I'm about to do to you. You know what I can do, so just think about that.' Harry felt very satisfied as he saw Karl stop struggling and the two aurors led him out.

'You sure showed him Harry,' Mafalda said as she stood next to him.

'Thanks Mafalda,' Harry concentrated and retrieved both the memories, putting one back in the vial and the other back to he's head.

'I must say Harry, you sounded wonderful. Are those new songs for your next album?'

'Yeah, we're rehearsing them for the concert in Australia and I'm going to start recording next week.'

'Well, I can't wait for it to come out. Anyway Harry, tell Ginny how sorry we are about everything.' Harry nodded to her and Mafalda kissed Harry on the cheek and left then all the rest of the Wizengamot nodded to him and followed her out the doors.

'Alright Karen, why don't you go have lunch and I'll see you after.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said and she couldn't stop herself as she kissed Harry on the cheek. 'You showed him,' then she looked slightly embarrassed, 'Sorry sir.'

Harry couldn't help but laugh, 'That's fine Karen, go on, I'll see you later.' Harry smiled and watched her leave and he walked out the doors and down the corridors. He took the lift down to the bottom floor to the holding cells and saw Mark and William standing there both smiling at him. 'I couldn't help myself.' Harry said as he stood in front of them.

'Well, all I can say Harry is?' Mark hugged Harry tightly, 'that was great. He was swearing and cursing you the whole way down here.'

William hugged Harry as well. 'You definitely didn't make he's day but you sure made ours Harry.'

Harry couldn't help laughing. 'Come on, let's give him something to think about.' they both nodded and Mark waved he's wand at the door and Harry walked in with the two aurors following him. Karl glared at Harry as he sat watching him walk towards him. Harry stopped right in front of him, staring at him for a few minutes then concentrated. Within seconds Karl was screaming in pain and Harry turned away. 'Well, I'll leave him to you, I'm going to my office, then home to my wife.' Harry smiled again and left the cell and went straight back to he's office and saw Kingsley sitting there waiting for him.

'Mafalda told me what you did Harry, brilliant.' Kingsley pulled Harry into a tight hug then sat down.

'I don't know what made me do it, but it did feel good.' Harry said sitting down behind he's desk and picked up he's wedding picture, and stared at it.

'How's Ginny doing Harry?'

'She's better, we talked a lot, about what we were both feeling during the attack, about everything really. She'll still have some up days and some down days, but I think she'll be alright. I don't know when she might leave the house though, that's probably going to take a while.'

'Um, Harry there's something I need to talk to you about, but first let me tell you, I went to your place this morning and spoke to Ginny about it and she's willing to go.'

'About what and go where Kingsley?' Harry said looking puzzled.

'Next month Harry, it's the last memorial we're having.' Kingsley said Harry looking uncomfortable. 'Let me explain please Harry.' he waited and Harry nodded. 'I didn't want to tell you before, I wanted to wait until today's trial was over. But we went through hundreds of memories from all of Voldemorts sons and daughters. There is no more Harry, there all in Azkaban now.'

'What about Bellatrix's son, I never heard any mention of him or her name?'

'The one that tried to take Hayden, that was Bellatrix's son.'

Harry looked shocked, then relieved. 'You're sure Kingsley, there are no more?'

'Yes Harry, that's why we want to do this last memorial/celebration, everything to do with Voldemort is finally finished. You have finally started to get your life together, people have finally stopped being afraid to go out or send their children out alone. There are a lot more shops opening for business, and more babies have been born in the last three years than ever in history. It's time to put the last twenty one years behind you, like everyone else is doing. Everyone is realising that the wizarding world is finally at peace.'

'Yeah, I can understand that Kingsley, but we both know that there will always been dark wizards wanting to disrupt that peace.'

'Yes we do know that, but we can't stop living our lives waiting for it to happen. If and that is a big if because we don't know for sure, but if that happens Harry, then we'll deal with it. So now, let's celebrate life and the end of all the bad things that has happened, what do you say Harry. Come to the memorial/celebration one last time, and perform with the Phoenix Flames?' Kingsley said looking pleadingly at Harry.

Harry laughed, 'Alright, but,' Harry said sitting down next to him, 'only if Ginny is up to going.'

'Thanks Harry, this one will be held on the ground of Hogwarts, concert and all. The lighting of the flame and small speech from me, and I was hoping from you as well before the concert kicks off.'

Harry looked at Kingsley, 'Yeah, alright. You know normally I don't like to do speeches, but since it's the last one, I'll do it. But I still need to make sure Ginny is fine with going, because you know I won't do it if she doesn't go.'

'Yes I know Harry, and she said she was definitely going to go. She knows she'll be a little scared at first, but she'll have you and all her family and friends around her.'

'Yeah, that will help having everyone there. Can you make sure that Mark, William and all the aurors are there as well?'

'You're not expecting something to happen are you Harry?'

'No, I want them there to enjoy the day. They've done a lot for me and the wizarding world and I think they should celebrate with everyone else.'

'I'll take care of it Harry and I think you're right. They do a lot, put themselves in danger, they deserve to celebrate along with everyone else. Anyway, I'll let you go, I'm sure you want to go home to Ginny.'

'Yeah I do, I'm just going to finish up some things, give them to Karen so I don't have to come in tomorrow. I'll go back to the normal three days in a few weeks.'

They both stood and Kingsley hugged Harry. 'Take care Harry, tell Ginny I love her and I'll see you in a few days.'

'I will Kingsley, see you later.' Harry watched he's friend leave, and poured himself a drink and sat at he's desk, going over the upcoming trials when there was a knock on the door. 'Come in,' Harry said not bothering to look up until Karen was standing at he's desk. 'Hi Karen, I just want to get this stuff sorted and you can leave for the day. She nodded and took the parchments from her boss and they went through the upcoming trials and new applications for a couple of hours when Harry called it a day. 'I'll see you tomorrow Karen.'

'See you tomorrow sir,' Karen said as she walked out the door.

Harry left the ministry and heard he's and Ginny's name mentioned again as he walked. He ignored everyone and stepped into the fire and flooed home. The moment he stepped out he saw Ginny crying into Charlie chest and ran over and knelt in front of her.

'Ginny, sweetheart,' Ginny let go of Charlie and flung her arms around Harry. He sat down, pulling Ginny onto he's lap. 'Shhh, I've got you baby, I've got you.' Harry held her tight, running he's hands up and down her back. 'Sweetheart I'm here, and he's locked up for good. Please don't cry baby.' he could feel Ginny's shudders under he's arms. He stood up with her, picked her up and walked up the stairs into their bedroom, and lay down keeping Ginny in he's arms. 'Please baby, I've got you, try and calm down.' Harry felt her shaking get worse and reached behind him to grab a vial of potion. 'Here sweetheart, take this, it'll help. Come on baby, it'll help you calm down.' Harry sat up holding Ginny and made her look at him. 'Please baby, take this,' she nodded and took the vial from Harry, drinking it and handing it back. Harry lay them back down, running he's hands down her back. 'Shhh, I've got you Gin, he can't hurt you ever again.' Harry continued to hold her until she fell asleep. 'You're safe now sweetheart,' Harry stood and covered he's wife, then walked back down stairs.

'What happened Charlie?' Harry asked the moment he sat down.

'She's been like that for a few hours, I'd say from the time you were watching the memory. Nothing we did could get her to settle down.'

'I kept feeling how anxious and scared she was but I had no idea it was this bad.' Harry sat back and rubbed he's neck and saw the look on Charlie's and Katie's faces. 'What?'

'She was worried about what you were going to do Harry.' Charlie said looking intensely at him.

'She thought I was going to kill him, didn't she?' Harry asked and Charlie nodded. 'I felt like it, especially at first. He was grinning at me, even after the sentencing, but I wiped the grin off he's face.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'What did you do Harry?' Charlie asked looking worried.

'He was going on about Ginny never being able to be with me again and that she'll never be happy, that she'll always suffer and that will make me suffer. So I showed him something.' Harry grinned.

'Well, are you going to tell us what you showed him?'

'I'll do better than that, I'll show you.' Harry concentrated and the pensieve flew out and landed on the coffee table, then the memory came away from Harry's temple and went into the pensieve and came out.

Harry, Charlie and Katie watched the scene in the kitchen, Charlie and Katie couldn't stop laughing as they watched and heard what was going on than when they saw Harry singing to Ginny, making her laugh before singing a love song, then kissing for a long time.

'When he saw that he stopped grinning, I can tell ya.' Harry said looking at Charlie and Katie who were still laughing. 'So what do you think?'

'I think it's brilliant Harry, absolutely brilliant.' Charlie said smiling.

'But what I liked,' Katie said and she couldn't help snickering. 'Is that you get male underwear sent to you Harry,' and all three broke up in hysterics, laughing for the longest time.

'Well, we might head home Harry, you seem fine and if you're down here, then you gave Ginny a calming draught with a sleeping potion, didn't you?'

'Yeah, she wouldn't settle at all. She's asleep now, I'll go check on her again in a moment, and I am fine.' Harry smiled. 'Why don't you come for dinner on the weekend, so we can all just spend some time together.'

Charlie looked at Katie and she nodded. 'Sounds good Harry, we'll just go get the twins.' Harry watched as Charlie and Katie walked into the other rooms then came back carrying their two sleeping children. 'We'll see you on the Saturday Harry.' he watched as they stepped into the floo and vanished.

Harry got up and walked over to the cabinet, picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey, then put it back down and turned and saw Albus Dumbledore staring at him from the portrait. He walked over and stood in front of it, looking up.

'Sorry about before Albus.'

'That's quite alright Harry, you were going through a hard time and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you.'

'I just really needed to talk to you, and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I was so scared.'

'Yes, I know Harry. But you need your wife, your friends and your family around you. You can't go it alone, it would destroy you.'

'I know, Ginny and I spoke a lot, I can't live my life without her in it, I love her so much and I need her with me.'

'Yes you do, but was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?'

'It's just Voldemort got all those woman pregnant and I was so worried of how many were out there. And how many would come after Ginny, or mum, dad, or anyone else close to me. They all blame me as I'm the one that killed him.'

'But, I can see you don't seem as worried anymore. You didn't take a drink just then, so tell me Harry.'

'We got them all, everyone one of them. Their all in Azkaban now so none of them can hurt Ginny or anyone and that's a load off my shoulders, Kingsley told me today after the trial. Even though there will always be dark wizards and witches out there, I can't stop living my life thinking there all going to come after me. Voldemorts kids I can understand, but if there are any others, they might come after me and they might not. So I'm going to try as hard as I can to have a happy life with Ginny, my family and my friends.'

'Good for you Harry and you deserve to be happy and you are right. There will always be dark witches and wizards but they might not come after you and if they do, you will deal with them. You are very powerful and you will use that power for good, to help protect the peaceful world you helped create.'

Harry smiled, 'Yes, I will Albus, I'm going to go up to my wife now. Thank you, for everything but I think I'm going to be alright.' Harry smiled at him again and walked up the stairs and into he's bedroom.

'My boy, I do hope you will be.' Albus said before he closed he's eyes and went to sleep.

Harry was lying down next to Ginny, thinking about the last few years. He understood why he kept thinking that he should have left everyone knowing the danger associated with being close to him. But now, he knew he could never be away from he's family and friends no matter how much danger there was out there. They needed him just as much as he needed them. He especially needed to be with Ginny and she needed to be with him. He could feel how peaceful she was as she slept. When he first lay down next to her, the feelings she had were frightened, angry and worried over him, but when he put he's arms around her, they changed. She felt it and he felt it.

'Hi,' Ginny's tired voice said as she looked up at her husband.

'Hi yourself, are you feeling better?'

'Yeah, I am, mainly because I can feel how peaceful you feel.'

'Yeah, Charlie told me why you were so upset and I can't blame you for thinking that.'

'So you didn't…?' Ginny couldn't say the words.

'No sweetheart, I didn't kill him. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, but I didn't. I gave him life and put my charm on him…after showing him something.'

Ginny looked puzzled, 'Showed him what?'

'Well, after I sentenced him, he kept going on about how you couldn't be with me anymore, how you'll always suffer and never be happy. So do you remember yesterday, when we were all in the kitchen, talking about the things I get sent from fans, then when we went into the studio and I sang to you, dancing around you, rubbing myself on you,' Harry raised he's eyebrows as he grinned, 'Then sang again to you.'

'Yeah, I remember, but what's that go to do with him?'

'I showed him that memory. After he said that you'd never be happy, I decided to show him you could and were, and he didn't like that at all.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Really, you did?' Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him fiercely, running her hands all over he's body and Harry got the message loud and clear.

Harry woke the next morning and looked down at Ginny's naked body, remembering their gentle love making from the night before. He went and showered and made he's way downstairs.

'Morning mum, dad, Karen,' Harry said happily as he kissed he's parents and sat down.

'Morning Harry,' Karen said smiling at him.

'You're in a good mood son.' James said smiling at him.

'Yeah, I am. I sent that bastard away for life and Kingsley told me that there are no more of Voldemorts kids out there. So I think our family is finally safe. So yeah, I'm in a very good mood.'

'But weren't you worried about Bellatrix's son?' Lily asked.

'He was the one that tried to take Hayden.'

'Oh, so you really think it's safe now Harry?'

'Yes mum, it's really safe. I mean, there will always be dark witches and wizards out there but not associated with Voldemort in anyway. Keep vigil, of course, but I don't see any danger.'

'Well, that's good news Harry, but now, I have to get to the Prophet.' James gave he's wife a kiss on the check, then kissed he's sons forehead. 'I'll see you tonight, by Karen.'

'Bye Mr. Potter.'

'See you dad.'

'By James.'

'Kreacher, could I have some tea please?'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and brought over a pot of tea.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry said then turned to Karen. 'Do you know what time the bands getting here?'

'They said at ten Harry.'

'Great, I've got an idea I want to go over with them about the clothes and something else for the publicity pictures.'

'You've got an idea Harry, that unusual.' Liam said as he walked in with John and Patrick.

'Very funny,' Harry said grinning.

'I'm a funny bloke, so what's this idea you've got?' Liam said as he sat down and started eating, along with John and Patrick.

'I'll explain soon, when we go into rehearse. I need to speak with Joan as well.' Harry turned to Karen. 'Could you contact her, ask her if she could come on Saturday to take the first of the pictures?'

'No problem Harry,' Karen made a note in her notebook.

'Um Harry, did Kingsley talk to you after the trial?'

Harry looked at Liam and saw the worried look on he's face and understood. 'Yeah I spoke with him, and I'm going to do it, so you can stop looking so worried. Well I'll do it, if Ginny's up for it that is.'

Liam, John, and Patrick all looked relieved. 'Great, we were worried you wouldn't want to.'

'Yeah, I wasn't going to at first, but a few things Kingsley said made me change my mind. I'm not too keen on the speech part though, Karen, I might need your help with writing that.'

'Anything I can do to help, now you just have to tell me what you're talking about.'

Harry laughed, 'There having the last memorial/celebration next month at Hogwarts. We're going to be performing there and Kingsley wants me to do a speech.'

'Right, speech about the end of the war, moving on, that sort of thing?'

'You've got it, so can you help me write it?'

'If course I will.' Karen made another note in her notebook.

'Morning everyone,' Ginny said as she walked in and sat on Harry's lap.

'Morning,' replied everyone.

'Morning sweetheart,' Ginny said as she kissed Harry very passionately and wasn't going to stop.

'Do you think we'll get to anything today?' John asked everyone.

'You never know, we just have to wait and see what they do.' Patrick grinned.

'You talking about these two?' Sirius said as he walked in and sat down with Nicky.

'Yep, just wondering if we're going to get to rehearsals or not.'

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes, and caressing each other's faces.

'I don't think you are?' Sirius said watching he's godson, 'Not by the looks their giving each other. Hey Harry,' Sirius said and got no reply, 'Harry,' Sirius shouted.

Harry jerked and looked around, 'What?' everyone broke up.

'Have you two had your potion this morning, because by the looks of it, you haven't.' Harry looked back at Ginny and they both grinned. 'I didn't think so, we'll see you later.' Sirius said and laughed as he watched Harry and Ginny race up the stairs.

Patrick saw Karen with a puzzled look. 'Um, Harry and Ginny have…' Patrick looked at Sirius. 'How do I explain this Sirius?'

'Karen, you know about Harry and Ginny's bond right?'

'Yes, you explained it to me.'

'Well, remember when I said it started before they were married but got stronger after,' Karen nodded to him. 'Well, it had a surprising side-affect, that needs a potion to control it.' Sirius still saw the puzzled look on Karen's face. 'They literally can't stop shagging, the potion they have lets them go out, be around people, but sometimes they forget to take it and when that happens, you usually don't see them for a while, because they can't control themselves until after…and their they go.'

Everyone heard the noises coming from upstairs. 'Leave them alone Sirius.' Lily said as she got up. 'They'll come down later, I'll be in my room.'

'Um, do they usually get that loud?'

'Yes,' Sirius, Nicky, John, Liam and Patrick said at the same time.

'Let's go into the studio, it's a little quieter in there.' Liam said then they all stood and walked into the studio. The members of the Phoenix Flames were talking quietly to Nicky about an idea they had about a song that Harry had them do the day before. Nicky thought it was great, but no one was sure how Harry would take it and they wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone else.

'Sorry, we're back,' Harry and Ginny walked in and Harry went straight over to the band and Ginny sat with Sirius and Karen.

'Well, that was only,' John looked at he's watch, 'two and half hours, not as long as we've waited before.'

'Yeah, alright, give it a rest okay.' Harry laughed.

Liam stood next to Harry and whispered to him for a few minutes and he nodded. 'Ginny, Sirius, Karen, we we're wondering if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone for a while.' Harry said as he looked over at them.

'No, I don't mind Harry,' Sirius said as he got up with Karen and Ginny and walked towards the door. Ginny walked over to Harry.

'What are you up too?' Ginny said as she put her hands on Harry's chest and looked up at him.

Liam saw the look on Harry's face. 'No, no, no, Ginny not fair, we're trying to surprise everyone, so no trying to turn Harry on to get the information out of him.' Harry didn't look away from Ginny, 'Come on Harry, it's supposed to be a surprise.'

Harry closed he's eyes and shook he's head. 'Yeah, sorry Gin, I want you to be surprised as well.'

'Oh alright,' Ginny dropped her lip and Harry laughed then started to breath heavily again.

'No, it's not going to work, now go. Out with Sirius.' Harry said smiling down at he's wife. She nodded and walked over to Sirius and he put he's arm around her and they left. 'Man what she does to me.' Harry said then turned to face the band. 'Now, tell me the details.'

Liam, John, Nicky and Patrick told Harry their idea for the song Harry them rehearse yesterday. At first he looked shocked, but the more they explained, he's shock turned to laughter.

'Do you really think we could do it?'

'Yeah, if we rehearse it…a lot, I think we can. We've got a month to get it down.' Liam said.

'Alright, I'll give it a go, but who's going to show us what to do?'

'John,' Nicky said smiling over at him, 'You've never seen him do it Harry, but he's great.'

Harry looked at John, 'Okay, I'll have to trust you. Alright, before we start, the idea I had for the main picture for the publicity pictures. What do you say about us all in the same black leather clothes, standing together with Fawkes spreading he's wings in front of us?'

Nicky, Patrick, Liam, and John, all looked stunned, then started to smile. 'That's brilliant Harry, absolutely brilliant.' John said.

'So it'll be,' Liam grabbed hold of Harry and the others and lined them up with Harry in the centre, 'Like this, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames, with Fawkes in front?'

'Yep that's the idea.' Harry said.

'I can see it now, it's going to look spectacular. Hey, do you think we could have one hanging behind the stage at Hogwarts when we perform there?' Patrick said.

'I don't see a problem with that, I'll talk to Minerva about it.'

'What about this Harry, after the memorial part and the speeches, usually they break for dinner. Why don't the five of us, when we're announced fly down on brooms, you in the centre and us on either side and land on the stage to start the concert?' Liam smiled.

'Now that's an idea, but I'll go one even better. We fly down, around the audience, hover above the stage then I vanish the brooms and float us down onto the stage?' Harry grinned.

'Spectacular, that will be truly spectacular,' Liam grinned and everyone nodded.

'I'm not a very good flyer though.' Patrick said looked worried.

'I'll give you a few lessons, that's one thing I'm really good at. Remember I played seeker on our quidditch team and I was captain.' Harry grinned at him.

'Your good at a lot of things Harry, flying is just one of many. But yeah, if you could give me a few lessons, then I'm in.' everyone agreed to all the new ideas they came up with, so John started to show them what to do. They all took a break and went back into the kitchen.

'Sorry about that sweetheart, but I will tell you, you will be very surprised when you see what we're up too.' Harry said as he put he's arms around he's wife.

'I better be Harry, I don't like being kicked out.' Ginny said sternly, but she couldn't hold it and laughed loudly. 'Come here you.' Ginny pulled Harry into her and kissed him fiercely.

Over the next few days Harry and the band rehearsed their surprise with two different songs and thought they were looking good. Ginny, Sirius, Karen, Lily and James were all wondering what they were doing and all tried to take a peak, but Harry had sealed the studio whenever they he was in with the band. Harry also went shopping with the band for some new clothes for the publicity pictures that were to be taken and they all had huge grins on their faces when they arrived back. Harry put the clothes in the studio and hid them under a charm so no one could see them until they got dressed.

Saturday Harry woke and had a shower, then headed down stairs leaving Ginny asleep. He walked into the kitchen to join he's parents, Hayden, Holly and Karen.

'Morning,' Harry kissed his mother, then father, then he's brother and sister, before sitting down.

'So we get to see these new clothes you bought for the pictures today?' Lily asked her son.

'Yep, I think you'll like them. We did when we tried them on.' Harry smiled at his mother then turned to Karen. 'What time is Joan getting here Karen?'

'She was going to get here around nine as there's a lot of pictures to take, and it's nearly that now. She said it'll probably take most of the day, especially with all the individual shots on top of the groups shots. Then there's the ones with you and Ginny. I told the rest of the band what time, so they should be here soon.'

'We're in for a long day. When Joan gets the pictures to you, I'll get you to hang on to them for now. I don't want them sent out for another few of weeks. I'm still giving Ginny time to see how she is. If she can handle the memorial/celebration, then I think it'll be fine to start sending them out.'

'Whatever you say Harry,' Karen made a note in her notebook that she always kept with her.

'Morning all,' Liam said as the band walked in and sat down. Everyone greeted everyone as they all joined breakfast.

'Joan should be here soon, I hope Nicky gets out of Sirius bed and makes it in time.' Harry said grinning.

'I'm out.' Nicky said as she walked in with Sirius then sat down. Sirius kissed Lily, James and Harry then the twins as he sat and joined the table.

'We're in for a long day, hope you know that.' Harry said to them.

'Yep, figured it would be, Karen told us about all the pictures that are being taken, so we've got a lot of changes to make.'

'Yeah, we have. Nicky, I've got the spare room set up for you. All your clothes are up there ready.'

'Thanks Harry, I really didn't want to get changed in front of this lot.'

'I don't want you to either,' Sirius said as he kissed her neck.

'Can I come in?' Joan called from the door.

'Of course you can Joan.' Harry called.

'Morning everyone,' she said as she walked into the kitchen and got mornings from everyone.

'Joan, this is my mother, Lily Potter and my father James Potter.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both.'

'Yes, same here.' James said as he shook her hand.

'And this is my godfather, Sirius Black.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Joan said shaking Sirius hand.

'Yeah, same here.'

'Well, what's this idea you've got Karen mentioned.' Joan asked Harry.

'Come into the studio and I'll let you know,' Harry turned to everyone. 'I'll be back.' Harry and Joan walked into the studio and he explained about the main picture he wants for the publicity.

'That will look great Harry, will you be able to get the phoenix to spread he's wings and stand there?'

'Yeah, not a problem Joan, where do you think we should stand for those?'

'I had a quick look around outside, I think down at the water's edge would look great.'

'Sounds good, why don't I get the others and we'll get changed and get started.' Joan nodded to Harry and they left the studio. 'Alright, let's change, first shots the main large one for the publicity. It'll be down at the water's edge. Hey Charlie, Katie,' Harry said as they walked in, he kissed Katie, and the twins and hugged Charlie. 'We're just about to get started, I better let Ginny know. I'll be right back.'

'You better be Harry, we haven't got time for you to shag your wife this morning.' Liam yelled after him and everyone laughed. 'We'll go get changed and hope he comes straight back.'

Nicky went upstairs to the spare room, and Liam, Patrick and John walked into the studio. Harry got in there a few minutes later.

'I told you I'd be right back. Ginny and I can control ourselves, sometimes.' Harry grinned.

They all got changed into their one set of their new clothes, tight fitting black leather pants and shirt with matching full length black leather jacket, hat and sunglasses.

'What do you think, jacket on or off?' Patrick asked.

'I think on for now, off later and then we can decide which picture looks best, same goes for the hat. On for now, then off,' Harry said. 'Alright let's get out there.' The four men walked out of the studio and joined everyone in the kitchen just as Nicky walked down stairs.

'Wow,' Sirius said as he saw Nicky.

'You can say that again Sirius, Harry, you look so hot.' Ginny said as she looked her husband up and down as she walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'Alright, can't you go five minutes without snogging each other,' Liam said.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and were both breathing heavily. 'Oh no you don't,' Patrick said and walked over and put he's hand on Harry's shoulder trying to move him away. 'Help, please.' he said looking around at everyone. Charlie walked over and took Harry's arm.

'Harry, you can shag your wife later, pictures remember.' Charlie started to tap Harry's face until he turned and everyone laughed.

'Yeah, alright, you Mrs. Potter are going to get yours later,' Harry kissed her again.

'I hope so,' Ginny grinned.

'I need to get Fawkes,' Harry walked over to the phoenix. 'Remember what I asked you to do Fawkes,' the big red bird nodded. 'Alright, we're going down towards the water, off you go.' he nodded again and flew off. 'Alright, let's get down there.'

Harry, Ginny, Nicky, Sirius, Liam, John, Patrick, Karen, Charlie, Katie, Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Hayden, Holly and Joan all walked outside and down towards the water.

'Alright, now, Harry centre of course, Nicky on he's right, Patrick on he's left, then John next to Nicky and Liam next to Patrick. We'll try a few different groupings see how they go. Now, I want Harry slightly in front, Nicky and Patrick just slightly back then John and Liam, just back a bit more. Great, now arms folded, I want a serious face, not angry, just serious, then look straight ahead.' Joan snapped a couple of shots, then crouched down. 'Now look down here, she took another couple of shots. 'Alright Harry, call Fawkes.'

'Fawkes,' Harry said and the bird walked towards them and stood right in front of Harry. 'Alright Fawkes turn around and spread your wings.' everyone got back into position as Fawkes did what Harry said and Joan snapped a couple of shots.

'Is there any chance he could do some fire of some sort?' Joan said shrugging.

'Well, if you're quick he can vanish into fire.' Harry said.

'Oh, can we try that, but make sure your all standing ready, and Harry the moment you tell him, get your face back to the shot.'

'Gotcha, ready, I tell you, it happens fast,' they all nodded, Harry stood ready. 'Alright Fawkes, flame out.' and with a burst of fire Fawkes disappeared, with Joan snapping shots.

'Wow, that will look fantastic. I can't wait to see them.' Joan said. She took the band through a heap more shots, than did some individuals. For the next few hours picture after picture was taken of the band. Then Joan wanted to do the one with Harry and Ginny.

'Gin, come here a minute.' Harry said and waited till she walked over to join him and he whispered in her ear, then turned to everyone. 'Ginny's just going to change, we'll be right back.' Harry put he's arms around her and they apparated back to the house.'

'Do you think they'll come straight back?' Liam asked as he sat down.

'Who knows, man, you don't realise how tired you get just standing for pictures.' Patrick said as he sat down along with everyone else.

'Well, from where I was standing, those pictures are going to be fantastic.' Katie said as she sat down as well and everyone started talking about the different poses Joan had put them through when Harry and Ginny apparated back.

'Whoa,' Liam said as he stared with he's mouth hanging open at Ginny.

'Doesn't she look great.' Harry said grinned as he stared at he's wife in tight fitting black leather pants and shirt that was slightly zipped down, but not too far.' Harry saw the looks Ginny was getting from all the men, and whispered to Ginny. 'See I told you, didn't I? You look so sexy.' Harry smirked at her and she smiled back at him.

'After watching those pictures get taken, I can tell you know, no one will ever see the Harry Potter they've seen for years, you look completely different. I can't wait till Ron and Hermione see you and everyone else for that matter.' Charlie said looking over at Harry.

'That's one of the reasons I wanted a new look, so people will really stop seeing Harry Potter the boy who lived, now they'll just see Harry Potter performer.' Harry grinned.

'You'll always be the boy who lived and the chosen one and the saviour, get used to it.' Sirius said laughing. 'Is there any other names I forgot?' he smirked.

'No, now give it a rest Sirius.' Harry scowled at him before laughing.

'Well I think you two look fantastic together and really hot. Alright, let's get some pictures.' Joan had Harry and Ginny stand and sit in different poses, but always touching. Some, where Harry tilted Ginny back and was leaning down as if to kiss her, then gazing into each other's eyes as they caressed each other's face. Joan had to wait until they got themselves back under control after those pictures were taken. Then everyone took a break for lunch, before she had everyone change into casual clothes and took a heap more shots, which took another couple of hours. She had Harry and Ginny sit against the tree, Ginny leaning against Harry with he's arms around her, then another where they were standing down at the waters. Ginny in front of Harry with he's arms around her and they were looking out over the water with very contented looks on their faces. But Harry and the band we're all happy with the looks for the new publicity pictures that were going to be displayed and Harry had worked out with Joan about one of them hanging at Hogwarts behind the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry woke the morning of the memorial and leant up on he's elbow looking down at Ginny. She hadn't suffered from any nightmares in the last month until last night and he knew it was because she was nervous about going out today. Harry had tried to calm her down but nothing worked so he had to give her another calming draught with a sleeping potion just to get her to sleep. He noticed she'd started to wake up and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Hi,' Ginny said as she opened her eyes.

'Hi yourself,' Harry felt she was still a little nervous. 'You'll be alright sweetheart, I'll be there along with all your family and you're friends.' Harry rubbed her arm.

'I know Harry, it's just this is the first time I'm going out and I don't want people staring at me.'

'Just stay with the family and try not to look at anyone else, and if you get too nervous, keep your eyes on me.'

'I plan too, I know Charlie's going to sit beside me and then all the family will be around me as well, I'm still nervous though.'

'I know sweetheart, I know.' Harry knew there wasn't much he could say to help her through the nerves, so he just held her. 'Why don't we get up, have a shower and get some breakfast, alright?'

'Alright Harry, you go shower and I'll have one after you.'

'Are you sure, you could come in with me.'

'No, you go Harry.' she leaned up and kissed him and he nodded and went into the bathroom while Ginny stayed in bed.

He walked out and saw Ginny hadn't moved. 'You okay Gin?' Harry said as he sat on the bed.

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, you don't need to worry. I'll go have a shower and meet you down stairs.'

'Alright,' Harry watched her go as he got dressed and headed down stairs. 'Morning mum, dad.' Harry said as he sat down.

'Morning,' both he's parents said. 'You look a little tired Harry, everything alright?' Lily asked.

'Ginny had a bit of a bad night, nervous about going out today and I'm worried about how she'll handle it.'

'Everyone will be there for her while you're on stage, you've worked that out to make sure she's not alone.'

'Yeah, I know, can't stop me worrying though.'

'I keep telling you I'll be alright,' Ginny said as she sat down on Harry's lap. 'I know I'll be a little nervous, but I'll have everyone around me.' she leaned in and kissed Harry.

'I know sweetheart,' Harry held her tight, 'Now remember what I told you, after I sing the first song to you, don't panic if you see me disappear, I'll be right back, we're making a big entrance, one of Liam's idea's with a little of my own thrown in.'

'Yeah I remember, and I can't wait to see it.' Ginny grinned.

'That's just one of the surprises,' Harry smiled wickedly.

'Normally I wouldn't like you keeping things from me Harry, but this time I will.' Ginny kissed him fiercely. 'Alright we better eat so we can get there.' Ginny took a deep breath kissed Harry again and sat next to him.

'So is everything set up out there son?' James asked.

'Yeah, we got the stage and our clothes all ready to go, set everything up yesterday, and some of the pictures from Joan are hanging up as well. But there charmed so no one will see them until we all are about to come on stage.'

The four of them sat and ate breakfast and talked until they were ready to go. The others were meeting them at Hogwarts.

'We ready then?' Harry said.

'We'll just go get Hayden and Holly and be right out.' James said as he and Lily walked into the other rooms.

'You ready sweetheart?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Yep, I'm ready Harry,' Ginny put her arms around him, holding him tight while they waited.

'Ok, we're ready,' James said as he and he's wife walked out with the twins.

'Alright,' Harry kept he's arm around Ginny and they all walked outside and past the wards, 'Ready Gin?'

'Yeah, let's go.' Ginny took a deep breath and nodded to Harry and he turned on the spot and apparated.

The six of them appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and walked through, Harry keeping a tight arm around Ginny as he felt her nerves. They saw the rest of the Weasley's, Sirius and the band all standing together talking to Kingsley and made their way over to them. Harry was still getting looks from everyone as he past. Everyone greeted each other, talked for a while until Kingsley told everyone to take a seat.

Harry sat with Ginny in the first row, along with he's parents, Hayden, Holly, Charlie, Katie and the twins and listened to Kingsley. Then he introduced Harry and he kissed Ginny and walked up and stood in front of everyone.

'Everyone sitting here today has suffered from the war in one way or another, just like people all over has suffered. I have for the last twenty one years and a lot of you has for a lot longer than that.' Harry paused and looked over at everyone, before continuing.

'Most of us have lost loved ones, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brother or sisters along the way.' Harry looked at the Weasley's as he said this. 'But now it's a new era in the wizarding world, A time of peace, a time to make new friends or to get reacquainted with old ones, a time to find lovers or to just fall in love, a time to get married and have a family. It's time to live and be happy and I for one are going to do all I can to live that peaceful, happy life with my wife, my family and my friends as should every one of you who helped to bring peace to our world and our way of life. Thank you.' The applause for Harry's speech was deafening as he made he's way back down to sit beside Ginny.

'Now right after lunch the celebration concert featuring Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames will commence, but I'd like to ask Harry Potter to please make he's way back up to me.'

Harry looked quizzically at Kingsley for a few seconds, wondering what he was up to this time. He got up and stepped up beside Kingsley.

'As everyone knows, it's thanks to Harry that we all have a chance to have that happy, peaceful life he mentioned.' Kingsley turned to Harry with a smile on he's face. 'Harry Potter, we would like to honour you with naming this day, Harry Potter day and to ask if you would please light the flame of remembrance.' Kingsley nodded to Harry and he turned to face the torch beside him. He conjured a flame and lit the torch and watched as it ran right to the top and started to swirl. Everyone sat watching the flames flash and swirl then burst out and revealed a large statue of Harry.

Harry stood there in shocked staring at the statue, then turned to face everyone as he heard the applause. He saw Ginny, and he's whole family standing applauding with tears running down their faces and felt himself getting choked up as Kingsley put a hand on he's shoulder.

'You can always surprise me Kingsley, but who's idea was this?'

'Everyone's Harrys, for the last three years since the battle, the ministry has been bombarded with letters wanting a statue of you placed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Some wanted it in the great hall as that's where you finished it, but we all though outside would be better.'

'I really don't know what to say, I'm…I'm actually lost for words right now.' Harry said looking back at the statue then back to Kingsley. 'Please tell me there are no more surprises Kingsley?'

'Maybe just one more, but you can sit down for that one.' Kingsley laughed as Harry shook he's head and went back down to he's family. 'Alright everyone, we'll break for lunch, then the concert will begin right after. Thank you.' Kingsley said as he stepped down to join Harry and he's family.

Ginny pulled Harry into her arms, 'I'm so proud of you Harry, but you should have seen the look on your face.'

'Don't worry Ginny, my photographer took some pictures of Harry when the statue revealed itself.' James said laughing, 'So you'll be able to show him how stunned he looked in tomorrow's addition of the Daily Prophet.'

'Stunned, I'm absolutely shocked,' Harry said still glancing at the statue of himself.

Everyone came up to congratulate him and to thank him again before they all walked up to the castle to have lunch and talking excitedly while they ate. Almost all of Harry's former students came up to him, still asking if he was ever going to come back to teach and was disappointed when he told them he wasn't. Then it was time to get the concert underway so everyone made their way back outside and noticed that the chairs had been moved back away from the stage.

Harry stood at the side with Kingsley until everyone took their seats, 'Where's the rest of the band Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'We have a little surprise entrance for everyone, I'm doing my song for Ginny first, then we'll all be on stage.' Harry grinned at him.

'So you're the one doing surprises now, are you Harry?'

'Just one or two,' Harry laughed. 'Looks like everyone is seated, I'll go do my first song, then start the show.' Harry walked up on stage and faced the huge crowd. 'Welcome everyone to the celebration concert, as most people know by now I like to start with a song for my beautiful wife. I love you Ginny.' Harry blew her a kiss and sat at the piano to Ginny. When he finished, he stood up, winked and blew another kiss to Ginny as the applause got very loud, then Harry disappeared in front of everyone and people gasped and looked around until they heard a voice.

'Please welcome to the stage, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames,' then a burst of flames flew into the air and a large picture of Harry and the band appeared behind the stage. Everyone applauded and shouted, then started looking around as lights flashed and fireworks flew into the air.

Then everyone saw them, flying fast towards the grassed area. They flew around the screaming crowd, then hovered high above the stage. Their brooms vanished and they just hovered, with their arms folded, looking down just like the large picture behind the stage. They floated slowly down as everyone screamed louder and applauded. There were a lot of whistles as everyone saw Harry and the band in their tight leather outfits. Harry and the band landed softly on the stage, Harry in the centre of the four members of the Phoenix Flames and stayed there with their arms folded until the music started. Harry gave Ginny a wink as they all started to perform intricate and complicated dance steps as they sang, moving all around the stage. Each member of the band sang a section of the song. When they finished, the crowd went crazy.

Ginny, all the Weasley and their friends all looked shocked as they applauded. Then Harry went into another song, still with the band next to him, but this time he sang himself but they all still danced together around the stage and the crowd got more frenzied. When they finished, the rest of the band went and picked up their instruments and Harry grabbed he's guitar and started playing. They played for an hour before they took a break and they left the stage to join their family and friends.

'That was amazing,' Ron said as he walked up to Harry. 'I didn't know you could dance Harry, but then I shouldn't be surprise, you can usually do anything when you set your mind to it.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry said giving he's friend a hug.

'You look so different Harry,' Hermione said as she hugged Harry still with a surprised look on her face, just like all of he's old friends.

Everyone came up to Harry and the band telling them how much they enjoyed the show. Ginny noticed that a lot of girls and woman were all staring at Harry in he's outfit.

'I think you've made yourself some more fans Harry.' Ginny nodded her head towards a group of woman standing not far away all gazing at him.

Harry turned and gave them all a smile and a wave before he pulled Ginny into he's arms. 'Maybe, but you're the only fan I'm interested in. Oh, I wanted to show everyone something, especially you.' Harry turned to he's friends and family. 'Hey everyone,' Harry waited. 'I want you to look at these pictures,' Harry concentrated and large pictures of Harry and Ginny flashed above the stage, changing every few seconds to a new one. All the pictures were of Harry and Ginny in their tight leather outfits, and all in different poses. Harry looked around the crowd as they watched the pictures and saw all the men gazing at Ginny's picture then back at the real Ginny in Harry's arms. 'I think you've got a few fans as well there my sweet Ginny.' Harry nodded he's head and Ginny looked around and did what Harry did. She smiled and waved then turned back to Harry.

'They turned out really good, didn't they?'

'Yeah, they did and you look so hot.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly but Ginny deepened the kiss.

'If they keep going, Harry won't be able to finish off the show.' Liam said as everyone watched Harry and Ginny snogging fiercely. 'And you're making your fans jealous Harry.'

Everyone laughed loudly, but Harry and Ginny never pulled apart. 'No use trying Liam, we should know after all this time, they'll let each other go when their ready.' Patrick said as he stood there with he's arm around Karen.

'That entrance was amazing, who came up with that idea?' Hermione asked as she stood with everyone.

'Liam and Harry, Liam thought arriving on brooms would be good, then Harry decided to have us hover, then vanish the brooms before floating us all down. Cool hey?' John said.

Minerva McGonagall walked over to them. 'Do you know how long they will be?' she asked everyone looking towards Harry and Ginny.

'You're guess is as good as ours Minerva.' James said smiling as he looked at he's son.

Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart, but kept their eyes on each other and Charlie put he's hand on Harry's shoulder.

'No time now you two, Harry's got to finish the show.' Charlie said laughing as he saw the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

'Um, yeah,' Harry said, breathing heavily then shook he's head. 'Yeah, I do.' Harry said and looked around at everyone. 'We should head back up.'

'Harry, is that Fawkes in that picture?' Minerva asked.

'Yeah, I thought since the band is called the Phoenix Flames, I'd have the new pictures with him in it. They look good, don't they Minerva?'

'Yes they definitely do Harry, and you look completely difference from the young boy that used to always get into so much trouble here.'

Everyone laughed. 'Yeah, I suppose I do look different, and I am a little different from that small boy.'

'Could I have everyone's attention?' Paul called from the stage, and he waited until everyone took their seat and the band stood just off stage watching him. 'I'm Paul Wentworth, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flame's manager. I have an award to present to them, so if you could make your way up on stage.' Harry, Liam, Nicky, John, and Patrick walked up on stage and stood next to Paul. 'Katie, could you come up as well.' Paul said as he looked at her, Katie looked puzzled then handed little Harry to Ginny and walked up on stage to join the others. 'It's my great pleasure to present to you all these awards, for selling the most albums in history in the wizarding world and the muggle world.' the crowd applauded loudly as Paul handed out awards to Harry, Liam, Nicky, John, Patrick and Katie. A photographer took a heap of pictures, then Kingsley walked back up on stage.

'I have one more announcement than the concert can continue. As from tomorrow, all the recipients of the order of merlin first, second and third class, as well as the recipient of the order of the phoenix that I awarded here two years ago will have their own chocolate frog cards.' Kingsley waved he's wand and everyone received a chocolate frog and everyone applauded again. Kingsley gave Harry a hug. 'Now let the concert continue.' he walked off stage and sat down with everyone else.

Harry smiled, looking down at Ginny, Ron and Hermione, then sat at the piano to sing one of he's new songs. They played for another hour before the finished with you'll never walk alone, then made their way off stage to join their family and their friends.

'That was brilliant Harry, are those songs going to be on your new album?' George asked as he walked over with Angelina.

'Yeah, we just started recording, this is the first time we've played them.'

'You're dancing was great Harry, all of you look good.' Angelina said. 'I'm not used to seeing you like that, usually you were flying around looking for the snitch.'

Harry laughed loudly. 'Yeah, not many people have seen me like that, so what do you think of the new outfits?'

'They look really…really good.' Angelina said and she couldn't help looking Harry up and down.

'Hey,' George said as he pulled he's girlfriend into he's arms. 'Stop checking out my brother-in-law.

'I can't help it, he just looks so different and so hot.'

Everyone around them broke up into laughter at the embarrassed look on Harry's face. Ginny put her arms around him and looked at Angelina.

'I agree with you Angelina, he does look hot, and soooo sexy.'

'Alright, you're going to give him a big head, not that he hasn't already got one.' Charlie said walking over to them.

'Alright, enough,' Harry shook he's head, and then spotted John talking to Baily. 'Gin, look over there, does that look more than just two friends talking?'

Ginny looked where Harry indicated and she smiled. 'Yes, it does, you can tell from their body language. Now I know why you never see Baily with anyone.'

'Well, everyone else is coming back for dinner, why don't I ask Baily as well?'

'Still playing matchmaker Harry,' Ginny cuddled into him.

'I just want our friends to be as happy as we are sweetheart.' Harry looked down at Ginny, caressing her face. 'You look a little pale, today been a bit much for you?'

'Yeah, maybe a little, I've been feeling a little off the last week or so, nerves about today probably.'

'Well, we'll be going home shortly.' Harry kissed her tenderly.

'Harry,' Liam said as he walked over to the kissing couple and put a hand on he's shoulder. 'Harry, we need to sign some pictures for everyone before we can leave.'

'Oh yeah, right,' Harry said as he looked at Liam, and saw the table being set up near the stage. 'Come on then, sweetheart, you coming over with me or going over with the family?'

'You go for now, I'll be with mum and dad.' Ginny kissed Harry again, but deepened the kiss.

'Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner you can get home.' Liam said shaking he's head.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart slowly, their breathing heavy again. 'Yeah, you've got a point Liam.' Harry touched Ginny's face again then nodded and walked away. Harry, Liam, Nicky, John and Patrick all sat down and people came up and got a signed picture. Most wanted Harry's but all the band members got asked for a lot as well, then some asked Harry if Ginny could sign one. 'Ah, yeah,' Harry looked around and sent Ginny he's feelings and she turned to look at him and he waved her over.

'Hey you, you wanted me sweetheart?'

'I always want you, but I was asked if you'd sign one of the pictures of us.' Harry pulled Ginny onto he's lap and pushed a picture towards her.

'Oh, okay,' Ginny said as she smiled and looked up at the man and he's wife standing at the table. She quickly signed the picture and handed it to them.

'Thank you so much Mrs. Potter and I have to tell you, you and your husband look fantastic in these pictures.' the woman said smiling at Ginny.

'Thanks,' Ginny's grin got bigger as she watched them walk away, then a heap more people came up wanting not just Harry and the bands but Ginny's as well.

'You're a star baby, but you've always been mine.' Harry leaned in and kissed her again then looked back up. 'Hey Cho, how you been.' Harry said looking at he's old girlfriend.

'I've been good Harry, hello Ginny.'

'Hi Cho,' Ginny said.

'These pictures are really good, could you sign one for me?'

'Ah sure,' Ginny smiled at her and signed the picture then Harry did as well.

'Did you enjoy the show Cho?' Harry asked her.

'It was brilliant Harry, I went to your last concert. You guys are great.'

'You should have let me know, I would have got you tickets.'

'Thanks, but when are you doing another one?'

'The next one's in Australia, in eight weeks. Here, I'm not sure at the moment, with my work at the Wizengamot, I have to work around that. I'll let you know when we work out details, if we do another set of concerts this year it'll probably be around Christmas, new year. Hang on a minute,' Harry looked around and spotted Karen. 'Karen,' he waited until she walked over. 'Do you think we could schedule in some more concerts here around Christmas?'

'Let me check your schedule Harry,' Karen opened her note book. 'You've got a lot on, but if you really want to, then we could probably work it out.'

'Thanks Karen,' Harry said then turned back to Cho. 'I'll let you know Cho if I can swing it.'

'Thanks, I better go. It was good to see you both again.' she smiled and walked off down towards the other members of the band.

'I think your ex still has a thing for you Harry.' Ginny smirked at him.

'You're the only one I have a thing for Mrs. Potter.' Harry kissed her fiercely when they heard a cough and looked up. 'Oh.' Harry said looking surprised.

'I was wondering if I could have a word with you Harry?' Draco Malfoy said as he stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry kissed Ginny again, 'I'll be right back.' they stood and Harry walked away with Draco. 'What can I do for you?'

'Um, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me out on early release. I know we will never be friends Harry, but I was surprised you did let me out.'

'Well, like I said, I saw what happened that night, I saw you lower your wand and I knew you wouldn't have done it and I read you very carefully Draco, I knew you were telling the truth, and I told the Wizengamot the truth about what I saw and what I read in you, so they voted to release you.'

Draco nodded, then stuck he's hand out to Harry. 'Thanks Harry.'

Harry looked at him for a second then shook he's hand and watched him walk away before turning back and spotted Ron watching him.

'What did the little ferret want Harry?'

'He wanted to thank me for giving him an early release.' Harry said as he and Ron walked back over to the table.

'Yeah, he should thank you, I don't think I could have done it and let him go.'

'Yeah I know Ron, but he would never have done it, so I think I did the right thing.'

'You always do Harry, I'll let you finished you're signing. We heading back to your place right after that, or is there more you have to do.'

'Just some more pictures I think, then I can leave. But you know, if you want you could head over there now.'

'No, I'll stick around for a while, go finish and I'll see you later Harry.'

'Alright Ron,' Harry smiled and walked back over to the table and started signing again. Harry looked around at everyone and saw smiles and laughter and thought, this is what we all fought for and he couldn't stop the huge smile coming to he's face.

'What are you grinning about Harry?' Charlie said as he walked over to him.

'This Charlie,' Harry waved he's hand around at everyone as he stood up. 'This, everyone's is happy and safe, this is why we all fought so we could all live in a peaceful world.'

Charlie looked at Harry and saw how happy he looked. 'Yes Harry, this is the reason why we all fought and it's mainly down to you and I think you've finally come to terms with that and why everyone respects you so much. You gave everyone this Harry, gave everyone a chance to live and have happy, fulfilling lives and I for one am very grateful to you for that.'

Charlie pulled Harry to him hugging him tightly, then let him go. 'Thanks Charlie, I have come to terms with that. And I'm happy that everything is finally working out, not just for me but for everyone.' Harry and Charlie stood together looking around at all the happy faces on their friends and family, and they both couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone arrived back at the Potter house for dinner. Everyone talked and laughed while they ate and enjoyed the time with their friends and family. When everyone finished, they'd wandered to all different parts of the house and Harry stood over next to Albus Dumbledore's painting, staring around at his family. Every one of them looked happy and were enjoying themselves and he couldn't stop grinning.

'You look happy Harry.' Albus said looking down at him.

'Yeah Albus, I am. Everyone's happy, and safe, I have my family and friends around me, I couldn't ask for more. My life is finally coming together.'

'Yes Harry, everyone is safe and happy. And you deserve to be happy as well, and I'm pleased that you've finally found some peace in your life my boy.'

'Thanks Albus,' Harry smiled at him before walking over and slipped his arms around he's wife, 'Hey beautiful.'

'Hey you, enjoying yourself?' Ginny smiled up at him.

'Yeah, I am, how could I not Gin, look around. We have everyone we care about around us, everyone's happy. What more could anyone ask for.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly.

'Hey, everyone, has Harry told you about some of the things he gets sent from he's fans.' Charlie said smirking at Harry as he stopped kissing Ginny.

'Oh come on Charlie.' Harry said as he shook he's head. 'You wouldn't do that to me.'

'Wouldn't I, I always said I'd find a way to get you Harry, even if it's not in the way I meant?' Charlie laughed.

'Well, are you going to tell us what they send you Harry?' Ron asked walking over to him.

'No, you're kidding aren't you.' Harry said grimacing.

'I'll tell you.' Liam said as he walked over and joined them.

'Hey.' Harry turned towards him, 'you going to do that to me Liam?'

'Yes,' Liam laughed.

'Alright, fine.' Harry said and he walked away not wanting to listen to this.

'Come on then, don't leave us in suspense.' George said grinning, looking at Liam and Charlie then at Harry.

'Well, Karen said he gets lots of stuffed animals. Owls, hippogriffs, you know, stuff like that. But he also gets sent…' Liam laughed as he looked over at Harry standing near the kitchen shaking his head.

'Gets what, come on.' George said.

'Ladies underwear,' Liam said and everyone broke up into hysterics, 'As well as…'

'Liam,' Harry said scowling at him.

'Men's underwear,' John said and again everyone broke up into loud laughter and looked at Harry and saw he'd gone red with embarrassment. John walked over to him. 'Sorry Harry, couldn't help it.'

'Just because you like to get into men's underwear John, doesn't mean I do.'

'Oh poor baby,' John said and he couldn't stop himself and kissed Harry full on the mouth and everyone broke up again.

'John cut it out, I told you before, you can swing anyway you want, just don't go coming onto to me. I like the ladies, well one lady anyway.' Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Just kidding Harry, I told you, you're not my type.' John said smiling and walked over to Baily, 'Now this is more my type.' and John pulled Baily into his arms, kissing him in front of everyone.

'Alright, there's a spare room upstairs if you want it.' Harry said laughing seeing he's two friends going at it.

Ginny was laughing, watching John and Baily snogging, then she swayed. 'Harry,' she called and she collapsed onto the ground.

'Ginny,' Molly said and Harry spun around seeing Ginny on the ground and raced over.

'Gin, sweetheart, Baily get over here,' Harry yelled.

'Harry, let's get her upstairs.' Baily said and waited until Harry picked her up and carried her upstairs and straight over to the bed.

Baily waved his wand over Ginny as Harry paced back and forth. For a half hour Baily stood waving he's wand until Ginny started to come round.

'Ginny, baby,' Harry said sitting down next to her. 'Baily, she's as white a ghost.'

'How do you feel Ginny?' Baily asked her.

'Dizzy, and a little sick.'

'Do you know what's wrong with her Baily?' Harry asked looking at him.

'Yes I know what's wrong.' Baily said smiling down at them, 'You're pregnant Ginny.'

'What?!, but I thought…' Ginny said wide eyed then looked at Harry and saw the shocked look on he's face, then he smiled.

'I'd say six weeks.' Baily smiled.

Harry's grin disappeared and he turned to Baily. 'Six weeks, you're sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure Harry, is something wrong?' Baily asked him looking puzzled.

'Can you be more specific, is there a spell that can pinpoint the exact date?'

'Oh, you don't think…Harry.' Ginny looked at her husband, then to Baily as tears came to her eyes, then back to Harry. 'It can't, not with the damage, it had to be after you healed me.'

'I see what you're both thinking, and yes there is a spell to tell you specifically when you fell.'

'Can you do it now Baily?' Harry said standing up to let the healer get closer to Ginny.

'Harry, does it really matter?' Ginny said looking at Harry.

'What, of course it matters, don't you want to know one way or another' Harry said.

'Alright, Baily could you let us know.' Ginny said as she watched Harry and saw how upset he looked but she felt how angry he was.

'Alright,' Baily moved back towards the bed and waved he's wand a few times, then looked at Ginny, then at Harry.

'Well,' Harry said looking at him.

'Forty four days.' Baily said looking sadly at Harry.

'I see,' Harry said and he started to pace again.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Baily said and walked back down stairs.

'How is she Baily,' Molly said walking over to him.

'She's fine,' Baily said and sat down, then he saw all the questioning looks. 'Sorry, you'll have to wait for Harry and Ginny to tell you.' Baily put he's head down so he didn't have to look at anyone.

'Come on Baily, you have to give us something.' Charlie said looking at him. 'There's got to be something with the way you look.'

'You're got to be fucking kidding me,' everyone heard Harry yell as he stormed down the stairs.

'Harry, it might be our only chance.' Ginny said as she walked down after him.

'I'd rather not have a chance at all than that Ginny.' Harry said fiercely.

'Harry, please just think about it.'

'I've never said no to you Ginny, but I'm bloody well saying it now. No, there's no way.' Harry said angrily.

'I can't Harry, please.' Ginny said as she walked closer to Harry.

'You can't expect me to do that Gin, there's no fucking way, not after everything.'

'What's going on?' Charlie said walking over to the pair of them.

'Stay out of this Charlie.' Harry yelled but he was still looking at he's wife. 'What are you going to do?'

Ginny had tears falling down her face as she looked at Harry. 'I can't Harry, please try to understand.' Everyone stood watching the pair, they saw Ginny upset and Harry angry.

'You need to choose, right now. What's it going to be Ginny, that or me?' Harry said fiercely.

'Please, don't do that, don't make me choose. I can't.' Ginny said pleadingly as she stared at her husband.

'Fine, Sirius, can I stay at your place for a while?' Harry said but still kept he's eyes on Ginny.

'Of course you can, but what's going on?'

'Harry, please.' Ginny said and she took a step closer to him.

'You can't ask that of me, no fucking way, so make up your mind Gin, yes or no?' Harry said angrily.

'I can't, you can't ask me to do that.'

'When you've changed your mind, you'll know where I'll be. Let me know and I'll be back, but not before.' Harry looked fiercely at his wife, then turned and disappeared.

Ginny sank onto the lounge and started crying hard and Charlie sat beside her, pulling her into he's arms. 'Ginny, what's going on?' he asked her, but she just shook her head and kept crying into Charlie's arms.

'I think we all should leave,' Liam said as he watched Ginny, knowing something bad was going on.

'Yeah, good idea,' Bill said and he walked over to his parents, kissed them and left, then all the other Weasley's.

One by one, everyone left, apart from Charlie, Katie, Arthur, and Molly. James and Lily were looking at Ginny then turned to Sirius.

'Why don't you go and talk to Harry, find out how he is and what's going on?' James said.

'Yeah, alright, come on Nicky, let's go.' Sirius grabbed her hand and they walked over to the fireplace.

'Ginny, everyone's gone, can you tell us what's going on?' Molly asked her daughter.

Ginny sniffed a few times, the sat up but kept her arms around her brother. 'I'm…I'm pregnant.' and Ginny broke down again.

'But this should be good news, shouldn't it?' Arthur asked he's daughter.

Ginny kept her head buried in Charlie's chest. 'It's not Harry's.' Ginny sobbed harder.

'Oh, I see.' Arthur said and he looked around at everyone.

'Gin, why were you and Harry fighting over this?' Charlie asked looking at his sister with a puzzled expression on he's face.

'It might be our only chance to have a baby Charlie but Harry doesn't want it.'

Charlie, Katie, Molly, Arthur, James and Lily all realised what was going on and why Harry was so angry.

Sirius and Nicky stepped out of the fire and saw Harry pacing, slamming he's fist into he's legs as he went. Sirius walked over and put a hand on he's shoulder and stopped he's pacing.

'Harry, what's going on?'

'Ginny's pregnant,' Harry said angrily and saw the puzzled look on he's godfather's face. 'It's not mine Sirius, it's he's.' Harry yanked himself free and started pacing again.

Sirius understood now why Harry was angry and walked over to him and pulled him into he's arms, holding him tight until he calmed down.

'Are you alright now Harry?' Sirius asked.

'No,' Harry sat down with he's head in he's hands. 'She wants to keep it because it's the only chance we have, but I don't, I can't be a father to he's baby, there's no way I can do that.'

'I'm sorry Harry.' Sirius said as he pulled him back into he's arms. 'You want Ginny to get rid of it, don't you?'

Harry looked up at Sirius, 'Yeah, I do, how could I live with that and I can't understand why she would want to, not after what he did to her. How can she want to be reminded of that all the time? I know I don't want to and I know I will. Every time I looked at it, it would remind me of him and what happened.'

'So what are you going to do?' Sirius asked.

'Well, I'm not going back until she changes her mind, I can't.' Harry put he's head in he's hands again as he felt the tears falling from he's eyes. 'I want kids more than anything Sirius, but I want my wife to have my children, not someone else's.'

Sirius sat beside Harry keeping he's hand on he's shoulder. He looked at Nicky and knew she was feeling torn for both of them, just like he was and didn't know what they could say or do to help them.

'Of course he wouldn't want it Ginny, how could you think he would?' Charlie asked looking down at he's sister.

'Charlie,' Arthur said.

Charlie stood up and looked at he's wife then back at he's father. 'I know I wouldn't have if Katie had fallen pregnant to Sutton after…' Charlie shook he's head and looked at his wife. 'Sorry Katie.'

'It's alright Charlie.'

Charlie turned back to he's sister. 'I can understand where Harry's coming from Ginny. You can't ask this of him, that would be just too much to ask of anyone.'

'But what if we can never have another baby?' Ginny said and started crying again.

'I think you're being very selfish Ginny, I'm sorry if that hurts you to hear but you can't expect Harry to raise a child that's not he's and especially how that child was conceived and who the father is. I can't understand how you could.' Charlie said as he started pacing again.

'I want to be able to have a baby Charlie, can't you understand that?'

'So, what, anybody's baby will do, is that it, you don't need it to be your husbands, Harry doesn't need to be part of it.' Charlie said fiercely.

'Charlie,' Arthur shouted at he's son.

'I'm sorry Gin, but I'm on Harry's side this time and if you would rather have this baby than your husband, than your going about it the right way.'

'He'll come back when he's had time to think about this,' Ginny said scowling at her brother.

'No Ginny, he won't come back. You should know that better than me. He might love you Ginny, but he will not come back if you ask this of him.' Charlie started shaking he's head and he paced again. 'I'm sorry Gin, but I can't accept this and I understand why Harry can't either.' Charlie turned to Katie, 'I'm going to go see him, I'll meet you at home alright Katie?'

'Alright Charlie, be careful.' Katie kissed him and watched him walk to the fireplace, he turned back once more than stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Charlie stepped out of Sirius' fire. Harry, Sirius and Nicky looked at him. 'If you've come to change my mind Charlie, forget it, I can't.' Harry said as he stood up and stepped closer to him.

'I haven't,' Charlie said calmly.

'Well, did Ginny send you to try and change my mind?'

'No, she thinks you will when you've had time to think about this, but I think you're right. Remember, I could have been in your position Harry, and there's no way I would have wanted that either.'

Harry put he's arms around Charlie, 'Thanks Charlie, yeah, you are the only one who could understand how I'm feeling.'

'Come and sit down Harry,' Charlie led Harry over to the couch.

'Why is she doing this? There's still a chance we can have our own, especially after I healed her.'

'She doesn't want to take that chance, she's not certain she could get pregnant again.'

'I'd rather never have kids than for Ginny to have his.' Harry said angrily.

'Are you going to try and talk to her again?'

'I'll try but not till I calm down,' Harry said, 'But if I can't talk her around, I'm leaving, I can't stay and watch my wife carrying another man's child, I won't, no matter how much I love her.'

'Why don't we go back, you talk to Ginny see what she has to say. If she doesn't change her mind then come and stay with me.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'Well, I suppose if Ginny's going to be stubborn about this, the twins would keep me calm. Alright Charlie, if you sure it'll be fine with Katie.'

'Course it will, you know Katie would do anything for you Harry.' Charlie gripped he's shoulder.

'Thanks Charlie, alright, let's go and talk to my wife, see what she has to say.' Harry stood up and turned to Sirius. 'Thanks Sirius, I'll talk to you later.' Harry pulled Sirius into he's arm.

'Anything for you Harry, you know that. And just remember, we love you and are here for you and if you want to stay here at any time, you don't need to ask.'

'I know, I love you too, I'll see you later, you too Nicky.' Harry said.

Harry and Charlie walked to the fireplace and flooed back to the Potter house and found Ginny still sitting with her parents on the couch.

'You came back, I knew you would change your mind.' Ginny said as she stood and walked over to Harry.

'No, I haven't, I just came back to ask you if you've changed your mind, but by the sound of it you haven't?' Harry said scowling.

'Harry please, can't you understand.' Ginny said looking up at him and put her hands to his chest.

Harry looked down at her and felt how much she wanted this and he got angry. He pulled her hands away roughly, 'Then I'm leaving,' he turned to Charlie, 'I'll go pack my things.' Harry walked away and up the stairs, into he's room. He grabbed he's old rucksack out of the wardrobe and threw all he's clothes into it, along with the two wands. He shrunk he's guitar and put it in there as well. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a few things, then walked back down stairs.

'You're not even willing to talk about this Harry?' Ginny said standing in front of him.

'There's nothing to talk about Ginny, not unless you change your mind.' Harry stared at her and waited.

'I can't, please don't ask me to do that.' Ginny said as tears came to her eyes. 'I love you Harry, we have to talk about this and try to work things out.'

'I love you too Gin, but unless you change your mind, then I'm sorry, you're throwing away our marriage for another man's child, a man that raped and tortured you in case you forgot.' Harry walked over to he's parents. 'Come visit me at Charlie's, I've got a feeling I'm going to need you.' Harry put he's arms around both he's parents hugging them tight.

'Don't bother, I'll leave, you stay with your parents.' Ginny shouted and turned to her parents. 'I'll come home with you, if that's alright?'

'Of course Ginny dear, if you're sure?' Molly asked as she stood up looking between her daughter and her son-in-law.

'I'm sure, I'll go get my things.' Ginny walked up the stairs and into her room packing her things, she couldn't stop the tears falling as she looked around. She walked back down stairs. 'I'm ready,' Ginny said sniffing as she looked over at Harry but he was looking the other way, keeping he's back to her. 'Let's go.' Molly and Arthur nodded to her and the three of them walked over to the fireplace. Molly and Arthur flooed away and Ginny turned to Harry. 'You know where I'll be if you change your mind Harry.' she waited but Harry didn't move, so she stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Harry looked at Baily, 'How long has she got to change her mind Baily?'

'For it to be safe, forty six days,' Baily said looking at Harry knowing exactly what he was asking. Harry threw he's bag against the wall and stormed into the library, slamming the door behind him. 'I'll get going, if he needs me, let me know?' Baily said.

'We will Baily, and thanks.' Charlie said and watched as the healer stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

'Do you think they can work this out Charlie?' Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

'No, not unless my sister comes to her senses, I better go, leave him alone for a while. Tell Harry if he needs to talk to me let me know and I'll come straight over.' Charlie kissed Lily and hugged James.

'We will Charlie.' James said and watched as he stepped into the fire and vanished. 'I'm going in to see how he is.' James said as he walked down to the library and opened the door. He saw Harry standing at the window staring out. 'Harry, are you okay?' James said as he walked over.

'No,' Harry turned and looked at he's father. 'Why is she being so stubborn over this, how could she want he's baby?' Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. 'I don't get it, I really don't.'

James sat next to Harry, 'I can't really understand myself Harry. But then again, in one way I can understand why Ginny is doing this, she wants to be a mother, but in another I can't understand why she would want he's baby. I just don't know son, I'm just as confused as you.'

'She's willing to destroy our marriage over this, after everything we've been through. I don't know, maybe…' Harry said and put he's head back on the couch.

'Maybe what son?' James asked.

'Maybe we just weren't meant to be together, even with the bond. Everything that's happened between us, is more than most couples go through in a life time and we've only been married for a couple of years.'

James looked at he's son and saw he looked relatively calm, plus no tears. 'Harry, I don't understand something. Everything I've seen you go through or heard that's happened to you, your usually angry and busting something or crying, but this time you're okay. Why is that?'

'Um, I'm not sure dad, but I think it's because I know I'm right. I was the same when I turned myself into the Wizengamot. I knew it was the right thing to do, I was only crying because I felt how much pain Ginny was in and I saw how much it hurt all of you. I don't know, maybe I've just had enough and I've got no more tears or anger left.'

Harry got up and started pacing around the room, 'I've got to get her to change her mind, but I just don't know how. I need to think, I'll be in the studio.' Harry walked out of the library and straight into the studio and picked up he's guitar and started playing one tune after another.

Lily and James stood at the door to the studio watching Harry play he's guitar when Charlie walked up to them. 'What are you doing back here Charlie?' James asked him.

'I was worried what he might do, so I thought I'd come back. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.'

'You're a good man Charlie,' Lily said and kissed he's cheek.

'He's been in here since just after you left, playing just like he is now.' James said nodding he's head towards Harry.

'At least he's not hitting the walls or blasting anything, that's a good sign.'

'You know I can hear you right.' Harry said but kept playing until he was finished and he looked up.

Charlie, James and Lily walked closer to him. 'We just wanted to see how you were Harry.' Charlie said.

'I'm okay actually, because I know I'm right in this and if Ginny wants to throw away our marriage, there's nothing I can do, because I won't see her again until it's gone.' Harry said calmly as he put he's guitar down and sat at the piano and started playing quietly.

'Harry, you are going to try and talk to her, get her to change her mind, aren't you?' Charlie asked.

'No, I told her what I want, now it's up to her.'

'I don't get you Harry, you love Ginny. Everyone knows that, but you're just giving up.'

'I do love her, with all my heart and soul, but I can't do this anymore, I can't fight anymore. I just don't have the strength to get into a fight with her. I'm leaving our marriage up to Ginny and if she wants this kid, then that's it, I'll just have to start a life without her.' Harry said but he never looked up, just kept playing. Charlie, Lily and James all looked at Harry then at each other, all of them looking worried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Charlie, Lily and James left Harry in the studio and walked back to the sitting room. 'I'm worried, that's not like Harry at all, he's a fighter. He doesn't just give in on decisions that's this important to his life.' Charlie said looking at Harry's parents.

'No, I think you're right Charlie, that's not Harry at all. We might have only been back for a while, but with what I've seen and heard, he would not just sit back like this.' James said.

'What do you thinks wrong then?' Lily asked as she looked at Charlie.

'I think he's been finally pushed too far. If alcohol affected him, I'd say he'd be getting drunk right about now, but since it doesn't…I just don't know.'

'Charlie,' Albus Dumbledore said from he's portrait. Charlie, James and Lily looked around at him. 'I believe you are right. Every time Harry has been happy and got he's life back something has happened to try and take that happy life away. And this is the final straw for Harry and especially since it's he's wife that is doing it this time.'

The three of them got up and walked over to stand in front of the portrait, 'Is there anything we can do to help him Albus?' James asked.

'If you can't get Ginny to change her mind in forty six days, then no, I believe you will see a great change in Harry after that, maybe even straight away. If he believes Ginny will not change her mind, he will either go it alone and try to keep everyone away from him. Spend a lot of time alone, not talking to anyone, or the complete opposite. He'll go out, he'll see other woman, probably sleep with them as well. He'll do more concerts and spend more time at the ministry.'

'I think you are right Albus, that's exactly what he'll do. And the way he's acting now, is the complete opposite. He's acting normal, playing he's music. He's not angry, or upset in any way.'

'Then expect him to have more people around here. He'll probably get the Phoenix Flames here more often, maybe have them bring some friends. If he's acting like that now, he already believes Ginny won't change her mind, because he has always believed the worst will happen. And if that happens and Harry brings woman here and Ginny does change her mind, then she might just give up on him for good.'

'Thanks Albus, you've given us a lot to think about, now we just have to see which way he goes so we can try and help.' James said. Albus nodded and closed he's eyes and the three of them went back over and sat down.

'I thought you would have gone to bed by now,' Harry said as he walked in.

'Just talking to Charlie, then we were going to.' Lily said smiling at her son.

'We'll I'm off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry walked over to he's parents and kissed each on the head. 'Night, night Charlie.'

'Night Harry,' Charlie said looking at him with concern.

'Goodnight Harry.' Lily said.

'Night son,' James said and they three of them watched Harry walk up the stairs.

'I might head off and come back tomorrow. Harry doesn't go to the ministry for three days, so it might just give us an idea how he is going to be. Just one thing, listen out just in case he might start the nightmares again.'

'Do you think he will Charlie?' Lily asked him as he stood up.

'Right now, I just don't know.' Charlie nodded and walked to the fireplace and disappeared.

'Let's head to bed Lily, we'll see how he is in the morning.' Lily nodded to her husband and they walked into their rooms.

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at the other side of the bed, then punched the pillow and curled up on he's other side, trying to go to sleep.

Harry woke early and showered before he headed downstairs to have breakfast and saw he's parents. 'Morning mum, dad.' Harry kissed them both and sat down.

'Morning.' they both said.

'Kreacher, cup of tea please?'

'Of course master Harry.' the elf bowed and brought him a cup.

Lily and James looked at each other. 'What are your plans today Harry?' James asked.

'Thanks Kreacher, more rehearsals, I've still got a few more songs to get to,' Kreacher walked over with Harry's breakfast, and Harry nodded to him. 'I'm just waiting for the band to turn up.'

'I wanted to show you this Harry,' James handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry looked at the picture of him beside he's statue and the shocked look on he's face and he couldn't help laughing.

'Well, I definitely looked as shocked as I felt, that's for sure,' Harry read down the article about the statue and about the chocolate frog cards. Then read about the concert that he put on and people commenting on how good it was, especially with the dance routine they did, and how different Harry looked. 'You're a good writer dad,' Harry put the Prophet aside and started eating not noticing the looks going on between his parents.

'Well, I better be off.' Lily and James stood. James kissed Lily on the check and whispered to her. 'Keep an eye on him.' she nodded and sat back down. 'I'll see you later son.' James said and kissed Harry on the head.

'Yep, see you tonight dad.' Harry said smiling then finished he's breakfast. 'Mum, if you need me, I'll be in the studio getting started. The others will let themselves in, so you don't need to stay in here, unless you want to.' Harry stood up kissed his mother on the check.

'Alright Harry, I'll see you later.' she watched her son walk away and a few minutes later heard him playing he's guitar.

'Morning Mrs. Potter,' Karen said as she walked in and sat down.

'Morning Karen, and please call me Lily and I'm sure James would prefer you to call him James as well.' she nodded, 'Would you like some tea?'

'Yes, thanks. Is that Harry I hear in the studio?'

'Yes it is. He said he's got to rehearse.'

'So he worked out whatever it was with Ginny then?'

'No, Ginny's at her parents, she left last night and Harry, well…he's acting normal. We don't know what's really going on at the moment with him.' Lily didn't think it was her place to say what was really wrong.

'Well, I should go in and see if he wants me to do anything. Thanks for the tea Lily.' Karen said, picked up her cup and walked into the studio and saw Harry really going at it on he's guitar. She stood and waited until he finished, then walked closer to him, 'Morning Harry.'

'Morning Karen, I've got a few things to discuss with you. Let's sit for a moment.' Harry took he's guitar off and they both walked over to the couch. Karen took out her notebook and turned to Harry. 'I want you to send out the promotional pictures for the concerts, but only the promotional ones of me and the band, not any of the others, and let Paul know the concerts are definitely on and I want to add an extra one each week.'

Karen wrote everything down in her book, then looked back up. 'You don't want the ones of you and Ginny Harry?'

'No, just the ones of the band and me, it's eight weeks away, so we've still got some time. But when we get back I want to start on some concerts here, maybe every Saturday night, or every second Saturday. I'll let you know more about that once Australia is done.'

Karen wrote again in her book, wondering what was going on, 'Anything else?'

'Not that I can think of anyway. Oh, yeah, you will need to organise signings for after each concert, but we have to make sure it doesn't go all night, an hour no longer.' Karen nodded and made another note in her book. 'And I know I could have done it, but contact my father as well, organise interviews to be done about the concerts in Australia. Well, I think that's it for now, so you can go contact Paul about the concert and to organise to get the pictures sent out and dad, and set up the interviews as well.'

'Paul said he was going to send all those gift items over tomorrow, is that still alright?'

'Yep send them over. I'll sit down with you and go through everything. Separate all the toys and I'll send them to the orphanage, the rest, well until I have a look, I won't know what we'll do with them.'

'Alright Harry, I'll go contact Paul and your father now,' Karen stood and walked out of the studio.

Harry walked back over and picked up he's guitar again and started too played. Liam, John and Patrick stood at the door watching and listening to Harry.

'That's the song that he said he didn't want to do.' Liam whispered to the other two as they slowly walked over to join Harry to wait until he finished.

'Hey, just getting some new tracks sorted. We'll start when Nicky turns up and I wanted to let you know I'm adding a couple more concerts, Karen's in sorting it out now. Their on, so we need to rehearse and get everything set.'

'No problem Harry,' Liam said looking at him, 'Um, Ginny still asleep?'

'No, she's at the Burrow,' Harry said and picked up another music sheet, looking at it.

'When will she be back?'

'She won't, now are you going to get into this or are you going to keep asking questions.' Harry said looking up at Liam.

'We're ready Harry,' Liam said and he looked at John and Patrick and they all looked worried.

'Alright, I've decided to do that track I wrote ages ago, and John, I wanted to work on a few more songs with some dance routines. We got some great reviews, so I thought we should keep it going, but we'll sort those probably tomorrow.'

'Yeah okay Harry.' John said and he walked over and picked up he's guitar while Patrick went to he's drums and Liam picked his guitar up just as Nicky walked in with Sirius.

'Harry,' Sirius said walking over to him, 'You alright?' he said as he put a hand to Harry's shoulder.

'Great Sirius, listen we're going to be in here for a while, why don't you keep mum company unless you want to stay, your choice.'

'Yeah, alright, I might go talk to Lil.' Sirius looked at Harry then at the members of the band and saw they had the same worried looks as he had. 'Nicky, I'll see you in a while.' Sirius said, giving her a kiss.

'Alright Sirius,' she smiled and watched him walk away.

Harry had the band working for hours, going through song after song until they had it down. 'Ah, Harry, how about we have a break for some lunch mate?' Patrick said looking over at him.

'Yeah alright, you go in and eat. Kreacher will have it all ready, I'll be in soon.'

They started to walk to the door when Sirius walked back in. 'Taking a break?'

'Yeah, thought we'd have some lunch.' Liam said to Sirius raising he's eyebrows and jerking he's head to Harry and he nodded.

As the band walked out Sirius walked over to Harry. 'Harry, what are you going to do?'

'With what Sirius?' Harry said looking up at him.

'With what, with Ginny of course, are you going to talk to her again, try to sort this out?'

'No, I told her what I want, if she doesn't, it looks like I'm a single man again.' Harry didn't know the four members of the band were listening outside the door.

'Harry you need to try and work this out. Sit down and talk to her.'

'I've tried talking to her, she wants this kid, I don't, so until she changes her mind and gets rid of it, there's nothing to talk about. Now I need to get back to work Sirius.'

'Harry,' Sirius said and took a step closer, 'you and Ginny love each other, you have got to try and work this out.'

'She wants to have another man's kid, and wants me to be its father. No fucking way Sirius, especially he's. Now just drop it.' Harry turned and took he's sheet music over to the piano and sat down, not looking at Sirius again.

Sirius stood there staring at Harry for a few minutes then walked out and saw the band. He jerked he's head and they all went into the kitchen and sat down.

'You heard,' they nodded. 'Yeah, Ginny's pregnant to the guy that attacked her and because she might not be able to have kids, she wants to keep this one, just in case and Harry doesn't.'

'Do you think they'll sort it out Sirius?' John asked him.

'Not unless Ginny changes her mind, no they won't. Harry adamant, Ginny gets rid of it or their marriage is over.'

'Man, what's he going to do?' Patrick asked as Karen walked in and sat next to him.

'You heard him, if Ginny doesn't change he's mind, he's a single man again.'

Charlie walked over to everyone, 'Hi, where's Harry?'

'In the shed working, he won't change he's mind Charlie.'

'No, and I don't blame him. I tried to talk to Ginny just before I came here, she won't change her mind either. She's willing to give up on her marriage and I just don't get her. I can't see how she can do this or how she can do this to Harry. Anyway, I'm going in to talk to him.' everyone nodded and watched as he walked away.

'Harry,' Charlie said walking into the studio.

'Hey Charlie, what are you doing back here today?' Harry said looking up at him.

'Just wanted to see how you were and to let you know I spoke with Ginny this morning.'

'Yeah, has she changed her mind?' Harry glanced up at him, the looked down again.

'I'm sorry Harry, but no. Maybe we just need to give her some time to think this through.'

'Well, she's got forty five days to change her mind, after that, she can have this kid and I'm single again.' Harry took he's sheet music and sat on the couch, making notes on the side.

'Why don't you try talking to her again Harry?'

'It won't do any good Charlie. You said it yourself, she stubborn. Now I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you later.' Harry looked back down at he's sheet music and started writing again.

Charlie shook he's head and walked back to the kitchen. 'He won't even try to talk to her.' Charlie said sitting down.

'I really don't think there's any use Charlie, Harry won't take Ginny back unless she gets rid of this kid, and I can't really blame him.' Sirius said sadly.

'No, I can't either.'

'Why don't you get Katie to talk to Ginny, since she could have ended up the same way. You said last night that this could have happened to you and Katie after her attack.'

'I mentioned it to Katie last night, she going to in a couple of days. We thought we might just give Ginny some time to really think about it. Because Harry and Ginny haven't really been apart before, so just maybe if she doesn't see him for a few days, then Katie talks to her, it might be enough to change her mind.' Charlie said and rubbed he's face.

'Didn't get a lot of sleep last night Charlie?' Sirius asked him.

'No, not a lot, I came back last night, speaking with James, Lily and I spoke with Albus' painting. We all agreed Harry's been pushed too far this time. The drink doesn't affect him so we think that he's going to do one of two things. Either push everyone away, get quiet, spend time alone, or the complete opposite. He'll work more with you lot, spend more time at the ministry and he'll probably go out even with other woman and he'll probably sleep with them as well because he believes Ginny won't change her mind.'

'I can tell you already Charlie that what he's going to do. He had us all working straight through until I asked to have a break for lunch.' Patrick said looking over at him.

'Yeah, I noticed that then. Well, it looks like you lot are in for a lot of work.' everyone sat there thinking about what's going to happen between Harry and Ginny when Harry walked in.

'I'll just grab something to eat, go see the twins and get back into it.' Harry said sitting down and a glass of Firewhiskey flew into he's hand. 'Karen, did you contact Paul and dad?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Pauls getting the pictures sent and he's going to organise to add the extra concerts. Your father said whenever you and the band want to sit down with him, he'll do the interviews and he said he might as well do it here, unless you want to go into the Prophet and do it there.'

'No, here's fine. We might set that up for Sunday before I start back at the ministry.' Harry said as he saw the fire turn green and Ginny stepped out.

'Harry, can we talk?' she walked over and nodded to everyone else.

'Have you changed your mind Gin?' Harry said but he kept eating not looking at her.

'No, but we need to talk.'

Harry looked at he's wife, 'If you haven't changed your mind then there's nothing to talk about.'

'Harry, can't you just think about this, please.'

Harry stood up and he's chair toppled over. 'No, there's nothing to think about. If you want to have this kid, go ahead, but I'm not being a part of it. So it's down to you Ginny, this kid, or our marriage. Make up your mind, you've only got forty five days left to decide. After that, it'll be too late, then I file for a divorce.' Harry walked away back to the studio.

'Damn him,' Ginny said sitting down and turned to Charlie. 'Can't you get him to change his mind Charlie?'

'No I can't, and I wouldn't anyway Gin. You're doing the wrong thing here, not Harry. I told you, I'm supporting Harry in this, not you. So I think you should just leave.' Charlie said angrily to he's sister.

Ginny looked at her brother, 'Fine, I'm going.' Ginny walked back over to the fire and disappeared.

'Well, that went better than I thought it would. There was no yelling, or throwing things and no punches being thrown at wall.' Charlie said as he looked around.

'Yeah, Harry seemed fairly calm considering.' Liam said looking puzzled. 'I really thought they were going to go at it. When Harry and Ginny have had fights before, it's caused the house to shake.'

'Yeah, that's another thing that worries me, Harry's to calm.' Charlie said then they all heard Harry playing his guitar and they all got up and walked to the studio, standing there watching him. 'I think he's working out he's frustrations.'

'You could say that Charlie, and I don't want to talk about it.' Harry said then went and sat down at the piano again, writing some more then looked back up. 'Let's get back into it.'

Charlie looked at the band and raised he's eyebrows, then they walked back over and started work. Sirius and Charlie watched as Harry kept them at it for a long time and he could see the band was getting tired.

'Ah, Harry, why don't we call it a day, we've been going none stop?' John said looking a little worried.

Harry looked up at him. 'Yeah, alright, we'll get back into it tomorrow. Hey Liam, I wanted to ask you, do you know of any pubs or places that I can go to, have a quiet drink maybe listen to some music? I need to get out for a while.'

Everyone looked at each other, knowing what Charlie said about Harry going the complete opposite than what he usually does, is what he's doing.

'Ah yeah Harry, there's this place I go to a lot. I was planning on going tonight if you want to come with me.'

'Sounds good, why don't I meet you at your place and you can show me where it is?'

'Mo problem Harry, meet me there at six and we'll head out. Oh I just remembered, you haven't been to my new place yet. Why don't I come back here and pick you up?'

'Alright then, I'll see you then. Why don't you all head home now, I'll finish up what I'm doing.' everyone nodded and left Harry alone in the studio and he went back to working on he's songs for a while until he went and had a shower, got dressed and walked back into the kitchen to see he's parents. 'I'm heading out for a while, not sure what time I'll be back. I'm just waiting for Liam to get here.'

'Oh, alright Harry, we'll don't stay out too late. You need to get some sleep, you've been working hard all day.' Lily said leaning over and kissing her son.

'I'm fine, don't worry about it. If Liam turns up, let him know I'm in the library working.' his parents nodded and Harry walked away and sat at he's desk, going over some parchments for the Wizengamot when Liam walked in.

'You ready to head out Harry?'

'Yep, all ready.' Harry put the parchments down and they both left. They arrived at this large pub and walked in. The whole place fell silent and everyone stared at Harry as he sat down with Liam. 'No matter where I go, everyone has got to stare.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, let's just have a drink and enjoy the night.'

'Good idea,' Harry said and he saw Liam get the attention of the waitress, then he saw the woman singing on stage and listened to her. 'Hey she's good.'

'Yeah, that's Susie, she plays here a lot.'

'Has she done any albums, I don't recognise her?'

'No, never been able to get a contract, which is a shame, I think she's too good to be just working pubs.'

'Yeah, she is.' Harry sat thinking for a moment. 'You know Liam, I might record her myself.'

'Well, yeah, I suppose you could. You've got all the equipment and you know how to do it all.'

'Why don't you get her to come over when she has a break, and I'll talk to her about it.'

'Alright,' they both sat and listened to the blonde woman singing a few more songs before she left the stage and Liam waved her over. 'Susie, this I'm sure you know is Harry Potter, he wants to talk to you for a moment.'

'It's nice to meet you Harry.' Susie said shaking Harry's hand and sitting down.

'Nice to meet you too. I was just asking Liam if you had an album out, he said you don't and I was wondering if I could record you. I think you're great, you've got a fantastic voice.'

Susie looked shocked, she stared at Harry before looking at Liam and saw him nod. 'Wow, yeah, I would love for you to record me.'

'Great, I've got a studio set up at my place. I'll get you to come over soon and we'll work on it,' they three of them sat talking for a while about Susie's music until she had to get back on stage.

'Everyone's been wondering if you were going to get up to sing something, I've been overhearing them.' Liam said.

'Yeah, I've heard it as well.'

'Well, Harry, if you wanted to. You could come up and do a song with me, I'd love that.'

'Which song did you have in mind?' Harry asked her.

Harry and Susie discussed a few songs, then smiled before they both got up and walked to the stage and the crowd went crazy when they saw Harry up on stage.

They started singing together and had the crowd mesmerized. When they finished they all called for Harry to play something. The band behind Susie all applauded hoping Harry would play and one of the members handed Harry a guitar and he nodded. He started playing a solo piece as everyone sat there watching in complete silence, even the band. When he finished, he thanked everyone and walked back down and sat with Liam.

'You can still silence a room Harry, whether it's just you walking in or playing.' Liam said laughing.

'Don't I know it.' Harry laughed, then they both listen to Susie and her band until they finished and they all walked over and joined Harry. 'You are great. When I record you Susie, I'll put the film on with it, how's that sound?'

'Oh that'll be fantastic Harry, thanks.'

'I'll have to take you through the process, but I think you'll enjoy it. Do you want your band to back you when you record?'

'Ah, yeah if that's alright?'

'Fine with me, you sound good together.' Susie's band, got up and said their goodbyes. 'Why don't I take you back to my studio, show you around and we'll work on when we can start?'

'That's will be great, thanks Harry.'

'Alright, let's go. Liam, I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry hugged he's mate and left with Susie. 'You'll have to hold my arm and I'll apparate you there.' she nodded and put her hand on Harry's arm and within a few seconds they were outside Harry's wards. Harry gave her permission to enter and they walked into the house and straight to the studio. Harry showed her around, explained some things about the filming process and how when he thought they should start working together.

Harry watched Susie as she walked around the studio, looking at the equipment and all he's sheet music. 'Are these new songs Harry?' she said as she touched some of the sheet music as she sat at the piano.

'Yeah,' Harry walked over to stand beside the piano. 'We've just started recording them, plus rehearsing for the concert in Australia.

'Would you play one for me?' she asked smiling up at Harry.

'Sure,' Harry sat beside her at the piano and started to sing. When he finished, he looked at Susie and she leant towards him, kissing him softly and Harry kissed her back. 'Listen, I don't mind having a bit of fun, but if you're after anything more permanent, I'm not interested.'

'That's fine with me Harry, I want to concentrate on my music. I don't want to get into anything serious, I'm having too much fun and if you want to record me then I'm going to be getting stuck into writing some new songs.' Susie looked intensely at Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss.

'As long as we both understand each other, let's go up to my room.' Harry stood and put he's hand out to her and she took it. They walked back through the house and up into Harry's room, closing the door behind them.

'Wow, this is a large room and a large bed.' Susie said walking towards it, she stopped right beside it turned around and pulled her top off, then reached around and undid her bra, slipping it off. Harry walked towards her slowly, watching her take her clothes off. She undid her skirt, letting it fall, kicked off her shoes, then lowered her undies. 'Well, you going to get your gear off too.' she ran her hands down Harry's chest and gripped him through he's pants.

'In a minute,' Harry pulled her into a deep kiss and moved a hand between her legs and thrust a finger up inside her and felt her groan under he's mouth. 'Now I might.' Harry stepped back and stripped he's clothes and boots off and moved back towards her. 'Now, about that fun we spoke about.'

Susie grabbed Harry and they both fell back onto the bed, kissing fiercely and ran their hands over each other's bodies. She started to kiss down Harry's body and lowered her mouth over him, sucking hard. Harry groaned loudly as he looked down watching the blond woman work him and felt himself getting close and pulled her up until she straddling him.

She sat there for a few seconds just off of Harry. 'Aren't you married?' she asked as she moved slightly closer.

'Separated, now either you want to talk or you want to have some fun.' Harry said grabbing her hips.

'Fun,' and she pushed hard down onto him, groaning loud as she did, then started to moved slowly.

'Now this is what I call fun.' Harry smiled up at her, watching her as she moved. Their movements got slowly faster, then Harry pulled her up and lay her down, moving between her legs. He lowered he's head to her breast sucking hard, and flicking he's tongue around her nipple, then entered her hard and started moving fast. They both kept going faster until they both couldn't control it and came. Harry rolled off of her and lay on he's back. 'That was great.' Harry said panting heavily.

'Yeah it was.' Susie looked at Harry intensely, 'Thanks for wanting to record me Harry.'

'No thanks necessary, you've got a great voice. But I've got to get up early to start rehearsals, why don't we get some sleep.' Harry put he's arm around her and they stayed that way until they fell asleep.

When Harry woke, he saw Susie asleep on her stomach and he got up and had a shower. When he came out Susie was awake sitting up.

'Hi, if you want to have a shower, feel free.' Harry said sitting beside her on the bed and kissing her softly.

'Thanks, I think I will.' she pulled Harry in and kissed him fiercely before standing up.

'Meet me downstairs when you're finished.' she nodded and walked into the bathroom and Harry walked down stairs and saw his parents sitting there with Karen and Hermione. 'Hi Hermione,' Harry kissed her cheek,' Morning mum, dad, Karen.'

Harry sat and got morning from all. 'How are you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I'm great Hermione, what are you doing here on your day off?' Harry said as he grabbed the pot of tea.

'Just thought I'd come by, see how you were.'

'Well, I'm fine Hermione.' Harry saw Susie walk in and looked a little nervous. 'Come sit Susie, everyone this is Susie, a great singer, I'm going to record her.' Susie sat down next to Harry and he kissed her. 'Susie, these are my parents, Lily and James Potter, my friend Hermione Weasley, and my personal assistant Karen Hillside.'

Susie got nods and looks off everyone. 'Nice to meet you all.'

'Why don't you have some breakfast before the Flames get here and I have to start work,' she nodded. 'Kreacher, could you bring some breakfast over for Susie please?'

'Of course master Harry.' the elf bowed and brought a plate over to the table.

'Thank you,' Susie said and the elf bowed to her.

'Karen, can you contact Paul, I want him to come and hear Susie. Hang on. Susie, do you want to come over tomorrow with the band and we can get started, show your band around the studio and Paul, that's my manager, he can have a listen, see what he thinks.'

'That's fine Harry.'

'Okay, Karen, ask Paul to come over tomorrow, tell him I've got this new singer I want to record and I want him to come listen.'

'No problem Harry, I'll do that now if you want?'

'No, eat breakfast first. Do you know when Patrick and the others are getting here?'

'They said at ten and it's nearly that now.'

'Slept longer than I thought, had a late night last night,' Harry went back to eating he's breakfast and saw the look Hermione was giving him. 'What Hermione? I can see something's on your mind.'

'Have you talked to Ginny?'

'Yesterday, she's not changing her mind, so there's nothing left to talk about.'

'You're not going to try and work things out Harry?'

'She knows how I feel, she's got forty four days to decide. I told her that yesterday, if she doesn't, I file for a divorce.'

'Harry, after everything...'

'Just drop it Hermione, alright.' Harry snapped, 'I'm not going to do this, she's made up her mind and it's something I can't do, something I won't do, so just stay out of it.'

'Harry,' Hermione said softly. 'You're my friend, I just want you to be happy you know that.'

'I know that Hermione, but I'm fine. I've got mum, dad and the twins, I've got my music, and my work with the Wizengamot.'

'Harry, that's not enough. I know you, I've known you longer than anyone.'

'I know you have Hermione, but it doesn't change anything.'

Hermione saw the resigned look on Harry's face. 'Do you still love her Harry?'

'You know I do Hermione, but it's not enough. Well, it's not enough for her if she can do this.'

'You need to give her time Harry,' Lily said putting a hand on her son's arm.

'That's not going to work, I felt how much she wants this. She's going to go through with it, so that's it. I'm tired of talking about this, I'm just tired of everything. It's been nothing but one bad thing after another, we just weren't meant to be and I've come to terms with that.'

'Harry, you and Ginny are meant to be together, your bond proves that.' Hermione took he's hand in hers. 'Please just give her time to change her mind.'

'She won't change her mind, and I definitely won't. Look Hermione, I know you care but there's nothing you can say or do, so just leave it alone, please.' Harry said softly.

Liam, John, Patrick, Nicky and Sirius walked in. 'Everything alright?' Sirius said as he kissed Lily, James and Harry's heads.

'Everything's fine Sirius,' Harry said.

'Susie, what's going on?' Liam asked her.

'Harry showed me around the studio.' Susie said looking slightly embarrassed.

'I thought that was last night.'

'It was Liam, then she stayed with me last night, anyone have a problem with that?' Harry said looking around and they all shook their heads. 'Great, let's get back into rehearsing, I'll just show Susie where the wards end. Come on Susie,' Harry took her hand and they both got up and walked out.

'He's doing exactly what Albus said he would.' James said shaking he's head.

'Yeah, he is. Instead of moping around or getting angry, he's working, going out and sleeping with other woman.'

'Alright, let's get into the studio and start.' Harry said walking back in. Hermione stood up and took he's hands.

'What are you doing Harry?'

'Living my life Hermione, living it as a single man, because that's what I am now.' Harry took he's hands out of Hermione's and walked away.

Hermione turned back to Harry's father. 'Albus knew how Harry was going to react?'

'Yeah, he said he'd either push everyone away, and not talk to anyone, or he'll put all he's energy into working and he's music as well as other woman.' James said.

'Well, I'm not giving up, I'm going to try and talk to Ginny. Try and get her to change her mind before it's too late.' Hermione said fiercely.

'If it's not already, Harry's slept with another woman, and if Ginny finds out about that, then I don't think anything will get them back together.' Sirius said.

'We better get in before he goes off at us.' Liam said and they band walked away.

'You're a good friend Hermione, do whatever you have to.' Lily smiled at her.

'I plan to, they are meant to be together, everyone can see that.'

'Yes, but they just won't see it. Go talk to Ginny, see if you can get her to change her mind.' James said and gave her a hug.

'I'll see you later.' Hermione said and walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. When she stepped out she saw her mother-in-law and her father-in-law. 'Hi,' Hermione said sitting down with them.

'Hello Hermione. What are you doing here on your day off?' Arthur asks.

Hermione smiled. 'Harry just said the same thing to me, I've trying to talk some sense into both of them.'

'Good luck, we've been trying to talk to Ginny since she got here, but she's not listening.' Arthur said.

'Where is she?'

'In her old room Hermione, how was Harry?'

Hermione shook her head and raised her eyebrows. 'Well, he's seems fine. He's working with the band, acting like it's nothing.'

'Why don't you go try to talk to Ginny, see if you can get her to change her mind,' Molly said.

'You want that too?'

'Yes, we both think she's making a big mistake just like Charlie, but she won't listen. She thinks Harry will change he's mind if she gives him time.'

'He won't, he's already talking about a divorce if Ginny doesn't change her mind in forty four days.'

'We knew Harry was serious, and we can't understand how Ginny can't feel that from him.' Arthur shook he's head, 'Go talk to her Hermione.'

She nodded and walked up the stairs to Ginny's old bedroom and found her sitting on the bed staring out the window.

'Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?' Hermione asked from the doorway.

'Sure,' she said but didn't turn around, 'but I hope you haven't come to try and change my mind, Harry will come around, I just have to give him time.' Ginny said but she had a worried expression on her face.

Hermione stood in front of her. 'No he won't Ginny, I just came from there. If you do this, then you'll lose him. Are you willing to give Harry up for this?' Hermione said watching her carefully.

'I'm not getting rid of it Hermione, I can't.' Ginny said and put a hand on her stomach.

'Than there's something I need to tell you.' Hermione sat down on the bed next to her. 'If you go ahead with this and word gets out that you and Harry are no longer together, he will start seeing other women.' Hermione thought saying this might get her to understand how serious this was.

'He'll change he's mind and want me back.' Ginny said stubbornly.

'Gin, he's already talking divorce, alright, I wasn't going to say anything but I think you need to hear something.'

Ginny turned to face her. 'What, nothing you say will get me to change my mind Hermione.

'Alright, I'm sorry about this Ginny, but Harry went out last night and he took a woman home with him. I saw her there this morning. Harry said she'd stayed with him last night,' Hermione saw the hurt look on Ginny's face and she put her hand back to her stomach.

'You're just saying that, I would have felt it if Harry did that.' Ginny said but tears were falling from her eyes.

'Can you feel him now Ginny?' Hermione watched her and knew that Harry had closed he's feelings from her. 'I thought so. I'm telling you the truth Ginny, he met her last night, she's a singer and he wants to record her, so he brought her back to the studio last night to show her around, but ended up taking her to bed instead. Is this what you want Ginny? Because you can't expect Harry to stay single for long.'

'If that's what he wants to do, than I can't stop him. I'm keeping my baby.' tears flowed fast down Ginny's face.

'Alright, you've made up your mind, now you just have to live with it.' Hermione got up, 'But you're making a huge mistake Ginny, and everyone thinks so.' Hermione walked back down stairs to Ginny's parents. 'No, she won't budge, I even told her something that I thought might make her change her mind.'

'What did you tell her Hermione?' Molly asked.

'Harry went out last night, he met this woman, a singer. He wants to record her and took her to the studio to show her around,' Hermione hesitated trying to work out how to tell them what Harry did.

'He slept with her, didn't he Hermione?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, he did. I told Ginny, but she still wouldn't change her mind, it did hurt her though. I don't know what else to try.' Hermione sat looking at the table.

'Maybe there isn't anything we can do, maybe we just have to let them decide their own fate in this.' Arthur said putting he's hand over Hermione's.

'Yeah, maybe, it's just so heartbreaking, you can see how much they love each other and that they belong together.' Hermione couldn't stop the tears falling. 'Well I can't give up, I'm going to keep trying. I'm going to see Ron, I'll talk to you later.' Hermione kissed them both on the cheek.

'Alright Hermione,' Molly said and they watched her stepped into the fire and vanish.

Back at the Potter house, Harry was putting the band through some more songs and John had been working on some new dance steps until late in the afternoon.

'Alright, we can call it a day. Why don't you all head home.' Harry said.

'Okay Harry,' John said. 'We got a lot done today.'

'Yeah we did,' Patrick said and he walked over to Karen. 'We'll see you tomorrow.' Patrick and Karen left with John.

'What are you doing now Harry?' Liam asked him.

'Just might work for a bit long, then I might head out again for a while.'

'Well, if you go to the same pub, I'll see you there.'

'Great, I'll be there.' Harry gave him a smile then went and picked up he's sheet music as Liam left.

'Harry,' Sirius said walking over to him. 'Why don't you stay home and get some rest. You haven't slowed down for the last two days.'

'I'm fine Sirius, and I just want to get out for a while. You and Nicky go and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Sirius hugged Harry tightly. 'We're here for you Harry, you know that.'

'I know Sirius, but I'm okay.' Sirius nodded, kissed him and they left.

Harry walked into the house and went into he's parents room and found he's brother and sister playing on the floor. 'Hey you two,' Harry lay down on he's back in between them and they grabbed at him, trying to pull themselves to him. 'You're starting to slowly get around, won't be long before you start crawling around.'

'No, it won't be long. You crawled when you were six months old, well not crawled more pulled yourself along, just like their doing now.' Lily said looking down at her children.

'Their growing so fast,' Harry grinned at them as they kept chewing on he's shirt, 'And trying to eat everything.'

'Yes there are. Harry I wanted to ask you something.'

'You can ask me anything mum,' Harry grinned as he felt the twins grabbing he's hair.

'I want a nice picture of you three, do you think you could get Joan to do some for me?'

'That'll be great mum, I'd love a picture with my brother and sister as well. I'll get Karen to contact Joan tomorrow. Well Hayden, Holly, your brother's got to have a shower before I go out.' Harry kissed them both and got up.

'You're going out again Harry?'

'Yeah, been working all day, now it's time for some fun,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'I'll see you later.' Harry walked up to he's room, straight into the shower.

Harry walked into the pub and the place fell silent again, he looked around and saw Liam sitting there and walked straight over to him and sat down.

'Hey, no band tonight,' Harry asked looking around.

'No, they just play music tonight. Some of ours as well,' Liam waved to the waitress and she came over. 'What'll you have Harry?'

'A large Firewhiskey, make it two.' Harry said.

'Make that three,' Liam said to the waitress.

'See anything you like Liam,' Harry said as he saw him checking out the woman.

'Maybe a couple, but with you sitting here, I don't know how lucky I'll get tonight.' Liam laughed, then Harry did as well.

'Maybe it might make you luckier having me here Liam.' Harry and Liam broke up in laughter as the waitress brought their drinks over. They both sat there laughing and drinking, having a good time.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, I'm frank green, the owner, I've been getting people asking if you might do a song or two?' a man said standing beside him.

Harry looked around at him then at Liam and he shrugged. 'Is there a guitar here, or piano?' Harry asked the owner.

'Yes, we have all the instruments Mr. Potter.' he smiled.

'Then, why not,' Harry downed he's drink and stood up. 'I'll be back Liam.' Harry walked up to the back of the stage and picked up a guitar, then stepped through he curtain to loud applause. Harry played one number, then went straight into another and the crowd was going crazy and all the woman had surged towards the stage. He finished the second track and put the guitar down. 'Thanks, now I'm going back to my drink.' Harry stepped off the stage and got surrounded by woman, all touching him as he tried to move towards he's table. They all kept asking for autographs as he made he's way to the table. 'Liam, got a quill?' the owner handed him one and Harry concentrated and produced a stack of pictures of himself with the band.

'Who does this guy think he is?' someone asked from behind them.

'Hey,' Liam said looking around angrily.

'Liam, don't, it's cool.' Harry shook he's head and went back to signing. 'No need to push ladies, there's enough to go around.' Every time he handed a woman a picture he kissed them. Some of them kissing him fiercely and wouldn't let him go. 'Alright ladies,' Harry laughed.

The man that spoke earlier pushed through the crowd and stood right in front of Harry. 'I think you need to leave mate.' the man snarled.

Harry grinned as he looked up at the man. 'I think you need to leave me alone before you get hurt.' Harry said and everyone could hear the threat behind he's words.

'You really don't know who you're dealing with.' Liam said smiling as he looked up at the man.

'Not much by the look of it.' the man sneered.

'I was having a good time, now, you're just annoying and I'm bored.' Harry concentrated and the man's mouth sealed and he slowly moved towards the door, it opened and he was pushed out hard. 'Now, where we're we ladies,' Harry said and went back to signing some pictures, then had a few sit down with him and Liam. Everyone apart from the woman left Harry alone after that.

'Harry, why don't we all head back to my place?'

'Now, that's not a bad idea Liam.' Harry looked around at the four women with them. 'What do you say, want to go somewhere a bit more private?' they all agreed and got up. 'You got any Firewhiskey at home Liam?'

'Not a problem Harry, let's go.' Liam put he's arm around two woman and Harry did the same with the other two and they left the pub and apparated to Liam's new flat. Liam showed Harry and he's two friends to one bedroom and he took the other two to his.

After a few hours, Harry emerged, and knocked on Liam's door. 'Liam, I'm heading home and taking my friends with me. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See you then Harry,' Liam yelled through the door.

'Come on,' Harry took both woman outside and the apparated to he's place and took them through the wards and straight up to he's bedroom. 'I think we could all use a shower, what do you say?' Harry stripped off and so did the two woman and they all went into the shower and enjoyed a couple of hours in there before making their way back to the bedroom for some more fun, then the two woman fell asleep each with their head on Harry's chest then Harry fell asleep not long after.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Liam, John, and Patrick walked into the Potter house and into the kitchen and saw Sirius, Nicky, Lily, James, Hermione, Ron and Karen sitting there.

'Hi everyone,' everyone said their good mornings as the three other members of the band sat down.

'Where's Harry?' John asked.

'Still asleep,' James said looking over at him.

'Well, he didn't leave my place till late, so I don't know when he'll wake.' Liam said knowing that Harry probably had a few more hours before he went to sleep.

The fire turned green and Ginny stepped out. 'Where's Harry?' she said standing there.

'He's still asleep Ginny.' Lily said looking sadly at her daughter-in-law.

Ginny turned and walked up the stairs. 'She shouldn't have gone up there,' Liam said wincing.

'Why?' Ron said looking at him.

'He's not alone.'

A few minutes later Ginny ran down the stairs in tears and went straight to the fireplace. 'Ginny,' Ron said standing up, but she stepped in and disappeared. 'Damn, what's he doing?' Ron said sitting down looking angry.

'I'm living my life Ron,' Harry said walking in with two woman, he turned and looked at each of them. 'Have something to eat, then I'll take you through the wards.'

'Okay Harry,' one said but they both sat and started eating as Harry sat picking up a cup and pouring himself some tea. 'Try this Harry, it's really good.' one woman said and she put a piece of bacon in he's mouth and he sucked her finger.

'Hmm, it is good.' Harry leaned over and kissed her.

'Hey,' the other woman said and Harry leaned over and kissed her as well.

'There's enough to go around,' Harry kissed each one.

'Don't we know it,' the first woman said smiling.

'Let's just eat,' Harry kissed each woman's neck, 'food.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing? What about your wife?' Ron said looking at Harry as everyone watched him and he's two woman friends.

'What about her Ron?' Harry said scowling. 'I can't change her mind, so that's it.' Harry turned back to the woman and picked up some more bacon and fed it to the other woman and she sucked Harry's finger very slowly. 'Hmm, we should have taken some food up with us last night.'

'We can always do it now.' the other woman said.

'Sorry ladies, I've got to get to work. Maybe I'll meet you tonight and start again.'

'I'm in,' one said.

'So am I.' the other said.

'Harry, Ginny was just here, she saw you, don't you care at all?' Ron said angrily.

'She's choose what she wants Ron, and it's not what I want so just drop it.' Harry looked around at him.

Ron stood up and stepped closer to Harry glaring down at him. 'You're a real bastard you are Harry.'

'Don't Ron, I'm not in the mood.' Harry stood up and faced him. 'Ginny wants to throw our marriage away over this, I can't stop her. I told her to choose, she did, now stay out of it.' he said angrily as he looked at Ron. 'What, you'd let Hermione do that Ron? You'd let your wife go through with this and you'd be there for it.'

'This is different Harry.' Ron said fiercely.

'Yeah, right, it's always different when it's someone else Ron. Well I'm not giving in and she's got forty three days left or she's no longer a married woman.'

'Ah, Harry, I found these guys standing outside the wards and brought them in.' Paul said as he walked in the Susie and her band.

'Great, thanks Paul,' Harry turned to he's two woman friends. 'Sorry ladies, I've got to get to work. Karen, could you take them through the wards please.'

'No problem Harry.' Karen stood up.

The two woman stood and Harry put he's arms around each, kissing them both fiercely. 'I might see you tonight.' they both nodded and followed Karen out the door. 'Why don't we get into the studio and get started?'

'I haven't finished with you yet Harry.' Ron said very angry.

'Yes you have, if you want to talk to someone, talk to your sister.' Harry stormed off towards then turn. 'You coming.' he said looking at the band. The Flames got up and followed Harry, along with Paul and the other band.

'I don't believe him.' Ron said staring at the space where Harry disappeared.

'Ron, let's just go.' Hermione took he's arm and he nodded. 'We'll see you later.'

'Yes, see you later.' Lily said and watched them leave. 'What are we going to do? Ginny would have seen Harry with them.'

'I know, I don't think there's anything left to do.' James sighed.

Harry had Susie and her band play a couple of track for Paul and the Flames and they all agreed that they were too good to be just playing pubs.

'Harry, I've got an idea to launch them. With you it was easy, everyone knew who you were. But no one knows who Owlesculum is. Why don't you put a song on your album with you singing with them, and we'll advertise their name when we release it?'

'Sounds good Paul,' Harry looked at Susie and her band members. 'What do you say, what to record one on our album?'

They all looked at each other excitedly and nodded, then Susie turned back to Harry. 'That'll be great, thanks.'

'Why don't we work on that song on Tuesday, I've got trials at the Wizengamot on Monday and Wednesday and meetings on Thursday, so those days are out, plus we still need to rehearse ourselves?' Harry asked them.

'Yeah, Tuesdays fine Harry.' Susie said.

'How many songs have you got ready to record?'

'Only seven at the moment, I haven't got around to that many since we've been working at the pub.'

'Well, let's say we start on those in two weeks, but the filming makes the process take longer.' they all nodded. 'Great, well, we need to rehearse, so if you want to stick around for a while, we can have lunch and talk some more.'

'Sounds great.' Susie said and her and her band went and sat down and the Phoenix Flames walked back over to Harry.

'Alright, let's do this one. We need to get it down.' Harry said showing everyone which track he wanted to do. They started playing and the other band sat there spellbound watching Harry and the Phoenix Flames play. When they finished Paul walked back over to Harry.

'Harry, why don't you show them the recording you did the other day. Let them see what it's like?'

Harry stared at Paul knowing which song he was talking about. 'Fine, I'll put it on, and I have to do something and then I'll be back.' Harry concentrated and the film started to play and Harry left the studio.

The other band watched mesmerized during the whole song, then they saw Harry walk over and wipe tears from a woman's face then kiss her passionately.

'It didn't work Paul.' John said looking at him.

'Yeah, I was hoping it might.'

'You planned that, you wanted Harry to see himself singing to Ginny?' Sirius asked looking at them.

'Yep, we thought if he'd just see how much they loved each other then he might try talking to her again.'

'Good idea, too bad it didn't work. Harry won't change he's mind, you should know that by now. When he decides to do something, nothing will change that stubborn mind of he's.' Sirius said. 'Anyway, what's all that stuff Paul?' Sirius pointed to boxes of stuff down the back of the studio.

'It's all the stuff these guys get sent from fans, most of it's for Harry, but the rest get stuff as well. Harry wants to donate all the stuff toys and things to the orphanage, but he needs to go through it all.'

'Alright, we ready to get back into it.' Harry said walking back in and saw everyone looking at him. 'What, have I got something on my face?'

'No, I was just telling Sirius about the stuff you get from fans I sent over.' Paul said quickly.

'Oh right, I'll get to, eventually. Come on, let's rehearse.'

Harry kept the band at it till lunch then called a break. 'Let's eat.' Harry said and everyone walked out into the kitchen and sat down. Kreacher loaded the table up with food. 'Thanks Kreacher,' he turned to everyone. 'Help yourselves.' then he saw his mother, carrying the twin's, 'Hi mum,' Harry said standing up and taking the twins from her. 'Oh Karen, can you contact Joan. I want to get her to take some pictures of me, my brother and sister, for mum.'

'No problem Harry, I'll do it right after lunch.' she smiled at her boss as he sat down with the twins on he's lap.

'Who are these two Harry?' Susie asked as she touched each of their noses.

'You're lucky you're a friend Susie, I should have warned you. Only family and friends can touch them, or they get thrown across the room. These are my brother Hayden and my sister Holly, and you met my mother, but for the rest of you, this is my mother Lily Potter. Mum, this is the band I was telling you about. Susie you met, Jacob, Philip and George.' Harry said pointing to the band.

Lily got nice to meet you from all as she sat down. 'It's nice to meet you as well.' Lily turned back to Harry. 'Do you want me to take them while you eat?'

'No, I got them mum, besides I don't see them as much as I would like.' Harry kissed each on the check and they kept grabbing he's nose or ears making him laugh. Harry noticed the four members of Owlesculum looking at his mother then Harry. 'Something wrong?' Harry asked them.

'No, it's just,' Susie looked at Lily. 'You don't look old enough to have a son Harry's age, you look nearly the same age.'

'I knew someone would bring that up eventually that didn't know.' James said as he walked in and kissed Harry, then Hayden and Holly. 'Why don't you explain son.' James smiled over at him.

'Alright dad,' Harry said looking at his father, then turned to the others. 'Haven't you ever read anything about me in any of the papers?' Harry asked them.

'No, there usually full of crap, oh sorry.' Susie said to Harry's parents. 'We've heard your name a lot and that you fought some dark wizards and such, and then about your singing career, but not really anything else.'

Harry laughed, 'Well as for the papers being full of crap, that's changed. I own the Daily Prophet now and dad runs it, so if you want to read true facts, that'll give it to you. Anyway, my parents here died when I was only one, killed by Voldemort.' Harry saw the shocked looks on their faces, looking from Harry to he's parents. 'Well, you know I took down Voldemort don't you?' they all nodded. 'Alright, well, it's a long story that involves prophecy and a lot more. Anyway, Albus Dumbledore had me do a spell and my parents and my godfather here,' Harry pointed to Sirius, 'He had them do a spell before they were killed. Anyway like I said it's a long story. But I brought them back just over a year ago so my parents are technically only two years older than me, Sirius, well, he's a bit older as he didn't die originally until I was fifteen.'

'Wow, that's a lot to take in, your parents being only two years older than you.'

'Well, most people know Harry's history so they know about Lily, James and myself, so no one questions it anymore, unless, like yourselves, you've never bothered reading a paper. And I can understand that, the Daily Prophet always printed lies about Harry, but like Harry said, he owns it and James runs it, so it always prints the truth.' Sirius smiled over at the band.

'Hey everyone, Harry can I talk to you a minute?' Charlie said as he walked up to them.

'If it's about your sister Charlie, I really don't want to know.' Harry said looking at him then turned back to the twins.

'Yeah, it's about Ginny. When she got back to the Burrow this morning, she was really upset, but wouldn't tell us why, then she just took off. No one can find her anywhere.' Charlie saw the resigned look on Harry's face, 'Look I'm on your side on this Harry, but we're really worried about her. What happened anyway?'

Everyone looked at Harry but he didn't look like he was going to answer. 'Ginny came here this morning and went straight up to talk to Harry who was still in bed, and…' Sirius looked from Charlie to Harry.

'And what, come on, what happened?' Charlie asked looking around.

'She found me in bed with two women.' Harry said looking up but he didn't look upset.

'Well, that would do it alright, no wonder she was upset. Harry, I need you to open her feelings, try and sense her, we're worried that she might do something rash.' Charlie stared at Harry and it didn't look like he was going to do it. 'Please Harry, I know she's wrong in this, but try please.'

'Alright, alright,' Harry closed he's eyes and concentrate, 'She's upset, angry, confused, and…' Harry sat there concentrating.

'And what Harry?' Charlie asked panicked.

'Scared,' Harry opened he's eyes. 'She's really frightened about something, but it's strange. Her feelings are sort of blurred, it's hard to explain.'

'Like when you were drunk, Ginny said your feelings were blurred, out of focus.'

'She never told me that. Do you think she's out there getting drunk Charlie? I wouldn't blame her, I would if I could, anyway, I'm going back to work.' Harry stood up and handed the twins to he's parents.

'Harry, what if it's something else? What if she's hurt? Don't you care at all?'

'Of course I fucking care Charlie,' Harry shouted. 'But she made her choice, now she has to live with it.' Harry shook he's head and started to pace. 'God knows I love her Charlie, I always have, you know that. But I just can't take this anymore, I've had enough, seen enough,' Harry's voice softened, 'Gone through more pain than I want to think about and this is the worst. I've been tortured more times than I could count, hit by the killing curse and that's nothing compared to what your sister is doing to me right now. I'm trying my hardest not to get angry Charlie, you know what will happen if I do, last time I did I almost destroyed the house and I just can't deal with anything anymore.' Harry stormed off into the library and slammed the door.

'It's getting to him, I knew it would sooner or later.' James said. 'I'm going to see if he's alright. Charlie, go, try and find Ginny before she does something they will both regret.' James nodded to him and walked into the library.

Charlie stepped into the fire and vanished. 'Is it always this tense around here?' Susie asked.

'No, not normally, Harry and Ginny are going through a bad time, listen, why don't we go back into the studio for a while. Harry usually ends up in there sooner or later.' Liam said as he stood up and everyone walked into the studio except Lily and Sirius.

James walked into the library and saw Harry downing one drink after another as he walked over to him. 'I don't want to talk about this or anything else right now dad,' Harry said and kept drinking. 'Merlin I wish this would work.' Harry threw the glass at the wall and started crying.

James put he's arms around Harry and pulled him towards the couch and held him while he cried knowing this is what he needs, he needs to get all the pain out in one way or another.

'I can't deal with this anymore, I've lost her, but I can't do what she wants. I can't take that baby as my own, I just can't.'

'I know Harry, we all know and there's nothing any of us can do to help you or get Ginny to change her mind. All we can do is be here for you. We all love you Harry and we'll be here, no matter what happens.'

Harry sniffed and took a couple of deep breaths and sat up, 'I know, I love you too, all of you. I just don't know how I can go on. When I'm busy with my music it keeps my mind off her and off why she's doing this. That's why I had those two women last night. It made me forget, at least for a while.'

'I know, you've been doing that for a couple of days now. Trying to fill you mind with whatever you can to stop thinking, to stop hurting, but it's not working, is it?'

'No, nothings working, nothing will.' Harry stood up and started pacing again, 'Why is she determined to hurt me like this, to have he's baby, to give up on us, on our marriage? She always said she'd do anything to make sure we'd stay together, but that's not what she's doing now. She's making sure we don't stay together, she's keeping us apart, and it's killing me.' Harry started to cry again. 'I can't take this, I really can't take this anymore.' Harry shook he's head, sniffed and took a deep breath. 'I need to work, get my mind of this. I'm going back to the studio, thanks for listening dad.'

'I'm always here for you Harry, for anything you might want. If you want to talk again, you know where I'll be.'

'Yeah, I know.' Harry looked at his father then walked out and back to the studio.

Everyone saw how upset Harry was but no one said anything they just watched him as he picked up his guitar and started playing. The Flames all went to the instruments and joined in. Ron stormed into the studio and over to Harry pulling the guitar out of his hands.

'She could be out there dying for all you know and you're just going to keep playing. You could find her if you wanted to.' Ron threw the guitar down on the ground.

'Don't start on me Ron, I'm really not in the mood for anymore.' Harry walked away and started to pace, clenching his fists and thumping them against he's legs.

'Harry, she's your wife, but she's my sister. Find her, just like you did before.'

'Like I did before,' Harry said as he spun and looked at Ron. 'That's where all this started. Aaaaaahhhhhh, I can't do this anymore.' Harry started to pace faster and he gripped his head.

'Oh shit, everyone now, back away, over here, he's losing it.' Liam yelled. 'Hurry, over here now.' everyone joined Liam near the door and watched as Harry paced, gripping he's head. 'Harry, try and calm down mate. Breathe, come on, get it under control, you can do it.'

'Noooooooooooooooooo.' Harry yelled and the whole back of the studio exploded.'

Lily raced in and saw the damage and saw Harry. She raced over ignoring everyone and pulled him into her arms.

'Harry, calm down, Please. Remember your sister and brother are in the other room. Get it under control.' she could feel Harry shaking under her. 'Please Harry, for them, breathe sweetheart.' Lily felt Harry grip her hard as he tried to calm down. 'That's it sweetheart, breathe, control it, calm down.' Lily rubbed Harry's back until she felt he's shaking ease. She slowly moved him towards the couch and sat them both down, keeping a tight hold on him. 'That's it Harry, relax.'

'What just happened?' Susie asked looking completely stunned.

'Harry's very powerful, well he's the most powerful wizard in the whole wizarding world, but when he gets really upset or angry he's power just explodes from him. Usually only Ginny can keep him calm enough.' Sirius said then he started to move slowly towards Harry and Lily.

Lily looked up at him and nodded. 'His calming down,' she said. 'Shhh, relax Harry, breathe.'

'Har…Harry,' Ginny said staggering in the room.

'Ginny,' Ron said going to her but she kept moving towards Harry.

'Ginny baby, god what happened,' Harry ran over to her and picked her up and lay her down on the couch. 'Ginny, baby, come on sweetheart.'

'Harry, I did it.' Ginny said and her eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious.

'John get Baily now.' Harry yelled. 'Ginny, sweetheart, come on baby wake up.' Harry kissed her tenderly.

'No need Harry, I'm here. I had a feeling when she left St. Mungo's she'd come here.' Baily said as he walked over to her. 'She's supposed to stay in bed for at least twenty four hours.' Baily waved his wand over her for a while. 'I've stopped the bleeding for now, but she needs some potions.'

'What was she doing at St. Mungo's? Hang on, she said she did it. Does that mean she…?' Harry asked looking at Baily.

'Yes Harry, she did. She came to me this morning asking me to do it. We need to get her upstairs.' Baily stood and waited until Harry picked up he's wife and carried her out of the room and upstairs and placed her gently on the bed and Harry got up next to her.

Harry looked down at his wife, 'She got rid of it, she got rid of the baby?' Harry said as tears fell from he's eyes.

'Yes, I performed the spell on her. When I left to go check on some other patients she must have woken up and snuck out of there and came straight here. As soon as I saw her bed empty I knew she'd come straight to you. Sit her up so I can give her the potions Harry.' Baily watched as Harry gently lifted Ginny up and he poured one potion after another waving he's wand each time. 'Alright lay her back down. Now Harry, she needs to stay in bed until tomorrow at the earliest, best until the day after, alright.'

'Alright, thanks Baily. Can you tell Ron to contact the family, let them know she's here.'

'Don't worry Harry, I will. Just make sure she stays in bed and rests.' Ron said calmly from the doorway.

'I'll make sure she doesn't move Ron,' Harry said looking over at him and watched as he walked away and he turned back to Ginny. He ran he's hands down her face, 'Oh sweetheart, it's for the best, really it is.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Harry saw Baily get up ready to leave. 'Baily, can I ask you something?'

'Of course Harry, anything.'

'Is there any sort of spell or charm that will tell if I healed Ginny, if she can get pregnant again?'

Baily smiled at him. 'I already did it Harry, and yes, she can get pregnant again, no problem.'

Harry sighed deeply, 'Thanks Baily, does Ginny know that?'

'No, I was going to tell her after, but as you know, I never got a chance. I'll let you tell her that happy news.'

'Thanks Baily, for everything.'

'Anytime Harry, I'll leave you two alone.' Baily smiled and watched as Harry went back to caressing Ginny's face before he turned and left the room and went down stairs.

'How is she Baily?' Charlie asked as he stood with the rest of the Weasley, the two bands, Harry's parents, Sirius and Paul.

'She's fine, she just needs rest. I told Harry she's not to move until at least late tomorrow.' Baily smiled at everyone.

'What are you smiling about Baily?' John walked over and put his arms around him.

'I just gave Harry some good news, I was going to tell Ginny before but I never got the chance.'

'Well, are you going to tell us what this good news is Baily.' Arthur asked.

'When Harry healed her before, he healed her completely, just like with Katie. She will have no problem getting pregnant again.' Baily laughed as he saw everyone start to smile and laugh then he turned to John. 'I think I deserve a kiss for that, don't you?' he grinned and John kissed him fiercely.

'Oh don't you two start, don't we get enough of that from Harry and Ginny.' Liam said.

'Not just Harry and Ginny, but also from Sirius and Nicky, James and Lily, and Patrick and Karen, Charlie and Katie, all anyone does in this house is snog and shag.' George said laughing, then turned and saw every couple in the house snogging, including he's own parents. 'Oh, I don't need to see that.' George said and walked into the kitchen and sat down and the other band joined him looking a little confused.

'Um, does this usually happen. Shouting, explosions, snogging?' Jacob asked as he looked around.

'Pretty much, nothing's unusual at the Potter house.'

'What in blazes is going on around here?' Kingsley's deep voice said as he stepped in and saw all the couples kissing.

'There's a lot to explain Kingsley, why don't you come sit down?' George called.

'Isn't that the minister for magic?' Phillip asked.

'Yeah, he's good friends with Harry. He's here all the time, and he's dating Harry's godmother as well.' George said and looked up. 'Hey Kingsley, Aleena, sit down and I'll try to explain. You know what's been going on with Harry and Ginny right?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Well, Ginny fixed it and staggered in here not long ago, Harry's up with her now and Baily told them they will be able to have kids after all. So Baily thought that deserved a kiss and John obliged, then everyone else started snogging, even my own parents, ugh, something I don't want to see again.'

'Well, in that case.' Kingsley pulled Aleena to him and started kissing her as well.

'Kingsley, cut it out. Man, I can't get away from it. For all the time for my girlfriend to not be around,' George said shaking he's head and looked back at the band members. 'See, it's this house, something in this house causes everyone to start doing that or taking off to bedrooms and shagging. Harry and Ginny are the worst though.'

'You've got that right, I can hardly get through one meeting with him before he drags Ginny off or Ginny drags Harry off. Anyway, that's what I need to see Harry about, tomorrows trial, but if Ginny's not well,' Kingsley looked around. 'Where's Harry assistant, oh there she is. 'Karen, you got a minute?'

'Of course minister,' Karen said as she walked in.

'At the ministry, I'm minister, here Karen I'm Kingsley.'

'Alright Kingsley,' Karen laughed and sat down. 'What can I do for you?'

'Well, with Ginny not well, can you reorganise the trials and put tomorrow's ones off until a later date. I don't think Harry will want to leave Ginny alone, not yet anyway. He will probably tell you to do that anyway or tell me and since he's technically everyone's boss, we have to do whatever he wants us to do.'

Karen pulled out her notebook. 'Shouldn't be a problem, he's only got one tomorrow and it's not a big one. I'll go into the ministry first thing and talk to the Wizengamot, then come back here to work, just like I've been doing now for weeks.'

'Thanks Karen, you're a gem and I'm sure Harry thinks so too.' Kingsley gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walked back in with Aleena to join everyone in the sitting room. Everyone was happy for Harry and Ginny, but they knew they still needed to talk and work a few things out, but they've proved it before, when their together, they can get through anything.

Harry was lying down next to Ginny, running he's hands down her arm when he felt her move. 'Gin sweetheart,' Harry said leaning up on his elbow, looking down at her. 'Hi.'

'Hey you,' Ginny said weakly, 'Can I have a kiss Harry?' she smiled at him.

Harry laughed and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 'You'll get more once you're stronger.'

'Alright,' she said, 'Harry, I did it and I'm sorry I put you through that. I was so confused thinking this might be our only chance.'

'Shhh, don't worry about that now Gin, you need to get yourself strong first, then we'll talk.'

She nodded, 'Okay, stay with me though.'

'You know I will.' Harry looked into her eyes, 'Merlin I love you and I've missed you so much Ginny.'

'I love you so much Harry, and I've missed too.'

'We'll never be apart again, and I've got some good news. Do you want to hear it?'

'Good news, yes, definitely,' Ginny said looking at Harry.

'Baily told us he check you over with a spell and he said you will be able to get pregnant again sweetheart.' Harry saw the tears come to her eyes. 'Oh baby, don't cry.' Harry leaned down and put he's arms around her until she calmed down.

'We can have kids Harry, oh, you did heal me.' Ginny couldn't stop crying.

'Yes we can sweetheart,' Harry said smiling, as he wiped away her tears.

'Harry, I'd like to see everyone, could you take me downstairs onto the couch?'

Harry looked at her, 'Hang on a minute,' Harry concentrated and he's stag erupted in the room and went down stairs.

'Baily, could you come up here for a minute please?' Harry's voice said from the patronus.

'I better go see what they want.' Baily said standing up and walking up the stairs, 'What can I do for the both of you?' Baily smiled at the couple.

'Ginny wants to see everyone, she wants to go lay on the couch downstairs. Do you think she'll be alright if I take her down?'

'I don't see a problem with that, but Ginny, no moving alright. I'll go down and tell whoever is on the couch to move so it's ready for you.'

'Thanks Baily.' Harry said as he got up and walked around Ginny's side of the bed. 'Come on sweetheart, let's go.' Harry picked Ginny up and carried her down stairs and to the empty couch and lay her down. He concentrated and a couple of pillows flew to him and he put them under her head, then sat beside her.

'Ginny dear, how are you feeling?' Molly asked a she came over.

'I'm fine mum, just sore and a little tired.' Ginny looked from her mother to Harry, 'But extremely happy,' she sent her feelings to Harry and he leaned down and kissed her softly. Ginny looked around at all her family and friends. 'I just wanted to let everyone know how sorry I am for the last few days.'

'Shhh, Gin, don't worry about that now, you need to stay calm and relax.' Harry said.

'Alright, can you sing for me then.' she smiled at Harry.

'Okay,' Harry concentrated and he's guitar flew into his hand, and he started singing just to Ginny. Everyone stood there watching as tears fell from both their eyes as Harry sang to Ginny. When he finished, he wiped Ginny's tears and she wiped Harry, then they kissed tenderly until Ginny deepened the kiss.

'I knew it wouldn't take long.' George said and everyone started laughing. 'Alright, break it up you two.' everyone watched Harry and Ginny, but it didn't look like they were going to stop.

'Ginny's supposed to be resting Harry,' Baily said but you could hear the humour in he's voice.

Harry slowly pulled back and caressed Ginny's face and everyone could see the love there. 'God I love you sweetheart.'

'I love you too Harry.' Ginny put her hand to Harry's face caressing it.

'Harry,' little Ginny said standing up and grabbing him.

Harry looked away from Ginny, 'Hi there Ginny.' Harry picked her up and saw little Harry pull himself up as well, 'Alright, Harry.' he picked Harry up as well and they both touched he's face. 'She's alright and so am I.'

'What did they ask you Harry?' Katie said watching her children.

'If Ginny and I were both alright.' they put their hands to his face again and Harry laughed.

'Don't tell me, they want you to sing again.' Charlie said smiling.

'Always, because they know I can't refuse them. But they want the one we did at the memorial, the first one, so come on Flames, it looks like we're doing it again.' Harry laughed and put them down and watched as they walked unsteadily to their parents. 'Everyone want to move over that way and I'll vanish the other couches.' as Harry waited till everyone moved, he kissed Ginny again. When the Flames go into position, Harry stood up and concentrated until the music started and they started singing then started dancing again and the twins clapped as they watched. Then Fawkes flew in front of them and spread he's wings until the song finished. 'Good one Fawkes, how about a flame out.' Harry said and Fawkes burst into flames and a few seconds later landed on he's perch and Harry went over and patted he's head.

'Harry my boy, phoenix's are the most intelligent birds around and you've got Fawkes performing for pictures,' Albus said.

'He's having fun Albus, after being stuck in your stuffy office for years,' Harry laughed.

'My stuffy office Harry, you said you always liked my office, until you trashed it on me.' Albus smiled over he's half-moon glasses.

'Yeah, alright, I did, now why don't you go back to sleep.' Harry laughed again.

'You wouldn't believe how much mail I'm getting about that performance Harry.' Kingsley said as Harry brought the couches back.

'So am I Kingsley, the Prophets been bombarded with mail and because they know I'm Harry's father they want to know when you're going to perform here again.' James said as he sat down opposite his son. 'So when do you think you'll do more concerts here Harry?'

'I can't work that out until we finish the Australian concerts, but I've already got Karen started on some.'

'Ah, Harry, why did the bird do that when you were singing?' Jacob asked looking a little puzzled.

'Karen, you got a picture handy to show them.' Harry said looking over at her.

'Yep, right here,' Karen pulled a picture out of her folder and handed it to the Owlesculum.

'Wow, that's you lot and the bird.' Jacob said.

'That's Fawkes and he's my phoenix, so Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames and we thought the new publicity pictures would be good with Fawkes in them.'

'Harry, why don't you show them the first bit of the memorial, your arrival.' Paul said.

'Yeah, alright.' Harry concentrated and the pensieve flew onto the coffee table and Harry pulled the memory and floated it into it and he brought it out. The other band watched as they heard the voice introducing Harry and the Phoenix Flames, then how they arrived on brooms, before hovering and slowly floating down. They watched as Harry and the band danced and sang a couple of songs before the memory ended.

'Wow, that entrance was spectacular,' Phillip said and they all gazed at each member of the Flames then Harry.

'Harry, Joan gave me all the pictures she took, so whenever you want to take a look there here.'

'You want to see them sweetheart?' Harry said looking down at Ginny.

'Yeah, I would.'

'Alright, Karen, hold them up and I'll make them go through themselves.' Harry saw the puzzled looks on everyone's faces. 'Just watch.' Harry looked over at Karen then the pictures floated from her hand and enlarged and started flicking through all the pictures that were taken for everyone to see.

'Now how in the name of merlin did you do that Harry?' Kingsley asked looking amazed, as the pictures finished.

'I've told you Kingsley,' Albus said from he's portrait. 'Harry just has to think of a spell or charm and he can do it, along with new ones that come to him, that's why he's the most powerful wizard there is and has ever been and probably ever will be.'

'Thanks Albus,' Harry said looking a little embarrassed.

'You're welcome my boy.' Albus grinned.

'Yes, well, we don't need to hear any more about how powerful Harry is, especially after he destroyed half the studio.' Liam said looking down at Harry.

'You did Harry,' Ginny said looking at him.

'Yeah I did. Ron was having a go and I just lost it. I literally couldn't control myself and the magic just exploded from me. You're usually the only one that could keep me calm enough, but after, mum helped me calm down enough. Anyway I better go fix it, I'll be back in a moment sweetheart, alright?'

'Don't be too long Harry.'

'I won't baby.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then got up and made he's way to the studio. He stood near the damaged wall and concentrated and the wall repaired and everything went back to it's place. Harry shook he's head and turned around to see Ron standing there. 'Hey Ron,' Harry said walking over to him.

'I'm sorry for getting you upset Harry.'

'Hey, you were worried about your sister, and I can't blame you.'

'Yeah, I know, but I shouldn't have kept pushing you like that, friends?'

'Always Ron, now come on so I can get back to my wife.' Harry put his arm around he's friend and they walked back out to the sitting room. Harry gave Ron a hug and walked back over to Ginny and saw she looked tired. 'You look tired sweetheart.'

'Yeah, I'm a bit tired.'

'We might all leave then,' Arthur said as he walked over and kissed he's daughter and Harry, then Molly. After that all the Weasley's left, apart from Charlie. He came over and knelt down next to he's sister.

'Hey sis, you doing alright now?'

'I'm fine Charlie,' Ginny looked at Harry, 'Everything it better than fine.' Charlie kissed her cheek then pulled Harry into a hug.

'Charlie, can't breathe, strong, remember.' Harry said groaning as Charlie put him down.

'Yeah, but you can take it Harry. We're going to go, we'll see you later.' Charlie kissed Harry and Ginny then he left with he's wife and children.

'Harry, I've already got Karen to cancel tomorrow's trials, so you don't need to come in to the ministry. Figured you'd want to stay with Ginny,' Kingsley said kneeling next to them.

'Thanks Kingsley, and your right, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here next to my wife.'

'Alright, well we're going to head out too. Gin rest okay.' Kingsley leaned down and kissed her then pulled Harry up to hug him. 'Try not to lose that temper of yours again Harry, you just might destroy the house next time.' Kingsley laughed.

'Don't worry Kingsley, I'll see you both later.' Harry grinned then Aleena kissed them both and he watched Kingsley and Aleena leave.

Sirius, Nicky, James, Lily, John, baily, Patrick, Karen, Liam, Paul and the other band all sat down on the other couches.

'Ginny, do you want anything?' Lily asked her daughter-in-law.

'No thanks Lily, I'm just tired.'

'You want me to take you back to bed sweetheart?' Harry said caressing he's face.

'No, it's not far off dinner, so I'll stay here for now.'

'Alright sweetheart,' Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly again.

'Harry, we might head out alright.' Paul said.

'Before you do Paul, I had an idea about launching Owlesculum. Why don't we get them to perform for about half an hour before we go on stage?' The Phoenix Flames, Paul and Owlesculum all looked at Harry with puzzled looks on their faces. 'Let me explain then,' Harry waited and they all nodded. 'In the muggle world, when big name bands or singers have concerts they have an upcoming or fairly unknown band or singer perform first, a support act their called. They go on first, then the main act comes on.'

'That's a great idea Harry,' Paul said looking from him to the two bands. 'What do you all say about that?'

'I think it's brilliant,' Liam smiled then he looked at the other band.

'That sounds great but aren't you performing in Australia next?' Susie asked.

'Yep, but it won't be a problem. We're all staying at the beach house I bought Ginny. It's really big and I can put on a temporary expansion charm to add a couple more bedrooms. It's got six already, but if you lot come, we'll need a couple more. So what do you say, support act for us and it's a way for everyone to get to hear you?'

'That's fantastic, thanks Harry.' Phillip said.

'Not a problem, you are good.'

'Ah Harry, I wanted to ask you about that,' Baily said looking over at him. 'I was hoping I could come with you, I don't want to be away from John for that long.'

'Course you can Baily, Sirius is coming to be with Nicky. Karen's coming with Patrick, but also because she's my assistant and I need her, so one more couple won't be a problem and I'm happy for you Baily. So a room for me and Ginny, Sirius and Nicky, Patrick and Karen, Baily and John, that's four, then Susie will need a separate one from the blokes, that's five, then you four, so that'll be nine room. I only have to add three more.' everyone laughed.

'Thanks Harry, and I've been meaning to ask. How's your chest been anyway?' Baily said looking at him.

'It's fine, pretty much healed now,' Harry saw the look on Baily's face. 'Alright, you take a look and you'll see.' Harry unbuttoned he's shirt and let Baily examined his scar. 'See it's good.'

'Any pain at all?'

'Twinges occasionally, but that's all.'

'Alright, it looks good. Just try not to do anything too strenuous to put pressure on it.'

Sirius saw the looks the other band members were giving Harry's chest. 'Ah Harry,' when Harry looked at him he jerked he's head to the others.

'It's where I was hit by the killing curse, just before the battle.'

'I read something about you surviving the killing curse, but like I said, usually you don't know what to believe anymore.' Susie said.

'Harry's been hit by the killing curse twice by Voldemort. The one on he's head was when he was only one and that one on he's chest was at Hogwarts.' Sirius said as he looked over at Harry and saw him watching Ginny as she slept. 'James, you got a copy of the Prophet so they can read about Harry's life, I think it's time for Owlesculum to read up on the true facts.' Sirius grinned.

'Yes, I'll get it. 'James pulled he's wand and a copy of the Daily Prophet landed in he's hand. 'Here you go.'

Everyone watched the other band read all about Harry's life and the further down they got the wider their eyes got.

Jacob looked up at Harry, then at he's father. 'Is this all true?'

'Every word, Harry's had a hard life, even before the battle. But after, there's been a lot more pain there.' James said as he looked over at he's son still looking down at he's sleeping wife as he caressed her face. 'You'll have to ask Harry to show you the memory of the battle one day. It's pretty good the way he took out Voldemort.'

'You all say he's name, I thought no one ever said he's name.' George said.

'I've always said, just like Albus has always said. You never have to be afraid of a name, or Voldemort for that matter.' Harry said but kept watching he's wife, concentrating. 'Ginny, sweetheart,' Harry kept touching her face. 'Wake up baby, damn Ginny, wake up.' Harry tapped her face gently, 'Wake up baby.'

'Harry, what's wrong?' Lily knelt down next to the couch along with Baily.

'I can feel it, she's frightened. I need to wake her up. Ginny, come on baby wake up.'

Ginny started to toss, 'Noooo, Harry, help me. Nooo, nooo, help Harry.'

'Ginny, wake up, come on sweetheart,' Harry leaned down closer and kissed her tenderly. 'Sweetheart, I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore. Come on, wake up.'

'Nooooooooo,' Ginny screamed.

'Damn, Ginny come on baby, wake up.' Harry kept touching her face.

'Harry keep calm and send her you're feelings of love and that's she safe, she'll wake up.' Baily said.

Harry nodded, 'Sweetheart, wake up, come on I'm here.' they all heard Harry's voice calm and soften.

'Harry,' Ginny sat up looking around panicked, 'Oh Harry.' she started to cry as Harry pulled her into he's arms.

'I'm here sweetheart, he can't hurt you anymore, I've got you, I've got you. Shhh, calm down baby,' Harry rubbed down her back but felt her shaking badly under his arms. 'Shhh, Gin, come on calm down sweetheart, I've got you, I'm not letting go.' Harry kept rubbing her and her shaking was getting worse. 'Baily, you got any calming draught on you, I've got none left?'

'Yes, got one here,' Baily got a vial out of he's bad and took it over. 'Ginny,' Baily said but she wouldn't let go of Harry and he could see how badly she was shaking. 'Harry, move her back, she's going into shock.'

'Come on sweetheart,' Harry pulled her arms from around him and gently moved her back, keeping a hold on her hands. 'Hurry Baily.' Harry watched as Baily poured the potion into Ginny's mouth, then waved her wand. Within a few minutes she'd stopped shaking and fell asleep in Harry's arms. 'You put a sleeping potion in with it, didn't you Baily?' Harry said looking up at him.

'I had a feeling she was going to need it, after everything. Why don't you get her back in bed Harry, it's the best thing for her now.' Harry nodded, picked Ginny up and carried her upstairs.

'Harry said she hasn't had a nightmare for a few weeks, why would she start again now?' Sirius asked Baily.

'After going through the procedure this morning, would have brought everything back. Harry will get her through it, just like he did before.' Baily sat back down and John took he's hand in he's.

'What's wrong with her?' Susie asked.

Sirius looked over at the other band and sighed. 'She was kidnapped, tortured and raped by one of Voldemort's kids to get back at Harry for killing he's father.' he saw all their shocked faces and nodded.

'Do you think we should come back on Tuesday, maybe they need some time?' Susie asked the Phoenix Flames.

'No, Ginny will be alright by then. As long as she's got Harry, she'll be fine. They can get through anything as long as their together,' Liam said sadly.

'Alright then, We'll get going and see you all on Tuesday. If they want some time, can you let us know?' Susie said.

'I'll come with you and we can discuss contracts.' Paul said standing up and they all walked out together.

'Do you think once Ginny's alright that they'll be okay. She knows Harry slept with those two woman, she saw them together.' Lily asked looking around at everyone.

'Don't know, just have to wait and see.' Sirius said. 'Liam, how did Harry end up with them anyway?'

'When we were at the pub, the owner asked Harry to do a couple of song. He did and woman surged the stage. He could have ended up with a lot more if he wanted to. He had woman all over him and they all wanted him.'

'That's what Hermione tried to tell Ginny. That if they separated and word got out, Harry would have woman going after him all the time, but she didn't believe it, or she didn't want to believe Harry would do that. I think once she saw Harry this morning with those two women, it hit home that she could lose him for good.' James said.

'When she came to see me at St Mungo's she was really upset but wouldn't say why. Just ask me to get rid of the baby, so she could go back to Harry.'

'Why don't we go into dinner, and I'll go up and see if Harry will come down. I don't hold out much hope though.' Lily said standing up.

'Good idea, come on everyone, let's eat.' James said walking towards the kitchen.

Lily walked up the stairs and stood at the bedroom door watching her son touch he's wife's face and he was talking quietly to her.

'Harry,' Lily said softly.

'Come in mum.' Harry looked over at her. 'She's calm.

Lily sat beside Harry, 'Why don't you come down and have something to eat?'

'I might later, not just yet.'

Lily nodded, 'I thought you'd say that.

'Ah, mum, can I ask you to help me change the bed. I don't want Ginny to be upset when she wakes.'

'Of course Harry, but why…? Oh, okay.' Harry nodded to her. 'Why don't I get some linen and you can levitate her while I change it?'

'Thanks mum.' Harry said then looked back at Ginny. When he's mother came back in, he levitated her and he's mother quickly stripped the bed and re-made it and Harry lowered Ginny back down. 'Thanks, why don't you go eat, I'm just going to get her changed so she's comfortable.'

'Alright, but if you don't want to come down, have Kreacher bring some food up, alright.'

'I will.' Harry smiled at her.

Lily leaned over and kissed him and walked towards the door, she turned and watched as Harry spoke softly to he's wife again.

'It's for the best sweetheart, it had to be done. But we'll have our own, when we're ready.' Harry said softly caressing Ginny's face. He took her clothes off, and put one of he's t-shirts on her and cuddled up next to her.

Lily left the room and walked back to the kitchen and James saw the look on her face. 'Didn't think so, let's just eat Lily. We'll make sure he eats if he doesn't want to come down. He didn't eat a lot at lunch, or breakfast.'

'No, he didn't.'

Everyone started eating knowing Harry probably wouldn't want anything at all until Ginny woke back up. But hopefully the next morning Ginny would be feeling better and they would both eat and try to put the last few days behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry was lying on his elbow watching Ginny sleep, having trouble believing that she was back beside him and that she had got rid of it. He kept asking himself what had made her change her mind after he felt that she was going to keep it. His mind was going over and over everything he'd heard and felt from her in the last few days.

'You're far away,' Ginny said looking up at him.

'Hi, how you feeling?' Harry smiled.

Ginny pulled herself up slowly so she could sit. 'Okay, little sore but better. So what were you thinking about just now?'

'The last few days, I can't keep going over things in my mind.'

'I'm so sorry Harry, for everything.' Ginny threw her arms around him and started crying.

'Shhh Gin, I told you not to think about that. Come on baby, it's alright.' Harry ran he's hands up and down her back until she stopped crying and she moved back. 'Are you okay now?'

'Yeah, I am. Harry we need to talk about this though, about everything.'

'I know we do Ginny, but not yet. You need to heal first, Baily said you need to stay calm and rest.'

'Alright, but I need a shower. Can you help me walk to the bathroom? I should be fine by myself though once I'm in there.'

'Course I will. Do you want me to get you some things to wear?'

'Yeah, thanks. I know I need to rest but I might dress properly, so, bra, knickers, jeans and a top.' Ginny said concentrating on Harry's feelings and she knew he was still blocking them from her.

'Okay,' Harry got up and got Ginny's clothes, 'I'll put these in the bathroom first.' Ginny nodded watching as he walked into the bathroom, then came back out. 'Alright, let's get you up.' Harry held he's hand out and Ginny took it standing slowly. 'You right?'

'Yeah, just a little weak is all.' they walked together to the bathroom, Harry keeping an arm around her waist. 'Thanks Harry, I won't be long.'

'Alright, I'll be here if you need me though.'

'I know.' Ginny gave him a smile and closed the door half way.

Harry walked over and grabbed he's own clothes, putting them on the end of the bed. He stood at the window looking down towards the water. His mind started going over things again, until Ginny touched he's arm.

'You're far away again.' Ginny slipped her arms around Harry, putting her head to he's chest.

'Yeah, sorry, things on my mind,' Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. He could feel her confusion on why he's feelings were closed, but she needed to rest before they talked. 'I'll have my shower, then do you feel like eating? Baily said you should stay in bed.'

'Yeah, I am hungry didn't eat at all yesterday.'

'Alright, get back on the bed at least. I'll have a quick shower and get you some breakfast.' Ginny nodded and went over to sit on the bed. 'I won't be long.' Harry walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Ginny sat against the pillows watching door, waiting for Harry to come back out. She was confused, why was he keeping he's feelings closed when they promised each other they wouldn't do that anymore.

'Okay, I'll go down and get you some breakfast, and be right back.' Harry said walking out of the bathroom.

'Harry, before you go, can you come here for a moment?' Ginny asked.

'Sure.' Harry walked over and sat on the bed beside her. 'What's up?'

'Why haven't you kissed me this morning, and why are your feelings closed?' she saw Harry looked down. 'We promised we wouldn't do that anymore.'

Harry sighed and looked back up, 'Look, we need to talk Gin, but not yet alright. We both have things to say to each other, and some won't be easy for either of us to hear. So just for now, until you're better, let me keep them close.' Harry could see the hurt on her face as tears came to her eyes. 'Gin, I do love you, very much, you know that, but we both just need some time.'

'Alright, and I know some things we need to tell each other will be difficult, so I'll wait.'

Harry nodded and put he's hand to her face, 'I'll go get your breakfast, alright.' she nodded and Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. 'I won't be long.' Harry walked out of the room and downstairs.

'How's Ginny this morning son?' James asked as Harry walked into the kitchen.

'She's better,' Harry looked at Kreacher. 'Kreacher, can you make a tray for Ginny and I'll take it up?'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and went about putting together a breakfast tray

Harry sat for a moment and grabbed a cup and poured himself some tea and got lost in he's thoughts again.

'Harry, is everything alright?' Lily asked.

Harry looked up, 'Yeah, sorry, everything's fine, just have some things on my mind that I need to sort through.

'Morning Harry, Lily, James.' Karen said as she walked in.

'Morning,' they all said.

'Karen, get yourself some breakfast or whatever, and we'll get some work done. I just have to take Gin up some breakfast.'

'Oh, okay. Is she alright now Harry?'

'Yeah she's fine.'

'Here's Mistress Ginny's breakfast Master Harry.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher. I won't be long Karen.' Harry got up and walked up the stairs and back into he's bedroom. 'Here you go.' Harry placed the tray across Ginny's legs. 'Now you eat, but I need to get some work done for the Wizengamot. I'll try not to be long.'

'Oh, okay Harry.'

'If you need me at all before I come back, send your patronus.'

'Okay, I will. Harry I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart. Now I'll try not to be too long.' Harry leaned in and kissed her again, then walked back downstairs and into the library. He walked behind he's desk , sat down and started to go through some parchments when Karen walked in. She stood at he's desk staring down but he didn't notice her.

'Harry,' she said.

'Oh Karen, sorry, lost in my thoughts again,' Harry shook he's head, trying to clear it. 'Okay, ah, did you contact Joan about the pictures?'

'Yes, she said she could do them on the weekend if you'd like.'

'That's perfect. Okay, there's a few department heads that need a meeting. Try to work them for Thursday, and there's three trials on Wednesday, so I'm going to need all the information regarding those.'

'I've got them here, I figured you'd want to put them off for this week.'

'No, I'll get to them, bring them over now.'

'Okay,' Karen walked over to her desk and picked up the three folders and her calendar then turned back and saw Harry looking lost again as she went back to he's desk, 'Here's the trial information folders, and do you want the meetings in any specific order?'

'Apart from the department of the misuse of muggle artefacts, he can be first, the others any way you want is fine.'

'Okay,' Karen wrote on her calendar and jotted a note in her notebook, 'Anything else?'

'Not till I go through these, why don't you get to the questions that will be allowed for the interviews in Australia and the dates for those interviews, then get the information sent to them regarding dates of the concerts.' Harry nodded to her and opened the first folder.

Harry worked for the next few hours until Lily walked in. 'Harry, you going to get some lunch, you've been in here all morning.'

Harry looked up at his mother, 'Yeah, trying to get things organized for Wednesday's trials. I suppose I should take Ginny up some lunch.'

'I already did, when you didn't come out, I thought I'd go see if she was alright.' Lily said looking quizzically at her son.

'Oh okay, thanks, I'm not really hungry right now. Karen why don't you go get some lunch.' Harry looked over then back at his mother. 'Why didn't Liam and the others come in?'

'They flooed and thought you might like to take some time with Ginny today, they said they'd see you tomorrow.'

'Oh, well, nothing to do about it now.' Harry shook he's head and then went back to his folders.

Lily watched her son for a few minutes then walked back out to the kitchen. 'Karen, has he said anything why you've been working?'

'About what Lily?'

'Ginny, anything really?'

'No, he hasn't. He basically told me what he wanted me to do, got the folders for the upcoming trials for Wednesday and that was it. He never said another word. Do you think he's alright?'

'I don't know, it's not like him to leave Ginny when she's not well. I might go talk to her, see if she knows what's going on. You have your lunch Karen.' Lily smiled at her.

'Okay Lily.' Karen walked Harry's mother walk off as Kreacher put a plate on the table for her. 'Thanks Kreacher.

'Did Master Harry say he was coming in for his lunch, Miss Karen?'

'No, he said he wasn't hungry Kreacher.' the elf bowed to her and went back to he's duties.

Lily looked in at Ginny and saw her sitting on the bed staring towards the windows. 'Ginny, can I come in?'

Ginny looked around and Lily saw she'd been crying. 'Of course Lily,' she wiped her eyes as Lily walked over.

'I'm worried Ginny, Harry's not acting himself. Has he said anything to you at all?'

Ginny broke down in tears, and lay down on the bed. 'No, he won't talk to me.'

Lily rubbed Ginny's back, 'Give him time, he'll talk, when he's ready.'

Ginny sniffed and sat up. 'But I did what he wanted, now, I just don't know what he wants now.'

'No, I don't know either. I'll try talking to him, see if he'll tell me what's going on.' Ginny nodded and Lily walked back down stairs and looked into the library and saw Harry wasn't in there anymore. She walked over to Karen. 'Do you know where Harry is Karen?'

'He went into the studio, said he needed to get some songs sorted.'

'Alright,' Lily walked through the kitchen to the studio and saw Harry sitting at the piano, but he wasn't doing anything, just sitting. She decided to leave him alone for a while, let him sort through his thoughts. She walked back to the kitchen. 'I'll be in my rooms Karen, if Harry or Ginny need anything, let me know.'

'Of course,' Karen said looking up at her and watching as she walked away with a worried look on her face.

Harry never emerged from the studio until dinner time. He walked into the kitchen and saw his parents and Ginny sitting there.

Harry sat down and looked at his wife. 'You shouldn't have come down by yourself Gin, you should have sent your patronus, I would have come and got you.'

'I'm fine Harry, and I took it slow.' Ginny said and she looked at her husband and he nodded before turning away.

'You looked tired Harry.' James said watching he's son.

'Yeah, had a lot of long days and late nights, I'm going to eat and crash, I'm exhausted.' Harry started eating, never bothering looking at anyone until he finished. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed.' Harry stood up before anyone said anything and walked up the stairs. Not seeing Ginny watching him with tears in her eyes.

'I don't know what he wants,' Ginny said as she sat there letting the tears fall. 'I just wish he'd talk to me.'

'Ginny, come over here and sit with me for a moment.' James said as he stood up. She nodded and followed Harry's father over to the couch.

'Do you know what's wrong with him James?'

'Ginny, he was really hurting when I spoke with him yesterday and I don't think he's going to get over that too quickly.'

'But I got rid of the baby, isn't that what he wanted?'

'Yes he did, but he was hurt that you could consider having it in the first place. He couldn't understand how you could have done that to him.'

'But…I thought we'd never be able to have kids, and that was our only chance.'

'He understands you thinking like that Ginny, that's not the problem. But can you understand how that made him feel. All he's life he had Voldemort after him, then he finishes him off only to find out he's got kids out there trying to kill him. Then you get taken by one of them and fall pregnant to him. If it was anyone else I think Harry would have handled that and probably let you keep the baby if that's what you wanted, but not one of he's Ginny, not one linked to Voldemort. Can you understand that?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, I can. I just wasn't thinking of it that way at all. All of was thinking was having a baby while we had the chance.'

'I can understand that Ginny, but you're going to have to give him time to get over this.'

'I know, thanks James. I'm going to go to bed.' Ginny kissed he's cheek and walked up the stairs and saw Harry curled up on he's side. She stripped off and got into bed beside him, putting her arms around him. He never moved as she cuddled up to him. 'I love you Harry.' Ginny kissed he's back, then lay her head down watching him.

Harry lay on he's side and felt Ginny get into bed and put her arms around him, but he just couldn't make himself let her know he was awake, so he just pretended he was asleep. He could feel how hurt she felt and he knew why, but he just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He closed he's eyes and tried to sleep.

Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning and saw Liam, John, Patrick, Nicky and Sirius sitting there with his parents.

'Morning all,' Harry said and sat down pouring himself a cup of tea. Harry got morning from everyone.

'How's Ginny?' Liam asked.

'She's fine Liam, she'll probably be down soon.' Harry started eating, and again not bother to talk to anyone and didn't notice the looks going on between them all. When he finished, he looked back up. 'Let's rehearse until Owlesculum get here.' Harry kissed his parents and Sirius and walked into the studio before anyone could say anything.

'I see what you mean James, he's not himself is he?' Sirius said. 'I think you better get in there.'

'Yeah, I've got a feeling we're in for another long day.' Liam said grimacing as he stood up and they all walked into the studio. 'Ready to go whenever you are Harry.'

'Great, let's start.' Harry handed out the sheet music to all of them and noticed Sirius walk in and sit down. When the band was ready, they started working on the new song. Harry kept them at it until they had it perfect, then Owlesculum walked in. Harry worked with them on a new song he thought would suit Susie's voice. He'd seen Ginny standing at the door the whole time just watching him. When he finished he turned to her. 'Did you want something Ginny?' he asked her and his voice was flat.

'No,' she shook her head.

'Right, well you staring at me the whole time is getting kinda annoying.' Harry said in a hard tone, and saw the hurt look on her face before she ran from the room then went back to his sheet music.

'Harry,' Sirius said standing up and walking over to him. 'What is wrong with you, you can't talk to your wife like that. You hurt her saying that.'

'I wanted to hurt her, just like she hurt me, now stay out of my personal business Sirius.' Harry snapped and turned away.

Sirius grabbed his arm and yanked him around. 'Go talk to her.'

'I'm working.' Harry yanked his out of Sirius' grip and walked over to the piano.

'So, your work is more important than your wife now is that it. If you don't go talk to her, you will lose her this time and it will be for good.'

'At least my work won't betray me,' Harry stared at his godfather and saw he wasn't going to stop until he talked to Ginny, 'Fine,' Harry yelled. 'I'll talk to her.' Harry threw down his sheet music and stormed out and found her crying on the couch. 'You want to talk Ginny,' Harry said standing there looking down and he waited. 'Well, do you want to talk or not. If you don't I'll get back to work.'

Ginny sat up and looked at him, 'I don't get it Harry, I got rid of the baby, now you don't want anything to do with me.' Harry started pacing near the windows, not looking at her. 'Talk to me Harry, tell me what you want.'

'You want to talk, fine, we'll talk.' Harry snapped. 'You were willing to throw away our marriage over this. Do you know how much that hurt Ginny?' Harry yelled. 'It was killing me and you didn't care.' Harry picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. 'You didn't give a shit about how I felt when you decided to have that kid, you only though of yourself.'

'I know, and I'm sorry, please, it's gone now.' Ginny said and she couldn't help her voice rising, as she stood in front of him. 'And what about you Harry, sleeping with other woman, bringing them into our home, into our bed, how could you do that?'

'Don't start on that, I felt what you were feeling, you were going to have that baby no matter what I said, and destroy our marriage, destroy us. So as far as I was concerned, our marriage was over when that happened, but how could you have ever considered having that? Then, expecting me to be a father to Voldemorts grandchild, me, after everything he did to me Ginny, all the times he tortured or tried to kill me. How could you have done that, hurt me that way.' Harry was shouting now, so everyone in the whole house would have heard every word he said. 'You always said you'd do anything to make sure we stayed together, well you were wrong there weren't you. So I buried myself in work and woman to try to make the pain go away, the pain of my wife's betrayal.' Harry sneered, 'But nothing worked, nothing.' Harry threw his hands up, and shook his head. 'How can I trust you after that, I'll always love you, nothing will change that, but I just don't know if I can't trust you again and if we haven't got trust, then we've got nothing.' Harry walked away going outside, and down towards the water.

Ginny stood in complete shock as she watched Harry storm out and she couldn't stop the sobs escaping her when Wirius walked over and put he's arms around her, pulling her into him.

'Give him time Ginny.'

'He won't forgive me for this Sirius, and he'll never trust me again.' Ginny couldn't stop as she cried harder, and pulled out of Sirius' arms and ran up the stairs.

Sirius walked back over to James and Lily who had been standing in the kitchen watching Harry and Ginny shout at each other.

'I'm going to try and talk to him, maybe we should get Charlie here, just in case I can't get through to him he might be able too.' James said and Sirius nodded and walked over to the fireplace as James walked outside and down to the water. 'Harry,' he said as he walked up to him.

'Not now dad, alright,' Harry voice was choked then he completely broke down and James pulled him into he's arms. 'What am I going to do dad? How can I trust Ginny again?'

'With time Harry, you both need time. But unless you sit down calmly and talk you'll never work this through. You can't keep shutting her out or shouting, you need to talk.'

'I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything.' Harry pulled away from his father, 'Just leave me alone, please.' Harry walked away down the beach and stood there staring out at the water.

James stood there staring at his son and saw the pain he was in and didn't know how to help him.

'Sirius told me what happened James.' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'How is he?'

'Angry, hurt, he doesn't know if he can trust her again. I told Ginny yesterday how hurt Harry was when I spoke to him. About how it being Voldemorts son's baby was what hurt him the most. When they started shouting at each other, that's exactly what he said. How could Ginny expect him to be a father to Voldemorts grandchild, that's what's hurting him.' James never took his eyes off his son.

'Let me try talking to him, then I'll talk to Ginny.'

'You might as well try, but I don't know if anything will work at the moment.' James nodded to Charlie and walked back to the house.

Charlie walked slowly towards Harry. 'I don't want to get into this Charlie.' Harry said never turning around.

'Harry, what is the one bit of advice I always said you and Ginny have to do?' Charlie said turning Harry towards him, making Harry looked at him. 'Well?'

'I don't want to talk to her Charlie, it wouldn't do any good.' Harry turned back around.

'Why, tell me why it wouldn't do any good?'

'Because I can't trust her,' Harry shouted as he spun back around to face Charlie. 'I can't trust her not to do something again to hurt me like that. I don't want to go through that again, I can't.' Harry's voice choked as it softened as he sat down staring out at the water.

'This is why you both need to talk, to tell each other everything Harry. I've told you this before, if you don't talk, you can't fix the problem.'

Harry shook he's head, 'I can't deal with this Charlie, after everything he did to me,' Harry put he's head in he's hands, 'and she wanted me to be a part of he's life by becoming a father to he's grandchild.' Harry rubbed he's face and stood back up. 'How could anyone expect that of me?'

'No one would expect that from you Harry, but unless you talk you're going to lose each other. Is that what you want, do you want to give up after all you've gone through to be together?'

'No, of course I don't want that. You know how much I love her Charlie, but I just don't know if it's going to be enough, not anymore. I just can't take any more pain, it hurts to much.'

'It will keep hurting until you talk to her Harry, tell her everything. It will probably still take a long time, but if you talk you'll be able to get that trust back again.'

'I'm not ready Charlie, I can't, the pains to strong right now. I'm going back to work, it helps keep my mind off things. Just leave it Charlie, please.' Harry looked at him and Charlie could see the pain on Harry's face and he nodded.

Harry walked back towards the house and into the studio. No one said anything to him as he sat down at the piano and picked up he's sheet music again. They all watched him, writing and making notes. He never played or said anything to anyone, so they all left him alone and went back to the kitchen.

Charlie slowly walked back to the house, he saw both bands, Harry's parents and Sirius all sitting at the table talking quietly. He shook he's head and headed up the stairs and found Ginny lying on the bed crying. He went over to her and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tight.

'It's going to take time Ginny, he's in a lot of pain right now. What you did is too much for him to handle, but you're going to need to get him to talk to you, it's the only way for you to get past this. Even if you can get him to talk calmly, it will still take time for him to forgive and learn to trust you again, no matter how much he loves you.'

Ginny pulled out of her brothers arms and looked at him. 'Do you really think he still love me Charlie. The way he looked at me, it was like he hated me. I know he said he did, but after what he said and that look, I'm not so sure anymore.'

'He's still blocking you isn't he?' she nodded, 'He does still love you Ginny, I saw on his face when I spoke to him just now and I could hear it in he's voice. He loves you very much, that's why this is hurting him so much. He's worried that you might do something else to hurt him this way and he's not handling that at the moment.'

'Where is he now?'

'He went back in the studio, but everyone else is in the kitchen.'

'I might try once more, if he doesn't talk to me now, I'll just have to give him more time. But we do need to talk and the longer we leave it, the harder it will be.'

'Yes, it will be. Come on, let's get downstairs.' Charlie stood and put he's arm around he's sister and they walked downstairs. 'Go on Gin,' Charlie said and pushed her towards the studio. He knew she was nervous about what Harry might do but they needed to do this.

'Do you think that's wise Charlie?' James asked looking worried.

'It's the only way for them to get through this, they need to talk. After I got Harry off the drink I had them both sit down and get everything out. I made them tell each other everything, no matter how hurtful or painful it was. It worked but they still had to give each other time to get over everything that had happened. They need to do this and the longer they leave it the harder it will get.'

'You're a good man Charlie Weasley,' Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'You've helped them both through so much and you're still helping.'

'Well, after everything Harry has gone through, he deserves all the love and support he can get. I know if I went through even half of what Harry did, I would have gone completely over the edge long ago. He's a much stronger man than I am.'

'Yes, he's stronger than anyone. Like Albus is always saying, it's the love he has inside him.' James said.

'He has more love inside him than any he'd ever known.' Charlie, James, Lily and Sirius said all at the same time and they laughed softly.

'Yeah, do you think they can work this through Charlie, because if they can't, I don't think Harry will handle it this time. Like you just said, what he's already gone through is more than most could handle. This just might be the thing that pushes him to far.' Sirius said looking worried.

'I don't know Sirius, I really don't. If they talk, then there've got a good chance. But Harry's just so hurt and angry at the moment, so instead of talking, he's yelling. But at least he's not hitting anymore.'

'Hitting?' Phillip asked and all eyes turned to him.

'Yeah, when he got drunk, he hit me a few times, Sirius. But when he was just angry or hurting, he'd hit walls, this house had so many holes in it, until Harry hit them one to many times, and damaged he's hands. Ginny healed them, thankfully or he would have gotten worse.' Charlie saw the puzzled look on he's face and knew he could tell them the whole truth, so he decided on part of the truth. 'Because of Harry's power and the bond that Ginny and him share, Ginny is powerful as well, not as much as Harry of course. Anyway, Harry was able to heal some people, my wife was one of them. Ginny knew the charms and spells Harry used to heal, so she healed Harry's hands. Now he doesn't hit anymore, he just hexes.'

Ginny stood watching Harry sitting at the piano and she was nervous he was going to push her away again if he saw her. She sent all her love to him, and of how sorry she was for putting him through this and not long after that he started singing one of the songs he'd written for her and he looked over at her and nodded. She walked slowly over and stood beside the piano, watching him. She couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as he looked at her and sang, then she felt his pain and his love. He finally stopped blocking his feelings from her. As he finished she sat beside him on the stool, looking at him and he wrapped he's arms around her, pulling her to him and they both started crying.

Charlie stood at the door watching Harry sing to Ginny, then as they held each other why they both cried and he walked back to the kitchen and sat down and everyone noticed tears in he's eyes.

'Charlie, you okay mate?'

Charlie took a deep breath, and nodded. 'Yeah, Harry sang to Ginny, now there both crying, holding each other.'

'That's a good sign then, if Harry is singing to Ginny again and that song he wrote for her is the one she always wants him to sing for her, he might be ready to talk to her.' James said.

'Yeah, it's a start, but they still need to talk things through and like you said, hopefully this might be the start of them doing that. We'll give them some time alone today and hopefully they will.'

'Good idea Charlie, we all might head out and come back Friday. He's got the Wizengamot for the next two days anyway.' Liam said as he stood up.

'Yeah, that a good idea. Let's leave them alone for a while and hopefully by the time you all get back Friday, he'll be in a better mood.' Charlie grinned at them and raised he's eyebrows.

'If that happens we probably won't get much work done.' Patrick said laughing. 'Karen turned up when you were up talking to Ginny, she's in the library working so I might take her with me. If Harry decides she wants her to come back, she'll be at my place.'

'Alright, see you all on Friday.' Charlie said smiling and James, Lily, Sirius, Nicky and himself watched both bands leave.

Harry pulled slightly back from Ginny and wiped her tears away. 'Come over here with me Gin.' Harry stood and took her hand and led them over to the couch. He lay down and Ginny lay beside, and they kept their arms around each other, looking into each other's eyes. 'I do love you Ginny, with all my heart. But you need to understand how much you hurt me and it's going to take time.'

'I know Harry, and I'm so sorry for everything. Between James and Charlie, they explained why you were hurting so much. I never thought of it that way, I just saw a baby, not who's baby it was. I should never have put you through that and I understand why you can't trust me right now. But I just need to know one thing.'

'What's that sweetheart?' Harry said wiping more tears from her face.

'If you still love me, will it be enough, with time, for you to forgive and trust me again?'

'I do still love you, never doubt that Ginny, and I think with time, yes, I will learn to trust you again. You were always the one person I could trust above all others, that's why this hurt me so much and it's going to take time to get that back. I want us to be the way we were Ginny, I want to be with you and I'm willing to try so we can have that again.'

'Then I'll do anything and everything I can to help you trust me again because I want that too. I want us to be happy, the way we always were. I love you so much Harry, and I'm so sorry.' Ginny caressed his face and Harry turned slightly and kissed her palm.

'Gin, I don't know how long this will take, I felt like you'd betrayed me. So I want to ask that you do something for me.'

'I'll do anything Harry, no matter what it is. As long as we're together, that's all I want. So ask, whatever it is and I'll do it.'

'Even though you can get pregnant now, I don't want you to, not for a while.'

'You felt that, didn't you? You knew I was thinking of falling pregnant?'

'Yeah, I did. I need to learn to trust again first before we even consider having a family. I want us to try to be happy, and be together in every way, but we need time, a long time to get all that back.'

'I understand and of course I won't get pregnant, not if you don't want me to. And you're right, we need time to just be together.'

Harry sighed, nodding he's head. 'That is a good start Gin, and I'll keep my feelings open from now on. There's just one thing I need right now though, one thing I need you to tell me the truth about.'

'Anything.'

'What changed your mind? You were so adamant to have that baby, I felt it and heard it in your voice. So what was it that finally made you decide to get rid of it?'

'I was so sure you would change your mind, but something Hermione said to me got me thinking. And for that whole night after I realised I could never live without you in my life, I love you too much and what I was doing was pushing you out of my life, I was losing you. So the next morning I was coming to tell you that I was going to go see Baily about getting rid of it, to see if you'd come with me. I was so scared and needed you with me when it happened, and that's when I saw you in bed with those two women. I knew Hermione was telling me the truth, so I went and saw Baily myself.'

'It wasn't the other way around, you saw me with the woman and then realised you were losing me?'

'No Harry, I knew I was losing you before Hermione told me about the first woman you're brought home, that singer, I was already starting to realise what I was doing. I stayed awake most of the night thinking it through. I knew I was losing you then, and was trying to work out a way to come back to you, but I was just so frightened that we'd never have kids. But then something just came over me and I knew as long as I had you, well then, if we didn't have kids, you were all I needed in my life.'

'What did Hermione tell you?' Harry said gazing at he's wife.

'First she told me that if word got out that we were no longer together, that you wouldn't stay single for long. Then she told me about the singer you wanted to record but ended up taking her to bed after showing her around the studio.'

'I can feel your upset about that, but not angry. I made love to Susie then the next night two more women and you're not angry, why?'

'I was angry after Hermione told me, but I remembered what you said about it being over. So I realised I had no right to be angry, you thought we were finished. I only went off before about that because I was shocked with some of the things you said. I am hurt about it but it's my fault you did that, I know I pushed you too far and I can't be angry at you for something that was my doing.'

Harry was staring intensely at Ginny the whole time she talked, then he kissed her fiercely, pulling her tight against him and stayed that way for a long time.

Charlie was standing quietly at the door listening to Harry and Ginny talk. They said a lot of things that they both needed to say to each other. Then he saw Harry kiss Ginny, just the way he always kissed her. With every bit of love he had in him. Charlie nodded, smiled and walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down with Lily, James, Sirius and Nicky.

'You're smiling, so it must be good news Charlie.' Lily said smiling at him.

'Yeah it is. Why I was standing there, they talked about all of it. What they were both feeling, why they both did the things they did, then…' Charlie grinned shaking he's head, 'Harry kissed Ginny, like the way he usually kisses her. And if Ginny was well enough, they would have taken off to the bedroom by now.'

'So do you think it will be alright Charlie, with what you heard and saw. Will they make it?' James asked.

'Yes, I really think they will. One thing that Harry asked Ginny shocked me at first but I now understand why.'

'What, what did he ask her?' Sirius asked.

'Not to get pregnant even thought she could. He wants to make sure everything is right between them first and he knows that it's going to take a long time for him to trust and forgive her. They will be together, just like they use to be, but it's still going to take time for that trust to come back. So Ginny agreed to wait until they were both sure.'

'Yes, I can understand that. They need time to be together first, children will come later, when their ready.' Lily said smiling at Charlie. 'I have to admit, I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet.'

Charlie broke up when Lily said that, and it took him a while to settle down.

'Why is that so funny Charlie?' James asked him.

'Well, look at you, both of you. When Lily said that I realised if Harry and Ginny did have kids, you both would be grandparents and you only look old enough to have kids, not grandkids and you're younger than me, and I'm not old enough to have grandkids.' Charlie shook he's head and the rest of them started laughing as well.

'Everyone here seems to be in a good mood,' Baily said as he and John walked in hand in hand and sat down. 'I was expecting a more sombre atmosphere, especially after John told me what's been going on.'

'Yeah, it was for a while Baily, but Harry and Ginny have been talking, now their snogging in the studio.'

'Well, that is great news, but I hope they don't go any further, Ginny's not ready yet. She needs a couple more days at the earliest. That's what I'm doing here, I need to check her over.'

'I might go tell them then, just in case things start to get out of hand.' Charlie said and stood up. He walked to the door of the studio and saw that they were running their hands over each other and Harry had he's mouth on Ginny's breast, he turned away. 'Ah, sorry to interrupt you both,' Charlie waited and they slowly pulled apart, breathing heavily and Harry pulled Ginny's top back down.

'What's up Charlie?' Harry said panting.

'Baily's here, he needs to check Ginny.'

'Oh, ok Charlie. I'll be right there.' Ginny said look around at him and he nodded, before she looked back at Harry. 'Will you come with me Harry, while Baily checks me?'

'Course I will, come on, let's get up and see how you're doing and I hope you're doing good, because merlin I want you.'

Ginny laughed and they both stood up, fixed their clothes. 'Yes, I can tell, and if you walk out there now, so will everyone else.'

'Yeah, well, I think everyone's use to that by now.' Harry laughed and fixed himself as best he could and Ginny laughed again. 'Alright Mrs. Potter enough.' Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, then looked into her eyes. 'Gin, before we go out, there's something I need to tell you.'

'What's that sweetheart?'

'I know I said I never needed to do it to you, but while we were talking I read you. I needed to know you were telling me the truth.'

'I understand Harry, really I do, and was I telling you the truth?' she grinned at him already knowing the answer.

'Yes, you were. I'm sorry for doing that, but like I said, it's going to take time for that trust to come back, but that was the best start we could have.' Harry leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'I love you Gin, always. I think we're going to be alright.'

Ginny couldn't stop the tears falling as she felt how much love Harry had for her and he really believed they were going to make it. She caressed he's face and leaned in and kissed him.

'I love you too Harry, so much. Are you right to go in now?' she looked down then back up.

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I am, come on sweetheart.' they put their arms around each other and walked out into the kitchen. 'Hi Baily, John,' Harry said cheerfully.

Everyone saw the happy looks on Harry and Ginny's faces and how they held each other and couldn't help smile at them.

'Hi, you both look happy.'

'Yeah, we are.' Harry grinned. 'You wanted to check Gin?'

'Yeah, I think I should, especially if what Charlie said was true about how you two were not long ago.

Harry shrugged, looking at the healer, then at his wife. 'You ready?'

'Yep, do you want to do it in the bedroom Baily?' wondering if he wanted to do a full check up on her.

'Yes, I think I should.' Harry and Ginny nodded and Baily stood up. 'Won't be too long,' Baily said and the three of them walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

After Baily finished examining Ginny and left the room, 'It didn't hurt too much did it when you had it done?'

'After it hurt, but it's better.' Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

'I wish I could have been with you. But it was for the best Gin, you do know that, don't you?' Harry said looking down, running he's hands down her back.

'I know, I'm glad I realised it before it was too late for us.' Ginny looked up at Harry, 'I can be stubborn sometimes, I know that. But this time almost cost us Harry, and I'm so sorry, for everything.'

Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then pulled her into deepening the kiss. When he moved back he took her face in his hands.

'Yes, but we're both stubborn when we think we're right. But yes, this time it almost cost us our marriage and our happiness and I don't want to go through that again, ever. I wouldn't be able to handle that again Gin. I know your sorry, and I will forgive you, but it will take time but now, let's not talk about it anymore.' Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her again. 'Let's go down and have something to eat, alright?'

'Alright sweetheart,' they put their arms around each other and walked down the stairs. Harry sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap and saw everyone looking at him. 'We're fine, well, we will be.'

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'Yes, in time you will be.' James kissed Harry, then Ginny.

'Well, I'm going to head home. I've done what I came here to do, to get you both to talk.' Charlie put his arms around both of them, kissing them both.'

'Thanks Charlie, you always come through.' Harry said giving him a small smile.

'Yes, thank you Charlie.' Ginny smiled at her brother.

'You're welcome, both of you. I might come back tomorrow, just to check.' Charlie grinned, hugged Baily, John, James, Sirius, and kissed Nicky and Lily then walked over to the fireplace. He looked back and saw Harry kissing Ginny's neck and he smiled as he stepped into the fire and vanished.

'John, Baily, you want to stay for dinner?' Harry asked them.

Baily and John looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to Harry. 'Thanks, we'd like that.'

'What about you Sirius, you and Nicky want to stay?'

'No, we might head home. I'm glad you're doing okay though.' Sirius hugged Harry, and kissed Ginny. 'Just keep talking, both of you.'

'We will Sirius.' Harry smiled at his godfather then Nicky kissed both Harry and Ginny. Sirius took her hand and they walked over to the fire and vanished.

'Kreacher, how long till dinner?' Harry asked the elf.

'Twenty minutes Master Harry,' the elf bowed.

'Great, I'm starved. Baily, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you come into the library with me?'

'Of course Harry,' Baily kissed John and got up.

Ginny stood up to let Harry stand. 'I won't be long,' Harry kissed her tenderly, then walked off with Baily.

Harry closed the door behind the both of them and indicated for the healer to sit down. 'Baily, for the last nearly three years you've been there for me and Ginny and everyone else, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us.'

'You don't have to thank me Harry, I care about both of you very much.'

'I know, just like we care about you and I'm happy you've found someone. You and John looked good together, and happy.'

'Yes, we are Harry. I have to tell you, when you first found out, I was a bit worried how you would take it, knowing I was gay.'

'It has never bothered me and never will. Love's love Baily, whether it's between a man and a woman, a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, and as long as you're happy, that's all I care about. But just like I said to John, as long as you don't come on to me, I'm fine.' Harry laughed.

'I won't,' Baily laughed as well. 'But I've got a feeling that's not all you wanted to talk to me about, am I right?'

'Yeah, you're right.' Harry got up and walked behind he's desk and opened a draw, pulling some parchment out. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

'You can ask me anything, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know. Well, every time there's been some sort of problem when we needed a healer, you've come straight away. No questions, nothing and you've never wanted anything. So I was wondering if you would be our healer, full time healer, not just mine and Ginny's, but mum, dad's, the twins, Sirius, the band, all of us?'

'You know I will, and I don't want anything Harry, I never did it for that. I care about you, about all of you.'

'Alright,' Harry walked back over and sat down next to Baily. 'Then I want you to have this, it's for the last three years you've looked after us and put up with everything that's gone on here.' Harry handed the parchment to Baily and watched as he looked at it.

Baily's eyes widened as he looked at the parchment, then back at Harry. 'I don't get it Harry, why would you give me this?'

'Baily, there's been a lot of times when one of us should have been taken to St Mungo's but you've come to us here to treat us instead because you know how the press always hounded me. You've had to put up with a lot when you did come here, my temper when it got out of control, letting me heal when it went against everything you believed and knowing I would end up unconscious but letting it happen because you knew how much I wanted it. But no matter what it was or when you were called, you came. You came back day after day, to treat one of us, never asking for anything, never getting paid, so please, I want you to have this.'

Baily stood up and looked at the parchment again, then back at Harry. 'It's two million galleons, Harry. Even if I did get paid for all the visits, it wouldn't come to anywhere near this.'

Harry walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Please except this Baily, for everything you've done, for all of us. If you hadn't come to the rescue with the potion for me and Ginny, we would never have been able to go out, be with our friends or family. We would have ended up in St Mungo's or dead from exhaustion or had to live apart. Then for everything you've done since then. Please, I want you to have this. You know I can afford it and I want to do this for you. I've come to care about you very much, so please say you will take it.'

Baily listened to everything Harry said and he could feel himself getting choked up, which never happens to him. He opened his mouth to try and talk but nothing came out. He tried again and still nothing, so he nodded.

Harry pulled him into a hug, 'Thanks Baily.' Harry pulled back and decided to do something just once to try and lighten the mood, and he kissed him full on the lips. 'That's for everything, but don't expect me to do it again.' Harry laughed.

Baily laughed, and looked up at him. 'Thanks Harry, I'm not one for getting emotional, but something about you, I just couldn't help it,' Baily hugged him again.

'Come on, let's head back out.' Harry said and Baily nodded. Harry kept his arm around the healer as they walked out and both sat down. Everyone looked at the pair of them wondering what was going on.

'Baily, you look a little upset, everything alright babe?' John said looking at his partner.

'Yes love, I'm fine. Harry said some things to me and then,' Baily looked at Harry and he nodded, 'he handed me this.' Baily showed John the parchment.

'Two million galleons,' John said surprised, then looked up at Baily then Harry.

'Baily's done a lot for all of us over the last nearly three years. Saved me, Ginny and mum, he's come here when he didn't have to and he treated us here instead of us having to go to St Mungo's where we would have had the press over us all the time. And I've ask Baily to be our full time healer, for all of us.' Harry grinned at him and thought why not. 'He got a bit emotional there for a moment and he couldn't speak, so I had to resort to drastic measures to get his voice back.' Harry laughed.

'Well son, are you going to tell us what you did?'

Harry looked at John, then Baily. 'I kissed him full on the mouth.' everyone broke up thinking of that.

'Now, that's something I would have liked to see.' John said. 'When I did it to Harry, he cringed.'

'I did not, don't exaggerate.'

'Harry will do anything for the people he cares about, but that's not something I thought my husband would ever do.'

Harry grinned at Ginny and kissed her passionately, not letting go and the four people at the table couldn't help smiling at the couple as they snogged, knowing that they'd be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

For the next two days Harry had to spend a lot of time at the ministry with the Wizengamot and meetings with heads of departments. But when he was home, he never left Ginny's side. They kissed all the time and always had to touch each other, just like nothing had happened. James and Lily watched them whenever they saw them together and couldn't help being happy for their son.

Harry woke late on the Friday, knowing he didn't have to get up. He stretched and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. When he walked out to get dressed he saw Ginny was lying in bed watching him.

'Hi sweetheart, I thought you'd still be asleep.' Harry walked over and sat on the bed beside her, then kissed her tenderly.

'I felt you get up,' Ginny pulled Harry down on top of her and kissed him fiercely.

Harry felt what she wanted and pulled slightly back. 'Can you, are you okay?'

'I'm perfectly okay Harry, now please. I want you so much.'

'That's all I needed to hear,' Harry moved on top of Ginny, kissing her passionately as he's hands roamed over her naked body.

Lily and James were sitting at the table with the twins in their highchairs when Karen and Patrick walked in and sat down.

'It sounds like Ginny's better.' Patrick said.

'Yes, it's been going on now for a while, so I don't know how long you'll have to wait.' James said smiling at the pair just as the rest of the band and Sirius walked in. 'Before you say anything, yes Ginny's feeling better.'

Everyone laughed as they sat down. 'How is Harry though James?' Sirius asked.

'He's been great actually, when he finished work the last two days he never let Ginny go, they've both been back to their old selves. Charlie even dropped by yesterday just to check on them and he smiled the whole time he was here, watching them. So I think everything's going back to normal around here.'

'Can we come in?' Susie called from the door.

'Yes, of course you can.' Lily called and watched as the Owlesculum walked in and sat down.

They kept glancing towards the roof then at Harry's parents. 'Um, is that normal as well around here?' Phillip asked.

'Yes,' everyone around the table said at once, then they all laughed.

'Yes, it's quite normal when Harry and Ginny are together.' James said looking over at the band.

'How long have they been at it?' Liam asked.

'Quite a while, about three hours now.'

'Do you think we're going to get anything done today?' John asked.

'You should know by now you just have to wait them out and see.' Sirius said, and it reminded him of something. 'I've got to tell you what Harry did the other night though.' and he started laughing.

'What did he do this time Sirius?' Patrick asked seeing the smile on Sirius, Nicky, James, Lily and John's face. 'Do you know john?'

'Yep, but I'll let Sirius tell you.'

'You could John as it involves Baily.'

'No, it's fine Sirius, go for it.' John couldn't help laughing.

'Alright, Harry took Baily into the library to talk to him. He asked Baily to be he's personal healer, not just for him but for all of us, anyway, he told Baily that for the last three years Baily had been there for him no matter when Harry needed him, he came. He said a few things, then handed Baily two million galleons.' he saw shocked looks on everyone's faces. 'That's not what I'm talking about though.' Sirius said and waited until everyone nodded. 'Okay, Baily got very emotional after everything Harry said to him and he couldn't speak, so Harry…' Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

'Come on Sirius, what did Harry do?' Liam asked.

'He kissed him and I'm talking a full on snog,' everyone at first looked shocked, then started laughing. 'It made Baily regain his voice again.'

'What are you on about Sirius,' Harry said as he walked in with Ginny tight in his arms and kissed his parents, his brother and sister, then Sirius before he sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap.

'I was just telling everyone how you got Baily's voice back the other night.' Sirius grinned wickedly at him.

'Sirius, are you going to tell everyone that?' Harry shook his head.

'Yep, well, look Harry, it's not something you would normally do, kiss a bloke. I mean you kiss me, James, Charlie, but that's a friendly family type of way, but Baily you full on kissed him.'

'Yeah well, I had to do something to get him back, he completely lost his voice he was so stunned.'

'I think it was a nice thing to do.' Ginny said and she kissed Harry tenderly.

'You would Mrs. Potter.' Harry said and kissed her fiercely, and wasn't going to stop.

'Come on you two, we're trying to eat breakfast.' Liam said looking over at them.

Harry and Ginny slowly pulled apart and everyone saw the looks they were giving each other, and they were both breathing heavily.

Harry shook he's head and looked at Liam. 'It's never bothered you before Liam, so it shouldn't bother you now,' and he went back to kissing Ginny.

'We would like to get to rehearsals sometime today Harry.' Liam said then turned to everyone else. 'Who wants to bet we're not going to get a lot done today?'

Harry slowly moved back, and caressed Ginny's face before turning to Liam. 'No we're going to rehearse, I'll just make love to Ginny later.' Harry smirked and kissed Ginny again.

'Alright, I'm going into the studio.' Liam stood up and the other two band members followed him, along with Sirius.

Harry pulled back from Ginny and shook he's head again. 'Alright, I better get in there, you coming sweetheart.'

'Of course,' Ginny grinned and stood up.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and led her over to the piano so she could stand next to it. Then he started singing to her and everyone could hear the love in his voice as he sang. The Flames all picked up their instruments and started to play along with the song and Owlesculum sat mesmerized watching the couple.

'That was beautiful, is that a new one of yours Harry?' Jacob asked.

When it looked like Harry wouldn't answer as he was still gazing at Ginny, so Liam did. 'That's the first song Harry ever sang to Ginny at their wedding, it's a muggle song Harry had heard and learned to play. Harry had hired us to play and said he'd wanted to surprise her. No one knew he could sing at the time. So I had Ginny sit down in the middle of the dance floor, then introduced Harry. Everyone was completely shocked when they saw Harry walk out on stage, playing his guitar then started singing. When he finished he walked off stage and pulled Ginny into his arms and sang to her while they danced, and you should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. They were stunned and mesmerized seeing the love they had for each other.' Liam looked over at the couple still staring at each other.

'What was the second song?' Phillip asked.

Liam turned to the other members of the band and nodded, 'Harry, you want to do the second song to show Owlesculum?'

Harry slowly turned his head to look at Liam, 'Ah, yeah, Nicky, take the piano.' she nodded and as Harry stood up to move over to Ginny, she sat down and the band started to play. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and started singing, then they danced slowly around the room never taking their eyes from each other. When the song finished Harry kissed Ginny passionately and Liam and the band automatically started playing another and Harry started singing again, and when he'd finished he picked Ginny up and walked out of the room.

'Wow, that was beautiful,' Susie said, 'and the way he automatically started singing when you started playing the next song.'

'I thought they needed it,' Liam shrugged.

'You're just a romantic Liam,' John said smiling.

'How long have you been together? You said something about Harry hiring you to play at his wedding.'

'Yeah, we were just like you, a pub band. Harry hired us for the wedding, then not long after that, when he was teaching defence at Hogwarts he put a benefit show on to raise money for people affected by the war and ask us to back him again. We had the Weird Sisters their as a support band. Imagine that, the weird sisters supporting us.'

'Harry was a professor at Hogwarts and taught defence against the dark arts?' Susie asked shocked.

'Yeah, he was. Well, something happened to Ginny and he left teaching. Katie who use to be in the band until she got pregnant had an idea about doing a concert to raise money to build a wizarding orphanage, Harry heard about it, decided to do it with us, and we recorded an album to raise more money. When the producer heard Harry, he wanted to do a whole album with him, so he asked us to back him again. He wasn't going to do it at first though.'

'Why when he's so good?' George asked.

'He never liked being the centre of attention. Growing up as the boy-who-lived, then the chosen one and then the saviour of the wizarding world was bad enough, with all the attention he got. Anyway we all talked him into doing the album and basically it just took off. Harry asked us to be his band full time and we've been together ever since, that's been just over two years now.'

'That's amazing, you sound like you've been together for years.'

'Well, Harry's so easy to work for and writes great songs, and he's a bit of a perfectionist as I'm sure you've seen just in the last week. He likes to make sure everything is perfect. And speaking of perfect, why don't you guys rehearse that song he wants you to do on the album and whenever he gets back you should be able to just do it with him.'

'That's a good idea Liam.' Jacob said and Owlesculum stood up and went over to start playing as the Phoenix Flames sat down with Sirius.

Charlie stepped out of the fire and instantly heard the sounds coming from upstairs. He walked into the kitchen when Lily spotted him.

'Charlie, you back again.' she said from the doorway of her rooms.

'Yeah, I wanted to see how they were, but I can hear how they are.'

'Come in here, I've just put the twins down for a nap. I like to keep the door closed from the music.'

Charlie followed Lily into her sitting room and she closed the door. 'Yeah, their fine Charlie, they were at it all morning, then I heard Harry singing to Ginny in the studio, then saw him carry her upstairs.'

'I'm happy for them, I really am. They both deserve it.' Charlie said as he stood next to Lily staring down at her.

'Yes they do, and you helped give them that Charlie and I can't thank you enough for helping my son.' Lily leaned in and kissed him on he's mouth. She moved slightly back and looked up at Charlie, and saw him looking at her. 'Ah Charlie,' Lily put a hand on his chest as she watched him and felt herself getting turned on and her breathing got heavy.

'Lily,' Charlie saw the look she was giving him then shook his head. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away, he turned away. 'What am I doing, kissing Harry's mother. I'm married, you're married Lily.'

Lily put a hand on Charlie's arm and he slowly turned to look at her. 'I may be Harry's mother, but I'm still a woman Charlie, and a fairly young woman.' she took his hand and made him follow her into the other room, into her bedroom. When she closed the door behind them, she leaned her body against his as she looked up at him. 'I'm a woman that wants you Charlie, and I know I shouldn't do this, I know you shouldn't do this but I want you to make love to me Charlie.' Lily moved back and started to take her clothes off, never taking her eyes off Charlie.

Charlie was watching Lily and his breathing was very heavy, he then stared at her naked body as she moved slowly back to him and felt himself getting very aroused. He softly touched her breast before putting he's hand over it and kissed her. He ran he's hands all over her body, then put one hand between her legs as he looked into her eyes.

'We really shouldn't be doing this Lily, but merlin I want you, have for a while.' Charlie picked her up and lay her down on the bed and stared down at her, 'Are you sure about this Lily because if we do this we can't take it back?'

'I'm sure Charlie,' she sat up and unbuckled he's belt, then undid he's jeans. She lowered them slowly, then moved her mouth over him, taking all of him into her mouth.

Charlie groaned softly as he stared down at Lily and pulled his shirt off waiting until she was finished. When she pulled back, he stripped the rest of he's clothes off and lay down on top of her.

'It's still not too late, if you want to stop.' Charlie said looking into her eyes and both hoping she would and wouldn't change her mind.

'I don't want stop Charlie.' she pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely, telling him that she wanted this. 'Touch me Charlie, I need you to touch.' she ran her tongue across his lips.

Charlie stared at her as he moved his hand down and pushed her legs apart. He put his hand over her and heard her groan so he slipped a finger inside, moving it back and forth and around, then he felt her body start to tremble under him. He moved his hand and kissed down her body until he got between her legs and put his mouth over her and moved his tongue inside tasting her then he started to flick his tongue against her as he watched her watching him. He knew she was trying to stay quiet but he was driving her to the point when she grabbed a pillow and stuck it in her mouth as she climaxed. He moved up and in between her legs and moved the pillow off of her so he could see her face as he thrust hard into her.

'We can't go back now, not that I really wanted to stop,' Charlie said and he started to move within her. 'Wrap your legs around me Lily.' when she did he started to move faster taking them close then he stopped.

'Please, don't stop Charlie,' Lily said breathing heavily.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to.' he smiled as he rolled them over. 'I just want to watch you.'

Lily started to move on top of him getting faster but Charlie gripped her hips to slow her down, making her move slow.

'I want this to last,' Charlie panted and watched as Lily slowed but kept moving on top of him. He put a hand over her breast, then pulled her down putting his mouth over her, sucking gently, and flicking his tongue around her nipple. 'Merlin, you've so beautiful.' Lily started to move faster and faster until they were both groaning softly, trying not to be too loud. They panted and groaned as they both felt it and kept moving until they both released. Lily lay down on Charlie's chest and he ran his hand down her hair and back. 'You know we shouldn't have done this Lily, but I have to admit I've wanted you for a while.'

Lily looked up at Charlie, 'I have too Charlie, and I know we shouldn't have. You're married, I'm married, but I needed you Charlie. Please don't let this be the only time.'

Charlie looked down at Lily and rolled her over to her side and put his arms around her. 'Yes, I am marriage, just like you are, but right now I want you and if you're sure, then this won't be the last time. But we are going to have to be careful, not just from James and Katie, but from Harry. If he finds out about this, you know what he's tempers like.'

'Yes, I know, I thought about that.' Lily saw the puzzled look on her face. 'I've been thinking about doing this but wasn't sure if you wanted me and then I thought of what Harry would do if we did and he found out. But with everything that's happened since I got back, I just needed something, and I'd see how caring you were and I felt myself being drawn to you.'

'Lily, let me ask you something?'

'Okay.'

'Like we both said, we're both married, so are you alright with just having sex with me?'

'Yes, I'm fine with this and I've enjoyed myself, for the first time in a while. I've been thinking of James, of Harry and the twins but not myself. This is what I want, I can't say for how long of course. But I want to be with you even if it's only occasionally and I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself.' Lily leaned in and kissed him.

Charlie stared at Lily, 'Okay, I can live with that, but just like you, I don't know how long either. But right now, I think I should get out of your rooms in case Harry does come down and wants to see you or the twins.'

'Alright, that's a good idea.' they both stood and dressed and walked into the other room.

Charlie pulled Lily to him and kissed her fiercely, 'If Harry sees me coming out of this room, I'll have to tell him something.'

'Tell him you were just talking to me about him, asking how he was.' she smiled up at him.

'You've got a sneaky mind Lily Potter, I like it.' Charlie grinned and kissed her again. 'You're so beautiful Lily,' Charlie caressed her face, 'I better get out and go see if he's downstairs yet. But it's going to be hard to act normally around him or James when I see him.'

'You'll be fine Charlie, and if you don't give yourself away, we can do this again very soon.' Lily ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans.

'Keep doing that, and I won't be able to leave this room.' Charlie shook his head and took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out into the kitchen. No one was around but he heard the music coming from the studio. He took a deep breath and walked in and saw Harry playing his guitar and he walked over and sat next to Ginny, 'You doing alright now Gin?' he asked trying to sound casual.

'Yeah, we're both fine Charlie,' Ginny looked over at Harry, 'Better than fine.' she smiled and Harry looked over at her and grinned.

'I'm happy for both of you,' Charlie hugged his sister.

'Susie, I've got this song I thought we could do together. I originally wrote it to sing with mum, but it though it would suit your voice better.'

'You're mother sings Harry?' Susie asked.

'Yeah, she does. Well for herself, but I've had her do one duet with me on the last album. Hang on a moment.' Harry put his guitar down and walked out of the studio and a few minutes later walked back in with Lily.

Charlie sat up straighter as she quickly looked over at him then she looked back at Harry.

'Sing this with me mum,' Harry said.

'Okay.' Lily stood behind Harry near the piano and glanced at Charlie again.

'Ready?' Harry asked the flames.

'When you are Harry,' Liam said.

They started to sing and Lily couldn't help glancing at Charlie all the time as she sang, and saw him look at her then look at Harry but he still couldn't stop glancing back at her.

'Wow, that's great. So Harry got he's talent from you Mrs. Potter?' Jacob asked.

'It's Lily, and so everyone keeps saying, but I think Harry's talent is far over mine.' Lily leaned down and kissed his cheek.

'Thanks mum, but I must have got it from you. I sure didn't get it from dad, he sings terrible.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, that's not a nice thing to say about your father.' Lily said, but she couldn't help laughing as well. 'Alright, I'm going to go check on your brother and sister.' Lily shook her head, glanced at Charlie again and walked out of the studio.

'Alright, let's get to this one Susie, if we get it down, we can record it next week.'

'Well, why you and Ginny were otherwise occupied we practiced it. So do you want to just try it and see how it goes?' Phillip asked.

'Sounds good to me,' Harry picked up his guitar and stood next to Susie and the everyone started to play.

Sirius was watching Ginny as she watched Harry and Susie sing together. 'Ginny, um, I'm not sure U should say anything…'

'It's fine Sirius, I know it was Susie Harry slept with. He explained, but I'm not angry or worried. Like I told Harry, it was my fault he did that. I pushed him too far, and he thought we were finished.'

'It must still be hard on you Ginny to watch them together now though.'

'Yeah, it is a little, but I know Harry loves me, I feel how much he does.' Harry turned and smiled at her before going back to his song.

'Is that the woman Harry slept with?' Charlie asked looking from Ginny to Harry and Susie.

'Yeah, it is Charlie. He brought her back here to show her around the studio and it just happened.'

'And you're alright with that Gin?'

'Yes, like I told Sirius, Harry thought we were through and I hurt him too much. He was trying to make the pain stop, even for a while. But let's not talk about this anymore, alright?'

'Yeah, alright, if you're okay with it, then I'll drop it.' Charlie said.

'That was great, you practiced while I was with Ginny. Were we gone for that long?'

'Yes,' the Flames and Owlesculum said together and everyone laughed.

Liam walked over to Harry. 'Harry that song you did at the pub the other night, why don't you play that?' Liam wanted to surprise Harry.

'Yeah, alright, we'll have to practice it with the rest of you, so you can learn it.'

Liam nodded the rest of the Flames and they all got ready. As soon as Harry started to play they came in too and saw the surprised look on his face, but he kept going.

'Ah huh,' Harry laughed loudly. 'How in the name of merlin did you know that track? I only just wrote it.'

'When you played it the other night at the pub, I remembered, told the others here and we practiced it the last two days so we could surprise you.'

'Well you definitely surprised me, it sounded great.' Harry stood shaking his head.

'So another one for the new album?' Patrick asked smiling at Harry.

'Definitely,' Harry grinned as he looked at Ginny and saw Owlesculum staring at him, 'Something wrong?'

'When I heard you play on your other album, I sometimes thought Liam was playing lead with you, but it's all you.' George said looking stunned.

'You're kidding, I could never play like Harry, it's all him,' Liam said smiling.

'How did you get that good, you're still young?' Jacob asked.

'Years of practice. When I was stuck with nothing else to do, I'd practiced for hours at a time. Day after day, from the time I was only eleven years old.' Harry said then grimaced and shook his head and Ginny went over to him taking his hands.

'Harry, calm down, breathe, remember.' Ginny said, looking into his eyes and Charlie saw Harry shake a bit and went over to him as well and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Keep it under control Harry, come on mate.'

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath then shook his hands out. 'Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be back in a moment.' Harry took his guitar off, leaned down and kissed Ginny and left the room.

'Is he alright?' Jacob asked, wondering what was going on.

'Yeah, he will be.' Sirius said scowling. 'That's one thing that wasn't put in the paper about Harry's life, the way he was treated by his aunt and uncle as a kid. Gin, I think you should go check on him, see if he's okay?'

'Yeah, good idea Sirius,' Ginny said and left the studio.

Sirius saw the puzzled looks on the faces of the other band. 'He was beaten, starved and locked up as a kid by them. It still gets to him sometimes. But that's how he got so good, he's cousin had an old guitar and keyboard and he taught himself to play while he was locked in his room.'

Ginny walked into the library and saw Harry downing drinks, trying to calm himself down. 'You know, I wonder if it would be better if I just finish them off. Do you think it would stop making me feel this way if I did Gin?' Harry turned and looked at her as she walked over to him.

'No, I don't think it will Harry, it would make you feel worse. Come here,' Ginny took his hand and led him over to the couch, sitting him down and she sat on his lap and held him, to give him time to get himself under control.

Harry kissed Ginny fiercely, then slowly pulled back. 'Thanks Gin, you're the only one that can calm me down.'

'You never have to thank me Harry. Are you feeling better though?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I better get back in, still have to work on some songs.' Ginny nodded and got up off his lap and took Harry hands and they walked back to the studio.

'I wanted to tell you to Harry, that on Monday and Wednesday's when you're in trials, I thought I'd start back at the orphanage on those days and work there.' Ginny saw the worried look on Harry's face. 'Mum's opened the floo for me, so I can floo straight from here to there. Don't worry, it'll be alright.' Ginny put a hand to Harry's face.

Harry breathed deeply and nodded. 'Alright, I just want you safe sweetheart.'

'I know you do sweetheart, I'll be fine, now why don't you work and I'll sit with Charlie and Sirius again.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him, then walked over to sit down.

Harry and the bands both started talking over songs when Charlie turned to his sister. 'I overheard you saying you were going to the orphanage on the days Harry has trials Gin. You ready for that, ready to start back?'

'Yeah, I'm ready and I think it's time. I need to start living my life again and put the last few weeks behind me.'

Charlie put his arm around his sister. 'You're amazing you are Ginny and I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks Charlie,' Ginny leaned into him for a moment then sat back up.

'Well, I only came to see how you two were, and since I heard you, I know you're alright.' Charlie kissed Ginny, 'See ya Sirius.'

'See ya Charlie.'

Charlie got up and walked over to Harry. 'Harry, I'll see you later alright.'

'Yeah, see ya Charlie, give Katie and the twins a kiss for me.'

'I will.' Charlie waved to everyone and walked back into the house. He looked behind him and walked back into Lily's rooms and found her in the twins room. 'Hey,'

Lily spun around, looked at him and smiled, 'Hey yourself.

'Just wanted to let you know, that if you're free on Wednesdays, we can get together, Harry's at trials and Ginny's going to go back to the orphanage Monday and Wednesdays, and I don't work Wednesdays,' he grinned at her.

Lily stepped closer to Charlie and put her hands on his chest. 'Definitely, it's a date. Every Wednesday, we'll meet here after they all leave for work.' she leaned up and kissed him.

'Lily, Harry could walk in.' Charlie looked around, then looked back at Lily and kissed her fiercely. 'You've bewitched me Lily. I better go just in case Harry comes in.' Charlie kissed her quickly again and walked out and stepped into the fire and vanished.

For the next few weeks at the Potter house, Lily couldn't help smiling no matter what she was doing that even Harry noticed.

'You've been in a good mood lately mum.' Harry said as sat down at the table to have breakfast.

'Well, you and Ginny are both doing okay especially since you talked and I'm happy about that. You've been happy the last few weeks and I've seen the old Harry back, so I can't help being in a good mood.' Lily leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek knowing that was only partially true, the rest was her feelings for Charlie and how he made her feel.

'I'm glad you happy mum, I know I've put you through a lot with everything that's happened around me, and I'm sorry about that.'

'You never have to be sorry sweetheart, never.'

'Yeah, I know. But ever since you came back, it's been one drama after the other. But I think everything is finally working out now.'

'Yes it is.' she smiled at her son, 'Morning Ginny,' Lily said seeing her daughter-in-law walked in.

'Morning Lily, morning sweetheart,' Ginny kissed Harry and sat down.

'You just came down in time, I was about to come see you before I had to leave.'

'I felt you gone, and wanted to see you before you left and I have to leave soon too.' Ginny leaned in a kissed him softly.

Harry touched Ginny's face before he kissed her again and stood up. 'I better go,' he kissed his mother and walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

Ginny sat smiling as she dished herself up some breakfast. 'Everything's finally alright, and I've never see you two happier.' Lily said smiling at her daughter-in-law.

'Yeah, everything is wonderful Lily. I think Harry's finally starting to trust me again and I think when we leave next week to go to Australia will be good for us.'

'It's going to be lonely without everyone here all the time. Almost every day the house is always full and busy.'

'Yeah it is, will you be okay by yourself when James is at work?' Ginny asked her.

Lily couldn't stop the smile coming to her face, 'I keep myself occupied while James is working. He's finally doing what he always wanted to do and I know he works a lot but I'm happy for him.'

'Yeah, he does stay late a lot. I've hardly seen him over the last couple of months.'

'When Harry asked James to run the Prophet, first he had to get everything in order. Work on which staff was good enough to stay, reporters and so forth. Now he's just enjoying the work, doing some interviews himself as well as all the running of it. He's really enjoying himself and he never got the chance to have that before.'

'Yes, I've seen how happy he is, but don't you get a little lonely Lily. You're here most days by yourself, and James works so late sometimes. I know we're all here a lot of the days, but Harry's usually rehearsing and I'm always working on something for the orphanage.'

'At first, yes, I got lonely. But I'm okay now.' Lily couldn't stop thinking of why she was okay now, thinking of Charlie touching her and couldn't wait for him to get here.

'Well, if you ever just want to go out or just have a bit of girl time, let me know. But right now, I have to go.' Ginny stood up.

'Thanks Ginny, I will. Have a good day.' Lily said and Ginny kissed her on the cheek, then walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

Lily decided to go have a shower while the twins were sleeping and wait for Charlie to turn up. As soon as she stepped under the water, she closed her eyes, letting the water flow down her body and she ran her hands over herself anticipating Charlie's touch.

'You look so good doing that.' Charlie said as he watched Lily in the shower.

Lily turned and saw Charlie, then saw the look on Charlie's face and turned her body so she was leaning against the screen.

'Why don't you get those clothes off and join me then?'

Charlie's breathing got very heavy as he saw Lily move her legs apart, leaning against the screen. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He knelt down and ran his hands up the inside of her legs, then moved his mouth to her, tasting her before he inserted his tongue.

'Oh Charlie, please, don't stop. I've missed you so much.' Lily panted.

Charlie moved slightly back and looked up at her. 'I've missed you too, and I don't intend to stop, ever.'

When they finished, Charlie lowered Lily to her feet but kept his arms around her, holding her tight. Then they started to wash each other's bodies, turning them both on again. When they finished Charlie picked Lily up and carried her back to the bedroom, and lay them both down on the bed.

Charlie leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Lily, running his hands all over her. 'I don't know what's happening here Lily, and for the last few weeks I can't stop thinking of you. I want you all the time and not just for sex, I want to be with you and…' Charlie leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before looking into her eyes.

'And what,' Lily said caressing his face seeing the confusion there. 'Tell me Charlie, tell me what you're feeling.'

Charlie shook his head and stood up and turned away. 'I know this was supposed to be just occasional sex between us, but it's changed, I can feel it.'

Lily stood up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's naked body, 'I know, I feel it too, things have changed between us and it's not just sex anymore.' Lily put her head on Charlie's chest and felt the tears fall and she sniffed.

Charlie lifted her head and looked at Lily's face and saw it, she felt the same way he felt. 'I know this was never meant to happen Lily, but…' Charlie took a deep breath, 'I've fallen in love with you and I know that's wrong and I can't do anything about it and but I can't stop loving you.'

'Oh Charlie, I love you too. I tried to fight these feelings for weeks now, but nothing works. What are we going to do, I know James has felt and seen the change in me. I don't want to hurt him but I just don't love him like that anymore. I mean I do love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore, I'm in love with you.' Lily pressed her head back to Charlie's chest and they held each other.

'I don't know what we're going to do Lily, but I know Katie's felt that something's not right because I just can't make love to her anymore and I don't want to hurt her either. I don't know, I really don't know what to do.' Charlie sat them both on the bed, and took Lily's face in her hands. 'One thing I do know, I can't stay with Katie anymore and that's going to be hard all around, especially with the twins and we have to think of Harry as well. I don't know Lily, I just know I love you and I don't want to be apart from you anymore, but I don't think it's going to be possible for us to be together and that hurts.' Charlie kissed her tenderly, then caressed her face. 'I think I better go, I've got a lot of thinking to do.'

'Yes, I do as well. Will you still come back next week Charlie, I don't think I could handle not being with you.'

'I'll be back, nothing can keep me away from you.' Charlie kissed her again and they both got dressed. 'I love you Lily, we'll work something out.'

'Well, Harry leaves for Australia next week, so that'll give us some time to be together and try to work out what we're going to do. But I'm like you Charlie, I don't think I can stay with James anymore and I don't know how Harry will take that, so we'll need to be careful.'

'Yeah, we will. I better go, I love you.' Charlie kissed her tenderly again.

'I love you too Charlie,' she watched as he walked out of the room and she sat down on her couch, knowing she had a lot to think about and she had some hard decisions to make.

Charlie stepped out of the fire into his living room and saw Katie sitting on the couch. She looked over at him and gave him a small sad smile and nodded. Charlie walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch and took a deep breath before turning to face her.

'You don't have to say it Charlie, I felt the difference in you for a while now. You don't love me anymore.' she said this as a fact not a question.

'I'm sorry Katie, I do love you, I'm just not in love with you. I never wanted to hurt you, I care for you too much, you're the mother of my children.'

'I know Charlie, but I think it might be best if you left straight away. I need time to process everything and I need you to not be here, it'll just make it more difficult.'

'I understand, but I still want to be there for the twins, I want to be able to see them.'

'Of course you can Charlie, their your children, and I would never stop you seeing them. But I'll have either Ginny or Harry pick them up and take them to you. I just don't want to see you for a while.' she looked at her husband and needed to ask the question. 'I want to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth.' Charlie nodded to her knowing what she was going to ask him. 'Is there someone else, are you in love with another woman?'

Charlie could see the tears coming to her eyes and she tried to blink them away and he moved over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

'I'm so sorry Katie, I never meant to hurt you, but yes, there is.' Charlie could feel her quiet sobs and he felt terrible for doing this to her, but he knew it was for the best. When he felt her get control of herself, he let her go. 'I'll go pack my stuff. I'll probably stay at Harry's tonight, but after that, I'm not sure where I'll be, but I will let you know.'

'Okay,' she nodded to him and watched as he walked up the stairs and tried to pull herself together before he came back down stairs. She sat there thinking about the last few weeks and knew he didn't love her anymore and he never touched her anymore, so she knew this was coming and it meant there was someone else he did love. She watched as he walked back down the stairs with a bag in each hand.

'I'll go see the twins before I go, if that's alright with you Katie?'

'Course it is Charlie. There in their room playing.'

Charlie walked into the twins play room and sat on the floor with them. 'Daddy,' little Harry said walking over to him and sat on his lap. 'Daddy,' then little Ginny did the same and Charlie put his arms around his children, knowing he was going to miss them.

'Hi there,' Charlie kissed both his kids, keeping his arms around them until he felt they wanted to get down. 'Daddy's got to go, but I will see you soon.' Charlie could feel himself get choked up so he kissed them both again and stood up watching as they went back to play. He left the room and walked back to the living room and picked up his bags. 'I'm sorry Katie, please take care of yourself.'

'I will Charlie,' she nodded to him and watched as he stepped into the fire and vanished and broke down on the couch.

Charlie stepped out of the fire and sat down on the couch in Harry's sitting room and put his head in his hands and started crying.

'Charlie, what's wrong?' Lily said as she walked out and saw him.

'Katie knew I didn't love her anymore, so she asked me to leave. It was hard saying goodbye to my children Lily, I feel like my heart is breaking.'

Lily put her arms around Charlie, holding him tight until he got himself under control. 'I'm sorry Charlie, I never meant for anything like this to happen and I don't like to see you hurting.'

Charlie took a deep breath and looked up at her. 'I know you didn't, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, it's just one of those things that happens. You can't control who you fall in love with, and I fell in love you and I know I couldn't have stayed there any longer, it was just so hard seeing how hurt Katie was.'

'I know and I'm going to feel the same way once I speak to James. Are you going to stay here?'

'At least for tonight, I'm going to go see Harry and tell him what's happened. I'll start looking for a place of my own tomorrow or I'll stay at the Burrow.'

'Alright, why don't you go see Harry then come back here. I'll be waiting for you.' Lily leaned in and kissed him tenderly and wiped the tears from his face. Charlie nodded and pulled Lily into his arms and kissed her fiercely, then got up and walked over to the fireplace. He turned and looked at the red headed woman he had fallen in love with and nodded, then stepped into the fire and vanished.

Charlie stepped out of the fire in the atrium of the ministry and walked over to the lifts. He went up to the top floor and walked down the corridor to Harry's office.

'Hi Karen, is there a chance I can see him?'

'Hi Charlie, yes, he's just finish the trials for today and he's just finishing up some paperwork, go straight in.'

'Thanks.' Charlie opened Harry's door, 'Harry, got a minute?'

'Sure Charlie, come on in.' Harry looked and saw Charlie's face and walked around the desk, 'What's wrong?' Harry led him over to the couch and they sat down.

'I need to ask you a favour?'

'Anything, you know that,' Harry said looking worried. 'What's going on Charlie?'

'Can I stay at your place at least for tonight,' Charlie saw the puzzled look on Harry's face.

'Of course you can, but what's going on Charlie, why would you need somewhere to stay?'

'Katie and I are no longer together Harry.'

'What? Why, what happened?' Harry looked shocked as he gazed at Charlie.

'It's been coming on for a while, I love Katie, but I'm not in love with her anymore and she knew it too.' Charlie stood up and started pacing before he looked back at Harry. 'It was so hard to see the pain on her face Harry, knowing that I caused it, then I had to say goodbye to the twins. But I knew I couldn't stay knowing I didn't love her anymore.'

Harry stood up and went over and pulled Charlie into his arms. 'I'm sorry Charlie, I really am. You're going to stay at my place, for as long as you want, so no arguments.' Harry pulled back and looked at him.

'Thanks Harry, but just until I find a place of my own, but I'll need a house so when the twins come visit,' Charlie shook his head and felt the tears coming to his eyes as he sat back down. 'Katie doesn't want to see me at the moment, so she wants either you or Ginny to bring the twins over to see me, so I don't have to go there and pick them up and maybe Lily could when you're in Australia.'

'Of course we will Charlie. I really don't know what to say, you and Katie seemed fine the last time I saw you together.' Harry sat thinking for a moment, 'Come to think of it though, I haven't seen you together in a while.'

'Yeah, I know.' Charlie put his head down, knowing he could never let Harry know he was in love with his mother, but he also knew he couldn't stop seeing her and just hoped that Harry never found out.

'Why don't you go to my place and settle in Charlie and I'll see you tonight, Ginny will be home soon and you're going to have to tell her what's going on.'

'Yeah I know, but that's why I came to you first, I didn't want to have to explain to mum yet and if I went to Ginny, mum would have known something was wrong.' Charlie took a deep breath and stood back up. 'Thanks Harry and I think I will go settle in and wait for Ginny.' Charlie pulled Harry into a hug, then let him go. 'You're a good friend Harry.'

'I am your friend Charlie, and I'll always be your friend, no matter what, now go. I'll see you later.' Harry gripped his shoulder for a minute then watched as he walked out the door. 'Blimey, I never saw that coming.' Harry shook his head and went back behind his desk.

Charlie stepped back out of the fire in the Potter house and saw Lily sitting there waiting for him. She stood up and took his hand and took him straight into her room and lay him down and she cuddled up next to him.

'It's hard, but it's for the best.' Charlie said as he ran his hands up and down Lily's back.

'Yes, I suppose it is, but I still don't like to see how hurt you are Charlie.' she leaned up and kissed him, 'What did Harry say anyway?' Lily said as she put her head on Charlie's chest.

'Told me I'm staying here for as long as I want, and that's so tempting, knowing I'll be in the same house as you. But I still think I better get my own place as soon as I can. If I'm around you all the time, someone just might notice how I can't stop looking at you.'

'Why don't you go put your things in your room, Ginny will probably be home soon. You've got some time to think it through.'

'Yeah, I better.' Charlie stood up and pulled Lily up with him and held her tight. 'But it's going to be hard knowing you're going to be right downstairs and I won't be able to touch you.'

'Yes, it will be for me as well.' Lily pulled Charlie's head down and kissed him fiercely, then let him go. 'Go on.' she nodded and watched him walk out of her room.

Charlie walked back into the sitting room, picked up his bags and went up to the room he'd used last time. He put his clothes away and saw the cots in the other room and walked over to them. He put a hand on each of them, shook his head and walked back down stairs and saw Ginny sitting at the table with Lily.

'Charlie, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?' Ginny said as Charlie walked over and kissed her on the head.

'I need to speak with you for a moment, come sit with me.' Charlie looked at Lily them back to his sister.

'Of course,' Ginny got up and saw there was something wrong, by the look on her brother's face. She sat down and turned to him. 'What's going on Charlie?'

'Katie and I have split up Ginny, it's over.'

'What? When did this happen, you looked so happy last time I saw you.'

'Harry said the same thing, then he realised how long it's been since he'd seen us together.' Charlie raised his eyebrows at his sister and saw she knew too that it'd been a while since she'd seen them together as well. 'Yeah, it's been a while Gin. Harry said it's fine for me to say here, at least till I find my own place, is that alright with you?'

'Of course it is Charlie, for as long as you want, but what happened?'

'I just didn't love her anymore and she felt it. So she asked me to leave, that she needed time.'

'Oh Charlie, I'm sorry.' Ginny pulled her brother into her arms, holding him tight. 'What about the twins?'

'She wants to know if you or Harry and I thought maybe Lily,' Charlie looked over at her, 'would pick them up and bring them to me, she doesn't want to see me at the moment.'

'You know I will Charlie,' Ginny said and looked over at Lily.

'When Harry and Ginny are in Australia, I'll get them and bring them here for you or whenever you need me too.' Lily said seeing the pain on the face of the man she loved and couldn't go to him.

Charlie gave her a smile before he looked back at his sister. 'It'll be alright Gin, it's for the best.'

'I really don't know what to say Charlie, I thought you and Katie were happy.'

'I think we were, for a while anyway. It's been coming on for a while and I just realised I didn't love her anymore, and I haven't been able to make love to her ages.' Charlie sat there thinking and he looked around at Lily. 'Would you mind if I go see Hayden and Holly?'

'Cause I don't mind Charlie.' Lily gave him a smile and a small nod.

Charlie got up and walked through Lily's rooms into the kids room, standing just inside the door watching them sleep. Within a few minutes Lily wrapped her arms around him.

'I just needed to hold you Lily.' Charlie kissed the top of her head. 'See, this is what I'm talking about, just being in the same room I needed to hold you. I think I might have to get my own place, at least you can come visit me there and we won't be disturbed.'

'Let's not worry about it now, I just want to hold you.' Lily put her head on Charlie's chest and she felt his hands going up and down her back and brushing down her hair and felt so much love for him, that she knew she wanted to be with him, no matter what, now she just had to work out how and when


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Baily and the Phoenix Flames and Owlesculum arrived in Australia and went straight by floo to the beach house. Harry showed everyone to their rooms and they all got settled in before relaxing for the day.

'Come for a walk with me sweetheart?' Harry asked Ginny, and she nodded and they walked down to the beach and put their arms around each other and strolled along the beach.

'You feel so relaxed and happy Harry, I can feel it.'

'Yeah, I am Gin. I know we've got concerts, interviews and signings but I'm looking forward to just being with you. No work for either of us, and I know the concerts and things are work but I don't think of them that way, to me their fun. And even if the house is full of people, I'll still get time alone with you.'

'I've been looking forward to this as well. I know you're going to be busy but we will get a lot of time alone together.'

'Well, we've got two days before the first interview through the day and that night the first of the concerts. So let's just enjoy being together.'

'I plan to Harry, I want to enjoy myself and spend as much time with you as I can get.'

'Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter from the Phoenix Flames?' a young man said as he walked up to them.

'Yes I am,' Harry said and shook the man's hand.

'I've got tickets for your concert in two days, been hanging for ages.'

'Well, I hope you enjoy yourself, we've got a whole new show for everyone.

'I wish I had something to get your autograph, but I was surfing when I spotted you.'

'Why don't you walk back to our house with us and I'll get you not only mine, but the rest of the bands as well.'

'Wow, thanks man.'

The three of them started walking back towards the house. 'What's your name?' Harry asked him.

'Steven Balston, Mr. Potter.' he smiled.

'It's Harry, and this is my wife Ginny.'

'So you're the wife he always sings to all the time,' Steven smiled at Ginny then looked at Harry. 'I can't blame you. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Steven shook Ginny's hand.

Harry laughed, and nodded already enjoying himself, 'Here we go, come on up and I'll get you that picture.' Harry, Ginny and Steven walked up to the balcony and Harry picked up a picture and quickly signed it, then turned towards the house. 'Hey Flames, get your arses out here will you.' Harry yelled.

'Great house.'

'Yes, Harry gave it to me for Christmas.' Ginny smiled at Harry.

Liam, Nicky, Sirius, Patrick, Karen, John and Baily all walk out onto the balcony. 'What's up Harry?' Liam asked.

'This is Steven, he wanted an autograph, he's going to be at the concert on Friday night.' Harry handed the picture to Liam, and he signed, then Nicky signed, then Patrick and then John and he handed it back to Steven. 'There you go, that's the first one handed out in Australia.' Harry smiled at him.

'Great, thanks everyone. I better go, get some more waves before they die.' Steven smiled and ran back down the beach and everyone watched as he picked up his board and started to head out into the water.

'Hey watch him as he rides the waves, I was always fascinated watching them when we were here last time.' everyone stood on the balcony and watched Steven ride a high wave right into the beach.

'Wow, that's amazing. How do they stay standing up on those things?' Liam asked.

'Don't know, but being a muggle, he didn't use magic.' Harry said and everyone looked at him. 'What?'

'How did you know he was a muggle Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Oh, I can sense it now. It started a few weeks ago, whenever I'm in close proximity to one, I get this feeling, kinda hard to explain,' Harry saw the looks of amazement on everyone's faces.

'Do you think that you're power growing again Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Probably, I try not to think about it too much.'

'Harry, we're putting on a wizarding concert, and he's a muggle. How's that going to work?'

'I've come up with a charm for the muggles in the audience. They won't see any of the magic we do, they'll just see us performing, not us floating down. It sort of blocks their minds for a few seconds and they just see us on stage.'

'That's a great charm Harry, now you don't need to worry if muggles are in the audience.'

'Yeah, we had one at the last concert and I had to quickly modify her memory, that's why I came up with the charm.'

Everyone stood looking at Harry for a few minutes then went back to watching the surfers and Owlesculum joined everyone on the balcony to watch as well.

Lily was sitting at the table having breakfast with Charlie, when James walked in. 'Morning Lily, Charlie,' James said as he sat down.

'Morning James,' Lily smiled at him, then looked at Charlie.

'Morning James,' Charlie said then went back to his breakfast.

'Lily, I've got to get to work but I was wondering if you could keep some time open tonight after you put the twins down. I'd like to talk to you about something.'

'Of course James,' Lily said looking puzzled. 'Are you going to have some breakfast?'

'No, I'll grab something at the Prophet.' James leaned over and kissed her cheek, waved to Charlie and walked into the fireplace and vanished.

Charlie instantly stood up and pulled Lily into his arms. 'Merlin I've missed holding you.'

'So have I Charlie, it's getting harder to resist coming up to your room when I know you're up there.'

'I'm the same when I know you're in your room. Why don't we head in now for a while?'

Lily nodded and took Charlie's hand and led him into her bedroom and they instantly started to snog and groped at each other. They made love for a couple of hours until the twins woke from their morning nap and made their way out of the room and into the twins bedroom and saw them both wide away.

'Hey, I bet you're both hungry. Come on, let's get you both fed.' Lily picked up Hayden, and Charlie automatically picked up Holly and they walked out into the kitchen and Lily got them an early lunch. Both Charlie and Lily had enjoyable day just spending time with each other and the twins when they were awake.

'I might head up to my room for a while Lily, James will be here soon and he wants to talk to you.' Charlie said and Lily saw the worried expression on his face.

'Don't worry Charlie, it doesn't matter what he wants to talk to me about, I'm going to tell him.' Lily put her hand to his face. 'I love you Charlie, nothing's going to stop me being with you.'

Charlie breathed deeply and nodded. 'I love you to Lily, I better go, he could be home in a moment.' she nodded and Charlie kissed her before making his way upstairs.

Lily went into her sitting room and waited for her husband to arrive. She was nervous about what he wanted and also what she had to tell him. James walked in not long after and sat down next to Lily.

'We need to talk Lily and I think you might know what about.' James said, she nodded but couldn't say anything. 'We tried Lil, tried to get back what we had before we died, but it just hasn't worked, has it?'

Lily tried not to show the surprise on her face, 'No James it hasn't, I wasn't sure if you felt it too.'

'Yes, I felt it. I will always love you Lily, but not enough to keep this marriage going.'

'I know, I love you too, but…' Lily hesitated and James saw the look on her face.

'You're not in love with me, I know, just like I'm not in love with you Lily,' James gave his wife a small smile. 'It's going to be hard on Harry.'

'I know, that's the main reason why I haven't said anything before now. With everything he's gone through I didn't want to have him deal with us as well.'

'I'm the same, that's why I haven't said anything. We just drifted apart Lil, it happens, I'll always care about you, and be here if you need me, alright?'

'I know James, just like I'll always be here for you.' Lily sat for a moment wondering what James' plans were and he must have realised what she was thinking about.

'I'm going to go stay with Sirius for a while, until I get my own place. But I want to be able to come see the twins and Harry, or maybe take the twins on the occasional weekend.'

'Of course you can James, you can take them whenever you want to. You're their father, and I know their going to miss you.' Lily couldn't stop the tear falling down her face.

James saw Lily's tears and wiped them away. 'It's going to be strange Lily, not having you in my life anymore, or have you as my wife, but it's the best thing for both of us.'

'I know it is, I just hope Harry can handle this. When do you think we should tell him?'

'It's not going to be the best news for him, but I think the sooner the better. The day he gets back, I'll get you to send your patronus, now you know how. Let me know he's home and I'll floo straight over.'

'Alright, and yes, it's will be better if we do this straight away. I'm sorry it didn't work out James, I tried as hard as I could, but it just didn't.'

'I know, I tried too and you don't have to be sorry. You can't help it if you fall out of love with someone, just like you can't help who you fall in love with. I just want you to be happy and have a good life.'

'I want that for you as well.'

'I'll go pack my things, then I'll spend some time with the twins before I leave.' James stood up and Lily nodded to him and watched him go into the bedroom and start packing his clothes before he smiled at her and walked into the twins bedroom.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Nicky, John, Baily, Liam, Patrick, Karen and the Owlesculum all flooed to the private rooms that had been set up for them at the stadium.

'Well, you have got about ten minutes before you go on. Are you nervous?' Liam asked Susie, Jacob, George and Phillip.

'Yeah, never played in front of an audience this large before.' Jacob said.

'You'll be fine once you start.' Harry said smiling at them.

The Phoenix Flames were all dressed in their leather outfits but Harry was in his old dragon hide gear as he was going to be singing with Owlesculum for the first song, then he was going to change. Everyone sat around talking happily until there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Harry called.

'It's time for Owlesculum Mr. Potter.'

'Great, they'll be right there.' Harry stood up with Ginny and looked around. 'Everyone ready?' he got nods from all and they walked out and up the passage way towards the side of the stage.

'Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage the support act for Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames. Owlesculum and performing with them, Harry Potter,' the announcement said.

Everyone kissed their partners and they walked out on stage to a huge applause. Harry and Susie stood together and started singing. As they sang together the crowd went crazy watching. When they finished, they cheered and applauded loudly. Harry kissed Susie on the cheek, waved to the crowd and walked off stage straight into Ginny's arms.

'That was fantastic Harry,' Baily said looking over at him.

'Thanks Baily, let's head back to the room for a while.' they all walked back to their dressing room and Harry went and got changed into his skin tight leather clothes and sat down next to Ginny. 'We've got about forty minutes.'

The band and their partners talked for a while, then Harry leaned over and started kissing Ginny fiercely not stopping for the longest time.

'You do it to me every time.' Harry said closing his eyes, 'and in this outfit,' Harry grinned and Ginny burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, but it looks good.' she glanced down then back to his face.

'Ginny, you didn't?' Liam asked looking over at Harry. 'Well, I hope he gets himself under control before we get out there, or you won't be able to stop any girls from jumping him on stage if they see that.' Liam started laughing, then everyone else joined in.

'Yeah, alright, very funny,' Harry stood up with his back to everyone and that made them laugh harder. Harry paced back and forth seeing the smiles on everyone faces. He finally got himself under control when there was a knock on the door. 'Just in time, come in.'

'It's time Mr. Potter.' the security guard said.

'Thanks, come on everyone.' they all walked back to the side of the stage just as Owlesculum walked off and they could hear the loud applause.

'That was the best time I've had in my entire life.' Jacob said grinning.

'I'm glad you had fun.' Harry grinned at them. 'Well, it's time for me to do my song for Ginny. 'I'll see you soon guys.' they all nodded and Harry walked out on stage to loud applause and a lot of whistles. 'Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight. Now as I'm sure you all know, I like to start with a song for my wife.' Harry got more loud cheers and he walked back to the side of the stage and pulled Ginny into his arms and led her out on stage and as more cheers and applause got louder. Harry sat at the piano, and Ginny stood next to it and watched Harry sing to her. When Harry finished singing, he pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her fiercely and the crowd applauded loudly. He walked her off stage then turned back. 'Now let's get this party started shall we?' and Harry disappeared and the whole crowd gasped.

'Please welcome to the stage Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames.' the voices said and bright flares went up all over the place as the large picture of Harry and the band appeared behind the stage. Then everyone started cheering and pointing as they watched Harry and the band float slowly down to the stage looking like the picture.

The music started and they all started to sing and do their dance steps they'd rehearsed and the crowd loved it. They played some of their new songs and some old ones for an hour and a half then Harry finished with another song for Ginny and they all walked off stage to loud applause.

'Man, you are good. I never realised how good a show you put on.' Phillip said looking at Harry and the band.

'You've never see our show?' Liam asked.

'No, we were always working, we just had your albums.'

'Well, let's get home. I could use a drink.' Harry said as he kissed Ginny again and they all walked back to their dressing room and flooed back to the house.

Over the next three weeks, Harry and the Phoenix Flames and Owlesculum played all their concerts, did all their interviews and also did all the signings they'd set up and everyone was absolutely exhausted and couldn't wait to get home in two days' time.

'We're not going to be able to do this after tomorrow Charlie.' Lily said as she lay in her bed with him.

'No, we're not, and I'm going to miss holding you while I sleep. I've gotten so use to it.'

'So have I love.' Lily leaned up on her elbow and looked down at Charlie. 'What are we going to do Charlie, we can't keep this a secret forever and especially from Harry. If he gets the slightest hint something's going on, he could read us.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that myself. Why don't we wait until he's gotten over the initial shock of you and James having separated, then maybe give him a bit more time to get used to it, then we tell him.'

'You're nervous aren't you Charlie?'

'Well, yeah Lily, Harry's really powerful, I don't know what he'll do when he finds out I'm sleeping with his mother.' Charlie said as he looked up at Lily. 'But we will need to tell him, I'm not going to be separated from you, I love you too much Lily.'

'I love you too Charlie, and I don't want us to be apart either. Let's see how he handles the separation first, then see how he is. I must admit, I'm a little nervous as well. But it's not me I'm worried about, it's you Harry will put his anger on.'

'I know. But I might be nervous about him finding out, but I'm not going to keep hiding. He'll just have to accept us and I know he will take it out on me, so let's hope we can keep him calm enough for us to explain.' Charlie shook his head, knowing that trying to keep Harry calm when something upset him or made him angry was nearly impossible and he didn't know what Harry might do to him.

'Why don't we tell Ginny first, she might be able to keep him calm if it's not as much of a shock to her.'

'That might work,' Charlie lay there thinking, 'Alright, it's the best we can hope for, now let's just get some sleep.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Lily softly. 'We'll be together no matter what Lily and Harry might be my friend but I'm not letting you go. You're in my life now, for as long as you want me.'

'I'll always want you Charlie, and I'll make sure he knows that. But it's late and we do need to sleep.' Lily kissed Charlie again and cuddled up next to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Charlie was pacing around the sitting room waiting for Harry and Ginny to arrive sometime today. He was nervous of how Harry would take the news that his parents were no longer together and hoped he didn't find out about him and Lily until they had a chance to talk to him. James we due to arrive very soon and Lily seemed just as nervous as he was.

'We need to calm down a bit before he arrives Charlie.'

'I know we do.' Charlie shook his head and sat down on the couch just as James stepped out of the fire.

'Hi, do you know when he'll be home?' James asked as he sat on the opposite couch to Charlie.

'No, just sometime today,' Charlie tried to act and speak naturally even though his insides felt like they were full of bowtruckles, moving all over the place.

'Would you like a cup of tea James?' Lily asked.

'No thanks Lily, I'm too nervous.' James said and he stood up and started pacing.

'Yeah, we know how you feel.' Charlie said. 'He's not going to take this very well, at least not at first.'

'No, he won't. But I hope he'll just let us explain things before he goes off.'

'Good luck,' Charlie grimaced at him.

'Yeah,' James said and the three of them sat or paced waiting for Harry to get home, until they decided to sit at the table and have a cup of tea. Charlie noticed that Lily and James were a little awkward with each other so he tried to keep a conversations going, but neither of them were making it very easy. Then the fire turned green and Harry and Ginny stepped out.

'Hi, we're home.' Harry called and saw his parents and walked in and hugged and kissed them both, then Ginny did as well as Harry hugged Charlie before Ginny did. 'We missed you all, it was great in Australia, but it's fantastic to be home.' Harry said as he sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'Concerts go alright?' James asked.

'Great, got rave reviews and Owlesculum did as well, so their going to be in for a lot of long, tiring days from now on.' Harry said looking at his father and noticed he looked a little strange, 'Everything alright dad?'

'Yes, fine son.' James said then looked at Lily. 'Actually Harry, you're mother and O need to speak with you for a moment, in private if that's alright?'

'Okay, now you're making me nervous. You're not pregnant again mum, because the last time you both looked at me like that was when you told me you were.'

'No Harry, I'm not pregnant,' Lily said smiling at him then glanced at Charlie.

'Alright, well if it's not another baby, then I don't know what it is, but by the looks of both of you, you look a little nervous.'

'Can we just go into the other room and talk for a bit?' James asked.

'Yeah, sure,' he turned to Ginny and kissed her, before she stood up so Harry could stand, 'I won't be long.'

'I'll go put our stuff away,' Ginny said and walked up the stairs as Harry followed his parents into their room.

Harry noticed both his parents looked very nervous. 'What's going on? You're both acting very strange and your both nervous.' Harry concentrated on them.

James saw Harry concentrating on them, 'Harry let us explain.'

'What?! Harry yelled, 'What do you mean you're not together anymore?' Harry looked at both of them and saw them looked at each other. 'What is going on? No, this is just not right,' Harry paced around the room, then looked back at them. 'Tell me what happened?' Harry shouted again.

'Harry, please calm down and let us explain.' James said as he walked closer to his son.

'Well it better be a good explanation, oh this is a great surprise to get the moment I get home.' Harry stared at them for the longest time. 'Well, go ahead, explain.'

'We tried to get back to the way we were before we died Harry, we did, but it just wasn't the same. We don't feel the same way about each other as we use to. We still care about each other but we just don't love each other.'

'Oh great,' Harry yelled again, 'you care, fabulous.' Harry shook his head and stormed out of the room, past Charlie and up the stairs to his room. 'I don't believe it.'

'I knew you were upset about something Harry, but I thought I'd leave you with your parents.' Ginny walked over and put her arms around him. 'What happened?'

'Their not together anymore, they split up, dad lives at Sirius', has since we left.' Harry looked down at his wife. 'What's going on, first Charlie and Katie, now mum and dad.'

'What did they say Harry?' Ginny said calmly, trying to keep Harry calm.

'They said they tried to be like they were before they died, but they just don't feel that way about each other anymore.' Harry moved slowly over to the bed, keeping his arms around Ginny and sat down. 'My parents are separated, I just can't believe this.' Harry said.

Ginny could feel how upset Harry was but he was calming down. 'If they don't love each other Harry, then there's nothing anyone can do.'

'Yeah, I know. I just don't understand how this could happen Gin. I thought they were happy, they looked happy when I saw them together.'

'You said yourself weeks ago Harry, that they were spending a lot of time in their rooms, so we never saw them together a lot. James was working long days, staying late at the Prophet. Maybe that's why he did, because he didn't want to make himself and Lily uncomfortable, and maybe trying to find the right time to tell you, knowing you'd be upset.'

'Upset, I'm in complete shock right now.' Harry lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, 'What's going to happen, do I only get to see my father on weekends.' Harry laughed, 'and what about the twins, how will they handle not seeing mum and dad together all the time?'

'Harry, people separate all the time and the kids learn to cope. You'll get used to it, but why don't you go back down and talk to them?'

'I suppose I should,' Harry sat up and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'What would I do without you sweetheart?'

'You'll never find out, go on, go talk to them.'

Harry nodded and stood up. 'Alright.' Harry walked slowly back down the stairs and saw them sitting at the table with Charlie. He just looked at them then sat himself down shaking his head.

'We're sorry Harry, but we can't stay together if we don't love each other anymore.' James said putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

'So, you're living with Sirius, are you sleeping with another woman dad, is that the reason?' Harry said flatly. Lily quickly glanced at Charlie and they were both thinking the same thing. Hoping Harry didn't ask Lily if she was sleeping with someone else.

'No Harry, it's nothing like that. Your mother is the only woman I've slept with since we got back. It's just feelings Harry and we don't have them for each other anymore. Please try and understand, we still care about each other and you, Hayden and Holly, but you can't stay with someone you don't love.'

'I really don't know what to say, is it something in the water around here. First Charlie and Katie now you and mum,' Harry said looking at his father. 'I hope it's not catching,' Harry saw his parents and Charlie watching him, looking a little nervous. 'I'm fine, and it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. I can't make you love each other.'

Lily got up and sat next to him and put her arms around him. 'Thanks for understanding Harry, I know this is a shock for you but we thought we needed to tell you straight away.'

'Yeah,' Harry said sadly, 'I think I would have noticed that dad wasn't around, how are you going to work out everything, seeing Hayden and Holly, not to mention, me.'

'Well, we're still working out details at the moment, but I'll still be here occasionally Harry, and I want to take the twins on weekends, and you can always come over to Sirius' to see me until I get my own place.'

'Yeah, I suppose I could, but merlin this is going to feel strange.' Harry shook his head and put it down on the table.

'I'm going to head home Harry, give you some time. I'm sorry to lay this on you the moment you got back.'

Harry lifted his head and stared at his father and everyone could see the tears in his eyes. 'No, I understand why you had to tell me straight away,' Harry stood up and pulled his father into his arms, holding him tight. 'I'm going to miss you around here dad.'

'I'm going to miss you too son, but like I said, you can come over to Sirius anytime and see me, or even at the Prophet.' James stayed holding his son for the longest time as Harry didn't seem to want to let him go. 'Harry, I still love you, just like your mother does and we'll be here for you always.'

'I know, I love you too dad,' Harry said and his voice was flat. 'You go, I'll see you later.' Harry kissed his father and walked into the studio, not wanting to see his father leave. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands and felt Ginny come in then she put her arms around him, holding him tight. She never said anything, just held him and Harry couldn't stop the tears falling as he held his wife but thinking of his parents.

'Well, he took that better than I thought he would.' James said looking at Lily.

'Yeah, he did, but do you think he's alright?' Lily asked looking from James to Charlie.

'Let me just take a quick peak and see.' Charlie got up and walked to the door of the studio and saw Ginny holding Harry and he could tell he was crying. At least he didn't get angry, Charlie thought and walked back into the kitchen. 'Ginny's holding him and his crying.'

'Well, at least the house is still standing, that's a good thing. I better go, see you later Lily, Charlie.' James gave them both a small smile and stepped into the fireplace.

'I don't think he'll handle our news as well though, do you?' Charlie asked.

'No, I don't think he will. But let's give it a few days for this to sink in, then we'll tell him. But we might try and get a chance to tell Ginny tomorrow.'

'Yeah,' Charlie sighed deeply, 'I just don't know what he'll do when we do tell him.'

'No, neither do I, let's sit on the couch for a while, separate of course. I don't want to be overheard.'

Charlie and Lily got up and sat in the living room, staring at each other. 'I wish I could hold you Charlie.'

'So do I, and no matter how Harry takes it, we will be together from then on and I plan to hold you as much as possible.' Charlie smiled over at the woman he loved when he heard Harry and Ginny come back in.

'Hi sweetheart, are you okay?' Lily ask her son as he sat down next to her.

'Yes mum, I don't like it, but there's nothing any of us can do.' Harry put his arm around his mother. 'I'm going to miss dad around here and not seeing you two together. When I was a kid I always had thoughts and dreams of you and dad, but never thought of you being apart,' Harry sat back leaning his head back on the couch.

'I'm sorry Harry, and for doing this the moment you got home.'

'No, it's alright, I understand why you had to tell me straight away, but merlin this is a lot to take in.' Harry sat back up and looked at his mother. 'It's alright, but how are you going to handle it when dad starts seeing someone else, that, I'm not looking forward to and I can tell you now, and I won't like whoever it is and probably want to hex them.'

Lily quickly glanced at Charlie, 'I just want your father to be happy Harry, and you should want that as well.'

'I know, and do want you both to be happy, but I just don't want to think about him with another woman and I certainly don't want to see it.' Harry shook his head, then ran his hand through his hair. 'I might go see the twins.' Harry kissed his mother and walked into the other room.

'How was he before Ginny?'

'At first angry, then upset, but he did calm down fairly quickly. He's still upset though, but when he spoke about James being with another woman, even though he didn't show it, he was really angry. I could feel it, so I hope it doesn't happen too soon.'

Lily quickly glanced at Charlie again. 'I don't know when that might happen, James said he isn't seeing anyone, but it will happen and Harry will just have to accept it.'

'Well, whenever that happens, just make sure we're outside when he finds out. I don't want him destroying the house again. Anyway, I'm going to lie down for a while, it's been a long few weeks.'

Charlie and Lily nodded to Ginny and watched as she walked up stairs. 'No matter when he gets told, he's not going to handle it very well.'

'No, he won't. When Ginny said how angry he was, I knew then, I'm looking at some pain when we tell him.'

'Don't say that Charlie, if we can explain…' Lily grimaced. 'I know, he'll go off before we have a chance to explain. But if I'm right next to you, he might not do anything to drastic.'

'Don't worry about me Lily, I'll handle whatever he does to me and I know he won't hurt you. Oh, I think that's Harry coming back.'

Harry walked back into the sitting room. 'Where's Gin?'

'She went to lay down for a while.' Lily said.

'Yeah, I might do that myself until dinner. I'll see you later.' they watched Harry walked up the stairs then turned back to look at each other.

'Come on, we don't know how much time we've got.' Lily said and they both walked into her room and instantly put their arms around each other. Lily could feel Charlie was nervous no matter how much he was trying not to show it. 'Charlie, it'll be alright.' Lily touched his face.

'It doesn't matter Lily, because the moment he knows, your with me for good. I'm not letting Harry or anyone else come between us, I love you too much to let that happen. I'm just not looking forward to whatever he does to me when he finds out though.'

'Charlie, don't. I don't want to think about you being hurt.'

'I think it's inevitable Lily, I just hope you can get him to calm down before I end up unconscious or dead.'

'Don't say that Charlie,' Lily put her head on his chest and felt the tears flow. 'I'm not going to lose you Charlie, he might be my son but he's going to have to listen to me and I'm going to make sure I'm standing right in front of you.'

'No Lily, if he loses it I don't want you to get hurt. I know he'd never mean to hurt you but you've seen what he can get like and he just might not be able to help himself.' Charlie leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but Lily pulled him in and deepened the kiss. 'I love you Lily, not matter what, but it think we should head out just in case he comes down.'

'Yes, alright Charlie,' Lily touched his face and Charlie leaned into it. 'I love you to.' she smiled and they both left the room.

The following morning Charlie was sitting at the table with Lily, talking quietly when Ginny walked in.

'Morning,' they both said.

'Morning,' Ginny kissed Charlie, then Lily.

'It's unusual for you to be awake before Harry Ginny.' Lily said.

'Yeah, he had a restless night because of you and James.' Ginny poured herself a cup of tea and missed the look Charlie and Lily gave each other.

'Ginny, there's something I need to tell Harry but I thought I might let you know first in case he needs calming down.'

'Oh, I don't like the sound of that. With what you've already told him, I don't know if he'll handle anything else.'

'I know, but I've got to tell him. So sometime later, when he's occupied, I'll get you to come into my room so we can talk? I would now, but he might come down.'

'Alright, but if it's really bad news, I don't know how much I could do, you know that.'

'Yes, I know. But for me, it's not bad news, but I don't think he'll take it very well.'

'Morning all,' Harry said as he walked down the stairs and he looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression.

'Morning,' Charlie and Lily said.

'Morning sweetheart, you should have slept longer.'

'Yeah I know, just couldn't get the thought of my parents not being together out of my mind. Are you alright Gin, you're feeling kinda anxious?'

'I'm fine Harry, I suppose a little anxious on how you're dealing with your parents news,' Ginny said and caressed his face, then looked at Lily, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, okay.' Harry poured himself some tea and started on his breakfast, 'I'm going to go see dad after I eat, I just want to see if he's okay.'

'Alright sweetheart,' Ginny smiled at him, 'but he seemed fine yesterday.'

'I know he did, but I still want to see him.'

The four of them sat eating breakfast and three of them were giving each other worried looks until Harry finished his breakfast.

'Okay, I don't know how long I'll be,' Harry said as he stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately.

'Take your time Harry, see your father.'

'Alright, I love you Gin.'

'I love you too Harry.' she smiled and Harry walked to the fireplace and vanished.

Ginny turned to Lily. 'Well, you want to tell me what's going on?'

'Let's go into my room, just in case he comes back.' Lily said and stood up. Ginny nodded and they walked into her room with Charlie following. Ginny looked at Charlie with a puzzled expression and he just shook his head at her so she turned to look at Lily.

'Now, what's going on?'

'Ginny, um,' Lily hesitated, quickly glanced at Charlie then turned back to Ginny. 'I'm already seeing someone.'

'Oh merlin,' Ginny said and she sat down looking worried. 'Oh, Harry's not going to like that at all, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to calm him down when you tell him.'

'I know, but I love this man and I'm worried that Harry might hurt him when he finds out.' Lily glanced at Charlie again before looking back at her daughter-in-law.

'You've definitely got that right Lily,' Ginny said shaking her head. 'When do you want to tell him?'

'I wanted to do it as soon as possible.'

'Alright, let's see how he is when he gets back from seeing James first. If he's relatively calm, then you can tell him and I'll keep sending him calm feelings.' Ginny stood back up, looking at her mother-in-law. 'Who is this man you love.'

'Me,' Charlie said and he put his arms around Lily.

'Oh Charlie no, oh blimey, when Harry finds out...' Ginny said looking at her brother with shock.

'I'm in love with Lily Ginny, and she's in love with me.'

'Harry's definitely not going to like that.' she looked at her brother with a worried expression. 'I don't want you to get hurt Charlie.'

'I know, I don't want that either, but we're not going to keep hiding how we feel anymore.'

'How long have you been seeing each other?'

'A few months,' Charlie said.

'You've been sleeping together all this time, oh I hope Harry doesn't read that in you. He'll see that as you cheating on James, and,' Ginny said looking at Lily, then turned to Charlie, 'he'll think it was your fault he's parents broke up.'

'We know, that's why we want to tell him we've only just started seeing each other after James and Lily separated.'

'Good idea, if he doesn't read the truth in you. Oh blimey, I know he's not going to take this well, and if he loses it, you could get seriously hurt Charlie.' Ginny kept looking at her brother. 'Just in case, I might see if Baily can come over, because if Harry takes this badly, you might just need a healer.'

'Oh please don't say that Ginny, I don't want to see Charlie hurt.' Lily said then put a hand to his face.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her. 'I'll be alright Lil, I'll take whatever Harry does to me, but I'm not going to stop seeing you, I love you too much.'

'Okay, I might floo Baily, see if John and him will come over. I'll explain that you need to tell Harry something that's he's not going to like, and we just might need a healer.'

'That's a good idea Ginny, can you do that now before he comes back?' Lily asked her.

'Yeah, I think I better.' Ginny put her arms around her brother, 'Blimey Charlie.'

'It'll be fine Ginny. Go on, go contact Baily just in case.' Charlie kissed his sister and watched as she walked out of the room. 'It's going to hurt isn't it Lily?' Charlie grimaced.

'From Ginny's reaction, yes, oh Charlie,' Lily held him tighter. 'I don't know how to tell him and keep him calm at the same time so he doesn't hurt you.'

'Come in your room for a bit Lily,' Charlie led her into her bedroom and they both sat down on the bed, holding each other.

Ginny was talking to Baily in the fireplace, then she stood up and stepped back. Baily and John stepped out a few minutes later.

'What's going on Ginny?' Baily asked.

'Okay, first, Lily and James are not together anymore. They told Harry yesterday when we got back. He was angry at first, then upset. He's over at Sirius' now talking to his father.'

'But that's not all is it?'

'No, Lily just told me she's already seeing someone, and she's in love with him and he's in love with her. We're worried that when Lily tells Harry's he's going to lose it. Oh Baily, it's Charlie, and I don't want Harry to hurt him when he finds out that Charlie's sleeping with his mother.'

'I can understand why you're worried. We'll hang around just in case Harry does do something to Charlie.'

'Thanks Baily, let's sit. I'm not sure when he'll get back from seeing James. Lily and Charlie are in her room at the moment.'

'What about Katie Ginny?' John asked her.

'They broke up weeks before we left for Australia, Charlie's been living here. Katie knew Charlie didn't love her anymore and ask him to leave. She doesn't want to see him and, Harry, me and Lily have been picking up the twins and bringing them here to Charlie so he can see them.'

'Oh, hang on a moment, I think I understand now why you're so worried. Harry's going to think Charlie broke his parents up, and that's why he's not with Katie anymore either.'

'Yeah, that's exactly what he'll think and we all know how Harry will react.'

'Hi Baily, John,' Charlie said as he walked out and sat down across from them. 'So how badly hurt do you think I'm about to get?' Charlie said raising his eyebrows.

'Charlie don't,' Ginny said putting her arms around her brother.

'Sorry Gin, but we all know what Harry's tempers like when he loses it. I'm just being realistic here, Harry will take it out on me for his parents not being together.'

'Hello Baily, John.' Lily said as she sat down next to Charlie and he put his arm around her, giving her a kiss.

'Hi Lily, Ginny tells us you're about to get Harry very angry, and I can see that myself. If Harry was to see this right now, he'll lose it.'

'Too late,' Harry's hard voice said from behind them and they all spun around and before anyone could say anything Charlie was on the ceiling.

'Harry, please.' Lily said as she looked from Harry to Charlie and saw he was gasping trying to breathe. 'He can't breathe Harry, let him go.'

'Fine,' and Charlie fell hard to the floor then was back up on the ceiling again in seconds, groaning in pain.

'Harry, listen to me,' Ginny said walking over to him and putting a hand on his chest. 'You need to calm down and let Charlie go.'

'Oh, I'll let him go alright.' Harry looked at Charlie with so much anger on his face then Charlie bounced off the floor again and back to the ceiling.

'Harry, please will you just listen to me.' Lily said walking closer to him.

'Lily honey, be careful,' Charlie said and he groaned loudly.

'Don't.' Harry shouted and Charlie was bounced from the ceiling to the wall then back to the ceiling again. 'You caused this? You caused my parents to split up. What, your marriage didn't work so you wanted to destroy theirs.'

'Harry no, that's not what happened. Charlie and I started seeing each other after your father and I separated. Listen to me Harry,' Lily walked closer and put a hand to his face but Harry jerked his head away.

'You've been sleeping with him behind dad's back.' Harry face was fierce as he looked at his mother.

'Honey, please.' Charlie groaned as looked down at Lily.

'Don't call her that.' Harry shouted and bounced Charlie from the ceiling back to the floor then back to the ceiling again and everyone saw the blood all over his face. 'How could you, how could you sleep with my mother?' Harry shouted louder than Charlie smashed through the large windows.

'Charlie,' Lily said and ran outside kneeling beside him, she put his head on her lap and touched his face as Harry walked closer to them with Ginny, Baily and John following. Lily looked up at Harry, 'Stop it Harry, he's hurt.' Lily leaned down and kissed him softly, wiping blood from near his mouth.

'Not hurt enough and I'm not finished with him yet.' Harry sneered as he took a step closer but Ginny put her hands to his chest.

'Harry, don't, please.' Ginny pleaded with him. Harry didn't seem to hear her as he stared down at Charlie, then he started gasping for breath again.

'Harry stop, you're killing him.' Lily yelled, after a minute Charlie started to breathe again but lay there unconscious and Harry walked back to the house and Baily knelt down beside him.

'Let me look at him Lily.'

Lily leaned back away from Charlie and Baily waved his wand over him a few times and healed the cuts all over his face, then waved it again and Charlie slowly woke up.

'Ow,' Charlie groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, but they were too swollen to open all the way and he looked at Lily. 'Well, I knew it was going to hurt, but I'm alive, that's a plus.' Lily started crying and bent down and kissed him fiercely. 'Ow, Lil honey, not so hard.' he smiled up at her.

'Let's get him inside.' Baily said and he and John both lifted Charlie and walked him slowly back into the house and sat him down on the couch and Lily instantly sat down with him, touching his face. Ginny walked over to Harry as he paced the room, throwing glances at his mother and Charlie.

'Oh my love, are you okay?' Lily leaned in and kissed him softly.

'I will be honey, don't worry.' Charlie said as he caressed her face then leaned in and kissed her then seeing the worried look on her face. 'It's not that bad honey, really.'

'I love you Charlie,' Lily put her head on Charlie's shoulder.

'I love you too Lil.' Charlie said.

Harry spun and stood in front of them, 'How, how could you do that to me?' Charlie started screaming loudly as he writhed in pain.

'Harry, stop it. You're the head of the Wizengamot, you know you can't use an unforgivable on someone.' Ginny shouted.

'It's not, this is one of my own, so it's perfectly legal, and it's a lot more painful.' Harry sneered as he watched Charlie scream, then released him.

'Harry, listen to me. You need to stop and give us a chance to explain.' Lily said looking at him.

'Explain, explain how my best friend is fucking my mother and caused my father to leave.' Harry shouted and Charlie started screaming again.

Baily walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, calm down and let him go.' Baily watched Harry but Charlie still screamed, 'Harry, stop this and let him go.' Baily said but raised his voice.

Charlie stopped screaming and sat panting as he looked up at Harry wondering if he was going to do it again. 'I know you're…angry…Harry…but…no…matter…what…you do…to me…it…will…not stop…me…loving her.'

Everyone saw the furious look on Harry's face and Ginny put her hands back to his chest. 'Harry don't, let them explain, please.

Charlie started screaming again and Baily grabbed his arm. 'Stop this Harry, now.' he shouted and Charlie stopped screaming.

Lily looked at Charlie as he tried to breathe properly then at Harry. 'You need to stop this Harry and listen to me.'

'Right, listen, listen to how you've been fucking my best friend behind my father's back.' Harry shouted at his mother, 'How, how could you do this to him and to me.'

'This…isn't…about you…Harry…this is…about me…and Lily. We…never meant to…fall in love, it…just happened.' Charlie said still breathing heavily.

'Get out.' Harry said viciously as he looked at Charlie.

'Harry, will you please listen,' Lily said.

'Get out, before I do something we'll both regret,' Harry said still looking at Charlie.

'If Charlie goes, so do I Harry. I love him and we're together and you are going to have to accept that.' Lily said angrily, then put her arms around Charlie and held him tight, then kissed him.

'Oh this is just great, absolutely fabulous. So what now, my best friend is going to be my new daddy is he?'

Everyone saw Harry getting angrier, so Baily grabbed his arm. 'Harry, you're coming with me, right now.' Baily pulled Harry's arm but he wouldn't move. 'Harry, you need to come with me and calm down for a while. Now come on, back to my place.' Harry looked at Baily and knew he was right and nodded. 'Ginny, I'll get him calm and then bring him back, you stay with Lily and Charlie.' she nodded. 'Come on Harry,' Baily led him to the fireplace and then vanished with john following.

The three of them stepped into a large living room and Baily sat Harry down on the couch, then poured him a drink, handing it to him and watched as he downed it, then got up and started pacing again.

Baily walked over to John, 'We need to do something to get him to calm down, any suggestions?'

'I've got one, I don't know if it will work though but it just might shock him out of his anger, just like it shocked your voice back, and it was bound to happen sooner or later, it always does and we knew Harry was starting anyway, it's just never been the right time to bring it up.' John said looking at his partner raising his eyebrows.

'You think it will work, I don't mind doing it, but will you be okay with it love?'

'I'll be okay and I might just help you and it normally does work, that's why blokes do this.'

'Alright, let's get him to sit down and we'll try.' Baily gave John a kiss and they both walked over to Harry. 'Come and sit down Harry.' Baily took his hand and led him back to the couch, making him sit and Baily sat on one side and John on the other. 'Now Harry, I want you to give me your word that you will let John and me do whatever we have too to help you through this,' Baily waited for a moment, 'Harry, your word, give us your word right now,' Baily said forcefully.

'Fine, you can do whatever you have to, but it's not going to help, but I promise.' Harry said and his voice was still hard and angry.

As soon as Harry gave his word, Baily leaned in and kissed Harry very fiercely, holding his head tight so he couldn't move and John gripped him through his pants, waiting to see if there was any reaction that might say he's forgetting how angry he was and just surprised at what they were doing, then john would feel it. John felt Harry start to grow and tapped Baily on the shoulder and he stopped kissing him. Both Baily and Harry were panting heavily, staring at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Why…what do you two think you're doing?' Harry said looking from Baily to John.

'Trying to calm you down Harry and it's working.' Baily said and he slowly leaned back in watching Harry's face. He stopped just before their lips met. 'You need this Harry, you need something drastic to get you to calm down. Sometimes a straight male needs something different when he's angry or stressed. I've seen it before, loads of times and it doesn't mean their gay and you're angrier than I've ever seen you.' he watched Harry look at him but he didn't say or do anything. 'you promised to let me help you Harry, and John and me are going to help you. You don't need to do anything, we'll do it all and we need to explain, but right now is not the right time, so this first, then explanation.' still Harry didn't move, so Baily closed the gap and started kissing him again and he felt Harry respond slowly. He was hesitant at first then he started to kiss him back and John noticed so he undid Harry's pants and slipped his hand down and gripped him and heard Harry groan under Baily's mouth. Baily and John both stopped and stood up, each taking one of Harry's hands.

'What are you doing?' Harry said looking a little nervous.

'Trust us Harry, let us help you through this.' John said and they started to led Harry in to the bedroom. As soon as Harry saw the bed he stopped. 'Harry, it's alright.'

'I might have given my word but you can't do this.' Harry said staring at the bed with wide eyes.'

'Yes we can, I'll explain everything after, but you need to be calm before I can do that.' Baily said.

'So what, you just going to force yourself on me, is that it?' Harry could hear the fear in his voice.

'Yes, if we have to Harry, now you gave us your word, let us do what we have to.'

Baily and John slowly back towards the bed pulling Harry with them. As soon as they were standing next to the bed, John started to undo Harry's shirt but kept his eyes on his face.

Harry was standing there in complete shock, watching the two men undress him and he couldn't work out why he was letting them. He stood there completely naked and watched as they undress as well, then they lay him down on the bed and Baily moved over him and started kissing him fiercely, holding each side of his face, then Harry felt a mouth move over him and he jerked his mouth away from Baily and sat up looking down and saw John sucking him.

'Oh blimey, I don't believe this, you have to stop this now.' Harry said completely stunned.

'We're not stopping, so just deal with it.' Baily said

John never stopped sucking Harry as he looked down, 'I don't believe you're doing this'.

'Don't think about it Harry, just feel it,' Baily said and pushed him back down then leaned over and started kissing him again and felt Harry start to kiss him back and he kept groaning under his lips as John kept his mouth over him.

'Oh god, this isn't happening, oh, merlin,' Harry groaned as he felt himself release and John sat up and looked at him.

'Roll over Harry, you're still very tense.' Baily said but Harry didn't move, just looked shocked, so he rolled him over and John sat on him and started to massage his shoulders. 'Relax Harry, you're not as angry anymore, but you're still stressed, just try to relax and let us do this for you just like you promised.'

'I can't believe I let you do that.' Harry said breathing heavily, 'But that massage does feel good.'

John started to feel Harry relax under his hands and moved slightly up to give Baily access, but kept massaging his shoulders as he looked over his shoulder and watched as Baily slowly moved Harry's legs apart and he felt Harry tense.

'What are you doing?' Harry said looking over his shoulder. 'No, come on, you've got to be kidding, this isn't me.'

'Relax Harry, let John work on your stress and let me work on your anger.' Baily looked at Harry and saw how nervous he was, 'Turn away Harry and let us do what we need to do for you.' he waited, 'You gave your word Harry.'

Harry turned away and closed his eyes not believing he was allowing this to keep going, but he had to admit John's hands felt good, massaging his shoulders, then he felt Baily's tongue on him and he jerked again, but John put his hands on his back hard, keeping him down until he stopped moving again.

'Don't move Harry,' John said and saw Harry gripped the bed tight in his hands. When he settled, John got off and lay on his back and moved so he was looking at Harry's face and pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely, knowing what Baily was about to do. Harry could feel Baily slipping his tongue inside him and he groaned loudly under Johns mouth.

'I…I…don't believe this, oh god.' Harry said groaning.

Baily kept going for a long time, getting Harry ready. Then he slowly moved up, took his lube, coated himself and lay down on top of Harry, 'You seem to be enjoying this Harry and your starting to relax, but now don't be surprised at what I'm about to do next and just relax into it, 'and he slipped into him very gently and felt Harry jerk hard.

'What…what…' Harry muttered as he's breathing came in pants. 'Ow, Baily, come on man that hurts. I don't believe you're doing this.'

'If you really wanted to stop us, you could, now relax Harry and enjoy it, if you stay calm it will get better, and just think about how good it's starting to feel and you'll have no more anger, or stress.' John said and started kissing him again holding his head tight as Baily started to move. John felt Harry's wince a few times, then he started to kiss John back, groaning all the time. Baily kept going slowly feeling how tight he was mainly due to this being so new to him and this not being something he would normally do, so he keeps resisting and he was way past when he should have started.

Baily leaned over Harry and kissed his back, 'Relax Harry, you keep clenching, let it go.' Baily kept kissing his back until he felt Harry slowly start to relax and he moved a little faster. Once he knew Harry was slowly calming down and relaxing he looked over at John and he nodded back to Baily. John went back to kissing Harry and felt that he was relaxing into it and felt Baily moving faster until both Harry and Baily groaned loudly. He moved out of Harry slowly and lay down on his other side, putting a hand on his arm and made him roll over. 'You look a little better, not angry anymore.' Baily panted

Harry shook his head, 'Angry, no, not something I'm feeling at the moment. Shocked at what you both just did to me and shocked at myself for allowing it to happen even if I did promise.' Harry couldn't look at either of them as he lay there.

'And a little embarrassed I'd say.' John said as he looked at him.

'You could say that,' Harry quickly glanced at John, the looked away.

'Look Harry, normally John and me wouldn't do this, we're in a relationship, but you needed to calm down and we had to resort to drastic measure to get through to you.'

Harry sat up still not looking at either of them, 'Yeah, I was losing it and you definitely shocked me, so I'm not angry anymore.' Harry shook his head again.

Baily stood up, 'Why don't we all get dressed and go have a drink,' he saw Harry nod and picked up his clothes, and got dressed and walked out into the other room. 'He's feeling a little insecure at the moment, we have to let him know that we won't tell anyone and then explain.' Baily said as he finished dressing just as John did.

'Yeah, he'll be worried we might say something, come on love. Let's go talk to him and hope his still calm.' they took each other's hand and walked out into the other room and saw Harry sitting on the couch, with his head down. Baily sat next to him, with John on his other side.

'Harry, you don't need to worry about this, no one will ever know. We just wanted to help you before you did something you would have regretted and you were heading that way. So this will never get mentioned to anyone, so try to no worry about it.'

'I know if you hadn't gotten me away I would have done something I would have regretted, but I still can't believe what just happened. But I must admit it did stop me being angry and it did calm me down.'

'See, that's exactly what you needed Harry, I know you're embarrassed at the moment, and you don't need to be. Like I said to you before, it's very common for a straight man to need another man to help him through a difficult time. And we we're both happy to help you Harry, you know we care about you, but it's just as a friend and that's all it will ever be. So you don't need to worry about anything, alright?' Baily said gripping his shoulder.

'Yes I am embarrassed right now but I know you both care so…' Harry hesitated a moment, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, now, let me explain why we did this. First by the way you acted no one had ever explained this to you, but theirs this wanting that men get, all men get at one time in their life, and when their too stressed, and the only thing that helps, is going to another man, it's very common, just not spoken about. I was going to mention it to you at other times, but I knew you weren't really ready then, this time you were. All men, it doesn't matter what type of man, all men go through it at one stage of their life and it helps whenever you get too stressed or angry,'

'So this is a normal thing, what you two just did to me. I've never heard of anything called wanting, or that men will do this unless their gay.'

'Like it said, it's not spoken about here, it's more openly talked about it other places. And yes it's a normal thing that men will need at one time in their life. We knew you were getting close a while ago, but wasn't sure how to approach you about it. This time, we had no choice, but we'll explain more about it later, so now, do you think you're okay to go home and talk calmly to your mother Harry?' Baily asked him.

'Well, I'm not angry thanks to you two and if this feeling inside me is this wanting, then it has helped, but if I see them together I can't guarantee I won't lose it again, but please tell me next time, if I have to do this again.' Harry said and he looked at Baily and John.

'We will Harry, and it probably will be necessary to do it again, especially with your life, you will know when you need it again, but you needed us to take control this time. Even after all I've see you do, you were completely going over the edge and you could have easily killed Charlie. Anyway, let's go, we're coming back with you just in case.'

'Alright,' Harry said and the three of them walked to the fire. Baily first, then John, and Harry last.

The moment Harry stepped out he saw Charlie kissing his mother and turned away, not being able to look at them. Ginny walked over and squeezed his hand and took him into the library.

Ginny kissed him then looked into his eyes. 'Are you alright now Harry, I've been so worried.'

'I'm okay at the moment Gin,' Harry shook his head, 'Baily and John got me to calm down,' Harry knew he could never tell Ginny how they had done that and was just thankful he was able to close his feelings down from Ginny and then send her false ones.

'Will you be alright to go out there and listen to Lily and Charlie, let them explain.'

'As long as I don't see them snogging, I might be. Let me settle down a bit, I'll be out in a moment.'

'Alright, don't be long Harry, it's best to sit and talk now before it goes on any longer.' Ginny saw him nod and she walked out of the library. 'He'll be out in a moment, but it might be better if you don't snog in front of him at the moment,' Ginny said to Charlie and Lily, then turned to Baily and John, 'I don't know what you did but he's relatively calm and not angry.

Baily and John looked at each and smiled. 'We just had to get through to him and luckily we did.' they turned to Charlie, 'How are you feeling Charlie?'

'I ache all over, I feel like I've been jumped on by a giant.' Charlie said then thought he might just know what Baily and John did to calm Harry down, he knew it was time for Harry to start, so Baily probably knew too, then he saw Harry and he winced.

Harry walked out slowly and looked over at his mother and Charlie still sitting together and he stood there staring at them.

Lily got up and walked over to him and took his hand, 'Come and sit down Harry, please.' Lily said looking up at him, she could see he was still upset but he nodded and they both walked over and Harry sat down and Lily sat back with Charlie. Lily and Charlie glanced at each other than at Harry as Ginny sat on one side of him and Baily sat on the other side of him.

'Well,' Harry said simply.

'Harry, we…' Charlie started.

'I'm talking to my mother,' Harry snapped at Charlie, then looked back at his mother. 'How long has this been going on?' Harry asked in a flat tone.

'Just after you're father and I separated.' Lily said and she could see Harry looking at her and tried to keep her thoughts on after they separated.

'Not before, it wasn't the reason for the separation?'

'No Harry, like your father and I told you, we just didn't love each other anymore. We tried to be like we were once you brought us back, both of us tried for a long time. It just didn't work Harry.'

Harry stared at his mother then turned to Charlie, 'What about you? When did you start having feelings for my mother?' Harry sneered.

Charlie looked at Harry and decided on part of the truth, 'For ages now, but since we were both married I ignored it until James and Lily separated, then I told Lily how I felt about her,' Charlie looked down at Lily sitting beside him. 'I told her I loved her,' he looked back at Harry. 'We never meant for this to happen Harry. Do you really think I would have put myself in your line of fire, with what you could do to me? I'm not that thick, or suicidal.'

'Harry, we never wanted to hurt you in anyway, but you know as well as we do, you can't help who you fall in love with.' Lily looked from Harry to Charlie, 'and I feel in love with Charlie.' Lily touched his face then looked back at Harry and saw him looking away. 'Harry, Charlie and I are in love and together, now are you going to accept that, or do we leave and get our own place?' she knew saying this might make Harry angry again, but he needed to realise that she was with Charlie now.

'Fine, stay, I don't know if I can ever accept this but it looks like I've got no choice, but I still don't like it.' Harry said as he stood up and walked into the studio.

'Well, at least he didn't hex me again.' Charlie said smiling down at Lily.

'I think it's the best you can expect at the moment. But he was pretty calm while he was sitting here. There was no anger there at all, he's still upset though, I felt that the whole time. You might need to give him time, so try not to snog too much when he's around.' Ginny said.

'That's going to be hard, all I want to do is snog Lily,' Charlie said as he looked at his sister, then back to Lily.

'I might just go see him for a moment, then we'll leave.' Baily said as he got up and Ginny nodded. He walked into the studio and saw Harry sitting at the piano, 'Harry, you doing okay mate?'

'Yeah Baily, I'm okay.' Harry said looking at him and he instantly remembered what had happened. 'It's going to be strange every time I look at you or John now.'

'It doesn't need to be Harry, we just wanted to help and we did.' Baily walked closer to Harry and noticed he was still a little embarrassed. He put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, it's fine, really. I know it was not what you were used to, but like I told you, it's a very common thing for a straight man to need a man to help him through something. I've seen it many times. Most people call it a wanting, and all men will go through it and need it when they get too stressed, and I was happy to help you.'

Harry blew out a breath and stood up, looking at Baily. 'It did help Baily, it felt strange, and hurt, and to be truthful,' Harry shook his head again, 'it felt good and you did shock me to the point I wasn't angry anymore.'

'I know it hurt a bit Harry, it's always like that the first few times. I'm just glad I was able to help, even if it was strange.' Baily grinned at him. 'But I can't say I didn't enjoy it.' Baily laughed at the shocked look on Harry's face. 'It's fine Harry, I'm just having some fun, get you out of this sombre mood.'

'Don't say that Baily, blimey.' Harry turned red then he couldn't help laughing. 'How do you do it Baily, first you made me feel better, now you've got me laughing, and what do I say to Ginny or anyone that asks me what you did to stop me losing it?'

'Just tell them I did this,' and Baily kissed Harry again and he didn't fight it this time, then looked at him. 'It's fine Harry, it doesn't mean anything.' Baily looked at Harry for a moment, 'You know Harry, with your power, you could have stopped us at any time,' Baily noticed Harry get embarrassed again.

'I know I could have, at first I was just too shocked to think of anything, then, I don't know, I started feeling good at what you both were doing and to be honest, even though I hate to admit it, I did enjoyed it and to me that's so strange.'

'I know it was strange for you, but we knew it would stop you being angry, we were worried what you would do when we started even if you did promise, but then it seemed like you were getting into it, and enjoy what we were doing, so we kept going. It doesn't mean anything Harry, it a natural part of being male, but like I said it doesn't get spoken about here.' Baily could see Harry was still a little uncomfortable, and decided to do one more thing that might make him relax a bit more, 'But I have to tell you Harry, if you were gay, I would have loved for you to do me, you're huge, John said he felt like he was going to choke,' Baily burst out laughing as the surprised look on Harry's face.

'Blimey Baily, don't say that, I don't' even want to think about doing that.' Harry shook his head again.

Baily still laughed. 'Well you are going to have to think about doing that, eventually, all men do, sooner or later. Now come on, why don't you go back in and snog that beautiful wife of yours and talk calmly to Lily and Charlie?'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry shook his head again and he put a hand on Baily's shoulder. 'You're amazing you are Baily, come on.' they two of them walked back into the sitting room and Harry instantly saw Charlie kissing his mother and realised it wasn't worrying him all that much, just it was strange to see. He turned back to Baily, 'So are you two heading out now or do you want to stay for a late lunch?' Harry asked them.

'No, we might head off Harry. Just keep it together and talk calmly.' Baily said quietly to him.

'Yeah alright, and thanks again, for everything, both of you.' Harry looked from Baily to John and they nodded.

'Anytime Harry,' John smirked at him and Harry shot a warning look at him.

'We'll see you all later,' Baily said and he and John left.

Harry stood there still staring at the fire when Ginny put her arms around him, holding him tight. 'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Gin, Baily's got a way about him. Let's sit,' Harry said and he walked over and sat down. He noticed Charlie wince and looked a little nervous. 'It's fine, I just don't want to see you snogging, at least until I get used to it.' Harry noticed Charlie relax instantly and his mother got up and sat beside him and put her arms around him.

'Thank you Harry.' Lily kissed his cheek, then put a hand to his face. 'I'll always love you Harry, always. You're my son and I know all this has been a bit of a shock and I'm sorry to put all this on you.'

'It's fine mum, really and I love you too. Yes it is a bit of a shock, first you and dad are no longer together then you get together with my best mate.' Harry shook his head.

'Harry, one thing I'd like to know.' Ginny said looking at him as Lily got back up and sat next to Charlie and he put his arm around her again.

'What's that sweetheart?'

'Well, when you first got back, I felt that you weren't angry anymore. What did Baily do to get you to calm down, because I didn't think anything was going to work this time?'

Harry blocked his true feelings and sent Ginny other feelings again. 'Well, when we first got there, he gave me a drink, but of course that didn't do anything. So John and Baily sat me down and,' he hesitated for a moment, 'Then he kissed me,' Harry shook his head and Ginny couldn't help herself and she started laughing.

'Sorry, Harry, but did he really kiss you?'

'Yeah, full on too and for a long time. It was enough to shock me out of my anger, I can tell you. He probably thought since I did it to him to get his voice back that night, he'd try it on me.' Harry heard Charlie snicker quietly and he looked over and he instantly stopped, then got a little wary. 'Can I ask you something Charlie?'

'Sure, ask me anything.' Charlie said still looking wary but thought he knew what Baily had really done.

'What did it feel like, my curse? You're the first person I used it on.' Harry spoke normally but he still didn't like the idea of Charlie and his mother together.

'It bloody hurt Harry, I never got hit with the cruciatus so I don't have a comparison. But man I thought my whole body was going to explode from the inside. It felt like it was on fire and just about to burst.' Charlie gave Harry a small smile.

'I could demonstrate the cruciatus on you if you want, then you'll have a comparison?'

'Harry,' Lily said looking over at him.

'No thanks Harry, that was bad enough. But I was prepared for you to do something dramatic and I knew no matter what you did, it was going to hurt, hurt like hell.' Charlie looked at Harry and saw he looked relatively calm. 'We really didn't mean this to happen Harry, but I love your mother and I need to know if you're going to be alright with us being together? And I do mean together in every way.'

Harry looked intensely at Charlie for a few minutes. 'As long as I don't hear it, I know you Charlie, you get very vocal and that's the last thing I need right now, especially since it's with my mother. So…' Harry hesitated for a moment, 'put a silencing charm around your room.' Harry said and he couldn't help grinning at him.

Charlie got up and pulled Harry up and hugged him, 'Thanks Harry.' he kept hold of Harry and took a deep breath, before he moved away, putting his hands on Harry's face and kissed him full on the lips.

'Oh, don't you start. What is it with men wanting to kiss me all the time?' Harry laughed along with everyone else, then he put a hand to Charlie's face and thought maybe Baily was right. 'It's fine Charlie, it was a shock seeing you kissing my mother right after mum and dad telling me their separating, so I thought you caused it and I just lost it.' Harry wondered if Charlie had gone through it or if he might start, he wouldn't mind finding out.

'Yeah, we figured you would, that's why we wanted to try to explain that it wasn't like that.' Charlie and Harry sat back down with their partners and both put their arms around them.

'And I didn't give you a chance. I did what I always do and just reacted and hexed, but at least I didn't hit you. But I'm not saying sorry for hurting you Charlie, because you are shagging my mother.'

'Harry,' Lily said looking a little shocked and saw him grin at her, then he looked back at Charlie.

'I wouldn't expect a sorry Harry, I wasn't expecting to be conscious actually. We knew this was going to be hard on you, but we love each other and want to be together.'

'Yeah, alright. I know you don't want or need my permission but you've got it anyway. Go, be together.' Harry couldn't help smiling as he saw Lily and Charlie kiss passionately.

When they moved apart Charlie looked warily over at Harry, 'Sorry Harry, but I couldn't help myself.'

'It's fine, I'll have to get used to it, but I'm going to warn you now Charlie, and I don't care what anyone says or does to me next time. If you hurt her in anyway, that curse will be like a tickle with what I'll do to you next time and you'll be more than unconscious.'

Charlie saw Harry was serious when he said that. 'Don't worry Harry, I could never hurt her, in any way. I love her too much.' Charlie looked back down at Lily, 'Just one thing Harry, I'm going to be living in Lily's room with her, you know that right?'

'Yes, I know, but like I said, put a silencing charm around it. I do not want to hear you shagging my mother.' Harry closed his eyes and shook his head again. Then when he opened them, he looked around at Ginny, Charlie and his mother, 'So why don't we all just go and have some lunch.' everyone nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Harry kissed Ginny passionately for a long time then moved slowly back looking into her eyes and they were both panting heavily.

'Go, we'll see you later.' Charlie said with laughter in his voice and he watched as Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs and within moments the loud groans could be heard. 'And he tells us he doesn't want to hear us shagging when I hear him shagging my little sister all the time.'

Lily took Charlie's face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. 'After we eat, why don't you get your things and move them into my room, or should I say, our room?'

'Now that's a good idea honey,' Charlie pulled Lily onto his lap and held her tight for a few minutes, then he started kissing her fiercely. When they moved apart, Charlie caressed Lily's face. 'I would love to take you right now, but one thing you need to know about us Weasley boys, is we like our food.' Charlie kissed her again.

Lily got off Charlie's lap and sat next to him, smirking at him. 'I could feel how much you would have like to take me as you said, but I'm hungry too.' Lily leaned in and kissed him softly. 'There's something I don't know if you realise at the moment love, with us living together.'

'What's that honey?' Charlie said smiling at the woman he loved.

'You are technically Harry's stepfather.'

Charlie spluttered and looked completely shocked. 'Blimey, I am too. Now that's something I never thought about.' Charlie laughed, 'Do you think I should get him to call me daddy?'

Lily laughed loudly, 'You better not, he just might hex you again.'

Lily and Charlie enjoyed sitting together, and laughing together, knowing Harry was okay with them now and they both still wondered what Baily and John had done apart from kiss him to get him so calm and excepting of them. But they were just happy he was okay with them being together and knew they would always be together from that moment on. But Charlie was going to be watching for the signs that Harry had indeed started.

Over the next few days, Harry had gotten used to seeing Charlie and his mother together. And like Ginny and himself, they were always snogging, and Charlie had even forgotten the silencing charm once. When Harry heard the noises coming from their room, he was going to put the charm on himself, then realised it didn't worry him in the slightest. His mother was happy and when he saw his father, he was happy as well.

Harry and Ginny had organized a party for their third anniversary to be held just after Harry finished doing the examinations for defence against the dark arts O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's at Hogwarts. He had organized for Owlesculum and the Dragon's Tail to play at the party and all their family and friends were going to be there. Harry was concerned about a couple of things, this would be the first time that his father would see his mother with Charlie, even though he knew about them, and for everyone else to find out about them being together, and Katie said she wasn't ready to see Charlie yet, so she wasn't coming.

Harry woke early the next morning ready to head back to work at the ministry and went straight in to have a shower, then went and had some breakfast. Charlie and his mother were already at the table eating when he sat down.

'Morning you two,' Harry said smiling at them.

'Morning sweetheart,' Lily leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

'Morning Harry, you're back at work today aren't you?'

'Yep, first day back in a month, and you would never guess who's trial I have today.'

'Who,' both Lily and Charlie asked.

'Mundungus Fletcher, he got caught stealing again. So he's going away this time, as he got a warning last time he faced the Wizengamot.'

'Well he was warned, and he even stole from you, didn't he Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, just after I inherited everything from Sirius, Mundungus stripped Grimmauld Place of everything that was valuable.'

'Who's Mundungus Fletcher?' Lily asked.

'Oh, he was a member of the order of the phoenix, but also a thief. Dumbledore was the only one that could keep him under control, but when he died, Mundungus went back to his old ways.'

'Morning all,' Ginny said as she sat down and leaned in to kiss Harry.

'Morning,' both Lily and Charlie said.

'Morning sweetheart,' Harry grinned at her. 'You still going to the orphanage today?'

'Yeah, mum and me are working on something.' Ginny saw the questioning looks on all three faces. 'No, sorry, not saying anything until we've worked it out.'

'My wife's keeping secrets from me,' Harry said and concentrated on her.

'Harry, don't.' Ginny laughed, 'not till I've organised everything.' she decided to get Harry's mind of it and sent some things she'd like to do to him and noticed he's breathing got heavy and he started panting.

'Gin, I've got to go to work.' Harry pulled her into his arms kissing her fiercely, and they heard Charlie and Lily laugh.

When Harry and Ginny pulled apart, she looked at him intensely, 'Ah, Harry, I did want to ask you something before you left.' Ginny said warily.

'I can feel your worried about something, am I going to be upset when I hear this Gin?'

'I don't think so, but I'm still a little worried about asking you though. I'm not sure what your reaction will be.'

'Well, let's hear it and see.'

'Alright, what would you say to getting another owl?' Ginny said looked worried.

'Oh, um, since Hedwig I haven't really thought of getting one. I suppose so, an owl would come in handy. Yeah, okay, if you really want one, then I'm okay with it.'

'Thanks Harry, I know how much you loved Hedwig and I wasn't sure you'd want another one.'

'No it's fine, it's been four years now. I still miss him, he was my only friend when I was stuck at the Dursleys. Anyway, you get an owl, and I've got to go, or I'll be late.' Harry kissed Ginny fiercely, 'And I haven't forgotten about earlier either, so expect payback.' he grinned, then kissed his mother, then gave Charlie a hug and walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

'Ah, did you see that, Harry hugged me. That's the first time since he found out about us.' Charlie said looking amazed.

'Yes I noticed. Ever since he went off with Baily and John, he's been really calm. I don't know what they said to him, but it worked.

'I need to go to or I'll be late for work, and we've got a dragon egg due to hatch.' Charlie pulled Lily to him and kissed her fiercely, 'I love you honey, I'll see you tonight.'

'I love you too Charlie.' Lily kissed him again, then Charlie got up, kissed his sister and left. Lily turned back to Ginny. 'Who is Hedwig Ginny?'

'Oh, Harry's owl, she died when they were escaping the Dursleys the last time, she was hit by a curse by one of the death eaters chasing him. Remember Harry telling you about that?' Lily nodded. 'Harry loved that owl, Hagrid bought it for him when he took Harry into Diagon Alley the first time to buy his wand and things, and she was beautiful and Harry never spoke about getting another one, so I wasn't sure if he would want to.'

'Well, he said it'd been four years since it happened, so maybe he realised it's time. Ginny, I wanted to ask you something that I'm a little worried about.'

'Anything Lily, what's up?'

'Well, the party, everyone is going to know about Charlie and I and I'm not sure how your family will take it, knowing he's with me. They know he's not with Katie anymore, he told them, but I'm just wondering what you think about how they will react?'

'When Charlie first told them about him and Katie splitting, everyone was shocked. But one thing with my family is, as long as we're happy, then they'll except anything. That's all they want for any of us, so once they see how happy you make Charlie, they'll be fine with you and him Lily.'

Lily sighed in relief, 'Thanks Ginny, I know it's all strange. I'm your mother-in-law, but I'm also living with your brother, so I'm also like your sister-in-law.' Lily shook her head.

'Yeah, I never thought of it like that. You're my sister as well as my mother-in-law.' Ginny laughed. 'Well I can tell you that you don't look like you're old enough to be my mother-in-law but you do look like my sister. We're both red heads, oh, I just thought of something else. Charlie is Harry's brother-in-law but also he's stepfather. Oh blimey, that's a lot to take in.' Ginny laughed again.

'I already thought about that, I was telling Charlie and he choked, then made a joke that I told him never to say to Harry.'

'What was that?'

'He wondered whether he should have Harry call him daddy?' Lily started laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face then she laughed as well.

'Oh no, he must never say that to Harry, he just might get hexed again.' Ginny said but she still kept laughing.

'That's what I said to Charlie.' Lily grinned.

'Well, I need to go and get to the orphanage, I'll see you later Lily.' Ginny kissed her cheek and walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

Harry was sitting at his desk at the ministry, finishing up his paperwork on the trial of Mundungus when there was a knock.

'Come in.' Harry called.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, but there's a Mr. Draco Malfoy here and he wants to know if you would see him?' Karen asked.

Harry looked up at his secretary, with surprise on his face. 'Ah, yeah okay Karen, send him in.' Harry stood up as she nodded and walked back out and a few seconds later Draco Malfoy walked in and they both stared at each other for a moment until Karen spoke.

'Would you like anything sir?' Karen asked.

'No thanks Karen.' Harry said still stunned then turned back to face Malfoy. 'Why don't you sit down and tell me what I can do for you Draco.' Harry said as he sat back behind his desk and noticed Draco looked a little uncomfortable.

'Well, there's two things I'd like to talk to you about, one's business the others personal.'

'Let's start with the business first then.' Harry said watching him.

'Well, I'm sure you know that my family's money was seized after my father was sent to Azkaban, and I'm not asking for it back or anything like that.' Draco said the last bit in a hurry, 'But I was wondering if you would do me a favour, I know I have no right you ask you for anything and I'm expecting you to turn me down anyway, but I thought I'd still ask.'

'Ah, that's the last thing I thought I'd hear from you, but go ahead and ask. All I can do is see what it is before I decide.'

'I need a job, and I know you said at my hearing I can't hold any sort of job which needs security, but I was just wondering if you could help with one I heard about. It's in with the department and control of dangerous creatures, working with the dragons and most people know my father was a death eater and technically I was as well even if I way forced into it. So I'm having trouble getting work, and I just thought if you could give me a reference, it might help.'

Harry concentrated on Draco, reading him really well and knew he was telling the truth and he was extremely embarrassed about coming to him for help.

'That's twice you've surprise me today. If I was to do this Draco, do you realise who your boss would be?'

'No, I don't know who runs that department.'

'It's my brother-in-law Charlie Weasley, so if I did this, he would be your boss within that department, but I'm technically everyone's boss in the ministry of magic, so I'd be yours as well.'

'But I thought the minister of magic was the boss?' he said looking surprised.

'No, that got changed after Fudge. As head of the Wizengamot, that lies with me now. So, will you be able to handle having me as your boss Draco?' Harry concentrated again as he waited for an answer.

'Yes, I'd be alright with that. We might never be friend Mr. Potter, but you've always been honest and fair even if I never wanted to see it, but that mostly came down to my father's way of thinking. Like I said, we might never be friends, but I do respect you, so having you as my boss wouldn't be a problem.'

Harry could read the change in Draco and realised he was telling him the truth. 'Alright Draco, I'll do it. But instead of giving you a reference, why don't we go down and speak with Charlie, see what he has to say. All I can do is recommend you though, but it's up to him whether he'll give you the job.'

'I understand and thank you sir.' Draco said giving him a small smile.

'Now what about the other thing you wanted to talk to me about, you said it was personal.'

'Yes, you probably don't know this, but ever since I was released, I've been living with someone and we are going to be married.' Draco hesitated for a moment. 'It's Katie Bell and she got your invitation to your anniversary party and wasn't sure if she should bring me or not, knowing about our history. So she asked me to ask you about it and said that if you didn't want me there, she would understand and of course I would as well.'

'I don't know if you know this about me Draco, but I can read people really well. I can tell if someone is lying or not, even if they try to block me in any way. I can get around anything they try to do, so I've been reading you as you talked. You've changed, you're not the big git you used to be.' Harry grinned at him, before continuing. 'And you're right, we might never be friends, there's a lot of bad blood between us, but I have no problem with you coming with Katie. I care about her, have for a long time and I just want to see her happy, so if she's happy with you, then I'm okay with it as long as you don't hurt her.'

'I could never hurt her, I love her too much, and thank you again. I know Katie really wanted to see you and your wife and everyone else as well.'

'Not a problem, why don't we head down and see Charlie, see what he has to say?' Draco nodded and stood up as Harry did as well and they walked out the door. 'Karen, I'll be down with Charlie for a while.'

'No problem sir, I did want to tell you that Paul asked when you were going to start recording again?'

'Oh, we're only about to release the one we just finished, and I haven't really started writing any more songs yet since we all got back from Australia, and I've only got a couple that's done. Let him know I'll speak with the Flames at the party. I suppose I should get started on some more. Have you told him about the new concerts I want to set up?'

'Yes sir, he said he'd speak with you at the party about that and wanted to let you know as well, that Owlesculum are the best find you've had and apart from you, he's really enjoying handling them.'

'That's great, I knew the moment I heard Susie sing they were too good to just play pubs. They'll be playing at the party as well, along with the Dragons Tail and of course us. I can't give a party without everyone wanting us to get up on stage sooner or later. Anyway I better get down to see Charlie, then I'll head straight home, so you can leave when you want Karen and I'll see you tomorrow at the house.'

'Yes sir, see you tomorrow.' Karen smiled at her boss as he walked away.

Harry and Draco were getting some strange looks as they walked together through the ministry until they reached the department and control of dangerous creatures. Harry walked straight in and saw Charlie speaking with a couple of his handlers.

'Charlie,' Harry said and the whole place went silent and every stared at him.

'You wanted to see me Mr. Potter.' Charlie grinned at Harry and saw him roll his eyes.

'Yes, can we go into your office for a moment?'

'Of course Mr. Potter, follow me.' Charlie led the way as Harry and Draco followed him. The moment Charlie closed the door he laughed. 'Sorry Harry, but it's the rules.'

'Yeah I know, I still don't like it though. You're my brother-in-law for merlin's sake.' Charlie grinned and then snickered. 'What are you snickering about Charlie?'

'I might be your brother-in-law Harry, but technically I'm also your stepfather.' Charlie laughed loudly.

'Oh, don't say that, just because you're living with my mother, I do not want to think of my best mate as my father, ugh.' Harry saw Charlie still laughing. 'Cut it out Charlie, or I'll hex you again.

'Oh man, don't do that, that almost killed me last time, anyway, you still silence a room better than anyone Harry.'

'Don't I know it, I thought after all this time, people would stop doing that.'

'I don't think they will ever stop staring at you Harry, you just have to live with it.'

'I know, doesn't mean I have to like it.' Harry shook his head.

'Anyway, what can I do for you?' Charlie said looking at Draco standing quietly behind him.

Harry turned and looked at Draco, then back to Charlie. 'I'm here to recommend Draco for the position you've got going, but it's up to you whether you want to hire him or not.'

Charlie looked at Harry in surprise, 'Well, that's a surprise, did you read him?'

'Yes Charlie, Draco's changed. He's not like he used to be, but like I said, it's up to you.'

Charlie looked at Draco, 'Well, I suppose I could give you a try, see how you handle yourself.' Charlie hesitated for a moment, 'Alright, let's say I start you on a trial basis for the next month, see how you go. If you can do the job, then it's yours. How's that sound?'

'That would be great, thank you Mr. Weasley.' Draco said giving a small nod.

'Why don't you sit and I'll go through everything with you.' Draco nodded again and sat down then Charlie turned back to Harry. 'I wanted to ask you Harry, I want to take Lil out tonight. Would you be alright to watch Hayden and Holly?'

'Since they are my brother and sister, of course I would. I don't get to spend enough time with them even if we do live in the same house, I miss spending time with them and that's only going to get worse. I have to be at Hogwarts for the next two weeks overseeing the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's examines for the defence against the dark arts. So a lot of long days ahead,' Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Draco watching the two of them. 'I thought I'd let you know too Charlie, that Draco here will be at the party. He's engaged to Katie Bell, you remember her don't you. She used to be on my quidditch team.'

'Oh yeah, sweet girl, you better warn Ron and Neville though and maybe the rest of the DA and pretty much everyone else.' Charlie said laughing.

'I was planning on telling Ron, I'll floo him later. Anyway, I'll let you get back to it and I'm going home to be with my wife.'

'Well get it out now, so you can watch the twins later.' Charlie laughed.

'Don't worry, I intend to.' Harry hugged Charlie then looked back at Draco. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks again Mr. Potter.' Draco said and nodded.

'No problem,' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'See you at home later Charlie.'

'Yep, see you then.' Charlie watched Harry leave his office before turning back to Draco Malfoy. 'You must really have changed for Harry to recommend you Draco.'

'I never wanted to be like that. It was pressure from my father and then under threat from Voldemort. But now his gone and my father's locked up for good, I can finally be the person I want to be, instead of what they expected of me.'

'That's a good answer Draco, I think you'll be alright and don't let anyone try to talk you into doing things you don't want to do.'

'No sir, I don't intend to.'

'We're pretty informal around here, so you can call me Charlie. Alright, I'll take you through your duties and then you can start fresh tomorrow.'

'Great, and thanks Charlie.' Draco said and gave him a small smile.

Harry stepped out of the fire into his living room and saw his mother sitting on the floor with the twins. 'Hi there.' Harry said as he sat down with them, then kissed his mother and then the twins instantly walked over to him.

'You just missed your father Harry, he was here seeing the twins and to let you know that he talked Katie into coming to the party.'

'How did he know that Katie wasn't coming?'

'Charlie mentioned it to Sirius and Sirius mentioned it to your father, so he went and spoke to her, now she's agreed to come.'

'Well, I'm glad. I miss seeing her and the twins, but will you and Charlie be alright having her here.'

'We'll be fine Harry, Katie's a sweet person and I'm just sorry that it didn't work out for them, even though I love Charlie, I probably wouldn't have thought about him that way if he was still in love with her.'

'But you noticed he wasn't in love with her anymore. I didn't even notice it and he's my mate.'

'You had a lot going on Harry, don't be too hard on yourself. James told her about me and Charlie and he said she seems fine with it, and that she just wants Charlie to be happy.'

'How are you and dad though?' Harry looked at his mother.

'We're good Harry, we'll always care about each other and we'll always be friends now.'

Harry sighed in relief, 'I'm glad, I would have hated to see you both acting strange around each other or not even be able to be around each other, this way I can still have you both at the same place at the same time.'

'You don't have anything to worry about Harry, you're father and I spoke a lot about that. He's happy with his work and he's happy for me, now I just hope he finds someone to share in his life.' Lily watched her children as they sat together and laughed.

'What's so funny mum?'

'Do you see what their doing?'

Harry looked down, 'Yeah, they love to play with my hair, and always stick it in their mouths. Oh, Charlie mentioned you're going out tonight, and were watching these two.'

'Yes we are, you don't mind do you?'

'Of course not mum, like I told Charlie, I don't see them as much as I would like. I miss them terribly even if we all live in the same house, I still don't get enough time with them.' Harry leaned over and kissed his brother then his sister.

'Now that's a nice sight.' Ginny said as she stepped out of the fire and saw Harry sitting with his brother and sister.'

Harry looked up at her, 'Hey beautiful,' Harry grinned as Ginny came over to him.

'Hi yourself,' she kissed him fiercely until the twins kept pushing her. 'Oh, I don't think they want me kissing you Harry.' Ginny leaned down and kissed them both on the head, then looked at Lily. 'Hi Lily.

'Hi Ginny,' Lily smiled.

'You and I are watching these two tonight, hope you don't mind, but Charlie is taking mum out.'

'I don't mind at all,' Ginny said looked at Harry then turned to Lily. 'So where are you going?'

'Don't know, Charlie wouldn't tell me. I really should start getting ready, by the time I feed these two and get them bathed then into bed, the night's almost over.'

'Let us do that mum, you just concentrate on yourself. I want you to have a good time.'

'You don't mind then?'

'Course not, Gin and I will get them fed then give them their bath. I might go change out of my robes first though.' Harry kissed them both again and moved them off of him and tried to pull his hair out of their hands. 'Come on you two, let go.' Harry laughed, then looked at his wife and mother. 'A little help here, please.'

The two woman laughed, and both grabbed one of the twins hands and pried them open so they'd let Harry's hair go.

'Great, thanks. Oh look, they've got some in their hands. I'm going to lose my hair the way their going.' Harry pulled the hair out of his brother and sisters hands, and got up. 'Won't be long.' and he ran up the stairs.

Lily and Ginny played with the twins for a few minutes, then Lily turned to Ginny. 'He really is in a good mood lately, isn't he?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, I haven't felt him get down, or angry once. All he is all the time is happy, and he never seems to stop smiling and its fabulous to see, so whatever Baily and John said and did, I hope they do again if it's needed.' Ginny smiled at her mother-in-law.

'Yes, it is good to see and I'm happy for him, and that he accepted me and Charlie so quickly. I really didn't want to leave, but I couldn't be away from him. Your brother is a wonderful man Ginny, and I love him dearly.'

'He is a wonderful man Lily and I'm happy for you both.'

Harry was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to his wife and mother talk about him and how happy he was and he knew it was down to the help Baily and John gave him, even if he didn't like to admit it. Ever since they helped him, he felt it. He's been happy, and he hasn't gotten down once. Him and Ginny are making love all the time and he was okay with Charlie and his mother, so maybe Baily was right and he needed something different to help him and if he was going through this wanting, then he'd deal with it, and he wasn't going to waste it by being down anymore. He was going to enjoy having his wife, his parents, even if they weren't together, and his family and his friends around him for as long as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry was down to his last couple of days at Hogwarts testing all the students on O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. He never realised how stressful it was going to be, now he just wanted them to be over. He strolled around the grounds trying to de-stress and unusual thoughts and images kept creeping into his mind. He kept trying to stop thinking about them but, nothing seemed to work.

He knew what his body was telling him to do, but he's mind was saying something completely different, and he didn't know which one to listen too. He was so into his thoughts trying to work out what to do, and which way to go when someone walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, you okay mate?' Baily asked seeing the look on his face.

'Ah, yeah Baily, trying to de-stress before I head home, I never realised how stressful these exams were for the examiners.' Harry said glancing at Baily as they walked and Harry found they were heading towards the black lake.

'And Harry, I think I know you well enough to know something else is on your mind.'

'You could say that, something I'm thinking about that I wish I wasn't thinking about and my body and mind are telling me two different things and I'm trying work out which way to go.'

'Is there anything I can help you with?'

Harry looked intensely at Baily for a few minutes, reading him without him knowing he was doing it and he'd worked out what Harry had been thinking about.

'Maybe, I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet.'

'Why don't we go somewhere private and talk? Talking usually helps when you're trying to sort through things.'

Harry was hesitant and a little worried about being alone with Baily, so he tried to change the subject. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Poppy asked if I could help out, she's been overrun with patients passing out or like you getting too stressed because of exams and I think some of that is down to you Harry. The students know how powerful you are in defence against the dark arts and I think their intimidated with having you as one of the examiners.'

'Oh great, that makes me feel a whole lot better, not adding to my stress at all.' Harry said sarcastically, 'But they used to be fine when I taught them, they never got stressed or passed out.'

'Yes, but that's different from exams. In class if they need help or make a mistake they can try again, but in exams it means they either pass for them to have the careers they want or they fail and have to do something else.'

'I never thought of it that way before, but you're right. You're a very wise man Baily.'

'I try,' Baily grinned. 'But it was a nice try at changing the subject and you never answered me. Do you want to go talk about whatever it is that's on your mind Harry?'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I think I would. I need to speak with someone and you would probably be the best person to talk to about this.'

'Good Harry, that's what you need, to talk to someone. Where do you want to go and talk?'

'Well, I want it somewhere private, I really don't want to be overheard.' Harry thought for a moment. 'Do you know where my parents old house is?'

'Just down from you, I know it.'

'Could you meet me there, I have to go see Minerva first before I can leave.'

'I have to go see Poppy as well, so why don't we meet at the doors to the great hall and we can leave together?'

'Yeah, that works. Alright, thanks Baily, I better get up to Minerva's office, are you going up now too.'

'Yes, I was on my way when I spotted you, so let's head in.' Harry nodded and they both walked back towards the castle and through the door. They walked up the stairs, Harry heading towards the headmistress' office and Baily heading towards the hospital wing.

Half an hour later Harry was standing near the doors to the great hall after saying goodbye to Hermione, when Baily walked up to him.

'Didn't keep you waiting, did I Harry?' Baily said.

'No, I was just talking to Hermione. She had to get back to her class. Are you ready then?'

'Yes, let's go.' Baily said.

Harry and Baily walked back outside the castle and down the long drive until they reached the gates then Baily turned to Harry.

'I'll see you there in a few seconds.' Baily said smiling at him.

'Yeah, see you there.' Harry said and watched as Baily apparated, then he sighed again and turned on the spot and apparated away.

He arrived a few seconds later just down from his parent's old house and saw Baily standing near the gate waiting for him. Harry walked over and concentrated and felt the wards go down.

'What was that shiver I just felt?'

'I took my wards down from around the place, I didn't want people to be able to get in.' Harry said and he could feel how nervous he was getting and he heard it in his voice. 'Come on, let's get in.' Harry touched the gate and the sign popped up and Baily moved towards it.

'Will you look at all those messages to you Harry, I never saw this before and I came here a few times over the years.'

'No, it only activates whenever I touch the gate, it used to be up all the time, just after but the ministry charmed it.' Harry gazed at Baily reading the messages and saw he had tears in his eyes. 'You alright Baily,' Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, there just so sweet,' Baily shook his head and looked at Harry. 'I sometimes forget that was your life Harry.' Baily took a step closer to Harry, 'It must have been hard for you to read them the first time,' Baily said and put a hand on his chest.

Harry felt his breathing getting heavy as he saw the look Baily was giving him. 'Ah, yeah it was, but I also thought it was great, let's get in shall we.' Harry said and Baily nodded. They walked through the gate and Harry opened the door and walked in with Baily following then they felt the shiver again.

Harry walked into the living room and turned to face Baily and he instantly pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately and Harry couldn't resist and he didn't want to so he kissed him back. He felt Baily's hands move over his body and he sucked in a breath but he kept his mouth on Baily's. Then stepped back and turned away.

'What have you and John done to me?' Harry said still looking away.

Baily walked back to Harry and stood in front of him, 'Nothing Harry, it's not that unusual it times of stress. It still doesn't mean anything, you're not gay, so don't worry about it.' Baily took his hand and led him over to the old couch and they sat down. 'Now, tell me what you've been thinking about Harry?' Baily said but kept hold of his hand.

Harry looked down and saw Baily holding his hand. 'This, I can't seem to get it out of my mind and I can't understand why. I love Ginny and love making love to her, but I kept thinking of the way you made me feel and how good and relaxed I was after and I keep wondering if what you said is what I'm going through. I'm so confused and conflicted right now.'

'Yes, I had a feeling that's what it was Harry. Look, if you want to do something, then it's fine and we'll do something, if you don't then it's fine as well. But it's going to keep intruding into your mind until you do, because when this wanting hits nothing will stop it, and you are going through it, have for a while.'

Harry stood up and started pacing before he turned back to face Baily. 'I just don't know what I want to do. If I keep getting stressed will I kept wanting this? You know what my life has been like Baily, it's been nothing but stress over the years.' Harry felt the tears come to his eyes and he turned away again. 'I'm just so confused.'

Baily saw Harry's tears and stood up. He put a hand on his arm and turned him around, then moved his hand down and gripped him but kept his eyes on his face.

'Do you want to make love with me Harry? Tell me the truth, yes or no.' Baily felt Harry getting turned on as his breathing got very heavy.

'I don't know, yes and no. But that feels good, I can't deny that because you can probably feel me growing.' Harry looked intensely at Baily and leaned in and kissed him. 'See, I do and then I'm not sure either.'

'Come sit back down with me Harry, I want to talk to you for a moment.' Baily said and waited until Harry nodded. He took his hand again and led him back to the couch and waited until Harry sat then he straddled him. 'We can do this Harry if you want to, but I won't talk you into doing something, even though I probably could as I can feel how hard you've gotten. You have to decide to do this or not. Last time it was for your own good, that's why we did it. And I'm sorry if it's made you question yourself because you don't need to. We can have this whenever you need it, if it's just now, then that's okay as well. But you have to decide something or you're going to drive yourself crazy and just get more stressed.' Baily could see how confused he was so he kissed him again very fiercely as slipped his hand down between his legs again, gripping him through his pants and he heard Harry groan.

Harry looked into Baily's eyes when they finished kissing. 'What about John, I thought you were in a relationship with him?'

'We are, but we talked after we were together and we knew this would happen to you, so we both decided that I would be the one to help you go through the wanting, so he's fine with this.'

'You're serious Baily, if I want to do this, you would be the one?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I enjoyed doing you last time,' Baily grinned and saw Harry get embarrassed. 'Harry, one thing though, last time John and I did everything, because you needed us to. If you want this, if you want me to make love to you, then it's time for you to participate. You know what that means don't you?'

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' Harry sat thinking for a few minutes as Baily kept his hand moving on him. 'I don't know what to do Baily, I really want you, I do. I can feel myself being drawn to being with you, but I'm also…' Harry shook his head and looked down seeing Baily's hand on him.

'What Harry, afraid because it's new and different, and it's not something you've ever done before yourself, and if you want to continue you know what you have to do, what you will have to do to me Harry. You can kiss me easily now, can't you?'

'Yes, that's easy.' Harry leaned in and kissed him again. 'Easy and I like doing it, but to actually…touch you that way, touch another man, and everything else, I just don't know if I can.'

'Alright, this is getting you nowhere. I want to try something and see how it goes. Will you trust me and promise to do what I ask no matter what it is?'

'You know I trust you Baily, I trust you with my wife…and my life,' Harry hesitated for a moment staring into Baily's eyes, 'Alright, I'll give you my word to do what you ask, no matter what it is.'

'Good, that's a start. Now, is there a bed in this house?'

'Yes, my parents old bed upstairs.' Harry could feel his breathing getting heavy again, thinking of why Baily wanted a bed.

Baily got up and put his hand out for Harry to take it. 'Take my hand Harry.' Baily said looking down at Harry and he nodded, then Harry took his hand. 'Now, take me to the bedroom.' Harry nodded and led him up the stairs and into his parents old bedroom. 'That's the easy part, now I want you to undress me Harry.'

Harry looked at Baily for a few minutes, the stepped closer to him and started to undo his shirts. He saw his hands shaking slightly but he kept going until the shirt was undone and he pushed it off, then threw it over onto the old sofa. He put his hands on Baily's bare chest, but kept his eyes on Baily. He moved down and undid his pants and felt his hands shaking more as he started to push them down and saw he was fully erect. He bent down and took his shoes and socks off, then removed his pants and threw them over on the sofa as well.

'That wasn't so bad, was it Harry?'

'No, not too bad, it's what's comes later I'm worried about.'

'Well, for now, it's my turn.' Baily started to undress Harry and threw his clothes over on the sofa. 'Alright Harry, come with me.' Baily took his hand and led him over to the bed. Harry stood next to it then Baily put his arms around him, 'Put your arms around me Harry and hold me.' Harry moved his arms around him and he started kissing him fiercely and he felt Harry's hands start to move down his back. They stood there snogging and ran their hands over each other's back, then Baily gripped his backside pulled him closer and Harry sucked in a breath as they were pressed hard against each other. 'How does that feel Harry?'

'Good, different, but good.'

'Okay, now comes the hard part for you.' Baily saw Harry look worried again and a little embarrassed. 'Touch me, put your hand down and touch me.' Baily saw Harry was hesitant, he took a step back, 'Go on Harry, you promised, remember. Touch me, it won't bite.' Baily grinned and Harry did as well and he moved his hand down and wrapped his hand around Baily's erection making him groan. 'That's good Harry, oh god that's good, keep going.' Baily said breathing heavily.

'It feels good, you feel good.' Harry said and he slowly started to move his hand back and forth, then moved his other hand down underneath. 'So far so good, and you feel good Baily.'

'It feels good to me as well Harry, let me sit on the bed.' Baily said and Harry nodded and he sat but Harry kept his hands on him. 'Alright Harry, ready for the next part.'

'Depends on what it is,' Harry said as he looked down at him.

'I'll give you a hint, John did it to you.' Baily watched him and saw the surprised look on Harry's face. 'Go on Harry, you need to do this if you want to be with me, you know that. So get on your knees Harry, now.' Baily said it forcefully thinking Harry might just need a strong male instead of how everyone treats him, letting him tell them what to do. So he was going to tell Harry what to do.

'Alright, you don't have to get mad Baily.' Harry said as he sank to his knees and looked at the erection in front of him.

'I'm not mad Harry, I'm just telling you what you have to do and I want you to do what I ask, no questions, no hesitation, understand.'

'Yes alright,' Harry said smiling at him, then looked back at his erection.

'Now, let's start you off easy. Lick up the sides, see how it feels to you.' Harry nodded and started doing what Baily said and he licked all along Baily for a while. 'Now Harry, do it, put your mouth over me,' he said again forcefully. Harry lifted his head and looked at him. 'I said no hesitation, do it now, go on, do as I say and suck me.' Harry instantly put his mouth over him and started to suck. 'Now if you're not sure, you don't have to go all the way with me, but merlin you feel good.'

Harry lifted his head and looked at Baily. 'What do you want me to do? You're the one giving the orders here, tell me what I have to do.'

'Go all the way.' Baily said and Harry nodded and went back over him and he knew he was right. He needed a strong male to tell him what to do. Baily groaned loudly as Harry worked on him, and he gripped his head hard forcing Harry onto him.

Harry pulled back and looked at Baily. 'Don't push so hard Baily, you're choking me.'

'I told you to suck me, so do it and stop complaining, suck me hard,' Harry put his mouth back on Baily and he kept pushing Harry's head down hard, he felt Harry gag a couple of times, but he started to get into it, 'Don't stop now, I'm almost there, keep going, oh god, keep going, I'm going to cum Harry.' Baily groaned loudly as he released and Harry kept going for a few minutes after getting him erect again. Then he stood up and looked at him. 'You did well Harry,' Baily grinned at him. 'Now sit.'

'Alright Baily, but you made me gag a bit.' Harry sat down and Baily stood up.

'Yes, but you got use to it, did you like doing that Harry, tell me the truth.'

'Yes, I did.' Harry said a little embarrassed.

'Proves you are going through the wanting, you wouldn't have enjoyed it if you weren't. So alright, spread your legs Harry.' Baily said and Harry instantly opened his legs wide and he knelt and took him into his mouth and Harry groaned loudly and felt him grab his head. He moved back and forth until he felt Harry was close then slipped a hand under him feeling around and he released instantly. He kept going bringing his erection back, then stood up.

Baily lay down on top of Harry and started kissing him fiercely, and they both gripped each other. He felt Harry really getting into it now and he thought it might be time.

'Alright Harry, next is the big part. As soon as I turn over, you do exactly what I did to you, conjure some lube for now. Don't hesitate and don't think about it. Just do it.' he said forcefully again.

'Alright Baily, turn over then, I'm ready to do this.' Harry said and Baily grinned at him and rolled over and spread his legs and felt Harry go straight down on him with his tongue going straight in him. He kept going for a while then he moved up and entered him hard and fast.

'Oh god, I knew you'd feel good, but I was right, you're huge and it hurts, ow, ow, and that hasn't happened in years. Oh, god Harry, it hurts but keep going, don't stop.' Baily groaned loudly as Harry got faster and faster until he released, then slowly moved out of him.

'That wasn't so bad, it was great actually.' Harry grinned at Baily.

'Well, now it's my turn Harry, so turn over.' Baily said and Harry instantly turned over and opened his legs. He went straight to him, inserting his tongue, thrusting it back and forth. He felt Harry clench a few times and also thought he was holding in his moans. 'Don't clench and let out what you're feeling, I want to hear it now.'

Harry instantly started groaning as he relaxed into it. 'Oh, that feels good.'

'Well, this is going to feel better,' Baily said as he got up, coated himself then thrust hard into him.

'Ow Baily, take it easy, I'm still new at this,' Harry winced, 'Come on, like you did last time, easy, that hurts to much.'

'Stop whining Harry and take it like the strong man you are.' the moment Baily said this, Harry relaxed and unclenched so Baily started thrusting harder and faster, and kept it going knowing Harry was finally enjoying it instead of thinking about it. He felt himself release then he slowly moved out and lay down putting his arms around Harry, pulling to him so they were cuddling. 'How do you feel Harry?'

'I feel good, and you felt good, and I'm not stressed anymore, so that's also good.' Harry leaned up on his elbow and looked down at him. 'Why did you do it Baily? You got forceful, took command, making me do what you said, ordering me to do what you said.' Harry touched his lips, then ran his hand down his chest.

'You're use to people, men mainly, doing whatever you tell them to do. So I thought you needed me to order you around. You never get that from anyone, they all do what you want, no matter what it is.'

'Yeah, I suppose that's true. Anyway, it worked, the moment you did that, I instantly knew I wanted this and was going to do whatever you said.'

'But did you enjoy it Harry that's the main thing?'

'Yes I did, I mean you bloody hurt me going so hard,' Harry grinned and leaned down and kissed him, then looked back at him. 'But I did enjoy it, I really enjoyed it.' Harry laughed, 'and I can't believe how good I feel right now.'

'I'm glad, and I did as well, and just like what you said. You bloody hurt me and that doesn't happen anymore. I've been doing this for a long time, so I'm used to it, but you're just so big and I'm not use to that.'

'Just getting some back Baily for you hurting me the last time, so I decided to do the same to you.' Harry grinned. 'One thing though,' Harry hesitated for a moment.

'What Harry, you can say anything to me, you know that.' Baily reached up and pulled him down and kissed him fiercely before releasing him. 'So, tell me.'

'If it's alright with you and John, I'd like to do this again. I don't know when, but I know I will want to. Don't get me wrong, I still love Ginny and can't wait to make love to her, but there's just something here, with you, that relaxes me.'

'I don't mind and I know John doesn't either, it's the wanting, and you can't fight it. But let me ask you something though Harry.'

'Alright, ask away.'

'Do you want John to join us next time, he will if you want him too. He said that, but thought the first time it would be better if it was just you and me.'

Harry looked at Baily why he thought. 'Okay, when that time comes, why not. But how do you work three ways, I know with woman as I've had two women at once, but men, I just don't know.' Harry laughed and leaned down and kissed him again.

'We'll show you, don't worry.' Baily grinned, 'There's something I want to talk to you about though.'

'Okay, I'm listening.' Harry said running his hands over Baily's body and he could see him getting aroused.

'If you keep doing that Harry, I won't be able to say anything.' Harry kept going, then moved down and put his mouth over him again. 'Oh god Harry, you really are getting into this aren't you?'

He lifted his head and looked at Baily. 'Yep, I really am.'

'Wait then,' Baily turned himself around. 'Now we can enjoy each other.' he grinned and they both put their mouths back on each other, both starting slowly, then built up until they were going fast and they both released at the same time. Baily turned himself around again. 'Now, that was fun, and a little what will happen when John joins us,' he saw the puzzled look on Harry's face, still not quite understanding. 'You'll see. Now, what I was trying to say before you decided to attack me.' Baily laughed. 'Remember when I said to you that John and I did it the first time because you needed it.'

'Right, I remember, I'm not likely to forget.'

'Well, that was true, but I never took into account how much stress and anger you get in as well as your power. I think that's why you needed today and probably will need it again. And since you already said you wanted to do it again, I knew I was right. So I don't know for how long this might go on for Harry, but you'll know when you're ready to stop, but I can tell you that it probably will be for a while. So are you okay with that, knowing we'll be doing this for a while?'

'Yeah, I sort of worked that out myself before we started. I'm fine with it as long as you and John are too, because I really don't want another man right now. You and John know me and keep things about us to yourselves, another man might not. Anyway, I love the both of you and it feels right with you.'

'That's all I needed to hear Harry,' and Baily went back onto Harry making him groan loudly, then he rolled him over. 'More fun time, are you ready to take it this time?'

'I'm looking forward to it actually,' Harry said grinning, then Baily thrust hard and held. 'Ow, Baily, I might have been looking forward to it, but it still going to take time for me to get used to it. Take it easy will ya, that bloody hurts.'

'No, sorry Harry. You take it as I give it or I won't give it at all.' he kept holding, but reached around with his hand gripping Harry and started too played. 'Come on, what's it going to be Harry, hard and fast, or not at all?'

'Give me a chance please Baily.' Harry said but couldn't help laughing, 'Ow, come on, please.' Harry softened his voice, begging. 'Please Baily, do it softer, just for a bit.'

'No, I told you how it will be Harry, now you have to decide. Do you want me to keep going or do you want me to stop?' Baily waited, 'Tell me right now, or I'm pulling out.'

'Alright, do it your way, you're the boss here.' Harry said and Baily thrust hard again. 'Ow, oh shit Baily, man, that hurts. You're not going to ease up are you?'

'No, so get used to it.' Baily kept going harder and faster then felt Harry relax into it. 'There you go, see you just need to relax. Here I go again,' he started to move faster thrusting as hard as he could and heard Harry groaned loudly.

They cuddled up next to each other, just satisfied with holding each other. Baily knew Harry was still a little confused, but he wasn't embarrassed anymore and he knew they were going to do this a lot more, and he was looking forward to it and he knew John would have fun with them next time as well.

Harry walked into the bathroom to shower before he got ready for the party. He let the water run down his body, letting it relax him, when he felt Ginny. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there watching him.

'You going to join me sweetheart?' Harry grinned at her.

'Yep,' Ginny laughed and stepped in and Harry pulled her hard against him and started kissing her fiercely. 'That's a great hello.'

'Well, let's make it better, shall we?' Harry sat her down and moved her legs apart. 'God you look good,' and he moved his mouth over her, then inserted a finger, driving it in all the way.

'Oh god Harry, that feels good.' Ginny groaned loudly.

When Harry and Ginny had exhausted each other in the shower, they washed before stepping out. 'You've been in such a great mood the last few weeks, you're my happy Harry again.'

'Yeah, I have. After the last few months, with everything that happened, I realised our life is finally looking up. We're together, we love each other very much, I've come to trust and forgive you, which made me love you more. And I don't know, our life is just great.'

'Yes Harry, our life is great, I love you so very much and I always will my sweet Harry.' Ginny kissed him tenderly. 'but we need to get dressed before people start turning up and starting without us.'

They dried off and walked into the bedroom and started dressing. Harry got into his new dragon hide jeans, he's tight top and his dragon hid jacket, and boots. Put his dragon fang earring in and his hat on and felt Ginny's feelings and turned and saw her watching him.

'You still look so sexy in that gear.' Ginny grinned at him.

'And you look absolutely gorgeous Gin, is that a new dress?' Harry was looking her up and down.

'Yep, do you like it?' Ginny asked.

'Merlin, of course I do, it hugs your body and it's turning me on so much.'

'So I can see,' Ginny laughed, 'But we'll have to leave that for later, people are starting to arrive.'

'Yes I know, I can hear them,' Harry looked out the window, 'I see the bands are here, setting up. Come on, let's get out of here before I change my mind sweetheart.' she nodded and Harry took her hand and they walked down stairs and outside.

Harry and Ginny greeted people as they arrived, along with Charlie and Lily. There were all their friends from their Hogwarts days, along with some of the aurors that have become friends. Then there was Hagrid and all the professors from Hogwarts including Poppy Pomfrey. All the Weasley family was there, and of course Katie, James, Sirius and Nicky, with Patrick, Karen, Liam, Baily and John and the other two bands, Owlesculum and the Dragon's Tail.

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Charlie and Lily when Katie Bell and Draco Malfoy walked in. Harry noticed Draco looked very uncomfortable and thought he'd tried and make him feel welcome. They walked over to them and Harry stood up.

'Katie, it's good to see you,' Harry hugged her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'It's good to see you too Harry.'

'Draco, nice to see you,' Harry said and shook his hand. 'Why don't you both sit down?'

'It's nice to see you too Harry,' Draco said and he sat down with Katie.

Harry concentrated and drinks flew over and landed on the table. Draco and Katie nodded to him.

'How's everything Draco?' Charlie asked.

'Going good, I'm enjoying the work.'

'That's good, because I wanted to tell you that your trial's over, the jobs yours.'

'Thanks Charlie, I'm so grateful and it's been great working with you.'

'Hey Harry, are you going to get up on stage or sit on your arse all night?' George yelled at him.

'Alright George, give me a chance will ya.' Harry yelled back then turned to Ginny. 'Looks like we're up.' Harry stood and took Ginny's hand and they walked up on stage and everyone cheered.

Charlie saw the puzzled look on Draco's face. 'Harry always starts every concert, or party singing to Ginny before he rocks it.'

'Oh, I've never seen his concerts or anything. To tell the truth, I've never heard Harry sing at all. With our background, I just never wanted to. I spoke to him at the memorial but that was after he finished performing.'

'You're kidding, it's a wonder you haven't, his always on the wireless, his hard to miss. Oh here we go, why don't you listen.' Charlie grinned at him and watched Draco as Harry sang to Ginny and saw the surprised look on his face.

'He's really good isn't he?' Draco said watching Harry sing.

Everyone watched as Harry finished his song, stood up and pulling Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately and for a long time.

'Alright, you're not taking off just yet, the party's just started.' Charlie yelled.

'Leave them alone love.' Lily said and leaned in and kissed them.

'Do they usually do that?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' voices from all over said to him. Then Charlie turned back to him. 'That's quite normal for them two. Oh look Ginny coming down, looks like she's going to talk to Ron, now it's time to get this party started.

'Hi everyone, thanks for coming, now let's rock this place.' Harry said and he went into a full rock song and everyone cheered.

'That song is Harry's, it's one of my favourites, but I never knew who did it.' Draco said looking at Charlie, then back to Harry.

'Yep that's off Harry's second album that one, he's on to the forth now, isn't it honey?' Charlie said looking at Lily.

'Yes four now.'

'Hey Baily, wondering when you were going to come over.' Charlie said as he sat down and kissed Lily.

'Just been watching my man for a while, how's everything Charlie? You're looking better than the last time I saw you.'

Charlie laughed, 'Yeah well, you saw me as Harry threw me around the ceiling before throwing me out a closed window, then hexing me. So yeah, I'm looking better.'

'Yes well, I think everyone understands what he was going through. And you shagging his mother was just too much for him and we all know what he's temper's like when he loses it.'

'You talking about Harry?' Kingsley said as he walked up with Aleena and kissed Lily, then hugged Charlie.

'Yeah, I was asking how Charlie was now, I haven't seen him since Harry went for him.'

'I heard about that, he slammed you onto the ceiling, then let you drop on the floor a few times, then threw you out the windows over there,' Kingsley said pointing. 'Then he did his new curse on you, is that about it Charlie?'

'Yep that's about it Kingsley, man he's spells are getting more painful and more dangerous.'

'Yes, he's got a real gift for them. He must come up with new spells and charms at least once a month. Hi Gin, don't you look beautiful.' Kingsley said as Ginny walked back over and he kissed her.

'Thanks Kingsley, hello Aleena.'

'Hi Ginny.'

'Ah Kingsley, Aleena, this is Draco Malfoy and Katie Bell.' Charlie said then looked at Draco, 'This I'm sure you know is Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic, his girlfriend and Harry's godmother, Aleena Straun.'

'Nice to meet you both,' Kingsley said shaking Draco's hand and Aleena smiled and nodded to them.

'Yes, nice to meet you too Minister, Miss Straun,' Draco said politely.

'While we're here at Harry's party, you can call me Kingsley, but at the ministry, then it's minister.' Kingsley smiled and Draco nodded then Kingsley looked at Ginny.

'Hey Gin, do you think Harry and the band will do some of the new stuff with the dance routines?' Kingsley asked.

'I don't know Kingsley, you could ask him, he's coming back down after the next song. He's going to do his single with Owlesculum first.'

'That routine they did is still getting lots of reviews and their clothes. Everyone still talks about that.'

'I know I liked the look of them, especially John,' Baily said smiling, 'Look the Flames are coming off and Owlesculum are joining Harry.' John, Patrick Nicky and Liam joined the table, then Karen and Sirius joined them as well, and everyone listened as Harry and Susie did their song. When he finished he kissed her and walked back down to join the table and pulled Ginny into his arms again, kissing her fiercely.

'See, nothing unusual there.' Charlie said looking at Draco.

'Harry, when you're finished mate.' Kingsley asked but they kept going, and everyone waited.

'Harry,' yelled Sirius.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. 'What, you always do that Sirius, can't you see I'm snogging my wife?'

'Yeah everyone could see that Harry, Kingsley wanted you.' Sirius grinned at him as Harry sat and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'What's up Kingsley?' Harry asked.

'I wanted to know if you're going to do some of your new songs, with the dance routine?'

'And the clothes,' Baily added laughing as he kissed John.

'I knew this was coming Harry, I've heard a few people talk about those clothes and ask if we were going to do the routine.' Liam said.

Harry looked at the band, 'What do you all say, want to do a couple. All your gear's inside still.'

'Why not?' Patrick said.

'Alright, let's go change,' Harry lifted Ginny up and kissed her again.

'Come on Harry, you can snog you wife later, let's change.' Liam said as they all stood there waiting.

'Leave my son alone Liam, he's happy snogging his wife. Why don't you get yourself a girl, or if you're like John a bloke and snog them,' Lily laughed.

'A girl Lily, thank you. I'll leave the boy on boy stuff to Baily and John. Oh finally,' Harry and Ginny finished snogging and the band walked into the house.

'What's this routine and clothes you mentioned?' Katie asked Charlie.

'I might just let you see when they come out.' Charlie said then turned to Ginny. 'Do you think they'll walk out or will Harry float them down again?'

'You're guess is as good as mine Charlie.' Ginny said.

'Hey, where did Harry go?' Ron asked walking up with Hermione.

'To change into the new clothes.' Ginny said.

'Oh, are they going to do what they did at the memorial?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, Liam said everyone's been asking. Oh look, Harry's patronus. He's going to float them down, you watch.' Ginny said and everyone watched as Harry's patronus spoke with Owlesculum and then when they finished they walked off stage.

They fireworks and flares flew into the air and the same large picture appeared behind the stage. 'Is that Harry and the band?' Draco asked looking at the large picture.

'Yep that's them, look, there they are.' Charlie said pointing into the air above the stage, and people staring whistling and clapping as they floated down looking just like the picture. Then the music started and they started to dance and sing. Charlie saw the shocked look on Draco's face as he watched Harry and the band dance. Then they went straight into another before they all hugged each other and walked off stage to loud whistles.

'Good aren't they Draco?' Charlie asked.

'I can't believe that was Harry. After hearing him earlier, how he could really sing, but that was great,' Draco said smiling.

Harry, Nicky, John, Liam and Patrick all walked over to the table with cheers still going on as the Dragon's Tail started playing.

Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, Sirius did the same with Nicky, Patrick did the same with Karen and Baily did the same with John.

'Now Gin, don't go starting on Harry again, especially in that outfit. None of us want to see that.' Charlie said looking at his sister.

'Yes, sweetheart, not here and especially not in front of my mother,' Harry said kissing her again.

'She was already doing it, wasn't she Harry?' Lily asked.

'Yes mum, she was. Now I can't stand up for a while.' and everyone broke up laughing.

'Harry, Draco had never seen you perform before or heard you sing.' Charlie said looking over at him.

'Did you like the show Draco, that's only a small part of what we do?'

'It was great Harry, that rock song you did after you sang to Ginny is one of my favourites and I never knew it was you.'

'Yeah, that was one of my earliest songs I wrote.'

'Do you write all your own stuff?' Draco asked.

'I do most of the writing, the others chip in occasionally.' Harry grinned at the other members of the band.

'You look different in those clothes Harry, I've never seen you look like that before.' Katie said.

'You know, Angelina said the same thing at the memorial, before she started to check out Harry.' George said walking over with Angelina.

'I did not check him out, I just said he looked hot.' everyone laughed and Harry buried his head in Ginny's shoulder.

'Well, he does look hot, and sexy,' Ginny said smiling.

'Alright, knock it off.' Harry said grimacing.

'No sorry Harry, have to agree with the girls, you look hot.' Baily said and everyone broke up again.

'Yes, but please don't start snogging him again Baily, that's my job.' Ginny said and started kissing Harry again.

Baily and John looked at each other and smiled, then looked around at everyone and Charlie noticed the look and knew he was right, Baily and John are helping Harry with the wanting.

'If they keep this up, they going to take off again,' Ron said smiling down at his mate.

'Not this time, I'm going to have a dance with my mother, come on mum.' Harry said as Ginny stood up and Harry and Lily walked off and started dancing.

'Blimey he looks good in those clothes.' Angelina said staring after Harry.

'Ang, cut it will you. He's my brother-in-law and Ginny's husband.' George said putting his arm around her.

'I agree with you Angelina,' Ginny said watching Harry.

'Come on sis, let's dance.' Charlie said and pulled her to her feet and they walked over and started dancing.

Everyone watched as Harry and Lily danced and they got closer to Charlie and Ginny, then they switched partners and instantly Harry snogged Ginny and Charlie snogged Lily.

'See, it's this house. Whenever anyone stays here for too long all they do is snog and shag.' Liam said looking over at the kissing couples.

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the table and sat down when Katie and the twins came over. 'Harry,' Katie said looking down at him.

'Hi Katie, how you doing?' Harry said standing up with Ginny and giving her a kiss.

'I'm doing alright Harry, the twins kept calling for you so I thought I'd bring them over.' Harry put his arms out and took them into his arms and they put their hands to his face.

'You're Uncle Harry is good, everything's going good.' Harry concentrated and then laughed.

'They wanted to know how you were Harry?' Katie asked.

'Yeah, they did.'

'And they wanted you to sing.' Ginny said.

'Yep, they always do.' Harry saw the confused look on Draco's face. 'I share a bond with them. When they touch me I can feel I suppose you could call it. I feel what they want and they can understand when I answer them and they always want me to sing.'

Charlie and Lily walked over to the table looking a little uncomfortable. 'I'm going to check on the twins,' Lily said softly to Charlie and he nodded.

'Daddy,' they both called and Charlie took his children into his arms hugging them.

'How's my baby's?' Charlie hugged them then looked at Katie. 'How's it going Katie?'

'I'm good Charlie, the twins wanted Harry.'

'Let me guess, they want you to sing?' Charlie said looking at Harry and he shrugged. 'Do you want to take them on stage and let them choose the song again. I'll come up with you and take them when they choose.'

'Yeah, alright Charlie,' Harry kissed Ginny and turned to the band. 'Come on, we can't disappoint little Harry and little Ginny.' they all walked back up on stage and Harry took the twins and let them run their hands over the music sheets and picked one. Then Charlie walked them back down to the table.

'That's incredible that is Charlie.' Draco said.

'Yeah it is, no one can really explain how they can understand each other though, even Baily.'

'Yes, well it's not a normal bond, like Harry and Ginny's bond. You don't normally get it with uncles and nieces and nephews.'

'Harry and Ginny have a bond?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, it started before they were married,' Ron said looking down at Draco and couldn't believe it was the same guy they always hated. 'But after they were married it really kicked in.' Ron started laughing and everyone else did as well, and he saw the confused look on Draco and Katie's faces. 'After they got married their bond had a surprising side-affect. It almost caused them to go to St Mungo's from exhaustion and starvation. They literally couldn't stop having sex, none stop, they were going all the time. Baily was able to get them a potion to tone it down a bit. It doesn't stop them, just lets them get out and be around people.'

'You're kidding,' Draco said then looked over at Baily. 'Are you a healer?'

'Yes, I'm Harry's personal healer for him and Ginny, and of course this lot,' Baily saw Lily walk out with the twins, 'Their getting really big now Lily.'

'Yes, they are, and every time there with Harry they chew his hair, can't get them to stop. They love their big brother.'

'Are these Harry's brother and sister?' Katie bell asked.

'Yes, this is Hayden, and Holly. So there's Harry Potter, Hayden Potter and Holly Potter.' Lily said sitting down with them on her lap.

'How's my brother and sister doing?' Harry said taking them both from his mother and they instantly started to play with Harry's hair.

'See what I mean, they love Harry's hair.'

Harry saw Hayden putting his hands towards Draco. 'I think my brother wants you Draco, do you want to hold him?'

'Oh, I've never held a baby before Harry, I wouldn't want to hurt him.'

'You'll do alright.' Harry walked around to Draco and he took the little boy from Harry's arm and sat down with him. Harry saw the looks everyone was giving him and Draco noticed as well.

'That proves it then, doesn't it Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah it does,' Harry said and saw Draco give him a puzzled look. 'Just after they were born, I had a vision of someone trying to kidnap them, so I put a charm around them. So only family or friends could touch them or they'd be thrown far away from them. The moment you touched Hayden, proved that you're good.' Harry grinned at him.

'You had a vision, but I heard you only had those with Voldemort?' Draco asked.

'It was, but the man who tried to kidnap Hayden was Voldemorts son, and Bellatrix's.'

'They had a kid?' Katie looked shocked.

'Voldemort imperiused a heap of women, got them pregnant so he could have his own children as death eaters. His death eater heirs,' Harry said shaking his head.

'Harry caught all of them, but one, there all in Azkaban now.' Kingsley said looking over at Draco.

'Let me get their chairs here and so they stay for a bit mum.' Harry said and concentrated and two high chairs flew down and landed next to him. Harry put Holly in one then looked over and saw Draco touching Hayden's nose and he couldn't help but smile. 'He likes you Draco.'

'He's cute, I suppose I'll have to get used to holding baby's,' Draco said and looked at Katie and she nodded and he turned back to everyone. 'Katie's pregnant.'

'Hey, that's great,' Harry said and kissed Katie, 'Congratulations, both of you.' he shook Draco's hand and Hayden put his arms out to Harry and he took his brother back. 'There a lot of work but it's worth it.' he put Hayden into his chair.

'I can't wait actually, and now I've got a job I can look after them.'

'That's great Draco, I'm happy for you and for Katie.' Harry smiled.

'Harry, can I have a word in private?' Baily said giving him a look.

'Sure Baily,' Harry said and looked at Ginny, 'I'll be back.' he kissed her then walked away with Baily and John.

'I still don't know what Baily did to Harry, but he's been so happy lately. There's been no more moody periods, he hasn't lost his temper once, and when he talked about Voldemorts kids, I was worried he might lose it again, but he didn't.' Charlie said watching Harry, Baily and John laughing together and knew what had caused the change.

'Yeah, Harry just said Baily had a way about him. Normally Harry talks to Dumbledore's portrait when he needs advice to calm down, that's if I can't do it,' Ginny said smiling.

'Harry has a portrait of Dumbledore here?' Draco asked.

'Yes, Kingsley and I had it done along with his parents and Sirius, but now their back he just has Dumbledore.'

'Do you think I could go speak with him for a moment Ginny?' Draco asked.

'Sure, I don't mind. Go into the house and it's hanging above the fireplace.'

'Baily told me about you're time with him Harry, and said you might be interested again and I could join you.' John said smirking at him.

Harry looked around, then back to John. 'Just keep your voice down will you, and no remarks in front of anyone. But yeah,' Harry shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

Baily and John laughed as they saw Harry's embarrassment. 'Give it time Harry, but we're looking forward to teaching you some things for a change.' Baily smirked, then leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. 'I can't wait until I'm inside you again.'

'Baily, cut it out.' Harry said but he couldn't help laughing. 'But I want that too, I have to admit.'

'John, just wait until Harry does you, man are you going to feel it.' Baily said.

'Oh, sounds good. So when are we going to get together?' John said looking at Harry.

'To be honest, I wish it was now, but can't. How about tomorrow, I can tell Ginny you wanted to see me and we can get together.' Harry said still looking a little embarrassed.

'Now I can't wait. Floo to our place anytime, and we'll be waiting, naked and ready.' John smirked.

'Will you keep it quiet.' Harry said then saw Draco walk towards the house. 'I'll talk to you later,' Harry walked back to the table. 'Where's Draco going?' he asked Ginny.

'He asked if he could speak with Dumbledore's portrait. Is that alright Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, not a problem and I think I know what he wants to talk to him about. I'll be back.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny and walked back to the house and saw Draco talking to Dumbledore and knew he was right, so he walked over and joined him.

'Sorry Harry, but Ginny said it would be alright to come in here and speak with Professor Dumbledore.'

'No, it's fine Draco, you're lucky he's here. Hi Albus, you've been gone for a while.'

'Yes Harry, I needed to visit my other portraits since you've been doing okay. Draco was just apologizing for the night on the astronomy tower.'

'Yeah, I had a feeling that's what he was doing.' Harry smiled at him. 'Do you want some more time Draco, I'll leave you alone if you do?'

'No, I was finished. You've got a nice house Harry.' Draco said looking around.

'I also have my studio here as well, come have a look.' Harry put a hand on his shoulder and led him through into the studio and the lights lit.

'Wow, it's got everything here, what's all that equipment over there.'

'Oh, I record here, make the films I attach to my albums.' he saw the puzzled look on Draco's face. 'Here, I show you.' Harry concentrated and a film of Harry and the band at a concert started playing.

'Wow, that's incredible. That crowd was huge.'

'Yeah, it was one I did last year. I put these films on all the albums, so anyone can watch them as they play if they want, or they can just listen to them.'

'There really good, and I'm sorry about not seeing any of your concerts because they are really good, you put on a great show. And I admit, I've never bought your albums either.'

'Understandable Draco, with our past it would not be something either of us would have done.'

'Well, I'll tell you now, I'm going to go get them after hearing you tonight. I know Katie liked you singing, but she wouldn't buy them thinking they would upset me.'

'You don't need to do that, here.' Harry concentrated and three albums flew into his hand. 'There, now Katie can drive you crazy with them.' Harry laughed. 'If you want, you don't have to you know, but me and the band can sign them for you. They get more valuable that way, I don't really understand that though.'

Thanks Harry, this is great and yeah, I'm sure Katie would like them signed.'

'Well, let's head back out to the party.' Harry smiled and they walked out and sat down and enjoyed the rest of the night with their family and friends. Everyone had a great time, Harry got up to sing a few more times before everyone slowly started to drift home


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry woke late the morning after the party and couldn't believe how anxious and excited he felt. Ginny and him had a wonderful night making love, enjoying each other's bodies. He looked down watching her sleep as she lay on her stomach, then went to shower. When he was finished he walked downstairs and saw his mother sitting on Charlie's lap and they were snogging fiercely.

'You going to come up for air anytime soon?' Harry asked with humour in his voice.

Lily and Charlie pulled apart and looked at Harry. 'Something's coming up, I don't know about air.' Charlie said smirking.

'Charlie,' Lily said and punched him as she laughed.

'Yes Charlie, not something I want to hear, especially since that up is for my mother.' Harry said laughing as well.

'You're in a good mood sweetheart,' Lily said and leaned over and kissed him.

'Yeah, I am. Had a great time last night, it was good to see everyone.' Harry said grinning.

'I tell you Harry, Draco was very surprised with your talent on stage.'

'Yeah, when he came in to speak to Dumbledore, I took him into the studio to show him around. He actually said sorry because he'd never been to my concerts or bought any albums. But I told him it was understandable, given our history, lot of bad blood there.'

'Yeah I know Harry, but he has changed hasn't he. He's not the right git he used to be now he's father's locked up for life.'

'That there was the difference I think, he's father being a death eater and always bullied Draco that's the main reason he became a death eater himself, his father and threats from Voldemort. How's he going at work though?'

'He's good actually, picks things up fairly quickly and has a knack with the baby dragons. So I'm happy to keep him working for me.'

'You and Draco never got on Harry?' Lily asked.

'You could say that mum, actually we always hated each other. But when he was ordered to kill Albus and I figured out he'd cursed Katie, I confronted him in one of the bathrooms at Hogwarts and saw him crying. I knew he was being forced to do everything, not to say we still didn't duel each other until I hurt him badly.'

'What did you do?' Charlie asked.

'I had Snape's old potions book, and I found a spell in there. I didn't know what it did, but when we were duelling I hit him with it. Sectumsempra, and he sliced deep cuts all over his body and he was bleeding badly until Snape came and fixed him, before he went to see Poppy. That's the spell that hit George in the ear. We know now he never met to hit George, he was aiming for a death eater.'

'Yeah, I remembered hearing that after everyone found out Snape was really trying to help.'

'There's still so much I don't know isn't there Harry?' Lily asked her son.

'Yeah, there is mum. You're bound to hear everything sooner or later. Charlie knows a lot, he could tell you some.'

'I think I would like to see some for myself one day. Maybe see you as a child, see what my boy was like when he was little. See more of your memories about what you went through. Maybe how my sister treated you.'

'You don't want to see those mum, I wouldn't want any mother to see something like that happening to her child.' Harry said clenching his fists.

'They really hurt you, didn't they Harry?' Lily asked putting a hand to his face.

'Yeah, they did. Use to beat the crap out of me, well Vernon did most of it.' Harry looked down at the table as he spoke. 'He always made sure he never hit my face so the bruises wouldn't show. It's a wonder the hospital never picked up on something though with how many times I had broken bones, collapsed lung, things like that.' Harry could feel himself shaking and clenched his fists.

Charlie took Harry's hands in his, holding them tight. 'Shake it off Harry, it's over now remember. Breathe, calm down.'

Harry took a deep breath, and looked back up. 'Yeah, I'm okay.' Harry kept breathing deeply, 'Listen, I need to go see Baily, he asked if I could come over, wanted to talk to me about something. Can you let Ginny know I'll be a while and I love her.' Harry said standing up.

'Of course Harry,' Lily stood and pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. 'We love you Harry, remember, you have all of us now who loves you.'

'I know mum, I love you too. I've got to go.' Harry kissed his mother and stepped over to the fireplace and vanished.

He stepped out of the fire at Baily and John's place and Baily instantly noticed Harry was agitated, so hurried over to him.

'Harry, what's wrong?' he took Harry's hand and led him over to the couch and sat him down.

'Nothing, just some bad memories,' Harry blew out a deep breath, and shook his head. 'I'm fine, it's all good.'

Baily squeezed his hand, then leaned in and kissed him softly. 'We're here to help Harry, take it easy.'

'I know Baily.' Harry squeezed his hand as John walked out.

'Oh Harry, what's up mate?' John said seeing how upset Harry was as sat on the other side of him.

'I'm okay, just trying to calm down.' Harry said and looked at him, then he leaned in and kissed him. 'That helps.'

'That's why we're here,' John said smiling at him, then pushed him back and straddled him. 'This might help some more.' and his started kissing Harry fiercely and he felt Harry's hand wrap around him straight away. He pulled away from Harry, grinning at him. 'How was that?'

'Good, thanks John.' Harry smiled sheepishly at him.

'I think we could do more to help you get calm Harry.' Baily said and John moved off of him. Baily undid Harry's jeans and slipped a hand down and gripped him. 'Now, does this feel good Harry?'

'God yes,' Harry leaned back against the couch enjoying the sensation. Baily moved his hand out and Harry looked at him. 'Why did you stop, that felt good?'

'Get up Harry.' Baily said forcefully and Harry instantly stood up. 'Let's go,' Baily and John each took a hand and led him into the bedroom.

The three of them stripped off fairly quickly and Baily led Harry over to the bed and sat him down.

'Now Harry, you are going to do anything John wants you to do, you get me? No question, no hesitation.'

'Yes Baily.' Harry said and looked at John. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Lay back on the bed a bit.' John said and saw Harry instantly move himself up and he looked at Baily and saw him nod. 'Alright,' John straddled him and moved up over his face. 'Suck me, hard.' Harry instantly grabbed him and put his mouth over him and saw John watching as he started moving. 'Harder.' John said and Harry did what he was told.

Baily leaned over Harry and took him into his mouth and heard Harry groan but kept his mouth over John.

'That's good Harry, keep going, oh man keep going.' John said groaning.

Harry moved back and looked at John, 'Do you want me to go all the way?'

'Yes, all the way,' and leaned over him and forced himself back into Harry's mouth. 'Oh god that's good, suck harder. Oh keep going, I'm cuming, keep going.' John groaned loudly as he released, 'Get me back up, so keep going, oh good.' when he was fully erect again he moved himself off Harry and watched as Baily was bending over Harry and he came up behind him and thrust hard. 'Watch Harry, keep watching.'

Harry watched between Baily working him and John doing Baily. 'Now I know what you mean, god that feels good Baily.'

Baily lifted his head and looked up at Harry. 'I can't get you all in, man you're huge. Oh god John that feels good baby. Now Harry, I'm going for it.' Baily saw Harry watch him and nodded. He put his mouth back over him and started going hard and fast until he felt Harry release just as John was cuming.

'My turn, I want him in my mouth for a while.' John said and he leaned over and put his mouth over Harry and started sucking. He pulled back a bit, 'Now I know what you mean Baily,' John said then put his mouth back.

'Grip his head Harry, force him to take you.' Baily said and Harry looked at him for a moment. 'Do what I tell you Harry, grab his head and force it down onto you.' Harry nodded to him and took the back of John's head and pushed him down all the way and heard John gag but tried to keep going.

John moved away breathing deeply, 'I can't, it's too big.'

'Shut it and take it John, take it all,' Baily said and he got up behind John and thrust into him hard.

'Oh god that feels good, but when do I get you inside me?' Harry asked looking up at Baily.

'When I tell you, not before, first you'll do John, he needs to feel you.' Baily said and Harry nodded. 'John keep it going, then you'll be in for a big treat.' Baily said and he saw John go faster and heard Harry groan loudly, then John started again until Harry was fully erect again and Baily pulled out of him. 'Stay on your knees, Harry come up behind him now, do John exactly as you did me. Hurry up, before I have to punish you.'

'Alright Baily,' Harry said and got up behind John, he looked at Baily for a moment.

'Now, do it now.' Baily said with a hard edge in his voice.

Harry turned back to John and thrust hard,' Oh god, take it easy Harry.' John said.

'No, he's to go hard and fast John just like I told him to, Harry do it, hard and fast and don't stop, no matter what John says to you.' Baily said as Harry nodded and kept going hard, getting faster all the time.

'Oh, come on, it's too much, ow, ow, ease up a bit, please.' John yelled at them and Baily moved under him and started kissing him. 'You take it, all of it. No complaining, you do what I say.' Baily said and John nodded and he kept groaning and wincing as Harry kept going on him. Baily got out and got behind Harry. 'Lean over a bit Harry, but don't stop on John.' Baily said and Harry leaned over and Baily thrust into him hard and fast.

'Ow, Baily, I told you, I'm not use to this yet, easy mate.'

'No, I told you, you take it as I give it or I don't give it, now shut that trap of yours, and you stopped on John, keep going.' Baily waited and saw Harry start to thrust on John again, 'Now are you going to take me hard and fast or I'll do John again.'

'Alright, but man that's uncomfortable,' Harry said and he felt Baily go at him and they both moved in rhythm until they groaned loudly.

The three of them lay down, Harry in the centre and both Baily and John lay with their heads on his chest. 'How was that Harry?' Baily asked.

'Absolutely fabulous, and I'm really calm now. But it still bloody uncomfortable, how long till that eases up.'

'Not for a while, but you'll take it anyway, won't you Harry?'

'Yes Baily, I will, but I was hoping now after a few times it would be easier.'

'What about you John, how was taking Harry?'

'I've never felt anything like that, man he's huge.' John pulled Harry's head down and kissed him fiercely. 'But I can't wait for more.' he grinned.

'Whenever you want and I never thought of myself as big.' Harry said looking down at himself.

'Believe us Harry, we've both seen enough men to know and never had anything like you before.'

Harry leaned over and kissed Baily, then John. 'This is exactly what I need, but it seems to be getting stronger Baily, you said it would ease off and I'd stop wanting this.'

'It will eventually Harry, but with the amount of stress you kept getting, it's going to take time. Why, aren't you enjoying yourself?' Baily smiled knowing Harry was enjoying it.

'I am enjoying it, you know that. But it's still not me, I love Ginny and love making love to her.'

'That won't change, but at the moment you need both. You need Ginny and you need us as well. And we like making love to you so try not to let it bother you. It'll stop one day, but not for a while.'

Baily looked over at John, 'Do you think he's ready for the next bit of fun we have lined up?'

Harry saw the look on Baily's face. 'Hey, what are you up too Baily?'

'Shut it,' Baily said then turned back to John, 'What do you think, do you think we should do it to him now?'

'I think he'll do whatever you want.'

'He better,' Baily grinned and looked at Harry and saw the anxious look on his face. 'First, we're all going to have a shower, have a drink, then we'll get back to this. I've got something special planned for you Harry.'

'You're making me nervous, and that doesn't happen to me very often.'

'You've got nothing to be nervous about, it's just a bit of fun I like to do. Let's go have a shower.' the three of them walked into the bathroom and stepped under the shower. All washing each other, then they stepped out and walked into the living room and had a few drinks.

John put his arms around Harry and starting kissing fiercely, distracting him while Baily set everything up. He felt Harry really getting into it, kissing him back properly, touching him everywhere, when Baily tapped him on the shoulder and he pulled back from Harry and he saw Baily with a wand in his hand.

'What's the wand for Baily?' Harry asked and before Harry could say anymore, Baily waved it and he was tide to this big frame. Legs apart and arms tied tight. 'What's going on here guys.' Baily waved his wand again. 'Ow, what was that?' Harry said feeling a sting on his back.

'I told you shut it, no speaking unless I tell you too.' Baily smirked.

After an hour of Harry being tied to the frame, being submitted to pain that was so pleasurable, using toys and whips, Baily released Harry and the three men lay back on the bed, but Harry was so relaxed and stress free, he couldn't believe how good he felt.

'What was hitting me all about?' Harry asked.

'Just something we like to do,' Baily said and leaned over him, 'And it definitely turned you on, pain and pleasure goes hand in hand Harry. We weren't sure how you'd be with it, but since you like me ordering you around we thought you might like it.'

'It's different I give you that, I couldn't control myself when you hit me.'

'That's the idea, but really Harry, did you enjoy it?' John asked him.

'Yes, I did, which is strange to me.'

'Not really.' Baily said and he leaned up and looked down at Harry, running his hands over him. 'I want to ask you something personal Harry.'

'Alright, you know as much about me as anyone, there's not much more personal I haven't shown or told you.'

'When you make love to Ginny, do you sometimes get a little rough or forceful with her?'

'That is personal Baily,' Harry said looking at him and saw he really wanted to know. 'Yes, sometimes, not all the time though.'

'And does she enjoy it when you do that?' Baily asked smiling at him and kissed his chest.

'Now that's really personal, but yes she does and I see where you're going with this. Pain and pleasure, got it.' Harry said smiling at him. 'You thought I'd like the pain as well and it would give me pleasure.'

'Right, exactly. John and I don't do it all the time either, it's just something we do occasionally.'

'But what about your toy, you say you have trouble with me but you have that, aren't you used to it?'

'We've never been able to get it all the way in, but since we've had you, maybe we can get it further.' John said smiling down at Harry, then leaned over and started kissing him fiercely. 'I definitely want to feel you,' John turned to Baily, 'I think Harry's addictive, I can't get enough of him.'

'Well, why don't you two have fun, I'm just going to watch.' Baily said and got up off the bed.

'Come on Harry, let's have some one on one fun.' John said and he went instantly down on him, and Harry groaning loudly, then looked at him then looked at Baily and saw him getting turned on watching them. Baily nodded to him and Harry knew what he wanted him to do. Harry gripped the back of John's head and forced his head down and heard him gag again but kept going until Harry came, then kept going again bringing him back. 'Come on Harry, get behind me, I want to feel you inside.'

Harry looked over at Baily again. 'Which way Baily, slow or fast?' Harry asked smiling at him.

'You're learning Harry, let's start slow for now.' Baily said smiling as he watched Harry enter his partner and stared to move slow, 'Now a little faster.' Baily was moving closer to the bed as he watched. 'Now hard and full on.' Baily said as he got back on the bed and sat there watching.

'God no, it's still too much, ease back a bit Harry.' John said.

Harry looked at Baily. 'Should I or should I keep going?' Harry grinned.

'No, don't listen to him anymore, ease back.' John looked around and saw Baily shake his head, 'Oh shit,' John said and felt Harry go full on, 'bloody hell, come on.'

'Ease back a little Harry.' Baily said grinning and he watched as Harry eased himself back but kept thrusting fast until he groaned loudly. 'My turn now, John go watch, I want Harry for a while.' John moved over and Harry saw Baily move towards him.

'As long as you haven't got your toy again,' Harry said laughing.

'No, just me this time,' Baily said.

After another couple of hours of fun, the three men were lying on the large bed, 'You know I'm enjoying myself but I'm going to have to leave and get home. Ginny will be wondering what's going on, I've been blocking my true feelings from her since I got here.'

'What do you send her if it's not your true feelings?' Baily asked.

'Just things like calmness, happy feelings and I send her my love as well, that way she won't ask too many questions.'

'I know this is difficult for you Harry, but we know you love Ginny and she's your life. It will get better and ease off depending how stressed or angry you kept getting.'

'Yeah I know, but I'm not that worried anymore. I'm enjoying myself at the moment, so I'm just going to let it happen and don't stress over it anymore.'

'That will help, accepting what you can't change. If you would have kept trying to ignore it, it would have stressed you more.'

'Yeah, I know, that's why I'm just going to go with it and let my mind and body decide what it wants from now on. But I really have to go.' Harry said getting up as Baily and John did as well and all three got dressed and walked back into the living room. Harry hugged Baily and then kissed him, 'I've had a good time,' then Harry hugged and kissed John, 'It was fun.' Harry said and he stepped back.

'We have a good time too Harry, just let us know when you want to go again, we'll be here.' Baily said.

'Thank, I'll see you later.' Harry walked over to the fireplace and vanished. He stepped out into his sitting room and no one was around. He walked up stairs and went straight into a shower reliving the day and he couldn't help smiling as he washed himself. He knew he shouldn't do it, but from what Baily said, this wanting is just something all men will go through at some time in their life, but to Harry it still felt wrong, but it was helping so he thought why not keep going when he was feeling better than he had in a long time. No more brooding, and no more anger and if he kept going he wouldn't get angry anymore so he thought it couldn't hurt to keep doing it why he was enjoying himself and since he couldn't stop it and had to just do it, he would just let it happen from now on.

Harry woke and saw Ginny lying there watching him. 'Hi sweetheart,' Harry said and leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

'Hi yourself, I've been watching you sleep and you've been so peaceful lately, your feelings and your face.'

'Yeah, I feel really good Gin, how could I not, I have the love of a wonderful woman,' Harry leaned over and kissed her again, 'I have a great family and friends, that I care about and that care about me. My life couldn't get any better.'

'I'm happy for you Harry, and I love you so much.' Ginny said caressing his face.

'I love you to Gin, so very much. You're the main part of me being like this. I have you back, completely and whole, and we're together forever. You're my whole life gin, and I'm not going to let anything spoil that for us.' Harry saw tears come to Ginny's eyes and he wiped them away before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Oh, Harry, that's so sweet. And we will be together forever, that's all I want is you're love and to be with you until the day I die.'

'Which is not going to be for a long time,' Harry caressed her face. 'I wish I could stay here with you, but if I don't get a shower now, I'm going to be late for work.'

'Yes, I know sweetheart,' Ginny kissed Harry tenderly.

'But I'm only working half the day, then the bands coming over to work on some new songs.'

'Well, I only have to miss you for a couple of hours then, so go, have you're shower and I'll see you downstairs.' Ginny smiled and Harry got up and went into the bathroom.

Harry walked down the stairs and saw Ginny and his mother sitting there. 'Charlie already left?'

'Yes not long ago.' Lily said as Harry kissed her. 'Have a look at this, your father sent it this morning.' Lily handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet and saw a large picture of everyone at the party with another picture of Harry and the Phoenix Flames. With the headline, "Harry potter and the Phoenix Flames showing their family and friends their new look"

Harry read the article his father had written to go with the pictures. 'Dad's great at making us sound good. He's a really good writer.' Harry said as he put the paper down. 'Would it be alright with you if I get him, Sirius and Nicky over for dinner soon?'

'Of course Harry, James and I are still good friends and we will always care about each other.'

'I'm glad, I would hate for it to be awkward for both of you. Anyway, I'm late I've got to go.' Harry kissed his mother again and pulled Ginny up and into his arms. 'I love you Gin, always.'

'I love you too Harry,' Ginny kissed him tenderly, then watched as he walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry and made his way to the lifts. He got out and made his way to his office.

'Morning Karen, could you bring in some tea please? I slept in this morning.'

'Of course sir,' Karen smiled at him as he walked into his office

Harry sat at his desk and started going over his file, when there was a knock at the door. 'Come in,' Harry said but didn't look up.

'Here's your tea sir, and Mr. Malfoy would like to speak with you if you have a minute, he said it's important.'

'Oh, alright Karen, send him in.' Harry looked up and watched as Draco walked in and he could tell something was up.

'Thanks for seeing me Mr. Potter,' Draco said and shook Harry's hand.

'No problem, now let's have it, I can tell something's wrong.' Harry said and gestured to the couch and Draco sat and he joined him on the other one.

'Have you seen the Daily Prophet, the one with the picture taken of your party?'

'Yeah, dad sent me a copy of it.' Harry saw Draco looked puzzled. 'I own the Prophet now Draco and my father runs it.'

'Oh, I was wondering why the stories were good now and nothing bad written about you anymore.'

'What about it anyway?'

'Well other's saw the picture too, and I was approached by some wizards. They saw me in the picture and thought we might be friends.' Draco said and started ringing his hands.

'What did they want?'

'They want me to get close to you and get them through your wards. They want to kill you Harry, sorry, Mr. Potter, and everyone else that lives there.'

Harry sat there stunned, 'Would you recognise them again Draco?'

'I don't know, they kept their hoods down, but I got a small look at them.'

'Alright, this needs thinking about. Listen, can you go now straight to my place. We'll need to speak in private, I'll speak with Charlie and let him know what's going on, he'll probably want to head home too.'

'Of course,' Draco stood up and they both walked out of the office. 'Karen, cancel everything and go see Kingsley, ask him to meet me at my place with a couple of aurors.'

'Yes sir,' Karen said and she watched Harry and Draco hurry away from the office and go straight down to the atrium.

Harry concentrated on a fireplace. 'Alright Draco, I've changed the fire so you can floo straight to my place. I'll change it straight back as soon as you've gone. Tell Ginny and my mother that I ask you to wait there for me that I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Yes, Mr. Potter.' Draco said and stepped into the fire and vanished. Harry concentrated again and ran to Charlie's office.

'Charlie,' Harry said running over to him. 'Need a word, it's important.'

'Come on then,' Charlie and Harry went into the office and he closed the door. 'What's up Harry?'

'We need to get home, don't worry everyone's safe at the moment. I've sent Draco there, he was approached by some wizards, wanting him to get them through the wards to kill me and everyone else at the house. So we need to go, now.'

'Right, let's go.' Charlie and Harry walked out of the office. 'Give me a second Harry,' Charlie walked over and quickly spoke to another man and then joined Harry. 'Let's go.'

Harry and Charlie ran from the office back to the atrium with everyone staring at them. They stepped into the fire and vanished. When they stepped out they saw Ginny and his mother sitting on the couch talking to Draco. Harry went straight over to Ginny and pulled her into his arms, and Charlie did the same thing to Lily.

'Harry, what's going on?' Ginny asked. 'I felt how worried you were right before Draco stepped out of the fire.'

'Let's sit.' Harry touched Ginny's face and they sat down just as the fire turned green and Karen stepped out.

'Sorry Harry, Kingsley said he'll need a while before he can get here. He's got some important meeting going on and can't leave.'

'That's okay Karen, you might as well hang around, Patrick will be here later anyway. We were supposed to rehearse.' Harry turned to his mother. 'Where are the twins mum?'

'In their room playing, what's going on Harry?'

'Can you bring them out here to play, I want to be able to see them, then I'll explain.'

'Alright,' Lily got up with Charlie and they walked into the other room.

Harry concentrated and a bottle flew into his hands and he downed half of it before stopping. 'Harry, what is all this about? You have touched a drink in ages.' Ginny said touching his face.

'Let's wait till mum and Charlie come back, look I can feel how frightened you are, I'll explain in a moment sweetheart.' Harry kissed her tenderly just as Charlie and his mother walked out carrying the twins. 'Great, thanks. Alright, Draco came to me not long ago to tell me that he was approached by some wizards to get close to me so he could bring them through the wards.'

'And what else Harry?' Ginny said gripping his hands.

'That they want to kill me and everyone else who lives here. Me I'm not worried about, I can take care of anything, but not all of you. Now the twins and mum have the charm on them to stop people touching them, but not for any sort of spells that could hit them. I have to come up with a new protection charm for all of you.'

'Well, you're going to need to calm down to do that Harry, but this time I'm going with you to get these guys.' Charlie said and Lily gripped his hands.

'No Charlie, you know I can take care of anything, but I won't let you put yourself in danger. I won't lose anyone else, I couldn't deal with that.' Harry said feeling his voice choke up and Ginny pulled him into his arms.

'Harry, you've taught me a lot. I think I can handle myself now.'

'I know you can Charlie, but you're nowhere near my standard, neither are the aurors, but their trained to handle this. Just let me and Mark deal with this. I know you've come a long way Charlie, but not if their trained in the dark arts. And I'd rather you stay with Ginny, mum and the twins as much as possible, stay and protect them.'

Charlie gazed at Harry for a moment, 'Alright Harry, I'll stay with them. What about everyone else, like James or Sirius, or even Ron and Hermione, or the rest of the family for that matter?'

Harry turned to Draco, 'Did they say anything about anyone else?'

'They just said they wanted to kill you and everyone else here, but it's not common knowledge that your father doesn't live here Harry, what if they go after him at the Prophet?'

'I never thought of that, hang on.' Harry concentrated and his patronus burst into the room and took off through the wall. 'I've sent it to dad and Sirius. I know Sirius would have been here later with Nicky but I'll get him here now. About the rest, I suppose we could get everyone here, but I don't know how long it could take.' Harry stood up and started pacing. 'Damn, I thought we'd finished with dark wizards.' Harry turned to Charlie, 'See didn't I tell you Charlie, something always happens to try and fuck up my life.'

Charlie stood up and went over to him, and gripped his hands. 'Calm down Harry, you don't want to destroy the house again. Breathe, remember, control it. Come on take some deep breathes, shake it off.'

Harry started to breathe deeply, but his hands kept shaking badly. 'Not going to work, give me a minute.' Harry ran from the house and down towards the back of the property.

Everyone heard the spells and explosions and stood looking out the window. 'What's going on?' Draco asked.

'Harry's power, when he gets angry or upset it just explodes from him. He's almost destroyed the house twice.' Charlie said but kept looking out the window. 'He's coming back. You see, Harry's very powerful, well the most powerful wizard this is, and according to Dumbledore more powerful than any wizard past and present and he also he believes future.'

Harry walked back in, 'Sorry, I didn't want to lose it with the twins here.' Harry said and sat down on the floor with them.

'It's fine Harry, how many trees did you lose this time?' Charlie asked.

'A lot this time, usually it's just a couple, this time, we lost about thirty.' Ginny knelt down next to him, 'I'm fine sweetheart, I've got it under control now.' he leaned over and kissed her, then turned to Karen. 'Karen, contact the band and get them here now, all except Nicky, she'll come with Sirius, everyone knows how close we are.'

'No problem Harry, you want me to use the floo here or in the library.'

'Library, thanks Karen. I need to concentrate to work on this charm.' Harry sat there thinking and he started to rock back and forth until Ginny put a hand on his arm. 'Sorry Gin.'

'You need to calm down first, you won't come up with anything unless you're calm. And we also need to wait for Kingsley, so try and relax and stay calm.' Ginny said touching his face.

'Yeah, I know love.' Harry turned to Draco. 'When Kingsley gets here, will it be alright if we take that memory so we can see for ourselves.'

'I've got no problem with that.'

'Great, thanks.' Harry watched the twins as they pulled themselves up on him. 'Hi,' Harry picked them up and hugged them tight and felt them grab his hair and he laughed. 'What is it about my hair that you like?' Harry kissed both of them.

'I think it's because of how long it is.' Lily said as she sat on the couch near them.

'There on the way Harry,' Karen said as she stepped back into the room.

'Thanks Karen, Kreacher.'

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you get lunch ready for everyone, and the band, my father and Sirius will be here soon as well.'

'Of course Master Harry.' the elf bowed and snapped his finger.

The fire turned green and Patrick, Liam, John and Baily stepped out.

'What's going on Harry?' Baily asked kneeling down next to him.

'What do you think Baily, someone trying to kill us again.' Harry said and put the twins back down and stood up. 'I can't escape it, I can't go more than a few months without someone trying to kill me or one of us.'

'He's already lost it once already Baily, looks like he's going again.' Charlie said.

'Harry, come with me.' Baily said putting a hand on his shoulder and Harry nodded , and they walked into the library. Baily closed the door and Harry launched himself at him, kissing him fiercely. When he pulled back he looked into Baily's eyes.

'Sorry Baily, I needed that.' Harry said and he started pacing around the room.

'Looks like you need more than that Harry, you need to try and calm down.'

'Tell me how to do that Baily,' Harry snapped. 'Someone is trying to kill my family, again.'

'Alright, this is going to take more to get you to calm down. Seal the room Harry, also sound proof it. Now Harry, do it.'

Harry nodded and concentrated, 'Done, now what?' Harry started pacing again until Baily stopped him and undid his pants, lowered them and knelt in front of him. 'Do you really think this is the time Baily?'

'It's the only way to calm you down, now just enjoy what I'm about to do.' Baily put his mouth over Harry and started to suck him hard, going for a while then heard Harry groan loudly.

In the living room everyone heard Harry yell before it went quiet and Ginny was concentrating on Harry's feelings.

'What's he feeling Ginny?' Charlie asked.

'He's a little calmer at the moment, whatever Baily is saying to him has calmed him down.' Ginny said and she turned to John. 'He's really got a knack at calming Harry, a lot quicker than I can. What does he do?'

'I don't really know, except for that one time he kissed him of course. But Baily's just got something that helps people, I think that's why he became a healer.' John said knowing exactly what Baily was doing to Harry and wished he was in there as well.

'Baily kissed Harry?' Draco said looking around at everyone.

'Yeah he did. When Harry found out about me and Lily, he completely lost it. Tortured me for a while, so Baily took him back to his and Johns place to stop him from doing anything else. When he got back he told us that the only way Baily could get him to stop being angry was to kiss him and it worked. Harry was so shocked at what Baily did, and most of the anger left him and he came back relatively calm, not all the anger had gone, but most of it.'

In the library Baily was going at Harry hard until he came, then he stood up. 'Is that better Harry?' Baily touched his face.

'A little, not much though, sorry Baily, it still felt good though.' Harry turned around, fixing himself up.

'Leave them, I haven't finished yet.'

'Baily, I've got a charm to work on, I haven't got time for this.'

'Yes you do,' Baily took Harry's hands and led him to his desk. 'Take them down Harry, now.' Baily said.

Harry looked at him, then lowered his pants. 'Now what?'

'Turn around and lean over your desk, you know what I'm going to do.'

'Alright, I hope it helps.' Harry leaned over and Baily went straight for it, thrusting hard and fast. 'Damn, not so hard Baily, back off a bit.'

'No, you need to feel this, all of it.' Baily kept going harder and faster than he did before. 'Feel it Harry, take it all.'

'Oh god, it feels good. Oh god, keep going, it's working.' Harry was breathing heavily and he felt Baily come and he slowly pulled out. Harry turned to Baily, 'Thanks Baily, that did help that time.' he blew out a breath then kissed him tenderly. 'You're a miracle worker Baily.'

'Did you block your feelings from Ginny?'

'Yeah, I sent her calm thoughts right after I sealed the room. I might feel a lot better, but now it's my turn,' Harry kept his eyes on his face, then knelt in front of him, putting his mouth over him and started sucking, 'This is helping as well,' he grinned and went back to Baily until he came. He stood up and pushed him over the desk and thrust hard.

'Oh god Harry, take it easy will ya?'

'No, sorry, going to do it like you, hard and fast so just take it and enjoy.' Harry grinned and started thrusting until he felt himself cum. He moved out and stood up, fixing himself. 'Wasn't that bad, was it Baily?'

'Yes, you're still too much to take, but it felt good anyway. How are you feeling now?'

'Better, a lot better.' Harry grinned and pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

'Alright, so you are relatively calm now, so we should be able to go out. Fix your shirt though first,' Baily smirked at Harry.

Harry looked down. 'Oh right, thanks.' Harry tucked himself in then turned back to Baily, 'Alright, let's go out and thanks again Baily.'

Baily kissed him fiercely, 'You're welcome, now come on.'

Harry unsealed the room and walked out of the library with Baily and sat down with Ginny, pulling her into his arms.

'You're a lot calmer sweetheart,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, like I said, Baily has a way about him.' Harry smiled at him and John, then looked up at his father and Sirius, 'Glad you got here safely.'

James walked over and sat beside Harry and pulled him into his arms, 'Are you alright son?' James kissed him then looked at him.

'Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just more bad news, like always with my life.'

'It's not all bad Harry, you need to stop thinking like that.'

'I know but something always seems to happen, first the baby, Katie and Ginny's attacks and just those things in the last three years, apart from everything else that's happened.' Harry sat there with his head in his hands.

'Harry, you've got to wait to Kingsley gets here, why don't we go into the studio? Playing always keeps you under control.' Ginny said, lifting his head so he looked at her.

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'Yeah, we might and it does always help.' Harry stood up, let's go them, everyone in the studio, I want you all where I can see you.' everyone nodded and they followed Harry into the studio. Everyone apart from Harry and the band sat down. 'Let's do this one, it works my hands.'

'Good idea Harry.' Liam said and they all started playing.

Harry was playing fiercely on his guitar and saw the twins clapping their hands so he walked closer to them and they kept jumping up and down in his mother and father's arms. When he finished, they put their arms out to him and he took his guitar off and took them both in his arms.

'I haven't heard that one before Harry.' James said looking at his son.

'We just put it on the new album were working on. It worked though, my hands are shaking anymore. Baily was able to calm me down, but playing always stops my hands shaking when I'm upset.'

'How did he play like that Charlie? I've never seen anyone move their hands so fast.' Draco said softly.

'Years of practice Draco. From the time he was eleven he taught himself to play guitar and piano. You know, none of us knew he could play or sing until he surprised Ginny at their wedding. He sang one song to her playing his guitar and the other one he sang while he danced with her.'

The Flames heard what Charlie said and started playing the second song, and Harry gave the twins back to their parents and pulled Ginny into his arms singing as he started dancing.

'That's the one,' Charlie said smiling at Draco.

Everyone watched as Harry danced with Ginny, singing to her and they knew what would happen when they finished and they were right. The moment Harry finished singing he started kissing Ginny passionately for a long time until Kingsley, Mark and William walked in.

'Harry, what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, 'Thanks goodness you're here, let's head into the library, great Mark, William I'm glad you're here too. Draco, come on, Kingsley I'll explain in there.' Harry turned to everyone. 'No one leaves,' he said and walked out of the studio and into the library.

'Alright Harry, now what's all this about?'

'Draco told me this morning that he was approached, they wanted him to get close to me so he could get them through the wards to kill me and everyone else.'

Kingsley looked from Harry to Draco, 'Did you know them Draco?'

'No minister, but Harry asked if he could take the memory so you could see it for yourself.'

'That's a good idea, Harry where's your pensieve?'

Harry went to his cabinet and lifted the pensieve out and placed it on the desk and turned to Draco. 'Okay Draco.' Harry said and he watched as Draco took his wand and placed it on his temple pulling away the strand of memory and placed it in the pensieve.

Harry concentrated and brought it out and they watched as five wizards wearing hoods approached Malfoy. Saying that they saw he was at Potters party so he must be friends. They said they wanted to kill him and everyone who lives at his house and wanted Draco to get close to Potter so he'd be able to get the wards lowered or be able to bring them through. The memory finished and everyone looked at each other.

'Well, we're going to need a plan to find them. Couldn't really see their faces though,' Mark said.

'I've got an idea how to lure them, but I'm not keen on putting anyone in danger,' Harry said, looking from Mark, William, Kingsley then Draco.

'Explain Harry,' William said.

'Well, their bound to contact Draco again, sooner or later.' Harry turned from William back to Draco. 'If we were seen together, out in public, like friends, they might see us, especially if we get photographed together and I do every time I go out. They might see it and think you're getting close to me. I could have some aurors follow you all the time and they wouldn't be seen at all. So if they approach you again, the aurors could stun them without them knowing where it was coming from.'

'I don't mind being seen in public with you, but they'll know if there's an aurors around if their trained in the dark arts.'

'Not with the new charm I came up with, it's better than a disillusionment charm. It works like my cloak.'

'Now that might work Harry, no one can see anyone under your cloak. I know that from when I used it.' Mark smiled.

'But we need to make sure Draco is kept safe, I don't want to put him in danger. When he's with me it'll be fine, I can keep him safe. I hope this doesn't take long, I have to make sure Ginny, mum, the twins, dad, and everyone else is safe. I'm trying to come up with a new charm like the ones I put on the twins and mum. But instead of just someone not being able to touch them I want it so not even spells can get through. While I was playing I had a couple of thoughts that might work, I need to sit and think about them and get it to work.'

'Sounds good Harry, and if it's anything like you're other charms, spells or wards, it'll keep them safe.'

'Yeah, it's just that it might take me a while to get it to work, otherwise I'd put it on Draco as well, but we need to work this straight away. Mark, could you get a couple of aurors to stay with dad at the Daily Prophet, he's the most vulnerable. Charlie's at the ministry, so it's fairly safe there. Ginny goes to the orphanage but she floo's straight there now after the attack. Mum, I can talk her into staying close to home or I can take her when she wants to go out. Sirius and the band can floo back and forth from everywhere for now.'

'I'll get some aurors on your dad straight away Harry, don't worry, and the rest, yeah their pretty safe at the moment. When do you want to start being seen with Draco?' Mark asked.

'Straight away,' Harry said and turned to face him. 'Will you be alright with this, we could start tonight if you are?'

'I'm fine with it Harry, I'll need to tell Katie what's going on though. Do you think she'll be safe though?'

'Why don't I get you and Katie to stay here for the time being. That way Katie can floo to wherever she needs to go to and you can floo straight to the ministry. I've got a spare room that you can use.'

'Well, it might be safer, especially for Katie. Yeah, thanks Harry, I want to make sure she's safe but I also want to get these people. I don't want to associate with that type anymore.'

'That there, proves you've become your own man Draco. Why don't we all have lunch while I'm trying to figure out this charm? Draco you can use the floo here and talk to Katie. Get to here as soon as she can, then I can go with both of you to get some things.'

'Yeah, thanks Harry,' Draco smiled seeing how forceful and controlled he is and how everyone listens to him. Charlie said he was powerful, and he is the head of the Wizengamot and pretty much the head of the ministry of magic which is unusual as he's still so young, but sounds a lot older. He knew he was right to go to Harry in the first place and now knew why everyone looked up and respected Harry Potter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry, Mark, William and Kingsley all walked out of the library and into the kitchen. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms again, holding her tight. Then he pulled back and sat down, keeping Ginny on his lap and looked around at everyone.

'Alright, got a plan working. I'm going to put my new charm on a couple of aurors to follow Draco in case they approach him. Draco and I are going out and be seen together, let them think he's getting close to me and hopefully they will approach him. Dad, you're going to have a couple of aurors on you at the Prophet and everyone else I want you to floo wherever you need to go. Baily what about at St Mungo's, do you think it'll be safe enough for you there? I could put some aurors there as well.'

'Well, anyone can get in St Mungo's, so I don't know.'

'Do you think he could be in danger Harry?' John asked looking worried.

'Just being cautious John, but there's always a chance someone might approach him. I will put a couple of aurors there.' Harry said as he saw Draco walk out and nodded to him to sit. 'Now mum, I don't want you going out unless I'm with you, stick to the house as much as possible. Gin, if you want to still go to the orphanage, you should be alright because you floo straight from here into your mum's office but if you want to go anywhere else, I'm with you at all times. Sirius, I know you won't want to, but try to stick to your place or here as much as possible. Everyone knows you're my godfather and that we're close.' Harry quickly turned to Kingsley. 'Kingsley, get Aleena here, she could be a target as well being my godmother, and Andromeda and Teddy, need to get them here as well, it's not common knowledge I'm Teddy's godfather, but just in case.'

'I'll go now and use the library floo.' Kingsley said and walked off.

'I told dad and he's getting everyone here soon, so you can explain Harry. They shouldn't be long.' Charlie said.

'Thanks Charlie,' Harry turned to Liam, Patrick and Karen. 'You three, stick close to home as much as possible. Liam I know you like to go out, but do you think you could stop just for a while?'

Liam saw how worried Harry was, 'Yeah, alright Harry but expect me to be round here a lot then.' Liam grinned at him.

'That's fine, as long as you're safe. Patrick, Karen, stick together as much as possible. Floo wherever you need to, but try not to be out in public unless you really have to.'

Just then the fire turned green and William and Mark pulled their wands and Katie bell stepped out.

'Lower your wands, it's Katie Bell, Draco's fiancée.' Harry said quickly and saw Draco wrap his arms around her and kissed her fiercely.

'See, it's this house. Someone is always snogging or shagging here.' Liam said and everyone laughed.

Harry waited until Draco and Katie stopped kissing and they walked back into the kitchen. 'Katie, did Draco tell you what's going on?'

'Yes he did Harry, do you think he'll be in danger?'

'He'll be safe with me, but we're more concerned with you. That's why I want you both to stay here for a while. No one can get through my wards and you can floo wherever you need to. I'm going to go with you and Draco so you can get your stuff, alright?'

'Alright Harry, and thanks.'

'That's fine Katie, you're pregnant, have to keep you safe, because if whoever approached Draco thinks he might not do what they want, they just might come after you to make him.'

'I never thought about that,' Draco said looking worried.

'That's why you're staying here, she'll be safe here.' Harry saw the fire turn green again and some of the Weasley's stepped out and walked over to them. Then turned green again and the rest stepped out.

'Harry, Charlie said there's been a threat, what's going on?' Arthur said walking over. Harry explained the situation to everyone, telling them to be cautious and about his plan.

'Aleena is at the ministry so she's safe, I'll meet her there later and explain everything. I told her not to leave until I'm with her. Andromeda will be here soon, she'll floo straight from her place, and you put your wards around there, so her and teddy are safe there at the moment. Oh and Harry, do you want the magical law enforcement squad put outside the wards again?'

'No, if they know where I live, I don't want them tipped off that Draco warned me.'

'Alright,' Kingsley turned to Mark and William. 'Looks like you on protection detail here again.'

'Not a problem, we always have a good time here even if we're on guard detail.' William said smiling at Harry.

'Draco, what time did they approach you, we know it was Diagon Alley from you're memory.'

'First thing in the morning, before I went into work, needed to get a few things.'

'Okay, then that's when you'll go with the aurors, they might have been watching you. So if they want to approach you, that's probably the time they'll do it again.'

'Lunch is ready Master Harry,' Kreacher bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, let's all eat, then I'll take Draco and Katie home to get their things.' Harry said and everyone sat and started eating. 'Ron, you and George stick close to the shop as well, and I might see if Minerva will open the floo for you to go straight to Hogwarts. Everyone knows we've been mates for a long time and you were with me when I was working on killing Voldemort. Hermione, same thing, stick close to Hogwarts as much as possible. Floo wherever you need to go and try not to be out in public. You and Ron are too recognizable and are close to me, so you both could be main targets.'

'That's fine Harry, we'll be careful.' Hermione said giving him a smile.

'Now, is there anything I haven't thought of?' Harry said taking a few deep breaths.

'I think you've covered everything Harry, you've got a plan up. How did you come up with that so fast by the way?' Kingsley asked.

'Just came to me just after Draco told me what was going on. That's usually how I come up with things, once I think about something, it happens straight away, like my charms and spells. But this one I need to do is a lot more complicated. I need to combine a lot of magic to get it to work. When I do get it to work, I'll have to test it, any volunteers?' Harry said grinning around at everyone then looked at Charlie.

'Not me Harry, you're spells and charms are too painful.' Charlie said.

'Oh come on Charlie, big strong man like you. Anyway, I'll only test it with a simple stunning spell, not any of my pain spells.'

'Yeah, but you're simple spells are still much stronger than anyone else's Harry. Sorry, not going to have you do that to me,' Charlie said laughing.

'Yeah, alright Charlie, I'll work something out,' Harry smiled then looked at Mark and William. 'What about one of you?'

'You're kidding Harry, I remember what you're stunning spells were like when you taught all us aurors. I ended up right down the back of the property, and you were keeping it at half strength.' Mark said.

'Alright, I get it. I could teach one of you and you can test it on me, since no one wants me to do it on them.'

'Now, that I'll do,' Charlie said laughing. 'I need to get you back Harry for hitting me with your pain spell.'

'What did you expect, you were shagging my mother.' Harry said.

'Still am.' Charlie laughed.

'Charlie,' Lily said and punched him in the arm.

'What do you expect in this house, people are always shagging here.' Liam laughed.

'Yes Liam, I think that's quite enough, don't you.' Molly said. 'We really don't need to go into what goes on here. Anyway, I think we should get going.'

'Just please be careful, stick to the Burrow as much as possible. You've got my wards up there, so it's safe.'

'Don't worry Harry, we'll be alright.' Molly said and kissed him on the cheek, then Ginny. 'You just watch out for yourself and everyone else here.'

'Don't worry, I will.'

Everyone said goodbye to all the Weasley's, then Harry turned to Draco. 'You ready then, we'll go get your stuff?'

'Yes, we're ready.' Draco stood up and put his hand out for Katie as she stood.

'Gin, I won't be long.' Harry kissed her, then looked around at everyone. 'No one leaves here until I get back. Mark, William, keep them safe until I'm back.'

'Don't worry Harry, they will be.'

'Alright, let's go then. We'll head outside the wards and apparate to your place.' Draco and Katie nodded and the three of them walked out of the house and through the wards.

'Take my hand Harry and I'll guide you.' Draco said, then turned to Katie. 'Straight there and inside, alright,' she nodded and turned on the spot. Harry put his hand on Draco's arm, looking at him. He nodded and they turned.

As they arrived they saw Katie walk through the door of an old apartment building. 'It's not much, I wasn't able to get anything. Not many people wanted me renting from them.'

'Don't worry about it Draco, let's just get in.' Harry said and they made their way inside and he saw how run down the place was. They walked into the small flat and Draco helped Katie pack their clothes and a couple of personal items. 'All set?'

'Yes, and thanks again for this Harry.' Katie said.

'Not a problem Katie, come on let's go.' Harry led them outside, had a quick look around and the three of them apparated back to Harry's place. They walked through the wards and back to the house. 'Here I'll show you the room.' Harry nodded to Ginny and took Draco and Katie upstairs into the spare room. 'You've got your own bathroom, I'll get rid of those.' Harry concentrated and vanished the cots. 'There, now I should warn you, put a silencing charm around the room if you want to get any sleep. Ginny and I get very loud and we're right in the room next to you. I'll let you settle in, and please make yourself at home, don't come to me if you want anything, alright?'

'Thanks Harry.' Draco said and he watched Harry leave the room. 'He really takes charge, doesn't he baby?' Draco said to Katie.

'Yes, he was like that when he was our quidditch captain, but he's gotten a lot more forceful. Let's put our things away.'

'Alright,' Draco kissed Katie and they started to put their stuff away.

Harry saw Andromeda and gave her a kiss on the cheek, 'Where's Teddy?'

'Asleep, Lily said I could put him in with the twins.'

Harry nodded then sat back at the table with everyone. 'You seem a lot better Harry, not as upset,' Baily said smirking at him.

Harry gave him a look. 'Yeah, once I started concentrating on a plan, it settled me right down.' Harry smiled at him as Draco and Katie walked back in. 'All settled in?'

'Yes, and thanks again Harry. I feel a lot better knowing Katie's safe.' Draco said.

'Not a problem, now we've got a couple of hours before we go out and start being seen together, and until I can work on my charm.'

Harry saw Draco looking at Andromeda, 'Andromeda is grandmother to my godson Draco, and we're very close. I forget she's your aunt.' Harry smiled at him.

'Yes, mum always wanted to see you but dad wouldn't allow it, it's nice to actually meet you.' Draco said to his aunt.

'Yes, it is, especially if you're nothing like you're father, Draco.' Andromeda said and gave him a small smile.

Harry looked over at the band. 'Since we have to wait for a while, why don't we go rehearse a few new tracks?'

'Sounds good,' Liam said.

'Coming sweetheart?' Harry asked Ginny.

'I'll be in soon, I need to get back to my paperwork for the orphanage.'

'Okay,' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately and neither of them was going to stop.

'There goes rehearsing.' Patrick said as he watched Harry and Ginny, then everyone laughed as they took off upstairs. 'Let's get into the studio, it's not quite as loud in there.' Patrick saw the look on Draco and Katie's faces. 'You'll see, or should I say hear.' and within a few minutes everyone heard the noises coming from upstairs. 'There they go.'

'That's what he meant about putting a silencing charm around our room.' Draco said.

'Yeah, and don't forget to either, I never would have got any sleep if I didn't put the charm on when I lived here.' Sirius said, 'They can go for hours sometimes.'

'Are they always that, um, loud?' Katie asked.

'Yes,' everyone around the table said then laughed.

'Let's head into the studio.' John said and everyone got up and made their way to the studio.

The band started rehearsing some songs until Harry came back, Draco and Katie sat with Andromeda, Baily, Karen, Charlie and Sirius watching them.

'How long have they been together Sirius?' Draco asked him.

'Just over two years. Harry hired them as the band for his wedding, then when he did the benefit concert he was putting on at Hogwarts while he was teaching.'

'Harry was teaching at Hogwarts?' he looked at Sirius shocked.

'Yeah, he was the defence against the dark arts professor, but when Ginny lost the baby Harry didn't want to stay there anymore.'

'Oh, I didn't know about that, that's so sad.' Katie said.

'Yeah, it is. A girl, student got fixated on Harry and she hit Ginny in the stomach with a stunning spell. Man I never thought Harry was going to get over that. That's when his drinking got worse, why he's an alcoholic.'

'But I saw him have a drink earlier.'

'Yeah, it doesn't seem to affect him anymore, Dumbledore thinks it's connected with his power. After he killed that woman who tried to kill Ginny, he got really depressed for a while and he tried drinking again, but it didn't work. Anyway, after the benefit concert Katie, um Charlie's Katie, she used to be in the band until she got pregnant, that's when Nicky took over. Katie came up with the idea to raise money to start a wizard orphanage as she was raised in a muggle one. Harry decided to do it with them, and they made an album to help raise more gold. The producer heard Harry, wanted to record him and he asked the Phoenix Flames to be his full time band. There've been together ever since.'

'Only two years, the way they sound it's like there've been together a lot longer.'

'Well John said it's because Harry writes great songs and he's a perfectionist when they rehearse. Likes to get everything just right, and I tell you, when Harry is fixated on a concert they all work a lot of long days. But the band enjoys playing with Harry, so they don't really mind. Makes it hard on us though, doesn't it Sirius?'

'Yeah, when Harry was going through that last bad time, he had them working nonstop. I hardly got enough time with Nicky.'

'Same as me and John, he'd come home exhausted.'

'Is that what he meant about something always happening to his life?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, the last time Ginny was kidnapped, raped and tortured by one of Voldemorts kids to get back at Harry. Man, what he did to her, but luckily Harry healed all the cuts over her after Baily healed her.'

'Oh, poor Ginny, but she seems fine now.' Katie said.

'Yeah, they both went through a few bad patches after that, but as you can hear, Ginny's fine.'

'Did Harry catch the guy that did it?' Draco asked.

'That's the unusual thing, he could have easily but he gave his word.' Sirius saw the puzzled looks on their faces. 'When Ginny was being tortured, Harry could feel everything that was happening to her and he couldn't concentrate until Hermione reminded him of how Ginny was able to find him once when he collapsed. So Harry tried to block the pain from his mind and he apparated before anyone could stop him. He found Ginny, told the bloke he'd stay and not fight, let him do anything to him as long as he let Ginny go. The bloke knew how powerful Harry was, especially since he never has to use a wand anymore. So he let Ginny go and Harry let the bloke torture him. He knew he would eventually get killed, but after Baily healed Ginny, she took Charlie, Kingsley and Mark with her to where Harry was, being able to feel it, and they got him out. When Harry keeps his word, he keeps it. Should have seen what he did to the scar on Harry's chest. Cut it open, making it larger.'

'What scar is that?' Katie asked.

'When he let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse in the forest. It's like the one on his forehead, just larger, and the bloke cut it open and made it a lot bigger. Oh look, Harry made it back down. Not as long as normal for a change,' Baily said smiling.

'Harry let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse?' Draco looked stunned.

'Yeah, it was the only way for Voldemort to be killed and he was willing to sacrifice himself to keep everyone safe. But as you know it didn't kill him again and he was able to finish Voldemort himself later on.' Sirius said.

'Did Harry tell you all that?' Katie asked.

'No, he showed me, James and Lily the memory of it.' they all sat and listen to Harry start to work with the band on a few songs.

Draco touched his left arm, thinking of what Sirius said about Harry healing Ginny's cuts. 'Baily, could I speak to for a moment, in private?' Draco asked him.

Baily looked at him. 'Sure, why don't we go into the library for a moment?'

Draco nodded and kissed Katie and followed Baily out of the room with Harry watching them, wondering what they were doing.

As soon as Baily closed the door, he faced Draco. 'Now, what can I do for you Draco?'

'Well, when Sirius mentioned about you and Harry healing Ginny and it got me thinking. I was wondering if you might be able to do something about this?' Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed him the dark mark.

'Oh, I'm sorry Draco, that's very dark magic, that's way beyond any healer to fix.'

'Do you think Harry could?'

Baily thought for a moment, 'He might, he's got the power to heal pretty much anything, the only reason I've never talked him into becoming a healer is he ends up unconscious whenever he does it.' he saw the puzzled look on Draco's face. 'When Harry heals, it drains him, now depending on how long it takes to heal, depends on how long he ends up unconscious. When he healed the Longbottoms, he was unconscious for four days. Why don't you speak to him about it?'

'Yeah, it's just that I'm not sure if I should. I know he's helping at the moment, but we've got a bad history between us. I really have no right to ask something like this of him.'

'Yes, I know about all that Draco, but you've proven you've changed or Harry wouldn't be helping you right now. He'll do anything to help his family or friends, but would never lift a hand to help an enemy. I think you should ask him Draco, but he might not be able to help. I know Harry very well and if he can, he will do it for you.'

'Alright, I'll ask. All he can say is yes or no, right?' Draco smiled.

'Why don't you wait here and I'll tell him to come in and see you?'

'Okay, thanks Baily.' Draco said and he watched as the healer walked from the room and he sat down, with his head in his hands.

'Draco, Baily said you wanted to talk to me about something?' Harry said walking in and sitting beside him.

'Um, yes, Sirius was telling me and Katie about how you healed Ginny, and I asked Baily, but he said he couldn't do it and though you might be able to.'

'I don't understand Draco.' Harry looked puzzled.

Draco sighed, then lifted his sleeve. 'I was wondering if you might be able to get rid of this?'

Harry took Draco's arm in his hands and studied the dark mark intensely. 'I could give it a go, but we might have to wait until we catch these blokes.'

'Yes, Baily told me how you end up unconscious when you heal. If you're sure you don't mind doing it, then I'm happy to wait until then. I'd just like it gone, it's a constant reminder of a life I hated.'

'I understand that Draco, but there's something I'd like to ask you.' Harry said standing up and lent against his desk, crossing his arms. 'Katie, does she know it was you?'

'Yes she does. I went to her and I told her everything after I got out, and that's when we started getting close. I never meant for her to get hurt, I didn't think she'd touch that necklace and I was so desperate and frightened that Voldemort was going to kill me and my father kept on me as well, always having a go, trying to get back on Voldemorts good side, not that he had a good side. I understand why you're an alcoholic with everything you've been through. I thought I was going that way myself for a while. I still stress a lot about what I did, but Katie forgave me even if I can't forgive myself for it.' Harry laughed quietly. 'Something funny about that Harry?'

'Sorry, no. It's just you sound like me.' Harry said looking at Draco. 'I did something to Ginny right after I killed Voldemort, something affected me you could say, anyway, she forgave me, but I can never forgive myself.' Harry studied Draco for a moment. 'I can understand how much stress you're under, being as everyone knows you as Lucius's son and you also became a death eater even if you never wanted it but was forced into it. Remember I saw you crying in the bathroom that day, saw how much stress you were under, then again at your home when Ron, Hermione and I got captured. You also didn't tell them who I was, even though you knew. You've had a hard life as well Draco, different from mine but still hard.'

'Yes, not many people understand that, but I can understand how you could.' Draco laughed, then looked back at Harry. 'Who would have believed that we'd be sitting here talking like this?'

Harry laughed loudly. 'No one would have ever believed that Draco, you used to be a right git.' Harry laughed again.

'Yes, I know I was,' Draco laughed, then looked seriously at Harry. 'Sirius told us about what happened to Ginny, I'm sorry she got caught in that. And he said that you let him torture you if he would let Ginny go, cut your scar open. I never even knew about that scar or how you got it.'

'Yeah, Ginny went through hell, but she's okay now. Still has the occasional nightmare, but she's better. Me, I would have done anything so he'd let her go. I was willing to take whatever he did to me and I was expecting him to kill me. He probably would have if Ginny didn't bring Kingsley and the aurors, as for my scar, yeah, he decided it needed to be bigger.' Harry saw Draco watching him, 'Here, I'll show you.' Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside.

Draco didn't realise what he was doing as he got up and walked over to Harry. He looked at the scar on his chest, then his head, then back to his chest before touching it, then jerked his hand away.

Harry studied Draco as he looked at his scar, he read him carefully, finding out what he thought of it and he got a surprise. He looked at Draco intensely for a few minutes, then buttoned his shirt up again.

'That must have really hurt,' Draco said feeling a little awkward.'

'Which time, when Voldemort did it, or the bloke cut it?'

'Both.'

'Yeah, you're right. Both did, but I think having it cut open was the worst. Anyway, we have to get changed so we can go out and make it look like two friends out for the night.'

'Yes, do you think it will work Harry?'

'It's got a good chance, I just don't know how long it might take. So are you and Katie happy staying here until then?'

'Yes, no problem, this place is a lot better than were we're living, that place is a dump.'

'Tell you what, when this is all over, why don't I show you some of the properties I own. I've got houses all over and if you like one, you and Katie can rent it cheap.'

'You mean that Harry? I'd love to get Katie out of there.'

'Of course I mean it or I wouldn't have suggested it. So that's two things we need to work on after we get these blokes. Come on, let's go and snog our ladies before we head out.' Harry said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and they walked out back to the studio. Harry watched as Draco went over to Katie as he pulled Ginny into his arms, snogging her fiercely before he turned to everyone else. 'Draco and I are about to head out, now remember what I said, floo everywhere and please be careful.'

Harry walked over to Andromeda who had Teddy sitting with her. 'Hey there,' Harry picked him up and he instantly changed his hair and eyes to match Harry's.

'Daddy,' Teddy said cuddling Harry.

Harry looked sadly at him then Andromeda, 'No Teddy, not daddy, Harry, remember. I wish your daddy was here.' Harry kissed him then handed him back to Andromeda, 'Remember, floo wherever you need to go, if you think you're in danger, come straight here.' Harry said to Andromeda.

'I will Harry, we'll be fine, just take care of yourself.' she smiled as Harry nodded then looked at everyone.

'Please just be careful, and keep an eye out for anything strange.' Harry said and everyone nodded as Kingsley walked over to him.

'Harry before you go, Mark and William will be relieved in the morning and I've organised for an auror to be with your father at the Prophet and at St Mungo's for Baily on the days he works. And I knew you were busy, so I spoke with Minerva, she's opening the floo in Hermione and Ron's quarters so he can floo back and forth to the shop.'

'Great thanks Kingsley, are you heading out now to pick Aleena up?'

'Yep, I'll let her know what's going on, so she'll be safe as well. Now, let's hope this works.'

'I think it will Kingsley, it's got a good chance. You know what it's like whenever I'm out in public, someone always photographs me or leaks it to the papers where I am, what I'm doing, and who I'm with. So if someone does that, it should show that Draco and I are friendly.'

'Sounds good Harry,' Kingsley hugged him. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

Harry and Draco went to shower and got dressed so they could go out and be seen. Ginny, Katie, Charlie, and Lily knew this could take a while, so they weren't expecting to see Harry or Draco at night for a long time.

Harry was in the sitting room with Ginny and Katie, waiting for Draco to come down. 'I don't know how late I'll be tonight, or every night for that matter. I'm hoping it won't take more than a few days.' Harry said to Ginny.

'It's fine Harry, I'll be here waiting for you. Just please be careful, I know you can handle anything, but just promise you'll look after yourself. I love you so much.'

'I know, I love you too sweetheart, and I'll be careful, no need to worry.' Harry leaned in and kissed her as Draco walked down the stairs and over to Katie. He kissed her passionately before turning to Harry. 'You ready to do this Draco?'

'Yes, all ready.'

'Okay, let's go then,' Harry turned to Ginny, and sent his feelings of love, then turned back to Draco and they walked outside and through the wards. 'We'll head to the Leaky Cauldron first, get seen there, then maybe one or two other places, or even just walk around a bit. We'll work it as it goes.'

'Okay Harry, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous.'

'I can understand that Draco, but you'll be safe with me.' Harry thought for a moment and put his hand on his arm. 'I'll make sure nothing happens to you.'

Draco looked at Harry's hand before looked back at him. 'I know Harry, with what everyone's been saying about your power, I'm not worried about anyone getting past you. The nerves are what I might overhear when people see me with you. A lot of people know our history.'

'Try not to listen to anything, I know you've changed, so try not to let it worry you. Alright, you ready?' Draco nodded, 'I'll meet you in the lane near the Leaky Cauldron.' Draco nodded again and turned on the spot and Harry followed. They arrived a few seconds later and walked around the corner to the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Ready?' Harry asked Draco and he nodded. 'Let's go and hope word gets back to these people.' Harry turned the handle and they both walked in and silence filled the room as everyone stared. Harry and Draco walked over to the bar. 'Hi Tom, how's it been?' Harry said shaking his hand.

'Going good Harry,' Tom said looking at Harry then Draco. 'Everything alright?'

'Yeah great Tom, Draco and I thought we just get out and have a drink for a while.' Harry turned to Draco, 'What will you have?'

'Firewhiskey.'

'Make that two Tom and set me up a tab will you.'

'No problem Harry, I'll bring them over in a moment.' Tom said and Harry nodded and they walked off and sat down in a booth.

'You're getting stared at?' Draco said softly as he leaning forward.

'That's normal for me, everywhere I go I get stared at.'

'Here you go Harry,' Tom said placing drinks on the table.

'Thanks Tom, we'll have a couple more soon, I'll let you know.'

'No problem Harry.' Tom walked back to the bar.

'You do realise you're getting stared at just as much as I am?'

'Yes, like you, it seems to happen all the time. But with me, I get bad looks, you, you get admiring looks.' Draco said but he smiled.

'Don't let it worry you Draco, it'll get better. Let's just have a drink and enjoy ourselves.'

'Ah Harry,' Tom said looking down at him.

'What's up Tom?'

'I've had some people asking if you could sing something?'

'I wouldn't mind Tom, but I don't carry my guitar with me.' Harry said smiling.

'I've got one Harry, you can use it if you want.'

Harry looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows, 'It just might be what we need,' Harry said then turned back to tom. 'Alright Tom, I'll just sit here and do one alright?' Tom nodded waved his wand and guitar flew into his hands and everyone started applauding. 'Nice guitar Tom.' Harry turned out on his seat and started singing, he glanced at Draco a few times seeing him singing quietly beside him and he grinned. When he finished everyone applauded and Harry waved at them, then a man walked up to him.

'Care to answer a couple of questions Mr. Potter?' asked the reporter.

'Sure, just a couple though.'

'Just wondering what you're doing here tonight and who you're with.'

'I'm here just having a quiet drink with my friend Draco Malfoy.'

'Whens you're next album out?'

Harry noticed a photographer taking pictures of himself and Draco. 'Next month, not sure of the date though.'

'Are you planning any more concerts here with the new routine you've got going?'

'Yeah, there in the works at the moment, still working out the details.'

'Where's your wife tonight Mr. Potter?'

'At home having a girls night with her friend Katie Bell who's Draco's fiancé.'

'Is it true you have a gay man playing in your band?'

Harry looked up at him, 'Yes, his one of my closest friends.'

'You don't think that will give you a bad reputation?'

'No, and too bad if it does, there's nothing wrong with being gay, love's love as far as I'm concerned. Alright, I think that's enough, I'd like to get back to my friend now.'

'Thank you Mr. Potter.' the reporter nodded and walked off.

'Do you get that all the time when you go out?'

'Yeah pretty much. Someone usually asks me to sing, and reporters always asking questions. They know now I'll answer a couple but that's all. I let my father do all the interviews with me and the band, that way everyone knows what's written is true. But I wasn't expecting him to say something about John.'

'You're really okay with that, gay people?'

'Yeah I am. I care about both of them very much, their good blokes. And they've helped me a lot with my anger, and keeping me calm when I need it. How are you with gay people Draco, you don't have anything against them, do you?' Harry knew the answer but wanted him to say it.

'No, it's fine with me. I can see how much they love each other and they both seem very nice.'

'Yeah, they are.' Harry stared at Draco for a minute and they both heard some snide remarks against Draco and Harry saw him wince. 'Don't let it worry you Draco, don't stress. It'll get better.'

'I know I shouldn't let it worry me, but it does.' Draco downed his drink then looked back up. 'How about another one?'

'Alright, then I want to talk to you about something.' Harry said then looked at Tom and gave him a signal for two more drinks. He walked over with them and placed them on the table. 'Thanks Tom, he's your guitar, and thanks again.' he nodded and walked off. Harry saw Draco down that drink as well and handed his over to him. 'Here, you look like you can use it more than me.'

'Thanks Harry.' he said and downed it as well. 'Okay, that's a little better. You said you wanted to talk to me about something.'

'Yeah, I do, but not here. I'll take you somewhere that's a bit more private.' Harry said and Draco looked puzzled but nodded. 'Let's go.' they both got up and Harry paid Tom and they left the bar, walking around the corner to the lane. 'Take my hand,' Harry said and Draco put his hand on Harry's and he turned on the spot arriving a few seconds later outside his parent's old house. He touched the gate and the sign popped up and saw Draco reading it. 'Yeah, I know. This is my parent's old house, come on.' Harry concentrated and felt the shiver then walked up the path and he opened the door and let Draco in. He concentrated again and lit the lamps. Now he had to explain to Draco about the wanting because he had a feeling that this would help him, like Baily said, it's something all men go through especially when their stressed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Is there where it happened Harry?' Draco said looking around.

'Yeah, my father here, my mother upstairs in my old room. That's the only part of the place destroyed.' Harry watched him for a few minutes as he looked around the place and saw he was nervous. 'Alright, do you remember when I told you the first day you come to my office that I can read anyone, find out if their telling the truth or not?'

'Yes, I remember.' Draco said.

'Well, when we were talking today, I read you again.' Harry waited to see if he knew what he'd found out and saw the scared look on his face and he walked off, standing against the table with his head down. 'It's fine Draco,' Harry said and walked over to him.

'I don't know where that came from, I love Katie and I'm not gay.'

'I know you're not, it's got nothing to do with that, and I'm actually flattered. Anyway, listen, there's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone, not even Katie and especially not Ginny, because if you do, I will hex you.'

Draco heard how serious Harry was. 'I won't tell anyone, what do you want to tell me?'

'Alright, I'm sure you've heard that when I had a go a Charlie when he first got together with my mother, about how angry I was and that Baily and John took me to their place to calm me down.'

'Yes, something about he kissed you and it shocked you out of your anger.'

'Yeah Baily kissed me, full on too and it did shock me, but it wasn't enough to stop the anger. They resorted to drastic measures to get me to calm down, they still help when I'm stressed, but I don't get that angry anymore and it's because of what they did that helped and what their still doing when I get stressed.'

'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Harry.'

'Alright, remember, no one hears about this.' Harry said and Draco nodded. 'Okay, well Baily told me something that happens to straight men when they get too stressed. They need more than their wives or girlfriends. Sometimes they need another man to help them through the stress and anger. They said all men go through it and it's called wanting. Men just have to let it happen when they feel it.' Harry waited, then continued. 'Baily and John took me, and I mean that literally. They both made love to me to get me to calm down.' Harry said and he saw the surprised look on his face.

'You…you made love with a man Harry?'

'Yes, and I have a few more times after that and it helps. It doesn't mean I love Ginny less, not at all. I love her with all my heart and I love to make love to her and nothing will change that. But today when Baily took me into the library we did it again, that's why I came out of there relatively calm.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Draco said a little nervous.

Harry could hear the nerves in Draco's voice. 'Because I need to explain that is a normal thing for men when they get too tense or stressed, and I think you're going through this wanting, so you need the same thing.'

'I'm don't know if that's true.' Draco said nervously.'

Harry stepped real close to him. 'I think it is, you've had a stressful life and you're still stressed and I want to help with that.' and before Draco could do anything, Harry gripped each side of his face and started kissing him. He resisted and struggled for a bit then started to kiss him back. When Harry pulled away he saw the embarrassed look on his face. 'I felt the same way the first time. I was embarrassed as all hell, but it gets better. With me though, because of what my life is like, Baily thinks I'll keep wanting a man for a while. But normally it only happens a couple of times and the man can get on with his life. So do you want me to help you with your stress? If you don't it's just going to get worse, believe me when I say that, I know.'

'I don't know about this, I really don't.' Draco said and he looked down knowing he was getting turned on and couldn't stop it.

Harry noticed that Draco was getting turned on. 'Draco, I can read you and I can see for myself what you want and that's usually a sure sign you've started the wanting.' Harry put his hand down on the growing bulge in Draco's pants and saw the shocked look on Draco's face. 'You want to but are embarrassed and scared which is natural.'

'But it's not me, I love Katie. I love being with Katie.'

'I know you do, that won't change, it has nothing to do with that, it's a thing some men need, well, all men from what Baily said.' Harry started to move his hand around him gently feeling him, he leaned in and kissed him softly. 'Let me help you with this, you don't have to do anything, I'll do what needs to be done.'

'Harry, I…I don't know if I can.' he looked down again.

'Alright, well, I can read that you really want me to, and I think you need it.' Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

'Where are you taking me?' Draco asked nervously.

'You'll see.' Harry kept a firm hold of him and walked up the stairs and into his old parent's bedroom. He sealed the door, then turned to face Draco. 'You can't get out, so don't try. Now I will do this one way or another, I know you're embarrassed and scared, so I'll do what I have to and actually want to.'

'Harry, you can't, this isn't right.'

'I can and it is right, and I can read in you that you want it, but it's different and you're scared of what might happen. It's something all men go through, and if you try to fight it, everything will just get worse till you give in.' Harry stepped closer to him again and kissed him fiercely, holding him tight. He kept kissing him until Draco started to kiss him back. 'See that's not so bad once you allow yourself to feel it.' Harry reached down and started to undo Draco shirt.

'Harry,' Draco put his hand over Harry's to stop him. 'I…I can't.' Harry concentrated on him for a moment. 'You're reading me again aren't you?'

'Yes, so I know you want to, you're just frightened because it's not something you'd ever thought you do.' Harry decided to take his clothes off first. 'Just stay there,' he stripped off and stood there letting Draco look at him and saw him looking down at him. 'Now, I'm going to take your clothes off one way or another. With my hands or magic, you're choice. If you stop me again, I'll use magic.'

'It looks like I can't stop you.' Draco tried to say this angrily but Harry heard the nerves.

'Let's do this quickly.' Harry concentrated and Draco was stripped within seconds.

'Hey,' Draco said trying to cover himself.

'Don't bother Draco, I can see how hard you are and I told you that you won't have to do anything, you won't have to touch me if you don't want to. Come over here and sit down.' Harry took his hand and sat him on the bed and felt his hands shaking. Harry moved his legs apart and stepped between them and started kissing him again and they fell back on the bed and Harry moved his hand down and gripped him firmly and felt Draco groan under his mouth. 'See, it feels good doesn't it. You'll start to relax soon, especially with what I'm about to do next.'

'What…what's that?' Draco asked in a shaky voice.

'Just lay there and you feel it.' Harry got up then knelt down in front of him.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You can't.'

'Can't I, do you really want me to stop, when I know in your deepest thoughts you want me to keep going.' Harry could see he couldn't say it so he just decided to go for it. Harry looked up at Draco's face and lowered his mouth over him and started sucking hard.

'Oh, god, oh god, what are you doing?' Draco groaned loudly. 'Oh, oh, man, I don't believe this.'

Harry heard his groans getting loud as he kept sucking and licking all over him, then Draco came groaning again. Harry stood up and lay down next to him and started to run his hands all over him.

'Now, I want to truth, because you know I'll read it anyway. How did that feel?' Harry grinned at Draco and knew he didn't want to answer. He put his hand back down on him, holding it firmly. 'Tell me how that felt when I sucked you?'

Draco looked at Harry and saw how easy going he was about this. 'How many times have you been with Baily and John?'

Harry laughed. 'Well, the first time they did me, I didn't do anything. Then there was the next time with just Baily. We went a few times that day, then the day after my party with both Baily and John and that went on for most of the day, then just Baily again today.'

'So four altogether, apart from how many times each time and you're pretty calm and easy going about this.'

'Once I realised I couldn't fight it and just decided to let it happen, yeah, I'm okay with it now. So are you going to answer me before I start on the next bit?'

'What do you mean next bit?' he was nervous again.

'That was just a preview, so stop changing the subject and answer me. Did you enjoy what I just did, did you enjoy me sucking you?'

'Alright, yes I did. I can't believe this.' Draco said looking embarrassed.

'You already starting to relax, not quite as stressed as before. Now don't fight me on this next bit, it'll only make it more uncomfortable.'

'Harry, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, no, I couldn't.'

'Yes, you can.' Harry leaned over and kissed him again and he only struggled for a moment before he started to kiss back. 'Now, roll over.' Harry saw the hesitation and fear. 'Come on Draco, you will enjoy it and it will help, now roll over.' he still didn't move so Harry concentrated and Draco was forced over on his stomach.

'Oh come on Harry, cut it out.'

'If you keep struggling I'll use magic again, to stop you moving.' Harry said and you could hear the humour in his voice.

'You're enjoying this aren't you? Fine I won't struggle.'

'I'm enjoying this because I know you really want it but are just embarrassed to say it. Now just try and relax, it'll be better if you do.' Harry leaned over and started to lick him.

'Oh man Harry what are you doing. Oh I can't believe you're doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, oh, god but that feels good.'

Harry grinned but kept his tongue moving knowing he was going to take a bit to loosen Draco up. He moved away a bit. 'See you're enjoying it, and you feel good.' Harry moved his tongue back to him and kept going until he thought he might be ready. He moved over Draco, coated himself, 'Now don't react if you can help it with what I'm going to do next,' Harry slowly entered him.

'Oh god that uncomfortable, stop please, come on Harry take it out.'

'No, just relax and unclench, it'll get better.' Harry started moving slowly letting him get used to it and not going all the way in.

'Oh please, it's too much, come on Harry, please,' then Draco moan loudly.

'See, you'll enjoy it if you relax, now I'm going to go a little faster.'

'Okay, I can't stop you anyway, and it does feel good.' Draco groaned again as Harry sped up.

'I'm not going all the way in, because you couldn't take it, so relax and take what I'm offering.' Harry got faster until he heard Draco's groans get very loud and then Harry came. He pulled slowly out and lay down next to him. 'Now that was good.' Harry panted and looked over at Draco and he leant up on his elbow, looking down at him. 'Don't feel self-conscious Draco, you don't need to.' Harry leaned down and kissed him softly and Draco kiss him back.

'I do a little and embarrassed, but I have to admit I feel better just like you said I would. You said that with you because of your life that this wanting will go on for a while, but what about me. How long do you think it will with me?'

'I can't say Draco, you just have to see how you feel. If you start to get stressed, then let me know.'

'What about tomorrow, or whenever I'm alone waiting for those wizards to contact me again, that's going to stress me right out.'

'I thought about that, you could meet me here if you want. I'll leave it up to you though, if you want me to help with the stress, then come here right after lunch and I'll be waiting. If you don't turn up, then you don't. But I think you should and probably will.' Harry ran his hands down his body and gripped him. 'You seemed to have enjoyed it and you're more relaxed.' Harry moved down and put his mouth over him again, the lifted his head and saw Draco watching him. 'I have to admit, I'm enjoying it. So tell me, are you enjoying it Draco,' Harry licked up the sides waiting for him to answer. 'You can't say it, can you? You don't need to, I can feel how much you liked it and are still enjoying it. Ready for some more?' Harry saw Draco nod very little and he laughed. 'You've got it.' Harry placed his mouth back over him and started sucking, softly at first, then got harder and faster until Draco came. 'There, that should hold you for a while.'

'Yeah, you could say that.' Draco shook his head as he watched Harry moved back up and leaned on his elbow watching him.

'I know you're going to feel a little self-conscious when you see me tomorrow, try not to let it worry you. It's not like I'm going to jump you or anything. Like I said, if you want to go again, I'm in. If not, that's fine too.'

'Yes, I probably will feel strange seeing you tomorrow, but I can't say whether I will or not want to do this again.' Draco couldn't seem to stop himself as he reached a hand out and touched Harry's chest, touched his scar. 'Does it still hurt?'

'Twinges a bit, just occasionally, Baily said I just have to make sure I don't put too much pressure on it until it fully heals, but having John sitting on me the other day didn't help.'

'Why was he sitting on you?'

'He decided to come over me.'

'You really are okay with all this, so relaxed about it.'

'Yeah, I am now. It gets easier now. When Baily first walked into the library yesterday, I instantly kissed him but it didn't help my stress so Baily went down on me before he bent me over the desk. See, easy now.' Harry leaned down and kissed him and Draco kissed him back straight away and put his hands on him. 'See it's getting easy for you as well. You're not struggling when I kiss you anymore and you even touched my chest.'

'Yes, it's okay, and you kiss great so I'm enjoying that. But bloody hell you hurt when you went inside me though.'

Harry laughed. 'See easy, you're actually saying it, and it does hurt at first, but it's gets easier, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.'

'So tomorrow after lunch it will still hurt, when you enter me?' Draco asked and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

'Ah, see, better already, you're admitting you want to go again.' Harry touched his lips softly.

Draco felt Harry's hand on his lips and, 'That feels nice.' he said quietly as he sat up and pushed Harry back and leaned over him getting very close. 'I want to go again, and I don't want to wait till tomorrow.' Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly at first, then deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away Harry looked intensely at him. 'That was nice, but one thing Draco, if you want to go again, just like I had to Baily, you will have to give me some, you know that right.'

'Yes, I figured I would. So what should I do?' Draco asked nervously.

'Well, you could start by touching me, put your hand on me. Sometimes a distraction is good, so kiss me again, then do it.'

'Alright,' Draco leaned down and started kissing Harry again and he moved his hand down and gripped him and felt Harry groan under his lips, so he started moving his hand back and forth and his groans got loudly under his lips so he moved back and watched Harry's face. 'You seem to be enjoying this, so I'm must be doing it okay.'

'Oh yeah, you are, oh god that's good,' Harry groaned loudly, 'I really don't want you to stop but you need to go further.'

'And that would be?' Draco had trouble saying it.

'You have to suck me Draco, so go on. Go down and put your mouth over me, it actually feels good.' Harry closed his eyes as he felt his hand still moving on him. Then Draco took it away and he felt him moved down. Harry opened his eyes and watched him. 'You need to do it Draco, go on, suck me. You don't have to finish me if you don't want, but you do need to suck me,' Harry watched as Draco got closer to him and he felt the anticipation, then felt his mouth over him. 'Oh god that's good,' Harry felt Draco getting into it and thought he decided to go all the way, 'Oh god, if you keep going then I'm cuming.' Harry groaned loudly and felt Draco keep going until he came. 'Oh merlin that was good, I wasn't expecting you to finish me.'

'I was enjoying it, it was good, just like you said and I know what comes next, so I suppose you should turn over.'

'Now, that sounds like you're getting into it. But I want you to kiss me again first.' Harry said and watched as he moved up and kissed him fiercely. 'Hmm, that's good, alright.' Harry rolled over and looked over his shoulder at Draco. 'Go on, you know what you have to do, and I can't wait for you to do it.' he saw Draco moved down and felt his tongue move inside him. 'Oh that's nice, really good, I'm already pretty ready if you just want to do the last part and get inside me.'

'Good idea, that's what I want to do.' Draco moved, then coated himself before he got into position then thrust hard.

'Oh give me a break, what's with going hard on me all about. Ease it a bit Draco, come on, it still uncomfortable you know.'

'No, sorry Harry, I've going for it.' and he started thrusting hard and heard Harry groan loudly and he moved faster until he groaned and came. He slowly pulled out and lay down next to Harry. 'Now, that was good.'

'You know what I'm going to do to you tomorrow don't you, you wanted to go hard on me when I went easy on you. So expect pay back.'

'No you can't, you're too big, I can't take that, especially hard.'

'Sorry, if you want it again, then it's hard and fast.' Harry said smiling and pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. 'You know we need to get going, I wish we could stay longer. But I don't want Ginny to worry.'

'I don't want Katie to either, but I will definitely meet you here tomorrow.' Draco said as he stood up and held a hand out to Harry and pulled him up. They kissed again, then got dressed and left the house. Walking back towards Harrys house and they both went their separate ways to their own bedrooms.

Harry woke feeling Ginny's hands on him and he looked over at her. 'Nice way to wake up sweetheart.'

'Well, I missed you last night. I'm not use to coming to bed by myself.' Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry passionately and felt Harry's hands all over her, 'Oh god that feels good Harry.

'Well, this is going to feel better.' Harry moved down and spread Ginny's legs and put his mouth over her as he inserted a finger and started moving it back and forth, then he started to flick his tongue over and over until she climaxed.

'God I need you,' Harry said and he moved up over Ginny, 'Suck me, I need it,' he leaned over further as Ginny put her mouth around him. He watched her face as she kept going. 'Oh that feels so good.'

Downstairs Charlie and Lily were sitting at the table when Draco and Katie walked in. 'Morning,' Charlie said cheerfully.'

'Morning,' they both said and sat down.

'Would Mr Draco and Miss Katie like some breakfast?'

'Yes, thank you Kreacher.' Katie said and Draco nodded.

Charlie saw they both looked a little uncomfortable. 'You'll get used to it.'

'If there staying here, they better.' Liam said as he walked in with Patrick, Karen, John and Baily.

'I hear Harry and Ginny are at it again, how long so far?' Patrick asked.

'A while, couple of hours,' Draco said as he looked at John and Baily.

'Well, it shouldn't be too long, then we can rehearse. Where are the aurors?' Liam asked Charlie.

'There outside at the moment, the others will be here later.'

'Nothing unusual then,' Patrick said.

'What is Harry doing about the Wizengamot Karen?' Charlie asked her.

'He had me cancel the whole week, and said I might have to for next week, but he's waiting to see what happens first. I had to rearrange a lot of his meetings and I spoke to David in your department, he said he'd take care of everything and hoped everyone will be alright.'

'Thanks for taking care of that Karen, I know you're Harrys personal assistant and secretary, not mine.'

'I don't mind Charlie, so if there's anything else I can help you will, just let me know.'

'Yes, and she can be very helpful,' Patrick grinned wickedly and Karen punched him.

Everyone laughed loudly, 'Thanks, and if you're sure, I will.' Charlie said and she nodded. 'Oh you both made it down.'

Harry and Ginny walked down holding each other laughing. 'Yep, had our fun for a while,' Harry grinned and pulled Ginny onto his lap as he sat. 'So, we'll rehearse for a while, then I'm going with the aurors to make sure Draco's safe today.' Harry looked around at Draco and smiled, then turned back to Charlie. 'Where are the aurors?'

'Outside, and Marcus will be here later with the others.'

'Good, now I'm hungry, you're sister has built up quite an appetite in me.' Harry nuzzled her neck before Ginny sat beside him.

'Me, you build it up in me, I'm starved,' she leaned in and whispered, 'Even though I've already eaten once.' Ginny grinned at him.

'I heard that,' Charlie said looking at his sister, 'and I don't want to hear it again.' everyone laughed as they all heard what Ginny said. 'So how did it go last night?' Charlie asked.

'Good, went to the Leaky Cauldron, had a couple of drinks, got ask to sing. Did that, then a reporter ask a few questions, had our picture taken. So hopefully it will show whoever these guys are that Draco and I are friends, and they'll contact him.'

'Yes, I read the interview in the enquirer.' Baily said and everyone heard the edge in his voice.

'Yeah, he asked about John, and I put him straight.' Harry said looking over at him.

'Yes, you basically defended John, well, all gays. Thanks for that Harry.' Baily smiled at him.

'Anytime, like I said when John first told me, love's love, gay people are just like the rest of us, you just do it differently,' and everyone laughed again.

'So you're not worried it'll hurt your reputation having a gay bloke in the band?' John said looking over at him.

'No, I'm not. It someone doesn't like it they don't have to come to the concerts or buy the albums. Don't worry John, it'll ease off.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'You know me, I'll do anything for my family or friends, and you're family.'

John got up, 'That's so sweet Harry and I just have to do this.' he bent down and kissed him.

'Oh come on John, cut it out. What is it with men wanting to kiss me all the time?' Harry said and everyone laughed.

'Just couldn't resist.' John grinned and sat back down, putting his arm around Baily.

Harry shook his head, grinning at him, then turned to Katie. 'Katie, where do you work? I could probably have aurors stationed there to keep you safe.'

'That's alright Harry, Madam Malkin gave me the week off but I have to go back next week.'

'Well, if it goes longer, I can talk to her, let her know what's going on and she might give you more time. That's only if it's needed.'

'Thanks Harry, do you think it will go on longer?' Katie asked him.

'I really can't say, just have to wait and see how long before they contact Draco.' Harry looked from Katie to Draco and saw he was a little uncomfortable. 'Well, we might head in and rehearse, so you boys go in, Draco I want a word with you first about today. Can you come into the library with me for a moment?'

'Sure Harry.' Draco said and he stood up when Harry did after kissing Ginny. 'I won't be long.' Draco said to Katie then followed Harry into the library. Harry closed the door and he felt a shiver.

'You need to calm down Draco,' Harry said as he moved close to him and kissed him. 'You don't want Katie to pick up on anything. Try and act naturally.'

'How do you do it Harry, you come down stairs with Ginny acting just like you always do. Laughing, talking, taking charge, even when John kissed you, you made a joke about it.'

'Lots of practice not letting people know how I'm really feeling,' Harry looked into Draco eyes and saw how nervous he was. 'You want me to give you some stress relief?' Harry grinned as he saw the embarrassed look on Draco's face. 'You don't need to be embarrassed, we had fun and will have more until you don't need it anymore.' Harry moved his hands down and undid Draco's pants.

'Harry, anyone could come in, or hear us.' Draco said looking nervous.

'No one can come in, or hear us, I put my charms up.' Harry slipped a hand inside his pants and gripped him. 'Now doesn't that feel good.'

'Oh yes, feels real good, but are you sure no one will hear anything?'

'Yes, now relax.' Harry said and pulled his hand out and pushed his pants down and knelt in front of him. Putting his mouth over him and started sucking hard.

'Oh god Harry, that feels good,' Draco groaned loudly as he looked down watching Harry suck him. 'Oh, god, oh merlin.' Draco groaned again as he came. 'Blimey that felt good.'

'I haven't finished yet,' Harry grabbed him and bent him over the desk. 'You ready? I told you how I'm going to do this.'

'Oh no, don't Harry, please, take it easy.' Draco looked over his shoulder.

'Sorry, you went hard on me, so get ready.' Harry thrust hard and all the way.

'God, no take it out, it hurts, stop please.' Draco reached behind him trying to push him back. 'Please Harry, ease up a bit, I promise I won't go as hard on you. Please, ease up.'

'Alright,' Harry eased back a bit and started moving slower. 'Is that better?' Harry asked as he lent over him and kissed his neck.

'Yes, still hurts uncomfortable, just not as bad. Oh but it feels good.'

'I'm not all the way in, so I'm going a bit further but I'll take it slow.'

'No, come on Harry,' Draco said, then felt Harry go in further. 'Oh god, it feels good.' Draco kept groaning loudly.

'Now a bit more, I'm almost all the way, you're doing better than John and Baily.' Harry slipped further in and groaned. 'How is it?' Harry panted.

'Good, keep going.' Draco said, panting heavily.

'Alright, last bits going in…now.' Harry pushed harder, 'Oh god,' Harry said as he kept moving and felt Draco relax and really enjoy it. 'God I'm cuming.' Harry groaned loudly, then slowly moved out of him. 'God that felt good, are you okay? You took all of me then.'

'Yes,' Draco said standing up and fixing his clothes, then turned around to face Harry. 'Once you went slower, I was able to handle it more, still hurt uncomfortable though, how long before that eases up?'

'It still a bit uncomfortable for me,' Harry pulled Draco into his arms, 'You look better, calmer.'

'I am now and I understand now how it helps with the stress.' Draco said as he put his arms around Harry and leaned in and kissed him. 'It's getting easier doing this.'

'Good, now about today, you will just walk around, go into a few shops for the entire hour, and we'll be all around you but you won't see any of us, alright. You'll be safe, I'll make sure of it.'

'Okay, I'm nervous, but I do trust you to watch my back.'

'And every other bit as well.' Harry grinned and kissed him fiercely.

'Harry,' Draco said but he couldn't help laughing.

'Let's head back out, now can you try and act naturally.'

'Yes, it was just seeing you when you first came down. You said it'd feel a little awkward seeing you and it was. But now, I'm fine, and thanks I really needed that.'

'You're welcome,' Harry kissed him again, checked his clothes, and concentrated as he removed the charms. 'Did you feel that shiver?'

'Yes I did, is that your charm?'

'Yep, every time I do it, you feel a shiver, let's go.' Harry said and he opened the door and they both walked back out to join everyone in the studio. Harry went straight over to Ginny and kissed her fiercely and saw Draco do the same with Katie. 'Are you going to stay in here, or do some work?'

'No, I'll stay for a while, I want to be with you until you leave.'

'You're worried, you don't have to be sweetheart.'

'I know, it's fine, go rehearse, I'll sit with Sirius. I love you Harry.'

'I love you too,' Harry kissed her again then joined the band. 'Alright, let's get started until I have to go.' Harry said and took them through a song, working how it will go, then they started playing. When they finished, Harry looked up from his piano. 'That's good, sounds great,' Harry spotted the aurors. 'Hey, is it that time?'

'Yep, we need to get going Harry.' Marcus said as he walked over to him.

'Alright,' Harry turned to the band. 'We'll get to the rest later,' Harry walked over to Ginny. 'I don't know how long I'll be, but you don't need to worry, alright sweetheart?'

'I'll try, but until you walk back through the door, I won't be able to help it.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him fiercely. 'Now go, or I won't let you leave.' Ginny caressed Harry's face before he turns to Draco.

'Let's go Draco.' Harry said and waited until he kissed Katie.

'Be careful, all of you.' Sirius called.

'We will Sirius, keep an eye out here and look after everyone for me.' Harry said looking at him.

'I will Harry, don't worry.' Sirius smiled.

Harry, Draco and the aurors walked back through the house and outside to the wards and all apparated to the lane near Diagon Alley.

'When do you want to put the charm on Harry?' Marcus asked, standing with the other five aurors.

'I'll do it now, Draco, when you walk in make sure you leave the door open for a bit. Just look around, act casual and I'll tap you on the shoulder when you can close it, alright?'

'Alright Harry,' Draco smiled nervously at him.

'You'll be fine,' Harry turned to the aurors, 'Ready,' they nodded and Harry cast his charm and the five aurors and Harry disappeared.

'Man, can't see you at all, alright I'm heading in.' Draco said and felt Harry touch his arm and they walked to the door. Draco opened it and stood there looking around and felt Harry tap his shoulder and he closed the door and made his way towards the back and tapped the wall.

Harry could see how nervous Draco was, 'Breathe, take a deep breath, you'll be fine.' Harry said quietly close to his ear. 'I'll keep you safe.' he saw Draco nod and he took a deep breath and stepped through he archway and start to make his way down the street looking through a few windows, then headed towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, he went inside and he did the same with the door. 'I'm only coming in, the others are outside.' Harry whispered and Draco closed the door and looked around.

'Draco, you need any help with anything?' Ron asked walking up to him.

'Just looking around Ron, I've never been in here before you know.' he raised his eyebrows

'Okay, gotcha, he around?' Ron asked quietly.

'Yeah, right here Ron,' Harry said quietly.

'Okay, I'll let you do what you need to do.' Ron smiled and walked away.

Draco looked around, then headed back out the door and back down the street as it got close to the hour.

'Let's head back out, we'll try again tomorrow.' Harry said quietly and Draco led the way back through the Leaky Cauldron and into the street. Harry looked around, then removed the charm. 'We just have to keep trying, they'll make contact sooner or later.'

'Great charm though Harry, you going to teach us aurors that one?'

'Yeah, whenever you want. Thanks again, I'll see you again tomorrow, same time.' Harry shook all their hands and watched as they walked away before he turned back to Draco. 'What do you want to do now Draco?' Harry said as they walked slowly back to the lane way. 'Do you want to go back to my place or my parent's house?'

'You're parent's house, I'm a nervous wreck.' Draco said and Harry put a hand on his arm and they apparated straight to the front of the house and Harry took the wards down and they walked inside. The moment the door was closed Draco pulled Harry into his arms kissing him fiercely.

'Geez, you're shaking like a leaf Draco, calm down.' Harry took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door. 'Strip, and let me calm you down.' Harry said as he started taking his clothes off and saw Draco doing the same thing. 'Lay down, come on.' Harry led Draco over to the bed and they both lay down and he pulled him into his arms, kissing him fiercely until he felt Draco's shaking ease. 'That's better, you were perfectly safe you know.'

'Yes I know, it didn't stop me being a little scared though. Anyway, let's get it on, I need you.'

Harry laughed, 'Getting forceful now are you? On your hands and knees then,' Harry watched as Draco did what he asked and he moved his mouth to him and pushed his tongue inside, thrusting back and forth. 'You feel good, alright you ready?'

'Yes, do it, I need it now.' Draco said panting and felt Harry go in all the way hard. 'Oh god, didn't mean to hard Harry, take it easy.'

'Not this time Draco, you need to feel this to calm down properly, so I'm going full on.' Harry started thrusting hard and fast hearing Draco groan loudly. 'You're doing good, and god you feel good.' Harry kept going hard until he felt himself release and slowly moved out. Then he turned Draco over and lying him down and put his mouth over him and started sucking hard.

'God that feels good Harry, but I'm not going to last. Please keep going, I can feel it already.' Draco groaned loudly as he came and Harry kept sucking bring his erection back, when he was hard he got up. 'Alright, my turn.' Harry got on his knees and felt Draco enter him.

'Oh god that's good, and it's not as uncomfortable as it was. Oh feels good, go harder.' Harry said groaning loudly as he felt Draco go hard and fast until he groaned loudly and came.

'We thought so,' Baily's voice said from the doorway.

'What are you two doing here?' Harry asked smiling and felt Draco's nervousness and he put his arm on him.

'Saw a couple of looks going on between you two and since you didn't come straight back to the house, Baily thought you might be here.' John said grinning as he walked over and saw the worried look on Draco's face. 'Don't worry, no one else noticed. We can pick these things up though.'

'Well Draco needed some release to calm down after today,' Harry turned to Draco, 'It's fine,' he leaned in and kissed him. 'Do you want some more fun?' he asked and saw Draco looked between the other two men. 'It'll be good Draco, trust me,' he nodded but still looked a little awkward then he turned back to Baily. 'You're trick won't work on Draco, he's used to be ordered around, so just do him instead, I'll do John. I owe him one for this morning.' Harry got up and let Baily get on the bed with Draco.

'Oh, no, you wouldn't Harry, come on.' John said looking worried, 'I was only joking and no one thought anything of it.' Harry kept moving towards him then he started taking John's pants off. 'You going to go hard aren't you?'

'Yep, now finish getting those clothes off.' Harry said and turned around and watched as Baily was going on Draco. 'Enjoy it Draco, Baily's got a magic mouth.' he turned back to John, 'Go on, lean over the bed, you know what I'm going to do.'

'Damn Harry, this is going to hurt. I can't take all of you.'

'Bad luck, and you know what, Draco did, so if he can after a couple of times, you should be able to by now. Come on, bend over.'

'Alright,' John bent over the bed and tensed.

'You do that it'll make it worse, come on, unclench or I'm going anyway.' Harry waited and John wouldn't unclench. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Harry put himself right on him, 'You ready John?'

'No, please don't Harry. Ow, ow, god don't, not so hard mate.'

Baily looked over at them and laughed. 'Take it John, all of it.' then he went to Draco and turned him over and entered him hard and fast hearing him groan.

'You heard Baily, take it like the man you are. Next time you might not make any jokes in front of everyone.' Harry thrust harder and faster until he felt himself release and slowly pulled out.

'Thank merlin for that, god you hurt. How in the world did Draco take you?'

'Don't know, you'll have to ask him,' Harry dropped to his knees and put his mouth over John and sucked hard.

'Oh god Harry, now that feels good.' John watched Harry, then Baily and Draco and felt himself release and Harry stood up and walked over to the bed and lay down until he was looking up at Draco.

'Feel good?' Harry asked Draco and he nodded, so Harry kissed him fiercely. 'He's good isn't he, why don't I move around, and you can suck me. How's that sound?' Draco nodded again, and Harry moved and Draco lowered his mouth over Harry and John moved behind Baily and entered him hard and all four men kept going. Changing partners or all four together, until they were all exhausted.

'Now, that's what I call an entertaining afternoon.' John said as he was lying with the other three, then he turned to Draco. 'How in the world did you take all of Harry?'

'Don't know, first two times hurt like hell, but it's okay now.'

'That's what you were doing in the library, weren't you?' Baily asked grinning.

'Yeah, I saw how nervous and tense Draco was, so I went to work on him.' Harry said smiling and leaned over and kissed him. 'But this time after today, he was really nervous and I can't blame him. He was putting himself out in danger, so he needed to calm down and I was happy to oblige.'

'Harry said he might take a while for this to ease up, my life isn't quite as bad as Harry, so how long do you think I'll keep wanting this?'

'Well, seeing how you were when we walked in, I'd say not for a while. You're enjoying it too much and you're under a great deal of stress at the moment.' Baily said.

'Hey Baily, do you think Draco would like you're toys?' Harry asked grinning.

'He might, one of them definitely, the other, I don't know. If nothing happens tomorrow, why don't you apparate to our place and we can all go again and give Draco the treatment.'

'Oh, I don't like the sound of that.' Draco said looking between the three men.

'Don't worry, it'll be fun. Harry sure enjoyed it the first time, well, not one of them, but the other he did.' John said grinning at Harry. 'I'd just finished sucking him dry, when Baily started with his toy and he instantly got back up and came within seconds.'

'Well, I'd never experienced anything like that before, it surprised me. But you're not doing the other one on me again.' Harry said laughing, 'But Draco could handle that one.'

'What are you three on about?' Draco said and he couldn't help grinning.

'You'll see tomorrow, but now, I think we should go. Ginny and Katie were pretty nervous when we left.' Baily said getting up.

'Yeah, I knew they would be. Couldn't be helped though,' Harry said and they all started dressing. 'You coming back to the house for a while?'

'Yes, we still need to rehearse some more.' John said, finishing buttoning his shirt then walked over to Draco and brushed his hair down. 'There, better, now you don't look like you've been shagging three men.' John laughed at the embarrassed look on his face.

'Take it easy on him John, he's new at this.' Harry said pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him fiercely.

'Yeah, but he's already taking you and we can't, so he'll handle my playing around, and I definitely want to play around with him again.'

'Stop your teasing love, and let's go.' Baily took Johns hand as Harry and Draco followed and they all walked back up towards Harry's place, and Draco stopped.

Harry turned and saw what Draco was looking at. 'Yeah, it's me, mum and dad.' Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder. John and Baily walked over and looked up at the statue. Harry watched the three men as they looked at it. 'Come on, let's head home.' the others nodded and they all walked back towards Harry's place through the wards and into the house. Ginny launched herself at Harry and Katie did the same to Draco. 'Everything's fine, nothing happened sweetheart.' Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. 'We were perfectly safe.'

'I know but it still doesn't stop me worrying. But I felt you were pretty calm, so I knew everything was alright.' Ginny pulled Harry into his arms and Harry saw Baily raise his eyebrows at him.

'Katie, nothing happened. I was a bit scared, but Harry and the aurors were around me the whole time, then Harry calmed me down.' Draco kissed Katie softly.

'Harry,' Lily said and put her arms around him as well along with Charlie.

'We're fine, mum. Everyone's fine, you don't need to worry.' Harry said smiling at his mother and Charlie. 'Come on, let's sit.' Harry led Ginny and his mother over to the couch and they sat down with him but kept their arms around him. 'Charlie, you want to take your missus.' Harry said. 'Come on mum, you know I was safe.

'I know Harry, but like Ginny doesn't stop me worry, I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry,' Lily leaned in and kissed him before letting him go.

'I know mum, but right now, I'm hungry I missed lunch,' Harry looked over at Draco, 'How about you, you hungry?'

'Yes, I am, famished.' he smiled at Harry and saw Baily and John smirking at him.

Everyone went in while Harry and Draco ate, just sitting with them. Talking about what had happened before they all headed back into the studio to watch Harry and the band rehearse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The next morning, Katie walked into the kitchen and joined Charlie and Lily at the table when she heard Harry playing his piano.

'That's a nice piece Harry's playing.'

'Yes it is, I used to play it and I left my music sheets in the seat. When Harry found my piano and brought it back here. It's in the library and he bought another one for the studio. He found the sheet music but he usually only plays it when he's down, or worried about something though.' Lily said.

'Do you think it'll be alright for me to go and talk to him for a moment?' Katie asked.

'Course you can Katie.' Lily gave her a smile and watched as she walked off.

Katie stood at the door and listened to Harry play, and he looked up and saw her 'Hi Katie.'

'Hi Harry, that was beautiful.' she said as she walked closer to him.

'Thanks, it's from an old muggle movie I saw as a kid.' Harry touched the keys, then looked back up at her, 'Something on your mind Katie?'

'Yeah, I don't know if Draco has mentioned this or not, but he was learning how to play the piano but his father thought it would make him weak and got rid of the piano in the house. I was just wondering if you might give him some lessons while we're staying here? I know he still wants to learn, but we can't afford a piano, so I was just wondering.'

'He never mentioned anything about wanting to play, I don't mind teaching him while you're are here. Oh did Draco tell you about the house?'

'Yes he did, and thanks for that. I hate that place we live it, it's such a dump, but no one would let Draco rent from them, so our choice was limited.'

'It's fine, I have a heap of places. Some have been empty for a while, they'll need a good clean. I can get Kreacher to do it once you decide on the one you want to live in.'

'You're a great friend Harry, thank you.'

'Anytime, so how you feeling Katie, any morning sickness?'

'A little, it's not too bad though. I really need to go see a healer get something for it and get checked.'

'Why haven't you seen one before now?'

'Same thing, when they find out who the father is, I seem to get a lot of cancellations.'

'I'll talk to Baily, he's a great healer. He'll see you and give you a proper check-up and some potions. He'll be here later.'

'Thanks again Harry, you always come through for everyone.'

'I like to help when I can, have you had breakfast yet?'

'No, I was about to when I heard you playing.'

'Come on, let's go eat then. You need to in your condition.'

Harry stood up as saw the looked on Katie's face. 'We heard about the baby Harry, I'm really sorry.'

'Oh, it's fine Katie. It was hard for a while but we'll have kids when we're both ready, right now there's just so much going on as well as someone always trying to kill one of us.' Harry said as they walked back into the kitchen and sat down. 'I've got Hayden and Holly, and of course Harry and Ginny when I see them.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Actually, Katie said I could come pick them up today, so they'll be here for a while Harry and you know what that means.' Charlie smiled at him.

'Yep, they'll want me to sing, and they know I can refuse them. If you're comfortable with it, I want Katie here as much as possible as well, just to be safe.'

'I don't mind Harry, she's better now with everything, that's why she said I could go pick the twins up.'

'I just had a thought about something,' Harry said looking between his mother and Charlie. 'You two aren't planning on more kids are you, because you'll probably end up having twins again, and I don't want to have to deliver them again.'

'Did I hear right, you delivered the twins, your own brother and sister Harry?' Draco asked as he sat down.

'Yeah I did. Kreacher came in and got me, told me mum needed me quickly and she was in full labour. But I didn't know about there being twins though. That was more of a shock then delivering them.'

'No, we haven't spoken whether we'll have more kids.' Charlie said grinning at Harry.

'Morning all,' Baily and John walked in and sat down.

'Morning.' everyone said.

'Baily, I was talking to Katie, and she needs a healer to see her. She can't seem to get any to see her at the moment, would you look after her?' Harry asked.

'I don't mind, have you been checked at all Katie?' Baily asked.

'No, apart from being told I was pregnant, they kept cancelling on me.'

'And she's getting morning sickness, pretty bad too.' Draco said putting an arm around her.

'Well, we could get you checked now if you want, and I can whip a up a potion for you in Harry's lab.'

'Oh thank you Baily, that would be great.' Katie said looking relieved.

'Let's go up to your room then and see how you are.' Baily said and they nodded then Baily, Draco and Katie walked up the stairs and into their room. 'Alright Katie, lay down.' Baily waited then waved his wand over her a few times. 'Perfectly healthy, both of you, you're six weeks along.'

Draco and Katie both grinned, 'Thanks Baily,' Draco said.

'Now question, do you want to know the sex?' Katie looked at Draco with a smile on her face and they both nodded. 'Alright, hang on.' Baily moved his wand over Katie's stomach again then looked at both of them. 'It's a boy, so why don't I leave you to enjoy the happy news, and congratulations, both of you.' Baily smiled then walked back down stairs.

'How is she Baily?' Harry asked.

'Both good, perfectly healthy and I just told them the sex as well. I'll go and whip up a potion if that's alright Harry?'

'Course Baily, you know the way. Actually I should do ours as well, it's getting low. I might come with you and do that now.'

Harry and Baily walked into the potions room and Harry pulled Baily into his arms. 'Thanks for doing that Baily. Katie told me there've been having problems because no one will look at them because of Draco.' Harry kissed him softly.

'I was happy to do it, I'll look after her through the pregnancy.' Baily smirked, 'Is that all you wanted or is there something else?' he put his hand down on Harry's groin.

'No, I can wait till later, I really need to make my potion.' Harry grinned as they both go walked over to pull down some ingredients. 'I'm going to have to stock up again soon, everything you needs here though.' Harry handed ingredients to Baily and he mixed his potion, while Harry did the same. 'Done, how about you?'

'Yep done as well, let's go and I can give Katie the potion and I made enough to last a week if she needs it.'

Harry and Baily walked back out and saw Katie and Draco sitting down again, 'Well, are you going to tell us or what?' Harry said grinning.

'It's a boy.' Draco said and he couldn't stop smiling.

'Hey, that's great,' Harry gripped Draco's shoulder then kissed Katie.

'Here's your potion Katie, now I've made enough for a week, so just a little every morning when you wake. But let me know if you need more. It should ease off soon though.'

'Thanks Baily, I really appreciate it.' Draco said, then noticed a potion in Harry's hand. 'What's that one for Harry?'

'This is mine and Ginny's potion, we were getting low.'

'Oh, is that the one that stops you shagging all the time.' Draco laughed.

'You were told about that I see.' Harry said laughing. 'Yeah it is, Baily got it for us right after our honeymoon.'

'You should have seen them when I first went to the Burrow. I never saw Ginny, but Harry came down while I was talking to Molly, Arthur, Minerva and Poppy. He was very drawn and so tired and he was so embarrassed he could hardly look at us.' Baily laughed.'

'Yeah well, how could I not be embarrassed, first I had to explain to my father-in-law I couldn't stop shagging his daughter, then knowing all you knew as well as Minerva finding out. Bad enough mum told me she helped bathe me as a baby.' Harry said shaking his head and heard Draco and Katie burst out laughing. 'It wasn't funny.'

'It really is Harry, I can't see you embarrassed about anything, but having Professor McGonagall bathe you is just hilarious.' Draco said and cracked up again.

'Alright, that's enough, I don't need everyone knowing about that.' Harry said as he sat down and waited till they stopped laughing. 'Oh good, the rest of the band here, we can rehearse,' Harry said trying to change the subject.

'You're down before we got here for a change Harry.' Liam said as he sat down.

'Yeah, I was playing the piano trying to work through the charm I want to do. I'm getting closer to doing it.'

'He was playing a beautiful piece before.' Katie said.

'Oh, that one, everything alright Harry, you only usually play that when you're upset or down?' Patrick asked.

'Everything fine, just frustrated you know. I hate just waiting around when there's danger out there.' Harry said and everyone heard the hard edge in his voice, then he started banging his head on the table. 'I just want to get this finished.'

'You need to relax Harry, you'll get them.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I know Charlie. I can't sleep, I can't think properly. My mind's going in a hundred different directions right now.' Harry rubbed his head as Ginny walked up behind him.

'Sweetheart, you need to calm down and you hardly slept last night.' Ginny walked behind him and started massaging his shoulders. 'Blimey you're tense Harry.'

'Yeah, oh but that feels great.' Harry lowered his head as Ginny rubbed his shoulders. 'You've got great hands my love.'

'And not just for massaging you're shoulders.' Ginny grinned and everyone noticed Harry's breathing getting very heavy. He jumped up and pulled Ginny into his arms kissing her passionately, and they were backing towards the studio then the door closed.

'There goes rehearsing for a while.' Liam grinned.

'It might make Harry relax, his trying too hard to get his charm to work.' Baily said.

The fire turned green and Nicky stumbled out holding Sirius up. 'Help, quick,' Nicky called as Baily ran over, and helped her lower him to the ground. His arm was all mangled and bleeding heavily.

Charlie went to the door of the studio, 'Harry get out here quickly, Sirius is hurt.' Charlie shouted then went over to Sirius and Baily.

Harry ran out shirtless, doing up his jeans. 'What happened?' Harry knelt down next to Nicky watching Baily waving his wand over Sirius' arm.

'We were sitting outside when they attacked. I was able to get Sirius inside and we flooed straight here.'

'How is he Baily?' Harry asked looking down at his godfather.

'I've healed his arm as best I can, but he's not going to be able to use it properly again. There's too much nerve damage.'

'Let me try,' Harry said standing up and within a few seconds a wand flew into his hands.

'Alright, Charlie, get ready.' Baily stood next to Harry and Charlie got behind him.

Everyone watched as Harry closed his eyes and waved the wand in intricate patterns over Sirius. He was going for about half an hour, when he gasped for breath and collapsed, Charlie catching him as Sirius woke up.

'Get him on the couch Charlie.' Baily said while he checked Sirius again.

Charlie picked Harry up and put him down on the couch and Ginny ran over and sat next to him as Baily came over and waved his wand.

'Is he the same Baily?' Ginny said touching Harry's face.

'Yes Ginny, completely drained again.'

'Ginny, he'll be alright.' Sirius said coming up next to her and knelt down near Harry.

'How are you Sirius?'

'Fine now, whatever Harry did, I feel great.'

John, Liam, Patrick, Karen, Draco, Katie, Lily, and Charlie all stood looking down at Harry.

'Harry healed his arm completely, nothing wrong with it anymore. It took about half an hour, so he'll probably be out until tonight, maybe earlier, he's not staying unconscious for as long. So it's hard to say when he'll wake, but he'll still be weak,' Baily said.

'Nicky said you were attacked Sirius.' Charlie asked as he moved over and sat on the opposite couch.

'Yeah, we were just sitting outside having a cuppa when spells started flying. Nicky and I fired back but I got hit in the arm. I kept firing with my other arm as Nicky helped me, but I passed out.'

'I'm just glad I was able to get you inside baby.' Nicky said as she sat next to him.

'You have to get Harry to put his wards up around your place Sirius, it's not safe.' Charlie said but kept his eyes on Harry as Lily knelt down next to him and brushed his hair back.

'Yeah I definitely will now, I don't know how they found out where I lived though. James had already left to go to the Prophet so I'm wondering if they were after me, James, Nicky or all of us.'

'Going on what Draco said, probably all of you. They want to get everyone Harry's close to.'

Just then Harry started thrashing around on the couch, then started screaming. 'Noooooo, Ginny, no, not again, Ginny,' Harry kept screaming as Charlie raced over and put his hands on Harry's shoulders trying to keep him still.

'Ginny, try and calm him down.' Baily said leaning over and helped Charlie hold Harry still.

'Ginny, noooooooooooo, Gin, no, not again.' Harry screamed again.

'Harry, sweetheart, come on wake up, Harry,' Ginny kept caressing his face. 'Come on baby wake up. Please Harry, it's alright, wake up.' Ginny said starting to cry as Harry's slowly stopped moving.

'What's happening?' Draco asked looking down at Harry.

'Something's not right, Harry only has these types of nightmares with visions, or right after the battle. But those stopped.' Charlie said still holding Harry firmly waiting for him to stop moving.

Harry bolted upright, and looked around. 'Ginny, oh god,' he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. 'You're okay, you safe,' he's breathing was heavy, then he looked at Charlie. 'There's another one, contact Kingsley, get him here now.' Harry said urgently.

'Another…, Harry, and…' Ginny looked at him and started to shake. 'They…they want me…again, don't they?'

'Oh baby I've got you, no one will hurt you again, I promise.' Harry felt Ginny shaking badly and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight and she kept grabbing at Harry as she sobbed hard. Harry felt her shaking getting worse. 'Baily, she's going into shock.' Harry yelled, 'Shhh, it's alright Gin, I've got you, calm down. Hurry Baily.'

Baily ran over with a potion, 'Move her back Harry, quickly.' Harry forced Ginny back then opened her mouth as Baily poured the potion into it, then Harry pulled her back into his arms. 'Shhh, baby I've got you, calm down.' and within seconds Ginny was sound asleep. 'Damn, I need to get this charm done, I won't let them get Ginny again.' Harry yelled, as he ran his hand down her check softly.

'Don't worry Harry, you'll keep her safe. We'll all make sure she's safe. Now what did you see?' Baily asked trying to get Harry to calm down.

'This one, Voldemorts kid, talking to the five that approached Draco,' Harry took a couple of deep breathes. 'Telling them if they couldn't kill everyone, to grab Ginny, and they still were hoping that she'd be pregnant by the time they got her. Damn, they still want my kid. That's why I told Ginny not to get pregnant.' Harry shouted again, as he held Ginny. 'I have to make sure we get these people.'

'You will sweetheart, please calm down.' Lily said touching his face.

'What do you mean they want your kid Harry?' Draco asked.

'They had someone here, a so called friend, but he was really one of Voldemorts kids. They were waiting for the day Ginny was pregnant then they were going to kidnap her, keep her until she had the baby, kill her and raise the baby themselves.'

'They think Harry's baby will be powerful, which it probably will be.' Charlie said as he sat down. 'Kingsley's on his way and the two aurors from here are on their way over to check Sirius place.'

'Thanks Charlie, I'm still weak, could you carry Ginny upstairs? I don't want to drop her.'

'Course Harry,' Charlie got up and lifted Ginny from Harry's lap, walking upstairs with Baily following.

'Sirius, you up to helping me,' Harry looked over at him.

'Yep, when you heal Harry, you heal completely, let's get you up.' Sirius bent down and put his arm around Harry, taking all his weight. 'Blimey, you are weak this time.'

'Here, let me help.' Draco said as he got on Harry's other side and put his arm around his shoulder.

'Thanks,' Sirius and Draco helped Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom. Baily was checking over Ginny as they sat Harry down on the bed. 'How is she Baily?' Harry said panting heavily.

'She's fine Harry, I'll go down and make some more dreamless sleep potion and calming draft, she's going to need it again.'

'Yeah, she will. Thanks Baily.'

'Anytime Harry, Sirius, you should eat, after an injury like that, you need food.' Baily said and Sirius, Charlie and Baily all left the room.

Harry turned to Draco. 'We might leave taking you in today, I'm too weak to go.'

'I could still go with the aurors Harry, just in case they turn up today.'

'No, I want to make sure you're safe. We'll go tomorrow, I'll be fine with a bit of rest.'

'Baily said it takes a lot out of you when I spoke to him about my arm, but to actually see it.'

'Yeah, it does, drains all my strength and magic for a while. But I'm not staying unconscious as long as I use to though.' Harry leant over Ginny, caressing her face. 'I have to make sure she's safe, I can't let her get taken again.'

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You will, you'll keep her safe.'

'I hope so Draco, can you go tell Charlie to warn the family. To warn everyone, and to make sure everyone else stays here, insides the wards, no one is to leave, and to get my father to come here, he could have been the main target.'

'Of course, do you want anything before I go down?'

'Go down,' Harry smirked, 'If I was up to it, that's something I would love right now, and I would love the feel of your mouth,' Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco making them both laugh, 'But no, I just need some rest, couple hours should do it and I'll be fine. Oh before you go Draco, Katie was telling me how you were learning the piano but your father made you stop. If you want to, I could give you some lessons while your here?'

'That would be great Harry, thanks. Yeah my father thought it was making me weak and got rid of our piano from the house, he never wanted me to do anything fun, just to learn to serve the dark lord.' Draco said as he voice got hard.

'That's settled then, as soon as we can, I'll get you to sit with me and go over what you've learned already. I should be able to get you back into it.'

'Thanks because you're really good.'

'Thanks, I enjoy playing.'

'I'll go tell Charlie, rest okay, because,' Draco looked around to make sure no one was around. 'I still want to go with you, Baily and John to their place and find out what these toys are you mentioned.' he grinned.

'Oh, you'll love those, well, one of them anyway. You're really getting into this aren't you Draco?'

'Yes, I am. We had a good time, and I'm not ready to stop yet. With everything that going on, I need it right now, just like you said, it helps with the stress and it feels good too.' Draco grinned, 'Anyway, rest and I'll see you later.'

'Thanks,' Harry said and watched as he walked out of the room. Harry cuddled up next to Ginny, holding her tight, hoping she didn't start her nightmares again, but knowing she probably would.

'How is she Harry?' Molly asked walking into the room.

'Hi Molly, Arthur, she's fine. She was going into shock, but Baily gave her a calming draught and sleeping draught.'

'Charlie told us about the attack on Sirius and you're vision Harry.' Arthur said as he sat down next to the bed.

'Yeah, they want Ginny again. I have to get this charm worked out, I'm really close.'

'You will Harry, just calm down and relax and you'll work it out.'

'Yeah, I know, it's just I want to make sure she's safe, that all of you are safe.'

'We know you do Harry, we're going to stick to the Burrow or the ministry. Molly's got someone to fill in for her at the orphanage, so she doesn't have to go anywhere.'

'That's good, that makes me feel loads better.' Harry said then looked back at Ginny, caressing her face. 'After Ginny got rid of that baby, I told her not to get pregnant again but I never told her the real reason for it, I only told her part of the reason. When we looked through the memories, we found out what they wanted. They were planning on waiting until Ginny was pregnant, then kidnap her and keep her until she had the baby before they killed her. They wanted my baby because they thought it would be powerful and they thought that would have been the best way to hurt me.' Harry said and he felt the tears fall down his face. 'We agreed to never tell her, Charlie and me, because we knew that she'd be just as frightened as I was when she did finally fall pregnant.' Harry sniffed and put his head down next to his wife.

Molly sat on the bed, putting her hand on Harry's arm. 'I'm sorry Harry, I know this must be hard on you, but one day you will have your own children and you will keep them safe.'

'I don't know if I want to take that risk Molly, there's always someone out there trying to either hurt me or kill me, and now Ginny and our kids when we have them. I don't think it's worth it, and I really want to have kids, I'm just so scared of what will happen if we do.' Harry started crying hard and Molly pulled him into her arms.

Molly and Arthur saw Lily watching with tears falling down her face and they nodded for her to come over and Molly got up and let Lily hold her son. They all sat there watching knowing that there wasn't anything they could say to make Harry feel better, because they knew he was probably right. Molly and Arthur decided to leave Harry with his mother and they walked back downstairs and over to Charlie.

'Harry mentioned what they want, and decided not to tell Ginny.' Arthur said to his son.

'Yeah, we thought it was better if she didn't know. It would just scare her when she did fall pregnant, and that's why Harry told her not to fall pregnant for a while, he's already scared thinking about it.'

'Yes, he said that to, before he broke down. Lily's up with him now, trying to get him under control.' Molly said sitting down next to her husband.

'I knew it was getting to him, he really wants kids now, but he won't risk it. If he can come up with this charm it might make him change his mind though.' Charlie said. 'I have to go get the twins and Harry wants Katie here for a while, I think that's a good idea as well. The house already has Harry's wards around it so I know their all safe there, but I'd feel better if she was here.'

'Alright son, you go do that, we'll be here.'

'Sirius, you and Nicky should stay here as well, until Harry does you're place.' Kingsley said walking over and sitting down.

'Yeah, I think we will. We can use the room we used last time.' Sirius said looking at Nicky and she nodded.

'Now we just have to work out who this person is that's organising all this. Did Harry say anything about him, looks, anything?'

'No, he was just trying to calm Ginny down. Maybe when Lily gets Harry calm you can talk to him.' Sirius said.

Kingsley turned to Baily, 'How long do you think he'll be weak for this time Baily?'

'It took half an hour to heal Sirius, but he woke up under the hour, so maybe his strength and magic will come back quickly as well. I want to check him again soon, but I'll wait until Lily calms him down.'

'Has he said anything about the charm, how is going?' Kingsley asked looking around.

'He said he's close, that was before all this happened. If he can get himself under control then he might be able to concentrate on it.' Sirius said.

Baily looked at John, then Draco and they all knew what would help Harry concentrate, they just needed him to regain his strength.

Lily walked down the stairs and sat down. 'Where's Charlie?'

'He went to get Katie and the twins.' Arthur said.

'Okay, Baily, Harry said he's feeling better and wants to know if you can see if he's strength and magic is coming back.'

'I'll go do that now.' Baily said and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. 'Lily said you're feeling better Harry.'

'Yeah I am, I didn't want to push it so I'd thought you could just check me, see how I'm going.'

'No problem, lay down Harry.' Baily walked closer to the bed as Harry lay down. He waved his wand over him a few times. 'It's almost fully back, you're recovering from these fairly quickly now. I think back to full strength within half an hour the way you're going.'

Harry stood up, 'Thanks Baily, and yeah, it seems to be. Is Kingsley here, I need to talk to him?'

'Yeah he arrived a while ago.' Baily and Harry walked back down stairs and Harry went straight over to Kingsley.

'Are you feeling alright now Harry?' Sirius asked.

'I'm fine Sirius, Baily said I'm almost back to full strength.' Harry turned to Kingsley, 'Okay, he's blonde, about 6 foot, solid build, sound familiar?'

'Rowl,' Draco said before anyone else. 'I thought he got captured after the battle?'

'No, he was one of the ones that escaped. He was gone before the rest of the aurors and law enforcement squad turned up.' Kingsley said. 'Do you know anything about him from when Voldemort took over your family home Draco?'

'Not really, Voldemort never cared about anyone's personal business, just he's own. I know he had a wife though, um. Give me a minute.' Draco walked around the room thinking and everyone watched him. 'Patricia, but I don't know anything else about him sorry. He was talking to Bellatrix once about his family, but I didn't hear what they said.'

Harry looked at Kingsley, 'Do you think the memory might show what he said?'

'There's a chance Harry,' Kingsley turned to Draco. 'What were you doing when they were talking? Because maybe if you were distracted you just didn't hear, but it might show in the memory.'

'Um,' Draco looked a little sick. 'Charity Burbidge, she was floating above the table after Voldemort tortured her and I couldn't stop looking at her.'

'The muggle studies professor at Hogwarts?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, Voldemort caught her. He ended up killing her right in front of us.'

'Maybe Rowl's voice did penetrate your mind but you never realised because of what you were looking at. Do you mind showing us that memory Draco?'

'Course not Harry, anything I can do to help.'

'Let's head into the library,' Harry said then the three of them walked off.

'Do you think they'll find out anything that might help Arthur?' Molly asked looking worried.

'All we can do it hope.'

The fire turned green and William pointed his wand at it until Charlie, Katie and the twins stepped out.

'Sorry to take so long,' Charlie said as he sat down next to Lily and Katie sat next to him, both holding the twins.

'Charlie told me what's going on, how's Harry and Ginny?' Katie asked.

'Ginny's still asleep, I gave her a strong potion, so I don't expect her to wake until tomorrow, Harry's fine, he's in the library with Kingsley and Draco.'

'He's fine already, that didn't take long for him to get his strength back.' Charlie said looking at Baily.

'No, he's getting over them a lot quicker now.'

'What are they doing in the library?'

'They know who the man was, a death eater called Rowl. Draco said he was at his house when Voldemort took it over and he remembered Rowl talking to Bellatrix about his family. So they went to look at the memory to see if they can hear anything.'

'We know where he lives, I'll just get changed. Kingsley tell Arthur, then get every auror you can spare here straight away, then we leave.' Harry said and ran up the stairs and Kingsley turned to Arthur.

'He lives at Ottery St Catchpole Arthur, so you're not heading home just in case. You need to let the family know to stay away from the Burrow until we assess the situation. You use the library floo, I'll use this one.' Kingsley said and walked over to the fireplace as Arthur walked into the library.

'Let's hope they find all of them, then you won't have to go back out there for them to contact you Draco.' Katie said as she put her arm around him.

'That'll be good, I was a nervous wreck after the last time.'

'Alright, all of you are staying here inside the wards, no one leaves,' Harry said running back in the room fully dressed. 'Molly keep an eye on Ginny, but I don't think she'll wake. Baily left some more potions for her, it's next to the bed.'

'Of course Harry, she'll be fine.'

Harry turned to Katie and gave her a kiss. 'Glad you're here, hey you two.' Harry kissed the twins before turning back to wait for Kingsley and he started pacing watching the fireplace.

'Harry, calm down, he'll be finished in a moment,' Baily said walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing.

'I can't wait to get this guy.' Harry said fiercely. 'He's in for some pain.'

'Why didn't the others know about him Harry, we all thought Karl was the last one?' Charlie asked.

'Voldemort decided to keep him secret in case the others got caught, as a backup plan because he was the oldest.' Harry said angrily, and started pacing again then Kingsley pulled his head out of the fire.

'They'll be here in a few minutes, how do you want to handle this Harry?'

'We'll apparate a far distance away, I'll put the charm on all of us, then charm the area to make sure no one can apparate out, and then head to the house and just hope we get them all.'

'Sounds like a plan,' William said walking over to join them. 'Do you want me to stay here, or go with you Harry?'

'Stay here William, I'd feel better with an auror here.' he nodded then Harry looked at Sirius. 'When will dad be here?'

'He should be here soon, he just had to let Brian know what to do and where to contact him in case of an emergency.'

'Good,' Harry blew out a breath when the fire turned green and twenty aurors stepped out. 'Alright, let's go.' Harry turned to everyone, 'Stay inside the wards, no one leaves until I get back. Charlie, Sirius, William, keep an eye out?'

'We will Harry, don't worry about all of us, just get this bloke.' Sirius said.

Harry walked off with Kingsley and the aurors. 'Why don't we get some lunch, it'll probably be a while before they get back.' Molly said as everyone nodded and made their way to the kitchen.

'How did he get all those scars on his back?' Katie asked.

'Voldemort, after he thought he'd killed Harry. He tortured his body for a while, flung him high into the air, letting him fall, did that three times before hitting him with the cruciatus curse. Harry had to lay perfectly still and not make a sound while it was happening.'

'How did he remain quiet with the cruciatus curse? I know I didn't.' Draco said.

'Harry's got good force of will when he really needs it, and when were you hit with it Draco?' Charlie asked.

'When Voldemort first forced me to become a death eater and ordered me to kill Professor Dumbledore. He knew I didn't want to do it, he read me. So he kept hitting me with the curse until I gave him.' Draco wanted to change the subject, 'Harry really takes control, doesn't he Charlie?'

'Yeah he does, especially when he's fixated on death eaters. He was always like that when he stayed at the Burrow. That's why he never really had any fun, he could never settle as long as he knew death eaters and Voldemort was around. We use to get him up for a game of quidditch while we were there, that always cheered him up, at least for a while.'

'I never looked forward to playing against Harry. He got the snitch before me every time.' Draco smiled.

'You were a seeker Draco?' James asked as walked into the kitchen.

'Yes, for Slytherin, but my father basically paid for me to get on the team. He'd bought them all brand new nimbus 2001, and Harry still got the snitch from under me before I ended up tripping on a beam from under the stands and landed hard on the pitch.'

'Harry was a brilliant seeker and captain. When he set his mind on winning, he usually did, especially against the Slytherin's, and you.' Katie said kissing his cheek. 'He always wanted to beat you love.'

'And he always did, he was just so daring. He'd dive down as fast as he could go and pull up right before he hit the ground. I would never have done that. I haven't played since Hogwarts.'

'We all had a game here, right after Harry brought us back. I played when I was at Hogwarts and I saw how good he is even though he hadn't played in a long time. We'll have to get another game together.' James said smiling at everyone around the table.

'I was on Harry's team at Hogwarts, but since I'm pregnant, I can't play.'

'I'd love to play, but not seeker. I wasn't really that good, I'd rather play keeper.' Draco said.

'I was keeper in the last game, but Ginny was just so good. She was able to the quaffle past me easy, so you can take that next time, I'll play beater.' Sirius said smiling.

'Let's see if we can organise a game with everyone while the weather is still warm, I enjoyed that game last time. Harry's just been too busy to organise another one.' Charlie said then looked over at Baily, John, Liam, Patrick and Nicky. 'Do any of you play?'

'I played when I was at Hogwarts, but not since. I was on Hufflepuff's team as chaser.' John said grinning as the others shook their heads.

'You never told me that,' Baily said looking at his partner.

'Never thought about love,' John said giving him a kiss.

'Do you think their alright?' Lily asked looking worried.

'Harry can handle anything Lily, you don't need to worry about him. He'll make sure the aurors are safe as well with his shield charm. No one can get through that.'

'That's for sure, like when he protected all of us that time we found eight of Voldemorts kids and they set up that person with polyjuice potion to look like Ginny and Harry thought she'd died when he collapsed the house.'

'What happened William?' Draco asked.

'We found out where they were staying, Mark, Harry and I went to the house, Charlie and the rest of the aurors stayed back. The moment Mark knocked on the door, spells started flying. Harry put his shield charm around us with one hand, fired spells into the house with his other and started it collapsing. When they ran out he had them bound tight right before he collapsed. It all took place within about three minutes, he's just so fast. None of us got a chance to do anything. That's why Kingsley had Harry train all us aurors.'

'Harry was having a nightmare and I worked out what he'd seen. He'd thought Ginny had died in the house and he went inside himself because he thought he'd caused her death. Kingsley and Dumbledore came up with a way for Ginny to go into Harry's mind, then using any memory of Harry she could think of to find him. He'd been unconscious for two weeks at that stage. It took three more weeks once Ginny entered his mind before they both woke up.' Charlie explained.

'The moment they get a sighting I want to know, he's not slipping past me this time.' Harry yelled as he walked back into the house and over to everyone.

'What happened Harry?' Charlie asked seeing how agitated he was.

'No one there, but he's definitely using the place as he's headquarters. Damn.' Harry yelled again and started pacing. 'I want this bloke Kingsley.'

'You will get him Harry, but not until they come back. The aurors are taking it in shifts around the clock. He'll turn up eventually, so just calm down.'

'What if he's out there now working on a way to get someone I care about? I might head back out, see if I can detect anything.'

'Harry no, you need to calm down and work on the charm. Once you get that, everyone will be safe. Then you can take your time in catching him.' Kingsley said.

'If I left right after the battle, no one would be in danger because of me, especially Ginny.' Harry shouted.

'Don't say that Harry, we'll take the danger than let you leave.' Arthur said.

'Thanks Arthur,' Harry nodded to him, then started pacing again, 'I want him to feel pain Kingsley.' Harry said fiercely and he started punching he's leg, then he gripped his head as he went. Everyone could see the fierce, angry look on Harry's face.

'He's going to lose it if we don't get him to calm down.' Charlie said standing up and knew what would calm him down so he turned to Baily. 'You got him calm last time Baily, why don't you try. Get him out of here for a while, try to get him under control.'

'Good idea, John, you go and take Draco as well, you were able to keep him calm when you were out and I think we could use all the help we could get. I'll get Harry,' Baily said as he walked over and saw John and Draco step into the fire and vanish. 'Harry,' Baily put a hand on his arm. 'Come on Harry, let's go.' Harry looked around at him, breathing heavily, but just started pacing again. 'Harry, come on, you need to get yourself under control before you destroy the house again. Remember the kids are here. Come on, come with me.' Harry nodded but didn't say anything and Baily took his arm and led him to the fire and they vanished. They stepped out of the fire and Harry started pacing again. Baily walked over to John and Draco.

'We need to get him calm quickly, he hasn't been this bad since he thought Charlie broke his parent's marriage up.' John said and they watched Harry pace.

'I'll just going to go for it and hope it works as well as the last time.' Baily said and he walked carefully over to Harry, putting a hand on Harry's arm, holding him tight until he stopped and turned to face him. Baily instantly pulled him into a deep kiss, but Harry wasn't responding.

John and Draco saw that it wasn't working, so they walked over. 'Draco, go and suck him, I'll help keep him still, you might get him to respond.' Draco nodded, and started undoing his pants while Baily kept kissing him and John helped hold him. He pushed Harry's pants down, put his mouth over him and started sucking hard. 'It's working Draco, keep going,' John said as he loosened his hold on Harry and saw that he started to kiss Baily, 'Definitely working, his kissing Baily. Take him faster, we need him to cum then he might be calm enough.' John watched as Draco got faster on Harry, then he groaned loudly and Draco stood up as Baily stopped kissing him.

'Better Harry?' Baily asked.

Harry was breathing heavily. 'Yeah, thanks.' Harry smiled at Draco as he kept taking deep breaths, Draco smiled back and nodded. 'I think you got me out of there just in time.' Harry pulled his pants back up but Baily stopped him.

'No use Harry, there just coming down again,' Baily grinned at him. 'You need more than that.' Baily started taking the rest of his clothes off, then they all stripped and walked into the bedroom.

Baily pushed Harry hard down on the bed, 'John get him back up, and take it all this time. I'll have fun with Draco for a bit.'

Draco watched as John lay backward over Harry and forced himself into his mouth, all the way in. Then he put his mouth over Harry and started sucking hard, but still couldn't take it all.

'Blimey that looks look, can I do that?' Draco asked

'Maybe after we give you the treatment,' Baily smirked at him and sank to his knees putting his mouth over him and started sucking hard.

'I forgot about that, but if it feels as good as this, then I don't care. Oh, that feels good, but watching Harry and John is going to make me cum quicker.' Draco groaned and he could feel himself getting close. 'Oh blimey,' he groaned loudly as he came and Baily kept going getting him back up.

'Take me Draco, I'm just as stressed as Harry.' Baily bent over the bed and Draco entered him hard and fast. 'Man that feels good, go, go harder.' Baily groaned loudly as Draco moved faster and harder.

'John, don't stop mate, it's really calming me down now, but can you take all of me?' Harry said groaning and felt John go deeper and gag but kept going. Harry felt John cum and he did not long after but they both kept going getting each other back up, then they got up but Harry pushed John down onto his knees. 'Sorry John, but I need this.' Harry positioned himself right on John. 'You ready?'

'No don't Harry, please. Take it easy, ow, ow, oh blimey, not so hard.' John felt Harry go all the way and as hard as he could. 'Please back off a bit, just a bit Harry.'

'That's why I said sorry, I'm in all the way and staying that way, so just put up with it.' Harry said and started moving faster and even harder and he felt John wince but he couldn't stop then he groaned loudly as he came, then slowly moved out of him. 'Sorry John, but I really needed that.'

'I know Harry, but you still bloody hurt, not all the way next time. Now it's my turn, on your knees Harry. I want to be inside you.' John waited until Harry got on his knees, then thrust hard and heard Harry groan.

'Oh go.' Harry groaned as he looked up and saw Draco bent over the bed close to him, he grinned and kissed him.

When all four had cum a few times, Baily leant up on his elbow. 'You look better Harry,' then he leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

'Yeah, I'm better, thanks, I really needed this because I think I would have destroyed the whole house this time.'

'Anytime Harry, just take it easy on me next time.' John said as he ran his hand down Draco's chest.

'How about we give Draco the treatment now?' Baily said looking at Harry and John.

'Well, he'll definitely will enjoy one but try both.' Harry grinned as he got more relaxed.

'You're making me nervous, what are you going to do?' Draco said looking around.

'You'll see but no talking unless I tell you too, understand, or you will get punished,' Baily said and got up then picked up his wand and waved it. Draco was stretched on the frame spread eagle.

'Oh blimey, what are you going to do to me?' Draco said but he couldn't help smile.

Harry stepped close to him. 'That's one already Baily, now Draco, you ever heard the saying, it's a fine line between pleasure and pain.' Harry smirked at him. 'We're going to do that one first, see how you handle it. Me, I came within seconds.' Harry laughed, 'Hey, I got it.' Harry turned to Baily, 'The charm, I know how to do it.'

'See, you just needed to relax, so you want to leave this and go do it?'

'No, I'll do it after, I want to see how Draco handles it first, I'm going to be here. Go on Baily,' Harry said and he watched as Baily walked around Draco. 'John, over here with me,' both Harry and John knelt down and waited looking up at Draco.

'I'm not that keen on pain, so I hope it doesn't hurt too much.' Draco said looking worried.

'That's twice you've spoke without permission,' John said as he saw Baily walked back in front of him and stood right in front but between Harry and John, and they both started licking Baily.

'Oh, that's good, I can feel both of you,' Baily said looking down at John and Harry, then back up at Draco.

'It does look good, can they do that to me?' Draco asked.

Harry stopped licking, 'That's three, he's just as bad as me, can't stop talking.'

Baily walked back behind Draco, 'Get ready Draco, John, Harry, let me know after the first one.'

'You got it Baily,' Harry said grinning as stayed kneeling in front of Draco.

'Alright Baily,' John looked up and saw Draco looking very worried. 'Go.'

Baily hit Draco hard across the backside. 'Ow, what are you doing, that bloody hurt.'

'He's enjoying it, his pulsing, do it again.' Harry said.

'No, come on, not that.'

'Two more times on top of two more, go for it Baily, I want to see,' Baily hit Draco harder four more times. 'There he goes.' John said.

Harry put his mouth over Draco as he came, then started sucking hard, then stood up. 'Understand now Draco, you lasted longer than me.'

'Yeah, I got it, but I don't want it again.' Draco breathed heavily. 'Do I get off this thing now?'

'No yet, one more thing to do, John you did me, let me do Draco.' Harry said and John nodded and Harry walked behind him. 'Give it here,' Baily handed Harry his toy and placed it right on him.

'Harry, what are you doing? Oh blimey, what is that, ease back, come on ease back.'

'No, I'm going to take it all the way, you take me, so you should be able to handle this. It is bigger, but I think you'll be alright, just relax,' Harry gave Baily a look and he sank to his knees along with John and they both started to lick Draco as Harry pushed harder.

'He's definitely enjoying it Harry, how far have you got it in?' John asked.

'All the way,' Harry said and started to move the toy back and forth and couldn't believe how much it was turning him on. 'I know it's turning me on, and this wanting you is getting stronger all the time.'

'Oh, god that feels good, whatever you're doing.' Draco groaned loudly, he looked down, 'That feels great too and man does it look good,' Draco started groaning loudly as he felt himself cum.

'Alright Harry, ease it out.' Baily said as he stood up and waved his wand, letting Draco down. 'How was that?' he said leading Draco over to the bed and lay him down.

'Wonderful, now what was that?' Harry walked over and showed Draco, 'You're kidding, that was inside me?'

'Yep, all the way,' Harry said as he lay down next to him then turned to John, 'You want me to do you John,' he said holding the toy up.

'No chance, I can't take you, there's no way I could take that.' John said then saw the look on Harry's face. 'You wouldn't?'

Harry concentrated and John got tied to the frame. 'I would, Baily, do Draco, while I get John to take this.' Harry saw Baily lay over Draco and they both started sucking hard.

'Harry, please don't. You hurt too much, I couldn't take that.' John said and Harry saw he really looked worried.

'I'm just going to play a bit, don't worry John.' Harry said and he moved his mouth over him sticking his tongue inside and started thrusting it.

'Now that feels good,' John said and he started groaning, then felt Harry moved out of him. 'Oh, please Harry.' he felt the toy touch him but Harry didn't say anything and just pushed slow. 'That's okay, oh that's great,' Harry still never said anything and pushed a little more. 'Oh yeah, that's good, keep going.'

'How far have you had this in John?' Harry asked.

'Just over half way,' John said panting. Harry pushed further still keeping it slow, 'Oh yeah, that's good, really good.' Harry pushed a bit more and saw Baily watching and he nodded, so he pushed the rest of the way. 'Now it's a little uncomfortable, ease off a little Harry.'

Harry looked around him, 'How much do you thinks inside?'

'About what I've done before,' John panted, 'Now back a little, please Harry.

'It's all the way John, you've got it all the way in,' Harry started moving it and he looked down at him and saw he was close. 'And it seems like you about ready to explode, so I'm going to leave it there for a moment.'

'You're kidding, it can't be in all the way.' John said looking at Harry.

Harry sank to his knees, placed his mouth over him and reached a hand through his legs and started to move the toy fast and John came instantly. 'Look for yourself.' Harry concentrated and two mirrors appeared, one in front, one behind.

'Wow, I never thought that would happen, but can you take it out now, please?'

Harry laughed as he vanished the mirrors and moved around behind John, and pushed a bit before pulling it out.

'You had to do that, didn't you?' John said as Harry released him from the frame.

'Yep, but I need to go and get this charm down, I just have to wait for Draco and Baily to finish. I'll go dress while they do that.' Harry smiled and walked out of the room, by the time he finished dressing, the others had walked out and started dressing as well. All checked each other, making sure all their clothes were right, and their hair, then stepped into the fire and vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Harry, Draco, Baily and John stepped out of the fire in the Potter house and everyone turned.

'I've worked out the charm, everyone stay in here while I test it.' Harry said and ran to the studio.

Everyone looked from where Harry was to the other three. 'What did you say to him?' Kingsley said walking over to them.

'We all did our bit, took a while but the moment he was calm he had the charm in his head,' Baily said calmly as he saw Draco go over to Katie and pulled her into his arms. 'Is Ginny still out to it?'

'Yes she his, she hasn't moved at all.' Molly said.

'I might go check on her, just to see how she is.' Baily said and walked up the stairs into the bedroom. He waved his wand over her and walked back downstairs. 'She's fine, so any news from the aurors?'

'No, nothing yet, we've just been waiting for Harry to get back to see if he was calm then work out what he wanted to do next?'

Charlie walked over to Baily, 'Whatever you did worked, I really thought he was going to destroy the house again.' he smiled knowing exactly what they did to calm Harry down.

'That's what Harry said once he was calmed,' John said as he sat down.

'Did Harry say anything about the charm?' Kingsley asked.

'No, he just got very excited then we came back here.' Baily said and he saw Draco smile at him.

'Alright, I need everyone here,' Harry said running back in. 'Arthur can you get all the family here,' Harry turned to Kingsley. 'Aleena, Andromeda and Teddy as well,' Arthur and Kingsley nodded and went to the different fireplaces. 'I'll just go see Ginny and be back down.' Harry ran up the stairs with everyone watching him.

'He's completely different, smiling even.' Sirius said staring at Baily, John and Draco and shook his head, thinking maybe Harry was going through it and that's why Baily was able to calm him.

Every sat down waiting for the rest of the Weasley's, Andromeda, Teddy and Aleena to arrive as Harry walked back down stairs.

'Now, one thing, it's strong, so if someone is going to test it on me, might just get hurt. I wanted to make sure that if someone aims any spell at you, their going to get seriously hurt. So I think I should try it on someone, I can take the pain that'll happen.' Harry said and looked around and no one said anything. 'Someone has to try this, it works, so you won't feel a thing.'

'Alright, I'll let you test it on me.' Charlie said walking over to Harry.

Harry hugged Charlie, 'Thanks Charlie, I promise, you won't feel anything.' Harry looked around at everyone again. 'Now, it'll only work for a week, so if this goes longer I'll have to recast it.' Harry saw the fire turn green and Ron, Hermione and Minerva stepped out. Hermione ran straight over to Harry and hugged him. 'Everything's fine Hermione, hi Ron, Minerva.'

'Hello Harry,' Minerva hugged him. 'How's Ginny?'

'She's fine, Baily gave her a strong potion and she's still out to it.

'Hey Harry,' Ron hugged him. 'Heard you were losing it before?'

'Yeah, but the boys helped calm me down,' Harry turned towards Baily, John and Draco. The fire turned green again and George, Angelina, Bill, Victoire, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey stepped out, one after the other. Then it turned green again and Anromeda stepped out holding Teddy. 'Great, now we just have to wait for Aleena.'

'What's going on Harry?' Bill asked as he walked over to his mother.

'I've come up with a charm that will protect all of you. No one but friends or family can touch you, no one evil anyway, it works on the subconscious and if someone fires any spell at you, it won't penetrate, just deflect back at the attacker.' Harry said smiling.

'That's a useful spell Harry.' George said, 'I could have used that before,' he said touching his hole where his ear used to be.'

'Don't I wish I could have done it before.' Harry said and everyone knew he was thinking of Fred as the fire turned green and Aleena stepped out. 'Great, we're all here.' Harry turned to his mother-in-law. 'Could you stay with Ginny while I test this? If it works I'm doing her straight away.'

'Of course Harry.' Molly said and she watched as everyone made their way down by the large tree.

Harry noticed that Charlie looked nervous. 'Charlie you'll be alright, look I'll show you,' Harry concentrated on the tree. 'There, hit the tree with any spell.' Harry watched as Charlie took out his wand and aimed it, then a red beam shot out but never touched the tree, just deflected back to Charlie and he dodge it. 'Now, let me see what it does,' Harry concentrate and a red bean hit the charm and went straight through, 'Oh well, I usually can get through anything lately.' Harry noticed Charlie looked nervous again, 'Don't worry Charlie, yours didn't penetrate, it's just me, and I'm only doing a low power at you, I just did a full power then, so you'll be perfectly safe plus I never put the full charm on the tree.'

'Alright Harry, where do you want me?' Charlie asked.

'Just over near the tree, then I'll cast the charm and fire a low power stunning spell at you.' Charlie nodded and kissed Lily fiercely, then walked over to the tree. 'Everyone stand over there, I'm not sure which way I'll be thrown.' Harry waited until they all moved to the side. 'Alright, ready Charlie?'

'Yeah, I'm ready Harry,' Charlie said then took a deep breath and winced.

'Okay, here I go.' Harry concentrated and fired the spell at Charlie and Harry was thrown high into the air and back towards the house landing hard. 'Ow,' Harry said as he lay there as everyone ran up to him.

Lily knelt down next to him along with Baily. 'Harry, are you okay sweetheart?'

'No,' Harry groaned, 'I think…I dislocated…my shoulder…again and…I'm not…sure what…else, but…I hurt…all over. Baily…can you fix…it? Damn…this is…going to hurt.'

'Yes, it's going to hurt a lot Harry, now hold still, Charlie, hold him down hard and keep him from moving.' Baily said and he waited until Charlie gripped Harry hard. 'Alright Harry, try not to react.' Baily pushed hard.

'Oowwwww, shit…that fucking…hurt Baily.' Harry yelled and panted heavily, 'Sorry…didn't…mean to…yell at you.'

'It's fine Harry, what else hurts?'

'All…over mate,' Harry said still panting heavily.'

Baily nodded and waved his wand all over Harry, 'You've got a couple of broken ribs, cracked skull, and a punctured lung. I need to get you inside and I have to make some potions. James, levitate him in to the couch while I make some potions, but Harry don't move at all until I get the potions.' Baily said seriously then went into the house as James pointed his wand at his son.

'Take it easy Harry,' James said as Charlie opened the door and he floated Harry inside and onto the couch and lay him down gently.

'Ow, shit.' Harry said then groaned loudly.

'That was just a low power stunning spell you used Harry?' Draco asked looking surprised.

'Yeah, I didn't…want to…get hurt…that…much. I knew…I'd get…hurt, but…I'm not…thick.' Harry smiled but everyone could see the pain on his face.

'That's one powerful spell Harry, imagine what would have happened to you if you used full strength.' Kingsley said looking down at him.

'Yeah, Charlie…would have…gotten hit full on…and probably be…dead,' Harry panted and looked over at Charlie. 'I wanted…to…make sure…if someone…tried to hurt…anyone I care…about…will feel pain…a lot…of pain.' Harry said breathing deeply, then looked at Charlie. 'Did you…feel…anything…Charlie?'

'No, not a thing Harry, it worked great, well apart from you getting hurt mate, and I'm glad you didn't do full power.'

Harry rolled his eyes at him then closed them. 'Man, I hurt all…over…worse than…when…Voldemort…hit me…with the…killing curse.'

'Don't talk Harry, take it easy.' Sirius said looking down at his godson.

'Alright Harry, I've got you're potions,' Baily said walking over with six bottles. 'James, gently lift his head and I'll pour the potions into his mouth. I'll need to check him after each one.' James nodded and got next to Harry. 'Ready Harry, try not to flinch, alright James, gently now.' James put his hand under Harry's head and lifted.

'Ow shit, dad, take it easy.' Harry groaned loudly.

'Sorry son, just relax.'

'Okay, first one Harry,' Baily poured the first potion then waved his wand. 'Okay, next one.' he waved his wand again.

'Oh, that tastes like dragon dung Baily. What was that?' Harry said grimacing.

'You don't want to know.' Baily grinned at him. 'Alright next one.' Baily poured the next one, then waved his wand, then three more times, waving his wand each time. 'Now, gently lay him back James.' Baily waited until Harry was lying down. 'Now, they'll take a while to work, so no moving. I'll check you again in an hour.'

'An hour, I want to get this charm on everyone.'

'An hour Harry, don't you move, not even a toe, got me?' Baily said forcefully but smiled at him.

'Yes, Baily, I get you.' Harry closed his eyes again and fell asleep instantly.

'You gave him a sleeping potion didn't you Baily?' Charlie asked grinning.

'Yes, I knew he would never stay still that long. But it's only mild, so it should only last the hour.'

'Even with his power, potions normally don't work as long on Harry.' Charlie said.

'Yes I know, normally it would last about three hours maybe four, but Harry, anywhere from half an hour to an hour, max.'

'How is he Baily?' Ginny said as she walked in with her mother and sat beside Harry, caressing his face.

'He's fine Ginny, the potions will work on him. But I gave him a sleeping potion so they'll have the time to work. He'll be up and around soon. How are you doing now?'

'I'm okay.' Ginny said in a flat voice, never taking her eyes from Harry.

'He got his charm to work Gin, he's going to put it on you as soon as he wakes up.' Charlie said kneeling next to her, taking her hand. 'You'll be safe, don't worry sis.' Ginny only nodded but never took her eyes from Harry. Charlie jerked his head to Baily and they walked into the kitchen along with Arthur and Molly. 'She sounds depressed.'

'Yes, she's probably still scared, but trying to keep calm for Harry.' Baily said, 'I could give her another calming draught, but I don't want her to have too much unless is absolutely necessary. She might need more later, especially if she starts having nightmares again.'

'Baily, he's waking up already,' Lily called.

Baily walked back into the sitting room. 'Damn, that should have worked longer. His power is just too strong for it to work properly on him. 'Harry.'

'Yeah, I'm here, I think.' Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Ginny, 'Hey sweetheart, thought you'd sleep longer.' Harry gently lifted his arm and caressed her face.

'I was awake when I heard you yell, how are you Harry?'

'I'm fine Gin, don't worry. I got the charm to work though, so you'll be safe. Everyone will be safe.'

'Yeah, Charlie said.' Ginny said again in a flat tone.

Harry heard Ginny voice and he felt her feelings. 'Gin, it's safe, I won't let anything happen to you. Come down here.' Ginny leaned down and put her head on Harry's chest. He winced but held her tight and looked over at Baily. Baily shook his head at him, then Harry brushed down Ginny hair. 'It's alright sweetheart, I can feel how frightened you are, but you're safe.' Ginny started to sob hard onto Harry's chest and Baily turned and ran up the stairs to grab the potion, he came back down went over to Harry and Ginny.

'Ginny, you need you're potion.' Baily said sitting beside her but she didn't move, just kept crying. 'Ginny, come on.' she still wouldn't move, so Baily looked at Charlie and nodded. 'You need to move her back so I can give it to her.' Charlie moved beside Ginny and pulled her away from Harry and Baily quickly poured the potion into her mouth, then Charlie lay her back down again.

Within minutes she was asleep again. 'She's really frightened,' Harry said brushing down her back as he looked down at her. 'Charlie, you want to take her back to bed?'

'No problem Harry, I'll try not to bump you.'

'Don't worry about me,' Harry said as he watched Charlie carefully pick up his sister and walked upstairs. 'How long till I can move Baily, I need to get that charm on her?'

'At least another half an hour at the earliest, it's not long. Just relax and it'll work quicker.'

'I might head back to Hogwarts Harry, take it easy.' Minerva said looking down at him.

'No you don't Minerva, you're keeping your arse here so I can put the charm on you as well. I was planning on going to Hogwarts to do it anyway.'

'Harry, how do you have to nerve to say that to Professor McGonagall?' Draco said looking shocked.

'She knows I love her, don't you Minerva.' Harry smiled at her.

'Yes Harry, I know, just like I love you. But please don't do this again, look at the state of you.'

'I wasn't going to let anyone else go through this Minerva.' Harry said smiling. 'How did the results of the dada go?'

'All your old students past brilliantly, you're still the best defence against the dark arts teacher we've ever had. You sure you don't want to come back Harry?'

'I've got too much going on Minerva, I will one day, just don't know when. I miss teaching, it was fun, and the kids had fun while they learned.'

'That's why they all still ask if you're coming back. They all still miss you teaching them, even some of the Slytherin's.' Minerva said and saw the shocked looked on Draco's face. 'Yes, Harry was able to get through to most of them Draco. Plus most of them were scared of what he'd do to them.' Minerva laughed when she saw Harry's face.

'I wouldn't have done anything to them, well maybe give them detention with Hagrid and have to go into the forbidden forest.' Harry turned to Draco. 'You remember the first time we did that, when you told on Hermione, Ron and me about being at Hagrid's after hours with the dragon egg.'

'Yes, Professor McGonagall gave me detention as well. We all had to go into the forbidden forest that night. That's where you encountered Voldemort the first time, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, he was using Quirrel to kill unicorns to keep him alive. Then Firenze took me back to Hagrid after you ran away.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah well, it was Voldemort wasn't it.' Draco said looking a little embarrassed.

'How old were you Harry?' James asked.

'Eleven, first year at Hogwarts. We were always getting in trouble, weren't we?' Harry asked looking over at Ron and Hermione.

'Only because you wanted to stop Voldemort mate, nothing to do with us, we just happened to be with you.' Ron said laughing.

'I had to make sure he didn't get the philosopher's stone or he would have come back sooner.'

'Yes, and it almost killed you Harry.' Hermione said looking down at him. 'Lucky Albus got to you in time.'

'Yeah I know, but we had a lot of fun, you have to admit that Hermione? Fluffy, the three headed dog.' Harry grinned.

Hermione scowled at him and Ron broke into laughter but stopped when Hermione punched him. 'Oi, what was that for Mione?' she just shook her head at him.

'Then the second year and the chamber of secrets, you almost died again then.' Minerva said looking at him. 'If Fawkes didn't heal you, you would have died.'

'Then there was his third year, when everyone thought Sirius was a killer and after Harry, so a hundred dementors were there and kept going after Harry all the time.' Ron said looking at his mate.

'That was because of the piece of Voldemorts soul that was in me, it kept attracting them to me. That's why they came to the quidditch game. They wrecked my record, the only game I didn't catch the snitch and my broom flew into the whomping willow, but Sirius did buy me my Firebolt.' Harry said as he laughed with everyone else.

'It's not funny Harry, you fell over a hundred feet, luckily again, Albus slowed you enough before you hit the ground. But remember when we got chased by Remus when he'd transformed into the werewolf?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah and Buckbeak chased him away from us, that was when you had the time turner and belted Draco in the face.' Harry said grinning as he looked over at him.

'I remember that, first Hermione had her wand on me, but Ron talked her out of doing anything, so she punched me instead.' everyone laughed again.

'Hey Draco, remember the snow balls hitting you at the shrieking shake when you giving Ron and Hermione a hard time, but you couldn't see where they came from.' Draco nodded. 'I was under my invisibility cloak, throwing them at you. I'd used one of the secret passages to get into Hogsmeade, because my uncle wouldn't sign my permission form. So Fred and George gave me the map, so I could sneak out.'

'You've got the map Harry?' James asked surprised.

'Yeah, Remus took it from me when he found out, but when he left he gave it back to me. I've still got it. He told me that you, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew invented that map.' Harry concentrated and a small pouch landed on him and he took out the map and gave it to his father. 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong,' Harry grinned.

'I haven't seen this in so long. Do you remember this Sirius?' James handed the map to Sirius.

'Yeah, that's how we got out of the castle all the time. But you said Fred and George gave it to you,' Sirius turned to George. 'Where did you get it from? It was confiscated.'

'Me and George got into trouble with Filch again, and was taken to his office, I saw a drawer slightly opened, so I caused a diversion and Fred nicked it. We use to sneak out all the time, go down to the kitchen and get food, and get stuff from Honeydukes for Gryffindor parties all the time. But we gave it to Harry when he was stuck in the castle because you were supposedly trying to kill him.'

'So you're first three years you almost died every time, what about the others Harry?' Patrick asked him.

'Fourth year was when Voldemort got his body back, Wormtail cut my arm to use my blood in the potion to restore him,' Harry lifted his sleeve, 'That's it there, then when Voldemort came out of the cauldron he tortured me for a while before we duelled, that's when our wands connected.' Harry looked at his parents. 'Do you know what happened then?' they both shook their heads. 'Well, for some reason my wand made Voldemorts wand regurgitate the last spells it had performed. First was Cedric Diggory, who had won the tournament with me and Voldemort had Wormtail kill him, then an old man came out, then a woman, and both of you came out. You were telling me to hold on that you'd surround him until I could get to the Port key.'

'You saw us that night Harry?' James asked his son.

'Yeah, it was just a sort of smoky shadows of you. The last spells Voldemorts wand did, Albus said if we would have kept the wands connected longer, more victims would have come out. But I broke the connection, grabbed Cedric's body, summoned the cup and it transported us back to the entrance of the pitch. When Barty crouch jr looking like Mad-eye took me into the castle. Albus, Minerva and Snape all got to me before he could kill me.'

'Yes, we only just got there in time, Albus knew it wasn't the real Mad-eye the moment he took you from his sight, so we followed.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'Do you remember what Mad-eye did to you because you were going to curse me?' Harry smirked.

Draco grimaced. 'Yes, he turned me into a ferret then stuck me down Crabbe's pants.' everyone broke up into hysterics. 'Then Professor McGonagall changed me back.' Draco kept shaking his head.

'What happened in your fifth year Harry?' Lily asked her son.

'That was the year Umbridge liked to torture all of us, but me especially, then Sirius got killed by Bellatrix. Voldemort sent me a false vision of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries, he just wanted me to get the prophecy for him. But the order turned up as me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were fighting death eaters. I was duelling Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius and Bellatrix was duelling, when she hit him with the killing curse and he fell through the veil. I chased after her, hit her with the cruciatus curse before Voldemort turned up and possessed me. I was able to fight him so he'd leave my body. But Albus and Voldemort had a duel and destroyed the atrium in the process. Albus was brilliant.' Harry grinned looking over at the portrait and he smiled back at Harry.

'What about sixth year Harry?' Sirius asked him.

Harry looked over at Draco, 'That was the year I hit Draco with the sectumsempra spell and almost killed him because he'd poisoned Ron, and cursed Katie. Not intentionally of course, he was being forced to kill Albus by Voldemort. Then I went with Albus to a cave and watched him drink this potion that caused a lot of pain for him, I apparated him back to Hogsmeade when we saw the dark mark over the school. There were duels going all over the school that night. Greyback got Bill, and that's when Snape killed Albus, of course at the time I didn't know they'd planned it because Albus was dying anyway. I chased Snape and Draco out of the castle, trying to hit Snape with spells but he just kept deflecting them. But I never almost died that year, so that's a plus.' Harry grinned.

'You could have Harry, so could all of us, if you hadn't had the lucky potion. That potion saved all of us that night.' Hermione said.

'What about you're last year Harry?' Liam asked.

'I never went back for my last year. That was when Hermione, Ron and I went looking for Voldemorts horcruxes. We only got to the school right before the battle, because apart from Nagini, the last horcrux was hidden there, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.'

'That's what you were looking for in the room of requirement Harry?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, but when Crabbe set the fiend fyre it destroyed the horcrux. That was when I got you out of there on the back of my broom.'

'Yeah, you saved my life that night. I tried to talk Crabbe out of doing that and he paid with his life.'

'Every year you had something or someone trying to kill you Harry. No wonder you get stressed and angry so much.' John said looking awed at him.

'Yep that's why.' Harry said then turned to Baily. 'Is it time yet Baily? I hate lying here doing nothing.'

'Nearly Harry, let the potions work. Here let me check see how you are.' Baily walked over and waved his wand over him. 'Almost Harry, but not yet, so no moving.'

Harry grimaced. 'Alright, but I can't take much more of this.' Harry looked over at Ron. 'There's one thing Draco doesn't know, remember the polyjuice potion.'

'Oh yeah, that was when everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin because you were a parseltongue, and we thought it was Draco. So Hermione made the polyjuice potion then put a sleeping draught in a couple of cakes for Crabbe and Goyle to find. They passed out, we took a couple of their hairs and Hermione was waiting with the potions she'd made in the girls bathroom, moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We took the potion, turned into Crabbe and Goyle and went to find the Slytherin common room. Draco found us, thinking we were Crabbe and Goyle and we all went back to the common room. Draco basically was going on about everyone thinking Harry was the heir, and said he's father wouldn't tell him what happened the last time the chamber was opened or who did it. So we knew it wasn't Draco, but Harry worked out that the entrance was in moaning Myrtle's bathroom.' Ron looked at Harry. 'She's got a thing for you Harry.' Ron laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'Yeah, she came onto me in prefect bathroom when I was working out the egg clue for the triwizard tournament. I'm naked in the bath and she kept coming up to me.' Harry said as everyone laughed.

'Was that when we bumped into your brother Ron?' Draco asked him.

'Yeah it was, you smart mouthed him, and I had to stand there and let you, because I was Crabbe, not Ron.'

'That's why you ran out of the Slytherin common room so fast, you were changing back,' Draco turned to Harry. 'That was why Goyle had glasses on, because that was you.'

'Yep that was me. Like Ron said, we thought you were the heir of Slytherin. Ron, remember what happened to Hermione.' Harry said and started laughing.

'Yeah, she turned into a cat.'

'What?' Charlie said looking around at Hermione.

'I thought the hair I had was from Millicent Bolstrode, but it was a cats hair.'

'Yeah, she was in the hospital wing for a while coughing up fur balls.' Ron said laughing until he saw the look on his wife's face, and he stopped but made everyone laugh harder.

'You really had a dangerous, and full on life at Hogwarts, didn't you Harry?' James asked.

'Yeah, that's why I was so scared to go back at the first memorial. All the bad things that had happened to me, had happened at Hogwarts. But I loved the place, I use to think of it as my first real home, until I went to the Burrow just before my second year.'

'Me, Fred and Ron rescued Harry in dad's flying car and took him to the Burrow. Harry had never seen a wizarding home before, should have seen the look on his face when he walked in. Then mum had us all de-gnome the garden and Harry was good at that, like he is with everything.' George grinned at him.

'Not everything George. I couldn't stop you losing an ear when everyone came to get me out of the Dursleys place. Or stop Fred from getting killed, or Remus, Tonks and everyone else.' Harry sighed.

'Don't start that again Harry, those deaths were not your fault.' Charlie said looking down at him.

'I know they weren't, doesn't stop me feeling guilty over them though.'

'Alright Harry, time's up, let me check you again, before you get up.'

'Great,' Harry said and everyone could see he was anxious to move as they watched Baily wave his wand over him a few times.

'You're fine Harry.' Baily said and moved back quickly as Harry jumped up.

'I'll be back to do the charm on all you. I want to do Ginny first.' and he ran up the stairs.

'He just can't sit still for too long, can he?' Sirius said.

'Because he always had something going on when he was growing up, he never got a chance to just sit and relax and enjoy being a kid, or a teenager.' Minerva said looking around at everyone. 'One of the only times I saw him happy and relaxed was when him and Ginny first started dating. They'd sit down at the lake, Harry would lean against the tree and Ginny would lean against him and they stayed that way for a long time and he looked peaceful, just sitting there holding her. Even Albus noticed how good Ginny was for Harry, but he already knew about their bond.'

'Yeah, that's why he wanted this charm done. He was going to do anything to make sure she was safe this time. I think he still blames himself for not looking at those memories earlier. He thinks he might have been able to stopped Ginny being taken, stopped it from happening.' Charlie said as Harry ran back down the stairs and saw everyone looking at him.

'What?' Harry asked looking around.

'Nothing Harry, do you want to do all of us now?' Kingsley asked.

'Yep I do. You'll feel a shiver, like all my charms do and you'll be protected. But still just be careful if you're out in public.' everyone nodded. 'Alright, let's do this.' Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated, then looked at everyone. 'Feel it?' he got nods from everyone, and he sighed deeply. 'Good, you're all safe now, but I want to quickly test it again. Kingsley aim at Charlie with a low power stunner.'

'Why me again?' Charlie asked.

'Oh come on Charlie, I'm not as powerful as Harry,' Kingsley said and Charlie nodded then Kingsley fired the spell and was flying backwards when he started floating.

'I've got you Kingsley,' Harry said and put him back on his feet. 'It works though, so I know you're all safe.

'What about you Harry, aren't you going to have it done on you.'

'Can't, no one has enough power to do it, I needed everything I had to place the charms on you, so unless you know someone that's like me?' Harry asked looking around.

Everyone knew there was no one like Harry in the wizarding world. Never had been, never will be. He was one of a kind and will always be the most powerful wizard in the world. Everyone was looking at Harry as they realised that no one will have the type of power he has.

'What are you going to do then Harry? How will you stay safe?' Ron asked him.

'I can take care of myself Ron, don't worry. I'm just glad you're all safe now, but until we hear from the aurors, still be careful, all of you.'

'Does that mean I can get my arse back to Hogwarts now Harry?' Minerva asked with a straight face and everyone looked shocked but then started to laughed.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her. 'Yes, Minerva, you can take your arse back to Hogwarts.' Harry laughed as he let her go.

Minerva put a hand to his face. 'Be careful Harry and please stay safe.'

'I will, you don't have to worry about me.' Harry kissed her on the cheek and she waved to everyone and left.

'Harry, while you were gone with Baily, we were talking about getting everyone together and having another game of quidditch. What do you say about getting everyone here again?' James said looking at his son.

'Great, how about next weekend? Hopefully we'll have these blokes by then.' Harry got nods from all. 'Fantastic, here then next Saturday, we'll have lunch, play quidditch, then have dinner.' Harry turned and looked at Draco. 'We've already got two seekers Draco, do you want to play something else?'

'I don't want seeker Harry, I was never much good at it and you always got to the snitch before me anyway. No, like I told you dad, I like keeper and Sirius said I can take that because Ginny kept getting past him and he'd play beater.'

'Yeah Ginny's a good chaser and a good seeker. Well, we'll work out the rest next week, now I'm starved. Anyone else want to eat?'

Most all said their goodbyes and that they'd see everyone the following weekend. So just Charlie, Lily, Liam, John, Baily, Patrick, Karen, Sirius, Nicky, Draco, Katie, Kingsley, Aleena, William, James, Katie and the twins stayed to eat.

When everyone finished, Katie turned to Harry. 'Harry, the twins have been wanting you for ages now, do you want to take them before I head home?'

'Sure,' Harry walked over to Harry and Ginny. 'Hey you two.' he picked them up and they put their hands to his face. 'I'm good,' Harry waited again. 'Ginny will be alright, she needs rest.' Harry waited again, then laughed.

'Now they want you to sing after making sure you and Ginny were okay?' Charlie said looking over at Harry with his children.

'Yep, they want me to sing, like always.' Harry turned to the band. 'You want to do one for them while we're waiting?'

'Sure,' Liam said and the others nodded and everyone made their way to the studio and Harry put the twins down and let them choose and to Harry's surprise they chose two.

'They want two this time, first one is just me, the other is all of us.' Harry said looking at the band.

'Go for it Harry.' John said.

Harry handed the twins to their parents and sat down at the piano and started playing the beautiful piece he'd played that morning.

'Wow, that was nice Harry.' Draco said looking over at him.

'Thanks, I'll teach you that one once all this is over.' Harry stood up and picked up his guitar and the band started playing again, then Harry started singing and everyone could see he was happy and relaxed as he played, going up to each member of the band until he was standing next to Patrick on the drums when he finished. 'I love the way you play the drums in the piece Pat.'

'Thanks Harry,' Patrick smiled at him.

'Well, I better go Harry, now the twins have had their song. 'Katie said standing up as Harry made his way over to her.

'You're all safe but still be careful until we get these blokes Katie. I'll let you know the moment we have.' Harry hugged Katie, then kissed the twins and they put their hands to Harry's face again. 'Thanks, and you wanted me to play that piece to let me know I can even if I'm not upset or down, didn't you?' Harry grinned at them, 'Thought so and I will.'

'What did they say Harry?' Charlie asked.

'They told me that is why they wanted me to play it, and to get the bad men and keep everyone safe.' Harry said touching both their little faces. 'They are just so precious and have so much insight.' Harry kissed them again before looking back at Katie. 'We'll see you soon Katie.'

'See ya Harry, see ya everyone.' Katie walked out of the studio to go home.

'I might get back to the prophet too Harry,' James said standing up and hugging him. 'Please be careful when you do go back out after them. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm your father, I want you safe.'

Harry laughed, 'I will dad, you don't need to worry.' Harry kissed his father, hugged him tighter, then watched as he walked from the room. 'I might just go check on Gin.' Harry said and he walking out of the studio.

'I still can't believe the change in him, I'd ask Ginny how he was feeling if she was up to it. But you just have to look at him to see how relaxed and calm he is now.' Sirius said as he glanced at Baily, John and Draco. 'Whatever it is you did, just make sure you do it again if he loses it. That way the house will always stay in one piece.' he raised his eyebrows at them.

'Don't worry Sirius, we will.' Baily said smiling, then looked at John and Draco.

'Do you think Harry would mind if I played his piano? I haven't touched one in ages and hearing Harry play that melody, just makes me want to get back into learning again.' Draco asked.

'He won't mind Draco, go for it.' Charlie said and he watched as Draco made his way over and sat down.

Everyone watched as Draco played a little, but they knew he needed a lot more lessons.

'Not bad Draco,' Harry said walking over and sat next to him and started showing him things. Within an hour he had Draco's timing better but he still needed more practice.

'Thanks Harry,' Draco smiled at him as Harry stood up.

Harry turned to Sirius. 'Whenever you want to go Sirius, I'll come with you and do the wards on your place?'

'Might as well do it now Harry.' Sirius stood up with Nicky.

'Kingsley, if you get word while I'm gone, send me your patronus and I'll be right back.'

'Of course Harry, we're not going to take them without you. You deserve to be the one to capture them.' Kingsley smiled at him.

Harry grinned at him. 'Thanks Kingsley, I know the aurors can get them, but I really want this bloke.'

'We know Harry,' Charlie said smirking at him. 'And I'll keep an eye on Ginny till you get back.'

'Thanks Charlie, you ready Sirius?'

'Yep, let's go Harry, bye everyone.' everyone said goodbye to Sirius and Nicky and watched as they walked out of the studio.

'Well, might head out as well now I know I'm safe.' Liam said, 'I'll see you all tomorrow.' everyone said goodbye as he left.

'Karen and I might go too, we'll see you tomorrow.' Patrick said.

'If Harry wants me for anything I'll be at Patrick's.' Karen said and they left the studio.

'Well, I might just check on Ginny once more, then we'll go as well.' Baily said as he and John left the studio.

'Let's get back into the house for a while, I'll check in with the aurors see how everything's going.' Kingsley said and everyone got up and walked back into the house. 'I'll go see them and be right back.' Kingsley kissed Aleena.

'I'll let Harry know.' Charlie said as Kingsley walked out the door as Baily came back down. 'How is she Baily?'

'Still asleep, I hope she stays that way for a while this time. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow, come on love.' Baily said and they walked to the fireplace and vanished.

'Aleena what are you going to do, wait here for a while, or head back to work?'

'I might stay, I know Kingsley used to be an auror and Harry will protect him, but it doesn't stop me worrying.'

'I can understand that Aleena, when Charlie said he wanted to go with Harry, I panicked.' Lily said, gripping his hand tight.

'I would have been alright, Harry's taught me well. Nothing on him of course, I don't think anyone will be as powerful as him, but I can hold my own.' Charlie said bending down and kissing Lily.

'I still can't believe that charm, or that it was a low power stunner that sent Harry that far.'

'Yeah, when Harry does full power, watch out. When he hit me with his new pain spell, man that hurt. I'd never felt anything like it and Harry said it was more painful than the cruciatus curse. He even offered to do that on me so I could see the difference.' Charlie laughed as Harry walked out of the fireplace.

'What are you laughing at Charlie?' Harry asked as he sat down.

'Just telling Draco how you offered to do the cruciatus curse on me to show me the difference with that and your spell.' Charlie grinned at him.

'I was only joking Charlie, and I'm really sorry for that.' Harry said grimacing.

'You said you weren't going to say sorry for doing that to me.'

'I know, but if I just would have given you a chance to explain, instead of going off and losing it I would never have done it. But then again, you are shagging my mother.' Harry said smiling at his mother.

'That I am, and as often as I can, speaking of that,' Charlie looked at Lily and picked her up and headed to their room. They stopped and turned. 'Listen for the twins, we'll be a while.' Charlie smiled and walked through the door and it closed behind them.

Harry laughed, 'There almost as bad as me and Ginny.' Harry looked at Aleena, 'You okay Aleena?'

'Yes, just like Ginny is with you, I'm just worried about Kingsley, he's checking in with the aurors and said he'd be back.'

Harry pulled Aleena into his arms. 'He'll be alright Aleena, don't worry. He was an auror and he has my charm on him so he's safe.' Harry kissed her cheek and let her go.

'I know Harry.'

Harry turned to Draco. 'If we don't get them today, I think we might still head out tomorrow, because we don't know when the ones that approach you might head back to Rowl's. But you've got the charm on you so you won't need to worry about anything, and I'll still be close as well.'

'If you want to Harry and having the charm does make me feel safer. So I shouldn't be as nervous as the last time.'

'While we're waiting for Kingsley why don't you both come into the library and I'll show you some of the house's I've got and you can decide which one takes you're interest.' Harry said then turned to Aleena, 'I won't be too long Aleena,' she nodded and smiled.

The three of them walked into the library, Draco and Katie sitting on the couch as Harry went to his desk. He pulled out a thick folder and sat down next to them.

'Now these ones are empty at the moment, have been for a while so they'll need cleaning, but I'll get Kreacher to do that before you move in. So go through them, and take your time.' Harry handed them the folder then sat at his mother's piano and started to play softly.

'Why do you have two piano's Harry?' Katie asked.

'This one was my mothers, right after the battle I took off because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. So I went to my parents old house. I found this and I moved it here after I had the house built. Then when Ginny had the portraits of Albus, Sirius and my parents done, they use to hang here in the library and my mother heard me playing one day and asked if she could see it. So I brought this one in here, and then found out she could sing, so I kept it here so I could sing with her and brought another one for the studio.'

'You're mother sings?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, I had her do a duet with me on the third album we did.'

'That's a beautiful song Harry, I never knew it was your mother though.' Katie said looking surprised.

'Yeah, she's got real talent, but she doesn't want to do it professionally, just like me actually. I was talked into doing the first album by everyone. Mum enjoys teaching music at Hogwarts.'

'When did they start that?' Draco looked surprised.

'Last year, Minerva talked me into it, and I had the band do it as well. But when I took the Wizengamot position, I just didn't have time anymore so mum teaches piano and singing lessons and the band teaches everything else.'

'Oh Draco look at this house, isn't it beautiful?' Katie showed him.

'Yeah, it is.' Draco said as he stared at the picture.

Harry walked over and studied the picture, 'Here let me show you all of it.' Harry concentrated and a large house appeared in the room and started to move and change to show the whole house and around outside. Harry watched as Draco and Katie studied the house and both their faces had huge grins on them. Then Harry concentrated and it stopped, 'So what do you think?'

'It's beautiful Harry, are you sure about this?' Katie asked.

'Course I am, if you want it, it's yours for as long as you want it.'

Katie got up and hugged Harry tightly, then Draco did as well. 'Thanks Harry, it's perfect, and not too big either, I use to hate my parent's house. This place is just right.' Draco couldn't stop smiling.

'Settled then, I'll have Kreacher get it in order and I'll take you there and show you as soon as Kingsley lets me know when Rowls back. Once their caught, you can move straight in.'

'You're amazing you are Harry,' Draco said and hugged him again. 'Thanks.'

'Anything I can do for a friend.' Harry smiled. 'Kreacher.' Harry called.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Can you go to this house, here please,' Harry showed Kreacher the picture, 'and give it a good clean. Draco and Katie will be moving into it soon.'

'Of course Master Harry, I can go right after dinner if you wish?'

'That's fine Kreacher, thank you.' the elf bowed and snapped his finger.

'You…you think of me as a friend Harry?' Draco asked.

'Of course I do Draco, you proved you're not the same git you used to be. But yeah, I've come to care for Draco, just like I do Katie.'

'I'll say it again, you're amazing Harry. After everything I use to say and do to you at Hogwarts, and you think of me as a friend.' Draco said shaking his head.

'That was the past Draco, and most of what you said and did was your father's influence but since he's locked up you're completely different, you're your own man now.'

'Thanks Harry, I really appreciate that and I think of you as a friend as well.'

'There is something I need to speak with you about Draco, about your mother.' Harry turned to Katie. 'I hope you don't mind Katie, but I need to speak with him in private. I'm not supposed to discuss trials with anyone, but Draco I can as he's Narcissa's son.'

'I don't mind, I'll go and keep Aleena company, see you when you're done sweetheart.' Katie kissed him and left the room.

'Let's sit Draco.' Harry said and they both sat down. 'Now, you're mothers hearing is coming up in two weeks, it would have been next week, but I had to delay all trials by one week. Now I haven't decided whether she'll be released or not yet, I'm going to go through all the evidence again first, and read her of course while I question her. But I was just wondering if you wanted to see her. I could get you in for a small private visit before her trial.'

'That would be great Harry, thanks. I didn't know when her hearing was, I'd love to see her. She was just as pushed around by my father as I was.' Draco thought for a moment, 'Did you know he used to beat her up if she didn't do what he wanted?'

'No, I didn't, I'm sorry Draco.' Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Before I could do silencing charms, I used to hear it all the time. He never hit her face so no one would know what he did, but I saw the bruises all over her. She was a mess, so she used to try and keep him happy so he'd leave her alone.' Draco said looking a little sick.

'There's something else isn't there Draco, something else your father did to her?' Harry concentrated and sealed and sound proofed the room. Draco stood up and walked over to the piano, keeping his back to Harry. 'You don't have to tell me Draco, but if you did want to, the rooms seals, no one will hear anything.'

'He…he used to make her have sex with Voldemort. Voldemort thought women were there for men's pleasure, and he wasn't gentle with her either. My father and Voldemort made me watch, to teach me how to handle woman. It just made me sick to watch what he did to her. He…he,' Harry could see Draco was upset, so he walked over and put his arms around him, holding him tight.

'It's alright Draco, you don't have to say anything else.' Harry felt his sobs and knew there must be something more terrible that happened so he held him until he got himself under control.

Draco pulled back and kissed him, 'I want to tell you, I think I need to.' he sat back down, but kept holding Harry's hand hard. 'Whenever Voldemort sensed my mother didn't want to, which was pretty much all the time, or he felt her resist, he'd make me do things to her.'

Harry looked intensely at Draco. 'What sort of things?'

Draco sighed, then turned to Harry and started to explain about everything Voldemort did or made him or others do to his mother, every sick, disgusting and painful thing he put her through, 'He was a sick bastard and I'm glad you finished him off.' Draco said fiercely.

Harry knew he was telling the truth, so he pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely then moved his hand down and undid his pants while he kept kissing him. He pulled him out, then looked at Draco before lowering his mouth over him and started sucking hard and fast. He felt Draco hands on his head, pushing down and Harry took him all because he knew he needed it.

'Don't finish me I want to do that inside you.' Draco said panting heavily.

Harry lifted his head, 'You can have both, I think you really need it.' Harry put his mouth back over him again and started to suck as hard and as fast as he could and felt him cum, then kept going until he was hard again before moving his mouth away.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled his pants down roughly and pushed Harry over the desk and entered him hard and fast and just kept going until he groaned loudly and came again, then slowly pulled back out.

'Feel better?' Harry asked smiling as he turned and faced Draco.

'Yes, I am, sorry I was so rough though.'

'It's fine, you needed to get your frustrations out and I didn't mind, felt good actually.'

Draco moved back to Harry as he noticed he was going to fix himself up. He stopped him and knelt in front of him and put his mouth over him and started sucking Harry, at first easy then started to get faster and harder until he came, then kept going, bringing him back up.

Harry turned Draco around and leaned him over and entered him hard and held. 'You want it all or you want me to back off a bit?'

'No, all, go all the way.' Draco said panting.

Harry started thrusting as hard as he could and went all the way in, moving faster all the time, hearing Draco groan loudly until he came again, then moved out and they both fixed themselves up. Harry took Draco's hand and sat him back down, putting his arms around him.

'Are you alright now Draco?'

'Yes, I'm fine Harry, that felt good though, exactly what I needed.'

'I know you did, that's why I sucked you, you needed the release. Why don't you go see Katie for a while, talk about furniture or whatever you want for the house while I start going through your mother's file. I have to wait to hear from Kingsley anyway, might as well get some work done.' Harry concentrated and took the charms off the room.

'I think I will, thanks for listening Harry, it helped talking to someone about it. I couldn't tell anyone before, but I trust you to keep it to yourself.'

'Of course I will, never doubt that. Oh one more thing I need to ask you Draco?'

'Anything Harry.'

'If your mother is released, she'll have restrictions on her. I was wondering if you'd want her to live with you, because that might be one of the restrictions. Living with someone that will make sure she doesn't get in contact with any dark wizards. Plus she won't be allowed to own a wand anymore.'

'If she was released, I would like her to live with me and Katie. I'd have to talk to Katie about that, see how she feels about it though. What do you think her chances are Harry?'

'Like I said, I have to go through her file. If what you told me was told to the Wizengamot, they'd probably consider to release her, but I wouldn't recommend telling anyone what you're mother went through. It would make her suffer more, knowing other people knew and she'd be there and hear it when it came out. But I'm going to take it into account once I go through her file. That's all I can do for now Draco.'

'I know Harry, but I agree with you. I wouldn't want anyone else to know what happened to her. I don't think she'd survive if people found out, mostly because of what they made me do to her, that would hurt her too much. Anyway, I'll let you get to it.' Draco smiled and left the room.

Harry sat at his desk going over Narcissa Malfoy's file carefully, especially now he knew what she'd been forced to do and put up with. He needed to make the right decision for her as well as for her son. Draco needed to put the past completely behind him and he was already doing that but he's mother's life was still important to him, so he needed closure, one way or another. And Harry was determined to make the right decision for all concerned.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Harry was sitting at his desk going through Narcissa Malfoy's file for her upcoming trial when Kingsley walked in.

'Harry, Rowl's back.'

Harry jumped up. 'Is he alone or has he got the others with him?' Harry said coming around his desk.

'Come out here, and I'll explain.' Kingsley and Harry walked out into the sitting room and sat down opposite Draco, Katie and Aleena. 'Right, Rowl turned up with two others. A couple of aurors snuck down and listened to their conversation. They think Draco and you are close, so their planning on seeing him tomorrow in Diagon Alley. So after some discussion, we allowed the two others to leave so they could keep their appointment with Draco. That way we can get all five, but if you want to go now and get Rowl, he's still there and not expecting the others back until tomorrow after they meet Draco.'

'I definitely want to go now, I want to cause this bloke some serious pain.' Harry stopped up pacing, then turned to Draco. 'Will you be alright with that tomorrow Draco? Remember, there still will be aurors around you as well as me.'

'Yes, I'm fine with it Harry, especially since you put that charm on.'

'Good man Draco,' Kingsley said smiling down at him.

'Let me just check on Ginny and I'll be right down.' Harry ran up the stairs and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. 'You're going to be safe sweetheart, I'm going to get him now. And I'll make sure he feels the worse pain I can give him for trying to hurt you. You'll never have to worry again, Gin, and we can finally get on with a happy and peaceful life we've been trying to get.' Harry caressed Ginny's cheek as she slept, then kissed her softly, before walking out the door and back downstairs.

'Are you ready Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'I need to let Charlie and mum know I'm going,' Harry walked into his mother's room and stood near the door. 'Charlie, mum, I've got to go get Rowl.' Harry called through the door then turned and walked out and back into the sitting room as Charlie ran out.

'You're heading out now Harry?' Charlie ran out doing up his jeans and shirtless.

'Yeah, Rowl's back. Sorry to disturb you're fun though, but you need to listen for the twins now.'

'it's fine,' Charlie looked worried. 'Please be careful Harry, don't take any risks.'

'I'm not planning on it Charlie, I'm just going to cause him pain for what he was planning to do to Ginny. Then I'll hand him over to the aurors and let them deal with what's left of him.' Harry said fiercely, as Charlie pulled him into a tight hug. 'Charlie, I'll be fine, now go back to shagging my mother.' Harry felt Charlie laugh and let him go. 'We'll be fine.' Charlie nodded and Harry turned and saw Kingsley kissing Aleena, 'You could stay here as well Kingsley and shag Aleena if you want, I'll go by myself.' Harry said and everyone could hear the humour in his voice.

Kingsley pulled away from Aleena, caressed her face, then turned to Harry. 'No, I'm coming Harry, I can shag Aleena later.' Kingsley grinned.

'Alright, I know you have the charm on you, but please still be careful till I get back.' everyone nodded to Harry, Kingsley and Harry ran from the house and outside the wards and apparated straight to the property. 'Mark, is he still here?' Harry asked walking up to him and the other aurors.

'Yes, still here Harry and he's alone. What do you want to do?'

'I'm just going to put my wards up so he can't apparate, then go down and let him try whatever he wants, then he's in for a world of pain. You can all come if you want, but I'm taking him down. No one lifts a wand.' Harry said fiercely.

'You heard Harry, let's go.' Kingsley said

Harry concentrated and everyone felt a shiver, then they all made their way quietly down the hill towards the house. Harry had a look in the window and saw him sitting in a chair in the sitting room. Harry stepped through the door, very quietly until he was standing right behind him.

'I heard you were planning on taking my wife.' Harry said fiercely and Rowl pulled a wand aiming a spell at Harry which he deflected, as he just stood there. Rowl kept firing spells until Harry concentrated, then he started screaming as he fell to the ground and his wand flew to Harry. Harry looked down at him with a very angry look on his face. He lifted the spell and waited until Rowl looked up at him.

'You can do anything you want to me Potter, but she will still be taken from you, we'll make sure of that.' then he started screaming again but Harry let it go longer just standing there with his head tilted watching as he screamed. Kingsley and the aurors looked from the screaming man to Harry waiting for him to release him. When it looked like Harry wasn't going to, Kingsley walked up to him.

'Harry, I think he's had enough mate.' Kingsley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at him, then back at Rowl letting him scream a bit longer then lifted the spell. 'He's all yours mark.' Harry said breathing heavily. 'Make sure you take as many memories as you can, at least for the last five years. I want to make sure we haven't missed anyone else, just to be certain.'

'You've got it Harry,' mark said and he walked over with a couple of other aurors and bound Rowl tight and took him outside.

'You okay Harry?' Kingsley asked as he led Harry outside.

Harry breathed deeply, 'Yeah, I'm fine Kingsley.' Harry could feel himself starting to shake and he sat down on the ground and started to cry hard. 'Ginny's safe, she safe.' Harry said trying to control himself.

'Yes, she is Harry, let's get you home to her, alright?' Kingsley said looking down at Harry on the ground. Harry looked up at him and nodded. He stood up and they walked outside the wards. Harry concentrated and removed the wards on the property, then looked at Kingsley, nodded and apparated away.

Harry arrived outside his wards, then Kingsley arrived and they both started walking back to the house in silence. Harry walked in and went straight into the library and Kingsley sat down with Aleena.

'He got him, let him suffer for a long time though, then completely broke down.' Kingsley said as he put his arm around Aleena.

'Do you think he's alright Kingsley?' Lily asked.

'Yes, he just needs some time. This has been an enormous amount of stress on him. I might leave and be back tomorrow before he heads out with Draco.' Kingsley stood up with Aleena. 'Let him know will you?'

'Course Kingsley.' Lily smiled at them and watched them leave. 'Oh, that's the twins, I better get them fed.' Lily said standing up.

'I'll come with you honey.' Charlie and Lily walked into their rooms and closed the door.

'Katie, I'm going to go see if Harry's alright, why don't you go have a bath and relax then we'll have dinner.' Draco said kissing her.

'That's a good idea sweetheart.' Katie kissed him and walked up the stairs.

Draco stood up and walked to the library and saw the door was open. He stood at the door and could see Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Draco could see he was crying.

'Harry, you okay?' Draco said softly. Harry looked up and nodded, then put his head back down. Draco walked in and closed the door, then sat beside him. Within seconds he felt a shiver and Harry launched himself onto him, pushing him back onto the couch, kissing him fiercely as he hands went down and undid his pants and pulled him out. Then moved down and started sucking hard, and he could hear Draco groan, then Draco started to run his hands down his hair, then he groaned loudly as he came but Harry never stopped, just kept going hard until Draco was up. He pulled Draco up and pushed him over the back of the couch, pulling his pants down and thrusting hard, as hard as he could, using everything he had. He started moving and reached around and started to play with Draco and kept thrusting hard until he came. He slowly moved out, and pulled Draco up.

'Sorry, I needed that. I didn't hurt you did I?' Harry said as he fixed himself up.

'No, you didn't Harry and I had a feeling you would need something. That's why I came in, are you feeling better?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Harry sat back down and put his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. 'I got him, now we just have to get the one's tomorrow.'

'Yes, Kingsley said before he left with Aleena. He said he'd see you tomorrow before we head out.' Draco said as he sat back down. 'Do you need more Harry, I'm happy to go again if you do?'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. 'I could always use more when I feel like this, but I have to go check on Ginny.'

'Charlie checked on her just before you walked in, she's still asleep at the moment. Take a few minutes Harry, it won't hurt and it'll make you feel better.'

'Alright, I will. Kneel in front of me.' Harry said and Draco stripped his pants off and straddled Harry, kneeling up. Harry placed his mouth over him but never took his eyes off Draco as he watched Harry.

'Thanks Draco,' Harry panted.

'Anytime, that was great.' they both fixed themselves up, and Draco reached up and flattened Harry's hair. 'it was sticking up everywhere.'

'It usually does.' Harry finished fixing his clothes and walked over to the piano and sat down. 'It's good just you and me, even though I like going with Baily and John. I've enjoyed it just being us for a change.'

'Yes, it was.' Draco stood near the piano. 'Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something.'

'Anything?'

'Why don't you wear glasses anymore?' Draco grinned.

Harry put a finger on his eye and pulled out the lens, 'Contact lens, a muggle thing. It works like my glasses but it goes right over the eye.' Harry put the lens back in and blinked. 'When I first started performing, I just thought I needed a change in the way I looked. I had different glasses at first, ones that you hardly tell I was wearing, but I was in muggle London one day and saw a sign for contact lenses and decided to try them. I forget I've got them in anymore.'

'With the way you can heal, why haven't you healed your eyes? Baily said you can heal things most healers can't.'

Harry looked at him with surprise, 'I never thought about it. There's just been so much going on in my life. You know, maybe after I try to get that off your arm I might just give it a go, see if it works. Thanks Draco.' Harry smiled at him.

'Anytime,' Draco grinned. 'I better go see Katie, I'll talk to you later Harry.'

'Yeah, and thanks again.' Harry concentrated and they both felt the shiver and Draco left the library. Harry got up and walked upstairs to his bedroom and lay down beside Ginny, putting his arms around her for a few minutes, then he kissed her and walked into the bathroom to shower. Harry finished washing and was letting the water flow down his body when he felt Ginny. He looked up and saw her standing there watching him. 'Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?' Ginny stripped off and walked into the shower and started kissing Harry fiercely.

'I need you Harry, now.' Ginny said then went back to kissing him. Harry reached his hand down and inserted a finger, thrusting it in and out as Ginny started groaning loudly. He moved her around and sat her down, pushing her legs apart. He looked up at her as he put his mouth over her, licking and sucking, tasting her. 'God don't stop Harry, please, I need you.' Ginny groaned again as Harry started to flick his tongue and Ginny screamed his name over and over as her climax it.

Harry stood up and picked Ginny up and she wrapped her legs around him, lowering herself onto him. 'Blimey you feel good gin.' Harry said and they both started moving and groaning loudly. Harry kept moving harder and faster, until Ginny groaned, then he did not long after. 'That sweetheart, is exactly what I wanted.' Harry kissed her tenderly as he put her down and they started washing each other, then stepped out of the bathroom and Harry pushed Ginny up against the door. 'But I want more, you up for some more sweetheart?' Harry grinned at her.

'Of course I am Harry, now get on your knees.' Ginny smirked at him and pushed him down.

'You're getting very forceful love, I like it.' Harry said then pulled her open just a little, flicking his tongue gently.

After going against the wall, they ended up in bed and making love again until both were completely exhausted and panting heavily.

'How did you know Gin?' Harry said leaning up on his elbow, looking down at his wife.

'When I woke I heard the shower running, and I felt how relieved you were.' tears started to fall from Ginny's eyes. 'Am I safe Harry, really?'

'Yes, sweetheart, you're safe. The others are going to meet Draco tomorrow and I'll round them up as soon as they show. You don't need to worry anymore.' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tight letting her cry. 'You're safe, you'll always be safe now.' Harry ran his hand down her hair over and over until Ginny sniffed and looked up.

'Thank you Harry,' Ginny kissed him softly.

'You never have to thank me sweetheart, never.'

'I know, but I wanted to. I feel calmer now, and you feel calmer as well.'

'I am, it's over Gin, you never have to be scared anymore.' Harry held Ginny for a long time before he looked down at her. 'You hungry?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Alright, let's get dressed and have dinner.' they both got up and dressed and Harry put his arm around Ginny as they walked down the stairs and saw Charlie, Lily, Draco and Katie sitting here eating. 'Started without us did you?' Harry said grinning.

'We knew you were occupied.' Charlie said smiling at Harry, then turned to Ginny. 'How you feeling sis?'

'I'm good Charlie, now that Harry got the bloke.' Harry sat and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'Yeah he did, and he made him suffer to from what Kingsley said.' Charlie looked at Harry.

'I did. The one I hit you with, but I kept it on for ages, until Kingsley stopped me. I would have killed him, Charlie, I know I would have.'

'I know you would have wanted to Harry, but you didn't. So why don't you both eat and just relax.'

'Good idea, I'm starved.' Ginny said then kissed Harry again passionately holding him tightly.

'Are you hungry for food or more of Harry, Gin?' Charlie said then laughed.

Ginny pulled back slowly, and turned to face her brother. 'Both, but I'll eat food now, and Harry later.' Ginny grinned and got off Harry's lap.

Harry shook his head at his wife, then looked at Charlie. 'What have you done to my little sister Harry? You've turned her into a nympho.' everyone laughed.

'More like she turned me into one,' Harry laughed as Kreacher brought over their food. 'Thanks Kreacher and he bowed. 'From the moment we were married Charlie, you sister was always attacking me.'

'And I don't plan on stopping my love.' Ginny said as she started eating. 'So will it be safe for me to go back to the orphanage Harry?'

'After tomorrow, definitely, plus you've got the charm on you, and you're always going to have that on you. I'll recast it every week.'

'I knew you were going to do that Harry.' Charlie said.

'I'm never going to take the chance that it could happen again, Ginny almost died, I won't go through that again.' Harry said fiercely.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's face. 'If it makes you feel better, than I'm fine with you doing that Harry,' She felt how relieved Harry was as he smiled at her.

'Thanks for understanding Gin.' Harry leaned in and kissed her tenderly. 'Oh I forgot to tell you, everyone is coming here on Saturday for another game of quidditch, lunch and dinner as well.'

'Oh great, I've missed flying and getting past Sirius with the quaffle.' Ginny laughed.

'That's going to be Draco's job next time. Sirius is going to play beater, because he couldn't stop you.'

Ginny turned to face Draco, 'Hope you're up to it Draco.' Ginny grinned at him.

'I'll do my best, if going up against you is anything like going up against Harry, then I don't stand a chance.' Draco smiled at Ginny.

'She's good Draco, real good. That's why I kept her on my team, well that and because I wanted to snog her, but couldn't get up the nerve.'

'You Harry, nervous about something?' Charlie said laughing.

'Only that, I was already falling in love with her, but scared to tell her and she was dating Dean Thomas at the time anyway.'

'Only to make you jealous, I liked Dean but not that much.'

'It didn't look like it when Ron and I came upon you snogging.'

'Well, I had to have my fun, and I knew you were coming anyway.'

'Oh, you sneaking little witch,' Harry said kissing her fiercely again. 'You know I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands when I saw him kissing you.'

'I know,' Ginny grinned again and she saw the surprised look on Harry's face. 'I could see it Harry, the way you looked at him, it's a wonder Ron never figured it out then how you felt about me.'

'Hermione did though, when Ron went off with Lavender, Hermione was really upset so I went and sat with her. She asked me how it felt seeing Dean with you and I told her like the way she was feeling seeing Ron with Lavender. She could always read me and knew what I was thinking about. She was like that when we searched for the horcruxes. When I was standing at mum and dad's tombstone, crying, she came up behind me and conjured some flowers on it straight away, without even seeing me. It was Christmas eve.' Harry turned and saw his mother watching him. 'It was the first time I went to Godric's Hollow, I wanted to see it.' Harry shrugged and his mother pulled him into his arms, holding him tight.

'I love you Harry,' Lily said as she held her son.

'I love you too mum, but I've got you and dad back, as well as Sirius, and now a brother and sister to go with it.' Harry held her for a few more minutes, then moved back and kissed her.

'It's hard to believe you're Harry's mother. You don't look old enough to have a son Harry's age?' Draco said.

'When Harry brought us back, we came back exactly at the age we died. So Kingsley told us that the department of mysteries said told us how old we were, just older than Harry. It's hard to explain to people who don't know that Harry brought us back.' Lily said.

'I did an interview letting everyone know, after Kingsley released a statement about it. Because we held Neville's wedding here, and people found out they were back.' Harry said to Draco and Katie. 'I wanted to ask you about that, when are you getting married and where?'

'We want to do it as soon as we can now Draco's got a job and before I start to show, but don't think I'll make it, might have to do it after the baby's born, and thanks to you a house to live in to take the baby home too. But we haven't decided on where,' Katie said.

'It won't be big anyway, I don't see anyone I use to know. They all still think the way they use to, and I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore. It will mostly be Katie's friends and family.' Draco said.

'Why don't we hold it here, there's plenty of room and I can get either Owlesculum, or Dragon's Tail to play or even the Weird Sisters if you want. Call it a wedding present.' Harry said smiling at the shocked looks on both their faces.

'You mean that Harry, we could have it here?' Katie asked.

'He means it, he doesn't offer if he didn't really want to do it. And any excuse to throw a party as well.' Ginny said grinning at Harry.

'Then if you're sure, we'd love to hold it here, thanks.' Katie said smiling as she turned to Draco. 'Now we need to work on the when and everything else.'

'We can sit and talk about it now if you want love.' Draco said.

'I'd like that,' Katie turned to the others. 'If you'll excuse us, we've got plans to make.' Katie and Draco left the table and walked up stairs.

'It's hard to believe he's the same Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts.' Ginny said to Harry.

'Yeah, I got a bit of an insight into his life before, I can't go into it, but he's had a hard life as well. I was talking to him about his mother's trial that's up in two weeks. They haven't seen each other since the battle, so I'm going to arrange them to have a few minutes alone before the trial begins.'

'Have you decided whether she'll get released Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Not yet, I was going through Narcissa's file when Kingsley turned up. Then Draco told me a few things, I have to take that into consideration as well. If I don't release her, it'll be hard on Draco, if I do release her she'll have some strong restrictions placed upon her. I just don't know at the moment, I need to study her file more. But I'll wait until after tomorrow to go through it properly.'

'You'll make the right decision Harry, you always do.' Ginny said and she kissed him.

'I hope I do, and you have so much faith in me Gin. How can you be so sure about me?'

'Because I can feel everything you're feeling at the moment. You are conflicted because you've formed a friendship with Draco, but you also won't release her just based on that.'

'No, I won't and it's hard because I have come to like Draco a lot, and because of him we were able to get Rowl, and find out about it all in the first place.' Harry sat there thinking for the longest time, and never noticed Charlie, Lily and Ginny watching him.

'Harry, why don't you leave it for tonight, start fresh tomorrow after you've captured the rest. You'll be able to think better.' Lily said, touching Harry's face.

'Yeah, I think I will. I might soak in a bath that always helps, but first.' Harry turned to Ginny, 'I want to talk to you about something, come into the library for a moment?' Ginny nodded and they walked into the library. 'When I first went with Draco and Katie to get their things, the place their living in is a dump Gin. Katie was telling me that no one would look at them because of Draco, just like she couldn't get a healer because of Draco. I had Baily check her over and he's going to look after her. But I offered them one of the houses we own Gin, I hope you don't mind. But there just sitting there, not being used.'

'I don't mind Harry, I think it's a great idea. I was wondering what Katie meant before.'

'There's one thing I want your opinion on though. This is the house they liked, I've going to get Kreacher to clean it up for them. I told them they can rent it for a low price, but I want to give it to them. Everything Draco has done has helped us catch Rowl and will catch the blokes tomorrow. So what do you think Ginny, do you think it's a good idea or not?'

Ginny moved closer to Harry and kissed him fiercely, 'You have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever known Harry, I think it's a brilliant idea. Why don't we give it to them at the wedding?'

'Now, that's a great idea sweetheart. There's one more thing I want to discus with you though. When I was in here earlier talking to Draco, he asked me about not wearing glasses. I showed him the contacts, and he asked me with the power I have with healing why I've never healed my eyes. It surprised me, because I never thought about it. But it would probably work, I don't know for sure if it will unless I try it.'

'I never thought about it either, but I can understand why you wouldn't have Harry. You will heal someone else instantly but you don't think of yourself enough. Why don't you try after tomorrow?'

'I'm going to try and get rid of the dark mark on Draco's arm first, then I'll have to wait until I'm strong enough again. Being dark magic, I don't know if I can do it and if I can, how long it might take. I thought if everything goes alright tomorrow, I might do it after we play quidditch on the weekend, just in case it takes me longer to recovery.'

'See, you're doing it again. Heal someone no matter what it could do to you before thinking of yourself. And that makes me love you all the more. Why don't we both go up and soak in a bath.'

'That sound great, let's go.'

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs hand in hand and straight into the bathroom. Stripped and stepped into the bath. Ginny lay her head on Harry's chest and he put his arms around her and they stayed that way until the water cooled down. They washed, got out then cuddled up in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Harry walked downstairs and saw the band, Sirius, Charlie, his mother, Draco and Katie all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

'Morning all,' Harry said cheerfully as he sat down.

'Morning,' everyone said.

'You're in a good mood Harry, been shagging Ginny again?' Liam asked smiling over at him.

'Always, but I also got Rowl yesterday, so that's made me very happy.'

'Yeah, Charlie was telling us, and that you kept your pain spell on him for a long time.'

'Yep, I wanted him to suffer, and he did, before I handed him over to Mark. I wouldn't let the aurors raise a wand, I wanted him all to myself. He was pretty easy to take down.'

'For you maybe Harry, I've seen that bloke in action. He was ruthless and fast.' Draco said.

Harry shrugged, 'I let him take his best shot at me, didn't even get close, then he suffered. I put every bit of power I had into the spell.' Kreacher placed a plate in front of Harry, as everyone stared at Harry. 'Thanks Kreacher, oh Kreacher, did you clean the house like I asked?'

'Of course master Harry, it's all ready for Mr Draco and Miss Katie to move in.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry turned back to his breakfast.

'What's that about Harry?' Patrick asked.

'Oh, I'm letting Katie and Draco rent one of my house's.'

'It's beautiful too, I can't wait to move in.' Katie smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, and get you out of that dump we live in now.' Draco smiled at Katie, then turned back to Harry. 'Thanks again Harry.'

'Not a problem, like I said, it's just been sitting there empty for ages.'

'Morning everyone,' Karen said as she walked in and kissed Patrick. 'Morning love.'

'Morning,' Karen got from everyone.

'Morning gorgeous.' Patrick said as she sat next to him.

'Karen, I want to go over a hearing file this morning with you. So as soon as you eat, I'll get you to start.'

'No worries Harry, I'll do it now, I've already eaten. Which hearing?'

'Narcissa Malfoy.' Harry said and saw everyone looked at him, then Draco as Karen walked from the room.

'That must be a hard one to do Harry since your friends with Draco.' John said.

'I can't let my friendship with him influence me, that's why I'm going over everything carefully first. I explained it all to Draco, he understands.' Harry said.

'I do understand, it's fine. You have to do whatever you think is right Harry.' Draco said to Harry.

'Yeah, I do, it doesn't mean it isn't difficult though.' Harry said then turned to the band. 'I'll work for an hour, then we'll rehearse until Draco and me have to head out.'

'No problem Harry, you going to get the rest of them today?'

'Yep, the aurors heard Rowl saying they were going to meet Draco today, so where going to be right there next to him waiting.' Harry finished eating. 'I'll see you in there later.' Harry said and walked into the library.

'It still must be hard on you though Draco, knowing you're mother's release is in Harry's hands?' Liam asked him.

'Yes it is, but I've come to trust Harry. I know he'll do the right thing, no matter what it is. But the Wizengamot still votes on it anyway.'

'They do, but the decision comes down to Harry Draco. He can overrule any decision they make.' Charlie said to him.

'When did that happen?' Draco asked looking at Charlie in surprise.

'When Harry took the position, because Kingsley had told the Wizengamot he can read anyone and get to the truth. So even if they want to vote for someone to be released, if Harry reads them and finds out something or that they lied, he can overrule the lot of them. They thought after so many death eaters got released after the first war because they said they were under the imperius curse and Harry could find out if that was true or not, they decided to give him full power over it all.'

'That's a lot of power for someone to hold.' Katie said.

'Yeah it is, and that's why Harry took so long on deciding to take the position. He'd bought Ginny a beach house in Australia and they stayed there just over a month. Harry did a lot of thinking and soul searching while he was there. That's another reason he goes over everything carefully, because of the amount of power he holds.'

'I can understand why they gave that to Harry since he can read anyone. So many death eaters used that I was imperius line, my father was one of them.' Draco said.

'Morning all, where's Harry?' Ginny asked as she sat down.

'Morning,' everyone said.

'He's in the library with Karen working.' Charlie said.

Ginny nodded, as she glanced at Draco. 'Yeah, he hasn't stopped thinking about that. This one is the hardest he's had to deal with since he took the position. He's had hard trials but he already knew what he was going to do, this one, he doesn't and it's putting him under a lot of stress.'

'Yeah it is, but that's why he's working on it now, when the hearings not for another, what, week and a half away.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, it is. But no matter which way he goes, he's getting me a private visit with my mother before the hearing starts.'

'That'll be nice for you Draco, how long has it been since you've seen you're mother?' Lily asked him.

'Since right after the battle of Hogwarts. The aurors took us all away and we haven't seen each other since.' Katie touched Draco's face, seeing how hard this was on him.

'Anyway, let's get into the studio and rehearse for a while until Harry come back.' Liam said standing up and everyone else walked into the studio as well. They rehearsed for a while when Harry and Karen walked in.

'Sorry I took so long,' Harry said running his hands over his face before going over to Ginny and pulling her into his arm. 'How long have you been awake?'

'Right after you went into the library to work,' Ginny started to kiss Harry fiercely knowing he needed it. She could feel how confused and conflicted he felt, so she sent her feelings of wanting and everything she wanted to do to him.

When they broke apart everyone saw the look they were giving each other, before Harry picked Ginny up and left the studio.

'Now why did I have a feeling that was going to happen? Did you think they forgot their potion again Charlie?'

'Who knows with them two, they'll take off whether they had the potion or not. I could see the look on Ginny's face, she was making Harry lose it, just like she always does and I think she did that because you she knew how stressed he was feeling.' Charlie said smiling.

'How does that work Charlie?' Katie asked.

'Honey, you want to explain.' Charlie said to Lily.

'I asked Ginny about that not long after we came back. She said at the beginning it was just feelings. They'd send each other feelings of what they wanted, so if one was turned on the other would know instantly, but it changed. They could actually send each other flashes, pictures of what they wanted. Ginny showed me how it work. Harry was talking to James, when she looked over at him and I instantly saw the difference. He went from just being in a good mood and happy, to full on desire within a few seconds. They like to tease each other with it as well, especially when one of them is in the middle of something. Harry does it to Ginny when she's talking to her mother, right before she races him off.' Lily said and everyone laughed, then heard the noises coming from upstairs.

'And sometimes it didn't matter where they were either. I use to walk in on them quite a lot, not something I want to see my little sister doing.' Charlie said laughing.

'Draco, Harry told me you were learning the piano and so he's going to give you some lessons. Do you want me to show you some things?' Lily asked.

'That would be great Lily, Harry told me you teach at Hogwarts now, giving singing and piano lessons. I never knew you could sing, until Harry mentioned it.'

'She's got a beautiful voice.' Charlie said kissing her.

'Why don't we show him Lily?' Liam asked. 'Come on, we'll back you on something.'

'Alright,' Lily got up and walked over to the band and they found a song for Lily to sing and she sat at the piano and started singing. When she finished, Draco looked at her stunned.

'That was great Lily, you've got a fabulous voice.'

'Thanks Draco,' Lily smiled at him.

'Why don't you do another honey?' Charlie asked her.

'Okay,' Lily turned to the band. 'I know this one I use to sing, but I don't think you'll know it. It's from an old muggle movie. Do you mind?'

'Go for it Lily.' Liam said smiling at her.

Lily started singing again and everyone sat there amazed at Lily's voice. Charlie had slowly walked over to her as she sang.

'Wow, that was absolutely amazing honey.' Charlie said smiling at her.

'Yeah, it was.' Harry said walking in with Ginny. 'You have to let me record you mum, your voice is just so beautiful.'

'I don't know Harry, I just like to sing for myself because it makes me feel good.'

'It'd be a shame if everyone can't hear how good you are Lily, you should do it.' Charlie smiled at her.

Harry could see his mother was a little unsure, 'Why don't you think about it, I could write you some songs for you to do if you decide to do it.'

'I'll think about it, that's all.' Lily said standing up and hugging Harry. 'Remember, I have Hayden and Holly to look after, not much time for anything else sweetheart.'

'We'll work something out if you decide to do it.' Harry smiled, hugging her tight before letting her go.

Lily walked over to Draco, 'Why don't you come into the library to my piano, I'll take you through a few things?'

'If you're sure Lily?' Draco said.

'Very sure.'

'That's a good idea mum,' Harry grinned then looked at Draco. 'She'll whip you into shape Draco.' Harry laughed at the look his mother gave him.

Lily and Draco left the studio to go into the library as Harry and the band started working on some songs. When it was close to leaving Harry turned to everyone.

'I have to head out with Draco now, I don't know how long I'll be. So if you want to head out, and I'll see you all tomorrow for the big quidditch game?'

'Good idea Harry,' Liam said and the rest of the band left as well.

Ginny walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. 'Please be careful Harry.'

'You know I will Gin, but like I said, I don't know how long I'll be. I might go back with the aurors to get the memories from them or just go walking around to calm down for a while. You know I'll probably be a bit out of control for a bit.'

'I know sweetheart, and I know you'll be safe. So take as long as you want, I'll be here when you get back.'

'That'll make me hurry.' Harry kissed her tenderly, 'Just don't expect me back straight away Gin, I just don't know how I'll feel.' Harry kissed her again. 'I have to go get Draco, then it will all be over.'

'Alright sweetheart,' Ginny kissed him again and let Harry go.

'I know you can take care of yourself Harry, but still be careful.' Charlie said and hugged him tightly.

'Don't worry Charlie, I will. Watch our ladies for me and my brother and sister as well, until I get back. Keep them safe.'

'You know I will. Go on.' Charlie hugged him again, then thought why not and kissed him full on the mouth. 'Just to lighten the mood Harry,' Charlie said as he grinned at Harry as he just shook his head at him.

'Do it again Charlie, and I'll get Baily or John at you.' Harry said laughing at the look on Charlie's face. Harry walked out of the studio and into the library. He heard his mother talking to Draco and had him playing better. 'You're sounding better.' Harry said looking at Draco.

'You're mother's a great teacher Harry.' Draco said and saw the look on Harry's face. 'Time is it?'

'Yep, so go kiss Katie and we'll go.' Harry smiled at him, and watched as he walked out of the room. 'You are a good teacher mum, do you want to keep helping Draco with me?'

'If you don't mind Harry, he picks things up fairly quickly.'

'Yeah, when Katie first ask me to teach him, she told me he was learning, but his father thought it made him weak, so go rid of the piano. So I'm happy to show him what I can, but I get so busy. So with your help, he'll get back into it.'

Lily hugged her son, 'Please be careful out there today Harry.'

'You know I will mum, and please think about letting me record you? Your voice is amazing, it should be heard.'

'I'm glad you think so sweetheart, but I will think about it. Now go before I start crying.' Lily kissed Harry, hugged him again and Harry left the room.

'Let's go Draco, where meeting the aurors in the lane near the Leaky Cauldron.' Harry said and saw Ginny, Katie, and Charlie watching them as Lily walked over to join them. Harry gave them all a smile, then left with Draco.

They apparated to the lane and saw the aurors standing there. 'Hi, Harry, are we ready to do this?' Marcus asked him smiling.

'Yep, I want this over with. We'll let them get close to Draco, so they don't think anything's going on. We'll do it as we did last time, I'll put the charm on now. Draco you open the door for us and we'll follow you in. Don't worry, we'll be right next to you the whole time.'

Draco nodded, and watched as Harry put the charm on himself and the aurors. Then felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and they walked around the corner and into the Leaky Cauldron. They walked right through into the back and Draco stood there taking some deep breaths.

'You'll be fine Draco,' Harry said and he nodded, then tapped the bricks. The five aurors, Harry and Draco walked through and started walking around. Draco was standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies when five hooded men walked over to him. Harry and the five aurors moved slightly back to let them get closer to Draco and waited.

'Can you get us through Potter's ward Malfoy?' one of the men asked and Draco turned to look at them, then all of them were on the ground screaming before Harry and the five aurors come back into view.

Harry stood over them, staring as they screamed. People started to come out of stores to see what was going on. Ron and George came running down to them as well.

'Harry, I think you can let them go now?' Marcus said looking at him.

Harry stared at Marcus before looking back down at them, but never lifted the spell. 'Harry, come on mate, let them go.' Ron said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Ron and nodded, then lifted his spell.

'Get them out of here Marcus, and I want the same as the other. Last five years of memories.'

'You got it Harry,' Marcus and the other four aurors bound the five men and took them away.

'You alright mate?' George asked.

'Yeah George, I'm fine. I'm just glad it's over and Ginny's safe now.' Harry took a deep breath, then looked at Draco. 'You did good Draco.'

'I know you and the aurors were right there, but not being able to see you, I got very nervous.'

'I know, but you were perfectly safe.' Harry turned to Ron and George, 'You still coming over tomorrow?'

'Yep, we'll be there. Can't wait actually, going to have a good time.' George said smiling.

'Just expect to get beaten George, we can't lose. Not with Harry and Ginny on the same team,' Ron said grinning.

'We'll see, anyway. We better get back to the shop. Harry take it easy and we'll see you both tomorrow.' George said shaking Harry's and Draco's hand.

'Yeah mate, don't stress, it's over.' Ron hugged Harry, then shook Draco's hand and George and him walked back towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry saw a lot of the people still staring at him, so he turned to Draco. 'Let's go.' he nodded and they walked off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom saw Harry walk in with Draco, 'Harry mate, I never saw you come in.'

'No, I was invisible, with the aurors. We had some dark wizards to catch.' Harry shook Toms hand. 'Draco was playing bait for us.'

'Is that why you two have been seen together, pretending to be friends to catch them.'

'We are friends tom. Draco is staying at my place at the moment, with his fiancée.' Harry smiled at the shocked look on his face. 'Anyway, we have to go Tom.'

'Yeah Harry, I'll see you,' tom shook Harry's hand, then put his hand out to Draco and he shook it. Harry grinned at the amazed look on Draco's face then the walk out of the pub and into the lane.

'So how are you really feeling Draco?' Harry asked.

'Still trying to calm down a bit, do you want to go to your parent's house and calm me down.' he smiled.

'Definitely, let's go.' they both apparated to near the old house and walked straight towards it, feeling the shiver before they opened the door and walked in. Harry closed the door and pushed Draco up against it, kissing him fiercely as he slipped his hand down into his pants. 'I don't know about you, but I need this. Let's get upstairs.' Draco nodded and they both ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Harry and Draco were panting heavily, then Draco saw a surprised look came over Harry's face. 'What's wrong Harry?' Draco said touching his face.

'Charlie, he's downstairs.' Harry saw the scared look on Draco's face. 'No it's fine Draco, his okay with this. He just wants to talk to me. But he can wait for a bit,' Harry said and moved down, putting his mouth over Draco and sucking hard.

'Oh god that feels great Harry, oh man, keep going.' Draco put his hands on Harry's head and pushed down hard.

'Alright, don't choke me Draco.' Harry said laughing, then moved his mouth back over him and kept sucking until Draco groaned loudly and came. Harry moved back up, looking down at him again.

'I doubt if I could choke you Harry, me on the other hand, that's easy for you to do,' Draco said panting, then pushed Harry back and straddled him, kissing him fiercely before moving down his body, kissing his scar as he went, then moved his mouth over him and he felt Harry's hands on the back of his head, and lifted. 'You're not going to are you Harry?' and he saw Harry grin as he leaned up on his elbows looking down at him.

'Yes, so get ready.' Harry said and watched as Draco rolled his eyes, as he smiled, then moved his mouth back over him and started sucking hard, then Harry pushed down hard and groaned as Draco gag a bit but kept going. 'Oh yeah, take it all, oh keep going, oh man don't stop, it feels too good, oh god,' Harry said groaning loudly as he came.

Harry and Draco lay panting until they brought their breathing back to normal. 'I want to keep going, but I should go down and talk to Charlie. Let's get dressed.' Draco nodded and they both dressed, Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely. 'It's fine Draco, I can sense Charlie's okay with you and me, don't worry about it or you'll just get stressed again.'

'Already am Harry, he's not going to say anything is he?' Draco said still looking worried.

'No, he's not. Remember, I'm married to his sister, so if he was going to say or do anything it would be to me. Everything's fine and that's why he wants to talk to me, to let me know it's okay.' Harry grinned before he laughed.

'What are you laughing about Potter?' Draco asked.

'Look at you, you look like you've been shagging for hours.' Harry reached up and flattened his hair. 'Best I can do.' Harry kissed him again. 'You ready to head down, he wants to let you know as well that it's okay?'

'Well, if you're sure he's fine, then…okay, but kiss me again first.' Draco leaned up against Harry and he kissed him fiercely for a long time. 'That'll hold me for a while, alright let's go.

Harry and Draco walked out of the room and downstairs, Draco looked at Harry before the walked into the library and saw Charlie sitting there waiting for them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

When Harry and Draco walked into the library, they saw Charlie sitting on the old couch. 'Charlie,' Harry said and he leaned against the desk, looking at him.

'Harry, Draco, been having fun?' Charlie said standing up.

Harry noticed that Draco looked worried again, and grinned at him before turning back to Charlie. 'Yeah, we have actually.' Harry said seriously.

'You don't need to look worried Draco, I've thought this was going on for a while. I'm okay with it because it is necessary, so relax.' Charlie shrugged, then turned back to Harry. 'New at this, is he?'

'Yeah he is, but what gave us away? I thought we were being careful.'

'You were, no one else noticed. Well maybe Baily and John might have.'

'They did, they found us here they day before Sirius was attacked,' Harry grinned looking at Draco then back to Charlie, 'Then they joined in. But what gave us away?

'When I was in Romania, it's open for both men and women. They never go with the opposite sex, because that's like cheating you could say. But when men get to tense or stressed they go off with another man, and women go off with another woman until they stopped being stress or whatever. I saw it so many times, so I knew the signs of the wanting, and I know you Harry.'

'And you used spell on me, didn't you Charlie?' Harry grinned at him.

'Yeah, this morning before you left. I had a feeling the day you caught Rowl, so I did then to confirm my suspicions. And I knew you'd both be stressed and tense today, so I decided to read your mind and see if you had anything planned. I wanted to let you know I wasn't going to say anything to Ginny or Katie.'

'I knew I should have blocked my mind.' Harry said shaking his head. 'But since you're okay with, I suppose it's alright. But don't do it again Charlie or I might start reading your deepest thoughts.' Harry grinned.

'You stay out of my head Potter, I do not want you reading me.' Charlie grinned, 'But there is something I'd like to talk to you about though,' Charlie turned to Draco, 'Would you mind leaving us Draco?'

'Course not, since you already ruin my afternoon.' Draco said as he walked towards Harry as he laughed. Draco stepped between Harry's legs pressing himself tight against Harry, 'I'll see you later.' he leaned in and kissed him fiercely and Harry gripped his backside tight as he felt Draco's hand move down on him and groaned. Harry could feel himself getting aroused again, but something else surprised him as he pulled away from Draco.

'I'll see you later Draco.' Harry smiled and watched as he walk out of the room before looking back at Charlie and he grinned. 'That turned you on Charlie, didn't it?' Harry said.

'I have to admit it did, like I said, pretty common in Romania. I remember this one man, young guy he was, new to working with dragons. We were getting ready to take a bad tooth from a Hungarian horntail, we were waiting to put him asleep and this bloke was a nervous wreck. So one of the men I've worked with for years took him right in front of me to calm him down. Just went for it right where we were sitting, and it calmed him right down and I got turned on as well watching them.'

'Have you been with another man?'

'No, I haven't. I was never that stressed, or angry, well it almost happened after Annatalia but it didn't. Remember I just got drunk all the time. Liam did tell me after about getting it on with a man, that it would help so I wouldn't have to resort to drinking again and I would have to sooner or later.'

'Yeah, I remember about your drinking. But there's something else isn't there Charlie. I know you as well, remember, I might have missed the signs when you split with Katie, but not this time.'

Charlie signed, 'Since I've been back, I've actually felt it getting stronger. I don't know if you know this Harry, but being in your life can get very stressful. But because I care about you I don't mind getting stressed occasionally.'

'Like when Katie was attacked?'

'Yeah, that was one time, and when I found out about who her father was, but I never knew any men that knew about this. I didn't know about Baily or John then. I still don't know if I could have actually gone up to them and asked though.'

'They'd be fine with it Charlie. When I hurt you and they took me back to their place, they made me give my word that I'd let them help me calm down no matter what it was. I had no idea what they were going to do. Baily started kissing me and John put his hand down on me. It was so shocked I couldn't speak, or think for that matter. Then they took me into the bedroom. And you know what would have taken place in there, that was the first time for me and that's when they explained what this was and why we need it.'

Charlie looked at Harry intensely. 'Can you tell me what they did, just in case.' he shrugged.

'Well, after undressing me, they lay me down on the bed and Baily started kissing me again and I started to kiss him back, then I felt John's mouth on me, sucking me. I jerked away from Baily completely shocked at what I was feeling and seeing. Then after, they turned me over and John massaged my shoulders trying to relax me while Baily started to lick me, I saw him coat himself, so I knew what was coming, then he entered me, but it got me completely calm and as you would have seen when I got back, most of my anger had gone.'

'And when you were losing it again and John took Draco with him while Baily got you to go with him, you did it again?'

'Yeah, but we'd been together a few times before that and I had with Draco a couple of times as well. Then all four of us went at it. I've gotten very stressed a far few times, as I'm sure you know.' Harry studied Charlie wondering why he was asking about it. 'You know Charlie, if you wanted it at any stage, I'd help you. You don't need to see Baily and John.'

'I know you would Harry, but I think it'd feel strange with you. First you're married to my sister, and I'm living with your mother.'

'Do you want to find out how it would feel with me?' Harry asked walking closer to him. 'I can see you're confused about it Charlie and a little tense telling me that you've thought about it.'

'Yeah, I am tense, but I don't think I could Harry. We're family, you're like my brother, that would be just strange.'

'We're not related in that way Charlie, and you've helped me so many times, let me help you for a change.' Harry stood right in front of him, staring at him intensely and he grinned. 'You would like me to but like you said, you'd feel strange because we're family.'

'Stop reading me Harry,' Charlie said looking slightly embarrassed. 'I'm stressed enough right now, just telling you it's getting stronger.'

'Then that's why you should do it Charlie, it helps with the stress, let me be the one to help you.' Harry concentrated on Charlie again, then grinned at him. 'So that's why you don't want me to be the one but at the same time you do. You've seen me naked and fully erect.' Harry laughed, 'I'd take it easy on you Charlie.'

Charlie turned away from him, closing his eyes as he felt himself getting very aroused. He felt Harry's hand come around him and pressed his hands against his growing erection.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

'Confirming my suspicions, you're up and you feel good.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, please, do you know how strange this is for me?'

'There's no use me saying not to be self-conscious or embarrassed, because you are. Just like I was the first time and Draco was as well. It's normal for a straight man to feel that, but you do get over it when you feel how stress free it makes you feel. We both know that's it not a normal thing for men like us,' Harry rubbed his hands over Charlie, before moving his hands and turned him around to face him. 'What do you want to do Charlie?' Harry knew what he wanted just didn't have the courage to say it as well as being embarrassed.

'I don't know Harry, I need to think about this.'

'I can tell you now, that's not going to help. So I've decided to just let you know what it feels like.' Harry concentrated and Charlie was pinned against the wall.

'What are you doing Harry, let me go?' Charlie said trying to move but couldn't. 'Come on Harry, I haven't decided about this, or you for that matter.'

'Look Charlie, you don't have to decide anything at the moment, I'm just going to give you a small taste of what it's like. So relax will you, it's not going to hurt.' Harry reached down and unbuckled Charlie's belt.

'Harry.'

Harry finished undoing Charlie's jeans, then lowered them. 'You look good Charlie, the others said I was big, you're so thick.' Harry sank to his knees and looked up at Charlie seeing how embarrassed and a little worried. 'I'm looking forward to this,' he said and started to lick up the sides.

'Oh god Harry,' Charlie said closing his eyes then groaned loudly.

'See, feels good doesn't it.' Harry said and put his mouth over him and started sucking hard, before pulling back. 'Now I know how the boys feel taking me.'

'Harry, come on, you can still stop this.' Charlie said, but hoped he wouldn't.

'Why would I want to Charlie, I want to do this and I know you want to as well, so just enjoy it.' Harry put his mouth back over and decided to just go for it and finish him. So he started sucking hard, and then got faster as Charlie couldn't stop groaning.

'Oh man Harry, I can't stop.' Harry just kept going and felt Charlie cum. He looked at him, then released him as Charlie just stood there staring at Harry. 'You're reading me again, aren't you?'

'Yep, you enjoyed that, didn't you?' Harry grinned.

'Well, since you read me Harry,' Charlie said as he fixed himself up, 'I can't deny it, can I?' he said angrily.

'You still didn't say it, but it's okay. But now, I want to know if you get stressed and need something like this, are you going to come to me, or are you going to try to ignore it or go somewhere else?'

'I haven't made up my mind Harry,' Charlie said still angry. 'I still can't believe you did that to me, pinned me against the wall so I couldn't move.'

'So you're angry because I stopped you from fighting it, but you're not angry because I sucked you, giving you a blow job?' Harry grinned at him.

'How can you just say something like that, you're a man and a married man at that. A man I happened to know loves his wife and loves to have sex with her.'

'You get use to saying stuff like that after a while, and yes I do love Ginny, with all my heart, soul, body and mind and man do I like having sex with her, but this is just for stress relief or in my case, anger relief as well. I hardly get angry anymore, and if I didn't do this, I would probably still be torturing you. It helps me, and at the moment I need it and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. When I was confused, scared and embarrassed all it did was make me stress more. Baily found me stressed right out at Hogwarts when I was doing the exams, he thought he knew what was wrong. So we came here to talk, that didn't last long though and when we finished, I realised how good I felt. And you never answered my, why are you angry at me?'

'What I'm angry about is I wanted decide to do it, whether it was with you or someone else, it should be my decision, not yours.'

'Alright, I get that, but answer me this first before I explain why I did it that way. I want you to tell me or I will read you Charlie. Did you enjoy it?'

Charlie turned away from Harry, 'Yes, I did. But still didn't give you the right to just do that to me.'

Harry walked in front of Charlie but he looked away, so Harry put his hands on each side of his face making him look at him.

'Please don't be angry, I'm in too good a mood right now.' Harry grinned, moved in and kissed him softly but Charlie pulled back. 'Now as to why I did it, because I knew you couldn't say you want me to and because I wanted to be the first one. Baily says it's because I'm so used to everyone doing what I tell them, so he basically orders me around, and I play the submissive with him. That was how he got me to participate when we came here after Hogwarts. I know I should have let you decide, but the hardest parts over now, having another man suck you.' Harry grinned at the embarrassed look on Charlie's face. 'Please tell me you forgive me mate.' Harry leaned in again and kissed him very softly and this time Charlie let him.

'How do you do it Harry, I was mad as all hell at you for doing that to me, now I'm not.' Charlie shook his head as he looked at him, then Charlie grinned. 'You let Baily order you around, tell you what to do?'

'Yeah I do, not all the time but most of the time. Baily will tell me to either suck John, or get on my knees or take him, and I do it instantly. Something just makes me do what he says.' Harry looked intensely at Charlie. 'So, you'd like to be the aggressive one and do the ordering, hey Charlie.' Harry laughed, loudly. 'I could live with that.'

'Stop it Harry, stay out of my head.' then Charlie laughed, 'I can understand how it helps with your stress or your anger and we've all noticed it. That's what got me suspicious in the first place and at the party, the way you were laughing with Baily and John. I almost got up the courage to talk to Baily about it when you and Ginny almost split. I was so worried that you wouldn't get past it, or that my sister would not give in and be the stubborn little thing she has always been.'

'I wish you would have talked to Baily, but then again, I'm glad you didn't. Like I said, I'd like to be the first one for you Charlie. So,' Harry took a step closer, 'have you decided whether you're going to let me do you, or someone else?'

'Since you've just read me again, you already know. And since you've already…' Charlie hesitated, not being able to say the words.

'Sucked you Charlie,' Harry said smiling.

'Alright, you don't have to say it, but yes. Since you've already done that, I might as well let you.'

Harry laughed, then looked seriously at Charlie. 'I want you to tell me the truth Charlie. What's the real reason you want it to be me, be honest with me?'

Charlie looked at Harry then turned away again. 'Because…' he hesitated again, 'You just so damn good at everything Harry, and I like good sex, so I thought you'd probably be good at that as well.' Charlie turned back around, 'But you knew that already, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I did, but I wanted to see if you would tell me. I know this is hard, but it helps it, really does. You said yourself that you've seen the difference in me, this is why. Sit down with me for a minute, will you.' Harry said looking at him as he sat, Charlie looked at Harry then sat down on the opposite end of the couch. 'I'm not going to attack you Charlie, not that I wouldn't mind, but I want to talk to you for a moment.'

'Alright, so if you're going to keep your hands to yourself then, what do you want?'

'I just wanted to know if you're going to be ready for what happens when we do finally get it on, meaning your participation? I know I was very worried and hesitant when Baily made me do it. But it gets easier, now look at me and Baily said for me because of the amount of stress I get in that this wanting won't ease for a while, probably a long while.'

'Yeah, Liam said the same thing to me. I probably won't need it for long because I don't get as stressed like you do, or as angry, and as for what you asked, I know what has to be done, I just don't know if I will be able to go through with it.' Charlie hesitated for a moment, 'Let me ask you something?'

'Anything, you know that, and I'll always be honest with you.'

'If, say we start and I can't do it, will you force me, or use magic on me like you did before? Because with your power you could probably do anything you wanted to me and I couldn't stop you.'

'No, I won't force you or use magic on you Charlie, and I know I shouldn't have before but I knew what you were feeling and how hard it is to say the words the first time, and even the second time. That bits over now, it does get easier, you have to trust me in this and trust I can help you whenever you're stressed or angry, or if you feel like you need a drink. This will definitely help with that, I haven't felt like one since Draco first told me about the men that approached him.'

'Alright, as long as you give your word that there will be no magic, no force of any kind if I don't want to, then when the time comes, yes I want it to be you. And I can't believe I just said that.' Charlie said looked down.

Harry got up and knelt in front of him, 'Charlie, it will get easier. Look at how easy going I am about this now, but you should have seen me the first time. Now if I want to say, have John go down on me and suck me hard, I tell him. He doesn't like it hard because he has trouble taking all of me. See it does get easier.' Harry said and saw the amazed look on Charlie's face. He knelt up so they were face to face, 'When I get to have a go at you, I can tell you now, I'm going to go down hard on you, I can't wait for that.'

'Harry,' Charlie said looking embarrassed as Harry laughed. 'I really can't believe we're talking about this, about, going down, and, well you know.' Harry laughed again and leaned in and kissed him softly.

'So, when do you think I get to have you, we could go now if you want and you look like you could use it.' Harry said but he just looked away. 'You want to now, don't you, but can't say it. I said I won't force you Charlie, but until you decide and just do it, it's going to drive you completely nuts. The thought of doing it will take over your mind and nothing else will penetrate it.' Harry saw he was still hesitant. 'I tell you what, if you want, you don't have to do anything this time, I'll do it all. What do you say? You want to come upstairs with me?'

Charlie looked at Harry's face and knew he was serious, if he wanted to do this, Harry would do everything for him, and not expect him to do anything at all. So all he could do was nod and Harry stood up and took his hand and led him upstairs, not saying a word.

Harry closed the door behind them and he stripped his own clothes. Charlie stood there staring at him, not being able to move. Harry moved closer to Charlie, then undressed him before making him sit down, then he stepped right up to Charlie's legs. He moved his hands down and pushed his legs apart and stepped in between them, Charlie never took his eyes off him and looked really nervous. Then he knelt down, keeping his eyes on Charlie's face, he lowered his mouth over him and started sucking slowly, savouring the taste and feeling, then he slowly built up speed, moving faster and fast, then harder. He heard Charlie start to groan softly and knew he was close, so he slipped a hand underneath, grabbing him while he kept his mouth moving. Then Charlie groaned loudly as he came.

Harry stood up and kissed him fiercely. 'Lay on the bed on, your stomach Charlie.' Harry said simply but saw him hesitate again, 'Do it Charlie, you'll feel better.' Charlie looked at him, moved up on the bed, then turned himself over. Harry pushed his legs apart and knelt down and started to lick softly, before inserting his tongue, thrusting it back and forth. Harry could feel Charlie was too embarrassed to let out his emotions. 'Don't hold back what you're feeling, it's better to let it out.' he pushed his tongue back inside trying to get Charlie to relax so he could take him. Charlie still wouldn't let out what he was feeling, and he was just so tight, so Harry moved back, coated his finger before pushing it inside him.

'Oh god,' Charlie said and he couldn't stop the groans coming from him.

'That's better, now just enjoy it.' Harry kept his finger moving as he moved up and over him. 'It feels good, doesn't it Charlie,' Harry said leaning right next to his ear, then kissed his neck. Harry moved his finger out then coated himself. 'This is going to be a little uncomfortable at first, but try to relax and it will get better, and don't worry, I won't go all the way and I'll take it easy.' Harry pushed slowly, until he was about half way.

'Oh got that hurts, no, I've change my mind, it's too much.'

Harry moved very slowly knowing Charlie needed this. He kept it slow not putting himself in any further. He kept the same rhythm going, as he felt himself slowly started to build.

'Oh man, that's good.' Charlie said loudly.

'Yeah, it is, do you think you can take a bit more?' Harry saw Charlie nod, so he pushed just a bit more.

'Oh god, no more, not anymore, but you can go faster.'

Harry grinned and started to move a little faster for a bit then faster again, hearing Charlie's groans getting louder. He thrust further inside keeping it as fast as he could, as Charlie groaned loud just as Harry did. He slowly moved out and lay down next to him.

'God you felt good,' Harry panted then leaned up on his elbow and saw Charlie still lying on his stomach looking the other way. Harry rolled him over, so he was lying on his back and he leaned over him. 'It was good Charlie, really good.' Harry leaned down and kissed him softly. 'Are you going to say anything? Like was it alright, did you enjoy it?'

'Yeah, I enjoyed it, but it was uncomfortable, I knew it was going to but I never expected that.'

Harry laughed. 'It gets better,' then he stared at Charlie, 'You're not going to change your mind are you?

'No, I'm not changing my mind, now that I've started and I realised it's working already. But just take it easy for a while.'

'I will, you're talking about it which is more than I could. I could hardly look at Baily and John, and Draco was the same with me.'

'Well, I knew I was always going to do this, so it's not as bad to talk about it or say that I actually loved you sucking me.' Charlie grinned.

'Good, because I'll be doing a lot more of that. But what about next time Charlie, will you be ready to do your bit, ready to touch and suck me.' Harry looked at Charlie, then felt Charlie's hand grip him. 'Oh merlin,' Harry groaned loudly as he stared at Charlie.

'I don't see a problem with touching you Harry,' Charlie grinned as his hands moved faster, then he moved down and licked up the sides. 'It's good actually, now.' Charlie moved his mouth over Harry and started to suck hard and fast.

'Oh god that feel good, don't stop, please.' Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

I don't intend to, but how in the world did you take me, I can't take all of you.' Charlie grinned then put his mouth back over him, sucking hard and felt Harry's hands on his Charlie head and pushed down hard.

'Like that, take it, god take it all.' Harry said and he felt Charlie take him, and he got faster until Harry started to groan. 'Oh god you've got a great mouth, oh man.' Harry said groaning loudly as he came, then Charlie sat up and pushed Harry over. 'Getting rough now are you Charlie?' Harry grinned.

'Shut it Harry, you wanted this, so I'm going to give it all to you.' Charlie coated himself and pushed hard all the way.

'Oh god, back off a bit Charlie,' Harry said wincing and felt Charlie keep going hard and fast. 'You're not going to ease off are you Charlie?'

'No, you wanted me, now you've got me, all of me.'

'Well, ow, ow, expect pay back Charlie.' Harry winced again then started groaning loudly.

'Let's see how the big Harry Potter goes with the rest.'

'What do you mean rest, aren't you in all the way?'

'No, just over half way, so you ready Harry? You are the saviour, I'm sure you can handle it.'

'No, Charlie, don't please.' Harry winced as he felt Charlie go in further. 'No, come on Charlie, ease back a bit. Ow, ow shit, I can't take it, ease back.'

'Nope, but I'm all the way now,' Charlie panted and kept thrusting, 'Oh god Harry, I'm cuming.' Charlie groaned and he heard Harry groan but felt him wince. He moved out and lay down panting heavily. 'Man that was good.'

'You bloody hurt Charlie, and I know why you did it too.' Harry said leaning up on his elbow, looking down at him. 'Because of when I hex you with my new spell, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I couldn't help myself. No one can touch you with a spell, so I thought this was a way to get you back for the pain you put me through.'

'Yeah, alright, but easy next time, I went easy on you as it was your first time, so please, easy.'

'We'll see Harry, but I do need to talk to you about something. Can we get dressed now?'

'Okay,' both Harry and Charlie both got up and dressed. 'Alright, so what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Your dad asked to speak with you and Lily, so he's coming over to for dinner. And Katie has asked me to go over there, she wants to talk to me about something.'

'Are you going back to Katie, are you going to hurt my mother?' Harry said and he could feel himself getting angry.

'No, take it easy, I told you, I love Lily, with everything I've got. I don't love Katie anymore, what I mean is I'm not in love with Katie anymore, but I do love her, but that's all it is.'

Harry took a deep breath. 'Sorry Charlie.' Harry said and kissed him gently, and he nodded to Harry. 'So do you know what my father or Katie wants?' they both started to walk down the stairs and outside. Harry recast his charms, and they walked through the gate.

'No, got no idea Harry. I suppose you'll find out soon though.'

'I hope it's not bad news, I've just started to relax and get use to mum and dad not being together and you shagging her.' Harry said looking worried.

'Don't stress Harry, Lily said he sounded fine and he never said anything about bad news. There's a couple of things I want to ask you before we get back into the house.'

'What's that?'

'Well, first, when I want to have sex with you, I don't want it to be with anyone else. I just want it to be just us, and I don't want anyone to know, not Draco, Baily or John, are you fine with that?'

'If that's what you want, I don't mind. I know I'm going to enjoy having you all to myself, and I won't tell anyone Charlie, don't worry.' Harry said thinking, 'I might have to ask Baily where he got his toys from though.' Harry laughed at the look on Charlie's face. 'You'll see. Now what else did you want to ask me?'

'Why doesn't Ginny know about this, are you blocking your feelings from her? Because I would think that would get her worried.'

'No, I'm not blocking them, I send her other feelings. Like today, when we got those blokes, she knew I was angry and upset. But when Draco and I arrived at the house I sent her feelings of calm, like I'm calming down, but not fully. I don't ever want to her to worry Charlie, so I just let my feelings lie a bit. I never want to hurt her, ever, but she can't know about this, she wouldn't understand.'

'I know that, just like Lily wouldn't. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know how much you love Ginny.'

'Yeah, I do, with all my heart, this is just something I need right now to keep me under control. And I know you of all people can understand that Charlie, and I'm sorry that being in my life is stressful for you, I never want that for you or anyone. That's just my life, why do you think I was going to leave after the battle?'

'I understand that more now, having seen what's gone on in your life for the last three years. And if having sex with me or the others helps, than I'm good with it. And you never have to be sorry, we all love you, none of us want you to go through any of this, but we'll deal with what goes with it to be in your life because of how much we care.'

'Thanks Charlie, for understanding, for everything really.' Harry hugged him quickly then looked towards the house. 'Let's get in and see what this news is dad wants to tell me, and what Katie wants to tell you.'

They both walked through the wards and into the house, seeing James, Lily, Hayden, Holly, Draco, Katie and Ginny all sitting at the table talking quietly, so they made their way over to them.

As soon as Ginny saw Harry walk in, she launched herself at him, kissing him fiercely and for a long time until she finally pulled slowly away.

'I'm fine sweetheart,' Harry smiled down at her, then his mother came over and hugged him. 'Everything's alright mum.' Harry looked at Charlie and he pulled her into his arms so Harry could sit down and he pulled Ginny onto his lap. 'Everything went according to plan, Draco was brilliant,' Harry smiled at him, then turned back to his father, 'There was no danger to anyone, well except those five men.'

'Did you put your spell on them again son?' James asked.

'I sure did, I wasn't going to let them get away with what they wanted to do.' Harry said and nuzzled Ginny's neck. 'So you're completely safe now Gin, you don't need to worry anymore.'

'I know, but I just can't help worrying until I see that you're alright.' Ginny said caressing his face and Harry turned to kiss her palm.

'I better get to Katie's, find out what she wants.' Charlie said standing up and Lily wrapped her arms around him. 'I don't think I'll be long honey.'

'Alright, I'll see you when you get back, I love you Charlie.' Lily kissed him tenderly.

'I love you to Lil.' Charlie kissed her again then turned to Harry. 'I won't be long.' Charlie walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

'Now, dad, Charlie said you wanted to talk to me and mum. So what's going on?

'I just wanted to let you both know that I've started seeing someone.' James said and Harry looked instantly at his mother but she was smiling.

'That's wonderful James, I'm happy for you.' Lily said and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

James looked at Harry, 'Harry, you okay that I've started seeing a woman?'

'Well, mum seems to be, so I have no right not to.' Harry breathed deeply, 'It's fine dad, and like mum, I'm happy for you.' Harry got up and hugged his father tightly. 'That's all I want for you and mum, to be happy.'

James pulled back from Harry and kissed him, 'Thanks son, and I am happy.'

'So are you going to tell us who this woman is, and when do I meet her?' Harry asked.

'You'll meet her later, she's coming here. I've worked it out, but I'm not telling you who it is just yet, you'll see why later.' James saw the puzzled look on Harry's face. 'It's just new, and we've only been together for a little while, but I've known her since I came back.'

'Well, you've made me curious now. I'm trying to think of a single woman you've met, but I can't think of anyone. So it looks like I'll just have to wait and see who it is.' Harry said.

'It won't be long Harry. Now, what have you been up to, apart from causing pain the dark wizards?'

'Rehearsing, trying to talk mum into letting me record her, giving Draco some piano lessons, but mum's going to help with that since I'm always so busy. Going through trial files, working out who gets released, or a lighter sentence and who stays locked up. You know, normal everyday things for me.' Harry grinned. 'What about you, apart from this mystery woman?'

'Nothing really, working at the Prophet, there's still a lot to do to change it to a respectable paper but it's getting there. I've started looking for my own place, so Sirius and Nicky can be alone.'

'Dad, you know I've got loads of places, you can take your pick, then it's yours, I've just rented one to Draco and Katie, but there's still loads left.'

'I've just started looking Harry, I haven't really decided on anything,' James saw the look on his son's face. 'Alright, I'll have a look.' James laughed.

'Good, that's settled then.'

'Are you going to let Harry record you Lily? You should, you've got a beautiful voice.' James smiled at her.

'But I've got Hayden and Holly to look after, I won't have time to record and everything that goes with it. I've seen how busy Harry gets.'

'I told you we can work around that mum, after hearing you sing that song today, it really would be a shame if you don't.'

'What song was that?' James asked.

'It's from an old muggle movie I used to love, somewhere over the rainbow. You've heard it James, not for a while of course.'

'Let's go in and you can refresh dad's memory.' Harry suggested.

'Alright,' Lily said and James picked up Holly and Harry picked up Hayden and they all walked into the studio and Harry concentrated and started recording, then Lily started singing.

'Man that's beautiful,' Draco said as he watched Harry's mother.

'It sure is.' Charlie said from the doorway as he walked in with Ginny in his arms and Katie behind him holding Harry.

'Hi Katie, wasn't expecting you.' Harry said walking over and kissed her, then kissed the twins and they put their hands to his face. 'I'm good,' Harry listened, 'No I was listening to mum sing.' Harry listened again, 'We'll see.'

'Their asking how you were, what you were doing and if you'd sing?' Charlie asked smiling.

'Yep, exactly right.' Harry said and noticed Katie looked a little nervous. 'You okay Katie?'

'I'm fine Harry,' she gave him a small smile.

'Katie has some news,' Charlie said as he walked over to stand next to Lily, giving her a kiss.

'Okay, so someone else has something to tell me.' Harry said then looked at his father and concentrated. 'So this is your mystery woman, Katie?' Harry asked.

James walked over and put his arm around Katie. 'Yes, it is Harry.'

'You're not angry or upset about this, are you Harry?' Katie asked still looking nervous.

'Uh, no,' Harry said looking between James, Katie, Charlie and Lily. 'I don't know what to think at the moment actually.' Harry shook his head, then saw his father look at Katie and he could see how much he cared for her in the way he was looking at her. 'No, if mum, and Charlie are fine, then I'm happy for you both, it was just a shock.' he felt Ginny's feelings of love and calm, so he sent his own back.

'It was for us too son, so you're not upset about this?'

'No like I said, I'm happy for both of you. How did this come about?'

'Well, I just started visiting Katie when I found out your mother and Charlie were together. Just seeing how she was coping, and we just grew close.'

The twins were reaching for Harry again and he stepped closer. 'I'm fine, really.' Harry waited, 'Yes, he is?' Harry waited again, 'And yes I suppose they are?' Harry smiled at them and saw everyone looked puzzled. 'They asked if I was really alright and I told them I was fine. Then they said that dad was a good man and I said he was. Then they said that Hayden and Holly are now their brother and sister and I said I suppose they are.'

'That is truly remarkable, I've never seen anything like that.' Katie Bell said looking over at Harry.

'Yeah, it is Katie.' Charlie said smiling.

'Why don't we all go into dinner.' Ginny said looking around and got nods all round, so they walked back into the house and sat down.

Considering the news, everyone had a great time. The two sets of twins played together on the sitting room floor after they ate and they got along great. James hardly let Katie go, keeping his arms around her all night, and Lily and Charlie seemed fine with it all. Harry watched both couples that evening, and he was happy for them. His parents might not be together anymore, but they were happy and that's all he really wanted. They all said their goodbyes and that they'd see them the next day for the quidditch game and everyone else went to the own rooms.

'Are you sure you're okay with this Harry, you're dad and Katie?'

'Yeah Gin, I'm fine, it was just a shock. Mum and dad have switched partners with Charlie and Katie.' Harry said shaking his head as he cuddled up next to his wife. 'As long as their all happy, that's all I care about sweetheart.'

'Then can I ask you something?'

'Course you can sweetheart.'

'Make love to me Harry.' Ginny said and leaned in and kissed him tenderly and Harry pulled her in deepening the kiss. They enjoyed a few hours of love making before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke and saw Ginny asleep on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her softly, then went and had a shower before heading downstairs.

'Morning.' Harry said kissing his mother and hugged Charlie.

'Morning Harry, you seem happy.' Lily smiled at him.

'Yeah, I am. I'm happy for dad, that he's found someone, and it's someone I already love.' Harry grinned.

'I was like you at first Harry, when Katie told me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for both of them as well. It was just hearing that James is now with Katie.'

'Yeah, but like you said Charlie, you can't help who you fall in love with.' Harry smiled over at him.

'That's true Harry, look at me and Lily. We would never have thought that we could fall in love, but we did.'

'Morning,' Draco and Katie said as they sat down and got mornings from everyone.

'Well, Draco, Katie, tomorrow you move into your new home, looking forward to it?' Harry asked smiling at them.

'Definitely Harry, and I can't thank you enough.' Katie grinned hugely

'Yes, Harry, thank you.' Draco said.

'You're welcome.' Harry grinned. 'Tonight, after everyone's left I'll work on your arm, see what I can do.'

'Thanks,' Draco smiled again.

'What's that about Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I'm going to try and get rid of the dark mark on Draco's arm for him. I don't know if I can, being dark magic.'

'You realise you'll probably end up unconscious again.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, probably, but this time since I know I'm doing it I thought I'd lay down first. That way no one has to carry me and put me to bed.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, it's not funny.' Lily said.

'Mum it's fine, I'm getting over that a lot quicker now. Anyway, looking forward to the game Charlie?'

'Yep, especially since I'm on the winning team again, yours,' Charlie said and laughed, looking over at Draco. 'Sorry Draco, but you haven't got a chance.'

'No probably not, but at least I'm not going up against Harry again. He always beat me to the snitch.'

'I wish I could play, I loved playing on Harry's team.'

'Yes, because you always won,' Draco said.

'True, that always helps.' Katie laughed.

After a leisurely breakfast and some relaxation, everyone started to arrive for the big game. They all walked down to the back of the property to have lunch before they started to game. The members from Owlesculum walked in and saw everyone.

'Hope we're not interrupting anything?' Susie asked.

'Hey, it's good to see you, and no you're not interrupting.' Harry got up and hugged the four members of the band. 'What have you been doing?'

'Recording, interviews, Pauls a slave driver, you never told us how busy we were going to get Harry.' Phillip said.

'Yeah, I thought I'd leave that to you to see for yourselves. Why don't you sit, we're about to get a game of quidditch going in a moment.'

After everyone ate lunch, Harry conjured stands for the spectators and cast the charms to stop the snitch flying too far and so no muggles saw them.

'Alright, as before, I'm seeker for my team, dad's for the other team. Ginny as my chaser, Angelina as dad's chaser. John as another chaser for me, George, are you going to go beater or chaser to match my team?'

'I'll go chaser Harry.' George called.

'Great, then Ron as my keeper, and Draco as dad's, Charlie as my beater, and Sirius as dad's beater, so, everyone in the air,' Harry called and they all took off. Harry couldn't help himself as he flew fast and dived everyone in the stands, laughing as he saw them all duck.

'Ready everyone?' Bill called.

'When you're ready Bill.' Harry called back.

Bill released the balls and everyone took off. Ginny got the quaffle first and instantly got it past Draco, George got one past Ron but couldn't get the next one. Harry saw the snitch near the ground and dived as fast as he could, just before he hit he pulled up and heard screams from the crowd. Harry and James chased the snitch until it disappeared again. The game went on for a couple of hours, with Harry's team 300 points, then Harry spotted James dive. He chased him and they zigzagged around everyone. The snitch flew high so James and Harry flew after it. Then the snitch changed directions and flew towards the ground and they both dove after it again. Just before the ground James pulled up and Harry went a bit more, then grabbed the snitch and pulled with everything he had and he skimmed the ground as cheers went up. Harry's team flew a victory lap around everyone on the stands before landing near them.

James walked up to Harry, 'How did you do that Harry? I almost hit and I pulled up long before you. I thought you were going to get ploughed.'

'Told you, didn't I James. He's just so daring, that's why he was always a better seeker than me. Better seeker than anyone.' Draco said smiling.

'I've been doing that since my first year dad, it's fun.' Harry said as he put his arm around his father and they all walked over to join everyone else.

'Is there anything you're not good at Harry?' Jacob asked looking at him with an awed expression and Harry just shrugged.

'So far, when Harry does something, he usually finds out his good at it.' Ron smiled at his mate.

'Well, I'm not going up against Ginny again, someone else can play keeper next time.' Draco said laughing.

'Told you she was good Draco, that's why she was on my team at Hogwarts.' Harry said then kissed Ginny passionately for a long time.

'He was quidditch captain as well?' Jacob asked.

'Yep, I was his keeper, Ginny was his chaser, Katie there,' Ron said pointed to Katie Bell, 'She was his chaser, and Angelina was captain before Harry and a chaser. George and Fred were both beaters on the team when Harry first got asked to play seeker in his first year.'

'Don't think about it you two,' Charlie said as he walked over to the kissing couple. Harry and Ginny pulled apart slowly, staring into each other's eyes. 'No, not this time,' Charlie grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Ginny.

'Ah, yeah, right,' Harry said shaking his head. 'Actually there's something I want to show everyone. A new singer I want to record.' Harry grinned as he watched everyone sit.

'Another one Harry?' John asked.

'Yep, just having trouble talking her into at the moment,' Harry said and saw his mother look at him shaking her head, he smiled at her, then turned to everyone else. 'Ready everyone?' Harry asked and got nods all round. Harry concentrated and the film of Lily singing in the studio started and everyone gazed, mesmerized at her.

'That was absolutely brilliant.' Susie said looking over at Lily. 'You are going to get Harry to record you, aren't you Lily?'

'I told Harry I'd think about but I just don't think I'll have time, not with the twins.'

Everyone wouldn't stop telling Lily that she had to record that it would be a shame not to put her talent to use. They were still trying to talk her into it when everyone sat down for dinner.

'You're ruthless when you want something Harry, just like you're father.' Lily said trying to scowl at him but she ended up smiling.

'I just think you should at least do one album mum, see how it goes.' Harry said kissing her cheek. 'I've already started writing some songs for you if you decide to do it.'

'See, ruthless.' Lily said grinning.

'Just think about it, please. Give it serious thought, that's all I'm asking.'

'Alright, I'll think about it.' Lily said shaking her head.

'Great,' Harry smiled then turned to Baily, 'Ah Baily, wondering if I could have a word with you about something?'

'Sure Harry,' Baily got up and followed Harry a distance from everyone. 'What's up?'

'I was just wondering if you'd hang around after everyone leaves, I'm going to try to get that dark mark of Draco's arm. And you know Ginny will want me checked if I fall unconscious again.'

'Yeah, she will. I don't mind hanging around. I meant to ask, how did it go yesterday?'

'Great, got them, got angry of course but not as bad as the last time. Still needed to calm down a bit afterwards though.'

'So I take it Draco helped with that?' Baily grinned at him.

'Yeah he did.' Harry smiled. 'He's not going to stop anytime soon and even though he needs it right now, he's just enjoying it too much at the moment.'

Back down at the group, Charlie was watching Harry and Baily talking and laughing and he couldn't believe he felt jealous of the healer, especially when he saw Baily touch Harry's chest a couple of times. So he turned away and tried to ignore it and listened to the different conversations going on all around. Then Baily and Harry joined the group, Harry sitting with Ginny, and Baily sitting with John. Charlie kept throwing glances at Baily all the time, wondering what it was about him that Harry liked. He turned and looked at Harry and noticed he was watching him and he smirked, before turning back to Ginny. Great, Charlie thought to himself. Harry knew he was jealous and was probably going to give him heaps about it when they got together. He was hoping it could be now, knowing that Harry was going to try and heal Draco's arm and will probably end up unconscious, but being dark magic, he didn't know how long Harry would be out for.

Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Charlie, could I have a private word with you, I need some advice on something?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry,' Charlie said and turned to Lily, 'I won't be long.' he kissed her and followed Harry back to the house and into the library. The moment the door close Charlie felt a shiver and he turned to face Harry. 'Yeah, alright, you don't have to say it Harry.' Charlie said shaking his head.

'I wasn't going to say anything Charlie, just do this.' Harry concentrated and Charlie's pants came off.

'Hey, you said you wouldn't use magic on me.' Charlie said.

'That was for the first time Charlie, we're past that. So sit your arse down so I can suck you, unless you want me on my knees.' Harry grinned.

'On your knees,' Charlie said and Harry instantly knelt in front of Charlie, putting his mouth over him. 'God that feels good, and I needed it.'

"I know," Harry said.'

Charlie looked down when he realised Harry never took his mouth off of him when he answered. 'How did you say that without moving your mouth off me? Oh god, you're mouth feels so good, so keep going.'

"I'll explain later, I'm a bit busy right now, making you cum." Harry said and again he never moved his mouth away from Charlie. Harry felt Charlie cum then kept going bringing him back up, then stood up and undid his pants, taking them off. 'Now what Charlie, what do you want me to do?' Harry asked.

Charlie quickly coated himself, grabbed Harry and forced him over the desk and instantly entered him, thrusting hard again.

'Ow, ow, back off a bit Charlie, for merlin's sake.'

'Sorry, this is for what you did to me.' Charlie groaned loudly as he kept thrusting hard.

'Oh god, that bloody hurts Charlie, now what did I do? But please, just back a little.'

Charlie eased back slightly, 'For making me jealous.' Charlie said then thrust harder again.

Harry laughed, 'Come on Charlie, ease back, let me get use to you. You're a lot bigger than the others, even if it does feel good.

Charlie eased a bit but kept moving until he felt himself cum. He pulled slowly out then turned Harry around and kissed him fiercely.

'You can explain later,' Charlie said and sank to his knees putting his mouth over Harry and sucking hard and fast until he came then brought him back. 'Now, you do me.'

Harry grabbed him and pushed him over the desk, and coated himself. 'Remember what I said though, after you went so hard on me the first time and now this time.'

'Oh don't Harry, easy, it's only my second time.' Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw the look on Harry's face. 'Yeah, I can see it, fine.' Charlie tensed waiting for Harry to go hard, but then Harry slipped in gently, 'Oh god that's good, oh man keep going,' Charlie groaned loudly, 'Ow, ow, back off Harry, come on.' Harry laughed loudly, 'Please, just a bit.'

'No, sorry Charlie, now take it all, I'm building fast.' Harry groans were getting louder as he kept going harder and faster until he came, then slowly pulled out and pulled Charlie up. 'It wasn't that bad Charlie, I heard you groan with pleasure.' Harry grinned.

'I might have enjoyed it Harry, but it still hurt, take it easy next time. I think we should get back to everyone before they wonder what's going on.'

'Yeah, we should.' Harry and Charlie both finished dressing and Harry unsealed the room.

'Now how did you do that before, answer me without moving your mouth off me?' Charlie asked.

"I can talk to you through your mind Charlie". Harry said this without moving his mouth and Charlie stared in amazement. "So what do you think?" Harry asked again through his mind.

'Wow, is this you're power growing again?' they started to walk back down.

'Probably, at the moment I can just do it with you. I thought I could, but have been too busy. I'm going to try Ginny and mum next see if it works.'

'That is just remarkable Harry, and I've never heard of anything like that before.'

'What's that Charlie?' Kingsley asked looking over at hearing the last bit of the conversation. 'What's remarkable?'

'Harry, we were talking, but when Harry said something to me, he never moved his mouth. He was talking to me through our minds.'

Everyone stared at Harry and Charlie before Kingsley got his voice back. 'You can talk to someone through their minds?' Kingsley asked.

'Just Charlie at the moment, it just happened yesterday. I didn't realise it at first what I'd done, so I wanted to try it again, and it worked. I thought I'd try Ginny and mum next see if it works with them as well.'

'You're power is getting freaky Harry.' George said.

'Is this your power still growing Harry, like Dumbledore said?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, probably, it worries me sometimes. If I can almost destroy the house with the power I've got just when I get angry and I don't even think about doing it, and it just happens. If it keeps growing, what will happen if I get really angry and I do think about it?' Harry said shaking his head. 'I've got to get that under better control.'

'You will, it's only been three years since all you're power has started emerging, give it time.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah I know Kingsley, but look at what I can do already. I can get through any wards, no charms or spells can hit me because I can deflect them fairly easy, which is a good thing, but I can pretty much do anything the moment I think about it. I just don't when it's going to stop.'

'Harry, when someone tried to use magic against you, it's always just been one or two at a time, right?' Kingsley asked.

'Yeah, right,' Harry said.

'I want to try something. Let's get a few of us to see if we can hit you with a low power stunner. See how you handle that, you up for it?'

'Sure, let's go over here.' Harry got up, and walked to a clear patch of grass and saw Kingsley, Charlie, Ron, Bill, Arthur and Sirius surround him. 'Ready when you are.' Harry said and waited. Spells started flying as Harry concentrated, and started moving so fast, not one got through to him and everyone else ended up on their backs. 'See.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Ginny, you, Hermione and James come in this time. I want Ginny Harry, because her power is connected to you and it's still growing as well.'

'Alright,' Harry said sending his feelings of not wanting hurt her but she was fine to try this. 'When you're ready,' Harry said again and waited seeing everyone else watching. The spells started flying at him again and the same thing happened Harry deflected everyone and the ones firing the spells hit the ground again. Harry ran over and picked Ginny up. 'You okay sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Harry, don't worry.' Ginny kissed him.

'That really is remarkable Harry, it looks like no matter how many you go up against, powerful or not can't get past you.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, I know it is, but it doesn't stop me worrying about it. Look at what happened to all of you and you were only using a low power stunners.'

'Let me try something a little more powerful then, just me, see what happens.'

'No Kingsley, you could get seriously hurt. Let's just leave it for now, alright.'

'Harry's right Kingsley, if he knocked all of us back with just a low power stunner, what would happen if you used a full power stunner on him. You could end up dead.' Charlie said.

'Yes, I suppose you're right.'

'What about using that training wizard you used with us at Hogwarts Harry? You could charm that to fire stronger stuff and see how you go, that way no one will get hurt.' Ron suggested.

'Now that's not a bad idea Ron. Why don't we try that in a few days Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Yeah alright, I want to see how far I can go. I can charm it to cast every spell I can think of, except the killing curse of course, I don't want to be hit with that again, twice is enough.'

'Don't blame you Harry,' Sirius said grinning at him.

'You're not going to make it do the cruciatus or your spell are you Harry?' Ginny asked looking worried.

'Yeah, I'll put all on it. I've been hit with that so many times Gin, I'll be fine.' Harry leaned over and kissed her.

'Well, I think we'll all head out now.' Arthur said and he walked up and hugged his daughter then Harry. Everyone else did the same and they all left, leaving Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Lily, Draco, Katie, Baily and John.

'You ready for me to try this Draco?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Draco said. 'You sure you'll be alright though, I don't want you to get hurt. But then again, seeing what you just did, you probably won't.' Draco grinned.

'I'll be fine, the only thing is I'll end up unconscious again for a while. So let's get in and give it a shot.' Harry looked at everyone. 'We'll go up into the bedroom, that way I can lay down, so if it works I'm already comfortable.' Harry grinned but he saw the worried looks on everyone's faces. 'I'll be fine, come on, let's get this done.'

They all walked back into the house and up the stairs and into Harry and Ginny's bedroom. Everyone knew Harry could heal anything but this would be the first time he tried anything like this. Dark magic was powerful and they didn't know what it would do to him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Harry sat on the bed and pointed to Draco to sit on the chair beside him. Katie stood next to Draco and Ginny sat on the bed beside Harry. Charlie and Lily stood close with Baily and John.

'Alright Draco, give me you're arm.' Harry said and took Draco's arm, studying. He concentrated and the wand flew into his hand. 'Alright, I don't know how long this will take, or if it will work. So Draco you can't move, and no one distract me, just try and stay still and quiet.'

Everyone nodded and Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to wave his wand over Draco's arm. Everyone could see the sweat forming on Harry's forehead after a while, and he was breathing heavily. For three hours Harry kept going and everyone was getting worried. Harry was sweating profusely, he's hands had started to shake and his breathing was really heavy and laboured. Then Harry gasped for breath before he fell back unconscious.

'It worked, it's gone, he did it.' Draco said looking at his arm, then at Harry. 'Is he alright Baily?' he asked as he saw Baily checking Harry.

Everyone watched as Baily kept going for nearly an hour before he looked at Ginny. 'Completely drained of everything, I need to give him some potions to get fluids back into his body. I'll go down and make some.'

'He will be okay though, won't he Baily?' Ginny asked.

'I think so Gin, this time's a little different. He's lost his strength and magic like always, but he's also lost all his bodily fluids and that's new. Let me get the potions and I'll check him again after.' Ginny nodded to him and he went downstairs to the potions room.

'You don't think something will happen to him do you Baily?' Draco asked walking in after him. 'I wouldn't have asked him to do it if I thought there was a chance he could be hurt by it.'

'I just don't know at the moment Draco. Like I said, this time is a little different. We'll just have to wait and see.' Baily said as he started pulling down ingredients. He mixed up four vials of potions before turning back to Draco. 'Try not to worry, he'll be alright, he usually is. Let's get these back up to him.' Baily put a hand on Draco's arm, and they walked back up the stairs. Baily walked over to the bed. 'Charlie, lift his head so I can give him the potions?'

'Sure Baily,' Charlie walked closer to Harry and gently lifted his head and Baily opened his mouth and poured the first potion into it, then waved his wand. Then the second, waving his wand again, then the next two, still waving his wand, 'Alright Charlie, lowering back down.'

'How is he Baily?' Ginny asked as she caressed Harry's face.

'Same at the moment, the potions will work Ginny, you just have to give them time. I'm going to need to make more, but Harry's potions ingredients are low, so I'm going back to my place to make some. But we'll need to stock Harry's because we don't know how long this is going to take. And these potions he'll need twice a day until he wakes up.'

'I can go get the ingredients tomorrow if you like? You just have to tell me which ones.' Draco said looking at Baily.

'Why don't you come back with me to my place and I'll make you out a list of what you'll need to get, while I make the potions?'

Draco signed softly. 'Yes, I will, thanks.' Draco said and he saw Charlie look at him and nod.

'Ginny, I'll come back in a couple of hours, try not to worry. We all know he'll be alright, just not how long it will take this time.'

'Yes, I know Baily, but you said yourself, it's a little different this time.'

'Let's just wait and see how the potions work, alright. I'll try not to be long, let's go John, Draco.'

Draco turned to Katie, 'I'll see you later.' Draco said to Katie as he kissed her then followed John and Baily down the stairs and flooed too their place. 'Now tell me Baily?' Draco said the moment then stepped out of the fire. 'How is he really?'

Baily pulled Draco down onto the lounge, making him sit. 'Listen Draco, I really don't know at the moment how he will be, not till the potions have a chance to work. Try and calm down, will you?'

'Easier said than done right now. If something happens to Harry, it'll be my fault.'

'Alright, that's it.' Baily said and took Draco's hand and led him into the bed room with John. 'You seriously need this right now. So let's get out of these clothes.' Draco looked at him then nodded and the three of them stripped their clothes off.

Back at the Potter house, Ginny was sitting with Harry trying to get some sense of his feelings. 'Charlie, he's feelings are strange, it's not normal.' Ginny said as tears fell from her eyes.

'What do you mean Gin?' Charlie asked sitting next to Harry.

'I can't really explain, it's like when he was drunk. There blurred and out of focus, then their random, all over the place. I'm seeing everyone Harry must be thinking about, nothing specific, just faces. It's just strange.' Charlie sat there staring down at Harry, wondering what Ginny meant. 'Charlie, he's focusing on you at the moment, I can see your face.'

Charlie looked from Ginny back to Harry, 'I hear him Ginny, he's talking to me in my mind. He can't find he's way out. He's trying but can't. He said not to worry, that he will.' Charlie closed his eyes listening to Harry in his head, and he said a few other things he couldn't say to Ginny before telling him to try to reassure Ginny and his mother. 'He wants you and Lily to know he'll be alright. It just might take longer to come around this time.' Charlie looked up at Ginny.

'Well, until he comes around or I can hear him, it looks like you're spending a lot of time in here Charlie. I won't to know what's going on with him.'

'I don't mind Ginny, I've still got a couple of days until I have to go back to work. So I'll stay here most of the time until he comes round.'

'See, that's why I love you Charlie, you're so caring.' Lily said and she leaned down and kissed him. 'Is he saying anything else?'

'Yeah, he said he can hear all of us, so he knows that Ginny will be talking to him all the time.' Charlie laughed as he looked at his sister. 'He knows you well, doesn't he sis?'

'Yeah, he does.' Ginny leaned down close to Harry. 'I love you sweetheart.'

'He says he loves you too, with all his heart.' Charlie grinned again. 'Great, now I'm a translator.' Charlie closed his eyes again and had to turn his face away from Ginny and Lily because some of the things Harry was saying to him would make anyone blush. 'He said that I have to just put up with it. He's still ordering people around even though he's unconscious.' Charlie concentrated again, 'He said that's he's going to stop talking now as he wants to keep trying to find his way out, but not to worry, he'll let me know when he's back and he won't stay away long.'

'Okay, Harry, but please come back to me as fast as you can.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him softly.

'He said he will and when he gets he's strength back, he's going to,' Charlie hesitated. 'I don't want you saying things like that to me Harry, especially about my sister. How would you like me telling you things me and Lily get up to in the bedroom.' Charlie looked at his sister. 'He's going to make love to you, but don't ask me to repeat everything he said he was going to do.' Charlie shook his head, then concentrated again. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me, you want me to tell Ginny that?'

'What Charlie? What does he want?' Ginny asked.

Charlie shook his head, 'Alright, I'll tell her. Gin, after he tries to get back if it doesn't work straight away, he wants you to, man I can't say this.'

Lily, Ginny and Katie saw the embarrassed look on his face. 'I think I know what he wants Charlie. Sweetheart, I'm happy to oblige as soon as you let Charlie know you're back.' Ginny smiled.

'Ginny, I don't want to know what you're going to do to Harry.' Charlie said looking at his sister, 'Alright he's gone at the moment, so let's hope he finds he's way out soon.

Ginny, Charlie, lily and Katie sat around the room watching Harry, 'Ginny, that's a beautiful painting of you and Harry. Where was it done?'

'At the Burrow, I gave it to Harry for Christmas before we left for Australia. It was Harry's 17th birthday and was the day we both realised we loved each other but never said anything. You see, Harry was just about to leave with Ron and Hermione to look for the horcruxes and I was scared that if I told him it would put too much pressure on him. He never told me because he thought it'd hurt too much knowing he was leaving and didn't know when or if he would come back. He always thought he was going to die when he faced Voldemort eventually. And he did die too, but luckily Dumbledore told him he needed to come back because there was a good chance he could finish off Voldemort for good.' Ginny said all this never taking her eyes off Harry, and kept caressing his face.

'He died Ginny?' Draco asked as he, Baily and John walked back in.

'Yeah he did, well sort of. It's hard to explain. After he was hit by the killing curse he ended up in King's Cross station talking to Dumbledore. He explained to Harry that the piece of Voldemorts soul that was inside of him was destroyed but Harry was okay. But he gave Harry the choice to go on or come back. So technically he was dead. But just like Harry always does, he came back because it was the right thing to do. He knew the easy thing to do was to go on, because of all the pain and suffering he'd had all his life, but he just couldn't do it.'

'That's incredible,' Draco said looking down at Harry.

'Baily, Harry can hear us, he's been talking to me in my mind.' Charlie said, 'He said he can't find he's way out but he'll keep trying.'

'Is he talking to you know Charlie?' Baily asked walking closer to the bed.

'No, he said he wanted to keep trying to find his way out, and he thinks it will take him longer to awake this time. But he did want Ginny to do something that I wasn't going to say or repeat.' Charlie grinned.

'I think we all know what that is.' John said smiling.

'Yes, we all know what Harry and Ginny are like. Ginny, I've got some more potions, that I'll give him first thing in the morning if he's still not awake. Draco is going to stock your supplies tomorrow, so if it goes on longer I can make more.'

'Thanks Baily, and thanks Draco. I don't want to leave him at the moment.'

'I understand Ginny and it's fine. Would it be alright to stay a little longer, until he wakes up?' Draco asked.

'Of course you can, but I'm hoping it doesn't take too long.' Ginny said and went back to watching Harry.

'Ginny, he's back. He said he'll keep trying but he still can't find his way back just yet. But he doesn't want you to just say here all the time with him. Harry no, I'm not saying that.' Charlie said shaking his head, then looked at Ginny. 'I think Ginny can work that out for herself. Harry wants everyone out so he can be with his wife for a while. Even unconscious, won't these two ever ease up.'

'That shows how strong their bond is Charlie, Harry wants to make love to Ginny even when he's unconscious,' Baily said laughing. 'Why don't we leave them alone for a while.'

Baily, John, Draco, and Katie left first, Charlie put a hand on Harry, 'When you want to talk again Harry, after you've had your fun, Ginny will come and get me and I'll be right back.' Charlie concentrated. 'Gin, he said he probably won't talk more tonight he just wants to be with you. So we might see you in the morning alright?'

'Okay Charlie, and thanks.'

Lily leaned down at kissed Harry. 'I love you Harry, please come back as quick as you can.'

'He said he will, and he loves you too, and kiss the twins for him.' Charlie concentrated, 'And he wants us out. Alright we're going, blimey you're pushy. But seriously Harry, come back as fast as you can and I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you mate.' Charlie concentrated, 'Alright Gin, we're going, if you need us we'll be down stairs.'

'Okay Charlie, thanks.' Ginny said.

Charlie and lily left the room and walked downstairs to join Baily, John, Draco and Katie. 'He kicked us out.' Charlie said laughing, then looked at Baily. 'Why do you think he's stuck Baily?'

'I can't say, I've never come across anyone like Harry and the way he heals. It could have something to do with the dark magic that was used to put the dark mark on Draco's arm. I do have a theory I've come up with as to why he ends up unconscious though. I think he's body take in everything he heals. For instance, when he healed Sirius' arm, he took in the pain as well the spell that did the damage. That's why he ends up like this, it's just a theory though.'

'I believe you are right Healer Horton.' Albus Dumbledore said from his picture. Charlie, and Baily got up and walked over, then the others joined him. 'He's body absorbs everything when he heals, it's his power. And the more he does it, the more powerful he will become. Charlie when did Harry make you hear him in your mind?' Albus asked.

'Today was the first time he did it, but he said he thought he did it yesterday, and he thought he could do it, but hadn't tried before. He's had too much going on, that's why he wanted to talk privately to me in the library, so he could try it.' Charlie didn't say what else Harry wanted to do in the library.

'Yes, so not long after he healed Sirius' arm he could speak with you, that I think confirms it. He took in the power that caused Sirius' injury then within a few days he was talking to you through your mind. It's probably been building since he healed Ginny, but when he healed Sirius, it just came out. Can he talk to anyone else yet, like Ginny?'

'No, he was going to try Ginny and Lily after he got rid of the dark mark on Draco's arm. If anyone, I would have thought it was Ginny he'd connect with first. Why do you think it was me instead?'

'That I can't really say, but if I was to guess, it's because Harry feels very close to you Charlie. Ever since you helped him with the drinking and everything else you've done for him over the last three years. But especially lately, he seems to have gotten closer to you again. Maybe it's because you are now with Lily and he's looking at you like another father figure, or could be that he thinks of you as a brother. It's really hard to say right now what has made him enter your mind. Has anything happened between you two in the last few days?'

Charlie instantly got wary, he knew Dumbledore was very intuitive especially about Harry. As everyone looked at him for an answer Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Charlie and gave a small nod.

'Not that I can think of Albus. We are close, and that happened when I helped him with the drinking as you've said, and we've gotten a lot closer over the last three years. But there isn't anything specific that I can think of.' Charlie said raising his own eyebrows and he gave Charlie another small nod.

'Well, I might take a nap now, if you need to speak with me again, I'll stick around my picture for a while.' Albus smiled at everyone then closed his eyes.

'We might as well head home love, what do you say?' Baily asked John and he nodded before he looked back at Charlie. 'We'll be back first thing in the morning so I can check him again once he's had the potions.'

'Alright, and thanks Baily,' Charlie hugged him and John and everyone else did as well then watched as they walked to the fireplace and vanished.

'We might head to bed as well and I'll go first thing in the morning and get those ingredients.' Draco said.

'Yeah, good idea I think we'll head to bed as well. We'll see you in the morning,' Charlie said and everyone said their goodnights and went to their separate bedrooms. When Lily was in a deep sleep, Charlie got up and walked back into the sitting room, closing the door behind him. 'Alright Albus, what do you know?' Charlie asked looking wary.

'I know what's been going on with Harry for a while now, and I know you also have started with Harry. It's very common, just not as talked about in this country. But it seems it doesn't happen to woman all that often, it does with some but not all, must have something to do with female hormones being different from the male testosterone. What surprises me, is why it took Harry so long with the amount he's had to deal with for years now. He was too young before, that's why I never mentioned it to him before I died.'

Charlie sighed deeply, 'I wondered that myself, that's when I explained to him that I used to see it all the time in Romania, that it was more out in the open, he must have sense something in me. When he said goodbye to Draco,' Charlie raised his eyebrows, 'he read me, and worked out what I wanted. Is that the reason why I'm the one he connected too? Because with his friendship you could say with Baily, John and Draco started first.'

'Yes, but he is very close to you Charlie and has been now since you first lived here, but since you've been together shall we say, it's made him feel closer again. He will connect with others minds eventually, but for now, he needs it to be you. You've helped him so much, that he needs you to be the one he goes to for this more often. When the time comes for you to not need it anymore, and he does, it will hurt him. But he will continue to see Baily and John as it's their way of life.'

'Well, I can tell you now, it's going to be a while for me as well. Like I told Harry, being a part of his life is very stressful, so I know it's not going to ease anytime soon.'

'Why did it take so long for you to start Charlie? You've probably been feeling the wanting for a while, especially after what has been going on the last three years?'

'Mainly because I didn't know anyone that could help. When I started feeling it, I did want to find someone in the beginning, I didn't know about Baily or John. They have only recently told everyone, and I wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing anyway. That's why I ask Harry for it to be just him and not to say anything.'

'That again is why you're the one he connected with. You want to be exclusive for him and its made him possessive of you as well as closer to you. He'll still make love to Ginny, like you will with Lily, and it won't bother him. But if you were to go somewhere else, I think he would likely not handle that very well.'

'I don't plan on it Albus, and I understand everything you've said. I actually feel like that about Harry myself, possessive. Well, you've given me a lot to think about because the last thing I want to do is cause him anymore pain.'

'Yes, I can understand that Charlie. He knows you will quit before him, and he knows himself that it will hurt when that happens. So he will want you a lot more than the others, so try and be there for him when you can.'

'I will, and thanks again Albus. Goodnight.'

'You're welcome Charlie, now why don't you go and cuddle that beautiful woman of yours, because I believe it's going to be a very stressful couple of days.'

'Yes, I think I will. I'll talk to you another time Albus, and thanks again.' Charlie nodded and saw him close his eyes as Charlie walked back into the other rooms.

The following morning, Charlie walked up the stairs and peaked into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and saw that Ginny was still asleep. So he walked in and sat beside Harry, taking his hand.

'So you are there, still not luck trying to get back Harry?' Charlie waited. 'Yes, she is. I'm going to try and talk her into leaving the room today, even if it's just to have breakfast. He said he'd be here early to give you the potions and check you over again. There is something I wanted to tell you,' Charlie waited. 'Harry stop, oh you think it's funny, just stop and let me tell you what I wanted to.' Charlie waited again. 'Thank you, now, Baily said he had a theory about why you end up unconscious and Albus believes he was right. But it's what Albus said to me afterwards, he knows about everything Harry, and he wondered what took you so long, and he wanted to know what too me so long as well. He thinks that's why you connected to my mind instead of Ginny or someone else. There's a lot more he said, but I don't want to be accidentally overheard.' Charlie waited again, 'You can sense that? Alright, yes, she's moving now.'

'Is he there Charlie?' Ginny asked sleepily.

'Yes he's there, he felt you were waking up and told me. He said he loves you, and last night was great. I didn't need to know that Harry.' Charlie waited. 'He will get out, so please try not to worry.'

'I love you too sweetheart,' Ginny leaned down and kissed him softly.

'I take it he's there, talking to you Charlie?' Baily said as he walked in with John.

'Yes, he here,'

'Good, Harry it's potion time, then I'll check you over and see if anything's changed.' Baily said and saw Charlie concentrate on Harry.

'He said go for it.' Charlie put his hands under Harry's head and try to ignore what Harry was saying to him as Baily walked over and poured the first potion, then waved his wand. 'He said it tastes like shit,' Charlie laughed and Baily did it three more. When Baily finished giving Harry the potions he kept saying things to Charlie and it was taking everything Charlie had to ignore him and lower him back to his pillow. 'He wants to know if there is any change.'

'Give me a moment Harry and I'll check.' Baily started waving his wand over Harry's body for a while. 'Good news, your strength and magic is coming back but very slowly this time. And the potions are starting to work as well. So when you're back to normal, you will probably wake up. I can't say for certain, but I'm fairly confident.'

'He said thanks and he's going to kiss you when he wakes up but Ginny's first.' Charlie laughed as did everyone else.

'I've got the potions ingredients Baily.' Draco said as he walked in and saw everyone laughing. 'What's going on, why are you all laughing, is Harry waking up?'

'No, but he's strength and magic is slowly coming back, and the potions are working as well. As to why were all laughing, is because Harry said he's going to kiss Baily when he wakes up, but not until he kisses Ginny.' Charlie said smiling at Draco's relieved look.

'At least I didn't do anything to Harry that could cause him to stay like this.' Draco said.

Charlie concentrated. 'Draco, Harry said you're not to blame yourself for anything. He's going to be fine, so cut it out.' Charlie grinned, 'Still giving orders Harry? He said it's a bad habit he's gotten into.' Charlie concentrated again. 'Ginny, he wants you to go downstairs and have some breakfast, with everyone else. He'll be fine for half an hour. He's going to keep trying to get out.' Charlie looked at Ginny.

'Alright Harry, but as soon as I've finished I'm coming straight back. I love you sweetheart.'

'He said he loves you too and he knew you come straight back, just like he would.' Charlie concentrated again. 'Alright Harry, merlin. He wants you all down now eating, bossy isn't he,' Charlie listened again. 'I know you're the boss at the ministry Harry, but not here, so just cut it out.'

'Alright, we're going now,' Ginny said and got out of bed and walked down stairs with everyone else but Charlie.

'Yeah, there gone, I'm going to give it to you when you're back Harry for saying those things to me with everyone here.' Charlie laughed. 'Yeah, me too mate, yes that as well. Anything as long as you get out fast, yes I said anything. Still pushing, I thought you liked being ordered around instead of giving the orders. Oh I'm planning on it, you just wait. Yeah, alright Harry, I'll come back up later. Stop before someone overhears us. Now I'm going to eat,' Charlie blushed and was glad no one was around. 'I want that too, very much. Alright I'll talk to you later Harry.'

Charlie got up off the bed and walked downstairs and joined everyone for dinner. They were all discussing Harry and if he might wake today or even tomorrow. They just hoped he wakes up, even if it takes a while. And if he's strength and magic is coming back then that's a good sign that Harry will back with everyone very soon.

Two days later, Charlie was the first to go into the bedroom to talk to Harry while Ginny was still asleep. He liked to do this before everyone else arrived, because now apart from who was already here, most of his family were coming and going as well as the Phoenix Flames, with their partners, and Kingsley, Aleena, James, and Katie. The twins, Ginny and Harry, were able to talk to Harry through their bond, they could hear him just like Harry could hear them, they didn't need Charlie to do it for them.

Charlie walked over to the bed and sat down again, taking Harry's hand, 'Yes, just me. Probably soon Harry, are you having any luck getting out yet? No I'm waiting for Baily to arrive myself to see how your magic and strength is. Yes Karen explained to them and she reorganised today and tomorrow, just like you asked. And if you need more, then she will reorganise again. Yeah we all hope that mate, yeah, but maybe not Ginny. She's getting harder to convince to go downstairs and leave you, and I have to admit that I don't like to leave you either. Oh stop it Harry, just try and get yourself back to us. Oh, okay,' Charlie looked over at Ginny and smiled.

'He's there Charlie?' Ginny asked sleepily.

'Yes he's here. He said he loves you and misses you, I'm not saying that Harry, so stop asking.'

'I want you to Harry, very much. Please, I want you back.' Ginny started crying as she lay her head on Harry's chest.

'He said he will be and not to cry, and he likes the feel of you rubbing your finger down his scar.' Charlie said looking at his sister. 'Why don't you go have a shower Gin, it'll make you feel better.'

'Yeah, alright Charlie, stay with Harry until I get back.'

'Course I will sis, now go.' Charlie smiled at her and watched as she got her clothes and walked around the side of the bed and kissed Harry tenderly. 'He likes the feel of that too, but please no other touching while I'm here.' Ginny walked into the bathroom and Charlie concentrated on Harry again. 'Yeah, she's hardly stopped, all day yesterday as I'm sure you know. No, she's not eating much at all, but when you get your arse out of this bed, she will. Yes of course I do, Harry, please stop saying it before someone notices the way I look right now. I'm not answering as someone's coming up the stairs.'

'Is he there Charlie?' Baily asked walking close to the bed.

'Yeah, he's been impatiently waiting for you to check him again.' Charlie grinned.

'Well let's start with the potions Harry and then I'll see how you're going, Charlie if you will?' Baily waited until Charlie lifted Harry slightly and had to turn away again as Harry kept saying things to him. Baily did all the potions and kept waving his wand. 'Very good news Harry, you're almost back to normal, I think sometime today you should have all your strength and magic back. Which hopefully means you'll wake up.'

'He asked did the potions work?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, that's all done, you don't need them anymore.'

'He said good, because they tasted like dragon dung.' Charlie said then laughed, along with Baily and John.

'How is he Baily?' James said walking in with Katie and the twins.

'He's almost back to normal. If that keeps going he should wake up sometime today, well I'm hopeful he will.'

'Hi son, you're taking your time, you need to wake up.'

'He said he knows and he's trying, but wants everyone to stop worrying about him, that he'll be fine.'

The twins were reaching for him and Katie and James placed them on the bed and they cuddled up next to Harry, both putting hands to his face.

'They want him to wake up, and Harry said he's trying. And of course they want him to sing, Harry said he will as soon as he's back to normal.' Charlie concentrated again, but whatever the twins and Harry were talking about seemed to be taking a long time, then he looked sharply at Baily, 'The twins thinks he's waking up, but Harry's not so sure. He wants you to quickly check him again and see if there's any change.'

'Alright Harry, I'll do another check.' Baily walked over and waved his wand again, then smiled at everyone. 'You're back to full strength and magic, so let's hope the twins are right and you are waking up Harry.'

'He hopes so too, he misses everyone.'

'How is he Charlie?' Ginny asked sitting back on the bed next to Harry.

'He's back to full strength and magic, and the twins thinks he's waking up Ginny.' Charlie said and could see how relieved she was, just like he was.

'Oh, Harry, I've missed you. Please hurry and come back to me.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him softly, and jerked. 'I can feel you properly again, it's not muddle anymore. You are coming back Harry.' Ginny leaned down and kissed his scar then put her head on his chest.

'Look, did you see that, his finger moved.' James said.

'Yes, you did Harry, do you think you can find your way out? He said he's trying. Yes Harry, we just want you back.'

'Look his finger moved again. What does the twins say Charlie?' James asked.

Charlie concentrated, 'They said he's waking up, that it won't be long now. Well that's what Harry said they said. Man this is confusing, I'll be glad when you can talk for yourself Harry.' Charlie listened. 'Yes, I know you do as well. I felt it that time Harry, I've got your hand and it moved. Yes that's why?' Charlie said the look on everyone's face. 'Sorry, he asked if that's why I was holding his hand, because I wanted to feel when he moved.' Charlie couldn't say why he really was holding Harry's hand and Harry knew it too.

'Look, he's whole body is slowly starting to move now.' Baily said and he stepped closer to the bed.

'Come on sweetheart, you're nearly there.' Ginny said still keeping her head on his chest, then felt his hand move down her back and she looked up. 'You're awake,' Ginny leaned over and kissed him fiercely and Harry's arm came around him pulling her over on top of him.

When Harry and Ginny broke apart, 'I needed…that…sweetheart,' Harry said and his breathing was very laboured.

'How you feeling Harry?' Baily asked.

'Weak…very weak, more so…than normal,' Harry said panting hard.

'Take it easy Harry,' Charlie said still sitting beside him and Harry said a few things in his mind before he decided to speak.

'Yeah, can't…do much…yet…even speak.' Harry said weakly, then he closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant.

'It seems to have taken more out of him this time.' Baily said looking down at Harry.

'Yeah it does, and kissing Ginny like that didn't help.' Charlie grinned.

'How is he?' Draco asked as he walked in with Katie.

'He woke up, now he's just asleep.'

'Oh, thank goodness,' Draco said feeling relieved. 'I was starting to really worry. Can you still hear him Charlie?'

'No, it's completely blank now, he's just asleep, I might go down and have a break from being in here for a while. He can talk for himself now.' Charlie kissed Harry's forehead, then Ginny's and left the room. He saw Lily sitting talking to Molly. 'Lil honey, he woke up, he's asleep at the moment, but he's awake.' Charlie pulled Lily into his arms and felt himself choke up and was trying to control it. 'Why don't you go see him?'

'Yeah, I will, thanks love.' Lily kissed him then walked up the stairs with Molly.

Charlie walked into the room and straight to the bathroom and broke down completely. 'I can't help it, yes I know I lied, I had to get out of there for a while. I'm not angry Harry, just relieved you're awake even if you're asleep. Not for a while by how weak you are. I want that too, desperately. Especially now, I'm so tense and stressed right now. Please Harry, just give me a break for a bit. I need some time to myself. Yeah me too, okay.' Charlie took a deep breath and got into the shower to help control himself

Ginny was still lying on Harry's chest, as everyone came and went and were all relieved he'd woken up. Now they just have to wait until he got over this weakness. Ginny felt Harry's hand brush down her hair, she sat up and looked at him.

'How you feeling sweetheart?'

'I'm better Gin, don't worry.' Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her tenderly. 'Still weak but better, is Charlie about?'

'Yeah, he's downstairs.'

Harry could see the questioning look on her face. 'I need the bathroom sweetheart, and I don't think you'd take my weight right now.'

'Alright, I'll go tell him to come up.' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'Why don't you eat while you're down there, Charlie said you haven't eaten much. And it'd make me feel better if you did, I'll be here waiting for you.'

'Okay, but I won't be long.' Ginny got off the bed and walked downstairs. 'Charlie, he wants you for a moment, and he told me I have to eat.'

'Oh, okay Gin, I'll go see what he wants.' Charlie said, kissed Lily and walked slowly up the stairs and saw Harry trying to sit himself up. 'Give it a break Harry,' Charlie went over and pulled him into a sitting position. 'You can't sit still can you?'

'No, but I was hoping you could help me up, I told Ginny she couldn't take my weight to get me into the bathroom.'

'Sure, here,' Charlie put his arms around Harry and felt himself getting turned on. 'Don't say anything,' Charlie said, and Harry laughed, then he walked Harry into the bathroom, then couldn't stop himself as he kissed Harry fiercely. 'Merlin you scared me Harry, scared everyone.' Charlie stood next to Harry, keeping an arm under him while he did what he had to.

'I know Charlie, I could hear it in your mind. I'm sorry for scaring you and everyone. But I just wanted some privacy for a moment to tell you that. Thanks for staying close, it really helped.' Harry put a hand to his face, 'It really helped, especially with some of the things you were thinking, I just hoped I didn't show how turned on I was.'

'That's why you wanted to be alone with Ginny, it wasn't just all her?' Charlie said looking surprised at Harry.

'Yeah, that's the reason. I could feel what you wanted and I couldn't do anything about it and merlin it was hot thinking of doing those things with you.'

'I know, I was having enough trouble keeping myself under control. Anyway, you ready to go back to bed?'

'Don't I wish, but yes, I'm ready.' Charlie helped Harry back into the bedroom and saw Baily standing there as Charlie put Harry down on the bed, then helped so he was sitting comfortably.

'Now, stay there, no moving.'

'I'm too tired to move Charlie, hey Baily. Thanks for everything.'

'Anytime Harry, but let's check you over and see how everything is going.' Baily sat on the bed and Harry leaned in and kissed him.

'I told you I was going to do that, now you can check me.' Harry said smiling and saw the look on Charlie's face and spoke with his mind again until he grinned and he nodded.

Baily finished checking Harry, then looked at him. 'You're doing well Harry, I'd say with bed rest today, you should be right by tonight.'

'That the earliest Baily?'

'Yes Harry, that's the earliest. You need rest, this one was different and it took more out of you than normal.'

'Alright, I'll stay in bed,' Harry saw the look on Baily's face. 'I won't do anything Baily, I couldn't anyway.'

'Good, I'll let everyone know they can come see you.'

'Great, but can you let Karen know I need her for a while tonight. There's something I've got to do.'

'As long as you don't move,' Baily said.

'I won't, I'm staying right here and I'm kinda hungry.'

'I'll let Ginny know so she can bring you up something.' Baily said as Harry nodded and he left the room.

'You don't need to be Charlie, you know that.'

'I know, it's just that you've had Baily, and I kept thinking of you doing it again.'

'Getting possessive on me now, are you?' Harry grinned at him already knowing the answer.

'Do I really need to answer that Harry?' Charlie said shaking his head.

'No, but I feel the same way, especially since you said you wanted it to be just me. Now I'll have to let Draco know.'

'Now who's getting possessive?' Charlie grinned.

'Harry, Baily said you were hungry, so I brought you up some food.' Ginny said placing a tray on the bed and leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly, but he pulled her into him and kissed her fiercely.

'I'll leave you to it.' Charlie laughed and walked back downstairs.

'He hasn't moved has he Charlie?' Baily asked.

'Not unless you call kissing Ginny moving, well I suppose his lips and hands are. That's going to take some doing to stop that from happening. And there they go. I knew it the moment Harry kissed her.' Charlie said the look on Baily's face. 'It's fine Baily, knowing my sister, she won't let Harry do too much, she'll do it all herself.'

'Yes, you're probably right and it's not like anyone could ever stop them two.'

Charlie turned and saw his parents standing there. 'Sorry, didn't mean for you to hear that.' Charlie smiled at them.

'It's fine, I think we're used to it by now Charlie.' Arthur said smiling back. 'We were going to go see him, but it looks like we have to wait. So we might head home and come back another time. Let him know we love him Charlie.'

'I will, don't worry.' Charlie hugged his parents and siblings and watched as they all left.

'We might head out too Charlie,' Baily said as he stood up with John. 'Let him know I will check on him tomorrow though.'

'Yeah, alright Baily.' Charlie hugged both Baily and John and watched as they stepped into the fire, then sat next to Lily on the couch putting his head back.'

'You alright love?' Lily asked laying her head on his shoulder.

'Yes, I'm fine honey, just tired actually, been a long couple of days and stressful. At least he's finally awake and fine by the sound of things.' Charlie leaned up and kissed Lily fiercely. 'Are the twins asleep?'

'Yeah they are,' Lily said.

'Great,' Charlie stood picking up Lily and walking into the bedroom.

'Do you think we should stay tonight, or go to the house sweetheart?' Katie asked Draco.

'We'll might as well stay tonight, and start fresh tomorrow. I'm just glad he's awake and I didn't cause anything to happen to him.'

'You've come to care about Harry, haven't you?'

'Yes, I have and I can see why everyone else does as well. Look what he was willing to do for me, after everything I did to him, not to mention my father.'

'That was the past Draco, it's not you anymore.'

'Yes I know. Let's go for a walk for a while, what do you say love?' Draco asked.

'Good idea,' they both stood and walked outside and down the back of the property.

After a gentle lovemaking, Harry lay down cuddling Ginny when something came to him, and he needed to get it sorted out. But thought he should wait until after dinner.

'Gin, how about we head down to have some dinner, I'm feeling better now so I should be alright.'

'You sure Harry, I don't want you to push it.'

'Well, I might have a shower first and see how I feel.' Ginny nodded and watched as Harry gently and slowly got out of bed. 'It's fine, little weak but okay.'

'Alright, I'll go down and let Kreacher know.' Ginny smiled then walked downstairs as Harry walked into the bathroom and stood under the shower for a long time.

'Are you alright in there Harry?' Charlie's voice came through the door.

'Fine Charlie, just enjoying the water. "Are you alone?" Harry spoke through his mind.

'Yes, why?'

"Can't you guess?" Harry still talking through his mind to Charlie's.

'No, you need to get your strength back.' and Charlie thought really hard and hoped Harry read him.

'Okay, I'll go with that. I'll be out in a moment.'

'Good, I'll be downstairs before I change my mind.' Charlie said and heard Harry laugh. He walked out and downstairs. 'He's fine, he said his just enjoying the water.' Charlie said smiling at Lily, Draco, Katie, Patrick, Karen and Ginny as he started eating.

'Hi everyone,' Harry said walking slowly into the kitchen. Charlie got up and helped him onto a seat. 'Thanks Charlie.'

'No problem Harry, but you really should have stayed in bed.'

'Yes Harry, you should have.' Lily said kissing his cheek.

'I'm fine, really, just a little weak is all,' Harry said then turned to Draco, 'Let me see.' Harry smiled and Draco put his arm out for Harry to look at it. 'Gone, I wasn't sure I could do it.'

'Thanks Harry, but you really had us all worried.'

'Yeah I know, but I'm fine,' Harry gave him a smile, then turned to Karen. 'Sorry to bring you over tonight, I hope I didn't ruin any plans for you two?'

'No it's fine Harry,' Karen smiled.

'We're just glad you're okay,' Patrick grinned at him.

'Yeah, I'm okay Pat, as soon as I eat, I want to go over a few things with you Karen.'

'No problem,' Karen said and she wondered what he wanted because he normally said which trial or information but this time he wasn't saying anything. She didn't realise how long she was lost in her thoughts until Harry spoke again.

'Alright, I need to do some work.' Harry kissed Ginny, 'I love you sweetheart, I'll probably be a while as I'm not tired after being asleep for a couple of days.'

'No problem, I'll let you know when I head to bed. I love you too.' Ginny kissed him fiercely before watching as he walked into the library with Karen.

'He sounds like he's back to his old self.' Patrick said. 'Can't he ever just stop and relax for a while?

'No he can't, and yes, he does sound like he's back to his old self, but I wish he'd just take some time?' Lily said.

'Well, I might head home, I'm sure Karen will go to my place when she's done' Patrick said yawning hugely, 'Sorry, haven't had a lot of sleep for the last couple of days.

'We know what you mean Pat,' Charlie said.

'I might head to bed too, you coming love?' Draco asked.

'Yep, let's go, night all.' Katie said smiling as she got night's back.

'I might go soak in a bath for a while love, I think the last couple of days have finally caught up with me as well.'

'Yes, they probably have honey. I'll come wash you're back for you if you'd like?'

'Sound blissful love.' they both made their way into the rooms.

'Now Karen, I know I don't have to tell you this, but keep it to yourself. I don't want anyone to know I've made my decision.'

'Of course Harry, and I'll take care of changing the trial in the morning. Will you need anything else until I see you at the office?'

'No, that's it Karen, I'll see you in two days and thanks again for coming over tonight.'

'No problem Harry, get some rest and I'll see you then.' Karen kissed his cheek.

'I will, see you later.' Harry watched as Karen left then sat the couch, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

'Tired Harry?' Charlie asked as he walked in.

'No, just resting my eyes, I didn't realise how long I was working for. Ginny's went to bed ages ago, but I only just realised the time.' Harry said as he looked at Charlie, 'Why aren't you in bed cuddled up with mum?'

'I was, she's asleep like everyone else. I just wanted to see how you were feeling before I go to sleep myself.'

'Yeah, sure Charlie, aren't we past this?' Harry said and concentrated and the room sealed.

Charlie felt the shiver of Harry's charm. 'I didn't think you'd be up too much.'

'Oh, I'm up Charlie, been that way for a while.' Harry looked towards Charlie and saw he was just as turned on as he was. 'Kiss me.' Harry said and Charlie leaned straight over and kissed him fiercely then Harry moved over until he was straddling him. 'I might be still a bit weak, but I'm not letting that stop me, you should know me well enough by now.' Harry reached a hand down and rubbed him. 'Merlin I need this.'

'Then why have we still got our clothes on Harry?' Charlie grinned at him, 'You did promise me something remember?'

'Oh I remember,' Harry said and stood up, pulling Charlie up as well and he used magic and they were both stripped quickly and saw Charlie smile. 'I thought you didn't want me using magic on you Charlie?'

'That was the first time, now I just want you. So stop talking Harry, and get on your back?'

'Ah, now there's the forceful man I've been waiting for.' Harry laughed as he lay down, looking up at Charlie and he instantly turned around and lay down on top of him. Both their mouths moved over each other straight away, but Harry moved his hand up and inserted a finger, moving it around as he sucked.

Charlie leaned up, 'God Harry, that's feels good, and don't you dare stop.' Charlie said then put his mouth back over Harry and started sucking in time with Harry's finger, until they were both groaning loudly then they both came, but kept going hard until each were back up again. Charlie rolled off of Harry, and he saw the couch expand.

'The floors too hard,' Harry said grinning at him.

'Well, then get up there and on your knees Potter.' Charlie said and he stood up pulling Harry up with him and pushed him over to the couch and Harry got on his knees. 'Now my turn for some fun.' Charlie leaned over Harry, and inserted his finger, moving it in as far as he could get it, as his hand went round and gripped him.

'Merlin Charlie, I need you, please.' Harry groaned, then he felt Charlie move his finger out and pushed himself in hard and all the way, 'God not that much, back off a bit.'

'You just take it and shut it Harry.' Charlie said and started thrusting faster, and heard Harry groan loudly and he couldn't help smiling. So he started to go harder and faster until he felt himself cum as Harry groaned again.' he moved back slowly then lay down. 'I needed that.' Charlie said panting.

'I did to, but I haven't finished yet.' Harry said and leaned down over him kissing him fiercely. 'I can't get enough of you.' Harry grabbed him and rolled them over so Charlie was on top. 'Now I want to be inside you for a while.' Charlie positioned himself over Harry and slowly lowered himself onto him until he was all the way down and he groaned loudly. 'Blimey, you've got all of me and taking it okay.' Harry said as he groaned.

'I said I need this Harry, and after watching you for the last couple of days. Not knowing if you were going to wake up this time. So just keep it shut and let me have this.' Charlie said and he started moving faster, never taking his eyes off Harry as he put his hand around him and started to move it in time. Harry watched Charlie intensely as he moved and knew Charlie was close just as he was. Then they both groaned loudly and Charlie came onto Harry as Harry came in Charlie.

'Man that feel good,' he concentrated and cleaned himself up as Charlie moved off of him and pulled Harry up with him and kissed him fiercely. 'You feel better now Charlie?' Harry asked putting his hand on his chest.

'Yeah, a hell of a lot better. Now don't do it again,' Charlie said as he started dressing. 'You really had us all scared this time Harry.'

'I know, but you also know that I was going to be alright, I always am. Nothing much can hurt me anymore, to the point it scares me.' Harry finished dressing and walked over to the window staring out. 'I never know what's going to happen next Charlie, and what it might do to everyone around me.'

Charlie walked over to him and pulled him around too looked at him. 'Nothing's going to happen Harry, not to you and not to any of us.'

'But my power is getting so strong, what if it does do something to someone.' Harry said and walked back over and sat down. 'Why I was out, I could feel it Charlie, the power, it's strange, but it's so strong. What if I loose it big time? I wouldn't be able to handle hurting someone because of it.'

'You won't Harry, you always control it with help or you leave. You did last time, went down the back of the property.'

'You don't understand Charlie, it's a lot stronger now, more than I can handle, especially with my life. I need to speak with Dumbledore, find out if there's some way to tone it down a little. I'm scared Charlie, I really am and I need to do something, anything to make it back off a bit.'

Charlie sat next to Harry, 'Dumbledore told us that when you heal Harry, you absorb the power. You end up unconscious because you take the pain into yourself. Like with Sirius, you took his pain, but you also took the power of the spell that hurt him.'

'So when I healed Katie, Ginny, mum, and the Longbottoms, I took the power of the spells used on them into myself. Is that why this is getting stronger?'

'Yes, and if you heal again, heal a spell injury, then you will take that power as well. Apart from you're natural power coming out since you got rid of Voldemorts soul, that's why you've been getting stronger lately Harry and why you can now talk to me in my mind. You took the power after Ginny, but it wasn't until Sirius got hurt and you healed him that you started talking with your mind.'

Harry stared at Charlie in shock. 'But if I don't heal someone that's been hurt with a spell, what will happen to them? I can't let someone suffer or die just because I'm afraid of my power Charlie. Damn,' Harry said and started pacing. 'I just don't know what am I supposed to do anymore.'

Charlie saw the pain and worry on Harry's face and knew there wasn't much he could say to help with what he was feeling. No one could help Harry because no one knows what's he's going through. All anyone could do was be there for him. He saw the tears falling down Harry's face, so he pulled him into his arms and just let him cry, let him get it out. At least then, he might be able to think straight and realise he'd never hurt anyone he cared about, he'd hurt himself before he let anyone get hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

As Charlie held Harry he felt he was slowly starting to get himself under control, so he led him over to the couch and sat him down. Neither of them said anything just sat holding each other, and Charlie knew Harry didn't like to show people this side of him, only to people he really cared about.

'You feeling better now Harry?'

'Yeah, a little, thanks Charlie.' Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch closing his eyes. 'Apart from Ginny, you're the only one I feel comfortable letting know how I feel about all this. I know I pretend everything's alright in front of others, or shrug off my power as if it was nothing when someone mentions it, but this time is different.'

'Why's it different Harry, what's made you feel like this?'

'You said that I absorb the power, like I absorbed the power after healing Ginny and Sirius. What's going to happen to me now after absorbing the power from dark magic Charlie? Am I going to start using dark magic to do or get what I want? That's what's got me so scared Charlie, because I feel the difference this time. Every other time I healed and ended up unconscious, I could hear all of you, but it wasn't as clear as it was this time. Last time it made me end up speaking through my mind to you, what's going to happen this time. I just don't know what to think or how to handle whatever comes next.'

'Nothing is going to happen Harry, and we are all here to help as much as possible. None of us know what you feel or what you're going through, we all know that.' Charlie looked at Harry and saw he still looked worried. 'Why don't you give yourself a few days, you'll probably find you'll feel better, and I'm here if you need me, for anything.'

'I know Charlie, and that makes me feel loads better. I will speak with Draco, but I might speak with Baily first, give him some excuse, see if he'll be with Draco when he needs it. I'm like you Charlie, I just want to be with you from now on, no one else. And I do know that you probably won't last as long as me, then I don't know what I'll do.' Harry took a deep breath, 'I need some time alone Charlie, do you mind?'

'Of course I don't mind, and if you need anything or just want to talk. I'll be here, like always.'

Harry turned and looked at him. 'I know that, I've always known that.' Harry leaned over and kissed him, then leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow Charlie.'

'Alright Harry,' Charlie stood up and walked to the door and couldn't open it. 'Ah, Harry, you're charm is still on.' Harry turned and Charlie felt the shiver, 'Thanks, see you tomorrow Harry.' Harry nodded to him and he left the library.

Harry sat there keeping his eyes closed trying to work through everything that was going through his mind. He opened his eyes and walked out of the library and over to Albus' portrait and saw he was awake and it looked like he was waiting for him.

'You were expecting me to come and talk to you, weren't you Albus?'

'Yes Harry I was. You've had a tough couple of days and I'm sure Charlie mentioned to you about Baily's theory and mine.'

'Yeah, he did. I wish I would have known this before Albus, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle any more power, especially power from dark magic.'

'Because you healed Draco's dark mark, and dark magic was used to put it there, doesn't mean you are going to use dark magic Harry. Remember you've got so much love inside you, that will always keep you doing the right thing, and it will also stop you from ever using dark magic.' Dumbledore saw Harry raise his eyebrows at him. 'Yes, I know you've used it Harry, but look at the reasons you did. That girl hurt Ginny and caused you to lose your son, and that woman was trying to kill Ginny. Everyone understands that and that sometimes even good people are pushed too far, and you were.'

Harry watched Albus for a while, 'What do you think's going to come out of me next? If I'm talking with Charlie using my mind, what can I expect after healing dark magic? What will I be able to do?'

'You know I can't tell you that, no one can tell you that. Just like you, we all just have to wait and see. This talking with your mind started when you healed Ginny, but didn't show itself until you healed Sirius. So it could take a while before anything happens, and nothing might happen, none of us know that.'

'Do you really believe that Albus, I sure don't.'

'What are you really worried about Harry? I can see something is troubling you.'

'What I might do if I loose it again after absorbing dark magic. I don't want to hurt anyone, or worse. After that woman…' Harry hesitated a moment. 'I won't handle that again, and I'm so scared that I will kill again if someone I care about gets hurt. I really don't know what to do Albus, or to stop feeling this way.'

'This is where Charlie will help you Harry, you need him right now. Let him be there for and he will help you through this. And if some new power starts to emerge and worries you, he will help with that as well.'

'I know he will, but he's not going to be there in that way for me for long. He's strong and can keep his temper under control and doesn't get as stressed like me. When he doesn't need me anymore, then what am I going to do? I feel too close to him to go somewhere else, I don't want too. To me, he's like, how do I say this, Ginny and me are together, she's my life, I love her with every fibre of my being, and always will. I feel sort of like that about him too, he's like the male partner. I'm not in love with Charlie like I am with Ginny even though I do love him. So he's like my partner and Ginny's the female partner. Does that make sense to you?'

'Yes it does, you and Charlie have formed your own bond so to speak. That's why it was him that you could speak with your mind too. It will be hard for you Harry when the time comes when Charlie will stop, and we both know it will come. Your life is far too complicated and stressful for you to give it up for a while. It will be a long time before that happens. I have seen it once before, someone that I knew a long time ago, he had a hard, stressful life and it was years, and I'm talking five years before he was able to stop. Your life is more stressful than he's was, so you looking at a very long time Harry and Charlie won't be there for that long. When that happens, you might feel hurt by it, feeling like you've lost your partner, but you will find someone else to take his place, even if you don't feel quite the same way with him as you do with Charlie.'

'No, I won't feel the same way, and you're right. I will have to find someone else to fill he's place, and I wish I didn't have to.' Harry hesitated, looked down at the floor, then looked back at the picture. 'I was really surprised when Charlie told me you knew about all this. I wish you would have told me, it might have lessened the shock when Baily and John took care of me.'

'I found it was always better to find out for yourself. If I would have told you that you would go through this, I think you would have tried anything to make sure you didn't. Thinking it was wrong, or that you were hurting Ginny, cheating on her, when it's not like that, but it's hard to explain that to someone who hasn't gone through it, and you were too young when I was still alive.'

'Yes, I would have done exactly that. I would have thought it was wrong and thought I was cheating on Ginny. But it's not like that at all, but it would be difficult to explain that to anyone.' Harry looked intensely at Albus. 'You went through it as well, that's why you know so much about it?'

'Yes, twice actually, once in my youth, not long after Gellert. Then in my later years, during the first war with Voldemort, well actually right after the first war. Right around the time you got your scar.' Dumbledore looked seriously at Harry, 'I want to tell you who I was with the second time and I think you'll understand how it can happen to any man.'

'Alright, I'm listening, but do I really want to know who it was?'

'Maybe not, but I'm going to tell you anyway my boy.' Albus noticed Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 'It was Severus.'

Harry looked completely shocked. 'You're kidding, Snape, sorry, Severus. Now he's one man I never thought would have done it. But then again, I never thought Charlie was the type either. He's a, how do I say this, he's a man's man, I suppose you could say it like that, strong, virile, loves the ladies. I know that all men will at some point, but it's still hard to believe that with people like Charlie and Severus.'

'Yes, all men but what you said about Charlie should show how it is all men no matter what type of man they are. Charlie was the same at Hogwarts, I know he had quite a few girls while he was there. I actually saw him with one once, in the quidditch changing rooms,' Albus laughed, 'But I let them be because even if I would have stopped them, it would have just happened again and somewhere else.' Albus saw that Harry was feeling a little better. 'Now why don't you go to bed Harry, it's late and you are still recovering.'

'Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, you've made me understand things a lot more, just like you always do Albus.'

'You're welcome Harry, and I will always be here for you to talk to when you need it.' Albus looked down at Harry and he nodded, then turned and walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Charlie was just inside the door and he'd heard everything that was said between Harry and Albus. He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he needed to find out how Harry was doing, but he'd heard things that surprised him. He knew how and why he wanted to be with Harry during this time, but to hear Harry think of him like the male version of Ginny, his partner, that shocked him. Now he knew what Dumbledore meant when he said Harry would be hurt once he decided he didn't need it anymore, and that was the last thing Charlie wanted to do, was to hurt Harry any more than he's already has been. He was going to have to be very careful how he handled telling Harry when the times comes to stop. Charlie turned and went into bed, and cuddled up with the woman he loved, but was thinking about the man upstairs.

Harry was leaning up on he's elbow, watching Ginny sleep. He loved her so much, and never wanted to ever hurt her and he knew if she ever found out what was happening with him, it would hurt her, even if it was necessary. He'd had to think what he'd be like if he didn't have that in his life. He decided to go have a shower and head downstairs for breakfast even though it was early.

Harry was sitting alone at the table, when Charlie sat down next to him. 'Morning, you're looking better than you did last night.'

'Yeah, I feel better. I spoke with Albus last night and he made me understand some things. Sorry to unload on you last night, but like I said, apart from Ginny, you're one person I feel comfortable talking to about certain things.'

'It's fine Harry, really, I'm glad you feel you can come to me when you need to unload.' Charlie smirked as Harry laughed. 'But seriously Harry, I'm happy for you to come and talk to me when you need to.'

'Thanks Charlie, so are you going back at work today?'

'No tomorrow, I wanted today to just get back to normal. I told Draco to take today as well, so he can move into the house. He didn't want to leave until you woke up. I don't think he will handle your news too well Harry.'

'He'll be fine, he likes being with Baily and John. And I'm going to speak with Baily first about it so he can be there for him.'

'Are you sure, I mean about it just being you and me?'

'Definitely, that's how I want it to be. "I want you to be the only man to make love to me Charlie," Harry said into his mind to Charlie.

'Yeah, me too, so as long as you're sure, then I'm actually very happy about that. So what are you doing today and when are you going back to work?'

'Today I'm just going to relax, but I do want to go into muggle London, I need to get something, and I'm going back to work tomorrow.'

'Are you going to tell me what this something is?'

'Well, I was going to do it anyway, but I thought if I did it now, it just might make it easier to tell Draco.' Harry saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face. 'I've been planning on getting him his own piano for the house, but now it just might help once I tell him that I won't be with him anymore. But like I said, I need to talk to Baily first. Did he say if he was coming over today?'

'Yeah he is, he just wants to give you one more check, see how you are, and that's a nice thing you're doing for Draco.'

'Yeah, he's got talent there, just needs more lessons to bring it out. So what are your plans for today, since you're not going to work and mum will be?'

'I told her I'd look after the twins for her, she didn't know if you'd be up for it just yet and as I'm sure you know you need a lot of energy with them now.'

'Yeah I do, and I'll help with the twins until I head out. You know, it's strange, you're my brother and sister's step father, and my father is your children's step father. We sure have a very unconventional family, don't we Charlie?' Harry said as they both started laughing.

'Yes we do Harry, but remember what I said to you before, I'm also you're step father Harry.' Charlie said looking at Harry to see how he would react.

'I know you are, but I'm not going to think of you that way, it would just be too strange, considering, "what we do to each other," Harry said the last bit in his mind to Charlie.

'Yeah, I thought that as well.' Charlie said just as Baily stepped out of the fireplace.

'Morning you two,' Baily said as he sat down.

Morning,' both Harry and Charlie said.

'How you feeling Harry?'

'I'm good Baily, completely back to normal.' Harry said the look on Baily's face. 'But you still want to check me anyway, alright.'

'Yes I do, so let's go into the sitting room and I'll get you to lie down on the couch.'

Harry and Baily walked into the sitting room and Harry lay down and waited. Baily started to wave his wand over him for a while. 'How much longer Baily, you know I hate to just stay still?'

'Just keep still Harry, almost done.' Baily kept waving his wand, then looked at Harry. 'Alright, sit up.' he waited until Harry sat and he sat beside him. 'First, your fine, just like you said, but there is one thing Harry.'

'What's that?' Harry asked looking worried.

'Well, since you've been healing people, losing all the strength and magic, I've been keeping a sort of record on it. Something has changed Harry, you're magic. From when I checked you after Sirius, to now, you're magic has almost doubled in strength. Did Charlie tell you that we spoke about with Albus Dumbledore's portrait?'

'Yes he did, and I spoke with Albus myself last night. So what you're saying is, if I get angry and loose it, I probably will destroy the whole house next time or maybe a whole heap of houses?'

'I can't say you'd do that Harry, but you're power is a lot stronger than it was. So you are going to need to stay as calm as possible, until you get to understand your power and control it.'

'Easier said than done Baily, I've got a lot to think about, but there is something I need to talk to you about in private. Can you come into the studio with me for a moment?'

'Sure Harry,' Baily said and they both got up and walked past Charlie, Harry giving him a look and he nodded. 'So what's up Harry?'

'I was hoping you'd do me a favour, well more for Draco than me.'

'If I can Harry, you know that.' Baily looked intensely at Harry, 'You want me to help Draco, you've got someone else to help you now?'

'Yeah I have, and I want it to be just us and so does he. So would you mind?'

'I don't mind, I enjoy Draco and I know john does as well. But I have to tell you, that the three of us are going to miss having you.' Baily grinned at Harry.

'Sorry about that,' Harry hugged him. 'I probably will sometimes as well.'

'You don't have to be sorry, I'm just glad you've still got someone that can help you keep calm and stop the anger, especially now with your power. You know, it might be just what you need, one on one, to help with that.'

'That's what I think as well, especially who it is, and please don't ask. He doesn't want anyone to know.'

'I wasn't going too, I know for some men, it's still a touchy subject. Anyway, I've got to go, unless there was something else Harry?'

'No, nothing else, just thanks. I'm going to speak with Draco sometime today, hopefully anyway.'

'Why don't you leave it to me, I can explain things to him and you won't feel uncomfortable.'

'That would be great Baily, I'm going to be seeing Draco at the house later, I could tell him you want to talk to him.'

'That's fine, I'll be home all day, relaxing with john.' Baily hugged him, 'Take care Harry, and please, no more healing for a while.'

'Unless it's absolutely necessary, I won't be doing it at all. And thanks again, for everything.' Harry said and watched as Baily walked out of the studio then Harry sat down at the piano and started to play softly.

'How'd it go Harry?' Charlie asked from the doorway.

'Good, he's going to talk to Draco himself, instead of me. I'll tell him when I get the piano for him that Baily wants to talk to him.'

'Albus asked if he could come in here for a while, he said he misses hearing you sing.' Charlie laughed.

'I don't mind.' Harry concentrated and a few seconds later Albus' portrait was hanging up on the wall. 'Need a change of scenery Albus?'

'Yes, partially, but like I told Charlie, I miss hearing you sing.'

'It can get very loud in here sometimes, you up for that?' Harry smiled at him.

'If it gets too much Harry, I will visit my other portraits, or go visit someone else for a while.'

'I thought you couldn't do that?'

'I had Minerva cast a charm on me so I can now. So why don't you play something for me Harry?'

'Yeah, alright.'

'Harry, I'll go see Lily, be back later.' Charlie said and walked back into the other rooms.

Harry started playing one of his songs he'd wrote for Ginny and when he'd finished, he looked up and saw not just Albus in the portrait but Severus as well.

'This is a surprise.' Harry said standing up and walking over to them.

'Yes, Potter. I must say you sing very well.' Snape said.

Harry laughed, 'Thanks Sev,' and saw Snape scowl at him. 'Alright, Severus. So what are you doing in Albus's portrait?'

'I talked him into coming to hear you sing, let him see how good you are Harry.'

'Thanks but I'm actually trying to talk mum into letting me record her. Her voice is amazing and should be heard.'

'I would love to hear your mother sing potter.' Snape said and he had a smile on his face.

'Why don't I go see if she'll come do one,' Harry saw the look on Snape's face. 'I won't tell her you're here.' he smiled and walked out of the studio and was back a few minutes later with his mother, with Charlie holding the twins. 'Do the song you did the other day mum. But I'll play this time.'

'Alright sweetheart.' Lily waited until Harry started to play then she started singing.

'I can see where you get your talent from Potter.' Snape said.

Lily spun around and saw Severus in Albus' portrait. 'Sev, what are you doing here?'

'Albus talked me into coming to listen to your son sing, it's good to see you Lily?' Severus voice softened.

'Yes, it's good to see you too Sev. I wish I could stay and talk to you but I have to get to Hogwarts. If you come back again, I'd like that.' Lily smiled at him.

'I could probably do that Lily, you sing beautifully.'

'Thanks Sev, I'll see you later.' Lily walked over to Harry and hugged him, then kissed him. 'Please, no more healing for a while Harry.'

'I won't mum,' Harry grinned at her.

Lily went to Charlie and kissed Hayden and Holly, 'Now you two be good for Charlie and your brother,' she hugged the twins, then Charlie kissed her fiercely. 'I love you Charlie, I'll see you later.'

'I love you to honey, I'll be fine with these two.' Charlie kissed her again then watched her leave.

'We have to talk her into letting me record her Charlie. Hey, why don't you try, when you're together.' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Lily said you were ruthless when you want something Harry, and no, If I talk to her about this, it won't be while we're making love…we get too busy anyway. Now, I'm going to take your brother and sister in and get them fed. Do you know if Ginny's going to the orphanage today?'

'I doubt it, with me being unconscious for the last couple of days, I think she'll be staying here with me, or in the bedroom that is.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, you're probably right Harry. I'll see you later.' Charlie said and walked out of the studio.

'Lily is not with your father anymore Potter?' Snape asked.

'No, they tried once I brought them back, but it just wasn't the same. Lily is now with Charlie, as I'm sure you know, and dad is with Charlie's ex Katie, they switched.' Harry said laughing. 'I've got a strange and unconventional family.' Harry went back over to his music sheets, then picked up his guitar and started playing working his hands.

'Harry Minerva told me about the song you did at the first memorial, would you sing it for me?' Albus asked.

'Sure,' Harry put his guitar down and sat at the piano and started singing and missed the looks that Albus and Severus gave each other, looks of amazement.

'That was wonderful Potter.' Severus said, looking down at him.

'Thanks Severus, hi sweetheart, when did you wake up?' Harry said as he saw Ginny walking in. She didn't say anything just pulled him to her and started kissing fiercely.

'Now that is a great good morning kiss.' Harry grinned at her.

'Well, since you've been unconscious for a couple of days Harry, I needed that, and more.'

'I suppose I could help with that, let's go.' Harry picked Ginny up and left the studio, heading straight for the bedroom. Where they spent the next couple of hours making love in the bed, then the shower, then back to the bed again. 'I have to go into muggle London for a while, I'm going to buy Draco a piano for the house so he can keep up with his lessons. Do you want to come with me?'

'Mum wants to finish some stuff to do for the orphanage, but I'll be here when you get back.' Ginny smiled and kissed Harry again.

Harry walked back downstairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table with the twins in their chairs. 'Hey Charlie, you want to come to London with me and bring the twins?'

'Why not, it'll be good to get out for a while. When do you want to leave?'

'As soon as we can.'

'Well, they just finished their lunch, so I suppose we can go now.'

Harry and Charlie with the twins had a great time in London. Harry bought the piano for Draco, then shrunk it and put it in his pocket and he found some kids piano's and decided to by some for both sets of twins. Then Harry, Charlie and the twins sat down at a café and had a break.

'I've enjoyed this,' Harry said smiling as he fed the twins some cake.

'Yeah, it's been good Harry. But where do you get all your energy from, I'm exhausted.' Charlie said grinning.

'Probably because I just spent the last couple of days unconscious, where you've been sitting beside me most of the time and not sleeping properly.'

'Yeah probably, I'll catch up on my sleep. There's something I wanted to tell you Harry.'

Harry heard the change in Charlie's voice, so he knew it was something serious, 'What's that Charlie?'

'Well, confess, really.' Charlie saw the look on Harry's face and thought he probably already knew. 'When you were talking to Dumbledore last night, I was listening. I wanted to make sure you were alright Harry.'

'I knew you were Charlie, I could sense you standing behind the door.' Harry smiled at him. 'It was a way of letting you know how I feel.' Harry shrugged.

'Yeah, and it really surprised me. You think of me as you're male partner?'

'Yes, I do, is that so hard to understand Charlie? You've seen me at my worst, and helped with most of it. We got very close over the last three years.'

'But what about when…' Charlie hesitated.

'When you don't need me anymore, I know it's going to be hard Charlie, but you can't help that. I have to deal with that when the time comes. I'm not looking forward to it, but I'll have no choice. Maybe I could just go back to Baily and John because like Dumbledore said, for me it's not going to be over for a while. Where with you, I don't give it that long at all, but there's something I want to confess to you as well.'

'Alright, I'm listening Harry.'

'Just after Baily and John took me the first, after we came back. I was watching you, wondering if you'd gone through this yet. Then I was hoping you hadn't so I could have you.' Harry smiled sheepishly at him.

'Why don't we go home, put the twins to bed and don't lose any time together while we've got a chance then?'

'Now that's a good idea, then I'll go see Draco.'

Charlie, Harry and the twins found a secluded spot and apparated back to the Potter house. They put the twins to bed and walked into the spare bedroom. Neither of them wanted to go to their bedrooms, they wanted their own. They enjoyed making love for a couple of hours, before both their female partners came home and Harry had to go see Draco at his house.

Harry arrived at Draco and Katie's house and knocked on the door. 'Can I come in?'

'Course you can Harry,' Katie said and Harry walked in. 'I can't thank you enough for this Harry, I really can't. This place is perfect, and it'll be good for the baby.'

'You don't have to thank me Katie, I was happy to help. Where's Draco, he about, I've got something for him.'

'Yeah, he's just out the back. I think he's enjoying the scenery, it's so pretty out there and quiet. Go talk to him.'

'Thanks Katie, I will.' Harry walked outside and saw Draco standing just outside the doors. 'Draco, you got a minute?'

Draco turned around and saw Harry, 'Hi Harry. Not that I'm not happy to see you and for you to be our first visitor, but what are you doing here. I'd thought you'd be resting.'

'No, I'm fine, Baily checked me over this morning. I wanted to see you about two things, first Baily wants to talk to sometime today, asked if you could floo over there.'

'Sure, not problem, and what's the other thing?'

'We need to go inside for that, I've got you something.'

'You didn't need to do that Harry, you've already helped us enough, getting us the house and my job.'

'I know, but I wanted to, so come on, I want to see your reaction.' Harry laughed as they walked inside and went into the sitting room. 'Now, I want you to turn around, so it'll be a surprise.' Harry said and winked at Katie.

'Alright Harry, but you've got me wondering what you're up too.'

Harry pulled out the tiny piano, placed it on the floor and concentrated until it enlarged to its original size. Harry saw Katie put her hand over her mouth in surprise, then look at Draco.

'Alright Draco, you can turn around now.' Harry said and watched as he turned around and then stood there in complete shock, 'Draco, you alright?'

'Blimey Harry,' Draco said as he hugged him tight, then walked over and ran his hand over the smooth surface of the beautiful white piano.

'I've charmed it so if you want to change the colour you can, do you like it?' Harry asked watching Draco's back and realised he was emotional, so he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course I like it Harry, I can't thank you enough, I really can't.'

'You don't need to, you've got talent and I wanted you to keep going with it. But we'll still get you over with me or mum to practice occasionally but now, you can whenever you want to now. So come on, let's give it a try.' Harry said and led Draco over and he sat down and Harry sat next to him and took him through some lessons.

'This is brilliant Harry, thank you.' Draco hugged him again.

'I'm glad you like it, but I've really got to go. Remember Baily wants to talk to you today.'

'I'll go soon.' Draco hugged Harry again, then Katie hugged him and watched as he walked outside and apparated away. 'I can't believe him, I really can't.'

'He's something, isn't he? Why don't I leave you to it,' Katie kissed him and watched as Draco walked back and sat down at the piano and went over what Harry had shown him.

Harry walked back inside and saw Ginny sitting at the table talking to Charlie. 'Hi sweetheart, I thought you'd still be at the orphanage.' Harry said pulling her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

'No, finished for today and I need to talk to about something. Can we go sit down under the tree?'

Harry studied Ginny and knew she was blocking her feelings from him. 'We weren't going to do that anymore Gin, why are you closing you're feelings again?' Harry said looking upset.

'I'll explain in a moment, let's go down, I really need to talk to you.' she said seriously.

'Alright Ginny,' Harry said and glanced at Charlie and he grimaced and then shrugged. They walked down to the tree and Harry sat down and Ginny sat on his lap and kissed him fiercely. 'Is that all you wanted, because you could have done that inside.' Harry smiled at her.

Ginny got up and sat next to him and Harry could tell she was worried about something. 'No, I just wanted to kiss you before we talked.'

'You worrying me Gin, what's going on?'

'Mum told me something today, she never really wanted to work on the orphanage stuff, that was just an excuse. What she told me shocked me at first, then I was just angry, but when she explained everything I was just thankful that there was help.'

'What did she tell you sweetheart?' Harry took Ginny's hands, and held them tight.

'Alright, now please let me finish before you react. Can you do that for me Harry?'

Harry looked at his wife intensely, knowing he couldn't read her or sense her feelings since she closed them. 'I can try Gin.

'Okay,' Ginny took a deep breath. 'First let me just say I understand, and I'm not upset about it at all. Once mum explained, like I said I'm just glad there was something that could be done to help.'

'I'm confused Gin, just tell me what you need to.' Harry could see she was hesitant to say what she needed to say. 'You can say anything to me Gin, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know Harry, it's just that when I say this I know how you'll react at first before you give me a chance to explain. That's why I said I understand and I'm fine with it.'

'Gin, please just tell me what going on, because you're making me very nervous.'

Ginny took a deep breath and started but kept her eyes on the ground. 'Mum told me when her and dad were younger, just after Charlie was born, that dad was going through a real stressful time. He couldn't get work, had two kids to feed, so he was told something by a friend that would help him when he got to stressed. So he tried it and after he was better and was able to get work and finally provide for his family and that's when they had Percy.' Ginny hesitated again, then looked up at Harry's face and knew he had worked out what she was trying to tell him. 'It's fine Harry, really. Mum explained everything, please don't be upset.'

Harry stood up and turned away, not being able to look at his wife. 'I…I…' Harry couldn't get the words out when Ginny walked around and put her arms around him, holding him tight.

'It's fine, Harry. Dad chipped in with a bit of information for me as well. Said it was something all men went through, especially in times of great stress and tension. And you've gone through more than anyone I know. If it's helping you Harry, and we all know it has, just by looking at you, then I want you to keep doing it, I want you to be happy and stress free, and not get so angry as much, just like you've been, even though you can't help that. I even spoke to Albus before you got back and found him in the studio. Charlie was in with the twins so I knew I would have some privacy. He explained more about it and why most men can't tell their wives or girlfriends because they wouldn't understand or take it as cheating and it's not, I know that Harry, I know it's not like that and dad said that a lot of wives and girlfriends actually know, they just don't say anything, but with our bond, I thought it was best to tell you I knew.' Ginny opened her feelings because Harry was still standing rigid and never put his arms around her. 'Read me if you want Harry, please.' Ginny could feel his confusion, his pain, his embarrassment, and his anger, but he seemed to be controlling that. 'Look, I can feel how angry you are that I know, but look at you, you're not shaking, you're not blowing up trees, you're controlling it. So it's helping and that's all I want for you, to be happy and not worry all the time.'

Harry looked down at Ginny, 'You're,' Harry took a deep breath and started again. 'You're okay with this Gin, knowing I'm having sex with men?' Harry shook his head, and took another deep breath.

'Yes, I am, I want you to read me and you'll see that I'm perfectly fine with it. After mum and dad explained, then when I spoke with Dumbledore and he explained more. You need this Harry, it's something that you need and is helping you. Now if you were having sex with woman, then you'd be in for it. But once I was told how it happens to all men at one stage of their life, even though Dumbledore told me it was twice for him, I realised it was something I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, and I don't want to stop you. I love you too much Harry, and all I've ever wanted was you to be happy. I know you love me, I can feel how much you do, so please, it's fine.'

'But did Dumbledore tell you that I'm a little different Gin, that I will probably be doing this for a long time because of the amount of stress I get under.'

'Yes, he told me, and U can understand that. You're life for the last twenty one years has been nothing but pain, stress and anger. But the last few weeks I've seen and felt how happy and stress free you've been. And the anger you felt before, you controlled it and it's because of this that's helping you do that. I spoke to Charlie about it as well, when I told him what mum and dad told me, at first he was shocked that I knew then that I was okay with it. I asked him if he had ever done it, he told me he has. Then explained about how it was in Romania. Even woman will go through it, just not all women. A woman will find another woman to help them.'

'It's not all the time Gin, just when I need it. It's different with him, then with you. You're my life, my whole life, you're everything to me sweetheart and nothing will ever change that. I love you with my whole heart, soul, mind and body.'

Ginny smiled up at him, 'I know you do Harry, because I can feel it. Now if I didn't have this bond then I might have been worried, but I do know exactly what you feel for me, and I feel exactly the same.' she leaned up and kissed Harry and was happy he kissed her back. 'So are you okay now?'

'Yeah, you are the most amazing woman there is, do you know that sweetheart?'

'I try,' Ginny smiled and pulled him down to sit and she sat on his lap. 'But I do want to know something, because from what dad, Charlie and Dumbledore said, that even though it's normal, but not talked about here, not like other countries, how did you get up the nerve to the first time?' Ginny could see Harry was a little embarrassed.

'I didn't.' Harry said shaking his head at his wife, 'Baily and John gave me no choice but Baily explained after that it was normal but just not talked about.'

'Baily and John,' Ginny said then broke into hysterical laughter, 'Sorry Harry, it's just hard to imagine.'

'Don't try, please. It's not something I want you to picture.' Harry said shaking his head again.

'Was that the day when you found out about you're mum and Charlie?' Ginny asked softly.

'Yes, when they took me to their place, they said that had to try something drastic to get me to calm down, so they did.' Harry said shaking his head again at his wife.

'Can I ask one more thing about it Harry?' Ginny asked and she smiled sheepishly at him.

Harry looked at her with a resigned expression. 'Yeah, alright, what do you want to know, but I'm not going into details.

'Well, is it still with Baily and John, or someone else or maybe a couple of someone's.' Ginny laughed softly.

'No, I told Baily today that we're not going to anymore, it's just one now, and I'm not talking about this with you anymore Ginny. It's just too strange that you understand, but more strange that you're asking me about it.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I'm just curious that's all. You're my husband and I want to know who's shagging you're arse.' Ginny broke up into laughter again.

'Ginny,' Harry said shocked as he looked at her. 'Please don't say that.' Harry said shaking his head again at his amazing wife.

'Do you think Ron's done it?' Ginny started laughing again.

'Ginny, stop alright.' he said but Ginny could hear the humour in his voice. 'I don't want to think about that.'

'Alright, I'll stop Harry, but I need to know one more thing, then I won't ask anything else.'

'Okay, one more.' Harry said smiling at his wife.

'Is it like woman the first time. Does it hurt?'

'Bloody hell it hurts, and not just the first time, it take a while, I'm still not quite use to it yet.' Harry saw Ginny look at him then broke into laughter again and he couldn't help laughing with her. 'Now let me ask you something?'

'Anything Harry.'

'I've been told I'm…well, big, do you think of me that way?' Harry asked a little embarrassed.

'Yes, you are Harry. It took me a while to get use to you, but with what you were doing to me and how you made me feel, I didn't mind. And who told you that you were big?' Ginny grinned and could tell Harry didn't want to say, 'Please, tell me, then we'll drop it.'

'Alright, well, Baily and John told me first, said they'd never had anyone like me, then there was the one after that and the one now. They've all said it, and don't ask me who the other two are because they asked me not to say.'

'I won't ask, so there's been four, anyone like you, size I mean?' Ginny smirked.

'The one now, now can we please not talk about this anymore Gin.'

'Alright, no more, let's just go and have dinner.'

'Good idea,' Harry waited until Ginny got off his lap, then stood and pulled her into his arms kissing her fiercely. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.'

'I love you too Harry, now let's go eat.' they walked back to the house together hand in hand, 'I'm just going to have a shower before dinner, since I've got a few minutes.' Ginny kissed him again and went up the stairs.

Harry sat down shaking his head. 'She knows and she's fine with it.' Harry saw Charlie looked worried. 'She doesn't know about you, don't worry. I won't say anything, I told you that.'

'Thanks Harry, yeah she kinda shocked me when she told me mum and dad told her how it's a normal thing for men and I'm trying not to think of my father at the moment.' Charlie said laughing.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. Ginny asked me if I think Ron has, and I don't want to think about that either. But it kinda got me thinking though.'

'About your dad and Sirius?' Charlie said and saw the surprised look on Harry's face. 'Well, who else would you think about? Their two of the main male men in your life, apart from Dumbledore, you're father and you're godfather.'

'Yeah, I suppose. Ginny did surprise me though, she wanted to know how I got the nerve up the first time.'

'She asked you that? And did you tell her?' Charlie asked smiling at Harry.

'Yeah, but no details, just that it was Baily and John, she thought that it was funny,' Harry said and started laughing at the look on Charlie's face. 'Yeah, funny and she was curious about other things as well. First and you won't believe what she said.' Harry said shaking his head.

'What did she say?'

'She said because I was her husband, she just wanted to know more about who was shagging my arse.'

'You're kidding, she said that?' Charlie said and started laughing.

'Yeah, she did, but all I told her was that there have been four, she knows about Baily and John, but not about Draco or you.'

'You said first, what else did she want to know?'

'If it was like woman the first time, if it hurt. So I told her the truth, not just the first time and it still does a bit, oh and she wanted to know about if I've had someone the size of me.' Harry laughed again.

'She's really okay with this and curious, so what did you say?'

'I told her the one I'm with now is like me and yes, she's curious, too curious.' Harry sat thinking for a moment, 'Do you think your mum and dad told Ginny because they know I am or I have or I'm about to, seeing I'm always getting stressed or angry?'

'That's exactly why they told me Harry, and because of our bond. They didn't want me to go off, or get upset with you. So they decided to explain everything. See they've seen the change in you as well, just like I have.' Ginny sat down on Harry's lap and kissed him.

'Not something I'm comfortable with, having your parents know, or anyone to know for that matter.' Harry said, looking at his wife again with amazement.

'Ginny, did you really ask Harry about the first time?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, I was curious how you'd go about approaching another man about it. Like you and Dumbledore said, it's not talked about here, well unless your gay like Baily and John.'

'Yeah, Baily said it's just not spoken about.' Harry said, holding Ginny tight then he decided to read her just to make sure, so he concentrated. 'You really are okay with this sweetheart, I mean really okay?'

'Yes, I am. I just hope whoever it is your with is treating you right.'

'He is Gin, you don't need to worry about that at all.' Harry said and looked over Ginny's shoulder at Charlie and he smiled.

Charlie saw Ginny look at him with a curious look on her face. 'No Ginny, I'm not talking about this with you. You're my sister, so there's no way.'

'I wasn't going to Charlie, I was just wondering about Lily, if she knows this happens. Because she lived through the first war, and that would have been a very stressful time for everyone.'

'I don't know, it's not something we've spoken about and I don't intend to speak to her about this. Now can we just drop the subject because she'll be home very soon,' Charlie said.

'Well it did get me curious Gin, about dad and Sirius and like what you said, the first war would have been a stressful and tense time for everyone.'

'Why don't you speak with them about it Harry? They actually might want to say something to you, but aren't sure if you would want them too. If there like the rest of us and noticed the change in you, then they probably know about you already.'

'I don't know, how would I approach the subject if they don't know about it. But then again, with the amount I've been told and with what men I know that have gone through this, they probably do know and probably have gone through it themselves.'

'This is just amazing this is. You're talking about this as if it's an everyday thing. A husband and wife discussing something like this like it was nothing.' Charlie said staring at Harry and Ginny with an amazed look on his face.

'That's the thing with us Charlie, since you got us to talk that time, we talk about everything, no matter what it was. This was something I didn't think I could talk to Ginny about, I would have liked to when it first happened, but now.' Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, 'Now I can talk to her about it and I'm more comfortable with her knowing about it. That actually takes more stress off me, knowing I don't have to hide it from you sweetheart, and more importantly, that you're okay with all of this.' Harry kissed her fiercely.

'Are they going to come up for air soon?' Lily asked as she stepped from the fire.

'You're guess is as good as mine honey,' Lily leaned down and kissed Charlie fiercely.

'I'll just go see the twins and be back.' Lily smiled then walked into the other rooms.

When Harry and Ginny pulled apart, Harry looked at Charlie. 'Did I hear mum's voice Charlie?'

'Yeah, she went to see the twins.' Charlie said laughing. 'You really get lost when you kiss Ginny don't you Harry?'

'Well, yeah Charlie, it's what she sends me while I'm kissing her that gets me engrossed.' Harry said shaking his head then turned back to his wife. 'But later, I'm hungry.' he kissed her fiercely again.

'Sorry, it's just talking about all this has turned me on.' Ginny said smiling at Harry's shocked look, then she started laughing.

'I don't want to think about that, now no more before Lily comes out.' Charlie said just as Lily walked out and sat down.

'That was a surprise this morning Harry.' Lily smiled at her son.

'Yeah, I thought you'd think so, it was a surprise for me as well. Albus asked to go into the studio because he said he missed hearing me sing. So when I did a song for him and looked up, Severus was in his painting.'

'Is that why the portrait was moved, I was wondering why I found it in the studio.'

'Yeah, and when I mentioned to Albus and Severus that I want to record mum, Severus said he would like to hear her sing. So I got mum in there to sing before she left for Hogwarts and that's when mum found Severus watching her.'

'What did he think of both of you?' Ginny asked.

'He said I was good, which surprised me. He never, ever paid me a complement before, but he said mum sings beautifully, which I agree with.' Harry said then turned to his mother as Kreacher put dinner on the table. 'Thanks Kreacher,' the elf bowed. 'Have you given it any more thought mum?'

'I have, but I'm still not sure Harry. I will look over the songs you talked about, then I'll see.'

Harry leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. 'Thanks mum, we'll go in right after we eat.'

The four of them started eating, and when they finished they all walked into the studio and Harry took his mother over to the piano to show her some music sheets.

'I can show you how it goes first, then you give it a go. But remember, it's written as if a woman is singing to a man.' Harry said then looked over at Charlie and Ginny giving them a warning look. Harry started singing and he did hear them snicker a couple of times. 'So what do you think?' Harry asked his mother once he finished.

'It's beautiful Harry, you write some great songs.' Lily smiled at him. 'What's this one, I'm not sure it would suit me, it's really upbeat?'

'Yeah it is, I originally wrote it for Susie, but I think you'd do it great. Why don't you study it tomorrow while I'm at work and we can give it a go tomorrow night?'

'Okay Harry, but I'm still not saying I'm going to record yet.' Lily kissed Harry's cheek again.

'I know, but I wanted to have some songs ready just in case you did. So take the rest of these and you could have a look at them as well.'

'Okay, now I've got to give the twins their bath,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek again, and Charlie walked over to her and put his arm around her and they walked out together.

Ginny walked over to Harry, 'Sorry Harry, I couldn't help myself.'

'I know Gin, especially considering what we've been talking about all afternoon.'

'Why don't you sing one you did for me?'

'Do I need to ask which one?' Harry smiled at her and she shook her head. So Harry sang to Ginny, and could feel all the love she had for him as he sang. When he finished, he picked her up without saying a word and walked out of the studio and up into their bedroom where they made love for a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Harry stepped into the atrium at the ministry of magic and headed straight for the lifts. He went up to his office and found Karen waiting for him.

'Morning Karen, come straight in.' Harry opened the door and waited for her to walk through. 'Now, did you work everything out for me?'

'Of course sir, everything is all set.'

'Great thanks, well, I'll meet you in the court rooms in an hour. I'll go see Mark and get our guest sent up.'

'Yes sir.' Karen smiled then left the office. 'Harry picked up his files and headed straight to the auror office's. He walked in and spotted Mark in his office.

'Mark, everything set?' Harry asked shaking his hand.

'Yes Mr. Potter, would you like her brought up now?'

'Yeah, I would. I'll go get our friend and see you there.' Harry smiled at him, then left the office and went back to the lifts. He got off and walked into another set of offices. 'Charlie, can I speak with you a moment?'

Charlie turned and saw Harry walking towards him. 'Of course Mr. Potter, let's go into my office.' Charlie led the way into his office and closed the door and Harry kissed him fiercely. 'Now that's a great hello Harry,' Charlie smirked at him.

'Yeah, I needed it and I wish I had time for more. I need a favour, can you spare Draco for an hour and a half?'

'I don't see a problem with that Harry, for anything specific?' Charlie asked with an edge to his voice.

'Charlie, it's nothing like that, I told you it's just you and me now. Come on, give me a kiss.' Harry smirked at him and Charlie stepped forward and pulled Harry into his arms kissing him for the longest time. 'Can I see you at lunch in my office?' Harry said panting heavily.

'Definitely, now I'll go get Draco.' Charlie smiled.

'I'll come with you, I haven't got a lot of time.' Harry said following Charlie out of his office, and they found Draco in another section.

'Draco, Mr. Potter would like you to go with him for a while.' Charlie said walking up to him.

'Oh, okay sir.' Draco looked puzzled at Harry and followed him out of the office. 'Nothing wrong is there sir?'

'No, nothing's wrong Draco, I just need to show you something. But did Baily speak with you?' Harry asked as they walked to the lifts.

'Yeah he did, I was surprised at first. But he explained, so I understand sir.'

'I'm sorry about this Draco, I was going to tell you myself, but Baily ask if he could.'

'I understand sir, really. Baily and John are going to keep helping me when it's needed. You never know, I might find someone else as well.' Draco smiled at him.

'I hope you do Draco.' Harry and Draco stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor and saw William standing there. 'Hi William, how are you?'

'I'm good Mr. Potter, really good. The wife's keeps asking when you're next albums is coming out though.'

'I think next week, but I'm not sure, but I'll let you know when I know. Is everything set?'

'Yes sir, all set.' William smiled.

'Great,' Harry said then turned to Draco. 'Come with me Draco.' he nodded and William opened the door and let Harry and Draco in.

'Draco, son,' Narcissa Malfoy said standing up.

'Mum,' Draco said and walked over and hugged his mother.

'We'll leave you alone for a few minutes.' Harry said smiling and Mark followed him out the door.

'That's a nice thing you've done for him Mr. Potter.' Mark said smiling at him.

'Yeah, I know what it feels like to not see your mother, so I was happy to do it.' Harry, William and Mark sat talking for a while, then Harry walked back into the room. 'It's time Mrs. Malfoy.' Harry said and watched as Mark and William walked over to her and placed the shackles on her arms.

'Is that really necessary Harry, sorry, Mr. Potter?' Draco asked looking sadly at his mother.

'It's the rules Draco, sorry. Any prisoner has to have shackles when they are escorted through the ministry to the court rooms, but that's why I had Mark and William be the two aurors. They will treat her right, now we need to get down there as well.'

'Alright,' Draco gave his mother a kiss, then left the room with Harry. 'Thanks Mr. Potter, it was good to see her. But I thought her hearing wasn't till next week.'

'I had it moved up, come on. Let's get in.' Draco and Harry walked into the courtroom, Draco going to the viewing seats and Harry taking his seat. 'Morning everyone,' Harry said and got morning back from the Wizengamot. He looked towards the door, 'Bring her in.' Harry called and Mark and William stepped back out, then a few seconds later, walked in with Narcissa Malfoy between them and sat her down in the seat, but she didn't have the shackles on anymore but she was fastened to the seat by restraints.

'The hearing of Narcissa Malfoy is now in session,' Harry said looking around then looked back down at Draco's mother. 'I want to tell you Mrs. Malfoy that I'm going to be asking you a few question, but I would like you to know that I will be able to tell if you lie to me at all. So it would be in your best interest to tell me the truth.'

'Yes sir.' Narcissa said looking directly at Harry with a resigned look on her face.

'Alright, I want you to tell me why you lied to Voldemort and tell him I was dead when you knew I wasn't, after he hit me with the killing curse in the forbidden forest.'

'There are two reasons for that, the first, I was anxious about the safety of my son and wanted to get back into the castle to find him.

'And the second reason?' Harry asked reading everything.

'I wanted it over, I never wanted to be part of V…oldemort's death eaters. I was threatened by my husband all the time to do whatever he wanted.'

'He, are you talking about Voldemort or your husband?'

'V…V…Voldemort,' Narcissa stammered.

'Where you ever placed under the imperius curse?' Harry asked reading her again.

'No, I wasn't.

'Was the cruciatus curse used on you at any time?'

'Yes, a lot.'

'Who by Mrs. Malfoy?' Mafalda Hopkirk asked and Harry kept reading.

'By V…Voldemort and my husband.'

'Mrs. Malfoy, were you ever physically abused by Voldemort and your husband?' Harry threw a quick glance at Draco and saw him looked quickly at him before turning back to his mother.

'Yes I was, my husband use to hit me all the time.' Narcissa said and Harry read her again very carefully and she quickly thought of what Voldemort had done to her and hoped Harry wouldn't ask her about it.

'Why did you never try to get away, to leave?' Mafalda asked.

'Because they would have found me, I was never very good at closing my mind and I wanted to protect my son, I knew my husband would never have allowed me to take him, and…' Narcissa glanced at Draco.

'Please stay looking at me, Mrs. Malfoy?' Harry said. 'You were saying.'

'My husband told me if I tried to leave or to take Draco, he would give Draco to Voldemort to do whatever he wanted to him. I didn't want Draco hurt like that or killed. I wanted to protect my son, so I put up with what they did to me, as long as they left him alone.'

'One last question Mrs. Malfoy. Were you ever threatened by your sister, Bellatrix Lestrange?' Harry asked reading her again and got a surprise when she thought of her sister.

'Yes, a few times and…' Narcissa glanced at her son again.

'Look at me Mrs. Malfoy.' Harry said watching her. 'Now what were you going to say?'

'She not only threatened but also hurt me as well. When V…Voldemort told her to do something to me, she would.'

Harry studied her for a while, then turned to look at the Wizengamot. 'Does anyone else want to ask Mrs. Malfoy a question?' not one member of the Wizengamot wanted to question her, because they knew Harry would have gotten the truth. Harry turned back to Narcissa Malfoy. 'Very well, you'll be taken to the holding cells why we make our decision.' Harry said then looked at Mark and William and they walked back over, undid her restraints and escorted Narcissa Malfoy back outside. Harry cast a silencing charm around the Wizengamot, while they discussed all the evidence and saw Draco looking at him and he was very anxious.

When they were done, Harry removed the silencing charms, then looked back at Mark and William. 'You can bring her back in.' Harry said glancing at Draco and saw he was nervous. Harry watched as Narcissa Malfoy was sat back in the seat and the restraints place over her wrists again, then she looked quickly at her son, then at Harry.

'If we decide not to release you Mrs. Malfoy, you do know that you will still serve another ten years?'

'Yes sir.' Narcissa looked directly at Harry, but there was none of the smugness he'd seen on her at other times. She was resigned to whatever fate Harry had decided for her.

'If you were released, you would have some very strict restrictions placed upon you. Would you agree to these restrictions, no matter what they were?'

'Yes sir,' Narcissa said looking a little hopeful.

'Narcissa Malfoy, you are hereby released from Azkaban immediately, under restrictions. First, that you will be place under the guardianship of your son Draco Malfoy. Second, you are never to be in contact with any dark wizards or witches, death eaters, or any wizards or witches that wish to bring dark times back to our world. Third, you will never be allowed to own a wand again Forth, you will not use dark magic, dark potions or have anything to do with what we consider is dark. If you at any time break these rules you will be sent straight back to Azkaban for the rest of your life. Do you agree to these terms?' Harry said with a forceful voice.

'Yes, sir, anything,' Narcissa smiled and glanced at Draco, then back to Harry. 'I'll do anything, thank you, thank you Mr. Potter.'

'You can release Mrs. Malfoy.' Harry called and watched as Mark and William undo her restraints, then stood her up, and led her out with Draco looking between Harry, with a smile, then he's mother before following her out. 'Well, I think we can all leave for today. Thanks everyone, I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry said then turned to Karen. 'If you want to head home after taking all this to the office, you can Karen.'

'Thank you sir, I think I will.' Karen smiled, then got up and walked out the main door. Harry waited until everyone left, then he got up and walked out the other doors and saw Draco holding is mother.

They both saw him and Draco let go of his mother and hugged Harry. 'Thanks Harry, sorry. Mr. Potter.' Draco said smiling at him. 'I can't believe it.'

'You're welcome Draco, it took me a while, but I believe I made the right decision. Why don't I leave you and your mother alone, and I might tell Charlie that you're taking the rest of the day off, just like I'm doing. Go spend some time with your mother.'

'Thanks again Mr. Potter, and I will.' Draco smiled again at Harry, then turned back to his mother.

Narcissa walked closer to Harry. 'I want to thank you properly Mr. Potter.' she kissed Harry's cheek. 'I really never thought this day would come.'

'You're very welcome, now why don't you let your son take you home.' Harry smiled at her, then turned back to Draco. 'Oh Draco, are you coming over to the house on Friday for another lesson?'

'Yep, I'll be there.' Draco grinned hugely, then put his arm around his mother and walked off.

Harry couldn't stop smiling, as he walked back to his office. He dropped off his files then sat down on the couch. He sat with his head back and closed his eyes, feeling really good about today.

'You look comfy,' Charlie said from the doorway. He walked in and closed the door and instantly felt a shiver. 'What did you do with Draco, he never came back.'

'I told him to take the rest of the day off and spend it with his mother.' Harry said smiling as Charlie walked closer to him, then stood right between Harry's legs.

'You released her, I'm surprised. But you've always been able to surprise me. Now get your clothes off Harry.' Charlie took a step back to allow Harry to stand.

Harry stood up and stripped his clothes, then saw Charlie hadn't taken his off. 'Aren't you going to take yours off?'

'Not yet, I want to play first.' Charlie pushed Harry back down on the couch then knelt in front of him.

'You're getting very pushy, aren't you Charlie?' Harry said smiling.

'Well, I got a little jealous today, and we don't have a lot of time, only an hour for lunch.' Charlie lowered his mouth over Harry and started to suck slowly.

'Oh god that's good Charlie, you know, oh, man, I am the boss. I could give you more, oh, god don't stop, time,' Harry said panting heavily as Charlie's mouth got faster, then lifted his head.

'You could if you wanted some more time with me.' Charlie said grinning the put his mouth back over Harry.

Harry concentrated as best he could, considering what Charlie was doing to him and sent a departmental memo to Charlie's department. Then went back to enjoying what he was doing.

For a couple of hours Harry and Charlie enjoyed their time together, then Charlie walked Harry down to the lifts so he could go home.

'I had fun, I'll see you at home later.' Harry said quietly.

'I did too,' Charlie smiled and watched as Harry stepped into the fire and vanished.

When Harry stepped out of the fire, he found Ginny, his mother sitting with Draco and his mother but noticed she was clean and in some nice clothes, so Harry knew that Draco had taken her home.

'Well, this is a surprise, I thought you'd be showing your mother around the house Draco.' Harry smiled as Draco hugged him again.

'I still can't believe you did that Harry.'

'Told you Draco, anything for a friend,' Harry walked over to his mother and wife, 'Hey sweetheart,' Harry kissed Ginny, then turned to Lily, 'Hi mum.' he kissed her too. 'Let me go get out of these robes, and I'll be back down.' everyone nodded and Harry ran up the stairs to change, and was back within a few minutes.

'I thought you would have been home an hour ago Harry,' Ginny said.

'I had a meeting with Charlie, went a bit longer than I thought,' Harry said then turned to Narcissa. 'All settled in Narcissa?'

'Yes, and thank you again Harry.' she smiled at him.

'Once I went through all the evidence, whether it was in the file, or I was told, I knew what the right decision was.' Harry turned to Draco. 'I knew when I woke up Draco, that's why I wanted to see Karen that night. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't.'

'That's okay Harry, I know you can't discuss those sorts of things outside the Wizengamot. You could have given me a hint though.' Draco said as he laughed.

'I wanted it to be a surprise for you,' Harry said smiling.

'Well you certainly achieved that Harry, I wasn't sure what you were going to do, especially since you moved the trial up by a week. I really thought you weren't going to release mum.'

'I know, I'm sorry for letting you think that, but do you mind if I have a private word with your mother?' Harry asked then looked at Narcissa.

'Of course not Harry, mum?' Draco asked his mother and she nodded.

'Can you come into the library me?' Harry got up and Narcissa followed him. He closed the door and indicated for her to sit. 'First I wanted to tell you that while I was reading you today, and I asked the question about you being physically abused, I already knew, then you started thinking what had happened to you. Draco filled me in, but I decided that no one needed to hear about that.'

'Thank you, I'm grateful that you never mentioned it. I wouldn't have liked Draco to have to hear all that again.'

'Yes, that was one of the main reasons why I didn't let the Wizengamot know. Draco and I have become very good friends and the other was for you. You'd suffered enough, you didn't need everyone else hearing about what had taken place.' Harry sat down next to her. 'You see, I had to go through that myself. Ginny was abducted, raped and tortured by this man, and the Wizengamot wasn't sure I could be impartial with my sentencing so they wanted to see her memory of the attack, or for her to testify. I wasn't going to let her be put through that, so I had to sit there while her memory played out in front of everyone. I'd already seen it before as Ginny was worried how I'd handle it.'

Narcissa put a hand on Harry's arm. 'I'm sorry for that Harry, but I am grateful that I didn't have to be put through that myself. Draco mentioned that you were close now, and I'm happy about that. You'd be a good influence on him, much better than his father ever was and he told me everything you've done for him and Katie, and I can't thank you enough for that as well. It seems we owe you a lot Harry.'

'No one owes me anything, remember, you did give me the chance to finish off Voldemort, so we can all live in peace. And I know the main reason was for Draco, which is what I'd expect from a mother. But after he told me what had taken place, I also knew you did it so you'd have a chance at a normal, safe life and that's one of the things I read in you today. You have that chance now, I know I still had to put restrictions on you but I knew the Wizengamot would have tried to overrule me, they wouldn't have been able to of course, but if they knew I had a close friendship with your son, then things might have been more difficult.'

'I understand Harry, really, and to me, they aren't hard restrictions, there very easy restrictions, I get to live with my son and his future wife, and soon a grandson and I never want to have anything to do with dark wizards, ever again. With Lucius given life we can have a good life together. There's no chance that Lucius will ever be released is there?'

'No, I gave my evidence regarding him. He was in Voldemorts inner circle and I'd had encounters with him a few times myself, so with all the other evidence as well as mine. No, he will never be released, he will die in Azkaban.' Harry saw tears come to Narcissa's eyes and Harry put his hand on her arm. 'When I asked you about Bellatrix, I know what happened. Draco never mentioned that to me.'

'He didn't know, it usually happened when he wasn't around. I don't really know why that was. She would do anything for Voldemort, hurting me was just one of them. Please don't tell Draco about that Harry, he was put through enough during that time.'

'I won't, you have my word Narcissa, he doesn't need to know what he's aunt did to his mother, it was hard enough for him to know about all the sexual abuse from your husband and Voldemort. But you can have a good life with your son now Narcissa.'

'Yes, I can and again thank you for everything Harry.' she smiled at him.

'Let's head out before Draco gets too worried about what I'm talking to you about.' Harry stood and put his hand out for her to take. She did and stood up, then hugged him, before giving him a smile and they both walked back out into the sitting room and sat down, Harry putting his arm around his wife and mother. Harry saw Draco looked worried, 'It's fine Draco, I'm sure your mother will tell you later at home. Now mum, did you go over those songs I wrote?'

'Yes Harry I did, there very good, I'd like you to do them, so I can get the feel of them first. But I'm still not sure about you recording me though.'

I know, let's go in and I'll do a couple and you can see how they go, you know you can change things around though if you want.'

'I wouldn't do that Harry, the way you write them is perfect.' Lily smiled at her son.

Harry looked at Draco and his mother. 'You want to come into the studio for a bit?'

'Come on mum, you'll be surprised.' she nodded to her son and everyone walked into the studio.

Harry sat at his piano and started playing, then started singing. Harry saw the band standing at the door and he shook his head very slightly. When he was finished, he'd turned to his mother.

'Now, mum, stand here, and you sing it alright.' Harry stood his mother with her back to the band and they quietly made their way to their instruments. 'Now, I want you to stay looking that way, and ignore me, alright, just sing.'

Lily looked a little puzzled, 'Alright Harry.'

Harry walked behind her and picked up his guitar then waited. As soon as his mother started he nodded to Nicky, then his mother heard the rest of the instruments and turned around seeing the band playing behind her, but she kept going with a smile on her face. Then she spotted Charlie and sang just for him as he walked closer, and Harry couldn't stop smiling at the looks on the bands faces.

'Told you, didn't I?' Harry said looking at the band.

'You have to record that Lily, it was brilliant.' Liam said.

'Yes, definitely,' John said looking at Harry's mother.

'She completely made that song her own after just hearing it once,' Nicky said looking amazed.

'Lily, you have to do this, it really would be a shame if you didn't let Harry record you,' Patrick grinned at her.

'Five against one mum, so what do you say?' Harry looked at her grinning.

Lily turned to Charlie putting her hands on his chest, 'What do you think about this love?'

'I think you should honey, you have such a beautiful voice.' Charlie said and leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but Lily pulled him in deeper.

'Your mum is as bad as you are Harry, is that were you get it from?' Liam said smiling.

'Alright, mum, you can have Charlie later,' Harry said walking over to her, then looked around as it looked like they weren't going to come up for air. 'Oh I give up,' let's just play something until they finish.' Harry said and picked up his guitar again and started playing with the band.

'Do you think you could play something a little quieter Harry?' Albus asked from his portrait.

'I did tell you Albus that it can get very noisy in here, especially if we're rehearsing for a concert. But just for you I will.'

'Harry, why don't you play that beautiful piano piece.' Draco asked seeing his mother's face. Harry nodded then started to play. 'Harry's a big recording star mum, and this is his band the Phoenix Flames.'

'He plays beautifully Draco, I wish you could have kept going.' Narcissa said as she watched Harry play.

'Harry and Lily have been given me lessons, and the piano you saw at the house, Harry gave me that, so I could keep practicing.' Narcissa looked at her son then back at Harry. 'He really is remarkable mum.'

'Yes he is.' Narcissa said, then Harry finished playing. 'That was beautiful Harry.'

'Thanks Narcissa,' Harry said then saw the looks on the bands faces. 'Narcissa, this is my band. Liam on the guitar, Nicky on the other one, John on the bass,' he waved, 'and Patrick on the drums, everyone, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.'

'And we are, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames.' Liam said loudly, and everyone laughed, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy.'

'Narcissa, please, it's nice to meet you all as well.' everyone else nodded and gave her a smile.

'Thanks again for doing this, if you want to head home, then we can rehearse again on Friday.'

'Great, I want to go out tonight,' Liam said putting his guitar down, then everyone else said their goodbyes, when Lily walked over to Harry.

'Alright Harry, I'll do it, but we have to work out how, because I still have your brother and sister to look after.'

'We'll work it out mum, don't worry and thank you.' Harry hugged his mother tight, he noticed the look Narcissa was giving his mother. 'Draco, you're going to explain a lot of things to your mum, I've done it too many times.' Harry laughed.

'I will Harry, because now we have plenty of time to spend together. Let's head home mum,' she nodded. 'Harry, I'll see you on Friday.'

'Yep, see you then, bye Narcissa.' Harry smiled at her then watched as they walked out of the studio as Ginny came up to him and slipped her arms around him.

'You released her, I wasn't sure what you were going to do.'

'It was the only thing to do, once I went through everything, and it was the right thing to do.'

'You're still a bit of a softy sometimes Harry.' and she kissed him fiercely pulling Harry tighter against her, letting him know what she wanted.

When Harry pulled back slightly, 'I might be a bit of a softy at times, not where it counts of course,' Harry smirked at her, 'But not this time Gin. I went through everything carefully, and if it wasn't for some other information that I got, I wouldn't have released her. But with what I read in her today, and what I'd been told, she'd suffered enough. She was honest about what had taken place, and deserved to be released. It doesn't mean I'm not happy for Draco, I'm glad he's got his mother back. Now, where were we?' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny fiercely and hungrily, before picking her up and walking out of the studio.

On Friday, Harry was working in the studio when the rest of the band turned up with their partners and they sat talking for a few minutes.

'I talked mum into recording.' Harry said beaming.

'I'm glad Harry, she shouldn't waste her talent.' John said as he stood next to Baily.

'No, she's too good not to be heard and I can see a big hit in that song she did.' Nicky smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, I think you're right Nicky, let's get into a couple then I'll get mum in and we can do a couple with her.'

The band practiced a couple of songs before Harry had his mother do a couple, everyone thought Lily's voice was just amazing and couldn't wait to see how everyone else acted when they heard it properly.

After a few hours of working, Harry thought Lily had the first couple of songs perfect. 'Alright mum, that's great. Now after lunch we'll record those two you just did.'

'Alright Harry,' Lily kissed her son on the cheek, 'I must admit, I'm having fun.'

'I'm glad, hi Draco, Katie, Narcissa.' Harry called as he saw the three of them walk in. 'How are you feeling Katie?'

'I'm good Harry, Baily's taking good care of me.' Katie smiled over at him.

'I'm glad you think so Katie, you're due for your next check up on Monday, do you want me to do it today, since you are here?'

'Yeah, that'll be great.'

'Harry, do you mind if we use the spare room?' Baily asked.

'Course not, it's all yours, Draco, if you want, mum will take you in to the library for another lesson.'

'Great, thanks Harry, and thanks Lily.' Draco smiled at both of them.

'It's fine Draco, you're coming along really well.'

'Well, let's get Katie checked then you get to that.' Baily said standing up, and walked over to them.

'Mum, this is Baily Horton, Harry's personal healer. He asked if he would take care of Katie, Baily, this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Healer Horton.' Narcissa said shaking his hand.

'It's Baily and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now, let's go check this grandson of yours and see how he's doing. We'll be back in a moment Harry.'

'Take your time.' Harry smiled as he watched them leave the studio. 'Let's do the next one, then we can break for lunch.'

'Good idea, I'm starved,' Patrick said.

The band practiced another song for a while until they had it down perfectly, then made their way down to sit under the tree. Draco, Katie, and Narcissa joined them not long after.

'Kreacher,' Harry called and with a pop he appeared.

'Yes master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you bring lunch down here for everyone please?'

'Of course, I'll be right back lunch,' then he snapped his fingers and within a few minutes he was back and placed food for everyone on the table.

'Thanks Kreacher, you can go.' Harry smiled at the elf then he snapped his fingers and apparated. 'Okay, let's eat, I'm really hungry.' Harry said and everyone started eating.

'Harry,' Kingsley's deep voice came to him as he walked over with Mark and William.

'Kingsley, Mark, William, what are you doing here today?' Harry said standing up and hugging all three men.

'We brought the training aide to test your powers, I've been a little anxious to see what you can do.'

'Oh, alright Kingsley, why don't you all join us for lunch, then we'll get into it.' Harry waited until they all sat. They all talked while they ate, 'I'll have to charm it to take every curse and spell I can think of.'

'Are you going to put on the cruciatus and your new pain spell, because Ginny wouldn't like that, especially if they hit you?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, I know she wouldn't, but I'll be alright,' Harry said and everyone heard how down he sounded.

'Everything alright Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, it's just I'm worried about all this power I've got. I almost destroyed the house twice, not counting all the trees I've lost down the back of the property, and that was before I took the dark Mark from Draco's arm. I just don't know how much more I will do.'

'You'll be alright Harry, you've been happier lately. You're not getting as angry as you used to be, or as stressed.' Sirius said looking intensely at his godson.

'Yeah, I know, but it still worries me, and what else is going to start, now that Dumbledore explained why I keep getting new powers after healing people.'

'Nothing else has started Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Not yet, the last one was being able to talk to Charlie with my mind and I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to try it on Ginny or mum yet. I have to really concentrate before I try.'

'Let's not worry about that now, let's concentrate on the training wizard. We left it back at the house.' Kingsley said.

'I'll bring it down.' Harry concentrated and the training wizard flew down and Harry placed it in an open area.

'So this is used to train aurors Kingsley?' Liam asked.

'Yep, they used to use it a lot. But since Harry trained them, they don't really need it much anymore. He's got them up a hundred times better than before they started. So Harry, you ready to test your power?'

'Yeah, let's get this over with. I'll cast the charms first, just make sure everyone stays back out of the way. I'll put a shield charm around all of you so you'll be safe.' Harry said standing up and walked over to the training wizard and stood there concentrating.

'Harry trained the aurors Draco?' Narcissa asked looking surprised.

'Yeah he did mum. Harry's very powerful, just watch once he starts.'

'And he uses wandless magic as well.' Narcissa looked at her son, then at Harry.

'Not only that Narcissa, but he used to use his hands after he realised he didn't need to use a wand, now he doesn't need anything. He just concentrates and the magic comes out of him.' Kingsley said looking over at Draco's mother.

'He's really that powerful minister?' Narcissa asked.

'Yes, he is, and while we're here at Harry's, it's Kingsley.' Kingsley gave her a smile as she nodded back to him.

'Alright, I'm all set.' Harry said walking back over to everyone.

'Harry, what's going on?' Ginny asked as she walked down to join everyone.

'Hey sweetheart,' Harry kissed her. 'Kingsley brought the training wizard over to test my power, I just finished charming it.'

'You didn't put those curses on it did you Harry?'

'I'll be fine Gin, don't worry.' Harry could sense she was very worried. 'You don't have to be worried, I can feel it you know, just relax, nothing will happen.' Harry kissed her again fiercely for a long time.

'No, not now Harry, I've got to get back to the ministry soon, I haven't got time to wait for you to shag Ginny.' Kingsley said.

Harry pulled back from Ginny panting heavily. 'It's fine Kingsley,' he said but never took his eyes from Ginny. 'Stay here with Sirius sweetheart, alright.' she nodded and walked over and sat beside Sirius and he put an arm around her.

'He'll be alright Ginny.' Sirius said.

'I hope so, oh did you feel that.'

'Harry said he was going to shield all of us to make sure none of us got hurt.' Kingsley said. 'Let's watch and see how he does.

Everyone watched as Harry took a deep breath then the training wizard started firing spells at Harry as if there were a dozen wizards firing at him. He deflected them easier, then it started to get faster and faster and not one spell hit him. Harry was moving all over the place as he deflected the spells and curses, then one got through and went straight at him. He stood there staring at the spot where the curse was aiming. Everyone ran but couldn't get through the shield

'Harry lower the shield,' Ginny yelled and they all felt a shiver, so everyone ran up to Harry.

'What, what happened Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'It didn't touch me, it was coming straight for me, but never got close. It just deflected away by itself before I had a chance to do anything.' Harry said sounding amazed as he looked up at Kingsley.

'Well, that's not something I was expecting,' Kingsley thought for a moment, 'I want to try something with you Harry. Can everyone move back a bit?' Kingsley asked and waited until the moved. 'I'm going to try hitting you with a low power stunner Harry, but don't react, don't deflect it, I want to see if it will hit you.'

Harry shrugged, 'Alright, let's do this.' Harry stood and Kingsley moved back, then took out his wand.

'What are you doing Kingsley?' Ginny asked, looking worried.

'It'll be fine Ginny, you'll see.' Kingsley called, then looked at Sirius and he put his arm around her before he turned back to Harry. 'Alright, you ready Harry?'

'Yep all set Kingsley.' Harry stood there and waited, then Kingsley fired the spell straight at him and it bounced back at him. Harry quickly moved Kingsley aside so the spell missed him.

'That's amazing Harry, absolutely amazing. Let me go full power now.'

'Kingsley, no.' Ginny called anxiously.

'It'll be fine Gin, really, you don't have to worry, you'll see.' Harry turned back to Kingsley. 'Go full power stunner, then straight in with the cruciatus curse Kingsley, as fast as you can.'

'You sure Harry?' he asked looking a little worried.

'Yes, very sure,' Harry said and stood there waiting. Kingsley fired the stunner, then the cruciatus in quick succession at Harry and both bounced off of him, not touching him at all. Harry concentrated as he saw them head towards Kingsley and he floated him up out of the way then placed him back on his feet and he walked over to him as everyone else came over.

'That proves it Harry, nothing can touch you.' Kingsley said smiling at him.

'This is getting scary Kingsley, how much more powerful will I get?' Harry said and started pacing, 'and how will I use that power, that's what worries me.' Harry said but kept pacing, not looking at anyone.

'You mean that whatever spells is aimed at Harry, nothing will hit him?' Ginny asked looking at Harry then at Kingsley.

'No, nothing. He's power has grown again,' Kingsley said then looked at Harry. 'Ginny, I want to try one more thing. Since you're bond with Harry makes you powerful as well, I want you to put up the strongest shield charm you can,' Kingsley turned back to Harry, 'See if you can get through to her. I know you can get through any sort of wards or shield charms, but I want to see how you go with Ginny.'

Harry and Ginny both nodded, so Ginny waved her hand and a shield charm surrounded her. Harry walked towards Ginny concentrating, then walked straight through and put his arms around his wife, kissing her fiercely.

'Well, it looks like nothing can stop you Harry from getting through and now with nothing being able to hit you, you never have to worry anymore. But let's try one more thing, what if Ginny gets the wand Harry, see if you can get through that shield charm.'

'Yeah, that would really show how much power I've got if I can get through that.' Harry said then concentrated and a wand flew into his hand and he handed it to Ginny. 'Let's try this sweetheart.'

'Alright Harry, move back over there.' Ginny waited, then waved the wand and everyone saw the shield go around her. She nodded to Harry and he started moving towards her concentrating. He got to the shield and felt resistance, but kept concentrating and then walked straight through.

'Nothing can stop you Harry if you can get through that.' Kingsley said as he watched Ginny lower the shield.

'Yeah, but because I know that what will happen if I loose it again, or if something makes me really angry, knowing I can't get hurt or get through anything, what will I do. Will I kill someone again? I don't want to think about this.'

Sirius walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, come inside with me for a moment, I want to talk to you.' Ginny handed the wand back to Harry, 'We'll be right back.' they walked back to the house and into the library. 'Harry, you need to stop stressing over this. Now I want to talk to you about something, why don't we sit down?'

'Yeah, alright Sirius,' Harry sat down and Sirius sat next to him.

'There's something I want to ask you, but it's not something that's easily spoken about if you don't know about it. Something that helps men when their stressed.'

'It's fine Sirius, I've been doing that for a while now.' Harry grinned at him. 'I was wondering if you and dad knew about it, since you both went through the first war and you both would have been stressed and very tense.'

'Yeah we both did back then, and we spoke about you regarding this. We've noticed how better you've been lately, but we weren't sure how to approach you about it, not being sure if you knew.'

'If I didn't, I wouldn't have believed you. But do you remember when I found out about Charlie and mum. How I tortured Charlie for a while.' Sirius nodded. 'Well Baily took me to his place to calm me down, and him and John just took me. Man was I shocked when they did that, then Baily explained everything. I still wasn't sure about it though. But when I was doing the exams at Hogwarts, I got very stressed and Baily found me. We took off after so I could talk to him, I still wasn't completely sure about it. But Baily did the one thing he knew I couldn't say no to. He made me give my word to let him help me. Now it's easy, but from what Baily and Dumbledore has told me, it's going to be a long time for me.'

'Yeah, it probably will Harry. You've had such a hard life, so it will be a long time. Are you still doing it with Baily and John?'

'No, we were there for a while, then I helped another man and brought him to Baily and John. But I recently got with someone else, and we're staying exclusive to each other. How long did it take you before you could stop Sirius?'

'Only a couple of months, but that's because of your parents being killed and I was sent to Azkaban. I don't know how long it would have been if that didn't happen. James and I was thinking about telling you after that woman poisoned Ginny, and then when you killed her. But we didn't think you would have wanted to know then, so we left it. Now, it might be a good idea for you to see this man Harry, you're really stressed right now. I can help you with Ginny if you want to get away.'

'It's alright Sirius, she knows.'

'What, but how?'

'Her parents told her about it. They thought she should be told, one because of our bond it makes it very hard to keep things from each other, and two, her parents figured out I was doing it, so they thought if Ginny found out accidentally, she wouldn't understand, so they explained it all to her, told her about Arthur when he was younger. She spoke to me about it the other day. I was completely shocked, embarrassed and angry at first. But she's fine with it, because she knows it's helping me.'

'That's amazing Harry, Ginny is amazing. Not many women know and if they do, wouldn't handle something like this.'

'Actually Molly told her that a lot of women know about it, they just don't tell their men because they think it might embarrass them, or get them angry. So the women usually just stay quiet and wait it out.'

'I wonder if Aleena and Lily knew back then? Makes you wonder about a lot of woman, if they knew what their husbands or boyfriends were doing to relieve their tension, doesn't it Harry?' Sirius smiled at him.

'Yeah, it does Sirius. Ginny was so good though, she was even curious. You believe that, curious, kept asking me questions about it.'

'Like what Harry?' Sirius asked surprised.

'Well, first she wanted to know how I got the nerve up to approach another man about it. So I told her that Baily and John just did me. And you know what she did Sirius?'

'What?' Sirius asked looking worried.

'She laughed, completely broke down in hysterics.' Harry grinned at the stunned look on his godfather's face. 'Yeah laughed,' Harry shook his head.

'What else did she ask?'

'Well, she said that she was curious because she wanted to know who was shagging my arse.' Harry saw the look on Sirius' face and started laughing, then Sirius started laughing as well.

'Did she ask anything else?'

'Yeah, she wanted to know if it was like woman the first time, if it hurt and I told her not just only the first time, but a far few times. She really is special, isn't she Sirius?'

'Yeah, she truly is Harry. You've got one very special woman Harry and it will make it easier for you so if you need to go see you're man, you can just tell her that.'

'I don't know if I will do that unless I have no choice. She might be alright with it, but I'm still a bit unsure about actually saying something specific to her or to tell her I need some stress relief.'

'You mean you'd be embarrassed to say to her that you need to shag your man?'

'Thanks Sirius,' Harry said sarcastically as he scowled at him, 'But yes I am, but only with saying it outright to Ginny, not with doing it anymore. I had a bit at lunch today, it was just for fun instead of stress though.' Harry said smiling at his godfather.

'Harry, Kingsley told me what happened, are you okay mate?' Charlie said as he stepped into the library.

'I'm fine Charlie, well, I wasn't, but I'm better now.' Harry said and saw Charlie looking angrily at Sirius and he spoke in his mind. "Nothing like that Charlie, we just talked." Harry saw Charlie's face relax.

'Oh, good,' Charlie said and gave Harry a look.

'Sirius, can you go tell Ginny I'm okay, and I'll be out in a moment, I need a quick word with Charlie about work.'

Sirius looked between Harry and Charlie for a moment, 'Sure Harry,' Sirius said standing up and walking out of the room closing the door behind him and he stood there and felt the room seal. He nodded and walked back out of the house.

'You're going to give yourself away Charlie, acting like that.' Harry said looking at him.

Charlie pulled Harry to him and kissed him fiercely, not letting go. 'I couldn't help myself, what have you done to me Harry. I can't stop being jealous of any man you're friendly with, even Sirius.'

'It's fine Charlie, I feel the same about you.'

'We really are like a proper couple, aren't we Harry?' Charlie looked intensely at him.

'Yeah, we are. Are you okay with that Charlie?'

'Yes, I am. Because ever since I heard you say I'm like you're male partner, I've come to think of you that way myself, that's why I get so jealous of other men.' Charlie kissed him softly again.

Aare you feeling alright now?' Harry asked.

'No, but better,' Charlie said as he sat down and Harry kneeled in front of him, taking his face and kissing him again softly.

'What do you want me to do to help make you feel better Charlie?'

Charlie looked intensely at Harry, then undid his pants, pulled himself out and pushed Harry's head down on him. 'Suck me, suck me hard Harry, you've got me so jealous I can't think straight.' Charlie groaned loudly, 'Oh, yeah, that's good, don't stop please, man you've got a great mouth.'

While Harry was sucking Charlie he concentrated and the couch folded out and he was lying between Charlie's legs, sucking hard, then he started getting faster and could feel Charlie was about to explode, so he went faster again until Charlie released. Then he kept going get him back up, but Charlie pulled him up and undid Harry's pants, pushing them down and started sucking Harry hard and fast bringing him ready quickly then he came, then Charlie flipped him over again and entered him hard and fast. He kept moving building up momentum until he's groans got very loud as he came. He slowly pulled out and looked at Harry. They stood up and Harry pulled him to him and kissed him hard, then pushed Charlie so he was bent over the desk and entered him slowly.

'Please, faster Harry, harder.' Charlie groaned loudly

'No, I'm taking it easy for a bit. It'll help you calm down, so just put up with it this way.' Harry said and he kept it slow and easy, then got a little faster and pushed further in. 'Good, isn't Charlie,' Harry smiled as Charlie kept groaning loudly, gripping the desk hard in his hands. Harry got faster and pushed as far as he could go and felt himself getting close. He went as fast as he could go and groaned loudly as he released, then slowly pulled out, stood up and pulled Charlie too his feet. 'Better now Charlie.' Harry said fixing himself up.

'Yeah, a lot better Harry,' Charlie fixed himself up. 'But you know what I'd really like, I wish we could spend more than just an hour or two together.'

'Yeah, so do I, maybe we can work something out, especially now that Ginny knows everything, well apart from it being you.' Harry stepped closer to Charlie and put his arms around him, holding him tight. 'I needed you before, I was just glad Sirius talked to me since you weren't here. He was going to tell me about all this, but I explained I was already doing it. Him and dad did during the war.' Harry grabbed at Charlie tighter. 'I'm scared Charlie.'

'Why Harry, Ginny and Kingsley told me what happened. I thought you'd be alright knowing nothing could touch you.' Charlie could feel Harry started to shake and held him tighter. 'Tell me why you're so scared Harry?'

'What if knowing I can't get hurt, I end up killing someone again, or seriously hurt someone. I don't know what to do Charlie. This power is really scaring me, and I don't normally get scared.'

Charlie pulled Harry away and sat him down but kept him tight to him. 'You won't Harry, that's what I'm here for, to help if something happens.'

'But for how long,' Harry said fiercely, 'I really need you with me at the moment, and for probably a while, but I know you won't. I don't want anyone else, just you Charlie. You've been helping me so much, more than anyone else. What am I going to do when you stop?'

'I'm not stopping anytime soon Harry, I need you just as much as you need me. So please stop worrying about it, at least till the time comes. And that's not going to be for a while. We really should head back down to everyone before they wonder what's going on.' Charlie pulled Harry back slightly and kissed him softly. 'Are you up to going back down now?'

Harry grinned at him, 'Don't I wish, but I get your point. We need to get back to everyone, but I'm going to try and work out a way for us to get more than a couple of hours together.'

'I hope so, this seems to be getting stronger at the moment and I need you a lot more.' Charlie touched Harry's face.

'Probably because of my stressed life Charlie, and it's still affecting you.' Harry kissed him softly, 'Let get back down so Ginny doesn't worry, or mum.' Harry smiled at Charlie and they both left the library and walked back down and joined everyone. Harry knew they'd been discussing his power, so he tried to act naturally. 'Sorry, needed to talk to Charlie about work.' Harry said and he sat and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

Ginny leaned close to Harry's ear, 'If you need to go Harry, I'll understand.' Harry shook his head, then looked back at Kingsley.

'So, what do you think Kingsley, is that it, or will my power grow more?'

'That's something you might need to speak with Albus about Harry, I can't believe the power you've got now. Do you think you're calm enough to try and see if you can speak with your mind to Ginny?'

'I can try, I'll need to concentrate for a moment.' Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat there for the longest time and could hear slight movement of everyone around him. "Ginny, can you hear me?"

'I heard you Harry,' Ginny said smiling as Harry opened his eyes, 'Say something else.'

"I want to open your legs and lick you." Harry smiled at her and noticed she went slightly pink.

'We don't want to know about that.' Liam said smiling at the look on Ginny's face.

'Why don't you try Lily Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Alright, hang on.' Harry took another deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated. "Mum, can you hear me?"

'I heard you Harry,' Lily smiled at her son.

'That's amazing, it really is. Do you think you could do anyone Harry, or just people you're related to?' Mark asked.

'Let' me try Sirius first, then I'll try you Mark, see what happens.' Harry faced Sirius, closed his eyes and concentrated. "Sirius, thanks."

'You're welcome Harry.' Sirius grinned at him and saw the puzzled looks on everyone's faces.

'Don't ask.' Harry said then looked at Mark, 'Alright Mark, you next.' Harry closed his eyes again and concentrated. "Mark, can you hear me?"

'Yep, I heard you Harry. Wow, this is really fantastic.' Mark said looking amazed.

'I wonder how far away someone could be for it to work?' William asked.

'Let me try from the house and see if it works, hang on.' Harry stood up, turned and apparated. "Charlie, don't react, but I've worked out something we might be able to do, now I'm going to talk to Ginny", Harry took a deep breath, "Ginny, I love you sweetheart." Harry felt her love coming back and knew she'd heard him. He turned and apparated back to everyone and saw Ginny smiling at him.

'I love you too sweetheart.' Ginny grinned at him.

'We're going to need to test this Harry, find out how far away you can be.' Kingsley said.

'Well, I could apparate down to my parents old house, see if it works from there?'

'Go for it Harry,' Sirius said.' Harry nodded and turned on the spot and apparated. "My sweet Ginny." Harry felt Ginny's love, so he apparated back.

'My sweet Harry,' Ginny smiled at him as he pulled her up and she sat on his lap.

'Do you think there's a limit at all Harry?' Baily asked.

'Won't know till I try Baily,' Harry said. 'Kingsley, do you think I could keep the training wizard for a while. I want to try a few more things.'

'You're the boss Harry, if you want to keep it for a while, then you can. And I kept telling you that you have to start giving me orders instead of asking me.' Kingsley said.

'Not unless I have to Kingsley, I don't want to see myself giving anyone I care about orders even if I am the boss.' Harry said shaking his head and saw everyone looking at him with stunned and amazed looks on his face. All Harry kept thinking about was how far his power could grow and what he could do with it. As Harry sat there lost in his thoughts he missed all the worried looks everyone was giving him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Harry walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table before anyone else woke up. Kreacher brought him over a cup of tea and his breakfast and he got lost in his thoughts and never noticed Charlie watching him.

'You're still worried about your power, aren't you Harry?' Charlie said as he walked over and sat down.

'Yeah, I am Charlie. I just don't how far this is going to go, how much more power will come out of me and what it will be?'

'Have you spoken with Albus about it yet?

'No, just been thinking.' Harry looked intensely at Charlie, "Do you think you could get away for a couple of hours sometime today?"

'Should be able to work something, just let me know when and where.' Charlie could see Harry was really down about his power and didn't know what he could say to help him. 'Why don't you speak with Albus Harry?'

'Yeah, I might later. I'm going to go see dad and Sirius for a while first.' "Dad, if you can hear me, I'll be there soon." 'I just tried to see if dad could hear me, I'll find out when I get there.'

'You sound really down Harry, you need to stop worrying about it, nothing might not happen with your power, and you might not get anymore. This could be it, because these last two were far beyond anything I've seen or heard of before.'

'Yeah, that's why I'm worried. I stay up last night researching it. Nothing, what happened yesterday has never happened before to any witch or wizard. No spell can hit me and it's the first time in history, well apart from merlin. So yeah, I'm a bit down, "Why do you think I want to spend some time with you later." Harry said looked intensely at Charlie.

'I'll work it Harry, don't worry. That's what I'm here for, to help you through this sort of thing.'

'Yeah I know Charlie, anyway, I'm going to dads. Tell Gin when she wakes up, "God I wish I could have you now." Harry said as he stood up and Charlie nodded and watched as Harry walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

'I heard you Harry, do you realise how far that is. We're right on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.' James said and saw how down Harry looked. 'What's wrong Harry?' James took his sons hand and led him over to the couch and they both sat down.

'Just worried about all this power dad, it's a lot to take in. But I wanted to talk to you about something else actually.'

'About what Sirius was talking to you about yesterday?'

'Yeah, you see Ginny knows all about it but she's fine with it. Better than fine actually, she knew I was a bit upset yesterday and asked if I need to go, meaning to go see him. Molly and Arthur told her about it all because of our bond. It's really hard to hide things from each other, so they thought it was better if she found out and had everything explained instead of finding out accidentally.'

'It would make it easier Harry, especially if she's fine with it. I don't know if your mother ever knew about me, as it was never brought up.'

'No, that's what got me thinking when Ginny first mentioned it. About you and Sirius and if you had, then Sirius told me you both did but he couldn't say how long it would have gone for as you died and Sirius got locked up.'

'Is that what you're worried about Harry, how long this might go on for?'

'No, it's not that, because I already know it's going to be years according to Dumbledore and I've accepted that. The problem is the man, we've gone exclusive. Both of us wanted it that way, before I was with three different men, sometimes altogether.'

'Yes, Sirius told me about Baily and John. So what's the problem with the man you're seeing now?'

'We're really close, have been for a while actually. But since we've gotten together we've gotten closer again, and neither of us want it to stop but I know he will. He doesn't get as tense or stressed like me. So I know he won't be around for long, and I really don't want to think about anyone else and I don't know what to do when that comes about. I'm just so confused at the moment.'

'I can understand that Harry, it was the same with me. I was with one man the whole time, neither of us wanted anyone else. But like you said, we died, so we don't know what would have happened if one of us didn't need it anymore. Harry can you give me a moment, I'll be right back.'

'Sure dad,' Harry said and watched as he father left the room. He sat back with he's eyes closed and heard his father return. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sirius with him. 'Hi Sirius.'

'How you doing Harry?'

'You know, coping. Best I can anyway.'

'Harry, the man you're seeing, you're worried that he's going to stop soon. I understand that really well, when it happened to me, I thought the man I was with was going to would stop but like I said, I got sent to Azkaban anyway, so I don't know what would have happened. I know who you're man is Harry, I noticed the way he acted yesterday.'

'I told him he would give himself away, especially in front of someone that'd had gone through it.'

'So you think Charlie's not going to want to go on much longer?'

'I really don't know, he said it's going to be awhile, and that's really down to my lifestyle.' Harry saw the puzzled looks on Sirius and his father's face. 'Because he's been in my life for three years now, got me off the drink after we lost the baby, then everything else he'd helped me through. My life has caused this to happen to him. Charlie's normally a pretty calm bloke, hardly gets tense or stressed, but since he's been in my life, that's all changed.'

'So because he's in your life, he will probably go on for a while Harry. Since you said yourself that you will for years, he probably will for a fare while as well. Because you're life has always been and is still very stressful and full of danger.'

'Yeah, probably, but I don't want that for him. He's helped me through so much over the last three years, I don't want to put him through this anymore than necessary, but I also don't want him to stop either. See I'm just so confused right now.' Harry saw the looked his father gave Sirius. 'What, something going on?'

'No, it's just that the man Sirius was with was me. He felt the same way, he didn't want to put me through any more than was necessary, he felt guilty just as you are now. I use to tell Sirius he had nothing to be guilty about, that it wasn't just because of him that I was doing it. There was a lot going on at the time, not just the war, that was the main thing that caused everyone to stress back then as I'm sure you know.'

'You see Harry, James didn't really want to start, I basically forced him. I learned later on that he did feel it but wasn't sure it should have been with me as we'd been friends for so long. He didn't want it to wreck our friendship, but it doesn't work that way. I'd seen it with others, friends that had gotten together, and when they stopped then went straight back to just being friends.'

'Yeah, I forced Charlie to. I'd read him and found out he wanted to but was scared, and embarrassed just like the rest of us. He was so angry at me at the time, but not because of what I'd done to him, but because I forced it on him.'

'What did you do Harry?' James asked.

'Basically, I used magic and pinned him to the wall, then went down on him. After he got over the initial shock, he was angry. He said I should have let him decide if he was going to do it and who with.'

'Why did you do that Harry, force him to be with you?'

'When I first started, as you know with Baily and John, then I got home after and I'd see Charlie, I knew I wanted him, but wasn't sure if he ever gone through it or not. When I was with the last man, Charlie was waiting for me to let me know he knew, that's when I read him and found out he did want to and with me but he still wasn't sure, for a couple of reasons. Baily thinks I'm so use to people doing what I say that I've gotten use to ordering everyone around, and that's basically what I did to Charlie, now he's having a hard time, all because of me.'

'So that's what this is all about, you're feeling guilty because you believe you started Charlie off and you think he wouldn't have if you didn't?' James said.

'Yeah, well it's true isn't it.' Harry said and he stood up and started pacing. 'If I hadn't forced him the first time, he just might have walked away, but because I wanted him, I use my power to take him. See, that's part of the problem. Guilt over doing that to Charlie and using my magic, now my magic is so powerful, what if I really want something again, will I force it, whatever it is? And who will I hurt next?'

'Harry, come sit back down.' Sirius said and waited until he sat back down, 'You might be powerful, but Charlie would have done this sooner or later. It might not have been with you, but I think it would have. You and Charlie are close, like brothers, just like your father and I am. I know I forced James the first time but he did want it anyway, and just like Charlie, he was scared and embarrassed. Your father didn't want anyone to know, and I thought because I forced him that he was having a hard time accepting it, so I spoke with an old friend of mine. He's the one that explain all this to me, and he wanted to speak with James to explain things to him. I didn't' think James would go as he didn't want anyone to know, so I basically tricked James into seeing him. Once James got over the initial anger, thinking I betrayed his trust, he relaxed more.'

'It was the best thing Sirius did Harry. Got me to talk to someone else, because I was so confused with what was happening and worried about anyone else finding out. But when I finished speaking with him, it made it easier on me which made me stress less. I think you should get Charlie to speak with someone about this Harry. It would help him make sense of all this and he'd feel better afterwards.'

'I couldn't do that to Charlie. I gave my word I'd never tell anyone it was him. If he found out that you two knew, I don't want to think what he'd do. I don't want to risk losing him, especially now when I need him. Because I'm stressed about all this power I have, he's really been helping me through it. We're going to meet later today.'

'James and I had a special place we liked to go, do you have such a place Harry? Somewhere secluded, so you can just be alone and not have to worry about anyone seeing you together?' Sirius asked as he quickly glanced at James.

'Yeah, it was just convenient at first, but I've come to rely on it, especially now. I use your old place dad, it's not far, so it's handy, and with my wards I know no one can get in there.'

'I really think you should have Charlie talk to someone else Harry, he would feel better afterwards.'

'No, I couldn't dad, but I know you're right, that it would help. The man I was with before Charlie, he didn't want anyone to know at first, but Baily and John found us because I forgot to put the wards back up, but after he was really good. When Charlie first found us, he was really worried because he'd only ever been with men who had done it. But when Charlie told him that he was okay with it and wasn't going to tell anyone, the man relaxed, even kissed me and rubbed me in front of him.'

'That should tell you that it would make Charlie relax more about this Harry.' James said looking at him.

'I know it would, but I gave my word that I wouldn't say anything. Anyway, I have to go. Ginny will be wondering where I am.' Harry stood up and so did James and Sirius.

James hugged Harry, 'At least now you know you can come and talk to either Sirius or me about this, but think about telling Charlie, even if he won't agree. Just let him know what you think.' James kissed Harry, 'I love you son,' then James let him go.

Sirius put his arms around his godson, 'We'll be here whenever you need to talk Harry, but James is right, tell Charlie and give him the option, I love you Harry.' Sirius kissed Harry, then let him go.

'I will, but that's all I can do, thanks for listening. I love you both, talk to you later.' Harry stepped into the fire and vanished.

'That settles it James, we need to do something, or Harry's just going to stress more.'

'Yes, I agree Sirius. Let's do it.' James smiled at his friend and went back into the other room.

Harry stepped out of the fire into his sitting room and saw Ginny at the table with Charlie and his mother. He walked over and gave his mother a kiss, then sat next to Ginny giving her one too.

'Sorry I was gone when you woke up sweetheart.' everyone could still hear how down Harry sounded.

'It's fine Harry, Charlie said you were going to talk to your dad and Sirius.'

'Yeah, I need some advice, "About what we talked about, yeah they both went through it," Harry said with his mind to Ginny.

'Were they able to help?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, they did, a little anyway. I still have a lot to think about and I need to speak with Albus about my power.'

'You still worried about that Harry?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, really worried, after I speak with Albus, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head for a while. "Sorry Gin, but I need stress relief," Harry saw Ginny give a small nod, "Are you going to be able to meet me?" Harry said to Charlie and saw out of the corner of his eye a small nod. Harry kissed Ginny, 'I'll be in the studio.'

'Take your time sweetheart.' Ginny said and watched Harry walk into the studio.

'He's power is really making him stress a lot, isn't it?' Lily said.

'Lil, honey. I have this old friend, knows a lot about power. I might go speak with him about Harry and see what he has to say. You don't mind do you?'

'Cause not love, I'll see you when you get back.' Lily leaned in and kissed him tenderly but Charlie deepened the kiss.

'I'll have a shower then leave, I don't know how long I'll be though.' Charlie said.

'It's fine love, take your time.' Lily smiled and watched as Charlie walked into the other rooms. 'He's worried about Harry too. He's been stressed a lot lately because of it.'

Ginny looked at Lily thinking about what she said, wondering about her brother. Wondering if he might be heading out to do the same thing Harry was about to.

'Hi Albus, I'm glad you're here,' Harry said running his hands down his face.

'You sound down my boy, what's troubling you?' Albus said looking down at Harry.

'Yesterday, we tested my power.' Harry said shaking his head. 'It's starting to frighten me, it's getting so strong.'

'And you're worried what you might do if you get angry or too stressed?'

'Yeah, that's about the size of it. Has anyone told you what I can do now Albus?'

'No, why don't you tell me Harry.'

'Well, you know about being able to talk to Charlie through my mind.' Harry asked and Albus nodded. 'Well, I can with anyone as well now, and I could from the house down to the back of the property, then from my parents old house to here. This morning I was able to tell dad I was coming to see him and he's right on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.'

'That's quite a distance, have you tried any further?'

'Not yet, I'm going to try on Monday from the ministry, see if Ginny can hear me from there. She's the easiest as she can send me her feelings if she hears me. But it's what happened afterwards. Kingsley brought over a training wizard. I charmed it with every curse and spell I could think of, except the killing curse of course. When it started I was able to deflect every one, no problem. No matter how fast it was, then one got through, but it never touched me, it just bounced off me. Then Kingsley tried a low stunner, he told me not to react or to deflect it, same thing. So I had him do full strength stunner, followed by cruciatus as fast as he could and I just stood there. They bounced off me straight at Kingsley, luckily I was able float him out of the way.'

'That's quite a power you've got there Harry. I've never heard of anything like that before. I can understand why you are so worried. But I also know you shouldn't be, you will not use that power for anything but good Harry. You have too…'

'Too much love inside me, yes I know. But what if I do get angry Albus and use that power to hurt someone or kill, knowing I can't get hurt?'

'You won't Harry, but what I'm more surprised about is the charm you came up with to protect everyone. That was a very powerful charm Harry, your love for the people around you made you come up with a charm that no one has ever been able to do before. Stop any spell from hitting them, that there should show you that the love inside you is still ruling over your heart and your head. It will again Harry if you happen to get angry at someone. Trust it Harry, that love will always lead you right.'

'I hope you're right Albus, anyway, I have to go. It still always makes me feel better talking to you. And I'm sure I will again.' Harry smiled then walked out of the studio. 'I'm going for a walk Gin, I don't know how long I'll be though. I love you sweetheart.' Harry leaned down and kissed his wife.

'I love you too Harry, take all the time you need. You know I'll be here when you get back.' Ginny smiled as Harry nodded and walked outside. He went through the wards and apparated even though it wasn't far.

He lowered his wards and walked to the door and heard footsteps. He turned and saw Charlie walking towards the house. He opened the door and just stood there, waiting for him to come in. When he did he closed the door and pushed Charlie against it, kissing him fiercely. He ran his hand down his front and gripped him hard.

'Take it easy Harry,' Charlie said, then Harry took his hand and led him upstairs. The moment the door closed Harry was straight at Charlie again, never saying anything. 'Harry, we've got all day if we want, slow down.' Charlie gripped Harry's hands, then leaned in and kissed him gently. 'Let's take our time, alright.'

'Yeah, sorry Charlie,' Harry wrapped his arms around him and they both started kissing and groping each other. Within moments they were both stripped and lying on the bed. 'This is nice, not having to rush.' Harry said as he ran his hands all over Charlie's body until he reached he's arousal, gripping softly this time.

Charlie had his hand around Harry as well, slowly moving it, wanting this to last. 'Yeah it is Harry, but god that feels good.' he'd started groaning very loud as Harry's hand started to move faster, so he did the same and Harry was moaning loudly as well. Charlie stopped and put his hand over Harry's to stop him. 'Turn around Harry.' Harry nodded and turned, they both put their mouths over each other at the same time, starting slow, then building up momentum, until both were groaning loudly. The both came at the same time, but kept going. They both enjoyed a few more hours of making love, then lay exhausted in each other's arms.

'This has been the best day in a while Harry, I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.' Charlie said as he ran his hand up and down Harry's back.

'Yeah, same here, this is exactly what I needed.' as they both held each other they heard a thump from downstairs. 'Stay here Charlie, let me check and see what that was.' Harry quickly threw his jeans on, and looked out the door and saw his dad and Sirius standing there. 'What are you two doing here?'

'We came to speak with Charlie Harry, now come on, let us in.' James said as he stood there.

'Give me a minute first,' Harry closed the door and sighed, then turned back to Charlie and saw the look on his face. 'Sirius worked out yesterday it was you, I told you didn't it, that you were going to give yourself away?' Harry walked over as Charlie pulled his jeans on. 'Don't Charlie, please. Let's just see what they want alright?'

'I said I didn't want anyone else to know Harry, especially Lily's husband and your father.' Charlie said in an angry voice.

'Well it's too late now Charlie, you need to relax a bit more. The moment you came rushing into the library yesterday I could see instantly there was more between you and Harry.' Sirius said as he walked in. 'Harry go down and speak with your father for a moment, I'm going to have a word with Charlie.' Sirius saw the worried look on Harry's face. 'Go on Harry, it'll be alright.

'Fine,' Harry said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sirius turned to Charlie, 'First we told Harry that he should tell you to let someone else know in case you ever need to talk but Harry refused because he gave his word. I trick it out of him, to find out where you were going to meet so I could tell you that Harry is feeling really guilty right now.'

'What do you mean he's feeling guilty, he's got nothing to feel guilty about,' Charlie said as he turned back to face Sirius. 'That's so like Harry, what is he feeling guilty over now?'

'You, first that he forced this on you when you weren't sure. I did the same thing to James, back during the first war. I knew he needed to go through this but he was like you, not sure it was right, embarrassed about it and because we were such good friends. So I forced James the first time, he was better after that, just like you were.'

'What else is he feeling guilty over?' Charlie said as he sat down on the bed.

'That because of his lifestyle, of how angry he gets and how much stress he gets in, and you're in his life, you get just as stressed as him. So he knows because of that, you'll be at this for a while because of him. So he's feeling guilty about putting you through this longer than you need to.'

'Damn, he has no reason to feel guilty. It was going to happen anyway, like I'd always been told. Every man goes through at one time. I knew I shouldn't have told him.' Charlie said running his hand through his hair.

'Told him what Charlie?' Sirius said as he sat down.

'That being in his life can be very stressful, but none of us care. We just want to help him with whatever he's going through and he goes through a lot. Now he feels guilty about this.'

'Yeah, he does, he wants you for as long as possible, but he also doesn't want you to have to go through this more than necessary. He cares about you too much, so it's making him stress more. He wants you to stay with him as long as you can, but he also wants to let you go and that's hurting him as well.'

'Yeah, Albus said the same thing. When it's time for me to stop, Harry will be hurt and that's the last thing he needs.' Charlie sat there thinking for a few minutes. 'Do you know why I wasn't sure at first, and why I wanted it to be Harry but because we were friends, and he was married to my sister and I was with his mother, Harry read everything in me, that's why he forced me the first time.'

'No, he never said anything about it, even after I told him I knew it was you.'

'Well, there was two reasons. First was Harry always seems to be good at everything he does, so I thought he'd probably be good at this as well.'

'And is he Charlie?' Sirius asked smiling.

'What do you think Sirius, of course he is. More than just good, he's just so inventive and knows exactly what to do without you even saying anything, he just knows what you need and he does it so well.'

'What was the second reason?'

'Have you ever seen Harry naked and erect Sirius?' Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.

'No, never had that pleasure Charlie.' Sirius laughed. 'I have seen him naked, but no, not erect

'He's huge, and who wouldn't want that. I did, but I also didn't, but then I thought, if you had to have one, then why not a big one.' Charlie laughed, then listened. 'Harry's worried about me, talking to me in my mind.'

'Yeah he would be, but how are you feeling now that you've spoke to someone else, and that you know that James and I know about you?'

'Better actually, looks like you were right Sirius, talking to someone else about this does help. Let's head down and I'll tell Harry, hopefully I can get him to stop feeling guilty.'

Sirius nodded and they both walked down stairs and into the library, Harry stood up the moment he saw Charlie and walked straight over and started kissing Harry fiercely, not caring that his father or godfather was watching.

'Well, it looks like we were right Sirius,' James said and they both laughed while they watched Harry and Charlie. 'Come on, you can get back into it in a moment.' when he looked like they weren't going to stop James walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry, son, come on,' James said chuckling.

Charlie and Harry slowly pulled apart and Harry looked at his father. 'Yeah, "so you're not mad?"

'No, I'm not mad Harry, you can relax.' Charlie said giving him a grin. 'And it does help having someone else know. Now you have to stop feeling guilty about this, I told Sirius why I was uncertain about it being you at first, and it actually worked out better than I'd hoped.'

'Why were you uncertain for it to be Harry Charlie?' James asked.

'Well, we were friends, but he was also married to my sister and I'm living with his mother, and two reasons I wanted it to be Harry, he's good at everything he does, so I figured he would be with this as well, and because of the size of him.' Charlie laughed at embarrassed look on Harry's face. 'You're son is huge James, never seen anything like him.' Charlie reached down and rubbed very gently and saw Harry he was getting very turned on.

'Ouch,' James said then laughed as he saw the look on his son's face. 'We might head out and leave you both to it.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea dad,' Harry said scowling at him. James walked over and hugged him, then Sirius did the same.

'Oh, Charlie, is he good at this?' James asked.

'Oh yeah,' Charlie said grinning.

'Don't forget to put the wards up after we leave.' James said smiling at his son, 'Oh, and you can have this back, that's how we snuck in here.' James handed Harry the invisibility cloak.

'You planned this the moment I told you where we were meeting, didn't you?' Harry asked his father and Sirius.

'Yep, that's why we ask you if you had a place you like to go to. We knew you gave your word to Charlie and we knew that you wouldn't tell him he should talk to someone, so we just decided to do it for you. Now, why don't you go back upstairs and enjoy the rest of the day.' Sirius and James walked out of the room then out the door.

Harry concentrated and put his wards back up then Charlie took his hand and led him back upstairs and into the bedroom. They both stripped again, then lay down in each other's arms, just happy to hold each other.

Charlie leaned up on his elbow looking down at Harry, 'You said you might have worked out a way for us to be together for more than just a few hours?'

'Yeah I have, but you'd have to lie to mum. Will you be able to do that Charlie?' Harry watched as Charlie sat up and turned away for a moment. 'It might be the only way Charlie, but if you're not comfortable about it, then we can try to work something else.'

Charlie turned back around and looked at Harry, 'What do I have to tell her Harry?'

'That you're working Wednesday mornings from now on. I can change Wednesday to Friday. I know this is hard Charlie, even I still don't want to say it outright to Ginny, even if she's fine with it.'

Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly, but he pulled him into a deeper kiss. 'Alright, if it's the only way. I sometimes wish Lily did know, it would make it easier.'

'Yeah it does, but it's the only day I could work it. Tuesdays mums at Hogwarts, but you work and I look after the twins with Ginny. I work Monday, Wednesdays and Thursdays, and you only have Wednesday off. So I thought if we had Wednesday mornings together it would work out for both of us.' Harry ran his hands down Charlie hard body until he came to him and put his hand around him. 'I need more than just a quickie at lunch Charlie for the amount of stress I'm always finding myself in.' Harry started to move his hand and heard Charlie groan.

'Oh, yeah, that's good, I do too Harry so I don't mind, I just hope Lily never finds out I'm not really working on Wednesday morning. How would I explain what I'm doing, she's bound to think affair.'

'Let me tell her that it's for meetings with me and other department heads, that way she shouldn't have any reason to try and contact you on that day. Look, I don't like the idea of lying to mum either Charlie, or that I'm asking you too, but there's just no other way at the moment, unless…' Harry looked up at Charlie's face.

'Unless what Harry,' Charlie asked looking worried.

'We could have Ginny carefully talk to her, see if she knows about it. Ginny can be very sneaky when she wants to be.'

'I don't know about that Harry, and if she did know, there's no guarantee she'd be alright with it, not like Ginny. I won't lose her Harry, I'm sorry but I love her too much to take that chance.'

'I know you do Charlie, I wouldn't want anything to cause a problem with you both. I've been thinking about something thought, what if I sit down and talk to mum, tell her about me, I'm fine with doing that, then maybe she might happen to mention something about you. I could read her and find out what she's really feeling and thinking about it all.'

'Well, if she's fine with you and does mention me, then maybe. You could tell me with your mind what you think. Let's play it by ear at the moment Harry, but only if you're comfortable telling her about you?'

'I'm fine with it, almost everyone knows now anyway, including your parents. So I don't have a problem with talking to mum about all of this. One thing though, Ginny doesn't know about you, but if mum's fine with you, do you want her to know about us?'

'That I'm not sure about, how would she react to knowing I'm shagging her son.'

'Alright, let's leave that bit for now. I'll see how she feels about me first, find out if she knows it goes on, then we can go from there. Now, enough talking, suck me Charlie, I really need you right now.' Harry gently pulled his head down and he started to suck very gently at first. 'Oh, I love your mouth.' After a few more hours, Harry and Charlie were lying exhausted sprawled across the bed.

Harry turned around and pulled Charlie into a deep kiss for the longest time. 'I think it might be time to go, I'd love to stay longer, but we've been here almost all day. I haven't felt this good in a long time.'

'Yeah, I know, I haven't either. But yeah, we do, let's get dressed and get home.' Charlie kissed him again, then they both started dressing. They both made sure they looked okay, then walked down the stairs but just before the door Charlie stopped. 'I'll do Wednesday if you tell Lily I have to work on that morning, I need to be with you more than just for an hour or two Harry.' Charlie kissed him again for the longest time, knowing he was turning himself on but he didn't care.

'I will Charlie, let me take care of mum so we can have some time together. Come on, let's go.' they both walked out and Harry sealed the house again and they both started walking back towards Harry's place. 'I let Ginny know I was on my way home. Do you want to wait for a while before you come in, or are you happy to walk in with me?'

'I'll walk in with you, I'll just say I bumped into you as I was coming home.' Charlie said and Harry nodded. They both walked through the wards and straight into the house. Harry gave Charlie a smile and walked up the stairs and found Ginny in their room.

'Hey sweetheart,' Harry said walking over to her and slipping his hands around her. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine Harry, you're looking a lot better than before. You're stress relief really works doesn't it?' Ginny grinned at him.

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, it does, but now, I'm going for a shower.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, 'I love you so much Gin, never, ever forget that, or doubt it?'

'I know you do Harry, you don't have to worry. I told you I understand about all this, and I love you too, with everything that's in me, now go have you're shower so we can have dinner.' Ginny watched as Harry walked into the bathroom and she went back down stairs and sat in the sitting room and was feeling how content and peaceful Harry was and couldn't stop smiling.

'What are you smiling about sis?' Charlie asked as he walked in and sat down.

'Harry, the feelings I'm getting from him at the moment. I'm so glad that I know about all this and how it's helping him.'

'What are you feeling from him Gin?' Charlie couldn't help being curious.

'His peaceful, and very content. When he left this morning, he was so down and really upset, now he's completely different.'

'Yeah, it might seem strange to someone if they didn't know, but it works Gin, it really works.' Charlie said then saw the curious look on his sisters face. 'Yeah, alright, yes, I am, okay, but do not start asking me questions about it though.' Charlie shook his head, 'Harry said you're too curious, so don't start.'

'I won't Charlie, I know you've been stressed because of everything Harry's been going through, so I'm happy you can get some stress relief as well.' Ginny grinned at him. 'Where's Lily?'

'She just put the twins down for a nap, she'll be out soon.'

Harry walked down the stairs and sat next to Gin. 'I need to speak with mum for a bit,' Harry kissed Ginny passionately, then stood up, glancing at Charlie as he walked into the other rooms. 'Hey mum, have you got a few minute, I'd like to talk to you about something.'

'Course Harry,' Lily said as Harry sat on the couch and Lily sat beside her.

'There's something I want to tell you, now if you don't know about this…then you might be a bit shocked.' Harry waited and saw the puzzled look on his mother's face. 'Alright, do you know of something that men and woman go through when they get stressed or tense? Mostly men though.'

'Yes, of course I know Harry, that's why you've been a lot better, hasn't it?'

'Yeah, it has. That's what I wanted to talk to dad and Sirius about this morning. They both wondered if you knew.'

'Yes, I never told you father because I thought it might make him uncomfortable.'

'That seems to be with most woman when they find out. Ginny knows, we talked the other day. Her parents explained everything because of our bond. They didn't want Ginny finding out accidentally and not understand about it.' Harry said but he kept reading his mother very carefully.

'Can I ask you something Harry?'

'Course you can, what's up?'

'Charlie, he's been really worried about you and it's made him a bit stressed, do you think he should if he isn't already?'

'You'd be fine with it mum?'

'Course I would Harry, it's something all men go through and need. If Charlie needs it then I'm happy for him to get that type of help.'

"Charlie, she knows about every man going through it and she's happy if you need to if you're not already". Harry said in his mind. 'Would it worry you if you found out the man that Charlie had helping him was a close friend or family?' Harry said still reading her.

'Is it you Harry?'

'It doesn't worry you mum?'

'No, I know how close you two are and how much Charlie's helped you over the years, so it's only natural really. I know when I found out about it and then found out about your father and Sirius I realised that them being so close, they knew each other really well, so they could help each other through everything that was happening at the time, better than someone else could have.'

Harry leaned in and hugged his mother tight. 'You are just as amazing as Ginny, you know that mum?'

'I'm glad you think so Harry. Is that where you've both been, somewhere together?'

'Yeah, Charlie was really upset that he had to make something up to get out, but I really needed him for a while.'

'I know you did Harry, you were so down this morning, but now look at you. So if you and Charlie need some time, it's fine with me. Do you think I should tell Charlie so he doesn't have to keep making things up to tell me, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.'

'Yes, I think you should talk to him. When I first mentioned talking to you he was worried and basically said he wouldn't do anything to risk losing you, so if you really okay with us, then definitely talk to him, let him know it's all fine. There's just one thing mum, ever since you've been back you've seen what my life is like, full of stress. So Albus basically told me I'll go through it for years probably, Charlie I don't think he will, but he did tell me that being in my life is very stressful and I'm really sorry for putting him through that, I wish I didn't, he's too good a man to have to put up with all my problems. But he is helping me and I need that at the moment.'

'It doesn't worry me how long for either of you Harry, but if it's years for you and not Charlie, what will you do?'

'I don't want to think about that at the moment. Charlie is doing wonders for me at the right now, and I really don't want anyone else. I have with three others but Charlie is special you could say. I'll work it out when the times comes.'

Lily leaned over and hugged her son, 'I wouldn't like to see you get hurt when that time comes Harry, and I'm sure Charlie feels the same way. We'll help wherever we can, you know that. You can talk to Ginny, me, your father or Sirius about this now.'

'Yeah I know, and that does help already, knowing I can talk to all of you. But it will hurt when the times comes, but I'll deal with it. One thing though mum, Ginny doesn't know it's Charlie, I haven't decided whether I was going to tell her or not. I probably will, especially since you're about to talk to Charlie, and it will make it easier on all of us, if we need time.'

'Yes, it would Harry, it'll make it a lot easier. Say if you were having a stressful day and needed time with Charlie, how would you explain to Ginny if she sees Charlie leave around the same time as you.'

'Yeah, that's the main reason I've been thinking of telling her, but after speaking with you, I will, definitely. I love you mum, thanks.'

'I love you too Harry, now why don't you tell Charlie to come in here to talk to me and you go talk to your wife.' Lily kissed Harry's check and watched as he walked out and a few minutes later Charlie walked in looking a little worried, as closed the door behind him. 'It's fine Charlie, come here.' Charlie sat down and pulled Lily into his arms. 'It's all fine, and I'm fine with it being with Harry.'

'He…he told you that?' Charlie said looking shocked.

'No, I guessed, because of when Sirius and James went through it. Them being so close could help each other better than if they were with someone else, same goes for you and Harry.'

'But he's you're son Lily, are you sure about this?'

'Yes Charlie, and he might be my son, but he's a man that really needs you right now. He's had such a hard life and you're helping him with that right now, and I can see how it's helping you as well. Just treat each other right and I'll be happy.' Lily leaned in and kissed Charlie tenderly but he deepened the kiss letting her know how much she meant to him.

'This has been worrying me Lily, first if you knew, then how you might take it, especially because of Harry.'

'I know, and I have been thinking of mentioning it to you, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But now you look a lot better, so needing some time will be easier on both of you.'

In the sitting room, Harry was pacing back and forth wondering how to tell Ginny about him and Charlie, he kept going for a long time, then finally turned and faced his wife.

'Gin, there's something I want to tell you, about all this, well, about the man that's helping me.'

'Charlie?' Ginny smiled up at her husband as he stood near the fireplace.

'How did you work that out sweetheart?'

'Well, the way he kept holding your hand when you were unconscious for one. He always seemed better right around the same time as you, and you both left at the same time this morning, pretty easy to work it out Harry. But why didn't you tell me it was him?'

'At first he didn't want anyone to know, but Sirius worked it out and him and dad came and spoke to us. Charlie was angry at first, but when Sirius explained that having someone else knows actually helps. Then we both weren't sure how you'd take it, or mum for that matter, but like you, she guessed and she fine with it as well.'

'Then it should make it easier for when either of you need some stress relief. I like that you called it that, makes is sound better, than going out to shag your man.' Ginny grinned, then seeing the look on Harry's face then she broke into laughter.

'Ginny,' Harry said but couldn't help laughing with her. 'Can I ask you something about all this Gin?'

'Course you can Harry, I find it all fascinating.'

'I know you do,' Harry said shaking his head. 'Well, with everything I've learned about this, it does happen to women, just not all women. Have you ever thought about that, going to another woman to get help for your stress?'

'I thought about that when mum and dad explained, and I realised that some of the things we've gone through, had me feeling different, a wanting I didn't understand then. So I probably would have if I'd known then. But if I did, would you be fine with it Harry?'

'Yes, because I know how much it helps, so if you ever need to, I'll be perfectly fine with you getting some stress relief.' Harry grinned at Ginny, 'Albus told Charlie that he thinks it hormonal why woman doesn't seem to need it quite as much as men, but our life together, Ginny, hasn't been what you'd call normal.'

'No it hasn't. But I want to ask you something now, when you came into the house with Sirius, he came back and said you needed to talk to Charlie about work. It wasn't work was it?'

'No, we were both stressed. I was because I was worrying about all my power and Charlie worrying about me because I was stressed. That's what I needed to speak with dad and Sirius about. I feel guilty because I've put all this stress on Charlie, that's why he needed it. So basically it's my fault he's like this now.'

'No it's not Harry, I told you that,' Charlie said as he walked out with Lily. 'Like I said to Sirius, it would have happened sooner or later. Yes, you're life has been stressful and that has made me stress a lot, but you don't need to feel guilty over anything. So stop it Harry, you do it all the time. You take the blame for everything.' Charlie sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap.

'He's right sweetheart,' Lily said to her son. 'It happens to all men, so Charlie would have anyway. It could have been work, or when he broke up with Katie that made him stress and start this.'

'Actually, I wanted to, but I didn't know any men I could talk to about it. So I just tried to forget about it.'

'I can understand that, but it's still my life that's started this for you, so, I'm sorry, but I'm taking the blame this time and nothing any of you say will change my mind on that.'

Charlie turned to Lily, 'You're son is a very stubborn man, do you know that?'

'Yes, he can be. How do you put up with him Ginny?' Lily said smiling at her daughter-in-law.

'I don't know myself sometimes, he is a lot to take.' Ginny smirked at Harry, then Charlie before she broke up laughing.

'Ginny,' Harry said looking down at her, then saw the other three laughing as well. 'Oh great, now it's jokes about my size. My wife is bad enough, now my mother and the man I'm shagging as well.' Harry said shaking his head. 'This is just so strange and unconventional.' Harry said as he sat down and Ginny put her arms around him.

'Sorry Harry, I just can't help myself.' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

Lily leaned into Charlie and whispered. 'Being his mother normally I wouldn't want to know this, but since you're the one he's with, is he really that big love?'

'Oh yeah,' Charlie said in a normal voice to Lily.

Harry looked over and saw Charlie and Lily looking at him. 'What, what's oh yeah?'

'You're mother wanted to know if you really were that big,' the three of them broke up again, and Harry stared at all three, not believing that this was happening.

'Well, so are you Charlie, so cut it out will you.' Harry said looking over at him with disbelief on his face.

'He is really Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, he is Ginny.' Lily answered, then both the woman broke up laughing again.

'Well, their well suited then,' Ginny started laughing again.

'What have we done to our woman Harry?' Charlie asked looking amazed.

'I have no idea, but I don't think other men get to talk about this sort of thing with their wives or girlfriends, or that they make jokes about it. Alright, enough you two,' Harry said looking at his mother and wife. 'I need to speak with Albus, I hope when I come back the subject is changed.' Harry said and got up and walked into the studio. 'I'm glad you're there Albus.' Harry said looking up at his mentor.

'You needed to speak with me again Harry, I must say thought, you look better than you did.'

'Yeah, Charlie helped with that, just like always, but I just can't believe what I just walked out of in the other room. Ginny knows everything, and she's fine with it all so that's made me feel better. I spoke with mum earlier and she knows about it and worked out that I'm with Charlie, so I was going to tell Ginny about it being Charlie but she'd worked it out as well. Now there in there making jokes about it, about my size,' Harry said and started pacing back and forth.

'Only because you're huge Harry, let them have their fun, at least their happy.' Charlie said as he walked in, 'Hi Albus.'

'Hello Charlie, you seem to be in a better mood than Harry here.'

'No, I'm fine Albus, I just can't believe their actually talking openly about this. It does make it easier, because they both said if we need to go, we can.'

'When did Lily say that Harry?' Charlie looked at him in surprise.

'Before when I was talking to her, she said so you wouldn't have to make something up, we can just tell them we need time. Or like Ginny said some stress relief.'

'Well, that will definitely make it easier. I'm less stressed already.' Charlie grinned then leaned down and kissed Harry. 'That's helps though.'

'Oh, that was nice, wasn't it Lily?' Ginny said from the doorway.

Harry and Charlie spun around to look at them and saw them both smiling, then to both men's surprised, Lily and Ginny kissed each other for a long time. Both Charlie and Harry stared in amazement, then looked at each other, then back at Lily and Ginny again.

'We really do have a very unconventional family Charlie, this is not something I was expecting. But I must say, it doesn't look too bad.' Harry said grinning as he watched the two most important women in his life snogging each other.

'No, I know what you mean Harry, it does look good.' Charlie said staring at his sister and girlfriend snogging fiercely.

'You know, if you two would like some time, or stress relief, there is a couple of spare rooms upstairs.' Harry said with humour in his voice.

Lily and Ginny broke apart, looked at Harry then at each other. 'Now that's not a bad idea, listen for the twins then.' Lily said and they both walked off.

Charlie looked at the space the two women were just standing, then to Harry. 'You don't think they really are going to, do you Harry?'

'Well, I did ask Ginny about it, if she'd ever thought about doing this. She said that with some of the things we'd gone through, if she'd known, she probably would have. She didn't understand what this wanting was she was feeling. So yeah, I think they really have Charlie. Mum probably would have had a few stressful times as well remember, so if they both need this, then I'm happy they've got someone they feel comfortable with and since we all do know about each other. It will make getting some time together a lot easier.'

'I get that Harry, but it's your wife with your mother. Doesn't that feel strange to you though, and I wonder how they go about it?'

'Yeah, I wondered that myself. But with mum, I've come to realise something. Because I brought her back at the age she died, so I have come to start thinking of her more as an older sister than a mother. I mean I know she's my mother and nothing will change that, but it's just she doesn't look it. I was a baby when she died, now I'm a grown man. I think that's why she was so easy going about us and I find it easy to talk to her about anything. She knows I'm her son, but because most of her memories of me where when I was a baby. I don't know, does that make sense at all?'

'Yes it does Harry,' Albus said looking down at the two men. 'Your mother loves you like a mother would, but because she is only just older than you, even though she knows you are her son, it does make it hard for her to actually process that when she looks at you, seeing a full grown man just younger than she is.' Albus watched as the two men processed everything, 'Now in regards to Ginny, with everything she's been through as well, this might be just what she needs. This all would have been hard on her, from the moment you had to leave her to go look for the horcruxes. One, she was heartbroken that you had to leave, two, not knowing when you'd be back or if you'd be back, and three, that you might not have felt the same way when you did come back. Then with everything that's happened since then.'

'I used to worry about that myself while I was off with Hermione and Ron. Would Ginny find someone else, since I didn't know about our bond then and I was always worrying about the possibility that she might get hurt, or worse while I was gone.'

'Yes, you both would have been very stressed at the time. Now in regards to Lily, first, she came back, that there would have put a lot of stress on her. Second, within a month of returning, she falls pregnant with the twins. Third, she was trying really hard to have the life she had before with James, but it just wasn't the same. Fourth, knowing it would have been hard on you as well Harry, having your parents split up, then that your mother ends up falling in love with one of your closest friends. Both Ginny and Lily have had a very stressful time and I know it doesn't happen all the time with woman but if it was, it would be those two that need some time.'

Harry smiled as he turned to Charlie, 'See, this is why I like having Albus around Charlie. He explains things so you can really understand them.'

'I know what you mean Harry,' Charlie looked at Albus, 'Thanks Albus.'

'You are both very welcome, now I think I'll take a nap.' Albus smiled at the two men, then closed his eyes.

'Let's go check on the twins, we don't know how long Ginny and Lily will be.' Charlie said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'With the amount of stress build up they would have had, I don't expect them for a while.' Harry grinned as they both walked out of the studio and into Hayden and Holly's room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

Harry and Charlie were feeding the twins their dinner, glancing up at the roof occasionally, hearing the noises coming from up there.

'Well, it seems their enjoying themselves.' Harry said grinning.

'They are definitely enjoying themselves, Lily usually tries to stay quiet, but I think that's because of you. It's not worrying her now, probably because she's shagging your wife.' Charlie said laughing. 'This is still so strange though, don't you think Harry?'

'Yeah it is, but U feel a lot better knowing we can go when we need it and now I know Ginny's getting some stress relief, that makes me feel better as well.'

'Yeah, once Albus explained about the stress Lily would have been under, I'm glad she's got someone to help with it as well. How long do you think they'll be though?'

'Don't really know Charlie, we'll just have to wait them out. There is something I wanted to tell you though.'

'What's that?'

'Well, about healing. I'm not going to do spell healing unless it's really necessary, but there's something I want to heal but it's not caused by spells.'

'I don't not know what you're talking about Harry, who do you want to heal?'

'Me, well my eyes. Draco actually mentioned it to me and he asked me why I don't wear glasses anymore and I showed him the contact lens. Then he asked why I haven't healed them, I never thought about it before, usually I heal someone else, not myself. What do you think about it Charlie?'

'Well, it's not a spell injury so you're power shouldn't increase. You could ask Albus about it, see what he has to say.'

'Yeah, I might. I'll wait till our women come down, then I'll go in. Oh, look at the mess these two have gotten in.' Harry concentrated and a face cloth flew into his hands and he wiped the twins faces. 'I think they get more over them then in their mouths.'

'Now that there are no more of Voldemorts kids out there Harry, have you thought about when you and Ginny might have kids?' Charlie asked and saw Harry stiffen slightly before he looked at him.

'No, well, yeah I've thought about it and I don't want to, not for a while.'

'Harry, you have to stop thinking something is always going to happen, that's what you doing now.'

'Charlie, they wanted my kids. I won't let that happen and I can stop it happening if we don't have kids. I couldn't stop everything else from happening, but I can with this. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going to see Albus. Look after these two will you?' Harry said and stood up, walking into the studio before Charlie could say anything more.

Harry walked into the studio but saw Albus wasn't there. He walked over and picked up his guitar and started playing fiercely. When he finished, he sat down with his head in his hands.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad mate.' Charlie said walking in.

'No, it's fine Charlie, you were just curious and I can understand than you want to know. But I can't go through that, I won't and this is something I can prevent.'

'Have you spoken to Ginny about this Harry?'

'No, because she would still want to, but I just can't, I won't and I don't want to hurt her when I tell her. I know I will have to tell her sooner or later, I'm just not looking forward to it.' Harry said as he glanced up and saw Albus was back and watching him. 'I was hoping you weren't going to be long Albus.' Harry said standing up and walking over to him. 'I wanted your opinion on something.'

'Anything Harry.'

'Well, you said that my power has grown more because I take in the spell of the healing I've done. But what do you think will happen if I heal but it wasn't caused with a spell, it was natural?'

'Well, as there is no magic involved, then I don't see it affecting your power anymore. Now, can you tell what it is you are thinking of healing?'

'My eyes, I wear contact lenses now, and I'm fine with them, but if I can heal my eyes I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.'

'Well, I think you have to power to do it Harry, but just make sure Baily is here when you decide to try.'

'I will, Ginny wouldn't let me unless Baily was here. She always wants to make sure I'm the same as the other times. Thanks Albus.'

'You're welcome Harry.' Albus smiled down at him then Harry turned and saw Charlie watching him.

'I don't want to talk about it anymore Charlie, please just drop it, okay?'

'Yeah, okay Harry, Ginny and Lily are back down, their eating their dinner at the moment.' Charlie said as he walked closer to Harry. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Charlie, just don't mention anything to Ginny about this, not yet.'

'Alright, U won't. But you know she's going to bring it up sooner or later, don't you?'

'I know she will, and I'll deal with it then, just not now. Let's go see out ladies, see if their stress free.' Harry smiled at Charlie and they both walked back into the kitchen and sat down staring between the two women sitting there. 'Well, how do you both feel?' Harry smiled at them.

'Good, great actually, I never realised I was stressed until then, now I'm not.' Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed Harry.

'Well, you both look good, and you've both seemed to have built up an appetite.' Charlie said looking between his girlfriend and his sister.'

Ginny noticed the curious look on both Harry and Charlie's faces. 'No, sorry, you didn't want to give me any details, so I'm not going to give you any.'

'Alright, we'll drop it. I wanted to ask you opinion on something anyway. Now everything's finally settling down, I was going to see about healing my eyes, see if it works.'

'It will definitely work Harry, you've been able to heal everything you've tried, including dark magic. But not until you get Baily here.'

Harry smiled at his wife, 'I was planning on talking to him anyway Gin. I'm going to see if he can hear me through his mind, then quickly floo me to let me know if he heard, then I'll see if he can drop by tomorrow after work. Let me see if he can hear me first, then he might pop his head into the fire.' Harry concentrated, "Baily if you can hear me, I need to ask you something." There, if he heard me and isn't busy, he might pop in.'

'You do realise if you end up unconscious again, you're going to make the three of us very stressed.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Well, when I'm back to full strength, it'll look like their will be a lot of stress relief going on in the Potter house then.' Harry said and then the four of them broke into laughter.

'Well, you four seem to be in a very good mood. I was expecting to arrive to something serious.' Baily said as he walked in with John.

'Yeah, we are,' Harry said and couldn't stop laughing. 'Sorry Baily, but you heard me?'

'Yes I did, now if you can control yourself for a minute, what did you want to talk to me about?' Baily said looking between Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Lily but they just kept laughing. 'Well, it looks like Harry's been getting over his stress.'

All four broke into hysterics again, then Harry tried to get himself under control. 'Sorry Baily, but you could say that.' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, the saw Ginny, Lily and Charlie still snickering, 'Stop it, it's hard to concentrate.' Harry grinned at them.

'I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Harry, well not in a long time anyway.' John said looking a little confused.

'No, I haven't and it's because we're all getting some good stress relief now,' that was it, they four broke up again, and took a while to calm themselves down.

'Now it makes a bit more sense, you all know about it and each other.' Baily said.

'That's basically it, but a little bit more as well.' Ginny said smiling at the healer, 'I found out about Harry and told him it's fine and I understand.'

'And she was curious, kept asking me questions.' Harry said grinning at his wife.

'Well, yeah, I still am curious, anyway. Then Lily and I find out it's Charlie, then Lily and I realised we needed some stress relief as well.'

'Well, that's a surprise. I've never met a woman that has needed it, I know they can though.'

'Anyway Baily, I wanted to know if you could come over after work tomorrow. I'm going to…'

'Heal again Harry,' Baily cut in, looking worried.

'Yeah, but it's nothing to do with a spell. Now look,' Harry put his finger in his eye and pulled out the lens. 'I thought I might try and heal my eyes, then I wouldn't have to put these in anymore.' Harry put the lens back in, blinked a few times before looking back at Baily.

'Well, if you do this and you probably will, you should have no problem healing them. So I suppose that's why you want me here, to check you after?'

'Yeah, I thought of trying after work, since I don't work on Tuesday. So will you be here then?'

'I don't mind Harry, but when are you going to stop doing this?'

'Well, unless someone gets seriously hurt that normal healing can't help, this should be the last one.'

'Good, even though you always end up fine, we still don't know if it will have any problems for you in the future.'

'Yeah I know Baily, but like I said, this should be the last one, unless something serious happens.'

'Alright, then, we'll get going and see you tomorrow afternoon.' Baily smiled at the four then he walked to the fireplace with John. They both glanced back at them before stepping into the fire and vanishing.

'Harry, there was something I wanted to ask you about though. Since I agreed to letting you record me, I wanted to know if I need one, that you'd end up being my manager.' Lily asked, 'I like Paul, but I'd feel more comfortable with you, you know I have the twins and how much I could do without taking time away from them or Charlie, and now Ginny, as well as time with you.'

'Well, yeah I suppose, If you really want me to, I could work you around everything else. And you're right, I do know that you're time is limited so I could easily sit with you and work everything out with you. Alright, no problem mum and I'm flattered you'd want me to be your manager.'

'Thank you Harry, and I know you'll help me with everything. You so good at anything you put your mind too.' as Lily said this, Charlie broke into laughter again. 'What love, what's so funny about that?'

Charlie pulled himself together, looked at Harry, then back at Lily. 'That was one of the reasons I wanted it to be with Harry. I thought because he's so good at everything he did, he'd be good at this as well.' Charlie laughed again, then Lily and Ginny started as well.

'Okay, can we stop this now,' Harry said but couldn't help laughing with the other three. 'I might head to bed, I've got a big day tomorrow.' Harry said shaking his head as he stood up.

'I'll come with you sweetheart.' Ginny said as she stood up and everyone said goodnight to each other than Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs hand in hand. 'I'll just have a shower Harry.' Ginny said then kissed him fiercely before making her way into the bathroom.

Harry stripped off and climbed into bed to wait for his wife, which he didn't have to wait long. She strolled out a little while later and climbed into bed and they both put their arms around each other.

'I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time Harry. It was good to hear.' Ginny said as she kissed Harry's scar.

'Having you know about all this, and more importantly that you're okay with it has really taken that much more stress out of my life. I sometimes wish that I was told about it before, I might not have destroyed the house.' Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Ginny's head. 'I can't thank you enough for understanding sweetheart.'

'You never have to thank me, and now I know how it does help. I never realised I was stressed until Lily and I took off. Are you okay with that Harry, that it's with your mother?'

'I'm perfectly okay with it, and I know you both care about each other and speaking from personal experience that helps when it's someone you really care about.'

'Yeah it does,' Ginny thought for a moment before she leaned up and kissed Harry very tenderly.

'You're still curious aren't you sweetheart?' Harry said smiling at her.

'Well, yeah. I just can't help wondering what you both do.'

'Pretty much everything we can think of we do.' Harry said the look on his wife's face, 'Look, if you really want some details I'll tell you, you know I usually tell you everything anyway.'

'I really would like to know, if you just want to tell me about the first time, I'd be happy with that.' Ginny said as she sat up looking at Harry, not bothering that the sheet fell down off of her.

Harry stared at his wife's naked body and could feel himself getting very turned on. 'Alright, well, you know it was Baily and John.' Ginny nodded, so Harry continued. 'When we first got to their place, they gave me a drink but knew it wasn't going to work, so Baily sat on one side of me and John on the other, then asked me to give my word that I'd let them do anything they needed to help me and I did, I promised I'd let them help me. Then Baily took my face in his hands and started kissing me, and I mean a full on snog. I struggled for a bit, but then started to kiss him back, then John put his hand down on me. I was so shocked at that point, I wasn't angry anymore.' Harry said shaking his head as he noticed Ginny was really listening.

'What happened then Harry?'

'Well, they took my hands and led me into the bedroom. I completely froze, but they pulled me over to the bed, and started to take my clothes off. I was standing there in a complete daze, watching them do it but couldn't stop them.' Harry said as he stared at his wife. 'You really want to hear what they did, what happened?'

'Yes, every detail, if you're comfortable telling me all of it.'

'Like I said, we usually tell each other everything, no matter what it is. Alright, I tell you exactly what happened.' Harry took a deep breath, then continued. 'They made me lay down on the bed and Baily started kissing me again, I still struggled at first, then I really started to kiss him back, then John,' Harry hesitated for a moment but saw Ginny was really listening and he felt she was fine, just curious. 'John went down on me, I jerked out from kissing Baily and saw what John was doing. I couldn't believe he was doing it and I couldn't believe I was letting him. Baily pushed me back down and started kissing me again until John finished, and I do mean he finished me off.'

'Then what happened?'

'Well, Baily told me to turn over so I'd be lying on my stomach, I didn't move at first, I couldn't. But Baily said I'd given my word, and I knew I had no choice. The moment I was on my stomach, John sat on my backside and started to massage my shoulders, trying to relax me, because I was anything but relaxed and I felt Baily push my legs apart. Are you sure you want to hear this Ginny?'

'Yes I do, it's fascinating, but I also know how much it's helped you, so please, keeping going sweetheart.' Ginny caressed his face, then decided he might need a bit of a distraction. She put her hand around him and started to move it slowly, 'Keep going Harry, tell me.'

Harry closed his eyes trying to concentrate as Ginny's hand was making that very difficult. 'Alright, the moment I felt Baily move my legs and looked over my shoulder telling him that it wasn't me, even though he said it was normal for straight men to go through this and to try and relax, but I don't think I was really listening. Anyway, he told me to turn around, but I didn't, so he reminded me that I'd given my word. So I turned around and felt John move slightly up on my back, then…felt.' Harry closed his eyes again, before continuing. 'I felt his tongue slip inside me. I was gripping the bed so hard at that stage and that's why John moved up to give Baily access. After a while of him doing that, John moved off of me and lay down so he was looking up at me and started to kiss me. I felt Baily move his tongue out and he lay down on top of me, telling me to try not to react at what he was about to do. Then he slipped inside me, and man did it hurt. He kept going slowly trying to get me to relax and take him, after a while, it got easier, still hurt though. Anyway, he kept going until we both finished. I tell you, I was so embarrassed at that point, I couldn't look at either of them.'

'Did you enjoy it, I know it helped you with the anger and stress you were going through, but did you?' Ginny said smiling at him as she kept her hand moving.

'With you doing that to me Gin, it's making it very difficult to concentrate. But yes I enjoyed it, even with the pain and I did feel relaxed after, as you saw when I got back.'

'You didn't do anything yourself though.'

'No, that was the next time. Baily found me really stressed when I was doing the exams at Hogwarts. I kept thinking about what had happened and because I was stressed, he wanted to go somewhere and talk. So we left, and I couldn't help myself, I ended up kissing him. I still wasn't sure about all this, but he explained a lot more, then he made me give him my word again. But he basically told me that this wanting was going to get stronger where I wouldn't be able to think, so I gave my word. Then he told me that I had to participate.'

'And did you?' Ginny said still looking curious.

'I thought you only wanted to know about the first time.' Harry said smiling at her knowing she was getting turned on with what he was saying.

'I know but you can't stop now Harry, you have to tell me the next part.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him softly.

'Alright, first he had me take his clothes off, then because he could see I was very hesitant he started to order me around, and for some reason I did whatever he said.'

'He ordered you to do it, but what did he want you to do?'

'Well, he sat on the bed, and told me to start easy, by kneeling down and lick him, I did, then he told me I had to go further, meaning I had to suck him, so I did. He said I didn't have to finish him if I didn't want to, but I basically asked him what he wanted me to do. He told me to go all the way and finish him, so I did. And I knew what I had to do after that, so I just went for it. I licked him then coated myself, men need that, then I entered him, but he couldn't take me. He said he'd been doing it for a while, and hadn't felt anything like me, and he hadn't felt pain from it for ages, but he was this time.' Harry couldn't help laughing lightly.

'So you finished?'

'Yeah, I did, then Baily went at me again. We kept going for a few hours and I was so relaxed once I realised how much it helped. Now my sweet Gin, you're driving me crazy and I could feel how much telling you this was turning you on.' Harry pushed her back on the bed and moved her hand before he moved slowly down her body, kissing every part he could. 'Now my turn my love,' Harry said smiling at her and felt her legs open. He slowly moved his hands up the inside of her legs very softly until he reached her, then pulled her wide open and inserted his tongue, thrusting it back and forth. He put his finger on her and rubbed but kept his tongue inside until Ginny's body was thrusting back at him, then she groaned loudly as she climaxed.

Harry rolled over and pulled Ginny onto top and she slowly lowered herself onto him and started moving slowly. Harry could hardly control himself, knowing what he was about to ask her and it was making him get there quickly, but Ginny was the same way. She started moving very fast until the both groaned loudly, then Ginny lay down on Harry's chest.

'Now, my love, you're turn to tell me what you and my mother did.' Ginny leaned up and looked at him.

'You want to hear what your mother did Harry?' Ginny asked surprised.

'Yes, I do. Now come on sweetheart, details.' Harry grinned at his wife, and saw and felt she was a little embarrassed. 'It gets easier love, you stop feeling embarrassed talking about it after a while.'

'Well, yeah I am a little, but it's not completely that, it's the fact it's your mother Harry.'

'That's fine Gin, I'm shagging your brother, see it's easy to say now. So, are you going to tell me?'

'Alright, well, after we took our clothes off we were both a little hesitant at first. Lily wanted to make sure I was fine because she was my husband's mother. Once we got past that, she instantly,' Ginny hesitated for a moment, 'Started sucking my breasts, then she put her hand down between my legs and started to play. I tell you Harry, she knows how to work her hands.' Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'Do you want me to keep going Harry?'

'Ah, yeah, I do.' Harry said feeling himself getting aroused again.

'Okay, she quickly brought me to a climax, then I started on her. I moved down her body, pushing her legs apart and started to lick her, bringing her to a climax, then we, um, how do I say this?' Ginny hesitated.

'What, tell me.' Harry said feeling really turned on now.

'We talked about getting a toy to use, so I conjured one, a big one, then used it on each other a few times.' Ginny said seeing the look on Harry's face.

'Really, you know Baily has one, he used it on me because of my size. He wanted me to feel what they felt when I was inside them. So how was it, doing it that way?'

'Good, great actually, and as you saw when we came down, we were very relaxed.' Ginny could feel how much Harry was turned on, 'Now I'm not talking anymore, I'm just going to do this.' Ginny moved down his body and lowered her mouth over him, and it didn't take Harry that long at all after hearing what had taken place between Ginny and his mother. After Harry came Ginny kept going again, bringing him back up, then Harry flipped her back onto her back before entering her and started to move fast and hard until they were both groaning loudly, before they released. They fell asleep in each other's arms, peaceful and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium and made his way to the lift. But he didn't go up to his office, he went straight to the auror offices.

'Mark, how's it going?' Harry said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

'Going good Mr. Potter, you look like you're in a good mood.'

'Yeah, I am. Can we go into your office for a moment?'

'Sure, let's go.' Mark walked towards his office and opened the door for Harry. 'What's up Harry?' Mark asked the moment he closed the door.

'How did it go with those memories, especially from Rowl?'

'We got all of his, five years like you asked. This plan, of taking Ginny had been in the works for a while Harry, back to Voldemort. He was the one that told Rowl about her being your girlfriend back when you were still a student at Hogwarts. But they wanted to wait and see if you and Ginny would end up together properly and have kids. Voldemort knew he'd have trouble killing you so he had this back up plan even then.'

'Yeah, I thought it was a bit over the head for Rowl. He doesn't take me as a big thinker. So Rowl just decided to keep going with the plan after we got all the other ones?'

'Yep, when they failed and got caught he decided to not wait until Ginny got pregnant, just to take her instead.' Mark hesitated for a moment wondering how to tell Harry the rest.

'Come on Mark, I can see there's more, let's have it?' Harry said bracing himself for what Mark had to tell him.

'Alright Harry, but try and stay calm alright?'

'I will, I'm getting some good help with my stress and anger at the moment.'

'Oh really, so you finally started that have you. I was thinking of telling you about it, but wasn't sure how you would have taken it.'

'Yeah, Sirius and dad were thinking the same thing, but they know now just because they have seen how good I've been lately. So are you still at it Mark?'

'Yeah, in this job you have to be. It can get very stressful being an auror, so William and I get at it quite a bit.'

'No wonder you're both good partners, you can help each other with stress then work.'

'So if you don't mind me asking, who's helping you?'

'Charlie, it wasn't him at first, but we both decided it was better with just us. But you wouldn't believe it Mark, have you heard that sometimes woman will go through this, not as much as men, but they do.'

'I've heard that, but never knew any woman that did. What woman do you know that does it?'

'Ginny with my mother,' Harry laughed at the shocked look on the aurors face. 'Albus said that if there was two woman that would, it would be them. With everything they have both been through, they'd need it just as much as us men. So they got together yesterday. Ginny was told about me because of our bond, her parents had noticed the change in me, so she talked to me about it and was fine. More than fine, she was curious, kept asking me questions. Anyway, after that she worked out I was with Charlie, I told mum to find out if she knew about it and she told Charlie she was fine, then they got together and got some stress relief.'

'You're wife and you're mother, now that's something I never thought I'd ever hear.' Mark said but he couldn't help smiling. 'But I can understand why Albus would say that.'

'Anyway you were going to tell me something that will probably upset me.'

'Yeah, Rowl knew they couldn't wait until Ginny got pregnant, and he found out about what Karl had done. So they were going to just keep her Harry and use her as a sex toy basically, I'm really sorry mate. They thought that would hurt you and keep you distracted while they tried to infiltrate the ministry.'

'It's fine, I knew it would be something like that. I'm putting my charm on Ginny all the time, so she'll always be safe now, I'm not taking any chances that someone else knows about all this. Get it written up for me when you can, so I can get his trial organized.' Harry said as he stood up and shook the aurors hand again.

'It's really helping you, isn't it Harry. I've been so stressed wondering how to tell you about this.'

'Go see William for a while, I'll give you the time if you want.'

'Now that would be good Harry, could you tell Marcus where doing something for you for a while, maybe a couple of hours.'

Harry laughed, 'Sure, I'll go see him now before I get up to my office,' Harry smiled and walked out of Mark's office and into Marcus' office.

Harry made his way to his office, 'Hi Karen, come straight in, I need to speak with you about something.' Harry said and held the door for her. 'Sit down.' Harry said and he sat at his desk. 'Now I was hoping you'd be able to help me with something. Mum has asked me to manage her, because I know what sort of time limit she will have, you know, the twins, Charlie, me. So I was wondering if I paid you more, could you help with all that as well?'

'I don't mind Harry, and you don't have to pay me anymore, you pay me enough now.'

'No, I want to. You'll be doing all the promotional stuff not just for me but also for mum and everything else that goes with it. So if you agree to take on the extra things you'll have to do, then I want to pay more, alright?'

'Alright Harry, when do you want me to start with all your mothers stuff, photos, interviews and the rest?'

'We can go through all that, hopefully tomorrow, depending on how long I'm unconscious for.'

'What, who are you healing this time Harry?'

'Me, well, my eyes,' Harry saw the confused look, so he put his finger to his eyes and showed her the contact lens before putting it back. 'Remember, I use to wear glasses?'

'I'd forgotten about that Harry, but yeah, you did. Those round ones, what were those then?'

'Contact lenses, a muggle thing. They work like my glasses but you put them right on your eye. I thought I'd try to heal my eyes, I'm doing it after work, Baily will be there just to make sure I'm okay.'

'Well, I'll come tomorrow like normal and we'll go from there I suppose. But you do seem to do this a lot Harry.'

'Hopefully this will be the last time. Another thing, Mark's going to be bringing up his report on Rowl sometime, hopefully it's today. As soon as he does, I'll need you to come straight in and we'll get into that. That's it for now, just get onto those other submissions and bring them in when you're done.'

'Yes, sir, the minister did ask if you get a chance sometime today if you could go to his office. He wanted to speak to you about you trying to see how far you could speak with someone in their mind.'

'Oh, right. I might go up as soon as I'm done with these reports. If Charlie comes up at all, let him straight in, I need to see him about something as well.'

'Yes, sir,' Karen stood and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Harry concentrated and tried to see if Ginny could hear him. "Ginny, I'm at the ministry, if you can hear me, send me your love sweetheart." Harry opened his eyes and felt Ginny's love coming in strong and sent his straight back, "I felt it sweetheart, I love you, see you after work." He felt her love again, then he went back to his paper work. He worked for a couple of hours, then decided to go see Kingsley. 'Karen, I'll be in the minister's office, if Charlie comes, let me know and tell him I'll be right back.'

'Yes sir.'

Harry walked down the long corridors, thinking about the distance he'd just spoke to Ginny in his mind. 'Hi Melanie, is he in?'

'Yes sir, he's been expecting you, go straight in.' she said and Harry nodded to her and walked into the minister's office.

'Hi Kingsley, you wanted to talk to me?' Harry said as he sat down.

'Yes, I wanted to know if you've tried talking to Ginny from here?'

'I just did a while ago, I ask her to send me all her love and she did. So she heard me, I don't think there's a limit Kingsley, can't be sure until I'm further away though.'

'No, but I think you're right, there's probably no limit. I also wanted to ask now we're alone. What else were you going to do with the training wizard? You already put on every curse and spell you could do.'

'I was going to let it try to hit me with the killing curse, see if that did anything,' Harry saw the look on Kingsley's face. 'It's the only one I haven't tried Kingsley.'

'Yes I know that Harry, but what if it got through. You only survived the other one because you had a piece of Voldemorts soul inside you and it was him that tried to kill you. This is different Harry, I really don't think you should try it.'

'I ended up changing my mind, when I first saw that I couldn't get hit, it really freaked me out and I just got a bit reckless you could say. But I've calmed down since then, and I've accepted my power now, it still frightens me, but I'm trying to not let it worry me anymore.'

'Yeah, I noticed you're pretty relaxed and calm now Harry.' Kingsley said as he looked intensely at Harry.

'Yes, I'm getting help with my stress,' Harry laughed. 'Everyone seems to have noticed.'

'Well, whoever it is that's helping you is doing a remarkable job.

'That would be Charlie,' Harry said smiling at his friend. 'He's been great, helping whenever I need it.'

'Well, I can tell it's working, I've never seen you this calm, not in a long time anyway.'

'Yeah, and Mark just filled me in on some of Rowl's memories, you'd think I would have lost it wouldn't you. He was so stressed about how I would take it, so I basically told him to take a couple of hours of stress relief. I told Marcus William and Mark were doing something for me. Kingsley, do I make people stress out worrying about how I'm going to react to things?'

'Yes, you do Harry. We've all been a lot more stressed lately but we all understand what you were going through, so none of us mind, and we all get help when we need it. It does get hard trying to keep it from Aleena though.'

'She probably knows Kingsley, Molly and Arthur explained it to Ginny because of our bond, she's fine with it. They said that a lot of woman know, they just don't tell their boyfriends or husbands because they think it will embarrass them or make them angry.'

'Ginny's fine with it, now that's a surprise.'

'Well, it's really hard to hide things from each other ever since we said we wouldn't close our feelings off anymore. She's more than fine Kingsley, she was curious, wanting to know things about it. So last night we sat in bed and I told her about the first couple of times.' Harry laughed.

'She wanted to know things, she's amazing Harry.'

'Yeah, she is. But later on I found out that she's been feeling stressed as well, so was mum. So they basically helped each other last night. You should have seen the four of us at dinner last night Kingsley, I haven't laughed so much, well in I don't know how long.'

'You're wife and you're mother, you full of surprises today Harry. It must help though, not having to hide anything or make excuses anymore?'

'That helps which makes me stress less, anyway, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? I really should get back to work.'

'No, that's it, so I take it you'll send the training wizard back now?'

'I'd like to hang on to it for a while, if that's still okay.' Harry saw the look Kingsley had on his face. 'No, I'm not going to let it hit me with the killing curse. I was going to get Ginny, mum and Charlie into some training, get their reaction times up more.'

'You can keep it as long as you want Harry, the aurors really don't need it anymore. But when the new year starts, with new recruits, it'll probably be needed then.'

'No problem, and thanks.' Harry shook Kingsley's hand and left the office, giving Melanie a small as he walked out and back down to his office.

'Charlie's waiting in your office sir.' Karen said.

'Thanks Karen, I don't want to be disturbed at all, unless it's my wife of course. But you can go on a longer break if you want, it's almost lunch time anyway.'

'Yes sir,' Karen smiled and watched Harry walked into his office and close the door.

Harry sealed his office and walked straight over to Charlie as he stood up. 'Everyone's noticed how calm and relaxed I am, all thanks to you mate.' Harry kissed him softly. 'Mark even gave me some news before and I didn't lose it.'

'That's good Harry, I'm happy to help with all this, more than happy.' Charlie smiled. 'How long have we got?'

'At least a couple of hours, I've got a trial at 2, only a small one though, but it was already scheduled and since I've put back so many, I'm still trying to catch up. Now can we stop talking Charlie?'

'You got it Harry,' they both stripped quickly and Harry transfigured the couch into a bed and they both fell onto it and started kissing and touching every bit of each other. They kept making love for the two hours before they knew they had to stop. 'It's not enough time, but at least now we can get more when we want it.' Charlie said as he got dressed.

'Yeah, it makes it a lot easier. Do you know Ginny kept asking me questions last night. Finally I just told her about the first and second time. Every detail she wanted, so I told her the whole thing, exactly what happened.'

'I knew she was going to do that, how was she about it?'

'Fine, got turned on by it, so I asked her about her time with mum?'

'You didn't, did she tell you?' Charlie asked surprised.

'Yep, she told me, and merlin did that turn me on.'

'Even though this happened with your mother?'

'Yeah, but like I said, I think of mum more as a big sister now, and I see her that way when I look at her. So it wasn't bad thinking about that. Maybe you could get mum to tell you about it, it's hot Charlie, really hot. See, just thinking about it is turning me on again and I don't have time for anything now.'

'I just might Harry, I don't know if she'd tell me though. Maybe if I offered to tell her about my first time, she might then.' Charlie laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'Anyway, I better let you get back to work.' Charlie kissed Harry again and felt the shiver as Harry took down his seals. 'I see you at home later.' Charlie said as he walked out leaving Harry speechless.

Harry grabbed his files and left the office for the courtroom. It only took him half an hour and he was back in his office and decided to leave early.

'I'm heading home Karen, you can leave now too if you want and I'll see you tomorrow at the house.'

'Yes, sir and thanks,' Karen smiled and watched Harry leave.

Harry stepped out of his fireplace and Ginny was waiting for him. She threw her arms around him. 'I heard you Harry, that's quite a distance.' Ginny kissed him fiercely.

'Yeah, it was. Kingsley wanted to know if it worked, and it did. What are you doing home so early anyway? I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour or so.'

'I knew you'd be home early, thinking about healing you're eyes.'

'Yeah, I was. Thought I'd have a shower first this time, then relax maybe in the studio for a while until Baily turned up.'

'Well, why don't you go shower and I'll keep you company in the studio while we wait.' Ginny kissed him softly.

'Good idea, I'll be down in a moment.' Harry walked up the stairs, taking his robes off before stripping his other clothes off and stepping under the shower. When he finished he dressed in his jeans and t-shirt and walked back down and went straight into the studio. 'That feels better.' Harry kissed Ginny, then walked over and picked up his guitar and started playing.

'Now, that's more my type of music Potter.' Severus said from Dumbledore's portrait.

'Into the more lively music are you Severus?' Harry grinned at him.

'Yes Potter, not like Albus here, who prefers your softer, slower songs.'

'Well, I'll try and keep you both entertained then.' Harry said laughing, then went over to the piano and started playing one of his ballads, then back to his guitar again.

'Is that a new one Harry?' John asked as he walked in with Baily, both giving him a hug.

'Yep, I've been writing some new stuff, that's one of them.'

'So you ready to do this Harry?' Baily asked.

'Yes, let's get up to the bedroom, that way if I end up unconscious again I'm already comfortable.' Harry took Ginny's hand and they four of them left the studio and walked up the stairs. 'Let me get these contacts out first.' Harry took both contacts out and placed them in their container, then summoned the wand. 'Let's hope it doesn't take long.' Harry took a deep breath and started waving the wand over his eyes. Within twenty minutes he was unconscious again.

'How is he Baily?' Ginny asked as she sat on the bed next to Harry watching the healer.

'The same, but it didn't take long this time. I'll hang around for an hour and see if there's any change.'

'Thanks Baily,' Ginny sat back making herself comfortable. 'Harry and I talked about his first time with the wanting last night.'

'Oh, I didn't think he'd want to say anything about that.'

'He didn't at first, but I wanted to know details, so he told me. I'm glad you helped him though, it's made all the difference since then.'

'Yes, I was going to mention it to him before, but I didn't think he was quite ready. But when he lost it with Charlie, I knew it was time.'

'I wish I knew before, now I'm feeling better myself. I never realised how stressed I was until last night.'

'So you four, Harry, Charlie, you and Lily are all fine with everything?' John asked.

'Yes, more than fine. Now whenever any of us need some time we can tell each other. It's made Harry a lot less stressed already just knowing he can tell me he needs stress relief.'

'How is he?' Charlie asked as he walked in with Lily.

'Same at the moment, it only took twenty minutes, so I'm waiting to see if anything's changes before I head home,' Baily said looking at Charlie. 'Do you think I could have a private word with you Charlie?'

'Sure Baily, let's head down to the library.' Charlie said and they both walked down and closed the door behind them. 'What's up?'

'You've really done wonders with Harry, none of us have seen him this relaxed in a long time, or this happy.'

'Just like he's done for me,' Charlie leant against the desk and looked at Baily. 'When I first felt this wanting, I didn't know any men that could help, so I tried to put it out of my mind. Then I worked out what Harry was doing, so I waited for him at the house. He read me and found out why I was there. I wasn't sure at first, and Harry basically gave me no choice, but now I'm glad he forced me. He told me about what you did to help him when he was torturing me that time.'

'Yes, like I told Ginny, there were a few times I wanted to tell him, but they just weren't the right times, even if it might have helped him. I had to wait until I knew he'd be ready, because with his power John and I were worried what he might do.'

'I can understand that Baily, I asked him if he'd use his power on me if I changed my mind. He said he wouldn't because he knew once I started I would feel better and wouldn't want to stop. Do you really think it will be years for Harry? Because I can't see myself going that long and I don't want to hurt him when I stop.'

'Yes, it will be Charlie. He's life is just too complicated and full of tense times. He's happy at the moment, but we all know he's been right. Something always seems to happen to him or someone around him. So yes, he's going to be like this for years. I want to tell you something about that Charlie, so hopefully you could help if the times comes.'

'Alright, I'm listening.

'When I first started, I wasn't gay, I had a girlfriend, and we had a life together. But I had a lot of bad things happen to me over the years, so when the wanting started, it went on for five years, that's the reason I'm gay today, John doesn't know about that. It changed me because it went too long, and I don't want that for Harry, especially with his bond with Ginny.'

'Is there anything I can do to help with that, because I wouldn't like that to happen either. We know he'd probably adjust, like you did, but we both know Harry will never be happy without Ginny in his life.'

'No, he wouldn't. One thing that might help, is you Charlie. I've seen how close you are, if you were to stay as long as you could that is, it might just get him through it. If you can't and he doesn't connect with someone else, then I don't think anything would stop it.' Baily saw Charlie was hesitant but also worried. 'Think about it Charlie, that's all you can do. I should go check Harry, see if there's any change.'

'Yeah, and thanks Baily, I will thinks about this, because this isn't something I can consider at the moment.' they both walked back up stairs and into the bedroom.

'Let's see how he's doing, shall we.' Baily said and he walked over to the bed and waved his wand. 'He's almost back to full strength and magic, I'd say anytime now he should wake up. I might as well hang around to check him when he does.'

'I think you're right Baily, look.' Charlie said pointing to Harry's hand which had started to move.

'Yes, he's really getting over these fairly fast, now he's whole body is moving. Any second now, he should wake.'

'Gin,' Harry said softly.'

'Hey sweetheart, it didn't take long so how are you feeling?'

'I can't seem to open my eyes, is Baily there, so he can see what's wrong.'

Baily, John, Ginny, and Charlie all looked at Harry then at each other.

'Ginny, what's wrong, I just felt how scared you are. Let Baily know to check my eyes, please, you're making me anxious.

'I'm here Harry, let me have a look.' Baily said and he waved his wand again, but he looked at Ginny and he shook his head. 'Harry, um, there's something I need to tell you.'

'What's wrong Baily? I can hear by your voice there's something wrong.'

'It's alright Harry, stay calm,' Ginny said caressing his face.

'Just tell me what's wrong.' Harry said and everyone could hear the fear in his voice.

'Harry, you're eyes are open, you just can't see.'

'I…I can't see, what do you mean I can't see, for how long?' Harry said reaching out for something, and Ginny took his hand. 'How long Baily?'

'I don't know, I'm hoping it'll clear itself.'

'And if it doesn't…?' Harry said as he gripped Ginny's hand tight.

'Harry, just take it easy,' Charlie said.

'Charlie, where are you mate?' Harry reached his hand out trying to find him.

'I'm here, Harry,' Charlie took Harry's hand and felt how tight he held it. 'Take it easy.

'Let's just wait and see how you are in the morning. Try not to panic Harry, it could be just that your eyes need time to adjust to everything.' Baily said.

'Do…do, you really believe that Baily?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, I'm sorry, let's just wait till morning and see what happens, alright?'

'But what's going to happen if it doesn't just need time to adjust, I'm going to be blind, is that what you're telling me?' Harry said starting to panic.

Everyone could see the fear on Harry's face and knew if this was permanent, Harry would completely go over the edge this time and they might not get him back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

'But what's going to happen if it doesn't just need time to adjust, I'm going to be blind, is that what you're telling me?' Harry said starting to panic.

'I don't know Harry, please stay calm. Getting upset will not help.' Baily said.

'Stay calm, right.' Harry started breathing heavy, as the panic set in, 'Ginny?'

'I'm here sweetheart, please try and do what Baily said and calm down.' Ginny saw Harry moving towards her but he was slightly off, so she pulled him into her arms as Charlie let go so Harry could put his arms around his wife.

'Why don't we leave you alone with Ginny for a while, but if you need us at all, just tell us through our minds, alright Harry?' Charlie said.

'Yeah,' Harry said and everyone could hear his voice had choked up.

Lily, Charlie, Baily and John all walked out of the room and went down to the sitting room.

'What do you really think Baily?' Charlie asked as he started pacing.

'Exactly what I said, Charlie, they just might need time to adjust. I couldn't find anything wRong when I checked them.'

'Do you think he'll get his eyesight back Baily?' Lily asked as tears started to fall down her face and Charlie sat, pulling her into his arms.

'I can't say just yet, I'll check again in an hour, see if there's any change, then again in the morning. But I think you should let his father know, just in case.'

'Charlie, could you tell James please.' Lily asked.

'Sure, I'll be right back.' Charlie walked over to the fire and stuck his head in.

'We all know what Harry can get like, he won't take this very well if it is permanent.' John said looking worried.

'James and Sirius are on their way,' Charlie said as he sat down with Lily.

'We need to try and keep him calm, because it won't help if he keeps panicking.'

'Easier said than done Baily,' Charlie said.

'What's going on?' James asked as he stepped out of the fire with Sirius and Nicky.

'Come sit down for a moment and I'll explain.' Baily said and watched as the three new comers sat down. 'Right, Harry wanted to heal his eyes so he wouldn't need the contact lenses anymore, but something's gone wrong. When he woke up, he thought he couldn't open his eyes, but they were open, he just couldn't see.'

'He can't see, you mean his blind?' James asked looking shocked.

'I don't know that for sure. I couldn't find anything wrong when I check his eyes. They just might need time, but we need to keep Harry calm. He's panicking at the moment, and that won't help.'

'I'm going to see him.' James said and ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything. He saw Harry holding Ginny tightly. 'Harry, son,' James said as he walked in.

'Dad,' Harry said looking around trying to find his father, reaching his hand out.

James took his hand and sat on the bed, pulling Harry into his arms. 'It's alright Harry.'

'I can't see dad, i can't see.' Harry broke down, crying into his father's arms. Ginny got off the bed and decided to go speak with Baily.

'Baily, will he see again?' Ginny asked as she walked into the room.

'I don't know Ginny, we just have to wait and see. How is he anyway?'

'Crying into James arms at the moment,' Ginny said as she started crying and Charlie stood up and pulled her into his arms.

'We just have to be there for him Gin, no matter what happens.'

'But we all know Harry, he won't handle this Charlie.'

'No, I know he won't. I might go see Albus, see if he can come up with something.' Charlie sat Ginny down and walked into the studio and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair. 'I'm glad you're there Albus, we've got a situation?'

'What's wrong Charlie?'

'Harry, he tried to heal his eyes, but when he woke up, he can't see at all now and he's starting to panic.'

'What does Baily say about it?'

'He doesn't know, he can't find anything wrong. He's hoping that his eyes just need time to adjust. But we saw the look on his face, he doesn't really believe that. We all know Harry, if he can't see anymore, he's not going to handle that at all.'

'No, he won't. Charlie, it might be that Harry's power was just too powerful to use on himself. If he's eyes don't get better than I believe he's power has caused this and I'm not sure if anything would help fix it. I will think about this and let you know if I come up with anything that might help him.'

'I hope you can Albus, you've been able to help Harry with a lot over the years, let's hope this is one of them. I'll go see how he's coping, thanks.'

'Just before you go, it might be a good idea if you take my picture back into the sitting room, that way I can keep an ear out for any information.'

'Good idea,' Charlie waved his wand and the portrait floated down of the wall and Charlie took it back into the sitting room hanging it back above the fireplace.

'Have you got any idea's that might help Harry, Albus?' Ginny asked.

'Not yet Ginny, only that if this is permanent it was caused by Harry's power. He's power is so strong that when he used it on himself, he has caused this to happen, if that is correct then nothing will help him. But I'm going to be thinking a lot and see if there is anything I can do to help you with him.'

'So Harry can heal other people but not himself?' Baily asked.

'Yes, he's power allows him to heal, but doing it on himself may have caused this. Let's just hope you're right Baily and his eyes just need time to adjust.'

'Charlie, he asked if you could go up?' James said as he walked into the sitting room.

'Okay, I'll go see if he needs anything.' Charlie walked up the stairs and saw Harry sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. 'Harry,' Charlie said as he walked.

'Charlie, Charlie,' Harry said sounding very scared.

Charlie sat on the bed taking his hand, 'I'm here Harry, take it easy.'

'I'm scared Charlie, what if I can't see again?' Harry gripped his hand hard and Charlie let him.

'Let's just give it some time, see what happens. Now, do you need anything, bathroom. I can help with that.'

'Yeah, I do, I'm still a little weak, but not that bad. It's more I can't see where I'm going.'

'Here, let's get you up, and if you can take your own weight, then I'll just guide you for now.'

'I'm fine with my weight, now which way?' Harry said reaching his hands out in front of him.

'Here take my arm, good, now let's just take it slow, I'll make sure you get in there and do anything you need me to help with.'

'Thanks Charlie,' they walked slowly towards the bathroom, Harry kept his hand out in front of him feeling his way.

'Alright, your right in front, now I'll be standing right here, take your time.' Charlie said and he was trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, but he's inside were in knots. He'd noticed Harry made a bit of a mess, but decided not to say anything, just waved his wand to clean it up. 'Ready, I'll take you over to the basin now, just take my arm again.' Harry put his hand on Charlie's arm and led him over to the basin and Harry washed his hands, then splashed some water on his eyes, and started rubbing them again hard. 'Stop Harry, let's just wait and see what happens.' Charlie took his hands and led him back out into the bedroom. 'There, beds right in front of you.' Charlie saw Harry reaching around feeling the bed and sat down.

'Why Charlie? I know you would have spoken to Dumbledore about this. What did he say about it?' Harry asked and Charlie never said anything. 'Charlie, what did he say? Tell me please.'

'Easy Harry, alright, his not sure, but he thinks you're power was too strong to use on yourself, that it may have caused this.'

'My power caused this? I always knew I could hurt someone with it, at least it was myself and not anyone else.' Harry sat staring down, glancing around and kept shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. 'What's going to happen Charlie if I don't get my eyesight back?'

'We don't know anything at the moment, please try not to think about it. Baily going to keep checking, so try and stay calm. Look it's late, why don't you try to sleep. I'll stay here with you if you want, or I can get Ginny to come back up with you?'

'I'm fine by myself, I might have to get used to living in the dark and doing things for myself. You go get some sleep, I'll be fine.'

'Harry we're all here for you, you don't need to do anything for yourself and we don't know how long this might be, it could just be like Baily said, needs time to adjust.'

'No, if Dumbledore thinks my power caused this, than he's probably right, he usually is. I need to think Charlie, leave me alone please.'

'Alright, but we are here if you need us.' Charlie stood up and Harry just nodded and kept glancing around, trying to see and Charlie could feel himself starting to chock up. 'I'll be downstairs Harry.' Charlie looked at Harry once more than left the room. He walked into the sitting room and everyone looked at him. 'He knew I would have spoken to Albus, so I had to tell him what he said. He's not doing too well at the moment, but he wants to be alone.'

'What did he say Charlie?' Ginny asked with tears still falling down her face.

'When I told him that his power might have cause this, basically he said he knew he'd hurt someone with it, but at least it was himself and not anyone else. He thinks this will be permanent, he's given up any hope that it's not.'

'He said he was going to get you to help him into the bathroom, was he still weak Charlie?'

'No, that wasn't the problem. He just couldn't see where he was going. He made a bit of a mess, but I didn't tell him, just cleaned it up. He won't stop rubbing his eyes Baily, will that hurt him more?'

'No, it shouldn't. It's getting late, we might head out and I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on him again, I suggest everyone try to get some sleep, because if this is going to be permanent, then everyone is in for a lot of long, tense days.'

'That's a good idea Baily, Gin, I might stay in the spare room tonight if that's alright?' James asked.

'Cause James for as long as you want, we have to help him if this is going to be permanent, get him to not give up. I better contact Kingsley in the morning, let him know what's going on so he can let the Wizengamot know he won't be in for a while, or maybe not ever.' Ginny said then couldn't stop the sobs coming and Charlie pulled her into his arms.

'We'll help him through this Ginny, all of us will be here to help. Karen is usually here in the morning, she can cancel everything Harry has got on, and Patrick usually comes with her. John, it might be good if you let Liam no there will be no rehearsals, at least for a while.'

'I'll do that first thing before he leaves to come here.'

'Okay, I'll be here first thing, but if you need me before let me know and I'll come straight back,' Baily said standing up with John.

'We will, and thanks Baily, see you both tomorrow.' Charlie said then watched as they walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

'I might quickly go see him before I head home, I won't be long.' Sirius said and walked up the stairs. He saw Harry walking around the room, with his hands outstretched. 'Harry mate,' Sirius said walking over to him and taking his hand. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to memorise everything so I don't fall on my face,' Harry said and his voice was hard.

'Come and sit down will you,' Sirius led him back to the bed. 'Harry, we don't know anything yet, please just wait and see what's going on.'

'With everything that's happened Sirius, I already know this is going to be my life. Something always happens, I told everyone that enough times by now.' Harry said and his voice was still hard.

'Yes we all know you've said that, but you don't know if this is going to be permanent, Baily doesn't even know Harry. You need to try and calm down, wait and see what happens.'

Harry stood back up, 'Look, I know you're trying to help Sirius, but right now, nothing will. I just want to be left alone.' Harry said then felt Sirius hand on his face.

'None of us will ever leave you alone Harry, we'll all be here. So when you're ready, all you have to do is say the word and we'll all help you with this if it is permanent.'

'I know you will, everyone will. But I don't want anyone's help, I just want to be alone. I don't want to see anyone, well not see as I can't, but I don't want anyone here, please, can you just leave Sirius.' Harry pulled his hand off his face and sat back on the bed still looking around.

'Alright, for now,' Sirius said knowing he couldn't say anything yet to help Harry. He just needed to give him time to adjust to this. 'Just remember we all love you Harry and will be here if you need us.'

'I don't need anyone, just leave me alone.' Harry shouted loudly. 'Now just get out, tell everyone to just get out and leave me alone.'

Sirius shook his head and left the room, going back downstairs and knew everyone had heard Harry shout. 'You heard I take it?'

'Yeah we heard, he's already starting to lose it.' Charlie said, 'Let's just give him some time, and hope he calms down.'

'Yeah, let's hope, come on Nicky, let's head home. We'll be back tomorrow, see how he is then.' Sirius kissed Ginny on the cheek, 'We'll help in whatever is needed Gin, you know that.'

'I know Sirius and thanks.' Ginny said and watched as Nicky and Sirius stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'I was going to go see him, but I think we all just need to give him some space for a while. I might head to bed.' Lily said.

'I'll come with you honey, Gin, if you need anything, let us know.'

'I will, get some sleep because like Baily said, we're all going to be in for some long, hard days.' Ginny watched as Lily and Charlie walk into their rooms. 'You should too James, get some sleep.'

'Yes, I think I might Ginny, are you going back up?'

'Yeah, I don't think he'll want to talk, but I'll still be beside him just in case.' they both made their way upstairs, 'Night James.'

'Night Ginny, tell Harry I love him and will be here if he needs me.' James said and Ginny nodded and walking into her bedroom, seeing Harry still sitting on the bed.

'Harry sweetheart, why don't you get into bed?' Ginny said as she sat on the bed.

'I will soon, you get some sleep.' Harry said and Ginny could hear how down he sounded and she felt his despair. So she cuddled up next to him.

'I love you Harry, and I'll be here to help in anyway there is, please don't shut me out in this.'

'I don't want to talk about it Gin, please, just let it go.' Harry said and he moved a bit so Ginny wasn't touching him. 'Just go to sleep.'

'Alright sweetheart, you try to.' Ginny got up and stripped her clothes off and got into bed, every time she tried to touch him he pulled away, so she just decided to give him some space.

Harry sat there, not moving until he knew Ginny was asleep. He got off the bed, and carefully moved around the room, with his hands out in front. He found the door and walked through, keeping his hands on the walls until he found the railing of the staircase. He slowly moved down the stairs, keeping his hands always touching something.

'Harry, I'm back in the sitting room now, do you want to talk?' Harry glanced around, trying to work out where the sound of Albus' voice was coming from. 'Just keep walking straight if you can, there's nothing in the way.' Albus said as he watched Harry move closer towards him. 'Alright stop, your standing right in front of me.

'What you told Charlie, is it true, my power caused this Albus?'

'I'm not positive Harry, but it might have. We just have to wait and see, Baily doesn't even know if it's permanent yet.'

'It will be, I know it.' Harry said shaking his head then carefully turned around and made his way back towards the stairs, then went towards the library, feeling his way until he found the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Ginny woke up and saw Harry wasn't in bed, she quickly dressed, checked the bathroom then ran downstairs.

'Charlie, have you seen Harry, he wasn't in bed?'

'He went into the library last night after speaking with me Ginny, he's not doing too good at the moment.' Albus said.

'Thanks,' Ginny turned and walked over with Charlie following her. She opened the door and saw bottles of Firewhiskey all over the place and Harry asleep on the couch. 'Oh Harry,' she knelt down beside him, taking his hand. 'Charlie, what are we going to do if this is permanent, how can we help him?'

'I don't know, we just have to wait and see. Baily will be here soon, let's see what he has to say about it.'

'I want to ask Baily about something, do you think I might be able to heal his eyes? I was able to heal his hands.'

'Ask Baily first, and maybe speak with Albus, see what they both have to say first. I'm going to have to let the family know, if Harry doesn't want to see anyone, then I better tell them to stay away for a while.'

'Why don't you do that now, mum and dad are always awake early.' Ginny said and Charlie nodded, leaving the room. 'Harry, you have to let us help you, please sweetheart. Don't give up, there's still hope.' Ginny got up and sat beside Harry but he never moved.

'Gin, when I was outside the room, I couldn't hear you speaking. Harry must have put a silencing charm around the room.' Charlie said as he walked back in.

'He probably did so he didn't wake any of us why he screamed at everything, I can't see anything broken, so he just might have yelled to get out his frustrations. His also closed his feelings from me, so I can't feel how he's really doing.'

'Let's get some breakfast, we're all going to need our strength in the next few days. Come on sis, you can come straight back in after you eat.'

'Alright Charlie,' Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry softly, then stood up.

Charlie watched Ginny kiss Harry. 'Gin, can you give me a minute with him, I'll be right out.'

'Course Charlie, take your time, but then you come eat as well.' Ginny walked towards the door and saw Charlie sit beside Harry, taking his hand. He leaned down and gently kissed him and Ginny felt tears start to fall again before she turned and went into the kitchen. Charlie walked out a few minutes later and sat down. 'That was nice Charlie, I hope you can help him through this if I can't.'

Charlie nodded, 'I wasn't sure how you'd feel seeing me do that.'

'It's fine Charlie, do it whenever you want and hope he feels it and it helps.' Ginny saw Karen and Patrick walk in. 'Morning.' she said and waited until they sat down.

'Morning, how's everyone today?' Patrick asked.

'Not good at the moment, we've got a bit of a situation at the moment.' Ginny said.

'What's going on Ginny, is everyone alright?' Patrick asked.

'No, Harry's not,' Ginny heard a noise and turned. 'Charlie, go help him, I'll explain what's going on,' Ginny said quietly.

'Harry, let me give you a hand,' Charlie said as he walked over to Harry and put a hand on his arm.

Harry shook it off, 'No, I said I don't want any help, I just want to be left alone.' Harry kept his hands on the walls making his way around until he came to the kitchen.

'Harry, you need help, let me help you.' Charlie said.

'Nooooooo,' Harry yelled. 'Just leave me alone, everyone just leave me alone,' Harry kept moving feeling his way, one hand out in front the other touching the wall, until he made his way into the studio.

Charlie shook his head and sat back down, seeing the looks on Karen and Patrick's faces. 'Harry can't see.'

'What happened?' Karen asked looking shocked.

'When he healed his eyes last night, it only took a little while and he woke pretty quickly. He thought he's eyes wouldn't open, but they were and he just couldn't see anything. Baily can't find anything wrong, and Albus thinks that his power caused this.'

'Is it permanent, will he get his eyesight back?' Patrick asked as Lily walked in and sat down.

'No one knows, we're waiting for Baily to turn up to check him again.' Lily said.

Everyone heard Harry yelling and smashing noises. They all raced in and saw he was destroying everything he could touch. He put his hands under the piano and flipped it over yelling then sent spells in all direction. They all quickly darted away, back to the kitchen.

'I think we should just let him get it out, he can't see where his aiming at the moment. And if he hurt someone that would just make him worse.' Charlie said as he sat back down.

'We have to do something Charlie, we can't let him go through this alone. He needs help, he needs everyone he cares about around him.'

'You heard what he said to Sirius Gin, he doesn't want to see anyone. Let's just give him time and see how he is in a few days.' Charlie gave his sister a kiss then turned to Karen. 'I contacted Kingsley this morning, he should be here soon. He needs to go over everything Harry has on with you, and you'll need to contact Paul as well. Let him know everything is on hold at the moment and tell him what's going on, but not to come here, we'll let him know when he can, when everyone can.'

'I'll go and get started,' Karen kissed Patrick and walked into the library, then come back out. 'Um, what do you want to do with all these bottles?'

'I'll take care of it Karen,' Charlie said and he got up and followed her into the library.

'Bottles, Ginny?' Lily asked.

'I woke up and Harry wasn't in bed. Found him in the library with Firewhiskey bottles everywhere. He must have gone through about ten and he put a silencing charm around the room. We think he might have been yelling at everything but didn't want to wake all of us.'

'He's not handling this very well is he?' Patrick asked.

'No, and if it his permanent, it's just going to get worse.' Charlie said as he walked back in and was about to sit down when Harry stumbled his way out and he put his hand on his arm. But Harry shook it off. 'Why did you destroy everything Harry?'

'Because there will be no more music in this house, ever again.' Harry said fiercely then kept holding the walls and walked back towards the stairs, and carefully made his way up, then into the bedroom.

'Damn, music was one thing that always keep him under control, well mostly music.' Ginny said. 'We have to hope this isn't going to last long.'

'How is he?' Baily asked as he walked in with John.

'Well, he completely trashed the studio, saying there will be no more music in the house again, and he won't let anyone help him. He just went back upstairs, he kept shaking me off whenever I tried to give him a hand.'

'I better go give him a check and hope he lets me.' Baily said.

'I'll come with you just in case Baily.' Charlie and Baily walked off and up the stairs. 'Harry, Baily's here to check you over.'

'I don't need it,' Harry said as he stood in the middle of the room.

'Harry, let' me just see if there's any change at all?'

'I said no,' Harry yelled. 'Just leave me alone, everyone just leave me alone.' Harry said and stumbled over to the wall and slid down it. 'Go away, I can feel your still there, just go.' Harry yelled again.

Baily and Charlie walked back down stairs and saw Kingsley. 'He won't let Baily check him.' Charlie said as he sat down, 'Hi Kingsley, Karen's in the library getting everything sorted for you.'

'He's not coping is he?' Kingsley asked, 'Is there any chance this is just temporary Baily?'

'Until I can check him over I can't tell.'

'I'll be in the library, let me know if there's anything I can do.' Kingsley walked off into the library.

'Baily, do you think I could heal he's eyes, like I did with his hands?'

'I wouldn't recommend it Ginny, if this is only temporary and you tried to heal them, it could make it permanent, you're power is connected to Harry's.'

'I wouldn't want to make it worse Baily, it was just an idea.' Ginny said, 'I'll go see if I can convince him to let you check him Baily.' Ginny said standing up and walking up the stairs and she saw Harry sitting on the floor. 'Harry.'

'Go away Ginny, I don't want to talk.'

'Harry you need to let Baily have a look at you, please.'

'No,' Harry yelled. 'I just want to be alone, just leave me alone.'

'I'll never leave you alone Harry, just like you wouldn't leave me alone. But I will give you some time, but that's all.' Ginny knelt down next to him and pulled his face around but he kept struggling. 'Harry stop it,' Harry stopped struggling and Ginny leaned in and kissed him softly, but Harry didn't kiss her back. 'I'll be here Harry and you are going to let me help even if I have to make you, but I'll leave you alone for now, just remember, I love you, we all love you. And everyone one of us will help you through this.'

'I don't want to see anyone, or I don't want anyone to see me, since I can't see anything. Just go away Ginny.'

Ginny let Harry go and stood up, then walked back down the stairs and sat down and broke down putting her head on Charlie's chest.

'He won't let anyone help him, he doesn't want anyone to see him either,' Ginny said sobbing.

'Let's just give him some time, and hope he will let us help, eventually.' Charlie held his sister tight.

Over the next week, Harry stopped talking whenever anyone spoke to him. He just sat on the floor in the bedroom, and at night he made his way downstairs and sat in there until he fell asleep, always putting a silencing charm around the room. He wouldn't eat and everyone was worried he was just giving up completely and no one knew what to do.

Four weeks after Harry lost his sight, he was getting worse. He still refused to speak, or eat and nothing anyone said would convince him to let Baily check him over or get him to eat something. Everyone could see how weak he was from hunger and he was very drawn looking, with dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks were sunken because he'd lost so much weight. If anyone came to see him, he just ignored them until they left. Ginny was hardly eating anything and everyone was concerned for her as their bond linked them, so they more Harry gave up, made Ginny start to as well.

Charlie was sitting at the table with Lily and James all watching Ginny push her food around her plate, but she never touched anything and Charlie was getting more worried about her. She was looking very pale and drawn and had lost weight as well.

Charlie stood up. 'That's it, we've all be molly coddling Harry and I've had enough, I'm going to make him stop and let us help him,' and before anyone could say anything he ran up the stairs. He found Harry in the same spot sitting again the wall and he walked over to him. 'That's enough Harry, we're going to help you whether you want us too or not.' Charlie grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

'Let me go right now Charlie, or so help me I'll make you.' Harry said fiercely. 'I said let me go.' Harry shouted.

'Go ahead then Harry, make me, but I'm not going to let you go, first I'm getting you into a shower, then you are going to eat something, even if I have to force it down your bloody throat.' Charlie pulled Harry towards the bathroom hard.

'Stop it now, or I will use my magic on you. Now let me go.' Harry shouted.

'No, I'm not going to, so if you want to hurt me go ahead, but you couldn't hurt me more than I'm already hurting, just like the rest of us. And I'm not going to sit around anymore and let you kill yourself or Ginny.'

'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh,' Harry started throwing punches anywhere he could trying to hit Charlie. He connected with a few and Charlie stood there letting him. Then felt Harry's hands stop and grab at his shirt, then he started crying hard. Charlie started crying himself, then pulled him into his arms letting him cry, as he slowly moved them towards the couch and sat them both down.

'Don't do this to me anymore Harry, it's killing me watching you go through this and you not letting me help is hurting me so much.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him softly. 'I need you right now, everyone needs you, please let us help you through this.' he said as his voice choked up.

Harry slowly sat up but kept holding Charlie tight. 'Do you know what I see in my head Charlie? Every bad thing that's happened to me, all the time, it's always there because I can't see anything else to help make them stop. My nightmares are back worse than before. I don't know what to do, I can't deal with this, seeing everything over and over all the time. If I let myself die it would stop, I would have used the killing curse if I thought it would hit me. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to live, because I can't just keep reliving everything all the time. But I don't want you, Ginny or anyone to get hurt by this.'

'That's why you're putting the silencing charm around the library all the time, so we don't know you're having nightmares again?'

'I didn't want anyone knowing, no one could stop them, so I decided to just live with it until I could make my body shut down, make it give up.'

'You can't do that Harry, it's killing Ginny along with you. Your bond is so strong that if you let yourself die, she will as well. Do you want Ginny to die, or me, because I feel like I'm going that way myself.'

'Of course I don't want Ginny or you to die, but what can I do Charlie? I can't live if I can't see.'

'Let us help you live, if this is permanent which we're still not sure it is, then let us help you learn to cope with it, learn to live with it. Please Harry, let us help you.'

'Do you really think I could learn to live with not being able to see Charlie, not seeing Ginny's face again, or yours. Not seeing what the twins will look like as they get older.' Harry reached a hand up and touched Charlie's face, running his fingers over every part, trying to make him see in his face in his mind. 'I know you face so well, but I just can't see it and I'm scared I will forget what everyone looks like.'

'It will get better Harry, now please will you let me help you?'

Harry could hear the pain in Charlie's voice, 'Alright, all I can do is try, I can't promise anything right now.'

'That's a start at least, now why don't I help you into a shower, because you are ripe.' Charlie laughed softly then Harry started laughing.

'Yeah, sorry about that, okay, if you can find me some clothes, since I can't see to do it.'

'Come with me and I'll help you do it.' Charlie stood up with Harry, keeping a hand on his arm and leading him over to he's dresser. 'Now which drawers do you normally kept undies and t-shirts in?'

'Top and third drawer,' Harry said and felt Charlie place his hands on the top draw. He opened it and felt around until he grabbed some underwear, then Charlie put his hands down onto the third draw, making his hands moved down so he could feel it. He opened the drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. 'What colour is this one?'

'Blue Harry,' Charlie said smiling. 'Okay, jeans next,' Charlie led Harry over to the wardrobe, and placed Harry's hands on the handle. He opened it slowly, and reached up feeling everything until he came to his jeans and pulled them down. 'Good, now let's get you into the bathroom.' he walked Harry slowly over to the door, then walked through. 'The seats right in front of you, so you can place your clothes on it.' Charlie watched as Harry put his clothes down. 'Now do you think you can undress yourself, or you want me to do it for you?'

Harry laughed softly, 'No, I can do it, but if you can get the water on for me that'll help.' Harry said as he started to strip his clothes off.

'Here, take my arm and I'll lead you in, remember the step at the door.' Charlie walked Harry over and watched as he felt the shower screen, and stepped in slowly. 'Okay, you're doing good Harry, now soap tray to your left and I'll stay right here. If you need help let me know.'

'Thanks Charlie,' Harry said and ran his hands over the wall until he found the soap and started to wash himself and heard Charlie suck in a quick breath, 'Turning you on Charlie,' Harry laughed softly. 'When I've got some strength back mate, but can you give me a hand with my hair until I cut it off?'

'Why are you going to cut it Harry?' Charlie asked as he stripped his jeans and shirt off, then stepped in and washed Harry's hair for him.

'If this is for good, it takes too much to look after.' Harry said sadly.

'Let's leave it for now, either Ginny or I can help with it, then you can decide. Alright, I'm going to rinse now, then get you out.' Charlie rinsed Harry's hair, turned off the water and put his arm out for Harry to take and led him back over near his clothes.

Harry concentrated and dried off, 'At least that's easy, now point me to my clothes.'

Charlie put Harry's hands down until they touched his clothes and Harry started dressing while he put his own clothes back on, he did pretty well with just one bit of help with his t-shirt, because Harry was about to put it on backwards, so Charlie stopped him and made him feel the back then front, and he put it on.

'I'm going to have to learn all these types of things or I'll end up wearing things inside out or back to front.'

'We can all help you with that Harry, now are you ready to go down and eat something, because I was serious, if I have to I will force it down your throat.'

'No, I'll go eat,' Charlie took his arm and led him slowly out and down the stairs and sat him at the table. 'Who's here?'

'I'm always here sweetheart, and you look better.' Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, but Harry turned his head so she kissed his lips.

'I know you are Gin, is there anyone else here?'

'Just your parents Harry, we've been here the whole time.' James said and he reached over and gripped his hand and Lily did the same thing.

Harry felt the tears fall down his face, and he pulled his hand out of his father's and wiped them away. 'It's going to take me a long time to come to terms with this, so be patient with me, if you can.'

'Of course we can sweetheart,' Lily said tightening the hold on his hand.

'Will you please let Baily look at your now?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, alright, but I don't think it'll do any good.'

'I'll contact him now Harry, he's been flooing everyday hoping you would change your mind.' Charlie said getting up and walked over to the fireplace. When he finished he got James' attention and they both walked into the library. 'The reason Harry's been putting the silencing charms around the library is because he's been having nightmares again. He said that he sees every bad thing in his mind all the time because he can't see anything else.'

'This is going to take some thinking about to help with that Charlie. Lily and I have only heard parts of what's happen to him over the years. You know more, and of course Ron and Hermione know a lot more.'

'You know most of it now, but yeah, there's still a lot none of us really know, not even Ron and Hermione. Harry never liked to tell us everything, just bits of what happened. If we can try and keep his mind occupied with good things through the day, it might help of a night.'

'All we can do is try, we better get back out before he wonders what's going on.'

James and Charlie walked back out and saw Baily waving his wand over Harry's eyes, so they both sat down and watched.

When Baily finished, he shook his head at everyone. 'There's no change Harry, and I still can't find anything wrong, I'm sorry. But you are very dehydrated and malnourished, you'll need a couple of potions, I'll go make them now.'

'Okay, and I knew this was for good, it's alright Baily.' Harry said sounding down.

'If it is Harry, then we'll all help you adjust to it, you just have to let us help you.' Ginny said.

'Yeah, I know and if you can put up with me bumping into things all the time, and having to show me where everything is, then okay, I'll let you help.' Harry reached his hand out on the table feeling for something and knocked over the sauce bottle. 'See, that's going to happen a lot. Is there any tea on the table?'

'It's right here Harry,' Ginny put his hands over his cup after she filled it.

'Thanks sweetheart,' Harry picked up the cup carefully and took a drink of his tea. 'Oh, that's good.

'Alright now it's time for you to eat. Kreacher you can bring Harry's breakfast over now?' Ginny waited and watched as the elf placed a plate in front of Harry. 'Now,' Ginny put his hands on the knife and fork, then left him to do the rest, to see how he went, 'If you need help let us know.'

'Alright,' Harry careful felt what he's breakfast was, then just put his fork down and picked up his bacon with his fingers, 'It's easier like this for now and you don't have to keep watching me all the time, you know.

Charlie laughed, 'We know Harry, we just want to make sure we can help if you need it.'

'I know you all are, but I'll be fine. Does Kingsley know?'

'Yeah, we told him the next day so he reorganise things.'

'Let him know that the Wizengamot will have to find someone else from now on, there's no use them holding on waiting for me. I need to speak with Paul too, let him know I won't be performing anymore.'

'Harry leave that for now, you don't know how you will feel once you've gotten used to it.' Ginny said, touching his face.

'No, that's something I won't do, I'm not going to have everyone watching me when I can't see anything. No more music, if I can't see, I can't play, so that's it.' Harry knew everyone was looking at him. 'Please, don't try and talk me out of this, I won't change my mind. I'll live with this, I have no choice, but I won't play again, or sing.'

'Alright Harry, just stay calm alright, eat your breakfast.' Ginny said touching his face again.

'Harry, I've got you're potions, you'll need both of these for at least three days. Alright, here's the first one.' Baily place the vial into Harry's hand and waited till he drank it, then took that off him and handed him the second one and he drank it. 'Now, they'll rehydrate you and help build your appetite back up so you can eat properly.'

'Thanks Baily, for everything.' Harry reached a hand out towards him and he took it.

'Anytime Harry, if you need anything just let me know.' Baily touched his face gently, then let his hand go.

'I will and thanks again, is John with you? He never spoke so I don't know if he's here.'

'I'm here Harry, just wanted Baily to examine you first mate.' John put a hand on his arm.

'Let the band know for me will you.'

'If you're sure Harry, you know you could still sing and we could back you.'

'No, I'm not going to sing anymore either, so if you want to go it alone, or just retire, you've made enough to do that, but I'd still like to have all of you visit me occasionally though.'

'Don't worry about that Harry, you'll get sick of us we'll visit you so often.'

'Okay, I left the other potions on the table, Ginny can give them to you. Just remember if you need me I'll come straight back, anytime.'

'Alright, I will Baily, and thanks again. Now why don't you go home and shag each other for a while, helps you know.' Harry said smiling.

'We might just do that Harry, take care mate.' John said, gripping his hand again, then they both left.

'Gin, can you help me over to the couch please, and sit with me.' Harry said standing up and toppling his chair over, 'That's two already, oh well.'

'It's fine, come on,' Ginny took Harry's hand and led him over to the couch and they both sat down. Harry faced Ginny and started to run his hands over her face. 'What are you doing Harry?' Ginny she amused.

'Trying to remember what you look like, doing this helps my mind process everything and I don't want to ever forget what you look like.'

James, Charlie and Lily sat watching as Harry kept touching Ginny's face, 'He did the same to me when I was talking to him.' Charlie said quietly.

'I've been doing some research, and it helps blind people recognise what someone looks like by their touch. He's other senses will increase as well. He'll be able to smell things we can't, hear more than normally as well.' James said quietly, 'How did you get him down here and talking Charlie?'

'I basically let him punch the shit out of me because I said I wasn't going to let him go and if he wanted to hurt me he could. Then I told him what he was doing was killing Ginny and me, I think that's what made him realise what he'd been doing. He was trying to make himself die by starving himself to death because he knew the killing curse wouldn't hit him, thank goodness.' Charlie said but he kept watching Harry and Ginny.

'I can hear you, you know. So my hearing has already increased.' Harry called to them from the sitting room.

'Sorry Harry, didn't mean to talk behind your back.' James said as he walked into the sitting room. 'We've just been so worried about you.'

'I know dad,' Harry said looking around trying to get a feel of where he's father was until he sat down next to him. Harry instantly touched his face, running his hands over it. 'I'm sorry I worried everyone but it's a lot to take in that I won't ever see any of you again.' Harry dropped his hands as the tears started to fall down his face. 'I'll never see what Hayden and Holly will look like when they grow up, or Ginny and Harry, or Teddy. I can't see anything.'

Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and let him cry, 'It'll be alright Harry, we'll help you adjust.' Ginny kept running her hands up and down Harry back until he got himself under control, 'Are you okay now sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I will be, somehow.'

'Everyone's been worried and wanting to see you, do you think you'll be up to seeing them?'

'Not all at once, but maybe Ron and Hermione. I'd like to see them, well hear them anyway.' Harry shook his head again.

'Why don't I let them know they can come visit Harry?' Charlie asked and Harry nodded to him.

Harry lent forward touching the coffee table, then stood up, with his hands out, and slowly moved around the room.

'We can help you with that Harry.' Ginny said.

'No, I want to just get a feel of where everything is.' Harry said and he kept slowly moving around, bumping into things as he went. 'I heard the fireplace, did someone just come through?' Harry asked looking towards it.

'Just Hermione and me mate.' Ron said walking over and gripping Harry's hand, but Harry pulled him into a hug, before Hermione put her arms around them both.

'Oh Harry, we've been so worried about you.'

'I'm fine, lead me back over to the couch will you Hermione, Ron.' he felt them both take a hand and walked slowly back to the couch and sat down, 'That perfume Hermione, is that the same one you wore when we were looking for the horcruxes.'

'Yes, it is Harry, how did you know?'

'Well, when we were stuck in that tent for so long, I got so used to smelling it, now my smell is stronger I recognised it straight away. Do you or Ron mind if I try something?'

'Course not Harry,' Hermione said and she saw Harry's hands come up and touched her face, running his fingers all over it. Ron looked from Harry to Charlie and he shook his head.

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry turned around, 'Ron, do you mind, it helps?'

'No, I don't mind.' Ron said looking a little worried, then Harry moved his hands up and over Ron's face, doing the same as he'd done with Hermione.

'It lets my mind process what I can't see. Thanks.' Harry said and lowered his hands. 'So apart from worrying about me, what else have you two been doing?' Harry sat back and looking around trying to get his bearings. 'Before you answer, which way am I facing, towards the windows or the kitchen?'

'Windows Harry,' Ginny said and he nodded.

'Just like we always do Harry, I'm still teaching, so I don't get a lot of time and Ron's still at the shop. But how are you coping, we've been wanting to visit but Charlie said you didn't want to see anyone?'

'See, well can't do that, but no I didn't want anyone seeing me.' Harry reached his hand towards Hermione, gripping it hard. 'I'm coping Hermione, like I always do.'

'He wasn't coping until I went up there and dragged his arse into the shower after he decided to punch the crap out of me.' Charlie said sitting down next to Ginny. 'But he's doing better, a little anyway.'

'I heard you smashed up the studio Harry, when are you going to replace everything?' Ron asked.

'I'm not, there's no use.' Harry said as he let go of Hermione's hand and slowly stood up, putting his hands out until he reached the wall, then moved around until he felt the windows and just stood there. 'I miss this, not seeing all the trees.' Harry said and everyone heard how down he sounded again as he touched the glass leaning his forehead against it.

Ginny got up and put her arms around him. 'It'll get better Harry, we'll help you learn to cope with everything.'

Harry held Ginny tight against him, feeling himself choke up again so he kept breathing deeply to control himself.

'He's not going to play anymore Charlie?' Hermione asked quietly.

'No, I'm not.' Harry said as he turned back and slowly made his way back to the couch and sat down with Ginny. 'I won't have people staring at me, staring at the blind man.'

'You could still record, couldn't you Harry, without performing.' Ron said.

'No, if I can't play, I won't sing again. I can't see to play, so there's just no use. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I might go lie down for a while, Charlie could you give me a hand please?'

'Sure Harry,' Charlie stood up and took Harry's arm and led him up the stairs.

'He's given up his music Gin?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, he is. Until Charlie went up to talk to him this morning, he was giving up completely. He hadn't eaten a thing in four weeks, nothing. Charlie said he was trying to make himself die, since the killing curse wouldn't touch him.'

'I know he looks bad, but was he really that bad?' Hermione asked as tears started to fall down her face.

'Yeah he was, Charlie went and dragged him to his feet, letting Harry punch the shit out of him before he broke down.'

'He's been having nightmares again, that's why he keeps putting the silencing charms around the library. He told Charlie that because he can't see anything, all he sees in his mind is every bad thing that's ever happened to him.' James explained. 'It's going to take a long time for him to learn to cope with his blindness, so we all need to keep his mind on happy times, good times as much as possible so when he falls asleep it might help the nightmares.'

'That's why he won't sleep with me in bed, why he keeps going down to the library every night?' Ginny asked,' And why we find around ten empty Firewhiskey bottles there almost every morning?'

'Yes, that's why. When I went into the library with Charlie before Baily arrived, he explained what Harry told him.'

'So if we can get his friends to visit, try and keep him in a good mood as much as possible, do you think it would help with the nightmares?' Lily asked.

'All we can do is try Lily, Charlie and Ginny will be his biggest need at the moment. They'll be the ones he'll want with him most of the time.'

'Yeah, he will. That's why he asked Charlie to help him just then, Harry needs him to help him through this, more so than before.' Ginny said.

'Why would he need Charlie over you Ginny?' Ron asked looking puzzled.

Ginny looked from Ron to James and raised her eyebrows. 'Ron, could I have a private word with you for a moment, in the library?' James asked.

'Ah, sure okay,' Ron looking puzzled, but stood up and followed James into the library then closed the door.

'Alright, this going to take some explaining, first, have you ever heard of something that helps men when they go through times of great stress, something called wanting?'

'I've heard rumours about it, are you saying that it's true? That men will get it on with other men?'

'Yes it's true, and all men at one stage of their life will go through it. Harry has been for a while now, and Albus believes Harry will for years because of what's he's gone through and what he always seems to go through now. Charlie is the one helping him with that, he had others before that helped, but he's been so much better since he got together with Charlie.' James saw the shocked look on Ron's face. 'Ginny knows about it, your parents explained it all to her because of their bond. They didn't want her finding out by accident, so they thought if they explained that it happens and nothing can stop it, but it also helps, that she would understand it better and she did. You wouldn't believe how happy Harry's been lately. He hasn't got angry once, well in ages really and he's stress level was right down.'

'So my sister is fine with her husband shagging another man and her brother?' Ron asked looking completely shocked.

'Yes, I am Ron. It's something that men need and it helps, it's helping Harry. It happens to woman to Ron, woman will go to another woman to help them. I have, I've been under a lot of stress myself. Harry and I spoke about all of it, we're just glad that both of us can get the help we need, but Harry is going to need it for a long time and this blindness is just going to make it that much more difficult for him. So can you please be supportive if it comes up why you're here. Before all this happened, Harry was talking openly about it with, well everyone. So as Harry's friend, one of his longest friends, can you be there and not say anything to upset him about this?'

'Well, since I know it really happens and you're okay with it, then I can do that for Harry. I was told most women didn't know about it when I first heard the rumours.'

'They do, they just don't say anything, thinking it might make their boyfriends or husbands angry or uncomfortable. So Ron, when your time comes, I can explain things to Hermione, if she doesn't already know, she usually knows about everything anyway.' Ginny smiled.

'Well, I hope my time doesn't come, but by the sounds of things it will, so yeah, you get to talk to Hermione, because I sure won't. Let's head back out before she wonders what's going on.'

'I'm going to talk to her first now, she's just as confused at the moment as you were.'

Upstairs in the spare bedroom, Charlie and Harry were laying down on the bed just holding each other.

'Are you feeling better Harry, I know we can't do anything until you get your strength back, but is this helping?'

'Yeah it is Charlie, thanks. But what about you, you must have been really stressed these last four weeks and not getting any relief for it.' Harry jerked towards him, looking upset. 'You didn't go somewhere else did you Charlie? Please tell me you didn't.'

'No Harry, I wouldn't do that, even if other's know about me and us now. I told you, it's you I want to go through this with.'

'Thanks, I wish I could see you. How am I going to learn to cope with this? I never realised how many things I'll miss seeing.'

'We'll help you cope, all of us, everyone that cares about you will help Harry and Ginny and me at the top of the list.'

'If you and Ginny are helping then I might just make it Charlie, but I think we should head down now, I'm sure Ron and Hermione are wondering what's going on.'

'Yeah, alright, but if you need me again, just let me know.' Charlie said standing up and taking Harry's hand and they both walked back downstairs. Charlie led Harry back over next to Ginny and he sat down and Charlie sat over next to Ron. 'Is Ron and Hermione still here?' Harry asked taking Ginny's hand.

'We're here Harry, for as long as you want mate.' Ron said looking between Harry and Charlie.

'Yes Harry, we'll always be here for you.' Hermione said.

'You both sound different, strange, was something said while we were upstairs?' Harry asked frowning.

'I explained the situation to Ron, then Ginny explained to Hermione. They were both a bit shocked at first, but their handling it better now.' James said.

'Oh, is that why,' Harry laughed. 'You get used to it Ron, I can't see your face but I can just imagine it.' Harry laughed again. 'I was wondering if you'd gone through it yet.'

'No I haven't,' Ron said shaking his head, 'and I hope I don't.'

'You will, just don't know when. Poor Charlie, if it wasn't for my stressful like, he probably wouldn't be either just yet.'

'I keep telling you Harry, it's not just your life why I'm shagging you, now cut it out.' Charlie said seriously.

'Charlie, you just said…' Ron said looking at his brother in shock.

'It's fine Ron, that's what happens, I'm shagging Charlie, and Ginny is shagging my mother.' Harry laughed loudly because he could just imagine Ron and Hermione's face. 'Do they look as shocked as I think they do sweetheart?'

'Yep they do Harry.' then Ginny, Lily, Charlie, and James started laughing along with Harry. Ron and Hermione stared at the five other people and couldn't believe what they were hearing or seeing but they were happy that Harry was laughing instead of getting upset. And they knew he would have his down days along with his up days and they were going to try and be there for him as much as possible.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three

Once everyone stopped laughing Harry looked in the direction of Ron. 'Ron, will come into the library with me for a moment?' Harry concentrated why he waited. 'Charlie, stop. I just need to talk to him, alright?'

'How did you know I was thinking that Harry?' Charlie asked surprised.

'All my senses seems to have enhanced, it's like I could hear what you were thinking and I'm not going in there to shag Ron, just talk. Oh Ron, is that you're hand?'

'Yeah mate, and I can tell you Charlie, I'm definitely not going in there to do that. Come on Harry,' Ron led Harry towards the library and shut the door.

Harry felt his way until he found the couch and sat down. 'It's a lot to take it at first Ron, I've been meaning to talk to you about all this, find out if you knew about it, or going through it.'

'Yeah, it is a lot, like I told your father, I'd heard rumours but I just thought it was just made up. You really do that with Charlie Harry?'

'Yes I do. Do you remember what I was like when I found out mum and Charlie were together,' Harry waited, 'Ron if you nod I can't see you remember.'

'Sorry Harry, yes I remember. Is that when this started?'

'Yes, but not with Charlie, Baily and John took me to their place before I lost it completely. I didn't know what they were doing at first. They asked me to give my word that I'd let them help me with my anger and stress. So I gave my word right before they did me, then they explained about this wanting that men go through and how it helps and you can't fight it, because I did try to fight it at first.'

'So you had Baily and John at the same time?'

'Pretty much, they just did me, then the next time it was just Baily, then the day after my last party it was the three of us again, but I did my part as well. If you want to know anything about it Ron, I'm fine with talking about it, even details. Ginny always wants details.' Harry laughed.

'Ginny wants to know exactly what you do when you're with them?'

'Yeah she does, when she first found out from your parents, she sat me down and told me she was fine with everything. Then started asking me questions, I wouldn't tell her at first, then a few weeks ago, she asked me again, but she wanted to know everything that happened the first time, then the second time. She's an amazing woman that wife of mine.' Harry smiled.

'Were you still with Baily and John until Charlie?'

'Sometimes, but I helped another man as well, then I took him too Baily and John and the four of us use to get it on, then when me and Charlie started we both wanted it to be just us two, that's how it's been ever since.'

'How do you do it Harry, I just don't understand.'

'The first time I didn't have to do anything, the second time Baily made me participate and it got easier after that. But man it hurts the first few times I tell you Ron. It took me a few times before it eased, but Baily and John and the other man always had trouble with me.'

'Yes, well, I have seen you so I can understand that. I want to ask you something Harry, not about this though.'

'You can ask me anything.'

'Why won't you sing, even if you can't play? You loved to sing Harry.'

'No, it would remind me that I can't play anymore. Please, don't talk about that anymore okay. Take me back out will you.'

'I won't mention it again Harry, but before we go out. If the time comes for me, since I've been told it will. Is there anyone you know that would help me?' Ron asked and was glad Harry couldn't see his face.

'I could just imagine your face right now Ron, but I would if I wasn't exclusive with Charlie.'

'No, I couldn't do that with you, it'd be just too weird.'

'That's what Charlie thought at first, even though he did want it to be me for a couple of reasons. You see I read him when he came to see me when I was with the other man.' Harry laughed remembering why Charlie wanted him.

'What's so funny?'

'Just thinking about the reasons why Charlie wanted it to be me, that's all.'

'Are you going to tell me then?'

'If you want to, well first was because he thought I was so good at everything, he thought I'd be good at that as well.'

'You are good at everything Harry, so what was the second reason?'

'Because of my size,' Harry laughed, 'He thought if he had to do it, then the bigger the better.' Harry laughed as he heard Ron suck in a breath. 'Hey Ron, Charlie's just as bad, he's huge too.'

'I don't think I want to know anymore Harry.'

'Well, about what you ask, I could ask Baily and John when the time comes. They'd love it and their really good at it too.'

'I'll let you know if…'

'Not if Ron, when. It will happen one day, every man I've ever met has gone through it.'

'Alright, when the time comes I'll decide then. Okay, let's got out before Charlie thinks you are doing me.' Ron laughed as he stood up and putting his hand on Harry's arm.

'At least you're handling it really well, I was worried how you would?' Harry said as they both walked out and Ron led Harry over to the couch.

'I heard you laughing Harry, care to share?' Ginny asked.

'I was explaining some more things to Ron, mainly about the reasons Charlie got together with me.' Harry laughed again.

'Oh, because of your size, he likes big,' Ginny said and started laughing again.

'Ginny, you don't have to tell everyone or you Harry. And I wasn't sure I wanted Harry because of his size at first, but then I thought if had to, then big is better.' Charlie said but he couldn't help laugh as well.

'You can't talk Charlie, you're just as big.' Harry said laughing again.

'Yes, I really didn't need to hear all that,' Hermione said but she couldn't stop snickering

'Well, I've had enough time off from the Prophet, I'm going to get going Harry, now you're out of your room and doing a little better.' James stood in front of Harry, putting his hand on his arm and Harry stood up.

'Thanks for being here for me, even if you didn't see a lot of me. I bet Katie's missing you.'

'You don't have to thank me Harry, you're my son. Katie understands, she wanted to come, but she knew you didn't want anyone here.'

'Tell her I love her and she can come over with the twins, I'd like to see…well, hear them.' Harry hugged his father tight.

'I will, we might come over tomorrow since I don't have to work. Oh I wanted to tell you that I won't need any of those houses you offered, Katie wants me to move in with her, so that's what I'm going to do.'

'As long as you're happy dad,' Harry hugged him again and James let him go and Harry felt behind him as he sat back down. Harry waited for a minute, 'I heard the fire again, my hearings really picking up.'

'From what you're father said in his research it will increase a lot, all you're other senses will as well, Harry.' Charlie said.

'It might make it easier to get around.'

'Well, it's time for lunch Harry, and you need to eat.' Ginny said as she stood up, keeping hold of his hand and Harry stood up as well. 'Do you two want to stay for lunch?' Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

'No, we have to get going, I have to get back to Hogwarts.' Hermione said and she put her arms around Harry. 'We'll be here anytime you need us Harry.'

'I know you will Hermione, just like you always have been.' Harry kissed her check and felt her let go, then felt Ron put his arms around him. 'I know you will too Ron.' Harry heard them both leave then Ginny took his hand again and led him to the table.

Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Lily and the twins sat and ate lunch, Harry kept touching the twins faces while he tried to eat, but he was having a bit of trouble as he needed to use a fork.

'I think I'm making as much mess as the twins,' Harry said trying to sound casual but everyone could hear the pain in his voice.

'It'll take time Harry, you'll get used to it.' Ginny said as she touched his face.

'I know, I just wish I didn't have to.' Harry sat there trying to eat before he finally pushed his plate away, giving up. 'I feel like a kid I do, I can't do this.' Harry stood up toppling his chair and turned around trying to find the wall.

'Harry, it'll take time.' Charlie said as he put his hand on Harry's arm to help him.

"Charlie, I need you right now, please."

'Alright Harry,' Charlie turned to his girlfriend and sister, 'We'll be a while.' Charlie said and led Harry upstairs and into the spare room. 'You really shouldn't Harry, you haven't gotten your strength back yet.'

'I know but I can't help it. Please Charlie, help me.' Harry said desperately.

'Alright, just take it easy, let me do as much as possible, and I need it anyway.' Charlie started undressing Harry, before himself, then he lay Harry down and he placed his mouth over him sucking softly at first.

'Oh god, that's good, I really need this, go harder Charlie.' he felt Charlie go faster and harder and he knew he wasn't going to last. 'I wish I could see this, but I'm cuming Charlie, oh god.' Harry groaned loudly, then felt himself release but Charlie kept going until he was back up. 'My turn,' Harry said and he slowly made his way down Charlie's body, feeling his way until he felt Charlie's arousal, and placed his mouth over him and started sucking fast.

Charlie could feel Harry's desperation and tried to hold for as long as possible, but knew he couldn't. He groaned loudly and Harry just kept going, then he moved back up his body and started to kiss Charlie fiercely, until Charlie turned him over and entered him hard and fast and just kept going as fast as he could knowing Harry needed it this way. When he finished he rolled over and let Harry lay on top so he wouldn't do too much and felt Harry's hand on him feeling his way until he entered him and went just as hard and fast as Charlie did. He winced a couple of times but tried not to let Harry know and just kept taking it until Harry finished. As soon as he pulled out he rolled over onto his back and Charlie lent over him.

'Feel better Harry, I know I do.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him softly.

'Yeah I do, but I know you winced a bit before, sorry I went so hard.' Harry reached his hand up trying to find Charlie's face.

'It's fine Harry, I know you needed it and I could take it even if it was a little uncomfortable.' Charlie ran a finger across Harry's eyes feeling him blink under them. 'You're not in any pain are you Harry?'

'It just sort of twinges a bit every now and then. Not all the time, just occasionally. I wish I could have seen you, I had to feel my way into you.' Harry kept shaking his head.

'It's fine Harry, you'll learn to adjust, and I'll help with that. This time you just needed it quickly.'

'Yeah I did, thanks Charlie. And I know you would have needed it to, since you never went anywhere else.'

'Yeah I did as well, but I wanted to make sure you were up to it first. But how are you feeling?'

'Since I've eaten, I'm a little better and this helped actually.'

There was a knock on the door. 'Sorry to interrupt but Kingsley and Aleena are here to see you Harry.' Ginny's voice said through the door.

'We'll be right out sweetheart,' Harry said as he sat up. 'Charlie, where are my clothes?'

'I'll get them Harry and I'll make sure there in the right way, but I will let you feel the difference, alright?'

'Okay,' Harry said as he stood up and waited until Charlie took his hand and placed it on his shirt.

'Feel this, you can feel the difference Harry.'

'I can, that's good, thanks.' Harry put his shirt on and Charlie made him feel every piece of clothing, making him feel the difference, so he'd know inside out and the right side.

'Let me dress and I'll take you down.' Charlie said and he started dressing.

'Alright, but I want to try and do it myself. Just stay close in case I trip or slip.'

Charlie started dressing, 'If you want to Harry, alright I'm ready. I'll lead you to the door, then the top of the stairs and let you take it from there.'

'Okay, I'm ready.' Harry felt Charlie's arm and led him to the top of the stairs, then he let go. Harry put his hand on the wall and walked slowly down the stairs until he got to the bottom, but thought he was further up, and tried to take another step.

'You're down Harry,' Charlie said watching him then looked up and saw Kingsley and Aleena watching hm.

'Hi Harry,' Kingsley said as he watched Harry make his way slowly over to the couch with his hands out in front of him.

'Hi Kingsley, Aleena, you here?'

'I'm here Harry,' Aleena put her arms around him, then Kingsley did before Charlie led him to the couch to sit down.

'Thanks Charlie, so Kingsley have you let the Wizengamot know I won't be back.'

'I talked to them Harry, we were just waiting to see if you'd seen Baily first though.'

'He was here this morning, no change, so it looks like its permanent. So let them know to find something else.'

'If you're sure Harry, you could still do trials and read people you know.'

'No, I won't be going out at all, at least for a long time. I don't want people staring at me.' Harry said as his head kept moving around.

'Alright, I'll let them know on Monday. But what are you going to do then?'

'Nothing, at least for a while, it's going to take me forever to get used to not being able to see. At least I can afford not to work.' Harry said trying to sound casual again, and he could sense everyone looking between themselves before they looked back at him. 'You can all stop all the glances between all of you, I can sense it. You don't need to worry about me, I'll handle this just like I've handled everything else, badly,' Harry said and he stood up and felt his way along the wall, bumping into things, then he tripped over the rug, landing on hard.

'Harry,' Ginny said and went over to help him.

Harry shook her off, 'I've got it.' he said loudly and stood back up, and kept moving until he got to the door and he walked out.

'He's having a hard time Kingsley, but he's better than he was though.' Ginny said as she watched Harry through the window.

'That's better?' Kingsley asked, looking around seeing Harry standing outside.

'When I went up this morning, I literally dragged him to his feet and into a shower. He's been having nightmares again, that's why he sleeps in the library with a silencing charm around it. He said because he can't see, he keeps seeing all the bad things that has happened to him in his mind all the time. So compared to what he was like, yeah, that's better.' Charlie said watching Harry as well. 'Gin, what's he doing?'

Everyone turned to see Harry turning then stop, then do it again. 'I think he's trying to apparate, look he's gone.' they all heard a loud thump, then Harry yell in pain and they raced in and found him in the studio on the floor, 'Harry,' Ginny said and knelt down next to Harry helping him up.

'I'm fine, just landed wrong. Where am I, I was supposed to go into the library.'

'You're in the studio.' Ginny said.

'You mean the shed, there is no more studio,' Harry said angrily, then shook Ginny off as he started to try to make his way to the door.

'Wrong way Harry,' Ginny sighed as she turned him so he was facing the right way.

Harry never said anything just kept moving forward with his hands out until he found the door and kept going until he found himself in the library.

Kingsley, Aleena, Charlie, Lily and Ginny made their way back into the sitting room and sat down.

'Is there anything we can do to help Ginny?' Aleena asked.

'No, we just have to be here for him, help him as much as we can, but as you just saw he doesn't want help, then sometimes he will.'

'He was having a bit of a laugh with Hermione and Ron earlier, we explained to Ron about everything.' Charlie said raising his eyebrows at Kingsley.

'Aleena knows all about that, so Harry was good earlier talking with them?'

'Yeah, talking and laughing. He goes up and down at the moment.'

'Well, we might leave, try and see him in a few days, hopefully he might be feeling better by then.' Kingsley said. 'But I just might go see him quickly first, let him know we're here for him.' Kingsley walked into the library and saw Harry standing in the middle of the room.

'Yeah, I heard you Kingsley, I'll see you then.' Harry said but he didn't turn around.

'Harry, we are all here to help you, you just have to say the word alright.'

'I have to learn to do all this sooner or later, might as well start now. Before you go, can I try something?' Harry turned slowly and stretched his hands out until he reached Kingsley's face and started running his hands all over it as he tilted his head. 'Thanks, I'll see you in a few days,' Harry said and turned back around.

'Alright Harry, try and take it easy okay?' Kingsley said and Harry just nodded so he left the library.

"Ginny, I'm going to lie down for a while." Harry said in her mind and made his way up stairs and bumped into the bed and he made his way to his side and lay down.

Back downstairs they all said goodbye to Kingsley and Aleena. 'Harry's gone to lie down, even in my mind he sounds down, and he's still keeping his feelings closed as well.'

'We just need to give him time Gin, it'll get better, he'll learn to cope with his blindness.'

'I hope so Charlie, I'm going to go up to him, see how he is.' Ginny walked slowly up the stairs and saw Harry lying down and she cuddled up at against his back. 'I love you Harry, please let me help you.'

Harry turned over and wrapped his arms around his wife. 'I love you to Gin, I'm trying alright. But it's going to take time, a long time to get use to this.' Harry reached his hand up and touched her face, running his hands over it, then he's hand moved down her neck until he reached her top. 'I want to feel you Gin, all of you.'

'I was hoping you'd want me soon, it's been so long.' Ginny smiled as she stood up and stripped her clothes off quickly, then lay back down and took Harry's hand and placed it on her breast. 'Touch me Harry, I need you to touch me.'

Harry quickly stripped off his clothes then turned back and moved his hand towards Ginny slowly and felt her naked body and he ran his hands all over her, from the top to the bottom. He put his hand to her mouth and it lead him in the right direction and started kissing her fiercely and passionately as he's hands kept moving over her. He got to her legs and pushed them apart, then moved his finger inside.

'Oh you feel good Gin, but I wish I could see you sweetheart.' Harry kept moving his head around, then started to kiss her body.

After a lot of touching, a lot of kissing, a lot of licking and a lot of sucking, Harry and Ginny made love, being as loud as they always did.

'I needed that sweetheart,' Harry said and he kept his hand on her face as she moved off of him. 'It's so frustrating Gin, I want to see you and I can't.' Harry said then started crying into Ginny's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

'I know sweetheart, I know.' Ginny knew there wasn't anything she could say to make him feel better. 'Just hold me Harry, that's all I need right now to feel you holding me.' Ginny said as pulled Harry closer. They stayed that way for a long time, until Ginny knew Harry had fallen asleep. She gently got up and dressed and made her way downstairs.

'How is he Ginny?' Charlie asked as she walked down the stairs.

'Frustrated, he's asleep at the moment. If he'd just sing at least, that always made him feel better.'

'Let's give him some time, then we'll try and get him to sing. He might never do it again, but hopefully he might miss it enough to start again.'

'Time and help is all we can do at the moment, I feel just as frustrated at not being able to help him.' Ginny got up and walked over to stand near Fawkes, seeing how little and grey he was. 'I missed him when he burst into flames, I was hoping to see it. He looks so different at the moment, so tiny. I wonder how long it takes him before he becomes full grown again?'

'It takes anywhere from six months to a year, since he was just reborn last week, you're looking at a while yet Gin, and I think I know where you're going with this.'

'Well, he healed Harry before Charlie,' Ginny looked over at Albus portrait, but he wasn't in there. 'I was hoping to talk to Albus about it, but he's not there.'

'Well, you've got time Ginny, minimum of six months before he'll be ready to use his tears, but Albus will know when he should be ready and if he thinks Fawkes could help. I already thought of it when I looked at him a while ago.'

'What about me trying to heal him, Baily said if it wasn't permanent I could cause him more damage, but it looks like it is.'

'Let's talk to Albus about Fawkes first, there'll be no risk with Fawkes Gin.' Charlie got up and put his arms around his sister. 'I know you want to help Ginny, so do I, but we just have to be patient, and help Harry cope with this in case Fawkes can't help him. But Ginny, you can't let Harry know you're thinking about this, it could get his hopes up, and we don't know if it would work anyway.'

'I know Charlie and I'm going to try to not let Harry know what I'm thinking, it's just that Harry finally opened his feelings to me, he's in so much pain at the moment Charlie, not physical pain, emotional pain. And I want to do something to help him, I want to do anything to help him.' Ginny couldn't stop the sobs as she started crying.

'I know you do, I do too just like Lily does, James, Sirius, everyone does. With everything Harry has done for everyone and I feel so helpless right now, not being able to help him.' Charlie led Ginny over to the couch and sat down with her, keeping his arms around her until she finally settled down. 'We'll help with whatever we can, that's all we can do sis.'

'I know Charlie, and I know I have to have patience, I'm trying, really trying, it's just so frustrating because he will let us sometimes, then won't other times.'

Lily stood up and walked over and stood in front of Ginny, putting her hand out to her. Charlie let his sister go, and gave her a little push.

'Go Gin, it might be just what you need right now, go with Lily.' Charlie said and watched as Ginny placed her hand in Lily's and they walked up the stairs to the spare room. Charlie got up and walked up the stairs into Harry's bedroom and sat down next to him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful at the moment, and hoped he'd stay that way for as long as possible. 'We'll help you Harry, in every way possible, you just have to let us.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him very tenderly then left the room and went back downstairs, with thoughts of Fawkes, and hoping he will be able to help Harry. But if Harry's power caused his blindness, he wasn't even sure that Fawkes' tears could help him.

Ginny woke to Harry's screams and leant over him trying to calm him down. 'Harry, wake up baby, come on Harry.' Ginny kept touching his face but he's was moving all over the bed. 'Harry, please wake up baby, I'm here sweetheart.'

'What's happening Ginny?' Charlie said as he raced in the room with Lily and went over to the bed trying to help hold Harry still. 'Harry, mate, wake up, come on wake up.' Charlie said as he kept holding Harry.

Harry slowly stopped moving and looked around. 'Gin, where are you?' Harry's voice was panicked.

'I'm here sweetheart.' Ginny put her hands on his face, and Harry gripped them hard. 'You're alright Harry.'

'I want to see you Gin,' Harry said pulling her into his arms, holding her tight.

'I know you do baby, I know.' Ginny felt Harry's shudders as he started crying into her shoulder. 'Shhh, baby, I'm here.' Ginny ran her hands up and down Harry's back trying to calm him down. Charlie and Lily left them alone, hoping Ginny could keep him calm so he wouldn't have any more nightmares. Ginny kept holding Harry until he'd fallen asleep again, and she gently lowered them both back down, but she kept her arms tight around him, until she fell asleep next to him.

In the morning Ginny woke up and saw Harry wasn't in bed and looked in the bathroom but he wasn't there either, but she could see he'd been in there and had a shower. She got dressed and walked down stairs and saw him sitting at the table.

'Harry, sweetheart,' she said as she sat down next to him, taking his hands and noticed his t-shirt was inside out.

'Hi sweetheart, sorry for waking you last night, I was going to go back down to the library and sleep.'

'No Harry, I don't want you doing that anymore. Please just stay in bed with me, and I don't care about you waking me.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him gently. 'Have you eaten yet?'

'I tried to, got a bit messy, did I miss any sweetheart? I tried to clean up as much as I could, but not being able to see, I'm not sure how good a job I did.'

'You missed a couple of bits, plus your shirt is inside out, do you want me to help you change into another one?'

'No, I'll just probably mess that one up as well, might as well leave this one on.'

'If you're sure sweetheart, do you want some tea then?'

'Yeah, okay.' Harry said and Ginny heard that he was still down.

'Can I come in?' Liam called from the doorway.

'Cause you can Liam.' Ginny called back and watched as he walked in and he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

'Kissing my wife Liam?' Harry said smiling towards the sound, then he heard Liam move and looked towards him.

'Just saying hello Harry, I could kiss you if you want?'

'No thanks Liam, I'll leave that to Charlie. How have you been?'

'I'm good, been worried about you. John said you're not going to sing anymore, or play.'

'No, since I can't see, I can't play and I won't sing if I can't play. You blokes can keep going if you want, I'm retired as of now.'

'Don't know if I could play without you Harry, been doing it for too long now. But with the amount of money we made, I don't have to worry about working if I don't want to.'

Harry reached for his cup and knocked it over. 'Sorry Gin, can you clean that up, I wouldn't know where the mess is.' Harry kept turning his head back and forth. 'I'll go sit in on the couch, at least I can't knock anything over in there.' Harry slowly stood up and put his arms out feeling his way towards the sitting room. 'What have you been doing for the last few weeks Liam?' Harry said as he felt around the couch and sat down and felt Liam sit beside him so he face toward him.

'Not really doing anything, well except going out to my favourite pub. They've got a new band now since Owlesculum are big news.'

'I'm happy for them. So still picking up woman all the time, taking a different one home every night?' Harry said trying to change the subject from music.

'You know me Harry, I like the woman. So how are you coping at the moment Harry…with everything?'

'With being blind you mean, I'm trying, it's hard. As you can probably see, Ginny told me my t-shirts inside out, Charlie did show me how to tell the difference, but I got that wrong again.'

'Yeah, I noticed, I just didn't want to say anything.'

'Yeah, figured you wouldn't, it's okay Liam, I'll get used to everything, but I've been trying something with everyone, could I try you as well?'

'Yeah, sure Harry, whatever you want.'

'Really, whatever I want?' Harry smirked at him.

'Well, not that Harry, but you're just kidding right?'

'Yeah, just kidding, now if I touch your face my mind processes it, since I can't see that helps keep your face in my mind I suppose that's the best way to describe it. Do you mind if I do?'

'I don't mind Harry.' Liam moved a little closer and watched as Harry's hands moved to his face and he ran his hands over all of it.

'Thanks, with the touch it helps, I can't really explain right.

'Hello Liam, morning Harry,' Lily said as she walked out and kissed then both on the cheek.

'Hi mum,' Harry said looking around.

'Hi Lily, I was wondering if you were still going to record so we could work on some rehearsals?'

'No, I'm not Liam, I was only doing it because Harry wanted me to.'

'Mum, you should still record, Paul can get it done for you.'

'No Harry, I'm not going to be singing around you, so just let it go alright sweetheart.' she said softly.

'Mum, just because I don't want to, doesn't mean you have to stop.'

'Harry, I said no, alright.' Lily snapped then she walked back into her rooms.

'Man, she sounds like you Harry.' Liam said.

'I can't let her stop singing just because I don't want to be reminded of what I can't do anymore.'

'Well, if she's as stubborn as you Harry, then she's not going to change her mind, not unless you do. Anyway, I just popped in to see how you were. I'll come by again soon, alright?'

'Um, yeah, sure Liam, it was good to hear you, since I can't see you.' Harry put his hand out reaching for him and felt Liam take it. 'Visit again soon alright?'

'I will, see ya Harry, bye Ginny.'

'Bye Liam,' Ginny said as she walked over and sat next to Harry, 'Are you okay Harry? You look upset.'

'Mum, she's not going to record since I don't want any music around, I can't let her stop, she's too good.'

'I've recently found out that when Lily makes her mind up, nothing will change it. She's a lot like you in that way.'

'Yeah, I just heard. Gin, I'll be in the library for a while, alright.' Harry said as he stood up.

'Alright Harry,' Ginny watched as Harry made his way to the library and she walked towards Lily's rooms. She waited until Harry went into the library and then opened the door. She nodded, then closed the door again and walked back into the kitchen and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Lily and Charlie walked out a few minutes later and sat with Ginny, but no one said anything, then Liam walked quietly back in and sat down as well. They were waiting to see if they heard something.

Harry felt his way towards his mother's piano, running his hands over it, then he sat down and gently put his hands on the keys. He could feel them shake slightly as he touch all the keys, but never played.

'I can't let mum give up, I have to do this, can I if I can't see though?' Harry said talking to himself as he continued to touch the keys. He took a deep breath and started to play something easy. He felt his hands move over the keys as he heard the music and he couldn't stop smiling so he started singing. When he finished, he looked up towards the door. 'You planned this didn't you?'

'How did you know we were here Harry?' Liam asked.

'You're smell, I can tell that you Liam, Ginny, Charlie and mum are standing there. You all have very distinctive smells, now you did plan this, didn't you?'

'Yes, we planned it, we wanted to show you that you could still play and sing, don't be angry with us.' Lily said as she sat next to him and he moved his hand until his arm came around her.

'I'm not angry, but I'm surprised I'd didn't pick up on it earlier. You've never had a go at me before.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but we all hoped that if you thought I wasn't going to keep singing you just might decide to sing.'

'Yeah, I figured that. It's fine, but it's not changing my mind about performing, I won't do that. I won't have everyone stare at me.'

'That's not why we did it Harry, we understand why you won't perform anymore. No, we just wanted you to sing and play, you were always so content and happy when you did that.' Ginny said.

'Yeah, I was, and it felt good. I should be mad at you all, but I just can't because I know you did it because you all care.'

'Yeah, we do mate. We could always see how happy you looked when you played.' Liam said from the end of the piano. 'You forgive us?'

'Yes, Liam I do, and thanks all of you.' Harry grinned.

'Play something I can sing to Harry,' Lily said touching his face.

'Alright mum, but just remember I could still miss a few chords since I can't see the keys.' Harry smiled then started playing and his mother started singing. When they finished, Harry smiled again, 'I never missed one.' Harry hugged his mother tightly, 'Thank you, all of you.'

Charlie gripped his shoulder, 'You're welcome Harry.'

'No problem Harry,' Liam said grabbing his hand.

'Anything sweetheart, you know that.' Ginny said as she leaned down and kissed him.

'As you're mother, I'll do whatever I have to Harry, you should know that by now,' Lily grinned at the others, 'Including shagging your wife.' and Lily, Ginny, Charlie and Harry broke up into loud laughter.

'What's that, shagging, who's shagging who?' Liam asked looking around.

'Well, you know how I'm shagging Charlie for some stress relief don't you Liam?' Harry asked looking towards his voice.

'Yeah, John mentioned it once he knew you both were talking about it openly.'

'Well, mum and Ginny realised they've been just as stressed as we have been, so their shagging each other now for some stress relief.'

'I didn't know women did that, but I would like to see it.' Liam said laughing, then stopped suddenly, 'Only kidding Charlie, Harry, don't hex me.' Liam said seeing the looks on their faces. 'I was only kidding, come on.'

'You better be Liam, or I will hex you then give you to Charlie to finish you off.' Harry said then smiled at him. 'It's fine Liam, I liked seeing them snog the first time.'

'Definitely,' Charlie said looking at his girlfriend and sister.

'This is such a strange family,' Liam said looking at the four of them. 'But you all seem stress free though, so it must be working.'

'It's definitely working Liam, you should try it sometime.' Harry said.

'Not until I need to Harry, I'm happy shagging a different woman every night or even a couple. Anyway, I came to do what I needed to, now I'll go for real this time.' Lily moved so Liam could give Harry a hug, 'Keep singing Harry, even if it's for yourself, and you know we'll come and play with you anytime you want.' Liam stood up.

'I know Liam, and I might see about that, but I'll have to get someone to get all new stuff again. I trashed the studio again.'

'Yeah, I know, if you want, we can go get it for you.'

'Thanks, if you could, Ginny can get you some gold?'

'No, we'll get it and you can fix us up later, so expect us back in a day or two to fix the studio back up again.'

'Okay, and thanks again, I'll talk to you later.' Harry grinned and then heard him walk out of the room.

'You're really not mad at us Harry?' Lily asked.

'No mum, I'm not. Now, you are going to record aren't you? I can help where I can, but not with everything.'

'If you really want me to, then I will. But only if you still help me rehearse the songs and prepare everything that goes into it.'

'Alright, I'll do as much as I can. I'll sit down with Karen and Paul, work out what I can and can't do.' Harry smiled then looked around. 'I can tell you're all smiling right now.'

'Yeah, we are mate. This is what you need in your life, even if you don't perform. You can still sing and help Lily get started.' Charlie said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry put a hand over Charlie's.

'And you think it'll keep my mind occupied to help with the nightmares, right?' Charlie, Ginny and Lily all grinned at each other. 'Yeah, that's what I thought, see I know you three so well and I can see you're faces in my mind, knowing the looks you'd be giving each other.'

'We just want you to be happy Harry, and singing always made you happy.' Ginny said as she touched his face.

'And you would have missed it as well, wouldn't you sweetheart?'

'I was missing it but I wasn't going to say anything Harry. I didn't want to make you feel bad.'

'Yes, I know sweetheart. Well it's looks like I'm going to need to see Paul, Karen and get the band here. Even if I can't see, I can still write songs for you mum, well I can get Karen to write them down as I do them. When do you want to start mum?'

'When you're ready, if you want to take some more time, than I'm happy to wait?'

'No, you're right, this makes me feel good and it keeps my mind occupied, so if the guys bring over the new equipment in a couple of days, then we can start the day after.'

'Alright Harry, I'm good with that.' Lily leaned down and kissed his cheek.

'Anyone home?' James' voice called from the other room.

'We'll be right out James,' Ginny called. 'You need help Harry, or are you right to make your own way?'

'No I'm fine, tell dad I'll be there in a minute will you Gin, Charlie, can you stay for a moment?'

'Sure Harry,' Charlie watched Lily and Ginny leave the room, then sat next to Harry. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to thank you, I know this would have been you're idea.'

'How did you work that out Harry?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'Because I know you Charlie, as soon as I worked out what you four had done, it just had a taste of Charlie about it.' Harry said then laughed.

'All your other senses are really kicking in aren't they?'

'Yeah, they are, it's not the same as being able to see, but it makes it easier. Anyway, let's get out of here and see dad.' Harry felt Charlie get up and he stood up as well, then Charlie hugged him. Harry reached his hand up and touched his lips, and kissed him. 'Thanks for everything Charlie.'

'You're welcome Harry, now let's head out.' Charlie walked slowly next to Harry as he felt his way towards the door, then into the sitting room. He went straight over to his father.

'Hi dad,' Harry said as he hugged him.

'How did you know where I was Harry?'

'You're smell, I've really noticed how everyone has very distinctive smells to them.' Harry turned and put his hands out and felt Katie, 'Hi Katie,' Harry hugged her tight.

'Hi Harry, I've missed you.'

'Yeah, I missed you too, sorry, just needed some time.' Harry turned and felt behind him till he felt the couch and sat down. 'Now, where are Ginny and Harry? I can smell them, oh, there they are.' Harry put his hands on both of them. 'Do they want me to pick them up?'

'Yep, they do Harry, they've missed you too.' Katie said.

Harry bent over and picked them both up. 'You're both getting so big,' Harry sat them both on his lap and shook his head and felt one of their hands on his face, the other hands on his chest. 'I'm okay, I was just thinking of how much you're growing and I won't be able to see what you look like.' Harry concentrated, 'How did you do that?' Harry smiled, 'You two are so special.'

'What did they do Harry?' Charlie asked.

'When I said I wouldn't see what they looked like, I got a picture in my mind of them of the way they look now, because it's not the same as the way they looked last time I saw them. Ginny is looking more and more like Charlie, and Harry is like Katie and he's hairs getting very dark.'

'Yeah, you're right with both Harry, that's incredible.' Katie said as she sat down.

'Yes, it is, I wish everyone could make me see them like these two do. It would make it easier if I could see everyone, even if it's in my mind.' Harry held the twins tight against him and everyone watched as the twins rubbed Harry's chest. 'I'm fine you two, they still make me feel better.' Harry shook his head again, then put the twins back down.

Ginny could see Harry getting down again, 'Why don't we have some lunch?'

'That's a good idea Gin, I'll go get Hayden and Holly.' Lily said.

'Can I come with you Lily?' James asked.

'Course you can James,' Lily smiled and they both walked into the other rooms.

Harry got up slowly, put his hands out and made his way towards the kitchen until he bumped into a chair, knocking it over. He bent down and picked it up, then sat down.

'You can stop staring you know, I'll be knocking things over for a while. Everyone just sit down.' Harry said as his voice got a little hard. 'Sorry.' Harry shook his head again.

'You don't have to be Harry, we all know it's going to take time.' Ginny said touching his face and sat down. 'We'll need to conjure a couple more high chairs for Ginny and Harry.'

Harry moved his head around, and knew everyone was going to see if he would conjure them. 'I could try, I haven't really done a lot of magic since I lost my sight.' Harry concentrated, then looked up. 'Did it work?'

'Yes, it worked.' Charlie said as he sat down. 'Why haven't you done a lot of magic?'

'Just haven't thought about it, and I haven't really needed it apart from drying myself or cleaning myself after eating.'

'Here we go,' James said as he walked out.

'You're holding Holly, aren't you dad?'

'Yes, I am, how did you know that Harry?' James asked surprise.

'Like I said, you're smell, yours in now mixed with Holly's. I've been spending a lot of time at night standing near their beds, trying to sense everything about them. Hayden breathes a lot heavier than Holly does, but Holly's a tosser, she moves around more.'

'You never told me that Harry,' Ginny said looking at him.

'I know, I've just been trying to make sure I could smell and sense the difference between all of you. The twins are the hardest as their smells are so similar. It was the same with Harry and Ginny.' Harry reached his hands out, and touched both of them. 'Harry's at my right hand, and Ginny's at my left, is that right?'

'Right Harry, that's really amazing that is.' Katie said.

'Well, when you can't see you have to start counting on everything else. Since I've got a pretty good memory, I've been memorizing things. How many stairs there are, or how many steps from the kitchen table to the couch's. It makes everything a lot easier as long as I concentrate.' Harry could hear everyone breathing and looked around again. 'Katie just sat down, and dad is still standing behind her.'

'You really are getting good at sensing things Harry.' James said.

'Starting to, it's still hard though.' Harry could sense everyone looking at him and he could feel himself start to choke up a bit. He stood up suddenly, 'Give me a minute.' Harry said and made his way towards the stairs, stumbling a few times.

'Is he alright Ginny?' Katie asked.

'He has he's up's and downs. Charlie, go see if he's alright will you? I think he might need you right now, I can feel him thinking of you.'

'Okay Gin,' Charlie got up and walked up the stairs and found Harry sitting against the wall at the top, banging his head against the wall. 'Harry, mate, come on.' Charlie knelt down next to him, touching his arm, and Harry grabbed it hard before he broke down again. 'Here,' Charlie pulled him to his feet, and walked him slowly into the spare room and sat him down. 'It's okay, it's going to take time.'

'I really don't want to live like this Charlie, I'm trying but it's just so hard. I don't think I'm going to make it, I really don't.'

'You will Harry, with our help you'll make it, but you have to give yourself time.'

'There's got to be something that can be done, maybe…maybe Ginny could try healing my eyes, she healed my hands.' Harry said sounding panicked, and waited for Charlie to say something. 'What, it could work.'

'We're not sure it will Harry, you're power is so strong. Ginny might be powerful, but still nowhere near you're power. And if it was you're power that caused this, then Ginny probably wouldn't have enough to heal you.'

'You spoke with Albus about this already, haven't you?'

'Yeah, we did. Ginny thought about it straight away, but Albus doesn't think anything will help, if it was caused by your power, because of how strong your power is.' Charlie could see Harry getting upset again, and pulled him tight against him. 'I'm sorry Harry, we've all be trying to think of something to help you.'

Harry concentrated, "Ginny, tell dad and Katie to hang around, I just need some time." Then Harry faced Charlie. 'I know you would have been, so there's nothing, this is my life from now on, darkness, never seeing anything, ever again? I can't do this Charlie, I can't live like this, I don't want to live like this.' Harry said grabbing hard at Charlie with desperation.

'Easy Harry, we will help you, just don't give up on yourself, don't give up on us. None of us will handle it if you do that.' Charlie felt himself choke up and he pushed Harry down and started kissing him fiercely.

'Ginny, I'm confused, why would Harry need Charlie instead of you? You're usually the one that keeps Harry calm when he's upset.'

Ginny looked at James, not knowing what to say and Katie noticed the look and James nodded to Ginny.

'Katie, um, look, there's a lot been going on for a while now. Let me ask you something first, then I'll explain.'

'Alright, I'm listening.' Katie said still looking confused.

'Do you know of something that all men go through, well men and woman, but mainly men when their very stressed?'

'I don't know what you're talking about James, I've never heard anything about men going through something.'

'I think I should talk to Katie in private, maybe in the library.'

'I think that's a good idea James, you go, Lily and I'll watch the twins since we have to wait for Harry and Charlie anyway.' Ginny said and watched as they both walked away.

'Katie, you better sit, this takes a lot to explain and a lot to understand. You'll be a bit shocked at first, maybe angry, but just know that it happens to all men at one point in their life and nothing can stop it even if you wanted to. So try and listen carefully because it's very hard for a woman to understand, at least at first.'

Katie nodded, wondering what James was going to tell her and what it had to do with Harry and Charlie. So she decided she needed to have an open mind and listen to the man she had fallen in love with.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four

James blew out a breath and sat down next to Katie, taking her hand. 'Alright, at one time in a man's life, sometimes two, but usually once. When a man has gone through a very emotional or stressful time, he will feel this wanting, that's really the only word that can describe it. Now, the man will feel this until he lets it happen, his wife or girlfriend can't help, and it doesn't mean he loves them less or anything like that. Men will still love their wives or girlfriends fiercely but when this happens to them it's just something that takes over and if they try to ignore it, they can get worse, they can't stop it from happening. You've seen how angry Harry can get and he will completely loose it sometimes?'

'Yes, we've all seen what Harry can get like. But he's been really good lately, is what you're about to tell me the reason why he's been okay?'

'Yes it is, now comes the hard part to explain because you've never heard anything about this. Usually when someone has to explain to someone else about this they've heard rumours or it mentioned at least once in their life, you haven't. Just remember, that's it's got nothing to do with the way a man will feel about he's wife or girlfriend, it's something that just happens to us men and nothing can stop it from happening.' James hesitated wondering how to go about telling Katie that men will shag each other.

'James, it's okay, whatever you have to tell me, I'll listen with an open mind.'

'I know you will love, it's just when I actually say what I have to you will be shocked. So just remember what I've said, it's not something any man wants to do, but they have no choice. If they ignore it they could end up like Harry, angry all the time and blowing up their houses, hurting someone. Once they realise they have no choice and accept it and start doing it, they calm down instantly. They don't get stressed like they use to or as angry.' James took a deep breath, before continuing. 'Okay, what men have to do is get together with another man, and I mean that literally Katie, they have to have sex with them,' James could see the shocked look on her face. 'Woman, if they go through it will go to another woman and have sex with her.' James waited until Katie stopped looking so shocked.

'So what you're saying is, that Harry and Charlie are upstairs, right now having sex?'

'Yes, they are. When Harry or Charlie gets too stressed or upset, like Harry was before, it's the only thing they want or need until they feel better. Harry is still having sex with Ginny and he loves to as much as he can, but this is something else Katie. It's not cheating in any way, it's not about feelings at all, it's just about this wanting. And just to let you know, Ginny and Lily have both been going through it as well. Albus said if any women would have to go through it, it would be them two, as they've had a lot of stress because of everything that's happened to both of them.'

'Have you gone through this James?'

'Yes, before I died. Now there's something else I need to tell you. Because I died and I have come back I don't know if I'll have to go through it again. So far I haven't felt it, and I've had some very stressful days, with some of the things Harry has gone through, so maybe since I have already gone through it, I won't need to again.'

'And it's got nothing to do with the way a man feels about his wife or anything like that?'

'No, you've seen Harry and Ginny together in the last few months haven't you?'

'Yeah, still snogging, and shagging all the time. You can still see how much they still want and love each other.

'Well, Harry's been going through this for a few months now. He started when he found out that Charlie and Lily got together. You heard how Harry was losing it, how angry he was because he thought Charlie caused me and Lily to break up.'

'Yes, I remember you told me Harry tortured Charlie with his pain spell, apart from throw him around the room and out the windows.'

'Right, well Baily convinced Harry to go with him and John before he did something he would regret. They went to their place and had sex with Harry. It was the only thing they could do, Baily knew Harry was starting to feel the wanting anyway, but with Harry's power he had to be careful how to approach him. He'd been trying to explain it to Harry for a while at that point, we all knew Harry had to have this explained.'

'But with Harry's power, if he didn't want to do something, you couldn't make him. What did Baily and John do?'

'When they first got there Baily made Harry give his word that he would let John and him help in any way they could, then they would explain. It was the only way to do this for Harry.'

'So once he gave his word, Harry would let them do anything, because he always keeps his word.'

'Yes, he does. And as soon as Harry gave his word they thought they'd just try and shock him at first, see what he would do. Baily started kissing him, and John put his hand down on him. It shocked him some to a point he wasn't pacing or shouting and his anger did decrease, but not enough. So they took him into the bedroom, stripped him and lay him on the bed and between both of them doing what they needed to do, he's anger completely went. He was able to come back here, and talk calmly to Charlie and Lily.'

'So when did Harry and Charlie start then?' Katie asked still a little shocked but not as bad as before.

'Well, Harry stayed with Baily and John for a while, once they explained everything. Then Harry helped another man and the four of them were together quite a few times. Remember when Draco was approached by those wizards to get them through the wards here?'

'Yeah, I remember. Harry was panicked about getting his charm done on everyone.'

'Right, well, he was with this other man when Charlie figured it out. See Charlie always knew this happened, because it was more open in Romania. So when he noticed Harry was a little better, not like he is now. Charlie realised what Harry was doing, and wanted to talk to him about it because Charlie was starting to feel it as well. He had been for a while, but tried to ignore it, and he didn't know any men that had gone through it to talk to about because it's just not talked about here. So from when Charlie spoke to Harry they became exclusive to each other. Not in regards to Ginny or Lily of course, it's completely separate. But Harry and Charlie will only see each other when they need it, otherwise there just good friends.'

'That's quite a story babe, but I do understand, and as I can see the proof of how it's helping Harry, then if you go have to go through it again, I'll know it has nothing to do with me, and I'll still love you no matter what.' Katie realised she'd never said those words to James before and waited to see if he'd noticed.

'You love me Katie, really?' James said smiling at her.

'Yes James, I do, very much.'

'Oh, Katie, I love you too. I wasn't sure how you felt, and didn't know if I should tell you.' James pulled Katie into his arms, kissing her fiercely and passionately. 'You've made me very happy love.'

'Same here, I haven't been this happy in a long time.'

'Let's go join the others.' James said standing up and putting his hand out for Katie to take, then they both walked out and sat down.

'Everything alright?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, James explained the whole thing. I was shocked at first, but once he told me everything I realised how and why it happens, and after seeing how happy Harry has been the last few months, I know it helps.'

'It really does Katie, until Harry lost his eyesight, I haven't seen him this happy well since we got married really. I can also feel how peaceful and content he is, well was. This blindness is making it hard on him at the moment, so he needs Charlie a lot right now. Speak of, sounds like their on their way back down.'

Ginny, Lily, James and Katie saw Charlie walking slowly next to Harry as he felt his way back into the kitchen and sat down.

Harry felt across for Ginny and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight, then kissing her fiercely.

When they pulled apart Ginny took his face in her hands. 'Feeling better sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I always feel better after.' Harry turned his face towards Katie and his father. 'Sorry we took so long.'

'You don't need to be Harry, while you were at it, I explained it all to Katie. She'd never heard anything about it before.'

'It must have been a bit of a shock for you Katie, hearing about all this?'

'At first yes it was, but James explained everything, and I've see how you've been. So I know how it helps.'

'Yes it does, it's the only thing that helps.' Harry moved Ginny a bit and she sat back on her seat. He moved his hands over the table, like he was feeling for something and knocked over a cup. 'Damn.' Harry said and pulled his hand back.

'Harry calm down, or all the stress relief I just gave you will go right out the window.' Charlie said taking his hand.

'No, it's fine and I'm calm, I just realised that we're going to have to organise the whole house. Make sure everything is always put in the same spot. Cupboards, the table, everything, otherwise I'm going to keep knocking everything over.'

'I'm sure Kreacher can help with the kitchen stuff Harry, and we can all help with everything else.'

'Will you, Charlie and Lily mind because we're really going to have to change a lot of things around here?'

'We don't mind, we said we'd do anything to help you adjust to your blindness.' Charlie said, gripping his hand tight, then letting it go.

Harry felt for Charlie's face and leaned over and kissed him, 'Thanks, it'll just make it that much easier to get around and find things and as I'm sure you've seen Charlie, my t-shirt's back to front. I thought I had it right after you showed me.'

'It's on the right way now Harry, when I handed it to you when we finished I made sure it was right.' Charlie laughed, 'because I did notice it was backwards before.'

'Thanks Charlie, you're going to have to show me again how to tell.' Harry concentrated a moment. 'Katie, everything alright, I'm getting a sense of something from you, confusion, or amazement maybe.'

'Blimey you're good Harry, yes, I'm not confused, but I am amazed. With the way you and Charlie are open about what you've both been doing.'

'Like I tell everyone, after a while you get used to it, it comes naturally now. So if I need some stress relief, I tell Charlie, or he tells me, then we head up to the spare room together...'

'And shag until we're both relaxed and calm,' Charlie said finishing off for Harry. 'And yes Katie, it makes it a lot less stressful being able to talk openly about it, say it whenever we want to. Lily and Ginny are the same, so if they get stressed, they take off and shag as well.'

'And I can really tell you're all pretty relaxed and happy, so I say go for it, if it makes you feel better.' Katie smiled at everyone.

'I'm glad you understand Katie, it makes it easier as well if whoever comes to visit knows in case one pair of us has to take off at any time.' Harry smiled towards her.

'You know me Harry, anything I can do to help.'

'Well, there is something I want you're help with actually. Mum, Charlie, Ginny and Liam basically tricked me into playing the piano and I started singing again. I'm still not going to perform, but I'm going to help mum record. The song she was singing before, I want mum to try it with just a female backup. After we eat, could you come in and do backup for mum, so I can see if I heard it right?'

'I don't mind, and what did they do to trick you into playing?'

'Well, I was talking to Liam when mum comes out, Liam asked her if they wanted to work out some time to rehearse and mum said she wasn't going to sing that she only agreed because I wanted to. When I tried to talk to her about it, she snapped at me and stormed off into her room.' Harry laughed. 'After Liam left I went into the library and decided to try and play. Then I realised they planned it to get me to play, Charlie's idea, but the others all were in on it.'

'That was risky, what if Harry worked it out because Lily normally wouldn't snap at anyone, especially Harry.' James said looking at Charlie.

'That's what made me work it out afterwards, I knew mum wouldn't have done that, especially not now.' Harry concentrated, 'Hmm, that smells good, is Kreacher putting dinner on the table?' Harry said looking around.

'Yes Harry, it's right in front of you.'

'Sorry if I make a mess when I eat, that's still a bit hard to do when I can't see.' Harry said smiling before putting his hands on his plate, and feeling his food, 'Roast beef, great.'

Ginny, Charlie, Lily, James and Katie all watched Harry and realised he was better at the moment, but knew he'd still have his ups and downs. So they all started eating, talking amongst themselves, but glancing at Harry in case he needed help.

'That was pretty good, how much of a mess did I make?' Harry asked looking towards Ginny.

'Hardly any Harry, just a small spot on your shirt, it'll get better with practice sweetheart.'

'I know, everyone will just have to be patient with me, that's all.'

'Well, I've finished Harry, do you want to go into the library now?'

'Yes, great, thanks Katie. I would wait for Nicky, but why it's fresh in my mind. Come on mum, I want to explain this to you as well.' Harry got up slowly and felt his way towards the library and Ginny following them. 'Where's Charlie and dad sweetheart?'

'There putting the kids to sleep, they'll be in soon,' Ginny said sitting down on the couch.

'Okay, now mum, this is what I want you to sing again, and Katie, I'll point to you since I can't show you where I mean, where I think just female back up should come in. So if mum does it first, I'll point, if you can mark it down for me, then we'll go through it again, with you doing the back up. Is that alright?'

'That's fine Harry, I'll watch for you pointing at me,' Katie said and snickered.

Harry started to play the piano, Lily started singing, and Harry kept pointing at Katie, then she'd make notes on the music sheets. Then they went through it again, with Katie singing back up this time.

'That sounds a lot better Harry, how did you work that it would sound good with a just a female backup, when I only sang it once?' Lily asked.

'I could just hear it inside my head, it'll sound even better with the whole band though. Thanks Katie, you still sound good.'

'Thanks Harry, it's a great song. I take it you wrote this one as well?'

'Yeah, when I was trying to talk mum into letting me record her, I thought I'd get some songs ready so if she agreed, I'd have them ready.'

'I'm still not sure about that other one Harry, it's a little upbeat compared to what I normally sing.'

'You sounded great when you sang it mum, and once the band plays and backup comes in, it'll be great, trust me.'

'I do and I'll give it a go with the band once the studio is all set up again.'

'Why don't you sing something Harry, now that you know you can?' Ginny asked as she touched his face and he turned and kissed her palm.

'Alright, but I still could miss some notes.' Harry kept moving his head from side to side as if he was trying to see as he played and sang. 'Well, not too bad, just missed a couple. That one was a little harder than the last one.'

'It didn't sound too bad Harry,' Charlie said snickering. 'Just hit a few wrong keys.'

'Thanks mate,' Harry said sarcastically. 'One thing though, I could still write the songs but I'm going to need someone to write the music down. Karen can write the words, but not the music.'

'I think between me, and the band Harry, we can all help with that. You write such great songs, so we'll all help so you can keep doing that.'

'Alright, thanks, and mum, are you still giving Draco his lessons?'

'No, but he understands at the moment. He and Katie have been waiting to visit, even Narcissa has as well.'

'Well, when you're ready you can start again, and let them know they can come visit as long as they understand, that I don't know how I will be at the time. I feel fine now, thanks to Charlie, but I don't know how I'll be at any given time. Just let them and everyone know that I just need time.'

'We will sweetheart, everyone understands. Andromeda has been waiting to see you as well, she said Teddy keeps calling for you, it's like he knows something's wrong. Andromeda said he's still calling you daddy.'

'Yeah, I know he does. I wish he's father was here for him and his mother. It's a shame they never had that spell done of them like mum, dad and Sirius did. Tell Andromeda to come on the weekend, and we'll get Draco, Katie and Narcissa as well. Maybe we can get the two sisters close again.'

'See always thinking of other Harry, even with everything. You're love for everyone keeps you doing what you can for them. That's why everyone wants to be here for you Harry, they've seen what you've done for people you care about over the years, now they want to do what they can for you.'

'I know, it's just I know everyone will be staring at me all the time. I'm trying to not let it bother me and I will have to see everyone eventually. So we'll start on the weekend, then we'll get your family over after that, just let your mum know not to keep trying to do everything for me, because I know she will want to, just like she's always did when I was staying at the Burrow.'

'I'll tell her Harry, and yes, she was always doing what she could for you. I use to see the look on her face when you first arrived. Seeing how thin you were, how bad your clothes were. That's why she was always mending them after she washed everything.' Ginny touched Harry's face.

'I know Gin, your mother is a wonderful woman, but I want to do as much as I can by myself, so just let her know.'

'Don't worry Harry, I will, and I'm sure dad will hold her back if she tries.' Ginny laughed softly.

'Okay, then I might have a shower and head to bed. Dad,' Harry said standing up and going straight towards him and put his arms around him. 'I love you dad, visit me a lot. I'm not ready to go anywhere just yet.'

'I will son, I'll come by as often as I can.' James kissed Harry, then let him go and Harry went over to Katie.

'You too Katie, I love you, visit me.' Harry hugged her tight.'

'I will Harry, I love you too.' Katie kissed him softly, then Harry let her go.

'Night mum, I love you, I'll see you, well, I'll hear you in the morning.' Harry said as he move to his mother, giving her a kiss and a hug.

'I love you too Harry, night sweetheart.' Lily kissed him, then let him go and Harry moved to Charlie.

'Night Charlie, thanks for before.' Harry hugged him tight, then gave him a kiss.

'Anytime Harry, get some sleep.' Charlie touched his face, then let Harry go.

'Harry, I'll be up soon, alright or do you want me to come up now?' Ginny hugged him.

'No, I'm fine, like I said, I have to get used to doing everything for myself. You come up when you're ready, night sweetheart.' Harry kissed her fiercely, then moved slowly from the room feeling his way out of the room, then up the stairs.

'He's a little better, especially if he wants people over on the weekend.' Lily said.

'I think because he's realised he can still play the piano and sing has made all the difference there. I don't know if he'll be able to play his guitar though. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see about that.' Ginny said as everyone made their way back to the sitting room.

'We can start tomorrow with organising the house, and get him to remember where everything is.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, good idea Charlie, when he's down in the morning, we can have Kreacher organise everything, show Harry where everything is in the kitchen. Then we can start with the rest of the house. Can't do anything about the studio until Liam and the others bring all the new stuff over. But I might get rid of the rugs so he doesn't trip over them again,' Ginny said looking down at them.

'That might make him feel worse, why don't you ask him first Gin, see what he has to say?' James asked.

'Yeah, I should, shouldn't I? I just want to help where I can, and I've got to think of what Harry will want, not just do what I think he will want.'

'We know sis, it's a big adjustment for us as well as Harry. But we'll all help him and each other through this until he's adjusted.'

'Oh, Albus is back,' Ginny got up and walked over to him, then glanced towards the stairs before looking back. 'Hello Albus,' Ginny said quietly. 'I was hoping to ask you something.'

'Anything Mrs. Potter, but first how is Harry coping?'

'Up and down at the moment, he's needing Charlie a lot more right now, so that's helping him.'

'Yes, I figured he would, now what did you want to ask?'

'I wanted to know if you think Fawkes might be able to help Harry, when he's finished growing that is?'

'Well, phoenix tears have been known to heal anything, but because of Harry's power being so strong, I really can't say if his tears would help. He did heal Harry after he was pierced with the basilisk fang, and nothing can usually stop their poison from spreading until it kills. It might be worth Fawkes trying, but by the look at Fawkes, you've got a long wait. When I owned him, he couldn't use his tears until he was ten months old, almost eleven months.'

'That long Albus?' Ginny asked, looking sadly at him.

'Yes, I'm afraid so Ginny. It's been the same with Fawkes for decades, every time he was reborn it always took him between ten and eleven months before he was fully grown, enough to use his tears anyway.'

'Alright, but what about me, now we know this is probably permanent, do you think I could heal Harry's eyes?'

'No, I'm sorry, U don't Ginny. You're powerful, but still nowhere near Harry's power. I don't think it would be strong enough to heal him, since it was his power that caused this, you'd have to be equally powerful for it to work. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help, I have been trying to think of something that might help Harry, but I've come up with nothing.'

'Thanks okay Albus, we'll just have to hope Fawkes can. It's the only chance he might have to regain his sight and if it doesn't, we'll all just have to keep helping him as much as he'll let us.'

'If something does occur to me, I'll let you know straight away.' Albus smiled.

Ginny nodded then went back over and sat down. 'So we've got a long wait until Fawkes will be ready to try.'

'Yeah, I knew from six months up. We might have to try it when he's asleep, so he doesn't get he's hopes up in case it doesn't work.'

Upstairs, Harry was standing near the door, listening to everything that was said from downstairs. He closed the door quietly and made his way slowly over to his side of the bed. He stripped off, and got in, with thoughts of almost a year before Fawkes could even try. He wasn't hopeful that it would work anyway. He's had too many bad things happen to him over the years, and this was probably going to be the one that's the hardest to live with because Harry didn't think anything could help him, not even the beautiful phoenix.

Harry woke the next morning feeling around, until he felt Ginny asleep on her stomach. He carefully moved to the bathroom, the stripped off, then tripped on the step getting into the shower.

'Damn, I have to remember that's there.' Harry said angrily.

'Harry, everything alright mate?' Charlie said from the other side of the door.

'Yeah, Charlie, I just forgot about the step. You can come in if you want.' Harry said as he turned the water on.

'You're going to have to remember things like that Harry before you end up hurting yourself.' Charlie said as he stood next to the shower.

'I know, I've been trying to remember everything, it's just so frustrating. When I've finished, you could show me again how to tell the difference with my clothes so I stop putting things on wrong?'

'Course I will, I said I'd help with anything you wanted. All you have to do is ask.' Charlie said as he watched Harry wash himself and could feel himself getting aroused. 'I might wait in the bedroom for you Harry.'

'Stay, please Charlie, I want to as well, I'm just trying really hard not to ask you too much. I don't want you to get sick of my need right now.'

Charlie opened the screen, and took Harry's hand. 'I won't Harry, I need you as much right now. So if you need it, let me know. Please don't think you asking too much of me, because you're not. So why don't you just seal the room and put your silencing charm around it, since we're really close to Ginny right now.'

'Good idea, she might be great with all this, but to actually see it or hear it, I'd rather she not right now.' Harry concentrated, 'Done, so are you going to get out of your clothes and get in here with me?'

'Doing it already Harry,' Charlie finished undressing and stepped into the shower and sat Harry down, and knelt between his legs and instantly put his mouth over him, sucking hard.

Harry and Charlie kept going for a while, until they were both exhausted and very relaxed before Charlie got dressed, and helped Harry with his clothes.

'Do you think you've got it this time Harry? It might take a few tries until you get it right.'

'I think I'm right at the moment Charlie, but we'll see next time I try myself. You never told me what colour I'm wearing though.'

'One of your emerald green t-shirts, and black jeans, which hug you very nicely,' Charlie said looking over Harry.

'That's one of the things I miss, seeing how you fill out your jeans, or Ginny in one of her tight tops.' Harry said as he closed his cupboard and sat down, feeling around for his boots.'

'I know Harry, there's going to be a lot of things you'll miss, and there's nothing anyone can do to help with that. But we'll be here to try and take your mind of those things.'

'I know, it's just going to take time. Let's head down for breakfast.' Harry stood up and felt his way towards the door, bumping into his dresser as he went. 'I'm fine Charlie,' Harry said as he felt Charlie's hand on his arm. 'I kicked it yesterday, I'll get there.'

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

'Morning sweetheart,' Ginny said touching Harry's face as she leaned in and kissed him.

'Morning Gin,' Harry said as he ran his hands over her face, then her lips before turning away.

'If you want to Harry, we thought we could get Kreacher to organise things for you anyway you want them.'

'It probably could stay as it is, I just need to be shown where everything is, and it'll have to stay in the same spot all the time, like the table,' Harry reached out feeling is way until he felt everything. 'See, if I can keep everything in the same position, I'll remember where everything is, eventually, so I won't have to ask all the time. I know you all will do it if I ask, but I want to be able to do it for myself. Sooner or later I will be alone and have to be able to do it.'

'You don't have to be alone Harry, ever if you don't want to be. Someone can always be here for you.'

'No, I don't want anyone doing that for me, I want you to all have your lives, do what you always do. Kreacher will be here anyway, when you all have to go somewhere.' Harry thought for a moment. 'Charlie, why haven't you been to work?'

'I just took some time Harry, I'll go back soon. Kingsley's fixed it so I can take as much time as I need.'

'Haven't they filled my position yet?'

'Yes, they gave Kingsley your position, they thought he was the next best man to you. He's still going to be minister of magic, but he's taking on the head of the Wizengamot as well.'

'That's a lot for him to take on, all the Wizengamot things as well as all the minister of magic stuff. He'll end up exhausted.'

'No he said he's going to get a full staff to help him. Dad of course will still be his advisor, but he's also going to take over all of the meetings with heads of departments unless their really important, then he'll pass them on to Kingsley. He's also got Percy working for him as well, plus I think he said five others. So he delegates when he needs it, splits everything up, any changes that has to be made will be voted on from now on, so he'll be fine.'

'He's not doing this hoping I'll come back one day, because I won't. If I can't ever see again, then I won't be going anywhere.'

'I think he might have been hoping you might Harry, but he's not actually counting on it. And what do you mean you're not going anywhere? You're going to have to leave here sooner or later Harry.' Charlie said.

'No I won't, I've always had people staring at me, now there's just one more thing for them to gawk at. I'm not going to put myself out there for everyone to stare, or feel sorry for. I'm going to expand the house more so I'll be comfortable around here.' Harry said as he felt Kreacher put his plate down in front of him. 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry knew Charlie and Ginny were glancing at him and each other. 'Look, I know you're both watching me, so stop okay. If I have to put up with this blindness, then I'll do it my way. I'm not leaving here, so drop it.' Harry said as he got up and moved towards the sitting room, then made his way to the door.

Charlie and Ginny watched as Harry made his way slowly down towards the trees, then watched as he felt his way along until he got to the water's edge.

'We're going to need to give him time and hope he changes his mind. He can't stay here for the rest of his life Charlie.'

'Let's hope he'll change his mind Gin, Christmas is in five months, maybe by then we can get him to go to the Burrow if he hasn't changed his mind before then.'

Over the next couple of days, Harry's mood swings kept going from happy to anger in a split second depending on what was being talked about. He was getting himself familiar with all the new equipment Liam, Patrick, and John had brought over. He kept walking around the room, counting, memorising how many steps from one thing to another. He had them move things around so he felt more comfortable, then memorised everything again until he was comfortable with everything. He'd expanded the house just like he said, doubled the size of the sitting room, enlarged the studio, and added another living area.

Harry was sitting by himself at the kitchen table, feeling for things on the table when Charlie joined him.

'Morning Harry,' Charlie said looking intensely at him.

'Hey Charlie,' Harry said flatly.

'Is something wrong? You've been very quiet the last couple of days.'

'Just trying to memorise everything before everyone starts turning up. I don't want to fall on my face in front of people.' Harry said as his voice got hard.

'Harry, everyone understands. You don't need to worry about any of that, and it's just family or close friends that are going to be here.'

'I don't care Charlie, if I see them, then I want to be able to move around without everyone wanting to help me, or feel sorry for me. Look you can't understand, so please just drop it Charlie.'

'Then help me understand Harry, that's what I'm here for, just like Ginny. Help us know what you're going through.'

'You really want to know what it's like for me Charlie?'

'Yes, I do, I really do.'

'Come into the studio then, and I'll give you a small taste of what it's like.' Harry stood up and made his way slowly to just inside the door of the studio. 'Right, now close your eyes Charlie, keep them closed.'

'Okay, their closed, now what.'

'Walk around the room, but don't open your eyes, feel your way, then you'll know what I'm like all the time. Just watch your legs, they'll end up bruised a lot.' Harry said then waited, 'Nervous Charlie?'

'A little, I'm trying to remember where everything was, but it's not that easy.'

'No it's not, why do you think I'm trying to memorise everything. You can just open your eyes any time you want and see where you're going and no be humiliated if you fall over furniture or trip on a rug in front of people.' Harry said and he could feel himself choke up so he made his way slowly into the room until he felt the couch.

Charlie sat down next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. 'I understand a little more Harry and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. If you want me to help with anything, help you remember, just let me know.' Charlie felt Harry nod, but he never said anything, but gripped Charlie's shirt. 'It's alright Harry, you will learn all of this, so don't stress over it. I know you are, that's why you've been snapping at everyone, but you haven't come to me for help, it's been in days, why?'

'Well, I've been trying to ease it back, since this is going to be my life. There won't be a lot going on and once I've gotten use to where everything is and how to get around, you probably won't be a stressed anymore, so you won't need me.' Harry felt his voice choke at the last bit and stood up to walk away, but Charlie grabbed him and pulled him back down.

'No Harry, you don't decide that for me, I do, and right now we still need each other, especially me. I have to watch you go through this and not be able to help, that's hard Harry, it's really hard. So please don't do this to me, not now.'

'I want to be with you Charlie, but I know you will ease off soon, and it's killing me thinking about it. So I thought if I could slowly ease back it would make it easier on both of us. I know once you stop I can always go back to Baily, but I just don't want to think about that especially now.'

'Harry, listen to me very carefully. I'm not going to stop, not for a long time, this has been building for years now, so I spoke with Dumbledore. He thinks it might take me a long time to stop, still not quite as long as you, but longer than we both thought. So please, for now while we both need it, don't hold back. Take me whenever you want to, promise me you will and not ease off because you think I'm going to stop?' Charlie waited, and felt Harry shift slightly, 'Harry, promise me, please. Give me your word that you will keep coming to me.' Charlie said getting choked up.

Harry sat up, looking towards Charlie. He put his hands towards him and felt his face, then felt the tears. 'You're going to stay, for a while?'

'A long while Harry, so please, can you promise to come to me, I need you just as much.'

'Alright Charlie, I promise. I won't stop coming to you, but I want you to promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'When you feel it easing in you, even if it's just starting to ease off, let me know straight away so I can get used to it. It will be worse if you just stop.'

'I promise Harry, the moment I feel it changing, I'll let you know. But like I said, it's not going to be for a long time. So can we please go up to the room now?'

Harry laughed, 'Oh god yes.' Harry said as he stood up and kept his hand, 'Hang on.' Harry turned on the spot and apparated them both upstairs into the spare room.

Harry and Charlie made their way back downstairs, into the sitting room. 'Who's hear, the smell, Molly, Arthur, is it you?' Harry said as he made his way towards them.

'Yes Harry dear, it's us.' Molly said and she pulled Harry into one of her rib cracking hugs. 'How are you?'

'I'm doing okay,' Harry said then turned towards Arthur. 'Arthur,' Harry hugged him tight.

'Hi Harry, you look better than the last time we saw you.'

'Yeah, well, I was trying to starve myself to death then, let's sit.' Harry slowly felt his way around until he came to the couch, then sat down. 'I'm fine, really.' Harry said as he felt Ginny sit beside him and take his hand.

'He's doing better.' Ginny leaned in and kissed his cheek, but Harry turned his head so she kissed his lips.

'Yeah, I am. I've been memorising everything so I can find my way around. Charlie's been helping me with my clothes, so I don't keep putting them on the wrong way.'

'Is there anything we can do to help Harry? Ginny said you want to be able to do everything yourself, but you know we'll help anyway we can.'

'I know you will, but I want to be independent with this. I don't want to have to rely on anyone's help. Oh that reminds me, Gin will you cut my hair soon? It's just too long to take care of now.'

'Are you sure, you always liked you're long hair.'

'I still do, but it's too much to look after, and I've got enough to think about without having to worry about that as well.'

'Alright, but why don't you get Fleur to do it for you, she'll do a better job than me Harry.'

'I don't really care what it looks like, no one apart from family will see me anyway.' Harry said and he could hear the silent looks the four of them were giving each other. 'You're silence is deafening, you know that. Since I've lost my eyesight, when someone is worrying about me, watching me, I can hear it, sense it.'

'Sorry Harry, we're just worried about you, that's all.' Arthur said, looking at Ginny and Charlie.

'I know you are, just like everyone is, but they don't need to be. I'm coping, with Ginny and Charlie's help at the moment.' Harry said as he kept moving his head back and forth. 'I wanted to thank you both for filling Ginny in on everything, it's been a lot less stressful since she knows everything.'

'You're welcome Harry, we knew you were going through it and thought it was better if Ginny was explained everything. And I must say you seem fine talking about it so openly.' Arthur said.

'Well, I figured everyone's worked out why I was in such a good mood and not as stressed. So it doesn't bother me talking about it anymore. Ginny and I spoke a few times about the whole thing. Did she tell you that she kept asking me questions about it, wanting details?'

'Ginny, you didn't?' Molly stared at her daughter.

Harry snickered beside her and Ginny gripped his hand tight. 'Yes I did. I just wanted to find out how Harry went about approaching another man.'

'And all the rest love.' Harry said then laughed loudly. 'She just couldn't stop with the questions until I finally gave in and told her everything.'

'Everything, you mean everything?' Arthur asked looking amazed.

'Yeah, everything, well the first two times anyway. That was enough to satisfy her curiosity anyway.'

'Not quite, I'm still curious about it.'

'Yes, Ginny always had a curiosity about everything when she was growing up. Used to drive us all crazy with her questions all the time.' Molly smiled.

'Don't I know it, she even worked out who I ended up with.' Harry said as he leaned over feeling his way until he found her mouth, then kissed her.

'I thought it was Baily and John that was helping you,' Arthur said.

Harry turned towards him, 'No, that was at first, I'm now exclusive with someone else. "You never told them Charlie?"

Charlie sighed, 'I'm the one that's helping Harry,' Charlie looked at his parents.

'Well, I knew you two were close, and I wasn't sure if you'd gone through it yet,' Molly said.

'Yes, I thought you might have been son, I've seen how stressed you've been over the last few years.'

'Yes, my fault there, everything I've gone through has made Charlie go through it.'

'Harry, I keep telling you it's not your fault, now cut it out will you.' Charlie said angrily.

'Like I told you Charlie, I'm taking the blame for this one. It could have been years before you went through it.'

'You're driving me crazy with this Harry, it was going to happen anyway.' Charlie said standing up, 'I'm going to check on the twins,' he stormed off into the other room.

'I'll go talk to him, I'll be back.' Harry said and he got up and slowly made his way towards the door, feeling his way. He closed the door and found Charlie standing in the twins room watching them sleep. 'Sorry Charlie, but it's true.'

Charlie turned and faced Harry. 'It might be true Harry, but I'm glad it happened now, with you. I don't think I would be as comfortable with anyone else. So will you please stop blaming yourself?' Charlie took Harry's hand and pulled him into him. 'I'm happy with you Harry, please don't spoil this. Since I have to go through it anyway, I want it with you. Haven't I told you enough times?' Charlie leaned down and kissed him softly.

'Everything alright in here,' Arthur said as he came into the room, seeing Harry and Charlie together.

'Everything's fine dad, I'm just trying to get through this man's stubbornness.'

Harry reached up and touched Charlie's face. 'Alright, I'll stop blaming myself, since I'm glad it's you as well.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him again. 'Let's go out before we wake the twins, there still in a deep sleep at the moment.'

'You can tell that Harry?' Arthur asked as they started to make their way out into the sitting room.

'Yeah, I was spending a lot of time watching them sleep, familising myself with everything about them. So no matter what, I could tell things about them even if I can't see them.' Harry felt around until he felt the couch and sat down, Charlie sitting on his other side. 'I did the same with Ginny, watched her sleep, listened to her breathing and worked out when she was in a deep sleep, light sleep or starting to wake. Hmmm, that smell, you've been cooking Molly, treacle tart.' Harry grinned.

'You could smell that Harry?' Molly asked surprised.

'Yeah, I can pretty much smell anything, and since that was always one of my favourites, I recognised it.' Harry grinned.

'Yes, I made one and brought it with me, thought you'd like it Harry.'

'Thanks, I always loved your treacle tarts. I'll probably make a mess though, just like I do with everything.'

'You're getting better, you weren't so bad the last few days.' Ginny touched his face again.

'I know, it's still one of the hardest things. Imagine that, feeding yourself being hard. You don't realise how many things you take for granted until you can't see to do them anymore.'

'Hello everyone,' Lily said as she stepped out of the fire.

'Hi honey,' Charlie said standing up and kissing her fiercely.

'That's a nice hello,' she smiled, then leaned down and kissed Harry, 'Hi sweetheart.'

'Hi mum, have you been with Minerva? I can spell the perfume she wears all the time.'

'Yes, I was having a meeting with her just before I came home. She handed me some things for you Harry. A lot of the students have been writing you letters.'

'Why would they be writing me, when they haven't before?' Harry said looking towards his mother.

'We weren't sure how to tell you Harry. But word has gotten out about your blindness.' Ginny said looking worried.

'How…how did that happen, no one was supposed to say anything.' Harry said looking between Ginny and Charlie. 'I didn't want anyone to know.'

'Easy Harry, calm down.' Charlie said taking his hand. 'We don't know how it happened, James told us the other day. He was going to speak with you about it, see if you just wanted him to do an interview with you, since everyone seems to know now anyway.' Charlie could feel Harry's hands started to shake.

'No, no.' Harry stood up and made his way towards the stairs, stumbling as he tried to go to fast. 'No one was supposed to know.' he shouted as he made his way up the stairs.

'Charlie,' Ginny said looking towards the stairs.

'I'll take care of him, Lily, the twins are still asleep at the moment, we just checked on them.'

'Thanks love, you go take care of Harry, I can watch the twins now.' Lily kissed Charlie and watched as he watched up the stairs.

'Charlie will calm him down, he always does.' Ginny said as she looked back at her parents.

'Are you alright with that Ginny, Charlie getting him to calm down instead of you?'

'I'm fine with it mum, and Charlie makes him feel better. Harry will come to me later, he always does.'

'Alright dear, how long do you think they will be?'

'I don't think long this time, with his blindness, Harry's needed Charlie a lot more. A few times a day, so since they have already been together not long ago, it's usually not that long the next time.'

'Charlie is very good at calming Harry down and making him relax.' Lily said as she sat down.

'I've been wondering if you knew about all this Lily.' Arthur said.

'Yes, I've always know. I knew when James and Sirius went through it during the first war. They helped each other, which worked out really well, being such good friends. Then Harry came and told me about him going through it. I asked him about Charlie, that's when I worked out Harry was having Charlie help him. I knew Charlie had been stressed a lot, but the last couple of months he's been good.'

'So you're alright with it as well it seems,' Molly said.

'Yes, I'm fine and I know there's nothing that can be done anyway, so woman just have to except it if they want to keep their husbands or boyfriends. I learned that a long time ago, when my father explained it to me. He knew James was going through it, so just like you told Ginny, he explained it to me.'

Upstairs in the spare room, Harry was holding Charlie tight. 'This is really getting out of hand lately Charlie, every little thing is setting me off, and I need you all the time, even if it's just to hold you sometimes.'

'Of course you're going to get upset more. Your blindness is still new, and its going to take a long time until you adjust to it. And I don't mind in the slightest, just relax now I'm holding you, but if want more, just let me know.'

'No, I'm fine like this at the moment, but how did everyone find out. I told everyone not to say anything, that I didn't want everyone to know. I was just going to let everyone think I've retired.'

'I don't know, but I think you should sit down with James and do the interview. At least he'll write the facts, not like other papers, which will speculate. They've been hanging around outside the wards, trying to get all of us to talk. Kingsley's got the magical law enforcement squad stationed there for the last few days, since it was leaked.'

'You should have told me Charlie, so should Ginny.'

'We've been thinking about it, but we didn't think you could handle it just yet. Why don't you think about sitting down with your father Harry. He's a good writer, he'll tell your story with compassion and love. It might be the best thing to do now, since it's out there, and since you haven't been seen in a while, speculation is flying all around as to why.'

'I'll think about it, and I'm feeling a little better now. Thanks Charlie, try not to get sick of me doing this all the time.'

Charlie rubbed down Harry's hair, 'Don't worry, I won't. I told you that I need you more too. You might be the blind one Harry, but I feel helpless knowing there isn't anything I can do to help.'

Harry sat up, facing Charlie. 'I know Charlie, but you need your time with mum, just like I do with Ginny. I don't want either of them feeling left out, especially now.' Harry concentrated for a moment. 'Ginny's fine at the moment, but I'm sure I've felt she was a little hurt sometimes but she tries to hide it from me. Before we go down though, there is something I want to tell you. I heard what was said the other night, when Ginny spoke with Dumbledore about Fawkes. I'd already thought about him, wondering the same thing, hoping really that maybe his tears could heal my eyes.'

'Yeah, it's getting pretty hard to say anything we don't want you to hear anymore. We just didn't want to get your hopes up in case it doesn't work. We've got a long wait until Fawkes is ready anyway.'

'I know, I heard, almost a year before he could even try, but he's also got to want to. You can't just make a phoenix use it's tears, unless he thinks he can heal. I could ask him when the time comes, but it's still up to him and I'd have to have my eyes open for him to try, so when you were talking about doing it while I was asleep, wouldn't work. I did a lot of research when I first owned Fawkes, so I know that wouldn't have worked and because my power is so strong, Ginny can't do what she did with my hands. So it looks like I have to wait a year to find out if I'll ever see again.'

'Yeah, you do Harry, try not to give up hope though. Fawkes may be able to help, and, he may not. But try not to dwell on it. It won't do you any good if you keep thinking about it. Try and think of other things, like helping Lily why she records, music has always been able to keep you relatively happy Harry, and I'll still be here if you need me.'

'I know you will be and your right, I've got to forget about Fawkes for now. I will concentrate on mum's recording, but I can tell you now it's going to be hard.'

'I know, now are you ready to go back downstairs?' Charlie said leaning over and kissing Harry very softly.

'Yeah, I'm ready and thanks again.' Harry said and slowly stood up and went slowly downstairs with Charlie to re-join his parents and hope he could forget about Fawkes for a while and concentrate on his family.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five

Charlie woke early and slipped out of bed and walked into the other rooms. He was hoping Harry wasn't awake yet so he could get away without him asking too many questions. He stepped into the fireplace and vanished. He stepped out into Sirius' sitting room and saw James and Sirius waiting for him.

'Thanks for getting up so early, I didn't want Harry asking too many questions.' Charlie said as he walked over and sat down.

'You said you needed to tell us something important Charlie, nothing's wrong is there?' James asked.

'Not really sure about that. Okay, a while ago Baily told me something, but I haven't wanted to leave Harry for too long, he needs right now are strong.'

'What did Baily tell you Charlie?' Sirius asked, 'something about Harry's blindness.'

'No, nothing to do with that, I think we all know by now that it's permanent. You'll have to keep this to yourselves, because he never even told John about this and I haven't wanted Ginny to know about it either.'

'Of course we will Charlie, now why don't you just tell us.'

'Alright, so, Baily told me when he first went through this wanting, he wasn't gay. He said he'd had a girlfriend, and a life with her. But he'd had a hard life and his wanting went on too long and it changed him.'

'So you think if Harry's goes on too long, it might change him as well?' James asked.

'Baily thinks it might, but because of Harry and Ginny's bond, they can't be apart. Even if Harry did adapt to being gay, he couldn't live without Ginny.'

'No, he couldn't. But there's something else as well, isn't there?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, there is. Baily thinks if I can stay helping Harry for as long as possible, it just might make the difference with how he'll come out of this. He thinks if I finish, Harry will eventually go back to him or find someone else, but he probably won't connect like he has done with me, and that will keep this going on longer. But Albus thinks Harry will go for years, and I don't think I will. I know it'll be a long while for me at the moment, because of what Harry has been through and what he's going through now, and I really don't know what to do if I start easing off. Should I just stay with Harry anyway, I'm not sure if that's even possible.'

'I don't know if that would be possible either. Most straight men go straight back to their old lifestyle and never really speak about their time unless they have to explain it to someone.' James said looking between Charlie and Sirius. 'Have you spoken with Albus about this?'

'No, because of Harry's hearing makes it hard to say things you don't want him to hear. That's what I wanted to talk to you about as well. Do you know anyone that knows as much as Albus about this?'

'No, I don't. But why don't you try speaking with Albus at Hogwarts?' Sirius suggested.

'I never thought about that, I've been so focused on Albus at the house, I forgot he's still got he's portrait there. Now I just have to contact Minerva, see if I can have a few minutes alone with Albus, but I've also got to make sure Albus isn't at the house and he's back at Hogwarts.'

'We could probably help with that Charlie, you go to Hogwarts now and we'll go to the house. Minerva had her floo connected here so we could keep her updated on Harry. Now either James or me can keep Harry occupied and the other can tell Albus to go to Hogwarts if he's there.'

'Great, thanks. I'll go now and I'll meet you back at the house.' Charlie got up and shock Harry's father and godfathers hands, then stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Let's get over to Harry's because he's always awake early and if notices Charlie's not there, we might be able to keep him distracted.' James said and they both stepped into the fire and vanished.

The two men stepped out of the fire and Sirius went straight over to the portrait. 'Albus,' Sirius said softly.

'Hello Sirius, is there something I can do for you?' Albus asked.

'Yes, Charlie's gone to Hogwarts, he needs to speak with you and it's important. He didn't want Harry to overhear what he has to ask you.' Sirius said still keeping his voice quiet.

'I'll head there now Sirius,' Albus got up and walked out of the frame.

'I thought I heard voices down here. Sirius, is that you?' Harry said as he walked slowly down the stairs.

'Just us Harry, knew you'd be awake early, wanted to see how you were.' James said as he hugged his son.

'I'm coping dad, thanks mainly to Charlie,' Harry turned and hugged Sirius before making his way to the kitchen. 'But I still don't understand why you're here so early, you could come over any time.'

'Well, we knew you were having Draco and his family over today as well as Andromeda and Teddy. We didn't want to crowd you with too many people here. So we thought we'd come early, have a chance to see you before they turned up.'

'Oh, alright, but there must be something else, you're voice isn't quite normal, sure there isn't anything else, there's nothing wrong is there?'

'No nothing's wrong Harry, apart from being worried how you're coping.' Sirius said glancing at James with raised eyebrows.

'Oh, okay, have you seen Charlie, he's usually up around the same time I am?'

'No, we haven't Harry. He did tell us that you're still going to record Lily, when are you going to start that?' James asked trying to change the subject.

'Tomorrow, I've got the band coming over to start rehearsing properly with her. Once she's got the songs down, I'll record. I've also got Karen coming over to help with everything I need to do to manage her.'

'That will keep you quite busy, won't it? First recording Lily, then all the details of promoting and everything else that has to be done,' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, it will. You're sure there's nothing wrong, both of you seem to be acting a little difference, I can sense something, something not quite right. Oh hang on, is this about asking me to do the interview about my blindness, Charlie mentioned it because word has leaked out about it.'

'Yes, alright, I wasn't sure how to mention it to you.' James said glancing at Sirius again.

'Well, Charlie and Ginny both think I should sit down with you and do it, I'm just not sure. I didn't want anyone to know in the first place.'

'We know Harry, but everyone does know now, well they've heard, but aren't sure if it's true or not and with no one seeing you in a while, their starting to believe it. I keep getting requests for information about you. And that's another reason why people are starting to believe it, because I won't confirm or deny it.'

'Yeah, I can understand that. Well, I suppose I could, but I don't want it known that it was my power that caused it? We could just say it was an accident or something. So when would you want to do this dad?'

'How about on Monday, but there's one more thing, what about some pictures of you with Ginny to go with it. Would you feel comfortable with that?'

'Well, Ginny, Charlie and mum said I don't look any different as long as I don't stare too long in one spot or keep glancing around like I always seem to do. Alright then, just make sure the photographer is someone you trust. It'll be the first time someone has seen me that isn't family. And I might have mum, Charlie, you and Sirius in the picture as well, you know, family around me.'

'That'll be nice Harry, and the photographer is the one I used last time. So we'll make sure we're here on Monday afternoon, how's that sound?'

'Yeah, alright, someone's coming towards the house.' Harry said turning towards the door. 'Charlie, is that you?'

'Yeah Harry, I went for a walk before, couldn't sleep.' Charlie said raising his eyebrows at James and Sirius.

"Really Charlie, you didn't go to see someone else, did you?" Harry asked inside his head and his voice was hard.

'No, I told you, now stop it okay, I just couldn't sleep, that's it.' Charlie said leaning down and giving him a kiss. 'You've got nothing to worry about.'

'Sorry, can't help myself at the moment. So why couldn't you sleep?'

'No reason really, just woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, and I didn't want to wake Lily.' Charlie stood behind Harry's chair and nodded his head and mouthed, I'll explain later to Sirius and James and they nodded back.

'Well, we might head out now Harry, leave you two alone for a bit before the others turn up.' James said and leaned over and hugged his son. 'If you need anything, just ask, remember?'

'I will dad, don't worry, but I'm doing okay.'

Sirius hugged Harry, 'I'll see you tomorrow with Nicky, alright?'

'Yeah, okay, I'll see you then.' Harry said then heard the fire as they vanished before he turned to face Charlie. 'Sorry Charlie, it's just I feel so scared all the time, that I'm getting too much for you.'

'I told you, you're not, and I'm not nor will I ever go anywhere else, trust me, alright?'

'I do trust you Charlie, it's not you, it's me. I can't see your face, and I have to rely on everything else. I use to be able to look at someone and see if they were telling me the truth, now I can't. I know you wouldn't lie to me Charlie and I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, let's just have some breakfast before Draco and the others turn up, okay?'

'Yeah, okay, Kreacher can you bring breakfast over please?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf walked over and placed to plates on the table.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry felt his food, then picked up his fork, but keeping one hand on his plate to guide his fork to the food.

'You seem to be getting better at that and you're clothes are in the right way and right side as well.'

'Yeah, I remembered what you said, so at least I got that right. And with this, if I keep one hand on my plate it guides me. Still gets a bit messy though.'

'It'll get better, now just eat. You need to get that weight back on that you lost.'

'Yeah, I can feel my ribs sticking out. Ginny said the same thing last night, she was running her hands over my chest, and I could feel how sad she felt.'

'Yes, we've all seen it Harry, you skin and bones at the moment, so you need to start eating properly. I feel like I'm going to break you when we're together.'

'Alright, alright, I'll eat. Just let me know how much of a mess I make so I can clean myself up before the others arrive.'

Charlie and Harry ate their breakfast, when Lily came in with the twins and Ginny came down not long after. They had an enjoyable breakfast and Harry never dropped one bit of his breakfast, so he was feeling pretty good about himself.

'Alright to come in?' Draco's voice said from the doorway.

'Course you can, you don't have to ask.' Harry called to them as he slowly got up and looked around to face him. 'How you been Draco?' Harry asked as he hugged him.

'I'm good Harry, you've lost weight though.' Draco said as he let Harry go.

'Yeah, having trouble feeding myself, it's fine. Katie,' Harry said hugging her. 'Wow, I can feel your stomach, starting to show now.' Harry said as he kiss her cheek.

'Starting to Harry, and Draco's right you have lost weight, but you're still cute.' Katie said laughing.

'Thanks Katie, and you're still a flirt. Is that you Narcissa,' Harry said and reached out taking her hand, then kissed her cheek.

'Yes Harry, how are you?'

'You know, coping, adjusting. Why don't you all sit.' Harry said as he felt his way to his seat, then slowly sat down. 'Do any of you want anything?'

'We're good Harry,' Draco said as he sat down, 'But are you coping Harry?'

'Some days better than others, but it's getting better.'

'So what have you been doing with yourself, since I heard you're not going to play or sing anymore.'

'Charlie, Ginny, mum and Liam tricked me in to playing the piano. I did pretty well considering I can't see the keys.'

'He did great actually, first and second one he played, never missed a note, and he sang as well.' Lily said smiling.

'Yeah, but I missed a few notes on the next one though. I'll practice now the guys have bought all new stuff for the studio. I'm starting to record mum from tomorrow.'

'That's great, I'm glad you're still going to do that Lily, your voice is beautiful.'

'Thanks and that's how we tricked Harry into playing. I told Liam when he was visiting Harry that I wasn't going to record, or sing again because Harry didn't want any music in the house, then I snapped at him. I didn't mean it though, it was all Charlie's idea.'

'Yes, but it worked. It got Harry's arse back at the piano again.' Charlie laughed.

'Why did you need all new stuff?' Katie asked.

'I basically trashed the studio when I realised I wouldn't be able to see anymore. I thought since I can't see, I can't play. I don't think I'll be able to play the guitar again, that's a little bit more difficult than the piano, but I haven't tried yet. Oh that's the fire, is that Andromeda and Teddy?'

'Yes, it's us Harry,' Andromeda said as she kissed his cheek.

'Daddy, daddy,' Teddy said as he launched himself at Harry.

'Oh Teddy, what are we going to do with you?'

'Looking at him now, you'd think he was you're son Harry. Same hair and same coloured eyes, and has he got a scar on his forehead?' Katie asked.

'Teddy always changes to look like Harry the moment he sees him, but he's been doing it a lot at home as well now. Harry, I've tried to explain to him, but I think he's just too young yet to understand.'

'Yeah I know, I love you Teddy, but I'm not your daddy,' Harry cuddled the little boy.

'My daddy, I've missed daddy.' Teddy said touching Harry's face.

Harry kissed him on the forehead, 'Alright, for now, until you get a bit older, then I'll tell you about your real daddy.'

'Hello Andromeda, it's good to see you?' Narcissa said softly.

'Hello Narcissa, how have you been?'

'I've been good, how about you, you look good Dromeda.'

'Thank you Cissy,' Andromeda smiled at her sister.

'If you would like to talk in private, you can go into the library or there's another sitting room now.'

'Would that be alright Harry, I would like some time with my sister.' Andromeda said.

'It's fine, you know the way. We'll look after Teddy.'

'Daddy gonna sing, daddy.' Teddy said.

'He's getting as bad as the twins.' Harry said.

'Why don't you sing something for him Harry, he's missed you,' Ginny said watching them.

'Alright, but can you take him. I don't want to bump into anything carrying him. Go to Ginny Teddy, and I'll sing.'

'Goody daddy, Ginny, Ginny hold me.'

'Alright, let's go into the studio.' Harry said standing up slowly and feeling his way towards the door. Then he started counting as he walked.

'What's he doing Charlie?' Draco asked softly.

'I've memorised how many paces there are to certain things, it's so I don't walk into everything all the time, or fall on my face.' Harry said reaching the piano and sat down. 'I can hear pretty much anything, I can hear your mum and Andromeda speaking at the moment, but I'm trying to learn to block those sorts of things out, so I don't overhear everyone.'

'You hearing must be good if you can hear them.' Katie said.

'Since I've lost my sight, everything has kicked in. Like your smell Katie, you have a baby smell about you now.'

'I do?' Katie asked surprised.

'Yeah, you do.' Harry smiled towards her voice.

'Harry, I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back soon, alright?' Charlie said hoping he'd have time to leave for a bit.

'Okay Charlie,' Harry said then placed his hands on the keys and started playing.

Charlie walked into the other room and quickly flooed back to Sirius' place. 'Sirius, James, you about.'

'Yeah Charlie, right here.' they both walked out. 'We've been waiting for you.'

'I know, Harry's occupied at the moment singing for Teddy, so I haven't got long.'

'So what did Albus say about Harry?'

'He said it's a strong probability. He happened to him, he's never told anyone before that he was gay and that was the cause. He said he went for years the first time but he tried to go back to the way he was. Didn't work, so he just lived with it, but he said Harry wouldn't cope as well, not with his bond with Ginny.'

'Did you ask him about you staying with him, if you wanted to?'

'Yeah, he said he'd never heard one way or another about that. It'll be up to me when the time comes, to see how I feel, if I can continue or not. Now that is putting me under a lot of stress at the moment, knowing it might be up to me if Harry's able to go back to his normal life or not.' Charlie said as he started pacing.

'Do you think if Harry ended up gay could he stay Ginny?'

'I don't think Ginny will want that, Albus said it changes you completely. Harry wouldn't want to have sex with her again if this happens to him. I just don't know what to do, should we tell him?'

'If we do, it can't be yet. He's got enough to deal with at the moment. And you'll be the best person to see if you can still help him or not. As soon as you feel it easing, you'll know whether you can continue with Harry, if you can't, then we might have to tell him. But we've got a while before that time comes.' James said.

'Yeah, he wouldn't handle this at the moment and we have got some time. I better get back before he realises I'm gone again, or he'll really think I'm out with someone else. I'll keep you undated as much as possible.' Charlie hugged them both.

'We'll talk to you later.' James said and watched as Charlie stepped into the fire and vanished.

Charlie quickly went into his rooms, stripped off and had a fast shower so Harry would smell the difference. He got dressed, then walked back into the studio and saw Harry still playing with Teddy as he sat on the piano in front of him and Ginny keeping a hand on him.

Harry looked over the moment Charlie stepped into the studio, then stopped playing and glared at him. He got up and stumbled out of the studio, not saying anything.

'Shit, I'll deal with him, then we'll be right back.' Charlie said and followed Harry up the stairs. He found him in the spare room. The moment Charlie closed the door, Harry started.

'You have been, you've been seeing dad and Sirius. I can smell both of them on you.'

'Harry no, it's not like that, listen to me.' Charlie said as he took Harry's arm but he struggled trying to get his arm free. 'Harry stop it,' Charlie took his face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. 'Now will you listen to me.'

'Fine, tell me why you have their smell on you if you haven't been shagging them then?'

'Sit down will you.' Charlie said and he waited. 'Harry please.' he walked over sat at the other end of the bed. 'I just went to ask them if they could help talk you into the interview, because I think you should do it.' Charlie said and hoped he had a chance to speak with James. 'Nothing happened, apart from me hugging them when I left.'

'Really, that's all?'

'Yes, Harry, really, now will you come here.' Harry moved down the bed and put his arms around Charlie. 'You've got nothing to worry about, you have to learn to trust me. I'm not going anywhere else for this.'

'I already told dad I'd do the interview, it's set for Monday afternoon. I need you Charlie, please.' Harry said putting his hands to his face.

'I was hoping you would, not why don't you get those clothes off Harry.' Charlie and Harry stripped quickly and got onto the bed. Charlie moved Harry so he was lying on his stomach and moved down and started licking him for a while, then he rolled him so Harry's back was to him and he entered him slowly. He wrapped his hand around Harry's length, moved himself and his hand in time with each other. 'Oh merlin I needed this.'

'So do I Charlie, go harder, please.' Harry groaned loudly.

'No, I'm taking my time, so just put up with it.' Charlie kept it slow, letting it build. He felt Harry building as well as he's groans got very loud and knew he was close. He moved both his body and his hand faster until they both groaned as they came together. Charlie moved back and rolled Harry back on his back and put his mouth over him bring him back up, 'Now, do me, Harry.' Charlie rolled on his side and Harry moved up behind in, entered him full on and started to move fast and hard, and kept it going as he hand moved around and did the same thing.

'I'm sorry Charlie, I can't understand why I'm so needy right now.' Harry said as he brought his breathing back under control.

'It's fine Harry, and you're needy because you're dealing with this blindness and it's going to take a while for you to handle everything regarding it. But I'm not going anywhere else, I've told you enough times.'

'I know, it's just not being able to see, I can't trust what I hear anymore, or smell. We better get back down, their going to wonder what's going on.'

'Yeah, we better, Draco doesn't know about me, so he's probably curious. I wonder if Katie knows about this, even if she does, she might not know about Draco.'

Charlie and Harry both dressed and made their way slowly back down stairs and found everyone in the sitting room.

'Sorry about that, it's just hard sometimes.' Harry said as he walked over feeling the couch then sitting down and taking Ginny's hand.

'That's fine Harry, but how did you know where Ginny was?' Draco asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

'Her smell, I've gotten so use to it, I can pretty much tell anyone by their smell now. "I love you so much Gin, I'll explain later." Harry felt her squeeze his hand. 'Mum, that's the twins, I can hear them.'

'Yes, their fighting their midmorning sleep now, they just don't want to go down until later. I'll go bring them back out for a while.'

'Charlie, do you think you could contact Fleur for me, ask if she'll come over as soon as she can and cut my hair for me? I need to get it off, so it'll be easier.'

'Sure Harry, I'll do it now.' Charlie said walking over to the fireplace.

'You're cutting your hair Harry?' Katie asked.

'Yes, it's just too much to look after now. I've had to work out a lot of things, like the counting paces, memorising where everything is so I can stop bruising my legs. Draco, how's Narcissa settling in?'

'Good Harry, she doesn't want to go out just yet which I can understand.'

'She will after a while, it was in the paper that she was released. She just needs some time.'

'Yeah I know, she's been looking forward to today though. She's missed her sister for so long, since my father wouldn't have anything to do with her because she married a muggle.'

'Yes, I know. Ted was a nice man though, when we left the Dursleys for the last time, that was our safe place to go to. Me and Hagrid crashed the bike into their garden, Voldemort had chased us until he reached the wards. Ted healed all my broken bones, before we used a port key to the Burrow. I remember the first time I saw Andromeda, I shouted at her because where she was standing I couldn't see her properly and I thought it was Bellatrix. She understood though.'

'Is that who's Teddy's named after?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, Ted Tonks, Remus told me when he named me godfather. Teddy Remus Lupin, he told me that not long after we escaped from your house that time.'

'I always meant to ask you about that Harry, how did Ollivander and Luna get out of the cellar and how did you get upstairs? I was trying to think of a way to unlock the cellar, so you could sneak out?'

'Dobby, I had this old piece of mirror that belonged to Sirius. Dad and Sirius use to have a pair of them so they could talk to each other at Hogwarts, when they were in different detentions,' Harry laughed. 'Well, I broke mine, but I kept a piece, and I kept seeing a blue eye in it. I thought it was Albus, but it turned out to be Aberforth's, he had the other mirror. So when we heard Bellatrix hurting Hermione, I pulled it out and asked for help. Dobby appeared a few seconds later and apparated Ollivander, Dean and Luna to Bill's place. That's where we went when we left.' Harry said looking down, as a tear fell from his eyes.

Ginny noticed, and decided to explain. 'Dobby died, Bellatrix through her knife as they apparated out, but it hit Dobby. Harry, Ron and Hermione buried him at Bills place.'

'I haven't seen his grave since the day of our wedding. I went and spoke to him just before we arrived at the Burrow. I wish I'd gone back before now, I can't now though.'

'Why can't you Harry, you could go visit him.' Katie said.

'No, I'm not leaving here. I don't want people staring at me. That's why I expanded the house, so I'll have plenty of room to live in.'

'But no one would see you at Bill's sweetheart, well, only Bill, Fleur and Victoire.'

'No, I said I don't want to leave Gin, please, just drop it, okay.' Harry said quietly. 'Sorry sweetheart, I just don't want to talk about that.'

'It's fine sweetheart.' Ginny said and caressed Harry's face and he turned his face to kiss her palm.

Everyone enjoyed a nice lunch, catching up and watching Teddy, Hayden and Holly all lying on top of Harry. They heard him laugh a lot but knew he'd still have his up's and down in the coming months.

After everyone left, Harry cuddled up on the couch with Ginny, just enjoying their time holding each other.

'This is nice sweetheart, we haven't done this in a long time.' Harry said leaning over and kissed her head.

'No we haven't, but there's been a lot going on, even before your blindness Harry.'

'I know, this all isn't too much for you is it sweetheart. You're not getting too stressed are you?'

'No, I'm fine Harry. I've had a couple of stressed times, but I'm good, especially now that you seem to be coping a little better.'

'Yeah I am, it's still hard, not being able to see. I miss seeing your face, and you're body.' Harry grinned. 'But I'm doing okay. I told dad this morning that I'd do that interview. He's coming on Monday afternoon, and with a photographer. I thought if it needs a picture, then one with me, you, mum, Charlie, dad, and Sirius and probably the twins if their awake.'

'I'm glad you changed your mind Harry, everyone's heard the rumours anyway. This way your dad can write a real nice piece about it.'

'Yeah, I just wish I knew who leaked it. I didn't want anyone to know about this, it could make dark wizards decide to come out in force again, knowing I can't see.'

'Let the aurors take care of it now Harry, you trained them to handle everything. Now, there's something I wanted to ask you?'

'You can ask me anything, you know that.'

'Well, I'm still very curious about it all and I know he's my brother, but I was hoping you'd tell me about the first time with him.'

'Ginny, is this something you really want to hear?'

'Yes Harry, I do. I've seen the change in you when you've been together, especially lately. I know you need him right now and he's helping. I just can't help wondering about it.'

'You're not worried about this are you Gin, thinking I need Charlie more than I need you?' Ginny hesitated for a moment. 'Gin, you don't need to be, I've told you, I love you more than anything. You're my whole life sweetheart, I wouldn't be doing this good if it wasn't for the love I have for you or that I feel from you.'

'I know Harry, and I have been a little worried. You've seem to want him more than me lately.'

'I know, and I thought I felt that in you. But it's so hard to explain why that is. When we've finish, I get this very contented feeling, like I can get through this. With you, I'm always peaceful and content and you make me so happy, but it's just when something hits me suddenly, like not being able to see your face or Hayden and Holly. It's like I'm being punch in the stomach, and Charlie helps with that. It's difficult to explain why it's different, why it helps.'

'Will you tell me though, about the first time with Charlie?'

'If you really want to know, then alright, but why don't we go soak in a bath together, that's something we haven't done in a while either.'

'Now that sounds nice,' Ginny stood up and waited for Harry and he took her hand then made their way into the bathroom. Once they were both in the bath, relaxed. 'Now can you tell me Harry?'

'I might as well, you'll just keep asking anyway. Alright, I was with the other man I helped, down at mum and dad's old place.'

'Is that where you used to go?'

'Yeah, I forgot to mention it to you. Since I'm the only one that can lower the wards, I thought it was a perfect place. Anyway, while we were there, I sensed Charlie. That's really had to explain how I did that. But I knew he was downstairs and he was fine with everything. So we went down, and Charlie asked if he could speak with me alone. The man said he's goodbyes, after giving me a touch and I read something in Charlie at the same time. The moment we were alone, I asked Charlie if it turned him on, seeing what the other man did.'

'And did it?' Ginny asked and Harry could hear the excitement in her voice.

Harry laughed softly, 'Yeah it did. Then he told me about Romania, how open it was over there. He said he'd been thinking about it for a while, he was feeling this wanting, but he didn't know any men at the time to go to. Plus he said he wasn't sure if he could have asked Baily when he did find out about him and John. I asked him if he wanted me to help him, he said he thought it'd be too strange, because I'm married to his sister and he's living with my mother and we were like brothers.'

'Yeah, but it's not like you're actually related.' Ginny said.

'That's what I said to him, but then I read him and found out he did want me to be the one for the two reasons I've already told you about.'

'Oh, that he thought your good at everything and would be with this and about your size.' Ginny giggled as she turned slightly and wrapped her hand around him.

'Hmm, that feels good, oh love, that's nice.'

'You keep going and I'll keep going.' Ginny said and you could hear the humour in her voice.

'Very hard to concentrate while you're doing that my love.'

'I can stop if you want?' Ginny said grinning already knowing the answer.

'No, do you dare stop. Alright, I'll try and keep going. Hmmm, um, I asked Charlie if he wanted to find out what it would be like to be with me. But he kept saying it'd be too strange, hmm, do you think I could tell you later, I feel like I'm going to explode sweetheart.'

Ginny turned herself around and straddled Harry, 'I think I could help with that.' Ginny kissed Harry fiercely, but she kept her hand down on him moving it slowly.'

'Let's get out of this tub, I want to feel you.' Harry said and he couldn't stop the groans escaping.

Ginny moved out of the tub and waited for Harry, then he quickly cast a drying charm and made their way to the bedroom.

After they finished making love, Harry and Ginny lay with their arms around each other, 'Hmm, that was so nice, I feel really relaxed now.' Ginny said then kissed Harry's chest.

'Yeah, I do to sweetheart, and you felt so good. I love being inside you.'

'I like that as well, now are you going to tell me the rest?'

'Alright, Charlie just kept saying it was would be strange and he still wasn't sure. But I read him and he did want to, and I knew he wouldn't be able to think straight until he just did it. That's one of the things with this Gin. Until you do it you can't think properly about anything, it just keeps invading your mind all the time. So anyway, since I knew he wanted to and he wanted me to be the one, and I knew he was just embarrassed and a little scared….'

'So what did you do, how did you convince him to let you help him Harry?' Ginny cut in, getting excited again.

'I basically forced him. I used magic, pinned him to the wall so he couldn't stop me, because I knew he needed it but just couldn't say it.'

'Then what did you do?'

'You sure you want to hear this sweetheart?'

'Really sure,' Ginny said and she could feel herself getting turned on. 'Please tell me Harry, all of it.'

'Alright, so he kept telling me to let him go, but I just unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans and pushed them down. He still kept telling me to stop, but I knew he wanted me to keep going as well. So I did, I sucked him Ginny, finished him then let him free. He was so angry and embarrassed after that, telling me I should have let him decide when he wanted to do it and with who, but like I said, I read him and knew he enjoyed it and that he wanted me to be the one.'

'So was that it, or did you do more?' Ginny asked feeling her body started to stir and she couldn't stop moving.

'This is turning you on isn't it? I can sense it and smell it.'

Ginny giggled, 'Yeah, it is.'

'Well, since you enjoying me telling you, I'll keep going. We sat and talked, Charlie was still a little angry, but I knelt in front of him, kissed him, then told him that the hardest part was over, letting another man suck him. Then I asked if he wanted to do more, but he was still having a hard time saying anything but I knew he wanted to but was also worried about what would come next. So I told him what he'd have to do if he wanted to keep going, and he was worried that he might not be able to go all the way. So I told him, if he wanted to try more that I'd do everything and he wouldn't have to do anything this time. He agreed, so I led him upstairs and started to take his clothes off. The way you're moving on me right now, is really getting me back up, you know that right?'

'Yeah I can feel it, but keep going please,' Ginny said trying to hold in her moans.

'Alright, I'll try. Once I had his clothes off, I took mine off, his eyes widened as he looked at me, standing there naked, fully erect. So then I sat him down and went down on him and started sucking him again. Then made him turn over, he still wasn't sure, but finally he did, and I started to lick him, he was so tight and nervous, but he was finally started to enjoy it and relaxed a bit. I moved up and over him, and entered him. He told me to stop at first because it hurt too much, but I took it easy until he started to ease into it. Then he really started to enjoy it.'

'Um, hmm, so he didn't do anything then?' Ginny asked as she could feel Harry fully erect now and moved on top of him.

'He did, he realised since he'd started he wanted to keep going, god Gin, that feels good. Keep going sweetheart.'

'As long as you keep going my sweet Harry,' Ginny said as she sat up and started to move slowly.

'I'll try, okay, I asked if he was going to be ready for what he'd have to do the next time we got together and as I was talking to him, he reached down and wrapped his hand around me. Hmm, god that's good, um, then he sucked me, finishing me off, the kept going before he entered me. Now please Gin, I'll tell you more another time.' Harry started moving with her and they started to get faster and faster, groaning loudly as they both came again. Then they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table the following morning, when the band arrived. 'Morning Harry,' Liam said as he walked in with John, Baily, Patrick and Karen. They all exchanged mornings and hugs and kisses.

'You're looking better Harry,' Baily said as he sat down.

'Well, I don't know how I look actually, but if you say so, then I have to believe it.' Harry said flatly then realised, that everyone was watching him. 'Sorry guys, I'm still having my ups and downs.'

'If this is all too soon for you Harry, we can start later on.' Patrick asked.

'No, no, it's fine, I want to get mum started, and I think it'll probably help anyway, keeps me distracted right now.'

'Something specific you're trying to distract yourself from Harry?' Baily asked watching him intensely.

'Yeah, there is actually, Fawkes,' he glanced towards where he sits. 'I have to wait almost a year for him to be fully grown again to see if he can heal my eyes with his tears. Albus still doesn't think he will be able to help but I still want to try, I'll try anything at this point.' Harry said and everyone could hear how down he sounded.

'You really not going to perform or record any more Harry?' Patrick asked him.

'No I'm not, I'm not going out there for people to stare at the blind Harry Potter. I've had enough of that all my life, now it's just too much. So I'll record mum, and if you guys want to be her band from now on that'll be great since she's already comfortable with you, if not we'll work on getting someone else to do it.'

'Morning all,' Charlie said as he walked out, then saw Harry's face. 'You okay Harry?' Charlie said as he sat next to him and took his hand.

'I'm fine Charlie, you know.' Harry shrugged then started rubbing his eyes again.

'Harry stop, it's not going to help.' Charlie pulled his hands away, gripping them tight.

'I know,' Harry snapped, 'It's like I'm trying to clear them all the time, but nothing works. And they keep stinging all the time, it seems like it's getting worse.'

'You never mentioned that it was getting worse Harry.' Charlie said.

'Knew there was nothing to be done about it, just like everything else,' Harry snapped again, 'Sorry, give me a minute will you.' Harry stumbled quickly up the stairs, tripping a couple of times as he went.

'He's still having a hard time Charlie?' Liam asked.

'Sometimes, he'll have good days and bad days, today seems to be a bad day. I think because he's going to be recording Lily is reminding him what he's lost. None of us can talk him into recording even if he won't perform, and he's adamant about never leaving the house again, ever. That's why he enlarged and added rooms to the house.'

'I can see the sitting room is bigger, what else has he done?' John asked.

'Another family room, and enlarged the studio. I think he did that so he could get around without bumping into things all the time. And he's counting his paces to everything, memorising everything. Because he's determined not to have anyone's help, and he can be so stubborn about it. The most he'll let me do it show him how to tell which way he's clothes are, making sure there on the right way or not inside out. That's he's got down now, but that's all he'll let me do, or Ginny as well. He's memorised the things on the table and told us we had to make sure nothing gets moved or put in another spot. He doesn't want to ask for help with anything.' Charlie said sounding frustrated.

'He's still going to you for his stress isn't he Charlie?' Baily asked, looking worried.

'Sometimes, but he think he's getting too needy with it and he doesn't want me getting tired of him. He keeps going on about how I won't be doing it for as long as him, so he was trying to ease back so it won't be so hard when I stop. But Albus told me I'll be in this for a while, because of everything Harry's going through is making me more tense all the time. And it's making him feel guilty about that as well.' Charlie said shaking his head. 'I've tried to tell him that he has nothing to feel guilty about or that I'll be here for a long time, but I just don't think he's really listening at the moment.'

'He never mentioned to you about his eyes stinging all the time, do you think I should ask to check them?' Baily asked.

'You could try Baily, but since he's worked out that its permanent he doesn't seem to want to have them checked anymore.' just then the fire turned green and James, Katie and the twins stepped out. 'Hi, wasn't expecting you today.' Charlie said as he kissed his children.

'Ginny and Harry, keep asking for Harry all the time and I can't get them to settle.' Katie said looking worried. 'I think their worried about him.'

'Well, he's having one of his bad days at the moment, he just took off again. I'll go see if I can get him to come down.' Charlie said and walked up the stairs and found him in the spare bedroom, sitting on the floor, digging at his eyes, 'Harry stop it,' Charlie said taking his hands and gripping them tight. 'Look, you've made them bleed now.'

'If I have to put up with the blindness I can probably do that with time, but not this stinging all the time. Before it was just occasionally, now it seems to be all the time.'

'Why don't you get Baily to look at them since he's here?'

'There's probably nothing he can do anyway Charlie, I feel like I'm losing here. I start thinking I'm going to be alright, then all of a sudden I can't deal with anything. Last night Ginny and I had a really good night together, talking about your first time with me, then we made love a lot and just enjoyed being together. Now I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't think I'm going to make it Charlie, I really don't.' Harry said as he put his head down into his hands.

'Come here Harry,' Charlie pulled him to his feet and sat him on the bed, putting his arms around him. 'Look, your dad and Katie just arrived with the twins. They keep asking for you, their worried and they want to see you. Why don't we go down and see what they want?'

'Not just yet, I need some time or I'll end up snapping at everyone again.'

'So you're not going to ask me to help you, are you? You're still trying to ease back. Is it you're worried that I'm still going to stop soon, or you just want someone else now, you've had enough of me?' Charlie said sounding angry.

'What, no, how could you think that Charlie. You've seen the way I am with you, even getting upset thinking you'd been with dad and Sirius. I only want you for this Charlie, but I'm so scared of when you won't need it and I don't know what I'll do.'

'I told you it's going to be a long time, I was just telling Baily that. Now will you please let me help you, at least it's something I can help you with.' Charlie said then started kissing him softly, before Harry deepened the kiss and they fell back on the bed.

Downstairs, everyone heard the noises coming from upstairs as Ginny made her way downstairs.

'Morning all,' Ginny said cheerfully as she kissed and hugged everyone and got morning back from all. 'Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?' she asked James and Katie.

'The twins kept calling for Harry, I can't get them to eat properly, or play, they just keep calling for him, so I thought I'd bring them here to see him.'

'Well, as I'm sure you can hear, it'll be a while. Harry's need for Charlie has increase a lot since his blindness, usually to a fare few times a day now. And being the first of the day, it usually takes a while. Hi Sirius, Nicky,' Ginny said as they stepped out of the fire then she turned back to Baily. 'Was Harry upset before at all?'

'Yeah he was, and he's eyes are stinging but he hasn't told anyone, that was before he snapped at everyone and took off upstairs. Charlie will calm him down, then hopefully I'll be able to check his eyes for him.' Baily said looking worried.

'So I take it that's Harry and Charlie I hear?' Sirius said as he sat down.

'That's definitely Charlie,' Lily said as she walked in with the twins and put them in their high chairs and they reached for their father so James went over to both of them giving them both hugs and kisses.

'Charlie thinks Harry's just having a bad day because it's reminding him of what he can't do anymore.' Liam said. 'Then he was saying it was a good distraction from him thinking of Fawkes healing his eyes.'

'How did you know about that?' Ginny asked and saw all the puzzled looks. 'I spoke with Albus about Fawkes, hoping that he's tears might be able to heal Harry's eyes once he's fully grown again. Albus isn't sure even Fawkes will be able to help, but it'll take almost a year for him to be able to use his tears. We weren't going to mention it to Harry, so he wouldn't get his hopes up. He probably thought that same thing, as Fawkes as healed him twice before.'

'I thought he only healed Harry after the battle?' Karen asked.

'No, when he was twelve. I was taken into the chamber of secrets by Tom Riddle, or Voldemort and Harry found me, almost dead. Voldemort summoned the basilisk and Harry fought it with the sword of Gryffindor, before killing it. But it had pierced Harry's arm as he killed it. When he got rid of Tom Riddle's memory, I woke up and saw the deep wound in his arm, he was already dying. Then Fawkes turned up and dropped his tears into Harry's arm, then flew us all out of there.'

'Man he's had some dangerous times hasn't he?' Liam said.

'Yeah, he has. I think that's why he's having such a hard time now. Like what he's always said to everyone, he starts getting his life together, happy, peaceful, then something screws it up on him. This time is the worst after all he's had to put up with already.'

'Harry, Harry, Harry.' Ginny and Harry called.

'Shhh you two, Uncle Harry will be down soon. See what I mean, they just won't do anything, they just keep calling for Harry.'

'I'll send him some pictures, see if he can hurry up.' Ginny closed her eyes and thought of the twins and keeps sending her feelings of them to Harry.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes, love you sweetheart." Harry said in her mind.

'He'll be down in a minute.'

'He tell you that in your mind Ginny?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, it's handy sometimes.'

'Has Harry tried that with anyone else, since the day he tried with me?' Sirius asked.

'No, he hasn't, but that was right before he lost his sight. He did talk to me from the ministry on the last day he was there though. I heard him just like he was standing beside me.'

'He did do me once, strange, so there's probably no limit to it, or to who he can do it to.' Baily said.

"Probably Baily."

'Wow, that's still strange. Harry heard me and just answered me in my mind.'

'Takes a bit to get use to doesn't it Baily?' Charlie asked as they both made their way down slowly. 'When Harry's mouth's occupied it comes in handy.' he grinned.

'Alright, I don't really need to hear that.' Liam said, knowing exactly what Charlie meant as everyone laughed.

'Now, let's see what these two wants,' Harry said cheerfully as he walked over to them and they put their hands to his face and concentrated. 'That's strange, they want me to lie down with them like they did that time in the library, but they won't say why.'

'Is that all they want, because they won't eat, or sleep properly. All the keep doing is calling for you Harry.' Katie said looking puzzled.

Harry concentrated on them again. 'That's it, that's all they won't. Do you think I should?'

'Well, if that's what they want and they probably won't settle until you do, you might as well.' Katie said.

'Okay, I'll transfigure the couch so we can see why they want this.' Harry concentrated and the couch back fell back so it was like a bed. 'Do you want to bring them over?' Harry made is way to the couch and bumped into it before sitting down, then he lay down and Katie placed the twins on each side of Harry. They instantly put a hand on each eye, then one on his chest. 'What are they doing?'

'Well, their holding your eyes, and rubbing your chest again. But I have no idea what their doing or why Harry.' Katie said as everyone came in and watched them.

'Look, they've put Harry to sleep, just like they did last time.' Ginny said quietly.

'Can you feel anything Ginny?' Charlie asked as he watched his children.

'Yeah, peaceful, and healing.' she turned suddenly to Baily. 'You don't think their trying to heal Harry's eyes do you?'

'I really don't know, like I said before, I've never seen or heard of a bond like theirs.'

'I believe you might be right Ginny and that's why Harry's eyes are stinging. They knew it was the time to try.' Albus said looking over at them.

Ginny walked over to the portrait. 'Do you think they might really be able to Albus?'

'Well, with the bond they have, and how they made Harry feel better after each time he held them before. I believe they just might be able to. It might not happen straight away, it could take a few times. Last time he got a little better after they rubbed his chest, but it took a while. I've been doing some checking regarding bonds, and I found that it happened once before. Years ago, I'm not sure of the exact time, could be around thousands. Anyway, there were these twins, both girls and their aunt. The aunt could understand them just like Harry can do with Ginny and Harry. The aunt was the related to merlin, I'm just not sure how close. I've been trying to trace her family history down to see what sort of connection there is.'

'You don't think Harry is distantly related to merlin, do you Albus?' Charlie asked, looking shocked.

'I haven't found anything yet, I know I am a distant relative to his and I haven't been able to find a lot about my family's history, so it could be possible that I am related to Harry and him to merlin. I'll keep trying to find out, but a lot of material about merlin's family has disappeared over the years.'

'But I can trace my family right back Albus, and where not related to merlin.' James said looking at him puzzled.

'Yes, but Harry does have another parent James,' Albus said looking over at Lily.

'But we're all muggles Albus.' Lily said looking shocked at what he was implying.

'Can you trace your family back a thousand years Lily?' Albus asked.

'No, we never got past a couple of centuries. I did try to go back further when I found out I was a witch, but I couldn't find anything.'

'Historians believe that all magical muggles, like you Lily, come from a magical relative somewhere in the far distant past, and it takes centuries to come back. They don't know why it dies out for so long though.'

'So what you're saying is that if Harry is a distant relative of merlin, that it comes from my side of the family?'

'Yes, that's what I am saying. I can't be certain he is related, but by my research so far, I fairly confident he is. That's why Harry's so strong in his magic, he's so much like what merlin was like in his youth. He was pretty much untouchable by the time he reached his middle years and Harry is like that already.'

'You were saying before about the aunt and the twin girls, did they heal the aunt of anything Albus?' Baily asked.

'Yes, they did, she was deaf, caused by her own magic. It's so uncanny in its similarity. She was partially deaf, and decided to try and heal her ears and damaged them to the point she became completely deaf. Those twins did what Harry and Ginny are now doing to Harry. The use to put their hands over her ears and her chest, according to my research it took around twenty times, there's no exact number though. After that, she had her hearing back and the twins ended up just being normal children, until they were older where they became celebrated healers. They could heal as individuals, but when they combined their magical healing power, they could heal things no one else could.'

'So they really could be healing Harry's eyes right now?' Ginny asked.

'There is a strong possibility that is exactly what they are doing.' Albus said smiling down at her.

Everyone just stood there watching and they all had their same hope. That Harry might regain his sight in time with the twins help. Even if they didn't know when it might happen or how long it might take, but they all couldn't help hoping that Harry would one day see again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty six

No one moved as they watched the twins lying with Harry. They never took their hands from his eyes, or off his chest. And they continued to move their hands over his chest the whole time.

'How long do you think it will be before they stop and Harry wakes up?' Sirius asked.

'It was four hours that first time, but he was just depressed and hurting over killing that woman.' Charlie explained. 'This is completely different, so I really don't know. Has anyone made a note of how long it's been already?'

'Yeah, it's been just over two hours.' Ginny said from where she was sitting next to Harry.

'Why don't we go into the studio for a while with Lily, it might be a couple more hours before he wakes up.' Liam suggested.

'I think that's a good idea Liam, we could rehearse a bit and show Harry when he wakes.' Lily smiled at them. 'Let me see if these two will go down for the nap, I don't hold out much hope though.'

'Let me take them Lily, you go rehearse,' James said holding his arms out for his children.

'Thanks James, they've missed their daddy.' Lily kissed both the twins then handed them to their father. 'Are you going to come in love?' she asked Charlie.

'I'll be in soon, I'll stay with Ginny for a while.' Charlie kissed her fiercely, not letting her go.

'Oh don't you two start, every time we go to rehearse, someone has to take off and shag.'

Lily and Charlie pulled apart, panting slightly. 'No it's fine Liam, I was just telling Lily I love her, in the way she likes to be told.' Charlie grinned then watched as almost everyone left to go into the studio. Charlie sat down on the other side of Harry. 'Do you think it's possible Gin, that he might get his eyesight back?' Charlie said quietly.

'From what Albus said, and what the twins are doing, I think there might be a chance. I'm trying not to get my hopes up just in case, but my heart feels like it's trying to jump out of my chest at the moment.'

'Yeah, same here, if this works, Harry might ease of this wanting quicker than we all thought, which means I will to.'

'As long as Harry's not right and something else does happen. And at the moment it's hard not to think he is right, when something always does seem to happen. But I wanted your opinion on something Charlie?'

'I'll do what I can sis, you know that.'

'If this does work, what do you think he will do? Do you think he'll go back to the way he was? Go back to the Wizengamot, and performing. Apart from me, you'd have to be the closest person to Harry, that's why I want your opinion.'

'In my opinion, I think he'll definitely perform again as for the Wizengamot, I really don't know there. If he thinks Kingsley's doing a good job and handling it, then he might just let him keep it, maybe help him out occasionally, and he'll record and perform full time and record Lily, he might even start looking for other people to help start them off in the business.'

'I could see Harry doing exactly that. After everything, and this blindness, I think he'll go out and enjoy everything as much as he can in case something does happen again.'

They both sat there lost in their own thoughts of what Harry might do if this works. They still might have to wait a while if Albus was right. It might take up to twenty times for this to work, and not knowing how long between each time.

'Look Gin, the twins are started to stir. I'll let Katie know and be right back.' Charlie said and he walked into the studio. 'Katie, the twins are starting to wake, that might mean Harry could soon as well.'

Everyone heard Charlie so they all walked back out into the sitting room and noticed the twins had moved their hands and were looking around. Charlie and Katie each picked up one of their children.

'We're hungry,' Harry said softly.

'We're thirsty,' Ginny said softly.

'Do they always talk like that?' John asked.

'Yes, always. If one wants something, it's for both of them. I'll get them something to eat.' Katie said and she walked over to the kitchen to speak with Kreacher. Charlie took Ginny over and placed her in the high chair next to Harry then went back into the sitting room.

'His moving Charlie, look.' Ginny said as she watched her husband.

'Gin,' Harry said sleepily, reaching a hand out.

Ginny took his hand. 'I'm here sweetheart.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him but he still hadn't opened his eyes yet and she was anxious to find out if anything had happened.

'Gin, you feel anxious, what's wrong?' Harry said sitting up and blinked, he rubbed his eyes and blinked again. 'There's something going on here, I see a bit of light. Am I still asleep and I'm dreaming?' Harry said and grasped Ginny's hand tighter.

'You're awake Harry, I'll explain in a moment, just wake up properly first.' Ginny said feeling excited.

'Now you're excited, what's going on? Why are my eyes flickering with light all of a sudden and the stinging has eased a bit.' Harry looked around still not seeing anything. 'Harry and Ginny, where are they?' Harry said and his breathing got very heavy. 'Did they do this, is that what's going on. Gin, please tell me what's happening?'

'Calm down Harry, yes, we think Harry and Ginny have been trying to heal your eyes. But there's a lot more to it. Why don't we sit and you can fix the couch and we'll explain. Ginny said standing up and Harry did as well, he concentrated and the couch went back to normal and they both sat down again.

Harry gripped Ginny's hands tight. 'Is…is…can they?' Harry said trying to speak properly but wasn't having much luck.

'Okay, it might take a while Harry, but yes, Albus believes that Harry and Ginny are trying to heal you like they did before. It won't happen straight away if it works.'

'Albus believes it, which means it probably will. He's always been right before. But I still don't understand how they can?' Harry was starting to get excited.

'That's a bit of a long story Harry, we'll explain that later. For now, tell us what you're eyes are doing?' Charlie asked.

'Just flashes of light, little pinpricks,' Harry kept turning his head back and forth, 'Small, but it's light, I can see light.'

'Alright, Albus has been doing some checking on bonds. He found that there was another set of twins, girls, and their aunt. They were able to heal her, she was deaf. It took the twins about twenty times before it worked.'

'How long between each time?' Harry asked and everyone could hear how excited and anxious he sounded.

'I sorry Harry, but I couldn't find any record of that. Just that it took around twenty times.' Albus said from his portrait.

'So it could take a week, a month or even a year, but it should work. The twins could give me my eyesight back?'

'Yes Harry, I believe they are trying and will succeed in the end. But you have to be patient, we do not know how long this could take. The twins look very tired at the moment, while they are eating. It must take a lot out of them, just like it takes a lot out of you.' Albus said.

'I don't want them hurt, I'd rather not get my eyesight back then let them get hurt.'

'They will not have any damage to them at all. They will just be a little tired after each session with you.'

'You're sure Albus, you're absolutely positive that nothing will happen to them?' Harry said sounding anxious.

'Yes Harry, I'm positive they will be fine.'

'Harry, if they get a little tired after each time, I'm sure we can deal with that if it means they can help you by giving you your eyesight back.' Katie said looking over at him. 'I'm sure Charlie agrees.'

'Of course I do, if I thought they might get hurt, I'm like you Harry, I wouldn't like that, but since Albus said they'd be fine, just tired then I'm happy to let them continue helping.'

'I still don't understand how this is possible though. Why do I have this bond with the twins and why can they make me feel better, or heal me?'

'You're not going to let this go are you?' Charlie asked.

'Sorry, it's just if this is all real, I would like to know as much about it as possible.'

'Then before we explain, can you let Baily heal the cuts around your eyes. When I found you digging at them earlier, you caused a little bit of damage.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, it was just the stinging was starting to drive me crazy. Is Baily still here?'

'I'm still here Harry,' Baily said as he walked over, 'Just stay still for a moment.' he waved his wand and healed the cuts around Harry's eyes. 'Now they just need a clean.'

'Gin, could you just get a cloth, I'm not going anywhere near my eyes again with magic.' Harry said happily and everyone laughed softly.

'Of course Harry, I'll go get one.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him tenderly, but Harry pulled her in deeper then lay down bringing Ginny on top of him.

'Well, we might just have to wait for them to finish.' Liam said, then noticed they pulled apart slightly.

'I can feel how excited and happy you are Harry,' Ginny said caressing his face.

'I can't help it Gin, I might get my eyesight back. I might be able to see you again.' Harry said touching her face softly.

'Are you alright babe?' John asked Baily.

'Yes, I'm fine love. I just can't help being happy for Harry.' Baily sniffed and everyone could hear how choked up he was.

'I know how you feel Baily.' Liam said smiling at him.

'Same here, and look at Karen.' Patrick said and everyone turned and saw tears running down her face.

'You've made everyone very emotional Harry, including Liam and he normally doesn't show his emotions.' Patrick said and his voice was slightly choked.

Harry turned from Ginny to everyone's voices. 'Thanks for putting up with me over the last few weeks, but I will tell you now, if I get my eyesight back…'

'Not if Harry, when. With the twins help you will see again. Trust me on that my boy.' Albus said from his portrait.

'I do trust you Albus, always have. Alright,' Harry grinned, 'when…I get my eyesight back, we are definitely getting into rehearsing full time so prepare for a lot of concerts. Mum you too.'

Everyone broke up into laughter and Harry got up slowly and started hugging every single one of them and Liam surprised Harry by kissing him full on the lips for a long time, which made every laugh harder.

When he let Harry go, 'Sorry Liam, I've got my help with stress relief, isn't that right Charlie?' Harry said happily.

Charlie walked over to him, 'That's right, so hands off Liam.' and Charlie pulled Harry into his arms kissing him for ages.

'Well it is your fault Harry, I've been under so much stress these last few weeks.' Liam said shaking his head. 'I knew this was going to happen.

John and Baily walked over to him, one on either side. 'Looks like we've got another one to take under us babe.' John said as Liam looked at both of them with panic on his face, which made everyone break up into laughter again.

'Liam, don't look so scared mate, Baily and John are very good at this.' Harry said and went to turn away, then turned back. 'Oh, and enjoy the toys, I know I did.' Harry said laughing again as he felt Ginny and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her fiercely, then touched Ginny's face. 'Now, do I get this explained about the bond between me and the twins. Where are they anyway?'

'At the table eating Harry, they've hardly ate in four days now, and that's when they started calling you name, only a couple of times at first.' Katie said. 'But yesterday, they never ate at all, just kept calling you're name all day.

'Four days, that's when the stinging in my eyes kept going all the time, and it got worse yesterday.' Harry said making their way over to them, and he put a hand on each of their little shoulders and they patted his hand, then went back to eating again. 'I didn't want you two to go through that, you need to eat.' Harry leaned down and kissed both their cheeks.

'I'll know what to do now Harry, when it starts again, I'll bring them straight over.' Katie said and she kissed Harry on the cheek. 'Don't worry about them Harry, their fine really, just a little hungry and tired.'

'I know but I will worry about them every time it happens, especially if it takes twenty times.'

'Harry mate, their fine, if you want to make certain, Baily could check them if you like.' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I would feel better knowing their okay.'

'That settles it then, Baily, could you just give them a check over please so Harry will stop worrying?'

'No problem, and while I'm doing that, let Ginny clean your eyes Harry.' Baily said as he walked over to them.

'Yeah, okay Baily, Gin.' Harry said and faced her and felt the warm cloth clean around his eyes. 'That feels nice.'

'It looks better as well.' Ginny finished then kissed Harry again.

'Their perfectly fine Harry, just a little tired, that's all.' Baily said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks Baily, makes me feel loads better.' Harry said then smiled again. 'I can't believe how good I feel at the moment Gin.'

'I know Harry, I can feel it. You haven't felt like this in a long time.' Ginny said and Harry heard her voice choke up a bit.

'This all must have been very stressful on you sweetheart, I'm sorry.' Harry touched her face and felt the tears on her cheeks.

'You never have to be sorry.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him again.

'You know, I could help you with that Ginny,' Lily said walking over to her. 'Harry, I think you're wife needs some stress relief at the moment.' Lily took Ginny's hand and they walked up the stairs.

'Well, it looks like I'm on my own for a while, knowing how much stress they both would have been under their not coming down any time soon,' Harry said as he sat down at the table.

'So since we can't rehearse as your mother decided to shag your wife, we might just take Liam with us to help him with his stress.' John said, then he thought of something. 'Harry, how did you know he looked scared before?'

'I could sense it, and I know him. The moment this wanting took over him I knew he'd panic.' Harry laughed. 'Liam go have some fun, you'll feel better and we can all meet back here tomorrow.'

'Does that mean you're going to rehearse as well Harry?' Patrick asked looking hopeful.

'Singing yes, a bit of piano, but I still have to wait to play my guitar though, so yes, we'll rehearse and mum as well.' Harry said and the band all cheered again, then gave him a hug. 'Thanks and Karen I will still go over everything with you tomorrow as well.'

'Anytime Harry, I'm just so happy for you.' she hugged Harry tight and kissed him full on the lips. 'Sorry Harry, couldn't help myself.'

'It's fine, but I don't think Pat like it very much. It's like I can feel the jealousy coming off him.' Harry said looking around.

'Well, she kissed you Harry, I course I'm a little jealous.'

'You don't have to be love, why don't we go home and have some fun ourselves.'

'Bye everyone,' Patrick said hurriedly and everyone laughed as they made quick exit.

John and Baily each had one of Liam's hands and were leading him out. 'Ah, come on, I don't know about this, really.' Liam was dragging behind which made everyone laugh louder.

'Liam, don't fight it, it'll just make it worse. Relax and enjoy it and you'll feel loads better afterwards. Baily, John, let me know tomorrow how he goes.' Harry said grinning.

'We will Harry, come on Liam.' Baily said and they walked outside to apparate home.

James sat down next to Harry, 'I'm happy for you Harry, I really am son.' James pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight.

'Thanks dad, and I know I have to be patient and wait, but it's just so hard right now, knowing I'm going to be able to see all of you again. Where are Hayden and Holly anyway?'

'They went down for a nap not long ago, and yes you have to have some patience, which is not one of your many talents.' James laughed.

'No it's not. Harry is the worst for not having any patience then anyone I know.' Charlie said as he sat down.

'I think we've all see that at one time or another.' Sirius said as he sat and pulled Nicky onto his lap. 'But I can understand it this time Harry, you'll get to see all our ugly faces again very soon.'

'Speak for yourself Sirius.' Nicky said laughing, 'But I'm happy for you as well Harry, I also couldn't stop the tears before.'

'Yeah, she was a real water works before Harry, should have seen her.' Sirius said and Nicky punched him hard in the arm. 'Ow.'

Harry laughed, 'Thanks everyone, and I'll try my best to be patient.'

'Now, would you like you're explanation Harry?' Albus asked from his portrait.

'Yes I would albus, now why do I have this bond with them and why can they heal me?'

'I can't tell you why you have the bond only what we said before, because you healed Katie and made it possible for her to get pregnant, but I believe with what I've been able to find out so far that you and the twins are related to this woman and her nieces, which means you are related to merlin, as they were related to him.'

'Merlin, what do you mean I'm related to merlin, there's no information I've seen on the Potters being related to merlin.'

'Not the Potters my boy, but the Evans' you're mother is the one that is related to him.

'But their muggles Albus, I'm really confused. Explain, please.'

'Like I told everyone while you were still asleep, historians all believe that magical muggles, like your mother have distant magical relatives somewhere in the past. Centuries in the past, but the magic seems to disappear for a long time before it re-emerges. They do not know why this occurs, just that it happens. So your mother is the first on her side for maybe hundreds of years. I haven't confirmed that you are related to him, but what I have found out is this, that you and merlin are very similar in your magical power, he was and you are literally untouchable by magic and very talented, multitalented. You sing, he was an artist, you and he also have the same green eyes and he also had a problem with making his hair lie flat. When I was doing my family history and found out I am a distant relative of merlin's myself, that is when I first saw the similarities between him and you. Most of the family history of merlin has been lost ages ago, so I don't think I'll ever be able to confirm this. But I truly believe you are his distant grandson and that's where your power comes from.'

'That is so unbelievable, so does that mean we're related Albus?'

'Yes, we are Harry. I think that is why I was so fond of you from the moment you were born, why we connected so to speak. I was always very fond of Lily as a student, she was always one of my favorites as well.'

'Do you know how we might have been related, like uncle or grandfather, if you know what I mean?'

'Going on what I've been able to find out so far, I would have been like an uncle, a distant uncle, but an uncle none the less, so that would also mean Aberforth is as well. But he was never interested in family history that much.' Albus smiled as he looked over his half-moon glasses.

'Well, everything you've ever explained to me whether it was fact or a guess, you always seem to be right. So I'm going to have to believe you in this as well. Thanks for everything Uncle Albus.' Harry grinned at him.

'You are very welcome my boy, now I've had enough excitement for one day. I might take a nap, if you need to speak with me again, just wake me up.' Harry nodded to him and turned back to the three most important men in his life.

'Wow, that's a lot to take in. I'm related to two of the greatest wizards in history.' Harry said shaking his head.

'You will be joining them in that history Harry, like what Albus has already said. You are far greater in your magic than anyone in history, which means you are more powerful than merlin or Albus ever was.' Charlie said.

'That's a lot to think about, I still worry about all this power I've got, but I'm not as worried as I was. I know my power caused this blindness, but when I've healed anyone else they've been fine. So I just can't use my power on myself. But I do hope when I get my eyesight back that I won't need the glasses or contact lenses again.' Harry said but he smiled.

'Well, if you fine with the twins, I think Katie and I will take these two home and put them to bed for a while.' James said and he hugged his son.

'Harry and I can watch them James, don't worry. And I'm sure the girls will be down sooner or later.' Charlie said as he kissed both his kids, then kissed Katie on her cheek and hugged James.

'Thanks again, and I know I have to wait and have patience, but the moment they start calling my name again, get here quick.' Harry grinned.

'Don't worry Harry, I'll get them here faster than apparating.' Katie said as she kissed his cheek. 'Well see you later.'

'We might head out too Harry, since we'll be back here quite a bit now, since you're going to be rehearsing again.' Sirius said and hugged him tight.

'Yeah, okay Sirius, and it will be good to see your ugly face soon.' Harry kissed him and gave him another hug.

'Harry, I'll see you tomorrow,' Nicky said giving him a hug and a kiss.

'Alright Nicky, see you then.' Harry listened and heard the fireplace and knew they were gone. 'It's been an amazing day, hasn't it Charlie?'

'Truly amazing Harry, first that my children are healing your eyes, and that them and you are related to merlin and Albus Dumbledore, wait until I tell the family that bit of news. I still have to work out how though, it's definitely not through the Weasley side, must be somewhere on Katie's side.'

'Could you let everyone know not to tell anyone about my eyesight just yet Charlie, I'd really like to wait until there healed, then I can surprise everyone. I should have told the others before they left.'

'I'll floo everyone once the girls make it down, now you seem fairly happy. No more stress for a while, by the look of it.'

'I don't know about that Charlie, I'm already stressed thinking about how long this is going to take. Like you said, well, like everyone said, I don't have a lot of patience when I'm waiting for something, especially if it's this important.'

'So you might still need a bit of stress relief later then, can't do it now as we have to listen for the twins. I did want to ask you something though. Ginny and I were talking after Albus told us Ginny and Harry were healing your eyes.'

'You know you can ask me anything Charlie.'

'Well, you've already said you're going back to rehearsing and will be doing concerts again. What about the Wizengamot, are you going to go back to that?'

'No, I don't' think so, I'll see how Kingsley is coping when my eyes are healed, and have my sight back. But I might help him out now and again, maybe watch and listen in on some trials, find out if someone is telling the truth or not. At least for important trials, or anything he might need a little help with.' Harry said and heard Charlie laugh. 'What's so funny Charlie?'

'When Ginny asked me my opinion on what you would do. I said exactly what you just said. You'd perform, record Lily, but will probably leave Kingsley there if he was handling it and you would probably help him occasionally.'

'Well, Katie and Ginny always said we were a lot alike Charlie, this is just one more thing, we know each other really well. Do you think that's the reason why we connected with this wanting, because we know each other so well?'

'It's possible, I'd said that's probably the reason. We're close, close like brothers and we think alike and know each other really well. There is something else I wanted to ask you about.'

'Shoot Charlie,' Harry said grinning.

'Did you really tell Ginny exactly what happened with us on my first time?'

Harry laughed, 'Yes I did, she kept asking and I knew she wouldn't quit, so I told her. And you wouldn't guess what happened when I was explaining everything.'

'What happened?'

'It really turned her on. When I first started telling her, we were just sitting in the bath, enjoying our time together. But then she started to touch me and I realised it was turning her on, so we stopped talking for a while. But Ginny didn't move off of me when she wanted me to tell her the rest. So I was up to the part where we went upstairs and I felt her moving again, which was turning me on as well. I got to the end very quickly because of how she started again. Your sister is amazing, absolutely amazing.'

'I'm not sure I like the idea of my sister knowing what we do, I mean what we actually do, but I do know my sister. She would have kept asking until you gave in, and knowing she was getting turned on by it, well, I'm not sure if that should worry me or not.' Charlie laughed softly.

'What are you both smiling about?' Ginny asked as her and Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'I ask Harry what he was going to do when he gets his eyesight back and you wouldn't believe what he said?' Charlie grinned at his sister.

'Well, you going to tell me or do you want me to guess?'

'Remember what I said Harry would do?'

'Yeah, you said he would record and perform again, but probably wouldn't go back to the Wizengamot, but might help Kingsley sometimes. That's basically it, wasn't it?'

Harry laughed loudly, 'That's exactly it. When Charlie asked me, I said exactly what he said to you.'

'Didn't I tell you Lily, you can see how much their alike,' Ginny said shaking her head, then kissed Harry fiercely.

'Well, since you've had your stress relief, now it's my turn. I've got no patience you know that, and I'm really stressing right now, so I'll see you later love.' Harry kissed her again, grabbed Charlie's arm and they walked up the stairs.

'He might be stressed, but you can see how happy he is, can't you Ginny?' Lily asked her daughter-in-law.

'Yes you can, but I can understand why he'll need a lot more stress relief until he gets he's sight back. Harry has no patience at all.'

Lily and Ginny knew that no matter how long it takes, even though Harry knows he'll get his eyesight back. He'll still be very snappy, and very impatient. So they also knew that Charlie was going to be in for a lot of long days of stress relief.

Harry woke slowly the following morning, then remember what had happened and he sat up as he opened his eyes. The little bit of light was still there and he couldn't help grinning. He made his way slowly to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't need to feel his way for very much longer. When he finished and dressed, he made his way downstairs and could smell Charlie as he sat at the table.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. 'Morning Charlie,' Harry said happily as he felt around and sat down.

'Morning, you are in a very happy mood Harry.'

'How can I not be, you wonderful children are helping me get my sight back and you're stress relief last night was fabulous.'

'Yes, I figured those where the reasons why you in this mood right now.' Charlie said and he couldn't help smiling.

'I did want to ask you about something though.'

'Anything, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know. Well, when this wanting started Albus said I'd probably go for years, do you think I still will, especially once I'll have my sight back?'

'I spoke with Ginny about that as well. In my opinion, it'll still go on for a while, but no I don't think it will go on as long as we thought. But you never know Harry, we just have to wait and see.'

'Because I'm constantly saying something bad will always happen?'

'Yes, that and we just don't know how you will be even with your eyesight. You've still had a very hard life Harry, and it still might take a while for you to come to terms with everything that you've been through. Remember, some things you'd think about or hear about used to get you really upset.'

'I can understand that, even when nothing bad happened, I was still stressed out a lot because of things that happened throughout my life.'

'Getting tired of me already, are you Harry?' Charlie said but you could hear the humour in his voice

'No, of course not Charlie, it just might mean that we can still be there for each other right to the end, and I won't have to worry that you're going to stop before me, well, hopefully anyway.'

'Let's just wait and see what happens Harry.' Charlie said hoping Harry was right, considering what Baily and Albus had told him.

'Morning,' Karen and Patrick said as they walked in.

'Morning,' both Harry and Charlie said.

'You look like you're in a good mood Harry.' Patrick said as he sat down with Karen.

'Yep I am, I can't help thinking that I'm going to see again very soon. Anyway, Karen I was hoping for a word before we got started today. You don't mind if I steel her for a few minutes Patrick?'

'As long as she doesn't kiss you again,' Patrick said as he looked at Karen.

'I promise I won't love,' Karen kissed him then turned back to Harry. 'Did you want to go into the library Harry?'

'Yes, that's the place, we'll be back in a moment.' Harry said and he felt Karen beside him and put his hand on her arm and they walked slowly into the library and Harry closed the door. 'Let's sit for a moment.' Harry felt his way over to the couch and sat down and felt Karen sit as well. 'Now, I want to ask you a couple of things but first, I want to let you know that even when I get my sight back, I won't be going back to the Wizengamot. Since you were my secretary there, I was wondering what you were going to do now?'

'Well, Kingsley did ask if I wanted to stay and help Melanie, but I told him i couldn't. It just wouldn't feel the same not having you as my boss.'

'Well, if you feel like that and still want to work for me. I was hoping you'd do that full time now. Once I get my sight back, I'm going into full time rehearsals and doing a lot of concerts. As well as recording mum, and everything involved in managing her. So I was hoping, please, that you would take all that on, with a big pay increase.'

'I'd love to Harry, it's not very often you get a job that you really love and have fun as well, plus I love working with you and everyone else.' Karen leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'I think Patrick will understand about that one.'

Harry sighed, 'Thanks Karen, that's taken a load off already. I probably won't start doing too much just yet, I might wait until I can see, but we'll do a few things every day. Now normally I would rehearse on the days I didn't work at the Wizengamot, but I would on weekends as well. I won't be doing that all the time, so I'll work out which days, or just make it random at the moment. But I'll let you know which days, but it will definitely be five at least.'

'As many as you want Harry, like I said, I enjoy working for you, and it's a lot of fun.'

'Great, well, let's head back out and have some breakfast before the others arrive.' Harry stood up and instantly put his hand on Karen's arm and let her lead him back to the kitchen and to a chair, before she went and sat down herself. 'I can feel you grinning Charlie and I know why.'

'Yeah, well, you would never let anyone help you when you went from one room to another, now you did, twice with Karen.'

'Well, I thought since I won't be doing it forever, I don't mind someone helping me now.' Harry said grinning.

'Morning all,' John, Baily and Liam walked in and sat down.

Morning,' everyone said.

'Well, Liam, how was it?' Harry asked smiling towards him.

'Fine,' Liam said but that was all he would say as he looked down.

'He did really well Harry, but we had him going a lot longer than you though.' John said smiling.

'Yes, well Harry's first time was so he'd stop torturing Charlie. That was just drastic action more than stress relief, but he's next time went longer.'

'I wouldn't know, as I wasn't there babe.' John said.

'Alright, can we please stop talking about this?' Liam said sounding down.

'I think he might need more Baily, he's sounds a bit down and still stressed.' Harry said.

'No, it's just we went at him fairly hard because he wouldn't cooperate. So he's a little sore this morning.'

Harry and Charlie started laughing, then Baily and John joined in and they couldn't stop for ages. 'You didn't use you're toys on him yet did you Baily?' Harry asked still snickering.

'No, I thought we'd leave that for next time, but we might have to wait a bit longer though. Especially for the one you weren't so keen on.'

'Liam, you're lucky you didn't have Harry then mate.' Charlie said but you could hear the humour in his voice.

'Or you Charlie, you're just like me.' Harry said smiling.

'Really Harry, another you hey?' John said looking over at Charlie.

'Sorry John, I'm only here for Harry. You're out of luck.'

'Yeah, he's mine John, so hands off.' Harry laughed again then kissed Charlie fiercely.

'I can't believe how easy everyone is talking about all this. I know I haven't gone through it yet, and I'm pretty much up for anything, but I don't know if I'm looking forward to it or not.' Patrick said.

'Well, you know where to come when it happens pat.' John said, 'and Karen, sorry you just have to put up with it.'

'Yes, I know. My father explained it to me a few years ago, and since I've been coming here a lot, I can see Ginny and Lily are both fine and their doing it as well. I never knew women went through it.'

'Albus said it does happen to them it's just not as common as men, as all men will go through it, but only some woman. He thinks with what Ginny and mum has gone through, if a woman was going to go through it, it would be them.'

'You talking about Lily and Ginny?' Sirius asked as he walked in with Nicky and sat down.

'Yep, just explaining to Karen about how woman will go through it, but it's just not as common as men.'

'That's because woman are stronger and don't stress as much as men.' Nicky said smiling, then everyone started laughing.

'You are absolutely right Nicky, I agree whole heartily with you.' Harry said.

'Harry, you're supposed to be on the men's side here mate.' Sirius said scowling at him.

'Sorry Sirius, I've seen firsthand how well Ginny handles things, a hell of a lot better than I do.'

'You've got that right my love.' Ginny said as she sat down and kissed Harry fiercely. When they broke apart, she turned to Liam. 'No remark about us taking off or will you get to rehearsals, Liam?'

'He's feeling a little sore this morning sweetheart, so he's not he's usual self.' Harry said then started laughing again, then Baily, John, Patrick, Sirius, Nicky, Charlie and Ginny started laughing as well. 'Sorry Liam, we'll stop now,' Harry said but couldn't help snickering. 'How about we go and start working on some songs. That'll make you feel better mate.'

'Good idea Harry.' Liam said and he got up and walked off before anyone else.

'He's feeling a little embarrassed this morning, and having everyone know, isn't helping.' Baily explained.

'I can understand that Baily. I could hardly look at you and John afterwards, but I didn't have a heap of people know about it at the time. He'll get better after a few times. Come on, let's get in. Charlie you coming in or waiting for mum to come out?'

'I'll wait for Lily, see you in there later.' Charlie said.

'Oh, one more thing Charlie, could you let Fleur know I'm not cutting my hair now.'

'Already did Harry, I told her we all talked you into waiting for a few weeks, see how you felt then.'

'Great, thanks Charlie,' Harry said then walked into the studio.

'Sirius, can you tell dad, that we'll hold off on the interview now. There might not be any use for it.'

'Sure Harry, and remember what Albus said, not might, you will get your sight back.'

'Yeah I know, it's just I'm so…'

'Impatient Harry,' Sirius said cutting him.

'Well, yes, that and anxious and until it happens I'm still having a hard time believing it. Anyway, I should get into this.' Harry walked slowly over to the band, bumping his hip on the piano. 'Damn, I forgot to count. Oh well,' Harry lowered his voice and spoke to John, Liam, Patrick and Nicky, about an idea he had for when he made his first performance.

'That's great Harry, and a good way to launch Lily as well.'

'Yeah that's what I thought, it will get everyone to hear her and we should have the album done so she might sign some when she's there.'

'With everything going on Harry, we never told you about our last album, broke records again. We've been getting loads of requests for interviews since it came out, but with your eyes, we just turned everyone down.' Liam said looking a little better.

'Well, we could do a signing as well, after I make my entrance. Sign some albums and some pictures as well. I'll get Karen to speak with Minerva about it having it at Hogwarts, and I don't want anyone to know about me until then. So keep it under your hat, alright?' they all agreed, then Harry asked for his sheet music, to get the band to familiarize themselves with some of his new songs, when Lily came in followed by Katie and the twins.

'Harry,' Katie called as she walked over. 'Harry, the twins have been calling you again, all morning.'

'That was fast, I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly.' Harry said getting excited and Ginny walked over to him.

'Calm down Harry, let's go back into the sitting room with them.'

'Yeah alright, why don't you guys keep rehearsing with mum? I don't know how long this will take.'

'Go for it Harry.' John said as they all watched as Harry, Ginny, Katie and the twins walked out, then Sirius and Baily followed.

'Let me see if they want to do the same thing first.' Harry said and he got close and they touched him again. 'Yeah they do,' Harry kissed each one, then transfigured the couch again. He lay down and Katie put the twins down and they instantly put a hand each over Harry's eyes, and the other hand on his chest and within a few minutes Harry was asleep.

'Do you think it will take as long as yesterday?' Sirius asked.

'Don't know sirius, probably though. The twins are going to be hungry, thirsty and tired when they wake up. Katie, after they eat, do you want to put them down here, or take them straight home?'

'If it's alright Ginny, I'd like to put them down here.'

'That's fine, I'll get someone to conjure a couple of beds for them.'

'I'll do it now,' Charlie said and he walked into Hayden and Holly's room, as was back a few minutes later. 'All done, ready for them.'

'Baily, Harry will probably want you to check them over again as well.'

'Yes, he probably will. I'll be in the studio, let me know when they wake,' Baily smiled, then walked back to watch the rehearsals.

'The rest of us might as well get comfortable. We've got a bit of a wait, oh Katie, have you let James know.'

'No, I wanted to get Harry and Ginny straight here first, I'll use the floo in the library if that's alright?'

'If course Katie,' Ginny smiled at her.

Ginny, Charlie and Sirius sat around watching Harry, and the twins. Katie joined them not long after, and they were all wondering what Harry's eyesight would be like this time when he woke up. The band, Lily, Karen and Baily all come back in for some lunch three hours later, all asking how Harry and the twins were before sitting down to eat.

'Look, the twins are starting to wake up.' Katie said looking at her children. 'How long was it this time?'

'Just over three and a half hours.' Ginny said never taking her eyes off Harry.

'We're hungry.' Ginny said.

'We're thirsty.' Harry said.

'Let's get them something to eat and drink, then they can have a nap.' Charlie said picking up his daughter as Katie picked up their son and took them over into the kitchen. Baily checked them over while they ate, saying they were fine, just tired.

'Harry woke not long after the twins last time, so it shouldn't be long.' Sirius said watching for any sign of movement.

'Gin, Ginny,' Harry said groggily as he reached his hand out and Ginny took it.

'I'm here sweetheart,' Ginny said as Harry rubbed his eyes, then opened them. 'How are they Harry?' Ginny asked anxiously.

Harry was blinking a lot, then rubbed his eyes a few times. 'Shadows, I can see shadows.' Harry reached out at the shadow in front of them. 'I can just make you out Gin, it's working, I'm getting my sight back.' Harry said as tears started to fall down his face. 'How are Harry and Ginny?'

'Fine Harry, just tired, I already checked them, to make sure.' Baily said walking over. 'I want to test something with you Harry, can you sit up?'

'Sure.' Harry sat up and looked directly at Baily. 'I can make you out as well. Not actually see you, but your outline, I suppose, a shadowy figure.'

'Alright, can you make out my finger Harry?' Baily asked holding his finger close to Harry's face.

'Yes, just, but yes.' Harry smiled.

'How many do I have up now?' Baily asked holding up three fingers.

Harry stared for a minute, 'Three.' he said and looked up at him. 'Is that right?'

'Yes, Harry, that's right,' Baily said taking a deep breath. 'You are definitely getting your sight back. At this rate I don't think it will be twenty times though.'

'Could you take a guess at how many Baily?' Harry asked looking directly at him.

'Maybe another three or four, at most five, I'd say.'

'So I could see by Saturday at the latest, if the twins keep coming every day.' Harry said feeling himself get choked up.

'Yes, if the twins come every day, yes.' Baily said and he couldn't help the tears falling down his face, and when he looked around he saw everyone else had tears in their eyes, or falling down their faces.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, and broke down completely, sobbing hard into her shoulder, but he wasn't the only one crying. Karen was crying into Patrick's chest, Sirius and Nicky was holding each other, John had his arms around Baily and were both crying. Charlie put his arms around Lily as she started crying as well then Liam put his arms around John and Baily. Charlie saw Katie watching with tears falling down her face and put his arm around her but kept his other arm around Lily.

James stepped out of the fire and saw everyone crying, 'What? Has something happened?' he said rushing over to Harry. 'Harry, son.'

Harry let go of Ginny and turned to face his father. 'I can see shadowy figures dad, it's almost back.' Harry put his arms around his father and held him tight and kept crying.

'Oh son, I'm so happy for you, I really am.' James said and he could feel himself starting to choke up as well, as he help Harry tighter.

Harry pulled back and touched his father's face. 'I can see you, well sort of, but I can make you out.'

'How long do you think it will be Baily, before he has his full eyesight back?' James asked, never taking his eyes off Harry.

'If the twins keep coming every day, Saturday at the latest,' Baily said but he still had his arms around John and Liam.

'I really can't believe this is happening, I was getting so used to the idea I'd never see again.' Harry said taking a couple of deep breaths as he looked around. 'I can just make out everyone.' and tears started falling again.

'So when do you think you'll want to do this welcome back concert Harry?' Patrick asked.

'If I can see by the weekend, then we'll try and organise it for, say four to six weeks after because by then I should have put some more weight on and not be so skinny. We still have to record mum, so her album is ready on the day and she'll need publicity pictures taken as well. Then we have to rehearse all our new songs as well. Now I really can't wait, the next few days are going to be hard.'

'Yes they will be Harry, but you just have to relax and have some patience. But I promise, you will be seeing again very soon.' Albus smiled from his portrait.

'Patience, Harry? You've got to be kidding Albus.' Charlie said grinning and everyone started laughing.

'Well, for now at least, I'm hungry, then we can get back into it.' Harry stood up and he didn't have his hands out as he made his way fairly easily to the kitchen. 'I can make out Harry and Ginny, are they still eating?'

'Yes, but they look like their almost done, then we'll put them down for a nap.' Katie said as she kissed Harry's cheek.

'I still can't understand how their doing this. I said last time, that they are my guardian angels and they still are. Karen when I've finished, I want to go over a couple of things with you about the first comeback concert alright?'

'No problem Harry, I'll go in now and get all my things organised.' Karen kissed Patrick and walked into the library.

'Harry, I had a thought.' John asked.

'You John, a thought, that's new isn't it?' Harry said and everyone laughed. 'Sorry, go on John.'

'As I was trying to say, what if you get visitors from Kingsley, the Weasley's before you want everyone to know.'

'That's the easy part, I was going to see if Charlie and Ginny would contact everyone, tell them I don't want to see anyone for a while. They should believe it as most of them have seen some of my bad days. What do you think Gin?'

'I think it should work, but it might not stop everyone. Ron and Hermione might still try to come and see you, the rest of the family will say they understand. Kingsley on the other hand, might want to come as well.'

'If I tell him to give Harry a few weeks without everyone coming here all the time, he might accept that.' Charlie said.

'What if I change my wards for a while, that way no one can come through until I want them to? I can block the floo to everyone else as well, easy enough spell to do.'

'Now that will definitely help, especially with Hermione. When she is determined about something, she usually will find a way to do it.' Charlie said.

'Yes, and if Hermione thinks I'm going through a hard time, she will want to come and see me. She was like that when we were looking for the horcruxes. Always determined to help me in any way she could, even when Ron left for a while. She was heartbroken, but she stayed with me anyway.'

'I never did ask you what happened when Ron did go back. How did Hermione treat him?' Charlie asked.

'Well, first, Ron saved me in the pond, the horcrux was around my neck as I was trying to get the sword and it sensed there was something close that could destroy it, so it started choking me. Ron pulled me out, got the sword as well. Once I realised it was Ron and he was back, I had him destroy the horcrux. That was hard on him.'

'What happened Harry?' John asked.

'When I opened the locked for Ron, speaking parseltongue, Ron and I saw a few things that was really hard on him. One was smoky images of me and Hermione telling him that we didn't need him, that we were better off without him. Our images kept saying things like, his mother always preferred me as a son, and always craved her daughter over him. But the worst was the last image he saw.' Harry said still remembering the look on Ron's face.

'What was that?' Baily asked.

'It was an image of Hermione and me, both naked getting it on. The look on Ron's face, he was so hurt watching that. I kept telling him to kill it and not listen to it. It was just Voldemort's sick mind at work and it tapped into your worst fears. Ron was always a little jealous of me and Hermione, even though he never had anything to worry about. Hermione's just one of my best friends, always was, and that's all there is.'

'That's why he was having a hard time after I got you off the drink that time. When we were beating the crap out of you, you said to Ron that Hermione preferred you and told him that you and Hermione spent a lot of times in the tent wrapped around each other's naked bodies.'

'Yeah, that's why he didn't want to see me after that. I throw it back at him when I was mouthing off at all of you. He's worst fear and he didn't know if it was real or not. He knows now of course, Hermione and I both told him everything that took place when we were alone, which was working most of the time, trying to find out where the next horcrux was hidden and as to your question. Hermione hit him a few times, I had to put a shield charm around Ron to stop her, but she eventually forgave him.'

'Man, there's still a lot we don't know about your life, isn't there Harry?' Patrick said looking at him.

'Yeah, probably, a lot has happened to me over the years, and until something reminds me of a specific thing, I don't think about it. Anyway, I'll be in the library for a while, you might as well keep rehearsing with mum.' Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny fiercely. 'At least I can tell where you are now, with my eyes instead of my touch or smell.' Harry grinned.

'And I'm looking forward to you seeing all of me as well.' Ginny said in a sexy voice.

'Can't wait for that love, and I promise it won't be long, before I see…every…inch…of…you.' Harry kissed her again, then walked into the library to work for a while as almost everyone else went back into the studio. Everyone was feeling very happy and positive about Harry, and about their own future knowing they'd all be together for a long time to come.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty seven

The twins had arrived the following day and did the same thing. When Harry woke up, he could see fairly well, just blurry. He was able to play his guitar pretty well with easy stuff, but not any of his more complicated tunes, but just couldn't make out anything he'd written just yet. He was so excited he could hardly sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. He'd had Karen contact Joan to take some publicity pictures of his mother, to be taken the following week. Harry had recorded five of her songs and they did some simple films of her walking around the property, or down at the water, even singing to Charlie in one.

When Harry woke the following day, he was anxious to the point he couldn't sit still or get into rehearsals waiting for the twins to turn up. He paced quite a lot in front of the fireplace, until Charlie dragged him upstairs to calm him down and to give him some stress relief, as hard and as fast as he could, knowing Harry needed it that way.

'I thought you'd like to know Harry, Katie and the twins are here.' Ginny called through the door.

'Be right down,' Harry said before turning back to Charlie and he kept going on him until they were both very satisfied. 'Thanks Charlie, that was the only thing that was going to calm me down enough.' Harry said as they both got up and dressed.

'And it took your mind of waiting for my children to arrive.' Charlie said laughing.

'Yeah, that too, let's get down there.' they both made their way back downstairs and Harry walked over to the twins and they put their hands to his face. 'Same thing, the way I am now, it might be the last time they have to do this. Then they can eat and play properly.' Harry said kissing both their cheeks before going over and transfiguring the couch and lay down. Katie placed the twins on either side of Harry and they both put a hand on each of his eyes, then a hand on his chest, and started rubbing. Harry was asleep within minutes, and the twins right after him.

'The times shortened each time. First day was four hours, next day was three and half hours, yesterday was three hours, so if that continues, it should be two and half hours,' Ginny said sitting next to Harry.

'Do you think this will be the last time Ginny?' Liam asked.

'Well, I think that Harry will have his eyesight back to the way it was when Harry and Ginny have finished. If that is the last time, then he'll just have to go back to his contacts again. I'm not sure if he'll have perfect eyesight though, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.'

Everyone decided to just stay in the sitting room and wait to see what happened. No one really wanted to go rehearse or do anything until they knew if Harry would have his sight back properly. As everyone was sitting around an owl flew into the house and landed on the back of the other couch and Charlie took the note from it but it never moved.

Charlie unrolled the note, 'Ginny, I really need to see Harry. Can you please talk him into letting me in, I'm very worried, everyone is very worried. Send this owl straight back and let me know when I can come over. Love Hermione. I knew Hermione was going to be the one that was the hardest to keep out with just saying Harry didn't want to see anyone again at least for a while.'

'No, like Harry said, she'd always been there for him in a lot of the things he's gone through, and she probably can't understand why he's shutting her out this time. They'll all find out soon enough and I hope Hermione forgives him for keeping her in the dark.' Ginny grinned, then looked back at Harry and noticed the twins were slowly waking. 'Harry and Ginny are waking up.' she said looking at Katie and then Charlie.

Both of them got up and stood next to the couch, waiting until the sat up, which wasn't long at all.

'We're hungry,' Harry said.

'We're thirsty,' Ginny said.

'We're tired.' Harry and Ginny said together.

'That's new, them saying their tired.' Patrick said as he watched Charlie and Katie pick up their children and take them into the kitchen and placing them in their chairs, and Charlie walked back over and stood next to the couch. 'He's slowly moving.' Charlie said as he stared down at Harry.

'Yeah, it seems to be taking longer this time for him to wake up.' Ginny said as she kept her eyes on her husband. Everyone crowded around the couch, watching every little movement Harry made but he still didn't wake. His movements got more frequent but it was twenty minutes later before he started blinking.

'Ginny,' Harry said groggily, then rubbed his eyes.

'I'm here sweetheart. Open your eyes Harry, tell us what you see.' Ginny said anxiously.

Harry blinked a few times, then open his eyes, then sat up and ran a finger over Ginny's lips. 'I can see, perfectly. I can see everything.' Harry said as he voice choked up and pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tight.

Every single person standing watching all started crying and holding everyone else as they waited for Harry to let go of his wife. He slowly moved back and kissed her tenderly, but kept running finger over different parts of Ginny's face. 'I see you perfectly sweetheart.'

'Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you, I can feel how happy you are right now.' Ginny said then leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly then they both stood up.

'How's Harry and Ginny Baily?' Harry said walking over to them.

'Just tired, very tired this time. Their trying to eat, but I think this one took more out of them. But apart from that their fine, in every way Harry, no need to worry.'

Harry sat next to them, and put a hand to their faces. 'Thank you so much.' Harry kissed each of them before kissing Katie, 'Thanks for letting them do this Katie.'

'Anything Harry, and it didn't hurt them, just made them tired. And I'm so happy you got your eyesight back.'

Harry turned to Charlie, 'Thanks Charlie, you're children are miracle workers.' Harry said and hugged him tight, then Charlie kissed him fiercely.

'Yes they are Harry, and you're welcome.' Charlie said as he let Harry go.

Everyone came up and hugged Harry. Baily and John both couldn't resist and kissed him, and Liam did as well.

'Someone hand me some paper with something written on it, I want to see if I can read it or will I need my contacts again.' Harry said excitedly.

Charlie handed him Hermione's letter and watched as Harry read it. 'No, don't need glasses or contacts anymore, their perfect. I've got perfect eyesight, merlin those kids are still my little angels. I would have been happy if I had to go back to contacts.' Harry said then he couldn't stop laughing and everyone joined in perfectly. 'Hermione hasn't changed, I just hope she forgives me when she finds out.'

'She might be a little mad at first Harry, but after a while she'll be happy for you just like everyone else will be.' James said hugging his son. 'Now, you are never to do this again. Do you hear me, as you're father I'm putting my foot down. No more healing, especially yourself.' James said and he couldn't stop the tears falling down his face.

'I'll never do me every again dad, don't worry, healing someone else, only if there's no other choice. I love you dad.' Harry said and hugged him again.

'I love you too son.' James said then let him go.

'Well, I hope everyone doesn't mind, but I need to get Karen started on everything. I don't want to wait too long. John, how long do you think to put together some new dance routines for those four new songs?'

'If we rehearse every day, should have them down in two weeks Harry.'

'Great, plus we still need to rehearse the other stuff as well. Nicky, there's one thing I wanted to discuss with you. Come into the library with me and Karen will you.' Harry turned to Ginny, 'I love you Gin, but I'm so excited, I have to get stuck into this.'

'I know sweetheart, go, go get everything organised.' Ginny kissed Harry then watched as he walked into the library with Karen and Nicky, then turned to Lily. 'Are you busy right now Lily, I'm am so stressed.' Ginny said wearily.

'Nope and I am too.' Lily took Ginny's hand and they ran up the stairs together.

Harry lent against his desk as Karen sat at her desk and Nicky sat on the couch. 'Right, what I wanted to discuss Nicky, is there is one track that Liam wrote that I want to do at the concert. But it would be a bit strange with a woman singing it, so if you wouldn't mind, I thought the four of us boys could do it, but I wanted you to do one just with mum. We'll play, but you and mum will sing. I thought if you and mum did that one, then us boys did the one Liam wrote, then all of us again. Would you mind Nicky?'

'No, of course not Harry, and I read the song Liam wrote. I don't think it would suit having me singing with those words. Is that one of the ones you want to do the dance routine with?'

'Yeah, I've got a few idea to discuss with John about that. So will you do the song with mum, she'll do lead, but you'll be more than backup, you'll do two sections in the second part and the second last part. Here, look it over and see what you think.' Harry said handing her the music sheet and watching as she studied it. 'So look it over, go into the studio try it out, see what you think, because I've got to get these details all set.'

Nicky kissed his cheek, 'I'm happy for you Harry, and this concert is going to surprise everyone.'

'Yes it will, especially with what's been getting written. "Harry Potter blind, not been seen in two months, no family member will confirm or deny if he is blind, nor will minister of magic". Yes, it's really going to surprise everyone.'

'I'll get into the studio,' Nicky smiled and walked out of the library.

'Right Karen, we need to contact Minerva. I was going to get you too, but I think I might need to and let her in on it. It might be the only way she'll allow the concert to go ahead on the grounds of Hogwarts.'

'You're probably right Harry, but she'll keep it a secret.' Karen smiled.

'Yes, she will. Alright we'll need to get a statement ready the moment I get the go ahead from Minerva, stating that the Phoenix Flames will be performing a fund raising concert on the grounds of Hogwarts, with two special guest singers. There can't be any mention of my name, but for more people to turn up, I might have to say something in support of it.'

'Maybe you could put a statement with the announcement stating this fund raiser is very important to you as Hogwarts is very important to you and that you hope people will support the concert and the two performers.'

'That's great, write that up in a nice letter type for me and get started on the actually announcement for the concert. I'll floo Minerva and explain everything.' Karen nodded to Harry, then he went over to the fireplace, threw in some powder, 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, headmistress office, Minerva McGonagall.' Harry felt the movement around him until he stepped out into her office.'

'Harry,' Minerva said as she looked at him. 'You can see?'

'Yes, I can Minerva.' Harry hugged her tight, 'Ginny and Harry Weasley again. They've been healing my eyes for the last few days. But I need a couple of favours.'

'Anything Harry, come and sit, oh, this is wonderful Harry, I'm so happy for you. Now, what are these favours?'

'First, I don't want anyone to know, not yet. I want to surprise everyone with a concert. And the second I was hoping to hold the concert here, on the grounds, it's a fund raising for the Fred Weasley fund as well.' Harry said and saw Minerva thinking. 'Please Minerva, you know how much this place means to me. Please, please.' Harry said begging but he couldn't help smiling at her.

'I could never say no to you Harry, of course you can. So if this concert is advertised, people will know you can see again.'

'No, I'm not putting my name on it, just a statement stating I hope everyone supports it, and that there will be two guest singers performing that night with the Phoenix Flames. Oh, yeah, I want it at night, full stage, the works. The grounds are big enough and I can place enchantments around the stage with everything I want to put on it.'

'Yes that's fine, how can I deny you anything after all you've been through Harry. So will it be tickets like the benefit?'

'Yes, it will. But of course there will be invited guests of course. The Weasley, Kingsley, the aurors, some of my friends, they'll all be invited, but everyone else will have to pay for a ticket, but because the grounds are large, we can sell a lot more so the price won't need to be so high this time but we should still raise a lot for the fund.'

'So I take it your one of the singers, who is the other one, may I ask?' Minerva looked intensely at Harry.

'Would you be hurt if I said I didn't want to say. I'm trying to surprise everyone, we've just started recording with her.'

'It's fine Harry, so when are you planning this for?'

'I'm trying to get everything together so it can be in I months' time. It's getting harder to stop people wanting to visit me. Hermione in particular is writing, trying to get Ginny to let her see me.'

'Yes, she's been asking me if I can speak with you to let her visit. I'll try to explain that you just need some more time. You're starting to come to terms with everything, but would like to still be alone for a while. How's that sound?'

'Sounds good, but you know how determined Hermione can be. That's the main reason I changed the wards around my place and I blocked the floo. Anyway, I better get back, I've got loads to do if I have concert to plan. Karen will contact you with all the information, I only did it today so I could tell you everything, but just remember, no one is to know I have my eyesight back.'

'I promise Harry, and I'll keep my floo connected to your place so Karen can floo me anytime. It's good you can't stay, Hermione will be here soon for a meeting anyway.' they both stood and Harry hugged her again, 'If I don't see you before Harry, I'll see you at the concert.' she kissed his cheek.

'Thanks again Minerva, and make sure all the kids are allowed too, even if they have detention.' Harry said grinning at her.' she nodded and Harry walked back to the fireplace, then flooed back to his place. He stepped out and turned to Karen. 'No problem, now we need all the information set. I'm going to speak with the guys, see if think we can pull this off in a month. I'll be back soon.' Harry said and hurried out of the library, and he heard the noises coming from upstairs as he made his way to the studio.

'Minerva said yes, we've got the go ahead for the concert at Hogwarts, now do you think we can get it all together for a months' time?'

'Should be able to pull it off, your mum's only got another few songs to record, but we've got the songs down with her, we just have to get into our stuff Harry?' Liam said.

'And the dance routines, I've had an idea about one song.' Harry said and he walked closer to the band and explain he's what he wanted to do with the dance routine on one song. 'So what do you think?' Harry asked grinning.

'Sounds good, but do you think it's right to do those moves at Hogwarts Harry, there will be students there?'

'Yeah, I know, but I thought if there like us when we were at Hogwarts, then they'll love it and Minerva can forgive me for anything.'

'Alright then, let's do that then, John, you need to work on the moves then.' Liam said looking at him.

'No problem, I've been working on a few steps for the other tracks, this one will be pretty simple, considering how many times we use that move in normal parts of our day.' John smirked, 'Especially lately,' he smiled at Liam.

'Nicky, what do you think about that track?'

'It's great Harry, I was looking it over, waiting for Lily to come in.'

'Yes, it's been very stressful on mum and Ginny, so it might take a while.'

'Harry, do you think I could have a private word with you for a moment?' Baily asked walking over.

'Sure Baily, um, Karen's in the library, let's head into the other sitting room. It's pretty private in there.' Harry and Baily walked to past the library and to the new doorway that led into the other room. 'So what's up Baily?'

'Liam, I just wanted to talk to you about him for a moment.'

'Everything alright with him, he's handling all this wanting isn't he?'

'Having a bit of a hard time, more so than any other man I know that's gone through it. I was hoping you might have a go with him, he respects you and works for you. I thought if he saw how easy you are with it, he might start to relax about it.'

'Oh, I don't know about that Baily, if I wasn't exclusive with Charlie, no problem.' Harry said as he walked over and sat down thinking. 'I want him to handle having to go through this, because it will make it easier and he might finish faster. I'll talk to Charlie about it, see how he feels. If he doesn't want me to, then I'm sorry, I can't. But if he's fine with it, then I will. And because he doesn't like it mentioned, if Charlie's fine, I might take him back down to my parent's house. It's very private there, so he won't feel too uncomfortable. Do you think he'll handle me though Baily?'

'He's getting better, he just won't relax into it, that's his main problem and if he doesn't, this is going to go on longer than necessary.'

'Yeah, it will. Listen, go out and tell Charlie I want to talk to him, I might as well find out how he will be as soon as possible.'

'Thanks Harry, I'll go tell him.' Baily said then walked out of the room.

Harry was still sitting on the couch when Charlie walked in and sat beside him and instantly pulling Harry towards him, kissing him fiercely for a long time.

'We have to get some time soon Harry, all this waiting to see how your eyes were, has been stressful on me as well.'

'I know Charlie, I want to as well. I'm just trying to get everything organised while everyone is here. But I need to speak with you about something else though. Well about this, but different.'

'I don't understand.'

'Okay, Baily was talking to me before. He said Liam is having a hard time letting himself get into this wanting and he said if he doesn't relax soon, it's going to make it go longer for him than is necessary.'

'So, what does he think will help him?'

'Me, he think because he respects me and works for me. If I get with him it might just make him realise if I'm relaxed about it, he just might as well. But I wanted to talk to you about it first, see how you would feel. I said to Baily if you don't want me to, then I won't.'

'Well, I'm not sure how I would feel about it. I'd need to think about this Harry. What if you liked being with him and wanted to again and maybe preferred him,' Charlie said as he stood up and started pacing until Harry grabbed his arm.

'That would never happen Charlie, I can only see myself going through this with you. I know I could probably help Liam, like I did with Draco, but it would be just until he relaxed into it. But you are the only one Charlie, no one else.' Harry put his arms around him, holding him tight. 'If you don't want me to, then I won't. I don't want to hurt you in any way Charlie.'

'I know Harry, and I'm sorry. Yes, you could probably help him so he wouldn't have to go through this longer than was necessary.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry softly, 'Just hard to think of you with someone else. But I know if I could help someone through this that might last longer than they needed to, I would probably help. How many times do you think you'd need with him?'

'Until I get him alone, I won't really know. I've noticed since he's started he's not he's usual self at all, might take a couple of times at least.'

'Alright, but as long as it's not too long, and I need to have you now.' Charlie said fiercely.

'I think I can do that.' Harry concentrated and they both felt the shiver before stripping off. They both stayed into the other sitting room for a couple of hours getting all their stress and tension out of their bodies before re-emerging. Harry went straight up to shower, thinking he might get Liam started straight away. The sooner he relaxed the sooner he might finish, and he did feel slightly guilty as Liam said he was stressed because of what Harry had been going through, but he never said that to Charlie, because Charlie probably wouldn't have let him, thinking he was doing it just because he felt guilty.

He walked back into the studio and pulled Ginny aside and explained the situation to her and she agreed that he could probably help more than anyone else. So Harry spoke quietly to Baily before approaching Liam.

'Liam, can I have a word in private mate?'

'Sure Harry.' Liam put his guitar down and followed Harry out of the studio, Charlie watching the whole time.

'I want you to come with me for a moment, I want to talk to you, but not here.'

'Ah, yeah, alright Harry.' Liam said looking puzzled and walked with Harry out the door.

'Take my arm, I want to apparate, because there is still press about and I don't want them seeing me yet.' Liam put his hand on Harry's arm and the apparated right to the house and Harry quickly took down the wards and walked inside with Liam. He took his hand and led him straight upstairs and sealed the room.

'What are we doing Harry, where are we?' Liam asked looking nervous as he glanced at the bed.

'This is my parents old house, and I brought you here to help you.' Harry concentrated and had them both stripped in seconds.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Liam said now sounding nervous.

'Doing what needs to be done, Baily told me you're just not relaxing enough with them. So he asked me to help you.'

'Harry, look, I've heard everyone tell me about you, and I just have to look at you to see they were right. I couldn't take you, I'm having enough trouble with Baily and John.'

Harry led Liam over to the bed and sat him down. 'I'll take it easy on your Liam, I promise, but I am going to do this. If you don't start getting into this, you're going to make it last longer than you really need to. If you get into it properly, you will probably only last a couple of months. Then you can go back to your old way of life, if that's what you want. Keep fighting it and it's going to take a hell of a lot longer.'

Liam looked at Harry, then glanced down at him before looking back up. 'I really don't know about this Harry. I'm having a hard time excepting all this.'

Harry leaned over him and slowly lowered his head until he was as close as he could get without touching but he's hands moved down and held him gently, then started moving his hand slowly but just kept his face close, waiting to see what Liam would do.

'It's your call Liam, I could help you get through this, and I know you're enjoying what I'm doing.' Harry concentrated then smiled. 'You want to but you're worried about my size. I told you I'll take it easy, not go all the way.' Harry kept his hand moving as Liam became fully erect and his face was still close, then Liam leaned up and started kissing him full on, so Harry put his arm around him, keeping it going knowing he might change his mind or get embarrassed. When they stopped, Liam looked away and Harry knew he was embarrassed. 'It's fine Liam, let's just get into it, you will enjoy it if you just relax.'

'Alright, I'll try. But can you please take it easy?' Liam said and he was still slightly embarrassed.

'You've got it Liam.' Harry moved down his body and put his mouth over him and started sucking slowly, letting it build up and it didn't take long. Liam came fairly quickly but Harry just kept going, bringing him back up, then moved back up and kissed him hungrily. 'Turn over Liam, it'll make you feel better.'

'Okay, just take it easy Harry, you're huge.' Liam said and rolled over and Harry got on top of him, and slowly kissed down his back. 'Oh, that's nice Harry.' Harry kept going until he reached him and pushed his legs apart, and moved his tongue inside him and kept it moving for a while as Liam kept clenching all the time.

'Relax Liam, unclench, it'll be better if you do.' Harry said then put his mouth back and inserted his tongue again for a bit, then moved it back out and lay back on top, but inserted a finger, moving it around until he felt Liam starting to relax. 'That's better, just relax Liam.' Harry kept going then started to kiss his neck before he moved his finger. Coated himself, then positioned himself right on him and felt Liam tense again. 'Relax, I'll take it real easy.' Harry kept kissing his neck and he's earlobe, trying everything until he felt him relax again, then slowly slipped inside, only a small amount. 'How's that feel Liam?'

'Good, but don't go any further.' Liam felt Harry start to move but kept the same distance, not going any further in. 'Oh god, that's good, real good. That's a lot better, oh man, that's nice.'

'Do you think you could take a little more? You could try, if you don't like it I'll move back.' Harry said as he kept moving.

'Alright, try a little more.' Liam said panting heavily and he felt Harry slip in a little bit more. 'Okay, not more, but that's good, oh real good Harry.'

'I'm going to go a little faster now, alright.' Harry said and started moving faster, then faster again, until Liam was really started to enjoy it, so Harry got faster still as he groaned loudly as he came. He pulled out very slowly and lay down panting. 'Now that was better, why didn't I feel that good before Harry?'

'Because you just need to relax into it,' Harry said leaning up and kissed Liam and he kissed him back fiercely.

'I know, but I just couldn't relax with Baily and John. Too bad you're exclusive with Charlie. If you are, how come you're here with me now?'

'I spoke to Charlie, he's fine with this at the moment. Listen, if you think you'll stay relaxed more with me, then I'll keep helping, but I have to speak with Charlie again. You never know, he might decide to join us and he's got a magic mouth Liam.' Harry said grinning at him.

'I suppose I could try, if he said it's alright. What's he like, size I mean?'

'Same as me, but thicker,' Harry said then laughed at the shocked look on Liam's face.

'How do you handle each other than, you're both so big, I always thought I was decent until I saw you Harry.'

'You are decent Liam, I'm just a freak.' Harry laughed, 'You get used to it once you relax. Charlie took a far few times before he could take all of me, and I still took some time before I got use to him and I'd been with Baily and John a far few times, then there was the other man I helped as well.'

'And you still hurt with Charlie?'

'At first, now it's nothing for both of us.'

'I bet the ladies love you Harry?'

'Only one lady do I have sex with Liam, and that's Ginny. But you're already relaxing about this, if you keep going like this, then I could probably see you finish fairly quickly. You're still having sex with woman aren't you, because it does help as well? Not like this though, but it does.'

'No, I've been too tense to get back out since this started.'

'Well, why don't you go out tonight, after we've finished here. Go pick up one of your ladies, have some normal sexual fun with her, and I'll get back to you tomorrow?'

'Well, I am more relaxed now, so yeah, maybe I will Harry, thanks.' Liam smiled and pulled him down and kissed him again, then moved down his body and put his mouth around him and started sucking hard, then moved off and looked up at Harry. 'How in the world does anyone get their whole mouth over you?'

'Usually because I force them until they can take it, I did with John. Go on, keep going I was enjoying that Liam.' Harry said and waited to he put his mouth back over him, then pushed down a little at a time until he was able to take more. They both had a good couple of hours and Liam was much more relaxed once they left and the house then apparated straight back inside Harry's wards. 'Do you feel better Liam?'

'Yeah a lot better, thanks Harry. I hope Charlie will let you keep going with me, I'm so much more relaxed with you.'

'I'll talk to him later, see what he has to say, I'll let you know tomorrow. Let's get back inside.' Harry said and they both walked back into the house and into the studio. Harry went straight over to Ginny, pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely, then did the same to Charlie before getting back into rehearsals with the rest of the band. He gave Baily a smile and a nod, letting him know that it worked and Liam is better now and everyone could see it. He was like he's old self again as they rehearsed until dinner time, when everyone left so there was just Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Lily.

For four weeks, the band, Harry and Lily rehearsed none stop until they had their songs and dance routines down and everyone was starting to feel excited about the upcoming concert at Hogwarts knowing that this might not of ever happened ever again if the twins never healed Harry's eyes.

All the tickets had sold, but slower than that had for any other concert with the Flames, but no one knew Harry would be there. Harry had Karen send out invitations to all the Weasleys, Kingsley and Aleena, as well as all his friends. Neville, Hannah, Luna, Seamus and everyone else from the Hogwarts and DA. He also invited Aberfort, plus all the aurors, Andromeda and Teddy, as well as Draco, Katie and Narcissa. Not including, Sirius, James, Katie who would of course be there to see everyone reaction when Harry stepped out on stage after Lily had sung a couple of songs. Everyone had sent word they would be there as they knew this would mean a great deal to Harry even if he wasn't going to be there, as far as everyone knew.

Harry woke the morning of the concert feeling very excited. He went and had a shower, before joining Charlie at the table. He leaned down and kissed him but Charlie didn't kiss him back.

'What's up Charlie?' Harry said sitting down next to him. 'Is it Liam?'

'Yeah, it's just that you've been spending a lot of time with him and hardly any with me.'

'I explained this Charlie, he's more relaxed with me and I really believe he won't last much longer. He's not stressed anymore, just a little tense now. I give him another week maybe two and he'll be finished with it, then I'm all yours again. I did ask if you wanted to join us Charlie?'

'I know, I just couldn't see you getting it on with anyone else and I do understand Harry, I've seen the difference in Liam over the last few weeks, so I know he's doing good now. I just can't help feeling jealous about it and that's making me really stressed. So do you think you could spend some proper time with me today?'

'As long as you want Charlie, or until it's time to leave for Hogwarts.' Harry grinned. 'Now are you going to kiss me or not?'

Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, gripping him tight. 'I hope you're right about Liam, I don't think I could put up with this much longer Harry.'

'I am right, it's nearly over for him, but I wish you would consider joining us just once though. Anyway let's just eat, because I'm really hungry. Oh, I wanted to ask, do you think I'm back to my weight from before, I haven't put my leather gear on since the last party we had here.'

'Yes, you've definitely put the weight on. You look good now and I can't wait to see you in all that black leather.'

'Neither can I Charlie, he looks sexy in those clothes, doesn't he?' Ginny said as she sat down and pulled Harry to her, kissing him fiercely and hungrily.

Charlie laughed as he watched Harry and Ginny going at it at the table. 'Alright, you know you've got a bed upstairs, right?'

They slowly pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes. 'I'm never going to take this for granted ever again, looking into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes.' Harry said as he caressed Ginny's face.

'I'm not either Harry, I missed seeing you look at me that way and the way you looked at me last night as well,' Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

'I won't ever get tired of looking at your naked body sweetheart, or touching every…inch….of…it. Hmm,' Harry said.

'Like I said, bedroom, upstairs,' Charlie said smiling at them.

'No, we're fine Charlie, but probably after the concert, I might just take Harry all to myself for a while.' Ginny said then turned to look at Charlie. 'So if you want him Charlie, it'll have to be today, tonight, he's all mine.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'That sounds great, Charlie today, you my sweet Gin, tonight.'

'I can feel how excited you are about the concert Harry.' Ginny said as she sat beside him.

'Yeah, I really am, plus getting out for a while. Do you realise how long it's been since I left this place and I'm not talking just going down to the house with Liam, I mean really go out somewhere?'

'Yeah, over three months Harry, I know you wanted this to be a surprise for everyone, but you could have snuck out under the cloak if you wanted or put on that new charm of yours.' Charlie said smiling at him.

'I know, but we just had so much to do before today. Recording mum, dance routines, and rehearsing for all the new songs, which made all of us stressed, so there's been a lot of stress relief going on as well. Oh Ginny, you're still alright about how I'm starting tonight aren't you? It will be the first time I don't start singing to you.'

'I'm fine Harry, you said you're going to finish singing to me, so as long as you do, then I'm happy.' Ginny smiled as she started eating.

'Morning all, looking forward to tonight? I have to tell you I'm a little nervous.' Lily said as she kissed Charlie, then sat down.

'You'll do great mum, and yes I'm really excited about tonight. I'll take you in and show you you're outfit as soon as you eat, because I don't want Charlie seeing it until tonight. Now remember, their going to play the recording of me thanking everyone before I introduce you.'

'Yes, I remember Harry, I'm still nervous though. I'm glad James is going to look after Hayden and Holly tonight.'

'Yeah, with help from Hagrid, they loved him last time they saw him, so they'll be right next to dad's seat with Hagrid, plus everyone else will be there to look after them along with Harry and Ginny.' they sat there together eating their breakfast, then Harry turned back to his mother, 'Now, let's get in so I can show you the outfit.' Harry said standing up and taking his mother hand, before looking back at Charlie. 'No use peaking either Charlie,' Harry grinned at him and they walked into the studio and Harry sealed the room and took his mother over to the corner and unveiled her outfit. 'So what do you think mum?' Harry smiled.

'Wow, do you really think that's me Harry?'

'Definitely, you've got a great figure mum, this will show it off and I can wait to see Charlie's face when you step out in this. He'll probably want to race you straight off.' Harry said and kissed her cheek. 'I'm going to send it to Hogwarts now, along with mine and the bands. It'll be in the room we've set up at the back of the stage. You and Nicky have a separate room to us boys.'

'Alright, I'll trust you with this and I must admit, it does look good and I can't wait myself to see Charlie's face when he sees me in this.'

'You go out, and I'll send all this stuff to the area I've charmed at Hogwarts.' Harry said and watched as his mother walked out of the room, he concentrated and all outfits disappeared. He walked back out and joined his family. 'Now, since we've got most of the day, I'm taking Charlie for some stress relief. We'll both see you later.' Harry took Charlie's hand and led him upstairs into the spare room, where they spent most of the day making love or just holding each other until it was time to get ready.

Harry walked out of the shower, and put his jeans and t-shirt on, as no one would see him until he stepped out on stage in a couple of hours' time. When he finished he saw Ginny standing ready, in her new deep blue, tight fitting dress.

'Wow, now that's hot.' Harry said as he walked over to Ginny and pulled her into his arms, and gazed at her. 'You are absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Potter.'

'I'm glad you think so Mr. Potter and I can't wait to see you in your leather, yum.' Ginny laughed. 'We better get going though, haven't got a lot of time.'

'Yeah, I know. I'm a little nervous, you realise i haven't been nervous about performing in a long time.' Harry said as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

'No you haven't Harry, and yes you are, I feel it,' Ginny said smiling, 'Just do what you did last time.'

'I plan too sweetheart,' Harry said then saw his father, Katie, Harry, Ginny, sirius, Nicky, Baily, John, Liam, Karen and Patrick all waiting for him. 'Everyone all set?' Harry got yeah or nods from everyone so they walked outside. 'I'll put my charm on now and keep my hand on your shoulder until we get to the seats Gin, okay?'

'Yep, go for it Harry.' Ginny smiled and watched Harry concentrated, and they all felt a shiver, but Harry kept his eyes closed then felt another shiver as Harry disappeared right in front of her then felt his hand on her shoulder.

'What was the two shivers about then Harry?' Charlie asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

'Just putting my charm around all of you, just being cautious, anyway, let's go.' they stepped outside the wards and apparated to just outside the gates of Hogwarts. There was a huge crowd there already as they made their way up. Everyone arriving with Harry, tried to keep their faces a little somber so not to give anything away.

'I love you sweetheart, I'll see when I step on stage.' Harry whispered to her and walked away behind the huge stage that had been set up, then removed his charm and came back into view. Nicky, Lily, John, Liam and Patrick all went behind the stage to the rooms Harry had set up and they all got changed. 'Wow mum, I knew that would look good on you, what do you think guys?' Harry said as he turned and saw Liam and Patrick staring with open mouthed at his mother. 'Well, I think they agree mum, their speechless.'

'You are absolutely hot Lily,' Liam said gazing at her.'

'Alright Liam, remember that is my mother your ogling.' Harry said then laughed as Liam blushed slightly.

'I might be gay, but I have to agree, you look really hot Lily and all the men in the audience are all going to be staring at you with their mouths hanging open.' John said, looking at Harry's mother as she blushed slightly.

Harry laughed, 'Okay, I can hear Kingsley talking which means my recording will play in a moment, then you're all up.' Harry, Lily and the band stood near the back, peering out through the gap in the curtain. They could see the stairs leading up to the stage, then they saw Harry's face appear above the stage.

"Welcome everyone, I want to thank you all for coming to this benefit concert for the Fred Weasley fund. I set this up a few years ago to help any youngster be able to finish their education and I'm thankful that it has been very successful. I wish to thank everyone for the cards and letters over the last few months, they have meant a great deal to me and have helped me learn to adjust to this ordeal.' as every stared up at Harry's recording, Harry noticed that Hermione and a lot of the Weasley's had tears running down their faces as well as a lot of his friends and also people he didn't know. Harry had performed brilliantly making it look like he couldn't see as he spoke. 'So please, everyone enjoy the show tonight and the wonderful new singer that I found and have recorded. Her album goes on sale at the end of the show, if anyone wishes to purchase it, all proceeds going to the fund as well. Thanks again for your support and I hope to see you again one day, now please welcome to the stage, my mother, Lily Potter. Thank you."

'Alright, you're up.' Harry said and he kissed his mother as she waited for the band to make their way on stage. They started playing and Lily stepped on stage and instantly saw Charlie's mouth drop open as he saw Lily in a white, tight fitting leather outfit, similar to the one Harry and the band wears. Then she started singing and everyone was mesmerized at her voice. She did a couple of songs, with loud applause from everyone and whistles from a lot of the men. She waved at everyone and stepped off stage.

'That was absolutely great, now go and enjoy yourself sweetheart, you deserve it,' Lily said as she kissed Harry and moved aside while he got himself ready.

Then the Flames started playing one of their well-known songs with the guitar going but no one could see who was playing it. Then from the back of the stage, Harry walked slowly up the stairs while he played until he stepped on stage to loud cheers and whistles, and a lot of shocked faces.

Harry saw Hermione look at him, so he winked to her, then gave her a smile while he kept playing, then started to sing. No one really heard anything as the crowd wouldn't stop cheering. When Harry finished his first song, he put his guitar down and started singing his next song, as he slowly stepped off stage and walked towards all his family and friends, giving them all huge smiles but kept singing until he stood next to Hermione and Ron. When he finished he pulled Hermione into his arms and Ron put his arms around both of them.

'You can see Harry, you got your eyesight back.' Hermione said between sobs.

'Yeah, I did. I'll explain everything after the show.' Harry kissed Hermione then hugged Ron and ran back up on stage. The rest of the band minus Nicky all stepped next to Harry and the crowd whistled and cheered loudly as they started their song with the dancing. A few people got a bit of a shock at some of the moves, but most thought it was fabulous and couldn't stop cheering, clapping then everyone couldn't help enjoying watching Harry as he moved his body on stage and saw he was having the time of his life.

When they finished, Nicky rejoined the band as they all went back to their instruments and kept playing a few more tracks, before Harry brought his mother back on stage to sing again, with all the band and himself playing behind her. When she finished Harry kissed her before he walked her off stage and down to Charlie, then ran back up on stage again. They played for another hour then Harry put his guitar down and walked off stage, taking Ginny's hand and they both walked back up and Harry started singing to Ginny as he danced. When he finished he leaned down and kissed her passionately and the crowd went crazy, but they kept cheering for more, so Harry walked Ginny back down to her seat, then they did three more songs than they planned before walking off stage to joined all their family and friends.

'How Harry, when, I've been trying to see you for weeks,' Hermione said hugging him tight.

'I know, I'm sorry about that, I wanted to surprise everyone. Ginny and Harry healed my eyes, it took a few days and they were exhausted after every session but it worked. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone.' Harry said looking at everyone he cared about. Kingsley pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him tight. 'I missed you too Kingsley.' Harry grinned, then everyone came up hugging Harry, all with tears running down their faces.

'That message had everyone fooled Harry,' Draco said as he walked up and hugged him, along with Katie and Narcissa.

'Yeah, I acted really well didn't I?' Harry laughed, 'It's been hard keeping this from everyone but I knew I wanted everyone I cared about here together.'

'Well you're still full of surprises Harry.' Kingsley said shaking his head, but couldn't stop smiling.

'Harry,' Hagrid said giving Harry a tight hug as he couldn't stop crying.

'Hagrid, I can't breathe mate,' Harry said then laughed as Hagrid let him go.

Everyone kept crowding around Harry as they all heard bits of what had happened over the last few weeks, then they started signing autographs and everyone purchased a copy of Lily's new album, simply titled Lily. Minerva brought all the students over to see Lily, Harry and the band and he made sure they all had signed pictures and a copy of his mother's album, before she marched them back inside, all of them complaining that they wanted to stay longer and Harry couldn't stop laughing as he watched them go into the castle. For a couple of hours they kept signing and having lots of pictures taking, questions regarding Harry's blindness was asked a lot, but he refused to say anything about it as his father was printing an article about it all the next day in the Daily Prophet.

Harry got up and stretched as Ginny put her arms around him kissing him fiercely, as Charlie did the same with Lily, and he couldn't stop looking at her in her outfit. When screams filled the grounds as spells started flying in all directions.

Harry reacted as soon as he heard the screams, producing a shield charm around everyone and concentrated towards the area the spells had come from. Then he saw twelve hooded people all floating towards them struggling in their bonds. Harry kept concentrating until they were right in front of him.

'You said Potter wouldn't be here, that he was blind.' one of the men shouted as he tried to struggle but no one answered him as they all started screaming in pain.

'I think they've had enough Harry, how about letting them go.' mark said as he walked up with all the other aurors.

Harry released them and turned to Mark. 'Another lot for you Mark, make sure you see what their memories hold.'

'When are you going to let us do something Harry?' William asked as he stood on Harry's other side. Harry smiled at him, then heard yelling from behind him and he lowered his shield and ran over to the crowd. He saw Katie Bell on the ground bleeding badly and Draco leaning over her. 'She needs the hospital wing now, I'll apparated her up. Draco pick her up and I'll take you both, hurry.' Harry shouted, as soon as Draco picked her up, Harry put his arm around them and turned on the spot apparating to the hospital wing. 'Poppy come quick,' Harry shouted as Draco put Katie down on one of the beds.

'Move back please Mr. Malfoy. Harry keep him over there please,' Poppy said as she pulled a screen around Katie.

'Draco, come on mate.' Harry put a hand on his arm and moved him back a little ways, as Narcissa and Baily ran into the room. Baily went straight behind the curtain to assist Poppy. Everyone else joined them not long after and they all stood waiting for news on Katie Bell.

Poppy came around the screen and called Draco over to her and Harry went with him. 'I'm sorry to tell you Draco, but she lost the baby. There was just too much damage, but Katie's going to be fine.' Poppy said as she put a hand on his arm, and led him over to the bed.

Harry and Narcissa walked over and stood at the end of the bed as Draco sat beside Katie, taking her hands and Harry could tell he was crying. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort his friend. He looked at Narcissa and saw tears falling down her face and gave her a hug before moving back to join everyone else.

'What happened Harry, how's Katie?' Angelina asked.

'She lost the baby, but she's going to be fine.' Harry said and pulled Ginny into his arms, as memories of his and Ginny's time in here came back to him.

'Who were they, who did this?' Molly asked as she walked over to her daughter.

'I don't know, I've got Mark getting their memories to find out though. They weren't expecting me to be here, they heard I was blind that's why they attacked.' Harry said quietly shaking his head. 'Was anyone else hurt?' Harry asked looking around.

'No, it looks like they were aiming for Katie, or Draco, where not sure yet. But everyone else is safe.' Kingsley said as he walked in.

Harry went over to the two sets of twins, touching each of them. 'Why don't I apparate you home with the twins, then I can come back.' Harry said to Katie and his father.

'Yes, I think that's a good idea Harry,' his father said, then they all said their goodbyes and Harry held onto the four of them and apparated away. He was back in ten minutes then turned to his mother.

'Do you want me to take you and the twins home too? I want to stay here for a while.'

'That will be good Harry, they're a little upset at the moment.' Charlie walked over and Harry put his arms around the four of them and apparated away again, then was back again within a few minutes.

'You know that no one is supposed to be able to apparate from inside the Hogwarts grounds, don't you Harry?' Minerva said but she smile sadly at him.

'Yeah, I know Minerva, but it seems I can get through any wards, and it's not like I'm a danger to anyone.' he gave her a hug before turning back to everyone else.

All the Weasleys said their goodbyes, telling Harry and Ginny they would see them the next day to find out the whole story. Harry walked slowly back over to Draco and saw he hadn't moved so he turned to Narcissa.

'Until they get the memories of the attack, I could go to the house and put my wards up, that way you'll be safe, or you can stay at my place if you like.' Harry asked her.

'I've heard about you're wards Harry, I think that I'll feel safe at the house with those up.' Narcissa gave Harry a small smile.

'I'll take you in a few minutes,' Harry said then walked back to Draco. 'Draco, I'm going to take your mother home and put my wards around your place, you'll probably want to stay here, won't you?'

'Yeah, I do, thanks Harry.' Draco turned and faced him so Harry pulled him into his arms holding him tight.

'I'm really sorry Draco, let Katie know that we're all here for her and for you as well.'

'I will Harry, thanks for everything.' Draco let him go and sat back on the bed, taking Katie's hand.

'Poppy, look after them for me will you and let me know when their ready to go home, I want to be here when they leave.'

'Of course Harry, and I'll take good care of them. Baily's going to keep stopping by as well, since he was Katie's healer.' Poppy said as she hugged him. 'I'm happy that you got your sight back Harry, and you're going to have to tell me all about it one day.'

'I will Poppy, and thanks again.' Harry said then turned to Baily, 'You hanging around for a while Baily?'

'Yes, for a while just to make sure Katie doesn't start bleeding again. She's fine at the moment though.'

'Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow at the house,' Harry hugged him, then hugged John, 'You too John.' he nodded to Harry as he turned to face Narcissa, Minerva and Ginny. 'Thanks again for letting me do this here Minerva.'

'Anything for you Harry, and the looks on everyone faces when you stepped out on stage is something I'll remember for a long time.' she said as she hugged Harry.

'Yeah, there was quite a lot of shocked faces, anyway, I'm going to take Narcissa and Ginny home. I see you again soon.' Harry hugged her again, then stepped over to Ginny and waited for Narcissa to say goodbye to her son.

She walked over a few minutes later, 'I'm ready and thank you Harry.'

'No problem Narcissa, put your hand on my arm and I'll get you home.' Harry said as Ginny put her arm around him as Narcissa put her hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked at Katie and Draco once more then turned on the spot and apparated out of the hospital wing straight into Draco and Katie's house. 'I'll just go put my wards up,' Harry said as he walked off, going all around the house and the property before coming back. 'Here, this is the permission note you'll need to give anyone that you want to allow in and it has to be done outside the wards.'

'Thank you again Harry.' Narcissa said as she gave him and Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

'Anytime Narcissa, I'll probably see you when Draco brings Katie home.' Harry nodded, then he put his arms around his wife and apparated back to the Potter house arriving inside the sitting room.

'Apart from what happened to Katie, the concert was a great success.' Charlie said as Harry and Ginny sat down. 'How are you two doing, I know it would have brought up some memories for you.'

'We're alright Charlie, yeah it did bring up those memories especially being in the hospital wing. But we're okay.' Harry said as he looked at his wife.

'We're fine Charlie, really.' Ginny said as she gave him a small smile. 'But I might head up and soak in a bath.'

'I'll be there in a moment sweetheart.' Harry said and Ginny nodded, then walked up the stairs. 'I'm glad I put my charm around all of you, but I wish I would have put it on everyone, then Katie wouldn't have been hit.'

'Don't start that again Harry, this was not your fault. No one knew that something was going to happen, and remember, the whole auror squad was there and they couldn't stop it. It happened to fast Harry.'

'Yeah, I know it's not my fault Charlie. But they were sure surprised to see me when I floated them over.' Harry said shaking his head. 'Who do you think they were after, Narcissa, Draco or Katie, or maybe all three?'

'Going on what I've heard about the Malfoys, I'd say either Narcissa or Draco. Maybe someone with a grudge against Lucius, you'll find out once the aurors go through the memories.'

'Yeah, I suppose I will. So you liked mum's outfit Charlie?' Harry smirked at him.

'Man she looked hot Harry, no wonder you wanted it to be a surprise. I don't think anyone has ever seen your mother look like that.'

'No, they haven't. I had a few people tell me she looked like my older sister. See, that's how I see her, even if she is my mother, she just doesn't look it. Anyway, I'm going to join Ginny in the bath. I'll see you in the morning Charlie.' Harry walked over and hugged him, gave him a kiss, then walked upstairs to join his wife. He walked into his bedroom, stripped off and saw Ginny crying in the tub, and got in and they held each other, both feeling the pain of the memories tonight brought back for both of them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty eight

Charlie and Harry were both sitting at the table in silence, thinking about what had happened after the concert. They both ate their breakfast slowly, before Harry turned to Charlie.

'I'm just waiting for Ginny to wake up, then I'm heading back to Hogwarts to check on Draco and Katie, but I'm going to need some time with you today Charlie and I'm hoping Ginny will with mum. It was a rough night for both of us.'

'Yeah, I figured it was going to be Harry. This is why I can't understand why you don't want to have kids now Harry. You both want them and you're really good with both sets of twins, why don't you change your mind?'

'I can't Charlie, you should understand. After everything that's happened in the last, what three and half years since Ginny and I have been married. I just want to wait for a while to make sure everything settles down. A year or two and if nothing happens in that time, then I definitely want to start a family, but not yet.'

'I do understand Harry, but there's always going to be danger around Harry. But last night should show you that it isn't always pointed at you or any of us. Just think about it, that's all.'

'I have thought about it, I just want some time Charlie, just for my own peace of mind.' Harry said as he looked away from him.

Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs hearing what Harry had said. She was going to start talking to him about starting a family, now she knew it was not going to do any good. When Harry made up his mind about something this important, he'd never changed it. She made her way slowly down the stairs and sat on Harry's lap and started kissing him fiercely.

'Now, that's a nice good morning sweetheart.' Harry said smiling at her. 'You feel better?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, you don't need to worry.' Ginny said as she got off his lap and sat next to him.

'I'm going to head to Hogwarts soon to see Draco, find out when he'll be taken Katie home.'

'Yeah, I figured you would Harry, I'll be here. Just make sure you're back before everyone turns up because they all want to find out what's been going on with you, so you're the one that's going to be answering them, especially Hermione.' Ginny laughed.

'Yes, I know and I know Hermione will probably give me heaps for leaving her in the dark about all this, but I won't be too long anyway. And I want you to have some time with mum later as well, you need it.' Harry said looking at his wife.

'I've been thinking about that myself, I'll see her after everyone has left, or maybe before.' Ginny grinned. 'What about you Harry, you could use some time as well.'

'Already worked out with Charlie,' Harry said and stood up, Ginny did as well and Harry pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately then let her go and she sat down.

'You are only going to see Draco just to see how they are, aren't you Harry? Because I don't think I could handle you doing anything else, since you've got Liam as well.' Charlie said as he stood right in front of him.

'I'm only going to see how they are, that's all Charlie.' Harry smiled at him, then kissed him fiercely. 'You don't need to worry. Now I've got to go, I'll see you both when I get back.' Harry smiled, then turned on the spot and was gone.

'What was that about Draco Charlie?' Ginny asked looking confused.

'Oh, I forgot you didn't know, too late now. Draco was the man Harry was helping before me. He knew what Draco was starting to feel, but he didn't know anything about it. So after they went out that first night, Harry took him down to his parent's house, explained everything, then they started doing it. Draco goes to Baily and John now, unless he's found someone else, I haven't spoken to him about that.'

'I use to see Harry and Draco glance at each other sometimes and I did wonder.'

'Yeah, Draco didn't want anyone to know at first, until Baily and John found them together once, now he's fine, just don't say anything because we're not sure if Katie knows about it.' Ginny nodded and started thinking about the way she was feeling right now, and hoped Lily wasn't going to be long.

Harry arrived just inside the doors of the hospital wing and walked into Poppy's office. 'Poppy,' Harry said as she turned and hugged him. 'How's Katie doing?'

'Doing well Harry, upset of course but she's healing. Baily was here before, he's going to come again later just to check her again, then I think she'll be able to go home tomorrow.'

'That's good then, is it alright if I go down to see them?'

'Of course Harry, but make sure you come back and see me before you leave.'

'You know I will.' Harry smiled, then walked down to the bed Katie was lying in and saw Draco asleep on the bed next to her, but it was pushed right beside Katie's. 'Hey Katie,' Harry said sitting down beside her, and saw the tears start to fall so he pulled her into his arms, holding her. 'It'll be alright Katie.'

Katie sniffed and took a couple of deep breathes, 'I know it will Harry, Draco and I talked last night. We're going to try again as soon as I'm able. We both want to start a family straight away.'

'If that's what you both want, then you should. Poppy said you might be able to go home tomorrow.'

'Yes, Baily said the same thing. Harry, I'm so happy you got your sight back and the concert last night was fabulous.'

'Thanks Katie, I've had it back just over a month but I thought it'd be a nice surprise for everyone.'

'How did you get it back Harry, was it just that you're eyes needed time to adjust?'

'No, it was permanent. My power damaged them too much. Little Harry and little Ginny healed them.'

'What, but how, I know you have a bond with them Harry, but how is it possible?'

'It's a long story Katie, which I will tell you one day. But I've give you the short story,' Harry smiled at her. 'It was strange, my eyes use to sting occasionally, but not very often, then one day they never stopped stinging. I was having one of my bad days when Charlie found me digging at my eyes. Then Katie turned up with the twins and said they have been calling my name for a few days and not eating properly or playing. Then that morning they wouldn't eat at all and just kept repeating my name over and over. When they touched my face, all they wanted was for me to lie down with them. So I asked Katie if she thought I should, she said that they probably wouldn't settle down until he did. So I lay down on the couch, Katie put the twins in my arms, and they instantly put a hand each over my eyes, and over my chest. Ginny said I fell asleep instantly, and four hours later when I woke up, I had small flashes of light in my eyes. The next day when the twins did the same thing, I was able to see shadowy figures of everyone. The following day, I could see pretty well, just blurry, like really bad eyesight. Then the last day, my eyes were completely healed, I don't even need glasses or contacts anymore.'

'That's amazing Harry, really amazing. And yes, you'll have to tell me the whole story one day.'

'You look tired Katie, i might let you get some rest. Let Draco know I was here and I'll be back tomorrow.'

'I will Harry,' Katie smiled and Harry hugged her, then turned and saw Poppy standing not far away and he walked over and they both went into her office.

'That was quite a story Harry, and I will want to hear the whole thing too one day.'

'You'll hear it all one day Poppy, but I really need to go. I have to go see Minerva before everyone starts arriving at my place to have a go at me for keeping them all in the dark.' Harry said laughing.

'You're concert last night was great, and I must say some of your dance moves were a bit shocking,' she smiled at him, 'Take care Harry.' Poppy hugged him and he nodded, the she watched as he left the hospital wing.

Harry walked along the corridors and had all the students gazing fondly at him, or smiling, or stopping to ask for more autographs, which he did and talked with them for a few minutes, until he had to go.

'I'm really sorry, but I have to go see Professor McGonagall, I'll try and come back for a visit soon.' Harry smiled then walked off until he reached the gargoyle. He concentrated and the stairs appeared and he hoped on and made his way up until he reached the door and knocked.

'Come in,' Minerva's voice called from her office and she looked up. 'I wondered if you could get past the gargoyle without a password Harry.' she stood up and hugged him.

'Seems to be I can get past anything Minerva, I wasn't sure about your gargoyle until I tried it though.'

'Yes, well, it seems your power will get your through anything, did you know it was Albus who charmed the gargoyle to take passwords, because he kept getting interrupted all the time when he first became headmaster.'

'No, I never knew that, but it doesn't surprise me. Have you heard anything from Kingsley about the attack?'

'Not today, he said last night, that he was going to have a look at the memories today with Mark, then speak with you about it later today. So you'll probably hear before I do Harry.'

'Why don't you come over to my place today then, everyone else it going to be there. They all want to know about my eyes. And Hermione's probably going to yell at me about not telling her.' Harry laughed.

'Yes, after you all left last night, she wasn't very happy with you Harry. So yes, expect her to give you an ear full. And I think I will come over, I would like to hear the whole story myself. I just have a few things to finish up, and I'll see you there later.'

'Great, because I don't want to have to tell this story too many times,' Harry hugged her, 'I'll see you soon Minerva.' Harry smiled, then stepped into the fire and flooed home.

The moment he stepped out of the fire, Charlie approached him. 'I'm glad you weren't long, Ginny and Lily have just come back down from getting some stress relief, so while we've got time, how about we do the same thing?' he said looking anxious.

'Definitely, let me just see Gin, and we'll head up.' Harry smiled and walked over to Ginny who was sitting at the table. 'Hi sweetheart.' Harry pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. 'Feel better?'

'Yes, loads better, now why don't you go do the same thing and I'll see you later.' Ginny kissed him again, and Harry nodded.

'Good idea, come on Charlie.' Harry said and took his hand and they walked up the stairs and into the spare room, closing the door behind them. Charlie pulled Harry to him, kissing him fiercely and running his hands all over his body.

'I wonder if anyone's turned up yet?' Harry said when he's breathing returned to normal.

'Why don't you speak with Ginny in her mind, get her to send you some pictures.'

'Good idea Charlie, see if we've got time for more.' "Ginny, has anyone started turning up yet, if they have send me some pictures of who." Harry concentrated for a moment. 'Not yet, but she expects soon. So that means a bit more.' Harry said and rolled Charlie onto his side and entered him hard then held. 'Merlin this feels good, I'm taking it a bit easier this time.' Harry said as he started moving slowly letting it build, then started to get faster and faster, groaning loudly as he came. 'That feels good.' Harry panted.

'Having finished yet Harry, roll over mate.' Charlie said and came up behind Harry, and went full on hard and fast, not slowing down at all until he came. 'Now that felt good as well,' he panted, and held Harry to him but they couldn't stop so they just kept going.

When they were both very satisfied and stress free Harry leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Charlie. 'Are you serious Charlie, you going to join me next time with Liam?'

'Yeah I am. You said it shouldn't be much longer for him, so why not. You realise it will be the only time I've had someone else though, don't you?' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Yeah, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I've had you all to myself for so long now, I've gotten very protective of that and very possessive of you.'

'We've still got a lot of time Harry, we can both feel it. It's not stopping for a while for us.'

'Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure how I'll feel when I see Liam touch you, but we'll just have to wait and see. Let's get dressed, they should be starting to turn up now.' Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Charlie fiercely, possessively, letting him know that he belonged to Harry and no one else.

'I feel the same Harry, even if I have let you do Liam, I don't like it, but it has helped him get through this faster, but no more Harry, no one else.' Charlie said grabbing him, holding him against him tight.

'There won't be Charlie, just you and me from the moment Liam stops. Come on, let's get dressed.' Harry smiled at him and they both dressed, but then kept kissing each other. 'This isn't going to ease soon is it Charlie? Not the way I'm still feeling.'

'No, it's not Harry, we both will be going for a long time yet. Come on, let's head down.' Charlie kissed Harry once more and they left the room to find almost everyone in the sitting room. Charlie went straight over to Lily and the twins and Harry over to Ginny.

'How long's everyone been here sweetheart?'

'About an hour, I thought I'd leave you two alone for a while. You both needed it.' Ginny smiled then kissed him fiercely.

'So are you just going to make out or are we going to hear this explanation sometime soon.' Hermione snapped.

'Hermione, give Harry a chance will you.' Ron said.

Harry let go of Ginny and walked over to Hermione, taking her hand and sitting her down. 'I'm sorry for not telling you Hermione, but I wanted to surprise everyone. It was so hard going through this blindness, and I really wanted to have some fun once I could see again.'

'You should have told me Harry, after everything we've been through together.' Hermione said still looking angry.

'I know you were going to be angry at me and you were the one I was worried about the most. When you are determined to do something, you usually do. That's why I changed my wards and closed the floo to everyone but the band and Baily, dad, Sirius, Katie and the twins, of course. Please forgive me Hermione, come on.' Harry said kissing her cheek.

Hermione punched him hard, 'Don't do this to me again Harry Potter, or I might just never forgive you next time.' then she hugged Harry hard.

'Ow, why did you hit me so hard Hermione?' Harry said rubbing his arm.

'Well I can't hex you Harry, can I, and I probably would have, so no more putting me through this, or anyone through this.'

'There's not going to be a next time. I can't use my magic on myself, I can heal others but not myself. Plus the twins have given me perfect eyesight now. I wouldn't even let Ginny clean my eyes with magic after I dug at them. I made her use a cloth to clean them after Baily healed the cuts around them.'

'Why did you do that to yourself Harry?' Molly asked.

'From the time I lost my sight, I was getting this stinging in them. Just occasionally but four days before I got my sight back it started stinging all the time and driving me crazy. I thought I could adjust to the blindness with time, but not if I had to put up with that. Charlie found me, covered in blood right before Katie turned up with Harry and Ginny.'

'Yes, he made a right mess of himself and had blood everywhere,' Baily said looking over at him.

'Yeah, I know. It was just so hard going through that, then the stinging started and I just completely lost it. I probably would have damaged them more if it wasn't for Charlie calming me down.'

'Do you know how they were able to heal you Harry?' Bill asked.

'Well Albus was doing some research on bonds and found there was one other set of twins and their aunt that had a bond like we do. The aunt could hear them when they touched her, and she was partially deaf, and tried to heal herself and ended up completely deaf. Those twins did what Ginny and Harry did to me. Albus found out they were related to Merlin, which means related to Albus as well. He thinks me and the twins are related to Merlin as well.'

'How would that be possible, I thought the Potters were related to the Peveralls and they weren't related to Merlin Harry,' Hermione said looking puzzled.

'Not through the Potters, through mum's side. Albus said that all historians believe that magical muggles, like you and mum had magical ancestors but the magic died out centuries ago. They haven't been able to find why that happens, but after some time, the magic re-emerges, like with you and mum, first ones probably in hundreds of years.'

'But why would Albus think you're related to Merlin?'

'When he was doing his family research, he found a lot of similarities between us. Even though most of Merlin's family history has been missing for centuries, Albus thinks we are related, that Merlin was my ancestral grandfather.'

'What sort of similarities Harry?' Arthur asked.

'He said that we were both multitalented, he was an artist apart from a brilliant wizard. I sing, and play instruments, and according to Albus, very powerful as well. He said we also have the same green eyes, same hair that never would lie flat and we are both invincible to spells hitting us. Albus believes that's where I get my power from, from Merlin.'

'Then how are the twins related to him then? Because the Weasley's aren't related to him,' Arthur said.

'No, we think it's on Katie's side. But it's going to be hard to prove as there's no records about her mother, not anything apart from her name. Haven't been able to find out anything about her,' Harry said looking around at Katie.

'So Charlie's kids are related to Merlin, and you're related to Merlin. That is huge Harry.' George said.

'I'm also related to Albus, as he was related to Merlin as well. He's like my uncle, distant but still uncle. Aren't you Uncle Albus?' Harry asked smiling as he looked over at his portrait.

'That's right nephew,' Albus said grinning.

'So you're related to two of the greatest wizards of all time.' Ron said looking awed.

'Yes he is Ron, but he's also more powerful then both of them as well. So Harry is the greatest wizard of all time.' Charlie said looking at his brother, then Harry, 'And according to Albus, more powerful than any wizard, past, present or future. Which after seeing everything Harry can do, I believe.'

'So because this aunt and twins were related to him, and you, Ginny and Harry are related to him, that's how they healed your eyes?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, plus those twins went on to become famous healers. They could heal individually, but when they combined their healing powers, they were able to heal things other healers couldn't. So that's what we might be looking at with Ginny and Harry's future. Healers, and good ones at that.' Harry said watching them as they walked around everyone, then come over to Harry and he picked them up and they instantly touched his face and he concentrated. 'They know they will be healers when they get older and would be close to me no matter who their parents were.' Harry said then looked up at everyone. 'How would they know all this?'

'It is my belief Harry, that these wonderful twins you are holding, are the reincarnated twins from the past. It's very rare for that to happen, but it does happen, and when someone great comes along, someone that dedicates their life to helping other's then they will be reincarnated centuries later to continue their good work.' Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, then raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry put the twins down as he looked at the portrait, 'You're not saying what I think you're saying Albus. No, you've got to be kidding me.' Harry said looking completely shocked.

'I assure you, I am not kidding Harry.' Albus said smiling.

'What are you two on about?' Ron said looking confused.

'Albus believes Harry is also the reincarnated soul of Merlin.' Hermione said looking between the two.

'Still the brightest witch of your age Hermione, but yes, that is what I believe. They are too alike for it to be anything else, and also why Ginny and Harry have this bond with him. From what I've been able to find, the twins were Merlin's granddaughters and they had a very close relationship. Sorry I never mentioned this to you before Harry, but I thought you had enough to take in at the time.' Albus said.

'So Harry is Merlin, reincarnated, blimey, no wonder your powerful Harry.' Ron said looking amazed at his longtime friend.

Harry got up and started pacing, 'This is just too much to take in, I really don't know how I feel about this. I do know about reincarnation, I remember reading about it at Hogwarts. I don't remember the name of the book though.'

'Souls that journey through time,' Hermione said instantly, then smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, that's it. I don't want to deal with this at the moment. I'm just getting use to have all this power, I really don't want to think about myself as Merlin reincarnated.' Harry said and started gripping his hands together then kept shaking them out.

Ginny moved over to stand next to Charlie. 'He needs to calm down before he's power explodes again.'

'Yeah, the way he looks it just might.' Charlie said and everyone was listening and watching Charlie and Ginny, then they saw Charlie walk over to Harry, put his hands on each side of his face and kissed him fiercely. 'Calm down Harry, before you're power explodes from you again and you destroy the house.'

Harry was breathing heavily as he looked up at Charlie, then held his arm and turned on the spot and disapparated.

'I take it that Harry and Charlie are going through it?' Minerva asked looking at Ginny.

'Yeah, have been for a while, Charlie's the only one that can really calm Harry down when he gets this upset.' Ginny said looking around.

Liam stood there staring around, 'I have to go, I'll be back later. Alright, stop talking in my head Harry.' Liam said then saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. 'Harry, first time he's spoken to me in my mind.'

'He wants you down there too I take it Liam, probably needs more than normal. Go, we'll see you later.' Ginny said and watched as he walked out of the house.

'So Liam is as well?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Baily and John were looking after him, but he couldn't quite calm down enough, until Harry took over. Charlie wasn't too keen on it at first, but he must be getting better with it. Charlie had only been with Harry, where Harry had three before Charlie, Baily and John were two of them.'

'I feel sorry for Liam, if he has to take both of them. Man is he in for some pain.' John said smiling at Baily.

'Yes, I think that's quite enough John, as I'm all sure we know what you mean.' Molly said looking at him but she was smiling.

'Why haven't you told me about this?' Ron asked his parents. 'James explained everything when Harry and Charlie took off one time while we were here and I was wondering what was going on.'

'We knew you weren't close to it yet Ron, and thought we'd wait until we started to see the signs.' Arthur explained.

'I take it that the rumours I've heard about men going through a wanting, and having another man help them is true then.' George asked looking at his parents.

'Yes George, there very true. We thought you were close to going through it when Fred died, but you seemed to get better. So we thought, like with Ron, we'd wait until we saw the signs.'

'Oh great, and here I was hoping someone was pulling a prank on me.' George said looking anxious.

Down at the house, Harry and Charlie were groping each other on the bed, when Liam walked up stairs. He took a deep breath, then opened the door and froze as he saw the size of both the men on the bed.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Liam said but he couldn't take he's eyes of them.

'Yep, get over here Liam.' Harry said and he concentrated when he saw Liam wasn't going to move. Then Liam started to float over and he's clothes disappeared in seconds, right before he landed next to the bed.

'Oh come on Harry, I'm still not use to you yet.' Liam said standing next to the bed.

Harry got up and moved over to him, kissing him fiercely, before pushing him back onto the bed. 'Charlie, you have a go at him. I need to see if I can handle it.' Harry said lying down on the other side of Liam.

'I'm not use to doing it three ways Harry, you know that.' Charlie said looking at him.

'Easy, on your knees and suck him, then I'm up behind you. Or I can suck you while you suck Liam, you're choice.' Harry watched as Charlie looked at him, then got on his knees, and Harry smiled and moved behind him. 'Go on Charlie,' Harry said as he positioned himself, waiting for the moment he took Liam into his mouth. Charlie looked over his shoulder at him, then lowered his mouth and Harry thrust into him hard, moving in time with Charlie's mouth. 'Enjoy it Liam, Charlie's got a great mouth.' Harry said as he watched Charlie, he did feel a twinge of jealousy so he went really hard on Charlie.

'Take it easy Harry, why so hard mate?' Charlie said as he looked over his shoulder at him.

'Just seeing you do that to someone else, sorry, I'll take it easy.' Harry slowed down a bit as he watched Charlie and Liam, and knew when Liam came by his groans and Charlie kept going bringing him back up, then kneeled up, letting Harry finish. 'Liam on your knees in front of Charlie,' Harry said and he waited until Liam moved, but he didn't look like he was going to. 'Liam I'll move you if I have too.' Harry said and watched as Liam got into position in front of Charlie. 'Go on Charlie, take him.' Harry said and watched as Charlie got into position and entered hard.

'Bloody hell Charlie, take it easy, not so hard.' Liam said but then started groaning as Charlie ease a bit and felt Harry move in time with him, then they both started moving faster, until they both came. The three of them lay down panting, bringing their breathing back to normal before starting again. But they kept their hands touching each other at all times, feeling themselves building but wanting to take their time and enjoy themselves.

'Ginny, since Harry will probably be a while, I thought you might know if Harry will want to come back to the Wizengamot, now he can see again?'

'No Kingsley. We spoke about it after he got his sight, he said he was going to leave that for you, but if you wanted him to read anyone in trial, he would help you out, and with other things as well. He really just wants to enjoy himself now. I think this blindness really shook him up, and he's going to try to enjoy himself as much as possible. He's already got concerts planned for himself and Lily organised. How many has Harry wanted you to organise Karen?'

'A lot, he wants to start in a month, and do at least fifteen every month, and he hasn't said for how long either. He's starting Lily off with him at his concerts, to see how she goes with all that's involved first.' Karen said.

'Well, I can understand that Ginny. With everything Harry has gone through over the years, this blindness was the hardest for him to take. He's always been too independent and that would have required asking for help.' Hermione said.

'Yes, exactly, that's why he did that concert last night, and didn't want anyone to know about him being able to see. He wanted to have fun and let you all know at the same time.'

'Well, he sure looked like he was having fun last night and some of those moves he did, really hot.' Angelina said smiling at everyone.

'Yes, I know you enjoyed watching that Ang, but cut it out.' George said and everyone laughed.

'Lily, that suit you had on, was that you're idea?' Sirius asked, 'Because I have to say, you really looked hot in that.'

Lily blushed slightly, 'No, it was Harry's idea. I didn't know about it until yesterday morning, and I think he was hoping Charlie would lose it when he saw me in it. He's really trying to enjoy himself with everything he does right now.'

'The look on Charlie's face last night, I thought he was going to lose it.' Bill said smiling at Lily. 'But I couldn't believe you're voice Lily, it was magnificent.'

'Thanks, Harry's been working with me for a while, and those songs he wrote for me are a little different from what I'm used to singing.'

'Did he write all those songs including the ones he did?' Ron asked.

'All but one, the one with the moves Angelina liked so much. That was written by Liam.' Nicky said.

'Thought it wasn't Harry's, but it was still good though. Who came up with those moves, was that Liam as well.' George asked.

'No, usually I come up with all the dance steps but that was all Harry. See, he's just wants to enjoy himself with everything, including the dancing.' John said laughing.

'Do you think Harry will be much longer, I was hoping to see him before I went back to Hogwarts.'

'Hard to tell Minerva, depending how stressed he really was, but since he has Liam and Charlie, probably not too much longer.' Ginny said smiling at her old professor.

'Lily, do you think I could have a private word for a moment?' James asked.

'Of course James, come into my room.' Lily said and they both walked into the other rooms. 'Why don't you sit James, and tell me what you want.'

'Since we know that we're both happy with Charlie and Katie, I thought it might be time for us to divorce Lily.' James said softly.

'I agree, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. There is something I'd like your opinion on something regarding this.'

'Of course, anything I can do to help.'

'Well, after it's finalised, do you think I should keep the name Potter. Because I don't know how Harry might handle it if I went back to Evans.'

'Yes, I don't think he would like the idea of you not having the same name as him. Why don't you keep it for now, let Harry get use to the idea of us being legally divorced, then talk to him about it if you want to change it back.'

'That's a good idea James, thanks.' she smiled, then thought of something. 'Is this because you might be going to marry Katie?'

'Yes, I have been thinking that. I haven't asked Katie yet, but it thought I better be prepared just in case she said yes.'

'Yes, it would be wise. I'm happy for you, I really am. And I'm glad we can still be friends especially for Harry, Hayden and Holly's sake.'

'Yes, so am I, Harry would have had a hard time if we weren't. The twins would have handled it better as their growing up with us apart anyway. Well, that's all I wanted Lily, let's get back out.' James stood up and Lily did as well and they walked out to join everyone.

Not long after Harry, Charlie and Liam walked back in. Harry and Charlie looked happy, laughing loudly, Liam was walking very stiffly and everyone couldn't help snickering. John and Baily walked over to him, each putting a hand on his shoulders.

'How was it Liam?' John asked and everyone broke up into laughter. Liam never said anything just walked into the studio, with everyone watching.

'You didn't hurt him did you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Went a bit hard on him, he's easing off of it you see. So we thought we'd give him something to think about.' Harry laughed, 'and Charlie decided to give him something as well, after I told him how he was ogling mum in her outfit, so he went pretty hard as well.' Harry kept laughing, and Charlie joined in before he walked over to Lily and kissing her fiercely.

'He's got to learn who he can ogle and who he can't.' Charlie said smiling at Lily. 'I suppose I shouldn't have gone so hard, as he still not use to it yet.'

'You're both mean, you are,' Ginny said but couldn't help laughing as Harry kissed her fiercely for a long time.

'Yeah, but like I said, he's already getting over it. That's pretty fast, isn't it Baily?'

'Yes it is, one of the fastest I know, not like you, hey Harry.'

'No, definitely not like me. Years, for me, probably anyway, just have to wait and see. Oh Kingsley, did you look at the memories?'

'Yes, they were after Narcissa and Draco, people that had family or friends that Lucius had either hurt or killed.'

'Well, I've put my wards around the house now, so they'll be safe from anyone else that might have a grudge against Lucius.'

'When is Draco bringing Katie home Harry?' Angelina asked.

'Tomorrow, is that still right Baily?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I'm going to check her in the morning and if she's still fine, then I'll let Draco bring her home. I was going to ask you about that. It might be easier on her if you could apparate her right from the hospital wing, since you can. It will be better than her flooing or having to go outside the grounds to apparate.'

'No problem, I'll talk to them both tomorrow. I'm just going to check on Liam, I'll be right back.' Harry smiled, kissed Ginny then walked into the studio. 'Liam, mate.' Harry said walking over to him. 'Sorry we went so hard, but you're almost done.'

'Yeah, thank goodness, you bloody hurt Harry, and then Charlie on top of it.' Liam said shaking his head.

'I'll take it easy next time, I promise. How many more times do you think? You should be able to feel it'

'Still a few, but not too many, but can you give your word you'll take it easy on me next time, I can hardly walk Harry.'

'Yes, Liam. I give you my word I'll take it easy on you next time, now give me a kiss and tell me your forgive me.' Harry said smiling at him.

Liam stood up and put his arms around Harry, 'Alright, since I know you keep your word, I'll forgive you.' then he leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely. 'Blimey, I hurt but want to go again.'

'Definitely still a few. You need to have a day at least Liam, relax and soak in a hot bath. It helps, well, it help me the first couple of times.'

'Yeah, but you didn't have the size I've had to take. But yeah a bath sounds good. I wish I could apparate out of here, so I don't have to walk past everyone again.'

'Why don't I apparate you outside the wards, then you can apparate home. How's that sound?'

'Great, thanks Harry,' Liam smiled and kept his arms around Harry and felt him turn and they were outside the wards in a couple of seconds. 'I'll see you tomorrow Harry.' Liam kissed Harry, then let him go and apparated away and Harry apparated back into the sitting room.

'Where did you go Harry?' Ron asked jumping as Harry appeared right in front of him.

'Liam wanted to go home for and soak in a bath, but didn't want to walk past all of you again, so I apparated him outside the wards.' Harry said and saw Charlie snickering. 'Stop it Charlie,' he said then started laughing himself.

'Well Harry, it was an amazing story you told us. Now please, like Hermione said. Do not put us through this again.' Minerva said hugging him.

'I won't I promise. You heading back to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, it's time to get back.'

'Would it be alright if we did another show just for the students soon? I got asked by a heap of them when I walked from the hospital wing to your office.'

'I don't mind Harry, but I think you might want to leave one song out as some of the children are quite young.' she smiled at him. 'The adults might have enjoyed it Harry, but not for kids.'

'Yeah, alright Minerva, but you enjoyed what we were doing?' Harry smirked at her.

Minerva blushed slightly and everyone saw it and broke into laughter. 'Yes, well, I'll be off. I'll see you all later.' she said and stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Image that, Minerva McGonagall having a perve at you Harry.' Ron said then started laughing.

'Well, considering she has already bathed Harry, what could you expect?' Ginny said then started laughing.

'Ginny,' Harry said turning to face her with shock on his face.

'She what, she bathed you. When was this Harry?' Ron asked looking both shocked and expectant.

'When Harry was a baby, sometimes order meetings were held at our home and I was giving Harry a bath and Minerva wanted to help, so I let her.' Lily said smiling at her son.

'Yes, well, let's change the subject shall we.' Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione and Ron

'I ask Ginny before Harry, she said you weren't going to come back to the Wizengamot.'

'No, I'm not Kingsley. I've decided to have some fun for a change, a lot of fun. But I will assist you in anything if you want.'

'Yes, Ginny mentioned that as well. And I'll definitely take you up on that. I've got a couple of big trials coming up soon, so I'd like you there to read them for me.'

'No problem, just let Karen know when, and I'll be there.'

'Well, I better be off, still need to go through the rest of the memories with Mark and William. Now I'm the same as everyone else, Harry. Please don't put us through this again.' Kingsley said hugging him tight.

'I won't, look so no one has to say it again. I give my word I will not do anything like this again, I'll only heal if there's no other choice, but never on me again.'

'That's makes me feel loads better Harry and since you've given your word, I know you will keep it. I'll let you know when I need you.'

'No problem Kingsley, see you later.' Harry said and Kingsley said goodbye to ever and stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Harry, I was wondering if Nicky and I could have a word with you mate?' Sirius asked.

'Sure, come into the library for a bit.' Harry kissed Ginny, then walked into the library with Sirius and Nicky. 'What's up Sirius?' Harry said as he leant against his desk.

'Well, it's me that wanted to talk to you Harry,' Nicky said looking a little nervous.

'Okay, you sound nervous Nicky, nothing wrong is there?'

'No, nothing's wrong Harry, it's just I wanted to let you know that very soon, I'm not sure how long, you'll have to get someone to replace me in the band.'

'What? Why?' Harry said standing up and looking between Nicky and Sirius.

'We want to start a family Harry, after everything we've seen you go through, we just thought it was time.' Sirius said as he put his arm around Nicky.

'Wow, that's not something I was expecting, especially from you Nicky. I thought you liked performing?'

'I do Harry, but I really want to have Sirius' kids and like he said. After everything we've seen you go through, life's just too short to wait to do the things you really want to do.'

'So you're not pregnant now, I've got a bit of time to look for someone?'

'No, I'm not pregnant yet, and yes you do have some time. But I could fall any time, so that's why we wanted to let you know straight away, so you'd have time to look for someone.'

'Well, all I can say is I understand. With everything I've been through, that's why I want to have some fun for a change, nothing serious at least for a long time.' Harry walked over and hugged Nicky. 'I'm happy for both of you,' Harry kissed her cheek, then hugged Sirius and did the same.

'So you're alright with this Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, of course I am, I couldn't be happier for you both.' Harry said smiling.

'Alright, we'll we're going to get going and get started on that family.' Sirius said and they both walked out and Harry sat down thinking.

'Harry, everything alright son?' James asked as he walked in.

'Yeah, fine dad. I just have to find someone to replace Nicky in the band. They want to start a family as soon as possible.'

'Yes, they told me, they were wondering how you would take it. I need to tell you something Harry, it's not bad news, so don't worry, but it's just time.'

'What's time dad?' Harry asked looking at his father.

'Your mother and I, it's time we got divorced. We're both settled in new relationships now, and happy.'

'Oh,' Harry said gazing at his father. 'Oh, right. I knew this was coming, just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Is there any reason for the rush though dad?'

James looked at his son and thought if he didn't tell him, he'd just read it in him. 'Yes, I want to ask Katie to marry me, I haven't yet. But I thought if she said yes, I had to be prepared.'

'That's what I thought, it's fine dad, really. I'm happy for you and for Katie. So she's going to be my step mother officially soon, and Hayden and Holly's as well. And you'll be Harry and Ginny's step father soon too. A lot of changes going on, isn't there dad?'

'Yes, I suppose there is son, but are you sure you're okay with this?'

'Course I am, I just want you to be happy and I know you are with Katie.' Harry hugged his father tight.

'Alright then, well, we might head off and I'll see you in a few days, alright?'

'Yeah, okay dad, could you ask John and Patrick to come in when you go out?'

'Sure Harry, I love you son.'

'I love you too dad,' Harry said then watched as his father left the room and Patrick and John walked in a few minutes later.

'What's up Harry?' Patrick asked.

'We need a new band member, to replace Nicky.'

'What, but why?' John asked sitting down next to Harry.

'Her and Sirius want to have kids, as soon as possible. So until she falls pregnant she's still going to be playing with us, but we're going to need someone that can play piano, guitar, sax if possible and be able to sing.'

'You want another female Harry, or will a bloke be alright?' Patrick asked.

'Not fussed really, as long as there good and can take the pressure I sometimes put you all under, but on the other hand, probably a bloke this time. At least I won't lose another member because they want to get pregnant.'

'Well, we can start looking, I'll get Liam onto it as well. He's friendly with a lot of music people, so he might know someone.'

'Good idea John, why don't you ask him before you come over tomorrow. He might already know of someone that could start rehearsing with us until Nicky leaves. I could check them out, read them. See how they handle themselves, especially with what goes on around here sometimes. He'll need to be flexible, and know how protective I am of the people I care about.'

'No problem Harry, we might head off now anyway. Baily and I are going to have a nice relaxing evening. So we'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, see you John, tell Baily I'll see him tomorrow at Hogwarts to take Katie home.' John nodded and left the room.

'I'll see you tomorrow too Harry, me and Karen are going to do the same thing. Have a nice relaxing night, just the pair of us.'

'Yep see you Pat.' Harry said and watched as he left the room as well.

A few minutes later Charlie walked in. 'Ginny said she felt you were down, what's up Harry?' he said as he sat next to him.

'Just a lot of changes Charlie. First Nicky wants to get pregnant so we need to find a new person to take her place in the band then dad told me he spoke with mum and their getting their divorce.'

'So it's more to do with your parents Harry, they'll be officially not together anymore, divorced. You weren't hoping they'd get back together were you Harry?'

'No, I suppose not Charlie. I know mum loves you and dad loves Katie, it's just a lot of changes going on. I'm not going back to the Wizengamot, I just want to perform for as long as possible, now with Nicky leaving soon and mum and dad getting divorced.'

'You're wrecking all the stress relief I gave you Harry. Life is full of changes, everyone knows that, and you can't stop it no matter how powerful you are. You just have to learn to live with it, just like the rest of us.'

'I know Charlie, it's just everything is happening so fast lately. I go from being blind to being able to see within a couple of months. Then all this, I just don't know what's next.'

'At least it's not dark wizards or danger Harry. You should be thankful for that.'

'I am, and I know where you're going with this Charlie and I'm not going to have kids yet. When me, or Ginny, or anyone else I care about doesn't get attacked, kidnapped or hurt in any way, then I will. I just don't think my mind, or my heart could take anything else, especially if I have kids and something happens. I know I wouldn't survive that Charlie. You know how I feel, I want kids desperately, but I won't take that chance, not yet.' Harry said and he could feel himself choke up, so he stood and walked over to the window, staring out.

Charlie walked over to him putting his arms around him. 'Why don't we head upstairs for a while, it might make you feel better?'

Harry turned and faced Charlie, 'Aren't you tired Charlie, we've gone a lot today mate.'

'I might not have you're energy Harry, but I could go again, go a few times if you're up for it.'

'Alright, I'd like that. I'll let Ginny know. "Ginny, I need some more time with Charlie, I'll see you later." Harry felt Ginny's love and understanding, 'Alright, let's go.' they both walked up the stairs and into the spare room and stripped off and instantly started touching each other and kissed the whole time as they fell onto the bed.

Downstairs, Ginny was talking to her family. 'Harry's had a few surprises, he's taken off upstairs with Charlie again, I wouldn't expect them down for a while now.'

'What sort of surprises Ginny?' Arthur asked.

'Not quite sure, I just felt surprise when he was in with Nicky and Sirius, then a little sad before they walked out. Then shock when he was talking with James then he got sad again.'

'I can help with that one Ginny. James and I are finally going to file for divorce. He told Harry before.' Lily said as she sat down with the twins at her feet.

'No wonder that was a shock to him. I was thinking of going in to find out what's wrong, but I knew Charlie would have been better. He's able to handle things better with Charlie, at least while he's going through this and I just want him to be happy,' Ginny said looking a little sad.

'There's something else, isn't there Ginny dear?' Molly asked her daughter.

'Yeah, Harry doesn't want to take the chance of having kids for a while. He's always expecting something to happen. I overheard him talking to Charlie about it. He wants to wait for about two years and if nothing happens, then he will consider it, even if he wants kids now. He just won't risk it.'

'Have you told him how you feel, let him know you want to start a family?' Arthur asked.

'No, because I know it wouldn't do any good. You all know what Harry can be like once his made up his mind, he won't change it, no matter what I said.'

'You could always just get pregnant Ginny.' Ron said then Hermione elbowed him. 'Ow, what was that for?'

'I couldn't do that to Harry, not with everything he's gone through. Imagine what he'd be like with the baby. He'd spend all his time putting charms around it, or never letting it out of his sight. He'd never relax if I did that.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right Gin, and you certainly know Harry, don't you?' Ron said looking at his sister.

'Yeah, I do Ron. Having this bond lets me know more about Harry then he'll tell anyone. I feel everything and usually can get the reason for it, especially if he thinks of something specific as I'm feeling what he thinking about. Like before, I'm not sure, but when Nicky and Sirius were talking to him, I got a sad feeling but I got a picture of a baby. So I'm guessing their talking family, so he was sad because I know he wants kids, and he would have been sad thinking of Nicky leaving the band.'

'Yeah, that's right. If Nicky gets pregnant, she'll have to leave, just like Katie did. Do you think they'll look for another girl, or a bloke this time?'

'I think Harry will prefer a bloke, after losing two to pregnancies, well, one and one almost.'

'Makes sense Ginny. Especially since he said he doesn't want kids yet, having two band members leave to have kids, would have him thinking about it all the time.' Hermione said looking at her sister-in-law.

'Yes, that's why he's gone with Charlie. All this is reminding him of what he wants but is too frightened to have it. He's greatest fear is that if he was to have kids, and because of who he is, someone will try to take them away from him. And I think we all know Harry would not handle something like that. I wouldn't either, but with everything Harry has gone through, he wouldn't survive that. I'm certain of that.'

'Yes, you're probably right Ginny. He's gone through more than anyone any of us know. We might be good friends and did a lot together, but no one really knows everything he's ever gone through. He would never go into detail with everything. Just give you bits of what had happened. Like at the Dursleys, we know he was beaten, starved and locked up. But that's it, no details.' Hermione said.

'He told me once, that he'd ended up in hospital a lot and wondered why no one ever picked up something was wrong. He'd had multiple broken bones, collapsed lung, and a heap of other stuff he said.' Lily said looking at everyone.

'That's more than he ever told us Lily. He must have really suffered as a kid, living in that house.' Ron said.

'And like the graveyard when Voldemort came back, apart from Pettigrew killing Cedric on Voldemort's orders, and cutting his arm to make the potion, he never mentioned much about what had happened. We found out later on that Voldemort tortured him for a while, but we really don't know if it was once, or more than once and if Voldemort tried to hit him with the killing curse again. He said just their wands connected, but not what spells where used.' Hermione said.

'Yes, he keeps a lot to himself, no wonder he just wants to have some fun now and enjoy life.' George said looking around.

Everyone sat there thinking about everything they knew about Harry, but they all knew that they really didn't know a lot about his experiences and doubt their ever would.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty nine

A few days after Harry explained how the twins had given his sight back. Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Liam walked in.

'What are you doing here so early Liam, not stressed are you?' Harry said grinning at him.

'No, well, yeah, but that's not why I'm here. I think I might have found a bloke to replace Nicky. He's outside the wards as you would need to bring him in.'

'Well, before I do that, tell me a bit about him.' Harry said still eating his breakfast.

'Well, he can play pretty much any instrument, guitar, lead, rhythm and bass, piano, sax and trumpet as well. He sings pretty good too.'

'What about he's age?'

'Same as all of us, around middle twenties.'

'Speak for yourself Liam, I'm only twenty one. Alright, let's go bring him in, and can get a feel of him.'

Harry and Liam walked outside and stepped through the wards. 'Harry, this is Brian Murphy, Brian, Harry Potter.'

'Nice to meet you.' Brian said shacking Harry's hand.

'Yeah, same here, have a look at this, and you'll be able to get through the wards.' Harry said handing him a slip of paper and watched him read it. 'Okay, let's head inside before any more reporters turn up.'

The three of them walked inside the wards then inside the house, over to the table. 'Would you like anything to eat Brian?' Harry asked.

'No, thanks I'm fine.'

'I know you would Liam, Kreacher, could you get Liam some breakfast please?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf bowed and place a plate in front of Liam.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Liam said and started eating.

'Hungry Liam, what have you been doing?' Harry asked watching Liam eat really fast.

'Nothing Harry, now cut it out. I'm just hungry.'

'Morning,' Charlie said as he walked out and slapped Liam on the shoulder, then leaned over and kissed Harry before sitting down.

'Morning Charlie, mum still asleep?' Harry asked him.

'Yep, left her cuddled up and naked.' Charlie said smiling.

'I don't need to know that about my mother Charlie, thank you. Oh this is Brian, Liam thought he might be able to replace Nicky.'

'Nice to meet you Brian, I'm Charlie, Harry's brother-in-law, step-father and shagger.' Charlie said grinning.

'You're going to confuse the bloke Charlie, give it a rest. Charlie is my wife's brother, and also lives with my mother. Don't worry, if I think you're good and you're here a lot, you'll understand more.'

'I've been hanging around you for nearly three years Harry and I still don't understand anything.' Liam said.

'Thanks Liam, just eat will you.

'Morning sweetheart,' Ginny said as she sat down and kissed Harry fiercely and didn't look like she was going to stop.

'You do know you've got a bed upstairs, I keep telling them that Liam, but they don't listen.' Charlie said grinning.

'What, I'm just saying hello to my husband big brother, leave us alone. You can have him later.'

'I plan to.' Charlie smirked.

'Gin, this is Brian. Liam thought he might fit the band.'

'Nice to meet you Brian.'

'Nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter.' Brian said politely shaking Ginny's hand.

'Ginny's fine,' she said smiling at him.

Just then the fire turned green and Kingsley stepped out. 'Harry mate.' he said walking over and sitting down. 'I've got the time of those trials, is Karen here yet. I want to make sure she marks it down for you.'

'No, not yet Kingsley, she shouldn't be long. What do you want me to do at this trial?'

'Just read him while I question him, see if he's telling the truth or not. Get a feel of what he's really about.'

'No problem Kingsley, have you gotten anything else from those memories yet?'

'Nothing of interest Harry, just angry at Lucius Malfoy and wanted to pay him back by attacking his son and wife. How are they by the way, and Katie?'

'Doing okay, Charlie gave Draco some time off so he could stay with Katie. I'm going to start his lessons again next week. But there coping as best they can anyway.'

'Must bring back memories Harry,' Kingsley said sadly.

'Yeah, but we're okay, aren't we sweetheart?'

'Yeah we're fine Kingsley, anyway I've got to get to the orphanage now everything is finally back to normal, and I can get to my plans.'

'You're still not going to tell me what these plans are?' Harry asked her, gazing intensely at her.

'No reading me Harry,' Ginny laughed. 'You'll know soon enough, because it's going to need more funds to get this going.'

'Well, I can put a heap more in as soon as the concerts start, and with the sales of the last album, I'll check with Paul, see how much that made. Just let me know how much you need and I'll get it for you.'

'Thanks sweetheart,' Ginny kissed him fiercely again, then walked over to the fireplace and vanished.

'Sorry about all this Brian, but my place is usually all over the place.' Harry said.

'That's for sure, you don't know what you'll get from one minute to the next, explosions, fights, shagging a lot, snogging all the time, people coming and going.'

'It's never dull though, right Harry.' Charlie said and they all laughed.

'What are you all laughing about?' Patrick asked as he walked in with Karen and sat down.

'Just what this place is like all the time, we were saying it's never dull. Karen, Kingsley needs you to put a date in the book for me.'

'Okay, come into the library Kingsley, and I'll get my book.' Karen kissed Pat, then walked away with Kingsley.

'Morning all,' Baily said as he walked in the John and sat down and instantly dished themselves up some breakfast.

'Had a busy night you two?' Harry asked looking at the pair of them.

'Always Harry, you know that.' John said.

'Baily, did you check Katie yesterday?'

'Yes, she's doing really well, she should be able to get around by herself today. I gave her enough potions to last for the week. I'll check on her again tomorrow.'

'Great, I'm glad she's better. Oh, sorry, Brian, this is John and Patrick both band members, and Baily is John's partner, and Karen is in with Kingsley who is Patrick's girlfriend. John, do you prefer partner or boyfriend, I never asked before?'

'Partners fine Harry.'

'Anyway, this is Brian, Liam thought he might be able to replace Nicky when the time comes and knowing Nicky and my godfather I don't think we'll have long to wait.' they all greeted each other, when Lily walked out.

'Morning sweetheart,' Lily kissed Harry, then sat on Charlie's lap kissing him fiercely.

'Just like you said to me, you've got a bed in the other rooms.' Harry laughed.

'We know Harry, and we'll use it later.' Charlie said smiling at him.

'Mum, this is Brian, Liam brought him to try out for Nicky's place in the band, Brian my mother, Lily Potter.'

'Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter.'

'Nice to meet you too Brian, and Lily's fine,' she gave him a smile. 'I better go get the twins changed, then I'll be back.' Lily got up and walked out of the room.

'Alright, Brian, Liam said you play, lead, rhythm, bass, piano, sax and trumpet and you also sing.'

'Yes, that's right.' Brian said looking at Harry feeling a little nervous.

'Harry, I have to get back to the ministry. Karen will let you know when I need you.' Kingsley said walking out.

'No problem Kingsley, give my godmother a kiss and say hi to Arthur and Percy for us.' Harry stood up and hugged him.

'I will, see you.' Kingsley smiled at everyone and left.

'Well, let's get into the studio, and see what Brian can do, shall we?' Harry said and they all made their way to the studio. 'Brian, we'll start with the piano, you can play the piece that's on there and we'll do what we do, alright?' Brian gave Harry a nervous smile and a nod and sat down at the piano. Harry picked up his guitar, same with Liam and John, and Patrick went to the drums and they all started playing, Harry singing, watching Brian play. Harry grinned at Liam and the others before turning back to Brian as they finished.

'Whoever is playing the piano is better than me,' Nicky said as she walked in with Sirius, 'Replacing me already Harry.' she said as she kissed him and Sirius kissed Harry as well.

'Well, I know you and my godfather and it probably won't take long for you to fall pregnant Nicky, I have to be prepared. But he was good, wasn't he.' Harry said then turned back to Brian. 'Not bad,' he smiled. 'Alright let's try the sax next.' Harry walked over and picked up the music sheet and handed it to Brian. 'Nicky you might as well relax while I see how Brian is with everything else.'

'No problem Harry.' Nicky and Sirius sat down with Karen, and Baily and watched the next song. Everyone smiled as he pulled the sax of perfectly.

'So far so good Brian, I want you to sing this next one, I'll just listen.' Harry handed him another music sheet, the moved away and turned his back on them. 'Anytime you're ready guys.' Harry closed his eyes and listened as Brian sang the song Harry usually did.

When they finished, Brian waited but Harry never turned. 'What's he doing Liam?'

'You heard Harry was recently blind?' Brian nodded. 'Well, he's hearing really picked up, so he closed his eyes and listens and he'll hear things we won't.

Harry turned around smiling. 'You're pretty good Brian, let's try rhythm next, Liam you take second for now,' Harry picked his guitar back up and they started playing again, this time Harry didn't sing, just listened. He had Brian do the bass next, then lead. He was good but not as good as Harry. He put him through another set on each instrument, before putting his guitar down and turning to Brian.

'Alright, now I have to talk to about a few things, why don't you come into the library with me and we'll talk. You blokes take a break until we come back.' Harry said and everyone nodded and Harry and Brian walked out. 'Hey Hayden, Holly,' Harry said kissing them both on the head. 'Brian, these are my brother and sister. Hayden and Holly Potter, cute aren't they, just like me.' Harry said laughing.

They walked into the library and Harry indicated for Brian to sit. 'Okay, couple of things. If I put you on, you probably won't start until Nicky officially leaves, which I'm not sure when that will be. Now you'll find I'm pretty much a perfectionist when I record, I work the band hard when we rehearsing for concerts, and I also do a lot of benefit concerts, that all that money goes to whatever benefit I'm doing. Are you okay with that?'

'Yes, not a problem, I've been to a couple of the benefit concerts and my little sister was helped with the one for Hogwarts, so I don't mind in the slightest. And I'm pretty much a perfectionist with my music as well.'

'That's probably why you sound so good. Alright next, as you've already seen, my place gets a lot of visitors, some important witches and wizards. I noticed you got a little nervous when Kingsley was here and I understand that as he's the minister of magic. He's here quite a lot, one, he's a good friend and two he lives with my godmother. So you will get used to seeing him and others as well. Now the most important thing is me and what I'm like. You can ask anyone, but I'm very protective of the people I care about, if anyone hurts one of them, they pay and I make sure they pay with a lot of pain.'

'Yes I've heard that about you Harry, and I can understand as I'm very protective of my little sister. She's all the family I have, since my parents died in the war. So I look after her, as best I can anyway.'

'Is she at Hogwarts now?'

'Yes, she's in her sixth year, she did tell me you were the best defence teacher she'd had.'

'What's her name?'

'Susan Murphy.'

'I remember her, Ravenclaw. Good student, very smart, picks things up really fast.'

'Yes, that's her.'

'Well, since you are her only family, if I bring you in, you can bring her to rehearsals and concerts when she's not at Hogwarts if you'd like. I know how you'd feel, wanting to protect her.'

'That would be good, I was going to ask you about that. It was the only thing I was worried about. She kept telling me to leave her when I had to rehearse, whenever I joined a band, but I wouldn't do that. I know it's fairly safe now, but you can never be too careful.'

'No, you can't, I know that more than most. I don't know if you heard about what happened at the concert at Hogwarts a few nights ago.'

'I was there, I saw it. You got those blokes really fast, I noticed the aurors looks a little upset about that.'

'Yeah, I usually beat them to things like that. But we're all good friends, plus I trained them and I know they can handle things, but it's just a reflex for me. Someone starts firing spells, I react. Okay, now, last thing, while we've been talking, I've been reading you, I have to be careful with who I get close to and who I allow through my wards. I let my guard down once, and it almost cost me my wife. I can read someone, I can tell who's telling the truth and if someone is trying to hide anything, I can get through any protections someone might try. You're clean, you've been truthful, a little nervous about me and intimated, but everything you said about your sister was with a lot feeling, I could tell that straight away. So, you're in the band Brian, welcome to the Phoenix Flames.' Harry said shaking his hand.

'Wow, thanks Harry, I can't thank you enough and yes I am a little intimidated. I'm like everyone else, heard all the stories about you, and what your father has written as well.'

'You don't need to be, I know I've got a temper when someone I love gets hurt but apart from that I'm pretty easy going. One more thing, how's your dancing?'

'Pretty good,' Brian smiled.

'Great, because we do a lot of that now, come on, let's get back in and you can start rehearsals.' Harry said and they both walked back to the kitchen, 'Charlie, Brian's in, so we'll have someone else around here all the time.'

'Congratulations Brian, and I feel sorry for you, Harry's a slave driver, terrible boss, he'll give you heaps all the time.' Charlie grinned at Harry.

'Thanks a lot Charlie,' Harry said and went to turn but Charlie put a hand on his arm and he stood up.

'Only kidding Harry,' Charlie leaned down and kissed him, then turned to Brian. 'No, you'll like working with Harry, everyone does.'

'Okay, we'll get into the studio now, you coming in Charlie?'

'Yeah, I'll be there in a moment, just waiting for Lil to put the twins down for their nap.'

Harry nodded and he walked into the studio and over to the band. 'Brian is the newest member of the Phoenix Flames.' Harry said and everyone went over to him and shook his hand, congratulating him.

'Harry, why don't you let Brian take over now, it'll give me more time with Sirius.' Nicky said.

'Are you sure Nicky, Brian knows he wasn't going to start straight away.'

'I'm positive, I can relax more and hopefully fall pregnant straight away.' Nicky smiled. 'I would still like to come and watch rehearsals though.'

'Anytime Nicky, you know that. And if you didn't come as often I'd probably never see Sirius. You two would always be in bed.' Harry said smiling at his godfather. 'Why don't you hang around, we're going to have lunch soon anyway.'

'Great, I'm starved,' Patrick said.

'You're always hungry Pat, John, I'll have to get you to start Brian with the dancing straight away, get him up with all our steps we're doing now. First concerts in a month, so he needs to be ready, then we'll need to rehearse all the songs with him, as well as with mum. We might have a few long days ahead of us, everyone fine with that?'

'It's fine Harry, we know he'll have to pick up a lot of songs.'

'And I can practice a lot at home, if I can have a copy of the sheet music. I sometimes practice for hours most night anyway.' Brian said.

Harry smiled hugely as he looked at him. 'Oh, look, Brian's going to end up being Harry's favourite.' Liam said sarcastically, though he was smiling.

'Watch it Liam, or I'll change my mind when we go next time.' Harry said looking at him.

'Sorry Harry, you promised remember and you always keep your word.' Liam smiled smugly at him.

'Charlie didn't,' Harry said and saw Liam's smile vanish, then looked nervous as he looked between Harry and Charlie.

'No, I was only kidding. You wouldn't do that, would you Charlie?'

'I'll see what Harry says, easy or hard. I'll let him make the decision.'

'Oh shit,' Liam said looking at Harry. 'I have to learn to keep my mouth shut.' and everyone broke into laughter, but Brian looked a little puzzled.

'I'll explain later Brian.' Harry said still laughing. 'Let's rehearse a couple, then have lunch before I bring mum in to do a couple.'

The band rehearsed and Harry was really happy as Brian picks up their songs pretty quick and he's backup was great as well. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'Kreacher, you can bring lunch over now.'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf bowed, loaded the table with food, then bowed again.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry said and everyone started eating. 'Dig in Brian, you look like you could put on a little weight.' Harry smiled at him as he nodded and started eating. 'He doesn't say much, does he Liam? It's a change from you.'

'No, Brian's always been fairly quiet, but plays really well.'

'Yeah, he does. Karen, you'll have to contact Joan, we'll need knew publicity shots taken.'

'I'll do that as soon as I finish eating Harry. What about all the information that needs to be sent out, we'll have to have them changed as well. Take Nicky's name off and add Brian's.'

'Yeah, get stuck into that as well and I'll get dad to put a notice in the Prophet announcing that Nicky's leaving and Brian's replacing her.'

'I hope only in the band Harry and not in your heart,' Nicky said smiling at him.

'Never Nicky, you're family and I love you.' Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, 'But it's going to seem strange for a while, not seeing you rehearse with us.'

'Will for me too Harry, but I can't wait to fall pregnant.' Nicky said as she looked at Sirius.

'Well, why don't we head home and get started on that my love.' Sirius said and stood up with Nicky. 'Harry, we'll see you later, love you mate.' Sirius kissed him and Nicky did as well.

'Love you too Sirius, I'll see you both later.' Harry said and watched as they both flooed home.

'Harry, wondering if I could have a private word for a moment?' Liam asked.

'Have I got you nervous Liam?' Harry smirked at him.

'Well, yes, but it's not about that.'

'Okay, let's go into the library before Karen takes over in there to get everything changed.' Harry and Liam walked into the library and Liam closed the door. 'What's up Liam?'

'I just wanted to tell you a little about Brian. He doesn't have much, and I thought since he'll need a clothes to match ours, he probably won't be able to afford it. He puts all his money into raising his sister and he lives in this shitty little apartment. I don't know how he got so good, because he's instruments are all old and are in pretty bad shape. I think he bought them second hand by the looks of them. Brian's not the type to say anything, but I thought you should know.'

'Thanks Liam, yeah I'm glad you did. I was thinking of getting more clothes too as everyone seems to like them. Well that's the easy part, I'll let him think I pay for everyone's, I'll get you to talk to Pat and John so they don't say anything. The instruments, well, I could tell him he has to take the ones from here as they are the ones he'll use on stage, so it's better to stick with the same one. What do you think, will he go for that?'

'He might, no, I think that's good Harry because he wouldn't want anyone paying for new ones for him, but if he thinks you want him to get use to all the stuff here and use only them for now, yeah, I think it'll work. He reminds me a lot of you Harry, never asks for help in anything.' Liam smiled at Harry. 'One thing we could try, maybe if you say you want to buy him the new instruments so he'll be practicing on the same as we'll use on stage, and you'll take the gold out of his first lot of money he earns.'

'I like that Liam, yeah, we'll go with that one. How does he live, what sort of work has he been doing?'

'Not much of anything Harry, that's why he lives in that crappy apartment. He'll pick up the odd job, here and there but nothing that paid very well.'

'I just had another thought, why don't I tell him he can stay here for a while. So he can practice with me as much as possible, since we have so little time. Then when the times right, I could show him some of apartments, or houses I own. Let him rent one of those cheap, like I'm doing with Draco.'

'That's good, and I think he might buy that Harry. He'll ask about his sister though, because she'll be due to come home for Christmas in a few weeks.'

'That's not a problem, we've got two spare rooms. I know Charlie and me, and mum and Ginny use them at the moment, but we don't need to. I'll speak with Charlie and mum now about that, then Ginny when she gets home and I'll just turn the other sitting room into another bed room we can all use when we're stressed.' Harry smiled hugely, 'Let's make him think we were in here talking about what I'm going to get Charlie to do to you.' Harry laughed at the nervous look on Liam's face. 'Only kidding Liam, come on, let's get back out.'

Liam and Harry walked back out to the kitchen and sat down. 'I'm letting Liam off the hook Charlie, he needs a bit of a break from going hard on him.'

'Damn, I was looking forward to going hard again Harry,' Charlie laughed, then looked at Liam. 'You're lucky mate, Harry can be a bit of a softy at times, not where it counts of course.'

'Don't I know it, ouch,' Liam said then everyone laughed, but Brian still looked puzzled.

'I think I might need to explain all this to Brian, come into the library again Brian.' as Brian stood up, Harry looked at Liam, raised his eyebrows, then walked back into the library. He needed to make sure Brian didn't catch on to what he was doing, and find out if he knew about the wanting all men went through. And hoped he was fine with everything that went on around the Potter house.

'Now Brian, as to what I've been talking to about with Liam, do you know of something that all men go through when they have times of great emotional stress.'

'Heard rumours Harry, so it's true and that's what all this is about?'

'Yep all true. I've been going through it now for a while as my life is always stressful, Charlie is as well and Liam started not long ago. That's what we've been joking with Liam about. See Charlie and me are pretty much just us, exclusive with each other. But when Liam started, Baily and John were helping him but he wasn't relaxing properly, so I took over and Charlie's been helping with that as well, just lately anyway. Liam's almost over it now, not long to go for him. So I take it you haven't gone through it yet?'

'No, I wasn't even sure if it was real or not.'

'Well, that's surprising really as you would have been under a lot of stress. First with your parents being killed, then having to raise your sister. How old are you anyway Brian?'

'Twenty two, I was feeling these strange things not long after my parents died. Was that what I was feeling and just didn't know it?'

'Sounds like it, it's a wonder you didn't get worse or was able to handle things.'

'Every time I kept feeling this, what's it called?'

'Wanting, it never had an official name, it was just called wanting.' Harry said.

'Right, wanting, well every time I felt it, I use to practice with the different instruments all the time until I could get through it. It still happens a lot though.'

'Well, if you really want to get through it, I would suggest you see someone about helping you, if you don't know anyone, Baily and John will help. Think about it, and see how you go, because it's a lot to take in at first. Now there's a couple more things I want to talk to you about. First is that I'll be taking the band out to get new clothes, we'll have to get you fitted as well. Now I take care of all that because it's my idea and I want to do this.'

'I don't mind paying for it Harry.' Brian said looking a little worried.

'No, this is something I do since it was all my idea in the first place. And I don't know if you know this about me, but even before we started making money with the band, I'm pretty wealthy. So since I like things the way I want them, I pay for it all. You'll find I'm pretty stubborn as well, especially when it's something I want.'

'Alright, I'm fine with that then.'

'Next, we haven't got that long before the first concert so you're going to need to rehearse a lot. So I had a thought, how about you move in here and we can practice a lot more even after all the others head home. I've got two spare rooms, well three actually. So you can have one and your sister can have one when she's home for Christmas, she is coming home for Christmas isn't she?'

'Yeah she is, we like to be together as much as possible. Are you sure Harry, I understand what you're saying, I do need to get a lot of practice in to do not just all your songs, but your mother's as well, and all the dance steps.'

'Absolutely sure, it makes the most sense.'

'What about you're wife, will she be fine with this?'

'No problem there, we usually end up having someone staying here for long periods of time. So do you want to do that? It'll make it that much easier on you and on us.'

'Well, if you absolutely sure, than yes, that would help a lot so I can get up with everything.'

'Done then, after we've rehearsed for a bit more, you can go and bring your stuff back. Liam can go give you a hand if you want.' Harry thought since Liam has already seen where he lives, Brian wouldn't feel embarrassed. "Charlie, mum when Brian comes out could you both come in here." Harry said in their minds.

'Why don't you go out, eat a bit more and I'll join you in a moment.' Harry smiled at him.

'Okay Harry, and thanks.' Brian smiled and left the library and a few minutes later Charlie and his mother walked in.

'You wanted to see us Harry?' Lily asked as she sat down.

Harry closed the door, then leant against his desk. 'Yeah, Liam told me that Brian literally doesn't have anything, lives in this crappy apartment and has all these second hand instruments. So I've asked him to stay here in one of the spare rooms, letting him think that we need to rehearse a lot more as it's not much time until the first concert. His sister will be staying during the Christmas break as well. She's at Hogwarts now.'

'So we'll lose the rooms for a while Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, but I've already changed the other sitting room into two small bedrooms, one for us, one for mum and Ginny.' Harry smiled and saw the relief on Charlie's face. 'I'll talk to Ginny as soon as she gets home, but she normally doesn't have a problem with someone staying here.'

Lily got up and put her arms around her son. 'You have such a kind heart Harry.' Lily kissed him.

'Thanks mum, so as soon as he's settled in, I'm going to offer him one of my properties to rent cheap. But I didn't want him to get suspicious, Liam said he doesn't like to ask for help in any way. He's parents were killed during the war and he looks after his sister, pays for everything for her as well.'

'I hope you're not feeling guilty over that Harry?' Charlie said.

'No, I've stopped doing that Charlie, I just want to help. Brian said the benefit for Hogwarts has already helped his sister to keep going back to continue her education, which I'm happy about. I know Susan, very bright kid, so I'm glad that benefit is helping who it's supposed to help.'

'Yeah, well that's what you set it up for Harry, and I think what you're doing is great.' Charlie said as he walked over and kissed him fiercely. 'But do I get to have some time with you today?'

'Yeah Charlie, later though, we really need to get Brian started. When do you think you can come in for a while mum?'

'Well, the twins will go down for their afternoon nap in about an hour or so. I can come in then, oh and I spoke with James. He said on the nights we do the concerts, him and Katie will take the twins for the whole night.'

'That works out perfectly then, alright. Let's get back in, got a lot of work to do and Charlie, I will get to us later because I'm going to need it just as much as you.' Harry said and the three of them walked out and sat down. 'Now, we'll get back into rehearsals for a while, and Liam I thought when we're done, you could go with Brian and get his things.'

'No problem Harry, as long as you make sure Charlie doesn't go hard on me next time. I've only just started to be able to walk properly again.' everyone broke into laughter.

'Don't worry Liam, I'll go easy on you next time.' Charlie said as everyone walked into the studio and started rehearsals again until Lily joined them and had Brian get used to playing with her as well.

'We'll that's it for now, Brian, why don't you go and bring your stuff back. Then once you've settled in we'll have dinner, then I can get back into with you for a while.'

'Thanks again Harry,' Brian said and he left with Liam.

'Baily, John, I wanted to talk to you about Brian. Seems like he's been going through it for a while, but he didn't know what it was. He's been putting all his energy and feelings into playing.'

'That's probably why he's so good Harry, we'll keep an eye on him. See if he wants us to help.' John said.

'I've been meaning to ask you, is Draco still going to see you?' Charlie asked.

'No, haven't seen him in a while. He's still going through it though, and with what's happened he will probably need it right now. He must have found someone else to help him.'

'I might speak to him, find out if he has, as soon as I get a chance, bit busy right now though.' Harry said looking worried.

'Why don't I talk to him Harry, see what he's doing?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, that might be good Charlie, you've got more time than me at the moment. Maybe you could see him when he starts back at work in a couple of days.'

'That settles it then,' Charlie said then looked intensely at Harry. 'Have you got time now though, since we have to wait until Brian and Liam gets back?'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, good idea, Baily, John, Patrick, Karen, I'll see you all tomorrow.' Harry put his arms around Charlie and apparated into the new rooms Harry had changed.

Harry and Charlie kept at it for a few hours before they made their way back into the sitting room, and they both couldn't stop laughing.

'Hi sweetheart,' Harry said going over to Ginny and kissing her fiercely.

'Hi baby, feel better, do you?' Ginny said smiling at him.

'Always do love,' Harry grinned, then turned to Brian and Liam. 'Got everything?'

'Yes, and thanks again Harry. This will definitely help me get ready before the concert.'

'I explained everything to Ginny, since you were busy Harry.' Liam said smiling at him and then Charlie.

'So it's fine with you love?'

'Yeah, no problem Harry, why don't you show Brian to his room, so he can settle in?'

'Good idea, come on Brian, let's get your stuff and show you you're room.' Harry concentrated and floated his stuff as they walked upstairs into the spare room. 'You've got your own bathroom and it's not a bad size. Your sister will have the other one just over there.' Harry pointed towards the door. 'Put your stuff away, and we'll have dinner soon.'

'Okay Harry.' Brian smiled and watched as Harry walked back down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny were kissing passionately on the couch when Brian walked back down. Charlie noticed he looked a little uncomfortable.

'You'll get use to that Brian, their always at it.' Charlie grinned as Harry and Ginny broke apart.

'You can't talk Charlie, you and mum do the exactly same thing.' Harry said as the fire turned green and Hermione stepped out. 'Hi Hermione, what brings you here.' Harry said standing and giving her a hug.

'Hi Harry, Minerva asked me to see you. She has been getting students coming up to her all the time, to see if you could play at Hogwarts again, and since you mentioned it to her the other day, she wants to know when you could do it.'

'Well, I could in a couple of weeks. Nicky's finished with the band, and we just brought Brian in and he needs time to get to know all the songs. Oh Brian, this is my friend Hermione Weasley, Hermione, Brian Murphy.'

'Please to meet your Mrs. Weasley.'

'Nice to meet you too, and it's Hermione.'

'You will know he's sister Hermione, Susan Murphy, Ravenclaw.'

'Oh, yes, one of my brightest students,' Hermione said smiling at Brian.

'Yeah, Susan's a bookworm.'

'Like our Hermione,' Harry said grinning, 'Could hardly get her to put down whatever book she had in her hands, and she had them all the time. But we wouldn't have gotten through the war without all the knowledge Hermione got from her books.' Harry said kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed slightly. 'Oh Harry,' she said shaking her head. 'So what should I tell Minerva then?'

'Brian, do you think you could have enough done in two weeks. We'd probably only play, what around a dozen songs I suppose.'

'That shouldn't be a problem Harry, and I might surprise my sister on the day instead of writing and telling her.'

'Good idea, she'll get quite a shock when she sees you step out on the stage with us.' Harry laughed, 'Let Minerva know it will be in two weeks, we'll make it the Friday afternoon, let the kids have a bit of a longer weekend. Let Hagrid know as well, I'll bring mum and the twins with us, they love seeing Hagrid.'

'Great, well I better get back. Bye everyone,' Hermione hugged and kissed them all and stepped back into the fire and vanished.

'That's the Hermione that helped you during the war, isn't it Harry?' Brian asked.

'Yep that's her. She married Ginny's brother and my mate Ron. He was with me during that time as well.'

'That's why I wasn't sure, her last name's different. It was Hermione Granger.'

'Yeah, it was. I was going to tell you as well. At night, it might be wise to put a silencing charm around your room.'

Charlie saw the puzzled look on Brian's face. 'Harry and Ginny get very loud, so if you want some sleep, don't forget it.' Charlie grinned, 'and I do mean very loud.'

'No more than you and mum are Charlie, well you, mum's only just started to get loud.' Harry said looking at his mother as she blushed.

'Okay, but I've never done a silencing charm before.' Brian said looking a little concerned.

'Come up then, and I'll show you how, there pretty easy.' Harry said standing up.

'Everything's easy for you Harry, not for everyone else though.' Charlie said grinning.

'Told you, if you want to know more, I'll teach you. Oh I forgot to tell you, I asked Kingsley to leave the training wizard here for a while. I want you three to get your times up a bit, I can charm it to certain speeds for you. Let it aim low level stunners, disarming charms, stinging hexes. Ginny's pretty good now, but I want to see if you can get a little faster love.'

'No problem, we can start that on the weekend. You've taken off all those curses though, haven't you Harry? Like the cruciatus and your pain spell.'

'Yes, I took them off. Since I can't get hit, I wasn't going to let anyone else get hit by them.'

'Yeah, once was enough for me with that pain spell of yours Harry, don't want to go through that again.'

'Is that why you wanted it left here after you showed all of us what you could do, so we could train more?' Ginny asked feeling what Harry had been thinking about but wanted to make sure.

'Well originally, I was going to charm it to try and hit me with the killing curse,' Harry said grimacing as he knew what he's wife would say.

'Harry, I had a feeling you were thinking that. Why would you want that to hit you again?'

'I was freaking out about all this new power I've got and I thought since that's the only one I hadn't tried with the training wizard, I thought I'd give it a go. You know nothing will hit me gin, so I knew I'd be safe. Anyway, I changed my mind after I had some time with Charlie. I just panicked, wondering what else I was going to be able to do.'

'Good, because there would have been no way I would have let you do that Harry even if I had to stand in front of you. That would have stopped you straight away.'

'That's for sure, I might be untouchable, but you're not love. I don't even want to think about that. Anyway, Brian, let's get upstairs and I'll show you the silencing charm.' they both walked up the stairs as Charlie, Lily, Ginny and Liam watched them.

'I'm glad you were able to calm him down then Charlie, I know he can't get hit, but what if that did get through.'

'Yeah, I thought that myself. But he was really stressing about his power that day, but he seems to have accepted it now.'

'He's still a little worried about what might start coming out of him next, but yeah, he seems to be handling it better.'

Upstairs Harry was taking Brian through the charm until he had it down. 'Now I know why my sister said you were the best teacher she had. You make it so simple to understand so anyone can do these charms.'

'Thanks, I loved teaching the kids. I might go back one day, don't have time now though. This must be a bit of a different lifestyle to what you used to. But you'll get use to Ginny and me, everyone had no choice.' Harry said and saw the puzzled look on Brian's face and Harry smiled. 'Ginny and I share a bond, even before we were married. We can feel what each other is feeling, and when we got married a bit of twist happened, we literally couldn't stop having sex. We'd finish and then kept going, all the time. That's when I met Baily, he was able to get us a potion to help tone it down, because we were exhausted and starving, almost ended up in St Mungo's because of it. But sometimes we'll forget the potion, so you'll probably noticed we'll take off sometimes, right in the middle of rehearsal. Like I said, everyone used to us by now. Come on, let's go down, dinner should be almost ready.'

They both walked back downstairs and sat down, 'Liam you going to stay for dinner, or head out?' Ginny asked.

'I might head out, go to my favourite pub for a while. I'll see you all tomorrow.' Liam waved and walked outside.

'Dinner is ready master Harry.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, I'm starved.' the five of them, plus the twins went into the kitchen to eat. When they were all finished Harry turned back to Brian. 'You want to come back into the studio for a while. We can go over a couple of songs.'

'That will be great,' Brian said and watched as Harry and Ginny started kissing passionately.

'If you're going to go rehearse Harry, you can't do that wrapped around my sister.' Charlie said smiling at Brian, then shrugged.

'We'll get back to this later love.' Harry grinned, then went into the studio with Brian. 'Now you must know a lot of our stuff?'

'Yeah I do. I got a couple of your albums and used to practice with them.'

'That's why you were able to do pretty good today, but you did well with mum and you wouldn't have heard much of her stuff yet.'

'No, not any. I heard her sing of course at Hogwarts. She's got an amazing voice she has.'

'Yeah she has, it took me a while to convince her to record. We do that all here by the way, that's what all that stuff is. Third time I've had to replace it all.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Did something happen to it all?'

'Yeah, me, the last time was when I was blind. I thought since I couldn't see, I wouldn't be able to play. So I pretty much trashed the whole studio. And I did it a couple of times before that, when I was going through some hard times. I'm going to try and not do it anymore, but when someone I know gets hurt, I just loose it. I've blown the house up twice, luckily I've been able to fix it.'

'That's what you meant about a temper Harry?' Brian asked looking a little weary.

'Yeah, it is, and my power. When I get really upset, it's hard to control. I'm still trying to get up under control though. It'll just explodes out of me, Albus Dumbledore thinks it's because I've got so much and it only started emerging after the battle, so it's taking me a while to get a handle on everything.'

'Like not using a wand?'

'Yeah, that and everything else, you'll probably see what I can do eventually,' Harry thought he'd try something. He faced Brian, "Like speaking to someone through their mind."

'Wow, that's fantastic, probably comes in handy sometimes.'

'Yeah it does, anyway, let's start with these couple then we'll call it a night.' Harry handed some sheet music to Brian and they started to play their guitars. Harry thought he picked them up pretty well by the time they finished. 'Good, that's two down, now dozens to go. Why don't we head to bed, got a lot of long days ahead of us?'

'Yeah, good idea Harry,' Brian said and they both walked up the stairs and into their separate rooms.

'I'm just going to have a shower love, I won't be long.'

'Ok sweetheart,' Ginny said and watched as Harry walked into the bathroom, then a few minutes later walked in their after him. She stood just outside the shower watching Harry and could feel herself getting very turned on.

Harry turned and smiled at her, 'You going to join me love?' he smiled already knowing the answer, then watched as she walked into the shower and pushed him up against the screen, kissing him fiercely making Harry groan loudly. 'Sit for me,' Harry said panting heavily as he watched her sit down and opened her legs instantly, 'You know me so well.'

'I should,' Ginny watched as Harry knelt in front of her and run his hands up the inside of her legs anticipating a wonderful few hours of making love with her husband.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter forty

Charlie walked out into the kitchen and saw Brian sitting there alone at the table. 'Morning Brian, sleep well?'

'Once I put the silencing charm around the room. I know what you all meant now about Harry and Ginny,' Brian smiled sheepishly.

'Yes, they can get very loud and for a long time. You'll get used to it, we all did. I thought Harry would be down by now, he's usually the first one down here.'

'Haven't seen him yet, maybe they went longer and his still asleep.'

'Who's still asleep?' Harry said walking in and sitting down, grabbing the tea pot.

'You, wondered where you were, you're usually the first down in the morning.'

'Yeah, Ginny and me went pretty much all night.' Harry said yawning.

'Figured, so what's on today, more rehearsals?' Charlie asked as he watched Harry pile his plate with food. 'Hungry Harry?' he laughed.

'Yeah, you're sister does that to me Charlie, and yeah more rehearsals. Have to get Brian up on all our music and mum's as well and not a lot of time, then there's the dance steps John has to take him through. Then we have to find time to go shopping for more stage clothes, and Kingsley wants me for those couple of trials next week.'

'Can't you ever slow down Harry? I don't know where you get your energy from.'

'That would be from his power Charlie.' Albus said from his portrait.

'Thanks Uncle Albus, you know, I like calling you that.' Harry said.

'Well, since you technically are my nephew, given distant, but still you are, then I like it too Harry. I see you have a new band member as well.'

'Yes, Nicky wants to get pregnant, so first I loose Katie so her and Charlie can have kids, now Nicky and Sirius. That's why I wanted a bloke this time. So Brian, Albus Dumbledore, Albus, Brian Murphy.'

'I remember Mr. Murphy from Hogwarts, you look the same as I remembered.'

'Hello Professor Dumbledore, it's good to speak to you.' Brian said politely.

'I haven't been called that in this house for a long time, sounds strange now. I'll let you get back to your breakfast, knowing Harry, you are in for some long days.' Albus smiled over his half-moon glasses.

'Thanks Al,' Harry said sarcastically, 'But he's right, we are.'

'Morning all,' Ginny as she sat down on Harry's lap and started kissing him fiercely. 'Last night was wonderful, I haven't felt this good in a long time, my sweet Harry.'

'Glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did.' Harry said raising his eyebrows, 'So what have you got on today love?'

'Orphanage, I'm just about done with my plans, I should be able to tell you in another couple of days.'

'Good, I don't like you keeping things from me Gin, even though I could read you and find out, I'll just wait until you tell me.'

'Thank you Harry.' Ginny kissed him again and sat beside him. 'When do you go back to work Charlie?'

'Monday, thought I'd start fresh next week.'

'You going to speak with Draco then, find out if he's seeing someone for it?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I'll see him first thing. You starting your lessons with him again next week, don't you Harry?'

'Yeah, me and mum will start again from Monday night.'

'Morning all,' Liam said as he sat down and starting putting food on his plate.

'You seem in a good mood Liam,' Harry said smiling at him.

'Pretty good, well, sort of anyway. Do you think you could give me some time today, it's easing but not quite yet?'

'Should be able to, what about you Charlie? Going to join us?' Harry looked at him.

'Probably,' Charlie said looking at Harry then they both looked at Liam.

'You're not, are you? You can't Harry, you gave your word. And you said you'd take it easy on me Charlie.'

'But I never gave my word, did I?' Charlie grinned at him.

'If you do that again, I'm not going to be able to walk properly for a few days.' Liam said looking between both of them.

'Don't worry, just kidding you Liam. Since you're almost done, I'll take it easy on you.' Charlie smirked.

'Yeah, right. Can it just be Harry, at least he's give his word he won't go hard on me.'

'Sorry Liam, you want me you have to take Charlie as well, we're a pair.' Harry said grinning.

'What are you so happy about?' John said as he walked in with Baily, Patrick and Karen.

'They're going to go hard on me again.' Liam said looking around.

'Hey, I had to take Harry, so just put up with it. I never got Charlie though.' John said as he sat down.

'Yeah, and you're not going to John, you've got Baily.' Harry said.

'I can't believe how easy going you all are about this.' Brian said looking at everyone.

'You get used to it Brian, you'll see once you start and it makes it easier to talk to others about it.' Harry said smiling at him.

'Well, I've got to go,' Ginny said kissing Harry fiercely again, and they both started groping each other.

'Are we going to get to rehearsals or do we have to wait these two out again.' Patrick said as he started eating.

'Don't I wish, but no, we've got too much to do.' Harry said as Ginny stood up, waved to everyone and walked over to the fireplace and vanished. 'Man, what she does to me.' Harry said shaking his head.

'She sending you pictures again Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, she was.' Harry said trying to get himself under control. Harry stood up suddenly, grabbed Liam and walked down the hall with Charlie following. As soon as Harry closed the door, he used magic and stripped them all off.

A couple of hours later, Harry, Charlie and Liam made their way back to the kitchen to join everyone else.

'Well, at least you're walking properly Liam.' John said as they all sat down.

'Yeah, that took it easy on me this time.'

'Karen, what did Joan say about the pictures?' Harry asked.

'The weekend she'll be here to take the new shots.'

'I wonder if she can incorporate the old shots with the new because we can't use Fawkes this time. He's still not fully grown, and won't be for a while yet.'

'Is that the phoenix you used in your last pictures Harry?'

'Yeah, he's over there. He just got re-born not long ago and he won't be fully grown for at least another ten months, according to Albus.'

'I saw him this morning, they look so different when there so small like that.'

'Yeah they do. Well, everyone finished, we need to rehearse. Oh I told Minerva we'll do a small show for the students in two weeks, on the Friday afternoon. So Brian has two weeks to get some of the dance steps and songs down. So let's get in there and we can start with the dance, and music after.'

Over the next few days they had Brian going through the everything he needed for the dance steps and he picked it up pretty well, and he could move good too. Harry had decided to let him sing one himself on the trip to Hogwarts as a treat for his sister and found Brian could write some great songs as well, so they all learned a couple of those as well.

On the Monday of the following week, Harry was sitting at the table waiting for the others to turn up when Charlie sat down next to him.

'Morning Charlie, back to work today?'

'Yep, need to check on the baby dragons.'

'You going to speak with Draco today?

'Yeah, I'll do that as soon as I get a chance, but I need to go, got a lot to catch up on.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry, then walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry.

'Was that Charlie leaving?' Brian asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yeah, he needed to check on the baby dragons.'

'I wondered what he did. I saw a lot of the burns over his arms.'

'Yeah, he's a dragon handler. He was one of the men that brought the dragon's over for the triwizard tournament a few years back.'

'I remember that, you were brilliant with that horntail.'

'Thanks, I love to fly. Do you fly Brian?'

'I played for Ravenclaw, beater.'

'Sorry if I don't remember playing against you. When I'm competing my mind is just on finding the snitch.' Harry laughed.

'Yes, I remember that and you always got it.'

'We try to get a game going here when the weather's good. Me, Ginny, Ron, my father, Sirius, Charlie, Draco, George, Angelina, John. We all have a great day, we'll have to get you up with us next time.'

'I remember you, Ginny, Ron, and Katie bell being on the same team. You were really good, Ginny's a great chaser.'

'Yeah, she is. The two games we've held here, my team won both. My father was captain when he was at Hogwarts, played seeker last time, but Charlie is next time as he was a seeker, but it won't matter, they can't beat me.' Harry laughed.

'Morning all, and what are you laughing about Harry?' John asked as he sat down with Baily.

'Just filling Brian in on our games of quidditch here and how my teams wins.'

'Of course we do, how could we not. You as seeker, Ginny as chaser and Ron as keeper, and of course me.' John smiled. 'We going to get another game together once the weather's good?'

'Sure will, can't wait. That's what I hate about this weather, can't fly.'

'Morning,' Patrick, Karen and Liam said as they sat down and everyone started eating. 'Where's Charlie this morning Harry?' Liam asked.

'Had to start work again today, why, do you want him Liam?' Harry asked.

'No, just wondering. I think I'm close to the end of this wanting.'

'How many more times do you think?' Baily asked.

'Two, maybe three at most. You can really feel it when it's finishing.'

'Yes, you can. You still went pretty fast though.' Baily said.

'Yes, he is going fast, I wish I knew how long I was going to go for. Even if I'm not stressed, well not really stressed now.'

'Like what Albus told you Harry, probably years for you. You've had one hard life, so it's not going to ease for a while yet.'

'Yeah probably, at least I'll have Charlie for a while though. Don't know what I'll do once he finishes, because I know he will before me.'

'You could always come back to Baily and me Harry.' John said smiling at him.

Harry laughed, 'I probably will John. Why do you miss me mate?'

'Yeah, well not your size, but you were just too good.'

'Like he is with everything, isn't that the reason Charlie wanted it to be you. Because he thought you were good at everything and would be with this as well?' Patrick asked.

'Yeah, that was one of the reasons. Anyway, ready to get stuck back into rehearsals. Next week is Hogwarts then two weeks after that the first concert. Joan said she'll have the pictures to show us tomorrow.'

'Did she say she could get Fawkes into them from the old pictures.'

'She said she can, so I can't wait to see them. Let's get in then.'

The band rehearsed all morning, took a break for lunch, then rehearsed again. When Ginny walked in and sat down listening. Harry walked over and kissed her fiercely before going back over to the band. A little while later Charlie walked in and stood near the door, watching Harry as he played, he was feeling really nervous. Then Harry turned, face him, then threw his guitar down and stormed out of the room.

'Shit,' Charlie said as he noticed everyone looking at him.

'What did you do Charlie?' Ginny asked.

'Draco, he needed help. Dame, I forgot Harry's smell is still too good. I better go talk to him.'

'Harry's not going to be too happy about that, especially since Charlie never talked to him about it first.' Ginny said.

'No, he told me that when Baily asked him to help me, Harry discussed it with Charlie first. Oh man, what got broken?' Liam said as everyone heard a loud crash from upstairs, then a few thumps and a lot of yelling.

In the spare room Harry was pacing as Charlie tried to talk to him but he just aiming spells at the walls.

'Harry, will you please listen. He was in a really bad way, and he needed help.'

'You should have talked to me about it first Charlie, I did about Liam. But no, you just went ahead and did him.' Harry said throwing glances at him.

'I was going to talk to you, but I didn't think there was time. I'd never seen him like that before, you of all people should understand how he was feeling.'

'That doesn't change anything Charlie, you still should have told me.' Harry said still pacing. 'So if I decide to help someone else, I won't need to tell you next time.' Harry shouted at him.

'Don't please, I was going to tell you after everyone left. Don't go out and do it just to hurt me Harry, please.'

Harry concentrated, "Brian go into the library now, I need to speak with you, I'll be there in a moment." Harry said in his mind. 'This hurt Charlie, really hurt. I just want to be alone.' Harry said as he walked out and into the library sealing the room as soon as he saw Brian there. He never sound proofed the room for noises going out, just for noises coming in, so Brian wouldn't get scared off. 'I want to ask you something Brian.'

'Anything Harry,' Brian asked looking a little worried.

'Do you want help with the wanting because I'm free to now?' Harry said standing right in front of him.

'I don't want to get between you and Charlie Harry.'

'Nothing to get between Brian,' Harry said softly. 'So do you want me to help you or not?'

Brian looked a little worried. 'I think I need to start, but I'm not sure Harry.'

'Let me do you first, get your comfortable with it.' Harry said and put his hands on each side of his face. 'Let me help you, you'll feel better after.' Harry said and started kissing him and he kissed Harry straight back. 'See you do need it, most will resist kissing another man at first, you didn't which means you are past ready.' Harry said and started to take Brian's clothes off and he never resisted once. Then Harry stripped himself off and transfigured the couch to a bed. 'Lay down Brian.' Harry said and he moved over to the bed as soon as Brian lay down. 'Now if you're not sure about it at first, I'll do it all. If you think you can, then go for it, alright?'

'I think I'll be good to go, I can feel how strong it is.'

'Yeah, it gets strong,' Harry moved down and place his mouth over Brian and started sucking gently.

Out in the sitting room, Charlie was pacing as he heard the noises coming from the library. 'He deliberately did that so I'd hear, not sound proofing the room.'

'What did you expect Charlie, you hurt him doing Draco, especially after saying you wanted it to be just you two. It was different with Liam, as he asked you first, you didn't.' Ginny said sitting on the couch with the rest of the band.

'He still shouldn't be doing that. I can't listen to that anymore, tell Lily I've gone for a walk.' Charlie said and stormed out of the house.

'I think everyone is in for a tense few days, or hopefully hours.' Liam said looking around.

'Yeah, depends on how Harry's feeling when he comes out.' Ginny said listening to her husband's noises. 'I've never heard Harry before unless it was with me. He really gets loud as he gets into it.'

'Yes, he does.' Baily said smiling at her. They all sat around for another hour, before Harry and Brian made it back out. 'So how did he go Harry?'

'Good, he really should have started ages ago.' Harry said sitting down next to Ginny.

'How did you take it Brian, Harry's size?' Liam asked.

'Pretty good, took him all.' Brian said proudly.

'You're kidding, all of him.' Liam said then looked at Harry as he was kissing Ginny. 'How in the name of merlin did you do that?'

'I'd like to know that myself.' John said.

'Like I said,' Harry looked at everyone, 'he should have started ages ago, so he was ready, past ready.' Harry turned back to Ginny. 'Where is he anyway?'

'Couldn't listen to you anymore, so he stormed out saying he was going for a walk. Why don't you go talk to him Harry? He was just trying to help, just like you like to help.'

Harry looked intensely at his wife, 'Alright, I'll talk to him, if I can find him.' Harry kissed Ginny again and left the house, thinking he might know where Charlie might be, and he was right, he was pacing in front of his parent's house. 'Charlie.'

'Made it out did you?' Charlie said viciously. 'Why did you make me listen to that?'

'Because you hurt me Charlie, so I wanted to hurt you.' Harry said angrily. 'Let's get inside out of the cold.' Harry said and unsealed the house and walked in. Charlie didn't come straight in so Harry waited. 'Are you going to come in or not?' Harry shouted, then Charlie walked in a few minutes later.

Charlie grabbed Harry's arms, pinning them above his head, 'It did hurt Harry. I feel like you cheated on me.' Charlie pulled Harry to him, kissing him fiercely and kept kissing him until Harry started to kiss him back.

'How do you think I felt Charlie? I told you and you've told me, we're a couple, partners, so don't do that to me again Charlie, ask first, please.' Harry said looking at him with a hurt look on his face.

'I know I should have Harry, and I will from now on, if you're okay with me helping him.'

'I don't mind you helping Charlie, it was just that you didn't talk to me first, like I did with you.'

'I know and I know that's why you were so angry and went with Brian.' Charlie smiled at him. 'So, how was he anyway, it sounded like you were enjoying it.'

'Why don't you join us next time and see? He was able to take all of me so he should be able to take you as well.' Harry smiled.

'All of you, the first time.'

'Yeah, he's way past the time he should have started, that's why he was so easy. He still hurt a bit, but not bad though. So what do you say, want to join us next time?' Harry said touching Charlie's face.

'Yeah, alright. But now, I just want you.'

Harry and Charlie took off upstairs into the bedroom where they spent a couple of hours making love, before re-emerging and walked back to the Potter house. As soon as they got through the wards and away from prying eyes, Charlie kissed Harry again. Then he took his hand and they walked back inside and found everyone sitting down to dinner and they were almost finished.

'Looks like you two made up.' Baily said as they walked over to join them.

'Yeah, we did. Charlies' going to keep helping Draco, and help me with Brian as well. Are you up for that Brian, both of us?' Harry asked him.

'No problem, looking forward to it.' Brian said smiling at the pair of them.

'Good, cause next time Brian, expect me to go hard after having to listen to you two.' Charlie said, but smiled.

'Ow,' Liam said then saw Brian wasn't worried. 'You're not worried about that Brian?'

'No, can't wait actually.'

'How do you do it, I still have trouble with them?' Liam asked looking amazed.

'Because he's well past when he should have started, so he was really ready for it.' Harry said as he started eating.

After that, everyone enjoyed a few hours talking together before the band headed out for the night. And everyone in the Potter house went to their own bedrooms to have a good night's sleep.

Harry was sitting at the table on the morning of the Hogwarts visit, when Brian walked over and join him. Harry gave him a kiss, and noticed he looked a little nervous.

'You look nervous Brian, everything alright?'

'Yeah, it's just this is my first show, even if it's a lot smaller than what will come in two weeks though, so yeah, a little stressed.'

'You'll be fine, you've got all the songs down and the dance steps.'

'I know, I probably won't feel better until I start playing, that usually calms me down.'

'What calms you down Brian?' Charlie asked as he sat down with Lily and the twins.

'He's nervous and stressed about today. First time performing.'

'We might just have to give him some stress relief sometime today before we go.' Charlie smiled at him.

'I could probably use it.' Brian said as he started eating then Ginny walked down and sat on Harry's lap.

'Morning sweetheart.' Ginny kissed Harry fiercely.

'Morning love,' Harry smiled at her. 'You feel very excited, what's up?'

'I've finished my plans, so I can tell you what me and mum have been up too.' Ginny grinned.

'Well, what is it then? Charlie asked.

'Alright, we found out that some of the older orphans were having a hard time getting somewhere to live and work. So we've worked out a program and a place for them to live.' Ginny said smiling.

'Alright, keep going.' Harry said grinning.

'Okay, we're going to build them a set of dormitories on the grounds, similar to Hogwarts dorm rooms. But they will have their own rooms, their own living area, shared of course, and Kingsley's going to put them through a work program at the ministry, in different areas.'

'Wow, that's great Gin, so that's what you were saying about needing more funds, so you can build the dormitories?' Harry asked looking amazed at his wife.

'Yeah, because at the moment, theirs twenty that's over the age or close to the age where they would normally leave. This way they can stay on the grounds, in their own rooms and get some work experience in different areas without trying to pay everything they need to with all their wages. They will get their rooms for free while their doing the work at the ministry, or until they can get full time work, and it gives them time once they have work to find another place to live.' Ginny said smiling.

'You have such a beautiful heart my love.' Harry kissed her tenderly. 'That is a brilliant idea, and I will definitely work on a fund raising concert for it.'

'I was hoping you would Harry, there's still a lot of funds at the moment, but once we start building, that will dwindle. Especially since it costs so much just to clothe the younger ones as they grow so fast.'

'I'll get another concert added to the schedule, all proceeds to the orphanage.' Harry grinned.

'That is a great idea Ginny.' Lily smiled at her. 'No wonder you've been needing a lot of stress relief lately.'

'Yeah, it's very stressful trying to work out all the details. Kingsley's been great about it. He's going to place each person in a different department, depending what there likes and dislikes are. Oh Charlie, I can tell you now, there's this one boy, Darren, he loves dragons, so I can see Kingsley putting him with you.'

'I'll look forward to seeing him.' Charlie said. 'I'm proud of you little sis.' he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

'Thanks Charlie.'

'Now I realise why you have been taking off with mum so much lately.' Harry kissed her fiercely. 'Have you decided if you're coming with us today?'

'Yes, I'm coming, I spoke with mum, she's fine with me taking today.' Ginny said then turned to Brian. 'Meant to tell you, you and your sister are invited to Christmas with all us at the Burrow, that's my parent's home.'

'Oh, thanks Ginny, and thank your mother as well.'

'Just get used to a crowd, it's a large family and always growing.'

'Yes, I remember some of the Weasley's from Hogwarts. Percy, George and Fred, Ron and of course Ginny. Even though we didn't actually know each other then, everyone knew who the Weasley's were, especially Fred and George and all their jokes they use to pull on Filch.' Brian laughed as everyone else did as well.

'You ever been into their shop Brian?' Charlie asked.

'No, never got a chance. I hear it's great though.'

'Looks like a visit there when we get a chance.' Harry said.

Everyone had a relaxing morning, some stress relief for a few until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. The band, Harry, Ginny, Baily, Karen, Lily, Charlie and the twins all apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and Harry concentrated and lowered the wards to let them through, then put them back up again. Then they walked up to the castle and around to the quidditch stadium. Baily, Karen, Charlie, Lily, Ginny and the twins all went to the staff box as the band went into the changing rooms to wait until it was time.

Ten minutes later, they stepped onto the platform, but had a curtain in front of them until they got up high, then Harry stepped out alone to face the students of Hogwarts and they started cheering.

'Hello Hogwarts,' Harry yelled and waited until the cheers died down so they could hear him again. 'Welcome to a special show we're about to put on for all of you. Now as most of you know I'm Harry Potter and I'd like to introduce the rest of the Phoenix Flames. First on drums, welcome Patrick Watson,' Harry called and the crowd cheered as Patrick walked out to join Harry, giving everyone a wave. 'Now on bass guitar, welcome John O'Donnell.' John waved as he walked out to the cheering crowd. 'Next, on rhythm guitar, welcome Liam Daughtry.' Liam walked out throwing kissed to the crowd as they cheered. 'And please welcome our newest member, playing piano and guitar, Brian Murphy.' Brian stepped out and waved to everyone and instantly saw his sister's surprised face. Brian nudged Harry and pointed to her and he smiled towards her giving her a wave.

The music started and they went into their dance routine then started singing. When they finished everyone started calling for their song with the sexy dance moves and Harry saw Minerva shake her head at him but he smiled at her and turned to the band and they nodded and got into position. Then started to do what the students wanted and saw Minerva shaking her head but smiling. Then they picked up their instruments and Brian sang the next song looking at his sister, not being able to stop smiling. Then Harry went back to singing and they continued for the next hour finishing with a song Harry sang to Ginny and Brian playing the piano.

'Thanks Hogwarts, hope you enjoyed yourselves and we'll see you all in a few minutes down on the grounds near the black lake.' Harry called loudly as the platform slowly lowered to the ground and the five of them stepped off and hugged each other. 'You did good Brian.' Harry smiled.

'Yeah, once I got on stage, all the nerves left me, and seeing my sister's shocked face helped as well.' Brian laughed.

'Well, let's go see everyone then.' Harry said and he led them out to where the students, who were making their way towards the black lake to talk to the band for a while.

'Brian,' Susan said running up to him yelling and he picked her up and swung her around. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise sis.' Brian kissed his sister on the cheek.

'Hello Susan,' Harry said as he walked over to them.

'Hello Professor Potter, sorry Harry.' Susan said shyly. 'I still see you as my professor.'

'That's fine Susan, so did you enjoy seeing your brother on stage?'

'Wow, that was so cool. So are you really a member of the Phoenix Flames?'

'Yep, have been now for just over a month.' Brian said not being able to stop grinning then saw all Susan's friends walking up behind her.

'Why don't I leave you two talk for a bit, Minerva on her way over to speak with me.' Harry grimaced as he went over to meet her. 'Sorry Minerva, but I like to give my audience what they want.'

'You know I can't stay mad at you Harry.' Minerva hugged him tight. 'It was a great show, everyone enjoyed it.'

'Good, that was the idea. Hi Hermione,' Harry said and hugged her as she walked over to them.

Everyone had a great time, talking to students, signing autographs with the new pictures they handed out and Hagrid was playing with the twins as Harry walked over to him.

'Hagrid.' Harry said as he got close.

'Harry.' Hagrid hugged him tight.

'Can't breathe Hagrid.' Harry said then laughed when Hagrid let him go. 'How's Buckbeak?'

'Grand Harry, I've got him as the main hippogriff for the students now. He enjoys visiting the students now.'

'That's good Hagrid, but when I have kids one day, no blast ended skrewts, please.' Harry said and Hagrid laughed.

'So when might that be Harry, I'd like to see a little Harry walking around here again.'

'Not for a while Hagrid, making sure my life is settled and relatively safe first.' Harry said and noticed Ginny had heard him and felt her sadness. 'Anyway Hagrid, got to go, I'll talk to you later.' Harry said and gave him a hug then walked towards Ginny, but was surrounded by some of his old students who were nearing the last year or two at Hogwarts, so he knew he couldn't ignore them. After a while, Brian and his sister walked over to him. 'Have you told her yet Brian?' Harry asked looked at his sister.

'I wasn't sure if she'd believe me, so I thought if I told her with you standing here she might believe it and not think I was kidding her.'

'Well, what Brian's about to tell you is true Susan, for a while anyway.' Harry smiled.

'So, Brian, what is this you want to tell me?'

'Well, it's about where we're living at the moment.' Brian saw the puzzled look on his sisters face. 'We're staying at Harry's for a while.'

'You're kidding, me as well, during the Christmas break?'

'Yes, you as well Susan. We've got our first concerts in two weeks, and Brian needed a lot more time rehearsing, because all this happened so fast.' Harry explained.

'Wow, wait till I tell all my friends that. Do you rehearse a lot at your place Harry?' Susan asked looking around and spotted Liam.

Harry noticed where she was looking and thought Susan had a crush on Liam. 'Yes, I have a studio at the back of the house. We rehearse everyday usually, that'll ease once Brian is up to date with all our music.'

'My friends are going to be so jealous, Brian I wanted to ask you about doing something on the weekend of my birthday, I will be seventeen remember.'

'Yes, I remember. If I can get Professor McGonagall to give you that weekend away, then I'll take you somewhere special.'

'When is your birthday Susan?' Harry asked.

'January fifteenth.' she grinned.

'So you'll be officially an adult then. Have to do something special for that. Brian, why don't we throw your sister a party at the house, she can have all her friends come. I'll talk to Minerva and fix it so they can floo straight from here to the house.'

'You mean it Harry?' Susan looked excited, then looked at her brother. 'Oh, can we Brian?' Harry laughed as he saw the look on Brian's face.

'I couldn't disappoint you could I and if Harry want's to, then why not.'

Susan hugged her brother then Harry, 'Thanks, both of you. Now I'll have to figure out which friends to invite. Are you sure Professor McGonagall will let them come Harry?'

'Yes, she can't say no to me when I want something. Have you got a favourite band, I could probably get them to play, well, apart from us of course.'

'The Flames are my favourite band Harry,' Susan said a little embarrassed.

'Well, we'll make sure we play most of the night, but I might see about either Owlesculum, or the Weird Sisters, see if they can play as well. Give us a chance for a break.'

'Oh, you're wonderful.' Susan said and she couldn't stop smiling.

'Well, we're got to go now, I'll give you a few minutes with your brother. It was nice to see you again Susan.' Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking away trying to find Ginny, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He walked over to Charlie, 'Have you seen Ginny Charlie?'

'She said she was going for a walk Harry, she looked a little upset.'

'Yeah, she overheard me talking to Hagrid about not wanting kids just yet. I need to find her, if you see her let her know I'm looking for her. She's closed her feelings at the moment.'

'I will Harry.' Charlie said and watched as he walked off towards the other side of the lake.

Harry walked all over but couldn't find her anywhere and kept trying to send his feelings of love to her but her feelings were still closed to him. He tried to changing rooms, but she wasn't there, even Hagrid hut. He was starting to panic, as he made his way back to Charlie.

'Charlie, you seen her yet?' Harry said looking around.

'No, you haven't either?'

'No, it's not like Ginny to disappear like this without even telling you, or someone. We need to find her Charlie, now.' Harry said and he went over to the rest of the band and explained the situation and they all split up looking around for Ginny. 'Hagrid, no one can find Ginny, can you look around for her.'

'Of course Harry,' Hagrid said and he walked off towards the forest.

'No luck Harry, no one has seen her.' Charlie said, starting to panic.

Harry concentrated and conjured a broom, 'I'm going to fly around see if I can see her, keep looking and get some people to check the castle.'

'Already have Harry, no luck. Go have a look, we'll keep looking down here.'

Everyone watched as Harry took off really fast on his broom circling the whole school, and the forbidden forest, when he felt her, she'd opened her feelings and she was scared. He flew fast back to the ground jumped off running towards Charlie.

'She scared Charlie, she opened her feelings.'

'Find her Harry, concentrate and find her, but I'm going with you this time.' Charlie said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, as he glanced at Lily and she nodded.

'Got her, let's go,' Harry apparated with Charlie and ended up in the dungeons of the castle. They could hear a man's voice, and Ginny was crying. 'Quietly Charlie, until we know what's going on.' Harry said and they both walked closer to an old deserted room. Harry realised it was the one the Carrows used to torture the students when they were here. Harry felt Ginny's feelings and she felt sick. They crept closer to the door and Harry concentrated. 'There's only one man and Ginny in there Charlie, I'll take care of the man, you get to Ginny.'

'Okay Harry, just tell me when.' Charlie said and he watched as Harry concentrated again.

"Ginny, I'm right outside the door, with Charlie, can you send me a picture if it's safe to come in or has he got a wand on you" Harry kept concentrating. 'She said it's safe at the moment, he's got a wand, but it's not pointed at her, so we go now.' Harry used magic to explode the door and had the man in pain on the ground within seconds as Charlie ran over to unbuckle Ginny from the wall. 'Gin, you alright sweetheart?' Harry said as he ran over to her, and seeing all her clothes ripped, but not fully.

'I'm fine Harry, he grabbed me before I knew what was going on.' Ginny said holding Harry tight and he could feel her shaking as she started crying.

'I've got you sweetheart, but I want Charlie to carry you out, while I take this thing.' Harry said viciously.

'Okay, Harry, but stay close, please.' Ginny said still holding him tight.

'Don't worry sweetheart, Charlie.' Harry said and he placed his wife in her brothers arms and turned back to the man. 'Goyle, oh I've been looking forward to this.' and the he started screaming again as Harry floated him up, bound him and they walked slowly out of the castle, with Goyle still screaming. Harry placed him against the tree, keeping him bound, then belted him hard in the face before making him scream again.

'Harry, let him go mate.' Mark said as he walked up beside him but Harry wasn't listening. 'Harry, let him go.' Mark said more forcefully. Then Harry turned and faced his friend and nodded. The man stopped screaming and Harry ran back to Ginny.

He took her back into his arms and sat on the ground with her, feeling her still shaking but they were worse. 'Baily, I think she's going into shock.' Harry called.

'Luckily I thought of getting some potion from Poppy while you were trying to find her. Open her mouth Harry.' Baily said and then poured the potion into Ginny's mouth.

Harry kept running his hands over her face until she fell asleep. 'Now you see why Charlie, what would have happened if Ginny was pregnant. So there's my answer, no kids.' Harry stood up and apparated away with his wife.

'Damn, and I thought he might have been softening a bit. Now he never will, we better get back to the house. Come on guys, we're heading back to the house.' Charlie called to the band. 'Minerva, tell Kingsley to drop in later will you.'

'Of course Charlie,' Minerva said gripping his hand. 'Look after both of them will you?'

'You know I will.' Charlie took one of the twins from Lily and they walked towards the gates with the band, Baily, and Karen until they reached them and they opened for them and they walked through. Charlie looked back and saw Minerva with her wand and he gave her a nod, before the all apparated back to the house and walked straight through the wards and into the house. 'I'll go see if their alright, Baily you should come to, check and see how Ginny is.'

Baily and Charlie walked upstairs and into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and found Harry crying sitting next to Ginny. They both walked over and Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, let Baily check Ginny.'

Harry stood up and moved away so the healer could get closer, then he watched as he waved his wand over her, before turning to Harry.

'She's fine, nothing wrong except shock.'

Harry breathed deeply, before he nodded and sat back down again. 'I was just thinking, it's been a while since you've had to do anything for us, and I thought maybe our luck had changed.' Harry said in a choked voice.

'Why didn't the charm work Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I was easing off of it, thinking everything was finally going to be okay, and look what happened. You should let Molly and Arthur know what happened Charlie.' Harry said and his voice was so flat as he spoke.

'Alright, if you need anything just let me know. I'll be downstairs.' Charlie and Baily walked back downstairs and Charlie went straight over to the fireplace and spoke to his father, then stepped back and waited. 'She's upstairs.' Charlie said to his parents and they ran up the stairs.

'How is she Charlie?' Patrick asked.

'Still out to it, but fine. Baily said she's just in shock, nothing else, thank goodness.'

'Charlie,' Kingsley said as he stepped out of the fire with William and Mark. 'How are they?'

'Ginny's fine, just in shock, Harry's depressed again.' Charlie said as he sat down putting his head in his hands. 'Harry's right isn't he? They can't seem to go for long before something happens, I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. Damn, they were just starting to put their lives back together…again.' Charlie stood up and started pacing.

'I'll let James and Sirius know what's going on Charlie,' Lily said as she gripped his hand and he nodded before she walked over to the fireplace.

'It does seem to be that way, doesn't it?' Mark said looking around, then spotted Brian. 'Who have we here Charlie?' Mark tensed and pulling his wand, but kept it lowered.

'It's fine Mark, put away you're wand. Brian's the new member of the band and he lives here at the moment. He replaced Nicky, because she wants to start a family.'

'Oh, okay then, sorry. I'm just very protective of Harry and Ginny.'

'It's fine.' Brian said looking a little worried before he sat down with Liam and John.

'Well, Mark and William are staying again, just for a while until we can find out if there's anymore. We don't think so though. Goyle was an old friend of Draco's, do you know if he's home, I might get him here.'

'He should be Kingsley, why don't you floo him, get him over here, he can tell you what you want to know about Goyle.'

'Good idea.' Kingsley stuck his head in the fire for a few minutes, then pulled his head out and stepped back. Draco stepped out a few minutes later.

'What's happened?' Draco said looking around.

'Goyle, he took Ginny down to the dungeons of Hogwarts. Harry and I got to her before he did anything.' Charlie said.

'Goyle, how did he get inside Hogwarts?'

'We think he's been there all this time, we found a bed, and some old food that looks like it's be set up for a while. That dungeon hasn't been used since just before the war.'

'That's probably the one the Carrows use to torture everyone in. I went down there with them once, but I refused to cooperate with them, but they couldn't do anything to me because of my father. Goyle enjoyed the torture, he…' Draco hesitated for a minute looking at Charlie.

'What Draco, he what?' Charlie asked.

'The Carrows had Ginny down there once, Goyle was always going on about Harry to her. Why he left her alone, and what he was going to do to her, Neville and Seamus got to her and got her out. That's what Goyle told me anyway.'

'Why didn't you ever tell Harry this?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'Because of everything they've both been through and since Ginny never mentioned it, I thought she didn't want him to know. Everyone knows what Harry's tempers like if he loses it.'

'You still should have told me though Draco.' Harry's voice came from behind them all and he sounded angry.

'I didn't want you to go through anything else Harry, you were both happy.' Draco said.

'I always had a feeling something happened at Hogwarts when I was off with Hermione and Ron. Poppy said that Ginny was learning how to heal for all the kids that got tortured, but Ginny never spoke about her time there, then she left just before the Christmas break and you all went into hiding at Muriel's. She has a few little scars over her, I noticed them on our honeymoon, she said she never knew how she got them when I asked her.'

Charlie looked at his brother-in-law. 'Where Harry, where are the scars?'

Harry looked at him intensely. 'On the inside of her legs.'

'But she was a virgin when…' Charlie didn't finish the sentence.

'Yeah, I know Charlie.' Harry said with a hard voice. 'So nothing happened, but by the look of it, it might have if Neville and Seamus hadn't got to her in time. See, I left her thinking it would be safer if she wasn't associated with me, it killed me to do it, but I thought it was better for her.' Harry said and he started pacing, shaking his hands out all the time.

'Harry, calm down, breathe mate, come on control it.'

James, Sirius and Nicky stepped out of the fire, then Katie and the twins. James saw his son and ran over to him.

'Harry son, come on.' James pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. 'Breathe Harry, get it under control, all the kids are here.'

Harry held his father tight until he calmed down, then nodded. 'Thanks dad.' Harry said breathing heavily.

'Well, the house is still in one piece, that's good.' Liam said.

'How's Ginny Harry?' James asked as he led Harry over to the couch.

'In shock at the moment, but otherwise fine. Damn, why can't we go more than a few months without something happening all the time. Ever since I killed Voldemort, something keeps happening,' Harry said as he put his head on his father's shoulder and started crying.

No one knew what to say to Harry as he was right, something always seemed to happen to him.

'At least you got to Ginny in time Harry. Nothing happened to her, she's just scared.' Sirius said sitting next to him.

'I'm putting the charm back on her and all of you for good this time. That way I might get some peace for a while. Hold still.' Harry concentrated and everyone felt a shiver. 'There, now I'll go do Gin, Molly and Arthur.' Harry got up and ran back up the stairs.

'He's never going to let Ginny out of his sight again after this. Three times, well almost three times, she's been taken.' Charlie said as he sat back with his head on the back of the couch.

The fire turned green and Marcus stepped out. 'I got the memories minister.' Marcus said.

'Let's go use Harry's pensieve, find out what he was up too.' Kingsley, Marcus, and William walked into the library and Mark stood guard next to the fireplace.

'Who is that man, Liam?' Brian asked quietly.

'Mark, he's an auror, the other two are as well and their all very close to Harry and Ginny.'

'Now, I understand why he was looking at me before. I'm glad Charlie told him who I was.'

'With everything that's happened here over the years, Mark and William are the two aurors that guard this place, even if Harry can take care of everything. They like to help where they can.'

'Not like Harry ever lets us do much though Liam.' Mark said hearing the conversation. 'He might have trained us, but he's still just so fast. Never lets us do anything.'

'Okay, Goyle was by himself, not involved with anyone. Just hiding out in the dungeon, when he spotted Ginny he couldn't help himself and snuck up behind her. He never did anything, but he was planning on it.' Kingsley said as he walked back out with Marcus and William.

'He was always a bit of a coward, that's probably why he's been hiding out there.' Draco said.

Harry walked back down the stairs. 'Hey Marcus, when did you get here?' Harry said in a flat tone.

'Not long ago Harry, got the memory from Goyle.'

'What did it show?' Harry asked.

'He was alone, just hiding out since the war. He just happened to spot Ginny walking alone and grabbed her. He never did anything Harry, but…' Kingsley hesitated.

'But he was going to, wasn't he Kingsley?'

'Yes, he was. He kept saying things about the time he had her locked up before.'

'I want all those memories Kingsley, from the year before the battle, right up until the battle. I want to see what he was planning and what he did to her then.'

'What are you thinking Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I think they used a memory charm on her, that's why she doesn't remember how she got those scars. If she was just hiding it from me, I would have felt it. But I felt her confusion about it when I asked her.'

'I'll go and get them all Harry and I'll bring them back here to you. It might take a while though.'

'Thanks Marcus, tomorrow will be fine.' Harry said and watched as the auror stepped back into the fire and vanished. 'Draco, what else can you tell me about that time, you were still friends with Goyle then.'

'Not much Harry, I wouldn't cooperate with the Carrows, so they stopped taking me down when they had kids down there. I know Goyle always went on about you a lot, saying he was having fun hurting all your friends. That's why Neville looked so bad, he knew you two were close and that's why they wanted Ginny. They never believed you broke up with her. I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you but I just didn't want to bring up more bad memories for you.'

'It's fine Draco, I knew you weren't involved. I saw that when we escaped your father's house that time.' Harry said sitting back next to his father and taking his hand.

Everyone just sat around not knowing what to say to help Harry get through this new drama, so they just stayed wanting to be there for him if he needed them for anything.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter forty one

Harry looked up at everyone, 'If you all want to head home and come back tomorrow, because I'm sure Ginny will feel better with you all here.'

'If you're sure Harry, we don't mind staying.' John said.

'No, it's fine John. Go, relax why you can, because if I know Ginny, she will want everything to go back to normal as soon as possible. Which means back to rehearsing for the concert in two weeks.'

'Alright then, tell her we love you and we'll see you tomorrow.' John said and one by one they all left. Leaving Harry, Charlie, Lily, Brian, Kingsley, James, Katie, and the twins, Sirius, Nicky, Mark and William all sitting there, not saying anything.

'Why don't I get Kreacher to get dinner for everyone Harry, it's been a long day.' Charlie said looking down at him.

'Yeah, good idea Charlie.' Harry's voice was still flat, then looked over at Mark and William. 'You blokes going to hang around for a while, make sure everything stays quiet.'

'If you want us to Harry?' Mark asked looking a little puzzled.

'Good, because I'm just too exhausted.' Harry said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

'You're not talking physically exhausted, are you Harry?' James said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his father. 'No dad, emotionally exhausted, too many years of something going on. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I really don't.' Harry said then saw Ginny and Harry walk over to him, and put their arms out to him. He picked them up and they both put a hand on his face then he's chest. 'I'm okay you two.' Harry waited. 'No, she's asleep, she'll be fine.' Harry waited again, 'You always want to help.'

Everyone watched Harry and the twins talk to each other, and Charlie noticed as their hands kept rubbing Harry's chest, so he moved behind Harry, with his hands ready, then he fell asleep with them in his arms and Charlie lay Harry's head back gently onto the back of the couch.

'They've put him to sleep again.' Charlie said touching each of his children's heads. 'They must know he needs it.'

'What just happened?' Brian asked looking confused.

'These are my children Brian, Harry and Ginny, they healed Harry's eyes and they share a bond with him. They talk to Harry in his mind and they always try to make him feel better when he's hurting or down and they always put him to sleep.'

'It's probably the best thing for him at the moment, he sounded so down didn't he?' Katie said looking at her children.

'Yeah, he did and I'm worried about him. I really don't know how much more of this he can take.' Charlie said watching Harry. 'Why don't we all go eat, and leave them for a while, Mark, William, you too. Come on everyone.' Charlie walked over to the kitchen with everyone following him and sat down. They all started eating, but no one touched a lot.

'Charlie,' Albus called from the portrait and he walked over and stood in front of him.

'Hi Albus, I take it you've heard what's happened?'

'Yes, I was at Hogwarts before, Minerva filled me in. This is where Harry is going to need you Charlie, and why I said he'd go through this for years. Not just because of something always seems too happened, but because of what's already happened. Harry will continued to stress over it all, and if things keep happening, he could go on like this for a very long time.'

'Yes, I think you're right Albus. I can't understand why things keep happening to him though. He finishes off the worst dark wizard in history, and ever since something always seems to happen.'

'I've been doing some research on that. Did Harry ever tell you about the memory I showed him of Voldemort a few years after he left Hogwarts?'

'No, he never mentioned what was in those memories, just that you showed them to him.

'Well, the one I'm speaking of is when Voldemort came to see me at Hogwarts, asking if he could teach. He wanted the defence against the dark arts position and that was when he hid the horcrux in the room of requirement. I turned him down for the job, of course, but ever since then, that position has only had a teacher in it for a year. No one has lasted longer than that. I always believe Voldemort cursed that position to anyone that held it. Now why I mentioned this is because I think he might have put a charm on himself, so if someone was to finish him off, would suffer physical and emotion trauma's for the rest of his life. He never thought he would actually die, but it was like a backup plan because Harry had always escaped him one way or another, so if Harry was to finish him off, he was going to make sure Harry suffered because of it. He always had a backup plan for anything he was doing.'

'So, sort of like, you kill me you'll have bad luck forever, is that what you're saying Albus?' Charlie asked as Kingsley, Mark, William, James and Sirius stood behind him.

'Yes, exactly. So I've been trying to find out anything in some old dark magic books that have been kept hidden at Hogwarts. Minerva has been going through them for me, but I told her not to mention anything to Harry until we found something. So far though we haven't come up with much, just a few paragraphs of charms to give people bad luck, but nothing else.'

'Do you think you'll find something that might lift this bad luck from Harry?' James asked.

'I think I will, but it just might take a while, we've only just started to go through what we have. If there's nothing in those books, then we might have to look for information somewhere else.'

'Are those books the ones Hermione gave Minerva just after the battle, when we were getting the whole story of what happened to Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, those were very dark books, I had them taken out of the library when I first became headmaster there. But I kept them hidden in my office under enchantments in case they were needed for research and when I knew I was dying, I place a new charm on them, so when Hermione summoned them, they would go to her but only her. I knew she'd be the one that would do all the research on horcruxes for Harry.'

'So Harry was right, he said it was like all the bad luck was pointed at him.' Sirius said, 'I remember him saying it once.'

'Yes, he usually is. Now, until we can find anything that might help, Harry might be able to work a charm to place on himself that might counteract the bad luck. It won't be permanent, he'd have to kept recasting it once he works out how to do it. So he'll need to be calm and stress free to come up with this spell. This type of magic is very powerful and strong, so only someone with Harry's power could do it.'

'But couldn't that hurt him? After he healed his own eyes, he ended up blind and if he was to cast this type of powerful spell on himself, it could do anything to him.' Lily asked looking worried.

'If that was to happen, I believe it wouldn't be anything harmful or dangerous. He's power will protect him from that. He's eyes were different, the healing he does was different. Because he takes in the pain or injury of what he has healed, that was what cause him to lose his sight. Like it worked backwards, instead of healing his eyes, he doubled how bad they were. This time, he's just going to be blocking the curse that's already on him.'

'Now I know why Harry liked to speak with you a lot, you really have a way of explaining things like this so they make sense Albus. Yes, that's exactly what happened. Instead of healing his eyes, he reversed it you could say. So if he can be kept calm enough, he should come up with a spell to place around himself to stop all the bad luck, well until you find something that will work permanently.' Charlie said.

'Yes, that's exactly right. So this is where you will come in Charlie, you will need to keep him as calm and stress free as possible, and maybe Brian as well. I know he's been helping you, so maybe between the both of you, it might just give him the strength to work out this spell. That's why the twins put him to sleep, so he's mind can relax for a while.'

'Great, thanks Albus, and I will definitely keep him as calm as I can. Do you want to explain all this to him when he wakes up?'

'I think I'll leave that to you Charlie, but tell him when you and Harry are alone, so if he needs calming you will be in the position to do that for him. But if he needs me, I'll be staying in this portrait for a while.'

'Okay, and thanks again.' Charlie said then turned, going back to sit down at the table. 'So like always, Harry was right.'

'Yes he is. So do you think he'll be up to working this spell Charlie, because right now, he doesn't look like his up for much at all?' Sirius asked looking towards Harry.

'I think once Ginny's awake and relatively calm, he will. Just don't know how long it will take him to come up with it. It's like the charm he came up with to protect all of us, he had to use a lot of power to make that work.'

'I was wondering what charm he was talking about, and what was that shiver I felt?' Brian asked.

'When Harry cast any of his spells, wards, whatever, you always feel a shiver, that's how you know it works.'

'He must be powerful to put a protection charm around everyone.'

'He is, he's the most powerful wizard there is, or like Albus said, the most powerful there was, is and will be. This charm that he put on all of us, has to be recast every week though. No one evil will be able to touch you or came near you. No spell will hit you, just bounce back at the attacker. When Harry first cast it on all of us, he tested it on Charlie. Harry aimed a low power stunner at Charlie and was thrown back, what about fifty feet in the air Charlie?' Kingsley asked.

'About that Kingsley, did a lot of damage to him too. And hearing that scream he made when Baily had to put his shoulder back in,' Charlie shuddered.

'You mean that no spell, no matter what it is can hit me right now?'

'Exactly, I could aim the cruciatus at you or even the killing curse and you would be completely fine.' Charlie explained. 'I would show you, but I don't want to be thrown across the room.'

'I did want to ask you something Charlie, while we were at Hogwarts, my sister was asking me to do something special for her seventeenth birthday in January. Harry suggested having a party here for her and inviting all her friends from Hogwarts. Do you think I should tell my sister we might have to leave that?'

'No, if I know Harry, he'll still want to do that for her. I think when he helps someone, or does something for them to make them happy, makes him feel better about himself.'

'Mummy, daddy,' Harry and Ginny called together and Charlie and Katie got up and picked up their children and sat down with them at the table.

'Are you hungry darlings?' Katie asked.

'We're hungry.' Harry said.

'We're thirsty.' Ginny said.

'Same as before, they must have put a lot of energy into Harry. Let's get them fed.' Charlie said and placed Ginny in her high chair as Katie did the same thing, then dished them up some food. Charlie walked over to Harry, waiting for him to wake.

'Hmmm, did they put me to sleep again?' Harry said as he slowly sat back up and saw Charlie.

'Yeah, they did Harry. They needed you to relax your mind, I'll explain later about that though. Come and have something to eat.' Charlie took Harry's hand and led him over to the table.

Harry leaned down and kissed the twins before sitting down. 'They always make me feel better,' Harry said smiling at them, then turned back to Charlie. 'What did you mean they needed me to relax my mind Charlie?'

'No yet, I'll explain later, you need to eat first Harry. Albus said I should tell you when we're alone, in case I need to keep you calm.'

'Oh great, don't tell me I'm related to someone else, or have some other wizards power coming through me?' Harry said looking towards the portrait. 'Isn't it hard enough knowing I'm the reincarnated soul of merlin, for god sake.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Easy Harry, just eat and I'll explain.'

'When I check on Gin first,' Harry said and he walked up the stairs into his bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed, looking at his wife. 'How's she been Molly?'

'Fine Harry, hasn't moved. So we might head home now, and come back tomorrow just to check on her.'

'Alright, knowing Baily, she will probably sleep through the night anyway. I'll walk you down.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny tenderly before leaving the room with his in-laws and headed for the kitchen.

'If you need anything Harry just let us know, alright.' Molly said giving Harry a hug.

'I will Molly, you go and get some sleep.' Harry hugged Arthur, then they turned to Charlie and the kids.

'Charlie, we'll see you tomorrow,' Arthur hugged his son and gave the twins a kiss, just as Molly did.

'They look tired Charlie.' Molly said looking at the twins.

'They put Harry to sleep again, they've only just woken up.'

'Trying to make you feel better Harry?' Arthur asked him.

'Yeah, and they always do Arthur.'

'Alright, bye everyone, we'll be back tomorrow.' Arthur said and everyone said their goodbyes and they left.

'I'll get going to Harry,' Draco said and hugged Harry.

'Yeah, I'll see you soon Draco, give my love to Katie.'

'I will Harry, stay calm okay.' Draco smiled as Harry nodded then walked over to the fireplace.

'Now eat Harry, nothing else just eat.'

'Yeah, alright Charlie.' Harry got himself some food, but only touched a small amount.

'We're going to head out too son, take these to home and put them to bed.' James said as he pulled Harry into his arms. 'Rest okay, and listen to Charlie. It's important.'

Harry looked at his father, then Charlie and nodded. 'Okay dad, I love you.'

'Love you to Harry.' James said then Katie hugged him then picked up the twins and walked over to the fireplace.

'We're heading home too Harry, I love you.' Sirius said hugging him, then Nicky did as well.

'Love you too Sirius, you too Nicky. I'll see you later.' Harry said and watched them walk over to the fireplace and vanish as well.

'That's my cue as well Harry, Mark and William you stay for now, give Harry some peace of mind for a while.'

'No problem Kingsley,' Mark said.

Kingsley hugged Harry, 'Give Ginny my love and I'll see you soon Harry, and stay calm will you?'

'I'll try Kingsley, go and get some rest.' Harry said then watched as he left as well, then turned to Mark and William. 'You don't have to stay awake if you don't want to guys, crash if you need it, alright?'

'We will Harry, don't worry about us.' William said smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded, then turned to Charlie. 'So you going to tell me what's going on now Charlie?' Harry said looking anxious.

'We'll go into the other room Harry, Brian either go to bed, go play something or whatever you want. You probably won't see us for the rest of the night anyway. Lily, I'll see you later.' Charlie said kissing her, then took Harry's hand and led him to the spare room. Charlie closed the door and started kissing Harry, knowing he needed to have him relaxed before he started explaining.

'Charlie, what's going on, I thought you were going to explain what's going on and why the twins wanted my mind relaxed, even if this is nice?'

'Not yet, I need to make sure you relaxed first, so off with the clothes Harry, now.' Charlie said looking at him and Harry nodded. They both stripped and Charlie instantly went down on him, sucking slowly, letting Harry start to feel better. He got faster as Harry's started to really get into it before he finally came, then Charlie instantly turned Harry onto his side, and came up behind him, slowly entering him. When they finished, Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. 'So there's something I need to tell you, but it should help with all this that's been happening to you over the last few years.'

'Alright, not sure if I want to know or not Charlie, but I'm pretty relaxed at the moment, so you might as well just say it.'

'Okay, well Albus told us about the memory he showed you of when Voldemort ask for the job of defence, but he never got it.'

'Right, so what's that got to do with all this?'

'Well, he always believed that Voldemort cursed that position, that's why no one has stayed for more than a year. He thinks Voldemort did the same thing to himself. He placed a charm around him as a backup plan, in case you or someone else was able to kill him.'

'I'm not sure I understand Charlie, what charm?' Harry said sitting up and facing him.

'Alright, Albus thinks Voldemort put a charm around himself so whoever killed him would have bad luck for the rest of their lives. Because you always seem to escape him, he was worried that you just might have been able to take him out, he never really believed you could, but he always had a backup plan in place in case he's first one fell through,' Charlie said, he watched Harry carefully to see how he would react to this news.

Harry got off the bed and started pacing, then turned to Charlie. 'So I was right, I am jinxed with bad luck, and that's why all this stuff has been happening to me or people I care about for the last few years, ever since I killed him.'

'Yes Harry, now please calm down and come here, there's more I have to tell you.'

'Bloody hell Charlie, what else is there?' Harry said then walked back over and sat next to him.

'Albus has been doing some research with Minerva's help. He hasn't found anything yet, just a small part in some dark magic books about charms to put bad luck on people. He said he will find something to lift this curse off you but it will take a while to find what he needs, but for now, he said you need to come up with a spell to counteract this curse and place it on yourself. But it will only be temporary, you'll need to recast it all the time.'

'But if I use my magic on myself again I could end up blind again or something else.' Harry said looking worried.

'No, Albus said you won't or believes if something does happen it won't hurt you in anyway. Healing is different, when you heal you take in the pain or injury, remember?'

'Yeah, but what's the difference with healing and placing a charm around myself?'

'When you healed you're eyes, it worked in reverse. Instead of healing your eyes it made them twice as bad. This charm will be different because your power will also protect you. You're not taking in the pain or injury this time, you're just blocking the bad luck curse that is on you already.'

'Okay, got that. So I will be safe if I can come up with a spell to counteract this curse, but what about the people around me, will they be safe, because if they won't be, then forget it. I'll live with the bad luck then let anyone else get hurt or have bad luck put on them.' Harry said fiercely.

'Albus never mentioned that, but he said he's going to stick around his picture in case you need to speak with him. Now, let's not worry about that just yet, you still need to calm down a bit before you can think about the spell. That's what Albus said, if me and even Brian can keep you stress free, you'll be able to work this spell.'

'Well, until I do I want everyone here again so I can put the charm on them. All you here tonight's fine, but I'll need the rest of the family, Aleena, Teddy, Andromeda, Katie and Minerva. I won't start considering putting a charm around myself until I know everyone's protected.'

'Fine, I'll contact everyone in the morning, being the weekend, they can quickly come over. You cast your charm, and do that every weekend until you think their safe. Now will you just come here Harry?'

Harry lay down next to Charlie and they both started kissing fiercely, touching everywhere and just enjoying the feeling of it. They stayed that way most of the night, kissing, touching and making love. Then they both made their way to their own beds to sleep and cuddle up with the woman they loved.

Harry woke late the next morning and saw Ginny leaning on her elbow looking down at him with a smile on her face.

'You finally woke up, I was wondering how long you were going to sleep for.' Ginny said then leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly.

'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I'm fine, I was just a little scared yesterday. Baily gave me a calming draught with a sleeping potion in it again I take it?'

'Yeah, he did. He thought you might need it, but the feelings from you are pretty calm and relaxed. So you really are okay Ginny?'

'Yes I am Harry, for a couple of reasons,' Ginny sat up and Harry did as well. 'First, I knew you'd find me this time, yes, I was scared but I just had this feeling everything was going to be alright. Second, I finally understand why you don't want kids yet. Something does always seem to happen, so if you want to take a couple of years, then I'm fine with it. Actually better than fine, I want to make sure our children will be safe as well.' Ginny instantly felt Harry relief and she pulled him into her arms, holding him tight.

'Thank you sweetheart, that's takes some pressure off, knowing you understand. I know you want kids now, but I really believe it's for the best and with what I found out last night, I think you'll understand more as well. But let me have a shower first, and we'll eat, then I'll explain.' Harry said and pulled back slightly, then kissed Ginny passionately.

'Alright Harry, why don't you have a shower, I'll meet you downstairs.'

'Great, I love you so very much sweetheart.'

'I know Harry, I love you too. You feel very calm yourself at the moment, did Charlie give you some relief last night, is that why you slept so long?'

'Yeah, with what he explained to me, what I'll be telling you soon, I needed a lot of relief last night. So you head down to breakfast, I won't be long.' Harry kissed Ginny again, then went into the bathroom while Ginny made her way downstairs to join the others who were already there.

Ginny walked downstairs and saw a heap of people sitting all around the table. 'Hi everyone, what's going on?'

'Harry wanted everyone here to put the charm back on, he did all of us last night.' Charlie said kissing his sister's cheek. 'How you feeling Gin?'

'I'm fine Charlie, Harry will be down in a moment, he said he has something to tell me, but wanted a shower first.'

'Yeah, Albus told us all something last night, I explained to Harry so he'll let you know and I think you'll understand what's been going on for the last few years.'

'Yes, Harry said I'll understand more, so you're not going to even give me a hint as to what he's going to say?'

'No, I'll leave that for Harry to tell you. Just eat since you missed dinner last night.'

'Just before you do Ginny, do you mind if I just check you first?' Baily asked walking over to her.

'Sure Baily.' Ginny sat still why Baily waved his wand over her. 'So am I fine?' she smiled at him.

'Yes perfectly fine, and relatively not stressed considering what happened.'

'Well, I finally understand why Harry doesn't want to have kids yet. Everything that's happened and keeps happening, he just doesn't want to take that chance of something happening to our children. So I told him that we'll wait for a couple of years first. He was very relieved when I told him that.'

'He knew you were upset about that yesterday when you overheard him talking to Hagrid. That's when he went to find you, but he kept getting surrounded by students.'

'So what did he do to Goyle? I wasn't paying a lot of attention, I did hear him scream though,' Ginny said

'Yes, he put his pain spell on him, and when he bound him to the tree, he decked him as well before Mark made him stop.'

'Morning everyone, glad you're all here.' Harry said bounding down the stairs.

'Daddy, daddy,' Teddy ran up and threw his arms around Harry, holding him tight.

'Hi Teddy, how's my little man.' Harry kissed him, and held him tight.

'I've missed you daddy.' Teddy said putting his hands to Harry's face and kissing him.

Harry sighed, 'I missed you too Teddy.' he looked at Andromeda, giving her a kiss. 'What are we going to do with him Andromeda?'

'Just wait till he's a little older Harry, then you can explain that you're not his daddy, then tell him about Remus.'

'Yeah, I suppose I'll have to. Teddy, go to grandma for a minute.' Harry handed his godson over to his grandmother. 'Alright it'll only take a minute.' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated and everyone felt the shiver. 'Now, until I do this other spell, I want to put this on everyone every weekend, alright? I know it's a hassle, but I want to make sure you're all safe.'

'We understand Harry,' Hermione said hugging him tight.

'So can I get my arse back to Hogwarts again Harry?' Minerva said and everyone laughed again as Harry hugged her.

'Yes Minerva, but remember, every weekend. Oh before you go, I told Susan Murphy I'll throw her seventeenth birthday here in January, can you please let all her friends floo here for the night?'

Minerva shook her head smiling. 'You know I can't refuse you Harry, yes alright, but they still will have to be back at a certain time though, no later than midnight I think.'

'Yes, that's fine, but make sure if any of them have detention they can still come?'

'Alright, now I really have to go, take care everyone.' Minerva said then stepped into the fireplace.

After that almost everyone left as Harry sat down and started eating. Brian was looking at Teddy, with a puzzled look on his face.

'Harry, he looks exactly like you, but if he's not your son, then why?'

Harry laughed. 'His mother Tonks, or Nymphadora, Andromeda's daughter, was a Metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance. Teddy got that from her, his father is someone you probably remember, Remus Lupin.'

'Professor Lupin, this is his son?' Brian said looking back at the boy.

'Yes, Remus named me godfather, they were both killed in the battle of Hogwarts and as you've heard, Teddy thinks I'm his father, he just doesn't understand yet that I'm not.' Harry said leaning over and kissing the boy again. 'Remus was one of my father's best friends, we became friends when he taught at Hogwarts. He's the one that taught me how to do a patronus in my third year.'

'When the dementors were around the school, I remember that.' Brian said then looked at Sirius. 'Wasn't that because they were looking for you?'

Sirius laughed, 'Yep, I escaped from Azkaban. Everyone thought I was a murderer, but I was set up by a so called friend. I went to Hogwarts to find him and to help Harry.' Sirius changed into his dog form, then back again. 'That's how I escaped and was able to get around the school.'

'An animagus, wow, I only ever saw Professor McGonagall do that.' Brian said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at his father and they all nodded and changed together. The orange tiger went over to Teddy, the white tiger to the twins and the stag to the other set of twins. Then they changed back.

'You're kidding?' Brian said laughing, 'Can anyone else do it?'

'No, James and I learnt while we were at Hogwarts, illegally though. When Harry brought me, James and Lily back we were talking about it one day and I asked Harry if he thought about it and to give it a try. I didn't think he was able to do it, as it took James and me three years to work that spell. Harry did it straight away, then Ginny did as well. Their power is linked, so because Harry's powerful, so is Ginny. I couldn't believe my eyes when they changed in front of me.' Sirius said then laughed.

'Did you see how my father was a stag?' Harry asked Brian and he nodded. 'That's what my patronus is, a stag. When Remus first taught me to conjure one, I use to think of my parents to get the happy memory needed. He thinks that why it turned out to be a stag, mum never learned until I taught her how to do one.'

'I heard you taught the rebel group called the DA at Hogwarts in your fifth year.'

'Yeah, because Umbridge refused to teach us any defence, Hermione came up with the idea of me teaching it, so I did. Everyone in the DA learned to cast a patronus.'

'You even taught most of us aurors that Harry, the one's that couldn't do it anyway.' Mark said smiling at him.

'Well, my sister did say you were the best defence teacher she ever had, now I understand why, if you can teach that and only in your fifth year.'

'Can you cast a patronus Brian?' Ginny asked.

'No, never learned that one.'

Everyone looked at Harry and he laughed. 'Do you want to learn? I could show you, won't take long either.'

'Great, I hear they come in handy sometimes.'

'That's settled then, if there is anything you want to learn just let me know. I still love teaching when I get the chance.'

'Thanks Harry.' Brian smiled at him.

'Now, am I going to get this explanation Harry?' Ginny asked her husband.

'Okay, well, Albus thinks that Voldemort put a charm on himself as a backup plan in case I killed him, or anyone killed him.'

'What charm Harry?' Ginny asked looking puzzled.

'If I was to kill him then I was going to have bad luck for the rest of my life.' Harry said and raised his eyebrows at her.

'So that's why all this stuff has been happening since the battle?' Ginny asked looking amazed, 'Well you said I'd understand, but if you've been jinxed with this what can you do to stop it?'

'Albus wants me to come up with a charm to place around myself to block the jinx and stop the bad luck, until he can find a permanent way to remove it. He's got Minerva checking through those dark books that Hermione, me and Ron used to study up on the horcruxes.'

'But won't that hurt you Harry, if you do that on yourself?' Ginny asked looking worried.

'No Ginny, it won't. Albus said the healing was different. Harry would heal and take in the spell or injury that was used. This time it's just going to block it, as Harry's already got the curse inside of him. You don't need to worry.' Charlie said, seeing how scared she looked.

Ginny looked back at Harry. 'You're sure you won't get hurt Harry?'

'Yes, I'm sure sweetheart, and that's why I want my charm on everyone as well. If I block this jinx from me, there's no guarantee it won't hurt anyone else, give them the bad luck, like a rebound.' Harry saw the fire turn green and Marcus stepped out and he quickly spoke to his mind. "Marcus, don't react, I don't want Ginny to know what those memories are about, just tell her your updating me with what's going on." Harry saw Marcus nod then walk over. 'Marcus, how are you?'

'Good Harry, just need to update you on everything, can we have a private word?'

'Sure, let's go into the library, Mark, William, you want to come in as well?' they nodded and Harry kissed Ginny. 'I won't be too long Gin.' he smiled and the four men walked into the library and Harry sealed the room.

'How did you do that Harry, I nearly jumped six feet when I heard your voice but saw you just sitting there.'

'One of my new powers. So did you go through the memories?'

'Yeah, I did Harry. That Goyle, he's a real piece of work, he said a lot of things to Ginny when he had her chained down there before the battle.'

'Did he use a memory charm on her?' Harry asked and saw the answer on his face.

'Yeah, he did Harry. He was starting to do some things to her, when he needed to leave for a while. So he put the charm on her just in case she told someone what he'd been doing. That's in this one.' Marcus handed Harry the vial. 'I can tell you, if you'd rather not watch it.'

'Tell me now, I still might watch it later though.'

'Okay, well he had Ginny chained to the wall and…stripped, he was planning on…raping her. Which I'm sure you already knew. He did touch her a lot, all over, if you know what I mean. He kept saying that's she would enjoy his hands more than yours. He used a small knife on her, saying the small cuts were more painful and it wouldn't get in the way of what he was going to do to her.' Marcus saw Harry starting to look angry, 'Harry, calm down mate.'

Mark saw Harry was going to lose it and went to open the door. 'Harry unseal the room.' he waited. 'Harry, unseal the room.' he yelled, then felt the shiver and opened the door. 'Charlie get in here quick,' Mark called and turned and faced Harry again.

Charlie ran into the room, with everyone behind him then saw Harry and pulled him into his arms. 'Harry calm down, everyone out, now, just in case I can't get him under control,' Charlie yelled and saw everyone moved away and the door closed. 'Harry, come on mate, breathe, get it under control.' Charlie kept holding him tight, feeling him shake, but not letting his arms free. 'Harry, come on, breathe, breathe,' Charlie said softly trying to keep himself calm as he tried to get through to Harry. He still felt Harry shaking but they seemed to be easing. 'That's it Harry, relax, calm down.' Charlie never let go until Harry's shaking stopped completely, then took his hand and led him over to the couch. 'Are you okay now?' Charlie asked taking a deep breath.

'Yeah, thanks Charlie, I really thought I was going to lose it then.' Harry said breathing deeply for a while trying to bring his breathing back to normal.

'What was in the memory Harry?'

'I haven't seen it yet, just had Marcus tell me some, but they saw I was losing it. Goyle had Ginny naked and chained to the wall, he was planning on raping her. And he used a memory charm on her just like I thought. He used a knife, a small one, that's where all those small scars came from.' Harry said shaking his head, and looked at the vial in his hand. 'I do want to see this later, but make sure you in here with me. Now I just have to tell Ginny, because I can feel her confusion and she's scared.' Harry stood up and put the vial in his desk and sealed it before turning and going back over to Charlie and pulling him into a deep long kiss. 'I needed that, but I will probably need more later, a lot more.'

'Yes, you will. I'll get Brian and we can both help you later. That's what Albus said, you'd probably need more.' Charlie said a little sadly.

'I could use more Charlie, but you are the only one I actually need. But for now I need to speak with Ginny, let her know what's going on.' Harry kissed him again and they both walked back into the kitchen and Ginny threw her arms around him. 'It's fine, Gin, but I do need to talk to you about something, come on.' Harry kept his arms around her and led her back into the library and closed the door.

'What did Marcus tell you?' Ginny asked looking frightened.

'Okay, after yesterday, I had a thought about something and I asked Marcus to get some memories from Goyle, from the year at Hogwarts before the battle.' Harry said but Ginny looked confused. 'Do you remember me asking you on our honeymoon, what those scars were on the inside of your legs were?'

'Yeah, I don't know how I got them, maybe as a kid and I just don't remember. What's those scars got to do with this?'

'You never got them as a kid Ginny. Goyle did them when the Carrows were at the school. He used a memory charm on you so you'd forget.' Harry could see Ginny getting upset and pulled her into his arms.

'What did he do to me Harry?' Ginny said as tears fell down her face.

'He had you chained like yesterday, naked though. He touched you and was planning…' Harry hesitated for a minute closing his eyes.

'He was going to rape me, wasn't he?'

'Yes, he was, but he had to leave, that's why he put the memory charm on you. He used a small knife on you, that's where the scars came from. When he was gone, that's when Neville and Seamus rescued you.'

'But how would you know who rescued me if Goyle wasn't in the room at the time?'

'Draco told me last night. He thought since you never told me what had happened, he didn't think he should. He never saw what happened, Goyle told him what he was doing. They never believed we broke up, so they wanted to hurt you, so they could hurt me and I thought I was keeping you safe when I broke up with you.'

'Do you know exactly what he did Harry, is that why you were angry before?'

'No, Marcus just told me and I started losing it. I've got the memory of it, but haven't seen it yet. I'm going to later.'

'I want to see it as well Harry.'

'Ginny no, you shouldn't have to see that.'

'I lost part of my memory Harry, please, let me see it with you.'

Harry looked at her for a few minutes, 'Alright, but just in case, I'll have Baily get a calming draught ready, okay?'

'Okay,' Ginny said as she put her head on his chest, and let him hold her. 'If you can get this charm to work, do you think all this bad luck will stop Harry?'

'Albus thinks so, until he can remove it anyway. But I need time and to stay calm, and right now I'm anything but calm.' Harry said holding Ginny tighter. 'Charlie said it might take a while for Albus to find something to remove it, so when I do work out this charm, I'll have to keep recasting it like the other one.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, 'So you think you're okay to go back out now?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry.' Ginny kissed Harry again and they both stood keeping their arms around each other and walked back out into the sitting room and sat down.

'You okay Gin?' Charlie asked his sister.

'I'm fine Charlie, I've lost a part of my memory, so I'm going to see what happened when Harry watches the memory later.'

'Ginny, I wouldn't recommend you watching that.' Marcus said.

'You haven't told me everything have you Marcus?' Harry said looking a little worried.

'Didn't get a chance Harry, so I suggest you watch it first, then see if you think Ginny should.'

'No, I'll watch it with Harry, it's fine Marcus. Baily, Harry wants a calming draught made for me just in case, so I suppose you should probably add the sleeping potion to it like you usually do.'

Baily smiled at her. 'Alright, I'll go into the potions room and whip one up.' Baily walked away towards the kitchen, and into the small room off of it.

'You really want to watch that Ginny?' Charlie asked his sister.

'Yes, I want to know what happened. I don't like the idea of having part of my memory gone.'

'Remember Charlie, she's stubborn.' Harry said smiling down at his wife.

'Like you Harry, stubborn, pigheaded, and frustrating, the both of you.' Charlie said shaking his head at them.

'So when do you think you'll start working on this charm Harry?' James asked.

'Well, I want to watch the memory first, and I'll need to be calm and stress free before I can even think about working on it and like I said to Ginny, I'm anything but calm at the moment.'

'Brian and I are going to take care of that later on.' Charlie said looking at Brian and he nodded.

'What about me, I'm almost done remember?' Liam said looking at Harry, then Charlie.

'Fine, you too Liam,' Harry said, 'but later. Karen, could you contact Owlesculum, ask if they have anything on the weekend of the fifteenth of January, the Saturday night. See if they can play here for a party?'

'No problem Harry, I'll do that now. What if their busy that night?'

'Contact the Weird Sisters, if their busy, then the Dragon's Tail.'

'Steven might still be a bit intimidated by you Harry.' Charlie said laughing.

'He's getting better Charlie, especially since I don't put you up in the highest tree again, or throw everyone in the water, including Kingsley.' Harry felt Ginny was relatively calm, 'Do you think you can watch the memory now sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine Harry.'

'Alright, as soon as Karen's finished, we'll go in.' Harry said then turned back to Marcus. 'You'll probably want them back so Kingsley can get the trial ready.'

'Yeah, I will Harry. He asked me to find out if Ginny will want to testify about yesterday or just give her memory again? He wasn't sure how you were feeling Ginny.'

'I'll give you the memory to give to Kingsley Marcus,' Ginny said, then turned back to Harry. 'You're going to go to that one aren't you Harry?'

'Yep and read him, let everyone know what he was really doing no matter what he has to say.'

'Owlesculum said their free and look forward to seeing all of you again.' Karen said as walked back out and sat down.

'Thanks Karen,' Harry turned back to Ginny. 'You ready sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine Harry.' Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

'We'll head off Harry.' James said and walked over and hugged him, then Katie, Sirius and Nicky all hugged him.

'See you all later.' Harry waited until they left then turned to Charlie, 'Come on Charlie, let's get this over with. As soon as we've finished Marcus, I'll bring it back out.'

'I'll be here Harry.' then they all watched as Harry, Ginny and Charlie walked into the library.

Harry went to his desk and unsealed it, grabbing the vial. Then turned back to face Ginny and Charlie, 'You ready?' they both nodded and Charlie put his arm around Ginny as Harry poured the memory in, then brought it out and he went and stood next to Ginny as it started.

They watched as Goyle dragged Ginny in by the hair, Crabbe had his wand pointed at her and kept hitting her with a stinging hex until they got her over to the wall. Ginny was struggling the whole time as they put her arms in the restraints, then her legs. They heard Ginny swearing at them, as they started to take her clothes off. Harry tightened his arm around her as they watched her chained and stark naked, Charlie kept looking away but wasn't able to stop watching what they did to his sister. They saw Goyle touch Ginny's body, playing with her breast, then he started getting rough. He moved his mouth over her breast as Ginny kept screaming at them and struggled trying to get her arms free. They watched as Goyle moved his hand down between her legs and Harry had to look away for a minute, but then looked back and saw Goyle moving his fingers around on her as Crabbe laughed then kept hitting her with the stinging hex. They heard Goyle tell Ginny they were both going to do her and do her hard, so that she will never want Harry when he came back. Then he pulled the knife and showed her and he started running it up the inside of her legs, making little cuts, making Ginny cry and scream louder at them, when he finished with the knife, Ginny had blood running down her legs. Then Crabbe started to touch her as Goyle kept his wand pointed at her and they kept laughing the whole time. They saw the door open and Alecto Carrow walked in and hit Ginny with the cruciatus curse before telling the boys they had to go but they could come back do whatever they wanted to the girl and after they finished, a couple of their death eaters friends wanted to have a go at Harry Potter's girlfriend. Goyle pointed his wand at a crying Ginny and her eyes went blank, then they walked to the door and the memory went dark.

Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her into his arms as her tears flowed, and he pulled her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap feeling himself shake with rage but was trying to control himself to help Ginny.

'I've got you Gin, it's over, it was over a long time ago.' Harry said trying to soothe her but her shaking got worse and he looked at Charlie, "Get Baily to bring in the potion." He said and Charlie nodded and walked out, a few minutes later Charlie and Baily walked back in and Harry pulled Ginny back so Baily could give her the potion, and within minutes she was asleep. 'Let me put her in bed, tell Marcus I'll get the memory for him as soon as I come back down.' Harry stood up with Ginny in his arms and walked up the stairs and straight over to the bed and concentrated until the bed covers moved and he lay Ginny down, then covered her back up. He sat beside her, running his hands down her face then he saw his hands were shaking badly. He got up and walked back down stairs and into the library, Charlie was still in there waiting. Harry didn't say anything as he retrieved the memory and put it back into the vial. 'I'll just give this to Marcus.' Harry said and Charlie noticed Harry's hands were shaking.

'Harry, calm down mate, I know that was hard to watch, but she got out of there before they could do anything else.'

'They were touching her Charlie.' Harry shouted, 'You saw what they were doing,' Harry said as he broke down sitting down on the couch and Charlie put his arms around him, holding him tight.

'I know Harry, I saw it. But she's fine now.'

'You don't understand Charlie, she had to go through that, than what I did.' Harry stood up and walked out of the room and over to Marcus, 'Here Marcus, give that to Kingsley and tell him to let me know when the trial is.' then Harry turned and ran up the hall and into the other room.

Charlie walked out. 'It wasn't nice, but at least he's caught, the other ones dead. Lil, I'm going to take care of Harry, I'll be out later, Brian, Liam, just give me a minute, I'll let you know.' Charlie turned and walked up the hall into the spare room and saw Harry staring out the window. 'Harry,' he said as he walked over to him. 'What do you want to do?' Charlie slipped his arms around him, turning Harry to face him and Harry started kissing him, not doing anything else just kissing him, the pulled away, breathing heavily.

'What do you think Charlie, but I need more, but for now just you.' Harry said and they both stripped and lay down. Charlie pulled Harry up against him, Harry's back to him.

'Why don't you tell Brian and Liam to take the other room for now, and we'll get them in here later.' Charlie said knowing Harry will need more after they had some time together. He reached around and gripped him as he slowly entered him.

'Oh, that's good Charlie, but yeah, I will.' Harry panted. "Brian, Liam, go to the other room for now, have some fun, but I want you both later." 'There, now keep going Charlie, I really need this.' Harry said then started groaning loudly. They continued together for a while, just enjoying each other's bodies, before they decided to bring in Liam and Brian.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter forty two

Ginny had coped really well over the next two weeks, and Harry thought after everything she's been through already, this one wasn't as bad. She enjoyed the first concert with the all-male Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames and she was looking forward to the holidays starting. Harry had started to try and work his charm to block the jinx of bad luck on him, but every time he remembered why he was doing it, just got him tense and stressed again. Charlie, Liam and Brian were keeping his stress levels down as much as they could, so Harry could concentrate but sometimes he just wouldn't come to them.

Harry was sitting at the table eating his breakfast when Brian sat down beside him. Harry leaned over and kissed him.

'Morning Brian, you're up early.'

'Yeah, excited, Susan's home for the holiday's today. I really missed her.'

'Yes, I can tell, you going to meet the train later?'

'Yeah I am, Susan wrote me and asked if I could. I think she wants to show me off to all her friends, now they all know I'm part of the Phoenix Flames.'

'Why don't we give her a real treat, we could all turn up with you if you want. They'll all be here anyway, what do you say?'

'She'd love that Harry, thanks,' Brian said then started eating.

'Morning,' Liam said as he walked in. 'Harry when you're done I need a word.' Liam said sitting down.

'Merlin you're here early Liam, but yeah, let me finish and we'll go into the library.' Harry said as he kept eating but watched Liam the whole time. 'Alright, come on Liam.' Harry said as he stood up and Liam followed him into the library. 'What's up Liam?' Harry said as he shut the door and turned to face him.

Liam started kissing him fiercely. 'I think I'm almost done, once more should do it. I can feel it Harry, so what do you say. Just you give me the last one?'

Harry laughed as he saw Liam excitement. 'Tell you what, if you want to go now, with just me, there's one condition.'

'Anything, I'll do anything Harry.'

'Even before you know what it is Liam.' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

'You're kidding aren't you, really? Man Harry, you have to do this on my last time.' Harry nodded, 'Alright, alright.'

'Get ready then,' Harry said as he concentrated, sealed the room, silenced it, then stripped them both of and transfigured the couch into a bed all within a couple of seconds. Harry sank to his knees taking Liam into his mouth, sucking hard, and he moved his hand around and inserted a finger, loosening him up. His mouth got faster as he felt Liam getting close, then not long after, he came. Then he pushed Liam onto his knees, and sat down, the moved his head down so Liam's mouth moved over him, forcing Liam to take all of him. He felt and heard Liam gag a bit, but he kept going knowing if Liam wanted it, he had to take everything. When Harry came Liam kept going to bring him back up, then Harry pushed him onto the bed. 'On your knees Liam,' Harry said and Liam heard the humour in his voice.

Liam got on his knees, 'You are really going to do it aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I am, so you ready?' Harry asked grinning as he positioned himself.

'Yes, alright, if you have to, then I'm ready.' Liam said and he instantly tensed

Harry felt Liam tense and he laughed, then entered him slow and easy and felt Liam relax into it straight away. 'I was just kidding Liam, I wouldn't do that on your last time, how's it feel?' Harry asked as he started moving.

'Great, I can feel it Harry. Keep going, please.' Liam groaned loudly as he felt Harry move within him.

Harry stopped for a minute. 'You are going to do me aren't you Liam, for the last time?'

'Oh yeah, now please go, Harry.' Liam said panting heavily and felt Harry move again, then got faster and a little harder but he handled it as he felt Harry release, groaning loudly. 'Now, you,' Liam said panting and he waited until Harry kneeled in front of him, and he entered him straight away. He kept his movements fast and full on, not slowing until he came. Then he slipped slowly out of Harry and lay down, Harry lying next to him as they both brought their breathing back under control. 'It's over Harry, you should feel what I'm feeling right now. It's so hard to explain, but I feel all the stress and tension has left my body and I feel so relaxed and free.'

Harry leaned up on his elbow and kissed him. 'I'm happy for you Liam, now you can go back to your old life.'

'Yeah I can, man do I feel good. Thanks Harry.' Liam grinned at him, gave him a kiss, then got himself dressed as Harry did the same thing. Liam put his arms around him gave him one more kiss. 'Last one, thanks for everything.'

'Anytime Liam,' Harry said then laughed as he unsealed the room and they both walked out and sat down at the table and Liam instantly dished himself up some breakfast. 'Morning Charlie,' Harry said grinning as he leaned over and kissed him.

'Why so happy Harry, and what's with Liam?' Charlie said watching as he was eating fast and a lot.

'He's finished Charlie, he asked if I would do him one last time. I didn't think you'd mind it just being us.'

'I don't mind Harry, so Liam, you going to miss us?' Charlie asked already knowing the answer.

'Sorry, but no,' Liam said and Harry, Charlie and Brian started laughing as John, Baily, Karen and Patrick walked in and sat down.

'What's so funny?' John asked.

'Liam finished, I just gave him his last one, and Charlie asked if he was going to miss us, he said no.' Harry said grinning.

'So, it was pretty fast Liam. How do you feel?' Baily asked.

'Really good, free, all he tension, and stress has left me completely, I feel great.' Liam shouted and everyone laughed again.

'If it's alright with you blokes, I told Brian we'd go with him to meet the Hogwarts express and his sister. She wants to show Brian off to her friends, so I thought she could show all of us off. What do you say?' Harry said looking at Liam, John, and Patrick.

'Yep, I'm in.' John said.

'Me too,' Patrick grinned.

'Oh yeah, some nice looking girls will be there.' Liam said and everyone laughed again.

'Well, we've got a couple of hours, so we'll rehearse before we have to go.' everyone nodded, after they ate, then they walked into the studio. Just after they started Ginny walked in and sat down watching and Harry smiled at her, then started singing a song just for her. He kissed her tenderly, then went back to rehearsing until it was time to go. 'Gin, we're going with Brian to meet the Hogwarts express to give Susan a treat.'

'Just expect to get surrounded while you're there.' Ginny said.

'I hope so.' Liam said as he looked excited.

'What's with Liam, he's more animated than normal?' Ginny asked.

'I took him this morning, he's last one, he's finished.' Harry said grinned at him, then back at Ginny.

'You can really tell, we'll I'll let you go, and I'll see you when you get back.' Ginny said and started kissing Harry fiercely, for a long time.

'You like doing that to me, don't you love?' Harry said grinning at her as she nodded. 'I love you, I'll see you when we get back.'

'I love you too Harry,' Ginny grinned at him, then watched as they all walked out and she went into the sitting room to stay with Baily and Karen.

Harry, Brian, Liam, John and Patrick were standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting for the train, and were getting a lot of looks by parents who were there to great their children.

'I hope we don't cause a riot.' Patrick said as he looked around, smiling at everyone.

'I think Liam hopes we do.' John said grinning.

'Here she comes,' Harry said as he heard the train before anyone else and saw their puzzled looks. 'Trust me, a couple of minutes and you'll see it.'

The five of them all stood there, then the others heard the Hogwarts express, so they stepped forward so all the students could see them the moment they stepped off the train. It slowed, then stopped and the doors started opening and then screams of lots of girls could be heard and the band got surrounded. Susan made her way through to her brother and he hugged her tight, then the other four members did as well. She couldn't believe the looks on all her friends faces.

'What are you all doing here?' Susan asked.

'Well, I told Harry I was meeting you, so he suggested we all come to give you a treat.' Brian said smiling at his sister.

'Wow, thanks, all of you.' Susan said, then grinned sheepishly at Liam. Then the band signed a few pictures, had some photos taken and where asked to sing.

'We could probably do one, what do you think?' Harry asked the others and they nodded. Harry concentrated and music started to play overhead, then he started singing as they band danced alongside him. As they sang they saw a lot of the girls copying their dancing and they smiled at them. When they finished, they gave everyone another wave and walked from the station to apparate back to the house.

The appeared just outside the wards and Harry went over to Susan. 'Here, you need to read this to get through.' he handed her a slip of parchment, and watched her read. 'Now we can go inside.' Harry smiled at her, as Brian put his arm around his sister and they all walked into the house. Harry went straight over to Ginny, pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately.

'So, how was it?' Ginny said smiling at Susan.

'Absolutely fabulous, all my friends were so envious.' Susan giggled.

'Why don't I show you your room Susan,' Ginny said and she nodded and followed Ginny up the stairs. 'Now, do you know how to do a silencing charm Susan?'

'No, haven't learnt that yet.' Susan asked looking puzzled.

'Okay, well I'll get Brian to put one around your room of a night, and I'll get Harry to teach you while you're here. Why don't you unpack, and come back downstairs.

'Thanks Ginny.' Susan grinned and walked into her room as Ginny went back downstairs.

'Brian, you're going to have to put a silencing charm around her room of a night and Harry,' Ginny looked at her husband, 'I thought you could teach her how to do one while she's here. She's going to need it,' Ginny smirked.

'No problem, she's bright, she'll pick it up really fast. Because she's underage, I'll let Kingsley know, just in case. I know it's a bit later than normal, but is lunch ready, I'm really hungry.' Harry said looking at Ginny.

'Yes, I told Kreacher to have it ready to moment you got back.' they all made their way to the kitchen and sat down, when Susan joined them sitting next to her brother, but kept glancing at Liam.

Charlie noticed Harry seemed distracted. 'Harry,' Charlie said but Harry didn't answer him. 'Harry,' Charlie yelled.

Harry jerked and looked at him. 'What, you don't have to shout Charlie.'

'I called you but you didn't hear me, that's why I shouted. What's up, you seem very distracted at the moment?'

'The charm, just can't seem to concentrate, every time I think of why I'm doing it I just get stressed again, and this one needs a lot of power as well. It's going to take me forever to work it out.'

'You need to relax Harry,' Ginny said and caressed his face.

'I know I do, but I just can't. I might go play a bit, it helps me think.' Harry said, then got up and walked into the studio and everyone heard his guitar going.

'Charlie,' Albus said from his portrait and he walked over and stood in front of it. 'You are going to need to keep him calm, this charm is too important and he knows it. That's why he's having so much trouble at the moment.'

'Yes I know, but he seems to try other things at the moment. I'm not sure why he's doing that and not asking me to help him.'

'Maybe he thinks you're getting tired of him asking all the time, he's still worried you are going to stop before him.'

'Could be Albus, all I can do it talk to him, find out why he's trying other things first. When he had to come up with the protections charm for all of us, he was able to work it out after time with Baily, John and Draco.'

'Maybe that's your answer Charlie, he needs more than one. Try just you first, see how that goes. If he's still having a lot of trouble, maybe you could get Brian, Baily and John to help, since Liam has stopped.'

'I might just do that Albus, thanks. I take it you're not having any luck then?'

'No yet, Minerva hasn't found anything in those books, so Kingsley spoke to the department of mysteries to have them look. They said it might take weeks to go through everything on dark magic, they have an extensive library on it.'

'Alright, I'll talk to Harry, and I'll let you know how it goes.' Charlie smiled at him then went back to the kitchen.

'We heard, you try first Charlie, if he needs more help let us know,' Baily said looking at him.

'I will, I'll go in now before he wears out his guitar.' Charlie said and walked into the studio and towards Harry. 'Harry,' Charlie called and again Harry didn't seem to hear him, so he stood right in front of him, 'Harry, stop mate.'

'Something wrong Charlie?' Harry asked putting down his guitar.

'Yeah, you, you need to relax, why don't you and me go and relax together mate.'

'I was thinking about that, you're not tired of me asking all the time yet?'

'No, I will never get tired of you asking. I'm here to help, alright?'

'Okay, but why don't we head down to my parent's house. Susan being here, maybe she doesn't know that this goes on.'

'Okay, let's go.' Charlie and Harry walked out of the studio and over to Ginny and Lily.

'Charlie and I are heading down to my parent's house for a while, I love you sweetheart.'

'I love you too, go, you need to relax for a while.' Ginny kissed him and watched as they walked out and saw the puzzled look on Susan's face, so she looked at Brian and he nodded.

'They need to talk alone for a while, Harry's having a bit of trouble with a charm he needs to come up with and he keeps stressing about it and Charlie helps him with his stress.' Brian said trying to explain without really explaining.

'Oh, does that mean that Harry and Charlie are going through the wanting?' Susan asked and saw the shocked look on her brothers face and Ginny started laughing.

'Harry said she was bright Brian.' Ginny grinned at him. 'Yes Susan, that's exactly what their going through, but how did you hear about this?'

'You hear things at Hogwarts, a lot of the boys talk about it. None of them are too happy about it happening to them though.'

'Well they can't stop it, someday every man will go through it.' Baily said to the young woman.

'So, I take it you've all gone through it then?' Susan looked at all the men around the table.

'Yes, I have, but John hasn't but since we're both gay it probably doesn't matter that much to him,' Baily said smiling at John.

'What about you Patrick?' Susan asked.

'No, not yet, still waiting. Like Baily said, it'll happen one day.'

'What about you Liam?' Susan smiled at him.

'Ah, yeah, finished not long ago.' Liam said and couldn't believe how much he was attracted to this girl.

'Finished not long ago, try this morning.' John said laughing and Liam threw him a scathing look.

'What about you Brian, you've been stressed for years?' Susan asked her brother.

'Yes, I am at the moment, for a while now. So you seem okay with it Susan.'

'Well, I heard there's nothing that can be done about it. Men will have to go through it and the woman they are with either doesn't know or don't say anything, but they can't stop it.'

'That's right Susan, but do you know that some women will go through it as well?'

'No, I never heard that. You said some woman, does that mean not all women will go through it?'

'No, not all women, I am at the moment, as well as Lily, but it's very rare for woman to go through it though.'

'That's fascinating, so who's helping you Brian?' Susan asked.

'She sounds like me, curious,' Ginny said smiling.

'Harry is at the moment, as well as Charlie. But sometimes Harry needs just Charlie alone, especially when he's trying to work on something important.'

'What about you Liam,' Susan smiled at him again, 'who helped you?'

'Well, Baily and John at first, but then Harry took over, then Charlie as well, then Brian as well towards the end.'

'Altogether?' Susan said looking really excited.

'Sometimes, you are curious Susan, but I think that's enough.' Brian told her shaking his head.

'When you love to fill your head with information, you can't help being curious about everything, and this is very interesting Brian.' Susan said but saw the look on her brother's face. 'Alright, I drop it.' she leaned over and kissed her brother. Just then Lily walked out with the twins, and placed them in the high chairs. 'Who are these cute little kids?' Susan asked touching Hayden and Holly's nose's.

'This is Hayden, and Holly, Harry's brother and sister.' Lily said smiling at Susan.

'Their adorable and they look like Harry. Same hair as well, from when he had short hair that is.'

'You remember that Susan?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, well, I remember seeing him around Hogwarts as a student. He's hair was always sticking up, just like these two. I just thought about that, he was a student when I was, but he ended up my professor, strange.'

'Yes, well, he was the youngest professor at Hogwarts, you would have been in the third year when Harry started teaching.'

'Yes, I still remember my first lesson with him. Boggarts, he had us all laughing that day. Telling us about what Neville Longbottom did in his class with professor Lupin.'

Ginny laughed, 'Yes, the whole school heard about that.'

'What happened Ginny?' Baily asked.

'Well, Remus had everyone line up and had Neville be the first. So he asked Neville what he was most frightened of, and Neville said professor Snape.' everyone laughed knowing what Snape was like. 'Then he asked Neville what he's grandmother clothes looked like, and ask him to imagine professor Snape in his grandmother's clothes and you can imagine what happened when the boggart stepped out of the cupboard.' Ginny said and everyone broke into laughter and took a long time to ease off.

'I might go practice a bit, I've been writing a new song, let me know when Harry gets back.' Liam said then smiled at Susan as he left the table. Liam sat at the piano but didn't start to play, he was confused. He felt something for this girl, and that's not normal for him. He usually just went out, picked up some woman, or maybe a couple, take them home and into bed. Now, he just wanted to spend time with Susan and he didn't know what to do about it. He started to playing the piano, then he'd write some words on the music sheet that sat on the piano, then play again, then more words and music. As he played, he finished the song, writing down the last few words, then looked at what he'd written.

In the kitchen, Baily, John, Patrick, Karen, Brian and Susan where still talking about things they remembered or knew about Harry at Hogwarts when Charlie and Harry walked in. Harry went straight over and pulled Ginny into his arms kissing her passionately, and Charlie did the same with Lily.

'I've got an idea about the charm, it's still going to take some time and a lot of power, but it's a start.'

'See you just needed some stress relief.' Ginny said and Harry raised his eyebrows jerking his head towards Susan. 'She knows all about it, heard the boys talking at Hogwarts.

'Well, that's good, so we don't have to keep going down to the house.' Charlie said as he sat down.

'Yes it is. Is that fine with you Brian?' Harry asked him.

'Yeah, like Ginny said, she knows about it and is curious as well.'

'Oh no, not another one. What is it with woman being curious about this?' Harry said smiling. "Brian, does she know about you?" Harry asked him in his mind.

'Yes, she does Harry.' Brian said then saw the puzzled look on his sister's face, 'Harry why don't you show her what you just did?'

Harry looked at Susan, "Susan, how's this I can talk to you in your mind." Then Harry laughed when he saw the shocked look on her face. 'Cool hey,' Harry said to her.

'Wow, yeah, that's fabulous. You could talk to someone without anyone else knowing, so what did you ask Brian?'

'See curious.' Brian said.

'I asked if you knew about Brian?'

'Yes, I ask everyone here, so far all but Patrick and John, Liam just finished he said, this morning, is that right, with you?'

'Yes, that's right.' Harry turned to Brian. 'She is curious Brian, reminds me of another woman.' Harry said looking at his wife, then kissing her fiercely.

Susan heard the piano playing in the room off the kitchen, and got up to have a look and saw Liam playing it as she stood at the door watching him. She thought he was so gorgeous and couldn't stop looking at him and was trying not to let him know.

As Liam played, he looked up and saw Susan standing at the door watching him and he felt his stomach flip, or like it had butterflies loose in it.

'Hi,' Liam said quietly.

'Hi, that sounded nice, is that new?'

'Yeah, I just finished writing it.' Liam said smiling at her but he couldn't understand why he was so nervous.

'Would you play it again, so I could hear the whole thing?'

'Sure,' Liam said and started playing, then he started singing as he felt the words he'd just written, when he finished he looked up.

'That's great Liam, is that the one you just wrote?' Harry asked walking in and saw the look Susan was giving Liam and noticed Liam glancing at Susan and thought he might need to have a word with him.

'Yeah, I just finished it.' Liam said giving Susan another smile.

'Well, I think that's a one for the new album. Do you want to do it Liam?'

'I thought we both could Harry, you do the first part, then I do the second, if that's alright?'

'Yeah, why don't we try it together?' Harry asked and Liam nodded. Harry stood next to him as he started playing and he sang the first section, the Liam took the next, then Harry again, then Liam again, finishing with Harry. 'Sounds really good Liam, you'll have to write more like that. You don't normally write this type of songs.' Harry said and glanced at Susan.

'No, it just came to me while you were with Charlie.'

'Well, we're all getting back into rehearsals soon, I've got an idea about my charm. So I'm going to work on that for a bit in the library, I do want to talk to you later though, in private. Maybe you could come in later?'

'Sure Harry.' Liam said and watched as he left the studio and Susan walked over and stood near the piano. 'So what did you think of it?'

'Really nice,' Susan said and she couldn't stop gazing at him and thought he gave her a look as well. 'Did Harry mention to you about the party he's going to throw for me in a couple of weeks?'

'Yeah he did, we're going to play, and Owlesculum is also going to be here for it. So seventeen, you'll be an adult.' Liam said and felt the butterflies again as he saw the looks Susan was giving him.

Susan decided to see how he felt, and she sat next to him on the piano, and started to play. She was still learning, but Brian had taught her a lot. She looked up at Liam, giving him a look and hoping he understood.

Liam saw the looks Susan was giving him and then he just couldn't help himself as he leaned in and kissed her softly, then moved back looking sheepishly. But saw she smiled, so he leaned down again and kissed her longer, then pulled back.

'I don't think Brian would like me doing that.' Liam said and stood up, moving around the piano.

'Like you just said, I'll be an adult in a couple of weeks, and I enjoyed it. I've wanted to kiss you all day, so don't let Brian or anyone stop you if you want to kiss me.' Susan said as she moved over to him again and looked up at him, putting her hands on his chest. 'Do you want to kiss me Liam?'

Liam looked down at Susan, feeling like his heart was trying to punch its way out of his chest. 'Yes, I do,' then Liam leaned down and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her and he felt her arms move around him and leaned into him and could feel himself getting turned on and had to remember she was still only sixteen. He pulled back, 'I think we need to stop before this goes too far Susan. I'm a bit older than you.'

'That doesn't bother me Liam, and I want you to kiss me again.' Susan took the last step closer keeping her arms around him and leaned up and started to kiss him, as she looked into his eyes before Liam started kissing her back, pulling her as close as she could be and they both were lost in each other's arms, and lips and didn't want to stop.

When Liam and Susan stopped kissing, Susan looked up at him. 'Do you think we could go for a walk, or go somewhere to be alone for a while?'

'What do you have in mind?' Liam asked a little worried.

'I would just like to be alone with you for a while, get to know you better. Wouldn't you like to get to know me?'

'Yes, I would, very much. But I really don't think your brother would like me being alone with you. I've got a bit of a reputation with woman, not that I would do that with you, but you're brother knows about it.'

'I really want to spend some time with you, alone. I'll talk to my brother, let him know we're just talking.'

'I don't think he would believe it but I do want to be alone with you Susan.' Liam turned and wrote something on the music sheet, then took Susan's hand and they walked out the back door and down the back of the property. Liam cast a warming charm around them, then conjured a bench for them to sit on. 'Are you warm enough?' Liam asked as he put his arm around Susan.

'Very, as long as you keep your arms around me and kiss me again.' Susan smiled and Liam leaned down and started to kiss Susan passionately, holding her close to him. They stayed there kissing and talking for a while, getting to know each other.

"Liam, Brian's worried, and I need to talk to you. So bring Susan back and please tell me you haven't done anything with her, she's not even a legal adult yet."

'Damn Harry.' Liam said as he looked at Susan. 'You're brother's worried and Harry needs to talk to me.'

'Harry talking to you in your mind, he showed me earlier. Before we go in, I want to ask you something Liam?'

'Anything Susan,' Liam said and he couldn't stop smiling.

'Can we keep seeing each other, because I really would like to. But one thing, I do know my brother and if we do keep seeing each other, he will be a bit overprotective of me at least until I'm seventeen.'

'I would like to keep seeing you, more than just keep seeing you. I would like us to be together, and I know we can't do anything about an overprotective brother, but if you were my girlfriend, would that help?' Liam grinned hugely knowing this is exactly what he wanted.

'You mean that Liam, you want me to be your girlfriend?' Susan said and could feel her pulse pick up.

'Yeah, I would, I really would.' Liam said then kissed her again. 'What do you say?

'Yes, I want that as well. So Liam, you're my boyfriend.' Susan said and giggled, then kissed him fiercely.

"Liam, now." Harry's voice said again.

'Harry,' Liam said as he stopped kissing Susan. 'He doesn't sound too happy, let's get in and hope they understand, but I do know that you will be seventeen in a couple of weeks, then no one can say anything.'

'That's right, they can't. So let's go tell my brother who my boyfriend is.' Susan said and kissed him again and they held hands and walked slowly back to the house. As they stepped in, Liam put his arm around her and saw the look Brian was giving him. 'Before you say anything Brian, Liam and I are together, so put up with it.' Susan said as she looked at her brother.

"Liam." Harry shouted in Liam's mind.

'Damn Harry, you don't need to yell, I'm coming.' Liam said then turned to Susan, 'I better go see what he wants love.' Liam kissed her again, not caring who was watching, then walked past everyone and into the library. 'You wanted to talk to me Harry.' Liam said calmly as he sat down.

'Don't you think she's a little young for you Liam? You're a player, you don't stay with one girl for more than one night and I don't want to see Susan get hurt.'

'I don't think it's any of your business Harry, she my girlfriend now, so everyone will just have to accept that.'

'Liam, you're twenty five, she's not even seventeen yet. That's a big age difference, especially for you. You take a different girl home every night.'

'You don't understand Harry, I like her, I mean I really like her. I haven't felt like this before about anyone and for your information, I don't plan on doing anything with her. I know she's too young yet for that.'

As Liam spoke Harry stared intensely at him, reading him. 'You love her Liam, don't you?'

Liam looked away, 'You were reading me?'

'Yes, for Susan's sake, I wanted to see how you felt about her and if you were serious or if you were just hoping for some fun. But you were telling the truth, you want be with her, but not do anything. You wouldn't try to get her into your bed.'

'No, I wouldn't, which I admit is strange for me Harry, but I care about her too much to do that.'

'Alright, that's all I wanted to know Liam. Now you just have to convince her brother, he is her only family.'

'Well, could you tell him to come in, then I'll talk to him, but you can tell him you read me if you want. That way he'll know I'm telling the truth.'

'That I can do. "Brian, can you come in here please." Stand near me Liam, just in case.' Harry said and watched as Liam stood up next to Harry.

Brian stormed in and glared at Liam. 'Don't you think she's a little young to be getting into your bed Liam?'

'I'm not trying to Brian, will you listen to me first. Harry can tell you that I'm telling truth.'

Brian glared at Liam, then turned to Harry. 'Alright, tell me Liam. What are you playing at?'

'Nothing, I care about Susan, for real. I fell for her the moment I bloody well saw her.' Liam said, then sat down away from Harry. 'I don't know what it is about Susan, but I really care about her.'

Brian heard the emotion in Liam's voice, then looked at Harry. 'Is he for real, or do I break his neck before hexing him Harry?'

'He's for real Brian, he loves her.' Harry said smiling at Liam, 'Which is something I never thought I'd see.'

Liam looked up at Brian, 'I do Brian, I love Susan, so please don't try and stop us being together. I promise to look after her and treat her right.'

Brian stared at Liam for a few minutes, 'Okay, but you hurt her once, and I will hex you Liam, after if beat you to a pulp.'

'I won't Brian, you have my word.'

'Well I think that's settled then. Liam why don't you go out to your girlfriend, I want to talk to Brian.'

Liam nodded, and walked towards Brian and nodded to him then left the library. Brian turned to Harry, then sat down.

'I wasn't expecting my sister to get involved just yet Harry, plus the age difference. It was a bit of a shock.'

'I know, but I did see them talking at Hogwarts and I've seen the looks they were giving each other from the moment she stepped off the train. And age is sometimes that doesn't come into it, look at Sirius and Nicky. They moment they saw each other they were together. Anyway, how you feeling Brian, stressed?' Harry said grinning as he already knew the answer.

'Yeah a bit, could you help with that?' Brian asked looking up at him.

"Charlie, Brian's stressed, let's get into the room." 'Let head into the other room for a while Brian,' they both walked out and met Charlie in there and they all stripped off.

Liam was sitting on the couch with his arm around Susan and couldn't stop kissing her as Baily, John, Patrick, Karen, Ginny and Lily all glanced at them and each other.

'Do you think we'll get any rehearsing done Ginny?' Patrick asked.

'Maybe sometime later, Harry told me Brian was stressed, so Charlie and Harry have gone to help with that. Just have to wait them out. So everyone is paired up now, all except Brian. Might have to find him a girl, what do you think?' Ginny asked.

'Might be best waiting until he's finished, like Liam, I've seen that many times, especially with single men. The moment the wanting has ended, they seem to find someone special, Liam's proof of that because before, he would never have considered that.'

Liam looked up from kissing Susan, 'So you think that's all part of the wanting Baily. You have to go through it before you can settle into a relationship.'

'For some, yes, but look at Patrick, he's already in a relationship and he hasn't gone through it. Harry and Charlie are both in relationships when they started. But if you're single when you start, then yes, you can't settle until it's over. The difference between you Liam, Patrick, Charlie and Harry though, is Patrick's had a fairly happy peaceful life, he might have been an orphan but he still had an okay life. Where Charlie's hasn't been too bad, until the last few years, and of course Harry's life has been the hardest of anyone I know, we all know that. You have had a relatively good life, Liam, not a lot of stress over the years. So you can see the difference with all of you and it also shows how long someone might go through it.'

'Like me, it was fairly quick because my life was pretty good, and where Harry's has been one bad thing after another from the time he was born, so he'll go through it for years.' Liam said looking at Baily.

'Yes exactly, then you have the in between men. Charlie, whose had a fairly easy going happy life until recently, but is now more stressed, and part of that is because he is in Harry's life, so I think he'll go through it for maybe for one or maybe two years, not as long as Harry though. Brian, from what we've been told, has had a good life until the last few years as well. So he might go for a year or so as well.'

'How long did you go for Baily?' Ginny asked.

Baily looked a little anxious, 'Five years, I had a very hard life growing up, nothing on Harry of course.' he hoped Ginny didn't ask any more about his time, because he didn't like to lie. 'Now Patrick, he's had a fairly good life, some up and down, but is very happy at the moment. So when he starts I believe he will be pretty quick, like you Liam.'

'Well, that's good to know Baily. But what if my life is always pretty good, and happy? Then why would it start?'

'That is something I really don't know, I've been asked that before of men who have had good lives, but they still go through it at one stage.'

'So no matter how happy someone is through their whole life, they will still have to go through it, but probably not for long though.' Lily said.

'Yes, that's about it Lily.' Baily smiled at her.

'See, I find this all very interesting. Liam, you said you were with Baily and John at first to help you. Why did you end up with Harry and Charlie then?' Susan asked.

'I think I'd probably be able to answer that better Susan. You see, I think why Liam couldn't settle and relax with us, is because we're in a gay relationship. Charlie told me that's the reason Draco stopped coming to us. He thought he was getting between us, so subconsciously that's what happened with Liam. But when Harry started helping him it was different, he was just another straight man going through it.'

'That makes perfect sense.' Susan said looking at Liam.

'Yeah, but when Baily first told me he was going to get Harry to take over Liam, I felt so sorry for him.' John said laughing and saw the confused look on Susan's face. 'See, when Liam started with us, he was uncomfortable like most men are at first. It's a bit painful for straight men, but Baily and I are about what you'd call average size. Where Harry is well above average, and so is Charlie. So we knew Liam was going to feel that a lot worse.' John laughed again, and even Liam did.

'You could say that again, especially when they went hard on me. One after the other, man that hurt,' Liam said grinning, then they all laughed.

'Yes, we saw the way you were walking Liam.' Ginny said and they all started laughing again.

'You all seem happy,' Harry said as he, Charlie and Brian walked back out and sat down.

'We've just been explaining some things to Susan about the wanting.' Baily said.

'About how sorry we felt for Liam when he started with you and Charlie.' John said and they all broke up again.

'Oh, I see.' Harry said grinning. 'Yeah, we did go a bit hard on him, sorry about that Liam. But you really just couldn't relax into it.'

'Bit hard, with the size of you two Harry, but it's all over for me now, thank goodness. I still don't know how Brian handles both of you.'

'Fairly easy, but like I said, he was way past when he should have started, so that's why it's a lot easier for him and why he handles both of us better. Anyway we really need to get back into rehearsals, oh Ginny,' Harry turned to her. 'I forgot to mention that Neville and Seamus will be here sometime today.' Harry saw that Ginny looked a little embarrassed.

'Because of what happened Harry?' she asked.

'Yeah, I need to get their memory of it and give it to Kingsley before he's trial comes up. You don't need to see that sweetheart, just let me handle that one.'

'Yeah, I don't want to see anymore. But at least I know now why I didn't remember how I got those scars.'

'Now you can just put it behind you, alright.' Harry said and leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but Ginny deepened the kiss as she pushed Harry back onto the couch.

'We still might not get into rehearsals yet then.' Patrick said grinning.

When Ginny pulled back, she looked at Patrick. 'No, I was just snogging my husband, we can get to that later.'

'One more thing before we go in Gin. If you wanted to, I could cast a charm and you could have that memory back. I didn't think you'd want to, but I wanted to let you know you could.'

'You could restore memories Harry?' Baily asked, looking a little shocked.

'Yeah, I was able to work that out. It takes a lot of power to do, but I can do it, or I can just read the missing memory in someone if I concentrate hard enough. I feel a little weak after, but at least I don't end up unconscious, so that's a good thing.'

'Yes, a very good thing Harry. You've been unconscious more times than anyone I know and I'm a healer. So if I had someone cast a memory charm at me, you could just read me and find out what memory was missing and see it, what in your mind?'

'Yeah, that's pretty much how it works. So I can either replace the memory or just see it.' Harry said then looked at Ginny.

'No, I don't want it back Harry, seeing it in the pensieve was bad enough. This way I can just let it go and I know it's not going to invade my mind all the time.'

'That's what I was hoping you'd say.' Harry smiled at his wife, then saw the confused look on Susan's face. "Gin, do you mind if I explain it to Susan?" And he saw Ginny nod and she sent her feels of it being okay. 'Susan, the last year before the battle when the Carrows were at Hogwarts, you remember that they used to get their goons to take kids down to the dungeons and torture them?'

'Yes, I do, they took me down there once.' Susan said and shudders. Brian looked a little shocked at hearing his sister had been tortured, but couldn't say anything because Harry started talking again.

As Susan spoke, Harry decided to read her and see what might have happened and found she had a part of her memory missing.

'Well, Ginny was one of them, but Goyle cast a memory charm on her so she'd forget what happened. We only recently found out about it.'

'Is that all connected with what happened at Hogwarts that day, when you went missing Ginny and Harry brought him out screaming?'

'Yes, he saw me wondering the grounds and grabbed me, luckily Harry found me before he could do anything to me. See Harry and I have a bond, we feel each other's feelings, plus if we concentrate, we can find each other at anytime, anywhere and apparate straight to each other. Harry felt where I was, so him and Charlie came straight down and got me out.'

Harry needed to speak with Susan but first he thought he should talk to Brian. 'So anyway, we'll go rehearse, but Brian, I need a word in private for a minute.'

'No problem Harry.' Brian said and they two of them walked into the library. 'So, what's up Harry?'

'When Susan mentioned being taken down to the dungeons, I read her to see what might have happened. Part of her memory is missing. Something happened to her down there, but she doesn't remember.'

'You mean you think they did something to her Harry?'

'Yes, I do. So now, do we tell her or I could just read it all without her knowing. Find out what happened then you can see whether she should be told or now. But if Goyle was involved, it could add more to his sentence, maybe even get him life. But I really think I should read her first, then we can talk about it after.'

'Oh god, I don't want to think of that thing touching my sister. But I do understand what you're saying Harry. I think read her for now, see what happened, then yes, we'll work from there. But how will you read Susan without her knowing it. You said you need to concentrate.'

'Well, I could let the others know not to disturb me while we go into the studio. You all could be going over music sheets, Susan will probably sit there and watch Liam, so I could be concentrating on her without her knowing it. I won't need to even look at her Brian, so she won't have any idea what I'm doing. It's Liam I'm worried about, I'll need to explain something to him but I don't think I should tell him what I'm doing. Where Ginny, Baily, John, Charlie, mum, Patrick and Karen won't say anything if I ask them not too.'

'Alright Harry, I want to know what happened to my sister. You could tell Liam you're thinking about the charm you have to come up with so not to disturb you.'

'Good idea Brian, alright, we'll go into the studio, I'll tell everyone apart from Liam what I'm doing through their minds, so the moment you see me face the other way to Susan and I start concentrating, just try and make sure she stays in the room, I've never done it in separate rooms before.'

'Okay, I can do that.' Brian and Harry made their way into the studio with everyone else. Harry started telling everyone what he was doing and why, then spoke to Liam about the charm he'd have a thought about.

So Brian, Liam, Patrick, and John were all looking through the music sheets and Harry had his back to Susan and was concentrating with his eyes closed. He stayed that way for about an hour, then looked at Brian as he gripped the piano, feeling weak and hoped Susan didn't notice.

"Brian, I've got it, come into the library with me again in a few minutes." Harry saw Brian nod, then Harry turned to everyone. 'Just give me a few minutes guys, I need to work something. So you can snog each other if you want while you're waiting.' Harry said smiling knowing Liam will keep Susan occupied why Brian sneaks out.

Harry was leaning heavily against his desk waiting for Brian, and wondering how he was going to tell him what he's sister had been put through.

'Their happily snogging right now Harry. So what did you find out?'

'You better sit Brian,' Harry said and sat next to him on the couch. 'Alright, this might be hard to hear, but Goyle and Crabbe both raped her. She doesn't remember any of it, but the time she does remember, they tortured her, nothing else. It happened twice to Susan. First time, it was just Goyle, second it was both Goyle and Crabbe. So now we have to decide what to do next.'

'Oh poor Susan, she was only twelve at the time. She never told me about any of it though, even if she didn't remember all of it, just the one time.' Brian said as he put his head in his hands then looked up at Harry. 'What do you think we should do Harry?'

'Well, I think she should be told for one reason.' Harry saw the shocked look on Brian's face. 'Listen to the reason first. She's in a relationship now with Liam, eventually they will have sex Brian. She's not a virgin anymore, don't you think she'll work that out the first time they do it. Liam definitely will, as he told me he's had plenty of virgins, so he knows to take it easy on them. Girls Susan's age know all about it as well, they know it hurts a little the first time, and if we don't tell her and it doesn't hurt her, she's going to wonder what's going on.'

'I do understand that, but I don't like the idea of her having to go through that, of her knowing what had been done to her.'

'I won't restore the memory, but we will have to tell her though. She's seventeen in a couple of weeks Brian, either Susan or Liam might decide it's time to go all the way. There is one thing I could do when we tell her, I could ask Ginny to be in here with Susan. I'm not sure if she will, it's still hard on her.'

'What's hard on Ginny Harry?' Brian asked puzzled.

Harry sighed, then took a deep breath. 'A while ago, Ginny was kidnapped, tortured and raped. Then it almost happened again, so she has a hard time when it gets mentioned. That's why Baily always gets a calming draught with a sleeping potion ready for her, like yesterday when she saw the memory of what had taken place. Goyle never raped her then, because he got called away. Neville and Seamus rescued her before Goyle came back. When Ginny saw it, it brought those painful memories back to her.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Harry and for Ginny. If it's too hard on her, then no, I'll just stay with Susan why you tell her.'

'Let me ask Ginny first anyway, but I think we should leave telling her until after Christmas. It's only a couple of days away, that way she can have a good time, without it being right on her mind all the time.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea Harry. Will you be able to get the memory off of her after so it can be used at his trial?'

'Yes, that's no problem. I can get the memory out and restore it so she won't have to actually remember it. But after we will have to explain to Liam as well, because Susan will be upset for a while and he just might be able to help her through it.'

'Even if I'd had to admit it, yes, he probably could. How do you think she'll handle it Harry, I know it's different from what Ginny went through because she never had that memory erased, Susan did and she was so young.'

'It's hard to say Brian, she'll be shocked at first. Maybe even be okay at first but after a while she will start to think about it, even if she doesn't remember it. Then she'll be worried about what Liam will think of her. See I've handled a few rape trials when I was at the Wizengamot. There's usually two things the victims will go through. One is they get very quiet, don't like to go out and are very depressed, maybe push everyone away. Don't want anything to do with sex with their husbands or boyfriends. It could be one or two of these. The other is they go in the complete opposite direction, they try to act normally, and have sex a lot. If their single, they'd go pick up men just to have sex with them. If they were in a relationship, then they had sex with their partner a lot until the feeling of what had happened eased off. Ginny was a little different. Like I said, she had a hard time, but we went back to the way we always were. We had sex, not over the top, just like we always did. So with Susan, it depends on her personality of how she will handle it. She might get depressed, get quiet, or she might talk Liam into sex straight away. And Brian, you'll have to let that happen if she does, because it will help her get through it. But because of her age at the time, it's really hard to say how she will handle it.'

'Yeah, alright Harry. So now we just have to wait to tell her. But one thing I thought about it, maybe tell Liam first then. He'll know what we're about to tell her, and be ready to help. If we wait until later and see's she's upset, he won't have a clue as to why.'

'Yes, makes sense. So I can talk to Liam alone, it might make it easier for him to handle. I might do that right before we talk to Susan. Maybe even the morning after Christmas, then tell Susan that day. Give Liam a bit of time to process everything, so he'll be ready to help Susan when she finds out.'

'Yes, I still wish she didn't have to know but I understand why you should tell her. I know she will be hurt, maybe angry at first, and hopefully Liam can help if that's where she turns.'

'Let's get back to rehearsals so she doesn't' suspect anything going on.' Harry and Brian went back into the studio and started rehearsing. Harry kept glancing at Brian, seeing he was a little distracted but he was trying to act normally so he's sister didn't ask questions.

After dinner that evening, Neville and Seamus turned up, 'Harry,' Neville said as he walked in and hugged him then kissed Ginny. Seamus did the same, then sat down with Harry. 'So, you wanted to see us Harry?'

'Yeah I do, we'll go into the library to talk,' Harry said then turned to Ginny. 'Stay with Charlie.' Harry leaned down and kissed her. Charlie noticed Harry wasn't looking too good either.

'Harry, will you be okay mate?'

'Yeah, I will be Charlie, might need you later though.' Harry leaned over and kissed him too and saw the surprised looks on Neville and Seamus' faces. 'I might need to explain that as well. Anyway, let's get in,' Harry said to Neville and Seamus and the three of them walked into the library and Harry sealed the room.

'Did you just do a charm Harry, I felt a shiver?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, I don't want anyone to hear what we're talking about, why don't you both sit and I'll explain.' Harry waited until they both sat down and he leaned up against his desk. 'Alright, first, do you know what happened when the band went out to Hogwarts to play for the students?'

'No, what happened?' Neville asked.

'Okay, after we did some songs for the students, we're were just hanging around, talking with them, when Ginny wondered off around the grounds. She was a bit upset with me about something and had closed her feelings from me, so I didn't know what was going on. When I started to look for her, I couldn't find her. Everyone started looking then, but no luck. Finally she opened her feelings and she was scared. I concentrated, and Charlie and me found her in one of the dungeons.' Harry said, then saw Seamus and Neville look at each other then back to Harry. 'I know what happened to Ginny at Hogwarts and that you two rescued her. Draco told me that night, the night after I found Ginny, anyway, Goyle had her chained to the wall down there. I got him, and put him through a heap of pain. But it was sometime after that I realised something. When Ginny and I first got married and went on our honeymoon, I saw scars on the inside of Ginny's legs, and she never knew how she got them. So when Draco told me she'd been taken down to the dungeons and then the scars I worked out that she had no memory of it. I had Marcus get the memory from Goyle and I watched it.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but we thought since Ginny didn't remember, we shouldn't bring it up again.' Neville said looking sadly at Harry.

'No, that's fine, I understand. But Kingsley's taking it to trial and of course I'll be there to read him as well, anyway, we need all the memories of what Goyle's been doing past, and present. So I was hoping to get both of yours before the trial starts. Ginny now knows everything as she watched Goyle's memory of it. She's coping better with it though.'

'I don't mind Harry, are you planning on watching ours though?' Seamus asked.

'It's fine Seamus, I've seen up to the point when Goyle left. So I saw what he was doing to Ginny before and, what Goyle and Crabbe were doing to her. I almost lost it when I did see it, it was only thanks to Charlie keeping me under control or I probably would have destroyed the house again. So Neville, you okay with giving it to me as well?'

'Yes, of course Harry, make him pay for what he was doing to all the girls he took down there.'

'Yeah, I know of another one that I'm going to be helping with soon. I can't thank you enough for getting her out of there before anything happened to her.'

'You don't have to thank us Harry, we were just glad we did get to her in time. We didn't get to all of them though.'

'Okay, I'll get your memories now, then I have something to explain to both of you. So if you want to come over here. Now do you both know how to extract a memory?' Harry asked and they both nodded. 'Good, Neville you go first, here's a vial.' Harry waited and Neville pulled the memory, placed it in the vial and handed it to Harry. 'Seamus,' Harry waited and Seamus did the same, handing the vial to Harry. 'Thanks, now, let's sit for a minute.' Harry waited until the other two sat down. 'I noticed your shocked looks before when I kissed Charlie.'

'Yeah, what's with that Harry, I saw you kiss Ginny, so I know you're not gay.' Seamus said.

Harry laughed, 'No, I'm not gay. But this is going to take some explaining. Have either of you ever heard of something all men go through sometime in their life when they have a very stressful or emotional time, something called wanting?'

'It's real Harry?' Neville asked in a quiet voice but Seamus looked confused.

'It's real Neville, I've been going through it for a while, and from what Albus said, I will go through it for a long time, probably years. Now Seamus you don't seem to know what we're talking about so, you're about to get a bit of a shock. So, this wanting, it's what a man will feel, he can't stop it, he can't resist it. He has no choice but to let it happen and go through it. For some, it will be over fairly quickly, some like a friend Albus told me about was ten years. He thinks I will be minimum of around five at least. Liam was just a couple of months, he just finished today.'

'I still have no idea what you're talking about Harry, what will we go through, or what you're going through?'

Harry looked at Neville and he raised his eyebrows. 'Okay, there's no real easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it, but just remember. You can't stop it from happening, and it's got nothing to do with feelings or what you and your wife, or girlfriend do.' Harry took a deep breath. 'Men, when they feel this wanting, have to go to another man to get him to help him in times of stress. I mean that literally Seamus, the two or more men will go and have sex.'

'You having me on Harry, making this up. Only gay men will have sex with each other.'

'No, Seamus I'm not kidding you in anyway. Hang on a minute. Harry concentrated and unsealed the room, the spoke to Charlie. "Charlie, can you come in here a moment." I just let Charlie know to come in. Oh Charlie, I've just been explaining to Seamus about the wanting, he thinks I'm kidding.' Harry said smiling at him as Charlie walked over and pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him fiercely, then let him go and looked at Seamus.

'It's real Seamus, and all men will go through it at one time in their life. Just in this house or family alone, there's Harry, me, Liam just finished, James and Sirius have both gone through it, as well my dad, and Bill has. Patrick hasn't started and John neither, but Baily has, Brian is at the moment too, even Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape went through it.'

'Okay, it sounds like you're telling me the truth, but I would like to talk to you more about this. But it's getting late now, so could I come over another day and discuss this? Because this is a lot to take in right now.'

Harry and Charlie looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 'Sure Seamus, come over after Christmas and we'll talk, but you're right, it's getting late, o thank you again for those memories and Merry Christmas both of you, have a great holiday.' Harry said and hugged them both then he led them out before going back to sit with Ginny.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty three

That night, Liam didn't want to leave Susan and go home, so Harry told him he could take one of the other rooms, but to try to restrain himself, reminding Liam that Susan wasn't seventeen yet. Then Harry decided to tell Ginny what had been going on while they were alone in bed.

'Gin, you know what I told you about reading Susan today?

'Yeah, I was wondering why you wanted to do that.'

'Well, when she mentioned that she was taken down to the dungeons by the Carrows, I read her. She has part of her memory missing.'

'Oh, so you think they did that to Susan as well.'

'Yeah, they did. When I read her missing memory in the studio I found that she was raped, twice, once by Goyle, the second time by Goyle and Crabbe. The time she remembers was when they just tortured her for a while. Seamus and Neville told me it happened a lot, they tried to help but never got to all the girls in time.'

'Oh poor Susan,' Ginny said as tears came into her eyes and Harry pulled her into his arms. 'So what are you going to do?'

'I'm going to tell her Gin, I have to. I explained to Brian that since Susan is in a relationship with Liam now, eventually they will have sex. They will both realise that Susan isn't a virgin anymore and wonder why. Liam will think Susan's been with someone else, and Susan won't understand why, and she'll try to explain to Liam.'

'Yes, makes sense, so when are you going to tell Susan, and are you going to tell Liam?'

'I'm going to tell Liam the day after Christmas, give him time to process everything then tell Susan later that day. I thought let her have a good day on Christmas before having to put her through that.'

'Yes, I definitely understand that.'

'I was wondering Gin, you don't have to, but I wanted to know if you would be there when I tell her in case she needs a woman to speak to and who better than you sweetheart.'

'Well, I've pretty much come to terms with what happened to me Harry, but let me think about it first. I'll let you know the night before you tell her.'

'Alright love, and I understand if you don't want to. It'll still make you think about it though. So let's get some sleep sweetheart.' Ginny nodded and Harry put his arms around her and they cuddled up until they fell asleep.

A couple of days later, everyone in the Potter house was enjoying a great Christmas morning. Harry had let Liam stay the night before so he could be with Susan first thing. He'd brought her a beautiful jewelry set, sapphire necklace, with matching ring, and Susan had brought Liam a man's sapphire bracelet which made them both laugh. Susan never told Liam that she borrowed the money from Brian because she didn't want him to feel bad.

They were all getting ready to head to the Burrow, when Harry turned to Charlie. 'Are the instruments there again Charlie?' Harry smiled at him.

'Of course, everyone will want you to do something Harry. So come on, let's get the Burrow for some of mum's cooking.' Charlie said and he and Lily both took the twins and stepped into the fireplace and vanished, Brian, Susan and Liam went next, then Patrick and Karen, followed by Baily and John, then Harry and Ginny.

The moment Harry stepped out of the fire Teddy ran up to him. 'Daddy, daddy.' he yelled as he threw his arms around Harry.

'Hi Teddy, Merry Christmas.' Harry said and kissed his cheek. Then everyone exchanged Merry Christmas's with each other and caught up with what everyone else was doing before they all sat down to a wonderfully cooked Christmas dinner.

'So Harry, how's your charm going?' Arthur asked him.

'Not good at the moment. Got a couple of ideas, but every time I start thinking about it, I remember why I need it and get all stressed out again. Albus has been giving me a lot of help with ideas, Charlie and Brian have been trying to help me as much as possible though.

'Yes, you need to relax as much as you can Harry.' Bill said smiling at him.

'I'm trying Bill,' Harry said then looked at Susan, then back at Arthur and Molly. 'Do you remember when I told you how curious Ginny was about everything?'

'Of course, I couldn't believe she'd asked you those things Harry.' Molly said.

'Well, she's not the only woman doing that. Susan hasn't stopped asking questions. Charlie and I had to disappear for a while, and I wasn't sure if she knew, so we went down to my parents old house. But when we got back I found she knew all about it, heard the boys at Hogwarts mentioning it.'

'And she hasn't stopped asking us questions since she found out.' Brian said smiling at his sister.

'Like I said, I love to absorb as much information as possible. That's why I love to read, anything and everything.' Susan grinned.

'She sounds like another Hermione.' Ron said smiling at his wife.

'She is one of my brightest students.' Hermione smiled at Susan.

'Yes, I remember teaching her as well, always picked things up quick, I just taught her how to do a silencing charm so she could put it around her room of a night.' Harry grinned.

'Yes, and don't forget it Susan. When I lived there, I hardly got any sleep with the noise Harry and Ginny make.' Sirius said.

'Yes, we've all heard, so I think we can change the subject.'

'Well, here's a subject change Molly. I've got Karen to book the concert to raise more money for the orphanage. So you'll be able to get the new dormitories under way.'

'Oh, that's wonderful Harry, thank you and thank all of you.' Molly said looking at all the members of the band.

'And Charlie, I've got a boy named Darren being place with you.' Kingsley said looking down at him.

'Ginny told me about him, loves dragon's. Great, I'll look after him, might make him work beside Draco. What do you think?' Charlie asked looking at Draco.

'Yes, I'll watch him. Show him the baby dragons.'

'Oh, Harry, look.' Katie said as she saw her children reaching for him. 'I bet I know what they want.'

'You're probably right Katie,' Harry got up and walked over to them and they put their hands to his face. 'Their enjoying their lunch, but their full and now want me to sing.' Harry said laughing. 'Since I will do anything for you two, of course we will. Let's just wait until everyone finishes, alright?' Harry concentrated. 'They said they'll wait but not too long.' Harry shook his head, then sat back down.

'That is still incredible, that is.' Angelina said watching, then turned back to Harry. 'If you're going to sing Harry, are you going to wear your leather clothes?' and everyone at the table broke into laughter.

'Ang, will you cut it out, perving at my brother-in-law all the time.'

'I'm not, I just think they all look soooo good.' she said and everyone laughed again.

'Answer to your question Angelina, no, we're not, sorry.' Harry grinned at her, then looked at George. 'Hey George, why don't we get you some of those clothes, then Angelina can perve at you right before she rips it off you.' Harry said and laughed loudly. 'Oh, idea about the charm. Give me a minute.' Harry got up and walked into the sitting room where it was quiet.

'See, he's relaxed and happy, he can concentrate,' Baily said. 'That's how he came up with the other one when he was us.'

'Yes, hopefully if he stays in a relatively good mood all day, he might have it very soon.' Charlie said as Harry walked back in. 'How did it go?'

'Good, I think I'm almost there, but man it's going to take every bit of power I've got. Baily, do you think it'll drain me when I do it?'

'Probably Harry, this one's going to be more powerful again, than the other charm. Just let me know when you're going to do it and I'll be ready.'

'Thanks Baily, and I know I'm close. Kingsley, have they found anything in the department of mysteries yet?'

'No, still going through all their dark arts books. Like we said, it's extensive. But Albus believes there is something there, because Voldemort would have read about it at Hogwarts before Albus took those books out of the library and gave them to the department of mysteries for safe keeping.'

'Um, excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you talking about?' Susan said looking around.

'Go ahead Harry, you explain.' Brian said.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Brian, then turned to Susan. 'Well, Albus believes that Voldemort had a charm placed on him as a backup plan in case I killed him. He always had a backup plan for everything. So anyway, from the moment I killed him, I was jinxed with bad luck. That's why things have been happening to me or people around me since the battle of Hogwarts. So I'm trying to come up with a charm to place around me, to block the jinx until Albus, Kingsley and the department of mysteries can find a way to remove it permanently. The charm I'll do, will only be temporary, and I'll have to keep casting it. Just like my protection charm.'

'Wow, so all the things we've read or heard about you over the last three and half years, was all because Voldemort jinxed you.'

'Yep, that's basically it Susan. I always thought I had bad luck pointed at me, now I know I do.' Harry noticed the twins reaching for him again. 'If everyone's finished, Harry and Ginny are getting impatient.' everyone made their way to the enlarged sitting room and the band went to their instruments. 'So what first?' Harry asked the twins, picking them up and sitting them at the piano, letting their hands run all over the sheet music. Harry looked at it, then at his parents. 'They want the one you and dad danced to last year.' Harry asked a little anxious.

James looked at Katie. 'I'm fine if you want to James.' Katie kissed him.

'So am I Lil, so if you and James want to boogie on out there, I'll just watch.' Charlie said laughing.

'If you want to Lily, then I'm good.' Lily nodded and they both got up. 'Why don't Molly and Arthur join us again.' James said looking at them and they both got up as well and they started dancing.

When they finished dancing, Susan looked at both couple. 'Wow, that was fantastic.' she grinned hugely.

The band played a few more Christmas songs when the twins reached up and pulled down another music sheet and handed it to Harry. He looked at it then walked over to Liam.

'They want this one?' he grinned and Liam nodded. 'Okay, it's not a Christmas song, it's a new one Liam wrote.' Harry saw all the looks and knew what everyone was thinking. 'No this is a really nice one.' Harry laughed. 'Let's do it Liam.' Harry started singing, then the band came in singing all together, then Liam sang as he stared at Susan, then the band again, then Harry sang the last part.

Everyone sat there stunned, at the beautiful words of the song. 'That was wonderful Liam, you should write more songs like that.' Molly said.

'Thanks Molly, I got inspired.' Liam said smiling at Susan.

'I liked that one as well, but I also like the other one you did at the concert at Hogwarts.' Angelina said smiling and every laughed again.

'Let's do it.' Harry said and saw Ginny grinning at him and they band all stood together and Harry brought the music out and they started dancing.

'Now that's hot,' Angelina said watching George out of the corner of her eye.

'You wrote that Liam?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, but Harry made up all the dancing in this one.' Liam laughed.

'Yeah, I did. I wanted to have some fun.' Harry grinned, 'But now, I'm exhausted and thirsty.'

Ginny leaned over to speak with Angelina, 'Why do you always do that, look at the band, say that was hot?'

Angelina giggled, 'It makes George a little jealous and he can't get enough of me after we get home.'

'You're sneaky Angelina, and you're probably trying to get George to get into a more serious relationship, aren't you?'

'Yep, I keep hoping but he hasn't asked yet.'

'He will, I can see how much he loves you Angelina.' the two woman smiled at each other than giggled.

Everyone made their way back to the kitchen, for desert and spending time with everyone they cared about before all saying their goodbye and making their way home.

'That was a great day,' Susan said as she snuggled up next to Liam on the couch.

'Yeah it was, I always enjoyed Christmas at the Burrow.' Harry smiled as he cuddled up with Ginny. 'But the one thing I learned from it, you get so tired after eating everything Molly cooks. So I think it's time to soak in a bath and bed. What about you love?'

'I'll join you.' Harry and Ginny got up then looked back at Brian and Susan. 'Make sure you put your silencing charms up. Night,' and they both headed up the stairs, with everyone else laughing.

After a few hours of making love Harry and Ginny cuddled up together and fell asleep.

Harry was sitting at the table the following morning, when Brian walked in and leaned down and kissed Harry. 'Morning Harry,'

'Morning Brian, you look a little anxious, everything alright?'

'Yeah,' Brian looked around. 'It's just what we're doing today, telling her.'

'I know it'll be hard, but we're all here for you both, you know that.'

'I do Harry and thanks.'

'Why don't you eat and try to relax a bit, because I have to tell Liam first.'

'I know, I'll try anyway.'

Charlie walked out and sat down, giving both Harry and Brian a kiss, then saw Brian didn't look too good and looked at Harry.

"He's worried about Susan, we're telling her about what happened later today." Harry said to Charlie in his mind and he nodded and started eating.

'Morning,' Liam said yawning. 'You're parents put on a great spread Charlie.' he said as he sat down. 'I don't think I've ever eaten so much.'

'Yeah, mum's a great cook, and always makes sure everyone has second helpings.'

'Or thirds, she sometimes made me eat fourth.' Harry said laughing.

'Yeah, but you were such a scrawny kid Harry, had to fatten you up.' Charlie said then Harry, Liam and Charlie laughed, Brian just grinned a little.

'Why don't you eat Liam? I need to have a word with you in private.' Harry said watching Brian out of the corner of his eye.

'Oh, okay Harry.' Liam said then started eating, when Ginny, Lily, the twins, and Susan all joined the table. Liam leaned over and kissed Susan, Ginny kissed Harry and Lily kissed Charlie. When Liam finished, he turned to Susan. 'Harry wants a word with me, I won't be long.' Liam said and kissed her again, then followed Harry into the library.

Harry sealed the room and saw the look on Liam's face. 'I don't want to be disturbed Liam, I have something important to tell you.'

'Oh, alright,' Liam said puzzled but sat down.

'Do you remember a few days ago we were talking and I told Ginny, Neville and Seamus were coming over, I was going to get the memory of what happened in the dungeon?'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'Well, Susan said she was taken down there as well.'

'Yeah, I know. She must have been young, what twelve?'

'Yes, twelve, well, after that I read her, part of her memory is missing Liam.'

'What's that mean Harry?' Liam asked looking anxious.

'Well, I wasn't sure until later, remember when we went into the studio and I said I needed to concentrate on the charm?' Liam nodded. 'Well, I wasn't working on the charm. I was concentrating on Susan, getting the memory from her that the memory charm blocked out.'

'What happened, I can tell by your face something happened?' Liam asked feeling himself choke up.

'I'm going to be telling Susan later, but I wanted to tell you now, so if she needs you, you'll understand.' Harry said seeing that Liam was getting upset. 'Okay, the time she remembered being taken down into that dungeon, they tortured her like they did with all the kids. But the missing memories were a lot worse.' Harry hesitated.

'Just tell me Harry, what did they do to her?'

'It happened twice, two different days.' Harry hesitated again, and took a deep breath. 'She was raped Liam.' Harry said and saw the shocked look on Liam's face and sat down next to him.

'But she was so young, how could they?'

'I know, Goyle did it the first time, then Goyle and Crabbe the second time. They did hurt her, a lot, being how young she was, she suffered Liam. Before Neville, Seamus and a few others of the DA got her out. But she doesn't remember any this, but I have to tell her.'

'But why Harry, if she's forgotten, isn't it best to leave it?' Liam asked.

'I thought of that, but there's one reason why I think she needs to know.'

'What reason could there be that would make you hurt her like that Harry?'

'I don't want to hurt her Liam, that's the last thing I want to do, but just listen, please.' Harry waited until Liam nodded. 'Alright, she's nearly seventeen, and in a relationship with you. Sooner or later you two will have sex and she will wonder why it hasn't hurt her, like with all virgins Liam. It might even trigger the memory in her, because sometimes things can trigger them. Now you've told me that you've had virgins Liam, you know they feel it. So isn't it better if we tell her, in a calm and quiet way and be there for her, then for something to make her think of it or wonder why it didn't hurt her. That's the only reason I'm telling her Liam, I wish I didn't have to.' Harry said and put his arms around Liam, holding him tight. 'That's why I wanted you to know first Liam, let you get over the shock, then be there to help her if she needs it.'

Liam pulled slowly out of Harry's arms, and nodded. 'Yeah, I get that, I really do. She would notice the first time, they all do. But man I wish she didn't need to know this. How will she handle hearing what had happened to her?'

'I don't know, Brian asked me the same thing. Now I'm going to give you some time before I talk to Susan. So try and pull yourself together and go spend a couple of hours with her.' Harry said and watched Liam take a couple of death breathes, wiped his face, then nodded and Harry unsealed the room and Liam walked out. Harry went behind his desk knowing later was going to be hard on a lot of people in the Potter house.

A couple of hours later, Charlie walked in. 'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yeah, just trying to get myself under control to talk to her, not something I'm looking forward to.' Harry said then looked up at Charlie. 'You be around later?'

'Course I will Harry, just let me know. So when are you going to do this?'

'Anytime now, like I said, just trying to calm myself down. I suppose I should just get it over with.'

'Yes, you should. You just delaying it longer because you don't like to give people bad news.'

'No I don't.' Harry sighed then stood up and hugged Charlie. 'I hate it Charlie.' Harry took a deep breath, kissed him, then they both walked out of the library. Brian, Ginny and Liam all looked at him and he nodded. 'Susan, I was wondering if I could have a word with you please?'

Susan looked up at Harry and saw the serious look on his face. 'Is there something wrong Harry?'

'Can you just come into the library with me please.' Harry said and waited, he gave her a nod, and she stood up and walked towards Harry, then followed him into the library. She walked in and saw Ginny, Brian and Liam follow her, then Harry closed the door. 'Why don't you sit down Susan?' "Liam sit with her." He nodded and saw him sit down next to Susan taking her hand. Brian sat on the other side of his sister and Ginny stood next to Harry.

'You all look so serious, so what's going on?' Susan asked, looking at everyone.

'I have something to tell you Susan, and it might come as a bit of a shock. Brian and Liam are here to support you just like Ginny and me. But what I have to tell you is something that Ginny has been through, so she's here in case you need to talk to her.'

'Okay, but I don't like the sound of this.'

'No, and you won't. Alright, when we were talking a few nights ago, you mentioned being taken down to the dungeons by the Carrows.'

'Yeah, they did it to everyone, pretty much everyone.' Susan said looking a little anxious.

'Yes, they did. But when you told me that, I decided to read you Susan, and I found you were missing some of your memories.' Harry waited to see how she would handle this news first.

'So someone cast a memory charm on me? Someone didn't want me to know something, like Ginny?' Susan said getting upset.

'Yes, later on, when we all went into the studio, remember I was standing facing away from you. You might not have noticed as you were probably watching Liam. But I wasn't concentrating on the charm I have to come up with. I was concentrating on you, on the missing memories and I found out what they contained.'

'So tell me, I already know it's bad news Harry. Just by the way you're talking and the way everyone's watching me.' Susan said as tears feel from her eyes, and Liam put his arm around her as Brian gripped her hand tight.

Harry sighed and nodded. 'There were two different memories of you down in the dungeon, different from the one you remember. Both memories show Goyle in one and Goyle and Crabbe in the other.' Harry sighed again and looked at everyone else before looking back at Susan. 'They raped you Susan.' Harry said quietly and saw her shocked look before she burst into tears and buried her head in Liam's chest. Brian rubbed her back as he looked from his sister then to Harry and back to his sister. Harry kept concentrating on Susan and apart from being shocked, and upset, she was a little embarrassed. 'Could everyone leave, and let me talk to Susan alone for a moment.' Harry decided to talk to everyone in their minds. "She's a little embarrassed, so give us a few minutes." They all nodded, and Brian got up and left the room with Ginny. 'Liam, come on. I need to speak with Susan for a moment.' Liam glared at Harry, but got up and left the room as well.

Harry sat down next to Susan, but gave her some space. 'Susan, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry. But I knew you were a little embarrassed, that's why I asked everyone to go out for a moment. Now I want to tell you something first, then I'll bring them back in if you want them too.'

Susan slowly looked up at Harry. 'Okay.' she said softly.

'There is only one reason why I decided to tell you, Brian agreed that we should and Liam once I explained to him, he understood. The reason is, you're nearly seventeen, you're in a relationship with Liam, so sooner or later you will have sex Susan and you would have realised that you weren't a virgin anymore. I didn't want to hurt you with this but I thought it was better if we told you here then for something to trigger the memory or you wondered why your first time didn't hurt you.'

Susan was a bit embarrassed having Harry talk to her about all this but as he talked she realised he was right. She would have noticed when she had sex that it didn't hurt, she knew all girls felt a bit of pain the first time.

'I understand why you told me Harry, yes, I would have noticed.' Susan started crying again, and Harry put his arms around her, holding her tight and she gripped him hard as she sobbed.

'Do you want me to get Liam, Brian or Ginny. Or all three, I'll let you decide what you want Susan. Like I told you before, Ginny's been through this so if you need to talk to a woman about it, she's here for you.'

Susan sniffed and pulled away. 'Ginny was…' Susan couldn't say the word.

'Yes she was, a few times by this death eater, he wanted to hurt me because I messed up his plan.' Harry said fiercely, then softened his voice. 'There were these death eaters, all of this lot were Voldemort's kids. They wanted Ginny to be pregnant when they took her, because they thought my child would be powerful and it was a sure way to hurt me, but I kept capturing the other death eaters. So there was the one, he decided since I caught most of them he was just going to take Ginny from me, torture her, rape her and make sure I couldn't never find her. But as Ginny told you, we share a bond, I was able to find her and get her to safety.'

'I would like to speak with Ginny if it's alright.' Susan said looking at him.

'I'll go and tell her to come in, but just remember, Brian, Liam and me are all here for you to support you in any way, alright?' Susan nodded and Harry walked out of the room. 'Ginny, she wants to talk to you.' Harry said as he walked over to the others, then waited until she left and went into the library. 'Don't start Liam, there was a reason I ask you all to leave. She was very embarrassed, so I spoke to her about the reason I wanted to tell her and told her about Ginny. So you might just need to give her a bit of time.' Harry said and sat back and closed his eyes.

'You okay Harry?' Charlie asked.

'No, that's not a nice thing to have to tell anyone, but to explain it all and the reason why I had to tell her. She understood that though. But after I told her about Ginny, she seemed to get a little better,' Harry said all this but never opened her eyes.

Lily sat beside her son and took his hand. 'She'll be alright Harry, now why don't you go with Charlie for a while.' Lily leaned in and kissed his cheek. 'You'll feel better and they will probably talk for a while.'

'It's a good idea Harry, so what do you say?' Charlie asked. 'We should take Brian with us.'

Harry looked up at Charlie, then Brian. 'Yeah, okay.' Harry said and the three of them walked up the hall.

'Liam, are you okay?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay Lily. Just hoping Susan will be alright, do you think she will be?'

'Eventually she will, but I don't know how long it might take. Because she doesn't remember it, I think she'll be able to put it behind her fairly quickly. She can't access that memory, so it won't keep invading her thoughts all the time. Just Harry's words will, at least for a while.'

'That gives me hope then.'

Liam sat quietly thinking about what had happened to his girlfriend when she was younger, Lily was thinking about all the bad things that had happened. Ginny and Susan were talking about everything that had been talked about, and Harry, Charlie and Brian were all trying to help each other so they could be there to help Susan through the next few days, which will be the hardest on her.

Ginny and Susan spoke for a few hours before they made it out of the library. Susan looked a little embarrassed as she saw Harry, Brian, Charlie and Liam. Ginny saw Susan hesitate and whispered to her.

'Do you want to go and be alone, Susan, you're decision?'

'I'd like to talk to Liam, alone.' Susan said softly.

Ginny nodded, 'Liam, Susan wants to talk to you,' Ginny waited until Liam walked over to Susan and pulled her into his arms and they walked into the studio and Ginny went and sat down next to Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. 'She's doing alright.' Ginny said to Brian.

'How are you doing love?' Harry asked her.

'I'm okay, it was hard, but necessary. She seemed to get better once I told her what happened to me and that I remember it, where she doesn't.'

'Yes, that might make all the difference in how she handles it.'

In the studio, Susan turned away from him. 'So, you don't think any less of me Liam, knowing what happened.'

Liam walked around her and faced Susan. 'No, don't even think that love. You are still the same sweet, smart and sexy woman I…' Liam hesitated working out how to say the words.

'What Liam? What were you going to say?' Susan said looking up into his eyes.

Liam looked down at Susan, 'The same woman I feel in love with.' Liam saw the tears come to Susan's eyes. 'I love you Susan, I have from the moment I saw you.' Liam put his arms around her letting her cry.

Susan pulled back, 'I love you too Liam, so much.' Susan started crying harder and put her head on his chest.

'If you love me, then why are you crying love?'

'Because you do and you still want me even after knowing what had happened.'

'I'll always want you, nothing will change that, ever.'

'Liam, let's sit for a moment, I want to ask you something.' he nodded and they sat down, but Susan pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely as she lay down, pulling him down with her until he was practically lying on top of her.

Liam could feel himself getting turned on, Susan probably could too, so he sat up taking a couple of deep breathes. 'I think we need to stop this Susan, before it goes too far. You're still under the age of seventeen.'

'Liam, please listen to me, I want you to make love to me, I want to know that you, the man I love is the man touching me before I fall asleep.'

Liam stood up and looked down at her. 'Susan, you're not of age yet, and I told Brian I would behave with you.'

Susan stood up and wrapped her arms around Liam. 'Please Liam, I don't want to go to sleep thinking about what they did. I want to go to sleep with your arms around me, your touch that I think about. I'm scared Liam, I don't want to think about what they did, and I know I will. Make love to me Liam, make me forget.'

Liam listened to Susan and he really wanted to do what she asked but knew she was still young and was going through a very emotional time.

'Before I answer, can you give me a few minutes. I'll be right back, alright?' Susan nodded and Liam left the studio and saw Harry sitting with everyone else. 'Harry, can I have a word please, in private?'

'Is Susan alright Liam?' Brian asked.

'She's fine Brian, I just need to talk to Harry for a moment.'

'Okay, let's go into the library.' Harry and Liam walked into the library, Liam closing the door before he turned back to Harry.

'Susan has asked me to make love to her Harry, and I don't know what to do?'

'What did she say exactly?' Harry asked thinking he knew why Susan was asking this.

'She said she wanted to go to sleep feeling my touch, that she didn't want to think about what they done to her and that she was scared if she fell asleep, that's what she would be thinking of. I can understand that Harry, but I wasn't going to because of how young she is. I want to help her in any way I can, especially since she told me she loves me.'

'Liam, because I read you before and know you love her and weren't going to do anything with her, I know you meant it, which for you is unusual, so if you really want my advice then I say you should.'

Liam looked at Harry with shock. 'I should, you're serious Harry?'

'Yes, I told Brian that the other day. Women that go through this will usually go one of two ways. First, they will get depressed, not go out, won't let their partners touch them. The other will want to have sex with their partners, if they have one. It's not that unusual Liam. She needs you to help her through this, especially for the first few days. She needs you to help her forgot what I told her.'

'But what about Brian? I told him I wouldn't.'

'Let me talk to Brian, why don't you go with Susan back to your place. He might be a little upset, but I'll explain it to him again, he'll understand and he cares about his sister and wants to do anything that will help her get through this and if that's you, then he'll deal with it.' Harry said, but saw that Liam looked hesitant. 'Liam, go, take Susan and hold her, be gentle with her, let her tell you what she wants.'

'Alright Harry, I want to help her, and if this is what she wants.' Liam hugged Harry, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime, now why don't you go out the back way and I'll talk to Brian.' Harry smiled at his friend and he nodded and left the library. Harry waited for a minute, "Brian, can you come in here for a moment?" Harry looked towards the door and Brian walked in. 'Sit for a minute.' Harry said knowing Brian wasn't going to like this.

'What's going on Harry, is Susan really alright?'

'Yeah she's fine. Do you remember what I told you about what woman will do that have gone through this how they'll go one of two ways? That's usual anyway, all woman are different.'

'Yes, you said, some will get depressed, push people away and the others will want sex.' Brian stopped and looked at Harry. 'That's what she wants isn't it, that's why Liam spoke to you?'

'Yes, she asked Liam, he didn't want to but she kept saying she didn't want to go to sleep with those thoughts, she wanted to go to sleep with Liam's touch. I told them to go, exactly what I told you, you have to let them Liam. It will help Susan, I know she's still young, but with what she learned today. She needs Liam to make her feel good about herself.'

'He's got a lot of experience with woman Harry, will he know how to treat someone that's gone through this or how young she is.'

'Yes, he will treat her right Brian. He'll be gentle and loving and that's all that matters right now, and about how young she is. In just over two weeks, she'll be of age and you wouldn't have been able to stop her even if you wanted to, so does two weeks make that much difference Brian?'

Brian sighed. 'No, I suppose not and you really think it will help her?'

'Yes I do, she needs this right now Brian, she needs Liam to hold her, to touch her, to make love to her.'

'Alright, I'll trust you in this, and you said Liam loves her and I only want what's best for her, and if Liam's that, then I'll have to deal with it.'

'Good, now if she was any younger of course I wouldn't have suggested it, but Susan is an adult. Anyway, there is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about, something on a completely different subject.'

'Okay.' Brian said as he looked at Harry.

'Well, when you first moved in here, it was because you needed to rehearse more. You've done that and you've gotten up to date with all our music. So there's something I want to offer you.'

'You want me to move out Harry?' Brian asked looking a little puzzled.

'No, well yes, let me explain.' Harry picked up a folder off the desk. 'My friend Draco was having trouble finding a good place to live, because everyone knew who he's father was. So I offered him a house I own to rent cheap, I want to do the same to you, I own properties all over Brian, houses, flats, even businesses. A lot of the houses are empty, have been for a while, so are the apartments. Here, look through this, it shows all my properties. If you find one you like, then you and Susan can live there for as long as you want, for next to nothing. I wouldn't try to insult you by saying you don't have to pay rent. I've come to know that you like to pay your own way.'

Brian looked completely taken aback. 'You own all these Harry?'

'Yeah, they were left to me by Sirius, when he died. When I brought him back, he didn't want it, just ask me to give him some gold and some land. So I opened a vault for him for ten million galleons and found a nice piece of land here in Godric's Hollow. He built a house there.'

'Ten million galleons, blimey, how rich are you Harry?' Brian said looked shocked.

'Very, that's why I donate all my earnings from concerts and album sales. Paul's had that worked out since I started. With you blokes, I only ask you to do a benefit concert occasionally.'

'You don't keep anything you make Harry? Nothing?'

'No, nothing and I still have heaps. So these houses are just sitting there, and I know you'll need a new place to live. Susan finishes Hogwarts in July, so she'll need a place as well. And with Liam in the picture, you might want to make it a good size.' Harry said laughing.

'Alright, since I know you really will charge me rent, then okay. I'll have a look and pick a place.'

'What were you paying at the last place you lived in?' Harry asked.

'Eighty galleons a week.'

'Then you'll pay forty, how's that?'

'Forty galleons for one of these beautiful places, the place I lived in was a dump, and these are worth a hell of a lot more.'

'Probably, but like I said, I don't need it,' Harry saw Brian looked uncomfortable. 'Look, how's this, if you want to pay the eighty, then the extra forty I don't want can go to one of the benefit funds I set up, or a fund that can be set up for Susan? And the forty that comes to me, will go to a benefit anyway.'

Brian looked at Harry and knew he wouldn't take anymore, but he also knew he had to pay something. 'Alright, that I'll agree to. Thanks Harry.'

'You're welcome, now I'll leave you to go through those, when you decide, let me know.' Harry smiled then walked back into the sitting room.

Liam and Susan were sitting on the couch in his sitting room, snogging passionately and running their hands everywhere.

'Let's go into the bedroom Liam, I want you to hold me first.' Susan said a little nervous.

'If you don't want to Susan, I can just hold you for as long as you want.'

'I want to Liam, for the reasons I already told you but because I want you to be the first man I allow to touch me. I am a little nervous, but I want you to make love to me.'

Liam knew she was serious, so he stood up and held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his and he led her into the bedroom and over to the bed, then put his arms around her, holding her tight for a few minutes. Then he pulled back, looking into her eyes, and slowly started to undo her top. She just stood there and let him, so he continued until he had her top undone, then he slipped it off her arms, throwing it onto the small couch. He looked at her standing in her bra and skirt, so he reached around her and undid her skirt but kept looking into her eyes as her skirt fell down and she kicked it away, slipping her shoes off.

'You okay Susan,' Liam asked wondering if she was going to stop at any time.

'I'm fine, finish what you were doing Liam, please.' Susan smiled at him.

Liam nodded and reached around undoing her bra and slowly pulling it down off her arms and he couldn't help but look at her breasts.

'Merlin, you're beautiful Susan,' Liam said then caressed her face then he moved his hand slowly down to cup her breast in his hand and heard Susan suck in a breath. 'If you want me to stop, just say so.'

'No, it's just…it feels nice.' Susan said shyly. 'Please don't stop, I really want this.'

'Okay,' Liam kept looking into her eyes, and kneeled down in front of her and slipped her undies down, until she stepped out of them, then looked up at her naked body. 'You look so good.' Liam said then ran his hands up the inside of her legs, and felt her quiver and heard her moan softly. 'Let me love you, and I'll make you feel good Susan.' he looked up and she nodded, so Liam sat her on the bed, then stripped off and saw Susan looking at him, so he stood for a moment, letting her look. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately and running his hand up and down her bare back. 'If at any time you're not sure of anything, please tell me.'

'I will, but I like this, it feels nice and you look good. So please, keep going Liam, I want to feel you.'

Liam lay her on her back and ran his hands down her body, until he reached her and slowly opened her legs, moving his hand down and cupping her and she sucked in a breath again, moaning louder this time. He slipped a finger inside as he placed his mouth over her breast, sucking gently, why keeping his finger moving slowly.

Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast thinking when Brian sat down next to him. 'They never came home last night Harry?'

'I know, they will when their ready Brian, calm down. Liam will look after her.'

'So, you're not worried at all?'

'No, I'm not and you shouldn't be either. You knew what was going to happen, and they probably just fell asleep.' Harry saw Liam and Susan walk in arm in arm. 'Brian, look behind you.'

Brian turned around and saw his sister and Liam both looking very happy, holding each other until they reached the table.

'Morning Brian,' Susan said cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek. 'Morning Harry,' she kissed him too and Harry grinned.

'Morning,' Liam said smiling as he sat down and Susan sat on his lap.

'Morning,' Brian said looking at his sister and couldn't believe how happy she looked.

'Morning Liam, Susan,' Harry smiled at them, then went back to his breakfast but noticed that Liam nor Susan ate anything, they just kept looking into each other's eyes.

'I was worried Susan, you should have come home.' Brian said, but softly and calmly.

'Sorry, we fell asleep.' Susan said but kept looking at Liam.

Brian looked from Susan and Liam to Harry, then back again and shrugged, so he started eating. Harry grinned at him knowing he'd been right. Brian just wanted his sister happy and looked after.

'Morning my gorgeous husband,' Ginny said sitting on Harry's lap and kissing him fiercely, 'Hmm, that's nice,' Ginny said breathing heavily.

Harry looked at Ginny, as he felt what she wanted, then picked her up and walked back up the stairs and within a few minutes everyone heard the noises coming from Harry and Ginny.

'I take it that we'll have to wait to rehearse?' John said as he walked in with Baily and sat down.

'Yeah, for a while, anyway,' Brian said looking at them then his sister and Liam again.

'Well, Liam always said it was this house, someone is always snogging or shagging.' John said looking at Liam, then looked at Brian, when Liam didn't say anything just kept looking at Susan. 'He must be right.'

'Who must be right?' Patrick asked as he walked in and sat down with Karen.

'Liam, everyone is always snogging or shagging, but this time I said it, Liam hasn't said a word.' Everyone watched Liam and Susan but they didn't take notice of anyone else.

'Hi everyone.' Lily said as she walked out with the twins and placed them both on in a chair and she got hi's from everyone except Liam and Susan. 'So, what's on today?'

'Well, we we're going to rehearse but we'll have to wait for Harry and Ginny to finish. Where's Charlie Lily?'

'At work, he left early to see Draco before they had to start. Plus he needed to check on the dragons.'

'He still helping Draco?' Baily asked.

'Yes, but Charlie thinks now that Draco's life has settled down and Katie's a lot better that he won't go much longer.'

'That's good then, so are you going to perform at the party Lily?' Baily asked as he kept glancing at Liam and Susan.

'Yes, Harry asked if I wanted to and I would like that. I'm really enjoying performing.'

'You should, you're a natural.'

Everyone sat around the table talking for the next couple of hours, but not once did Liam or Susan say anything or look at anyone, then Harry and Ginny made it back down.

'Looks like they haven't moved,' Harry said looking towards Liam and Susan.

'They haven't, what is going on Harry? That is not Liam at all.'

'Leave him alone John, he's in love.' Lily said smiling.

'Well, we need to rehearse,' Harry said and tapped Liam on the shoulder, 'Liam,' Harry waited, then tapped him harder. 'Liam, wake up mate.'

Liam jerked and looked at Harry. 'What Harry?' and he heard everyone laugh. 'What's up?'

'Nothing, just we need to rehearse, Susan's party's in two weeks, and I thought we could get some more dance moves done.'

'Oh, okay Harry.' Liam said and looked back at Susan, caressing her face as she leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Everyone watched, then Ginny turned to Harry. 'I've got to go to the orphanage, I'll see you later sweetheart.' Ginny said and kissed him fiercely, then walked away and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'Let's get in, they should move soon, or I'll keep talking to him in his mind if he doesn't.' Harry said and they all walked into the studio and John started to work on some new steps for a while, when Harry glanced at the door. 'He's not coming, hang on.' "Liam," Harry yelled in his mind to Liam and within a few seconds they both ran in.

'Sorry, I'm here.' Liam said then kissed Susan again and she went and sat down with baily and Karen. 'So, what are we doing?'

'You sure you're going to be able to concentrate Liam?' Harry asked smirking at him.

'Yep, sure, let's get started.'

John went over the dance steps with everyone as Susan watched, she had a thought but didn't know if they would like to hear it, so she just sat there and decided to talk to john later. Her friends all said she was a good dancer and could move, so she'd see what he thought. After an hour of dancing, they decided to take a half hour break before starting again.

'John before you go, can I talk to you a moment,' Susan asked him and saw Liam looking puzzled at her. 'I'll tell you in a moment love.' he nodded to her and Susan waited until everyone else left. 'I want to show you something.' Susan started to dance the same steps john took the band through but made a couple of small changes.

'That is so good Susan, where did you learn to dance like that?' John asked.

Susan shrugged, 'I used to make up moves to all your songs, some of the other girls use to as well, also a few boys. We'd practice at night in the dormitories.' she smiled sheepishly.

'Well, that was a lot better than what I was doing, we'll show everyone when they come back. So let's get in and have a break.'

After everyone had a break, John turned to the band. 'Those steps we just did, there's going to be a change, get in place.' John said and everyone stood in their places. 'Alright Susan, show them.' Susan stood up and started dancing and everyone watched.

'I have a brilliant girlfriend,' Liam said pulling her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

'Good wasn't it?' john grinned. 'Susan, have you got any more?' John called but she just kept kissing Liam. 'Susan,' John called again then looked at Harry. 'Do you're trick Harry.'

Harry looked at Susan, "Susan," Harry yelled in her mind and they jerked apart. 'We've been calling you.' Harry laughed.

Susan showed them a few more different steps and they got three new dances going and which songs each one went with.

'We might have to hire Susan as our choreographer.' John said smiling at her.

'Hey, I wouldn't mind, but Susan has got a great mind, she could go on to do anything. What do you want to do Susan?' Harry asked.

'I always wanted to be a healer.' Susan smiled.

'There, she's one of me,' Baily said grinning at her. 'If you want a sponsor, you've got one Susan.'

'Really, you would?' Susan looked at him with excitement on her face.

'Yes, I would and if Harry's right, and he usually is, you've got a great mind, so you will make a wonderful healer.'

After that they never got a lot more done that day as Baily and Susan kept talking and Liam kept wandering over listening to them. He seemed not to be able to stay away from her for too long. But a week later, Susan had to go back to Hogwarts and she was in tears as she said goodbye to him. She asked that he not come to see her off, that she didn't want to break down in front of everyone. So they said their goodbyes at the Potter house, and Liam watched as Brian walked her out of the house and apparated away. Over the next couple of weeks, Liam was very depressed, hardly able to eat with missing Susan so much but he also knew she would be finished with Hogwarts in six more months. Then they could be together forever and he had a plan to make sure that happened.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter forty four

When Harry had organised the party for Susan, he asked a heap of their friends along with the ones Susan wanted there. They had erected a large marquee so everyone would fit, along with the stage, dance floor and bar.

Liam had sent a few letters to Susan, and asked if she told her friends about them. Susan wrote back saying they probably wouldn't believe her, so she never mentioned it. Saying they'd see when they saw each other together at the party. Liam mentioned it to Harry and he came up with an idea to help Susan surprise her friends.

'She will love that Harry, and I can't wait to tell her. I've missed her so much,' thinking of an extra surprise to go on top of it.

'Yes, we know Liam,' Harry said laughing, 'Just remember, you'll have to tell her why you won't be coming out until we appear on stage.'

'Yeah, I will and will she be surprised after the first song.' Liam smiled sheepishly and Harry noticed he couldn't sit still.

'Liam, come in and practice with me for a bit, it'll make the time go faster and calm you down, or I'm going to take you and calm you down.' Harry said grinning at him.

'No, sorry, that's over,' Liam said then saw the look on Harry's face. 'No, Harry you can't do that anymore, so let's get into the studio.' Liam said wondering if Harry would have really done it but heard him laugh. 'You were just kidding around, weren't you?'

'Yeah, I was.' Harry said as they both picked up their guitars. 'Let's do this one for Susan, we'll get Brian to take rhythm on this one. He will only need to practice it once to get it down and you can sing, that way you can do what you're going to do.'

'Okay, sounds good.' they both played Liam's new song, then did a couple of other tracks, when Susan ran in and threw her arms around Liam, kissing him fiercely. 'Merlin, I've missed you love.'

'So have I, can we go into my room for a while?' Susan grinned at him and they both walked off back into the house.

'What, no hello.' Harry said laughing as he walked towards Brian.

'She hardly said hello to me Harry.' Brian said.

Harry explained what he was getting Liam to do for Susan at the party, so Brian practiced with Harry to get the song perfect.

'That's a nice idea Harry, her friends will be surprised.'

'Yes, they will. Let's go back into the house, I've been waiting for Charlie to get home.'

'Still stressing over your charm Harry?' Brian asked as they walked into the sitting room.

'Yeah, I'm almost there, just can't work out one last bit and it frustrating, Albus has been giving me a lot of idea's, and that's helping but not fully yet.'

'Well, you don't have to wait for Charlie, I can help if you want. Charlie can always join in later.'

'Good idea, let's go.' Harry said and they both made their way to the spare room. After an hour of making love, Harry thought he heard Charlie, "Charlie come into the spare room as soon as you see mum, I really need you." Harry said in Charlie's mind and within ten minutes he walked in and Harry resealed the room, then the three of them went at it for a couple of hours, before emerging for dinner. 'You eat, I think I might have worked it out.' Harry said as he got to the kitchen, kissed Ginny quickly and ran into the studio.

'That's all he needed, some stress relief.' Ginny grinned. 'Where's Susan, isn't she here yet?'

'In her room with Liam, they moment they got here, they took off. She didn't even say hello to Harry, just kissed Liam and took off.' Brian said but he was smiling.

'Yeah, Liam's really missed her.' Ginny said then they all heard a loud blast from the studio, but before anyone could get up, they all heard Harry's voice in their heads.

"Everything's fine, just need a little adjustment,"

'Merlin, I thought he'd blown something up, oh, maybe he did.' Charlie said grinning, then spotted Susan and Liam walking in. 'Hi you two, been having fun?'

'Yes we have.' Susan said as she sat on Liam's lap but smiled at Charlie.

'Where's Harry, and what was that noise before?' Liam asked.

'He thinks he's worked out the charm, and he made the noise, but told us he needed to make an adjustment,' Ginny said shrugging.

Harry ran back out. 'Got it, Albus' suggestions helped a lot, well it mostly Albus. So now I need to recast my protection charm on everyone, just to be safe, then I can put this one on me. Might do it after the party though, I don't know what I'll be like. Baily said I might be weak.'

'Alright, Harry, but first calm down before you bust something.' Charlie said as he laughed.

'Yeah, it's just if this works, no more bad luck, so I can't help being excited.' Harry sat down and pulling Ginny onto his lap kissing her fiercely.

'Susan, I want to talk to Brian for a minute.' Liam whispered to her and she nodded and got off his lap. 'Brian, can I talk to you for a moment.' and Liam jerked his head.

'Sure Liam,' they both walked into the library as Harry and Ginny kept kissing with Charlie and Susan watching.

'Do you think they're going to stop or take off Charlie?' Susan asked.

'You're guess is as good as mine Susan.'

Harry and Ginny did take off and Liam and Brian walked out about twenty minutes later. Brian smiled at his sister, as she sat back on Liam's lap

Two days later, everyone was getting ready for Susan's party. Everything was set up outside, and Minerva had brought all of Susan's friends through the floo and led them out into the marque to join all the other guests. They all looked excited and a little intimidated as they saw who some of the guests were.

Ginny, Lily, Charlie, the twins, Baily, Karen and Susan all walked out and Susan went over to her friends, hugging them all and got happy birthdays from everyone. The others went to the table next to them, after saying hello to all their friends. Then the voice of Charlie could be heard over the place.

'Welcome to Susan Murphy's party, hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Now will you please welcome to the stage. Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames,' the girls screamed as everyone cheered, a burst of light and fireworks appeared over the stage and the five members of the band apparated onto the stage. Then they started dancing, then singing as everyone went crazy. All Susan's friends were screaming through the whole song until the band finished.

'This next song was written by Liam, and he's going to sing it tonight for a special person.' Harry said then picked up his guitar and started playing as Liam started to sing as he walked towards Susan, he put his hand out and she took it and they walked back slowly to the dance floor as he sang, then they started dancing. All Susan's friends stood there staring in amazement at their friend. When Liam finished singing, he kissed her fiercely and passionately before kneeling down and holding out a ring.

'Susan, I love you so much, will you marry me?' Liam asked as Susan broke down in tears and all she could do was nod and everyone cheered.

Harry looked absolutely shocked as he watched his friend, then looked at Brian and saw he was smiling. 'You knew about this Brian?' Harry said staring at him in amazement.

'Yeah, Liam told me he was planning on proposing after he sang the song.'

'Well, we might let Owlesculum go on for a while, Liam's a bit occupied.' Harry saw the other band and called them up on stage. 'We're going to take a break as it looks like one of our members is a bit too busy, so please welcome to the stage, Owlesculum.' Harry said then everyone cheered and Harry and the flames walked off stage. Harry straight over to Ginny and noticed she had tears falling down her face as she watched Liam and Susan. 'I was completely shocked when I saw him kneel.'

'So was I,' Ginny smiled then kissed Harry fiercely, and Patrick kissed Karen, then Baily and John started to as well.

'See everyone either snogs or shags here,' Ron called as he walked over to Harry, 'So another wedding Harry?'

'Yeah, looks like it Ron. I'm completely blown away by this. I knew Liam loved Susan but marriage was not something I thought he would want for a long time.'

'You never read it in him?'

'No, I don't do that unless I have to Ron, why is there something I should read in you?' Harry asked, then laughed.

'No, nothing for you to see or hear, so stay out of my head Potter.' Ron grinned.

'Anyway, I've worked out my charm, thanks to help from Albus, I need to tell everyone so I can recast the protection charm on you all, then I'll do the other one tomorrow.'

'Why didn't you do it already Harry?'

'I don't know how I'll be after doing it, Baily thinks I might be a little weak, so I though I'd do it after the party.' Harry grinned at his friend, 'So, how's everything Ron, you haven't started yet?'

'No, and I'm hoping I don't, well at least for a long time.'

'You will one day Ron, Liam finally finished, just before Christmas. He met Susan properly that afternoon, and they've been together ever since. Anyway, let's get everyone together so I can cast the charm that way no one has to come back tomorrow.'

Harry led Ron over to all the Weasley's then used his mind to talk to the others that were scattered and got them all together.

'I'm going to recast my protection charm now, so tomorrow I can do the other one to block the bad luck, so everyone ready?' Harry asked and got nods all round, so he concentrated and everyone felt the shiver.

One of Susan's friends walked over to her, 'What's Harry doing?'

Liam decided to answer before his fiancee, 'Harry's casting a protection charm around everyone to keep them safe. He has to recast it every week, but once it's done, nothing can touch anyone.'

'Nothing, what do you mean nothing Liam.' the girl asked still looking awed at speaking with a member of the Phoenix Flames.

'Hang on,' Liam said, then turned to Harry, 'Harry,' Liam called and watched as his friend walk over and pulled him into a hug.

'You never told us Liam, congratulations.'

'I wanted to surprise everyone, not just Susan.' Liam grinned.

'Well you did, I think I'm still in shock.' Susan smiled.

'Congratulations Susan,' Harry said and hugged her tight, lifting her off her feet, swinging her around before turning back to Liam. 'Now, what did you want Liam?'

'Susan's friends wanted to know what you were doing and when I told her about the charm, she's not sure what I mean. Why don't you demonstrate what would happen if anyone tried to do anything to any of us.'

'Yeah, okay. You going to stand still and I'll get Charlie to do it, since I can't.'

'Alright, since Charlie did it last time,'

'Charlie, over here,' Harry yelled and told him what to do. 'I'll make sure you don't get hurt Charlie.'

'Okay, get ready Liam.' Charlie said and he pulled his wand aiming it at Liam. 'Ready,' then Charlie shot a spell at Liam and it rebounded back at him, as Harry concentrated and made the spell fly towards the roof as Charlie was flown backwards and Harry caught him and left him float for a minute then lowered him to the ground. 'I wasn't sure you were going to catch me Harry.'

'I wouldn't let you get hurt Charlie,' Harry turned to Susan's friends. 'So you see, if someone tries anything, that's basically what will happen, I just diverted the rebounding spell away from Charlie, and stopped him from being hurt but normally it would rebound on the attacker.'

All Susan's friends were gazing at Harry in amazement, and awe, knowing he used to be their professor but also the Harry Potter from their favorite band.

Harry had an idea, as most students never get to see one of their professors in a friendly, relaxed atmosphere. 'Minerva,' Harry said walking to her. 'Let's dance, you've never danced with me at any of the parties I've thrown.'

'I'm supposed to be supervision my students Harry.'

'Their fine, come on.' Harry took her hand and led her onto the dance floor and danced with his old professor, 'See, they're not going anywhere, there just seeing you in a whole different way.' Harry smiled at her.

'But you also wanted to ask me something Harry, I can tell. So let's have it.'

'Alright, you know me too well Minerva. I wanted to know if you would allow Susan to leave Hogwarts for one weekend every two weeks? She can floo straight here and back on Sunday evenings.'

'So she won't miss Liam so much Harry?' Minerva smiled at him.

'Yes, that, but also Baily is going to sponsor her so she can become a healer. If she's here on weekends he can get her started on some healing spells, and potions.'

'Now, that I understand, I will agree to this Harry if she doesn't spend all her time snogging Liam and works with Baily, as well as any homework she needs to do.'

'You are wonderful Minerva,' and Harry spun her around as they dance making her laugh. 'Thanks,' Harry kissed her cheek and led her back over to sit down, then turned to the band on stage. "Susie, want to do our song?' Harry asked in her mind.

'Harry, don't do that.' Susie called down at him. 'But alright, but next time come and say it, don't do it in my mind.' and everyone laughed loudly as Harry walked up to join the other band and they did their hit song together.

When they finished, Harry told them to take a break. 'Flames get your arses up here, you too Liam, you can snog your fiancé later.' the other four walked up on stage and started playing for a while, then Harry sent his love to Ginny. 'This next song is a new song I wrote for the love of my life. I love you sweetheart.' then Harry started to sing as Ginny gazed at her husband and heard the words, seeing the tears fall down her face, then Harry walked back off stage and Lily walked on and started singing, as Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

'That was beautiful Harry. When did you do that one, I'd never heard it before.'

'I know, I wanted to surprise you. We rehearsed when you were at the orphanage.' Harry smiled at his wife.

'Harry, sorry Ginny, but I was wondering if I could have a private word with you?' Seamus asked looking at Harry.

'Sure Seamus, I was wondering when I was going to see you. I won't be too long love.' Harry kissed Ginny again and he walked to a quiet area with Seamus. 'You want to talk to me about the wanting?'

'Yeah, it's just that I'm not sure, but I think I might be going through it, but since I'd never heard of it, I didn't know what these feelings were I was getting. I've been too busy to come see you before now.'

'When you said you wanted to come back and talk, I though that might be what you wanted to talk to me about, so what can I do Seamus?'

'Well, I don't know how to go about all this Harry, I mean who do I see? I don't know any other men apart from you and Charlie that are going through it. I can't just go up to men and ask them.'

Harry laughed, 'Yes, it can be a little embarrassing at first. Do you want me to talk to Baily and John, they helped me at first, then Liam and a couple of others and their very good.'

'Do you think they'd mind? I need to do something, this thing inside is driving me crazy and I can't seem to concentrate on anything.'

'Let me talk to them and I'll find you soon, alright?' Seamus nodded and Harry walked over to Baily and John and explained the situation so they decided to tell Seamus they would help him, and then do that right after the party.

After a great many hours of fun, good food and great music, everyone slowly started to leave. Susan said goodbye to all her friends telling them she'd see them the next day at Hogwarts and she watched as Minerva, Hermione and Ron led them back through the floo, then everyone from the Potter house all said the last goodbyes, then went to their own beds to sleep.

Harry was sitting at the table the following morning and he kept glancing at Albus' portrait hoping he'd be back soon, when Charlie sat down beside him, giving him a kiss.

'You look a little anxious there Harry, everything alright?'

'Yeah, I was hoping to talk to Albus before I cast this charm on myself, especially after what happened last time.'

'I think you'll be fine this time, Albus said it's different from when you heal, this is just to block the bad luck.'

'I know, but I'm still a little nervous Charlie. I just want to make sure it's safe before I do it and I keep getting this strange feeling that I can't explain.'

Charlie could see how nervous Harry was so he decided to change the subject for a while. 'I saw you talking to Seamus last night, is he Harry?'

'Yeah he is, so I spoke with Baily and John. They took him with them last night, I wonder how it went for him.'

'Ask Baily and John when they come over.' Charlie said and saw Harry relaxed slightly. 'They would have been gentle with him, for his first time anyway.'

'Yeah I know, but it's still hurts Charlie, you should remember that.'

'Yeah but with you it was different, trying to take you at first is nearly impossible, takes a while.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, same with you though, I wanted to ask about Draco. How long do you think he will last now?'

'Not long, couple more times maybe, as long as nothing happens in the meantime. I think if Katie didn't lose the baby, then he would have been finished by now.' Charlie said feeling really nervous about telling Harry's his news.

'Probably, oh Albus is back.' Harry said jumping up and going over to the portrait. 'Albus, I was hoping you weren't going to be long.'

'What can I do for you Harry?' he smiled down at him.

'This charm, I worked it out, thanks to what you told me. But are you sure it will be safe, that nothing will go wrong?'

'Yes Harry, you will be fine. Maybe a little weak for a while, more likely unconscious, but it will not do anything harmful or permanent to you.'

'So I could end up unconscious, you never mentioned that. That's probably what this strange feeling I'm getting.'

'Well, I've been doing some more research and since you're using a lot of powerful magic, yes you probably will be unconscious for a while.'

'How long Albus?' Charlie asked walking over.

'Probably a while, I'm sorry Harry. But what you're about to do, is using more power than the healing spells you've done. But once you are awake, you should be protected until we find a permanent spell to remove it.'

'But I have to recast this ever week, so if I'm unconscious for say four days? That will mean every week I'll be like that.' Harry said shaking his head, then started thinking.

'I'm not sure that's absolutely true Harry. I believe it will shorten each time, just like with your healing spells.'

'I need to think about this before I go through with it. I'll talk to you later Albus.' Harry said and walked into the studio.

'Charlie, there's something I need to tell you but you must keep it to yourself please.'

'I can try Albus.' Charlie said looking puzzled.

'This spell is a bit more than I've told Harry, now I don't want to say anything to you or anyone until after Harry cast's it. I'll explain it to all of you after. There is a reason for this, and you'll understand later. But Harry does need to cast this charm, it's the only thing that will work. So he needs to be calm and relaxed so he realises he's got no choice.'

'You're making me very nervous Albus, what's going on?'

'Please just trust me Charlie, everything will work out. Now did Harry cast the protection charm over everyone?'

'Yes, he did it last night at the party.' Charlie said looking puzzled.

'Good, so everyone that Harry cares about will be safe while he cast the other charm. So now why don't you go and keep Harry calm so he can get himself under control. He needs to do this soon.'

'How do you know that Albus, what aren't you telling me?'

'I'll explain later Charlie, just know Harry will be fine after this, everyone will be fine after this. But I need to go for about an hour, try anything to get Harry to do this charm.'

'Alright, I'll have to trust you Albus, I'll go see Harry, try and talk him into letting me help him.' Charlie said then walked into the studio and saw Harry sitting at the piano, but not doing anything.

Albus left his portrait at the Potter house and re-emerged at his portrait at Hogwarts. 'So is he going to do it Albus?' Minerva asked.

'I've got Charlie trying to calm him down enough so he will, because he's been getting those feeling we talked about, so it's made him a little wary. But I think eventually he will cast the charm.'

'They're not going to be happy with you, or me for keeping this from them. So when this is all over, I hope they will forgive us.' Minerva said.

'I know they won't be happy, but it's the only way Minerva and eventually Harry will be fine, everyone around him will be fine and happy.'

Back at the Potter house, Charlie saw Harry was very preoccupied, 'Harry, mate.'

Harry looked up, 'Hey Charlie.'

Charlie heard how down Harry sounded. 'Look, you need to come with me for a while.'

'What I need is to think Charlie, I'm not sure about this anymore. I could be unconscious more than I am awake, and this feeling I keep getting, it's strange and I can't work out what it means.'

'You'll think better once you're relaxed,' Charlie said as he stood next to Harry and took his hand. 'Come on, it's the only way for you to get your head together.' Harry nodded and they walked off and into the spare room.

'Yeah, that's good Charlie, don't stop.' Harry said groaning loudly as he felt Charlie's mouth work on him. 'Man I love you mouth. You've got the best mouth out of all the others.' Charlie kept going until Harry came, then brought him back up again before moving Harry so his back was to him, and entered him hard and full on. 'Oh god I need this, and it's helping.' Harry panted heavily. Charlie never said a word, just kept going on Harry hoping he was going to be able to do the charm and that he would understand once he told Harry what he needed to. When Charlie finished he pulled slowly out and turned Harry around and held him tight and kept kissing him. 'Don't you want me to do you now Charlie?' Harry asked looking at him and wondering why he hasn't wanted Harry to do anything and just seemed content to hold and kiss him.

'I'm fine Harry, I wanted to make you nice and relaxed so you can do this charm. Albus said you need to do it Harry, it's the only way. They might not find anything for a long time, and if you're right and something keeps happening, then you don't want to put this off.'

'Is that all, I'm getting this strange feeling from you.' Harry said looking intensely at Charlie.

'Don't read me Harry, please. I'll tell you everything later, just let me keep you relaxed so you can do this charm.' Charlie said and hoped Harry wouldn't read him because if he did, he just might not be able to cast the charm Albus is adamant he needs to do and hoped Albus was right and everything would be alright once he did.

'There's something you're not telling me Charlie,' Harry said sitting up and looking down at him. 'What is it? Is it about this charm, did Albus tell you something about it?' Harry saw that Charlie was hesitant to say anything, 'Look, I won't read you unless I have to Charlie, so please tell me what's going on. This right now is making me anything but calm, I'm stressing big time.'

'It's got nothing to do with the charm Harry, okay. The charm will work, Albus guarantee's that. So please try to relax, that's what I'm here to do for you and I will keep doing it as long as you need it.'

Harry studied Charlie and heard his words. 'But you're not going to need it much longer are you? That's what this is about, you feel it easing, don't you?' Harry said feeling himself choke up as he looked down at Charlie and saw the truth written on his face. 'Bloody hell Charlie, just say it will you. You don't need me anymore, you don't need this anymore?'

'Yes it's easing Harry, but that's not going to stop me helping you. I decided that a long time ago, I even spoke with Baily to find out if I could keep going with you. So please calm down, I will be here for as long as you need me.'

Harry got up off the bed, staring down at Charlie, 'It doesn't work that way Charlie. Men wouldn't do this if they weren't going through it. You won't be able to, so it looks like I'm on my own, like always.' Harry said and started to put his clothes back on as Charlie grabbed his arm and stopped him.

'No, I will keep going as long as you need me. I'll work something out Harry and you're never on your own.'

'You can't Charlie, it will get that way where you'll end up disgusted with yourself, or me. Then you won't be able to look at me thinking of what you will have to do with me. Fuck another man when all you want is a woman. So there's no way I will let you do this even if you were able to. We'll keep going until it's time, but then it stops, completely. So please, just let me go Charlie and I'll do this charm. Then hopefully I won't need to do it much longer after you.' Harry waited and saw Charlie didn't want him to let him go but he could feel himself about to lose control and he tried not to. 'Don't make this any harder Charlie, let me go please.' Harry stared at him and Charlie lets Harry's arm go. 'Thank you.' Harry finished dressed, 'Get everyone here, especially Baily. I don't know what will happen when I cast this.' Harry looked at Charlie once more, then left the room and walked into the library, sealing the door behind him and broke down completely. 'What am I going to do, I won't be able to handle this by myself, not after I found out what will happen if it goes on for too long.' he stayed lying on the floor, crying hard knowing he will never make it through without Charlie's help and he didn't know what to do if he changed.

Charlie got everyone together just like Harry asked and they were all sitting around the sitting room waiting for Harry to come out.

'Charlie, you seem a little upset, is something wrong?' Ginny asked watching her brother.

'Yeah, I was calming Harry down before so he could cast this charm. He sensed something wasn't right with me, and worked out I'm easing off it. He's really upset at the moment. I tried to tell him I'd stay to help, no matter what, but he knows I won't really want to.'

'Oh blimey Charlie, this couldn't have come at a worst time. Do you think he will be calm and relaxed enough to do the charm?'

'I don't know, I think that's why he's locked himself in the library. I could see he was falling apart earlier, so I think that's what he's doing in there. I feel terrible having to put him through this, it's not time yet, but he knows it's close.'

James had heard what Charlie had said, 'How long do you think it will be before he comes out Charlie?'

'I don't know, the way he looked before, maybe a while to get himself under control. We just have to wait him out at the moment.' Charlie kept shaking his head then got up and walked to the library, knocking gently but getting no response, so he just stood there hoping Harry could come out soon and be calm enough. After another hour had past, Charlie felt a shiver and knew Harry had unsealed the door and waited. Then Harry opened the door and saw Charlie standing there. 'Harry.' Charlie started and saw he was upset.

'I don't want to talk about it Charlie,' Harry said and walked into the sitting room. 'Let's get this done.' Harry said then turned and walked up the stairs into his room and sat on the side of the bed waiting until everyone came in. Baily stood next to him and Ginny sat beside him on the bed. Harry took a deep breath, glanced at Charlie, then back to everyone else. 'Ready?' everyone nodded, then Harry kissed Ginny, before lying down. He summoned the wand and started moving it over his body for the longest time.

Everyone stood in absolute shock as Harry vanished before their eyes with the wand falling on the bed. They looked at everyone else then back at the spot where Harry was.

'Albus,' Charlie said and ran out of the room and stood in front of his portrait as everyone came up behind him. 'What happened Albus?' Charlie said viciously.

'He's in the department of mysteries right now.' Albus said looking around at everyone.

'But I don't understand, this was just supposed to block the jinx.' Ginny said as tears started to fall down her face and Charlie put his arm around her.

'Let me explain,' Albus said and waited until everyone nodded. 'Okay, I had to tell Harry that this was just a normal charm to block the jinx. But it was really to take him to the department of mysteries, because that's where it has to be done, and it's going to take a long time, a very long time. But when it's done, Harry and all of you will that are close to him be jinx free. No more bad luck.'

'What's happening to him Albus?' Ginny said choked up.

'He's unconscious and will stay that way until it's complete. Everything inside Harry's body is being removed, and cleaned of every part of the curse Voldemort put on. Then they will clean out his empty shell before putting everything back. Then they will start on his outer body, removing the curse from there as well.'

'You mean, he's insides are being taken out of him, what will that do to him?' James asked.

'It will not harm him at all, he won't feel any of it, or feel any different once he wakes.' Albus tried to sound reassuring.

'How long will this take?' Baily asked absolutely shocked at hearing this news.

'Depending on how much of Harry's body has been penetrated by the curse, anywhere from a month to a year.'

'A year!' Ginny shouted, 'They can't keep Harry for a year,' Ginny said then broke down completely in Charlie's arms.

'Why didn't you tell us all this before Albus?' Arthur asked.

'Because Harry wouldn't have done it and it was the only way to remove the curse. I found out a long time ago what curse it was and I've been discussing it with Minerva and the people from the department of mysteries for a while, trying to come up with another way to remove it. Once we realised there was no other way, Minerva and I knew Harry would have just put up with that, then be away from all of you for so long, especially you Ginny because of how protective of you he can be. But if he didn't remove it, the bad things would have increased in time. At the moment something will happen to Harry or one of you every few months. That would have gotten worse, as things would have started happening every two to three months, then down to one to two months, then weeks, until something was happening every day. It was the only way to remove what Voldemort did, as he knew it would have been Harry that would have killed him so he wanted to make sure Harry suffered in the worst way.'

'But how do you know Voldemort thought it would be Harry that would have finished him off? Harry thought he was going to die when he walked into the forest and Voldemort thought so to, that's why he hit him again with the killing curse.' Hermione said, looking just as upset as everyone else.

'Because he designed this curse specifically for Harry, knowing how protective of everyone he is. The department of mysteries have Voldemort's body, they have been studying it since the battle. When they did a powerful revealing spell on it, they found out about this curse and contacted Minerva to speak with me. They explained everything and we started going through anything we could to remove this from Harry. But there was only one way, and Voldemort knew this. He was hoping that one of his children would have been around to get to any of you but especially Ginny if Harry decided to do it. He never really expected Harry to do the counter curse, but like I said, he always had a backup plan.'

'So this really was the only way Albus?' Ginny said tearfully.

'Yes, and I'm sorry I never told any of you, but if Harry knew this he would never have done it. He would never have wanted to be away from you for that long, or for you to be alone for that long, he would have wanted to stay and protect all of you.'

'You said earlier when you were telling me to calm Harry down, that it had to be done soon, why Albus?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'Because of you Charlie, Harry was feeling it. He knew you were easing even if he wasn't sure what it was at first, and if he waited until you stopped, he might never have been able to cast the charm. It's lucky that he was able to pull himself together long enough to do it.'

'But why couldn't he have stayed here and have it removed? Why does he need to be taken there where none of us can see him?' Lily asked just as teary eyed as Ginny.

'It wouldn't have worked here, it has to be done there…near Voldemort's body and the people who knows how to work the charms needed to remove such a powerful curse, especially from someone as powerful as Harry. It's his power that has kept it back, so to speak. If it was to have been placed on, say you Charlie, the bad luck would have started to happen every day in under a year. Harry's power has been able to keep it at bay for three and a half years so far, but I knew it was increasing and so did the people in the department of mysteries. So if it was to be removed, it had to be now, before Charlie completely stopped and Harry fell apart completely with too much stress.'

'You said Minerva has been helping and knew about this?' Airius asked.

'Yes, and she didn't like having to keep things from Harry, she also knew you all would be upset with us.'

'You're bloody right we're upset Albus, you should have told us. We could have gotten prepared instead of just springing it on us like this.' Charlie said then walked over and sat down, putting his head in his hands and Lily sat next to him, and they held each other.

'Would you have let Harry do this charm if you knew how long it might take Charlie?'

'I don't know, but if I did then at least it wouldn't have been quite a shock and what about if something happens while Harry isn't here. He's the one with all the power Albus, he's the one that's been protecting all of us for years, especially Ginny. What if someone else decides to try something on Ginny, Harry will completely loose it when he wakes up.'

'Yes, but we knew we had no choice. Ginny and all of you can be protected with aurors if needed.' Albus said and looked at Kingsley and raised his eyebrows.

'I've got the aurors already here, ready, there outside.' Kingsley said then saw everyone look at him.

'You knew about this as well Kingsley and you never said anything to Harry?' Charlie got up and stood in front of him, glaring at him.

'Back off Charlie,' Kingsley said seeing Charlie was getting angrier by the minute. 'I was told everything by Albus and the people at the department of mysteries. If Harry didn't do this, everyone would have been suffering forever and Harry would have completely cracked up trying to protect everyone all the time. You know what Harry can be like, if he knew bad things were going to increase, he wouldn't have been able to work, to do anything except kept casting protecting charms on you all the time.'

'Yes, that's exactly what he would have done until he was completely exhausted,' Ginny said walking over and stood between Kingsley and Charlie. 'You know him Charlie, he wouldn't have stopped. He's so stubborn, especially about protecting the people he cares about.'

'You're angry because of what happened earlier Charlie, not because we kept this from you.' Albus said from his picture. 'You blame yourself for making Harry feel bad right before he cast this charm.'

'Yes, of course I'm upset about earlier. Now I'm more stressed than ever, I can feel it increasing again, it's not going to stop now. If I could have kept this from Harry for just a bit longer, he might have been in a better mood before he did it and not be so upset, now we might not see him for a year. But I am angry for keeping this from us, I'm more than angry Albus, I'm bloody well furious. We should have been told.' Charlie shouted as Ginny and Lily took his arms and pulled him back to the couch.'

Everyone could see how angry Charlie was, but he wasn't the only one. Ron, George, Bill, James, Sirius and even Arthur was angry, everyone else was very upset.

'You are so used to getting away with everything because you are the great Albus Dumbledore, but you don't think about other people first. What their feeling or who they care about. Harry would never have done something like this to you without telling you first. He's a much better man than you ever were.' Charlie said then stormed out of the room and headed to the spare room.

Lily went to go after him, but Brian put a hand on her arm. 'Let me Lily, I might be able to calm him down.' Lily nodded and Brian walked up the hall to the spare room.

'I've always known Harry was a better man than me, than anyone. But it still needed to be done, and I'm sorry that you are all hurting over this and I know you will all miss him. I wish I could tell you how long it will take before Harry comes home to all of you, but I can't. We just don't know how long this is going to take to completely remove this curse.' Albus said looking sadly at everyone.

'I do understand Albus, I really do,' Ginny said going back over to stand in front of the portrait. 'But I think we should have been told so it wasn't quite as big a shock as it is.' Ginny could feel herself falling apart and ran up the stairs away from everyone and fell on the bed crying hard.

Sirius ran up the stairs after Ginny and saw her crying on her bed and he went over and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry.

'Shhh, Gin, remember, he will be back and he will have this curse removed.' Sirius said feeling himself getting choked up as he held Harry's wife. He felt Ginny's shudders as her sobs got harder and just kept holding her, running his hands up and down her back. 'He'll be back, we just have to have patience, but he will be back.' Sirius kept saying but he couldn't stop the tears as he started crying while he held Ginny.

As Ginny cried, she felt that Sirius was crying as well and she sniffed a few times, and took a couple of deep breaths then slowly pulled back and looked at Harry's godfather.

'Yes, he will be Sirius and we will need to have patience, but I'm going to miss him so much. I tried to feel him Sirius, I get nothing. It's like when he gave up the will to live, I get no feelings from Harry. It's been four years I've been feeling him, and it feels so strange not to.'

'I know Ginny, we're all going to miss him. But we have to stay strong and keep ourselves together for when he does return. Then you will feel him again and you and Harry will finally have that peaceful, happy life you've both been after for so long. Then you could probably have some kids, once Harry realises there's no more bad luck, no more curse.' Sirius said as he let her go and just sat with her.

'I hope so, that's all Harry has ever wanted, a peaceful, happy and safe life for everyone, including himself. But what am I going to do without him Sirius, we've never slept apart, not for a long time anyway.' Ginny said started to cry again, so Sirius held her again and just decided to let her cry. Knowing there wasn't a lot anyone could say.

In the spare room, Charlie was grabbing desperately at Brian, wishing it was Harry and he knew he was getting rough, but couldn't stop himself. After they finished, Charlie held him and started crying and Brian let him knowing he felt guilty for making Harry feel upset before he disappeared.

'I'm sorry Brian, I shouldn't have gone so hard and I know I got a bit rough with you.'

'It's fine Charlie, you needed it. You want Harry and you can't have him and probably won't for a while. I can handle it Charlie, so anytime, I'm here.'

'I thought you were going to move into the house next week?'

'I was, but I'm going to stay here until Harry comes back. I need to be in his house, and I can be here for you as well. I think we will both need each other for a while.'

'Yes, we probably will. So if you want to stay here, then that's what you should do and I can't deny having you here won't help me either.'

'So before, you were really starting to ease off it Charlie?'

'Yeah, I could feel it easing, and Harry knew I wasn't telling him something. Finally he guessed because I just did him and never wanted anything myself.'

'But what about now, you said it was coming back.'

'It is, the moment Harry disappeared, I felt it come back slightly. But when Albus said it could be a month to a year, it came back fully. Like it just started, and it will probably increase until Harry comes back.'

'I have to tell you Charlie, but I felt it increase as well. I was still going, but the moment Harry disappeared, just like you, it increased.'

'I wonder if anyone else has increased or started because of this. Patrick hasn't started, Liam just finished. John's never started, nor Ron, George or Percy.'

'That's an interesting thought Charlie. Since ours have increased, maybe Liam's restarted. I have heard it can, or you can go through it a second time. We might have to talk to all of them, especially the ones that haven't started yet.'

'Yeah, I should talk to my brothers, find out if their feeling anything, then theirs Sirius and James. They went through it before they were brought back, I wonder if they could again. James wasn't sure if he could or not.'

'I think we need to speak with a lot of men Charlie. So, do you want to do that now, or go again?'

'Let's go again, I still need to calm down, a lot.'

Charlie and Brian stayed in the spare room for a few more hours before they finally emerged and found there were still a lot of people there, only some had left. Charlie walked over to Ron, George and Percy.

'Can I talk to you three for a moment, in the library?' he asked and they nodded and followed Charlie into the library.

Brian walked over to John, Baily, Patrick and Liam to hang out with them until Charlie spoke with them.

In the library, Charlie turned to his three brothers. 'You would have heard me say that I was easing from the wanting, but now it's back, it's increased to full on again. I need to know if any of you three have felt anything since Harry disappeared.' Charlie saw Ron quickly glance down and so did George but Percy just shook his head.

'Percy, what?'

'I went through it a couple of years ago.' Percy said looking slightly embarrassed.

'Ron, George, I saw the look on both your faces. You're feeling it, aren't you?'

'Damn,' Ron said and sat down and George sat next to him.

'Well, Percy, since you've gone through it a while ago, you'll probably be fine, if you're not feeling anything right now.'

'No, I'm not feeling that.'

'Okay, why don't you go back out so I can talk to these two. Tell Sirius and James to stick around, I need to talk to them as well.' Percy nodded and walked out of the library.

'Okay, you are going to feel very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Have either of you got someone in mind to help you through this?' Ron and George both shook their heads.

'Okay, I'll talk to Baily and John, maybe Brian as well. But we are going to need to tell Hermione and Angelina. They know about it, so they should be told that it's happening. If Baily and John help you, then you can probably go to their place, but I'm going to have Ginny unseal the house so it can be used. Apart from Harry's baby's room, there are two bedrooms that can be used. We just used the master bedroom. Is there anything you want to know or just talk about?'

'Well, I'm fine with Baily and John, but how much does it hurt at first Charlie?' George asked grimacing.

'A lot, but not as much if you had Harry. Baily and John are good at this and they'll take it easy on you. What about you Ron, are you happy with Baily and John, or someone else?'

'Well, I thought of Brian the moment I felt it, so I suppose I could go with him if he wants and does it really hurt Charlie?'

'Yes it does at least the first few times. If you relax as much as possible, that makes it easier, if you tense and clench, then it hurts more. Now one more thing, with Baily and John, Harry told me they did it all the first time, because it's hard to actually do anything yourself straight off. So they will probably do the same with you George. I'll talk to Brian, and see if he will go the same way. Harry did the same with me, he did everything until he thought I was ready to participate. I know it's embarrassing at first and you do feel a little uncomfortable seeing whoever it is you're with the next time. But you do get used to it, so use to it that you can talk openly about anything you do. And it does help to talk, or say what you're doing.'

'Like what?' Ron asked looking worried.

'Well, for example. When Harry and I were together if he wanted me to do something specific, he'd just tell me to do it. Like he'd say suck him or go hard, then I would. I'd suck him until he was finished, then keep going so he'd be ready to do me.' Charlie saw the shocked looks on his two brothers faces. 'You do get used to it, to the point it's so easy. Just think yourselves lucky though. If Harry would have done you, man would you have felt it. Everyone said I'm big, Harry's a hell of a lot bigger than me. So try to remember what I said. Try to relax into it when it starts and don't clench.'

'Alright,' George said and Ron nodded. 'When will you speak with Baily, John and Brian?'

'When you go out, I'll speak with them straight away. So head out, try to relax for a while. Then I'll have Baily and John take you George, and I'll tell Brian to take you Ron and then I'll talk to Hermione and Angelina. So go on,' Charlie said feeling a little sorry for his younger brothers as he watched them walk out. He stuck his head out the door, 'Baily, John, Brian, Patrick, Liam, got a minute.' they all walked to the library and Charlie closed the door.

'What's up Charlie?' John asked sitting down.

'Couple of things, first, Baily, John could you help George, he's just started?'

'Sure, so we've got Seamus and George, great.' John said grinning.

'Brian, could you help with Ron, I can't do either as their my brothers.'

'Sure Charlie, no problem.'

'Now, as you all heard, I was easing, but the moment Harry disappeared it came back, full on back, so I want to ask you Liam, did you feel it again, or not?'

'No, I'm fine Charlie.' Liam said smiling.

'Okay, Patrick, John, Ron and George started feeling it the moment Harry disappeared, what about you two?'

'I think maybe, I'm feeling something, so it probably is.' Patrick said.

'Well, if you're happy I can help you, that way we're all helping someone.'

'Fine Charlie, I'm happy with you. I just need to tell Karen.'

'I'm about to tell Hermione and Angelina. So Brian, if you want to get Ron and take him down the hall the moment I bring Hermione in here, and Baily, John, the same with George when I get Angelina, Patrick I'll get to you soon. I'm going to get Ginny to unseal the house so it can be used. So that's it for now.' Charlie said and he started laughing, then everyone else did as well and took a long time for everyone to settle back down, then they all left the library.

Charlie walked over to Hermione, 'Hermione, I need to talk to you in the library for a moment, you go now, I'll be right in.'

'Sure Charlie,' Hermione said looking puzzled but went into the library.

Charlie walked over to Angelina. 'Angelina, come into the library for a moment, I need to speak with you.' she nodded and followed Charlie into the library.

'Okay,' Charlie said as he closed the door. 'Did you both hear me before saying how I was easing, but the moment Harry disappeared, it came back?'

'Of course I did Charlie,' Hermione said looking at him and Angelina nodded.

'Well, I'm back full on, Brians got stronger as well. But what I need to talk to you about is related. We both realised something, if we both have it back full on now and what we realised was that it might have restarted others or started some that hadn't started yet.' Charlie waited to see if they would word it out.

'So you're saying Ron, and George has started, that's why we're both here?'

'Still the brightest witch of your age Hermione, but yes, they have. I just spoke to them, along with Percy, but he went through it a few years ago, just never told any of us.'

'So what happens now, Charlie?' Angelina asked.

'After I spoke to them about it, about what to expect, we worked how who could help them with it. George has just left with Baily and John. Their taking him back to their place, and Brian has taken Ron into the spare room that we use here, until I get Ginny to unseal the house.'

'What house?' Angelina asked.

'Oh, Harry's old parent's house down the other end of Godric's Hollow. Harry kept it sealed, so no one could get in. But we've all used it when we needed to.'

'What do we have to do now?' Hermione asked.

'Just be supportive, if they want to talk about it, then talk. If they don't, then don't push for information. At first especially, it's very embarrassing and uncomfortable for a while. But you've seen how we all are now, pretty open about it. Harry, Brian and me talk opening all the time with Ginny and Lily. Like we said at Christmas, Susan was curious, asking questions. We we're honest and open. So they might need time to get used to it, they might never talk to you about it. One more thing, for the first few times, it's pretty painful, so they might not want you, but don't take it personal, it's just they will be a little sore. Soaking in a bath helps, but it does get easier.'

'Can I ask one more thing Charlie?' Angelina said.

'Anything you want to know, I'm happy to tell you Angelina.'

'Well, I've heard from a few people that Harry and you are pretty big,' Angelina went a bit pink. 'What about Baily and John, if George is with them and their on the large size, how will George feel then?'

'Baily and John are on the average size Angelina, so George will still be uncomfortable and it will still hurt, but not as bad as I did when I had Harry the first time.'

'Well, since Angelina started, what about Brian with Ron?'

'Brian's a little larger, so Ron might have a bit harder time, might take him a few more times for it to stop hurting too much.'

'And you think this all started because of Harry, that he's gone probably up to a year?' Hermione asked.

'Yes it is, we all felt it at the same time. That's made us all tense, angry and stressed and until Harry returns, it will keep getting stronger. When he returns, maybe we all might ease off, but it still takes a while for it to ease. Liam so far has been the fastest and he never restarted. So it might be longer on Ron, then George as Ron and Harry have been close friends for longer. Is there anything else you want to know?'

'Not just yet Charlie, if I do and Ron doesn't want to talk, I might ask you, if that's alright?'

'That's fine Hermione, same goes for you Angelina. Now, if there's nothing else, I have to get and help Patrick. He just started as well, so I'm helping him.'

The three of them walked out of the library then Charlie and Patrick walked into the other spare room. Charlie knew Patrick was in for a bit of a painful time so he needed to take it easy on him. Then he could talk to Sirius and James, find out if they have restarted or not. Then they all had to live with the fact that Harry might be gone for up to a year, and no one was looking forward to that.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter forty five

The following weeks the Potter house was very somber and quiet. No one felt like listening or playing music, no one laughed or hardly smiled. Everyone was worried about Ginny as she hardly ever talked and only just ate, but everyone knew it wasn't enough. The band with their partners came every day for no other reason, then it was Harry's home and he wasn't there and no one knew when he'd be back. Brian had told Charlie that Ron was getting a little better at handling him and wasn't so embarrassed anymore. Charlie had taken it easy on Patrick but he was getting better now and taking Charlie easier now. Baily and John said that George was sore at first but he's easy going about the whole thing now and is talking about what he likes and don't like. Both James and Sirius had both restarted and decided to stay with each other as that's what they did before. Lily and Ginny were still helping each other, but now Katie and Karen were going through it as well. Charlie wasn't sure if Hermione or Angelina would, and if they did, whether he would find out about it.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table in the seat Harry usually sat ate eating his breakfast, when Lily sat down beside him and he kissed her tenderly.

'Morning honey,' Charlie smiled at her.

'Morning love,' Lily said as she looked at him sadly. 'When do you think we'll hear something Charlie? I don't know how much longer I can take no seeing my son. I miss him so much.' Lily started crying, which she did quite a lot now, to the point that she stopped teaching at Hogwarts just like the band or go anywhere.

'I don't know honey, I know I keep saying this. But we just have to be patient, he'll be back, one day, we know that.'

Lily sniffed, 'I know love and I'm trying.'

'Morning,' Brian said sitting down and just like everyone else, he wasn't smiling.

'Morning,' both Lily and Charlie said.

Liam walked in slowly and handed a letter to Brian as he sat down, but didn't say anything. Brian read the letter before turning back to Liam.

'She's having trouble with her lessons, she's never had trouble before. This must be harder on her than I thought.'

'I don't know what to tell her Brian, or how to help since she's not here.'

Charlie heard what the two men were talking about, Susan wasn't coping with Harry's disappearance and she wasn't able to concentrate on her lessons.

'I might still be angry with her, but let me speak with Minerva. Maybe she can speak with Susan.'

'Do you think it will do any good Charlie?' Liam said.

'I won't know until I try, and the sooner the better. I might go now and see what can be done. Do you want to come with me Liam? Maybe a visit from her fiancée would help?'

'Yeah, I would Charlie.'

'Lily, I'll try not to be long.' Charlie kissed her passionately, then he walked over to the fireplace with Liam and flooed to Hogwarts, straight into the headmistress office. 'Minerva.' Charlie said the moment he stepped out.

'Charlie, Liam. By the looks of you both, you haven't forgiven me yet?'

'No, we haven't and I can't tell you how long that may take, but we are here about Susan.'

'Yes, she's not handling it very well either. I will get a house elf to give her a message to come straight here. Liam, maybe some time with you might be what she needs.' Minerva sighed and summoned an elf, 'Could you please go to Miss Susan Murphy and tell her to come straight to my office.' the elf bowed and snapped his fingers and disappeared. 'Why don't you both sit until she arrives. Would either of you like anything?'

'No thank you Minerva.' Charlie said stiffly and saw Albus Dumbledore sit back in his portrait, looking down at him. Charlie glared at him, then looked at Liam. The three of them sat there in silence until there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Minerva said and Susan walked in, spotted Charlie and Liam and burst into tears as she hugged Liam. 'Why don't you two take a walk, and let me talk to Charlie for a moment.'

Liam nodded and he kept his arm around Susan and they left the office, closing the door behind them. 'What do you want to talk to me about Minerva?'

'About something Harry asked me at the party.'

'And what was that?' Charlie said sitting up straighter.

'He wanted my permission to allow Susan to come on every second weekend. One to see Liam, but the main reason was so she could work alongside Baily. Learn some healing and potions from him as he was going to sponsor her in healing.'

'That sounds like Harry, always thinking of others before himself.' Charlie said this, one because it was true, and two, as a dig at Albus and Minerva. 'So are you going to allow her to do that?'

'Yes, especially in light of everything, I think every weekend might be better though. But like I said to Harry, she must spend time with her homework as well as Baily and not all her time with Liam.'

'I can make sure she does the work Minerva. So can she come tomorrow or can she start tonight, being Friday?'

'I think tonight, maybe even go with you when you leave.'

'Are you trying to make me forgive you Minerva, because nothing will make that happen, at least until Harry is home. Ginny's a mess at the moment, and we're all worried about her. None of us are doing too well.' Charlie saw Albus looking intensely at him. 'Do you want something Dumbledore?'

'Yes, I spoke with the people at the department of mysteries. Harry is coming along pretty well at the moment. They do not believe it will be as long as a year, half that they think.'

'Well, that's something then. So the most he could be gone is another five months?'

'Yes, and I have to say it Charlie, that Minerva and I believe we did the right thing. You, like everyone else was too close to Harry. We needed to do what was right for him as well as everyone else.' Albus saw Charlie wasn't softening. 'Let me ask you something Charlie.'

'Go ahead.'

'If you knew that this could stop all the bad luck to Harry and Ginny, plus anyone else that is close to Harry, would you have stopped it just because you miss him?'

'No, I wouldn't, but that's not the problem. You should have told us and let us make up our own minds about this. Me, I wouldn't have told him the truth and probably let him go and do the charm. Ginny, I don't know, maybe. But you should have given us that knowledge and let us decide. Now, I'm going to find Liam and Susan so I can get back to Ginny.' Charlie stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

'I don't think they will ever forgive us Albus.' Minerva said sadly.

'No, I don't think they will. Let's hope when Harry does return, they might soften, even if it's slightly.'

Charlie walked along the corridors and asked the occasional student if they had seen Liam and Susan and they all said they went outside. Charlie walked through the main doors and saw them sitting near the lake, holding each other. He walked over to them and knelt down.

'Susan, you coming back with us for the weekend, Minerva has given permission for you to do this every weekend. But for now, you can leave right now. So let's get out of here.'

'Yes, let's do that.' Susan said as Liam helped her up and the three of them walked back into the castle, then up to the Ravenclaw common room. Susan answered the question and the three of them walked in. A lot of staring at Liam went on as Susan went upstairs to her dorm room and got her stuff, then walked back down. 'I'm ready.' Susan and Liam put their arms around each other and left the room with Charlie, heading back to the headmistress's office, and Charlie opened the door and the three of them walked in and went straight over to the fireplace, not saying a thing, just flooed back to the house.

Harry's unconscious and naked body was suspended in midair next to the dead body of Voldemort. Men and woman from the department of mysteries were all walking around both of them waving their wands. They did this five times a day for three hours each time. One of the men walked over to a portrait on the wall.

'About half of his body has been penetrated with the curse, his mind must have been the first to be attacked, just as you thought Albus.'

'Yes, with everything I found out from the moment Harry killed Voldemort, he's eyes turning black and doing things he would not normally ever do. I hope when I explain this to his wife she finally understands that it was all Voldemort and not Harry that did that to her.'

'No, it was definitely not Harry. His power has been able to stop him from doing anything else like that. If he wasn't so powerful, he would have done more, a lot more harmful and terrible things to the people he cared about, maybe even killed one of them if they made him angry enough.'

'Yes, I was definitely worried about that. I'd seen for myself how angry he got and it was all down to this curse. Hopefully, when it's done, he will be the loving man I know he can be and never get angry like he has been over the last few years. I'll let you get back to him, keep me informed to his progress.'

'Of course I will Albus, I'll talk to again tomorrow.' the man said and walked back over to Harry's body.

The moment Charlie, Liam and Susan stepped out, everyone hugged Susan, before Charlie turned to her. 'Susan, I need to speak with you a moment, Liam you can come in to if you want.' then the three of them went into the library and closed the door. 'Now Susan, the reason you were allowed to come home every weekend is that Harry asked Minerva at the party if you could. He wanted you to keep learning from Baily, he cares about you and wants you to succeed in being a healer. So you will need to try and put all this to the back of your mind and study, do it for Harry.' Charlie said and felt himself choke up.

Susan looked in disbelief at Charlie. 'Harry wanted this for me, he asked so I could keep studying. Oh Harry, I miss him Charlie, even though I didn't know him for that long. I'll make him proud of me.'

'Good, now you can spend time with Liam, but you need to work with Baily and do all your school work. You can use the library whenever you want for that. But if you slack off and start spending too much time with Liam, then I'm sorry. You are not making Harry proud and you will not be able to come on weekends again.'

'I will Charlie, I promise. Liam and I can spend time of an evening,' Susan said looking at him. 'Isn't that right sweetheart?'

'That's right,' Liam said then looked at Charlie. 'I won't disturb her work Charlie, I want Harry to be proud of her and all of us and I just want him back.'

'I know, we all do and we all miss him. Let's head out and have some lunch, then Susan you can start with Baily, alright?' they both nodded and the three of them walked out and sat with everyone apart from Ginny at the table. 'Dumbledore told me at Hogwarts, that the men of the department of mysteries said Harry is coming along well and they don't believe it will be a year, more like half. So we might, and I say might have only five more months to wait, if they are right.'

'Well, that's something at least.' Sirius said still looking angry. 'I might go see Ginny, see if I can convince her to eat something.' he got up and Charlie stopped him.

'Could you ask her if she would take the wand and unseal the house, there's a lot of us that need more room, so we can use that. I was going to ask her weeks ago, but I knew she wasn't up to anything.'

'I'll talk to her Charlie,' Sirius said, then walked up the stairs to the bedroom and saw Ginny cuddled up with one of Harry's shirts. 'Ginny, can I come in?'

She turned and looked at Sirius, 'Course Sirius.' Ginny sat up as he walked in and sat beside her. He took her hands in his.

'How you doing Gin?'

'It's hard Sirius, I want him home.' Ginny said then started crying again and Sirius pulled her into his arms again.

'I know Gin, we all want him home, but you probably more. But I need to ask you something?'

'Okay.' Gin said sniffing.

'With almost every man going through the wanting, they need more room. Charlie wants to know if you would take the wand and unseal the house so it can be used. I'll go with you if you want to do it now.'

'Yeah, alright,' Ginny got up and walked over to Harry's bedside cabinet and took the wand out. 'Let's get it over with.' she said and her voice was so sad that Sirius kept his arm her as they walked back down stairs.

'We'll go do it now Charlie,' Sirius said nodding and he walked out with Ginny. They didn't apparate, they just walked slowly down the lane until they reached the house. Ginny closed her eyes and started waving the wand and they both felt the shiver. 'Let's go in and check it, just to make sure.' Sirius said and Ginny nodded and they walked into the house. Ginny looked around and slowly walked into the library.

'Harry proposed in here Sirius,' Ginny said looking around and remembering when Harry asked her to marry him, then started crying again and Sirius pulled her into his arms again.

'Shhh, Gin, he'll be back and from what Albus said to Charlie, not as long as we thought. They think maybe five more months.'

'Five months Sirius, that's a life time.' Ginny said and gripped at Sirius' shirt, leaning her head on his chest. 'I miss him so much Sirius. I've never gone this long without Harry making love to me, I miss his touch so much.' Ginny said and she put her arms around Sirius, holding him tight. 'I need it Sirius, I can't do this. I feel like I'm dying inside, I don't think he'll ever come back, I can't feel anything anymore.'

Sirius felt so terrible that there wasn't anything he could do for her so he held her tight and sat down with her keeping his arms around her. Then he felt Ginny's hands moving up and down his back and he didn't know what she was doing, so he tried to ignore it.

Ginny pulled slightly back and looked at Sirius, then kissed him fiercely. Holding him tight and just kept kissing him. Sirius was too shocked to do anything, then he started to kiss her back. Moving his hands all over her, then pulled back and stood up.

'Ah Ginny, I know you're missing Harry, so we'll just forget this happened.' Sirius said breathing deeply as he saw Ginny collapse onto the couch, sobbing hard, so Sirius sat back down and pulled her back into his arms. 'Ginny, you love Harry, you wouldn't do this normally. You're hurt and emotional right now.'

'I need it Sirius, please, I can't feel Harry anymore, I can't take that, not feeling him. I need to be touched, I need to be loved. He won't be back, I know he won't.' Ginny cried.

Sirius looked intensely at Harry's wife, and saw the pain on her face. She didn't want to do this, but she did as well. He knew if something was to happen, she would be sorry later, and so would he. But he just couldn't take the look of pain on her face anymore. So he kissed her again, then picked her up and took her upstairs while she kept kissing him. Sirius lay her down on the bed, and lay down on top of her and they both kissed and groped each other, until they were both naked. They started touching each other, like they were starving for affection. Sirius reached his hand down and moved her legs apart then entered her slowly, but Ginny didn't want it slow or easy. She wanted it fast and hard, so Sirius did what she wanted. She never took her eyes off him as she wrapped her legs around him. They both started groaning loudly as they felt it building. Ginny gripped at Sirius's backside, making him go faster and harder until she screamed loudly as she came, and Sirius did just after.

Ginny held on to Sirius as she brought her breathing back to normal, then looked up at him. 'I know we shouldn't have done Sirius, but I needed it.'

Sirius moved off her and lay down beside her, looking down at her. 'Harry can never know Ginny, it would kill him if he was to find out. We both miss him and just needed something, something connected to him. But we can't do this again Ginny.'

'I know Sirius, I know we can't and you're right, we needed to connect with Harry. So no, he can never hear about this, that's if he comes back and right now, I don't think he will. But thank you Sirius, I feel better now, even if I know this shouldn't have happened.'

'Let's get dressed and back to the house before anyone wonders what's taking us so long.' Sirius said and he stood up and dressed as Ginny did as well. They both walked back down stairs and out the door. Ginny placed a normal charm on the house to seal it, but will let the others unseal it and get inside. They walked back to the property, 'Before you go back upstairs, Ginny, You need to eat, so straight into the kitchen, alright?'

'Alright Sirius, I am a little hungry.' Ginny smiled at him and they walked into the house and sat down. 'I put a normal locking charm on the house, so you'll all be able to use it anytime.'

'You've been crying again Gin.' Charlie said looking at her face.

'Yeah, I was in the library down there. That's where Harry proposed, and the memory hit me. I miss him Charlie, Sirius told me what Albus said.'

'Yeah, we might not have to wait as long as we thought.' Charlie put his arm around his sister, 'We might have him back in a few months. So please, eat, you've hardly eaten anything in the last few weeks.'

'Alright Charlie, I will.' Ginny gave him a small smiled and Kreacher brought her over some food and she started eating with everyone watching her. 'You don't need to watch me, I'm eating.'

'Sorry sis, just worried about you. That's all,' he kissed her check then went back to talking with Baily and John. 'So George is doing well?'

'Yeah, he is, he's getting right into it now. He told us he talked to Angelina about it all, so he's feeling pretty good right now.'

'Brian what about Ron? How's he going?'

'Still a little uncomfortable about it all, but he's slowly getting better.'

'Do you know if he's talked at all with Hermione about it?'

'He said he couldn't, it just wouldn't feel right.' Brian raised his eyebrows.

'I can believe that of Ron,' Ginny said joining the conversation. 'He was always the most rigid when it came to talking about things like sex.'

'You had no choice Gin, not with you and Harry not being able to stop. So everyone knew you were at it all the time. So you got used to talking about it openly.' Charlie grinned. 'At least until Baily got you the potion.'

Ginny saw the questioning look on Susan's face. 'You know about our bond Susan.'

'Yeah, you mentioned that you share a bond, to do with feeling each other.'

'Well, when we got married it had a surprising side-affect. We literally couldn't stop shagging. Whenever we were close or even in the same room, it would just overtake us, to the point we we're exhausted.'

'They could have ended up in St Mungo's if it kept going Susan. But Molly and Arthur asked Poppy Pomfry about it to see if she knew anything that could help, and she contacted me, because my grandparents went through the same thing.'

'How did you're parents find out Ginny?'

'Well, when we got back from our honeymoon, we still couldn't stop and we we're still living at the Burrow. So we had no choice but to talk to them about it. But so we could get through one conversation without shagging each other we had to do it separately. Harry stayed upstairs in our room and spoke to dad, and I went downstairs to talk to mum. Merlin that was embarrassing, especially for Harry, he had to tell his new father-in-law that he couldn't stop shagging his daughter.' everyone broke up into loud laughter all imagining how Harry went about it.

'So that's when they spoke to Madame Pomfrey and she contacted you, Baily?'

'Yes, I went to the Burrow and spoke to Molly, Arthur, Poppy and Minerva about it. Told them I could give Harry and Ginny a potion to tone it down, but not stop it. Harry walked down stairs while we were talking about it, and he went bright red with embarrassment and could hardly look at anyone.'

'Well he got over that, didn't he?' Susan said laughing.

'We sure did, to a point that Charlie used to walk in on us all the time, if we forgot to shut the doors when we first lived here. See Charlie lived here with us when he first came back from Romania.'

'You saw them Charlie, now I don't know if you'd be shocked at that or not.'

'No, not shocked, just uncomfortable as it was my sister that was in the middle of it with Harry.' everyone laughed again thinking about it.

'Ginny, can I ask you something?'

'Course Susan.'

'Well, I've heard like with everyone that Harry was hit by the killing curse the second time the night of the battle, but is it true he has a scar on his chest, like the one on his forehead?'

'Yes he does, just bigger, a lot bigger. He has scars all over his body, but that's the biggest.'

Charlie saw the surprised look on Susan's face. 'After Voldemort hit him with the killing curse, when he thought Harry was dead, but wasn't. He tortured Harry's body for a while, that's how he got most of them.'

'He tortured him, even though he thought Harry was dead?' Susan asked looking shocked.

'Yeah, Harry thinks it's because he escaped him so many times, he wanted to take his frustrations out on him. That was right before Voldemort had Hagrid carry Harry back to the castle. I thought I was going to drop dead at the sight of Harry's dead body.'

'I remember Professor McGonagall getting us all out through the room of requirement, a tunnel that led to the Hogshead.'

'Yes, that's where most of us hid out until Harry, Hermione and Ron turned up right before the battle started. See Harry knew Voldemort was there and he also knew that he had to find the last horcrux apart from Nagini, if he had a hope of killing him. He didn't originally come there to fight, just find the horcrux, but then Voldemort knew Harry was in the school so the fighting started.'

'I heard he flew a dragon out of Gringotts, is that true? You never know what was written about Harry was true or not.'

'That was definitely true. He knew there was a horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, so they planned to break in with the help of a goblin called Griphook. They got in but were already spotted, so they released the dragon what was kept down there to guard the lower vaults and they jumped on its back and flew it out of there.'

'If it wasn't half starved and half blind, it would have eaten them. But it was just happy to get out of there, so he ignored the three people on its back. When they reached a lake, they jumped off as soon as the dragon flew low enough. That was right before they turned up Hogwarts.' Charlie smiled at her.

'He really has had a hard life, hasn't he?'

'He sure has Susan, more than anyone else we know. From the time he was one he's been hurt by someone or something.'

'One, he was just a baby. Who could hurt a baby?'

'My so called family,' Lily said. 'See Albus worked out about some old blood magic, very old and very rare. Because I let myself die to protect Harry, it caused a protection around Harry, but only if my blood would take him in. So Albus took Harry to my sister and her husband's place. But they hated anything to do with magic. So they treated Harry very badly from the time they had him. He didn't even know he was a wizard until Hagrid turned up on his eleventh birthday and explained it all.'

'Then the Dursleys were a little frightened wondering what he might do now he knew he was a wizard. So the beatings stopped, but not the starvation or being locked up. Fred, George and Ron rescued him in Harry's second year, because they weren't going to let him go back to Hogwarts. They flew dad's old car there and got him back to the Burrow.'

'They flew a car?' Susan asked looking amazed.

'Yeah, my dad loves muggle stuff, and he tinkers with it all the time. He has this shed at the Burrow full of muggle things. Harry always gives him muggle things for Christmas or his birthday. Dad loves it, so he made this old car fly, and that's what they took because no one was getting any answers to any letters from Harry and everyone was worried why he wasn't answering.'

'Oh I remember, they flew the car into the whomping willow. I heard about that the year I started. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley crashed into the tree.' Susan said and started laughing along with everyone else. Everyone around the table all started thinking of things that Harry had done or been through. Most weren't very happy things, but occasionally they remembered something that made them all laugh. It was a great way for them all to cope with missing Harry, so they kept talking, remembering things, telling Susan a little bit more about the savior and rock star that everyone knew and admired and she got a small glimpse into his life.

Over the next three months, everyone realised that talking about Harry, things that he'd done, good or bad was helping them. They all still missed him terribly, but talking made them feel like he was close.

Susan had to revise for her N.E.W.T.s and everyone that was at the house helped every weekend that she was there. Baily helped her with the potions part of her upcoming exams. Mark and William, who never left the house for long, helped with the defence against the dark arts. Liam, Ginny and Charlie helped her with transfiguration and charms and everyone else helped with her other subjects, even Hermione and Neville visited to help her with herbology and ancient runes.

'Do you think I will pass Baily, I need this to become a healer?' Susan asked starting to panic.

'You'll pass Susan, you've picked up all the new potions easily enough. But just keep making them until your exams. We've restocked Harry's potions lab, so there's plenty there.'

'Thanks Baily, and I can't wait to work with you properly.' Susan leaned over and kissed him.

'You're welcome, now back to revising young lady, because I need an assistant healer.' Baily laughed and watched as Susan got stuck back into her study's in the library. So Baily left her alone for a while and went back into the sitting room. 'Aren't you even going to go back to work Charlie?' he said as he sat down.

'No, not until Harry's back, Kingsley's fixed it for me, even though I told him I didn't want his help on anything.'

'You're still angry with him, aren't you?' John asked.

'Yes, with all of them. They still should have told us, we might have been better prepared if we knew.'

'Yes, they should have.' Lily said sitting next to Charlie watching the twins walked around. 'They keep calling for Harry all the time.'

'They miss him just like the rest of us.' Charlie said watching Hayden and Holly. 'Let's hope we only have another month or two to wait.'

'You haven't heard anything else about Harry, Charlie?' Liam asked.

'No, nothing, and I'm not going to speak with him to ask him.'

'You mean Albus?' Baily asked.

'Yes, I'm still too angry at him. I was the one he talked into making Harry do the charm. He used me and I don't like being used. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. Liam, have you and Susan started making any wedding plans yet?'

'Haven't really had a lot of time. Not with Harry and Hogwarts, now revising for her N.E.W.T.s. We said we'd get stuck into it once Harry's back and her exams are finished.'

'Which they will be in two months Liam, then you will have her all to yourself, well until she starts her healer training that is.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Yes, but healer training is a lot of long hours at first. It eases up after the first six months though.'

'But we could still get married while she's training, I don't want to wait any longer than necessary.'

'You've really got it bad, haven't you Liam?' Ginny smiled at him.

'Yeah, I have.'

'I know the feeling Liam.' Ginny said sadly, as tears leaked from her eyes. 'When are we going to get him back Charlie? It's been four months already.'

'I know sis, but it can't be much longer. Just stay strong and he'll be home.'

'I'm trying Charlie, but it's getting harder all the time. I just don't know how much more I can take. This house, even though it's full, seems so empty without him here and do you realise, it's been four month since there's been any music in this place. The longest was when Harry trashed the studio, when he lost his sight. Do you really think he's coming back Charlie, because I'm not so sure?'

'He'll be back sis, don't give up hope, please.'

Charlie had heard everything Ginny had said and he felt the same way but then something occurred to him so he glanced over at the portrait and saw Dumbledore watching them. So he got up and stood right in front.

'When you first told us about all this, after Harry vanished, you said you knew for a while about the curse. When did you know Dumbledore?'

'I first had a suspicion when I heard about what Harry and Ginny went through in the room of requirement.' Albus glanced at Ginny and saw the shock on her face. 'Then when Harry gave up the will to live because he couldn't forgive himself for what he did, that told me that something was wrong, but when I really knew was when they lost the baby. Everything that happened after that just confirmed it for me.'

'Like Harry's drinking, then Ginny's and Katie's attacks, the woman who poisoned Ginny, then Harry killing her.'

'Yes, all those and the rest. But when Harry killed that woman, that told me Voldemort wanted Harry to use his power to kill, he wanted him to suffer, as well as give him a taste of what it was like. But the moment I heard about what had taken place in the room of requirement and of the way Harry was acting and his black eyes, that is what got me thinking about it, so I started researching it.'

'It took that long for you to find out?'

'Yes, we couldn't find anything to confirm or deny my suspicions. That was the time they started to study Voldemort's body. Going over it with every charm and spell they could come up with. It wasn't until Ginny was kidnapped that they found the spell to reveal the curse that Voldemort had placed upon himself.'

'Why did it take so long though?' Ginny asked standing next to Charlie.

'Because Voldemort was a very skilled wizard, and he hid the curse well. Because he had this as his backup plan, he knew that if he was to die, he wanted to make sure Harry suffered for as long as possible, but he also knew that eventually the curse would be found. But he made sure it wasn't easy, just like when he hid the horcruxes. If it wasn't for all the memories I was able to get regarding Tom Riddle, we would never have found those horcruxes.'

'So Voldemort knew there was a chance Harry could kill him, but because he thought he was the most powerful wizard there was, he didn't want to believe it.'

'Yes, exactly, so I have been studying it with help from Minerva for that long so I could help Harry in any way I could. I may not be alive Charlie, but I have always loved him just like you do and I was trying to do anything I could to give him that peaceful and safe life he craved for so long.'

'Alright, I get that Albus, but you still should have told us first. That is something I might never forgive you for, but I do know you love Harry and did everything you could to help or protect him from the time he was born and you were still doing that when you lied to us about the charm. But I don't forgive you for using me to get Harry to cast the charm when I had no idea what was going to happen.'

'I know Charlie, and I'm sorry for deceiving you that way, but we really didn't think you would let Harry do it if you knew what was going to happen. You care about him so much Charlie, that you would have wanted to keep him close and just help him, like you've always done.'

'Yeah, I probably would have but I don't really know.'

'There is one more thing I want to tell you though. This curse penetrated Harry's mind first. That's what made him do what he did in the room of requirement and what could have made him kill any one of you if he got angry enough. This curse was attacking his body and his mind and he wouldn't have been able to control himself if it went on for much longer. I was worried that when you stopped Charlie, it could have made him so stressed and angry he might have hurt you. You know what he did to you when you first got together with Lily. This curse could have made him do more than that, and I didn't want to take the chance, that's why it needed to be done now, before you stopped.' Albus said looking down with pleading on his face.

'Yes, I do understand that Albus, I saw how angry he could get sometimes and felt it. Well I can tell you this,' Charlie grinned. 'I'm glad I'm not easing anymore, because I can't wait to have him again.'

'Hey, I'm first Charlie, he is my husband remember.' Ginny smiled at her brother. 'You can be second if you like, but it won't be for a few days. I'm not letting him leave the bedroom for the longest time.'

'I'm third then,' Brian called out.

'I'm fourth,' Baily called as well and saw everyone look at him. 'What, I want him too.'

'That makes me fifth,' John said.

Everyone started laughing, then Charlie turned and looked at all of them. 'Hey, do you think Patrick, Ron, George and Seamus will want him too?' then they all laughed harder imagining Ron getting it on with Harry. 'I might have to ask them about that.' everyone couldn't stop laughing as they all hoped it was going to be soon, that they could all have Harry.

'I brought a visitor.' Kingsley voice said from the door as Marcus opened it and Kingsley floated Harry's unconscious body inside.

'Harry.' Ginny screamed and ran over to him. 'What's wrong with him Kingsley?' Ginny asked panicked.

'Nothing, he's just unconscious. The treatment is finished, they got the whole curse out of him. But he will still be unconscious for a long time. I talked the men in the department of mysteries to let me bring him home to you Ginny.'

Ginny gave Kingsley a kiss. 'Thank you Kingsley, let's get him up to bed.' Kingsley floated Harry up the stairs with everyone in the house following as they watched him place Harry onto the bed.

'You said he will be unconscious for a while Kingsley. How long is a while?' Baily asked.

'Between one and two months Baily, that's why they didn't want me to bring him home at first. He might have had the curse removed but he's still going to need a lot of looking after. But I knew with all of you here, you would look after him better than them.' Kingsley smiled at them.

'I'll go stock up on all the potions he will need to keep him nourished and hydrated. Susan, here's your chance to help a real patient. Come on,' Baily took Susan's hand and led her downstairs to the potions room.

'Charlie, can you let the family know, let everyone know that Harry's home.' Ginny smiled hugely at her brother.

'No problem Gin, I'll be right back.' and he ran down the stairs and straight over to the floo.

'Did they tell you what needs to be done Kingsley?' Ginny asked, but kept touching Harry's face.

'Yes, I've got a list here to give to Baily and you. He'll need moving a lot, so his body doesn't stiffen too much. Lots of potions like what Baily said. The spells for Baily to keep casting on him are listed as well, and keeping him washed down all the time, because after all the treatment, he's body will still sweet quite a bit, as you can see.'

Ginny conjured a cloth and wiped Harry's face, then leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'I still can't feel him though. You sure he's going to be alright Kingsley?'

'Yes, he'll be perfectly fine Ginny. It just might take a while and he will be very weak when he does wake up.'

'Everyone's on their way, so Gin, do you want me to help you undress him so he's comfortable?'

'Yes thanks Charlie, but just remember, hands off until I have him first.' Ginny smiled at her brother as he walked over and helped Ginny take Harry's clothes off and put him under the covers.

'Gotta say sis, he looks good though,' Charlie started laughing and the others did as well.

Lily sat on the bed beside him and kissed his cheek. 'I've missed you Harry.' she said softly, 'So has Hayden and Holly and everyone else.' Charlie put his hand on Lily shoulder as he saw the tears falling down her face.

'He's home honey, your son is home, for good.'

'Yes, I know Charlie, it's just so good to see him.'

'How is he?' James said as he ran into the room, followed by Katie, both carrying the twins, then Sirius and Nicky ran in as well. James leaned down and kissed his son, then looked up at Kingsley.

'He's fine James, he'll be unconscious for a while, but he will be okay. The curse it gone from him, so now we just have to wait it out until he's body and mind decide it's time to wake. The treatment is hard on the body and mind, so that's why it will take him a while to wake.'

'How long is a while?' Sirius asked.

'One to two months.'

'That long?' James asked looking at Kingsley.

'Yes, that's why they didn't want me to bring him home. But Harry having his own personal healer, made them realise he'd have a lot of help and professional care as well.'

'I've got all the potions made that he'll need, do you have a list of what has to be done? Even though I think I know already.' Baily said as he walked back in with Susan.

Kingsley handed him a piece of parchment, 'Yes, potions , moving his limbs, spells and washing him down.'

'Yes, exactly, have to move his limps around all the time to stop them going too stiff on him. Yes, the potions all on this list, I've just made. Spells, no problem, he's sweeting a lot, so yes, washing him down all the time.' Baily said looking happier than he'd done in a while.

'This is why I'm going to love learning from you Baily, you already made the potions before you saw the list of them.' Susan smiled at the healer.

'You'll learn too Susan, it takes a while, but you'll pick it up fairly quickly. So let's get you started. Ginny would you mind if Susan gives Harry his first potions?'

'I don't mind,' Ginny smiled.

'Alright Susan, take this one and remember the spell to help it go down. I'll lift his head this time, so you can give it to him.' Susan nodded and walked next to the bed. Baily lifted Harry's head and Susan opened his mouth, pouring the potion into it, then quickly waved her wand over him, then Baily handed her the second potion and she did the same thing. Then Baily lowered him back down again. 'Very good Susan, you didn't hesitate, just did what you had to do.'

'Thanks Baily.' Susan grinned, then put her arms around Liam, holding him tight.

'Is there anything else right now Baily?' Ginny asked.

'He will need his limbs moved every couple of hours, that's going to take all of us around the clock so everyone can get some sleep. But for now, he'll need washing down, he's body is sweeting a lot because of the treatment.'

'How about everyone go downstairs so Ginny, Baily and Susan can tend to Harry? Then you can all come back up.' Charlie said and everyone nodded, then they all gave Harry a kiss, before leaving the room.

'Alright, we'll need some warm water Susan, and a cloth, we'll wash him down first, then I'll show Ginny and you how to move his limbs around properly.'

Susan smiled and walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later, walked out with the warm water.

'Now Susan, this is your first time caring for a patient. Now of course Harry is naked and you will have to get use to that.' Baily looked at Ginny, 'I hope you don't mind Ginny that Susan learns this on Harry.'

'I don't mind, and I know Harry won't either, because we both know he's in good hands. So Susan he's all yours.' Ginny said and she leaned out of the way so the healer and his assistant could get close to Harry.

'Alright, we'll start with his legs and move up. All you need to do is wash him, make sure you don't miss any areas. Luckily this only has to be done twice a day. So, off you go Susan.'

Susan threw back the cover and started to wash Harry, that's when she noticed all his scars, especially the large one on his chest. Once she'd finished with his front, Baily turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, turn him towards you and Susan can do this side, then I'll turn him to me, so she can do the other side.'

'Okay,' Ginny leaned over and rolled Harry onto his side and Susan washed him really well, but quickly, then Ginny lowered him and Baily did the same thing and Susan repeated the process. Then Baily lay him back down, 'She's a natural Baily,' Ginny said smiling at Susan.

'Yes she is. Most new healers get a bit hesitant having to wash down a naked person, especially one of the opposite sex. She never hesitated once at any part of his body, even with Harry's chest either.'

'It's so big compared to the one of his forehead. It doesn't hurt him, does it Ginny?'

'No, it's all fine now. So you don't need to be so gentle next time.' Ginny smiled.

'Alright, next is moving his limbs and again, we start from his feet, ankles and move up,' Baily showed Susan and Ginny how to move his limbs around, bending, and rotating every part of him. 'Now, this has to be done every couple of hours. So we'll work on a roster so we can all get some rest.' Baily finished then covered Harry back up. 'Now the potions, he will need the two we just gave him four times a day. Plus there are three more potions that has to be given to him morning, noon and night. Now the spells that need to be done, I will show you Susan, but you won't be able to perform them just yet. But you can watch and I will explain them to you later so you can write it all down.'

'Thanks Baily and just imagine when anyone ever asks me who my first patient was.' Susan started laughing, then Baily and Ginny joined in.

'Yes, that will look good, won't it, having Harry Potter as your first.'

'Okay, I'll go and let everyone know they can come back up and I'll work on a roster with Charlie.' Baily said as he walked out of the room and saw everyone there. Apart from John and Liam, all the Weasleys, Potters, heaps of his friends and over in the corner was Hagrid. 'You can all go see him now, but maybe you could make it a few at a time.'

'Why don't all the Weasley's go first, as we we're just up there.' James smiled at them and they nodded and walked up the stairs.

'Charlie, we need to work out a roster for all of us here at the house. His limbs need moving every couple of hours. So we have to make sure everyone gets some sleep, and also make sure Ginny leaves the room occasionally.'

'Yes, she will not want to, especially for the first few days. Let's sit down and work out who will do what and when. You'll still have the most as you're the healer Baily.'

'Yes, but the spells I need to perform are through the day, so that means a couple of you will have to do the nights.'

'Well, me, Ginny, Lily, Brian, Liam are always here of a night anyway. So we can work around who does what time.'

'I can stay the odd night to help Charlie,' James said looking at him.

'Me too, I wouldn't mind.' Sirius put in.

'Okay then, between everyone we should be able to make sure Harry is well looked after.' Baily looked at everyone.

'Do you realise Baily, that you haven't stopped smiling since Kingsley floated Harry in babe,' John said hugging him. 'And I know why, because we all feel the same way. Harry's finally home, that's the longest we've never seen him since we started playing with him.'

'Yes, exactly, we've been part of Harry's life now for so long. I met him when I got the potion for him, nearly four years ago.'

'Imagine us Weasley's Baily, we've known him since he was twelve, apart from Ron, he met him at eleven, same as Hermione, but I didn't meet him until he was fourteen, because I had to bring the dragons over for the triwizard tournament.'

'Don't forget us Charlie,' Neville said smiling at him, 'From the first day on the Hogwarts express, then that night in the dormitories. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and me all shared a room, and apart from just before the battle, this was the longest anyone has ever gone without seeing Harry.'

'It's been a long four months for all of us that care about him, but he's home now, for good.' Charlie said then started laughing, and everyone else couldn't help but join him.

Upstairs, all the Weasleys were crowded around Harry's bed, looking down at him. Ron and Hermione both sitting on the bed near him.

'So he'll need a lot of care until he wakes up Gin?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, he will. It could be up to two months before that happens. His body has to be washed down twice a day. One lot of potions three times a day, another lot four times a day, his limbs moved every couple of hours. Baily's working out a roster for everyone here so we can all get some sleep.'

'Well, there's always enough people here to help. This house is hardly ever empty.' Arthur grinned.

'No, not with Charlie, Lily, now Brian and Susan, then all the band is here all the time with their other halves. Then everyone else that drops in all the time.'

'Yeah, I was saying to Charlie earlier. Even with everyone here, this house felt so empty without Harry, maybe because none of us knew when he was going to come home.'

'You should have heard what we were all saying right before Kingsley floated Harry's body inside.' Ginny giggled.

'What Ginny?' George asked.

'Well, Charlie was talking to Albus, then he said. He's glad his not easing because he wanted Harry and I said he was my husband so I go first, so Charlie would have to be second, then Brian said he was third, Baily fourth and John fifth.' Ginny started laughing as she saw the shocked looks on her family's face before they started laughing as well. When Ginny got herself under control, 'Then…then Charlie wondered if anyone else wanted to have a go at Harry,' she looked to her two brothers, 'Like Ron, George, Seamus and Patrick.' everyone apart from Ron and George laughed, then she started laughing again, then George just couldn't help himself and he walked over and kissed Harry full on the mouth, which made everyone laugh harder.

'You know Gin, I just might,' then turned to Ron, 'What about you brother, going to have a go at your best mate?' George grinned and everyone laughed at Ron's bright red face.

'Just remember George, if you decide to take on Harry, you're in for some pain.' Ginny smirked at him then everyone laughed again.

'Alright, I think that's enough about that. Why don't we head down and let the others visit Harry.' Molly said but she couldn't help smiling. She walked over and kissed her daughter, then Harry, just like everyone did and they left the room. 'You can all go up now,' Molly said to Harry's friends.

Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean and Hagrid all walked upstairs and into Harry's bedroom. 'How is he Ginny?' Neville asked sitting down beside Harry and taking his hand.

'He's fine Neville.' Ginny smiled then saw Hagrid crying quietly. 'Hagrid, you can come over to him you know.'

'He looks so helpless lying there Ginny.' Hagrid slowly made his way over and knelt down so he could be closer to Harry, 'So how long, before he wakes up?'

'Up to two months Hagrid, they don't know for sure, so we just have to keep giving him his treatment until he does.'

'Yes, we heard Baily talking to Charlie about all that. If you need any help with him Ginny, let me know.' Neville smiled at her.

'Thanks Neville, and I will. But I think with everyone here, we should be right. But still come over whenever you want to see him, all of you.'

'Do you feel anything from him Ginny?' Luna asked looking curiously down at Harry.

'No, not at the moment, but Kingsley said that's because he's in a deep unconscious state right now, but eventually I will. That's when I know it won't be long before he wakes up.'

'The moment that happens Ginny, let us know and we'll come straight over again.' Seamus said.

'I will Seamus, I'll be letting everyone know when that happens.'

'Ginny, why don't you come down and eat? James, Katie, Sirius and Nicky can stay with him for a while.' Charlie said walking back into the room.

'Okay Charlie, it might be a good idea. Then we'll have to start moving his limbs again.' Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly, before getting up off the bed and everyone left the room as James, Katie, the twins, Sirius and Nicky walked upstairs to the bedroom. The twins went straight over and pulled themselves up onto the bed and lay down next to Harry, rubbing his chest.

'They want to help again.' Katie smiled at her children. 'I wish I knew what they were saying to him though.'

'Yeah, so do I.' James said as he took his son's hand.

'Do you realise how many times we've all sat here waiting for Harry to wake up from one thing or another.' Sirius said then they all started laughing realising they had done this many times over the last couple of years, along with everyone else that cared about Harry.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty six

Over the next few weeks, everyone had gotten in to a routine for looking after Harry. Ginny, Charlie, Liam and Brian took turns through the night, with the occasional help from James and Sirius. Because she had the twins, Lily helped in the daytime, and of course Baily through the day as well. Susan always helped on the weekends, but she still had to revise and practice her healing with Baily as well as her potions. Patrick, John, and Karen all helped through the day as well as they still come over every day. Visitors came and went all the time as no one could stay away from Harry for too long.

Five weeks after Harry was brought home, Ginny was asleep, cuddled up next to her husband, when she woke suddenly and looked over at him. He hadn't moved and was still unconscious, but she could feel him.

'Harry, you're coming back to me.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'I've missed you sweetheart.' Ginny quickly conjured her patronus and sent it down to Charlie and within seconds he was running into the room with everyone else following.

'What Gin? Is something wrong?'

'No Charlie, everything's right. I can feel Harry.' Ginny couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face.

Charlie went straight over and sat beside Harry, taking his hands as Lily, Baily, John, Liam, Patrick and Karen all stood close to the bed.

'What's he feeling Ginny?' Baily asked.

Ginny concentrated, 'Confusion, but hope as well.' she said and couldn't help laughing. 'He's coming back Charlie.'

'Yes, he is Gin. Hopefully it won't be long now.'

'I wish I knew how long though,' Baily said standing next to the bed. 'I'll do a check of him, see if there's any change at all.' he waved his wand over Harry a few times. 'Well, there is a small change. He's mind seems to be slowly waking up. Now we just have to wait for his body to as well.'

'I promised everyone that the moment I felt him I would let them know. Stay with him Charlie and I'll go floo them all. But if he so much as twitches call me.'

'I will sis, go on.' Charlie grinned as he watched Ginny pull her robe on, then left the room. 'Don't be too much longer Harry, you've got a lot of people wanting to see you.'

'Not to mention have him.' John said then laughed.

'Yes, we can't forget that. But just remember John. After Ginny, Harry's mine.' Charlie said possessively, then jerked and looked back down at him. 'Harry, I can hear you. He's talking to me again. We're all here Harry, just waiting for you to wake up.' Charlie listened, then tears fell down his face, 'Yes, everyone mate, me as well.'

'What's he saying Charlie?' Baily asked, then heard Harry himself. 'He's talking to me as well, he said he'll take us all on once he's strong enough.' everyone started laughing as Ginny ran back in the room.

'He's talking to me,' Ginny sat beside him, caressing his face.

'He's talking to us as well Gin.' Charlie grinned. 'So I don't think it will be too much longer.

Ginny concentrate as tears fell from her eyes again, 'I can't wait either my love and I've told Charlie he has to wait his turn.' Ginny saw Charlie concentrate and had a sad smile on his face. 'What's he saying Charlie?'

'He wants to know why I want him when I was easing. Harry, that's all changed, the moment you vanished, I got it back, full on now.' Charlie listened again. 'When you cast the charm, you vanished. We'll explain all that later, once you're awake you'll know everything. Just get better and wake up.'

'I'm here Harry, I'm always here.' Lily said as she heard her son talking to her. 'I love you too.

Ginny concentrated. 'He said he's tired and needs rest so he can come back to us.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'Rest my love, rest.' Ginny cuddled up next to him and everyone apart from Charlie left the room.

'He's going to be really weak when he wakes by the sound of it Gin. If he needs rest while he's still unconscious, so it still might be a while before he's back to his old self.'

'Yes, I know Charlie. Even in my mind you could hear how weak he sounded. I'm just going to stay cuddled up next to him. Don't expect me to move from here Charlie, so have Kreacher bring my food up.'

'I'll probably do the same thing Ginny and he's only got another hour before we have to start moving his limbs again. So I'll just stay here as well.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry softly, then looked at his sister. 'I hope you don't mind Gin?'

'Of course not Charlie, kiss him whenever you want to. It'll make you and Harry feel better.'

They both sat there staring at Harry for the longest time. Family and friends came in to see if there was any change at all.

'Nothing yet, when he spoke to us, he sounded tired and he didn't do it for long, he said he needed rest.'

'This sure has taken a lot out of him, hasn't it?' Sirius said looking down at his godson.

'Yes, whatever they did in the department of mysteries, might have removed the curse, but it really drained him.' James leaned down and kissed his son.

The twins pulled themselves up again and lay down next to Harry, rubbing his chest with one hand and the other on his face.

'The twins are talking to him, Harry said he's missed them too, that he'll sing for them when he's strong enough.' Ginny laughed, then kept concentrating. 'They told Harry, that he should wake slowly today. He hopes so as he wants to see everyone. But he needs to rest again.' Ginny kissed his tenderly, 'I love you Harry, rest, then come back to us.' Ginny looked at James, 'See, it seems to take a lot even if he does say only a few words.'

'Yes I see Ginny. When he wakes, he's probably going to be very weak isn't he?'

'Yes, Kingsley said that when he first brought him home. Baily said the same thing.'

'It's time to move his limbs again,' Baily said as he walked back into the room.

'Let's take the twins out and we'll leave you to it.' James got up and picked up Ginny, and she leaned over to her father and Charlie held her for a moment, kissed her then handed her back to James, as Katie picked up Harry, let Charlie hold him for a few minutes, and the left the room with Sirius and Nicky.

'Okay Ginny, Charlie, do you both want to, then I'll check him over once you're done.'

Ginny threw back the covers and she took one leg, and Charlie the other and they started rotating his ankles, then moved up to his knees and started bending them, then his hips, bending his legs up.

'Stop it Harry.' Charlie grinned as he let go of his leg and moved to his arm.

'What did he say Charlie?' Ginny laughed.

'You could probably guess, especially where I was holding him. He just wanted to tease me, come on let's finish.' Charlie and Ginny started moving his arms, then Ginny gently lifted his head and twisted it back and forth gently before lying him back down.

'Yes, sweetheart, we have to do this all the time. Everyone takes turns.' Ginny concentrated. 'Well, Charlie and me of course. Baily, John, Patrick, Liam, Karen, have been helping. Your dad and Sirius as well, and Susan on the weekends as she's studying with Baily. Yes, they have all been doing this while you're naked. I don't know Harry, you'll have to ask them when you wake up.' Ginny said then saw Charlie and Baily look at her. 'He wanted to know if Baily and John got turned on doing it.'

'Yes I did Harry, but as for John, you'll probably have to ask him later.' Baily said, then laughed. 'Okay, now let's see how you're going.' Baily waved his wand over Harry a few times. 'Well, your mind is really back now, that's probably why you're talking to us. Your body is really starting to wake as well, so the twins were probably right. You will be awake sometime today and everything else is going well. But you will be weak Harry, very weak this time.' Baily listened for a minute. 'We will explain everything once you're stronger Harry and not before. You need to rest your mind and your body for a while. You're welcome, now just hurry and wake up. I'll leave you with Ginny and Charlie.'

'So he will be awake soon Baily?' Ginny asked.

'Yes Ginny, he will. I'll be downstairs if you need me.' he smiled and left the room going into the kitchen to join the others. 'He's getting stronger, he was teasing Charlie while he was moving his leg.'

'He's coming back.' Patrick said, grinning.

'Yes he is. Ginny told him who has been doing all that with his body. He wanted to know if you and I got turned on by it John,' Baily said looking at John.

'And what did you say babe?' John asked his partner.

'I told him he'd have to ask you when he woke up.'

John sat for a moment. 'Yes, I did Harry. He just asked me.' John smiled, then everyone laughed. 'Yes, we're serious. We all want to have a go, even George.' John concentrated again. 'He started Harry, we'll tell you all about when you wake up. Alright, I missed you too.' John smiled.

'He wants to know everything when he wakes up, doesn't he?' James asked.

'Yes, he does. Do you know if he knows how long he's been unconscious for?'

'No he doesn't. Ginny told him that she'd explain everything once he was strong enough, but none of us has mentioned that.' Baily explained, then Ginny's doe appeared.

'Baily, he's moving, I think he's waking up.' said Ginny's voice.

Lily, Hayden, Holly, in Lily's arms, Baily, John, Brian, Patrick, Karen, Liam, James, Ginny, Katie, Harry, Sirius and Nicky all ran up the stairs and into the bedroom and they all saw Harry's body slowly moving. Baily went straight over to the side of the bed and waved his wand.

'Yes, he's waking up. It shouldn't be long.' everyone stood around watching as Harry's body kept moving. They saw his legs and feet move under the covers and he's hand kept moving from his side to his chest and back again. He turned his head a few times then left it looking at Ginny as he blinked his eyes.

'Harry, sweetheart,' Ginny said softly, and saw Harry blink again and he's hand moved towards her slowly and he lay it on her arm. 'Harry, you're almost there.' Ginny felt the tears fall down her face as he blinked a few more times, then opened his eyes.

'Bright,' Harry said weakly and Baily waved his wand and darkened the room. 'Thanks, hey gin.' Harry's voice was so weak and everyone heard it.

'Hey you, it's good to see your eyes open love.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'How are you feeling Harry?'

'Weak, tired. Did it work?'

'Yes, but there's more to it, but we're not explaining yet, when you're stronger.'

'Okay,' Harry said then slowly turned his head. 'Hi dad…Sirius…Katie…Nicky…hey you two.' Harry smiled weakly at all of them.

'Hi son, we're glad you're awake.'

'Yeah…me too but why do…the twins…look bigger?' Harry panted.

'I said we're not explaining now, so no questions until you're stronger Harry.' Ginny touched his face.

Harry moved his head and saw his mother, brother and sister. 'Hi, Hayden and…Holly…look bigger…as well.'

'Hi sweetheart.' Lily leaned down and kissed him, then the twins kissed Harry as well.

Harry saw Baily, John, Patrick, Karen, Brian, Liam and Charlie. 'Hi.' Harry smiled weakly.

'Hi Harry, man are we glad you're finally awake.' John grinned at him.

'Yeah…me too. How…am I Baily?'

'You're fine Harry, just very weak and that's going to take a while before you get stronger. So no moving at all, if you want to sit up a bit, you can with help.'

'I'm not…tired as to…sleep…just my body's…tired, so I might…sit up.'

'Here Harry, I'll help.' Charlie got up and helped Harry up taking all his weight and Ginny put some pillows behind him, 'How's that?'

Harry panted heavily. 'Good, thanks…Charlie. My eyes…are sore Baily…nothing wrong…is there?'

'No Harry, you've just had them closed for a while. But not more questions, you're fine, everything is fine. It's going to take a while for your body to wake up properly.'

'A while...how long's…a while?' Harry said, then slowly looked around and saw everyone looking at everyone else. 'How long…please…tell me?'

Ginny looked at everyone, then back at Harry. 'Harry, it took longer than we thought it would. You've been unconscious for five months.'

'Five months,' Harry looked at her in shock, 'Why so…long?'

'No more Harry. You need to get strong first, please.' Ginny said, touching his face.

'No wonder Harry…Ginny…Hayden and…Holly look…bigger.' Harry said as he looked at them again. 'Alright, but you've…all got a lot of…explaining to do by…the sounds of it.' Harry twisted his head back and forth, 'My body feels really…stiff. You said you've…all been moving it…around.'

'Yes we have Harry, so they wouldn't be too stiff for when you woke up. Like what you're feeling now is normal stiffness for being asleep for so long and being in one position as well. Now it's potion time anyway,' Baily smiled at him and picked up three vials of potions. 'Do you think you can do it Harry?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' Harry took the first vial, drank it and shuddered. The second one and drank it and then the third one, drank it and gagged, 'Bloody hell…Baily…that tastes terrible.'

'I know Harry, but get used to it. You need them for a while yet.'

'Oh great,' Harry said grimacing and everyone laughed.

'I should let everyone know you're awake Harry. They've all been here.' Ginny smiled at her husband.

"I can do it to everyone at one time now." Harry said in everyone's mind and saw the shocked looks on their faces. 'So I'll let them…know, how's that?'

'Man you're power is freaky Harry,' Patrick said.

'Yeah, I know. Hang on I'll…tell everyone and…hope they come see…me soon. "Hey everyone, I'm awake, come visit me." Harry smiled. 'There, everyone knows…now. Baily am I allowed…to eat and drink, because I'm really hungry?'

'Yes Harry you can.' Baily smiled.

'I'll go tell Kreacher to fix you something sweetheart.'

'Thanks love,' Harry kissed her and turned back to Charlie. 'Give me a hand to…the bathroom Charlie?'

'Course Harry, but let me take all you're weight, do you want you're robe, since you're naked.'

'We'll all go out,' James said and kissed his son then everyone else kissed Harry and left the room.

'No, I don't need a robe.' Harry said weakly but smiled.

'Alright Harry,' Charlie pulled the covers back and put his arms around Harry, lifting him so he was standing but Charlie took all his weight. 'Slowly Harry, let's go.' Charlie moved very slowly until they reached the bathroom, and he helped Harry until he was finished, then slowly moved him back to the bed.

'Merlin, I'm buggered. But even though I'm weak, I could use one thing Charlie?'

'What's that Harry, I'll help any way I can.'

'Give me a kiss will you.' Harry smiled and Charlie leaned in and kissed him softly.

'How's that?'

'Better. So are you really back full on Charlie?' Harry asked quietly.

'Yes Harry, full on. When you cast the charm, I felt it increase straight away, but only slightly. But it was after that it came back fully. It didn't just happen to me though.'

'Who else?'

'Well, Brian felt it increase, we we're together and started talking about it later on. Then we thought if we did, then others might have or restarted. So I got Ron, George and Percy together and asked them first. Percy went through it years ago and never told anyone but he never restarted. Ron and George both started, I got George with Baily and John, and Ron's going to Brian.'

'I would have loved to see…Ron's face Charlie.' Harry said and he laughed softly.

'Yeah, you would have Harry. Then I ask Liam, but he never restarted, but Patrick did, so I've been helping him. Your dad and Sirius started again too. But guess who else?'

'Who?'

'Katie and Karen, Ginny, and Lily helped them at first, now they go to each other and Ginny is just with Lily again. I had Ginny unseal the house so we'd all have enough rooms to use.'

'And all this started when I cast the charm?' Harry asked puzzled.

'Sort of Harry, but we're not going into it until later. But yes, it was down to what happened after you cast the charm.'

'Alright, I'll wait, but I need…to know one thing. Did the charm work, am I and everyone protected from bad luck as long as I…cast it every week?'

'Yes, the charm worked but you won't have to recast it again. But no more Harry, you're not strong enough yet. We'll explain later.'

'Here you go Harry,' Ginny said walking in with a tray and placing across Harry's lap and saw the look on Harry and Charlie's faces. 'What?'

'Harry, asking too many questions, I told him a bit but not everything.' Charlie said raising his eyebrows at her.

'Alright, you probably won't stop until you get the answers Harry, but eat first. Then we'll explain.' Ginny said.

'Okay, I can live with that.' Harry drank a heap first before he started eating. 'So Charlie said you helped Katie and Karen, but now just back with mum.'

'Yes, they were a little hesitant at first but now their fine. Did Charlie tell you about Ron and George?'

'Yeah he did.' Harry laughed, then ate again, 'Like I said to Charlie, I would have loved to see Ron's face.'

'Well, you've got a heap of men wanting to take you on Harry, even George said he would.' Charlie grinned.

'How did that happened?'

'Charlie and I were talking to Albus, when Charlie said since his back he couldn't wait to have you, but I said he had to wait until I had you first, and Charlie second.' Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, 'Then Brian said he was third, Baily said he was forth and John was fifth. When I told the family this, we asked if Ron, George, Seamus and Patrick wanted to have a go at you, Ron went bright red but George said he would, then he kissed you.'

'George kissed me, and I didn't feel it.' Harry said smiling. 'But you are right, when I'm strong enough my love, you are going to be my first and for a long time.'

'Yes, I am.' Ginny smiled and noticed Harry ate everything that she put on his plate. 'Are you still hungry, I can get you some more Harry?'

'No, that was just right. Now how about these answers, why five months and why don't I have to recast the charm?' Harry said looking at Ginny then Charlie.

'You're awake Harry,' Hermione said and she ran into the room with Ron, George, Angelina, Molly and Arthur. Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

'Easy Hermione, my body's still weak. But I missed you too.' Harry kissed her cheek as she leaned away and let Ron close to him. 'Hi Ron,' Harry pulled him into a hug, then though why not and kissed him full on the lips. 'So you've started, so are we going to have a go?' then Harry laughed as Ron went bright red again.

'Harry,' Ron said and moved back.

Angelina hugged him gently, kissing his cheek then George kissed him full on the lips. 'I will Harry, can't wait either.' George laughed.

'You've got it George.' Harry looked at Ginny's parents. 'Hi Molly, Arthur.' they both walked over and hugged him gently.

'Hello Harry dear, how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine Molly, just weak.'

Harry looked at Hermione, 'I thought Minerva would have come with you Hermione.' then Harry saw everyone looked at everyone else again. 'What, she's alright isn't she?' Harry asked looking worried.

'Yes Harry, she's fine, don't worry. That's one of the answers will give you later.' Ginny said as she touched his face.

'Okay,' Harry said looking puzzled and saw Charlie looked a little angry. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

'Nothing Harry, later alright.'

Harry nodded, then looked back at everyone else, 'So did you all like my message, I can talk to as many as I want now.'

'Yes, amazing Harry. When I heard you, then Ron said he did to, I just couldn't believe it,' Hermione grinned at him then looked a little worried.

'I know how long it's been Hermione, if that's what you're thinking?'

'Yes, I wasn't sure if you were told yet. We've all missed you so much Harry. Everyone's been coming here all the time, just waiting for…' Hermione hesitated and Ginny shook her head, 'waiting for you to wake up.'

'That's not what you were going to say, but since I told Ginny I'd wait for the answers, it's fine. I can't imagine waiting for that long. I don't know how you all did it, especially you Gin, how did you cope with me being like that for so long?'

'At first, I wasn't coping, then we were all sitting down talking to Susan about our bond and the potion Baily got us, so we explained all that to her. Then she asked about your scar on your chest, she'd heard about it but wasn't sure if it was true. So anyway, we started talking about things regarding you. We all realised that talking about you all the time helped us. We still missed you heaps Harry, but it did help.'

'Yes, Ginny was a mess at first Harry, hardly leaving this room, hardly eating. Then I had her unseal the house one day and she was a little better after that.' Charlie said.

Harry felt something quick in Gin, but then she quickly sent her love to him, but he thought he felt guilt. 'Yes, I know what Ginny can be like. But the talking help ease it a bit sweetheart?'

'Yeah, we told Susan a heap of things that you'd gone through, then we all just kept telling each other different things we'd remembered and it eased the pain of missing you a little.'

'Harry, now you're awake we'll be back in a few days, let you get better.' Molly said and kissed his cheek.

'Okay Molly, Arthur, thanks for coming.'

'We'll go to Harry. Get better and I'll come back soon too.' Hermione kissed him.

'Okay Hermione, tell Minerva I want to see her though.' Harry said and saw the looks again and wondered what was going on. Ron gave Harry a hug and Harry had to kiss him again. 'Had to kiss you Ron, now you started.' Harry smiled as Ron went red again. 'So are you going to take me on Ron?' he never answered. 'Come on Ron, we've been mates for years. I've got to have you once at least, I know Brian's good, but I've got more experience.'

Ron looked down, 'We'll see Harry, just get better.' and Harry laughed knowing Ron would, eventually. So Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina all left leaving just Charlie and Ginny sitting next to Harry and he knew they didn't want to tell him everything yet, but Harry needed answers to some question and what some of the looks meant between everyone.

'So am I going to get answers to these questions now?' Harry asked looking between Ginny and Charlie.

'Okay Harry, but just try and relax please, you're still very weak.' Ginny smiled at him.

'I'll try, now why five months and why don't I have to recast the charm all the time, and you mentioned something about me vanishing before, what were you talking about?'

'He gets right to it doesn't he sis?' Charlie said smirking at Harry.

'Alright, when you cast the charm Harry, you vanished, right before our eyes. Your wand fell on the bed where you were laying.'

'I vanished, where did I go?' Harry looked from Ginny to Charlie.

'To the department of mysteries Harry, and you stayed there for four months.'

'None of you saw me for four months,' Harry asked looking completely shocked, 'No wonder you were a mess Gin, I would have been a mess as well then stormed the department of mysteries. Why did I go there and what did they do?'

'Once you disappeared, I went to talk to Dumbledore because just before you cast the charm he said he needed to speak to us about it. That the charm was a little more than he let you believe it was. It wasn't just to block the jinx, it was to removed it completely. That's why you were there for four months.'

'But why there and why not here? Baily's here all the time.'

'Albus said it had to be done there, because Voldemort's body is there.' Ginny saw the shocked look on Harry's face. 'The people in the department of mysteries had to use very powerful spells on you all that time to clean your body out.'

'They have Voldemort's body in the department of mysteries, why?'

'Look, there's a lot to tell you Harry, but just know first, that they have been studying his body since the battle, anyway, they had to remove everything from your body, clean you out of the jinx, then clean your empty shell, before putting everything back. Then they cleaned your outer body. That's why it took so long and why you're so weak and why you're sweeting all the time.'

'They took everything out of me.' Harry looks worried and started panting heavily. Ginny and Charlie each took a hand.

'Calm down Harry, it's all fine. They said it didn't harm you in any way. But they did remove the whole jinx from you. It's gone sweetheart, completely gone so no more bad luck for you or anyone else.'

'See this is why we wanted you to be stronger mate, some of this shocked us, let alone you and while you're weak Harry.'

'I can see that Charlie, but I need to know why Albus didn't tell me that the charm was to remove it and why it took so long and why none of you were told?'

'Alright, but calm down please.' Ginny said and waited a minute until Harry nodded. 'Albus didn't tell you because if you knew you'd be gone for that long, you wouldn't have wanted to do it. Because of how protective you are of everyone, especially me.'

'They thought you would have stayed here putting your protection charm around us all the time until you were exhausted.' Charlie said and Harry heard the anger there.

'You said they and you're angry. What's going on Charlie?'

'Albus, Minerva and Kingsley knew all this a long time ago and they never told you or us anything. We're all angry with them and won't speak to them unless we have to. They should have told us what was going to happen to you and they didn't.'

'You see Harry, Albus first suspected you were jinxed because of what happened in the room of requirement and you're black eyes at the time.' Ginny said quietly and saw the sadness on Harry's face. 'That's why it happened Harry. It was because of the jinx, it took over you just like when you killed that woman. Voldemort wanted you to suffer a lot, he designed this jinx for you sweetheart, so you'd do things you wouldn't normally do.'

'So when I felt something come over me that day, it was the jinx and that's why I couldn't stop what I did?' Harry said as tears started to fall from his eyes. 'So it really wasn't me that did that to you Gin?'

'No Harry, it wasn't you. So now you can finally forgive yourself. You might know it was you're body, but it wasn't you're heart, you're mind, or you're soul. It was all Voldemort.'

'You see Harry, he always had a backup plan. He didn't think you could kill him, but he was always prepared just in case. So there were two reasons he did this, one, so you'd suffer and two he thought if he was dead, one of his kids would be around. So if you did the counter curse, he's kid would get to one of us, but mainly Ginny and you wouldn't be around to help us, to protect us in anyway. See, he thought of everything.'

'Yeah, he did. He might have been evil bastard, but he was smart bastard.' Harry said shaking his head. 'But there must be a reason why Albus never told you.'

'Well because he thought none of us would have let you cast the charm and he was probably right and I hate to admit that. But the main reason is that this jinx Harry, it was going to get stronger, increase. Once you killed Voldemort the jinx entered you, and from that time on things have been happening, but they were slowly increasing and from what Albus said, they would keep increasing. Right now, it was every few months, then it would be ever two to three months, then one to two months, until it got down to something happening daily, Voldemort wanted you to suffer Harry. That's why Albus didn't tell us because if we stopped you from doing the charm you would have ended up not doing anything apart from casting your charm all the time until you would have been cracked up in St Mungo's. Albus said it was only your power that kept it at bay for so long. If it was me, it would have been daily from under a year after Voldemort died.'

'How does he know all this, and why didn't he tell me?'

'Once he found out about what happened in the room of requirement, he spoke with the people at the department of mysteries and since they have been examining Voldemort's body since the battle. But it wasn't until Ginny was kidnapped that they found the curse using a very powerful revealing spell. So Albus, Minerva and Kingsley were working with the people at the department of mysteries to see if they could come up with something, anything else to help you remove it, but there was only this one way.'

'So that's why you're angry, he's known about this since the room of requirement, I can understand that Charlie. Right now I'm angry with him not telling me. What if something happened while I was there? What if someone tried to hurt you Gin and I wasn't here to protect you and keep putting the charm around everyone. Anything could have happened to anyone of you. I wouldn't have been here to help you.' Harry started to choke up as more tears fell from his eyes.

'See, that's why he didn't tell you or us. Because he knew you wouldn't have done it so you could stay here and keep us safe Harry. I was angry at first, but I know what you're like. You would have ended up in St Mungo's trying to protect us all the time. I finally understood why he never mentioned it Harry. He wanted to make you healthy for one, but also to give you the peaceful, happy and safe life you always wanted for yourself and for the rest of us and this was the only way.'

'That's why we were also mad at Kingsley, because he knew and had aurors ready to stay with all of us while you were there and he never told us either. Minerva knew and she never told us, plus Albus had Minerva put the imperius curse on Karen to cancel all you're concerts, then charmed her again to make her forget she did it. That was right after the last concert.'

'Minerva used the imperius curse on Karen, oh merlin.' Harry said and gripped Ginny and Charlie's hands harder.

'One more thing Harry, Albus said the curse penetrated your mind first. That's why you did what you did in the room of requirement but also why you killed that woman. He said that because of the curse that if you got angry enough at anyone of us, you could have ended up killing them. When you tortured Charlie that time, that's when he knew something had to be done soon, if Baily and John hadn't calmed you down, you could have killed Charlie and the curse was the reason. So when Albus knew Charlie was easing, he knew it was time because if Charlie wasn't around to keep you calm, the curse would have taken over more.' Ginny said seeing the scared look on her husband's face as he looked at Charlie.

'It's fine Harry, it wasn't you.' Charlie said tightening his grip on his hand, then lent down and kissed him tenderly. 'Really Harry, it's fine. The curse is gone now, so it's okay.' Charlie touched Harry's face seeing how upset he was at the thought that he might have killed him.

'It's time for Harry to be washed and his limbs moved again, plus his potions.' Baily said walking in with Susan, then he saw Harry's face. 'What's wrong Harry?' Baily said as he went over to him.

'We've just been telling him everything Baily.' Ginny smiled sadly at the healer.

'Yeah, and I can't believe half of it. No wonder everyone was so angry at Albus, Minerva and Kingsley. I'm pissed off at them right now as well. I should have been told and given the choice. I know what you said Gin, but I still should have been told. You have been through too much and I don't think you could have handled it if anything else was to happen and I wasn't here to help you.' Harry said shaking his head, then thought for a moment, 'But if this curse did overtake me and I did end up hurting or killing someone I cared about, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Merlin Voldemort thought of everything and shows how much he really knew me. Charlie, I'm so sorry for everything.' Harry looked sadly at him again and Charlie touched his face. He could feel himself get choked up so he just nodded, then Harry looked at Baily. 'It's fine Baily. Hi Susan, I hear you've been helping Baily look after me, thanks.'

'It's fine Harry and good experience.'

'So you've had to wash me while I'm naked Susan.' Harry grinned at her trying to shake the thoughts from his mind.

'Yes, but I don't even notice anymore Harry.' Susan smiled.

'What, I have this beautiful woman washing my naked body and she doesn't notice.' Harry said and then laughed, but had to stop as his breathing got heavy.

'Harry,' Ginny said but she couldn't stop smiling. 'Susan has been very professional, it wasn't you being naked that worried her at first, it was you're scar on your chest. She took it really easy the first time.'

Harry grinned again, 'I was just kidding Susan, but my scar doesn't hurt anymore. So whenever you want to start, I'm ready. Do I have to have that potion again though Baily?'

'Yes Harry, you do. So let's start with washing you down. Susan if you want to get the warm water.' Baily smiled and watched as Susan walked into the bathroom. 'She's going to make a first rate healer one day Harry.' Baily said then Susan walked back in with the bowl of water, placing in on the bedside cabinet.

'Alright Harry, ready?' Susan asked and he nodded so she threw back the covers and started washing his body.

Harry watched her move over him, 'You know, that actually feels nice,' Harry said and closed his eyes. 'But how long before I can do this for myself Baily, I could have a bath, then I could lay down.' Harry opened his eyes again.

'Maybe tomorrow for a bath, we'll see though. Just let us all do this until I'm sure you're strong enough. Alright Gin, roll him over.' as soon as Ginny rolled Harry, Susan started washing him, then Ginny rolled him back and Charlie rolled him the other way and Susan washed him again.

'You've all had to do this for how long?'

'For five weeks, sweetheart. See after you're treatment at the department of mysteries, Kingsley talked them into letting him bring you home. One, there was plenty of people here to help you and because you have your own personal healer here all the time. You probably would have still been there until you woke up otherwise.'

'That makes me a little less angry with him.' Charlie said smiling at Harry. 'He knew what we were all going through.'

'Yes, makes me a little less angry with him as well Charlie,' Harry said as Susan finished washing him, 'So what's next?' and before anyone said anything, Susan started moving his feet around. 'Right, my arms are still a little stiff, but I was able to feed myself before. So how long does this have to go on for?'

'At least a couple more days Harry, you've been like this five months and it makes your body stiff and takes a while for it to get back to normal. So if I think you can handle a bath tomorrow, Charlie will still be helping you into it. No walking for a couple of days at least.'

'I know Baily, I feel weak and sore. My legs ache, is that normal?'

'Yes, it's normal Harry. It'll ease soon probably tomorrow, and this moving of your limbs might be a little uncomfortable but it's what will help with that as well.'

Harry winced a few times as Susan worked his body, until she finished. 'Glad that's over.' Harry said and Susan threw the covers back over him. 'What does Liam think of you doing this to me Susan?' Harry smiled at her again.

'He was a little jealous at first, but once Baily explained that I'd be doing this to patients all the time, male and female, he finally understood. But that's why he stays downstairs while I do this, he can't watch.' Susan grinned.

'No, I wouldn't want to watch either if it was Ginny doing this to another man. You did good Susan, thanks.'

'You're welcome Harry. I only do it on the weekends though and thank you for asking professor McGonagall to let me come home on weekends. It's really helped spending time with Baily.'

'That's fine Susan, but if I was unconscious for five months, aren't you revising for your N.E.W.T.s?'

'Yes, I am. I'm doing that here with help from everyone. Even Mark and William have been helping me with defence.'

'As long as helping me doesn't take time away from that Susan, there's plenty of others to help me.'

'It doesn't Harry, and it's good practice anyway. It'll look good on my personal file, having my first patient being Harry Potter. Baily going to make sure everything I've done is put in it.'

Harry laughed softly at her, 'Yes, I can see that Susan, so okay. Keep going if you have the time then and I might even make a note in your file for you. Saying how professional and good you were.'

Susan kissed his cheek, 'Thanks Harry and I'm glad you're back and awake.'

'So am I Susan.'

'Alright Harry, potion time, Susan, you can let Harry do it himself.'

Susan handed Harry one vial after the other watching as he drank them, then taking the empty vials back off him.

Harry shuddered, 'Merlin, that taste like dragon dung Baily, how long do I have to keep taking that again?'

'At least another week Harry, I'll check again then. See how you are.'

'Okay, but one thing though. Ginny's kissed me, Charlie's kissed me and you haven't.' Harry smiled at Baily and then Baily leaned down and kissed him for a long time. 'That's better. So I hear you and John want to have me again Baily?'

'Yes, everyone does, well maybe not Ron.'

'I think he will eventually. I kissed him here before and then asked him. He said we'll see and to Ron, that means yes, but he just couldn't say it. Looks like I'm going to be busy when I get stronger, but.' Harry looked at Charlie. 'Right after Ginny Charlie, you and I are going to be in that room for a while. You should feel what I'm feeling right now. It's so strong, and seems to be getting stronger.'

'Yes, I thought it would Harry, because it's been five months, all that wanting has built up. So if you exhaust Charlie, there's enough of us to keep you going.'

'You're not serious Baily.' Charlie said stared at the healing looking a little shocked.

'Very serious Charlie, once Harry's got his strength back. That wanting will literally overtake his body and he won't want to stop for a while. He might not leave that room for days depending on how many times he does it.'

'So more will probably help Baily?' Harry asked seriously.

'Yes, it will Harry. With you having to stop for that long, it's going to be a while before you're back to normal with it. I studied up on while you were gone to find out what will happen. It's never happened before, but there was a few pages of what a man might go through if for whatever reasons he couldn't do anything for long periods of time.' Baily looked at Ginny. 'So Ginny, you might have to let Harry disappear for a long time.'

'I don't mind, I'd let Harry do anything at this point, I'm just glad he's home and awake.' Ginny leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

'So me, Brian, Baily, John, Patrick, George and Ron would probably help you faster Harry.'

'You mean all at once?' Ginny said. 'I know you've been with three others at one time Harry, but seven?'

'Now that's what I call a party.' Harry said laughing softly again. 'But I don't think Ron would like all of us together, when he wanted to, he'd want it to be just us.'

'Yeah he probably would Harry. We'll work it all out when you're strong plus with me and George, don't think that will work either, you might have do him separate from me.' Charlie smiled down at him.

'How are you feeling with this Harry?' Baily asked seriously.

'It's been getting stronger since I woke up. I just hope I can control myself until I'm strong enough to do anything. It's really overpowering me at the moment though.'

'Yes, you're power is making it a lot stronger than normal, hopefully you're power will also help you get stronger a lot faster than would be normal. You're talking normal, you're breathing isn't as laboured as it was when you first woke up. You're already moving your arms and hands fairly well. You're not sweeting anymore. Try moving your legs for me Harry?' Baily threw back the covers and watched as Harry lifted each leg. 'What did that feel like?' Baily covered him again.

'Still a little stiff and sore but it's not as stiff as when I woke up and not as sore when Susan just did it, it's been what, a few hours?'

'Yes, what you're doing now would normally take three days Harry. So you're power is making you stronger faster. I'd say tonight you might even have enough strength to move yourself around some, but still no walking without help until I make sure.' Baily looked at Ginny, then back to Harry. 'I know I probably won't be able to stop you two, but if you're up to it later, just take it easy Harry. Let Ginny do most of it, alright?'

'I will Baily, you don't have to worry about that.' Ginny smiled at the healer then at Harry.

'So you think Harry will be pretty good by tonight Baily?' Charlie asked hopefully.

'Yes I do. He's power his making him heal faster. Just the way he's talking would normally take anywhere from two to three days. He was able to lift his own legs, so yes. I think by tonight he might even be back to normal, or almost normal, tomorrow for sure though. You're amazing you are Harry, really amazing.'

'Thanks Baily, so my sweet Gin, maybe you only have to wait a couple more hours,' Harry pulled Ginny to him and started kissing her passionately, running his hands all over her body.

'Harry, we're still here mate.' Charlie said grinning.

'I don't think you're going to last a few hours Harry,' Ginny smiled at him, then let him know exactly what she felt under her hands.

'I know, this is incredible, I can feel myself getting stronger by the minute. Baily, would my power really do that, I feel really good at the moment, I mean really good.' Harry grinned at him.

'Yes, your power could do that, but since there's no one like you Harry it's not something I could study. Why do you think I've been keeping a file on your, with everything you've been through and all your power. This will be just one more thing to add.'

'There's one thing we never told you Harry, do you realise that in the five months since you cast that charm, not one piece of music has been listened to or played.' Charlie said trying to take Harry's mind off his arousal until he's a little stronger.

'Not once, the rest of the boys haven't played at all?'

'No, it was just too painful to hear any music. It just reminded us that you weren't here, and the boys didn't want to play without you even when you were brought back.' Ginny smiled sadly.

'Well, that has to change from now.' Harry concentrated and summoned his guitar and Liam, John, Patrick and Brian, along with Karen all walked into the room behind it. 'Music time,' Harry said and started singing a song no one had heard before, a beautiful love song that he sang to Ginny.

'That's beautiful Harry, why haven't I heard that before?' Ginny asked.

'It just came to me when I woke up once you told me how long I was gone. I could just imagine how you felt sweetheart. I would have blown up the department of mysteries trying to get to you.'

'Oh Harry,' Ginny leaned over and started kissing him again and Harry dropped his guitar and pulled her on top of him and everyone made a quick exit knowing they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Everyone sat in the living room, listening to the noises from upstairs and everyone couldn't stop smiling.

'He really got over this fast, didn't he Baily?' Liam asked.

'He sure did, he even surprised me. I wonder if having that jinx removed has made more power emerge from him. It sure made him heal a hundred times faster than normal, even for Harry.'

'If you would like to hear my opinion on that, I will gladly tell you.' Albus said a little sadly.

Charlie looked at him, then slowly got up and moved over to him. 'Harry's angry with you as well, along with Kingsley and Minerva.'

'I know he is, because he wasn't here to protect all of you in case something happened. Yes, that would be Harry and I understand that Charlie, but do you want my opinion on what Baily asked?'

'Fine,' Charlie said his voice not as hard as before.

'You are right Baily, since all of Voldemort now has been removed from Harry, it's allowed all of his power to emerge, including healing. I wouldn't be surprised to see him walk down those stairs once he and Ginny have finished. He will probably have some new powers emerge as well, even though I can't imagine what those would be as he can do anything he thinks of already.'

'He was able to speak with everyone at the same time, or individually.'

'Well, that's one, but I would think it would be more something more important, more powerful.'

Charlie stood there for a moment trying to concentrate of what Harry might come out with, but hearing Harry with Ginny was making him think of what he wanted to do with Harry, then he jumped.

'I think I know what else he can do.' Charlie said shaking his head. 'Try not to think of Harry if you can, because I just was. Trying to stop thinking about us later when I'm hearing him with Ginny now and Harry heard my thoughts.' Charlie said smiling.

'You mean if I was to think of Harry, about that, he would know.' Brian said looking around. 'Wow, alright Harry, sorry. He said he's trying to spend some time with his wife, making love to her and he keeps hearing our thought about us and him.'

'Well, that's something significant.' Albus said smiling.

'How are we going to close out thoughts from him, we haven't got Harry's power?' Charlie asked looking around, then back to Albus, 'Any suggestions Albus?'

'Sorry, not for that one. It's completely unheard of.'

Susan started laughing hard and loud and everyone looked at her. Once she calmed down, she took a couple of deep breaths.

'Sorry, but I just thought of something. What if you are all performing and Harry hears how many women and men want him, he'll hear all of that. I know at Hogwarts, I've overheard a lot of girls talking about having sex with him, well, all of you actually, but mostly Harry, some blokes as well,' Susan smiled at Baily and John, then everyone started laughing.

'Not my fault Harry, sorry,' Charlie said and everyone looked at him again. 'When Susan said that, I thought of it and Harry knew.'

Just then the fire turned green and Draco stepped out. 'What's going on, Harry told me to stop it, what's he talking about?' Draco said as he sat down and looked around.

'You were thinking of being with Harry, weren't you Draco just like the rest of us?' Baily asked.

'Yeah, when I heard him say he was awake, I thought I'd give the family and all you time with him first. But I kept thinking about it, couldn't stop actually. When I heard him, so what's going on?'

'Well, it's one of Harry's new powers Draco. Instead of him just talking to us in our minds, he can also hear our thoughts.'

'You're kidding, so if we keep thinking of him he's going to know?' Draco said then jumped. 'Alright Harry, sorry, I'm trying.'

'Yes,' Charlie said, 'His power has grown again. He's almost back to normal, as you can probably hear.'

'He should normally be weak for a few more days at least, but he was starting to get his strength back within minutes and within a couple of hours he was pretty good, just a bit stiff and sore.' Baily explained.

'And because it's been so long since he's had any of us, Baily said that's gotten stronger, so he might need more than just me. He might need all of us at once.' Charlie said looking at Draco, then the others.

'Well, not me, I've finished.' Liam said looking at Charlie.

'No, but me, Baily, John, Patrick, Brian and Draco, and I was thinking of contacting George and Ron. George might, but Harry thinks Ron won't want it to be with everyone just him and Harry.'

'I think you might have to consider that Charlie. We can see once he's finished with Ginny.'

'Well, why don't we have dinner and wait and see how he's feeling, then you can decide.' Lily said smiling at all the men in the room. So everyone walked into the kitchen and started eating and talking about what else Harry might come out with, in regard with his power.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter forty seven

Ginny walked downstairs a couple of hours later with a huge smile on her face as she sat down to join everyone.

'You look happy sis.' Charlie grinned.

'Yes, very happy. Baily, Harry's in the shower, he's completely back to normal and he said he'd be right down and he was hungry.'

'I thought so, he's power is just incredible. He shouldn't even be able to move, let alone stand.' Baily said shaking his head, then turned to Susan. 'Even though you've been helping with Harry Susan, don't take anything about his healing for normal. Nothing about Harry's healing or power is normal.'

'Thanks Baily, it's nice to hear you think I'm strange.' Harry said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen and looked around.

'You know what I mean Harry, you shouldn't be standing, walking, or moving at all for that matter.'

'Yeah, I know, but when you were all up there before, I just felt this surge of power and will you all please try not to think of that, especially when I'm with Ginny. Do you realise how distracting that was.'

'If you could tell us how to stop our thoughts Harry, then we're all ears.' Charlie said smiling then stood up and hugged Harry fiercely. 'Man it's good see you back to normal Harry.' then Charlie kissed him for a long time.

'Thanks Charlie, it's good to be back to normal. Considering it was just earlier today I woke up.' Harry shook his head and sat down and started dishing up himself a huge dinner, then started eating.

'Albus thinks since the jinx has been removed, you're completely free of everything to do with Voldemort. You're power will grow again because he's horcrux blocked your power, so the jinx did as well.' Charlie said a little worried about how Harry would handle hearing he'll have more power.

'More power, well, I suppose I'll just have to deal with it, won't I?' Harry said then kept eating, until he was finished, then looked over at the house elf, 'Kreacher, any treacle tart?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf bowed and place a large treacle tart in front of him, 'It's good you are home master Harry.'

'Thanks Kreacher, it's good to be home.' Harry smiled, then sliced himself a large piece and started eating.

'You seem to have taken that well Harry, considering how you reacted last time you got more power,' Charlie said.

'Well, I thought of it before, the horcruxes and the jinx probably blocked my power.'

'I've never seen you eat that much Harry.' Ginny said in amazement.

'I know, but I'm really hungry. Must have been whatever they did to me, I feel so empty.' Harry grinned, and kept eating until he finished, then polished off a large glass of pumpkin juice before looking at Charlie, 'give me a couple of minutes Charlie.' Harry said and walked over to Albus' portrait, 'You know I'm really angry at you Albus.'

'I know Harry, and I'm sorry for not telling you or anyone else, but I thought it was for the best. Everyone was safe, Mark and William was here the whole time and the rest of the aurors were around the property or protecting everyone else.'

'That still doesn't make it right. You should have told me what would have happened. Now it's going to make listening to you very hard, and I've come to count on you a lot over the years.'

'I understand Harry, it will take a while for you to regain your trust in me. But I hope one day you will and Minerva hopes you do with her as well. She's very upset thinking you will never speak with her again.'

'With Minerva I could probably forgive a lot sooner than you. She always followed your lead, so if you told her to do it, she would have. Anyway, I'm going to spend some time with Charlie.' Harry turned away, grabbed Charlie's hand and walked up the hall and into the spare room. The moment the door closed Harry started kissing Charlie fiercely while pulling off his clothes. 'God I need you Charlie, now hurry up.' Harry said as he was stripped before Charlie and helped him finish, then pulled him onto the bed.

'You really need this, don't you Harry?' Charlie grinned at him.

'Yes, I do.' Harry said and moved down Charlie's body, putting his mouth over him and sucking hard, not slowing or easing until Charlie came, then kept going bringing him back up. 'I need it now Charlie.' and Charlie pulled him against his stomach and entered him slowly. 'Harder Charlie, I really need it.' so Charlie got harder and faster, 'God that feels good.' Harry groaned loudly just like Charlie as their movements got even faster until Charlie came. But Harry never stopped just turned Charlie over and entered him hard.

'Easy Harry, I've had Brian and Patrick for the last five months, there not as big as you.'

'I can't help it Charlie, sorry, but I'll try.' Harry tried with everything he had then slowly eased a bit until Charlie got more comfortable, 'How's that?'

'Better, thanks, now just keep going. I've missed you too mate.' Charlie said and Harry started to go faster until he groaned loudly as he came, then slowly slipped out of him. 'How do you feel Harry?'

'I'm going to need more, but first,' Harry sat up and looking down at Charlie. 'I'm so sorry Charlie, I wish I knew this jinx was there and it caused me to hurt you like that. What if I didn't calm down, I couldn't have killed you.' Harry said feelings himself choke up.

Charlie sat up and pulled Harry into his arms. 'It wasn't you Harry, it was all Voldemort. I know you wouldn't have hurt me if you didn't have the jinx. So please, just like with Ginny, forgive yourself and let's forget it, alright.' Charlie leaned back and kissed him tenderly. 'It wasn't your fault Harry, please.' Charlie looked at him until he nodded.

'I'll try Charlie, it'll take time, even though I know now it wasn't really me and the jinx was the reason I kept losing it all the time. But after what you and Ginny told me, I will forgive myself, I just can't yet. But right now, I need more Charlie, just like Baily said. So why don't I call the others in here, if that's alright with you?'

'Yes, it's fine Harry. I'll get your all to myself sooner or later.'

'Great,' "Baily, John, Brian, Patrick, Draco, get in here, now." They shouldn't be long.'

In the kitchen, all the men apart from Liam, Mark and William stood up. 'We've been summoned.' Baily said to Ginny and they all walked off down the hall.

'Well, Baily said he'd probably need more than normal, but seven together,' Ginny said smiling. 'You're lucky you've finished Liam, the way Harry was earlier, I think you would have been walking funny again.' Ginny laughed.

'Yes, thank goodness for that. He really healed fast though, didn't he? Even Baily was surprised.'

'Harry surprises everyone all the time, Liam.' Mark said smiling. 'I've been trying to control my own thoughts since he was brought home and now knowing he can read them, it hasn't been easy.'

'Not you too Mark?' Lily asked then started laughing.

'All of us Lily,' William said. 'There's just something about Harry.' he smiled, then jumped. 'He heard us Mark.'

'He wants you two as well?' Ginny smiled.

'Yeah, he does.' Mark said and they both walked down the hall.

'Well, that's nine, Harry must have transfigured the bed or a couple of bed to fit them all.' just then the fire turned green and George stepped out. 'What are you doing here again George?'

'Harry called me, what's going on?'

'You were thinking of being with him. Well, you better get up there, but I must warn you George, there's nine up there, you'll make ten. It's a wonder Ron wasn't called as well.'

'He was, but he said he just couldn't, not with the others. Anyway, see ya.' George said smiling and walked up the hall.

'Ten, that has got to be a record.' Karen smiled.

'Well, Harry has broken heaps of records before, why not this one. I just hope their all up for it, Harry's energy right now, I feel it, it's just amazing. Baily said he will need a lot more until he goes back to normal.'

'What records Ginny?' Susan asked.

'Well, he was the youngest seeker in a century, um, the youngest recipient of the order of merlin first class. The first recipient of the order of the phoenix, the youngest member of the Wizengamot and the youngest head of the Wizengamot, the youngest head of the ministry of magic as well. I'm trying to think if there's any more, oh yeah, the youngest professor at Hogwarts.'

'That's really amazing that is Ginny. But even with all that, he's had all this bad luck. But that should stop now, right?'

'Yes, it will,' Albus said before Ginny. 'But you must remember, there is still things that happen that will have nothing to do with the jinx. It might not happen to Harry or any of you, but maybe something will happen to someone you know, but it's not related to the jinx in anyway.'

'I know, I had already thought about that. But it shouldn't be any of us, because we've all had more bad luck than anyone would normally have in a lifetime.'

'You are probably right Ginny. I was asked by Minerva if you could find out from Harry, when you have time of course, when she may be able to visit him.'

'I will ask Albus, but I don't think it will be straight away. Harry will need time to process what all you did. He never liked anyone keeping things from him, and especially three people who he used to listen to without question.'

'Yes, I realise that, but ask him anyway, Minerva was just doing what I asked of her, and she asked me to apologise to you Karen, for what she did. She will tell you herself, as soon as she is allowed back here.'

'I'm like Harry, I need time after what has happened.' Karen said as she looked over at her old headmaster.

'Well, since I'm not needed to help Harry anymore, Liam how about we spend some time together, then I can get back to my revisions.'

'That is the best idea love, let's go.' Liam and Susan left the table and went up to her bedroom.

'That just leave us three woman, what do you suggest we do?' Lily asked as she looked at Ginny, then Karen. Then the three of them got up and made their way into Lily's sitting room, since all the men have taken over the spare rooms.

Four hours later, Ginny, Lily and Karen we're sitting down at the table talking, when John, and Patrick walked out looking exhausted.

'What has got into Harry, I'm completely knackered, and bloody sore.' John said as he sat down carefully.

'He's got all his energy from the last five months, so I don't think he's going to ease anytime soon. So who do you think will leave next?'

'I think it will be George, he's still new at this, just like me, and Harry is going hard. Now I know what Liam use to say about him. Man I hurt,' Patrick said wincing then Ginny and Lily laughed and they couldn't stop for the longest time.

Just then George and Charlie walked out breathing heavily and they both sat down carefully. 'You too Charlie, I thought you would have lasted longer, you're use to Harry.'

'Not the way he's going at the moment, poor George.' Charlie said and couldn't help laughing.

'I don't think I'm ever going to recover, or walk normally again. How are Baily, Brian, Draco, Mark and William still going?'

'Well Baily's gay, and Draco never had a lot of trouble taking Harry. Brian was with Harry before he cast the charm, Mark and William have been at this for a while.'

'I'm used to Harry, but he's incredible at the moment.' Charlie said and winced, then saw movement from the hallway. 'Here comes Draco, Mark and William.'

'He's amazing right now, and I bloody hurt.' Mark said as he sat down with William and Draco and they all winced.

'So who do you think will last longer? Brian or Baily?'

'I'd say Baily, as he's been gay a far few years before me so he's really used to all this.'

'I think you're probably right John.' everyone sat thinking for a long while, all wondering the same thing. How long Harry will keep this up.

'So Mark, William, this was your first time with Harry, how was it?' Ginny asked then she started laughing and everyone started laughing but as the men around the table laughed they all winced as well. 'You were right John, here's Brian.'

'I couldn't take anymore.' Brian said as he sat down breathing heavily and winced. 'If he gets any more powerful, no one will be able to handle him. Baily's even starting to get sore, but he's still holding on for now. But I don't give him much longer.'

'So Harry has just exhausted eight fairly fit men, two aurors, two gay, one dragon handler. That has got to be a new record.' Karen said and everyone started laughing again and they couldn't stop for longest time.

'Never again,' Baily said as he wandered out and sat down breathing heavily. 'I know he was going to have a lot of energy, but I couldn't even believe him.'

'Oh come on boys, I'm still ready to go.' Harry said wandering out into the kitchen and saw the men around the table look at him. 'Fine, if you need a break, I'll be in the studio. Let me know when any of you are ready.' Harry kissed Ginny and walked into the studio missing the stunned looks on everyone.

'He's not always like that is he Charlie?' George asked.

'He's always got a lot of energy George, but no, not like that.' as Charlie thought about this, he turned to Ginny. 'I'm going to be completely knackered if he keeps this up.'

Ginny looked at all the men around the table, then at Karen and Lily and they started laughing again, and the men did as well, but still wincing.

'Now you know how I feel all the time, Harry never stops unless he has too.' Ginny said as she stood up and walked into the studio and stood there watching Harry play his guitar and she couldn't stop the tears falling down her face.

Harry looked up and saw his wife in tears, dropped his guitar and pulled her into his arms. 'Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'I'm just so happy Harry. You're here, healthy and back with me. I missed you so much Harry.' Ginny kissed him fiercely. 'Seeing you playing again, is something I've wanted to see for five long months.'

'I'm sorry for being in the room for so long Ginny, but this energy inside me is just so overpowering right now.'

'No, I'm not worried about that Harry, I'm happy you're back in every way, and you can be in there for as long as you want. It's just seeing you standing there, playing. I can't describe how I feel right now sweetheart.'

'I can feel how happy you are right now and relieved. I feel the same way Gin, I really do. But there's just one thing I want to say, I won't believe nothing will happen until nothing does happen. I've had to put up with that for over four years, so I've gotten so use to the bad, that I really don't want to start hoping for good. Do you get what I mean love?'

'Yes, I do, I absolutely understand what you're saying, and I know what you mean by that. You still want to wait for us to have kids Harry and I can't blame you. So we'll do what you wanted before, we'll wait two years, and if nothing bad happens, then we will.'

'You are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful and loving wife a man could have my sweet Gin. So what do you say we head back upstairs, just me and you for the rest of the night?' Harry said caressing her face.

'Now I was hoping you would Harry, let's go.' Ginny smiled and Harry picked her up and walked back through the kitchen and up the stairs, with all the eyes on the men around the table following him.

'How does Ginny do it?' George asked looking stunned.

'Well, they have been married for nearly four years, I suppose she's just use to it.' John said.

'You forget John, her power is linked to Harry's. So whenever he gets a power boost, so does she.' Charlie said, looking around and saw Lily and Karen look at each other. 'What?'

'While you were all in the room, the three of us took off for a while as well. Ginny definitely has got a lot more energy than she had.' Lily smiled at Charlie. 'She basically did everything in there, to both of us and didn't want to stop but we were both buggered.'

'There you go, she's had a power boost as well, so her energy is full now. She's probably the only one that can keep up with Harry at the moment.'

'And by the sound of it, they will be going to a long time. So I might head home, how about you John, we can go soak in a bath?' Baily grinned at his partner.

'Definitely Baily, let's go. We'll see you all tomorrow.' they both left using the floo, then Patrick and Karen stood up.

'We're off too, to do the exactly same thing, see you tomorrow.' then they left.

'That's my cue,' Draco said standing up, 'I'll see you, well, whenever.' and he left by the floo.

'I might head for a bath myself, see you in the morning.' then Brian left the table and walked upstairs.

'Do you think we need to stay anymore Charlie, because I would like to do the same thing,' Mark said grimacing.

'No, you both head off, and thanks for everything.' Charlie said and watched as Mark and William left by the floo, 'So George, you going to take off as well?'

'Definitely and I'm not taking Harry on again until he settles down a bit. I'll see you both later.' then George left by the floo.

'Well honey, looks like Harry scared everyone away, how about we do the same thing, soak in a nice bath for a while?'

'That love, is a great idea.' Lily said and they took each other's hand and walked into their rooms and disappeared for the rest of the night.

The following morning Harry was sitting in his usual place when Charlie walked out and he instantly kissed him fiercely.

'Do you know how good it looks seeing you sitting there Harry?' Charlie said as he sat down.

'I can imagine Charlie, so all the boys left I take it.'

'Yes, you wore everyone out Harry, including me. So how's Ginny, did you wear her out as well?'

'Nope,' Ginny said as she walked down and sat on Harry's lap, kissing him passionately.'

'Don't tell me their still going,' Brian said as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down.

'Always,' Charlie said watching Harry and his sister.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and looked at Charlie and Brian. 'So you two up for some more today, I know I can.'

'Give us a break Harry, I'm still bloody sore.' Brian said.

'I might be right Harry, as long as you don't go so bloody hard next time.' Charlie grinned.

'I'll try Charlie, it's just all the energy. I can't seem to get enough of anything, now that's strange.' Harry said concentrating.

'What, sweetheart, what's strange.' Ginny said and watched Harry as he stood up and all of a sudden he was flying around the room with no broom. 'Harry,' Ginny said looking amazed.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Liam said as he walked down stairs with Susan and they saw Harry as he landed near the table.

'That must be my new power, cool though. I won't need a broom,' Harry said and started dishing up a huge breakfast.

'He's still going,' Susan said as she sat down and saw Baily, John, Patrick and Karen walk in.

'What, Harry still going on who?' John asked.

'No, not that, Harry show them.' Charlie said and Harry stood up and started flying around the room to looks of stunned amazement on everyone's faces. Then he landed and started eating again.

'Do now he flies, nothing about Harry is going to surprise me anymore. But I still can't work out how to block my thoughts from you Harry, so you might just have to put up with it.' Baily said, 'But I do want to give you a quick check over as soon as you're finished.' Harry nodded by kept eating until he was finished. 'Another big meal, it's all the energy you've got and you're burning through everything, including us. That should settle down as well.'

Harry turned to Karen, 'I need you to rebook all the concerts and I might add some more, and also the fund raising one for the orphanage as well. Why don't we all go shopping for some outfits soon, something really cool or maybe a few outfits, I could do a quick change on all of us during the show.'

'Harry, slow down a bit, I know you've got all this energy, but the rest of us doesn't. Take it easy, will you.' Patrick grinned.

'Sorry, I'll try. Baily, how long do you think this will last?'

'If you kept going like last night, it would probably ease faster. But as I am not going near you right now, you'll just have to put up with the others.'

'Not me, I'm waiting till he eases as well,' Brian said and then John nodded his agreement and so did Patrick.

'Looks like he's all yours Charlie,' Baily said looking at him.

Just then the fire turned green, and Harry instantly smirked as Ron stepped out and he didn't even let Ron say anything, just grabbed his hand and took him up the hallway.

'Oh poor Ron,' Ginny said and everyone started laughing.

'I wanted to check him over first,' Baily said shaking his head.

In the room Harry started kissing Ron, he was hesitant at first but then finally started to let himself get into it. 'I was hoping you'd turn up Ron. Come on, the others have all bailed on me. I think I went a bit hard on them last night.'

'How many Harry?' Ron said still hesitating to remove his clothes but watched as Harry stripped completely and stared in shock.

'There was ten of us in here last night, no one lasted. Come on Ron, don't be shy. You've been getting in on with Brian, so you should be alright with me. We've known each other forever.'

'Yeah, I think that's why I'm not sure Harry.' Ron said looking away from Harry's naked body

Harry walked closer to Ron, 'I know what you're thinking Ron, I can hear your thoughts right now. You want to, but because we've been mates for so long, you think it will ruin it. It won't, it doesn't work that way. Look at dad and Sirius, they did during the war, then they were friends again right after.' Harry still saw Ron was hesitant. 'Ron, I've got to have you at least once mate, if you don't want to again, then that's fine.' Harry saw Ron nod slightly and then took his clothes off and got a surprised. 'Well, now that's what I'm used to, you're like Charlie.' Harry instantly sank to his knees and put his mouth over him, sucking hard and heard Ron groan softly, then he moved his mouth and made Ron lay down and he instantly put his mouth back over him sucking hard and fast then Ron started groaning loudly.

'Oh god Harry,' Ron groaned loudly as he came and Harry just kept going. 'Okay, since we've started, my turn.' Ron said and he instantly went down on Harry and did exactly what Harry did and sucked hard and fast for a long time until Harry groaned loudly as he came, but he brought him back up and then Harry turned Ron over.

'I've wanted to do this for a long time.' Harry said and entered in full on but slowly, 'You taking that alright Ron?'

'Sort of, but man it hurts, but I'll handle it, so just keep going.' Ron said and he started groaning as Harry got faster and just kept his movements at the same speed, building them both up until Harry let out a loudly groan as he came then slipped out of Ron. 'Over you get, it's my turn now.' Ron said and waited until Harry turn over and entered him hard and fast and noticed Harry was taking it easy and seemed to be really enjoying it. So Ron keep moving faster until they were both groaning and panting heavily as they came.

Harry rolled over and started kissing Ron fiercely, but moved his hand down and gripped him and started to move his hand.

'So Ron you going to come over and join me more often, or just go back to Brian?'

'I'll come see you Harry, this was great once I got over the fact that I'm doing my best mate.' Ron said then smiled and kissed Harry again.

'So you started when I vanished as well, I take it?'

'Sort of, but it was when Albus told everyone that the treatment could take from one month to a year, all of us just felt it. We were so angry and stressed wondering what we were going to do if you were gone for a year.'

'A year, Charlie and Ginny never told me that part. They really said it could have taken a year, Ron?'

'Really Harry, it was bad enough that it was five months. None of us have done anything really since you left. We've never been apart from you for that long, and no one knew how to handle it. I know Ginny was having a hard time, Charlie too, but Sirius was just as depressed as they. He never said a lot when he was here, just tried to help Ginny as much as possible.'

'I really don't know what to say, except for now, I really need more and since you're not comfortable with others, let's just get it on for a while longer.'

Ron nodded and they both started touching and kissing and getting it on for a few more hours, enjoying being with each other, two mates, doing what needed to be done. But they also knew that when all this finished, they'd just be best mates again.

Ginny, Charlie, Lily, Hayden, Holly, Brian, Susan, Liam, Patrick, Karen, Baily and John were all still sitting around the table eating and talking wondering how Ron was coping with Harry and when they would made it out.

'Do you know Harry never slept last night, when we finished, I was completely knackered, so I fell asleep. I woke once through the night and he was gone, so I looked for him. Found in him the studio, writing more songs. So I left him there and went back to bed.'

'That should settle down soon too, he's just got all this energy that's been building up in him for the last five months, and since we all couldn't take anymore, he had to put his energy somewhere.' Baily explained.

'I remember doing that before I found out what this was. I told Harry about it, I use to get these feelings and couldn't sit still or concentrate properly. So I use to practice all the time.'

'That's why you're so good Brian, with all this going through you and not getting any release from it, you would have practiced a lot.'

'Yeah, Harry said the same thing.'

Charlie sat for a minute, and nodded, Ginny noticed. 'Charlie, is everything alright?'

'Harry, he just said that when Kingsley gets here to tell him he has to wait him out, but he'll get to him. I'm just wondering how he knows that and what he meant by it.' just then the fire turned green and Kingsley stepped out then saw everyone and looked a little hesitant, but walked over to them. 'Harry said you'll have to wait him out Kingsley, we don't know how long he'll be in there with Ron.'

'Oh, how did he know why I was coming here?'

'He can read our thoughts now Kingsley.' Ginny explained, 'and he can fly…without a broom.'

'You mean like what Voldemort did the night he left the Dursleys?' Kingsley asked looking shocked as he sat down.

'None of us apart from you was there to see that Kingsley, but that's what we all heard.' Charlie said.

'Yes he did, Voldemort chased every pair of us, trying to work out which Harry Potter was the real one, and he was flying beside us, not using anything.'

'What do you mean which Harry Potter was real?' Susan asked looking puzzled.

'That night, we had seven Harry Potters, to try and confuse the death eaters. Each Harry was with another person. There was Harry/Fred with Arthur, Harry/George with Remus, I was with Harry/Hermione. Harry/Ron with Tonks, Harry/Fleur with Bill, Harry/Mundungus with Mad-Eye and the real Harry was with Hagrid. Mad-eye had polyjuice potion made up for it and Harry wasn't too keen on letting everyone become him, I tell you. He thought it was just too dangerous because Voldemort wanted to kill him in the worst way and he didn't want to put everyone in danger. But because he was still underage, he couldn't stop us.'

'So there was really seven Harry's flying around that night, I wonder what it felt like to be him, or anyone for that matter.' Karen said.

'From what the others said, it was strange. I remember watching as everyone changed. George and Fred shrunk then started changing, it was so weird to watch as they stood there, no glasses and in clothes we weren't used to seeing Harry in, but then when Fleur and Hermione changed into him. That was actually funny, no matter how serious the situation was. There's Harry standing in Hermione clothes, and Fleur's clothes and everyone had to strip off and wear identical clothes. There's Harry/Fleur stripping off and you get to see Harry in a bra, absolutely hilarious.'

Everyone started laughing as Harry and Ron walked down the hall. 'What's hilarious Kingsley.'

'I was just explaining about the night there was seven Harry Potters and you/Fleur standing there in a bra when everyone had to change.'

'It was, seeing Harry like that. Then seeing Harry with no glasses and every time you turned around there was another one.'

'Yeah, when you all stripped off, I kept thinking I wish you would all stop being so easy going about my body. Just stripping off in front of everyone and not caring.'

'Well since it wasn't us everyone was looking at but you, we didn't care mate.' Ron said grinning at his mate.

'You look better than I though you would Ron? Last night Harry wore nine of us men out completely and everyone was so sore they couldn't sit properly.' Charlie said.

'He was great actually Charlie, and he's like you. Brian why didn't you ever tell us Ron was big?'

'He told me not to say anything, so I didn't. But he never told you not to say anything did he?'

'Nope, sorry Ron, kneazles out of the bag now,' Harry smiled. 'So who's next, I need more,' Harry said then turned to Kingsley. 'You to Kingsley, well since you did give me back to my family, I'll forgive you. So come on.' Harry took Kingsleys' hand and led him down the hall.

'Ron, how did you last in there, by yourself for the last couple of hours and still walking?' Brian asked.

'I don't know really, but handled it okay. He did go a little hard at first, but ease off for me, but never stopped once. We'd finished and he'd just keep going.' Ron said looking around at everyone. 'Did he really wear out nine of you last night?'

'Yes,' the men around the table said.

'There all of us were, apart from Liam, then Mark, William, Draco and George as well but Baily lasted the longest though.' John grinned at his partner.

'Not you Charlie, I would have thought it was you, since you've been with Harry the longest?'

'No, I was one of the early ones to finish. I just couldn't take him anymore. He was going hard on all of us and I'd had him earlier.'

'You said he never slept last night Ginny, that he was in the studio?' Liam asked.

'Yeah, writing, I assume some new songs.'

'I might go have a look at what he was doing.' Liam said and got up then walked into the studio.

'With Harry's energy, do you think we'll ever rehearse today?'

'Let's see how he is after he finishes with Kingsley.' John said.

'Well, I better get back to the shop. I told George I wasn't going to be too long.' Ron kissed Ginny, hugged Charlie and left.

Just then Liam called from the studio. 'Hey, come in here everyone.' They all got up and walked into studio and saw Liam standing near the piano with heaps of sheet music on top

'Look at these, this is what Harry must have been working on all night. There's a dozen new songs here.' Liam said looking around at everyone.

'He needed to put his energy into something, so he put it into this.' Baily explained.

Patrick, John, and Brian all picked up different sheets and started looking at them. 'These are great, well at least we know what we'll be rehearsing when he does make it out. There's a couple for you as well Lily.' Patrick said showing Harry's mother the music sheets and she sat down going over them. Everyone sat there for a while going over all the new music that Harry had written through the night.

'Never again,' Kingsley said as he slowly walked in with Harry beside him laughing.

'It wasn't that bad Kingsley,' Harry said and picking Ginny up kissing her fiercely.

'Yes it was Harry, bloody hell you can go hard, I hurt everywhere right now. But I had another reason for coming over apart from that.'

Harry looked back at him, 'And what's that Kingsley?'

'The N.E.W.T.s exams, wondering if you were up to doing the defence one's again?'

'Yeah, no problem, just get Karen to put it in her books, she's the one that reminds me what I'm doing all the time. I'd be lost without her.' Harry smiled at Karen.

Ginny closed off her thoughts as much as possible, 'Before you go into the library Karen, I just need to get my things for the orphanage first, I won't be long.' Ginny kissed Harry and walked into the library closed the door and went straight to the fireplace and stuck her head in. 'Sirius, you alone?'

'Yeah, Nicky's still in bed. What's up Ginny? Is Harry alright?'

'He's fine Sirius, but he's got a new power. He can read your thoughts now, so you'll need to be careful that you don't think of it when you're here, I don't know if he can read you from there. I just thought you needed to know.'

'Yes, I'm glad you told me Ginny, okay. I'll do my best, and thanks.'

'I better go, before he sees me. Bye Sirius,' Ginny said and pulled her head out and picked up her papers off Harry's desk and went back into the kitchen with them and sat down thinking.

'You've been in here for ages love, still working on the new dormitory plans?' Harry said as he sat beside her with everyone else.

'Yeah I was, just working out the last few things, now you home. I haven't touched them for so long, I thought I better get back to it.'

'Yes everyone can finally get back to what they were doing before I was taken away and we should all be relatively safe now, but I'm still not counting on it until nothing happens.' Harry said looking around.

'I knew you wouldn't believe it Harry. But they said it's all gone now, so everything should start to settle down.' Charlie looked at him.

'I know, but it's been four years of things happening Charlie, so it's going to take a lot to convince me that nothing will happen. Oh, and I was talking to Ron, he said I could have been gone up to a year, you forgot to mention that to me.'

'We had so much to tell you Harry, then you started getting on with Ginny, so we never got a chance. That's what I meant when I said I felt it increase the moment you disappeared, but when we were told it could be a year you'd be done, I started full on again and everyone else started as well.'

'Yeah, Ron said that. Everyone was shocked, then angry then got stressed, which brought it out in all out in all you. So I caused all of you to start or go back into it full on.'

'Harry, you are not to blame for this, Albus is as far as I'm concerned. If we would have known that there was a chance that you could be gone for that long, or gone at all, then everyone might have handled it better. So stop it Harry.'

'It was my fault, even if I never meant it to happen to all of you, but hey, I'm not really complaining, I need as many of you as I can get at the moment. This energy inside me is driving me crazy right now, and I need to put it into something.'

'Now the weather's fine, why don't we get another quidditch game together? You can put as much energy into that as you want,' Ginny smiled at him.

'Now that's a great idea, love, hey Brian, you said you played.'

'Yeah I did, I'll be in it definitely.'

'Well, that means we'll need another player to make it even.'

'What about Katie Harry, she used to be on your team?'

'Good idea, I'll talk to her, see if she wants to play, Brian that means you'll be on dad's team. So I'll have myself as seeker, my keeper in Ron, two of my chasers in Ginny and Katie. Charlie as seeker for the other team, so John you'll have to go beater with George.'

'I don't mind, but I'm not sure how good a beater I'll make. I've never played that position.'

'It's just for fun anyway John, even if we do always win.' Harry laughed and everyone around the table couldn't not be happy hearing him, they had all missed him a lot, now they can all get back on with their lives.

'Gin, that's what I wanted to talk to you about as well. How about a party for our forth anniversary?'

'Great, I'll be in that sweetheart. Since we've got a couple of months, we can slowly work it all out. But since we've had so many parties here, there's not much to work out anymore.'

'No there isn't.' Harry said kissing his wife. 'Now since none of you want to take me on again, why don't we rehearse, I have to put this energy into something.'

'Good idea, and we saw some of the new songs you wrote Harry, their great.' Patrick grinned at him.

'Yeah, I sat up all night doing that. I couldn't sleep, maybe because I've been asleep for five months, or it's this energy that's build up in me.'

'It's probably a bit of both Harry, it'll ease off soon. But since I never got a chance to check you over before, let me do it now before you go rehearse.'

'Yeah, alright Baily,' Harry and Baily walked into the sitting room and Harry sat down. Baily waved his wand over him for a while, then sat next to him.

'You're power has definitely gotten stronger, you're body has got a lot of energy in it right now. Everything else is fine though, you're perfectly healthy.'

Harry hugged Baily, 'Thanks Baily, I knew I was but hearing you say it just makes me feel a lot better.' Harry kissed him fiercely. 'So you want to go again Baily?'

'No, I need rest Harry. Even John and I couldn't do anything.'

'Alright, just thought I'd ask,' Harry laughed, 'Why don't everyone head in to start rehearsals, I'll be there in a moment.' Harry said and walked into the library and went over to the fire and stuck his head in. 'Ron, hey, wanted to know if you and Hermione wanted to come over for dinner tonight, you could floo straight from Hogwarts?'

'Love to Harry, I'll talk to Hermione, but I'm sure she'll want to.'

'Great, I'll see you then, I have to talk to dad.'

'Okay, bye Harry.'

Harry threw in some more floo powder, 'Dad, you about?' Harry waited for a few minutes and he's father knelt down in front of him.

'Hi son, you look better, up and about already?'

'Yeah, I feel great actually. Baily thinks my power helped me heal faster. I wanted to know if you, Katie, Sirius and Nicky would come over for dinner tonight?'

'Yep, we'll be there Harry, the twins have missed you and they will probably want you to sing as well. You told them you would once you were stronger.'

'Yeah I know I did, alright. Can you contact Sirius, I have to go rehearse, and I'll see you all tonight.'

'Yep, I'll do that now Harry, I love you son, and I'm happy you're home and healthy.'

'I love you to dad, and I'm glad to be home as well. Okay, I'll see you then.' Harry smiled, then pulled his head out of the fire and went over to Karen's desk. He went over a few things, then walked back into the studio. 'You all want to stay for dinner tonight, I've got Ron, Hermione, dad, Katie, Sirius and Nicky coming over as well.' Harry got nods from everyone, then they got into rehearsals. Harry didn't see the worried look on his wife's face as she sat next to Baily, Susan, Karen and Charlie.

They rehearsed all day, taking occasional breaks. Harry and Charlie took off a couple of times and Charlie was still having trouble with Harry's energy, but it was better than last night.

'I can feel it slowly easing, so hopefully in a few days I'll be back to normal, well normal for me anyway.'

'Yes, you should Harry. I know I said this energy would ease faster if you had more, but none us can handle you at the moment. So you're just going to have to put up with one or two at a time.' Baily grinned.

'I know and I'm sorry I went so hard on all of you, I just couldn't help it. Anyway, I might have a shower before dad turns up.' Harry kissed Ginny and felt again the feeling of guilt in her and wondered if he should mention it or wait and see if she did. He stood under the water, letting it run down his body and grinned. He could hear the thoughts of everyone down stairs. He just might be able to talk a couple of them into going again. Harry finished washing, dried off and got dressed, then headed downstairs.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she threw her arms around him. 'I'm so glad you're okay.'

'I'm fine Hermione, really, Baily even check me again a while ago. You're hugs are getting stronger, you know that.' Harry laughed as she let go. 'It's fine Hermione, I know you all missed me, I would have too if I wasn't unconscious and having everything inside me pulled out.' Harry led Hermione over to the couch and they all sat down. 'I still don't know how that works or how I feel about it.'

'It's not something that can be done anywhere Harry, that was a very hard and tedious treatment they gave you. The spells needed are more advanced than I've got or any healer for that matter.'

'Charlie and Ginny said it took a while to do, four months. Imagine having everything inside of you taken out, but you're alive. I was alive, wasn't I?' Harry asked looking around but no one could answer.

'You were put in a suspended sleep Harry, it would be like you weren't alive, but you were. The moment you arrived, they placed you in a room they have at the department of mysteries where you conscious self was removed along with your soul and placed inside another part of the room, but it had to stay close to your body the whole time. That alone took a month to do.' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'So you could say I was technically dead, in a way. We'll I've done that before.' Harry said shaking his head as his father and Katie stepped out of the fire holding the twins. James gave Ginny to Charlie and pulled Harry into his arms.

'Look at you son, you're back to your old self.' James said and kissed him.

'Yep, I'm back, well almost to my old self. I can't imagine what you all went through.' Harry said as he sat down again after kissing Katie.

'You actually could imagine it Harry. We all missed you so much, it was hard on everyone.' Katie smiled at him and watched her children walk over to Harry and touched his face. 'Let me guess, they won't you to sing Harry?'

'Yeah they do, just like always. Well I suppose we can do one until dinner, what do you say? I did promise them a song once I was strong enough.'

'Let's do it Harry.' John said standing up and everyone walked into the studio. 'Why not do you're new one Harry, show everyone.'

'Yeah we could, unless the twins want to pick one again.' Harry picked up the twins and took them over to the piano with all the music sheets on it and they started running their hands over them all and picked one and handed it to him. 'Well it's a new one they picked, okay, back to your parents.' Harry kissed each of them and put them back down and he picked up his guitar. The band started playing and Harry started singing why he looked at the twins and they kept clapping in time with the music. When they finished the song, Harry put his guitar down and spotted Sirius and Nicky standing at the door. 'Hi, I'm glad you both made it.' Harry said as he started walking over to them, then stopped dead and glared at Sirius and he saw the look on Harry's face.

'Harry, let me explain,' Sirius watching his godson.

Harry walked over and belted him. 'You bastard Sirius, how could you do that to me?' Harry said standing over him looking furious and everyone stood in shock wondering what just happened. Ginny ran from the room and Ron and Charlie each took one of Harry's arms as it looked like he was going to hit Sirius again.

'Harry, what's going on?' Ron asked looking at him.

'What, you wanted to get me back for Nicky is that it Sirius?'

'No, it wasn't like that Harry. You don't know what it was like for all of us why you were gone. Ginny was a mess, she wasn't coping at all with you being gone.' Sirius said as he stood back up.

'What, so you decided she needed comforting, is that it?' Harry yelled as he tried to get his arms free from Charlie and Ron. 'I thought I could trust you, but you're just like Albus, i can't trust anyone now.' Harry ripped his arms out of Charlie and Ron's arms and belted Sirius again until he fell back on the ground unconscious. 'Hope he doesn't wake up or I'll put him down for good.' Harry said and stormed out of the room with Ron and Charlie after him.

They both grabbed an arm again and led him into the other room. 'What's going on Harry, what did Sirius do?' Ron asked watching Harry pace and his face got angrier by the minute.

'We need to calm him down Ron, so if you're up for us both being here together. I think we need to do this.' Charlie said looking at Harry, then his brother.

'Yeah, I'm okay with it Charlie.' both Ron and Charlie stripped off and stripped Harry as well. Ron started sucking Harry and Charlie got over him and made Harry take him, and the three of them got into it for a while until they felt Harry calming down and started to really get into it. Charlie and Ron never did anything to each other but they kept taking turns on Harry and he did on both of them. They kept going for a couple of hours, until all three were panting heavily. 'You feel better Harry?' Ron asked as they all lay down together.

'I bit, but thanks. I though I was going to lose it then.' Harry said breathing heavily.

'Now, are you going to tell us what that was all about Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Sirius slept with Ginny, while I was at the department of mysteries.' Harry said standing up and started dressing.

'What, when?' Charlie said as he stood up and started dressing as well, then Ron did.

'They day Ginny unsealed the house.' Harry said viciously. 'I need to see my wife.' Harry said and stormed out of the room. 'Where's Ginny?' he asked everyone and no one answered but they could all see the look on Harry's face.

'Harry don't blame Ginny,' Sirius said but stopped at the look Harry was giving him.

Harry ran up the stairs and into his bedroom and found Ginny sitting in the corner, crying hard. 'Why Ginny, why did you do that with Sirius?' Harry yelled as he stood over her.

Ginny sniffed and took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. 'Harry, please. I'm sorry, we never meant for it to happen. We were just so angry and hurt because we didn't know how long you'd be gone.'

'So you decide to fuck my godfather, is that it. You couldn't take me not being here to do you, so you decide to do him.'

'Harry no, it wasn't like that. I was just so lonely, I was missing you and none of us knew when you were going to come back, or if you ever would come back. I was so scared that I'd never see you again Harry.'

'Oh, you have a great way of showing it. You missed me so much you go and fuck another man.' Harry yelled louder, then picked up and ornament and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

'Harry please, will you listen to me, I was hurting, we all were. I couldn't take it anymore and Sirius was just trying to comfort me and it happened. We both knew it shouldn't have, but I was standing in the library down there, telling him how you proposed to me in there and I just completely broke down. Please Harry, you need to understand what I was going through.' Ginny took a step closer to Harry even though she could see how angry he was. 'You didn't know what we were all like, you never saw it.'

'No, I was getting my inside ripped out while you were fucking my godfather.' Harry yelled again.

Ginny could feel her own temper rise. 'I never did it to hurt you Harry, not like when you did it to me. I was in pain because I thought I might never see you again, you just did it to hurt me. Four times you did it Harry and I forgave you each time.' Ginny yelled back at Harry.

'So you decide to get your own back on me, is that it?' Harry yelled again.

'No, haven't you heard what I said. It was killing me Harry, not being able to see you, not being able to feel you. I've felt you for four years now and all of a sudden I couldn't. I thought…I thought…' Ginny started crying hard again and she sank to the floor. 'I thought you were dead Harry, I really did. But I never told anyone that I felt that. We both just wanted to feel close to you and it just happened, but I felt like I was dying inside, please, can't you understand that.'

Harry stood there staring at his wife on the ground and finally her words were sinking in, past his anger at what had happened. When Harry thought she'd died, he went inside himself and Ginny thought he was dead and needed something to make her feel alive or she might have went the same way. He knelt down and pulled Ginny to her feet and wrapped his arms around her while she cried and Harry started to cry as well.

'I'm sorry Gin, I don't know how you all would have felt. I never knew until I woke up how long I was gone. If it was me waiting for four months, not feeling you, not knowing if you were alive, I don't know what I would have done. It's alright Gin, I understand, I really do.' Harry held her tighter until he felt her sobs ease, then he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. 'It's alright love and I can feel how sorry you are about it and I can hear your thoughts on it. You didn't mean for it to happen, where I did when I did it to you. So if you can forgive me for those times, then I can forgive you for this one time. But can we both please not do anything like this again. I give you my word I'll never, ever do it again.'

'You have mine too Harry, I will never let something like that happened again. I'm so sorry Harry.' Ginny said looking into his eyes and Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then they both deepened the kiss and moved over to the bed, grabbing at each other's clothes.

Downstairs, Sirius was sitting on the couch, and Charlie was glaring at him, but he wasn't the only one. 'Why Sirius?' Charlie asked viciously.

'Look, you didn't see the look of pain on Ginny's face. It was killing her Charlie, and I mean that literally. I was so worried about her state of mind at the time. I could see her starting to give up and I believe she thought Harry was dead because she couldn't feel him anymore. But we never meant for it to happen, it just did.'

'You were supposed to comfort her, not fuck her Sirius.' Charlie shouted, then everyone heard the noises coming from upstairs and Charlie shook his head and sat down next to Lily. 'Well, it sounds like Harry forgave Ginny, so you might be in luck that he doesn't hex you whenever he decides to make it back down.' Charlie said but he's voice had softened slightly.

'Do you really think Ginny was giving up Sirius?' James asked his friend.

'Yes, I do. When we were standing in the library down at the house, she told me that's where Harry proposed to her and she completely broke down. I'd never seen her like that before and you could see it on her face. She really believed she'd never see Harry again and we both just needed to feel close to him. Look Charlie, I'm not proud of it okay, and it shouldn't have happened, but it did. Ginny got better after that, and I can't work out why, but she did. If she didn't she might not have made it until Harry was brought back home.'

'If what you're saying is true Sirius, then it did help her. Because I saw the difference in her the moment you both got back and I can understand Harry forgiving her. Since he'd slept with four other woman in the time they've been married and Ginny forgave him each time. But I still don't know how Harry will feel about you when he sees you. He might still hex you, or belt you again, but he might forgive you in time. After the betrayal he feels from Dumbledore at the moment, then you, I just don't know what he will do.' Charlie said.

'Why don't we all have dinner, they might make it back down later. After every fight they've ever had, they usually make up very loudly for a while, then they come down.' Lily said and everyone nodded and walked into the kitchen and tried to talk about other things. They all sat around talking about how they all felt when Harry was gone, and who thought that they might not have seen him ever again. And to everyone's surprise, they all though they'd never see him again and were all hurting but trying not to show everyone else.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter forty eight

'So every one of us felt the same way, but didn't say anything because we didn't want anyone else to start thinking it.' Charlie smiled at everyone.

'Neville even thought it, I could see it on his face when I saw him, but like us, never said anything. So imagine what Ginny was feeling. She couldn't feel Harry and the longer it went on the more convinced she got that Harry was never coming home, or already dead.' Hermione said and she sniffed, Ron put his arms around her.

'Yes, when Kingsley first brought Harry back, that was one of the first things she said to me. She couldn't feel him, and you could see how frightened she looked. But when she did start to feel him, and sent us the patronus, I saw her face, it was completely different, went from fear to ecstatic within a few minutes.' Charlie said.

'I saw Harry angry when they lost the baby that time, I remember seeing his face as he looked at her. He looked exactly the same as he did then. He really has got a temper, doesn't he?' Susan said looking around.

'When someone he cares about is hurt, yes he has. That's why he's damaged his hands and blown the house up so many times. It's his power, it just explodes from him when he gets angry. I think if Ron and I didn't calm him down, he would have tortured Sirius like he did with me that time. You're lucky you didn't have to feel that Sirius.'

'I haven't ruled it out yet.' Harry said as he walked in with Ginny and everyone noticed how tight he was holding her. No one said anything but they were all tense waiting to see what Harry would do.

Harry let go of Ginny making sure she was standing right next to Charlie and walked over to Sirius, never taking his eyes off him until he stood right in front of him.

'Harry,' Sirius said looking a little scared as he stood up. 'We never meant for it to happen.'

Harry concentrated on Sirius and everyone knew what he was doing, then Harry pulled Sirius into his arms and hugged him.

'I know Sirius, Ginny explained everything. She thought I was never coming home, I could feel how she thought at the time. She thought I was dead, just like you.' Sirius cried into Harry's shoulder as they held each other, then Harry pulled back. 'But this I am deadly serious about, if you ever, ever do anything like this to me again, I'll do more than hex you Sirius. I don't think I could handle another betrayal right now.'

Everyone heard how hard and fierce Harry's voice was and knew he meant it. 'I won't Harry, and I'm sorry, really sorry.' Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and he nodded, then let Sirius go and sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap again, holding her really tight.

'We all thought it Harry, we we're just talking and everyone one of us thought we'd never see you again, but never said anything to anyone else. So now we know why Ginny was the way she was. She couldn't feel you and thought you were already dead.' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tight.

'I know, I can hear all your thoughts right now. See, that's why I'm still so pissed at him, none of you were told anything or given proof that I was alive, or if I was ever coming home apart from it not taking as long as they thought.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Considering what's happened Harry, you seem pretty calm right now,' Baily said watching him.

'If Ron and Charlie hadn't calmed me down first, things would have been different Baily. You've seen what I'm like when I lose it. It took all of Ron and Charlie could do to stop that from happening again.' Harry looked at both Ron and Charlie, and Harry saw Hermione's face so he read her thoughts. He leaned into Ginny and spoke in her mind. "Gin, I need to talk to Ron and Hermione, stay with Charlie, please."

'I will Harry, don't worry.' Ginny touched his face and stood up, letting Harry stand.

'Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you both for a moment?'

'Sure Harry,' Ron said and they both got up and followed Harry into the library. He closed the door behind them and walked over and leant against the desk.

'Listen Ron, you need to start talking to Hermione about all this.'

'Harry,' Ron said raising his eyebrows at him.

'I know about this Ron, I've been doing it for a long time now and done a lot of research on it. The moment Ginny found out and we started talking, all my stress and anger eased. But when she actually wanted details and I told her what I did with everyone I was with, she was happier and I was completely stress free. You wouldn't believe how I felt at the time Ron. So you need to sit and tell Hermione things, or let Hermione ask you things about it.'

'It would just feel strange Harry,' Ron said not looking at his wife. 'I know I have to do this, I feel it, I've got no choice. But to have Hermione hear about it, I just can't.'

'Ron, I know you're uncomfortable talking about this, or anything intimate, you always have been. But I do need to know and like Harry said, it would help you as well. Look how Harry, Charlie, Ginny, and Lily are all the time. They talk about it all and are all very happy and easy going about it. That's what we need, Ron. We don't know how long you are going to go through this. You don't have to go into details if you don't want to, but if you say wanted to go now with Brian or Harry, then tell me. Don't sneak out like you did this morning.'

'Yes Ron, you need to tell Hermione you're coming to see either Brian or me, or anyone else for that matter. Even if you don't want to say what you do, just tell her when you need it and she will understand. Charlie told me he explained it to Hermione and Angelina. Ginny knows how I can't control it when it comes over me, it just hits me hard sometimes, and I tell her straight that I'm heading in the room with Charlie, or Brian. Or like last night, with nine others. So she knows I'll be gone a while, and because you've only started a few months ago, I know it still gets uncomfortable after, so sometimes you don't want to have sex with your wife. Ginny understood that with me at first. Now it doesn't affect me at all, but it used to and I felt terrible about it. Now because we've talked, she understands and I don't feel so terrible anymore.'

Harry concentrated on Ron and he could see Harry doing it. 'You reading me Harry, please don't.' Ron said lowering his head.

'You need to say it to Hermione Ron, it will make it easier the more you do. It will make you less stressed and Hermione not worry or stress herself.'

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and heard what he said, then she looked at Ron and realised what he needed but he still couldn't say it to her, so she thought she'd say it for him.

'Ron, if you need time with Harry right now, I do understand. So go, if that's what you need.' Hermione said as she took his hand and he finally looked at her. 'I understand Ron, I would like you to say it, but I do know you need it right now. So go with Harry if that's what you want.'

Ron looked at his wife and saw she was okay with it, so he took a deep breathe, 'Alright Mione, I do need time with Harry, if you're fine with it that is?'

'I'm perfectly fine with it Ron. I'll see you out there later, alright.' Hermione kissed Ron tenderly.

Harry walked over and took Ron's hand. 'Time for some stress relief Ron, come on, and let me shag you.' and Harry started laughing at the look on Ron's face, but then Hermione started laughing which made Ron laugh as well. So the two men left the room and Hermione walked back out to the kitchen. Harry closed the door of the spare room and instantly started kissing Ron and Ron kissed him straight back and started taking Harry's clothes off. 'You really need this right now, don't you Ron?'

'Yeah I do, I've been sitting there this whole time trying to find a way without telling Hermione, now please. No more talking, I want your mouth occupied with something else.' Ron said as he stripped off and Harry pushed Ron down onto the bed, then turned himself around and over him.

Out in the kitchen, Hermione was telling everyone what they'd been talking about and where Ron and Harry were now.

'That's twice they've done that without me, I'm feeling a bit left out now.' Brian said smiling.

'What about me Brian, I used to be just me and Harry. Now I've got everyone wanting him, well not for a while after last night, but they do still want him. I'm hardly going to have time with him.'

'Did he really have nine last night Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, he did. Me first, then Baily, John, Brian, Patrick, Draco, then it was Mark and William, then George turned up and went in there. So there was ten of us altogether, and one by one, we ended up exhausted and bloody sore. Harry was just going none stop last night.'

'See, this is what I wish Ron was like, you all talk about it as if it's nothing, but Ron just can't. It took everything he had just now to say he needed time with Harry.'

'Well, Ron was always the least comfortable talking about intimate things like sex. We've all gotten so use to it now, it's just like talking about anything else.' Charlie explained. 'But knowing Harry, he'll have him talking Hermione, he's just got a way about him. I was a bit like that at first, mainly because of Lily though.'

'How so Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I wasn't sure for one if she knew about it, and two how she would deal with me being with her son. But Harry spoke to her, found out she knew all about it from the time James went through it during the first war. So Harry told her about him, and she guessed it was with me because we always seemed to be in a pretty good mood at the same time. From then on, we've all talked a lot about it, even when Lily and Ginny take off together now. Or last night, Lily, Ginny and Karen took off.' Charlie grinned at the three women.

'Well, all you men left us three woman all alone, so we thought, why not? But Ginny wore us out.' Lily said smiling at Hermione.

'Yes, you're power being linked to Harry's would have given you a lot of energy as well Ginny.' Baily said.

'I know, but even Harry wore me out last night, and that was after he had all you blokes.'

'Ginny, there was something James and I wanted to tell Harry, but wasn't sure if it was the right time.' Lily said looking a little worried.

'Well, you can tell me then I'll let you know if I think you should wait or not.'

'Our divorce is final next week.' James said looking at his daughter-in-law.

'I think he'll be fine with hearing that. He's gotten so use to you being with Katie, and Lily being with Charlie and he knew you were going through with the divorce anyway, so I don't see a problem.'

'Alright, well, whenever he makes it back out, we'll tell him then.' Lily said.

'Charlie, I was going to ask you about that, I know we've never spoken about it.' Katie said looking at Charlie.

'No, there's been so much going on. Well we can file anytime you want Katie.' Charlie said.

Katie smiled at him. 'I think it would be better if we did it straight away, get it over with.'

'Okay, we'll go and file in the next day or two if you want?' Charlie smiled at her and she nodded.

'Ron, let me ask you something?' Harry said leaning over him.

'Anything,' Ron said running his hands down Harry's scar on his chest.

'Why can't you talk to Hermione about this, I know it's different and not normal for men like us. But it really helps, especially since she knows about it anyway.'

'I know and I do understand what you're saying. It's just that, actually saying I need to shag you to my wife, just doesn't feel right,' Ron lay back looking up at the ceiling.

'Yes I know, I was like that at first, but look. Hermione knows exactly what we are doing right now, she knows what's going on. Let me tell you something about when Ginny kept asking me about it,' Harry said and leaned over and kissed Ron tenderly.

'Okay.'

'She wanted to know about my first time, and second time. I mean really know, every detail.' Harry saw the look on Ron's face. 'I know Ron, at first I wasn't sure, but she kept urging me on. So I told her everything that happened. I told her how Baily and John stripped me and lay me on the bed. That Baily started kissing me, then I felt John's mouth, sucking me.'

'You actually said that to Ginny?' Ron said sitting up, looking surprised.

'Yeah, then she wanted to know about the first time with Charlie, so I started telling her about that.'

'She wanted to know about what you did with her brother?' Ron asked looking more amazed.

'Yeah she did, so I told her and you know what she did.' Ron shook his head. 'It turned her on, so much so she gripped me. The more I told her the more her hand moved. So we took a break from talking for a while, made love. Then she stayed sitting on top of me, I was still inside her Ron when we started talking. So I kept telling her what we did, I told her how Charlie was uncertain at first because he thought of me as a brother and I was married to his sister. So I read him found out what he was really thinking. He wanted me but couldn't say it and was worried about my size, so I pinned Charlie to the wall, undid his pants and sucked him until he was finished. Ginny was really moving, so of course we stopped talking again. Then I told her how I talked Charlie into letting me do everything, but after I finished with him, he did me and Ginny really enjoyed hearing about all that. Now I'm not saying you have to go into details with Hermione but see what she wants to know and talk to her. You just might be surprised Ron,' Harry pushed Ron back and started kissing him fiercely making sure he knew exactly what he wanted as he gripped him, so they went at it again, until Ron was satisfied.

'I need to ask you something else Ron?'

'Okay.'

'Do you think we could bring Brian in for a while? I really need more.'

Ron looked up at Harry and knew he did really need it, so he thought since he's had Brian, why not? 'Alright, let's get him in here.' Ron said and kissed Harry fiercely.

'Great,' "Brian, get your arse in here now." Shouldn't be long, three ways is great too.' Harry grinned.

Out in the kitchen, Brian stood up. 'About time,' he said and walked up the hall into the spare room.

'He's still got a lot of energy at the moment, hasn't he?' James asked then started laughing.

'It could be a couple of days before that eases, tonight's going to be the hardest on him if everyone bails on him. What about you Ginny, do you think you could keep up with him all night?' Baily asked.

'Not all night, but most of it, hopefully he might get enough now, enough to satisfier him for a while anyway. He might want Charlie again before we head to bed.'

'He might, maybe after Ron's done. He was pretty good before though. I wasn't sure Ron wanted to with me in there. But he knew Harry needed it, so he just put that aside and did what he had to for Harry.'

'So you and Ron didn't…?' Hermione asked tentatively.

Charlie laughed, 'No, we just took turns with Harry, or should I say Harry did things to us at the same time. But man Ron's just as big as me and Harry was taking us both, no problem, one after the other.'

'That will probably ease as well soon, and like I said. I'm not going anywhere near him until it does.' Baily grinned.

'No, neither am I, he bloody hurt. It might take at least another day for me and Baily to get together again.' John said shaking his head.

'So Harry's not going to believe all the bad luck's gone, until nothing happens. I was expecting that, but you can understand it though. For just over four years he's had all this happening, so it's going to take a while before he really feels it's finished.' Charlie said.

'Yes, you can understand it. When I first started to see Harry, right after I got the potion for you and Harry, then everything else started happening and kept happening. He won't believe it until it completely stops. Do you think he'll keep putting the charm around you Ginny? Or all of us?' Baily asked.

'Probably, it's a wonder he hasn't already. But I suppose his been preoccupied since he woke up. When he first found out how long he was gone, he thought about that. About not being able to put the charm on us, then he was going on about something happening to me or any of us why he was gone. That's when he started to get angry.'

'I remember reading that article you wrote about Harry James. It was the saddest thing I've ever read. I had a hard time believe it at first. But I remember a few things I'd seen or heard from friends. So I can really understand why he won't believe his bad luck is gone, at least for a long time.' Susan said looking at Harry's father.

'Yes, Kingsley came up with the idea to do the story of what Harry had been through in his life, when Harry decided to turn himself over to the Wizengamot for killing that woman. All of us tried to talk him out of it, but he just kept saying he wanted to be treated like everyone else. But he's never been like everyone else, he's always been different and special. That's why so many turned up to support him. The atrium was filled to capacity with people, some he knew, some he'd never met.'

'And when he was sentence to 10 years, I thought I was dying right there. I couldn't breathe, it's still hard remembering that I might not have seen him for that long. Kingsley was holding me up, because my legs just gave out.'

'Luckily, when Kingsley said that everyone was going to stop everything, stop teaching, stop enforcing the law, completely go on strike, they knew they had no choice but to release Harry. He still thought he should have been punished for what he did and he really got depressed for a long time, but Harry and Ginny helped him. That was the first time we'd seen them do it. Ginny felt what they were doing, it made all the difference and helped him accept it. Took a while though, not until he was in Australia with Ginny did he really come to terms with everything.' James explained.

'Yes, when we were there, he was quiet at first. But after a while he really started to come back. He told me that he finally realised why everyone turned up to support him and why he got off. That everyone thought he'd suffered enough and he'd already served his time in a way.' Ginny smiled sadly.

'He really has had a hard life, hasn't he? Like I said before, I've heard and read things but just being here for the short amount of time I have. I've heard so much more and I can't believe he actually survived. I don't think I could have survived half of what he went through.' Susan said as tears fell from her eyes and Liam put his arms around her.

'No, none of us could have, we might have known Harry for a long time, but none of us really know everything he's ever been through. He'll tell us things when he gets reminded of something. But he's never really gone into full detail.' Hermione smiled sadly.

'Details about what Hermione?' Harry said as he walked out with Brian and Ron and all three sat down.

'Nothing Harry, we've just been talking. So you feeling better, or still got a lot of energy?' Hermione said trying to change the subject.

'Not going to work Hermione, remember I can hear your thoughts. I've never really gone into details about some of the things I've gone through. No, I suppose I haven't, I don't really like to think about it all, or I try not to, if I can help it. You and Ron have known me the longest Hermione, but I know I've never told you everything, it's just something I can't do. I hope you understand that, because some things I never want to talk about, ever.'

'I do understand Harry, I really do,' Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek.

'But there's one thing that's on your mind, that's been on your mind for years, hasn't there?' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Well, yes, but it's alright Harry. You've never wanted to talk about that night.'

'No, I haven't, but what you're thinking about is something I can answer. Yes, he was going to hit me with the killing curse again, that's when our wands connected and yes he hit me with the cruciatus curse and I was already in pain from when he touched my scar. I think that hurt worse than the curse and that was right after Pettigrew cut my arm open to use my blood to restore his body. I was pinned to his father's tombstone at the time and I couldn't move, and for a fourteen year old, now that's something I don't wish on anyone, I was so bloody scared he was going to kill me right then. So now, can we drop it?' Harry said as he stood up and walked into the studio.

'I remember Dumbledore telling Harry about when their wands connected that night. Harry did the disarming charm, Voldemort did the killing curse. He tried so many times to kill Harry it's no wonder he doesn't like to talk about it all.' Sirius said looking around.

Everyone heard Harry's guitar and knew he was playing hard but the sound of it. Usually when he was upset or angry he would do that. So they all got up and walked into the studio and saw him playing. His hands moving so fast then he looked up and saw everyone.

'I'm fine, you can stop worrying now. I just don't like to think about certain things.'

'We know Harry,' Ginny said as she walked towards him. 'We've always known.' she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

'I know love, and I'm sorry everyone. It's just, I don't know, I feel really strange at the moment, emotional and I can't work out why.' Harry turned away from everyone so they wouldn't see his face as tears started to fall down his face.

Ginny turned and jerked her head to everyone so they'd leave and waited until they did. Then she stood in front of him and help his face.

'It's alright Harry, that's all behind you now. The curse is gone, and we can finally have some peace.' Ginny wiped the tears from his face, then kissed him tenderly.

'I know love, it's not just that. When I was in the room, after we finished. I just kept getting these feelings of the pain of everything I'd been through kept invading my mind and I couldn't work out why. I was stress free, not angry anymore, but something just didn't feel right, and I just kept thinking, if only I could heal the pain of it all from my heart and my mind. So just now, while I was playing I kept thinking it, hoping one day it would finally stop.'

'It will Harry, it hasn't been that long when you think about it.' Ginny said as she felt Harry sway slightly under her hands. 'Harry, you okay, you look a little pale.'

'I don't know Gin, I feel strange,' Harry said then collapsed onto the floor.

'Baily,' Ginny shouted as she sat down next to Harry and everyone ran in.

'What happened Ginny?' Baily said as he ran in and instantly started waving his wand over Harry's body.

'I don't know, he said he kept thinking if only he could heal the pain in his heart and head, and I noticed he was pale and he swayed, then he said he felt strange right before he collapsed.' Ginny said as tears flowed down her face.

'What's wrong with him Baily?' Charlie asked as he stood behind Ginny.

'It's like he's healed someone. Completely drained of magic and strength, but that's all I can find that's wrong.'

'So he was talking about healing the pain inside him and now he's drained like he always gets after he's healed. You don't think he has, do you?' James asked.

'I don't know James, but we need to get him up into bed until he wakes up again.'

'Baily, I feel him, he feels peaceful, healthy. The pain I've always felt in him, it's gone.' Ginny touched his face. 'I can hear him, he said he feels great and will be awake very soon.'

'Why don't we put him on the couch in the sitting room then, see how long this might be. We can all eat until he wakes.' James suggested.

'Good idea James,' Charlie said and bent over and picked Harry up and carried him out into the sitting room and lay him on the couch. 'Come on Ginny, we don't know how long he'll be out for. Baily can check on him again as soon as he's finished eating.'

'Yeah, alright Charlie,' Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly, then walked into the kitchen with everyone else and they all started eating.

Ron saw Hermione glance at him a few times and thought he should just do it. 'I might be able to handle Harry a little easier, but he's still go a lot of energy at the moment. So who's next with him, when he wakes up?' Ron said and he looked at Hermione after he said this and she leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

'See Hermione, I told you Harry would get him talking eventually. There's just something about him that makes it easier to talk about.' Charlie grinned at her. 'So Ron, since you're talking, how was it three ways properly this time, since we couldn't when we were in there with Harry.'

'Harry's just so inventive, and like we all know, good at everything he does. But we did alright, didn't we Brian?'

'Yeah, we sure did. Harry would just move us around or himself and just kept going. But he's not going quite so hard anymore. Do you think that he's getting enough now Baily, that's why he's taking it a bit easier?'

'Probably, with amount of energy he would have built up over the last five months, normally it would take a couple of days to wear down. But Harry's power makes everything go faster, just like his healing. So if any of us want to go again in the next day or so, we should be able to handle him.'

'Now that's good to know,' Harry said as he walked over, with a huge smile on his face as Ginny and Charlie got up and hugged him. 'I'm fine, feel really good at the moment.' The three of them walked over and sat down, Ginny kept one hand and Charlie the other.

'What happened Harry?' James asked.

'Well, I kept getting these strange feelings. When the three of us were in the room, I felt all the pain from everything I'd ever been through and kept thinking if I could just heal the pain in my heart once and for all, I might really start to have a good life. It got stronger when I went into the studio, and that's all I could think about. Heal my heart and mind, and I felt myself going. Then I woke up over there, feeling really refreshed and the pains gone, all of it. So Baily, what was I like when you check me?'

'Like you've been healing someone, all the strength and magic was gone, but that's it. You were perfectly healthy, and from what you just said, I'd say you did heal your heart and mind Harry, just look at you right now.'

'What do you mean?' Harry said looking around at everyone.

'We can all see it Harry, you really look peaceful, happy and healthy. That's the only way to describe it.' Charlie smiled at him.

'But I can't heal myself, and I didn't have the wand.'

'Maybe now you can, it might have been the jinx that caused the problem with your eyes when you tried to heal them.' James said looking at his son.

'I wish I could find out, maybe not on myself, but if I could heal like that, without the wand. I could do it anywhere and how long was I out for?'

'Ten minutes and you're not even weak this time.' Baily smiled at him. He thought really hard and hoped Harry could read him, then he smiled.

'I want to talk to Baily for a minute.' Harry said and they both got up and walked into the library, once the door was closed, 'Really Baily?'

'Yes Harry, really. So you want to try?'

'Alright, and I'm sorry for going so hard. You out of all of them I thought could handle it. Alright, let me concentrate.' Harry closed his eyes thinking of how sore Baily was and he couldn't help grinning.

'Harry, I know what you thinking, so just stop it and see if you can heal me.' Baily smiled.

'Alright, sorry,' Harry concentrated again, then felt it, a strong feeling of being healthy. He opened his eyes and saw Baily smile and nod. 'So it work and I'm still standing.'

'Yes you are, but how are you feeling, weak at all?'

'No, not one bit. Wow, this is great, at least now I know I don't have to get the wand all the time, or I'm going to end up unconscious.'

'That still might happen Harry. You did pass out after you healed your heart and mind. That would have taken a lot of power and energy, but you were only out for ten minutes. With me, it was just basically very sore and uncomfortable. So you wouldn't have needed a lot of power to do it.'

'Yeah, I get that. What about John, is he really that sore? I could do him too, that way you and him can make love again.'

'Yes, he is Harry, and I would really appreciate it you would.'

'Anything for you Baily, I'll call him in, "John, can you come in here for a moment?" He should be right in, unless he thinks I want to go again.' Harry laughed as John opened the door, looking a little wary. 'It's fine John.' Harry laughed again. 'Now just hold still for a moment.' Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds and felt it, then opened his eyes and saw John looking stunned. 'Feel better?'

'Yeah, I do. Thanks Harry, but no more going so damn hard.'

'I won't, I think it's finally easing back to normal. Hey Baily, if this jinx is really gone and I did heal my heart. How long do you think I'll keep going for now?'

'Hard to say Harry, but if I were to guess, just from looking at you, I would say no longer than a year, maybe sooner.'

'What about Charlie then, he was easing until I disappeared. Do you think he will last as long as me, or still finish before me?'

'I think he'll still finished before you Harry.' Baily said wondering how Harry would cope with that.

'Yeah, figured, well, if that happens, is it still alright if I come back with you two, until it finishes.'

'Of course Harry as long as you don't go so bloody hard next time.' Baily said but smiled.

'I promise, I'll take it easy. Let's get back out. Oh you know what I might do, I might listen to Charlie, Ron, Brian and Patrick. See if they are really sore, and I'll just concentrate at the table. They won't know until it's done.' Harry grinned as they three men walked out to join the others and Harry had all the other men smiling in relief and the woman confused until it was Ron that explained it. He'd finally started to open up and talk about it with Hermione and everyone else. So they all enjoyed a great night with friends and family.

Over the next month everyone saw the difference in Harry. He was always happy, never got down or angry once and he was really enjoying everything about his life. He finished the N.E.W.T.'s examinations for the students of Hogwarts in defence again the dark arts. He'd spoke with the other examiners about Susan and knew what her results would be when she received them but decided not to tell her anything and just let her see for herself. Harry and Ginny celebrated their four anniversary, with a huge party with all their friends and family beside them. Harry had finally forgiven Minerva and she couldn't stop crying into Harry's arms for a long time. He'd even started to speak with Dumbledore again, though he still hadn't forgiven him for putting all his friends and family through that, but he did understand why. Harry would never have allowed himself to be away from Ginny or anyone else for that long and he would have kept putting his charm around them all , and probably exhausted himself to the point he would have ended up in St Mungo's with a damaged mind.

Brian, Susan and Liam had all moved in to one of Harry's houses and had started planning their wedding. They were going to hold it at Harry and Ginny's place as they thought since that's where they fell in love, that's where they wanted it to be. But they both wanted a white winter wedding but then go someplace warm for the honeymoon, so Harry had told them to go to the house in Australian for as long as they wanted, as long as it wasn't longer than a month as they had more concerts coming up and Susan would need to get back into training as a healer with Baily.

Three months later, Patrick, Draco, George, Seamus, James, Sirius, Karen, and Katie had finally stopped, where Ginny and Lily were easing. But Ron, Brian, Charlie and Harry were still going, so the four of them got together quite often. Harry and Charlie still had their private times together when they needed it to be just them two because Charlie told Harry he could feel it easing, so they both wanted to be alone a lot until it happened. Harry knew he'd miss Charlie, but he's always have him as a friend and a very good friend forever, just like Ron.

Harry was sitting at the table eating his breakfast when Ron stepped out of the fire. 'Hey Ron, what brings you to the Potter house this morning?'

'I think it stopping Harry, I understand what everyone was saying. You can really feel it.'

'Yeah, they said you can. So is that all you wanted to tell me, or was there something else?' Harry grinned knowing the answer already.

'Do I really need to say it Harry. You would have known what I was thinking the moment you looked at me, so just stop it and get in there.' Ron smiled.

'Now you're getting bossy, why is it with all of you men wanting to boss me around all of a sudden?' Harry smiled but didn't get up.

'Because we've been letting you tell us what to do for years, now it's our turn. So move your arse Potter, I'm going to shag it good.' Ron said and he took Harry's hand and led him up the stairs to the spare room.

When both men were panting heavily having just finished a couple of hours of sex, Ron turned to Harry, 'Man this feels good Harry and it really is easing.'

Harry leaned up on his elbow looking down at Ron. 'So, how many more times do you think Ron?'

'Two maybe, it's still there, but only just and I know what you meant the first time we were together. We will be just normal friends after this. I can feel that too, I didn't believe it until now.'

'Yeah, I know you were worried about that Ron, but like I said, it doesn't work that way, we just all go back to the way we were the moment it finishes. Sometimes it might get mentioned, but usually it doesn't. Liam only talks about it because we all do. Look at dad and Sirius, this is the second time it's happened to them and there still just good friends. Remember I told you I did a lot of research on it, everything just goes back to the way it was.'

'I get that now Harry and I'm really happy about that. We've been friends for so long, I really don't want anything to spoil that. Now I know it won't.'

'No, it won't. I'm been meaning to ask you Ron. Did you ever go into details with Hermione about all this?'

'Yeah,' Ron smiled sheepishly. 'We basically did the same thing you told me you and Ginny did. We were in bed, and she wanted to know some things. I started slowly at first, editing a bit. But she really wanted to know and it turned her on Harry, it really did. You know, this whole wanting experience had made talking about things like this easier. Hermione and I talk a lot more about things, we never use to do that, probably because of me though more than her.'

'Yeah, you were always a little uptight about sex Ron. But it's good to talk to your wife about everything. Ginny and I did from day one. Telling each other everything, from likes to dislikes, not many dislikes though.' Harry laughed.

'So how long do you think it will still go on for?' Ron asked hesitantly.

'A little while yet, it's still there and from what Albus and Baily said, it's all down to my life and because I don't want to start believing nothing is going to happen, so I'm still slightly stressed over it. I'm hoping no more than a few months though. Even though I know this has basically saved me the last year and a half, and was necessary. I'll be glad to go back to a normal relationship with Ginny and with all of you as well.'

'What about Charlie, how long do you think he'll still be going for?' Ron asked worried that Harry might still be a bit upset about Charlie finishing before him.

'Not long, maybe a little longer than you. I'd say about four, maybe five more times, depending how many times we do it. Since the needs not as strong, we don't seem to do it as often, or I think he would have finished by now.'

'I get that Harry, that's why I haven't been here in four days. Maybe Charlie might be dragging out a bit, so you can finish together.'

'Maybe, I'd like to, but if he finishes, then he does. I'll just see Baily and John if that happens.'

'What are you going to do with these rooms once it's all over? Since you turned the other rooms back into another sitting room.'

'Redo them, strip them clean, repaint, carpet the works. Then wait until we have kids and turn them into nurseries.'

'But you're still going to wait on that, aren't you Harry, even though nothing has happened to anyone in six month.'

'Yeah I know Ron. I just want to make sure, Ginny understands though. After everything that's happened just since the battle she wants to be sure as well. So we're going to give it at least another year. What about you and Hermione, have you both talked about when you want to start a family?' Harry smiled down at him already knowing the answer.

Ron grinned shaking his head at Harry. 'Why do you do that when you know the answer already? Yeah, just like you, we wanted to wait and make sure. Hermione never wanted to mention it to you, but she use to think of something happening to our kids as well just because everyone knows we were with you when we were looking for the horcruxes and because we've been friends for so long.'

'Yeah I know, it's made it hard on everyone. But I'm finally starting to believe that the jinx is gone and no more bad luck, but I still want to wait. Nothing bad or dangerous has happened to any one of us now for a while, so it's finally sinking in that we can have a happy and safe life.'

'Yes, we can Harry, all of us can. Anyway, I should get back to the shop.' Ron leaned up kissed Harry fiercely and deeply then got up and dressed while Harry just stayed where he was. 'You're not getting up Harry?' he asked when he finished dressing.

'I will in a moment, the boys will be here to rehearse soon and I'm just enjoying this feeling, safe, peaceful. It's the first time in, well forever I've felt like this and I don't want it to stop.' Harry smiled.

'I get you there mate,' Ron sat beside him and kissed him again. 'Enjoy it Harry, you deserve to be happy. I've got to go, see you, probably in a day or two.' Ron kissed him again and walked out of the room.

Harry lay there thinking over the last year, and of everything that had taken place before that year, he wanted desperately for it to be safe for him and everyone around him but he just couldn't quite let that last bit of denial go. He kept thinking he shouldn't have lied to Ron, or anyone, but he knew this wasn't going to ease any time soon and he didn't want anyone to feel guilty that their all ending before him, and he kept worrying about if what he found out might happen to him if he did keep going for too long. He slowly got up and dressed, went and had a shower before the band turned up to rehearse some new songs, because right after Liam and Susan's wedding next week then their honeymoon, concerts began again.

He walked back downstairs and saw the band and their partners all sitting at the table eating. 'Morning all,' Harry said as he sat down. He got mornings from all and still a kiss from Brian, as well as Susan, and Karen.

'Harry, I wanted to tell you that I've met this nice girl and wanted to bring her for the wedding. But you'll have to let her through the wards.' Brian said looking at him.

'No I won't Brian, since everything has settle down and everyone telling me that the jinx is gone, I changed my wards. If you're allowed in, you can bring someone through with you now. But still be careful with who you bring through though, all of you. I'm still not convinced it's all stopped yet.'

'I don't think you'll ever be convinced Harry, not even ten years from now with nothing happening. But we all do understand that mate,' Baily said smiling at him.

'Yeah, I know you all do, and Baily, you've seen more than most what's happened to all of us. So you know why I'm not ready to believe it. I am starting to, that's why I'm easing as well, even if it's slow.'

'So how long do you think Harry?' Baily asked as he studied Harry.

'Two, maybe three months, like I was saying to Ron earlier, if I was doing it more, probably quicker, but with Ron almost finished, this was the first time in four days since I've seen him. He thinks twice more and he's finished. Charlie I've only had once all week, and he thinks it's only a couple more times. Brian's the same, twice in the last week. So because it's not happening as often, I've still got a little bit more to go.'

'Well, you know were here for you as soon as they do Harry, but you know you don't have to wait if you want to go more, get it over faster.' John said.

'Yeah, I know and I appreciate that, but I'll wait until these three finish, then I will.' Harry smiled at everyone, and saw how happy and relaxed everyone way and thought he needed to keep this from them, so they could stay happy and not worry about him, 'So Liam, Susan getting nervous, one week left.'

'A little, but I still can't wait to marry Susan.' Liam grinned at his fiancé and she smiled back.

'I'm actually not nervous at all. Maybe that might change when it gets a little closer.'

'I just want to have my assistant healer back, first you needed time to plan and get everything organised for the wedding, now I have to wait a month for your honeymoon to be over.' Baily said trying to look stern but he couldn't hold it and smiled at the happy couple.

'I know Baily and you've been very patient, that's why I love you. But the moment the honeymoon's over, I'm all yours.' Susan grinned.

'Morning all,' Sirius said as he stepped into the kitchen with Nicky.

'Wow Nicky, you look like you're ready to drop any time.' John said looking at her huge stomach.

'I feel like that to, oh and does my back hurt.' she said as she sat down slowly.

'Well, I'll just finished eating and see how you're going Nicky. But you are due in two weeks, so you just might have to wait a little longer until you're back's okay again.' Baily smiled.

'It's getting so hard to wait. I'm going to be a father,' Sirius said as he grinned at everyone.

'Yes you are Sirius,' Harry said laughing, 'and you'll make a great one. I meant to tell you, I went through some of my memories from when I was a baby. Saw how you were with me, you spoiled me rotten. Never let mum or dad say no to me and you never put me down and kept buying me things.'

'You just used to be so lovable Harry, and so cute, with all that black messy hair that was always sticking up.'

'What do you mean use to be?' Harry said and everyone broke up. 'Aren't I still cute and lovable?'

'You are to me my love.' Ginny said as she sat on Harry's lap and started kissing him fiercely, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

'I'd say rehearsals are out for a while by the looks of it.' Patrick grinned and watched as Harry picked Ginny up and carried her back upstairs.

'Definitely have to wait for a while.' John said smiling around at everyone.

'Well, let's get you upstairs and check you over Nicky, see how you're doing.' Baily said as he stood up with Sirius and Nicky and they made their way upstairs and into the spare room. 'Alright Nicky lay down.'

Nicky lay down on the bed and let Baily check her over, 'Do I have to put up with this back ache until she's born Baily.'

As Baily stood up after checking Nicky over, he looked at Nicky and Sirius. 'hat might not be as long as you thought Nicky, you're in labour right now.'

'What, but it's early Baily.' Sirius said looking panicked.

'It's not that early Sirius, so calm down. You've got a while to go though Nicky and I wouldn't suggest using the floo or apparatng right now.'

'How long do you think Baily?' Nicky asked.

'After checking you, I'd say by the afternoon sometime you should be a mother. That's what the back aches are, some woman will get the first contractions as back aches. But you've only just started to dilate, so it's still going to be a while. Walking around sometimes helps, as long as you don't push it. Now the moment you feel the pressure let me know straight away. I'll check again in an hour to see how far you've dilated then, I'll be able to tell you more precisely.'

'Today, we're going to be parents, we'll have our little girl babe.' Sirius grinned.

'You still haven't told anyone what sex the baby is?'

'No, we wanted to let them see for themselves. Sirius put a charm around the nursery so no one would know. Luckily Harry never tried to look properly, he would have gotten through and knew straight away.' Nicky grinned as Sirius helped her stand up.

'Yes, he would have. Come on, I'll help you back downstairs with Sirius. Take it nice and slow Nicky and it might be an idea if we set the other sitting room up for you so you don't have to keep climbing the stairs.' Baily said as the three of them walked back downstairs.

'Good idea.' Nicky said panting as they made it back into the kitchen and they both helped her sit down.

'Checkup go alright?' John asked.

'You could say that John,' Sirius grinned. 'Nicky's in labour.'

Everyone got excited and couldn't stop congratulating both Sirius and Nicky. They knew they weren't going to get any rehearsals done today.

'Do you realise how distracting your thoughts are while I'm making love to my wife,' Harry said and he and Ginny walked back downstairs and then saw everyone looking excited and happy. 'What's going on?'

'Nicky's in labour Harry.' Sirius smiled and hugged him.

'What, how long?' Ginny asked excitedly.

'This afternoon sometime, too early to tell yet,' Baily said as he watched Harry hug his godfather then Nicky and saw the small sad smile he tried to hide from everyone.

'So in a few hours, you're going to be a daddy Sirius.' Harry smiled at him, then looked at Nicky, 'and you a mummy. Now I know why you were all excited before. So this time I can forgive you all.'

For the next couple of hours everyone watched Nicky, never taking their eyes off her once. Baily checked her a few more times and said it was getting close.

'Aaahhhh, oh, Baily,' Nicky groaned, 'The pressure, it hurts.'

'Okay, it's time, let's get her into the room Sirius.' Baily said and they both help Nicky up and walked her up the hall and into the other sitting room, which Sirius had conjured a bed. They helped her lay down and got her ready. Baily check her again, 'It's definitely time, Nicky. On the next contraction, start pushing.'

Everyone out in the other room were all pacing and watching up the hallway. Harry had let James and Katie know and they were pacing along with everyone else. For the next few hours, they all heard Nicky scream as she went through labour.

'I hope you're not going to be like that sweetheart, that's going to kill me hearing you go through that.' Harry said looking a little worried.

'Every woman's different my love, but it's all worth it in the end,' Ginny said caressing his face.

'I know but still.' Harry and started pacing again then they all spotted Baily walk out.

'James, Harry, Sirius wants you to go in.' he smiled at the both of them.

'Come on son, let's go see your godfather.' James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and they both walked up the hall and into the other room. 'Sirius, Nicky,' James said as they walked in.

'Meet Nicole, your goddaughter James.' Sirius said as he placed the baby girl into James arms, then Harry hugged him.

'Congratulations dad,' Harry kissed him, then leant down and kissed Nicky, 'congratulations mum.' Harry grinned at her.

Sirius had seen the look on Harry's face when he said goddaughter to James. 'You knew, didn't you Harry?' Sirius asked him.

'Yes, I knew Sirius, very hard not to when you and Nicky kept thinking about your daughter all the time. I tried to block it so I don't kept hearing everyone's thoughts, but you two, it was just coming through so strong.' Harry laughed.

'Thanks for not saying anything Harry.' Nicky said quietly.

'I wouldn't do that Nicky, i knew you both wanted to let everyone see for themselves. I didn't even tell Ginny.'

'That must have been hard, trying to keep her from feeling that from you.'

'It was, she even asked me once if I would prefer a daughter first?' he laughed. 'I had to try and block those feeling after that.'

'Here, why don't you take her out and show everyone Harry.' James said placing the baby girl into his son's arm.

'You sure you don't want to do that dad, she is your goddaughter.'

'No, you go son.' James smiled.

'Okay, well, one good thing, she looks like Nicky at least.' Harry said then laughed softly at the look on Sirius's face.

'Go before I take my daughter back Harry.' Sirius said but couldn't help laughing.

Harry walked out of the room and back to join everyone with the baby girl in his arms and placed her in his wife's arms.

'Is that why you were thinking about a daughter Harry, you knew what they were having?' Ginny asked looking down at the baby.

'Yeah, but I knew they didn't want anyone to know until she was here.' Harry grinned. 'Sorry I never told you love.'

'I understand, oh she's beautiful and she looks like Nicky.'

'Did they tell you what her name is Harry?' Karen asked looking down at the baby girl.

'Yeah, Nicole, they named dad godfather, which is hardly surprising.' Harry said as he watching his wife holding the baby and couldn't stop the feel on sadness that crept through him.

Baily was watching everyone looking at the baby, but saw the look on Harry's face and wished he would just accept that everything was safe now and just have the kids he always wanted. But he'd learned long ago, when Harry made up his mind, he wouldn't change it for anything. He was just so stubborn, but he also noticed another look on Harry's face and decided to keep an eye on him.

'What's going on?' Lily asked as she walked in with Hayden and Holly.

'Nicky had the baby mum, come look.' Harry said smiling and he took his brother and sister from his mother and Ginny placed the baby in her arms.

'Oh she's gorgeous, how's Nicky?'

'She's fine Lily, sore but fine.' Baily smiled.

'Dad's up there with them now. They named him godfather.'

'I knew Sirius would, he always said if he had a child, he would names James as the godfather. Though he never thought it would happen.'

'I take it Nicky had the baby?' Charlie said as he walked in and saw Lily holding the little baby girl.

'Yeah she did Charlie.' James said as he walked out to join everyone. 'Harry Nicky's asleep, Sirius thought he'd just leave her there if that's alright?'

'Yeah, no problem dad,' Harry watched his mother as she held the baby and saw Charlie watching her as well, and he just couldn't help himself. 'You're not, are you?' Harry said looking at his mother, then Charlie.

'I knew we couldn't keep him in the dark forever honey.' Charlie said grinning.

'What are you on about Harry?' Patrick asked.

'Mum's pregnant, again.' Harry said then looked at Baily and saw his face. 'You knew Baily?'

'Yes I knew and I tell you, it's hard trying to control my thoughts around you Harry.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Harry asked looking completely shocked.

'We wanted to wait until after Liam and Susan's wedding and Nicky to have the baby.' Lily smiled at her son.

'So Harry, you going to be brother to my children,' Charlie said grinning.

'My stress level just went way up. You better be here next time Charlie, I don't want to have to deliver them.' Harry said shaking his head.

James and Katie looked at each other and nodded. 'Ah Harry, we've got something to tell you as well.'

Harry turned and faced his father and his new wife. 'Oh, you kidding, what's with all of you getting pregnant, hang on,' Harry looked back at Charlie and his mother. 'One or two?' Charlie and Lily grinned at each other, but didn't say anything as they knew Harry would hear their thoughts, 'Triplets, bloody hell.' Harry said and he sat down heavily, then looked at his father and Katie. 'What about you?' Harry concentrated, 'Twins, again. So there's Harry, Ginny, Hayden, Holly, then three more, plus another two. Nine, nine,' Harry sat there completely shocked staring at everyone then they all started congratulating everyone else.

'Are you alright sweetheart, you're white as a ghost,' Ginny asked sitting down next to him.

'No, I don't know. Nine, is there something in the water around here love? "Gin, do you think their all trying to show me that it's safe now, they might have wanted kids anyway, I don't know, I think I'm just losing my mind." Ginny sent all her love to Harry as she watched him looking at his parents and their new partners knowing he was going to be part of a very large family very soon. Something he always wanted but never dreamed he would get


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter forty nine

Over the next few days, Harry had gotten used to the fact that his parents were both going to be parents again, and he was about to add five more siblings to the one's he's already has.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Harry was preoccupied as he never noticed him as he sat down. 'Harry, mate.' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry Charlie, my mind was miles away.'

'Yeah, I noticed. Nothing wrong is there?'

'No, just thinking about the size of the family we're about to be. I always thought it'd be just me, no siblings at all, even though I thought of all you Weasley's as siblings. Then I bring mum and dad back, then twins, Hayden and Holly. Then you're with mum having triplets, and dad's with Katie with another set of twins, plus Harry and Ginny. I still can't get my head around it Charlie.'

'Yeah, I thought our news was enough shock for you, but to hear your dad say their expecting as well. You're face Harry, I don't think I've ever seen you look so shocked, scared and speechless before all at the same time.'

'That's about the size of it Charlie. When did you and mum decide, if you don't mind me asking that is?'

'It's not like I could hide anything from you Harry, so I don't mind telling you. We decided about six months ago. We both wanted more kids. I come from a large family and some of the best times I ever had were with my family. Lily said she always wanted to have a heap of kids as well. So since everything was finally safe and peaceful now, we thought, why not. Wasn't expecting triplets though, if you think you looked shocked, you should have seen me when Baily told us.'

'I'm trying not to read anyone's thought is I can help it, it's just hard though. Anyway, it was just that you both wanted kids now, nothing else?'

'I see where you're going with this Harry. When Lily and I spoke about having kids, your name did come up and we talking about it might get you to finally see it's safe so you can have your own. But it wasn't the reason, we just thought it was time, so Hayden, Holly, Ginny and Harry could grow up closer in age with their new siblings.'

'I get that Charlie, because I don't see mum as my mother when I look at her, it gets hard to think the same about Hayden and Holly because of how much older I am to them. I know they are, I don't know, I can't seem to think straight about anything at the moment. I might just go play for a while.' Harry said and he went to get up but Charlie grabbed his hand and led him up to the spare room.

The moment the door was close, he turned Harry to face him. 'Why do that when I'm still here Harry?' Charlie asked looking a little angry.

'I don't know Charlie, it's just everything. You're easing and I know I've still got a while to go. I know I won't be long after you but I just thought…' Harry hesitated and turned away.

'Thought what, I'd finish with someone else, instead of you.' Charlie said and Harry spun back around.

'How did you know I was thinking that?'

'Because I know you Harry. You were thinking it might make it easier on both of us if I finished with Brian, instead of you. But I told you, that's not what I want. I want to finish with you Harry. I started with you, I want to finish with you. Now will you get that through that thick, stubborn head of yours and get your clothes off, or I'll take them off for you.'

Harry grinned as he looked at Charlie, then stepped closer to him. 'How long do you think?'

'If we went a couple of times today, another day at most.'

'Then let's not waste it,' Harry said and he concentrated and had them both stripped in seconds and he pushed Charlie hard down onto the bed.

Then they kept going for a few hours until they were both exhausted. Harry looked down at Charlie, 'So that's five times, now how many do you think Charlie?' Harry said even though he knew the answer already and he leaned down and kissed him softly.

'Do I have to answer that because you really want me to say it, or you never read me?'

'I read you, couldn't help myself, but I want you to tell me Charlie.'

'Alright, then I've finished, I can really feel how free I am right now.' Charlie knew this was hard on Harry, so he kissed him fiercely. 'So are you alright Harry?'

'I'm fine Charlie, you don't need to worry. I'll have Brian a couple more times, then go back to Baily and John.'

'So how about you, how many more?'

'Not many, if I do Brian a couple more times, I'd say six, seven maybe. At least it won't be too long after you. Why don't you get dressed Charlie, you're not going to want to be naked with me for much longer.'

'Soon Harry, I've got a bit of time before I won't want to.' Charlie said and pulled Harry into his arms and they held each other for a while, then Charlie let him go and got up and dressed. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 'Last one Harry.' Charlie smiled and left the room.

'Yeah, last one.' Harry said, 'but not for me, not for a long time and now Charlie's finished and he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He'll just do what he decided and let everything think he was finishing as well. He slowly got up and dressed and decided to have a shower and see if Brian wanted to finish off now. If he did, then he could see Baily and John, so everyone would think he was finished. Harry walked up the stairs and stripped off and stepped into a shower. When he finished he walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny waiting for him. 'Hi sweetheart.'

'Hey you, you felt a bit down before, everything alright?'

'Yeah, Charlie finished. So I was thinking if I can get Brian to go the last couple of times, then go see Baily and John, I might just be able to pull off finishing as well.'

'If that's what you want to do Harry, but how many times do you think?'

'Six, seven maybe, like I told Charlie, so if Brian's twice, then Baily and John five more times. So if their all up for it, I might be a bit late tonight.'

'Alright sweetheart if you want to do it this way, then I won't wait up. But if it works, from tomorrow, you're all mine again, for good.' Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband.

'Yes I will love, forever.' Harry kissed Ginny fiercely, then let her go and apparated to Brian's house. 'Brian, can I come in?'

'Sure Harry, you don't need to ask.' Brain said and he instantly kissed Harry. 'I was actually thinking of coming over and seeing you later.'

'You were thinking the same thing I was,' Harry said smiling. Brian never said anything just grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the spare room, where they spent a wonderful two hours making love and finishing Brian off, 'So all done Brian?'

'Yeah, and I can't believe how I feel at the moment. It's been since right after the war, and now it's gone. I feel so free and peaceful. Thanks for everything Harry, I don't think I could have gotten through this without you.'

'I'm glad I could help.' Harry leaned down and kissed him once more and got dressed. 'Now you can get on with a normal life with this new girl you've got. I'll see you at the wedding Brian.,' Harry smiled and apparated straight to Baily and John's place, 'Baily, John, you home?'

Baily and John walked out from the kitchen, 'No problem Harry, what can we do for you?'

'Well Charlie and Brian finished. I did them today and I thought I might be able to finish as well, that is if you're up for a few times.'

'You really want to finish in one go Harry?' John asked walked over to him.

'Yeah, I would. It's almost over now anyway and I'd say only about five more times should do it. So what do you say, help me out here?'

'How could we say no to you Harry, come on let's get into the bedroom.' Baily said and took his hand, 'I've got to say, being the last time we're going to have you, we are sure going to miss it, but we know what it's like.' Baily saw the look on Harry's face and thought he might know what Harry was doing, but just needed to make sure.

The three of them stripped off and started to make love over the next four hours, adding their toys in one more time. When they were all laying there panting heavily Baily leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Harry.

'So, is it finished Harry?' Baily asked studying Harry.

'Yeah it's finished baily, now I know what the others were going on about. It's so indescribable what I'm feeling right now. Thanks you two, you have basically saved my life with this the last two years. If you never took me that first time, I think I'd still be torturing Charlie or blowing up my house all the time.'

'You're welcome Harry, so now I just go back to being your healer and John just goes back to being a member of your band.'

'Yeah, I suppose you do. If everyone is right about nothing happening, you're going to be so bored.' Harry laughed loudly.

'I could live with that Harry, but I'm still training Susan and have the odd day at St Mungos.'

'I think it's time to go,' Harry got up off the bed and so did the other two. They got dressed and walked out into the sitting room. Harry kissed Baily once more and hugged him tight. 'Thanks baily, for everything you've done for me over the last nearly five years.'

'You're welcome Harry, and I'll keep doing things for you, no matter what it is.' Baily kissed him and let him go.

Harry hugged John, and kissed him for the last time. 'Thanks John, for all you've done as well. Like Baily said, just rehearsals and concerts from now on.'

'You're welcome Harry, and I'll see you at the wedding.' John hugged Harry, kissed him once more and stepped back, putting his arm around Baily.

Harry looked at the two men that had meant so much to him over the last few years, knowing they would always be there for each other as friends and no more and hoped they never realised that he was still going. He smiled at them and turned on the spot, apparating straight into his sitting room. He knew it was late, so he didn't want to wake Ginny.

'Harry, I've been waiting for you to come home.' Charlie said as he walked out. 'So, did you finish?'

'Yeah, all finished Charlie. Our lives can go back to being normal for all of us now.'

Charlie hugged him, 'I'm happy for you Harry, so now, go cuddle your wife and I'll see you in the morning.'

'Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do Charlie, night.' Harry smiled and walked upstairs, stripped off, had a quick shower then climbed into bed next to his sleeping wife and put his arms around her. He kept thinking of peaceful, fun loving days, with family and friends. Especially his own children now he knew his life was relatively safe and extremely happy even if he still had to go through this and had to work out with who.

Over the next year, Harry Potter had realised his dream of a safe, peaceful and happy life for himself and everyone around him and he knew it was time. His mother and Charlie had with Harry's blessing, moved into their own large home to accommodate five children, plus visits from Charlie's two other children. Lily had given birth to two ginger haired girls, and one dark red haired boy. James and Katie had their twins as well. Another boy and girl that looked a lot like Harry, and everyone said that Harry looked like James, so now the new twins did as well. The band had a lot of concerts and decided to record but take a break for a year or two from doing concerts, except the occasional benefit fund raising concert.

Harry was disguising himself a lot and going out to see strange men and knew this was making him last longer but didn't know what else to do. He knew if he still had Charlie, he probably would have finished by now, and just hoped that he didn't change. He couldn't live without Ginny in his life, but he knew Ginny would never survive without him, so he made a decision.

Harry woke and saw Ginny asleep on her stomach and he ran his fingers lightly down her back, then kissed it. He sat back up when he felt her stir, knowing he woke her but also knowing he wanted to talk to her about something very important.

'Morning love, sorry to wake you.' Harry said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

'That's okay Harry, but was there a reason that you did, because you feel ecstatically happy right now.'

'Yes, I am. There's something I want to discuss with you love.'

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry, 'Okay, I'm listening.'

'I know everyone has been saying for the last two years that it's safe and I don't need to worry about something happening anymore and it's taken me this long to realise everyone was right. But you know me, Gin, I wanted to be really certain first and you've been so patient with me over that time.'

'I understand Harry, more than anyone else could. So that's why you're happy, you have finally realise that we are safe and we have that peaceful live you've always wanted for us?'

'Yes, that, but there something else I want.'

'And what's that sweetheart?' Ginny leaned in and kissed him softly. 'I'll do anything you want, you know that.'

'Yeah I do, I want us to start our family, I want to get my wife pregnant. What do you say love, interested?' Harry watched Ginny as his words sank in and saw the tears fall instantly from her eyes.

'You mean it Harry, you want kids?'

'I mean it sweetheart, and as many as you want to give me.'

'Oh Harry,' Ginny said and she threw her arms around him, knocking him back onto the bed and kissing him passionately. 'You want to start now?' Ginny grinned at him.

'Definitely,' Harry pulled Ginny back to him and kissed her fiercely while running his hands down her naked body.

Over the next couple of months, everyone noticed that Harry and Ginny were always taking off to the bedroom, no matter who was there, or what they were doing. This was normal for the pair, but the way there were going now, it was like their potions stopped working and no one knew why.

Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Ginny walked down and sat on his lap and kissed him fiercely.

'I want to call Baily Harry.' she grinned hugely at him.

'You think Gin?' Harry smiled.

'Yeah, I do, but I'd like Baily to tell us for sure.'

Harry hugged Ginny tight, then eased his hold. 'I can't believe this sweetheart, we're going to be parents. Man am I nervous now.' Harry said and Ginny broke into laughter. 'Do you want me to talk to his mind, ask him to come straight over?'

'Yeah, tell him it's important and to come straight away.'

'Okay, I'll do it now. "Baily, Ginny and I need to see you straight away, it's important." There, hopefully, he's not in the middle of John, or something else,' Harry said and started laughing. 'Oh, I hope you're right love, I really do.'

'I am Harry, but I just want it confirmed,' Ginny kissed Harry passionately for the longest time.

'You said it was important, but you both look fine. So what's going on?' Baily said as he sat down next to them.

'I want you to examine me Baily.' Ginny grinned hugely at the healer.

Baily saw the happy looks on both Harry and Ginny's face. 'So you think you're pregnant Ginny, well let's hope your right. Come on, upstairs.' Baily said and he couldn't stop smiling himself as the three of them walked upstairs and Ginny automatically lay down. Baily waved his wand over her a few times and saw Harry was very impatient, like always. Baily never said anything just thought what he needed to.

'Thank you baily. Gin we're going to have a baby.' Harry said and pulled her into his arms lifting her off her feet and they both cried happy tears. Then they both turned back to Baily and hugged him as well.

'Alright you two, you are both very strong.' they both let the healer go and he grinned at them. 'Now, you're two months along already Ginny, it's a wonder you never called me before.'

'Two months, I haven't had any symptoms apart from not having a period, you sure Baily, two months?'

'Positive, so I can tell you the sex if you want to know?' Baily smiled and saw instantly Harry was nodding. 'Looks like Harry does, what about you Ginny?'

'Yes, definitely.'

'Okay, lay down again.' Baily said and couldn't help laughing. He waved his wand three times over Ginny's stomach. 'Okay, you can sit up.'

'Well come on Baily, tell us.' Ginny said, then looked at Harry. 'Harry, what is he's thoughts saying?'

'A son Gin, we're having a boy.' Harry said and the tears flowed down his face and he couldn't stop them. 'And you're having my protection charm around you at all times.' Harry said fiercely, Ginny couldn't help but laugh which made Baily laugh, then Harry did as well. 'Please don't tell anyone yet Baily, I want us to just know for now.'

'Anything Harry, and congratulations.' Baily said and he hugged Ginny, then Harry. 'I'll go get the potions made for you and leave them on the table. Then I'm going so you two can be alone to enjoy your happy news.'

'Thanks again Baily, for everything.' Harry smiled at the healer then turned back to Ginny and didn't see the worried look Baily gave him before he walked out of the room. 'A son, Gin, we're having a son.'

'Yeah, we are Harry. So when do you want to tell everyone, because being two months along, I'm going to start showing soon.'

'Give it another week and we'll get everyone here for dinner, how's that sound?'

'Sounds perfect, now why don't you have a shower, and then we'll get some breakfast?'

'Yeah, I will. I can't believe how happy I am right now, you've made me happy Gin, just like you've always done.' Harry kissed Ginny fiercely, then walked in to have a shower. Ginny smiled and walked down stairs to a very quiet house knowing that in seven months' time, there will be a baby here, hers and Harry's baby.

Harry stood under the showing knowing he needed to do something to get this wanting to finish. He considered talking to Baily as it was his thoughts that made Harry really think about how he was going to stop it from happening to him, like it did to Baily. A thought invaded his mind that has invaded his mind a few times and he really didn't want to consider doing that to someone he cared about, but he also knew he had to get this to finish before he changed. He finished in the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to try and enjoy everything with his wife knowing he was sending her false feelings and hoped she never found out.

A couple of days after Baily told them about the baby, Harry was starting to panic and decided he had no choice or he could lose his wife and son for good.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you about something important, can you meet me down at my parent's house. Send me your thoughts if you can, it's really important." Harry said all this in his mind and waited for a few minutes when Charlie's thoughts came back at him. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." He walked over to sit next to his wife, 'Gin, I've been so cooped up lately, I'm going to go for a walk. Because once you start getting bigger my love, you won't be out of my sight.'

Ginny smiled. 'Alright Harry, and I've been expecting you to get a little overprotective. Go, I'll see you later.' she leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, 'I love you Harry, and you're son loves you.'

'I love you both as well, I won't be too long.' Harry smiled, keepings his thoughts on being happy as he walked out of the house and through the wards, he walked down to his parent's house, unsealed it and stepped in to the living room. He knew what he was thinking about doing was wrong, but he finally realised he had no choice.

'Harry, you said you needed to talk to me about something important.' Charlie said and noticed Harry looked agitated.

'Yeah, I do Charlie.' Harry looked at his friend, feeling terrible about what he was about to do, but couldn't stop himself. He concentrated and saw Charlie's eyes go out of focus. 'I'm sorry Charlie.' Harry took Charlie's hand, turned and sealed the house again and walked up stairs. 'If I don't do this with you I'll end up gay Charlie, and I can't do that, I can't lose Ginny, not now that we've finally going to have a baby.' Harry could feel the tears in his eyes as he stripped Charlie. 'Do it Charlie, do me.' Harry said and knowing Charlie couldn't fight the imperius curse.

'I'm sorry U had to do this to you, but you'll never remember any of it. Now you can get dressed.' Harry said and Charlie instantly got dressed as Harry dressed as well and they walked back downstairs. Harry concentrated on Charlie, removing his memory, placing it in a vial, the placed a new memory inside Charlie's mind. He concentrated again, and lifted the imperius curse of his friend. 'Thanks for everything Charlie, it was always good talking things over with you. You give great advice, but I should get back to Ginny.'

'Oh, alright Harry, I'm glad to have helped. We've always told each other we'll be there for each other whenever either of us needed it.'

'I know and I'm just glad we still can. I'll walk you out.' Harry put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, and Harry unsealed the house and walked outside and sealed it again. 'I'll talk to you later Charlie.'

'Yeah, I'll see you soon Harry.' Charlie hugged him and apparated away.

Harry stood there knowing what he'd done was wrong, but it was the only way to finish this.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Baily asked walking over to him, 'Why did you tell me you'd finished and what were you doing with Charlie?'

Harry looked up and saw Baily. 'What are you doing here Baily?' Harry said turning and started walking away.

Baily grabbed his arm, 'Answer me Harry, why did you tell me you'd finished when you haven't?'

'I don't want to talk about this.' Harry said trying to yank his arm around of the healers hand.

'What did you do to Charlie?' Baily asked looking at him.

Harry saw the look on Baily's face and he knew what he had done with Charlie. 'Let's get inside.' Harry said and unsealed the house again. 'How did you know?'

'I know the signs remember Harry, I've been watching you for a while. I knew it was too soon for you to finished, but I needed proof.'

'I wanted everyone to think I'd finish so they wouldn't worry about me. Everyone else finished, I was the last one. I've been going out disguised so no one would recognise me.'

'Why didn't you come to me and john, you know we would have kept helping you. We both care about you.'

'I know, but it wouldn't have helped.' Harry said feeling himself choke up. 'I know what's going to happen if this goes on too long Baily and I can't let that happen.'

'What do you know?' Baily said quietly.

'About you and Albus, why you're both gay,' Harry sat down heavily and put his head in his hands and felt Baily sit beside him. 'I was doing some research on the wanting and I happened to read your thoughts one day. I've been trying not to do that anymore, but once I read about it happening to some men, I just couldn't help myself.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I wanted to tell you but wasn't sure how.' Baily said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I can't live without Ginny Baily, she's my life. She won't survive without me and I need this to finish before it happens to me. I have to make it finish.' Harry said and he started crying as Baily pulled him into his arms.

'I know Harry, that's why I spoke to Charlie about it ages ago. I knew if you changed, you wouldn't survive without Ginny, because of your bond. Now, tell me what you did to Charlie?'

Harry sat back and pulled a vial out of his pocket. 'He's memory of what I did to him, I replaced it with another. He has no idea and you can't tell him Baily, he can never know.'

'But why Harry, what did you imperius Charlie and make him do that?'

'Because I know if had Charlie I would finish. I can feel it Baily, that's why I knew it wouldn't work with you and John. Every time I looked at Charlie I could feel it.' Harry said and saw the look on Baily's face. 'Do you think I wanted to do this to Charlie? I don't want to do this to anyone, but I've got no choice. I've got six months to make this finish, I know it. It's not just the baby either, I can feel it, I will change if it goes on much longer.'

'How do you know you've got that long, I never knew?'

'My power, it lets me feels things that others can't. Are you going to tell Charlie what I did?'

'No, but you have to Harry and you can't do this again, it's completely wrong Harry. Let me and John help you.'

Harry stood up and started pacing. 'It won't work Baily, it has to be Charlie and I know it's wrong. If he ever found out, he'll never forgive me for this and I could lose my whole family, but it was a risk I was willing to take to stay with Ginny, and not just for me Baily, Ginny wouldn't survive if we couldn't be together.'

'I know she wouldn't Harry, we've all seen it remember. When you were taken to the department of mysteries, she was losing Harry. She was giving up, we all saw it, and I know you won't like to hear this, but if it wasn't for Sirius, she might not have survived until you came home.'

'I know that, I read it all in Ginny and Sirius that night. Why do you think I'm doing this, it's for Ginny, not me. I don't care if I die Baily, but I won't let anyone else, especially Ginny.' Harry said fiercely. 'I keep thinking if I died when I was a baby no one would have had to put up with all of this, especially Ginny.'

'Harry, don't say that. You don't know what would have happened if you weren't around. One thing was that we'd all be living under Voldemort if it wasn't for you. But we're getting of the subject Harry, you can't do that to Charlie again. Please come with me and let us help you.'

'It won't work Baily, don't you think I would if there was the slightest chance you could stop this I would come to you, but it won't. I'm desperate Baily and I've got no choice, so I need to know if you are going to say anything to Charlie about what I'm doing.' Harry looked intensely at Baily.

'Don't Harry, don't do anything to me. I won't tell him, but I'm not happy about this. But you have my word I won't say anything. But do me one favour.'

'What?'

'Talk to Albus, tell him what you're doing, he might know something that might help now.' Baily saw that Harry wasn't going to do it. 'Please Harry, do this for me. For all we've been through these last few years. Talk to him for me before you do that to Charlie again.'

Harry looked at Baily and realised what he was about to do. 'I'm sorry Baily, I know what you thought I was going to do to you, and I don't know why I thought that. Yes, I need to speak with Albus about why I was going to remove your memory and about Charlie.' Harry pulled Baily into his arms. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Harry, but please, give me your word you will talk to Albus, and do it today.'

'Alright, you have my word Baily, I'll go talk to him, I need to find out why I'm doing these things when I wouldn't normally. The jinx is gone, if I still had it in me that would make sense.'

'I think you are just desperate Harry and are doing everything you can to stop yourself changing, and I hope you can stop it, I really do, but not this way, I can't agree with the way you're going about it. Think about coming back to me and john, please.'

'Yeah, I am desperate and I will think about it, but I don't think it will help.'

'Let's go then, you go speak with Albus and if you need me I'll be home, alright?'

'Yeah, alright baily,' Harry hugged him again and they both walked out of the house. 'I'll let you know what he says.' Harry gave him a small smiled, turned on the spot and vanished. Baily looked at the spot where Harry was standing before he apparated home.

Harry arrived in the living room, he couldn't see Ginny anywhere so he walked up the stairs and saw her asleep on the top of the covers. He leaned over and kissed her softly, then walked back downstairs.

'Albus, I need to talk to you.'

'What can I do for you Harry?'

'Let's go into the studio, I don't want to be overheard.' Harry concentrated and floated the portrait into the studio and hung it back up. 'I know you would have heard that I finished, but I haven't and I know what's going to happen to me if I don't finish soon. So I did something I'm not proud of, but I really don't think I have a choice.'

'What's going to happen if it doesn't finish Harry?'

Harry looked intensely at Albus. 'That I'll be like you and Baily, gay, it's not me I'm worried about, it's Ginny. If that happens to me, and I can't have Ginny in my life, Ginny won't survive if we're not together.'

'No, she won't, neither would you. I'm sorry I never told you, but I thought after everything I just didn't want to put anything more on you, you've had enough.'

'Yes, I have. I thought once I knew the jinx was gone, my life would be fine. But it's still not, it's like I wasn't meant to have a peaceful, happy life. I wasn't meant to live, that's why everything keeps going wrong. I love Ginny with everything I have Albus, and now we're having a son. I need to do something to stop this.'

'You said you did something you're not proud of, what did you do Harry?'

'Two things, one, I was going to remove Baily's memory because he found out what I did, but I didn't. I couldn't do that to him after everything he's done for me. He wants me to go back to him and john, but it won't help, I feel it.' Harry said looked down before he looked back at Albus and saw him watching intensely. 'I know I would stop in time if I was able to be with Charlie, I can feel that too.'

'What did you do Harry?' Albus asked sadly.

'I imperius Charlie and made him do me.' Harry said and saw the disappointed look on Albus' face. 'I'm not proud of it Albus, but what can I do, let Ginny die, I won't do that. I can't let anything happen to her or my son, not again.' Harry said feeling he's voice choke up as he said it.

'I understand Harry,' Charlie said from the doorway.

Harry spun around and looked at Charlie in complete shock, then turned away, not being able to look at him. 'I'm so sorry Charlie.' Harry said and he couldn't stop the sobs from escaping. Harry stood there crying when Charlie pulled him into his arms and let him cry. 'How…how did you know?'

'I can fight the imperius curse Harry, always have. I've known for a while you never finished. Did you forget what I can do?' Charlie pulled back and took Harry over and sat him down.

'Yeah I did forget, I've had a lot on my mind. Why aren't you angry with me Charlie and why did you do it, pretend?'

'Because I never finished either, I just told you I did. I was hoping you'd go back to Baily and John for a while, we were getting too close, we both felt it.'

Harry looked up at Charlie in surprise, 'But that changes Charlie, when it's all done, it changes back to just friendship.'

'I'm not so sure it does, that's what I pretended. I wasn't going to lose Lily and I was afraid I was getting in too deep with you and it scared me.'

'It doesn't work that way Charlie, yes I'm close to you, very close. But it does change the moment it's finished. I've been doing a lot of research since I started. Not once has it mentioned anything about it not going back to friendship between two friends. Please Charlie, help me stop this from happening, help me so I don't end up gay, please. I don't care if I end up gay, but it's not for me Charlie, it's for Ginny. You know what will happen if we have to be apart, she won't survive, please, save Ginny and my son.'

Charlie saw the desperation on Harry's face, 'Alright, I'll help. But we're going to have to tell Ginny and Lily what's going on. I'm not going to lie to Lily about this.'

Harry sighed in relief, 'Thank you Charlie. But can you tell me how long you think it will be, for real this time?'

'Six months to a year, it's too hard to tell at the moment, but I think because I'm still going through it and trying to hide it from you has made me stress a lot more than I normally would. So I just don't know right now.' Charlie smiled at Harry, 'Ginny's pregnant Harry, really?'

'Yeah, she is, two months. We were going to get everyone over in a week to tell them.'

'I'm happy for you and I bet you've put your protection charm around her, haven't you?' Charlie grinned at him.

'Yeah, I did, I wasn't taking any chances this time. But there's one thing I need to know, fine, you can fight the imperius curse, but I took the memory of what I did to you. So how do you know about it and how to do it?'

'It wasn't the real memory. The moment you asked me to go to your parent's house, I knew what you were going to do. So I placed in a fake memory for you to take. I've learnt a lot from you over the years Harry.' Charlie smiled, then laughed and the shocked look on Harry's face. 'Let's go tell my sister what's going on.' Charlie stood up and took Harry's hand and they walked back towards Albus. 'Thanks Albus.' Charlie smile and saw Harry looked at him intensely.

'He told you how to fight the imperius curse, didn't he?' Harry asked looking from Charlie to Albus.

'Yes, he did, a long time ago. He had a feeling you might decide to do that if I stopped before you. So he told me what you were going to do.' Charlie said then noticed the look Harry gave Albus. 'He did it for both of us Harry, he didn't want you doing that to me, because he knew you would feel guilty later.'

'I was feeling guilty, and still am, but I didn't think I had a choice. I was thinking of Ginny, not myself. I hope you know that, both of you. I could adapt if I changed, but Ginny wouldn't.'

'I know Harry, that's why I told Charlie what you were planning. You would let yourself die, but never let anyone else get hurt. We all know that, but if you died, Ginny would have as well. So I thought it was best for Charlie to know, especially since I knew why he was hiding the fact he was still going through the wanting.'

'I had a feeling you knew that Albus, can't seem to get anything past you, even if you are a picture.'

'Listen, as soon as we talk to Ginny, can you please give me some time, I'm getting very desperate here?'

'We only just did it Harry and you need more already?' Charlie grinned.

'Well, yeah, I'm feeling so guilty at the moment and it's making me stress big time.'

'Alright, I am too.' Charlie said then looked back at Albus. 'Is what Harry said true, will we go back to just friends when it finishes?'

'Yes Charlie, there has never been a case when two friends who helped each other, didn't go back to friends. You and Harry will just be like you use to be before all this started. You have nothing to worry about.'

'Well, after all the help you've given me, I might just start to forgive you Albus, thanks.' Charlie smiled at him.

'You're welcome and I do hope you can forgive me someday, both of you.' Albus gave them both a small smile.

'Just before we go in, I need to tell Baily everything's alright, give me a moment.' Harry said then spoke in through his mind. "Baily, I'm really sorry mate, and everything is alright. Charlie knew all along, he never finished either, just was getting worried that we wouldn't go back to friends after. So I would really like to see you tomorrow, if that's alright, send me some thoughts to let me know if you forgive me." Harry waited and felt Baily's thoughts and he smiled. 'Alright, let's go talk to Ginny.' Harry gripped Charlie's hand tight and they left the studio and saw her in the sitting room. 'Sweetheart, you okay?' Harry said as he walked over and sat next to her.

'I'm fine Harry, how was your walk sweetheart?' Ginny grinned at him as she saw Charlie.

'Don't tell me you knew as well?' Harry said looking at his wife.

'Of course I did Harry, you might have been trying to send me false feelings but I felt the real ones underneath, I've gotten good at reading you over the years Harry. I have been hoping you would talk to me or talk to Charlie about it. But why didn't you tell me you were still going through it Harry? We can usually tell each other anything.'

'You need to tell her Harry, it shouldn't be a problem anymore.' Charlie said as he sat down opposite them.

Harry looked between Ginny and Charlie, then looked back at Ginny. 'Alright, I've been trying everything to make sure it didn't happen.' Harry saw that Ginny looked a little puzzled. 'Okay, when I was researching the wanting, I read something that really scared me Gin. So I read Baily once when he was here and found out it was true.'

'What was true sweetheart?' Ginny looked puzzled.

'Albus and Baily, they weren't gay when the wanting started, it just went on too long for both of them and that's why they changed. I knew I was going to go for a while and I was worried that would happen to me. It wasn't for me I was worried about Gin, it was you.'

'But I don't understand Harry, why would you be worried about me if that happened to you?'

'Because we wouldn't have been able to stay together sweetheart, and you know we both wouldn't have survived that. It changes you completely.'

'Oh, so that's why you've been feeling scared lately?'

'Yeah, that's why I told everyone I finished so they wouldn't worry. I knew if Charlie was still with me I will finish in time, before I changed. I've tried others and I knew it wasn't going to work.'

'That's where you've been going of a night?' Ginny asked as she touched Harry's face and he leaned into it.

'Yeah, I've been disguising myself and picking up different men, nothing worked. Baily even asked me to go back to him, but I knew it wouldn't work with him either.'

'So what are we going to do Harry, I can't live without you, I couldn't.' Ginny said as tears started to fall down her face and Harry pulled her into his arms.

'I staying with Harry Gin, I never finished either. I just told everyone that.' Charlie said smiling at his sister.

'But why did you do that Charlie, if you never finished?' Ginny looked at her brother.

'I was worried that Harry and me were getting to close and wouldn't be able to go back to just friends. I thought if I told Harry I'd finished, he just go back to Baily and John.'

'Please don't worry love, you don't need that kind of stress right now.' Harry said caressing her face.

'I know Harry, but are you still worried about that, not being able to be friends again?'

'It doesn't work that way. Once it's finished you go back to the way you were. Ron felt it when he finished, he was worried as well. But the moment he was done, he told me, he felt how it does go back and I researched it. There has never been two men that haven't been able to go back to their original friendship once they finished and Albus just told Charlie that.'

'So you're both going to keep helping each other?' Ginny looked between Harry and Charlie.

'Yes we are, now please don't worry. You don't need to, especially in your condition.' Charlie smiled at her.

'You know about the baby Charlie?'

'Yeah, Harry mentioned it before. I don't think he really meant to.' Charlie got up and sat next to his sister and pulled her into his arms. 'I couldn't be more happy, for you both.'

'Thanks Charlie.' Ginny kissed his cheek and moved back. 'So, I take it you need some time now?'

'I know I do.' Harry said grinning at his wife. 'But are you alright love?' Harry said and put a hand down on Ginny's stomach.

'We…are perfectly fine sweetheart. So go, get some stress relief.' Ginny grinned.

'I love you so much sweetheart, now if you need me at all. Just send me your thoughts and I'll be right back.' Harry kissed her passionately, the stood and grabbed Charlie's hand and walk upstairs to the spare room.

After a few hours, Charlie turned to Harry, 'I still need to tell Lily about this.'

'Yeah, you do, but I think mum will be fine with it Charlie.' Harry leaned up on his elbow looking down at Charlie. 'So what do you think, could you keep going for about six months?'

'I know I can, since I haven't been doing it, it's pretty strong right now. So there's no problem. But how do you know it will be six months Harry?'

'I can just feel it.' Harry said as he ran his fingers over Charlie chest. 'It's hard to explain, but my power lets me feel it. That's why I was so worried. I knew if I went to anyone else it would keep going. But every time I looked at you, I felt it. I knew it would be no more than six months if we kept going. I'm really sorry for doing that to you Charlie, I didn't think I had a choice.'

Charlie pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely. 'It's fine, really. I can understand it you know. I've seen the way you and Ginny are. You both wouldn't have survived. When baily first told me, I wanted to do anything I could to help. I even considered staying with you after I finished. But we knew it wouldn't have been possible. Do you remember the day you thought I was doing James and Sirius?'

'Yeah, of course I do. You said you went there to see if they could talk me into doing the interview about being blind.'

'Well, that wasn't it, I spoke with Albus at Hogwarts that morning, that's where I was coming from. Then when you were singing to Teddy, I snuck back to speak with James and Sirius. We were all trying to work out how to help you. We all knew you and Ginny would never survive if you couldn't be together. Baily thought I was the only hope you had to stop it, but only if I could stay with you as long as possible. But I was just so worried about how close we've become.' Charlie ran his finger along Harry's lip then pulled him back down and kissed him fiercely for a long time.

'Why didn't you tell me you knew Charlie?'

'We weren't sure how you'd take it Harry. After everything you'd been through, we were worried what you would do to stop it from happening.'

'Yeah, I probably would have destroyed the house again, but why didn't you tell me what you were worried about, with us being close. I could have told you ages ago that we'd just go back to the way we were.'

'I was worried you would just say that to keep me with you. When you really want something Harry, you are determined to get it.'

'Yeah, I suppose I proved that today, didn't I?' Harry put his head down on Charlie's chest and felt Charlie brush his hand down his hair. 'I was so worried about what would happen to Ginny, especially now she's pregnant. I didn't think she could take it once she found out, and especially if we couldn't be together.'

'We spoke about that. We thought you could probably adapt if you had to, but with your bond, we knew it would have been too hard on Ginny, and on you. But like you've said so many times Harry, you're used to suffering, so you would have put up with anything, but there's no way Ginny would have survived, which means you wouldn't have survived. You've both proven that many times over the years.'

'Yeah, I know. I don't like to think that Ginny would die if I weren't around, but I feel the same way. Now, no more about this now, I really need more, so you up for some more Charlie.' Harry said as he leaned back up and Charlie grabbed him and kissed him as he rolled them over. They stayed in the room, making love for many hours, before Charlie decided he needed to go tell Lily and Harry wanted to check on his pregnant wife. But there were going to get together the next day and every day until they both finished.

The following morning Harry woke and looked down at his pregnant wife and he couldn't believe how happy he was. He gently kissed her and walked into the bathroom, stripped off and had a shower, letting the water run down over him for the longest time before getting out. After dressing he walked downstairs and sat at the table.

'Would master Harry like breakfast now?' Kreacher asked.

'Thanks Kreacher, oh and Kreacher, I wanted to tell you that Ginny and I are having a baby. So will you be good at helping?'

'Mistress and master is having a baby, I will protect the child with my life master.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled at the elf and watched as he placed some food on the table and Harry started to dish himself up a huge amount.

'Harry,' Baily said as he and john sat down at the table. 'You said everything's fine with Charlie.'

'Yeah, I was talking to Albus, just like I promised you I would. Charlie was there listening, but he already knew what I was going to do it. He wasn't really imperiused, just pretended.'

'Why would he pretend to do that Harry if he was finished?'

'He never finished, just like me. He was worried about how close we've become and thought we wouldn't have been able to go back to the way we were. But I explained to him it doesn't work like that, so did Albus. It was Albus that told him what I was going to do. He knew how desperate I was going to get and he knew that Ginny wouldn't have survived if that happened. Like I told both of them, I would have adapted, but with our bond, it wouldn't have worked and we both would have died in the end.'

'Yes you wouldn't have Harry, you and Ginny would never have been able to live like that and yes, if it wasn't for your bond, you would have adapted to the change. So is Charlie going to stay and help you now?'

'I already am Baily.' Charlie said as he walked up behind them. He leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, then sat down. 'Has Harry been explaining things Baily?'

'Yes, when I figured out that he was still going through it, I decided to follow him. Saw him go into the house and not long after you followed. I didn't know you were still going through it though. But what about the memory Harry took from you?'

'It was a fake memory. Like I told Harry, I've learned a lot from him over the years. Once Albus explained everything to me I practiced for a while until I was able to fake the imperius curse and put a fake memory in place.'

'So you really were worried that you and Harry were too close and couldn't go back to just friends once it finished?'

'Yeah, I was. That's why I told him I'd finished, hoping he'd just go back to you and john. Plus I thought he was finishing anyway, so it never occurred to me that he was still going strong and I knew what you said, that I could be the one that could help Harry not change but I was still scared to stay with him any longer.' Charlie looked at Harry and he gave him another kiss. 'But like Harry and Albus said, it doesn't work that way, we'll just go back to being friends once it's finished.'

'Yes, it does Charlie. I wish you would have mentioned it to me though, I could have told you a long time ago about that.'

'That's what I told him,' Harry said smiling at Charlie.

'I know, and after everything I've told you about talking things out and I never did it.' Charlie smiled, then a thought came to him. 'Ah Baily, we've been talking about how Harry could have changed,' he raised his eyebrows and looked at John.

'I told John everything, I thought if Harry changed then he might get suspicious about me. He knew I went through it for a long time, so eventually he would have worked it out.' Baily smiled at his partner.

'I was shocked at first, then wondered if that's how a lot of men become gay. Me, well I've always been gay, but others might have been like Baily and Albus.'

'It's an interesting theory, but do you think you will finish with Charlie, Harry?'

'Yeah I will, like I told you yesterday ,six months, maybe shorter if we do it more.'

'What about you Charlie, will you finish around the same time as Harry?'

'I think we'll finish together, I don't know why that is, but I just feel it. So no matter how long, we'll do the last one together. Albus told me when we first got together, that Harry and I formed our own bond in a way. That's probably why I know we'll finish together.'

'And that's why you were worried as well, wasn't it?' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'Yeah, that's why, especially after what you told Albus that night,' Charlie saw the puzzled looks on Baily and John's faces. 'Harry told Albus that he thought of me as he's male partner. Ginny was his wife and female partner, and I was his male partner, but only in the wanting. Albus believed that's why we have this bond and that's the main reason I was worried. I thought if we had this bond, and when it finished we just couldn't go back to just being friends.'

'I wish you would have told me Charlie, then I could have explained that it just doesn't work that way once it's finished. We'll probably always be close, but it will just be as good friends.' Harry said as he kissed Charlie again.

'Yeah, I know that now Harry, but then I wasn't so sure.'

'There is just one thing I want to know though Harry.'

'What's that Baily?'

'I know Ginny wouldn't have fallen pregnant without you saying it was alright, so why? If you were so worried about changing, why would you let her fall pregnant Harry?'

'Now, that's a good question Baily, why would you let Ginny fall if you were so worried about changing?'

'I was trying to think of anything I could so she'd survive if I did change. I kept getting the thought of making you stay with me Charlie, like yesterday, but I wanted to try anything else first. Even though I couldn't be happier about being a father and I've wanted that for so long. I thought it might just make Ginny not give up if she had our child, she might have been able to handle it better knowing she had to survive for him.'

'But that wouldn't have helped you Harry, I still believe you would have given up without Ginny in your life.' Charlie said.

'Probably, but I wasn't worried about me. All I could think about was Ginny and I wanted to do anything I could so she could live and have a life. I was supposed to die as a baby anyway, so to me, if I died, but Ginny could live with our son, then I was willing to do that if I had no other choice. I didn't want to leave them, I want to stay with Ginny and our son forever, but I was going to do anything I could to make sure she lived.' Harry heard a sniff from behind him and saw Ginny standing there with tears falling down her face. He got up and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. 'Shh Gin, it's alright.' Harry lead her over to sit down, and pulled her onto his lap.

'You have to stop doing that Harry, willing to sacrifice yourself for others, even me,' Ginny buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Once she got herself under control, she looked into his eyes. 'You did still want to have a baby though, didn't you Harry, not just to help me.'

'I wanted to start a family sweetheart, I have for a while now, don't think I didn't love. You know how long I've wanted this.' Harry put his hand down on Ginny's stomach. He could still feel Ginny's worry. 'Gin, I want this baby more than anything, you know that, so please don't worry about this. You don't need the stress in your condition, please.' Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny tenderly, caressing her face. 'I want our son Gin, and I want to stay with you both forever, and hopefully more later on.'

'Okay Harry, but no more talk about sacrificing yourself. You've got Charlie to help you now, so please do that for me, for us.' Ginny took Harry's hand and placed it back on her stomach.

'Don't worry sweetheart, with Charlie's help, I'll be here for both of you forever.' Harry and Ginny kept looking into each other's eyes, with both their hands on her stomach and never noticed Baily, John and Charlie leave. Charlie thought he'd just come back later, knowing that Harry and himself would need it.

The following week Harry and Ginny were waiting for everyone to arrive, James, Katie with the four children, Harry, Ginny, Jimmy and Kathy. Lily, Charlie with their five children, Hayden, Holly, Heaven, Harmony, and Heath. Sirius, Nicky and Nicole, the whole Weasley family, the band and partners, and their closest friends, along with Hagrid and Minerva, one by one they started to arriving and sat around down under the large tree at the bottom of the property. Baily gave them a nod and sat down with John as everyone looked at Harry and Ginny wondering what was going on and why they had called everyone there, because all they kept doing was snogging.

'Harry, son, did you want us all here to watch you snog you're wife or was there another reason to have everyone here?' James asked watching his son.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and looked around at everyone. 'You could say that dad, there's something we wanted to tell everyone.' Harry grinned and looked at Ginny again and she nodded. 'We're having a baby.' Harry said loudly.

Everyone got up and hugged them, cheering loudly, and most had tears in their eyes, knowing Harry had finally come to terms with his past and realised his future was safe and they couldn't be happier for him.

'Hey Charlie, Katie, do you realise that when our son is born, you are both going to be grandparents.' Harry said loudly and everyone broke into laughter and the look on Charlie's face.

'Hey, no you don't Harry, I'm not going to be call pop, granddad or any other things you come up with. I'll be Uncle Charlie, thank you very much.'

'Sorry Charlie, you're married to my mother, that makes you my step-father and my children's grandfather, along with dad and Arthur.' Harry said and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Everyone all looked at Harry, realising they haven't seen him like that, well since their wedding and they knew both Harry and Ginny would be fantastic if not overprotective parent's especially Harry.

Six months later, Harry and Charlie were laying together in the spare room at Harry's place when he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Charlie.

'it's been six months Charlie, what are you feeling right now?' Harry said as he looked intensely at him. 'I won't read you, I just want to know.'

'I think once more will do it Harry, it's hardly there anymore, but what about you, are you the same?'

'Yeah, I am.' Harry said smiling hugely. 'I am so relieved right now. So do you want to go again, finish this, or wait until later, or tomorrow?' Harry said hoping he'd want to go now, then both of them could finally go back to their normal lives with their wives.

'Let's finish it Harry, let's have one more and then we can finally go back to normal. What do you say?' Charlie pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely, then let him go.

'I was hoping you'd say that.' Harry turned himself around and they both took each other into their mouths.

Then they both held each other, kissed a few times very fiercely and passionately. 'It's time Charlie, I can feel it.'

'I can to Harry,' Charlie stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. They both dressed, then Charlie hugged Harry tight, kissed him. 'Last one, for real this time.' he kissed him once more, touched his face and left the room.

Harry sat down on the bed feeling free and complete for the first time in years. He owed Charlie a lot, but he also owed everyone else he's life and the life of his wife and son. He walked over to the door, looked at the room that had helped him for so long. Concentrated and it was stripped bare and redone with all new carpet, wallpaper, in baby patters. It was bright and cheerful, just like he felt. He opened the door and walked out to find his wife. He found her asleep on the couch so he gently sat down next to her, touching her huge stomach.

'You going to be a quidditch player when you're older son?' Harry said smiling as he felt his baby moving inside his wife.

'That's what it feels like to me sweetheart, he never stops moving.' Ginny looked at Harry and felt how peaceful and free he was. 'I can feel you Harry, is it over, for real?'

'It's over my love, for real. Same with Charlie, he just left. Now we can finally be a normal married couple and have our son with us very soon.'

'I'm so happy for you Harry, you feel so content and free right now. But can you help me upstairs, this couch isn't doing my back any good at the moment.'

Harry gently helped his wife up and walked her slowly up the stairs and over to the bed, then helped her lay down.

'How's that feel sweetheart, more comfortable?'

'Yes, thank you. I might have a nap for a while, I couldn't sleep properly before and I can't sleep properly of a night either, I'm just so huge.'

'You're beautiful my love and it won't be long. I'll let you sleep for a while and I'll be in the studio if you need me.' Ginny nodded and Harry leant down and kissed her tenderly. 'Sleep my love.' Harry smiled and walked back down stairs and into the studio and wrote some knew songs, and played a few tunes for a while, feeling happier than he'd ever thought he could possibly be.

Ginny walked slowly down the stairs to find Harry. 'Harry, sweetheart.' she called and Harry walked out of the studio. 'I think I'm in labour Harry, call Baily.' Ginny said panting heavily and she sat down on the couch.

'Oh merlin, um, okay Gin, I'll call him now.' Harry said starting to panic. "Baily, come quick, Ginny's in labour." Okay, I've called him.' Harry said as he sat down next to his wife. 'How close are the contractions Ginny?'

'Ten minutes, they just started coming quickly Harry. Oh merlin, Harry, Ow,' Ginny said panting heavily.

'Alright Ginny, let's get you back upstairs and look at you.' Baily said as he stepped out of the fireplace and saw Ginny was definitely in labour. Harry and Baily took an arm each and slowly walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

'Aaahhhh, Harry.' Ginny screamed loudly as her legs gave out and Harry picked her up and lay her down on the bed and helped her to undress.

Baily instantly checked Ginny over. 'Alright, Ginny you're ready, you should have called me earlier. So on the next contraction, push. Harry get a cloth and wipe her down.' Baily looked at Harry and he never moved. 'Harry, listen, get a cloth and wipe her down, it'll help.'

'Aaaaaahhhhhh,' Ginny screamed loudly.

'Push Ginny, push.' Baily said as he saw Harry really started to panic. 'Harry' she's fine, just let her hold your hand.' Harry sat next to Ginny, taking her hand and she squeezed it tight as she kept screaming. For a few hours Ginny kept screaming as Harry sat beside her, never taking his eyes off his wife. 'Keep going Gin, I see the head, so next contraction, push as hard as you can.' Baily said as he waited, then Ginny screamed again loudly as she pushed and the baby boy slipped out. Baily quickly check him over and then placed him in his mother's arms. 'Perfectly healthy baby boy,' Baily said and he couldn't stop the tears falling and he sniffed trying to control himself as he finished with Ginny.

'Our son Harry,' Ginny said and placed him in his father's arms, as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry gazed down at his son lying in his arms, and he put a finger near his mouth and his baby instantly wanted to suck it. Which made Harry's eyes start to tear up, then he looked at Baily.

'How's Ginny Baily?' Harry said and both Ginny and Baily could hear how choked up Harry's voice was.

'She's fine Harry, she'll be a little sore, but fine. Congratulations, both of you.'

'Thanks Baily.' Ginny said smiling at him as her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

'It took a lot out of her Harry, why don't you clean up your son and get him dressed.' Baily said smiling as he watched Harry touching every part of his son.

'Yeah, yeah, good idea Baily. I'll go into the nursery and get it set up.' Harry walked into his son's room and got everything together and filled the baby's bath with warm water and placed his son into it. 'He likes it Baily.' Harry laughed as he washed his son, he let him lie there for a while, gently moving the water over his son's tiny body. He washed him down, then got him out, drying and dressed him. 'I should let everyone know I suppose.'

'Yes, you should and it's easy for you to do. Just talk to everyone's mind at once.' Baily smiled knowing that Harry wasn't ready to share his son with the very large, Potter/Weasley family.

They both walked down stairs and Harry turned to Baily. 'Here, hold him Baily, you deserve to be the first one.' Harry placed his son into his friends arms and watched as Baily sat down looking at the tiny baby.

'He's got a good mixture of you and Ginny.' Baily smiled as the baby wrapped his hand around Baily's little finger. After a few minutes he looked up and saw Harry watching him and he placed Harry's son back into his arms.

Harry sat down with his son, and decided he should tell everyone. But just couldn't bring himself to do it. 'I'll tell them later, I just want some time with James before I let them know, because then I'll never see him.'

'James?' Baily asked sitting down next to him.

'Yeah, I always wanted to call my son James Sirius Potter and Ginny agreed.' Harry said never taking his eyes from his son. "John, come to my place, will you." Harry said in his mind and a few minutes later John stepped out and sat down next to Harry. 'My son John,' Harry said as more tears fell from his eyes, then handed him to John.

'He's so tiny Harry.' john said as he looked down at the little baby boy, 'How's Ginny?'

'She's fine love, asleep, took a lot out of her,' Baily smiled as he watched his partner holding the baby. 'Harry, there's something John and I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but decided to wait until you son was here.'

'What's that Baily.' Harry said never taking his eyes off his son as John handed him back and he concentrated and all three felt the shiver.'

'I was wondering how long it would take you to put the charm around him Harry?' Baily grinned. 'Anyway, we've decided to adopt a child.'

'Oh, that's wonderful, you will both make great parents.' Harry leaned over and kissed Baily, then John before looking back at his son. 'It's still so hard to believe, I'm a father.' Harry laughed softly.

'Yes you are Harry and an overprotective one, just like you have been with everyone you care about.' John grinned. 'When are you going to tell everyone else Harry?'

'Soon, I just wanted some time alone with him. I might tell mum and Charlie first, then dad, Katie, Sirius and Nicky, then everyone else.'

'Why don't you do that now Harry, while I check on Ginny again?' Baily grinned and walked up the stairs.

"Mum, Charlie, can you come over straight away, its important." Harry said not wanting to say too much, because they should know. After a few minutes, Lily, Charlie and the five children stepped out of the fire and Lily instantly sat down next to her son. 'Mum, hold your grandson.' Harry said and placed his son into his mother's arms, then looked up at Charlie and saw him grinning as tears fell from his eyes. Harry looked at his five siblings. 'This is your nephew, his name is James.' Harry smiled at them and gave them all hugs.

'I always thought you'd call your son James Harry, even after you brought them back.' Charlie said as he sat down. 'Have you told him yet?'

'No, I wanted to do a couple at a time, you and mum first. So Charlie, what do you want him to call you?' Harry smirked at his brother-in-law.

'Uncle Charlie Harry, I keep telling you that, now how's Ginny?' Charlie shook his head at Harry.

'She's fine Charlie, just finished checking on her. She still asleep at the moment though.' Baily said as he sat down with John.

'That's good, you should let your father know Harry?' Lily smiled at her son, then looked back down at her grandson. 'It's still hard to believe, I'm a grandmother, this is my grandson.'

'Yeah, look at that, I'm shagging a grandmother.' Charlie grinned as Lily elbowed him hard. 'Ow.'

Harry laughed loudly as Lily placed Harry's son back into his arms. "Dad, come straight to my place please, my son has arrived." Harry kept looking down at his son when he father crouched down in front of him. 'Hey dad, say hello to your grandson, James Sirius Potter.' Harry said and placed his son into his father's arms. "Sirius, my son's here, get over here now."

'You're calling him after me Harry?' James said as he stood up, holding his grandson.

'I always planned to call my son James. Ginny agreed with me. You were a constant source of comfort for me over the years dad, even though you were never here.' Siruis and Nicky stepped out of the fire holding Nicole and walked over to them.

'Harry's he's beautiful.' Nicky said as she looked at Harry's son. 'What are you calling him?'

'James Sirius Potter.' Harry said grinning at his godfather.

'Really Harry?' Sirius said and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight for a few minutes, then let him go and stood next to James. 'So pop, how's it feel?' Sirius said and everyone laughed at the look on James' face.

'Oh, Ginny's awake and wants to see her son.' Harry said as James placed the baby back into Harry's arms. 'You want to come see her?' he asked and they all nodded and walked up the stairs. 'Hey sweetheart, I've just been introducing James to his grandparents. I have to let everyone else know now.'

'Yes, you better Harry, mum and dad will kill you if you don't tell them.' Ginny said then looked down at her son. 'I think he looks like you Harry.'

'How you feeling Ginny?' Charlie said sitting down next to his sister and taking her hand.

'Sore, but okay. So Charlie, are you a granddad, or an uncle?' Ginny said and everyone laughed again.

"Molly, Arthur, you're new grandson has arrived." 'I just let your mum and dad know, I'll tell the others soon.' within a few minutes, Molly and Arthur raced up the stairs and Charlie moved to let his parents get close to their daughter and grandson.

'He's beautiful Ginny dear,' Molly said as tears leaked from her eyes and Ginny placed her son into her mother's arms. Arthur hugged Harry hard, then gave Ginny a gently hug and kiss.

'So, what are you calling him, you never mentioned it?' Arthur asked looking at Harry then at Ginny.

Harry looked at his father, 'Why don't you tell them dad.' Harry grinned.

'His name is James Sirius Potter.' James said with a huge smile on his face.

'I always had a feeling you were going to name your son James, Harry.' Molly smiled at her son-in-law. 'Have you told everyone else yet?'

'Not yet, I wanted some time alone with him first. The size of our family, I thought I'd never see him or hold him again.' Harry laughed. 'I suppose I should let the rest know. "Everyone, our son is here." Harry said simply and waited as Molly placed Harry's son back into his arms. Harry never took his eyes off his son as he waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione and Ron were the first, then everyone else started to arrive. Harry and Ginny got congratulations off everyone and they all looked down at the baby, but they also noticed that Harry wasn't going to let him go and knew that this baby and any more Harry and Ginny had, would be very protected, kept safe and loved by their parents.

Almost one year to the day, Harry and Ginny's second son arrived. Albus Severus Potter and everyone knew why Harry wanted those names for his second son. Two years later, their daughter arrived, Lily Luna Potter and everyone knew that Harry would be the most overprotective father with all his children, but more with his daughter. Ginny and Harry would love each other and continue to share their bond until they day they died. They would love, cherish and protect their children until the day they would have to protect themselves and knew the three Potter children would forever love and protect each other just like their father done for everyone he ever cared about.

The end.


End file.
